Plot Bunnies For Free To Good Home
by Faust VII
Summary: This is my collection of old and new stories, half I can't stand  they're so bad and half I like. They're all abandoned and I won't be working any longer on them. Free to Good Home. Naruto, Inuyasha, Harry Potter, Crossovers.
1. PLEASE READ FOR MY SAKE

So….This is my 'Junk Pile of Old Stories I've Abandoned'.

Half of these stories are badly written with no plot line, lots of crappy romance, and filled with OOCness. Half of them I can't stand to read or even look at and don't delete just cause they took so much of my fricken time to write and it'd be a waste. Maybe someone can get an idea from them, maybe not.

Some of the stories are newer though and I do quite like them, they're just lacking a solid plot or I have no idea where I want to go with them anymore.

Anyone is free to adopt them, steal ideas, copy them, or whatever. Please email me if you do though cause I'd love to see where you go with them. Please _email_ though, not review cause I miss a lot of those.

Please remember some of these stories are as old as Five years. My style has radically changed since then so don't read these as a reflection of my current writing.

_They're all marked with how old they are at the top and at the bottom I may have left a few notes on my former plans for the stories. If I didn't it meant I hit a wall and never got going again. _

So, yeah. That's my rant. Please read and enjoy, or try not to throw up over the lack of pretty much everything that makes a story like I almost did with some.

FaustVII

P.S. I Do Not Own Harry Potter, Naruto, Ranma ½, or any other of these stories.


	2. Tailor  Naruto

1 YEAR OLD

.-.

Naruto fiddled with his wooden toy sadly. He was lonely. He stood slowly and turned to the window. He stood on his tip-toes and peeked out. All he saw was another building. He _was_ on the top floor of this apartment. He sighed sadly and looked back to his own apartment.

The mean lady at the orphanage had said he wasn't allowed to come back. He'd been afraid that he would have to sleep in an alley or the park, like he'd done at least twice a week for most of his life. But Jiji had come and gotten him. Naruto had been excited at first. A place that was just his. He had played out images of painting it bright colors and making forts inside.

But when he'd gotten there he'd found it was different. Everything was a pale tan color or white. His kitchen, living room, and dining room were one and small, holding only a table with two wooden chairs and a small couch. The bedroom was even smaller with only a bed and a dresser. The bathroom only had a plain sink, toilet, and shower/bath.

When he'd asked about paint and stuff Jiji had said later. Later must have meant much, much later because it had already been….

Naruto paused and moved to the calendar on the wall. He took about five minutes to count the days.

It had already been three months.

Naruto sighed again and looked to the wooden blocks and animals lying in the middle of his floor. They were boring. He heard his stomach rumbles and decided maybe he could eat now. He moved to the kitchen, pulling the fridge open. Nothing. He turned to the cupboards and used a stool to reach the top cupboards. Most were bare. He looked in one and scowled seeing only ramen. He liked ramen, but not every day. Besides it was better at Ichiraku's, not instant packages.

He hopped from the stool and pushed it over to the window. He hopped up again and with a few struggles opened the window. Sticking his head out and looking around he frowned.

"Masks?"

In the blink of an eye a masked figure stood beside his window on the wall.

"Yes Naruto?" the person asked.

Naruto brightened seeing it was Tora.

"Can you get me something to eat? I don't have anything but ramen."

"I will be back soon then Naruto."

And he was gone. Naruto hopped down from the stool, quickly closing the window, and pushed the stool back to the cupboards. Leaving it there he waited patiently on the couch for Tora to return. As he did he glanced around again, looking for something to do once more.

His eyes crossed the few books lying on his small table but he pouted. Jiji had brought them and the Masks had been teaching him how to read and write, but Naruto was bored of that.

He glanced to the window to see if perhaps Tora was back. He was not. Naruto sighed. He hoped Tora hurried. He knew he would though. The Masks were fast ninja. One was always around to. They taught him and brought him his groceries when he asked. Neko had taught him how to cook a few things and Tora had taught him how to keep his house tidy. Inu had taught him how to tell time and taught him reading the most.

Naruto sighed and glanced at the window again. Tora was not yet back. He wished Tora was. He also wished he could go out and get food himself. But he couldn't. Well he could, but he was scared. When he did people always stared at him like they didn't like him. They whispered behind his back and didn't talk to him. The kids made fun of him and he'd even had a man throw rocks at him before. Even if it was boring inside all the time, Naruto didn't like going outside.

A knock at the window tore him from his thoughts and he hurried for the window as fast as his five year old legs could carry him. Tora was crouched on the window sill holding a bag of food.

"Thank you Tora." He beamed.

He got the feeling that Mask was smiling before he vanished leaving Naruto to happily make something to eat.

.-.

"Hello?" Naruto knocked softly.

He'd been exploring the whole apartment building. No one lived there. When he'd asked the Masks they'd said one person did live there. When he'd asked why no one else did they said the rest just hadn't wanted to. Naruto had the funny feeling it was because of him.

The door he'd knocked on creaked under his small fist.

"Come in."

He jumped at the voice but slowly opened the door. He stepped into the small hall and toed his shoes off politely as he wandered in farther. As he entered the small living room/kitchen/dining room he found his breath taken away.

Shelves took up one wall, full of books and knickknacks. A pretty green couch sat under a window. A small table sat near the kitchen counters which were polished. But that wasn't what stole his breath away. Every spare inch of wall had some type of quilt or sewn wall-hanging plastered on it. The couch was a mess of hand stitched pillows and blankets. The floor had a large braided rug and the table was covered in an intricate lace tablecloth.

An old woman, with a white bun and stern eyes glanced at him from on the couch under a blanket, knitting silently while an old radio played form on the window sill behind lace curtains. The woman didn't say anything just turned back to her knitting. Naruto crept closer until he was sitting at the woman's feet watching keenly as she knitted. He'd never seen someone knit before. It looked hard. But the longer he watched, the more of a pattern he saw.

"How old are you?" The old lady asked softly, her voice neither kind nor cruel, just neutral.

"I'm five." He whispered softly in the still air. "How old are you?"

"I'm seventy." She replied easily.

"Are you a clothes maker?" He asked.

She chuckled.

"I was a tailor." She responded. "But I sew anything. Quilts, clothes, hats. I can also make lace and embroider. I knit too. You give me material or thread and I can make something with it." She smiled.

He just watched her continue the blanket she was making.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He said shyly.

"I'm Kagura Yuki." She smiled.

He smiled back and flopped on his stomach to watch her knit.

"Do you want to try?" She asked after a few minutes.

He brightened and agreed. He spent the next hour trying to learn. He was slow and unrefined but he was learning.

"How about we make a deal Naruto." She smiled.

"What deal?" He asked, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"I'll teach you how to knit and sew and stuff if you bring me my groceries and get me material."

"Will I have to pay for the groceries and material myself?" he asked cautiously knowing he didn't get much money.

"No, I'll give you that. I just can't leave my rooms much these days. I'm too weak." She smiled sadly. "A volunteer group brings me stuff once a week but they don't listen to my opinions. They buy what is 'good for me' and what I should have. And they don't know material well. But if I teach you, you can get me the right stuff."

"Okay." He said eagerly.

And the deal was sealed with smiles and a friendship was born.

.-.

"Jiji."

"Yes Naruto." Sarutobi smiled glancing at the five year old who was looking seriously at the frog wallet on the table in front of him.

Said frog wallet was his forth birthday present from the Hokage. It was mostly full as the boy spent very little outside of food. The Hokage made sure that his rent and such was covered by Konoha as with all orphans who found themselves living outside the Orphanage before sixteen or as ninja. Sadly more then a few lived on their own when little.

The apartment building the boy lived in itself actually belonged to Sarutobi. He had bought it when he'd first been named Hokage. He'd bought it so he could offer lower renting prices to those who needed it, like orphans, or widows, or veterans. In the many years most had moved out to newer buildings.

"You said you were going to take me to Ichiraku's right?"

Sarutobi chuckled. He made sure to take a day off every two weeks to do so with the blonde.

"Can we go somewhere after that?"

"Oh?" Sarutobi smiled. "Where?"

"The sewing shop." The boy chirped. "I'm learning to knit."

Sarutobi blinked. He had of course heard the boy had been hanging around with the old lady a few doors down. He laughed,

"Of course we can Naruto. Now let's hurry to Ichiraku's before the lunch rush."

The boy beamed at him and Sarutobi felt his smile broaden.

.-.

Naruto carefully poked the needle in the material with keen precision, tongue peeking between his lips in his concentration. The next stitch was done with just as much care and attentiveness. And the next. And the next.

When he finished he grinned widely, trying a knot and snipping the thread before he held it up proudly for Yuki to see. She took it in weathered hands and looked it over critically.

"You are improving." She praised.

He beamed.

"But you still have a long way to go before mastering it." She smirked.

He deflated but then started his next project with more determination.

"And when I master hand sewing I can learn to use your machine?" He asked excited by the prospect of using a sewing machine.

"Yes." She smiled. "And then we'll start on embroidery after that.

"Yatta!"

.-.

"You're going to burn the house down." Yuki said blandly.

"No I'm not!" Naruto shouted back as he stirred the stew. "Stew is easy, cut stuff up, put it in the pot, and stir."

"You're cookies are burning though."

"Agh! My Cookies!"

Naruto ran in a panic, pulling the sheet from the oven as quick as possible.

"Hey! They aren't burning!"

"No but you pulled them out perfectly on time." Yuki smirked as the timer went off.

Naruto huffed and turned the oven off as he set his cookies to cool and returned to the stew.

.-.

"When do you have to go back to your own apartment?" The old woman asked softly.

"Three hours." Naruto said over the soft whir of the sewing machine he was using.

"Good. That leaves us one hour for calligraphy lessons, half an hour for etiquette lessons, and an hour for looking over those patterns you want to do."

"Aww." Naruto pouted. "I hate the manner lessons. They're for girls."

She snorted.

"That's because we're doing the girls section now."

"But why do I have to learn both girls and guy manners?" he pouted.

"They might come in handy."

Naruto pouted knowing that as soon as he got back to his own apartment he'd have a two hour lesson with Inu Mask on writing and reading too. With some math. He wrinkled his nose in disgust but stopped his project as Yuki told him to grab the calligraphy stuff.

.-.

"Happy seventh birthday Naruto." Sarutobi smiled kindly.

Naruto gaped. They'd dragged him up to Yuki's floor and to the door right next to her. Opening it Naruto had been stunned. The small kitchen looked almost brand new and the dining room table was larger with four chairs.

The living room held a small coffee table, a shelf and a brand new couch that would seat three easily. The bedroom was larger and held a single bed, a dresser, a nightstand, and a set of doors that led onto a tiny balcony. The bathroom was just as nice.

This would have been the extent, but there was another door that wasn't in any of the other apartments. Naruto swung it open and found he was staring into the next apartment room over. The door leading into the hall for this one had been plastered over and the kitchen had been made with a larger sink and instead of a fridge had a washing machine and dryer set stacked. The oven had been replaced with a set of shelves to. Shelves lined two walls of the 'living room area' and a higher table was shoved underneath the window with a stool sitting at it. The bedroom was also lined with shelves like a storage room.

"I thought you could use a work room." The Hokage smiled. "We left most things bare because we k new you would want to decorated yourself."

Naruto stared in awe. This was perfect! He already had plans running through his mind on what to make to decorate it.

You would think after two years of sewing almost every day he would have a pile of things made and stored somewhere, but if you followed that logic then Yuki would have had mountains after ten years of retirement and only her sewing to keep her company.

In truth Yuki's things were sold in various stores and some of the finer pieces taken by merchant caravans. She'd get a certain amount for each piece and they'd sell it for a bit more. She was very good and people loved her products. She did especially well in the lace department. She'd been giving them Naruto's things also, though of less quality were still quite good. This had given Naruto enough pocket money to buy new material and make new projects. He couldn't afford to just make things and keep them.

Naruto grinned widely at the Hokage and hugged him tightly, then hugged Inu, Tora, and Neko when the Hokage told him they had helped.

.-.

Naruto counted his money again. In his head he tallied how much he would need for food this month. As the apartment he lived in was owned by Konoha Jiji looked after his rent and such. Naruto looked in the window under the bags that held this weeks food for both him and Yuki and a couple bags of material. He had white plastic bags hanging off his arms in the crook of his elbow while two brown bags were held wound in his arms.

He looked back at the window display and looked back at his wallet.

Then he gave a nod and made for the door. Before even reaching it Neko appeared. Naruto grinned up at him and stepped inside. Five minutes later they were stepping out of the store, Neko handing him a scroll with instructions of how to release the contents when home.

Naruto practically ran all the way back and up to the forth floor of his apartment. He dropped the food off in Yuki's apartment, both of them having dinner together every night anyways. Then he gave the smiling woman her bag of material and darted back to his own apartment. He dropped his own stuff on his work table and then unrolled the scroll. In a burst of smoke a box was weighing him down.

He relevantly set the box on the work table. Opening it he pulled the brand new sewing machine free. He grinned so widely he felt his face would break.

.-.

Naruto listened to Yuki as she hummed softy to the tune of the radio. He focused on the knitting needles in his hand and smiled.

"What are you making?" Yuki asked politely.

"An afghan." He said grinning.

"Oh?"

"I'm going to give it to jiji for his birthday." Naruto replied.

"What a good idea." She smiled at him.

He beamed under her smile and then turned back to the blanket, starting to hum in tune to Yuki and the radio.

.-.

"Ninja fighting?" Naruto wrinkled his nose.

"Yes." Inu repeated with amusement. "Do you want to learn some?"

"What would I do?" he asked cautiously.

"We'll do exercises to make you stronger." Inu said.

Naruto stared at him blankly. Inu sighed.

"I'll train you so you can carry more then one bolt of fabric and can carry your machine without ever worrying about dropping it."

Naruto brightened as he thought of it that way. Inu just sighed and decided they could start running now.

.-.

Naruto nervously hurried down the street. He avoided looking at most people and only stopped when he reached his destination. The store's red neon sign glowed in the dark of the night. He peeked his head in the door and blushed at some of the more revealing outfits on display.

"Can I help you little boy?" The woman behind the counter asked with a smirk.

"Umm…I…I need some material for a outfit I'm sewing." He stuttered looking anywhere but her chest which was practically falling out of the corset she was wearing.

He had been working on a project that he couldn't put down and ran out of the material he'd been using.

"We only sell bright colors and more expensive materials here." She smiled sashaying around the counter.

She was wearing a long skirt that hung low on her hips. Naruto allowed her to help him pick some material then quickly paid for it before hurrying form the store. Once outside he paused to pull the bags closer to himself.

The red light district was always daunting to him at night. It was alive in a glow of neon. The area surrounding the red light district was a nocturnal shopping district. And not the most respectable. Some stores were just plain corner stores but there were store with adult things and stolen things and things no kid should know about.

Naruto hurried down the street not looking at the people around him (the dancing girls, the whores, the thieves, the not-so-respectable-people, the men who leered at him, the businessmen, the few restless ninja). He paused at the end of the street and looked into the lit up corner store.

He bit his lip hearing his stomach rumbles. He hadn't eaten in over a day and only had ramen at home. The Konoha market people and grocery stores only sold him things at very high prices and only the broken or very close to expiring foods.

The Masks who used to buy him groceries when he needed them weren't around as often anymore and he felt he was burdening them asking for them to do such menial tasks as get him food.

Naruto tilted his head down to allow his long blonde hair to fall into his face, then stepped into the store. A few minutes later he was paying the man at the till. He was fairly surprised to find no 'demon tax' put on his total nor for the food to be switched with expired stuff. But…he'd rather pay extra and get worse food then shop here ever again. The man glared at him as he left, and while glares aimed at him weren't unusual, this one was just so filled with hate that Naruto wanted to cry and run.

Naruto left the store at a dead run and decided he'd rather go hungry then face such hate again.

.-.

"A sale!" Naruto cheered. "You know that little sewing shop on Fire street? It's going out of business and they need to get rid of everything fast; So everything is on sale!"

Yuki smiled also.

"You will make sure to get me lots of good material." She said sternly.

He paused and smiled shyly at her.

"I got Neko to borrow a wheelchair from the hospital. You can come too!"

She blinked in surprise then laughed with him.

.-.

Naruto struggled with both the doors and Yuki's wheelchair and got a laugh out of the old woman when they finally made it into the store. Said store was filled with older women. Naruto was the only male as he pushed Yuki down the isles, grabbing whatever was pointed at.

Struggling under the weight he left Yuki in a line at the cutting tables with the material stacked on her lap and set off to grab what he himself wanted. He quickly joined Yuki in line with an armful of the material he had chosen out.

Spending the next hour in the sewing shop Naruto spent all his spare money (which was actually a lot, built up from having never have bought anything but necessities in the past) and all the money he'd gotten lately for the items he'd sold to merchants with Yuki.

He bought bolts of material, ribbon, thread, needles, and such. Splurging and getting things he didn't even think he might need. Everything was quite cheap so he happily got triple what he could have normally afforded.

When they finally had bought everything Naruto wheeled Yuki outside and struggled a moment with the sealing scroll given to him by Neko when he'd bought his machine. It couldn't hold all they had gotten but it did hold the whole bolts they had bought. The cuts of material they had gotten were all folded neatly in bags with the thread and such. Naruto hummed cheerfully as he pushed Yuki through the streets back to the apartment, feeling happy with everything.

.-.

Naruto muttered to himself around the pin sin his mouth as he carefully stitched on of the last stitches. Pulling the thread tight he swooped a knot. He grinned around the pins and lifted the project. Nodding he turned and stuck the pins back in a small container. Turning to the sewing mannequin in the corner he pulled the newly made dress over it.

He clapped, delighted at how it looked.

"Very nice."

He spun, surprised, only to find Inu sliding in the window.

"You're getting better." He praised. "Good enough to be a tailor almost."

Naruto blushed. Then he gave a sly grin. Inu paused. Naruto leapt for his tape measure and held it up. Inu froze.

"I need to practice on a real specimen." Naruto smirked.

Inu froze for a long moment then slumped in defeat.

"I can't remove my mask though." He warned.

"Don't need to."

.-.

"So why are we here?" Naruto asked as Neko led him into the shop.

"We will be teaching you how to throw kunai or shuriken. Do that you need to get your own set." Neko Mask explained.

Naruto followed her in and glanced around at the walls layered in weapons and such. Naruto tugged away from the man to explore.

"Naruto." Neko called after a moment. "The Kunai are over here."

Naruto sighed from where he was looking at some armour and hurried over. He looked at the packages of kunai and was going to shrug when something else caught his eyes.

"Hey! Those look like needles."

He'd found the senbon.

"I want to learn those."

"Those take a lot of practice." Neko said slowly, mulling over it. "You have to be very accurate and know anatomy."

"So? I want to learn those." Naruto said stubbornly.

Neko sighed and decided he could let the boy buy a set. When he gave up they could come back for shuriken and kunai. He didn't bother noting the boy also buy a few spools of flexible ninja wire.

.-.

Naruto stared at the ceiling above him for a long moment. Around him echoed an eerie silence. The soft drip of water broke the silence every few moments, sounding louder then it should have. Naruto slowly sat up and frowned finding himself in a foot of water. He wasn't wet though. Glancing at the pipe lined walls he found no clue as to where he was. Slowly he climbed to his feet and turned. He was in a room. At one end of the room was a huge dark cage with bars as thick as him.

He turned to the cage and peered into the darkness. A set of large red eyes stared back.

"**Hello boy. Finally decided to visit your prisoner.**" The creature asked in a deep rumbling voice, a chuckle behind the words.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked slowly.

"**Demons can not be killed. The Yondaime Hokage was a seal master. Figure it out."** The creature said, amused as teeth flashed in an odd grin.

Naruto was silent a moment. The lines connected easily enough he was just desperately clawing for a response that didn't make him want to scream.

"Kyuubi." He finally said shortly.

The creature laughed and leaned closer, a long fox snot and a grin full of teeth coming into view. Fur as red as blood and eyes as fine as wine. Claws clicked on the ground shining in the little light.

"**Yes, I'm Kyuubi."** He rumbled sitting on his haunches and peering down at Naruto.

Naruto sat back down, not caring of the water and puzzled over everything a minute.

"That's why everyone hates me." He said slowly.

"**Yes**." Kyuubi smirked. "**Human stupidity always amuses me."**

"…That paper holds you in here?" Naruto asked with a frown, pointing to the slip on the lock.

"**Yes. This room is only a mental projection of the cage and myself, but even so ripping that off will be destroying the seal."**

"I haven't seen a seal on me anywhere else." Naruto frowned.

"**It will appear on your stomach when you bring chakra forth."** The demon smirked lying down, nine tails curling around him.

Naruto frowned thoughtfully for a long few silent minutes. Then he blinked.

"You said this is a mental projection of something?"

"**Yes, this is in your mind."**

"So I can control it**?"** The boy asked delighted.

"**Yes."** The demon said cautiously, eyeing him.

Naruto screwed his eyes shut and _thought_. When he opened his eyes the water and sewer were gone. In place was a beautiful studio, a large window to his left looking into a fake view. Behind him was a bunch of shelves holding bolts of material.

Kyuubi's cage was still there but it was much better lit and the bars were cleaned up and shining instead of old. The Kyuubi blinked once.

"**Interesting."** He murmured. **"To have such control. You have a sharp mind boy."**

Naruto beamed at the compliment. Then he turned to look at the workspace.

"I guess whatever I work on in here won't be there in real life."

"**No.**" The Kyuubi agreed.

"Oh well. I can practice here and it won't cost money." Naruto crowed happily.

The Kyuubi's lips only curled up in amusement as he watched the boy hurry to the work table.

.-.

"My, what a great kimono Naruto."

Naruto looked up at the Hokage and grinned around the pins in his mouth. He fingers didn't stop their deft work on the hem of the kimono hanging from the mannequin though.

"You like it?" Naruto grinned.

"Exquisite." The Hokage murmured eyeing the men's kimono he'd been working diligently on.

Naruto smiled at him. The kimono was a light tan in color and had tiny, delicate embroidered stitches to form a large tree made of shimmering browns and greens. Small black ravens dotter certain areas.

"Who is for?" the Hokage asked.

"Tora." The boy smiled. "I finished Neko's and Inu's over there."

The Hokage looked to where the boy had waved and looked on at the splendid kimonos. Neko's was a dark navy blue, almost black with Sakura blossom branches and what looked like light blue and grey wisps of smoke that almost appeared to move as he walked closer. When he did get closer he realized that the embroidery was so delicate and lovely that you didn't even know that half of it was there until the light hit it a certain way making it shimmer.

Inu's was just as exquisite with a large white wolf wound around the back, head peering out at him. It was done in a lighter blue color.

"These are magnificent." He breathed.

And they were. If Naruto sold these he would make a large sum and most likely have more wanting them. He glanced around again and found another mannequin with a dress on it. Said dress was plain black with long sleeves that had white cuffs. It was short, falling to the knees on a person Naruto's size with white lace petticoats underneath, enough to make the skirt flare out. The collar of the shirt while black a bit of white lace and a broach to hold it shut. It was plain, but as any mother with a daughter wearing one would say, cute. Now that he looked he found more original and odd outfits about.

"Are you going to sell them?" The Hokage asked, gesturing to the kimonos.

"Nah." Naruto smiled. "I made them for Neko and Tora and Inu as thank you presents. Besides, I needed people to practice measuring on and stuff.

"What else can you make Naruto?" The man asked curiously.

"I can make pretty much every cloth thing from socks and panties to evening dresses and swim wear." The boy smiled.

The Hokage was surprised. He had known the boy was learning tailoring and sewing, but not this much.

"How often do you sew Naruto?" The old man asked.

"About seven hours a day. I'd do more but everyone takes up my time." He poured. "Neko, Inu, and Tora are teaching me some ninja stuff and Oba-san is also trying to teach me stuff like manners and Inu makes sure I do a certain amount of reading every day."

Sarutobi stared. Seven hours a day would be forty nine hours a week. The boy was working more then a civilian did on average each week.

"Do…do you sell you things?" he asked glancing about for stock piles of finished clothes and such.

He only found the few things on display and the things laid out on the work table.

"Yup." The boy said proudly. "Oba-san has a deal with some shops in the village and some merchants who stop by. She gives mine to them to saying they were made by a relative. I get a bunch of money that way. I save the money and buy new material and stuff to make new things out off."

The Hokage smiled but turned more sombre as he turned to the boy again.

"Naruto, would you like to join the ninja academy?"

The boy paused and looked up. For a moment he looked thoughtful.

"Would I still be able to work on my sewing?"

"Of course." The Hokage smiled.

"How long would I stay in the academy?"

"You would start after summer break in a month. You'll be eight when you enter and be about thirteen when you graduate."

"What about the hours?"

"It starts at eight every morning and goes to until two."

"Hmm. Half an hour to get ready in the morning and have breakfast, an hour to do my morning exercises, half an hour to get to the academy, six hours at the academy, an hour for my afternoon lessons with Oba-san, an hour for homework or other things, an hour for dinner, half an hour for clean up, an hour to get ready for bed and do my night time exercises, and then half an hour for reading. If I get wake at six and go to bed at midnight that leaves me with five extra hours a day."

The Hokage blinked at the impromptu schedule the boy had worked out.

"I guess old man." Naruto shrugged.

The Hokage chuckled, glad that the boy had agreed to join the academy. It let him keep a closer eye on things and made sure the boy was now under his jurisdiction and not the civilian council's.

.-.

Naruto gazed around the classroom with a soft frown. Children were running and chatting, playing and yelling. It looked like a zoo. The only kids not running about or chatting, the loners, sat in the back rows near him. A pale girl with pale eyes and dark hair sat slouched and nervous. A boy slept beside a larger boy eating chips. A boy in an overcoat sat rigid in a corner.

Naruto himself sat in the center of the last row hand twitching to his pockets. Today he was dressed plainly, but nicely in orange pants and a white long sleeves shirt with a rabbit embroidered on the corner. He'd made the outfit himself of course. Why buy clothes when he could make them just as well? The only thing he'd bought were the black sandals on his feet.

His hair, which he had been letting grow for the past three years, reached just past his shoulder, the spikes weighed down making it wavy and wild, but straighter then when short. Tamed bangs framed his fame nicely showing off his cute features and he large blue eyes. At least that's what Tora said. Naruto huffed at the word cute even when it had been said over an hour ago.

His fingers twitched towards his bag at his feet where he knew some sewing things rested. At that moment a teacher strode into the room, yelling at everyone to sit. In their excitement they obeyed. The woman walked up to the board and wrote her name.

"I'm Takashi Aki. You may call me Aki-sensei. I will be your teacher for the year."

She went on to lay the rules down and Naruto paid attention, memorizing said rules and the curriculum.

.-.

"You shouldn't smoke."

The man jumped.

"Huh?" the man asked.

Naruto gave him a bland look as he pointed at the cigarette. The man gave a laughed and blew a cloud of smoke. Naruto raked his eyes over the man. Tall, broad shouldered, built, a nicely trimmed beard and a handsome face. In Naruto's mind he was already processing different outfits that would be best with such built and which measurements would be needed. Then he switched to which outfits would look best with his face and colors. .

"Did you need something?" The man asked. "Are you lost?"

Naruto raised a brow at him and the man laughed.

"Just worried." He chuckled. "Many people would love to take advantage of a cute girl like you."

Naruto twitched. While it was true he was wearing a kimono, it was a boy's style, deep purple, with birds flying across it. He liked to wear his own outfits sometimes. He'd even tied his hair up with a lace ribbon he'd made.

"Ah, my date's here." He smiled.

Naruto turned with the man to look at a woman with rich dark hair and wine red eyes. Naruto saw her and almost got hearts in his eye. She had the perfect figure, the perfect face, the perfect hair. Clothes flashed through his mind even faster then before as he thought of all the outfits he could make that would look stunning on this beauty.

"Hello Asuma, who is this?"

"Hello Kurenai. I have no clue who this young lady is." The man chuckled.

Naruto just pouted slightly before turning his nose up at the man and hurrying off. Feminine laughter followed him but he ignored it, rushing home to write down some of the new patterns he'd thought off.

.-.

Naruto pulled the dress on hesitantly. As he had only himself as a model he had had to make many of the girls clothing his size too. Luckily girls and boys his age had mostly the same shape. He examined himself in the mirror. The dress he was wearing was dark purple with black lace petticoats to cause it to flair out from the waist. It was long sleeved with black lace circling the ends of the sleeves. Then a small darker purple coat went over that, buttoning up with butterfly buttons. Black lace decorated the hem of the dress and the back of the coat was like a corset, pulled tight with black ribbon. The coat had a cute cut and was shaped just right to give the impression of more of a figure.

"How cute!"

Naruto nearly leapt out of his skin, spinning around. Neko was in the room now and looking at him keenly. Naruto blushed under the stare. Then Neko stepped forwards and combed his fingers through the blonde hair looking in the mirror with Naruto.

"Headband?"

Naruto blushing, pointed to the head band that had black lace and a large purple butterfly made of cloth sewn on. Neko slipped it on, brushing his hair in a way that made it flare more inwards.

"Now, best hurry or you'll be late for school."

"What?" Naruto asked blankly.

"School." The man said, amused, holding up a bag.

Naruto snatched the bag from his hands. It was a light purple rabbit bag he had made. The thing looked like a stuffed rabbit but was actually a back pack. Naruto, seeing it was already filled with what he needed for the day, furiously took it.

Stubbornly he lifted his chin and made for the academy, Neko's amused stare glaring wholes in his back.

As he walked into class he was practically mobbed. Girls were asking where he'd gotten such an outfit and trying to get him into spinning around to show it off.

"I made it." He pouted.

This quieted most while some asked for said outfit to be made for them. He ignored them and moved to the back of the class room. He was glad no one paid that much attention to him and he sat in a row of loners or they may have been more questions. As it was…

"You're a girl?" The chubby kid asked between bites.

Naruto turned his nose up at the boy and spent the day ignoring everyone.

.-.

Naruto jumped up in shock as he heard a knock at the door. He blinked in surprise for a moment unsure. Slowly he set his things down and pushed off his stool, scrambling for his door. He opened it curiously, peeking out.

A tall imposing man stood before him, with long dark hair and pale eyes. He bore a resemblance to the loner girl in his class.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked softly, voice barely above a whisper.

"My name is Hyuuga Hiashi. I saw a gown for sale in a store I was shopping at." The man said. "When I asked if it came in different sizes I learned it was one of a kind from an old woman who lived here. I spoke with this woman and she told me you made the gown."

Naruto hesitantly shrugged.

"I do sell many clothes to a few stores around." He replied.

"I wish to have one made for my daughters."

"They'll need to be here for the fitting." Naruto said.

"Are you available tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Come to the Hyuuga compound tomorrow at four."

.-.

Naruto shifted nervously, the basket and storage seal (from Neko) in his arms feeling like lead as he waited. Finally a door slid open.

"Follow me."

Naruto jumped to, following the pale-eyed man through an elegant hall to another door. The man knocked and hearing a reply shooed Naruto in. Naruto found himself in a pretty room that was mostly empty except for a couch and a coffee table. Two girls sat on the couch, one the loner girl form his class, the other younger. The man, Hyuuga Hiashi, nodded to him.

"These are my daughters. They both need gowns for Hinata's birthday in a month's time."

Naruto slowly bowed to each knowing the Hyuuga family was a powerful one and that this was the head and his heirs. Naruto turned to the scroll and unsealed a large mirror and a stool. He set the stool in the middle and then set his basket on the table. Opening the lid he pulled a tape out.

"I shall be here to supervise." The man said as he took a seat, nodding to the loner girl.

She shyly stepped forwards and stepped onto the stool.

"Can you shed the jacket please?" He asked.

She blushed but set her baggy coat to the side showing a tank top. Naruto expertly zipped the measuring tape out and started to wind it around the girl, each calculation getting scratched onto a piece of paper.

"What style did you want?" Naruto asked nervousness fading as he found his place. "I would personally suggest off-the-shoulder ballroom in a light violet color."

The girl was silent and a quick glance said she was looking at her father. The man was silent a moment.

"What ever you believe best."

The rest of the measurement was in silence. The second girl, introduced as Hanabi, was just as quick to accept Naruto's idea of an A-line gown in a burgundy color. Naruto was done in record time and out the door with a sheet of measurements. He just smiled thinking of the fun he would have making these dresses.

.-.

"Gowns for the Hyuuga girls?" Sarutobi asked curiously.

Naruto nodded as he focused on the material in front of him.

"That's a large order." The Hokage smiled. "But they would be very good customers if you can make things they like. The Hyuuga clan is a fan of elegance. If they like your work they will ask for more."

Naruto nodded absently, not really paying attention or thinking as far ahead as regular customers. The words were foreign to him. He didn't even consider himself a person selling anything. To him he gave the stuff to Yuki and got money for it. That was it. He didn't think of the people who bought his stuff.

.-.

Naruto hummed thoughtfully as he place another pin.

"Are you done yet?" Hanabi asked impatiently.

"Hanabi, patience." Hiashi said absently watching the fitting only idly.

Naruto place another pin and smiled at the girl.

"Finished. Please be careful when taking it off."

As he started putting his things back in the storage scroll Hanabi ducked behind the folding screen to change.

"When shall they be finished?" Hiashi asked.

"A week." Naruto replied after a moment. "I just have to fix a few things and add some on. They are a bit plain at the moment so I shall be adding a few things to them."

"Adding?"

"I believe a bow on the back would work well on Hanabi's. And some embroidery on Hinata's."

"Very well."

.-.

Naruto cursed to himself as he struggled under the boxes. They weren't heavy but there were a bunch. He stumbled a bit and squeaked as he saw the top few boxes slid towards the ground.

Suddenly they were snatched away and the load was lightened. Naruto almost staggered from the ease of what he now carried. A hand rested on his back to steady him. He looked over the boxes still his hand to find a boy a little older then him watching with cold black eyes. He had long black hair in a ponytail and a very beautiful face, the beauty not even marred by the lines on his face.

"Can you come to my house?" Naruto blurted out.

The boy blinked lazily as if not comprehending. His brow furrowed just ever so slightly. Naruto blushed.

"Ah, I meant I'm a tailor and you have a great figure that would fit so many different styles and outfits I can think off. I want to tailor for you. You don't have to wear anything but I would like you to be like a um…"

"Model for you?" The boy said, lips twitching.

No one had ever put it like that but Naruto nodded quickly.

"Yeah, model for me. No one else would have to see you but I love to sew and I love to sew the perfect outfits for certain people and you have the perfect look for a couple outfits I had in mind."

The boy's lisp twitched again.

"How much time would I spend on this?" He asked in monotone.

"Um, just a while for me to measure you. Then I'd sew. Then I'd need you to come back and try them on so I could adjust them as need be and that's about it. I'd even give you the outfits."

The boy stared at him for a long moment, half of Naruto's boxes balanced in one hand. Naruto watched him shyly.

"Ah." The boy finally nodded. "I am Itachi."

Naruto brightened and practically dragged the boy back to his house, throwing the boxes next to the stack pile of clothes he had to wrap and deliver. Snapping his tape measure he swore he actually saw the teen shiver under his calculating gaze.

.-.

"How do they feel?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

Hinata spun around in her own pale one. The delicately embroidered butterflies the burst from the hem like a whirlwind appeared to flutter across the dress. He'd done some of the stitches so tiny that they almost didn't appear to be there making themselves visible only when the light caught them right.

Hanabi was happily looking over her own. As she was younger it didn't look beautiful so much as cute, hanging nicely with a large red bow nestled in her lower back.

"It's so pretty." Hanabi squealed.

"Thank him properly." Hiashi said half-heartedly under the smile of his daughter.

"Thank you Uzumaki for the dresses." Hanabi and Hinata chorused before giggling and spinning around again.

"They are very well made. You are a talented tailor Uzumaki." Hiashi said as Naruto tucked his storage scroll in his basket.

"Thank you Lord Hyuuga."

"Do you make more then just dresses?"

"I can make many things from swim suits and under garments to shirts and overalls." Naruto nodded.

"I may seek your services at another time." The man responded after a moment before handing Naruto a cheque.

Naruto's eyes almost popped out at how much he had gotten.

"I hope that is an acceptable amount." The man said simply.

"It is Lord Hyuuga, thank you. I must be off now."

The man tilted his head in a nod and turned back to his daughters as another escorted Naruto out.

.-.

Naruto hummed happily as he examined the still teen in front of him. The outfit looked perfect on him. It was a dark red kimono with black hem and embroidered black pinwheels all along the bottom, like flowers of varying height. Black ravens decorated the upper half of the kimono making almost a morbid scene with the colors.

"How does it feel?" Naruto asked straightening a seam.

"It fits perfectly." The boy said in monotone.

"Hmm." Naruto nodded helping him slide it off.

At least the boy wasn't embarrassed by the lack of clothes, standing in only his boxers. Naruto had never had a problem with people undressed. Perhaps it was because he'd grown up never knowing modesty or right or wrong having no one to teach him. Or perhaps it was because his apartment was on the edge of the red lights districts and he saw more then a few things that were very inappropriate for a child's virgin eyes. And now that he had had a few lessons on anatomy and measures bodies for a living that he was more numb to the state of undress.

"Now, for the bad-boy look." Naruto brightened. "I made this outfit because it would suit you perfectly if you ever turned Goth or punk."

The teen's lips twitched into a slight smile as Naruto held up the outfit for him to try on.

.-.

"What are you doing?" Inu asked curiously from his seat on the edge of the roof.

Naruto had moved to the top of the apartment to train like usual. He glanced at the man from where his fingers were wound in a complex pattern of wire.

"I'm learning how to use ninja wire to fight." Naruto responded, glancing at the open page of his book.

He double checked the pattern in his fingers and the many wires branching out. Then he pulled tight, yanking as hard as he could. The pattern in his hand shrunk and untangled all at once. Across from him though, the piece of wood he had set up fell into a bunch of pieces.

"Cool." He grinned. "It's like playing with string."

"How long did it take you to set up?" Inu asked.

"About fifteen minutes." Naruto blushed.

It said in the book a person good with wire could have down that in seconds. Naruto would need a lot more practice to use wire effectively.

"Just practice more." Inu responded. "And what did you do to your senbon?"

Naruto blushed again and held one up, showing the added hole at one end.

"Look's like a needle eh?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm going to loop my wire though it and use it to fight."

Inu made a politely interested sound. Naruto pouted knowing the man thought it mostly useless.

.-.

Naruto nervously listened as the woman sprouted off what she wanted.

"And I think an A-line gown would be wonderful." She said finally.

"Actually, milady I would suggest a Sheath Gown for you. You have the figure." He said shyly.

She stared at him a moment, then smiled.

"I'll trust your judgment on that. Now, when can you have this done by?"

Naruto ran over the list he'd been scribbling down.

"A month, maybe a month in a half." He said.

"Good." She nodded. "Add on anything you see fit. I loved the butterflies on the Hyuuga Heiresses dress."

Naruto nodded and watched as the woman stored off.

"Who was that exactly Jiji?" Naruto asked. "Her name was familiar."

The Hokage smirked.

"That Naruto, was the wife of one of the most successful merchants in Konoha."

.-.

"I don't have anything else for you to try on." Naruto said softly.

"I know." Itachi intoned." I only came to visit."

"Only to visit?" Naruto stared. "As in you wanted to see me?"

"Yes."

Naruto pondered this.

"Like a friend?"

"Like a friend."

"…I've never had a friend." He whispered timidly.

Itachi stepped in the door and swept him into his arms, lifting him right up. Though the boy was only twelve to his nine he carried Naruto like he is nothing. Naruto wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, taking comfort in the half embrace.

"I smell baking." The older teen intoned as he carried Naruto further into his apartment.

"I made cake. Would you like some?" Naruto asked shyly.

"Please." Itachi said, a smirk twisting his lips.

.-.

Naruto set the stack of boxes down in front of the woman who was already pulling a dress out of the first one. Naruto had taken a lesson from Yuki and wrapped each item in some tissue paper in a box. She said display could be everything.

"Amazing." The woman whispered looking over the gown that she held against herself. "How old are you?"

"Ten." Naruto said softly.

"How long have you been sewing?"

"Four years."

"You are a genius." The woman smiled.

She spun to the man in the corner who had been glaring at Naruto. Naruto shrunk slightly under his hate. The woman had looked at him like that at first until she realized he was the tailor she'd wanted to see. It appeared that being good at something that women liked dulled their hate and anger at him

The woman finally handed him the cheque with his payment. He was still surprised to see how much good sewing was worth and tucked it away safely. He excused himself quickly and darted from the room and away from the man's gaze.

.-.

Naruto looked in at the new class with nervousness. He was being moved up a grade. The Hokage said it was because he had already passed the first year in terms of what they learned. All you learned in year one was history (which Yuki had insisted he learn long ago), taijutsu (which Inu practically beat into him and though he wasn't great he was capable), and weapon throwing (which he was doing great with senbon and Neko was teaching him kunai). In year one you also did regular lessons such as math and writing (which both Yuki and Tora still made him do often. His tailoring also helped in the math department).

Naruto hesitantly smiled at the class as the teacher introduced him.

"Please take a seat in the back." The man said blandly.

Naruto hurried to do so. He found himself seated by an excited boy with thick dark hair and huge eye brows.

"I am Rock Lee!" He greeted Naruto. "You are Uzumaki?"

"Yes." Naruto smiled slightly.

"You are very pretty." The boy complimented him with a blush.

Naruto blushed right back. He was wearing a girl's yellow sundress that matched his hair. He'd embroidered large sunflower stems on that reached various heights. The flowers were made of orange material, lace, ribbon, and beads, popping right from the dress in 3-D. sandals decorated his feet while his hair was loose and his bag was a large back pack shaped as a flower. He'd gotten much more comfortable in female clothes and didn't even differentiate now between girls and guys.

"Thank you." Naruto smiled.

.-.

"There is something wrong with it?" he asked curiously

The woman in front of him shook her head slightly giving him on odd look. She turned around, examining the outfit in the mirror. It consisted of tight pants made of sturdy cloth a plain black in color. A form fitting shirt of a lighter blue and a long coat that while slightly larger was not baggy nor would it get in the way. The whole coat had hidden pockets and was water-proof.

"It's nice." She commented. "I just had not thought a child would be able to sew something this well made."

"I have had much practice." he said demurely.

She nodded idly and straightened the jacket again.

"Well it fits what I asked for to the T."

She paid him for the outfit and shooed him out the door, calling another member of her clan to lead him form the compound. Naruto shyly followed the man, wary of his dog companion at his side. When he found the door he left carrying the empty box in hand and his money tucked away.

Walking down the streets he ducked his head, and walked with shy steps. Very few sent him glances, those that did sent him not glances but glares. Those who did not were pointedly ignoring him. He skittered down the street, quickly taking to the narrow and winding alleys.

He was walking down one such alley's when he turned and promptly tripped. He cried out and caught himself before his face hit the pavement He stood quickly, grabbing his empty box and spinning to see what contraption had tripped him. He found him self staring into to glowing green eyes.

_Meow_

Naruto examined the cat curiously. It was a light grey almost silver color with wide green eyes. Its fur was short but ruffled and dirty. An alley cat. A fairly young one. It wasn't much older then a kitten.

"Hello Kitty." Naruto smiled. "Would you like to come home with me?"

It just stared at him. He gently leaned over and grabbed the cat form the box it sat it. It hissed at the movement and swiped at his hands. He ignored the cuts on his hand knowing they would heal by the end of the day. He tucked the cat in his arm and grabbed his box with his free hand, setting off down the alley and ignoring the spitting and fighting the cat was doing as it tried to escape.

"I'll give you some tuna and milk when we get back." He informed the cat smiling as the thing hissed at him.

.-.

"It's very nice." Inu said hesitantly.

"Thank you." Naruto smiled, wearing the new layered kimono he'd designed.

"But…why are you wearing a female design?"

Naruto tilted his head confused.

"Is that wrong? I fear female styles of most of the designs I make."

"Uh…" Inu sighed scratching the back of his head. "Its fine, you'll just be called a cross-dresser."

"Makes sense." The boy nodded, not quite understanding.

"Well I'm off." Inu said quickly to avoid the awkwardness of an explanation.

Naruto waved at him as he vanished out the window.

"You are friends with Hatake?"

Naruto spun to blink at his best friend in surprise.

"Yes." He agreed. "If by Hatake you mean Inu. I've known him forever."

"Ah."

"Come here and try this on while you're here." Naruto gushed suddenly pulling an outfit from one of the mannequins.

Itachi just sighed.

.-.

"OW! Ahrg! Get it off! Get it off!"

Naruto leapt up to the sound, dashing for the source.

"Ah." He cried running to Neko who was trying to dislodged the cat that was currently shredding the back of his uniform.

He pulled the cat off to the joy of Neko.

"Thanks Naruto, now please throw that little devil outside."

"Gin you came back!" Naruto cried ignoring the masked man and hugging the cat gently. It seemed to sigh in resignation before purring and nuzzling his face.

"What? That devil is your pet!" Neko yelped. "But it's pure evil!"

"Oh hush you." Naruto scowled. "You were the one slipping in my window at six in the morning."

"I was, uh, testing your security." Neko giggled nervously.

Naruto sent him a stern, harsh glare.

"I was just going to grab the kunai I left for you to practice with last week." He sighed in resignation.

"And I've told you a hundred times; Come through the door!" Naruto yelled at the man. "Next time I'll sick Gin on you!'

The cat purred happily, licking it's whiskers as it looked at the man. He shifted nervously, stuttered an excuse and hurried off.

Naruto just nodded, satisfied before gushing over the cat.

"Let's get you some yummy fish now Gin."

.-.

"Itachi?" Naruto yawned sleepily.

"Shush." Itachi said softly slipping under the covers with him.

"Did you fight with your father again?" Naruto asked sleepily.

"Yes." Itachi said blankly.

Naruto hummed his answer and curled up against the boy's clothed chest.

"You do not mind if I spend the night?"

"No. You have before." Naruto said already half asleep again.

Itachi pulled him close and Naruto happily burrowed into him as he drifted off again.

.-.

"Hello…um…"

"Hinata." She said shyly.

"Hello Hinata." He beamed.

"I haven't…I-I haven't seen you in c-class lately." She stuttered, pressing her fingers together. "So I-I came to check on y-you."

"Oh." He paused. "I didn't think anyone would care enough to notice I was gone."

She blushed wildly.

"But I haven't been missing school. I skipped a grade." He said softly.

"O-oh. Sorry." She stuttered.

"It's fine. Want to come in and have some tea? I also pulled some cookies from the oven.

"I-I wouldn't want t-to impose." She said quickly.

"It's fine." He smiled pulling her in and shutting the door.

She timidly followed him to his kitchen. Yuki sat on his couch stitching a design on a blanket as she sipped at the tea beside her.

"Hinata this is Yuki Oba-san. Yuki this is Hinata."

Yuki smiled kindly at the girl.

"Come join me on the couch dear. Naruto will get you some tea."

Hinata timidly sat down next to her, watching with avid fascination at the tiny delicate stitches the woman made. Naruto brought her tea and cookies and let her sit in silence watching the woman for a while.

"Do you want to learn dear?" Yuki asked after a while.

"Oh! No. I-I'd just get i-in the way." She said quickly, blushing. "I-I wouldn't be g-good anyways."

"Nonsense. Naruto get her some things to learn with."

Naruto smiled. That's how Hyuuga Hinata started to join them every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for two hours each time to learn to sew. Naruto talked her into being his model after only two visits and Yuki got another female to talk with.

.-.

Naruto woke suddenly. For a moment he lay still, trying to figure out what had woken him. He quickly realized it was Gin. The cat was growling low in his throat, back arched as he stood on Naruto's chest protectively.

"Gin?" He murmured questioningly.

Following the vicious cats gaze he found himself looking at a dark figure sitting in the corner of his room.

"Neko?... Tora?... Inu?" Naruto swallowed.

The figure stood jerkily and stepped toward shim, only a sliver of moonlight from the window lighting his features. It was Itachi. The teen moved with fluid grace as he stepped up beside Naruto. His eyes were a bloody red and he wore the same uniform that Neko, Tora, and Inu wore but with the mask at his waist.

"Itachi?" he asked softly, voice barely above a whisper.

The air was thick with tension and emotion. The boy held out his hands. Naruto looked to find him holding the kimono he'd first made for the boy, the poppy red one with black pinwheels and ravens.

"I'm here to return this."

"It was a gift." Naruto said softly, accepting it back all the same.

"I know. But I want you to look after it. I can't use it where I'm going."

"Are you going on a mission?" Naruto asked slowly.

"…Thank you and goodbye."

And then he was gone. Naruto shakily stood and hurried for his workroom. He threw the light on without a care and practically threw the kimono on his work bench. He looked down at the unfolded cloth, eyes riveted on it. Spots on the red background were darker then the cloth around it. Naruto shakily reached out and ran his fingers over the spot. He pulled his fingers back and stared at them for a long moment. They were covered in blood. The spots were blood splatters. He delicately picked the kimono up and moved it to a rack, hanging it open wide for display.

Naruto stared at the kimono for what seemed like eternity before the whoosh of his window gained his attention. A tense Neko stood on the sill, katana out. He relaxed after a moment of scanning the room. Then his eyes found the kimono.

"Naruto," He started softly, "Was Itachi here?"

"Yes."

Neko moved over to him and slowly kneeled in front of him. He checked the boy over.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?'

"No." Naruto shook his head. "He just came by to say goodbye."

"…Is that his kimono?"

"Yes. He asked me to keep it for him. It's stained though. I don't think I can get the blood stains out."

"That's okay." Neko said slowly.

"Who did he kill?" Naruto asked softly, eyes still frozen on the kimono.

"…The Uchiha clan has been massacred."

"Oh. I'm surprised he managed to get so little blood on his kimono if all of them were killed."

Neko said nothing, just drew Naruto into a tight embrace and stroked his hair while Naruto stared at the bloodstained kimono.

.-.

"Another year ahead?" Naruto asked softly.

"Yes." Sarutobi smiled softly, eyes crinkling. "The teachers have informed me you appear bored with the material and think you would do better in a higher grade.

"Okay." Naruto agreed, not fully caring.

The Hokage smiled softly.

.-.

Naruto smiled softly as he zipped up the zipper. He took a step back and Hinata timidly twirled in front of the three mirrors he'd set up.

"It looks beautiful." She whispered, her voice even lower though lacking a stutter

"It looks good on you." He smiled.

It was a strapless dress that hugged her body until her waist where it flared out with mesh petticoats. Lace adorned the bottom and the top with a large bow in the back and small beads swirling in designs on the front. It was a mixture of dark blue, purple, and black. The beads were silver along with the lace and the large bow on the back had some silver in it.

"Thank you." She blushed at the compliment.

"No thank you." He smiled. "Without you I would have no model."

"What about that older boy I see sometimes. The one that looks like Sasuke?" She asked timidly.

Naruto turned away.

"He's gone." He said simply.

"Sorry." She said awkwardly.

"It's okay. He'll be back someday." Naruto shook his head, a smile appearing again.

.-.

"I have a fitting?" Naruto frowned, confused. "I did not plan one for today."

"It's a noble from the Daimyo's Court. You can't refuse without being rude." Tora said as he leapt through the air, Naruto in his arms.

"I suppose I can't." Naruto sighed.

He glanced back briefly at the academy in the opposite direction. It was supposed to be exam day. He sighed but did not voice his concerns.

.-.

"Naruto! My friend, you have once again joined us!" Rock Lee shouted happily as Naruto stepped into the class room. "I had been worried you had left the academy!"

"No, I was moved up a grade." Naruto said timidly.

A snort came from a few around them.

"Only to fail." One kid chuckled.

Naruto frowned as did Lee.

"Do not worry, you will do better this time!" Lee grinned, showing off very white teeth.

Naruto just smiled not bothering to explain that he had missed the exam and that the council had blocked his request to test at an alternate time.

.-.

"What are you doing?" Neko asked softly.

"I'm making a book." Naruto said simply.

"With pictures of clothes?" Neko chuckled.

"Yes. See, chapter one is Neko, Tora, and Inu. I've got pictures of all the clothes I've made for you three. Yuki is Chapter two and Chapter three is Itachi and Chapter four is Hinata."

Neko was silent for a long moment.

"You have blank pages after Chapter three. Aren't you finished with it?"

Naruto smiled and shook his head sending long blonde locks whipping around.

"No. That chapter of my life is not yet finished."

Neko was silent for another long moment.

"I think you'd better take the extra pages out of Chapter one."

Naruto looked at the masked man confused.

"Our job is finished."

"Finished?" Naruto asked bemused.

"Our mission was to guard you for the last couple of years because of the danger to you. The council has decided that you can now efficiently deal with any threat or can at least call for help."

Naruto looked down at the book.

"So you're leaving? I won't ever see you, Tora, or Inu again?"

"Take out the extra pages in chapter one."

Naruto's fingers clenched the book cover hard. Neko stroked his hair softly and Naruto got the feeling he was smiling behind his mask.

"I never said you wouldn't see us again. You'll just probably never see Inu, Tora, or Neko again. Those are our identities on the job. Watch for us because we have other identities when not at our jobs."

"Okay." Naruto agreed softly.

He took the extra pages out and put them in the back marking them as Chapters five, six, and seven.

.-.

"Green Spandex." Naruto twitched violently.

"Yes my Youthful Friend! Do You Have Any?"

"Why do you want to have green spandex?" Naruto asked as calmly as he could.

"Because Gai-Sensei Said It Is Youthful!" Lee beamed.

"Lee." Naruto said patiently, looking his grinning friend straight in the eye. "You are coming over to my place and I am going to make an outfit for you."

"Truly? You're such a wonderful friend!" Lee cried out.

"But Lee, you must promise me something." Naruto said seriously.

"Yes?" Lee asked curiously.

"You are never to wear a green spandex uni-tard."

"Why not?" The boy wilted.

"Because the uniform I'll make you will be even more…youthful."

"But Gai-sensei said Green spandex is the most youthful-"

"For him." Naruto interrupted. "Everyone has something else that makes them youthful."

He wrinkled his nose at how he had to put that. Lee was silent a long moment, face screwed up in thought.

"Okay!"

Naruto sighed in relief as did many around him whom had been listening in.

.-.

Naruto perked up at the knock at his door. Abandoning the sewing machine and his latest project on his work bench he hopped from his stool and scurried for the door. Opening it he blinked in surprise. The man before him was tall with long black hair that fell to his waist, half held together with a tie at the very ends. His eyes shone a dark blue, hidden half by small wire frame glasses. He wore a fitting kimono in dark blue with waves and fish sewn all over it.

Naruto's eyes widened as he took in the kimono. His eyes snapped to meet the man's. He smirked and winked at Naruto.

"Hello." He greeted. "I'm Takashi Jun. I was wondering if I may join you for tea today."

Naruto nodded quickly and then threw himself, arms wrapping around the man's waist.

"I missed you Neko." He murmured into his kimono.

"Ah, Naruto. I'm not working right now so I am Jun to you."

"Okay Jun." Naruto said eagerly.

.-.

Naruto tried to keep his hands from trembling as he added a pin to the robes draped over the figure in front of them.

"There you go milord." He said shakily trying to keep his voice steady.

The man turned to the mirrors set up around him and turned to look over the clothes.

"Fantastic. When I heard a twelve year old boy had made the robes that my cousin likes so much I was a bit sceptical. They were elegantly made with him in mind and made with such great detail and care that I though no one but a master could have made them."

"Thank you milord." Naruto murmured, eyes downcast respectively as he stayed on his knees.

"When can these be finished?" The man asked.

"I will have them for you tomorrow." Naruto intoned.

A sleepless night ahead but it would be worth it.

"Excellent! Will you meet me here at eleven am?"

"Of course milord."

The man quickly pulled off the robes and Naruto deftly folded them and returned them to the box he'd carried them in. Naruto bowed his way out of the room. On the opposite side of the expensive hotel room door he met up with a tall ANBU wearing a hawk mask and the Sandaime. The Sandaime offered him a smile.

"How did it go Naruto?"

"My nerves are shot." Naruto grinned. "But the man was very nice."

The Sandaime laughed.

"Yes, the Fire Daimyo is like that. He acts unprofessional often but you still feel as nervous as hell around him."

Naruto offered another grin and let Hawk scoop him up and leapt out a window to 'escort' him home.

.-.

"Class this is Uzumaki Naruto." The man, Umino Iruka introduced him.

"Nice to meet you." He said bowing slightly.

He glanced back up at the first class he'd ever been in. About ten had dropped out since he'd last been here. Hmm. Also, only Hinata, the lazy kid, and the kid with the sunglasses seemed to recognize him. Naruto took a seat in the back row beside the timid Hyuuga and smiled.

"Why is he joining our class so late?" A kid with a dog interrupted.

"I failed the genin test." Naruto said before Umino could speak.

Laughter and giggles were quickly directed at him. He heard some names run about also. One he knew was going to stick; Dobe. He just ignored them. None would believe him if he said he had only failed the test because he'd been making robes for the Daimyo of Fire Country.

.-.

"Naruto! My youthful friend!" Lee yelled as he came barrelling from the trees.

Only Naruto's quick duck stopped him from being round kicked in the head.

"Great dodge!" Lee said striking a pose and giving him a thumb's-up.

Naruto sent him a glance and took in his appearance with relief. He had not given up the outfit had made for the green spandex unitard. Thank Kami. What he wore now suited him much better. Black pants that came in tight at the ankle, just above small black slipper like shoes. His shirt was a long sleeves white top done in a Chinese style with dulled gold ties. His hair, which he had convinced the boy to keep long, was pulled back in a braid.

"How are you Lee?" Naruto asked politely.

"Great! My Team Consists Of Hyuuga Neji, The Rookie-of-The-Year, and Higurashi Tenten, The Aspiring Weapon Mistress, with Gai, The Green Beast, as our Beloved Sensei!"

Naruto smiled knowing how much Lee had wanted Gai to be his sensei.

"Good for you Lee."

Lee turned more sombre.

"I only wish you could have passed with me Naruto."

"I know." Naruto smiled softly. "But I now have a much larger list of clients. I can wait another year. Besides, now I'm actually with kids from my age group."

Lee grinned brightly. A cry came from the trees and Lee perked up.

"I must be off to train my youthful Friend! Good luck!"

Then he was gone. Naruto chuckled softly and continued down the road.

.-.

"Yo." Jun said calmly pushing his glasses up with his left hand.

His right hand held a bag.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked curiously as he shut the door behind the man.

"I returned late from my mission and discovered that they had decided to label me as MIA. The land-lady rented my apartment to a couple. Fortunately my stuff had just been placed in a storage room. May I sleep on your couch until I find a new place to rent?"

"Of course." Naruto nodded hurrying off to grab some extra blankets.

.-.

"Why didn't I think of this before?" Naruto lamented.

"Because you were thinking inside the box." Yuki snorted, knitting needles clacking.

"Hmm." He pondered, ignoring the old woman. "I'll have to make adjustments though. Make it change me into what I would have been had I been born female."

"It would work numbers on perverts." Yuki cackled, "Especially if you transformed so you had no clothes on."

Naruto was silent.

"You're a genius Oba-san!" He crowed. "A secret attack and a technique I can use in modeling all in one!"

His mischievous had once again broken past the more mellow attitude he had adopted when he'd started sewing.

.-.

_Meow_

Everything paused in the class. Almost at once everyone glanced at the window sill. Well all except Shikamaru who was sleeping, Sakura and Ino who were arguing, and Naruto who was stitching. The teachers had long since given up trying to get Naruto to not sew in class.

_Meow_

"Does this cat belong to anyone or is it a stray?" Iruka sighed.

No one stepped forwards. Iruka stepped towards the window to shoo the cat away but it deftly avoided his hands. He lunged for it and most were surprised when it nimbly jumped onto his arm, then used his head as a spring board.

Iruka spun to grab it but it had darted behind his legs. Iruka ended up tripping over it sending him crashing to the ground. He growled his irritation and went to sit up when the cat jumped onto his chest and rested a paw on his throat. He stiffened as sharp claws dug into his skin. It wouldn't kill him but cat scratches hurt like a bitch. Especially when they got the claws under the skin and hung on.

"Wow, it's good." Kiba whistled in appreciation. "It did all that on purpose and now it's daring you to stand and make another move against it."

No one said anything against his claim. His clan were dog trainers of the highest degree and many were vets. He would know quite a bit about trained animals.

"Is it nin-trained?" Shino asked in monotone.

"Almost looks like it." Kiba said eyes the cat and holding Akamaru back from playfully leaping at the silver cat.

"Hmm? Gin?" Naruto blinked softly, having realized what the reason for the commotion was.

"Is this cat yours Naruto?" Iruka asked, his eye twitching.

"Yes, sir. Gin please get off of Iruka-sensei."

The cat eyed the blonde then eyed the teacher. He gave Iruka a half lidded gaze and then retracted his gaze. He silently leapt off his chest and sauntered down the desk isles to Naruto. Then it just as easily leapt to his shoulder where he sat down showing great balance as he cleaned one paw.

"Is it trained to be a nin-cat?" Kiba asked excitedly. "Besides us there are no other nin-animal clans but there are some who have nin-trained animals as companions. Mom knows this guy who has a whole pack of dogs he trained all by himself to help him."

"I didn't really train him." Naruto said embarrassedly seeing everyone's attention on him. "But he does watch me train and likes to track down and playfully attack people."

Kiba frowned but sighed. Everyone turned back to Iruka who cleared his throat and tried to start the lesson again.

He of course asked Naruto to discourage his cat from joining them in the future but it was not to be. Gin returned to the class at least once a week. He loved to trip Iruka up and even playfully attacked the students during lessons.

.-.

"Please sit down Naruto." Iruka smiled kindly.

Naruto took a seat across from him in the empty class.

"Since you have no family." Iruka said slowly, "I thought it best to just talk straight to you. We're supposed to give mark updates to the parents so they know where their children are at in the class."

Naruto frowned not remembering having such talks before. Then he shrugged. The teachers had probably done that on purpose.

"As it is." Iruka said, "You are quite high in the marks regard."

Naruto perked up and listened attentively as Iruka pulled a sheet out.

"While you taijutsu is just barely average in form, you have power to make up for the sloppiness. I would suggest running through the kata more slowly and practicing every day."

Naruto frowned calculating where he could add that in his day. As he only slept around six hours a night (_which_ _was quite odd for a growing boy of twelve when he thought on it now_) he had a lot of spare time. But he tended to use all that time for sewing.

"Your Genjutsu is not so good. You have no skill in that area I'm afraid. I would try to learn how to dispel them at least but you will probably never be able to make them."

Naruto nodded, having already figured this out.

"And as for you ninjutsu, you have Kawairimi and the Henge down very well. Your clones are still a bit sickly looking but they're acceptable. As for your weapon throwing score, I'd have to say that's one of your best marks. You kunai and shuriken throwing is average but you are very skilled with senbon. You also have a very in-depth knowledge on anatomy and how to use senbon. I would focus more on them to make them your weapon of choice."

Naruto nodded. He had worked hard on mastering his senbon.

"As for your stealth, traps, and planning you got a very high score. Top of the class actually. How you hide so well in such restricting and bright clothing I'll never know." Iruka sighed. "And your traps are well thought out. You have a good amount of ability with using wire traps I might add. They never fail, even on the teachers."

Naruto hid a grin. He'd been quite a prankster before becoming so interested in sewing. He hadn't stopped his pranks over the years either. He just did them more secretly. He hadn't been blamed for a prank in almost two and a half years and he had done over a hundred small scale pranks. Some he had even done on ANBU members. Stealth was one of the things he excelled at. And while he despised long term battle planning he could come up with plans on the fly easily enough. And the wire? That was something he'd practiced as much as senbon, perhaps more.

"Next, you book knowledge. It is not the best." He winced. "Very low in fact. You miss many tests with how many days of class you miss and while you are very good with numbers and chakra you don't seem to be knowledgeable with very much else."

Naruto sighed. He'd ended up skipping quite a few days in his academy years because of meeting clients and trying to finish things by his agenda and deadlines. As he always practiced and exercises every morning he hadn't felt any regret over the skipping.

"Your Survival marks are high also. You know all you can about packing light, camping in most situations, and living off the land."

Naruto nodded and another sheet was shuffled.

"And finally, your chakra control. I must say for how large you chakra reserves are, I'm highly impressed at the amount of control you wield. It's about as good as I seen in most graduated genin."

Naruto beamed. That had taken a lot of work. Inu had said he had large reveres and started him on chakra control exercises as soon as he was aware of what chakra was.

"So in all, you're actually quite high in the marks. While you fail utterly at Genjutsu and book tests, you have enough higher then average marks in a few other subjects to bring you up. In class ranking you're in fifth place under Sasuke, Hinata, Shino, and Sakura."

Naruto frowned

"How am I under Sakura? I know she's smart but she's not the best at physical work."

"She's above you because she's got an almost perfect score in Genjutsu, chakra control, and theory for all subjects."

Naruto pondered this a moment then shrugged and stood giving a short bow.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei."

"You're welcome Naruto, he smiled kindly.

Naruto headed for the door but paused before he was fully out.

"Iruka-sensei, would you be interested in modeling for me?"

Iruka stared blankly and then blinked and gave Naruto a surprised expression.

"Model for you?"

"I sew clothes and such. You have a nice figure, and I can think of more then a few outfits that would look wonderful on you."

Iruka blushed cutely and hesitated slightly.

"I'll even let you keep a few of the outfits." Naruto cajoled, "And when you come by there will be tea and snacks."

"I suppose I could try it out." Iruka said slowly.

"Great! Would you like to come this Sunday? At noon. You can join me for lunch."

"Okay." Iruka smiled.

Naruto grinned and skipped out of the room, patterns flipping through his mind.

.-.

"Hmmm. Blue and green with a touch of violet?" Naruto asked himself aloud.

"**Blue and red with violet."** Kyuubi said, speaking up from behind his cage where he lay.

Naruto almost jumped at his voice, having momentarily forgotten he was in his mindscape. It was useless for most things but he could visualize patterns and such in here using memories of material and such. Here he had an unlimited supply of things even if they weren't real.

Naruto paused glancing at the Kyuubi thoughtfully.

"Do you have a human form?"

The Kyuubi barked a deep laugh at him

"**You've known about me for three almost four years and you think to ask just now?"** he smirked.

Naruto sent him a frown.

"**But yes I do."** The Kyuubi said. "**Technically it's a very advanced illusion, not a 'human-form' though. Have you not heard the legends of kitsunes changing into beautiful women and seducing travellers? It is no different for demon kitsune."**

"So you have a female human form?" Naruto asked.

"**I could if I wish."** The demon said dismissively. "**But I am male."**

"Can I see your hum-…illusion?"

"**No."**

Naruto wrinkled his nose in annoyance at the answer but decided not to push the fox demon. He turned back to the 'material' in hand and started to plan color schemes and patterns again.

.-.

Naruto curled into Jun's side, eyes closed gently and hands wrapped around the man's waist. Jun hummed and Naruto buried his face in the man's bare ribs. Naruto's own pyjamas were slightly tangled but Jun only wore sleeping pants.

"The couch is too narrow." Jun muttered as he rolled onto his side.

Naruto moved a little closer and farther from the edge.

"Don't care." He responded sleepily.

He pressed his face into Jin's skin and listened in the silence. He found Jun's heartbeat and listened for every beat. He didn't even realize when he drifted off, only Jun's heartbeat occupying his mind.

.-.

"Gin." Naruto murmured happily as he held the cat softly.

It purred and arched under his fingers. Naruto loved the soft silvery color of his fur. It was to off to be white and had too much of a shine to be just grey. It reminded him of Inu, the man who used to watch him. He wilted slightly at the mention of his old guard. Almost two years now since they had been dismissed from their job as he guard. At least Neko, or Jun, came by often.

"Naruto, class is starting again soon." Hinata said softly from the edge of the shady area he sat in.

"I'm going home early." Naruto said standing, Gin purring still in his arms.

Hinata nodded slowly, used to him skipping out to finish outfits or when he got a good idea for some sewing project.

.-.

"Iruka, I'm here!" Naruto yelled as he burst into the class room.

He paused though at seeing it was empty.

"I…I didn't make it in time." He sighed sadly.

He had the worst luck when it came to taking the genin test. A client had shown up. The Daimio's wife. She'd once again come to Konoha for the day to shop and such. She'd heard of him and demanded a fitting.

Naruto eyed the empty class and wondered what he was going to do now. Unless he took the genin test in the next week after filing such a request, he could not take it again. He'd missed it three times. If you failed more then three times you were expelled from the academy. He knew if he made a request it would get 'lost' or 'misplaced' on it's way for approval from the council and the Hokage. He suspected that the council themselves had blocked his first request.

He gazed at the empty room for a long moment. He could move on from this failure, start a tailoring business and forget being a ninja. He had the skill and enough contacts to make enough. But…He had trained hard to get to his skill level as a ninja now. He didn't want to quit. Besides if he did he would just disappoint Neko, Tora, Inu, and the Sandaime. He supposed he could go straight to the Hokage and explain his problem but the Sandaime was most likely busy and it was always a challenge to get around his secretary.

"Ah, Naruto!"

Naruto ears perked up and glanced at Mizuki down the hall. The man waved cheerfully.

"I'm here to tell you since you missed your test we've rescheduled it for you."

Naruto eyed him in pleasant surprise.

"Really, when and where?"

"Well since you missed your previous ones we've decided to give you a slightly harder one." The man smiled.

Naruto ignored the shudder up his spine. He did however mute his excitement and worry to listen carefully as Mizuki explained he'd set up a scroll for Naruto to retrieve.

.-.

"Hmm?" Naruto frowned as he rolled up the scroll.

Getting past the Hokage had been easy as his new 'sexy no jutsu' was quite effective against all perverts. Finding an empty clearing had been easy as the whole of Konoha was surrounded by trees and clearings. Reading the scroll was easy enough-

He was interrupted as his name was called.

"Naruto!"

"Oh, hello Iruka-sensei." Naruto smiled at the panting man. "I had been expecting Mizuki-sensei to be here to judge, not yourself."

"What?" He blinked.

Naruto kept the polite smile plastered on his face even though he knew something was wrong now. He extended all the senses he had to search for Mizuki.

"Mizuki-sensei said that if I memorized one technique on this scroll I would pass the make-up genin test." He answered.

"Mizuki said that?" Iruka asked, an odd scowl on his lips.

And then he was shoving Naruto away. Naruto stumbled a single step before gaining balance and sliding into a defensive formation taught in the academy. He looked back in shock to see his teacher pinned to a tree full of shuriken and kunai. He stared at Iruka's bloody form until the jostle of a branch had him spinning to face the foe. Mizuki was crouched on a tree branch, a friendly smile on his lips.

"Hand me the scroll Naruto!"

"Don't give it to him!" Iruka yelled ripping a kunai from his shoulder. "Guard it with you life!"

"What's going on?" Naruto swallowed thickly.

Mizuki just smirked at him.

"Did you know there's a law about you Naruto?"

"Don't say anything!" Iruka screamed at the man ripping another weapon out.

"A law?" Naruto frowned.

"Yes. About you." Mizuki smirked. "You see it's to hide a secret."

"Mizuki!" Iruka screamed again, hopelessly.

"You're the Kyuubi No Yoko!"

Naruto stared at him as the man started to chuckle.

"I already knew." He said bluntly.

Iruka and Mizuki both froze.

"And besides," Naruto sniffed, "I am not the Kyuubi itself. It is only sealed in me."

Iruka was staring at him in disbelief while Mizuki was sneering now.

"It doesn't matter I suppose." The silver haired man sneered.

Naruto didn't even know what was happening before a huge shuriken was aimed straight at his head. He hit the ground hard, still clutching the scroll tightly. He stared up in numb shock at Iruka who smiled down at him, blood coming out the sides of his mouth and tears in his eye.

"I always knew you were not the Kyuubi." He smiled. "I always knew you were only Naruto. Now run!"

Naruto stared for a second longer then took off into the trees, Mizuki's taunting calls chasing after him. He ran blindly for about five minutes before ducking behind a tree and nestling into its roots.

Mizuki and Iruka caught up moments later, Iruka soon vulnerable on the ground and Mizuki posed to kill him. A conversation started and Naruto listened closely.

His eyes started to sting slightly as he heard Iruka's kind words. He'd always enjoyed the man's company. He had been coming almost every weekend to model for Naruto and try on clothes that Naruto made for more adult sized people. He'd even taught Naruto how to cook a few different meals and introduced him to different literature and music. But to hear it straight from his mouth that he respected Naruto….

And then Naruto heard the weapon moving. His eyes lit with anger at the thought that Mizuki was going to take Iruka away from him! Never! Never would he let that pathetic traitor harm Iruka.

He swung around the tree and intercepted the weapon. Before he even knew it he had dropped the scroll at Iruka's feet and had his special senbon out. They were the ones he'd had made with eyes, like needles. Wire was strung through them and it was a simple trick to send the senbon and wire tangling around the giant shuriken and whipping it straight back at the stunned Mizuki.

The man jumped back out of instinct, still getting a deep cut across his arm. Before he could move against Naruto, Naruto had a new batch of needles and wire in his hands. He flung them at the man. A few flicks here and a twist there and he had the man five feet off the ground, wrapped up in a spider-web formation of wire.

Naruto made sure the man was unconscious before hurrying over to Iruka. The man was bleeding heavily. Naruto immediately pressed his hands against the man's wounds. Iruka just smiled at him through the blood.

"You did a wonderful job Naruto." He smiled.

He reached up despite Naruto's protests that this would further open his wounds, and pulled his headband off. He held it out to the stunned blonde.

"You deserve this." He smiled. "I, Umino Iruka, name Uzumaki Naruto genin on the grounds that he showed genin-level skills in a battle against a traitor."

Naruto gasped and reverently took the headband.

"You can do that?" he choked out and he ran his fingers over the worn surface of the headband.

"Yes. Field promotion." He smirked, eyes twinkling mischievously.

Naruto kissed his forehead and held onto him until an ANBU team caught up to them to escort them to the hospital and take Mizuki into custody. In the team Naruto saw the familiar flash of the Tora and Neko mask. Blue eyes sparkled happily at him from behind the Neko mask and the one with the Tora mask gently ruffled his hair as he passed by. Naruto just continued smiling.

.-.

Naruto focused on the measuring tape in his hand, easily ignoring the woman's state of undress. Apparently there were special exceptions to the modesty rules for women, and both doctors and really good tailors fell among them. He also apparently fell under the 'really good tailor' category.

It seemed that every year the Clan heads threw a party that was both a celebration and an 'opportunity to promote unity between the clans'. It was used to celebrate the 'coming of age' of the genin of the year as once you graduated from the ninja academy you were an adult. So for most clan children they became adults at thirteen. This year though was the year that a large percentage of the clan heirs were graduating so the celebration would be larger, more expensive, and more then grand then the years before.

Because of that he had had more then a few requests for outfits in the last few days. While many of the active ninja who attended the party wore their uniforms, many higher in status and those that were not active ninja wore more elegant clothes. Naruto had more contacts in the higher-ups of society then anyone would ever guess. A few outfits here got his praises to the higher-ups.

And while he had already done a few gowns and kimonos in the last few days, he had done it with measurements given and then fixed things up later when they came in for a final fitting and could wear the mostly finished outfit. But the woman in front of him was different then that.

"Hmm. It looks okay. Doesn't make my boobs stand out in a glaringly obvious way but does draw the eye." The woman grinned roguishly.

Perhaps when asked he should not have admitted he could make lingerie. He sighed as he helped the woman adjust the straps of her bra.

"It's perfect." She grinned at him. "So is the underwear. Fits perfectly. You were very thorough with your measuring."

Naruto blushed only slightly, more because of the compliment than what she was insinuating. He certainly knew about sex and such. He lives on the edge of the red lights district after all and over the last few years more than a few people had rented the cheap apartments of this building. One such person he had fixed her dress for. She'd been cursing up a storm in the hallway one night when her dress was caught on a nail and tore. He'd timidly offered to fix it. In exchange she had decided to sit him down and give him 'the talk'. If you think ANBU with knowledge of anatomy could be thorough you had never listened to a prostitute.

"About the outfit Inuzuka-san-" Naruto started.

"Call me Hana." The woman grinned wildly.

"Um, about the outfit Hana-san, I was thinking over your color scheme and I was thinking to use a very dark burgundy instead of plain black. It'll add just a bit more and would suit you better."

She flapped a hand dismissively.

"Do what ever you think is best, just don't alter the pattern to much. I want to use it to fight in too."

.-.

Naruto made sure his whole attention was on Iruka as the man smiled at the silent students from behind his desk.

"And Team seven is Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke-"

Iruka was cut off by a loud cheer from Sakura and taunting directed at Ino. Iruka cleared his throat and Sakura sat down with a smug smirk.

"And Uzumaki Naruto."

Now Sakura leapt up in anger.

"What! Why do we get the cross-dressing freak?"

Naruto ignored her harsh words as Iruka was already shooting a glare at her.

"That boy is now your team-mate. And I will not stand for you insulting him in my presence. He is on your team because that is what the Hokage has chosen. Now sit down!"

Sakura sat with a pout. Iruka continued reading off the list. Naruto just frowned thoughtfully. As Iruka finished he shuffled his papers, congratulated everyone then left leaving everyone to start talking excitedly.

Over the next little while people slowly filtered from the room as their new sensei came to retrieve them. After forty minutes only Team Seven was left. Naruto had given up just sitting silently and instead had pulled out one of the storage seals he kept on him at all times. From that he pulled out a project he was hand sewing and got to work.

.-.

"Well, my first impression of you is…I hate you."

The man eye smiled at them while Sakura and Sasuke glared venom and Naruto just glanced up from his sewing.

"Meet me on the roof in five minutes."

Then he was gone. Naruto put his things back in the scroll and followed the other two out the door and up the stairs. While they got seated in the daylight on the roof Naruto eyed their sensei. He knew who the man was. His silver hair and voice tipped Naruto off. And the deep instinctual feeling in his gut said he was correct.

Naruto stayed silent though and when the man glanced over at him he looked away. He was more then a bit upset that Inu had not visited him even once since his job guarding Naruto had ended over a year and a half ago.

"Well, let's introduce ourselves." The man smiled. "Name, Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams."

"You go first sensei." Sakura urged quickly.

"Hmm? Well I'm Hatake Kakashi. I like many things and I dislike lots of things. Hobbies? I have a few. Dreams….hmmm."

Sakura and Sasuke shot glares at him but Naruto silently rolled the man's name over his tongue. It oddly suited him.

"You next Pinkie."

Sakura twitched but hurried on anyways.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like…My hobbies are…my dreams are…" For every pause she blushed and giggled. "And I dislike cross-dressing perverts."

Naruto scowled at her as she glared right back at him. He tugged at the edges of his skirt almost self consciously.

"Huh. You next pretty boy."

Sasuke sent the man an irritated glare and folded his hands in front of his face.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like very little and dislike most things. My hobbies are training. My dream, no my ambition is to restore my clan and kill a certain man."

Sakura squealed something about how dreamy he was which was ignored by the other three.

"Okay, you last Cross-dresser." Kakashi eye-smiled.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like to sew and I like my friends and my cat Gin who is off hunting right now. I dislike people who discriminate against others for no reason other then their own skewed perspectives. My hobbies are sewing, knitting, tailoring, embroidering, and making lace and outfits. My dream…well I don't really have one." He shrugged.

"Huh, well that was interesting. Now, onto the good news." Kakashi smiled.

"Good news?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, tomorrow is your true genin test."

There was a moment of silence.

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled angrily. "We already graduated!"

"No, you passed the test to see if you can do my test. This test has a 66.6 percent failure rate." He smiled at their various expressions. "Meet tomorrow at Training Grounds Thirteen at Eight o'clock. Oh and don't eat breakfast or you'll just throw up."

Then he was gone. Naruto watched as the other two left also but stayed sitting on the step. He closed his eyes and bathed in the sun for more then a few minutes. It was only when his sun was blocked did he straightened.

"What is it Jun?" He asked curiously opening his eyes.

He paused at the sombre expression on the man's face.

"It's Yuki."

Naruto felt his insides clench with fear.

.-.

Naruto reached out with a trembling hand and stroked Yuki's bone white hair. The woman didn't even stir. The mask over her mouth helped oxygen into her lungs and her heart monitor beeped softly.

"What did they say was wrong?" Naruto asked softly, not taking his eyes off Yuki.

"Old age." Jun answered. "Nothing more then old age and her frail body."

Naruto sat down in the chair next to her bed and took her old wrinkled hand in his own.

"Can you go back to my place and get the purple box on the shelf nearest the window?"

"Yes."

Jun returned five minuets later with the package. Naruto tore it open and pulled out the beautiful quilt from inside.

"It was her birthday present." Naruto informed Jun as the man stood silently to the side.

He pulled the hospital blanket off gently and tucked the old woman in with the quilt he had made.

"Maybe it will give her strength." He whispered.

"…Do you want me to wait for you?"

"No. I'm going to stay longer." Naruto said softly.

.-.

"Yo!"

"You're Late!" Sakura yelled, leaping to her feet.

"Ma, a black cat cross my path and I had to back track all the way to my apartment but on the way I ran into an old lady who needed help-"

"Liar!" Sakura growled.

"Well anyways." Kakashi cleared his throat.

He leapt to the three stumps and set a timer and two lunch boxes on one.

"If you don't finish this before noon you don't get lunch." He smiled.

As if on quo Sakura and Sasuke's stomachs rumbled. Naruto was much more used to missing meals.

"To pass this test," Kakashi smiled, "You have to get one of these!"

Two bells jingled from his fingers.

"There's only two." Sakura frowned.

"That's because one of you may be sent back to the academy if you don't get one." He smirked.

There was a long moment of silence.

"Now, you'll have to come at me with the intent to kill." Kakashi whistled as he tied the bells to his waist.

They all tensed as he hit the button on the timer.

"Begin!"

And they were off into the trees.

.-.

"You are slower then usual." Kakashi said as he dodged a kunai.

Naruto didn't answer his silent question and dodged in retaliation. He'd heard Sakura scream a while ago and knew Sasuke had been dealt with since. Naruto threw a senbon at the man and it nicked his neck.

"Hmm. It seems like that really was aimed to kill." Kakashi said raising a brow.

Naruto just turned away.

"If I don't fight you do I fail?"

"…Yes."

"I don't want to be on your team." Naruto intoned.

A hand gently rested on his shoulder. Naruto slapped it away violently and spun to shoot a glare at Kakashi.

"Three years!" He yelled at the man. "You didn't once come visit me in three years! I thought I was your friend! But as soon as your job is over you vanish!"

He wiped harshly at his eyes and the tears gathering there.

"Three years." He whispered more quietly as he crouched and buried his face in his knees, his arms hugging himself.

There was a long moment of silence.

"I was so lonely." Naruto sobbed. "I only saw Jun and Yuki Oba-san more then once a week. And sometimes Jun would vanish for weeks at a time on missions. Hinata comes over once every two weeks or so to see me and model but we're not close. And Lee has a team now. And Sarutobi-jiji always has work. Only Iruka come for sure every Friday."

A hand slowly rested on his head and this time he only weakly shrugged at it.

"I hate you." He murmured childishly.

Arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back into a solid chest. Naruto realized Kakashi was sitting behind him now, legs on either side of him.

"If you fight me and win, you join my team and I see you five days a week at least." Kakashi said soothingly, temptingly.

Naruto shook his head.

"Haruno and Uchiha, I don't like. Haruno is too mean. She calls me names and hates me because I wear girl clothes. She say's I'm a pervert and never listens to anything I say. And she complains. She says she's hungry if she forgets her lunch, but she's never been actually hungry. And then she diets so she looks pretty but it's stupid. She doesn't want to be a ninja, she wants to be Uchiha's wife. And Uchiha is cold. He acts like I'm nothing. He tells me I'm a loser and doesn't want to be a ninja. He just wants stupid power to kill Itachi."

Kakashi was silent.

"And you're mean too. You never come see me and I don't even see you on the street. And you're cold too. You don't want a team, you want silence."

Kakashi ruffled his hair.

"I forgot how perceptive you are Naruto."

He stood, grabbing Naruto under the arms and lifting him to his feet easily. Then he ruffled his blonde hair again. Naruto weakly batted the hand away and looked away.

"The timer's going to ring. Let's go to the others."

"Will I be tied to the stump?"

"No. That falls to Sakura. You at least threw a weapon with accuracy where as she screamed."

"Sakura's not very strong." Naruto pointed out, still not looking at the man.

"I know. I guess it's my duty as a teacher to make her be strong."

"So we're a team?"

"Well, we'll see."

"I still don't forgive you." Naruto said. "You were too mean."

"I know."

Naruto watched him start for the clearing and was silent and still for a long moment. Then he sighed and followed.

.-.

Naruto blinked as a tall man dressed smartly stepped from Yuki's room. After watching the man pass he rushed into the room. Yuki was lying half propped up on pillows. Naruto abandoned the bouquet he'd bought on the table and lunged at her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled and stroked his hair.

"You're awake!" Naruto smiled brightly.

She just chuckled.

"Do you want something to eat? Or another blanket? Or your knitting?" he asked quickly checking her over to make sure she was tucked in.

"If you're up to it you could go get me my shawl and make me some of your fish soup."

"Right away!" he grinned. "I'll be back in forty minutes!"

"Ha ha! I'll be here until then, then." She grinned.

.-.

"Well team, we're officially team seven." Kakashi eye smiled.

Sasuke grunted while Sakura just squealed happily trying to latch onto Sasuke. Naruto nodded once and shifted.

"That means I'll be your trainer and mission leader. We'll do team training on Monday, Wednesdays, and Fridays. D-rank missions shall be on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. Sunday you get off unless we are doing a longer mission, which we won't for a while. Team training will consist of spars and practicing until I decide you at an adequate level to learn something new."

He paused and appeared thoughtful.

"Well I guess that is it for today. You guys can go home now."

"What? You made us wait two hours for that small speech!" Sakura screamed.

Then the girl paused and ran off after Sasuke who already started walking away. Naruto stood and started to head in the direction of the hospital.

"Where are you off to Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he stored beside Naruto.

"…Oba-san is in the hospital."

For a minute Kakashi's expression twisted. Then he was calmly putting his orange book away and standing slightly straighter.

"I think I shall accompany you."

.-.

"Ah! Jun you're back!" Naruto cried happily as he pushed the door shut behind the man. "Do you want some soup? I was just going to take some to Oba-san but there's extra!"

Jun was silent. Naruto's brows furrowed.

"Jun? Is something wrong?"

The man didn't meet his eyes. Naruto felt panic grip his mind.

"Jun! Answer Me!" He yelled.

His hands were trembling and he grabbed Jun's shirt to stop them.

"Yuki is dead."

Naruto froze. His whole being froze. His mind froze, his soul froze, his body froze, and his heart froze. For a moment he was naught but hollow and frozen.

"You're lying." He whispered.

"She died half an hour ago. Her heart just stopped."

"You're lying." Naruto whispered, tears welling up.

"The funeral is in three days." Jun responded.

Naruto didn't even hesitate. He turned and ran.

.-.

.-.

"Naruto no Baka!"

Kakashi sighed as he watched Sakura pound the apartment door. That probably wasn't the best way to get Naruto's attention.

The door opened suddenly causing Sakura to stumble. Kakashi blinked in surprise as he recognized Takashi Jun. The man stood their, face stony, something he was known for. Takashi was interesting man. He was as educated as a scholar and a great ANBU, but he was a stony person. Not cold, just stony. Like there was nothing to freeze over in the first place. He was known for staying calm in all situations and always having a steady head in battle.

The man stonily gazed at Sakura until she stuttered an apology and backed up a step. His hair, a dark black with a tint of blue to it, was tied back in his usual way; a tie at the end to keep all the ends in one place but give the illusion of free hair. He was wearing a rumpled kimono.

"Can I help you?" he asked curtly.

"We're looking for Naruto." Kakashi answered before Sakura could say anything.

"He's gone." Jun said easily.

"Gone?" Kakashi asked, brows furrowing.

Jun's blue eyes locked with Kakashi's lone dark one.

"He was informed of Yuki's death and ran off."

Kakashi winced. That death would hit the boy hard.

"Do you know where he was headed?" Kakashi asked.

"…What time is it?"

"Eight O'clock!" Sakura huffed for him. "The baka didn't show up and made only Sasuke and I do the D-rank chore by ourselves. We didn't finish till just now. We came to yell at him."

"Eight, hmm. It will be open then. Go to the Purple Butterfly."

Kakashi paused. Jun slammed the door.

"How rude." Sakura huffed.

"Sakura, Sasuke, you are dismissed. Go home and rest. Lessons are cancelled for three days."

Sasuke scowled but Sakura grinned widely. Kakashi shunshin'd to the edge of the sea of neon light.

He tucked his orange book away and shrugged his shoulders before striding into the red light district. He kept his eyes straight ahead and walked with a purpose. This stopped everyone from approaching him or yelling offers to him. When he reached the building he had targeted he stepped in without a second thought. The woman who greeted him smiled and almost started on the customary speech before Kakashi interrupted her.

"I'm here for Uzumaki Naruto." He said.

She blinked, paused in the middle of her speech. Then she eyed him suspiciously.

"We have no women by that name here sir."

"He's my student." Kakashi explained easily.

"Ah." She blinked. "Follow me please."

She led him down a few corridors past many rooms until they reached an end room. Kakashi could hear giggles behind it and the rustle of cloth. The woman opened the door and shouted something inside before motioning him in. Kakashi stepped in and found himself gaping at the sight of ten different women laying about, some not even fully dressed, with Naruto in the center, working on a shirt.

"Hello." The girl closest to him smiled slyly.

Kakashi averted his gaze as she was wearing only a bra, her kimono pushed down around her waist as she lay on a pillow, a cigarette in her fingers. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Naruto, Jun is worried about you."

Naruto didn't respond.

"_I'_m worried about you." Kakashi sighed.

Naruto shrugged, not turning to face him. Kakashi sighed and plopped down in front of the door.

"How do you know Naruto?" A blonde asked as she draped herself over his legs in a bored manner.

"I'm his sensei." Kakashi said simply.

"Oh!" She grinned.

"How do you know him?" he returned.

"Riku lives in the same apartment as him. She ripped something and he sewed it for her. Then she took our things to him when the needed mending. He did it for free all the time. Then Riku dragged him here one night to measure someone for a birthday gift of a kimono. He just comes here and mends things for us all the time. He does it for free so we offered to let him use our services for free but he says he's too young." She sighed.

Kakashi twitched slightly and stayed silent as Naruto continued sewing. The women around him soon ignored him as he didn't answer any of their questions. Kakashi felt like a statue in a corner as he watched. When Naruto finished the last thing to mend the girls redressed, mostly, and thanked him, complimenting him and hugging him saying he would have to come back later.

When Naruto finally escaped Kakashi followed him out of the building. The walked down the street in silence.

"We don't have any meetings for the next three days."

Naruto finally glanced up at him. Kakashi was surprised to see black bags under his eyes and a weary pale taking over his skin hue.

"Okay." He said.

"Get some sleep." Kakashi said softly, ruffling his hair.

"Okay." Naruto repeated.

Kakashi sighed and escorted the blonde back to his apartment in the silence.

.-.

Naruto breathed in the fresh air. It was sunny out. Sunny and warm. He looked down at the grave before him and the flowers that he himself had set on the freshly turned earth. He'd bought lilies. They were Yuki's favourite. Jun had been by earlier for the burial and set down a bunch of blue flowers. Then he'd left Naruto alone with the grave. Naruto was glad he had.

Yuki had been buried in the kimono her husband had given to her as a wedding gift long ago and the shawl he had given her as the last present before he died. A lace ribbon Naruto had made held her hair back.

Naruto looked down at his hands to see them still. He had always thought he would sob his eyes out, tremble, and not even be able to sense anything properly when Yuki died. He'd always thought he'd been nothing but an empty shell. But the more he looked at her grave and told himself she was gone, the calmer he felt.

She was gone. She was the person he'd been the closest with, his only solid adult figure in the world. The only one he'd truly ever trusted. He looked down at the smart black shirt he was wearing. She'd taught him how to sew. She'd taught him how to embroider, how to make lace, how to die material, how to hand stitch, how to make clothes, blankets, everything. She'd given him something he loved to do, something he could fall back on, something he was praised for. She'd given him a life in a sense.

She'd taught him manners, and calligraphy. She'd taught him how to cook and how to tell fresh fruit from ripe fruit. She'd taught him how to act in public, how to arrange flowers, how to save money. She'd taught him how to get a fair price for his things, she'd taught him what appealed to people, she'd taught him how to measure. She'd taught him morals, she'd taught him how to make decisions, she'd taught him how to live fairly. She'd taught him so much….

Without her…. He didn't want to ponder how his life would have been without her. Without her he would not be who he was.

He finally gave a sigh and looked to the sky.

"Goodbye Yuki Oba-san."

Then he turned and headed for his apartment to sew out whatever grief was left and take the remaining pages from Yuki's chapter in his Memory/Photograph book.

.-.

"Naruto?"

"I'm in my studio." Naruto called softly, eyes staying on the cloth beneath his fingers.

He heard Jun walk up behind him, his footsteps echoing just slightly over the soft tune of the radio playing on Naruto's windowsill. Jun could walk silently, with absolutely no sound, but he said it was only common curtsey to let your friends know where you are, unless otherwise needed.

"Are you okay?" Jun asked softly as he gazed at Naruto's pale face.

"I'm fine." Naruto said curtly, not pausing in his activities.

"You have dark smudges under your eyes and you're as pale as paper. I've never actually seen you even look weary before. You look exhausted now."

"I'm fine." Naruto repeated.

"Have you been sleeping? Eating?"

"I'm fine."

"Naruto." Jun sighed. "You need to rest."

"I'm _fine_!" Naruto snapped harshly, snarling at the man and showing all his teeth.

Jun took a cautious step back as his eyes glazed red a moment. Naruto shrunk back just as quickly and returned to his project, slouched a little more.

"Sorry. But I'm fine."

"…You team meeting is in half an hour."

"I know."

"I can contact Kakashi and say you can't make it." Jun offered softly.

"I'm fine." Naruto repeated.

"You're doing a D-rank mission. It won't be devastating if you miss it."

"I'm fine." Naruto repeated with finality.

Jun sighed but dropped the subject.

.-.

It's done." Naruto said softly.

"Is this what has had you becoming an isonomic?" Kakashi asked examine the kimono hanging on the rack.

It was a masterpiece. It was a picture of a landscape, the dusk sky made of thousands of tiny stitches of blues, violets, dark greys, and black. On the back was a large gravestone of dark and light greys. White snow dusted the top of the stone and the ground. Dark burgundy cranes flew in the little light of dusk.

"It's beautiful." He admitted.

"It is for Yuki." Naruto said. "It is my tribute to her."

And it was the last thing Naruto saw before he collapsed.

.-.

"**Even with me inside of you, you are not invincible."** Kyuubi remarked from his cage.

Naruto didn't respond as he lay, his back against the bars.

"**With my regeneration you could heal instantly from deadly wounds, but sleep deprivation and starvation will severely weaken you." **TheKyuubi added.** "What was it? Ten days without sleep? Three sleepless nights of worry while the mortal woman was in the hospital and seven after she had died? And during that time you barely even drank enough to keep you alive. If you did not have me you would be dead." **

"I had to finish the kimono." Naruto said tiredly.

"**Yes, but you could have done that and still slept at time."**

"I couldn't sleep with it uncompleted. It tormented my thoughts too often."

"**So you can skip rest to finish it but not those pathetic 'team' meetings." **The Kyuubi sneered disdainfully.

"I may not have fully forgiven Kakashi but I do wish to be a ninja. To be a ninja I must go to team meetings." Naruto sighed.

The Kyuubi snorted and fell silent. Naruto closed his eyes and listened to the soft sound of his own heartbeat.

He was more then a little started when to arms grabbed him from behind and pulled him into the cage. His eyes snapped open and he looked up to meet beautiful crimson eyes that were mixed with flecks of silver. He, for it was a he, had an angular face that looked both elegant and roguish. Thick waves or rusty red hair tumbled over his slender shoulders, a mix of curls, waves, and straight locks. The man had a slender build with long graceful arms and legs. Each finger was tapered with thick claw like nails.

Lips pulled back in a cross between a sneer and a smirk showing sharp fangs. Naruto gaped at the Kyuubi who had pulled him onto his lap and now stroked his hair like a much beloved pet. Kyuubi buried his human face in Naruto's soft blonde hair and stroked his bare neck.

"**You're too stubborn kit."** He said in a thick husky voice that sent shivers down Naruto's spine, and not shivers of fear.

.-.

"You look like the dead." Kakashi remarked.

It was the first thing Naruto heard as he opened his eyes.

"Just not as bloody as most?" Naruto asked softly.

Kakashi shrugged.

"Team Meeting tomorrow at eight. The nurses said you could leave when you woke."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Forty hours. Just under two days."

Naruto nodded and sat up. He looked out the window and saw the sun bearing down on the village in a cloudless sky. He smiled slightly and decided that even with Yuki gone, the world was still so beautiful.

.-.

Naruto dodged the blow, sloppily but still dodged, and threw his own punch. It was evaded easily. A kick collided with his stomach. He coughed up all his air and flew back. Hitting the ground he rolled and landed back on his feet.

"Stop."

Sasuke stopped just before his second kick connected with Naruto's head. Sasuke smirked at him. Naruto just wiped some dirt from his cheek.

"Okay team, get over there."

The two hurried over, a watching Sakura following. Kakashi lounged on the log, his book out of sight for once.

"Now that I've tested you all in Taijutsu, ninjutsu, and Genjutsu is there anything you can tell me?"

They were silent for a minute before Sakura sat up.

"Sasuke is the best at Taijutsu and I'm the best at Genjutsu. Sasuke knows basic Genjutsu and also knows the most ninjutsu. I know very little ninjutsu and my taijutsu is…bad. Naruto's taijutsu is better then mine and powerful but sloppy. Naruto also has the largest chakra reserves making him best for ninjutsu." The girl said slowly.

Sasuke scowled but agreed grudgingly while Naruto just nodded.

"Good, anything else?"

"Outside of those three," Sakura said, "Naruto is the best at stealth and traps. Sasuke is better at camping as he knows a bunch of basic camping jutsus, but Naruto is better at hunting and foraging. I can cook and I'm okay at planning. And Naruto is good with his wire and senbon while Sasuke has basic sword skills."

"Good. You could also say you make the best long term plans with fail-safes and secondary plans. Sasuke can make good plans on short notice, but Naruto is the best at adapting and making plans on the fly. In all I would say you are a good, well balanced teams." Kakashi said. "What do you think we need to work on?"

Sakura appeared hesitant.

"I think Sasuke needs Chakra control practice, I need to make my reserves grow, and both Naruto and I need to work on our Ninjutsu reservoir and our Taijutsu skills. Naruto needs to work on his finesse in taijutsu while I need power. Sasuke needs work in Genjutsu and he needs more varying ninjutsu. I should also work with my weapons more while Sasuke should develop more of his sword skills. I could also use a wider range of surviving skills." She blushed.

"It's best you admit you need it." Kakashi nodded before standing. "Okay then, the plan is in the next couple days Sasuke can work on Chakra control, Sakura can work on her chakra capacity and I'll help Naruto work on his ninjutsu knowledge."

.-.

"You brought your cat to practice?" Kakashi asked with amusement.

Sakura and Sasuke kept silent about the 'devil cat' as Gin had been called in class. Gin eyed Kakashi in a disdainful manner.

"He's training to be a nin-cat." Naruto shrugged.

Kakashi chuckled. Then Gin launched at him, hissing and spitting, claws aimed for his face. Kakashi ducked back just in time. The cat attacked his legs. The battle was on. Kakashi could dodge the cat just in time every time, but could not catch the nimble cat. Naruto tossed a kunai down and in a flash Gin had his tail wrapped around the handle and jumping at Kakashi again. Kakashi spun out of the way but Gin caught hold of his vest. Kakashi tried to pry the cat off him but it jumped away before Kakashi could even touch it.

Kakashi was ready for another attack and was surprised when no attack came. He suddenly felt a shudder go up his spine. He turned slowly to find the damned cat smirking at him. In its mouth was a familiar orange book. The cat dropped it, placing a paw on the cover while he cleaned his other as if he had no worries. Kakashi took a step forward and Gin raised his paw, claws sliding out neatly. He tapped them against the book. Kakashi winced and stopped.

Then the kunai still held by his tail came close to the binding.

"Okay, he's allowed to stay, now tell him to let my book go." Kakashi said, obviously nervous.

"Gin, would you give my sensei his book back?"

Gin's only reaction was his ears twitching. He looked down at the book and then gave Kakashi a haughty look. Then he sniffed and turned, his tail to Kakashi. He trotted off leaving the book alone. Kakashi dove for the book, grabbing it frantically and cradling it close as he whispered how he'd never let something so horrible happen to it again.

His team watched with sweat drops. Gin just curled up in a sunbeam and ignored the man.

.-.

"We should have codenames."

They all glanced up at Sakura's voice. She gave a half thoughtful half excited grin.

"Codenames?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, code names. So enemies don't catch our names."

None pointed out that a name wouldn't be needed to identify the _pink_ haired girl.

"Hmm." Kakashi said, lowering his book. "Good Idea. I get to pick."

Sakura froze and her expression fell to worry. Kakashi just smirked.

.-.

"Team S?" Sarutobi asked with a slight smirk.

Kakashi nodded.

"And why would you name yourself Team S?" Sarutobi asked.

"Naruto is Stitch, Sakura is Scroll, Sasuke is Scorch, and I'm Sensei. They all start with S."

Sarutobi chuckled at their expressions.

"Well, your next mission is Tora…."

.-.

"Naruto!"

Naruto sighed unhappily around the pins in his mouth at the yells from outside his door. He stood.

"Excuse me a moment ma'am." He bowed to the woman on the stool.

She gave a quick nod and Naruto headed for the door. His team stood outside, Sasuke scowling, Kakashi giggling over his book, and Sakura fuming.

"Naruto!" She hissed. "You didn't show up at the team meeting.

"I sent Gin with a message saying I couldn't come." Naruto frowned.

Sakura opened her mouth. Then spun to Kakashi. Naruto also took note of Gin who was curled around Kakashi's neck and appeared to be reading the book with the man.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Kakashi said absently, giggling over his book again.

Naruto sighed.

"Come in." He said, "But please stay in my living room. I have a client over."

"Client?" Sakura asked, anger vanishing behind confusion.

"I'm a tailor in my free time." Naruto said heading back to his work room.

His client, the daughter of some merchant, was examining herself in the mirror. Naruto quickly went back to making the adjustments. Ten minutes later he let her slip behind the changing screen again. She redressed and handed him the long kimono.

"When will it be done?" She asked looking over the things around the room.

"I can have it done tomorrow." Naruto said as he delicately folded the kimono.

"Good. Can you deliver it to me?"

"Of course." Naruto bowed his head.

The woman gave a short nod and swept from the room, shooting a brief glance at his team who had made themselves at home on his quilt covered couch before she was out the door. Naruto sighed and set the kimono on his work table before setting out to make tea.

"Feel free to look around." Naruto said aloud as he put the kettle on the stove and started getting cups ready.

He took another five minutes to get the tea ready and place some snacks on a tray. Returning to the living room he found only Kakashi sitting on the couch still. He set the tray down and poured the man some tea before setting off to find Sakura and Sasuke. Both were in his workroom. Sakura was looking over a cute dress on one of his mannequin. Sasuke was staring at the kimono hanging wide open for display. Itachi's kimono to be exact.

"Tea is in the living room." Naruto said, snapping both their attention to him.

Sakura nodded and scurried off while Sasuke stared at him for a long moment.

"This…this is Itachi's."

"Yes." Naruto agreed.

"Why do you have it?" Sasuke snapped suspiciously.

"He returned it to me when he left Konoha." Naruto said easily.

"Returned?" Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes.

"I made it for him as a gift." Naruto explained.

"A gift? Why would you give my brother a gift?" Sasuke asked, shifting defensively.

"We were best friends." Naruto said honestly.

There was a long stretch of silence.

"Best friends?" Sasuke said in monotone.

"Yes. Itachi modeled for me at first but friendship bloomed."

There was a long stretch of silence. Then there was a crash and a yelp in the living room. Naruto quickly hurried towards the sound and found Sakura groaning from the floor, scattered papers around her.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly standing. "I tripped. I tried to grab the shelf to keep me steady and pulled these papers down."

Naruto crouched down and scooped them up as she gathered the ones closest to him. Kakashi bent down from his seat on the couch to grab the papers that slid over to him. The man paused as he read over it, eyebrow rising in surprise.

"Naruto…"

"Yes?"

"What are these?"

"My sales." Naruto said. "Along with my lists of contacts, the stores that carry my goods and the merchants that buy some to sell in other places.

"What?" Sakura squeaked looking at another sheet. "You make this much for a dress!"

Naruto blinked. Then he nodded.

"Yes, my work is of the highest quality."

She gaped at him. Naruto straightened the paper placing them back in their folder and sliding it into place on the shelf.

"Why are you being a ninja then?" Sakura blurted out.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"I mean, you're making a lot of money for that, if you worked full time in sewing you'd make more then a Jonin and with less risk."

Naruto shook his head.

"I love sewing but it is more of a hobby for me. A ninja is what I want to be."

Sakura fell silent. Naruto for a moment found Sakura quite bipolar. One moment she called him and idiot and ranted at the top of her lungs, the next she was a silent polite girl. Sasuke strode into the room, looking everywhere but Naruto and accepted some tea from Kakashi. The next ten minutes was spent in awkward silence.

What broke the silence was Jun entering the apartment through a door off to the side. He blinked at the guests as the guest blinked at him. Then he shrugged and headed for the kitchen.

"I'm stealing some soup." He called to Naruto.

Naruto shrugged even if he couldn't see it.

"I don't remember that door." Kakashi said motioning to the door Jun had come in through which was straight across the room from his workshop door.

"I bought the next apartment over." Naruto said. "I made the kitchen area my dyeing area and put in a washer dryer set and large ironing board. I also purchased a quilting machine and put it in there. Jun is staying in the bedroom and uses the bathroom. I've made the second room another storage room and much of the living room area is covered in shelves that are storing things also."

"Oh." Kakashi frowned.

The group stayed another minute before awkwardly making excuses and leaving, Kakashi giving Naruto the time and place of their next meeting before the door was shut behind them.

Jun watched from his position leaning against the wall of the kitchen and sipping some soup in a cup.

"So you have the Uchiha, a civilian girl, and Kakashi?"

"Yes."

"Did the Uchiha see his brother's kimono?"

"Yes. I believe I may be getting some questions from him in the next few days."

"…Have you forgiven Kakashi yet?"

Naruto didn't bother answering.

.-.

"C-rank?" Kakashi asked, slightly surprised that he hadn't had to ask.

"Yes, I had a request for your team specifically." Sarutobi said blowing out a cloud of smoke.

"Why?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Because of Naruto."

All eyes jumped to the frowning blonde.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. A wealthy business man in Wave has asked you meet with him. I believe he wishes to commission you to make him something."

"How is that a C-rank?" Kakashi asked, "If he's only asking for Naruto it's not even a mission."

"You would be correct but he did not know Naruto is a ninja. He asked for a team to escort Naruto to him."

"So Naruto's known for his sewing but no one really knows much about him." Sakura deducted.

"Correct." Sarutobi said easily. "Most have just heard from word of mouth of a tailor of high quality. The one who contacted us said that Naruto had been recommended by a merchant he'd had supper with one evening. He is also in the belief that Naruto is female."

Sakura snickered while Naruto sighed.

"Well, I guess we can accept the mission." Kakashi said.

"Ah, I haven't told you the second part."

"Second part?" Sasuke asked aloud for the others.

"Yes, a man has also asked for a C-rank escort back to wave and protection from bandits while he finishes a bridge."

"So we do both at once?" Kakashi asked.

"That's what I had in mind. Once in Wave two could break off, or Naruto and a clone, and they could meet the commissioner for that part of the mission while the others guard the bridge builder."

"It's good plan." Kakashi nodded.

"So you accept?"

"Yes."

"Good, show the bridge builder in."

.-.

"Everyone here?" The man dressed as a fisherman asked.

"Yes." Kakashi said idly. "Let's move out team."

They started to walk, Sakura gazing about in amazement as they left the Konoha gate. Gin, who was wrapped around Naruto's neck, just twitched his nail and laid his head back down to sleep.

"I've never been out of the village before." She said aloud.

"Have any of you?" Kakashi asked.

Negative answers met him.

"Not even you Na- Stitch?"

"No, most of my clients have come to me or sent specific measurements. I've never left Konoha for a project." Naruto said softly.

"Hmm, well I guess this will be an adventure for you." He eye smiled.

"Hey Na…-Stitch?" Sakura piped up scowling, "Why are you carrying such a small pack?"

Everyone glanced at him for a moment taking in his knee length orange sundress covered in small lace red flowers, the large straw sunhat with a huge decorative red flower, the small sandals, and the large sunflower shaped pack on his back. Naruto had been cross-dressing for so long everyone was still used to it. And Sakura rarely called him a freak or pervert anymore. After two months of being on a team together she understood him a bit more and didn't jump to such conclusions so quickly. Sasuke and Kakashi had never cared to begin with and their client at the moment had no idea he was male it seemed.

"Sealing scrolls." Naruto smiled.

"Sealing scrolls?" Sakura frowned. "Those are really advanced for us."

"My roommate makes them for me." Naruto smiled. "I transport large amounts of clothes, clothes, thread, and such when I go to visit a client or when I purchase things."

"Oh." She shrugged.

She fell silent but eyed his dress.

"Did you make that?" She asked after a short moment of silence.

"Yes. I made the hat and bag too."

"Really? What else can you make?"

"Swimsuits, suits, gowns, traditional wear, lace, embroidery, hats, bags, and just about anything else that involves sewing of nay sort. I can even hand dye my own materials."

"Wow." She said a bit in awe. "Do you always wear them too?"

"Sometimes if I get an idea I'll make it my size." He nodded.

She eyed him again.

"It suits you." She finally grumbled just loud enough he could hear.

Of course Kakashi heard it too, with his heightened senses, but she didn't know that.

"I thought you didn't like me dressing like this." He said just as quietly.

"Well," She grumbled, "I don't really think you're that much a pervert anymore. And it really does suit you."

She reached out and tugged his long blonde braid absently.

"You don't look that girly but you have an effeminate air around you and you're young enough it leaves people guessing. And you have good fashion sense."

He smiled at her and took her hand in his. She scowled at the clasped hands but allowed it.

"You know Scroll, I think we could be really good friends."

.-.

"One down!"

Naruto gasped as he saw Kakashi pulled into itty bitty pieces. Next thing he knew the two men who had rose form the puddle were coming for him. Naruto ducked and attack and whipped his hat at the other. The man faltered with a face full of hat and Naruto took this opportunity to pull his needles free. Gin leapt free of his shoulder to stand in front of Tazuna with Sakura, hissing. Sasuke leapt at the other and Naruto leapt at his target, his fingers full of senbon needles and arks of wire trailing behind him.

A minute later he had his attacker tied in a web stretching between three trees, the man struggling viciously as he cursed the air blue. Naruto made sure he was secure and turned to help Sasuke. The Uchiha was sitting on the ground hissing in pair from a deep gash to his arm. The second attacker was hanging from Kakashi's arm unconscious. Kakashi tossed the man to Naruto to tie up as he crouched next to Sasuke.

Naruto tied the man with wire to the tree right next to his brother. Naruto made sure he pulled his weapons off and laid them out of reach. He checked the wire making sure it was tight, but not tight enough he would become numb. As a mercy he slipped the water bottle in the man's hand and made sure he could drink if he needed to. Naruto noticed the brother in his web had silenced, watching him. Naruto stood and sighed, pulling a kunai loose.

"Sorry about this." He winced, giving the man a blow to knock him out.

"Stitch!"

Naruto jumped to, almost used to the nickname now, and hurried to his team. Kakashi was gently cutting Sasuke's wound wider letting it bleed out.

"I got rid of the poison." He said clearly, "Do you think you could give him the stitches?"

Naruto only hesitated a second, then he nodded.

"Sasuke and Sakura have voted to continue on, what is your vote."

"The same."

Kakashi sighed but nodded, standing. Tazuna showed obvious relief as he once again took the lead.

"What about the brothers?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I've sent a message to Konoha to come retrieve them." Kakashi eye smiled.

None noticed ice needles take out his messenger dog and release and carry off the two brothers and their weapons.

.-.

Naruto pulled the gloves on with as snap before closing Kakashi's small first aid kit. He pulled one of his one needles and some plain thread from where they had been sitting and strung the needle. Kakashi had already pressed a point on Sasuke's arm to numb the area but Naruto still as gently as he could slide the needle into the flesh. After the first few stitches he realized that other then the material there was no difference between tying flesh or cloth together.

His stitches gained speed, staying still small and neat. When he was at the end of the wound he tied a knot and snipped the string. Sasuke blinked at the speed along with Kakashi and then tilted his arm to examine the clean-up. Naruto tossed both the cheap needle and the string in the fire not wanting to use them for regular material again.

Naruto stood.

"I'm going to wash my hands."

"I'll come with you." Sakura said quickly leaping up.

Kakashi gave a brief nod from were he was prodding their new fire. Naruto led the way to the stream a ways off and quickly leaned down to rub at his fingers. When he felt they were clean he sat back up, only to be crushed in a hug by Sakura. He fell back on his butt Sakura still clinging to his waist, face buried in the top of his dress. He went to say something and then realized she was crying. He awkwardly stroked her hair and hugged her back.

"Scroll, calm down." He tried to sooth. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I've been stupid." She sniffled as she sat up, rubbing at her eyes.

He stayed silent seeing she wanted no words.

"I thought being a ninja would be a great way to escape inheriting my parents catering business so I joined the academy. Then I saw Sasu- Scorch and thought that being a ninja would make him like me more. I thought it was fun and games. But today…. Today you attacked with Scorch and I froze up in front of Tazuna. The ninja got past Scorch and was going to kill me. He would have if Sensei hadn't dived in. I…I just froze." She sobbed. "All the knowledge I had memorized in the academy to get me high grades vanished and I couldn't even hold my kunai properly and he was coming at me and I thought I was going to die."

She sobbed a bit more, latching onto him again. He rubbed circles on her back.

"And then I realized Scorch doesn't care, and probably never will. Sensei is only our sensei, he's not even a confident. And you…I was so mean to you!" She wailed. "You're the only person who tried to be my friend in years because of my hair color and my forehead and I made fun of you because I wanted Sa-Scorch to like me!"

Naruto hesitantly patted her back again.

After a few minutes o crying she sat back up and scrubbed at her face with the hem of her dress. She gave him a hesitant watery smile and stood.

"We'd better get back or the others will miss us."

"Yeah." He said softly standing up.

Slowly he offered her a hand. She eyed it silently.

"Want to be friends?" he asked.

She took his hand with a soft nervous smile that softened all her features to timid.

.-.

"So…" Kakashi said idly as he flipped a page of his book.

Naruto looked up at him in question. Gin sat on the man's shoulder, reading over his shoulder oddly enough. Kakashi didn't seem to mind the cat so Naruto said nothing.

"You and Scroll are friends now?"

Naruto nodded.

"She's been glue to your side since last night." Kakashi offered, explaining his reason for the question.

"Ah." Naruto replied softly.

Kakashi fell silent again. Sakura ran back to them from where she'd been filling their canteens in a stream. She handed Naruto's back with a shy smile. He handed her an apple in return.

"Break's over." Kakashi called. "Let's head off again."

Tazuna gave a sighed and heaved himself to his feet while Sasuke stood, pulling his sleeve back over the thin line of his stitches. He stared at it every now and then. He seemed fascinated by it for some reason.

Kakashi started to walk and Naruto jolted form his thoughts following with Sakura by his side. Sasuke gave a silent sigh and stood. They'd made it barely three minutes before Sakura startled most of the group by throwing a kunai into a bush. Naruto pulled his own weapons free and cautiously approached the bush.

"A rabbit." He said holding the terrified white animal into the air.

Sakura winced but Kakashi's eye flew wide.

"Duck!"

Everyone hit the ground, Naruto throwing himself flat along side Sasuke as Sakura pulled Tazuna down and Kakashi crouched. A huge sword whipped past them overhead, lodging in a tree. Before they could even blink a dark aura pressed down on them as a man glanced at them with murder in his eyes.

.-.

"Is he okay?" Tsunami asked peeking into the room.

"He'll be okay with some rest." Sakura smiled at her kindly wiping sweat from Kakashi's brow.

Sasuke just grunted not showing any concern. Naruto watched from where he sat near the door. His eyes scanned them all carefully.

"Thank you for the spare room Tsunami." He said politely.

She just smiled at him.

"It's no trouble."

She closed the door softly leaving them alone.

"We need to decide what to do." Sakura sighed.

"I need to meet up with my client still." Naruto said. "I doubt Gato hired anyone other then Zabuza and with him dealt with, it should be fairly safe. I expect we'll only run into some average thugs from now on, and even as genin we can deal with those."

"You still shouldn't go alone." Sakura scowled.

"You go with him." Sasuke grunted. "I'll stay."

There was a long moment of silence.

"That should work." Naruto nodded. "Can you do it on your own?"

Sasuke sent him a sneer.

"Gin, you help Scorch." Naruto said aloud to his cat who was sleeping on Kakashi's stomach.

The silver cat lifted its head and yawned pointedly. Naruto glanced at Sasuke once again before he finally nodded and stood.

"When do you have to meet your client?" Sakura asked.

"Tomorrow morning in town."

.-.

"Is this the place?" Sakura asked as Naruto stopped.

Naruto gave a nod.

"We're early." He commented.

Sakura huffed and sat on one of the logs on the side of the road. They were just barely outside of the small village at the road heading to the north. A river stood off to the side with a wooden bridge going over it. Sakura pulled out a scroll and started top read, obviously irritated. Naruto just chuckled a little to himself.

Suddenly he felt a tug on the back of his shirt. He turned to find two children no older then eight looking up at him hopefully. He remembered the poor look of the whole village and searched his pockets. He came up with a blank.

"I'm sorry, I have nothing on me."

Their expressions deflated. Naruto perked up as he got an idea.

"But I can help you get some food."

They perked up again and looked at him hopefully.

"Go gatherer a bunch of crickets!"

They did so quickly. Naruto meanwhile made fishing rods with some branches and his ninja wire. The river should be teeming with fish this time a year.

.-.

"You hear that Stitch?"

Naruto looked up from where he had been eating some cooked fish with a group of children. Sakura, who had joined them after a while, was looking towards the road. Now that he listened he did hear a clatter.

He stood and squinted. A few moments later a horse and carriage came into view.

"Think that's our ride?" Sakura asked.

"Probably." He nodded.

He bid farewell to the children despite their protests and walked with Sakura to their original waiting spot. As suspected the carriage stopped right in front of him.

"The tailor?" The coach asked gruffly.

"Yes." Naruto nodded.

"Good. Get in."

"May I ask how far my client is?" Naruto asked. "The letter said a Mitakashi was the client."

The man grunted.

"That's the man who passed your name onto Gato-sama. Gato-sama's home is a good ten kilometres from here."

Naruto froze as did Sakura. Gato. The letter had been edited. Gato was his client.

"Let's go then Scroll, no need to keep the man waiting." He said smiling politely.

"You don't look like you have much with you." The coach said oddly.

"I've got everything I need." Naruto alluded leading a tense Sakura into the carriage.

As they started to move green eyes latched onto the blonde.

"Na-Stitch…" She breathed with fright. "We're dead."

"No we're not." He said quietly. "Gato has no idea I'm a ninja so he won't connect me to Tazuna's hired ninja. And as Kakashi defeated Zabuza and the demon brother's I doubt anyone has reported our appearance to the man. We'll be fine. We've just got to play it calm."

"We shouldn't have come." She said just as quietly.

"If we hadn't he might have attacked outright. Rich and powerful people don't like being denied. Besides, this is a mission, no matter what mission it is a mission must be completed. We're not allowed to take sides unless for the village's sake."

Sakura fell silent.

"What if he learns we're the ninja?" She asked fearfully.

"He won't." Naruto said strongly pulling out a scroll.

With a quick swipe of his thumb he had extracted a specific outfit from the long list.

"We'll dress up a bit, change our appearance just enough." He said, quickly, "And we'll change our attitudes."

He handed Sakura the pants and turned away. He heard a scuffling of hesitation before the sound of ruffling clothe. When he turned back she was wearing dark blue jeans under her dress. They were formless and guys style.

"Why guys pants?" She asked.

"Gato has hired an army of mercenaries and thugs of the worst kind."

"We know that." She said irritably.

"And how many morals do mercenaries and thugs of the worst kind have?"

"…very little."

"So an unprotected virgin girl who's not even suspected to be a ninja would be safe?" He questioned.

She swallowed thickly and rubbed her hands nervously.

"So I have to dress as a guy? I may not be the prettiest girl but I'm not the ugliest." She said.

"I know, but at our age it's hard to tell, and there are many 'pretty boys' out there."

She nodded hesitantly.

"Hand me you shorts and headband, and take your shirt off." He said.

She did so hesitantly, pausing at the shirt.

"Turn around." She blushed.

"I have to help you bandage your chest." He said holding up a roll of bandages.

She stubbornly held out for a minute, then caved in, fear winning out. She tugged the shirt off blushing furiously. Naruto quickly wrapped the bandages around, flattening her a-cup chest. He made sure it was comfortable before handing her a black turtle neck think shirt. It was just baggy enough to help with the allusion. Naruto handed her a pair of ninja boots that he'd added some buckles and straps onto for appearance.

To replace the ninja headband he gave her plain black headband that she tried around her forehead, the ends hanging loose down her back in the back.

"What about my hair?" She asked.

"We can tie it back." He sighed.

She paused a long moment.

"Would it look better short?" She asked in a small voice.

"It would." He said hesitantly.

She turned her back to him.

"Do it quickly then."

Naruto pulled a kunai out and trimmed her hair as best he could. When he was finished he stuffed the cut locks in an empty scroll so no one would suspect anything. Sakura examined herself in a mirror he had handed her.

"I look badass." She smiled weakly.

He chuckled as he changed into an elegant violet kimono with black glittering butterflies up it. He let his own hair free and brushed his long bangs from his face. His hair was down to his waist now and made a curtain around him.

"And you look like a girl." She said more strongly. "And I thought you said an unprotected girl…"

"I will most likely be under Gato's protection. If not I will reveal myself to be male."

"Okay. But…" She hesitated, "How do I act?"

"You're dressed like a tough bad boy." He shrugged. "I would suggest acting like Kiba but not as cocky. Add some of Shino's emotionless clam and Sasuke's indifference. Don't be arrogant though or you'll draw the wrong kind of attention. Just act a bit tough and cold."

She was silent. Naruto let her absorb everything.

"How are you going to act?" She asked.

"Calm and quiet." He smiled. "I'm going to act like I always do at work."

She nodded and sat back down in her seat silent for the rest of the trip.

.-.

As they pulled to a stop Naruto made sure his scrolls were secure. Then he took a deep calming breath. Sakura copied him and double checked the long dagger he had given her. At her waits.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Let's not die." She grinned weakly.

Naruto nodded and put on a polite smile as he pushed the door to the carriage open. Stepping into the fading evening sun he found himself in front of a lavish mansion. Two thug like samurai stood a ways ahead. They eyed the two as the carriage pulled away, the coach not even glancing at them to see their change.

"You the tailor?" One of the men sneered disapprovingly.

"Yes." Naruto said with a warm polite smile as he bowed slightly.

"Then who's the pink haired guy?" The second sneered.

Sakura bared her teeth at them in anger. Naruto bit back a chuckle at her expression that screamed both rough and insulted.

"Don't insult my hair." She growled lowly, lips pulled back in a snarl.

"Satoshi is my cousin." Naruto said as politely as ever. "He agreed to accompany me as my assistant."

The men eyed them suspiciously but then turned and led them into the mansion.

They travelled through the halls in silence. Naruto took in their surroundings as they walked. The first floor was plainer inside and almost rough. He could see some stairs leading down into what could be a basement floor or a bunch of cellars also. What put Sakura and him on edge though were all the thugs lying about. Some were in different rooms talking, smoking, or practicing fighting. Some were just wandering with bored expressions.

The second floor, the one they were led to, was much more lavish. It was also much more empty.

"Excuse me, may I ask why there are no people up here?" Naruto asked.

One of the men grunted not even glancing at him.

"We're restricted to downstairs. This is Gato's area."

Naruto nodded and silently followed once again. They finally stopped in front of a brown door. One of the men knocked quickly. A mumbled reply was returned. The thug stuck his head in the door and words were exchanged. Then he pushed the door wider and motioned Naruto in. Sakura followed closely, her heels almost being caught in the door as it shut behind them.

Inside the room, which looked like an office, a short man sat behind a desk wearing a black suit. Naruto bowed just enough to be polite, Sakura following example more hesitantly.

"Greetings Gato-sama, I am the tailor you hired."

"Ah, yes, Uzu-something."

"Uzumaki Narubi." Naruto replied a little annoyed at his rudeness.

No use hiding his real last name, but he had changed his first name taking half of Naruto and half of Kyuubi.

"I hope you're as good as they say." Gato smiled, "If you are I may have many more orders for you in the future."

"Yes sir." Naruto bowed.

"But before that I want a suit." The small man said standing. "Black and form fitting. Silk if you can make it."

"Yes sir."

"Good. I have things to do now so we'll start tomorrow. My guards will show you to your room."

"Yes sir."

Sakura is silently scowling beside him. Gato hasn't even acknowledged her presence. Naruto led her back out the door were one of the guards had vanished and the last led them down to the hall to a large room he said was a guest room.

.-.

Naruto made yet another measurement, staying silent as Gato spoke to his 'assistant' from where he stood on Naruto's stool. The man never stopped doing stuff be it giving orders or just smoking. He never sat down and did nothing and for that Naruto could respect him. But because of what his orders and such involved Naruto would not forgive him.

"Did the Osaka family pay their taxes?"

"No milord." The assistant quivered.

Naruto was glad Sakura was not here. Gato had ordered her out of the room. She had been taken for a tour by the samurai in the toque that was one of Gato's two main guards. While Naruto was slightly worried about her, he knew that if she had still been in this room her temper would have got the better of her and she would have attacked Gato.

"Fine. Take their farm. They were given a warning." Gato smirked.

"Y-Yes sir." The assistant stuttered.

Naruto finished with his last measurement as the man scurried from the room. Gato stretched and then pulled a smoke from his desk and lit it, watching as Naruto picked his things up. Naruto could feel the man's eyes on him, scanning every inch of him.

When Naruto got close enough to pick a bag up the man reached out. Naruto paused as he felt a lock of hair being tugged gently by the man. Gato studied it.

"As I thought. Your hair is the color of gold. And it's not died. Exquisite. I don't think I have ever seen hair this color."

Then he grabbed Naruto's chin with his short stubby fingers, eyeing Naruto's face as you would a piece of fruit. Naruto knew pulling away would make the situation spiral downwards.

"And your eyes. They're the color of some of the most precious sapphires in my collection. Your skin is flawless also. You are a work of art my lady." He smirked.

"Thank you milord." Naruto bowed slightly not correcting his assumption of Naruto's gender.

"I'm having a dinner meeting with a few wealthy clients tonight. I want you to join us."

It wasn't a request."

"Yes sir."

"Your cousin may not join us."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Be ready by five."

Then Gato dismissed him with a wave. Naruto hurried out and back to his room to start cutting out the material immediately. He wanted to be done and out of this place.

.-.

"Gato, my friend, so good to see you!" The first man that entered the dining room said jollily.

"And you my friend." Gato greeted. "Takashi, may I introduce you to Narubi, my guest."

"How do you do?" The man asked politely, eyeing Naruto up like a slice of meat.

"Fine, thank you for asking sir." Naruto half bowed

"And here's my wife Karin." The man said as a tall skinny woman with brown hair entered the room.

"As lovely as ever Karin." Gato greeted.

"You're looking well also." Karin smiled politely, giving a nod to Naruto which he returned.

In the next ten minutes four more people showed up, two men and a husband and wife. They were all introduced to Naruto and Naruto to them. When they finally sat down a few servants had brought out the beginning of the meal. Naruto noted that he was seated off to the right of Gato, as close as the couples were to one another.

Small talk was started and Naruto soon learned that the first couple were a pair of rich merchants from Mizu while the two men were from Kusa and the second couple was from Hi no kuni. Naruto avoided most of the conversations, only nodding and smiling politely and giving non-committal answers.

After dinner was finished servants pulled the dishes away and replaced them with cups and an assortment of sake and wine.

"You know dear, I never got your full name." One of the single men, whom was sitting next to Naruto, said.

"It's Uzumaki Narubi." Naruto smiled.

There was a harsh coughing noise from one of the couples as one choked on their water.

"The tailor?" the woman asked in surprise.

"Yes." Naruto agreed.

"I've heard about you from my sister." The woman gushed. "She's one of the Daimyo's wife's servants. She said you made the most elegant robes for the Daimyo and his wife. I heard they were a huge success at one of their ceremonies. She said it was the finest hand crafted kimonos she had ever laid eyes on."

Gato's eye brow raised as man people blinked.

"So you make clothes for nobles?" One of the men asked.

Naruto nodded demurely.

"Is that why she's here Gato?" One of the husbands asked.

"Yes, I've commissioned her to make suit." He nodded.

"You'll get the finest quality then." The woman nodded solemnly.

"So you've made formal clothes for the daimyo and his wife of Hi no kuni?" The second man asked in interest.

"Yes."

"Do you make anything other then formal or traditional clothes?"

"I make everything ranging from swimsuits to traditional layered kimono." Naruto smiled kindly.

He whistled. Naruto noted that Gato was eyeing him thoughtfully once again. He could see the glint of greed in his eyes.

.-.

"Satoshi?" Naruto called using Sakura's alias.

The men the in the room barely glanced at him before returning to their various activities.

"Excuse me," He said softly, "have you seen a pink haired teen around."

They paused now a few pointedly ignoring him while more then one swallowed.

"Two doors down." One said huskily, hunching over more violently.

"Thank you." Naruto said quickly, wondering at their odd reaction.

He hurried down the hall until he reached an open door leading into a bare room that only held a long table and a bunch of chairs. All the men were gathered around a table and there was a lot of noise coming.

"I win." Came a clear voice.

Naruto skirted the edge of the men until he had a view. And what an odd view. Sakura sat at the end of the table, booted feet kicked up on the table as she cackled manically. Around her were piles of poker chips, cash, and other valuable items. The men around her were grumbling.

"You have to be cheating!" A man growled frustrated as he slammed his cards down.

The next second there was a long thin dagger buried in the chair by his neck. A thin red line now marked his skin.

"Want to say that again?" Sakura asked, not sweetly or irritated, but with a wide grin and eyes that sparkled with ruthlessness.

The man backed down and Sakura gathered up the cash and the few odds and ends leaving behind the chips and an assortment of stuff. She saw Naruto and headed for him, tucking the stuff away in her pockets.

"Yo!" She greeted with a wide grin that showed all her teeth and almost made them appear sharp. "Why're ya dressed up?"

"Dinner." Naruto smiled.

"Huh? Oh, that's why I couldn't find ya. I got bored of the room and one of the men dragged me out on the orders to give me a bit of a tour. Showed me around and I decided to stay down here. They have a guy who cooks meals for some cash and I tried to find ya to get ya some food but couldn't even sense ya."

Naruto ignored her drawl and shrugged with a soft smile.

"I have to work on his commission now but I thought I'd check up on you.

"I'll join ya." Sakura shrugged. "If I win much more I'll start a riot."

"Did you really win most of that?"

"Yup."

She glanced around and seeing no one gave him a fanged grin.

"Cheated my ass off to win though." She laughed gruffly following him up a flight of stairs.

.-.

Naruto yawned softly as he finished a seam. He was a little over half way done the suit. Sakura had vanished once again today and Naruto had had to have breakfast with Gato once more. He was also scheduled to have diner with the man again.

Naruto stood, absently brushing the odd thread from his light ice blue kimono that hung loosely on his frame. He made sure everything would be fine if he left it alone and headed for the door. He needed to stretch his legs and wished for some company. Naruto hurried down the empty hall, not carrying for the silence of the upper floor.

As he found himself on the first floor he set off to find Sakura, dodging the laughing thugs and the few who leered at him or whose gazes lingered a bit too long. Not finding the girl inside he headed outside. A wide area surrounding the place was used as training grounds for the thugs who also liked to have small fighting tournaments. Only the front yard was left untouched by their mayhem.

Naruto sighed as he quickly scanned all familiar faces.

"Satoshi?" The man he'd asked about Sakura questioned. "Just saw him slip in the back door to grab some grub."

"Thank you." Naruto bowed his head.

The man gave a leering grin.

"Why don't you stay out here with the real men, eh girl? Boys like Satoshi can't show a girl as cute as you real pleasure."

Naruto bolted for the door under the laughter of those who had heard the man's…proposition. He shut the door behind him and barely had time to turn before three blades, shaped on a gauntlet like claws was at his throat. Naruto froze, stilling his breathing and his movement.

"Hmm? So easily caught?" Came a soft but raspy voice. "But then again you were distracted."

Naruto didn't move to say anything.

"Now, little spider," The man said, a smirk in his words, "What shall I do with you? Hmm?"

"Ninja." Came a sneered call.

The blades lightened and Naruto tilted his head enough to see Gato stalking towards them.

"You will release my guest this instant." He sneered. "I'll have you know that her head is worth far more then yours."

"As you wish milord." The man behind her said lightly, a mocking tone in it that only Naruto heard.

Gato pulled Naruto towards him. Naruto took note that he had purposely pulled in a way that had Naruto leaning into the man as if he offered safety.

"Touch my tailor again and I'll fire you." Gato sneered.

Naruto got a good look at his attacker, not that he needed it to know who he was. The weapon and the scent had tipped him off. Naruto was looking at the Demon brother he had caught in his wire web. How he escaped and returned to Gato, Naruto had no clue. But now he was suddenly very aware that this man knew his identity as a ninja and could easily have him killed.

The man eyed him, a smirk beneath his mask as he too realized this.

"Your tailor?" He chuckled lightly.

"Yes," Gato sneered. "One of the finest around. Even makes clothes for the daimyo of Hi no Kuni."

"Skilled." The man admitted with a light tone.

"Yes, and you'd do well to obey her orders as if they were mine."

Gato then turned to him, raising a hand to delicately tuck a long lock of hair behind his ear.

"Be careful of such ruffians." He smiled. "But don't worry, you're under my protection."

He let his fingers linger a moment to long before casting a final sneer at the brother and leaving. Naruto made no move to leave.

"So are you a tailor or a ninja little spider?" The man asked obviously amused.

"You work with Zabuza." Naruto said instead.

"Yes," The man answered obviously still amused.

Naruto paused. He had answered yes to 'work with', not 'had worked with'. Naruto felt a cold chill sweep up his spine as he realized that little suspicion on his mind was correct.

"He's not here." Naruto said more quietly.

"Correct," The man purred, "I'm the go between as Gato became tired of having to go all the way to our hideout to talk with him and give him orders."

"Ah." Naruto said.

"Yo! Narubi!"

Naruto stilled as he saw Sakura come out of one of the rooms.

"Ya finished sewing for the day, or just taking a bre-"

Sakura froze as she also saw the Demon brother. Naruto saw her eyes grow wider as her hand twitched for a weapon. The man just laughed.

"Another one of you? And dressed as a man this time? I can not even begin to guess which gender you both are."

"Narubi." Sakura said softly.

"Don't move Satoshi." Naruto said referring to the move she was making for her knife. "Go back to play poker or something, okay?"

She glanced at him before retreating, knowing an order when she heard one.

"You did not answer my question." The man said. "Are you a tailor or a ninja?"

"Both." Naruto said softly before moving once more, heading for the stairs.

The man followed but Naruto made no move to stop him. He didn't stop him even when the man followed him right into his room and sat in one of the chairs to watch him start sewing again.

.-.

Naruto politely sipped at his drink before retuning to the meal before him. Gato was watching him with an odd smile from where he sat right across from Naruto. Naruto had already taken note of the exits of the room they were in: Gato's private room. The only exits were the locked window and the door guarded by his thugs.

"What do you think of me Narubi?" Gato asked suddenly.

"Of you?" Naruto started softly.

"Yes."

"I think you're a very powerful man Gato-sama."

It was true. In wave the man held all the power. But Naruto also thought the man was a coward and a bigot. He did not voice those thoughts. Gato smirked slightly.

"Do you have anyone waiting for you at home Narubi?" Gato asked.

"No sir." Naruto answered hesitantly. "I'm an orphan."

"Except for a cousin?" He questioned.

"He's the closet I have to a cousin." He admitted.

And he had decided she was. Iruka, Sandaime, Jun, and Itachi. They were all his best friends but did not have the feel family would. Sure it would be easy to say Iruka was his adopted father and the Sandaime his grandfather, but they just didn't fit into those roles. No, they were friends. Perhaps cousins, but no immediate family. He didn't know what real family was so he would not try to make up one. Yuki had been the closest to him of anyone who he could consider family.

"You live alone then?"

"Yes sir. I make more then enough money sewing."

His eyes sparkled again with a mix of emotion he wanted to call 'sin'.

"And how old are you?"

"I'm fourteen in two months time." Naruto answered.

"And you can live alone?"

"I was emancipated because of the death of my last relative."

A lie with partial truths. He was an adult because he was a ninja, which had happened after Yuki had died.

"How do you like Wave?"

"It's beautiful." Naruto admitted.

He didn't say that the scenery was lovely but what Gato was doing was making it ugly. Naruto had noticed on the first day that the servants weren't servants. They were slaves. And there was more then one woman downstairs who had been treated more then just horrible because Gato had abducted her because her family couldn't pay taxes.

Gato seemed to have heard all he needed and leaned back. The rest of dinner was done in silence.

.-.

"Don't you have anything else to do?" Naruto asked as he leaned over his sewing machine.

The Demon brother, who sat on the table next to him, chuckled.

"I was bored out of my mind before you showed up little spider."

"Do you have to call me that?" Naruto said shooting him a sharp look.

The man just laughed.

"Little Spider? Well you are little, and did you not catch me in a web when we fought?"

Naruto shrugged and returned to his sewing pointedly ignoring the man.

.-.

"I feel like I'm always being watched." Naruto sighed.

"**You are."** Kyuubi answered lazily. "**That disgusting worm is always watching you whenever you are in his presence. And when you're not under his gaze you're under the water bugs gaze."**

Naruto giggled softly and leaned back into the bars. A whoosh of air had him knowing that Kyuubi had once again changed into his human illusion. This was proven when a human like hand reached out to gently tug him between the bars. Bright crimson eyes stared down at him with something Naruto could not recognize.

Kyuubi pulled him tight and nuzzled his blonde hair softly. Naruto didn't move. The last time this had happened Kyuubi had only stayed in his illusion for a few brief moments to say a few words and then he'd changed back and ignored Naruto for three weeks.

"**You are to reckless Kit."** Kyuubi said.

"Kit?"

"**Do not mistake it for a term of endearment or other such nonsense. It is a word that means child in the language of the kitsune. And that is what you are."**

Naruto loved his voice. It sounded like honey, thick and sweet, with an undertone of a rumbling growl.

"How am I reckless?" Naruto questioned softly.

Kyuubi didn't answer and only nuzzled his hair again before pushing him back out the bars and dropping the illusion, curling up and ignoring Naruto once again.

.-.

Naruto looked at the finished suit and had to admit it was a great work of art. He pulled free his camera from one of his summoning scrolls and snapped a few pictures. He always did this with his completed works.

With that finished he put the camera away and grabbed the suit heading for the door. The Demon brother, whom he still hadn't gotten a name from followed. Naruto made his way down the empty hall until he reached Gato's office. He didn't knock immediately and instead listened at the door for a moment having heard voices.

"Here they are sir." Came the muted voice of his assistant.

"Good, and they're legal?"

"Yes sir. All you need to do is sign them along with the girl."

"Perfect."

Naruto felt a cold chill form in his gut and hesitantly knocked.

"Enter!"

Naruto poked his head in and Gato's frown changed to a 'welcoming smile'. He stood and smiled at her.

"Ah, Narubi, come in, come in."

Naruto stepped forwards shutting the door behind her.

"I've finished your suit Gato-sama."

Gato examine the suit with a smirk.

"It's wonderful," He smirked, "Perfect and stunning. You are greatly skill my dear."

"Thank you Gato-sama." Naruto bowed his head.

Gato gave the suit to his assistant with the instructions to put it in his room leaving Gato and Naruto alone. There was a moment of silence.

"Narubi, I have a question for you."

"Yes Gato-sama?"

"Would you like to stay here?"

Naruto blinked in surprise.

"Live here?" He asked slowly.

"Yes, in this manor with me."

"Why?"

"Ever since I fist saw you, I've fallen in love." He said with a straight face.

Naruto gaped at him in shock. Gato took both his hands in his own and kissed his knuckles.

"I know I am older then you, old enough to be your father, but I can offer you a life of comfort and power Narubi dear. I have money and political clout. I have a solid business. I could offer you so much."

Naruto stared at him, still in shock.

"What I'm asking Narubi is; Will you marry me?"

.-.

Naruto leaned against the wall, forehead to the cold paint and eyes closed. He could sense the Demon brother off to the side but was too conflicted in his own thoughts to even glance at him.

"What do I do?" he asked to himself, unaware he'd said it aloud.

'**Accept his offer.'**

Naruto started at Kyuubi's voice.

"Why?"

Kyuubi snorted.

'**Because being married to him would give you much. You already know he is asking only because of the connections you offer to the higher ups because of your tailoring skills and the money you make. He does not love you, perhaps lusts after you, but does not love you so you would have to show very little love in return. And you can always cast a minor Genjutsu on him to stop him from sleeping with you. And if you marry him, should he die, you would most likely get everything.'**

Naruto blinked in shock. He hadn't thought of all that the prospect of marriage at his age and with a tyrant old enough to be his father had distracted him.

"I guess…"

'**Do it. Should he prove to be even less then the disgusting worm he is you can kill him. In fact I suggest killing him anyways.'**

"Fine."

"Who are you talking to?"

Naruto startled and spun from the wall to stare at the Demon brother who watched him with an amused curiosity.

"No one, just talking to myself." Naruto lied easily straightening.

He headed for his room again. Once inside, he shut the door, the demon brother sliding in just in time. Naruto looked at the stuff spread out and grabbed a hand stitching needle, a bobbin of thread and a plain piece of purple material. Before he could so much as thread the needle they were all snatched from his hands and tossed uncaringly over the Demon Brother's shoulder.

Naruto glared at him for such disrespect of his sewing items. The man ignored the glare and plopped down in one of the chairs. To Naruto's surprise he tossed off his weapons and pulled his armour, setting it gently to the side. Naruto examined him in surprise, not expecting what he saw. With the masks and weapons on the brother looked like he was on the average side with long wild black hair and a slight curve to his eyes.

With the armour off he was a different person. He'd taken off everything but a plain black shirt and grey pants. While his hair was still quite long and black, the mask he wore no longer made it so wild, instead let it fall flat and straight, layered slightly. And he almost looked taller without the slight crouch he had in his armour. Another thing was his face. His eyes looked almost softer on his angular face. And surprisingly he had a small black goatee.

"I'm Gozu." The demon brother said. "The eldest; older then my twin by twelve minutes."

"I'm Uzumaki Narubi." Naruto responded sitting down more hesitantly.

Gozu eyed him for a long moment.

"He asked you to marry him." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes."

"Are you going to?"

"…I think I might."

Gozu smirked. Naruto paused as a thought struck him.

"Gozu…how much is Gato paying you and Zabuza?"

Gozu's smirk grew wider.

.-.

"Do you have an answer for me darling?" Gato asked smiling.

"Yes." Naruto said softly, shyly, forcing a blush to his cheek as he shifted timidly.

Gato's smirk widened and he got down on one knee, pulling a box from his pocket. He opened it and Naruto found himself looking at a beautiful white gold ring with a diamond in the center and two sapphires on each side. He held out his hand and let Gato slid it on. Gato kissed the ring and then stood and kissed Naruto.

Naruto pushed revulsion to the back of his mind and timidly kissed back. When Gato pulled back he was still smirking.

"Do you want to have a ceremony dear?"

"I have no one to invite." He said embarrassed.

"Not a problem. Your cousin can attend and I'll invite a few people I know that are nearby. Two days from now. We'll keep it small, just take our vows and sign the marriage certificate. I'll wear the suit you made me. Shall I order you a dress?"

"No thank you." He blushed. "I'll wear a kimono. I have one I made for such an occasion that's in my size.

"Perfect. Why don't you go relax while I get this all organized.

He kissed him again. Then he turned back to his desk. Naruto practically fled the room, scrubbing at his mouth with the back of his hand. He was glad that while Gato was cunning, he wasn't the smartest. If he had been he would have been suspicious of how fast Naruto had agreed considering how 'shy' he'd acted in the last few days. And very few would agree to a ceremony so quickly with so little done.

Naruto examined the ring once out of his room. It was a very nice. And expensive.

"Pretty ring."

Naruto looked up at Gozu who smirked at him.

"Could be worth a lot."

Naruto nodded once and looked back at the ring. Married. It hit him. He was getting married. Even if it was an act, it was all going to be legal.

"I checked the certificate he has ready." Gozu said straightening. "It's one of those ones that's quite straightforward. No matter your gender you can marry him."

Naruto nodded. Homosexual marriage was legal in Hi no Kuni and Wave itself, so it was legal for them to be married. Some countries didn't allow such marriages while other's treated them no different then a male-female marriage.

"So, married, at fourteen." Gozu chuckled.

He pushed off the wall and stepped into Naruto's room with him, slamming the door behind him. Naruto sent him a frown for slamming the door as he moved to his sealing scrolls. Finding the one that already had completed outfits in it he scrolled through it until he found a layered kimono his size in a mix of violets, reds, and blues.

Naruto stripped off the simple kimono he was wearing now and pulled the layered one on, checking that it fit okay and wouldn't make moving too difficult. When he was sure it was fine he laid it on the table he'd been using to sew, smoothing it out. He turned to get dressed in his other kimono again and found it in the hands of a smirking Gozu.

"Male, eh?" He smirked.

"Would you prefer female?" Naruto asked.

A quick couple of hand signs and he looked like he would have if he had been female himself. His face and hair had remained mostly unchanged, only his eyes tilting slightly and longer lashes. What changed was his legs grew slightly longer and he grew curvier with B-cup breasts. As he was wearing only boxers from when he'd been changing it did nothing to hide his breasts. The smoke from the transformation lingered as Gozu's half-calm broke to make him gape slightly.

Naruto's kimono slipped from his hand and Naruto snatched it up. Before he could pull it on Gozu was in front of him, reaching out to grope him. Naruto smacked his hands away and pulled the kimono on.

"A solid transformation." He said in surprise.

Yuki and Jun had both said the same thing when he'd first shown them the technique. Where Yuki had been amused, Jun had been amazed and shocked. Naruto had learned it was due to the Kyuubi that he could make such a solid transformation, illusions so close to real they fooled everyone, even the user into thinking them real. Legends of kitsune transforming into women to seduce travellers were correct in this instance.

"I'm going to wear it tomorrow."

Gozu frowned and turned away.

"I'm going to inform Zabuza of what's occurred in the last three days."

.-.

"Narubi." Sakura grinned as she greeted him.

Naruto bowed his head with a smile as she laid down her next hand. You would think that once they'd all been beaten once they would be more wary of playing poker with her, but it seems the opposite had occurred, now they were throwing in everything to beat her.

Naruto found himself sitting off to the side watching the game from a distance. He also noticed Sakura had picked up some gum and was nosily popping bubbles. He didn't notice the man next to him until he spoke up.

"You're cousin there," The man smirked, "Is very good."

Naruto jumped slightly and quickly took the man in. He was older then Naruto had seen any thug so far, looking at least fifty. He had dark grey hair and a pair of glasses perched on the end of his nose. He was wearing a traditional kimono in dark blue with a black dragon winding around it. At his waits was a thin katana.

"Oh?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Most people, when playing poker rely on their ability to stay expressionless and make no reaction. Your cousin does the opposite. He puts emotion into each face, mostly just a wide grin. He'll cackle and laugh even if he's loosing and grin so widely you think he's going to crack. When he looses he just laughs all the more throwing all the men off. They think he's planning and get nervous. You can't tell what he's thinking because all he shows you is wild glee and sharp teeth bared in a grin."

Naruto blinked and examined the words in his mind before nodding once. He watched the game progress until Sakura had cleaned everyone out and was standing up, making her way over to him.

"Yo!" She greeted. "Ya finished the suit?"

"Yes."

"Ready to go then?" She asked grinning wildly, relief in her tone.

Naruto hesitated but her grin widened. They both headed for their room silently. Once the door was shut Sakura's grin vanished leaving no trace as she scowled.

"Why can't we go?" She asked. "Did he commission something else? Can't you tell him you're busy? Zabuza could attack any day now!"

"There's been a change of plans." Naruto said softly.

"What?"

"Gato asked me to marry him."

.-.

"So, you're last night as a free man." Gozu said.

Naruto glanced at the window which Gozu had entered and sat down in.

"Yes, I'm getting married tomorrow." He said, sounding surreal to his own ears.

Gozu chuckled and pushed off the window sill. Naruto noted he was once again only wearing a black shirt and his grey pants. He walked straight for Naruto who just watched him curiously. Gozu didn't stop and instead scooped Naruto up before he knew what was happening. Naruto let out a squeak as he was thrown over Gozu's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Gozu! Let go!"

The man just grunted as Naruto pounded his back. Naruto let out another squeak as he was tossed onto the bed.

"Gozu?" he questioned.

When he looked up Gozu had stripped of his shirt and was looming over him. Naruto blushed as he saw the man half naked. There was something different about this then seeing a naked client getting measured. Gozu leaned over and slid onto the bed, hovering over Naruto on all fours.

"What happens when Gato asks you to sleep with him?" Gozu breathed with a smirk.

"Genjutsu." Naruto said.

"Ah, but do you know what it is your Genjutsu will need to make him think?"

Naruto opened his mouth only to snap it closed as Gozu continued on.

"Do you know what your Genjutsu will need to have you act like, what you'll need to make him think?"

Naruto blushed at having the flaw in his plan pointed out. He knew what sex was, he'd had the Talk from some of the people in one of the brothels. He knew prostitutes on a name to name basis so he wasn't ignorant. But he'd never done the act nor watched or even fully thought of it beyond a few wild dreams. He had been going to use his theory of sex to create a Genjutsu.

"How about I show you?" Gozu breathed.

"What?" Naruto squeaked, voice cracking.

Gozu just kissed him. It was rough and opened mouth. His mouth was invaded by a tongue and he was pushed back into the mattress as rough hands parted his kimono. Naruto tensed beneath the ministrations, nervous and confused.

"Relax." Gozu whispered against his lips. "I'm going to give you the experience you need and cure you of your virginity at the same time."

He sounded smug, was all Naruto could think as he hesitantly kissed back, evoking wild passion in return.

.-.

"You ready?" Sakura asked seriously, eyes soft but firm as she gazed at him.

"Yes." Naruto said as he brushed his kimono smooth.

A layer of his hair had been pulled up and twirled in a bun with decorative pins sticking out of it to hold it in place. He had a light dust of blue over his eyelids and a light colored red on his lips. He was also in his sexy-no-jutsu form. He wasn't worried about anyone seeing any difference. The softer shape of his eyes was conveniently explained by makeup while his clothes had been loose enough his entire stay to easily hide breasts. His kimono now even hid them slightly.

Sakura poked her head out the door and cackled at one of the men, shouting an order that Naruto was ready. When she pulled her head back in she was serious again. Naruto seriously believed she was bipolar. She offered him an arm and he took it with a demure smile. She was wearing the same black turtle neck but had switched jeans for a pair of black slacks. Her black head band was still on along with the knife at her waist though.

Naruto heard a soft tune start up outside and Sakura led him out the doors. The front lawn had been set up for the wedding. Chairs sat in rows and a small gazebo had been set up. A man was standing there to read their vows while Gato stood watching them come forwards. Naruto spotted Gozu in the crowd and could see him smirking behind his mask. Next to him were three other familiar figures; Zabuza, the hunter-nin, and his brother.

Sakura stiffened but kept the wide fanged grin on her face, leering at anyone who stared at Naruto to long. She handed him off to Gato who smirked at Naruto. Naruto just gave a soft nervous smile.

.-.

Naruto nervously smoothed his clothes as he looked at the room in which Gato was waiting for him.

"Off to consummate your marriage, little spider?"

Naruto glanced at Gozu. He was slightly surprised to find Zabuza and the hunter-nin with the ninja.

"Where's your brother?" he asked Gozu.

"He's loosing at poker to your 'cousin'."

Naruto smiled slightly.

"Are you still going to follow the plan?" Gozu asked.

"Yes." Naruto nodded.

Then he squared his shoulders. Zabuza chuckled and stepped forwards to clap him on the back with enough force to make him stumble a step.

"You've got guts girly. You do know Gato is over forty?"

Naruto nodded.

"The certificate we signed still allowed it."

He chuckled and headed off, the hunter-nin following him quickly. Gozu stepped forwards and pushed his mask to the side to kiss Naruto deeply. When he broke the kiss he turned and strode off. Naruto went over the signs for the Genjutsu in his head. He wasn't very good at Genjutsu but he could manage the one all academy students learned. It would be enough against an untrained civilian.

.-.

Naruto woke to a soft headache that was barely there. He groaned as he sat up in the bed. Looking around he almost yelped in surprise at finding a naked Gato next to him. Naruto himself was still in his sexy-no jutsu form and wearing lingerie at least. His Genjutsu was the cause of the headache as he'd strained himself with it. The state of undress was because he'd needed to sleep because of straining for the Genjutsu and hadn't wanted to wreck the kimono.

Naruto slid out of bed and pulled the first layer of the kimono on smoothing it down just as he heard Gato stir. When he turned around Gato was sitting up against the headboard a lazy smirk on his face. Fortunately the sheets covered everything.

"Morning darling." He purred, looking smug and satisfied.

Naruto forced a blush on his face and shyly leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you want breakfast now?" he asked. "I can call a servant up."

"I have to see my cousin off." Naruto said shyly with a smile.

"Ah yes, he's heading back to Hi no kuni finally."

"Yes Gato-sama."

"Just call me Gato dear." He smirked. "I am your husband after all."

.-.

"Do you remember the plan?" Naruto asked softly.

"Yes." Sakura nodded. "I'll tell Sensei you couldn't leave because another commission came up and it would risk us if you tried to leave."

She hesitated, scowling.

"Are you sure I can't tell him about the marriage?"

Naruto smirked.

"I want to be there to see his face." Naruto said. "Tell him I'll be fine."

"Even with the other ninja?" she asked eyeing Gozu and the hunter-nin watching them.

"Yes, we've spoken. They won't harm me." He smiled. "Now hurry and go."

She nodded and kissed his cheek before entering the carriage. When the door shut behind her the coach took off.

"Narubi-sama." The hunter-nin smiled, "Let's head back inside. I would like to see some of these kimonos of yours."

.-.

"Have you seen my husband?" Naruto asked timidly as he poked his head into the room where some thugs were lounging.

One of the men leered.

"Not today honey, but if you're looking for a ride I'd be happy to give you one."

The rest burst into laughter and keeping true to his character Naruto let his face turn bright red before he fled. He asked a few more people if they had seen his 'husband'. Discreetly he had long since sent a clone off looking for the man. After speaking to a final group he heard a distant crunch and thud. He hurried towards the noise and reached the bottom of a staircase.

Naruto opened his mouth and inhaled a lungful of air. Then he let out his most hysterical, loudest scream. And he didn't stop. He screamed and screamed and screamed.

As expected, due to his screams, people came running, scrambling to see what the problem was. Most were stopped in surprise as they spotted Gato lying at the bottom of a flight of stairs, motionless, his neck at an odd angle and bruised up. Naruto continued screaming hysterically, tears streaming down his face as he shook violently. Someone had the sense to try and pull him away to take his eyes off the scene. He continued giving screams muted by his heavy sobs as he fought against the person.

"Gato!" He screamed.

Gozu's brother showed up and snarled at a few people to move, leaning over the businessman.

"Dead." He said gruffly, "Broken neck. The angle suggests he tripped on the third or forth stair from the stop and fell forwards down the rest."

Naruto continued to scream.

"Someone shut her up!" The man hissed at them.

One of the thugs decided to obey. Naruto felt a sharp hit connect with the back of his neck. A normal person would have passed out, but with Kyuubi's regeneration he was only dazed. He went limp though, cutting his screams off and collapsing in a thug's arms. He focused all his thoughts on staying limp and listening.

"Any fowl play involved?" A guard asked gruffly.

"Don't appear to be any." Gozu's brother returned with a sigh. "And our meal ticket is dead."

An uneasy muttering arose.

"We could always raid the place." A man suggested.

Gozu's brother snorted.

"Gato probably locked up all his valuables in a vault or in back accounts. We'll find very little in here."

"What about his wife then?" One asked, a smirk poking through with his words.

"Wait till she wakes up and then bully her into giving us passwords and stuff." Another elaborated.

"Or we could just wait till she wakes up and pays us." Another said. "She seems like the type that would pay us even though we're thugs. We could even get a raise with a few polite words probably."

There was some general agreement. Naruto felt himself being shirted into a different set of arms. He was also subtly groped. His eye twitched but he was glad he had changed into his sexy-no-jutsu earlier.

.-.

"Narubi-sama, please come out!" Came the pleading voice of Gato's assistant.

"No!" Naruto sobbed.

"You'll miss Gato-sama's funeral."

"He can't be dead!" Naruto yelled. "He can't! We…we _just_ got married."

He trailed off with a sob. The door creaked open and the man hesitantly came forwards to rub his back awkwardly as he sobbed into his hands.

"Come now dear." He said soothingly. "He's gone to a better place."

He didn't sound convinced and neither was Naruto. He knew Gato was surely in Hell. He stood anyway, sniffing the tears back and giving a hesitant nod.

.-.

Naruto looked over the papers with a faux worried look. The lawyer in front of him rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so timid, just sign."

Naruto had tears gathered in his eyes.

"But my husband-"

"Is dead. He was legally declared dead. Sign the papers."

Naruto sobbed and shakily reached out for the pen. His signature was a bit more wobbly then usual but it didn't appear to matter. The man took the papers tucking them away in his bag. Naruto was glad that just like Gato, he'd never noticed Naruto had signed Naruto instead of Narubi.

"That was the last of them." He declared. "You have now fully inherited all of Gato's belongings and wealth."

Naruto just sobbed. The lawyer sighed and gently pat his head.

"Don't worry dear. I'm sure he loved you. Even though he had no will, I do not doubt he would have wanted everything to go to you."

Naruto held back laughter and waited till the man was gone before quickly seizing up his copies of the legal papers and reading them over with a smirk.

.-.

"It's done then?" Gozu asked, slipping in the window.

"Yes." Naruto smiled politely. "I own all of Gato's business and wealth. The rumours of his success were very much true. I shouldn't have to work a day for the rest of my life."

Gozu snorted.

"But you will."

"Of course, I love sewing and I want to be a ninja."

"What will you do with the businesses?"

"I'm keeping a few to manage but the rest I'll sell to all the people Gato cheated them from for a very reasonable price."

Gozu nodded. Naruto shuffled the last of his papers and set them inside a sealing scroll. Glancing around to make sure he hadn't missed anything he finally nodded.

"All packed." He announced. "Have you taken care of the thugs?"

"Yes, the more crooked ones were paid and sent off or killed. The ones that wanted to stay have stayed and agreed to work for your business as guards and manual labour men."

"Good." Naruto nodded.

Gozu's arms wrapped around his waits and pulled him back into a solid chest.

"All ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Then how about we have a bit of fun tonight." He grinned wildly, nipping at Naruto's ear.

.-.

Naruto looked over the edge of the ship as it sailed silently towards the bridge. All the thugs were giving him a wide berth as one man had causally mentioned that he was quite eager to take over Gato's businesses as if accusing Naruto of plotting the whole thing (which he had); Naruto had burst into tears and sobbed on the man for a good few minutes. None of them wanted to deal with a crying teenager.

As the boat docked Naruto stepped off into the mist. Gozu, whom stood by his side, was already making hand seals. A burst of wind rushed at the wall of mist and quickly pushed it away. Naruto got his first look at the huge bridge with no mist. It was slightly damaged and the unconscious bodies of the workers lay off to the side. Sakura stood in front of Tazuna dressed the same as he had seen her last. Sasuke lay on the ground near puddles of water, needles jutting from every part of his body and motionless. Zabuza and Kakashi had locked blades and the Hunter-nin was providing long distance support for Zabuza.

Gin, the silver cat, lay on Sasuke's chest motionless. A needle had also pierced his neck and Naruto could see he had taken a hit for Sasuke. He also knew Gin was not dead.

Naruto put on a nervous face and hesitantly took a step forwards.

"E-excuse me." He called shyly.

None heard.

"Yo! Everyone Stop!" Gozu barked.

That gained the attention they needed. Naruto forced a blush to his cheeks as he thanked Gozu before turning back. Tazuna was staring shocked but had sense not to say anything. Sakura just blinked while Kakashi actually gaped beneath his mask.

"Zabuza, Haku, I've decided not to kill Tazuna." Naruto said timidly.

"What about our pay?" Zabuza asked gruffly.

"I'll still pay you of course." Naruto said quickly.

Zabuza grunted and broke the blade lock he had with Kakashi, jumping back to Haku.

"Um, who are you?" Kakashi asked aloud.

Tazuna looked at him stunned, but Naruto knew he was acting.

"I'm Gato Narubi." Naruto said smiling shyly. "I'm Gato's wife."

Now Kakashi was not acting as he gaped dumbly at him, eye almost comically wide. Tazuna's jaw had dropped and he had actually dropped the sake bottle in his hand.

"G-Gato," Naruto choked out, bringing tears to his eyes, "Died two days ago from a fall down the stairs."

He wiped away tears furiously and choked back a sob.

"I-I've taken over his business and I've cancelled the orders on Tazuna's assassination. I don't want to fight anyone."

Zabuza snorted and strode over, before holding out a hand. Naruto pulled an envelope from his pocket quickly and bowed slightly handing it to him.

"Thank you for all your work."

Zabuza glanced at Gozu and Meizu.

"We're staying." Gozu said. "We've been hired as guards until she has everything under control."

Zabuza nodded and with a quick sign he and Haku were gone.

"Y…you said you don't want violence?" Tazuna stuttered, "What of the thugs then?"

"I've hired them on to work in the shipping business." Naruto said timidly. "And I've also paid some to help out with any damage caused by my l-late husband."

He choked back a sob at the word husband. Tazuna just stared.

.-.

"It went according to plan then?" was the first thing said, by Sakura, as Naruto finished his story.

Sasuke was staring wide eyed and Kakashi had long since palmed his face and not moved his head from his hands. Gin just lay in Naruto's lap purring at the familiar blonde as Naruto idly stroked his fur.

"Yes."

"You were in on this?" Kakashi hissed dangerously.

Sakura flinched back at the tone suddenly realizing that yes, Kakashi was a Jonin, and that yes, he was not happy.

"Y-yes." She stuttered.

"It was the only way we saw getting out of Gato's unharmed." Naruto interrupted.

"You could have just run." Kakashi said lowly.

His tone was sharp and Naruto knew he was mad.

"You forget that he had hired shinobi. The Demon Brothers were rescued and one was always around."

"You seem friendly enough with them now." Kakashi said curtly.

"That's only because one of them likes me. A lot." Naruto shot back.

Kakashi froze. Naruto pressed his lips together and said nothing.

"Likes you." He said in a deadly whisper.

"Yes."

"You…."

Naruto heard the rest of the question. 'You slept with him?'

"Yes." Naruto answered.

"…Why?"

"Because." Naruto said stubbornly. "I was also in no position to say no. I also needed to know what 'it' was for the Genjutsu I had to put on Gato when we had to consummate our marriage. Two birds with one stone."

There was silence as Kakashi seemed to struggle between screaming at him and congratulating him as he should according to shinobi rules. Naruto had avoided a fight that could have cost much and had at the same time gained further knowledge on something he would need later.

"You're thirteen." Kakashi finally whispered.

"Fourteen in a month." Naruto said.

Kakashi just shook his head and stood.

"The bridge should be finished in the next couple of days, until then we shall stay."

Sasuke appeared in deep thought while Sakura fidgeted.

"Good job Na-Stitch, Scroll." Kakashi said shortly like it was bitter.

He knew they had done a good job but he wasn't proud of them, because the 'good job', as shinobi rules classified it, was corrupted compared to other jobs. Kakashi was proud that they had fulfilled the mission but he was not proud that their lifestyle had taught them what they had needed to know to complete the mission.

.-.

Naruto breathed the air softly and looked down at his finger. He had since removed the wedding band, locking it up in a scroll as a souvenir. He liked the ring, it was a beautiful ring, and perhaps he'd wear it again some time. He just hadn't like the man it had come from. Gato had been a very morally corrupt man. Naruto hadn't even seen the extent until the man had died and he'd gotten access to all his stuff.

There were records of the man selling young men and women to the slave traders in the North. The villagers taken hostage had also been very used and abused.

Naruto had quickly freed the 'hostages', cut the slave trade thing, poured money into the economy, and stopped a lot of the more unsavoury business deals involving his shipping. Then he'd ended a couple of businesses that weren't needed and merged some together. Then he'd sold most everything back to the people at what he thought was reasonably priced while they said it was practically free. With that done he had ended up with a good reliable shipping business in his hands that delivered things to Kiri and surrounding areas. The bridge would not harm that business at all. He'd also been left with a large bank account that he'd quickly turned into his own.

Naruto sighed again and looked over the lack. Swinging his feet over the dock edge he let his toes just breach the surface, sending out ripples.

'At least the mission is over.' He thought to himself.

He heard a grumble in the back of his mind and took it as Kyuubi's agreement.

"I'd better go see if Tsunami needs any help inside." He said aloud, standing.

.-.

"Welcome home." Sarutobi smiled.

Naruto smiled right back.

"I see you got a new wardrobe Haruno." Sarutobi smiled at the pinkette.

"Glad ya can still see old man." Sakura snorted.

Kakashi blinked in surprise with Sasuke, at her reply.

"And a new attitude." Sarutobi chuckled.

"It helped on the mission." She shrugged. "Decided I liked it."

"I still have my belief that she's bipolar. Or suffers from Multi-personality disorder." Naruto chirped in.

Sakura sent him a glare that could kill while Sarutobi just chuckled.

"Any problems other then the rating of the mission changing?" The Hokage inquired as he shuffled a sheet forwards.

Kakashi went to say something and Sarutobi held up a hand quickly.

"I know most of what happened." He said. "A Momichi Zabuza, Haku, and the Demon Brothers of Kiri showed up the other day, requesting to join Konoha. They explained how Naruto hired them, paying more then Gato. They also said that you had dealt with the problem. They gave little detail but I got the gist."

"Did you allow them to join Konoha as ninja?" Sakura butted in, overriding Kakashi's raised eyebrow.

"They were interrogated and their minds searched to see their reasons for joining. They proved safe and we gained four new valuable assets." The Hokage smirked. "Now, anything else I should know Kakashi?"

"Well," Kakashi said slowly, "There are a few things we have to tell you, but first I believe Naruto has some important news to tell you."

Naruto cleared his throat as the Hokage's eyes landed on him.

"I got married."

The Hokage reacted using all the wisdom, reflexes, and secret skills gained over his years as a ninja. He fainted.

.-.

Naruto sighed happily as he stepped into the warmth of his apartment. It was exactly how he left it. He felt welcomed just seeing it. The comfort of having a home to return to was something he doubted he would ever take for granted.

He quickly stripped all the scrolls hidden on his body and set them on the kitchen table making for his bathroom to shower.

Naruto stopped dead.

He frowned softly, lips twisting. He turned and walked back to peer into his living room again. Blinking didn't clear the image. He closed his eyes fro a brief minute and sighed before opening them and taking the scene in.

Haku smiled apologetically at him from where he sat on the couch, his hands folded neatly on his lap and posture straight. Zabuza just gave a grunt of greeting, feet kicked up on the coffee table and hands lying on the back of the couch as he watched TV. Gozu and Meizu both lifted a hand in a half wave as they sat lazily on the second couch.

"What are you doing here?" He asked exasperated.

"The Hokage gave us apartment rooms across the hall. He said that the whole building was almost empty with only a few tenants on the first floor. Then he pointed out you lived right across from us. I guess when we told him you had been the one to get us to join Konoha he thought we'd make good neighbours." Haku said easily. "The apartments were very under furnished though and The Hokage warned us against going out until everyone knew of our joining Konoha. Then Zabuza realized you would have a TV and food. You really should lock your doors better."

Naruto sighed, rubbing his face.

"I'm too tired to deal with this. I just had an hour long conversation with the Hokage about getting married spur-of-the-moment and how to be responsible in choosing ones spouse. I'm going to have a shower. Don't wreck anything."

.-.

"H-hello?" Came a soft hesitant cry.

Naruto poked his head from where he was cooking in the kitchen. He perked up as he recognized the voice. Shooting a warning glance at his new 'friends' he called to come in. Hyuuga Hinata entered slowly, gaping at the four people sitting in his living room.

"H-Hello." She stuttered

"Good timing Hinata, I got back just an hour ago." Naruto smiled. "Please ignore the freeloaders and sit."

"I don't w-want to be a bother." She stuttered, "I can come back later."

"How many times must I tell you," He sighed, "You are not a bother."

She blushed brightly and poked her fingers together because of his words and because the four were eyeing her in curiosity now.

"Did you just stop to visit?" Naruto asked as he flipped some fried vegetables.

"Partly." She blushed. "I wanted to see how your mission had went and I also came with a request for a commissioned kimono."

"Oh?"

"My birthday party is soon." She blushed. "I'm turning fourteen. My father is turning it into a large party. I believe he is inviting potential suitors also."

"Is he still hung up on you getting married?" Naruto frowned.

"He doesn't care." She shook her head. "But the clan elders wish to have me married off into another family and give the title of heir to my sister."

"Ah, So a kimono for you?"

"Yes, and one for Hanabi. Father said to arrange a day that Hanabi and I can come over to get measure and to look at the materials."

"I'm free this Saturday. Or is that too soon?"

"N-No! That's perfect."

"Ah, good. Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"No, I really should be going." She blushed. "I'm having dinner with my team."

"Ah, have fun."

She nodded and hurried out the door, shutting it softly behind her.

"Hyuuga?" Haku inquired.

"Yes, that was Hinata. She's the heir of the main branch at the moment."

"She seems weak." Zabuza snorted.

"She's strong ninja wise." Naruto said. "She's got great chakra control and a very honed taijutsu style, but her self confidence has been shattered of years of her clan elders calling her weak and worthless. They treat her like dirt and she started to believe it. When you get her mad though, she's a sight to behold."

Zabuza snorted again. Naruto rolled his eyes at the man's attitude and dished out some rice and stir-fry for all of them.

.-.

"Naruto?"

Naruto glanced up at the call and quickly noted where it had come from.

He leapt up from his sewing with a grin and hurried to the living room. Zabuza was still watching TV on the couch while Haku was reading one of Naruto's books. Gozu and Meizu were lazily having a whispered discussion on their couch. When they had said that they had no blankets or even mattress, only their packed futons in scrolls Naruto had let them crash on his couch. One turned into a bed when unfolded, which Zabuza claimed, while Naruto had pulled out some extra futons while stuffing their other ones in his washing machine.

"Come in Jun!" He called as he stepped forwards.

The door in the living room swung open to reveal Jun in his favourite Kimono, a dark blue one with wisps of smoke and koi on it that Naruto had made him recently.

In an instant the man had taken in the four guests and narrowed his eyes, standing straighter. The four also tensed, eyeing the man, most likely sensing his skill power.

"Who are these?" Jun asked calmly.

"Momichi Zabuza, Haku, Gozu, and Meizu." Naruto quickly introduced. "They're spending the night."

Jun's eyes narrowed even more.

"Ah." He sneered before turning to Naruto with a slight smile, "It's good to see you well Naruto."

Naruto just smiled at him, ignoring the tense atmosphere.

"This is Jun." He introduced. "My neighbour slash roommate. His apartment is connected to mine by the door he just entered. We've been friends since I was little."

The four gave short nods trying to relax again. Naruto turned back to his sewing project calling Jun over to see it. As soon as his back was turned he felt the killing intent rise.

"Jun!" He barked. "None of that in my house now!"

Jun lowered his killing intent and changed his death glare to a look of cold disdain. Naruto took note that Gozu and Meizu were shaking badly, pale and sick, while Zabuza and Haku were merely sweating slightly, light trembles shaking their frames. Naruto had forgot how much of a difference there was between ANBU and Chunin and even ANBU and Jonin. He sighed seeing these people were not going to be getting along. He dragged Jun into his sewing room and started to tell him of his trip.

.-.

"I've decided to," Kakashi said, "in the words of a deceased friend, 'kick our training up a notch."

"So we're just going to work harder?" Sakura sneered.

Naruto briefly thought the best thing that had happened to Sakura was their mission to Wave. Who knew she only needed to stay in a thug infested mansion for two weeks with a new outfit and the threat of discovery and death on their heads if they were caught infiltrating to get better. Since returning she had not dropped the attitude or the outfit. She had also snapped right out of being a Sasuke fan-girl. Naruto contributed the last to her stay with the thugs.

Compared to the rough and tough thugs who gambled, drank, fought, and talked of bloody battles, Sasuke was no longer dark and mysterious. Now he was just a stoic rich kid who was more graceful in fighting. That and Sakura's new attitude made sure she did not continue going after a jerk who ignored or disrespected her.

Another thing that resulted from Wave was their mental evaluation with therapists. It was required after a ninja's first high ranked mission, and if they were actively doing high rank missions such evaluations were required monthly. Insane was okay, psychotically insane was even okay as long as there was no chance of betrayal or harm to Konoha or the missions.

Sasuke had been pulled into talking to a therapist twice week until some of his tendencies (mostly involving revenge, obsession, etc.) were muted or curbed. Naruto had been cleared as absolutely sane if not a bit manic about sewing/fashion. Sakura however had thrown her therapist for a loop. They had called in the big guns. Yamanaka Inoichi had done her psyche evaluation himself. Naruto's theory on Multiple Personality Disorder hadn't been very far from the truth.

Team seven had been allowed to sit in on the report Inoichi had given the Hokage. Sakura had a split personality that was more or less exactly how she acted now. It was the one coaching Sakura on how to act rough and tough. Inoichi had hypothesized that Sakura had at age eight, blocked away a portion of her personality in an attempt to make friends because of merciless teasing. That's also were her 'Sasuke Fan-girl' tendencies arose, an attempt to fit in.

But Inoichi had also said that that wasn't strictly true either as this was more then just a split personality. He hypothesized that Sakura was showing signs of a budding new bloodline or one that had laid dormant through her family for generations. He said the second personality was more then just a personality. If it had just been a personality, then when he'd entered her mind discreetly he wouldn't have met _it_.

By _it_ he meant the split that called herself Inner Sakura. She had complete control over Sakura's mindscape and could even force Inoichi out. No split personality could do that. Inoichi further hypothesized that 'Inner Sakura' would make sure Sakura had full control of many mental functions (ie. Her perfect memory).

'Inner Sakura' also acted as a second person, not always agreeing with Sakura. It would be like having a personal advisor always with you ready to give advice and help you on large decisions on the fly with no length explanations. Inner Sakura was also Sakura's will. Her will to survive, her will to gain strength, her will to win. She was determination in raw form. Inoichi said Sakura would become a scary brilliant person if she allowed Inner Sakura to help her. He also said he doubted any genjutsu would ever fully capture the pinkette. Because to the voice in her head illusions were just that, they didn't affect her and she could tell Sakura what was wrong. That coupled with Inner Sakura's love of blood and battle, her war like personality, Sakura was going to be a person to recon with if she could get this under control.

The pinkette admitted she'd always tried to ignore Inner Sakura, a bit scared of how war like she was, and also scared because she was a freaking voice in her head.

So now they had an avenger going to therapy, a pinkette trying to master a new borderline-bloodline, and Naruto.

Back to Kakashi.

"We aren't just going to work harder." Kakashi smiled.

It wasn't one of his usual smiles. This was an open mouth grin that showed even beneath his mask. His eye took on a maniacal gleam and all three noted is book was no where in sight.

"I'm going to work you to the bone." He said in a low purr. "I'm going to train you so hard that you either get stronger or die. I don't care which it is."

They all felt a shudder crawl down their spines as they stared at their grinning teacher.

.-.

Naruto moaned as he heard a knock on his door. He'd just sat down a bare half an hour ago to start sewing. Sighing he pulled himself to his feet and headed for the door. Opening it he found himself facing Zabuza.

"Can I help you?" He growled.

Zabuza raised a brow at the normally laid back gennin.

"We want to go shopping." He said. "But we have no idea where anything is."

"Jiji finally got word out you had joined?" He asked.

"Hokage-sama told his ANBU guards to spread the word." Haku chirped behind Zabuza. "Then he told us it would take three days for the rumours to circulate through the ninja ranks and into the civilian ranks. Actually he said by the end of the second hour all the ninja would know but it would take longer for most civilians to learn."

Haku sounded horribly amused.

"He said the gossipers would spread the word much quicker then he could ever hope."

"In Mist the Mizukage would have killed anyone who gossiped." Zabuza sorted.

"But we're in Konoha." Haku pointed out. "And gossip _is_ a good way to get word out quickly."

Naruto sighed and made a quick sign. Two Kage bunshin popped into existence.

"One of you start on the kimono please while the other heads to tell Kakashi I may not make the meeting."

Kakashi had started showing up on time for meetings lately. The first time Sakura and Sasuke had tried to take him down and Naruto had headed to get some ANBU to help with the impersonator. Two hours, a thoroughly amused Hokage, a smirking Ibiki, and an annoyed Kakashi later they were finally starting their meeting

"Let's go." Naruto said, pulling the door shut behind him.

.-.

"Stitch!"

Naruto turned slightly at the call, the four people behind him doing the saw me.

Sakura was running towards them a large smile on her face. Before any of them could react she had grabbed Naruto by his shoulders, dipped him and kissed him. Then she let him go. He dropped to the floor in shock. She giggled happily.

"Thanks to you we got the day off of training. I was so happy I could have kissed you and then I said what the heck, I will." She giggled girlishly.

"Day off?" Naruto asked standing again, brushing the incident away.

"Kakashi said that since you weren't there he'd give us the day off because he wanted us all there for our next training session." She brushed off.

Then her personality took a one eighty.

"On another note," She snarled, cracking her knuckles, "Kakashi told us we have an extra hour of training tomorrow. I've already requested to spar with you."

Her grin was shark-ish and wide. Then she was stomping off, yelling at a man for bumping into her.

"Is she all…there?" Meizu ventured.

"She was diagnosed with MPD." Naruto said idly.

Zabuza snorted while eyeing the girl oddly.

"What's with the names?" Gozu asked.

"Hmm?" Naruto hummed.

"Your team calls you Stitch, you introduced yourself as Narubi, and everyone here calls you Naruto." Gozu said easily. "And the pink haired boy/girl is called by either Scroll, Satoshi, or Sakura. I still can't tell if she's female or male."

"Stitch and Scroll are our team names, the names we use on mission sunless we're using another alias." Naruto explained. "Narubi and Satoshi are our second aliases. Naruto and Sakura are our real names. And Scroll is female just as I'm male."

"What!" Zabuza blurted out. "I know you have boobs. I felt them when you fainted after Gato's death."

"You're the one who groped me?" Naruto hissed, spinning to face the man.

"I wanted to see if you were female." Zabuza shrugged.

"Well I'm male." He hissed. "I have a solid transformation jutsu to make me female."

Zabuza whistled in appreciation.

"So you have the Uchiha and Hatake who are male." Haku said frowning, "And then you yourself are male, but act as female while your single female team-mate acts male."

"Correct."

"And I thought I was weird." The effeminate boy sighed.

.-.

"Is my place the meeting hall or something?" Naruto asked idly as he pushed through the group of people in the hallway.

"We came to get some grub." Zabuza said motion between himself and Gozu. "Cause none of us can cook and the stove is now in need of repair.

"Where are Haku and Meizu?"

The two shared a look then shrugged.

"And you guys?" Naruto asked.

"I got some clothes that need some mendin'." Sakura said gruffly scuffing her boot on the floor.

"And I have a mask that needs mending." Kakashi said shooting a scowl at Sakura showing whose fault that was.

Sasuke shrugged idly.

"And you Hinata?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

The Hyuuga blushed and stuttered something he didn't understand. He shrugged and went to open the door when he heard a commotion inside.

"Jun!" Came a startled cry.

Everyone paused a moment to listen.

"Ah! D-don't."

A soft moan accompanied it sounded by the slap of wood.

"Jun!" Came another moan.

Sasuke and Sakura's faces lit up red. Naruto palmed his face and gave a short prayer before throwing the door open. What met their sight was not the dirty scene most had envisioned, but another one all together.

Iruka was on his floor arms holding him up from where he had obviously pushed himself off the floor. His hair was loose for once and floated around his face in a wild way. He was wearing of the Kimono's Naruto had made in his size. It was a beautiful mix of earth browns, gold, and burgundy. All fall colors. It had half slipped off his shoulders showing tanned skin. The obi was slightly loose also and Iruka was looking up at them with a flushed face.

A bunch of things happened almost at once;

Two camera flashes went off at the same time. The first one was from Jun who had snapped a picture of Iruka. The second was from Hinata who lowered her camera with a blush. Naruto idly noted that was why she had a camera around her neck.

At the same time Zabuza choked and hurried off, clutching at his nose, blood seeping. Sakura gave a giddy squeal and Sasuke turned tomato red.

Kakashi gaped like a fish on land and Gozu coughed awkwardly while taking a good look.

Then Iruka realized what a picture he made and turned spitting mad. Jun got a sharp lecture on letting him do his own kimono up and not to tickle him if he did help do up his obi.

"Is there a reason your taking photos of Iruka in provocative poses with his kimono skewed?" Naruto asked. "In my part of the apartment no less?"

"No reason." Jun said stonily.

"Should someone go check on Zabuza?" Sakura piped up. "He looked like he was bleeding."

"Bleeding?" Iruka asked concerned. "Was he hurt?"

"I'm not sure." Sakura lied. "Why don't you go check Iruka-sensei? His room is across the hall."

"I'll just make sure he's okay." Iruka said concerned as he headed off, straightening his kimono.

"That was cruel." Kakashi said idly.

"Yes but now my dream of making a yaoi pairing came true."

For a long moment there was silence.

"You have a sick, sick mind." Sasuke finally grumbled tossing a shirt that obviously needed mending at Naruto before hightailing it out of there.

"Why all the mending?" Naruto asked as he took Sakura and Kakashi's things.

"Those two," Kakashi started with a creepy smile that got Sakura flinching, "Decided they wanted to see what was under my mask. Somehow I was drawn into a fight with them. I tore their clothes up but Sakura got a slight slice in my mask.

"Good job Sakura." Naruto praised.

"It was only because when I aimed my hit I missed and nearly hit his book. He tried to protect it and my kunai sliced his cheek." Sakura said gruffly.

Naruto just chuckled and set their mending in a pile before heading off to start some dinner.

.-.

Naruto handed over the coins to the silent book store clerk and scooped up the fashion magazine he'd bought. He wasn't even turned before he spotted something.

"What's that?" He asked calmly.

"A new magazine." The teen behind the counter said sarcastically.

"I wish to buy it."

Soon it was in his stack and he had abandoned the store to hurry home. Instead of sticking to the streets he leapt to the roofs and took off. The roofs were the domain of the ninja so no one got in his way and no one thought it odd.

When he arrived at his apartment he forewent the door and slipped in his workshop window. He passed by Zabuza and Gozu on his couch and slammed through the door into his storage and dying area. Not bothering to knock he flung open the door to Jun's room. The man was sitting at a desk reading a scroll.

"Yes Naruto? Any reason you barged in?" Jun asked blandly.

"What, is this?" Naruto asked in a deadly whisper.

Jun spun and brightened as he saw the magazine in Naruto's hand. On the front was a picture of Naruto, pins in his mouth, hand sewing a design onto a kimono, his long hair in a braid and wearing his own kimono, the sunset light casting a warm glow over it. The title was in large gold letters 'Narubi'.

"Happy birthday." Jun smirked.

"It's not my birthday."

"It was supposed to be published on your birthday but they got it through sooner." Jun said waving a hand dismissively.

"Who made this?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Hinata and I." Jun smirked. "We stole a bunch of pictures from you large album and made copies, and we also took newer pictures. Iruka helped us with many of the men's designs. Hinata did more of the teens, her sister Hanabi did the younger children's, and we even got a friend of mine's three year old daughter and son to pose.

"There's more then just those in there." Naruto said calmly.

"I was in many." Jun shrugged. "The solid henge is a true ninjutsu but it is also a high A-rank almost S-rank technique. I had been surprised when you had done it before I learned that it wasn't the same and more to do with the Kyuubi. But the technique does exist. I used it."

"I meant there are more then just pictures in here!" Naruto hissed.

"Of course." Jun shrugged the hiss off. "Hinata wrote a few article – such a good writer that girl- and Iruka wrote a few about you. I also mailed many of your higher class clients and gave them the gist of what I was doing. They wrote reviews and small things raising you and your skills."

"What is it for?" Naruto asked tightly.

"This," Jun smirked, "Is going to broaden your horizons. It is already a large hit and it's only been out for the last three days in Konoha."

Naruto froze.

"_In_ Konoha?" He breathed.

Jun's smirk turned Cheshire large.

"I had a few favours I called-in in a few countries. Your magazine is now published in eight countries, and has been for over three weeks now."

Naruto stared in shock.

"I believe your work is now quite known."

.-.

Sarutobi gave a sigh and rubbed at his temple.

"I'm tempted to send Jun to Ibiki for the headache he caused me." The man said.

"I agree. I shall go grab my wire." Naruto nodded.

"We'll deal with him later." Sarutobi said before Naruto could leave. "For now I have something for you."

He waved a hand at a crate sitting in the corner of his room.

"What is it?" Naruto blinked.

"Letters. For you."

"For me?" Naruto blinked.

"That magazine he made took off in the world of fashion, and you know how large that world is." Sarutobi heaved a sigh. "Well, it's very popular, as are your works. The few merchants who had your things in their caravans have sent letters ahead asking for more because as soon as that magazine came out and it was realized who had made those clothes, they were gone. Almost over night you have become a fashion celebrity. That crate holds letters for you."

Naruto paled.

"Even in Konoha?"

"Yes."

"B-but I'm the demon!" Naruto said. "I'm the one everyone hates!"

Sarutobi closed his eyes, pained at the words Naruto had grown up with from the villagers.

"Naruto, no one has really realized it's you. The title is Narubi and in every article they name you Narubi. Your last name is rarely mentioned. And most women won't care who you are if you can give them dresses that would make them the envy of all women."

"I think I need to take this in." Naruto said faintly.

Three seconds later a large group of kage bunshin appeared.

"Five of you take the crate back to our place and read the letters, three of you hunt Jun down and drag him back here for the Hokage, and one of you go prank Iruka and then Hinata please. Make it funny but not cruel."

"Yes sir."

"I have to go train." The real Naruto said. "Hopefully Kakashi will make us so exhausted I won't think of this."

Sarutobi just chuckled.

.-.

Naruto moaned into the couch he was laying on. Suddenly his legs were lifted so Gozu could sit down he flopped them back on the man not wanting to sit up.

"This is a good magazine." Haku voiced.

Naruto already knew he was reading his magazine.

"I knew you had to be good for Gato to hire you, but this is beyond what I thought. You're a prodigy in sewing and fashion."

Naruto grunted a half agreement half denial.

"Where's Takashi?" Meizu asked.

Naruto paused.

"My clones handed him over to Morino Ibiki three hours ago."

Gozu and Zabuza snorted.

"Where is that man, Umino?" Zabuza asked, trying the feign nonchalance.

Naruto lifted his head.

"Didn't you embarrass yourself enough?"

Zabuza blushed. The other day when Sakura had sent Iruka after him he hadn't expected it and passed out with a nosebleed. Iruka had been very clueless thankfully and taken the man to the hospital. It was now all around town that Momichi Zabuza fancied Umino Iruka. Iruka still remained clueless.

"He works at the academy." Naruto answered in the silence.

Meow.

"Hey Gin. You've been gone a lot." Naruto said into the couch as the silver cat jumped onto his back and curled up.

Meow.

"Training then, eh."

Meow.

"That cat is evil." Gozu muttered.

Hissssss.

"Leave him alone Gin." Naruto yawned.

"Zabuza's gone." Haku announced.

"Off to chase academy teacher tail." Meizu snickered.

"There's some soup on the stove by the way." Naruto muttered.

Meizu was gone in an instant.

"Glutton." Haku snorted.

The four of them had been eating at his house everyday. Naruto didn't quite mind because he liked cooking and they bought groceries for him if he cooked for them. That saved him both money and the trip into the glaring shopkeeper's domain.

Naruto felt a hand trail patterns on his legs.

"People will call you a pedophile Gozu." Was Haku's flippant remark.

By the tone Naruto could tell the teen hadn't even looked up. Gin hissed at the man again. Naruto could feel Gozu shrug. Naruto just relaxed into the hand knowing Gozu wouldn't do anything else tonight.

.-.

"Why is Jiji here?" Naruto asked.

The Hokage smiled softly at him from where he sat on the log next to Kakashi. Beside them sat Sakura and Sasuke along with Jun and Iruka.

"We thought we should have people you feel safe with here." Kakashi said. "And someone who could bring you down if you went over the top."

"What do you mean?" Naruto blinked.

"We told them Naruto." Iruka said softly.

For a long moment there was silence as Naruto mulled this statement over. Then he stiffened, eyes locking on Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura showed no difference, but Sasuke's gaze was much more wary, almost…respectful and jealous.

"That was my secret to tell." Naruto whispered, fury drenching the words.

Iruka flinched but Kakashi and Sarutobi met his eyes sternly.

"Sakura already knew." Kakashi said. "And Sasuke was close to figuring it out. We wanted to straighten them out before they got any notions."

Sakura shrugged under his gaze.

"Kind of obvious. And I saw your seal once. Didn't take much to figure it out."

Sasuke gave no answer.

"What are we here for then?" Naruto whispered, fury still in his gaze.

"I need to know," Kakashi said standing, "How much of Kyuubi's power you can draw on. On average you are already of Chunin skills. But I know with Kyuubi's power you will be higher. I need to know."

Naruto closed his eyes.

Opening them again he was in front of a large cage. Kyuubi was lounging bored-ly, eyes disinterested. For a long moment they shared silence. Naruto knew Kyuubi could see through his eyes and hear what he heard.

"**Do you wish to go along with them kit?"**

"…Yes."

"**Fine. But I won't stop you if you go too far."**

And then he was opening is eyes to the real world and his vision burned red. He looked at his hands to find them clawed. Slowly he took off his flowing kimono like shirt and taped his pants at the ankles, kicking off his sandals. He doubted that his clothes would withstand the chakra of Kyuubi. He looked up to see the others all tense. He only had a sliver of Kyuubi's chakra and he could feel the own malice he gave off.

"Are you ready Sensei?" Naruto asked.

His voice was harsh and grating and foreign to his own senses. Kakashi shuddered once then took a stance.

"I'm ready."

Naruto gave a blood thirsty smile feeling a horrid mixture of the will to kill, blood lust, and fury broil in him. He cracked his knuckles and flexed his clawed fingers. And then he was lunging at the man.

.-.

Kakashi shuddered on the ground as he breathed in large gulps of air and tried to stop his trembling. The Sandaime kneeled beside him healing the worst of his injuries. Naruto sat, his back against the tree, hissing slightly at the burns on his skin. Kyuubi's chakra was powerful, potent, and consuming. It gave him the strength of a Jonin with only the formation of two tails. But it was a double edged sword. Naruto's whole body ached and he had burns from where the chakra had become too much for his body.

He heard Kakashi whimper and roll over, curling into a ball. He winced in sympathy. He already knew that man would feel the burning of invisible flames on his skin where Kyuubi's chakra had touched for days. And the hate. Oh the hate and malice. It burned in another way. Naruto felt filthy.

A hand smoothed his hair and he found Iruka was crouching beside him looking him over.

"Two tails and you can beat an elite Jonin, former ANBU." Sarutobi voiced. "And that was with brute strength. How was your mind?"

"With two tails all I could think of was beating him, killing him actually." Naruto whispered. "I couldn't formulate a plan longer then appeared behind and strike."

"One tail gives you the power of a low Jonin." Sarutobi added. "How was your mind then?"

"Better. I could think a bit better but there was still the overwhelming need to just beat them down with brute strength." Naruto said. "When I was just cloaked in the power with now tails I could think much more clearly though I was much more aggressive then usual. I could probably act normally with only the cloak, but I would be much more brutal."

"How many tails can you go up to?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto paused and listened to Kyuubi's whisperings.

"Kyuubi thinks I can get up to forth tail and still half recognize my allies. He said it would be easier with practice actually."

"Will his chakra not do you harm?" Sarutobi frowned. "I can see you are also burned."

"It will do great damage the first few times." Naruto said softly, "But once he understands what it hurts and how it damages he will be able to heal that as he heals every other wound on me. I'll slowly grow immunity instead of slowly being poisoned by it. But that's only if I don't go beyond third tail. He doubts I will be able to even half master anything beyond third tail. I will believe him."

Sarutobi sighed from where he finished healing Kakashi. The man still twitched and shuddered but looked better.

"You will practice then." Sarutobi said. "And I shall attend all these practices. You may not attempt to use his chakra without Kakashi and either myself or an ANBU assign."

Kakashi sat up, trembles still visible but he looked much better.

"T-training tomorrow at nine. Until then rest." He choked out.

"I will train them tomorrow for you." Iruka interrupted. "You need to rest."

Kakashi went to protest but Sarutobi stopped him.

"You are exhausted." He said. "And I know the feeling of Kyuubi's chakra again will keep you up tonight. Rest tomorrow. Iruka has the day off anyways and he can train them for a day."

"Fine. T-thank you." Kakashi trembled.

Naruto pushed himself up and approached their sensei. He slowly reached out but drew back sharply as his teacher flinched. He bit his lip and then drew back.

"I'm going home." He said.

"He does not mean it Naruto." Sarutobi whispered softly as he passed. "He just remembers the night Kyuubi attacked much too clearly. And then to see you with that chakra is making him scared. He will get used to it. He has just been conditioned to fear such chakra."

"I'm Sorry." Naruto said clearly. "We don't need to do this training."

"W-we do." Kakashi said instead. "And you have nothing to be sorry for."

"It's too cruel to make you do this." Naruto shook his head. "You lost everything to Kyuubi and now you have to bear his presence again to train me? That's too cruel."

"We'll continue this practice." Kakashi said strongly.

Naruto just shook his head but did not argue the point any longer.

.-.

"As Kakashi left me no instructions other then to train you," Iruka sighed thoughtfully, "We'll work on stealth."

"Stealth?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. It is something I specialize in. I have always had the option of becoming a Jonin like every other Chunin." Iruka said softly, "The Hokage himself has told me many times I could make Jonin on my stealth and traps alone. But I have never wished to leave the academy for the field."

Iruka looked them over.

"Now, for this exercise, we'll do a fake mission."

He pulled out a sealing scroll and in a puff of smoke he revealed the tools they would use.

"Your mission is to get into Morino Ibiki's office and use this." Iruka smirked holding up the object.

.-.

Naruto slipped down the busy street idly as he looked around. He was dressed in a pair of black pants taped at the ankle and his kimono shirt that was a deep purple in color. Under that he had a fishnet shirt. His hair had been braided and then wound in a bun, held by some senbon disguised as pins. Unbeknown to most people, hidden in his braid was a long spool of ninja wire and a few flash and smoke bombs.

Finding the building he wanted he walked right past it and walked into an alley a ways over. Following the twisting alley back towards the building he smirked as he found what he wanted. A vent.

From his kimono top he pulled out a intricate looking mask that fit over the lower half of his face. He had snitched it from Meizu and knew it would block out most poisons and harmful fumes. He watched the camera that would have been invisible to most people and watched as it turned in an arc. As soon as it was turned away he darted forwards, and slipped into the vent.

You would think in a ninja village that they would be smart enough to make a vent too small for a person to slip into. And they did. But this place didn't. It didn't need to either. The vents in here contained poisoned fumes that you would never notice till you were gasping for air and twitching from pain.

Naruto silently slid through the vents knowing where he needed to go. He made it in record time and peered down. No one. Silently he slipped into the office. As he glanced around at the Spartan organized office he smirked.

He pulled a spray can from his kimono and got to work.

.-.

Naruto wanted to giggle, but knew he had to stay silent. He had always been a prankster at heart. Said prankster had been mellowed out under his learning's of sewing. The calming activities had made him a more mellow individual but he still enjoyed a good prank now and then.

The door in the office below him creaked open and Morino Ibiki walked in. The man paused and growled.

"Someone beat me to it. Bet it was Naruto."

Naruto blinked at the reaction. Then Ibiki vanished in a cloud of smoke revealed Sakura. She shook up her own spray can and got to work. When she was done she transformed, this time into Anko and vanished back out the door. Naruto knew they scrutinized those who entered the building closely so Sakura had to have been very convincing in her intimidating gruff act. Naruto relaxed and waited again.

Twenty minuets later Morino Ibiki stepped into his office. This time he froze. A low snarl rose on his face.

"Better update security, compliments of Stitch and Scroll." He read off the back wall that was now a myriad of colors with a doodled scroll and spool of string next to the message.

Ibiki walked to his desk and pressed a button on a box.

"Anko."

"_Yes sir, Ibiki overlord sir?"_ Came the voice.

"I have a job for you."

"_Ooh! A job!"_

"I need you to track down some vandals."

"_Just vandals?"_ Came the disappointed reply.

"Vandals who spray painted my office."

There was a moment of silence. Then Anko broke into peals of laughter.

"It is not amusing." Ibiki said. "If they could breach my office in the Interrogation building they could just as easily have taken classified information."

"_All the classified stuff is under blood seals, so I doubt they got anything."_ Anko snickered. "_But I'll get right on it overlord sir!"_

Ibiki grunted and glared at his walls. Naruto smirked and silently shimmied back through the vents.

.-.

"Mission completed." Naruto intoned as he stepped into the meeting area, the Hokage's office.

Sakura was already sitting on a chair sharpening a kunai as she popped her sugarless gum. Sasuke sat next to her, twitching ever so often and looking frazzled.

"Scroll also completed hers." Iruka smirked. "Scorch did not."

The Hokage was hiding laughter behind them. Kakashi was lounging on the couch wearing only his blue shinobi shirt and pants, vest and such missing.

"I'll be paying you c-rank pay for that." Sarutobi cleared his throat, still smirking.

"Seriously?" Sakura grinned.

"It is for the good of the village." He nodded, solemnly. "I have given Iruka five more such missions. This will help greatly in finding flaws in our security. Iruka himself will do the same mission a week after yours is done to see if they have fixed up their security well enough. I will of course spread word that you are harmless pranksters so no one actually attacks of kills you."

"Sweet." Sakura grinned wildly.

"Oh, and I intercepted Anko on the way over." Naruto said.

"Did you distract her?" Sarutobi asked with a smirk.

"Gave her some dango and said that there was a new action movie in theatres. She was gone in an instant."

"Good." Sarutobi grinned. "Don't want her actually giving you over to Ibiki now do we."

"No thank you." Sakura grinned.

"You will be training with Iruka once a week now." Kakashi butted in. "So be prepared."

.-.

Naruto was setting the folded project on his work table when strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hello little spider." Gozu breathed, blowing on his ear. "Up for some fun?"

Naruto turned to face the grinning brother. Said man picked him up and headed for the bedroom.

"I don't have to go along with you anymore." Naruto said softly, hands on the man's shoulders. "I am in my home in my town. I have no reason to say yes now."

"You're no fun." Gozu pouted as he kicked Naruto's door shut. "What's to stop me from using force?"

"One flare of my chakra and Jun will be in here with a blade through your throat in an instant." Naruto answered as he was dropped onto his bed.

Gozu only shuddered once thinking of the ANBU. The demon brother crawled onto the bed with him.

"So are you going to say no?" Gozu asked, nipping at his jaw.

"I should." Naruto said.

"But will you?"

"…we are not in a relationship."

"Of course not. We're just having fun."

"I can list at least five people who would kill you in an instant if they were aware of this."

"You wouldn't let them though would you?"

"…Perhaps."

"So how about it?"

"Sex is just fun to you?"

"Of course. It's all about pleasure and greed and desire. I like your body. I _love_ your body. And I enjoy having sex with you. That's all there is to it."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Gozu's neck, pulling him down closer.

"I don't have to do this." He said determinedly.

"No, you don't. That's what makes it fun." Gozu grinned.

Naruto kissed him.

.-.

Knock. Knock.

Naruto lamented the fact that his sewing time kept shrinking and shrinking and that any time he sat don to really do anything he was always interrupted. If not for Kage bunshin all the projects he'd been requested to do would not even be started.

Naruto sat up, brushing away the threads and lint clinging to his plain clothes and hurried to the door. Opening it he found himself drawing back as a bubble popped in his face.

"Hey!" Sakura greeted with a shark like smile as she chewed her bubble gum.

"What's going on?" He asked eyeing the bag she had thrown over her shoulder.

She shouldered past him, kicking the door shut behind her.

"I'm crashing at your place." She informed him.

"Can I ask why?" he asked.

"Mother and I had a spat." She sneered. "She doesn't like my new personality. And she keeps going on about how I eat too much and I'll get fat and boys don't like fat girls. She also says the muscles I've gained won't attract a husband and neither will the sweat I work up from training. Then she went on and on about how my new personality was revolting and all the good manners I had are gone. She was talking about sticking me in ballroom dancing and etiquette courses. Bleh!"

"And your father?" He asked curiously.

"He understands better." Sakura shrugged, "He used to be a ninja. Retired at genin and married Mother. He understood that I would shape up or quit and I've started shaping up. Anyways, where can I sleep?"

Naruto palmed his face before leading her to his room. It was plain, mostly covered in shelves that held scrolls, the odd plant, and sewing projects. The bed was pushed under the window and much of the floor was taken up by bolts of cloth.

"I thought you had a storage room. And isn't the rest of the apartment attached to yours used as storage?" She frowned.

"I sew a lot." He shrugged.

"Fine, guess it's homey." She shrugged her bag off.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to return to my sewing." He muttered, grabbing a futon on his way out.

.-.

Naruto swung the door open ready to chew out who ever was waking him up at three in the morning during his regular four hour sleeping time when he noticed the person. It was Sasuke, standing tense before him with a small pack in his arms. Usually this wouldn't have stopped him from snapping at the boy, but his expression did.

Though Sasuke was trying to hide it behind indifference he was scared. And he was trembling.

"Come in." Naruto said, shooing the boy to the living room.

He quickly grabbed a thick quilt and pillow and threw it on the largest couch before fetching some tea and a chocolate bar. He shoved them into the boy's hands and stuffed his pack on a shelf. Sasuke eagerly took the tea, chugging the scalding liquid fast enough to make Naruto winced.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Naruto asked sitting at the boy's feet as he curled up under the quilt, pulling it up over his head.

For a long moment there was silence.

"One of my fan-girls broke into my apartment. She had a stunning poison on her. Almost got me." Sasuke said so softly Naruto almost missed it.

"That's assault!" Naruto squeaked. "And if she was planning what I think she was it easily could have turned into sexual assault."

"No it's not." Sasuke shook his head. "It happens all the time."

Naruto winced.

"Sasuke, that's assault." Naruto said slowly, using the boy's name to convey the emotion. "And breaking and entering."

"It's not." Sasuke said firmly, head emerging from the quilt. "If it was, they would be charged or fined of put in jail."

Naruto opened his mouth to say of course they would be, but fell silent at the implications.

"You've had them arrested before?"

"Yes. Since I'm a ninja though it goes before the council to decide. They always say the girls aren't harming anyone. Then they start talking about the topic of marriage to revive my clan." Sasuke said softly. "I would have been tricked into over ten marriage contracts if not for the Sandaime."

Naruto ran this through his mind rapidly.

"They let would be sexual assaulters and assaulters go because they _want_ someone to revive your clan?" He asked, suddenly feeling sick. "They want one of those women to succeed?"

Naruto felt nauseous at Sasuke's nod.

"Oh God." He said. "That's horrible."

"I'm used to it." Sasuke said.

"Where were you living?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"An apartment near the hospital." Sasuke said.

"Not the Uchiha compound?"

"To open. To empty." He shook his head, rolling over to curl into the couch.

"Was…was it one of the apartment renters that broke into your place?" Naruto asked.

"The landlady." Sasuke said through the quilt.

Naruto's face hardened. That was abusing your power. He glanced to Sasuke to see the boy already drifting off. Naruto stood and decided even though he only slept four hours a night he could bear taking an extra hour off that to help Sasuke out. Moving to the boy's back he rooted through it. Finding a key he gathered up a few sealing scrolls before vanishing out his window, a quick command to Gin to look after Sasuke.

.-.

"Good Morning." Naruto said cheerfully from where he was setting the table.

Sasuke blinked blearily at him, confused for a moment. Then he snapped into awareness. He smoothed his shirt and hair down and gave a polite nod. Then he glanced at what had been the coffee table. It was now laden with plates and breakfast. He frowned at the number of dishes set out.

"Breakfast is always large here." Naruto sighed.

"Smells good."

Both looked up at Sakura who had stepped into the archway, stretching. Sasuke quickly tore his eyes away from her blushing. Naruto eyed the sleeping gown she was wearing. It was see through mesh showing everything underneath from her breasts to her plain black panties.

"Scroll, guests will be arriving soon." Naruto said blandly. "You might want to change."

"…That is a very…revealing night gown." Sasuke added.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Got if from Ino for my birthday. I find it a bit off for my taste but it works well as PJ's so I haven't bothered buying any other ones." She snorted.

Sakura turned and headed back to the room to get dressed.

"It seems," Naruto lamented, "That when we brought forth her inner personality it took the space modesty usually holds."

Sasuke snorted, which he quickly tried to cover up with a frown. Sakura returned, dressed as usual at the exact same time a knock came at the door. Jun also entered the room at that exact moment and headed for the door while Sasuke finished folding up the quilt from the night before.

Before anything else could be said the Demon brothers, Zabuza, and Haku all filed in. The table's spots were quickly taken. Before Naruto could even say hello Iruka strode in. He looked concerned and worried, which dulled as he saw Sasuke sitting at the table beside Sakura.

Their former sensei glanced at Naruto who just smiled, then took a seat beside Sasuke, which put Zabuza on his other side.

"You guys are all going to have to start pitching in breakfast money." Naruto said as breakfast began with some silent signal.

"Hey, you're the on that makes more money then all of us combined." Meizu said, scooping some eggs onto his plate.

"Doesn't mean I want to spend it all on feeding you lazy gluttons." Naruto sniffed.

Sakura chuckled and stole a piece of sausage from Haku who sat next to her. Haku raised a brow and she shot him a shark like smirk. Naruto was the only one to catch Haku's slight blush. He wasn't the only one though that noticed that Zabuza was staring at Iruka almost dreamily while Iruka scooped more food onto Sasuke's plate (complaining he was too skinny) while Sasuke was glaring death at Zabuza.

Sakura almost choked on her juice as she noticed and then nudged Haku and made a triangle with her fingers. Haku giggled and even Meizu and Gozu seemed amused.

"This is good."

Everyone blinked at the same time and turned to gaze dumbly at Kakashi who sat between Jun and Gozu, smiling behind his mask in front of an empty- used plate.

"When did you get here?" Naruto asked.

"When you started eating." He shrugged. "Came to tell you three that Iruka will be doing your training today. The Hokage needs me for something."

"I could have told them." Iruka piped in.

"I wanted breakfast." Kakashi shrugged.

Meizu snorted from where he was eating his own meal and breakfast resumed.

.-.

"Today's mission," Iruka frowned, "Is to paint a major building orange without getting caught."

Sakura snorted and Naruto felt a small grin rise. Beside them Sasuke tensed, ready.

"Well, that's all it says." Iruka nodded. "So I guess you guys come up with the rest."

He set down a scroll that was orange.

"This holds the paint and brushes. Good luck."

And then he was gone.

"Which building and how." Sakura asked turning to him.

Sasuke also turned to him slightly.

"Well, when I was younger I did a few pranks myself." Naruto said. "I have a building that I did once before but would be perfect."

"And how do we do it?" Sakura asked.

"Very small Genjutsu. So weak it's almost like there isn't one. The place we'll do usually has more then a little chakra spread about so no one will notices. I'll provide shadow clones.

Sakura giggled in anticipation and even Sasuke looked like he was going to have fun.

.-.

"When I said any building," Iruka said slowly, "I did not think ANBU headquarters."

"It livens the place up a bit." Sakura grinned.

Iruka rolled his eyes but gave them a beaming grin.

"You're all getting better at stealth. Or else our ninja are getting horrible at detection. Either way you pass. How about we celebrate with some dango?"

"I'm in!" Sakura crowed leaping off the roof.

"Me too." Sasuke grunted.

Naruto just raised a brow and followed.

.-.

"Where is my stuff?"

Naruto raised a brow at Sasuke. He stood twitching in his doorway.

"What stuff?" Naruto asked innocently.

"My neighbours said me stuff was carted out by a blonde girl. You."

"Oh, that stuff." Naruto said. "I may have moved it into the apartment next to Zabuza and Haku's across from Jun's and Mine."

Sasuke twitched.

"Here's the key." Naruto grinned tossing it to the teen. "Oh and it's been paid for for six months."

Naruto watched Sasuke turn and storm off to his new apartment. He looked angry but Naruto caught sight of a slight smile as he turned.

.-.

"Don't."

Sasuke blinked up at him, Sharingan melting back to black.

"Don't use what you just copied." Naruto said.

Sasuke's lips twisted into a frown.

"If you do you will hurt yourself." Naruto said. "My wire attacks use a certain amount of fine control of both my body and my environment. You have memorized the technique but it does not mean your body will move how you want it, and if you try what I just did in a different place it will not work out. One tiny mistake with my wires can turn deadly for yourself."

Sasuke scowled but appeared to be listening.

"The Sharingan is a powerful weapon." Naruto said easily, "But it is also dangerous. If you used it to copy things such as attacks, then wrote them down and studied them, it would be safe. But if you just copy and then try to use them you can badly hurt yourself."

"How?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth.

"Say you copy a taijutsu move." Naruto said. "If you try to use that move you may be able to pull it off perfectly, but you could kill yourself doing it. If that move takes a certain amount of speed or flexibility you don't have and you attempt to do it, you break things or tear muscles."

Sasuke's eyes flashed with surprise but he kept his scowl firm but thoughtful.

"And if you copied a jutsu and then used it but did not have the reserves to do it you would kill yourself. Of if you copied an attack but it had been done incorrectly to begin with you could hurt yourself. And say an enemy knows the Sharingan. They purposely show you a mistake they learned when learning the jutsu themselves. Then you use it, make the mistake and gravely wound yourself while they had already known about the flaw and how to avoid the damage. Your Sharingan is a double edged blade."

"…How do I counter that?" Sasuke asked slowly bitterly.

"When you learn something," Naruto said, "Write it down and then practice with supervision and slowly enough that you can test the waters so to speak."

Sasuke stared at him for the longest time.

"How...how did you know this?" he finally asked.

"Do you remember the kimono hanging in my work room?" Naruto asked.

"Itachi's." Sasuke scowled.

"He was my best friend." Naruto said. "I was the one he'd come to and talk to. I learned much of the Sharingan and the Uchiha clan. More then you know most likely."

Sasuke was silent.

"I won't use what I copied." Sasuke finally said.

.-.

"Stitch? What are you doing?" Sakura asked from where she was flipping TV channels.

Naruto glanced up at girl, sewing kit in one hand.

"I have some business that I need to take care of. Do you wish to come?"

"Sure, nothing good on." She said popping her sugarless gum.

"How about you Scorch?" Naruto asked.

"Nh."

Naruto just smiled and pulled his shoes on, the two following suit. Leading them out of the apartment building all together he started heading down the street.

"Where are we going this late?" Sakura asked with a bored tone, a kendo sword resting on her shoulder.

She'd started to learn sword practice in her free time and had quickly shown an aptitude for it. And if Naruto had eavesdropped correctly Zabuza was interested in taking her as an apprentice. She looked dangerous in her black clothes, sword on her shoulder and green eyes glinting madly behind a mask of boredom.

"Black Alley." Naruto said easily. "It's the nocturnal part of town. All the shops open for the night. You need something you come here. It's in the center of the red light's districts."

"Huh, didn't think we'd have a place like this in Konoha." Sakura blinked.

"We may be considered one of the best ninja villages and one of the kindest but we are still as corrupt as all humans." Naruto smiled. "We just hide it better. And mostly that title comes from how we treat our ninja much more humane then most villages."

"Nh." Sasuke frowned thoughtfully.

Naruto led them through the neon lit streets, the two peering curiously at the passer-by's and the stores that had every manner of things in them. Naruto led them right to the two gates marked with led lanterns and right into the red light district.

Some girls in doorways called greetings to Naruto recognizing him from his trips here and the few favours he'd done them. Many of these women he charged lower prices. He knew that while some of the more popular geishas and such made a lot of money, many did not. So he charged according to customer. He was also one of the very few teenagers in the area that appeared frequently and not hiding his face out of embarrassment at being caught.

When he found the Purple Butterfly he walked right in. The girl at the front just waved him in and he headed down the traditional hallway ignoring the mutterings from the other rooms.

"They just let you waltz right in?" Sakura smirked.

"I have been doing this for years now." Naruto smiled easily. "Many of the women employed here also live in our apartment building. I sewed a few tears for them and told them of the low room prices and they remembered my name."

"Huh." Sakura popped her gum.

Naruto knocked politely on the paper door, making sure to hit wood frame and entered when a voice told him to do so. Naruto strode in, easily ignoring the states of undress and lazy indecent posture. This was their rest room. A room where they could do as they wished and take a break. And as it was always warm in the building many took a moment to strip down and cool down. Sakura entered with out batting a lash, shooting a few leers here and there while Sasuke turned tomato red and cast his eyes to his feet.

"Aw! Naruto you brought us a virgin!" One of the women squealed, scooping Sasuke into a hug, face pressed between her breasts, which were half hanging out of her kimono top.

Sasuke looked ready to pass out. More then a few giggles and snickers were echoed. Another woman tried it with Sakura but Sakura just curiously squeezed the woman's breast.

"How old are you?" Sakura demanded.

"Eighteen." The girl lied.

She looked no older then sixteen.

"How did you get such big knockers?" Sakura scowled.

The teen spluttered and a few others laughed.

"Did you bring my order?" A dark haired beauty asked as she flopped over Naruto's lap as he sat.

Naruto rolled his eyes and withdrew a scroll from his sewing kit. Dispelling the contents the woman squealed as she saw the pretty red and purple kimono.

"You're the best Naru-chan."

"What? You got those at fourteen!" Sakura snorted looking at another girl's boobs.

"I matured very fast." The girl sniffed.

"Does anyone have any mending for me while I'm here?" Naruto asked.

The few girls who actually stayed in the building as permanent residents hurried off to get a few things. Two women, twins to be exact, were clinging to Sasuke and embarrassing as much as possible while a few of the more … odd women were flopped around Sakura like a harem allowing Sakura to ask their breast sizes or their 'knockers and can sizes' as she put it. She was also feeling the girls up remarking on how great their bodies were.

If she were a guy it would have obviously been some lame come-ons and flirting but for Sakura it was genuine curiosity and comments. Well maybe. Naruto couldn't really tell. And the way she was eyeing them a bit said it was more of a come-on flirt things. The only thing Naruto could think was that she really was making up a good 'Satoshi bad boy persona'.

.-.

"Nice?" Sakura whistled as she looked over a whip. "I didn't know you were into bondage."

Naruto rolled his eyes. Sakura was of course looking at the few bondage items and sex toys spread about the room ignoring that most were attached to outfits made by the store and were more for display. Naruto himself pulled a few bolts of material from the shelves. This store had some very…unique material. He set the fishnet, crinoline, mesh, see through silk, and some lace on the counter to purchase and continued to browse.

Glancing at the other two he found Sakura eyeing an odd Lolita dress. Sasuke was looking around at the outfits in a bit of surprise. And if Naruto wasn't mistake he caught a gleam of interest in the boy's eyes. He grinned behind the boy knowing what he was getting the boy for his birthday.

.-.

"You called?" Naruto asked curiously.

Kyuubi peered down at him seriously. In a small gust of wind and smoke he stepped forwards, human in appearance.

"**I have something for you**." Kyuubi muttered.

"Something for me?" Naruto blinked in surprise.

"**A gift."** Kyuubi grumbled.

"Truly?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"**Yes. It is a tradition to give a child a gift when they become an adult. In my eyes you shall always be a child as you are a millennium younger then I, but in the eyes of you humans you are an adult in more then one way. So I have a gift."**

"What is it?" Naruto asked excited.

"**You humans call them chakra strings. I shall teach you them."**

"Chakra strings." Naruto breathed. "For my wire?"

"**Yes. If you incorporate them into your wire you will be able to more you wire at will. Live wire.**"

Naruto grinned at the potential.

.-.

"So," Sakura drawled from where she hung upside down on a tree branch doing sit-ups. "What's up with you and Iruka?"

Sasuke scowled at her from where he was reading a scroll.

"Nothing." He grumbled.

Naruto snorted, deft fingers sewing up a seam.

"Even I can see something is going on." Naruto said to a glaring Sasuke.

Sasuke muttered something under his breath and lifted his scroll higher to hide his face. He was forced to abandon this position as Sakura lazily tossed a kunai at him. He glared at her and retrieved his now ruined scroll.

"Tell us." She demanded.

"Fine." He spat. "Iruka is my legal guardian."

"Huh?" Sakura blinked.

"Well he was." Sasuke corrected. "Before I graduated. We didn't live together but he had to check on me periodically and make sure I had everything I needed. He'd drag me off for dinner every once in a while and he'd help me with homework and stuff."

Naruto wondered which of his ANBU guardians had been his 'legal guardians' on paper. Maybe it was just the Sandaime.

"So," Sakura smirked, "That's why you always listen to him. You owe him a debt."

"Yes." Sasuke admitted grudgingly. "I owe him."

.-.

"You have only grown a bit." Naruto said as he re-measured Hanabi's waist.

"What?" She asked outraged.

A look from her father had her quieting.

"You have grown taller." He repeated. "But other then that I need no other measurements. Hinata though, has filled out more."

"She's gotten fatter?" Hanabi blinked. "I didn't notice."

"Not fatter, just filled out." Naruto shrugged. "Her hips and bust size have increased while she had kept the skinny waist."

Hiashi coughed awkwardly while Hinata blushed brilliantly.

"Oh, and happy birthday Hanabi." Naruto said absently as he marked down the measurements. "You turn eleven today, no?"

"Yes." She grinned. "Two more years until my graduation from the academy."

"Come to me on that day and I shall make you an outfit free of charge." He smiled.

"There is no need." Hiashi said briskly. "I had already planned to purchase one from you."

"Think a gift for being some of my best customers these past few years." Naruto smiled.

And they truly had been his best customers. Or at least the most frequent. True, the Daimyo's wife bought many larger purchases but she came perhaps yearly where as Naruto made outfits for the Hyuuga very often. Hyuuga got only the best, Hiashi would say.

.-.

"You," Naruto frowned, "Need a new outfit."

Sasuke gave him a blank look.

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed. "We got new ones! Well I mean I got a new one in wave and Naruto changes his all the time but you've worn yours all through the academy and into genin."

"I don't need a new one." Sasuke grunted.

"I would go with an all black outfit." Naruto said. "For more stealth. Blue sticks out and while white is good for certain missions, certainly not for all of them."

"And a mask." Sakura added. "His face is white enough to stick out on any mission. It practically glows in the dark he's so pale!"

Sasuke paused and frowned thoughtfully.

"Well we'll take silence as he likes the black and mask idea." Sakura grinned.

"I call making the design." Naruto chirped.

"Dammit! I want to help too!" Sakura snarled brandishing her bamboo sword.

Naruto raised a brow at her. She snarled right back, green eyes flashing. They stood facing one another for a long moment.

"Okay, you can help." Naruto relented.

She grinned in a demonic way.

"Let's get started now." She smirked.

"Measuring first." Naruto said. "Hold him down."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide as Sakura advanced on him. Unfortunately he was not strong enough to throw both of them off. Sakura had been working out to the extreme lately, arriving back at his place half asleep and collapsing. She had learned that the sword style she was trying to learn took strength and speed. Though she was not quite as fast as Sasuke, she was quickly growing stronger in brute strength. Her perfect chakra control also helped make up for any weak muscles by strengthening them with chakra. She was quickly growing into a powerhouse. One the flexible and quick built Sasuke was learning could easily hold him down.

He stared at Naruto in horror as Naruto told her to take his clothes off so they could get his perfect measurements.

.-.

"Well, kittens," Kakashi said slowly, eyeing them all oddly, "You certainly look like you had fun your last few days off."

"Doesn't he look badass now?" Sakura asked, all pointy teeth, "Not like a rich boy pansy anymore."

Sasuke glared at her from behind his dark bangs, muttering under his breath.

"Speak up pansy!" Sakura barked, "I can't hear you when you mutter."

He short her a nasty sneer which she gave a bubble popping grin in return.

"You challenging me pussy?"

"Bring it." He sneered.

Naruto neatly sidestepped as Sakura lunged, knife in hand. Sasuke weaved out of the way. Naruto watched from beside Kakashi idly for a minute. He already knew how would win.

Sakura was much more physically stronger. She was also much better at Genjutsu, chakra control, and the basic jutsu like Kawairimi. Her sword skills had also vastly improved and she had a very devastating taijutsu style that relied on beating your opponent into the ground. She was also the best strategist.

Sasuke was faster and much more flexible. His fighting style was also much more refined and better known. His fire ninjutsu were also very dangerous and he had the best aim for thrown weapons. He was better at adapting his plans then forming longer complicated plans.

Though they both had many different strengths, Sasuke would win simply because Sakura couldn't catch him to hit him and the Uchiha had just enough more stamina to wear her out. She would put up a fight going down though and most likely give him some very large bruises to remind him she was on his tail and he'd best start working harder or one day she would get in a good hit and he'd go down.

"So," Kakashi drawled from beside him, "What is with his outfit?"

"Scroll and I decided he needed a change." Naruto smiled.

They had tossed the blue shirt and white pants out along with the sandals and arm guards. Instead Sasuke was now dressed in fitted black pants and a long sleeve black shirt. Black arm guards covered his writs and up to his elbows, black gloves covering his fingers. He had similar leg guards on and wore black sturdy slipper like shoes that were thin but silent. His hair, they had trimmed to match the outfit a bit better. A black scarf hid the skin of his neck. A dusty grey mask hung at his waist with crescent slits for eyes. Even when he wore it you would not see his eyes. In all the entire outfit covered every last inch of skin.

"He'll be deadlier." Naruto said. "He's getting much better at stealth with Iruka's extra lessons, and he was always silent. His speed helps also. And when he uses the Sharingan, from behind the mask he won't be recognized."

"Good thinking." Kakashi nodded. "I notice though that none of you have you headbands showing."

Naruto glanced at the man and raised a brow at his light tone.

"We will always be loyal to Konoha." He shrugged, "But the leaf band doesn't fit for us. Sasuke is best not recognized when he has an S-rank brother as an enemy and people interested in his bloodline. Sakura already has pink hair to make her stand out and I change outfits daily."

"I suppose when you reach Chunin you won't wear the vest either." Kakashi said amused.

"Probably not, no."

Kakashi snorted and turned to him fully.

"Well, while they spar, I suppose I can give you a lesson on chakra control. You know water walking correct."

"Of course. You taught me."

"Well, next we'll start on blade walking."

"Sounds dangerous."

"Most people try to avoid it and most Jonin don't think it safe to teach genin."

"Fun."

.-.

"You are changing them."

Naruto blinked at Jun who was sitting beside him.

Who?"

"Your team-mates" Jun answered easily, fingers tangled in Naruto's hair.

Naruto snuggled into him more.

"How?"

"Your mere presence changes them." Jun said. "You change all the people, around you. You are one of the few people in the world who actually changes the world. Your manners, you're life, you're voice, your personality, everything you do changes stuff around you."

Naruto gave him a look of disbelief. Jun smiled and leaned over, brushing his lips against Naruto's forehead.

"You have changed many people Naruto. You have changed me."

Naruto stared at him for a long moment.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No." Jun answered. "It is not."

Naruto gazed at him for a long moment taking in the dark hair and the blue eyes behind glasses that watched him closely.

"Then change is okay."

.-.

"Hey Jiji."

"Hello Naruto." The Hokage greeted. "How are you today?"

"I'm good, I just had something to talk to you about."

Sarutobi waved to a seat and Naruto pulled it up to the desk. Once seated he slid the old man an opened letter. The Hokage red it slowly as Naruto waited.

"So you've been invited to the cloth festival in grass country." He said thoughtfully looking at the letter.

"More specifically I've been offered a spot in 'The Hall'. It's their largest building and made for meetings and markets and such but during the festival they give out spots to vendors and displayers. And not just any, but the best."

"And they've offered you one?" The Hokage raised a brow.

"They offered one to Ms. Narubi." Naruto smiled. "They want me to display some of my newest designs and some of my traditional kimonos."

"Don't those clash a bit?"

"In a way. One's modern, ones traditional, but everything clashes in a way at this festival. It's part one huge fashion show and part cloth market, and part quilter meeting, and so on. Eveyrthing and anything to do with fabric and fashion is there."

"And you want to go."

"Yes."

Sarutobi tapped his fingers idly on the desk top in thought.

"Leave for a genin is quite easy to get." He finally concluded. "Do you have the funds to travel though?"

"Jiji," Naruto said deadpan, "I make the Daimyo's wife a new wardrobe every year. I don't spend even a fifth of that in a year."

Sarutobi chuckled at his own foolishness and pulled some papers form his desk.

"How many days leave do you need?"

"Two weeks there, one week in Kusa, two weeks back."

"Five weeks?"

"Round it up to six please."

The Hokage filled the form out with a flourish then had Naruto sign it."

"And I would like to rent a genin team?" He smiled.

"Do you need one or do you just want your team-mates with you?"

"I need guards." Naruto said simply. "It says right in the letter to make sure to have guards during the day for both watchful eyes and crowd control. They also would be nice to have in a foreign country that we are only neutral with."

"Agreed." Sarutobi nodded. "I would rather send two teams with you though."

"Why?"

"If you need guards to watch your displays during the day three people won't cut it."

"Ah."

"Hmm. I also have a merchant caravan heading to grass. They asked for an escort to the town. I'll assign them two teams since they paid well for what they want. You'll escort them to the city gates and then head off on your own."

"Perfect." Naruto smiled standing. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to send off my letter of acceptance and start booking hotel rooms."

.-.

Naruto picked up a tray of dirty dishes and carted them back to the kitchen with a sigh. Returning to the living room he found Sasuke staring thoughtfully at his work room. The table was now almost clear. Breakfast had once again been a huge group of people. At least now he had started putting a jar on the table labelled 'grocery money'. Everyone would drop what ever change they had in their pockets into the jar at what ever meal they dropped by. It paid for most of what they ate so he didn't kick up a fuss about everyone always mobbing his place for breakfast.

"Naruto."

Naruto blinked and looked up at Sasuke. That was the first time the boy had actually said his name in….well in a long time. It was usually code names or no name at all.

"Yes Sasuke?" Naruto asked softly hearing the serious tenor in the boy's voice.

"That kimono…"

"Itachi's?"

"Yes. Did you… were you really his best friend?"

"He was mine." Naruto replied. "And at one time he said the same to me."

"At what time? What exact time?"

"It must have been about a month before he left."

Sasuke scowled heavily.

"Two weeks after Shishu's death." The black haired teen muttered. "Did he ever…did he ever make an attempt at your life?"

"No." Naruto blinked. "He never even made me feel uncomfortable."

Sasuke frowned and muttered something about it 'not making sense'.

"Did he ever see you in a life threatening situation? Or any intense emotional experiences?"

"No." Naruto shook his head. "He had a few stressful nights after he's had an argument with your father, and we would talk till he calmed, but nothing beyond that."

Sasuke stared blankly at him.

"Arguments?"

"Yes. For the while I knew him they would have arguments every few weeks or so. He'd come to my place at all hours muttering about arrogance and greed."

Sasuke stared at him with wide eyes. Naruto could almost see the thoughts rushing through his mind.

"Have you seen him since…the night?"

"No." Naruto shook his head. "He came to me on the night to return the kimono and say goodbye but I have not heard form him since."

"And do you hate him? For what he did to Konoha?" Sasuke persisted.

"No." Naruto answered honestly. "Because if I had to choose over your clan and Itachi I would and did choose Itachi's side. He did whatever he did for a reason and so I will not worry or resent him until I hear the reason from his own lips. And even then, I will most likely choose his side again."

"You..." Sasuke frowned. "You trust him enough to think he had a reason for murdering two hundred of my clansmen?"

"Itachi was a highly logical person." Naruto shrugged. "He thought everything through and did everything for a reason. I do not believe he snapped or went crazy. He had a reason and until I know it I will not judge."

Sasuke stared at him. Naruto waited for more questions but got none so he stood.

"Help me with the dishes." Naruto said. "I have a client coming over in a while and I need my place at least half presentable."

.-.

"You hired us for another mission and managed to also merge it with someone else's request to have to pay less?" Sakura snorted. "Wow, that's just lucky."

Kakashi nodded.

"Are you paying for the hotel rooms?" Sasuke asked softly, in that blasé tone he used for most everything.

"Yes." Naruto nodded.

"You don't have to?" Sakura said sharpening her knives. "We've all got the money."

"Too late. Already pre-paid." Naruto smiled.

Sakura snorted and tested the edge of her blade by tossing it at Sasuke. Sasuke lazily dodged. Naruto noted that even if the other two hadn't quite realized it yet, their months of Kakashi's 'training from hell' had made them much stronger. They were improving every day.

"I thought you had left home" Naruto said aloud. "Does that not mean you start having to use your pay-checks to buy food and pay rent? Because genin pay checks aren't that high."

"If you're asking me if I'm okay for money I'm fine." Sakura cackled. "Won a big game of bridge at a casino the other day. Put my memorization to good use."

Naruto wondered if this was what Inoichi had had in mind when he said Sakura could put her Inner to good work helping her with her mental functions and such.

"And dad keeps slipping me money when he visits every few days." She added with a frown. "Mother thinks I'm being childish and is ignoring me but Dad understands. Keeps coming to visit at my apartment. Always brings something like a new chair or some leftovers or something useful with him. I refuse the cash but he hides it somewhere when he leaves. Sneaky bastard."

Naruto smiled softly at the affection hidden in Sakura's voice. Her tough and gruff act wasn't really an act anymore, but at times, the tender part of her pushed through. You could hear it in her voice as she talked of her father.

"You moved in the same floor as Naruto, correct?" Kakashi asked, contributing to the conversation finally.

"Yup. Took up the last room on the floor." She grinned. "I'm across from Sasuke, the last room on Naruto's side."

"Good." Kakashi nodded lazily. Book still open and eye dropped. "And you all know where I live if need be."

They all silenced for a moment. That was the first time that Kakashi had…well ever offered them any support outside of training.

"Thanks." Sasuke spoke up for them even if it was in his soft almost a whisper of a dismissive voice.

Kakashi nodded once.

"So…" Sakura drawled out slowly. "When do we leave?"

"A week."

"Then we need to get started Butch."

Everyone glanced up at the newcomer. Zabuza stood to the edge of the bridge, sword on his back.

"Did you call me butch, no-Brow?" Sakura growled, snapping her teeth.

"Yes, yes I did." Zabuza nodded. "Now come on. We got swords training to do."

She lunged at him as he threw a normal katana at her. She gripped it and dived into an attack as he blocked with his cleaver. They slowly fought their way out of sight.

"How long has that been happening?" Naruto asked curiously. "I suspected but…"

"A month now." Kakashi said flipping a page in his book. "Every day after our training. She'd doing quite well from what I hear."

.-.

"Wha' other team is joining us?" Sakura growled, "And why are they so fucking late?"

"Such Unyouthful Language!" Came a booming cry.

"Naruto!"

Naruto ducked from some dormant instinct and felt the wind rush over his hair along with a foot.

"Lee." Naruto happily greeted.

Well, happily before he turned around. Once he actually faced his friend he could only stare in horror. Two men, one large and one teenager sized both stood in the same pose, thumbs extended and teeth sparkling. They also wore the same green spandex unitard.

"You know these freaks?" Sakura snapped her gum eyeing them oddly.

"Lee." Naruto said, his voice sounding horrified to his own ears. "What are you wearing?"

"A green spandex unitard! It is filled with youth my friend!"

"What happened to my outfit?" Naruto cringed.

Lee wilted and stubbed his toe in the dirt sheepishly.

"I got in a fight and cut it up." He admitted. "And then Gai-sensei gave me this! And it suits my taijutsu so well!"

Naruto had to admit it was perfect for a taijutsu expert. No flowing pieces to be caught and nothing to catch any extra drag. And the sheer…spandexeness of it would likely scar most opponents.

"At least you kept your hair long." Naruto said.

Lee nodded, making his braid swing.

"I was going to cut it like Gai-sensei's but then I thought I should at least follow one of your suggestions."

Naruto thanked god for small mercies.

"You guys are team Seven?"

Naruto glanced back at the two teens who came striding up to join the spandex freaks.

"Yeah." Sakura cackled, "And who are you?

"We're team Gai!" The teacher beamed. "And I am Might Gai, Konoha's Green beast and eternal rival of Kakashi!"

"You say something Gai?"

"Damn you Kakashi and your hip attitude!"

"And I'm Rock Lee!" Lee jumped into the introductions with a snapping kick. "Gai-sensei's pupil!"

"I'm Higurashi Tenten." The only girl sighed. "Please excuse them."

"Hyuuga Neji." The Hyuuga boy said calmly, folding his arms as he eyed them with disdain.

Sasuke frowned at him and shifted deeper into his scarf. The thing acted like a half mask like Kakashi's hiding most of his face from the eyes down. Naruto had noted that Sasuke had started to cover up every inch of skin with the new outfit. He didn't even take the gloves off around anyone anymore. Like it was his defence or something. Naruto supposed it was. He had noticed many of the boy's fangirls dropping out of the area, apparently not recognizing him as often.

"Ya're all freaks." Sakura declared easily.

Everyone paused to stare at her. She just shrugged.

"And who are you?" Neji asked in a frigid tone.

"Ya can call me Scroll." She grinned widely showing off her teeth, "Or Satoshi. Scrolls a code name."

"Scorch." Sasuke said so softly that it was almost impossible to hear after being muffle by his scarf.

Naruto had noted that the boy, while he had always been quiet, was starting to speak softer in a less arrogant tone and more in a 'I prefer to listen and watch then speak' kind of way. He was slipping right into the roll of a silent assassin as his clothes seemed to say. Naruto always marvelled at what a set of clothes could do to a person.

"I'm Stitch." Naruto smiled politely, giving a slight bow. "But you may also call me Narubi."

"And I'm Sensei." Kakashi hummed reading his book. "Or just Kakashi."

"Code names?" Tenten asked curiously.

"We're called Team S." Sakura grinned. "Cause it's cool."

Neji snorted in disdain.

"Um, excuse me, can be heading out now."

They all turned to the caravan waiting for them.

"Yes." Kakashi nodded. "Gai?"

"Go ahead my rival!" Gai gave a thumbs-up."

"Thanks. Neji you take front with Tenten. Lee you get rear with Gai. Scorch, overhead please, you'll be scout. Scroll, you get to take the middle with Stitch. I'll join Neji. Stitch, please send clones every hour for check ups please."

"Yes sir!" They all gave crisp salutes and took positions as the wagons started out of Konoha and towards Kusa.

.-.

"So…" Tenten drawled as they sat around a camp fire.

Sakura was reading a blank covered book while nosily popping her gum, flipping a butterfly knife opened and closed. Next to her Sasuke sat motionlessly on the log, dodging Sakura's random stabs. Naruto knew he was practicing a chakra blanketing/repressing exercise and patience for stealth. Kakashi was once again reading his book and ignoring Gai's blathering while Lee was doing some exercises. Neji was reading a book that said something about anatomy. Naruto himself was sketching out a few patterns while his clones patrolled the camping circle of wagons. Tenten had been sharpening some impressive pointy weapons up until she got bored.

"What year are you guys?" She asked.

Sakura ignored her and only Sasuke's eyes flickered over her.

"A year behind you." Naruto answered without looking up.

"So you've been on Kakashi-sensei's team for…?" Tenten blinked.

Naruto did some quick calculations.

"Seven months approximately." Naruto said softly.

"Ah." Tenten nodded. "How many C-rank missions?"

"This is our second." Naruto said."

"Cool." She nodded. "And um…can I ask about your clothes?"

"Huh?"

"I mean they aren't really ninja style."

Naruto blinked down at his outfit which consisted of striped tights, a plaited skirt, a semi-tight top under a flaring coat, with his hair in pigtails.

"I change outfits daily." He shrugged. "I don't like wearing the same thing day in and day out."

"Fashion-bitch." Sakura snorted.

Naruto ignored the irony that before Wave she had been the same.

"You shouldn't make fun of your team-mate." Tenten scowled.

"Stitch is the one who chooses to dance around in a mini skirt on a mission and sketch dresses." Sakura cackled.

Naruto knew Sakura didn't really care and knew he could take care of himself. He took no insult.

"It's tough being the only girl on a team of three other boys." Tenten muttered patting Naruto's shoulder as if to console him.

Sakura convulsed with laughter and even Sasuke's eyes crinkled slightly. Neji frowned at them suspiciously over his book and Tenten just suggested they set up their sleeping bags together away from the 'insensitive jerks who didn't know how tiring it was to be female'. Naruto just went along with it.

.-.

"So, you deal in silks?" Naruto asked feeling the small square sample in his hands.

"Yes, mostly."

"Hmm." Naruto hummed thoughtfully looking over the sample of colors.

"Stitch, you can make a deal later." Sakura grinned. "They're calling for a water break and we need to see Scorch."

Naruto got the message.

"Fine." Naruto sighed. "I will seek you out later Taro."

"I will await your visit."

Naruto gave a polite bow and leapt over the wagon to Sakura's side. They both dashed to the front of the wagons were the teams were gathered.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Forty bandits." Sasuke said softly. "About two kilometre and a half ahead in a small clearing. They have a camp set up but are planning an ambush on our caravan."

"Easily dealt with." Kakashi said snapping his book shut. "I'll let you three deal with it. Gai do you want your team to help them?"

"Yes." Gai nodded. "It is good for their training and youth!"

"Good. I've already informed the caravan leader. Let's have this done in half an hour."

They all leapt into the trees and silently made their way to the clearing Sasuke had mentioned. Hiding in the trees above they took stock of the situation.

"Hmmm." Kakashi eye smiled. "Stitch, is it to large?"

Naruto frowned and did some calculations.

"No." He shook his head. "Give me a minute."

He ducked into the surrounding foliage and started to string his wire up. Exactly fifty eight seconds later he was back along side his team.

"What was that?" Tenten asked in a hushed tone.

"I set a trap." Naruto shrugged.

Should any bandits try to flee they would run straight into razor sharp, taunt wire.

"Scorch, Scroll," Kakashi said softly gaining their attention. "Can you do this?"

The two looked at him silently.

"Yes." Sakura finally answered seriously.

Sasuke gave a curt nod.

"You can't freeze up." Kakashi warned.

"We won't." They echoed.

"Good. Gai, do you mind if I take over?"

"Go ahead my eternal rival!" Gai beamed somehow putting a yell into his whisper.

"Stitch, how long do you need for a web?"

"Seventy two seconds." Naruto said immediately having already calculated all the angles and such.

"Good. Team Gai,"

The team snapped to attention looking at Kakashi seriously.

"You have seventy two seconds in there, then you have to get out."

"Why?" Neji asked frigidly.

"Because Stitch will spring his trap and it could kill you if you're still in it."

Neji raised an eyebrow that said he didn't think so but gave a nod of acceptance.

"Scroll," Kakashi eye smiled. "Let's start off with a bit of intimidation and fear. Manoeuvre 32."

Sakura's grin turned impossibly wide as she flashed through rapid hand signs. Naruto felt her chakra stir and slowly form the Genjutsu, even capturing them in it. To their eyes large scaly black wings and a matching lizard tail appeared behind her. Her teeth became as sharp as sharks and her eyes turned bloody glowing red. She drew her sword and let out her best cackling laugh. The Genjutsu pitched it all around the clearing and all the bandits froze at the chilling sound, scrambling for weapons and gazing about frantically for the noise.

"When Scroll reaches the apex of her jump, you attack." Kakashi instructed Team Gai who all nodded quickly if not slightly confused.

Sakura then leapt from the trees above the clearing and cackled again. All bandit's eyes drew straight to her and their were shouts and yells of panic as they saw the black winds and tail. Sakura drew her sword as she started to fall, cackling the whole way. What the bandits didn't realize was it was Genjutsu. What they even also failed to notice was that there was a second Genjutsu making Sakura appear two feet farther to the right. It would make sure very little actually hit her.

The group saw Sakura started to fall and leapt into action.

"Seventy one." Naruto counted aloud as they still were in hearing range. "Seventy."

They got the hint and nodded, diving at the bandits who hadn't yet noticed them. Naruto darted into action letting his team-mates take care of the distraction as he slipped low to the ground and immediately started laying wire. His needle senbon appeared in hand, wire already attached. He threw them expertly while dodging the few bandits that actually noticed him. When he was nearing the finishing point he called aloud, bellowing over the noise.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

Sakura and Sasuke had leapt out at Three. The others suddenly remembered and followed on one. Well, Tenten was a bit late but Naruto had seen her and waited. Then Naruto leapt into the air giving a sharp twist. As he twisted he pulled, using the movement of the pull to give a stronger pull. All the wire attached to his hand and needles in his hand pulled taunt. As he landed on the branch beside Sasuke he gave a great heave and the wire gave a whistling ring as it all came pulling together.

The remaining bandits all gave cries of pain. Naruto gave a final pull and all the cries were cut off all at once leaving an eerie silence as the wire fell slack.

"Good job." Kakashi smiled in the silence.

"What was that?" Tenten asked in surprise to Naruto.

"I use ninja wire. Razor sharp ninja wire." He shrugged. "It's all about how you lay the web. Then all I had to do was pull and the wire sliced right through and flesh in the way."

"The strength that would require…" Gai said surprised as the rest turned slightly green.

"Not as much as you think. I lay the wire in a way that it needs minimal pull to start, to contract. And flesh isn't as resistant as it looks."

"Ah." He nodded slowly.

"We'll deal with clean-up." Kakashi said aloud. "Gai, you go start moving the caravans."

Gai nodded and leapt off his team following.

"He let's you take control often." Naruto noted.

"He knows you need the experience. His team has already done five C-rank." Kakashi shrugged, watching the trail Gai had headed off on.

There was a pause.

"They're gone." Kakashi finally said. "Out of hearing range."

Sakura nodded and finished tying her hair back as she dropped to the ground, Genjutsu cancelled. She proceeded to walk to a tree and brace an arm against it before heaving up everything in her stomach. She continued to retch for a few moments until there was nothing left in her stomach. As the retching faded Naruto heard her soft sobs. She trembled as she kept her back to them and reached for her canteen. The first gulp was spat out to rinse her mouth. The second, third, and forth, went to her stomach. The fifth splash went on her face. She kept her back to them even as she redid the canteen and hung it back at her waist. She leaned against the tree and panted, still trembling and half sobbing.

After a good minute she scrubbed her face and turned back to them, wide grin in place and nothing looking out of place.

"Well, let's get movin'." She barked. "Gotta clean up the mess here so the poor civilians don't get sick."

Naruto nodded and made a few clones who immediately started re-spooling his wire and wiping the blood off. Sakura started dragging body parts into a large pile while Sasuke stepped into the shade and shivered for a few moments. Kakashi just sat patiently in a branch book in hand. Naruto knew he wasn't reading though. He was keeping an eye on the other two. Naruto's own first kill, Gato, hadn't been bloody at all. But even this didn't affect him so much as he stared at the bloody mess. It just…didn't.

He shrugged and started to help Sakura drag the body parts to a huge pile. When the last was stacked Sasuke stepped forwards and pulled his scarf off his face and made some quick hand signs. He blew out a huge sheet of flame that was almost white hot. The bodies lit on fire and started to burn fairly quickly under the hot chakra fed flames. When the last body had finally turned to ash they all headed off to catch up with the caravan that had already gotten ahead of them.

Later that night Naruto didn't say anything as Sasuke scooted right up to him and curled up to sleep with him, Sakura following his example not minutes later.

.-.

Kusa was almost the complete opposite of Hi no Kuni. Instead of large trees filling the vast mostly flat landscape filled with valleys and the odd hill, Grass was made of rolling plains of fields and grass. Kusa was one of the richest farm lands in whole land of the elemental countries. It was also very difficult to invade or sneak up on because there was no cover. The waist high grass would give a ninja away in a moment with it's swaying and the rolling hills made it both hard and easy to see great distances.

The capital of Grass which was both the Daimyo's home and the ninja village was in the center of the country hidden in the groove of two large hills covered in tall grass. It was surrounded by acres upon acres or tall wheat and other grain fields. The roads leading into it were dirt and hard to see unless you were right on them.

They were quite nice when travelled by wagon because of how smooth they were. Once they had entered Grass it was a very quick journey considering how fast the wagons could move and how much smaller the country was compared to Hi no Kuni.

Naruto watched the gate of the large city approach eyeing the tall stone walls appreciatively. They weren't as tall as Konoha's but they were built well and surrounded the city well enough. It was also built on the major river of Grass that ran straight through the center of the village. Tall walls covered the river also, fancy bar grates sinking deep into the water to repel boats and swimmers.

As they reached the gate they were stopped by a pair of guards who checked all their papers, eyeing the genin teams more suspiciously before letting them through.

Once inside the city they bid the caravan farewell and headed in the direction of their hotel. Finding it easily enough the checked in to the four rooms. Then came the part where they had to decided who was with who.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Seeing as the two people no one really wanted to share a room with had opted to be partners everyone else kind of glanced at one another.

"Scorch?" Sakura cackled. "You an me, sittin' in a tree."

She cracked up at her own joke and almost doubled over. Sasuke rolled his eyes and took a key, Sakura following with laughter.

"Stitch?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto knew Kakashi didn't wish to be saddled with one of Gai's kids just because he didn't know them, hence didn't trust them.

"Okay." Naruto shrugged.

"Isn't that a bit…" Tenten blinked. "Improper. A girl and a guy. Especially when the guy is her teacher. I mean I don't care but others in the hotel will talk."

Kakashi and Naruto shared a look then shrugged as one and continued down the hall.

.-.

"So, this is the hall you get?" Kakashi asked idly.

"Yes." Naruto nodded. "It's perfect."

It was a narrow room, long and open. The lighting was really good and the arch way leading into the room for the public was easily spotted. The small back room that was attached to the hall would be useful as well. They both stood in the entrance to the hall. Behind them was the wide circular room of the 'lobby area. Six other halls like this one branched from the circular center with small offices between. As it wasn't opened yet, only other people getting the halls were in and they had curtained their areas off for privacy when setting up.

"Clones?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto gave a nod and put his hands together. A few seconds later twenty clones stood with him. Naruto tossed one a large scroll and two others some smaller ones.

"The large scroll contains tables, wood, crates, barrels, and other things to tare apart or use. The small ones contain sheets, curtains, tablecloths, mannequins, and everything else for display. I want displays on either side of the hall with a large catwalk at the end. You'll have to build the catwalk. Make sure to hang some curtain at the end to hide the doors and such."

The clones all saluted and jumped to work.

"Need us ta do anything'?" Sakura asked popping a bubble.

"Not at the moment." Naruto said.

"Well, I'm off to check the perimeter!" Kakashi said cheerfully, vanishing.

"Hmm." Naruto said. "Team Gai stil at the hotel?"

"Yeah, pussies were going to get a good nights rest they said."

"Hmm, well not everyone wants to get up at four in the morning." Naruto shrugged. "I'll go get us some breakfast."

"We'll watch here." Sasuke said softly, blending in with the dark color of the walls.

"Sure." Naruto smiled. "And Satoshi, if you could cast some Genjutsu on the walls for paint colors or such for the clones, it would be helpful."

"Sure." Sakura waved him off. "And make sure to get me a pack of gum!"

.-.

"Did you use your flames of youth to locate our new youthful client today Kakashi!" Gai burst out as the group met up in one of the rooms to make up the game plan.

"What?" Kakashi asked blankly.

"He wants to know if you located our second client." Tenten sighed as she nibbled at some sort of candy.

"What?" Kakashi repeated looking to his own team.

Sasuke blinked right back, Sakura snickered, and Naruto shrugged.

"Wait, you didn't know we had a second client?" Tenten yelped. "He was probably waiting at the meeting place all day!"

"Um, no." Kakashi shook the confusion away. "We found him. Did the Hokage not inform you of who our second client was?"

"Nope." Gai grinned.

Kakashi palmed his face. Dragging the gloved hand down his face he sighed.

"Narubi is our client."

Team Gai's eyes all fell to Naruto who was doing some hand embroidery on the hem of a dress.

"What?" Neji frowned.

"Narubi is our client." Kakashi repeated. "We're guarding his fashion stand."

"Wait! Wait!" Tenten yelped. "You mean you're _the_ Narubi? The Narubi who had that article in latest issue of _Kunoichi Wear?"_

"Yes." Naruto blinked.

Tenten let out an excited squeal.

"I just loved that Changsan you made." She gushed. "It's perfect for fighting with the alterations you made! And the embroider was beautiful. I really liked the color too!"

The guys tuned her ramblings out with shrugs turning instead to the sheet of paper with their schedule of future watches on it. Naruto just listened patiently as he continued to sew.

.-.

"Impressive." Sakura whistled. "Your clones worked quickly."

"Where did you get the raw materials?" Kakashi asked also looking about.

"You'd be surprised what you find lying around in the abandoned buildings that had been hit with the Kyuubi attack." Naruto shrugged. "And thanks for the Genjutsu on the walls Satoshi."

The walls now looked a dark burgundy color that made for a nice background. Lining each side of the hall were mannequins on raised stands covered in various outfits and styles. At the end a catwalk painted black stood out, curtains flanking either side and a light giving it a warm appearance. Each mannequin was also lit up with lamps and light as there were no windows in the room except a skylight that Naruto had actually covered for a more warm closed atmosphere. Sunlight didn't fit the nice shades of burgundy, black, and grey decorating the room.

"Your flames of youth show in such youthful passion!" Lee grinned at Naruto.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled softly.

"When's the festival start?" Neji questioned.

"Tonight." Kakashi answered. "This area opens after the fireworks go off."

"Fireworks!" Lee cheered.

"Narubi will be here for the opening." Kakashi continued. "Scroll and Scorch will be guarding the door, acting as deterrents to less friendly people."

"Do you expect much trouble?" Tenten asked.

"No." Narubi answered for them. "But better safe then sorry, especially when not in one's own home."

The team nodded.

"I also wanted to ask if you would mind if I used your likenesses."

Everyone blinked at him.

"I have a solid henge." He said. "And I was going to make clones to give a semi fashion show. Just one person though in a fashion show is not enjoyable. You need various people of various size and shape and color. I could make up appearances but it's easier if I already have one in mind."

"Sure." Tenten answered for team Gai.

"Like we care." Sakura cackled. "But if you make me look weird I cut your pretty little face."

Tenten and Lee looked appalled at Sakura's attitude but Naruto's laugh quelled them.

.-.

...

.-.

I really like this one but have no end or plot really in sight. My favourite is Sakura and how I made her like Himura from Eyesheild21 . Sasuke was going to become the silent assassin type. As said no idea where this is going.


	3. Sharingan  HP X Naruto

2 YEARS OLD

.-.

Voldemort was considered the most evil wizard of his time, with followers lined up behind him and power and wealth to back it all up. He was quickly striking terror in the wizard world and killing many muggles, muggle-borns, and half-bloods who would not follow him as he tried to rule the wizard world. Now it was around ten years after his terror began that a prophecy was made. The prophecy basically said that a child would be the dark lords down fall.

Now the dark lord was quite upset by this claim and began to seek out where this child was, his intentions to kill it. It was around this time that the Potters, a light family, bore a set of twins. Harry Potter, the eldest by almost half an hour, and Alex Potter. There was also Neville Longbottom, born the same month to the Longbottom family. Now there were three potential threats. It was only luck that Voldemort chose to kill the Potters first. He intended to off the Longbottom second, assured no child would kill him. So it happened; it was a Halloween night, 1981, when the Potters house was attacked by the dark lord.

.-.

Lily was getting worried; very worried. Her eldest son Harry had started to sob and tug at her clothes as if trying to get her to leave with him. He was already walking so he would try to avoid her arms when she went to pick him up. Now usually many would just think the child tired. But Harry never made a fit like this. In fact, Harry rarely made a peep. He was a silent child who just watched everything. When he played he was calm and neat. The same when he ate. He never complained either. To see him sobbing like the end of the world was here worried her.

She bit her lip nervously and tried to grab him again. He was quick though, quicker then a child who just learned how to walk should be. She glanced to Alex to check if he had woken from Harry's cries. She was lucky he already asleep and a heavy sleeper at that or he would most likely have started to cry, upset that Harry was upset. Her second son was finicky. He wanted all the attention and always cried if you didn't give him more attention then someone else. Lily slowly crouched by Harry and tried to get him to calm offering him toys from the nursery. He refused.

"What is it dear?" She cooed finally, in worry.

"B-Bawd man cwome." He sobbed as he looked up at her, tears leaking from his eyes.

Those deep green eyes pierced her with their deep understanding. The fear tingeing them made them eerie. Lily felt her whole body freeze in terror as she comprehended the words. Then she grabbed him in her arms and went to grab Alex. She heard a scream from her husband downstairs and knew she was too late.

Lily hurried to try and reach her bedroom where the emergency floo was but had no time to run as the door was blown off the hinges. Wood splintered inwards and she turned so she shielded the two from the sharp wood. She felt it slice her exposed legs and back, sinking into her skin. She barely felt the pain though as she spun around again. Voldemort stepped in smirking, self assured of his victory.

"Hand over your children, Potter and I'll let you live."

She knew she was cornered. All her concern turned to the two children in her arms.

"No! Kill me instead!" She sobbed, begging.

She twisted as if to shield her sons from him.

"Foolish woman." Voldemort said in frustration.

"Please, not my children!"

He raised his wand and she knew she'd lost. Her wand, in her pocket, was out of reach unless she dropped one of her children. She tightened her grip on them and turned her back to the man, slouching over them to shield them from the attack.

"STUPEFY!" She heard yelled.

Her mind registered the curse and shock coursed through her veins at the non-lethal word. Then she knew no more as the darkness claimed her.

.-.

Voldemort growled as he looked down at Lily Potter.

"I wouldn't give you a chance if I wished you dead, stupid woman. I'd rather have you live, to bear the pain of your children's death."

Then he lifted his head as he heard a screaming. He scowled at the chubby Alex. But his eyes moved to the other child wiggling from his mother's stunned body. The boy stood stepped in front of his fallen mother. He was a dark beauty with fair black hair, pale skin, elfin appearance, and stunning green eyes. He threw out his arms as if shielding the fallen woman and the other child.

"Go'way." The boy said in defiance.

Though there were tears flowing down his face he showed loyalty and a deep intellect in his eyes. His voice had been even in the call also. There was no screaming, just a plain tone. Voldemort raised his wand, aiming it at the child as he scowled.

"You first then."

The boy glared at him. For a moment he was struck by the anger in the boy's eyes. As if he understood completely what Voldemort was about to do.

"Avada Kedavra." Voldemort whispered in a deadly quiet voice.

The ethereal green curse shot at the child; no chance of escape. Voldemort's eyes widened though as a blood red barrier sprang up around the boy, his fallen mother, and Alex. The curse shot back at the caster. Voldemort screamed in pain as the curse ripped through his body, boiling his blood, tearing his muscles, snapping bones, and flaying skin. He felt his body start to burn, fire leaping at round him. He knew he would be ash in the end. Though the odd thing was only his body was burning. The fire vanished as it touched the floor or his robes, only to leap right back on his skin. '_That_ was interesting.' He could only think as he lost consciousness.

.-.

Lily woke with a jolt, her body jerking, and her mouth open gasping for air. The shock wore off and she shot straight up, almost smashing into James, who kneeled beside her. He pulled back with his auror reflexes before her head could smash his nose, falling backwards. Her mind quickly organized her memory and her eyes flew wide in terror and horror. She struggled to stand, only faintly noting her back no longer hurt.

James helped her up and she saw she was out in the front yard, lying in the dark of night. Dumbledore and Sirius were also in the yard. Peter was off to the side, tied up tight, in a cage even his rat form couldn't get out of. She quickly noted all of this before she turned to their house and saw the whole things in ruins. She cried out in horror and tried to get inside.

"WHERE ARE MY SONS?" She cried desperately.

"Here, Sweetie, they're here." James said delicately, soothing her gently.

Sirius had stepped forwards Harry asleep in his left arm, Alex crying in his right. Lily almost knocked him over as she grabbed both of them. He mumbled something but she just held the twins close sobbing softly in relief. Alex calmed slightly still sobbing though. Harry sighed deeply and snuggled deeper into her shoulder. When she was finished reassuring herself they were there and alive holding them she looked up.

"What happened?" She asked, breathless from the sobbing.

"Voldemort attacked, but his curse rebounded, destroying him." Dumbledore smiled.

She laughed; a third in shock, a third in hysteria, and a third in relief as she hugged her twins closer, mumbling random words to sooth them both, though one slept on. Dumbledore stepped closer and gently looked at her. She understood what he wanted and hesitantly let Alex go as Dumbledore took him. He held up the sobbing boy showing a large 'V' like cut on his chest. Lily resisted the urge to snatch the boy from his arms and heal the cut.

"I give you Alex Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived."

.-.

The next few days went by a blur for the family. They moved into one of their many houses, this one near muggle London, on the outskirts of the large city. They also turned in Peter, who was sent to Azkaban, learning fully of his betrayal as he admitted to serving Voldemort of free will. Then they had hundreds of interviews with the press, all who wanted to see Alex. James was quickly caught up in the fame along with Sirius. They soaked it in like sponges as they laughed and joked with reporters and held Alex high. Dumbledore told them to give the child all their love and let him live happily till he got to Hogwarts where he would be trained.

They learned Voldemort wasn't gone yet and it took an hour to calm Lily down after that. The old man tried to talk them into leaving Harry with the Durselys, saying Alex would need all their love. Lily would have none of it. After she destroyed his office, used a few choice words, and some well placed threats, Dumbledore would think again before he tried to split her from one of her children again. He still had the scars.

.-.

Lily smiled softly at her eldest son. Harry was growing up quickly. He had long beautiful black hair that seemed so dark it absorbed the light, but unlike his fathers it had a wavy curl to it like hers, flaring only slightly at the ends. His eyes were beautiful emeralds and even more stunning then her own. They seemed to be able to pierce into your soul. He had a lithe appearance and looked dark, beautiful, and ethereal almost like a fae. He resembled Lily more in body then James.

His brother though, was the exact opposite red hair, plain hazel eyes, and a pudgy build that said he would grow into a tank. And where his brother had his father's love of flight and cocky attitude Harry had her intellect and kind nature, but could be called proud.

Actually Harry was much more then just smart. He had been talking like an eight year old at three, could read a teen book by four, and had an almost scary memory. Harry was also very quiet. He would rather read and stay silent then play and talk. He would sit there and read as a party moved around him or children played. Or he would watch. He'd sit quietly and politely as he observed everything with those green eyes of his. His brother always taunted him for that.

Lily sighed unhappily. She seemed to be the only one to love him though. It wasn't an exaggeration, sadly. James barely thought of him as his son, Alex barely saw him as his brother, and even Sirius barely saw him as a 'relative'. Remus, who was his godfather, did like him but he was often to busy to come see Harry. James seemed to think he was weaker or stupid as he never wanted to prank or fly or laugh and play. Harry was just a loner. Sirius didn't pay attention to him for the exact same reasons as James. Alex seemed to dislike him out of jealousy. Alex always got jealous when Harry got even a little attention. But Harry had always been her favorite though she tried to show equal favor for her other son it was just hard when she saw how much love Alex got and how little Harry got.

.-.

Harry sat silently watching his brother from the window. Ron Weasely, Neville Longbottom, and some other kids were attending Alex's fifth birthday. It was Harry's birthday too, but he didn't know any other kids and no other kids knew him. He made an effort to avoid them when they came over. He did appear though at gatherings and dinners, but stayed with the adults silently listening to their conversations. Kids his age bored and annoyed him. They couldn't hold a conversation with him and only wanted to run and yell. His brother usually turned any kids they met against him anyways. Harry knew Alex was jealous of him. Alex also loved attention where Harry would rather have it taken away from him, so he was content.

Harry watched them zip around on the brooms and could almost hear the yells from here. He frowned just lightly. He didn't mind flying, but he didn't get too often. Sure they had brooms and a pitch, but he didn't want his father of Sirius to start trying to get him to play as much as them. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and looked up into his mother's kind green eyes. They were so like his own. He gave her a smile, face softening with the look. She smiled back and he felt his own smile widen.

"We're going to town in two hours. The party should be done in about an hour."

Harry smiled at her again. Then he let her take his hand. He gripped her larger, soft hand with his own smaller, more elegant hand. She led him to the large squishy chair in the corner of his bedroom.

Harry loved his room. It was a soft olive green with dark brown trim and fair sized. He had a big comfy bed covered in silky brown and turquoise blankets and pillows. He also had a desk, dresser, and closet. Then there were shelves lining the walls stuffed full of books and other trinkets. There was also his big window across from his comfy brown chair. His whole room was a mix of light greens, turquoises, and browns. It radiated warmth.

His mother sat down in the chair and patted her lap. He scrambled onto her lap quite gracefully and smiled again. His mother summoned a book from his shelf and he opened it happily, setting the bookmark aside and he leaned back into his mother. He started to read in his soft luscious voice as his mother smiled over his shoulder. He loved to read with her.

Fifteen minutes later they heard James call for her. It was funny he called Lily his mom but never called James his dad. It just seemed right. James wasn't much of a father anyways. But Lily would always be his mother.

His thoughts were broken as he realized it was lunch time. Harry slid the bookmark back into the book and slid from her lap to put it back on the shelf. Harry then followed his mother down the stairs, his smaller hand tucked into her larger one. He smiled happily until they got to the large dinning room. Then his smile vanished, replaced with a mask of apathy. He had long ago mastered the look of indifference and boredom.

As they walked in they found the other five year olds and some of their parents gorging themselves on the many kinds of pizza. It was probably the wizard's first time trying pizza. Lily sat beside one Severus Snape. Harry had watched his mother and Snape interact, the few times he had come over, closely. He could see Snape loved her. She loved him to, but more as a brother. Snape looked irritated at the moment.

"Thank you for coming Severus. I know you didn't want to." Lily smiled.

Harry sat beside his mother. Severus's face softened as he turned to Lily.

"Only for you Lily." He said.

Harry turned away from their conversation and reached for a slice of cheese pizza. Just before he grabbed it the whole platter was pulled away. He looked up at Alex's sneering face and was disgusted to see his mouth full. His expression didn't even twitch from the mask of apathy though.

"Nothing for losers." He laughed spraying food while his friends.

Lily turned from her conversation both she and Severus scowling.

"Alex." She admonished. "Be nice."

Alex pouted and seemed to tear up. James was immediately beside him.

"Don't worry Alex, I'll get you an extra present to make up."

Lily scowled at her husband, absolutely irritated, but then sighed. She reached over and grabbed some pizza for Harry, sliding it onto his plate. Harry's mask slipped long enough for him to smile at her and let her let her ruffle his hair. She turned back to her conversation with Snape and Harry turned to his food. He ate his pizza in a dignified manner unlike all the other kids around the table.

When the food was finally gone a large chocolate cake appeared, which read 'Happy Birthday Alex'…and 'Harry' with 'Harry' crammed in the bottom. Harry knew James had made the cake, or at least wrote the words in the icing. Alex of course got to blow out the candles and get the largest piece. His mother made sure Harry got a large piece also and even lit a few more candles for him to blow out.

When the food was finally gone James led them to the presents in the living room. Harry stayed close to his mother's side at the back of the group. When Lily set him between herself and Severus on the couch the tall pale man looked down at him as if assessing him. Harry just looked up at him unblinking. Finally the man looked away.

Alex set into his presents like a wild animal, tearing the paper off in a flurry, unabashedly saying out loud what he thought of the present. He would have got Harry's fewer presents too, if Lily hadn't stood and grabbed them. As the other kids played with all the toys Alex got, which was more then a fair amount, Harry opened his few presents under the eyes of Severus, Lily, and Remus, who had made it to the party.

Harry opened the present from his mother first. He thanked her happily as he looked at the large book The Hobbits and the LOTR series. He barely noticed Severus looking in surprise at his mother for the obviously high level books. Then he opened the present from Remus. It was a lovely black cloak with a steel clasp of a wolf. He thanked his uncle with a hug, immediately pulling the cloak on and showing it off to him. Remus just laughed.

Then he opened the second present from his mom. It was a small package of papers and a silver key. He smiled up at her as she explained she had opened him an account at Gringots. Then Harry moved onto his final present from his great grandfather on his father's side. He sighed almost wistfully as he remember the day he had first met his grandfather, who rarely visited.

_.-._

_FLASHBACK_

_.-._

_Four year old Harry was dressed smartly in some black slacks, an emerald button up shirt neatly tucked in at his waist. His hair had been combed into a small ponytail at the base of his neck and his face had been scrubbed hard by his mother. He stood his hands to his side, beside his mother. Alex was whining by his father. The boy was also wearing black slacks, but a red shirt instead, with gold trim. His brother's hair was sticking everywhere. He was also pouting, his shirt wrinkled and his hands in his pockets._

"_When will Grandpa Robert be here?" Harry asked curiously at his mother._

_She was dressed smartly in an emerald skirt that matched Harry's shirt, and a white blouse. Her hair was free and wild. She smiled down at him. They were all standing in the front yard by the drive way so the wind played with her hair._

"_Soon." She smiled. _

_He heard his brother whining more to their father. Then they all crack. A tall man appeared in front of them. He had black messy hair, that was more grey now, and that fell to his shoulder and deep brown, almost black, eyes. He wore a set of nice black robes. Harry had heard from his mother that the man was a sort of outcast of the Potter family. He was a Potter through blood, not marriage, but he just did things differently then others and never acted like the pureblood head of the family. _

_The man gave a twisted smirk and stepped closer to them. He shook hands with James and looked them all over. Then he smiled at Lily and gave her a small hug. Harry had also learned that his grandpa had approved of James's marriage to Lily, unlike the other Potters, most of whom were now dead._

"_Nice to see you James. You look as lovely as always Lily."_

_She gave a small laugh. Then James pushed Alex forwards smirking arrogantly._

"_This is my son Alex, he's the Boy-Who-Lived."_

_Robert looked down at Alex who smirked ready to be praised._

"_Hi Grandpa RobBob." Alex said. "Did you bring me a present?"_

_Robert frowned._

"_He's a brat."_

_Harry hid a smirk as the two looked gob smacked._

"_The only thing I think you could call smart in your life was marrying Lily here."_

_James glared at his father and Harry realized the talks, about James and his grandfather being not on best terms, true. Harry waited. Slowly Robert turned to him looking him up and down. Harry bowed his head to him._

"_Hello Great-Grandfather Robert, I hope your trip was enjoyable."_

_His grandfather raised a brow._

"_Now, I can tell Lily raised you." He laughed._

_Then he frowned and crouched by Harry. He gazed at Harry's forehead, through his bangs at the lightening scar._

"_You shall be great." Robert whispered as he rested a hand on Harry's head and grabbed his other hand. _

_Harry was sure no one else heard._

"_Never be like your father or brother."_

"…_I won't." Harry whispered looking to his mother. "I will be like my mother, better then them."_

_The man gave a crooked smile and stood._

"_Well are you going to invite me in for tea, son? We haven't spoken in almost five years, you would think my grandson would wish to visit with me and have better manners."_

_James turned red but Lily stepped in front of him._

"_Come in Rob." She smiled._

_He followed his mom into the house. Harry stood outside a moment later. Then he opened his hand which his grandfather had pushed something in. It was a small silver key. Harry later learned it was to the Gryffindor Vault._

_.-._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_.-._

He opened the package and gasped at it. It was a really old book wrapped in a silver-like cloak. His mother also gasped.

"An invisibility cloak and a book on the history of the Potter family. You will have to send Robert a thank you letter." Lily said.

Harry nodded vigorously and tucked the items away. It was then an old woman in an ugly outfit and a boy Harry's age walked up. The old woman looked stern. Lily stood to greet her.

"Lady Longbottom." She greeted.

"I've told you to call me Augusta, dear." She sniffed.

Lily nodded and smiled pleasantly even though the woman had a sour expression. Harry could hear a soft kindness in her voice. Perhaps her face always looked like that.

"Neville, hand it to him." The woman said.

The boy inched forwards shyly and handed Harry a wrapped present. Harry smiled at him.

"Thank you Lady Longbottom, Neville." Harry smiled.

The old woman gave a small smirk. He waved to Neville as the boy followed his grandmother off. Then he opened the package to find a herbology book. He smiled then excused himself to go put the things in his room. It was a little over half an hour later when they said goodbye to their guests.

Then an hour after that they were all dressed casually and heading towards town in their muggle car. Alex and Harry sat in the back Alex making faces at Harry, who obviously ignored them. When they finally reached London, they headed to the recreations center. Once there they hurried in, James leading Alex off to his swimming lessons. Harry had already shown he had no interest in those lessons and just checked the bulletin board for different activities each week.

As he looked up at the board and for a moment his eyes roamed before they lit up. He walked to his mother who sat in one of the balconies over looking the pool. He tugged her sleeves gently and she followed him smiling. He pointed to the sheet and she smiled at him. Then she headed off to one of the many halls where various activities where held. They walking into one filled with people of various ages in white gi's. A woman and man with a black belt spotted them and strode over leaving everyone practicing various kicks and hits.

"May we help you?" The man asked.

"My son wishes to join." Lily smiled.

The two smiled also.

"I'm Tay and this is Hana." The man said.

"Nice to meet you." Lily said shaking their hands. "Can you tell me more about Karate?"

"It's a form of self-defence and is great for physical fitness. We practice from four-six every Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday. You start with a white belt and work your way up." Hana smiled. "You learn how to defend yourself, meditation, and control over muscles in your body, keeping you fit and disciplined.

Lily smiled politely.

"Where do we sign up?"

It only took a few minutes to sign Harry _and_ Lily up. Then the two got out spare gi's for the two and gave them each a white belt. They even let them start that day. As they introduced them to the class no one but Lily noticed Harry's emerald eyes turn red, with black pupils, and an odd black tomoe. Lily didn't do much more then send a glance at him warning not to let other's see. He looked down to let his bangs slide over his face to hide them slightly. She was used to her son's odd eyes. He had some how gained them when he was three.

_.-._

_FLASHBACK_

_.-._

_Lily watched her sons fondly as the two played with a ball on the front lawn of Grimmauld Place. Sirius was staying at the place for a few days before he was off travelling again and James had wanted to visit. Her two three year old sons were tossing a ball around. Harry, who could run and walk better and faster was grabbing it and tossing it back to Alex, who kicked it off in a direction. Alex was having the time of his life. Harry just kept a small smile on his face._

_She heard James call for her and looked up to the door at James who started to babble about something Sirius said about how lovely Hawaii, and how they should plan a trip there. She nodded to him and told him they could plan it when they got home. He grinned and hurried back into the dark house while Lily turned around. _

_It was then she felt terror, utter terror. Alex had chased the ball onto the street and a speeding car had taken this time to drive down the street. She went for her wand but remembered she had left it at home like a muggle. She couldn't even scream as she tried to run towards her son. But then she saw Harry was already two steps onto the street._

_As the car got closer so did she and Harry. Then Harry wrapped his arms around his brother and Lily saw the car a foot in front of them. She didn't really know what had happened after that. The two were just suddenly on the lawn in a blur. She watched as the car drove on not even knowing had almost hit two kids as the man had been looking at his CD player. At first she thought it was accidental magic that had saved them, but then Harry had looked up slowly letting go of Alex. _

_His eyes glowed a crimson red with a black tomoe in each and a dull blue glow was fading from his legs._

_.-._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_.-._

She didn't know what they were and hadn't told any one about them. Harry had, after that, learned how to activate them at will. She had watched him concentrate often until one day they flickered back on. Soon he was practicing all the time. It seemed when he used them he memorized anything and he said everything moved slower, to him at least. She had no idea what it was but after some advanced healing spells and some checking she deemed it was not hurting him and decided to keep it a secret. Sometimes in the wizarding world, secrets were best. Harry seemed to know this also, and never brought his eyes up in the presence of others. In fact he never really brought them up at all. She shook the thoughts off and turned back to the instructor who was introducing them.

As the Karate lessons progressed on Harry caught everything immediately. His instructors where ecstatic at his 'enthusiasm' and at how he got everything right even after seeing it only once. When they finally ended the lesson Lily found she had enjoyed herself. Harry seemed happier also and she told the instructors they would be coming back.

Lily and Harry changed again and headed off to find James and Alex, who would just be finishing swimming. As they found them they headed off to get something to eat at a restaurant while Lily informed James they had signed up. He just shrugged and told he was happy for her. He said nothing to Harry.

When dinner was finished they headed off to their last stop; to do some quick shopping at Diagon Alley. True to his word James got Alex another present; a broom. Harry and lily instead went to the bookstore before they grabbed a few small things. Harry also talked his mother into helping him buy weights which they did find in the Alley. She agreed slowly and got him some. They were each two pounds to start with and shaped as arm bands so they strapped onto his wrists and ankles; one on each limb. Then the Potters headed home.

.-.

.-.

For two years Lily and Harry trained in Karate, both getting it quicker then many others, like it was in their blood; though Harry did have his red eyes to help. Harry also wore more weights, soon up to almost two hundreds pounds; which Lily had thought utterly impossible. But then again she also thought it impossible he could leap to the roof of their two story home in one jump.

He surprised himself with that. It was like his body was built to do extraordinary acrobatics and jumps. You could often see Harry leaping from branch to branch in the forest next to their house, making huge leaps like it was nothing. He did it at first only when Lily was watching, for his safety she pestered, but she soon saw he was good at it and barely ever hurt himself. She had stopped questioning how he could do it only a few hours after he got a new skill. It just gave her headaches and notebooks filled with questions.

Soon Harry was getting up early every morning doing stretches, exercises, jogging and practicing karate. His karate soon evolved to. He found he had a good mind for it and made his own fighting style that had karate as the base. But it involved into a style which utilized his speed. He loved it.

The only downside was he had showed absolutely no accidental magic and had been told he may be a squib, but they would only tell when he turned eleven as that's when most magic really showed itself. Lily didn't care though, but James grew angry at him for it, which after a yelling match with Lily had turned to cold indifference. Harry didn't mind either though all Alex's friends and Alex teased him mercilessly for it. He ignored them.

He still loved reading though and every evening after dinner he would read books in his room either from the Potter library or from the public library in London. With his eyes he learned things at an amazing pace. He would memorize everything and if even if he didn't know what it meant he could refer to it later if he figured it out or needed it. He had already mastered Japanese speech, reading and writing. He also learned many things non-magical, like mechanics, and other things such as computer software, which he found a joy at. He never seemed to mind he couldn't do anything magical. He had his eyes, his memory, and his intellect and it was all he needed.

.-.

.-.

Harry stood with his duffle bag over his shoulder. He wore some casual brown pants and a white long sleeve shirt all under a black coat. His mother stood beside him wearing some jeans, a purple shirt, and a red coat. She also had a bag beside her. Across from him were James and Alex. They all stood in the airport.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us to the Caribbean Lily?" James asked.

"No. I promised to take Harry to the tournament in Japan."

James frowned at Harry, but sighed.

"If it makes you happy…Come join us at any time if you want. We'll be there for two weeks."

Lily nodded and hugged and kissed her husband before doing the same as Alex. Then the two headed off to their plane as the other two headed back for the car to take home and catch their portkey, no goodbyes to Harry. Lily just griped his hand comfortingly. As they got on the plane the eight year old Harry smiled happily at his mother and sat beside her. Anyone who saw him got a look of apathy from the boy though. Harry leaned into his chair, ready for the ride to Japan and the long flight ahead of them.

.-.

As the plane landed in Japan Harry and his mother grabbed there bags and headed to the front doors of the airport. They hailed a taxi down and Harry gave him the instructions to head to a good hotel near the building the karate tournament would be held in. Lily could speak a bit of Japanese too, but not near as fluently as Harry could. As they paid the taxi man and headed into the hotel, Harry asked for a room.

When they were directed to the room Harry led his mother off. There room was nice. It was a light lilac in color with two double beds, each covered in crisp white blankets and pillows. There was also an entertainment stand, a couch, a counter and fridge, and a desk. They quickly unpacked their things. Then having still half a day left they headed off to go for a walk.

Their plan was three days for the tournament, one day for shopping, then off they were to the Caribbean. Lily had wanted to spend time with her husband in his time off and Harry had let her. He wasn't selfish enough to keep Lily from doing something she wanted. Even if he and his father didn't get along they would tolerate each other for Lily. It was like an unspoken agreement; they would behave, live together, and help each other for Lily. Because she was whom they both loved the most.

.-.

Two days later you could find the eight year old Harry Potter in his gi in the large building holding the tournament (an all out tournament). He stood in the middle of a mat, in an offensive position. His opponent in front of him lurched at him. As fast as any teen he spun and ducked a punch, rolling under a kick, and coming back up. He ducked dodged, punched, and kicked as he moved swiftly around the mat. Finally he delivered the final hit and the fifteen year old opponent dropped.

The fifteen year old boy was pronounced unconscious and Harry was directed as the winner. He moved to his cheering mother and accepted a water bottle. Because of his age he had almost been stuck in the six to twelve age group tournament the day before. But once they had seen he was almost a black belt they had allowed him into the older group (after his mother signed hundreds of forms). And he was well on his way to defeating all the thirteen to sixteen year olds. His next match would be his last. He wiped the sweat from his brow and watched the second to last match, the one that would decide his last opponent.

When the match was over they had a five minute break before Harry and his last opponent entered the ring. The person he was facing was tall, fifteen, and looked mean. The kid had a sneer and looked confident. Harry gave him a blank stare and bowed as was required. As he slipped into a position the announcer began the match.

The match lasted for two minutes at most. The boy only lasted that long because Harry wished him to. He didn't want the match to end in seconds, but he hadn't wanted it to drag on either. As he was announced the victor everyone burst into applause and he was handed a trophy. The newspapers came in and snapped his picture before his mother drew him off to lead him to the showers. He had a quick one and got dressed in clean clothes before being swept up in a hug by his happy mother.

"You did so well! I'm proud of you." She cooed.

He smiled and hugged her back before she set him down.

"Imagine that, my little Harry winning the annual all outs martial arts tournament in Japan. Against kids almost twice his age. You're so grown up." She smiled mussing up his hair.

He smiled at her again. He was also quite proud of himself at the moment. He had just faced thirty other people from thirteen to sixteen, all day long and had won the karate award. The people weren't just from Japan either; they were the best kids in karate their age, from around the world. And it was all out. Not just using their fancy moves to tap each other. He looked the trophy over as he walked off. It was nice. He would set it on the shelf in his room. He glanced up at his mother who grabbed his hand smiling, his bag on her shoulder.

"Ready to get dinner, sweetie?"

He nodded happily. Her tournament would be the next day.

.-.

The next day the two spent the whole day at the tournament building like the day before, but this time Harry cheered while Lily fought. Neither was really disappointed, though Lily only got eighth. They both knew she was good, catching on quickly like it was in her blood, but Harry learned like it was as simple as learning to walk. After the tournament they returned to the hotel and stayed up late watching TV and reading together.

.-.

Harry sighed as his mother led him into yet another clothes store. Their day of shopping was dragging on for him as they had been to a hundred clothes stores, different book stores, corner stores, and just about every other store in between (okay so maybe it wasn't a hundred). Harry waited patiently as his mother made him try on various thing and chattered on.

As he finally sat near the front window, escaping her clutches for the moment, he glanced outside only to blink in confusion. Straight across from the store was a lot with a traditional looking Japanese home. He scowled. He hadn't remembered seeing that before. And people were walking past like they didn't see it. 'A magical store?' Harry wondered.

He felt a pull from the store and stood. He saw his mother was still busy so he slipped out the door and crossed the street. He stopped at the entrance of the place for a second before he stepped in. He felt a shiver run up his spine as his foot crossed an invisible line. He followed the path up to the sliding door and then glanced around. He spun around quickly as he heard giggling. He blinked as he saw two strange looking girls. He frowned at them.

"What is this place?"

"This is a store-" One chimed and he noted it was in English.

"Where wishes come true." The other chirped.

Harry blinked. Then they each grabbed an arm and dragged him into the store. They finally stopped inside a comfy looking room. Inside was a lady lying on a couch. She was dressed in a black dress and had long black hair that was draped across the couch. A long thin pipe rested in her fingers as she swirled a cup of sake. She grinned at him as the two girls shoved him into the room and left, shutting the door. She set the stuff down and stood gracefully. Harry watched her warily as she circled him.

"Hmmm, I've never had a customer as young as you, and I get few foreign customers." She smiled also speaking in English.

Then she stopped in front of him and leaned over to look into his eyes. They had a starring contest for a moment. Then she suddenly gave a squeal and hugged him.

"You are too cute." She cooed squeezing him against her.

He struggled a moment against the crazy ladies arms until she let him go. He dropped to the floor scowling fiercely. She then plopped back on the couch and motioned to a pillow. He sat down, slightly tense.

"What is this place?" He asked.

"It's my store, I'm the dimension witch Yuuki. And you must need something, as this store only shows itself to those who need something."

He blinked in puzzlement and then thought a moment.

"I need not anything. I am happy."

She smiled a wide 'cat caught the canary' smile.

"Ah, but then my shop would not have allowed you in."

She looked him over, her eyes lingering on his hair.

"What is your name?"

He hesitated a moment then replied.

"Harry Potter."

She blinked and smiled again.

"I have heard a bit about the Potters, their youngest being the 'boy who lived'." She said in a mocking tone.

He found his respect for her rise as she didn't seem to worship his brother. She sipped her sake and looked at him again.

"What is your mother's maiden name?"

"Evans."

She stilled, looking at him. Then she scowled and stood. She move up to him and grasped his chin making him look into her eyes. Suddenly he felt his power being pulled to his eyes. He knew this would change them so he tried to hold the 'power' back, but it was no use. He could tell his eyes had bled red as she suddenly looked even more thoughtful. She never broke eye contact as she sat back down.

"So, you are _his_ grandson."

Harry scowled.

"You know my grandfather?"

"Yes. I knew your grandfather. His name was Uchiha Rei, until he changed it to Ray Evans and married a pureblood witch named Sara Highland."

Harry blinked in surprise.

"How do you know that?" he asked. "Even my mother didn't know that!"

"I know that because it was I who brought your grandfather to this dimension."

"…What?"

"There are many dimensions in the universe, and he pleaded me to bring him to this one, so I did."

Harry was startled and he knew it showed on his face.

"…Why?"

"You're father was from a world that was known for its warriors. They were called ninja. He was born to a clan called the Uchiha's. They were a clan that contained a bloodline limit. Which are those eyes you have."

Harry gently raised a hand and brushed the lashes of one eyes. A whole family with eyes like his?

"He trained to be a ninja, but was one of the few to never activate those eyes, called the Sharingan. He was a bit of an outcast for that reason. And then he failed a simple mission and disgraced himself. The clan banished him. He somehow contacted me and asked to be brought here. I agreed and we negotiated on a price. I brought him here and he paid, with his skills and power. I left him a normal man, except for the history in his genes. Then I helped him get accustomed to this world before I sent him into it. He found the wizarding world and fell in love and married a pureblood named Sara Highland."

"…Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did my mother never know of this? I know she didn't know of this. She was always searching for her family history."

"Sara and Ray had a child, flower or something, your mother, and then they came to me. They wanted my blessings on the child. I agreed. I blessed their child, and made sure the blessing would go onto her children, namely you and your brother. The cost was both their lives. They were dieing anyways, Ray was dieing of a disease and Sara had bonded herself to him so strongly she would die with him. When they died I sent your mother back to England and gave her to a family to raise."

Harry sat in silence. This woman had just popped up, told him his family history with out so much as blinking, told him of dimensions, and told him his ancestors where ninja, all in the span of five minutes. And also told him, Harry deducted, that her blessing was the reason Voldemort hadn't killed them. He took two minutes to sort all this info in his head. Then he frowned.

"So my mother is half wizard half ninja?"

"Yes."

"And why didn't she get these eyes and I did?"

"It was just luck of the draw."

Harry was a bit stumped.

"So instead do getting magic I get these eyes?"

The woman sipped at her drink.

"That's a bit more complicated. You see the power the ninja use is called chakra. Chakra and magic are very similar. The main difference is magic can do almost anything and is used with a wand while chakra is made to strength the body and do fighting techniques, and is used through hand signs. When you're younger everyone has this mix of power that isn't quite magic and isn't quite chakra. As you grow older it either grows and forms into magic or grows and forms into chakra, or it doesn't do either and is locked away and you become a normal muggle of civilian. The environment is pretty much the main benefactor as to what your power changes into. Since there are no chakra users here, as there is no reason for people to need the ability to fight like ninja, it changes to magic, and while there are no magic users in the ninja world, it changes to chakra. Yours manifested into chakra for the sole reason that you activated the sharingan. Because of that your power immediately changed to chakra to keep the bloodline. Frankly I'm surprised you even activated it. Usually it would have stayed dormant, buried beneath your magic. And to have activated it so young is also a miracle. You must have had a good reason."

Harry pondered all of this in silence. The witch left him to his thoughts and sipped at her drink while watching him.

"So if I hadn't activated these eyes I would have magic?"

A nod.

"And the only reason I activated them was because my brother was almost run over?"

A blink, then a nod.

"So now, instead of having magic I have this stuff called chakra?"

A nod. He scowled and crossed his arms.

"How do I learn how to use this chakra?"

A grin slowly stretched across her face and she snapped her fingers. The two odd girls skipped into the room their arms full of what looked like large scrolls and a couple of small boxes. They dropped them on Yuuki's lap and skipped back out giggling. Yuki held up the first scroll. It came up to his shoulders and was almost thicker then him.

"Inside this scroll in all the information you need on Chakra, chakra control, hand signs, and the like."

She picked up the second scroll which was as thick as the first.

"This is the history of the ninja world."

She picked up the third, which was as large as the others.

"This contains taijutsu. It's the hand to hand fighting."

She held up the fourth.

"Ninjutsu; the techniques you use with chakra."

She held up the fifth

"Genjutsu; illusions, the sharingans specialty."

She held up the sixth.

"Kenjutsu; sword fighting and other weapon instructions."

She held up the seventh.

"Other techniques like medic ones and sealing."

She set the scrolls aside and grabbed the first box. She opened to show some odd knives.

"These are kunai, some ninja weapons."

She opened the second.

"Shuriken; throwing stars."

She opened the third.

"Senbon; good for pressure points.

She opened the fourth.

"A katana and standard ANBU armour."

Then she set those aside. She picked up a smaller and more elegant box. She opened it to show a headband with a metal plate and two small books.

"Your grandfather's headband and his journals."

She set this with the other stuff and smirked at him.

"I will give this to you, but for a price."

He scowled thoughtfully.

"What do you want?'

Her smile turned to a grin.

"Nothing much, just a small stone."

He narrowed his eyes.

"It's called the philosopher stone."

He scowled hard.

"I don't have that."

She smirked.

"Oh, you don't need to give it to me now. You can give it to me whenever."

"I doubt I will even see it in my life."

She gave a knowing smirk.

"Hmm. Well if you can't we'll arrange something else later."

He scowled but nodded slowly. Then she waved her hands and the things shrunk before they all attached to a small silver bracelet making a charm bracelet. Harry took it gently and slid it on. He looked back up at the witch. She just grinned.

"Now, if you ever need anything mail me."

Harry frowned.

"An owl can't cross the ocean."

She gave a grin but nodded. She yelled out the two girl's names and a moment later one entered carrying a fox in her arms. Harry could only stare. The fox wasn't normal, that was for sure. It was a blood red with its tail and ears tipped in black. But the odd thing was it had to red wings poking from its back. They were as large as the fox at least and looked almost like bird wings, but were the same color as the fox and also tipped in black. Around its neck was a black chain with a dangling bead that looked like a flame.

"This is a magical kitsune. It can travel by fire, just like a phoenix."

Harry didn't tare his eyes off the small kit. It opened its eyes and gave a yip before clumsily flapping its wings. It leapt from the girl's arms and flew over to Harry. It settled in his outstretched arms, and curled against his chest. He stroked it then looked up at the witch who appeared thoughtful.

"I shall give it to you for a small price, as it's already attached to you."

He blinked. Her thoughtful look was replaced by a grin.

"Four bottles of fire-whiskey."

He blinked in surprise then scowled.

"Send it with the kit, it will know how to reach me."

Harry nodded slowly. Then the second girl shoved a small book in his arms. Judging by the title it was about magical Kitsunes. He bowed his head in thanks. Then he glanced up at the witch.

"I should get going. Thank you. Goodbye."

She nodded and waved a hand absently.

"You're welcome. I believe we shall be doing business together for a few years so I doubt this is goodbye."

Then she smirked. Harry blinked once and suddenly he was on the side-walking looking into an empty lot. He blinked once more and wondered where the store had gone. He felt the bracelet on his wrist and the fox in his arms so he knew it wasn't a dream. He frowned then turned and trotted back to the clothes store. No one even glanced at the kit so he guessed muggles couldn't see it. He almost ran smack into his mother as she stepped from the store looking worried. She sighed in relief as she saw him.

"Don't run off like that Harry." She scolded.

"I just had to get some fresh air." He said looking down.

She sighed and gave a small smile. Then she blinked in shock at the kit.

"Where did you find that?" She asked in disbelief.

He pointed to the lot.

"I found him in there. The muggles can't see him and he's just a baby. Can I keep him, please?"

She looked it over cautiously, then smiled.

"Yes dear. Your brother has a pet already so it's only fair you get one."

He gave her a brilliant smile and she smile back before grasping his hand and walking of to the next store. He felt bad for lying to her, and not telling her about his 'adventure', but he felt he should keep this one covered up. After a few more hours of shopping they headed back to the hotel and started to pack. They had a plane to catch to the Caribbean.

.-.

A loud squeal interrupted Harry's meditation. He sighed as he heard a ruckus and got up, resigned, to go see what it was. When he reached the kitchen he found Alex leaping about a letter hugged to his chest as James danced with him grinning madly. Lily was clapping happily as she smiled and made breakfast. Harry could see the letter was Hogwart's letter. Their owl, Hedwig, sat on the windowsill. No letter for Harry. Harry shrugged and moved to Hedwig to pet her softly and take her to her food and water dish. He set her down and moved to sit at the table to wait for breakfast.

"Can we go to Diagon today?" Alex yipped.

"Sure! We'll call Sirius!" James said grinning widely.

"Breakfast first!" Lily said sternly setting some plates on the table.

"Yes mom/Lily." Alex and James said as they fell into a discussion of pranks and adventures.

Lily gave a content smile then turned to him a concerned frown. Harry saw the unasked question and shook his head giving her a smile. She sighed once but then gave him a tentative smile. He grinned and shovelled some eggs onto his plate.

"Do you want to come to diagon with us?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"No. I have some mediation to do."

She smiled and pushed more food onto his plate. He could see she was proud of him, even if he didn't have magic.

.-.

Harry stroked the blood red fur of his kit, humming to it softly. He looked over the forest surrounding Potter manor and breathed in the fresh air. The view of the sunset was beautiful from the top of the tree. Sho yawned from his shoulder and curled tighter around his neck as he felt Harry shift. Harry crouched slightly then leapt. With his own strength and skill he leapt from tree to tree, swinging at points, until he reached Potter manor. As he reached the tall manor he pushed chakra to his feet and ran up the wall to his bedroom.

His bedroom was in the northeast corner of the manor and had large windows allowing light to filter in all the time. His whole room was a soft burgundy-brown. The floor was bamboo. He had a low futon, a closet, and a bunch of shelves. Against the wall with the largest window was his futon and some shelves holding various books and scrolls. On the wall opposite, with his door, were racks of weapons all hanging nicely. On the right hung a bunch of ink paintings and against it was a door leading to his green and white bathroom. To the left was one shelf which held all the large scrolls Yuuko had given him. His closet was also against the left wall filled with his everyday clothes, fighting gi, and some ninja clothes Yuuko had sent him.

He'd been in contact with Yuuko for a few years now and she'd sent him random things, like ninja clothes and regular Japanese scrolls, mostly in return for alcohol. All of his chakra and ninja things were under genjutsu. All except his weights. He still had not told his mother about chakra or ninjas.

Harry had a quick shower as he was sweating slightly from his shower. When he finished he dressed in his pyjamas and set off towards the kitchen to get a bedtime snake. He was still only eleven. After he'd finished his snack he set off to find his mom. He found her sleeping on the living room couch, a book open on her lap. He smiled slightly.

Ever since Alex had gone to Hogwarts (barely three months ago) it had only been her and Harry in the manor. James had taken up the position as flying instructor this year for Madam Hooch who had gone and joined a quidditch team. Lily had taken to spending all morning in his company either cleaning, reading or going out into town. Then they'd spend a bit of the afternoon doing runes or potions. The two subjects even squibs could do. Everyone, even squibs and muggles had magic, just not enough to become a witch or wizard. It still meant they could do things like potions and runes and astronomy (which Harry got lessons on every Saturday night). Lily also taught him Magical history. He'd spent the evenings training.

They had thought Harry would be distraught when Alex got a Hogwarts letter but not him. Harry had been perfectly fine. Lily had told him she thought he was very mature for that. Since he couldn't go to Hogwarts though she had started home-schooling him in the muggle system. He showed his brilliance quite quickly, which made his mother giddy, by quickly finishing all the elementary work and quickly moving through grade eight. He hated to brag, but even he could see he was quite intelligent and was quickly going to pass through the muggle secondary education system.

Harry shook the thoughts off and moved to his mom. He gently picked her up; the fact that she was at least twice as big and heavy didn't affect him all as he carried her to her bedroom and covered her up, taking her socks and pants off. She _was_ his mom. He smiled and left her to sleep as he headed back to his own room. Halloween was in two days and he couldn't wait to go 'trick or treat'ing. He was still only eleven after all.

.-.

Harry frowned hard as he saw his mother bawling over a letter. He slipped it from her hands and quickly looked it over, eyes growing wide. Alex had run into Voldemort? It said Alex, a girl named Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasely had followed some clues, made it through a bunch of traps and stopped Voldemort from getting the Philosopher Stone. Harry's eyes flashed at the mention of the stone but read on. They'd held off Voldemort, who was attached to the back of the DADA Professor's head, until Dumbledore had arrived. It must have been by sheer dumb luck. And Voldemort must not have been very strong if he was living on the back of a man's head. It said that Alex had gotten a mild concussion and a broken rib, Granger had gotten a few bruises, and Weasely had got a nasty gash but they were all okay.

He set down the letter and rubbed his mother's back whispering soothing words to her. She sobbed into his shoulder, hugging him tightly. When she finally calmed he handed her a tissue. She blew her nose and wiped her eyes laughing softly.

"I'm just so glad to hear he's safe." She sniffed.

Harry gave a nod and smiled at her.

"But Voldemort's back now and he'll go after Alex when he gets a body." She choked out, crying softly again.

Harry patted her shoulder gently.

.-.

Harry watched as his mother hugged Alex to death while Weasely snickered and James smiled softly at the two. Harry's eyes met James and the man frowned. Harry gave a curt nod and slipped out of the hospital wing. He slipped out into Hogwart's hall slipping down the long corridors. All the other students were in class at the moment. Harry found himself sprinting down the hall towards the entrance doors. He could already sense a great power there and was keen to find out what it was. As he arrived he found himself seeing Nicholas Flammel looking his stone over. No one else was in the area. Harry slinked up to him and sat down on the bench beside him. The man started at seeing him and gave him a wary look.

"Hello Lad." He said politely.

"Hello Mr. Flammel."

"Did you need something?"

"That stone in your hand."

The man's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"And why would a child need this?"

"Yuuko wants it."

The man's eyes flashed.

"Yuuko?" He asked. "The legendary Dimension witch? She's just a myth."

Harry shrugged.

"Believe what you will. But she wishes for that stone."

"It's going to be destroyed."

"Instead, why not give it to me." Harry suggested.

Flammel stared into his eyes for a good ten minutes. Harry allowed it, not backing down. Finally Flammel dropped the stone into his lap and stood.

"Fine boy. You may have it."

Harry raised a brow.

"Just like that?"

"You have no evil intentions. And you're strong. You should be able to guard it properly. And if this Yuuko exists she'll take care of it."

Harry smirked and looked to stone. He examined it carefully before glancing up to offer a 'thank you'. Flammel was gone by the time Harry looked up, leaving the boy with a wide grin.

.-.

Harry ducked into the darkening alley with silent steps and calculating eyes. Knocturn alley was alive at night, humming with activities. Store lights spilled from dusty windows into the streets and the main streets had tall Victorian lamps that cast warm glows across old stone.

Harry weaved in and out of the shoppers travelling the streets, passing by vendors and open stall. Knocturn Market was a very lively place in the dark of the night, hidden in the winding streets. You could find many things in the open market, even more things behind the closed doors behind the market.

Harry glared at a man who brushed too closely and went for his purse. Harry finger the blade hidden just under the fold of his deep burgundy cloak and the man quickly backed away and hurried off. A vampire across the street flashed him an amused grin having watched the scene. The vampire drew a long knife and waved it in a way that said 'fight me?' Harry shook his head and swept back into the crowd.

He ducked from the crowd into a dust alcove and knocked against the stone wall. It shimmered briefly and he whispered the password. Stone melted away to show a doorway. Harry hurried in, slamming the door behind him. The store was dusty and crammed full of odd objects that Harry made a point of avoiding. He made his way to the back of the store and into an empty office. An old man stood inside. He spotted Harry and nodded in greeting.

"You the three a.m. Japan trip?" He asked looking a list.

"Yes."

"Four galleons."

Harry dropped the gold in the man's hand. The man pocketed it and turned to the wall that was carved with runes. He muttered something and drew his wand across the wall in an arc. A door swirled into existence. Harry pulled it open and stepped in.

"Remember, it closes in an hour."

"I shall be back by then." Harry agreed as he was swept off to the location he had chosen.

He fell from thin air onto a mostly empty street. It was occupied by two people making it not so empty. The two humans, both teen age boys with dark hair, stared in surprise, one showing it openly, the other hiding it.

"_EH! What the Hell_!" The first yelled in Japanese.

Harry sent the boy a blank stare and turned to the gates he was in front of. He stepped in with a sure step and was surprised to find the boy running in after him.

"_Are you a customer of Yuuko's?"_ the teen asked more subdued.

Harry glanced back and saw the second teen was watching from the gate but would not, no, _could_ not, enter.

"_Yes."_ Harry answered as he stored into the house.

"Harry!" came a cry in English.

Harry sighed as the two girls appeared, grabbing his arms and dragging him towards the main room. Yuuko was spread across her couch. Her expression brightened as she saw Harry.

"Do you have it then?"

Harry held out the Philosopher Stone and the woman snatched it up. She held it up to the light and cooed as it sparkled. Then she turned to a table with some papers and set the stone on top of said papers.

"Doesn't it make a pretty paper-weight?"

Harry stared at her deadpanned.

"You're using the stone that can transmute things into gold and give you eternal life as a paper weight?"

The boy behind him spluttered while Yuuko shrugged. Then she brightened and snapped her fingers. The two girls ran off. They returned a few minutes later with a small carved box. Yuuko held it out to Harry.

"What do you want for it and what is it?" Harry asked cautiously.

"I want a bottle of the oldest firewhiskey you can find. And it's a box that will immediately shine and polish any jewellery set inside."

"And why would I want it?" he asked.

"Your mother's birthday is soon is it not?" She smirked.

Harry sighed but accepted the box.

"You still have fifty three minutes." Yuuko grinned as he took the box. "Stay for some Sake and dessert! _Watanuki_!"

.-.

Harry blinked in surprise at his mother. He was lying on his stomach on the floor, books, paper, and pens scattered all around him. She was grinning ear to ear. He blinked once more.

"Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Yes. We're going to Hogwarts." She laughed happily. "They want me to teach muggle studies! I accepted."

Harry nodded slowly.

"Will I be coming?"

"Of course! We'll keep up your muggles studies through correspondence." She smiled. "And Dumbledore has said you may join History of Magic, Astronomy, Arithmacy, Care of Magical Creatures, and Potions if you want."

He shook his head immediately.

"I can study that on my own."

She gave him a soft smile and kissed his forehead.

"You should try to make some friends Harry."

He gave a weak smile as she stood.

"I have to go check on your brother. His birthday is in full swing. Are you sure you don't want a party?"

He shook his head again and she sighed but ruffled his hair and hurried off.

.-.

"Show me what you can do."

Harry looked up, surprised at the voice. James Potter stood across from him, arms crossed and face serious. Harry got up from the warm up stretch he had been performing.

"Show you?" Harry asked.

"Show me what you have learned because of your absence of magic. Show me this fighting you and Lily do."

"…I can do more then Lily." Harry admitted in the silence.

"I know."

Harry bowed his head and then started to flow through his kata, not hiding his speed like he did with Lily. When he was finished he found James still watching seriously. Harry turned to the nearest tree and leapt. Landing softly on the tallest branch he turned around and walked slowly down the trunk, parallel to the ground. When he reached the ground he found James still watching with his serious expression, but his eyes showed slight surprise.

"Fight me." The man order, drawing his wand.

Harry let his lips quirk into a smirk. The first spell shot at him was a stunner. He lazily stepped aside. James shot a faster more deadly one. He still dodged with a foot of room. James started to shoot spells faster and many much more complicated, ones Harry didn't know. Harry dodged, using his advanced speed and flexibility. Soon he was naught but a blur. He did advanced flips in mid air to avoid hits and even climbed up trees and such.

"Fight back!" James barked from where he stood.

Harry bowed his head to show he would and vanished. He reappeared directly behind James, blade levelled to his throat, resting against the skin. James froze. For a long moment there was silence, only broken by James soft panting. Then James dropped his wand. Harry pulled his blade away and hid it back in clothing.

"What weapon was that?" James asked slowly as he picked his wand back up.

"A kunai." Harry answered.

"Who did you get it from?"

"The same woman who gave me scrolls on how to move faster then the eye can see."

"Can anyone learn?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I have a force called chakra in my body." Harry started slowly. "It enhances my body naturally and allows me to do all those flips and such even when it just flows in my body. It also allowed me to walk down that flat perpendicular surface. It's what I got instead of magic."

James was silent for a long moment.

"What are you called then, if not wizard for having no magic?"

"Ninja." Harry answered.

"….Does Lily know?"

"No."

He paused and looked back at Harry, calculatingly.

"I have a job for you."

Harry raised a brow to show his interest."

"I will pay you. A lot. If you become Lily's bodyguard."

Harry raised the brow even higher.

"I wanted to get her a guard a long time ago but she refused." He continued. "She's always in danger. She's the mother of the boy-who-lived. She's the wife of the former head of the Magical Law Enforcement branch of the ministry. That's quite a bit of leverage against us if she is ever caught or hurt. Besides that she is going to teach at Hogwarts against my wishes. That place is not as safe as many would believe. Example, Voldemort taught there a whole year without being discovered."

He paused for a long moment.

"And Voldemort will return." He sighed fingering his wand. "When that time comes our family will be prime targets. Alex will always be surrounded by people, people who can watch out for him. But Lily is headstrong and stubborn. She won't allow people to guard her. She's too free to stay at a place hidden for long either. I want you to guard her. Secretly. I want you to watch her, look after her, and protect her without her knowing."

"I will." Harry agreed with no hesitation. "But I do not need your money to do it."

"I know." He snorted bitterly. "I knew the moment my father gave you the Gryffindor Ring and named you Gryffindor heir instead of Alex or I. That money should keep you comfortable for the rest of your life and many centuries after that. But this could be an extra stash. I also know you would protect Lily no matter what, but this is just motivation."

Harry glanced to the ring on his finger that was under a simple Genjutsu.

"Besides money, I'll give you information." James continued. "I'll tell you of every important piece of information from the Order, I'll tell you anything important Dumbledore says."

Harry nodded slowly, understanding.

"Do we have a deal?"

Harry shook his hand.

"Swear on it." James continued.

Harry knew that even without magic he could make a magical oath. The was so much magic in the air from the property wards and his father that that magic would fill in for the absence of is own and bind him.

"I swear on my life that I shall protect Lily Rose Potter nee Evans, with my life need be, for as long as either of us has breath. I swear never to betray her and work solely for what ever side of the war she may be on."

A flash of magic and he was bound. James gave a serious expression and shook his hand firmly once more before heading back to the manor. Harry look down at his hand after the man had left.

That was the first time his 'father' had touched him in six years.

.-.

Harry looked at the castle with something akin to value. It was beautiful and ancient and oh so powerful. He smiled as he heard his mother's sigh of happiness at the sight. It had been her home for seven years and had stayed a home in her mind since. She was glad to be back. Harry did not know that feeling but he enjoyed watching his mother feel at peace under the magic weavings of the castle.

He felt something brush against him and realized it was the tingling his associated with magic. It wrapped around him comfortingly and seemed to hold him gently as one would a babe. Harry looked back to the castle and felt a soft smile take his face. The castle was home now. It was like a mother watching over her children. And Harry had been accepted as one of these children.

.-.

...

.-.

I Really Liked this one but have not motivation. It would continue on this way, Harry going to Hogwarts with his Mother. There he would act as her body guard but not take classes. He'd make friends with Hermione, and Luna later on. In fourth year Voldemort would attack the school during the tournament instead of luring Harry's brother away. Harry would kill him when he tried to strike Lily down. He'd leave after that and go to Yuuko. From there he'd pay her something to get to the elemental nations. I was going to either end it there or have him have an adventure there and join Akatsuki. ItachiXHarry?


	4. Twins  Harry Potter

3 YEARS OLD

.-.

The Halloween night in Godric Hollows, when kids were trick or treating, and older people were partying, none would expect a dark lord to attack. That night while Lily and James Potter partied with Sirius, Remus, and many others, at a neighbours, Lord Voldemort attacked their house to stop a prophecy. That night he forced entry to their home, killed the babysitter, a girl from down the street, and tried to kill the Potter Twins, Harry and Alex. When the blast rang out the Potter parents, Dumbledore, and a few other wizards rushed to the potters place fearing the worst. As they arrived they passed the body of the Babysitter and ran to the twin's room. When they entered, they found Alex crying in the middle of the floor, a long jagged cut on his forehead, and shattered glass and splinters lying everywhere. After a few seconds they found Harry lying half beneath his crib behind Alex, a hidden bolt shape scar on his forehead. Of course after Dumbledore tested the air for magic he picked Alex up and smiled at everyone present.

"Everyone, I present you Alex Potter The-Boy-Who lived."

Of course after this announcement everyone burst into tears of happiness and wizards and witches of England celebrated; none ever noticing that Harry had been thrown back by the backlash of magic when he had shielded his brother from Voldemort or that he was magically drained. And none would notice the magic scar on his head for a long time, while his brother, who had been cut by glass from the powerful explosion, would be praised.

. YEARS LATER.-.

Harry Potter, a young boy of six, sat in the large library in the Potter Manner a couple miles from the Weasley's. For six years old he was very intelligent. Most would call him a genius, if they bothered to learn he was. He would sit for days in the large library reading. He had first started to read at the young age of three and a half. Since then he had read when ever he could, which was most of the time. He had also learned of magic when he was young because of his parents, but he himself had started to practice wandless magic at age four. Many would think he was well loved for his brains, since he was well above the average six-year-old. But they would be wrong. His brother Alex, the-boy-who-lived, held everyone's attention. And ever since that day five years ago Alex had been favoured.

Many might also think, well Harry's parents would still notice Harry, but then you'd be wrong again. To the Potter's Harry barely existed. Harry himself had realized this long ago also. He was the outcast of the family, the forgotten one. While Alex was lavished with gifts and always watched and praised, Harry was barely seen. He could stand in the same room at dinner with his parents and they would ignore him in favour of his twin brother. His brother was given everything, while Harry got nothing. Harry didn't even have new clothes, only taking what he could when his brother outgrew his. The only good thing was Harry's twin brother was bigger then Harry and the clothes he outgrew would fit Harry.

His brother, Alex, was a tall … well rounded kid with messy black hair that stuck every where and the brown eyes of his father. Harry had messy black hair to, but he had his mother's eyes, and he had always been skinny no matter how much he ate. So the two were nothing alike in looks. But back to the favouritism. Harry himself didn't mind being alone. He had gotten used to it long ago and he knew it wouldn't ever change. He could almost think of himself as disliked and forgotten. Forgotten was true enough. Most of the time his parents would forget all about him; failing to set him a place at the dinner table, forgetting him at the house when they went to town or to a friends house, and stuff like that.

In fact they forgot about him so often most people forgot they even had twins. Usually he wouldn't mind. He would just stay in the library at home, or outside in the woods playing by himself or with the house elf Lola. Lola was his best friend. She always gave him food and made sure he ate, made sure he was healthy, and checked up on him. She was almost like his mother. Harry never usually minded that he was forgotten by most but this day while he sat in the library on a squishy chair in the corner out of sight, he was holding back tears as he read. Today was his and Alex's birthday. And like always he was forgotten. He had sneaked upstairs a little after noon to see the party everyone was holding in Alex's honour. He had seen the huge cake covered in frosting with the words 'Happy Birthday Alex!' There was no mention of Harry on it. And then there was the mountain or presents in the living room. There was nothing for Harry. And as he peered out the window at the front yard where Alex was playing with the Longbottom kid, the Weasley children, and many others, and the parents where all standing and talking, no one remembered Harry.

Most wouldn't even know him though. The Weasleys were some of his parent's friends, but he had never met them, the same with most guests. He knew Dumbledore and Sirius, and Remus, and his parents knew him but they had forgotten. Dumbledore was too focused on getting Alex under his control he forgot about Harry. Of course Harry had figured out how manipulative the man was long ago as he had watched him visit and plan when no one was looking. The only good thing about being forgotten was it let him have free reign. And in a mansion as big as the Potter's had there were a lot of hiding places and secret passages to watch from. Sirius and Remus wouldn't care for Harry either. Sirius was Alex's godfather and Remus was his mate. Peter was supposed to be Harry's Godfather, but since he had gone to Azkaban no one had been assigned as a new Godfather for him. He had thought maybe Remus would be after that but then read that Werewolves weren't allowed to be Godfather's or such. So Harry really was alone.

To escape his loneliness he dedicated his time to learning. The potters, being a pure blooded line, had many things. The library was stuffed full, the few potion labs where also filled, and the few training rooms where always ready. Harry read books as often as he could. His days usually consisted of training and reading. He would read for hours on muggle things and Wizards things alike. He also practiced potions taking delight in brewing them and reading about them. He, if asked, could say he was at a first year level on brewing potions. He practiced a lot in the potion rooms which were unused as none of his family liked potions like him.

As to spells he practiced those lots to. He didn't have a wand but had found out he could easily do wandless magic. He had read it was easier for children to do it, and out of determination and curiosity had started to try, soon getting the hang of it and making his magic core grow. Then there was his exercising. He knew if he wanted to be a good wizard he would have to learn duelling and such. So he decided he would have an advantage if he was more fit. So he had come up with exercises. He did push-ups, sit-ups, and exercises like that. And every day he would go for a jog in the forest surrounding Potter manner. Meaning he was quite fit for a six year old.

That being said brings up another matter; the forest. The forest was large. In some places it was cheery woodland and in others it was dark and grim. The forest, being on the Potter's property and having wizard homes surrounding it was magical. There were magical creatures living inside it to, though most rarely saw them. From what Harry learned the forest itself was as large as the Forbidden forest near Hogwarts. So it was only logical magic creatures would make it their home. Harry had once heard his parents talking of it, forbidding Alex to enter to far without an adult. Harry had ignored their talk about how dangerous it was to Alex. He had entered anyways. He loved it too. He had met many magical creatures in their also. Such as Unicorns, a few centaurs, and among other things. Most were friendly to him. The centaurs had even taking a liking to him telling him in their own words he was important. After some pleading on his part they had even agreed to teach him how to use weapons. He had asked mostly out of curiosity but they had agreed. So now he was starting to learn how to use a bow, daggers, and spears. It was very … enlightening and Harry had taking a liking to it. So Harry wasn't as alone as most would think. He was only lacking human company, but had many friends in magical creatures.

.-.

Severus Snape was quite irritated at the moment. He was standing with a group of people as they all bragged about their children who were playing games on the front lawn of the Potter manner. But what he couldn't stand was that James, Sirius, and Remus were all apart of the group chatting happily and throwing discreet jabs at Snape. The only reason the Potion Master was there was because Lily had invited him. Even though she had married James they had kept their friendship. She had even helped him after he had run from some Death eaters who had wanted him to join. He almost had but when he learned of their attack on Lily's family he had refused. Now he was working in Hogwarts as Potion master. But those thoughts aside he was getting irritated. He was almost about to, even with his amazing self control, attack Sirius with his fists. That was until Lily walked up to him.

"Severus." She called.

He turned away from Sirius to her raising a brow.

"You know how our family recently went to Australia for a vacation right?"

He nodded.

"Well I got you a potion book there. It has potions that level from beginner potions to master level potions they use. It should be in the Library on the table in the farthest back corner. It's a large black bound one." she smiled.

He nodded and knew she was helping him escape from her husband and the Black. So he took off towards the front door of the house. He had to dodge Alex Potter though as the boy ran in front of him blowing a raspberry at the potion master. He felt his eyes twitched as he watched the kid run off. He scowled after that though. From what he remembered he could have sworn the Potters had had twin boys. He shook the thoughts off and walked into the large Potter manner. Five minutes later he paused and growled in frustration. This place was like a maze. He huffed and almost jumped as a pop brought a small house elf dressed in miniature white dress.

"Can I help you sir." She squeaked.

"Can you show me to the library?'

"Yes sir!" She said quickly trotting off to the end of the hall and waiting for him.

As he caught up she trotted off again to another hall and waited for him. This continued until they reached some large oak doors near a corner of the mansion. It was probably the last room before they reached the outside wall. She smiled and vanished with a pop. He slowly opened the door and stepped in. The library, he admitted, was large. The shelves were at least ten feet tall. They outlined most of the walls and had some set up like a library making it a maze of sorts. He headed towards the farthest corner like Lily had said. He found the small table she had mentioned but no book.

Then he heard some mumbling. He turned blinking and headed down the shelf he was near. As he stepped from the shelf he saw a kid no older then six, with messy black hair to his shoulders and pulled into a small low ponytail, and killing curse green eyes. The boy was reading a large black book. He was sitting in a large red chair and was muttering to himself as he read. It was a bit startling, making Snape pause. When the kid suddenly looked up he saw Lily and James in the boy's features along with large glasses like James. That confused him.

"Who are you?" Snape asked.

"Harry Potter." The kid said politely.

"I was unaware that the Potters had two children." Snape said.

The kid gave a small sad smile.

"Most are. I'm actually quite sure my parents aren't completely aware of me, Mr…"

"Snape. And what do you mean your parents aren't aware of you?"

"Well they know of me, they just tend to ignore me to the point they forget unless I'm mentioned." The boy said.

Then he looked to the book in his hands. He sighed and shut it with care. He pushed off the chair and walked to Snape with grace. He held the book up to him.

"I believe my mother got this for you when she went on that trip."

Snape frowned and nodded taking the book slowly. Suddenly a pop brought the house elf.

"Lola." Harry said smiling.

"Harry your family and the guests have moved into the kitchen to start opening presents."

The boy shrugged.

"Will you get me a sandwich, Lola?"

"Of course Harry." The elf chirped and vanished.

"Isn't she needed upstairs?' Snape asked.

"Lola is my personal elf. I freed her a few years ago when I gave her the dress. So she was free of the Potters. Then I let her bond with me, so only I'm her master."

Snape raised a brow. That was quite smart for a six year old.

"So why are you not up enjoying the party?"

Curiosity was getting the best of Snape at the moment.

"No one up there knows me." The kid said calmly.

Snape started, startled.

"But surely your friends will notice you aren't up there."

"I have no human friends."

Snape could only stare in disbelief.

"But-"

"I have never met most of them, and I doubt even my parents will notice I am missing. I'm content to stay in here."

The kid moved to a shelf and as quick as a squirrel climbed a ladder. He ran a finger over some books before he pulled on off. Then he slid down the ladder before moving back to his chair. Snape stayed watching as the boy as he slid into his chair and flipped the book open.

"What about your godfather?"

"Peter is in Azkaban." Harry smiled over his book making Snape frown.

'They assigned that rat as his godfather?' Snape then turned on his heel, his book under his arm, and marched from the room. He wanted some answers. Seems Harry was being quite neglected. Snape hurried down the halls until he reached the large living room. Most people were making a circle the kids sitting on the floor inside. Alex was ripping his mountain of presents open as people took pictures and laughed and talked. Snape slid through the crowd to Lily. He stood beside the smiling woman until she looked up.

"Thank you for the book." He drawled.

"You're welcome."

"I was wondering where your son is."

"Oh, he's right there." She said pointing to Alex.

"No your other son, his twin."

She looked momentarily confused then frowned.

"Oh you mean Garry, I haven't seen him in awhile."

"And you don't care."

"The boy's probably fine. The house elves will keep an eye on him. I have to watch Alex."

Snape was actually irritated at Lily for once. She didn't even get her one son's name.

"Does he have a godfather?"

"He did, Peter."

"So not anymore?"

"No. I guess not."

Snape frowned. Then he turned and walked off. He walked back to the library and entered quietly. He made his way back to Harry. He watched the boy discreetly a moment then moved from the library. His cleared his throat and thought back to what Harry had called the house elf.

"Lola?" He half questioned.

A pop brought the elf.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Can you tell me of Harry?"

She nodded cheerfully.

"Harry Potter is a good boy. He's really smart. He reads all the time. And when he's not reading he's practicing in the forest or making potions. But he's all alone. His family never talks to him or seeks him out. And when his family goes on vacation or to a friends or shopping they leave him behind." She sniffed. "But he's a good boy. He just doesn't have any human friends. Sometimes he goes to Diagon alley though, he uses the floo. I goes with him sometimes. But other then that he never leaves the property."

Snape was frowning hard. This was very severe neglect. He stood and moved back into the library as Lola vanished. As he walked back to Harry he grabbed a chair, dragging it along. When he reached Harry, the boy looked up lowering his book. Snape plopped the chair down and sat down on it leaning his elbows on his knees and weaving his fingers in front of his face. Contrary to belief he was not heartless or cruel. He just acted as he did in his classes to prepare kids for the outside world. He actually cared for kids. They were innocent unlike many people he knew, and he would protect any child or student with his life. He looked up at Harry studying the boy's features. His eyes were like Lily's but held cunningness and a rare brilliance. He also sat up straight and proud unlike most kids. He was skinny, but fit. One thing Snape noticed was he was wearing clothes slightly to big for him, and worn; hand–me–downs.

"Don't you get new clothes?" He asked

"No. My parents never taking me shopping, and when I slip out I don't have any money because the stuff in the one vault my parents started when I was little I'm saving for school, and I won't steal from any stores. I just nab any clothes my brother throws away that are in good condition." Harry spoke calmly, closing his book as he saw Snape wanted to talk.

He set the book beside him and folded his hands in hi slap.

"Are you Alex's twin?"

"Actually I would say Alex is my twin, since I am five minutes older."

Snape studied him. He was very intelligent for his age.

"So today is your birthday"

"Yes."

"And when was the last time you had a birthday cake or presents?"

The boy seemed thoughtful.

"Probably when I was three. Or was it two?"

Snape winced. A birthday for a child Harry's age was important. To have it ignored while you brother was lavished would be a blow.

"So what books do you read?"

The boy shrugged.

"Lots or different kinds. Mostly magic books but some muggle books."

"So you understand magic?"

"Yes I can do up to first year spells in most things."

Snape started.

"But you don't have a wand."

Harry just smiled and pointed to a book. In an instant it levitated into his hand. Snape stared his mouth opened slightly.

"I can also do first year potions." Harry smiled proudly.

"That-that's genius." Snape breathed amazed, and few managed to amaze him.

Harry smiled but then frowned.

"Can you keep this a secret?"

The potion master paused a moment then nodded.

"I swear to keep it a secret."

The smile was back, as the kid jumped up.

"Want to see my room?"

Snape nodded. He'd rather do that then go back upstairs to the crowd. Snape stood and set his book on the chair and followed the boy to one wall and down it to one of the shelves. The boy grabbed a small brown book and pulled. Snape heard a click and part of the shelf swung open as a door. Snape blinked in slight surprise then smirked almost softly. He followed the boy through pulling the shelf closed behind him. They stepped into a small room painted emerald green. There was a single bed in one corner coved in silver and black sheets and pillows. Then in the opposite corner was a desk covered in books, parchment, ink, and quills. Across from that in the other corner was a small shelf and a worn but comfy looking chair. Beside the bed was a small nightstand with a clock. Against one wall was a large window. It had black curtains and faced the forest. Then across from the shelf/door was another door. It was slightly open showing a light olive green bathroom. It was a cozy room.

"How did you find this room if the door is hidden?" Snape asked.

"Lola showed me." The boy smiled. "And I made this."

He rushed to his desk and pulled out a folded parchment. He held a finger against it smiling.

"I'm exploring." He said.

The paper glowed slightly and as he unfolded it ink started to creep across it making a large map of the mansion. Snape was surprised.

"I saw James looking at something like this. It was for Hogwarts though. I grabbed it for a while and learned it was made of common and easy spells so I made my own."

Snape noted the boy called his father by his first name.

"Don't you have any toys?" He asked.

The boy shook his head.

"There are some old rooms with some old toys here from other Potters that died but I don't touch them. Sometimes I play with Alex's toys when he doesn't look but I think they're boring."

Snape nodded and then followed Harry back out to the library. They walked back to their chairs and were slightly surprised to see a small set table set between them. In a pop Lola appeared holding a small green cake on a plate. It was just plain white but had green frosting reading 'Happy Birthday Harry'. Lola set it on the table.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" She chirped.

Snape watched Harry walk up and looked down at the cake smiling. Then he sat in his seat and turned to Snape.

"Want to eat some with me?"

Snape couldn't deny the kid that. He sat in his own chair as the House elf started to cut the cake. When she handed Harry and Snape a piece they dug in, in silence. After a moment Snape looked up and was startled to see Harry crying silently as he ate, tears running down his face.

"Does it taste bad Harry?" The elf asked looking distraught.

"No…It taste's perfect. I just never had a birthday cake. And now I'm eating one and I have human friend. This is the best day of my life." The boy sobbed stuffing cake in his mouth.

Snape's face softened. If the boy was so teared up about some cake and the old 'cruel' potion master, then he led a very lonely life. Suddenly another two elves popped in carrying presents in their arms.

"Master Potter your friends sent you presents." The first elf said happily.

Harry almost dropped his cake and cried even harder. The elves set the presents down on the table and vanished as Lola tried to comfort Harry.

"They're so nice." He sobbed.

Snape stood and sat on the edge of the boy's chair as he awkwardly patted him in the back.

"I thought he didn't have any friends." Snape said Lola.

"No human friends." The elf said sadly. "But he made some friends in the forest."

Snape was slightly startled by that. After about a minute Harry had stopped crying and wiped most of the tears away. He reached for the first present and pulled off a small tag made of what looked like a thin piece of hide. He read it and sniffed before moving to the present. Snape picked it up and looked at it. It read; _To Young Harry, happily celebrate your day of birth, Saturn is overhead foretelling good luck and change for you. – The Centaurs of the Forest_. Snape was really surprised by this.

"You know the centaurs?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I play in the forest a lot and I met them a year ago. They're friendly to young kids and took a liking to me I guess." Harry replied.

Snape then stared at his present. It was a pair of leather gloves and a beautiful bow and set of arrows.

"You can use that?" He asked in disbelief.

Harry gave a nod smiling, and set it aside. He moved to his next present. It was wrapped in neat paper. Harry read the note aloud.

"Happy Birthday, from the house elves."

Lola shuffled a bit hiding a smile. Harry ripped the paper open to find cookies all covered in icing.

"Each elf made one themselves." Lola said proudly.

Harry smiled and set them aside too. Then he moved to the third, and last present. This one was wrapped in delicate silk clothe and the tag was fine parchment. Harry read this one allowed to.

"Happy Birthday Harry Potter, may you come across wealth, - Gringotts goblins (Griphook, Irontooth, and Largnuk)

Snape stared now as Harry smiled.

"When Harry goes to Diagon Alley he visits the Goblins. They were surprised when he wanted to be friends at first but then Harry grew on them." Lola said.

Harry opened the present, gently folding the silk. Then he ripped the box open and stuck his hand in. he slowly pulled a silver chain containing a small silver amulet that resembled a snake wound around a cross. Harry looked at it before pulling another note from the bottom of the box.

"This charm shall glow purple and grow hot when there is poison or any other harmful substance in your food, and will destroy weaker poisons you may ingest."

Snape's eyes grew. That charm would be worth a lot, and goblins where known for being very careful of money, so to just give a six year old boy a strong poison repelling amulet was very odd. He had to have become quite good friends with the goblins a while ago to get something like that. Harry just smiled and pulled the charm on before he picked up the other items he ran to his room where he probably dropped his stuff at. He came back with three pieces of parchment, some ink, and a quill. Lola took the garbage and uneaten cake away before returning with some tea for Snape and some milk for Harry. Snape sipped at his as he gave the boy time to write what he guessed where thank you notes. He watched in surprise as the boy wrote the letters very neatly, and almost elegantly. Like he had written hundreds of letters and knew exactly what to say. Snape guessed reading high level books would help. When the letters where finished he handed them to his house elf. Then he moved back to his large chair. Snape stood then.

"I'll see you some other time." He said.

The boy gave a smile and a nod. Then Snape spun on his heel and hurried out of the library and up to the kitchen to find everyone eating cake. He ignored the chatter and moved to Lily who stood by a counter talking to some witch. When Snape cleared his throat the two bid goodbye and the witch walked off. Lily turned to Snape smiling.

"What can I do for you Severus?"

"I heard your son doesn't have a godfather." He said.

"What? Alex's godfather is Sirius."

"No I meant your other son."

"Oh you mean Garry! Or was it Larry. Well anyways no he doesn't have a godfather."

"I will be his."

"Really Sev? You don't have to. Larry seems to be doing fine."

He frowned.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well I guess I can sign the sheets but you have to do the rest."

Snape gave a nod and with the flick of his wand the necessary sheets appeared. Lily just signed. Then she waved James over.

"Sev is going to be Larry's godfather so I need you to sign these sheets."

James laughed.

"Sure, anything for Snivellus."

Snape felt his eye twitch as the man signed the sheet. Then the two hurried off to their other son. 'Pitiful.' Snape thought 'They don't even remember their son's name, too caught up in the glory of their other son.' He half snarled. Lily was his friend but he was quickly losing his respect and patience for her. Snape spun on his heels. Harry had peaked his interest and not many did that. Besides he had always half wished for a nephew or such to spend time with and spoil, he did have Draco as his grandson but Lucius was to protective of Draco to let Snape see him often. Besides the boy was being trained in the pureblood ways. He smirked as he dodged the crowd and returned to the Library. As he reached it he headed straight for the corner. As he reached it Harry looked up.

"You're coming with me Pot-Harry." He said.

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"Certain reasons. I'll have you home by bed don't worry."

"Okay." The boy chirped.

As he set his book down and hoped from the chair Snape frowned softly.

"You know you shouldn't trust people like that. I never even gave you my first name."

"You're Severus Snape." The boy said startling him. "You're in some of Lily's old photo albums, and I hear my family talk about you sometimes."

Snape gave a small smile and a curt nod. Then he turned and walked out the door. Harry just walked quickly beside him.

"So where are we going?" Harry asked.

"Diagon Alley." Snape said.

Harry gave a genuine smile and followed him on. As they reached the fireplace Severus had arrived in, they each grabbed a small handful of floo powder. In second they were both standing in the leaky cauldron. They hurried out of the bar and into the small courtyard where Snape quickly tapped the bricks. As the bricks moved aside Snape immediately headed for Gringotts. Harry seemed to see where they were going and his face lit up even more. As they reached the building Harry passed Snape and ran inside. When Snape entered he found Harry chatting with a goblin. Snape walked up to them causing the conversation to end and the Goblin to go blank.

"How my help you Mr…."

"Snape. We're here to sign some documents and open a new account."

"Follow me."

The two followed the short goblin down a hall to a large office. They slipped and the Goblin moved to the desk.

"What forms do we need to sign?"

"I am going to take Harry as my Godson."

The Goblin gave a tiny smile at this.

"Do you have his parent's signature?"

Snape nodded and handed the documents over. The goblin checked them over then made Snape sign them. When he was done the Goblin put them in a file folder and smiled.

"Now as a godfather you will act as a second father to Harry."

"Understood."

"Now what was that about opening an account?"

"I want to open an account that Harry may access at any time. Transfer 100 000 galleons to it please."

He heard Harry gasp and looked over.

"But that's way too much." The child cried out.

Snape raised a brow. Seems the boy knew some things in currency and accounting.

"Think of it as an allowance for the past few years. Besides I'm the last of the Prince line, I have much more money then I will ever need."

Harry sniffed and the goblin smirked.

"So Harry do you have the gift we sent you?" The goblin asked as he started to write some things down.

"Yeah." Harry said pulling the charm from his shirt and holding it up.

"Good. You always wear that, okay?"

The child nodded and Snape stood.

"If you'll excuse us we have some things to do."

The goblin nodded and Snape took Harry's hand as he led him from the building. Once in the streets Snape led Harry to Madam Malkins. As he pulled Harry inside and let the clerk start measuring him Harry sniffed.

"Thank you Severus." He said.

Snape gave him a genuine smile and sat in a chair as he watched the clerk get Harry full sets of robes and muggle clothes in a variety of blacks and greens. Snape smirked; those where Slytherin colors and it seemed Harry liked them. He would pity the boy if he was dumped in Gryffindor. But from what he saw the boy would go in Ravenclaw or maybe even Slytherin. As the two left with bags shrunk and stuffed in Snape's pockets they headed for an optometrist. The glasses on Harry were horrendous. After Snape had talked with the eye doctor they did a series of spells on Harry's eyes. When they were finished Harry stomped on his glasses with glee. Then the two headed back down the street as Snape looked Harry over.

"Do you want a hair cut?" He asked after a moment.

The boy shook his head savagely.

"I like my hair long." He said crossing his arms.

Snape smirked and nodded. They wandered around for a few more minutes before Snape dragged Harry into the pet store.

"We should get you an owl so you can write to me."

Harry looked surprised but then smiled and nodded. Ten minutes later they emerged with a snowy owl in a cage under Snape's arm. As they walked along the street Snape wondered if there was anything else the boy needed. He wanted the kid to play with toys but he didn't seem interested in them.

"Harry…" He said.

The boy looked up at him.

"I'll get you one present of your choice since today is technically your birthday."

The boy gasped and he looked over-loaded.

"Bu-but you already got me so much stuff."

"Those were things you needed."

"But I didn't need the owl! That can be my birthday present."

Snape sighed. At least the kid wasn't greedy or arrogant like his brother.

"No. Pick something else."

The boy seemed hesitant.

"Well I have always wanted a snitch of my own. I mean my James and Alex have some but I always wanted one."

"Do you have a broom?"

"No. I use the training one my brother has though sometimes."

"Let's go to Quality Quidditch supplies."

Harry trotted after him till they reached the store. As they entered Harry's face lit up and he darted around. Finally he stopped at the small boxes holding snitches. Snape talked to clerk as the boy did that. Finally he bought Harry a child's broom and a snitch. After that the boy wouldn't stop thanking every two minutes. When they finally made it back to the leaky cauldron and flooed home they hurried to Harry's room. Snape helped Harry put all his clothes away in his closet and burned his hand-me-downs. Then Snape sat in the Library with Harry for a good hour as the boy rambled on about books and such. When it was about seven Snape said goodbye and promised to write or visit. Then he left with a quick goodbye to Lily. He knew Harry was going to be an interesting Godson.

.-.

For five more years things stayed mostly the same for Harry. He was forgotten or ignored by his family and spent much time reading. But he also practiced magic and flying. He did lots of stuff with the centaurs too, mastering his bow and blades. Things were slightly different though, as he had Snape now. Snape acted more like his father then his godfather though. Snape would write every couple days and visit at least once a week. The times when Snape travelled for Potion conventions and other things he always took Harry with him. This meant he talked more with Lily and James meaning they came to recognize their son more. But not in a good way.

Since Snape talked to them about Harry often, the family started to not forget him, in a bad way. The times they talked to Harry were when they scolded him for things he didn't do. Most of the time it was his brother who framed him. Well framed wasn't the right word. He just said Harry did it and his parents where yelling at Harry. Soon their relation became so strained that they purposely ignored him instead of just forgetting him. He didn't mind though since he now had Snape and his old magical creature friends. He usually just avoided his family. It was easy in the large manner. And when the Potters went on trips or just stayed at a cottage of theirs some where else, Harry would stay with Snape. Harry soon learned Snape had a second Godson, but had never met him.

Harry's knowledge and skills improved by leaps and bounds. He could now do up to sixth year level spells in most things, and nothing under fifth year skills in other. He soon got much better at potions too, thanks to Snape. Then he had learned Divination and Astrology from the Centaurs who had come to see him as one of their clan members, a foal to them. The House elves were also helpful teaching him cleaning tricks and how to cook. And on top of all of that the goblins taught him banking and things in that area. He also learned the goblin language allowing him to learn some goblin spells.

For some reason when being taught their language he had learned it instantly, almost like he had always known it, just forgot it. With the centaurs he also mastered his lessons in knives, swords, and the bow. And when a vampire, who was on the run because of some unfair ministry law camped in the woods, he taught Harry some hand to hand combat and vampire laws and such. He had even offered to turn Harry if he ever wanted it. He had declined for the moment. And finally Harry had become quite a good flyer. He would fly around chasing his snitch for hours, while the rest of the family was busy or away. He had got scolded by his father once for showing Alex up.

That brings us to the subject of his brother. While Harry stayed fit and learned much, his brother did not. His brother was not overly overweight, but chubby none the less, and had no physical fitness what so ever. Besides that he showed very little magical skill, only breaking a vase or two on accident. The worst part though was he had a mean personality. The boy was arrogant beyond belief and loved to get Harry in trouble every time they passed on another. He seemed to think he was much better then his twin and always taunted him. Harry just blocked it out though making the kid so mad he tried to get Harry in trouble when ever possible. The boy though had no skill, talent, or wit. So most of the time it was just Harry did this or Harry did that. And since he was favoured so much Harry was in trouble. If his parents could find him. He had kept his room secret and since none of them used the library often, they never stumbled across it. And even though they could see into his window it was closest to the gloomy part of the forest and most didn't walk past there. So Harry was mostly left in peace.

.-.

An eleven year old Harry had just been sitting on his bed sharpening a small dagger of his, on a whetstone, when a pecking at his window drew his attention to a tall tawny owl. He opened his window and the bird stuck his leg out. Harry easily untied the letter and gave the owl a treat. He saw the Hogwarts seal and immediately knew what the letter was. He tore it open anyways and looked it over.

_To Harry James Potter_

_Hidden Room_

_Northeast Corner of the Potter Mansion_

_England_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCH CRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Insert Titles)_

_Dear Mr. Potter _

_We are pleased to inform you, you have been accepted to Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft and Wizardry. School Starts on the first of September. Please send a reply as soon as possible. List of supplies below._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress _

Harry grabbed a piece of parchment and hurriedly wrote he accepted. He handed it to the owl and pet him gently before letting him fly off. As he shut the window he sat back on his bed and pulled the supply list out to read. He quickly scanned it then stuffed it in his pocket. It was only about nine in the morning so he guessed his parents would take Alex to Diagon Alley this very day. He stood up and half sighed. He quickly pulled on one of his sets of emerald robes and hid a few daggers on himself. The centaurs had taught him to always be prepared. Then he headed into the library. He grabbed all the books he would need for school and set them in his room. Then he set off down the halls of the mansion to some of the unused and locked rooms. He grabbed some supplies he would need from the potion lab he had set up in an unused part of the castle.

After that he headed for the Northwest wing of the building. It was unused and mostly locked doors and shadowed room. The elves cleaned it thoroughly but everything was draped in sheets and Harry doubted his parents or brother had ever explored this wing. He moved up to the third floor and headed for a room he knew would contain some things he needed. He stepped into the room and smirked. He moved to the corner and used a wandless spell to shrink a large trunk. He tucked it away. It had belonged to some Potter long ago or so. Mostly everything in the Mansion did. He walked form the room and headed back to his room waving to some portraits or pictures. When he was back in the library he decided to pick out some more books to take, mostly muggle, which the Hogwarts library definitely wouldn't have. He returned to his room dropping another pile of books on his bed. Then he set the trunk down and resized it. He opened the trunk and scrunched his nose up.

"Lola." He called.

In a pop his house elf was beside him. She saw the trunk and understood he wanted help cleaning it. The trunk itself was huge containing large compartments a human could easily fit in. The two pulled out all manner of things from rotting clothes to candy wrappers. When they had finished the trunk was cleaned and the useful things form inside where kept like a sneak-a-scope, a telescope, some charts, and a few books. Then Harry waved his hand making all his books fly into the trunk and organizing themselves sin the 'book' compartment. Then he set all his potion supplies he was bring, in gently. Finally he threw in all the other things he had along with some weekend outfits and such. Finally he shoved the shut trunk into a corner and looked it over. The trunk it self was a nice polished black with runes scribed around the top and side. He asked Lola if she knew what they meant.

"I think they're like a security thing Harry. I bet if you put a drop of blood on them then only you will ever be able to open them until you die." Lola replied.

Harry smiled and slipped a blade out pricking his finger. He put the blade away and let his blood drop onto the runes. They all flashed a light red before they returned to normal. Then Lola went to open it. No matter what she tried it wouldn't open. Harry smiled again but almost jumped as he felt a snake start to curl up around him.

/Yousss forgot to pack your owl treatsss/ The snake hissed at him.

The snake was long, about four feet long. It was almost pure black but had a green stripe around its neck like a collar and green eyes. Harry had found it in the forest a year back and had kept it as a familiar. The snake itself was magical and had a fast acting sleep poison in its fangs. It also bonded to him somehow so they had a mental link of sorts.

/Thanksss for the reminder/ Harry said turning to Hedwig's cage and grabbed the food and treats around it which weren't many.

He tossed them into his trunk making quickly. Harry had found out he was a parsletongue almost as soon as he had seen his first snake. Since then he found them good conversationalists. He smiled at his snake Seth. And then he heard a squeal. 'Lily read Alex's invitation to Hogwarts.' Harry inwardly thought. He quickly grabbed a small bag of coins, his 'allowance' from Snape. It was handy. He stuffed the pouch in a pocket close to his body so no pick pockets could get it. Then he hurried into his bathroom. He quickly brushed his hair, which now fell to the middle of his back. He braided it just as quickly tying it with along silver string; unicorn hair.

The unicorns had allowed him to take some as a gift. He had grown up around here and partially in the forest so the unicorns didn't mind him. Few noticed what truly tied his hair back was though. Then he grabbed an apple from the newly arrived Lola. After he had it in his hand he walked quickly from his room to the kitchen. When he reached it he had finished his apple. He walked in to see James and Lily gushing over a proud looking Alex who held a letter. They barely glanced up at him as Lily cooed over him. James turned to him for a moment though.

"Did you get your letter?'

"Yes."

James gave a curt nod and scowled at him. Then he turned back to his other son.

"I believe you deserve a present for this. Now we'll go to Diagon Alley right away. Let's just grab out coats." Lily smiled.

They nodded. Harry followed form a distance as they grabbed their things. He then followed them through the floo into the leaky cauldron. He stayed even farther away as they walked through Diagon alley to Gringotts. As they entered Harry branched away from them to see Griphook. The goblin smiled at him.

"I need to get some money from my account." He said.

Grip hook gave a nod and led him off to a cart. They zoomed down the tracks until they reached Harry's vault. The money his parents had started for his school funding when he was a baby had had all the money transferred to this new vault which also contained money Snape put in each year to make sure Harry always had money. Harry gave Griphook the key and slipped in as it unlocked. He pulled his money pouch out and filled it up again with galleons, sickles, and knuts. Then he hopped back in the cart and they returned to the entrance. He caught sight of his 'family' leaving the bank. He shrugged, ignoring Griphook's slightly concerned look. He gave the goblin a smile and then happily and freely walked out the door.

His first stop was Madam Malkin's. He entered the store and was pulled onto a stool. He had robes but few plain black ones. The clerk chatted away as she measured him. When she finally handed him his robes, his hat, his cloak, his dragon hide gloves, and at his request a wand hostelry and he paid, he sighed in relief. His only other stop was the wand makers. He didn't need a wand but he knew it was very, very uncommon not to have one, and it would draw unneeded attention. So he set off down the street. As he was about to enter the store Alex came rushing out holding a brand new wand and looking smug. He sent Harry a sneer then brushed past him with his parents. Harry just sighed and walked in. A man with wild white hair and large eyes looked up at him and smiled.

"Harry Potter, I've been expecting you."

Harry titled his head then nodded.

"But I was expecting you to come with your family a few minutes ago."

"I don't know if I'd call them my family." Harry said blandly.

The man studied him a moment then gave a sigh and a nod. He shuffled back around the room. He came back with a long red wand.

"You're twin got a wand of 12 inch oak, with unicorn hair core, good for transfiguration." The man said.

"I am very unlike my brother, so if that wand is a match for him it won't work for me."

The man gave a small smirk and held it out. Harry sighed and reached for it. As soon as it brushed his fingers it burst into flame. Harry pulled his hand back while Ollivander dropped it. They watched as the flames turned it to ash. Then Ollivander looked up at him. Before Harry could blink the man shuffled off again. The next ten wands Harry tried did mostly the same thing, some burst into flames, some were shredded by invisible air, some somehow sprouted large plants growing off the wand and destroying the magical core, and one his snake, Seth, even tried to attack. Finally Ollivander stopped and looked at him.

"Those where some of my most powerful wands." He said.

Harry sighed along with the man. The Harry flicked his finger turning the pile of empty boxes into a chair where he plopped down. Ollivander was now looking at him with even wider eyes.

"You can do wandless magic." He breathed.

"Yeah. I've been able to since I was four. Don't tell anyone though."

Ollivander just stared but gave a shake.

"I believe I shall have to make you a custom wand."

"You can do that?"

"Yes. It hasn't been done in years though." The man mumbled to himself.

Then he shuffled towards the back of the shop waving Harry to follow. They stopped at a door.

"This is my workshop. I want you to close your eyes and point to everything you feel a pull on."

Harry gave a nod. He clenched his eyes as he heard the door open. He felt Ollivander tug on his sleeve and he walked in. Immediately it felt as if strands of his magic were attracted to six items. He slowly walked to them and pointed to each of them. He heard Ollivander gasp before he opened his eyes.

"What did I choose?" Harry asked.

"You chose a rare wood that's pure black. It's from magical Japan, and I can never fully pronounce the name." He muttered. "And you also chose some silver. Then for the core you chose four things, a phoenix feather, phoenix tears, basilisk fang, and some basilisk venom. Interesting…"

Harry shrugged.

"I will have the wand done in two days."

Harry nodded and left the man mumbling to himself in the workroom. Once he was out of the wand shop he headed for the ice cream parlour and plopped down enjoying a cone of cookie dough. As he finished it slowly he spotted his parents leading Alex out of the candy shop with bags of sweets. When Alex spotted Harry he made a face then gave him a smug and arrogant look. Harry just gave a polite smile and turned away. After a few minutes Harry stood and just strolled around. Suddenly he decided to do something dangerous as his senses flared. He pulled the hood, of the robes he had on, up and headed into Knockturn Alley. He shot down the streets as a fast walk. He wanted to check somewhere. As he slid in front of a magical creature store he slipped in. The shelves where covered in cages and tanks holding mixes of animals most looking quite angry or vicious. He headed straight for what he and Seth had sensed. It was a large four and a half foot long snake cage. Inside was a large black snake. It had flecks of silver on it though and when he caught sight of its hood he saw it was almost all silver inside. It looked up as he slowly stopped in front of it.

/A human. Ssstick your handsss in here pretty human. Ssstick your handsss in here./

Harry blinked savagely as he started to see everything waver.

/Ssstop that./ He briefly heard Seth hiss while poking his head from Harry's robes.

Suddenly his vision cleared and he heard the snake in the cage hiss curiously.

/You are thisss sssilly human'sss pet?/

/I'm hisss friend/ Seth said indignantly.

The other snake hissed in amusement.

/What did you do to him anwaysss?/ Seth asked.

/I'm called an illusssionary sssnake, I can caussse people to sssee illusssions if they ssstare at my hood long enough./ The snake said proudly.

/That'sss amazing/ Harry said looking the snake over again

If snakes could jump he guessed this one would have.

/A ssspeaker!/ It yelled in surprise.

/Yesss/ Harry smiled.

/Interresssting/ The snake said.

/Wouldsss you like to be my friend?/

/If you mean likesss a familiar then you already have one/ The snake said.

/I can have two, can't I?/

The snake hissed a laugh.

/I guessss/ Both snakes said at the same time.

/Ssso you will take me home with you?/ It asked.

/Yesss. Asss long asss you promise not to attack anyone I don't tell you too, and lisssten to me/

/Dealsss/

Harry smiled and stuck his hand in the cage. As the snake curled around it he felt his mind blank out for a minute.

/I made a mind link withsss you like the other sssnake/ the new snake hissed.

Harry grinned. The mind links meant they would be connected even over a distance and could talk telepathically along with knowing the other's emotions. He heard a shriek and looked back to see a woman fainted. Probably the store keeper.

/Why did ssshe do that?/ Seth asked.

/Itsss probably becaussse I bite everyone who comesss near me/ The new snake hissed.

/What isss your name?/ Harry asked.

/Anubisss/ the snake hissed

/Hmm, you both have Egyptian namesss/ Harry said.

/You named me/ Seth said.

/And I'm an Egyptian magical sssnake/ Anubis said.

Harry grinned. Then he pulled some galleons from his pouch and put them by the woman. Anubis had wrapped up his arm, under his robes and was now resting his head on his shoulder. Seth was still wrapped around his chest and waist so they were hidden-ish. Then Harry straightened his hood to hide Anubis's head and took off out the store. He hurried at a jog down the streets until he left the dark alley and entered the other. Then he hurried to the Leaky Cauldron. When he reached it he headed straight for the floo. When he fell from the green flames in the living room he ran to the library and his room so he didn't get cornered by Alex. Once in his room he sighed and sat on his bed. Both of his snakes uncurled from him, Seth talking to Anubis about exploring. As the two slithered off he threw the things he had gotten in his trunk. Then he laid back and relaxed. He still had a week until school started.

.-.

After two days Harry had slipped from the house to Diagon Alley. He had gone to get his wand from Ollivander. Said wand was beautiful. It was pitch black but the handle had swirls and runes etched in and filled with silver. When he first touched it, it had felt right as it had attuned to his magic. It had shot out sparks in the form of a basilisk wrapped harmlessly around a phoenix. Ollivander seemed ecstatic that it had worked and only made him pay half price. Harry had spent the last days before school the same as always including writing, reading, and training. He wrote to Snape, read in the library, and spent some time with the Centaurs. But when the day to catch the train finally arrived he got up early and gave everyone a farewell before he met his family outside the house.

.-.

Harry stood calmly his trunk dragging behind him. Luckily it had a feather weight charm on it and had been easy to drag out of the house. He wanted to shrink it but he knew his parents _might_ notice and be suspicious. Under his arm was Hedwig's cage. She was already at Hogwarts, most likely with Snape. Wrapped around his other arm was Anubis and around his waist was Seth. His parents still hadn't learned of his two snakes so he pulled his cloak around him to hide them. As he heard his father laughing and walking out with Lily, Alex, Sirius, and Remus, he stood straighter making his face neutral. As their dad unlocked the doors of their van he shoved his trunk in the enlarged trunk and scrambled in the side door before they could shut them on him. He scooted to the very back of the van and buckled up his seat belt waiting. His dad slid in the driver's seat while Sirius sat in the front with him. Alex sat between Lily and Remus. As they took off, the five laughed and talked leaving Harry out completely.

The drive was about thirty minutes but it felt much longer to Harry. As they arrived at Kings Cross everyone pilled out of the door Harry scrambling to get out and grab his things before they locked the van up. As he lagged behind them to the platform he kept his eyes downcast. He wasn't shy or meek, but he didn't like drawing attention to himself. He flicked his braid over his shoulder as he walked on. He liked long hair for the reason that short hair made him look like his 'father'. He watched as his family ran through the pillar. He followed quickly reappearing in a large crowd. He took a moment to admire the large red steam engine before he loaded his trunk and climbed on board of the train. He ran to the very back compartment, which looked like a storage area and slid in.

As he glanced out the window he could see his mother sniffing back tears as she smiled at her son and hugged him. Their father looked quite proud and also gave his son a hug. Then Remus and Sirius said goodbye before Alex scrambled onto the train. Harry turned away from the window. He decided to take a nap as he felt the train jerk to life. He laid across the bench seat and wrapped his cloak around him gently. Anubis curled up by his legs under his cloak and Seth curled up by his stomach. Harry sighed softly and soon drifted off.

He woke with a jolt as he heard someone yell at him. He lifted his head pushing his hood back just enough to see the person. There was a kid with platinum blonde hair and silvery eyes. Three other kids sat on the bench seat behind him. The blonde kid was scowling at him.

"Can you please sit up or something so I can sit there?"

Harry sighed and threw his legs over the side, sitting up straight. Seth had moved to his lap and Anubis was wrapping around his legs under the cloak. The blonde sat beside him and silence reigned a moment.

"So who are you?" The blonde finally asked.

"Harry. Just call me Harry." He said in a soft voice.

"Well I'm Draco Malfoy, that's Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle."

"Nice to meet you…why are you back here in this compartment?"

"We were trying to escape all the retards." Nott said.

"Everyone thinks we're going to be death eaters as soon as we enter Hogwarts." Malfoy scowled.

"So you aren't going to be?"

"No." They all chorused.

"No real pureblood would bow to another." Draco said.

Harry shrugged and slid his hand under his cloak to stroke Seth gently. He turned his head to look out the window as the scenery rushed by.

"So what house will you be in?" Draco asked making himself more comfortable on the seat.

"Ravenclaw….or Slytherin."

They gave nods.

"You all going to be Slytherin?" He asked.

They nodded. He looked back out the window. He wasn't that used to human company and had no idea what to say. Suddenly the compartment door swung open and Alex stepped in with Ron by his side. Alex sneered as his eyes travelled over them. They rested on Harry though. He sneered/smirked.

"Hello Harry, how are you?" He asked.

He slid over and sat down between Harry and Draco. Harry tried to look away but his brother grabbed the clasp of his cloak and pulled him to face him.

"Hanging out with Death Eaters now? Wait till mom and dad hear this." He smirked.

Harry could see everyone was confused.

"Lily and James won't care." Harry said.

Everyone made the connections and realized this was 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. Draco scowled and looked ready to throw Alex out. Crabbe and Goyle stood seeing they could help with that. Suddenly Alex screamed and fell off the bench seat scooting away. Anubis was slithering from Harry's cloak and hissing. Alex scrambled to his feet and ran from the compartment with Ron. Harry looked up to the rest of the kids inside the compartment staring at the snake with wide eyes. Crabbe and Goyle had sat back down and pulled their feet back up. Anubis hissed at them flashing his hood.

/Anubissss. Leaves them alone/ Harry said calmly earning shocked stares.

/Fine, but if any touch you again without your permissssion, I will bite them/ He hissed slithering back to Harry.

Seth popped his head from Harry's cloak earning even more stares.

/I will alssso bite them/ He agreed.

Harry shrugged and opened his cloak since their cover was blown. Seth stayed on his lap but Anubis curled up his arm as he reached down. When he straightened he saw everyone staring at him. 'There goes my chance for human friends.' He thought

"You speak parsletongue." Nott said bluntly.

Harry gave a nod and looked back out the window.

"You aren't going to go dark are you?" Draco asked.

"Evil? No. Dark? Maybe. There is a difference between dark and evil. Evil being Voldemort, and Dark being Dark arts." Harry replied.

They just looked at him then looked away. Soon after they started to talk among themselves leaving Harry to pull a book from his bag and start to read. As the ride grew longer the others tried to get him in their conversations but he didn't say anything so they finally gave in and ignored him. As the sweets trolley rolled by he only bought a couple chocolate frogs and a package of bertie botts every flavour beans. When they finally neared the station in Hogsmead they all changed into their plain black robes. Harry had already been wearing his so he only stayed sitting.

When the train stopped, Harry, with Seth and Anubis hidden beneath his outer robe, slipped from the compartment and hurried off the train. They saw the tall ground's keeper Hagrid calling the first years over and hurried over. When he explained only four to a boat Harry let everyone go ahead of him. Being the last one he got a boat to himself since most of the others were full and already taken off. Harry himself didn't care at all. Seth and Anubis seemed a bit unnerved by the water, even though they could swim like water snakes.

They were all about half way to the castle when it happened. Harry was pulled from his boat. As he fell into the water he could hear kids around him yelling at Hagrid and even a few screams. He didn't fight the hands that had him though. He could feel no ill will towards him coming from what had grabbed him. As he opened his eyes in the deep lake he saw the outline of what held him; a merman. The merman's seaweed like hair floated gently through the water and its large eyes focused on Harry. It started to speak and Harry surprisingly understood it, though he knew it wasn't speaking English.

"Ah, we have been waiting for you to come to Hogwarts young one." It spoke.

Harry spoke in the same language, since the language was meant to be spoken under water. He also wandless-ly cast an underwater breathing charm allowing him to take the small amount of oxygen from the water like fish.

"Waiting for me? Why?"

"It was prophesised that one with the power as great as the founders would appear with tresses the color of night and eyes the color of magic death. You would help the magic creatures of this world by giving us more freedom, and destroying wrong ideals about us."

Harry knew by death he meant the killing curse.

"But how?" Harry mumbled.

"We mer-people are not that different from humans. We have our own seers." It spoke gently. "Ah, you must go now. Come visit us in the lake some time, We will welcome you Emerald-eyes."

Then the merman let go and swam away as a large hand grabbed his shirt. He cancelled his spells as he was lifted into the air and plopped back in his boat by Hagrid. He coiffed faintly as he breathed fresh air again. He shivered slightly from the cold water and then looked up at Hagrid whose face showed concern.

"You okay?" He asked in his booming voice.

Harry gave a nod.

"Did you fall in?"

Harry gave another nod. He doubted the mer-people came to the surface often and he didn't want any of the kids nearby listening to think they were evil or something. As Hagrid got the boats moving again he rung out his braid, wanting to use a drying charm but knowing it would make some suspicious. As the rest of the trip continued he thought back to the lines of the merman. 'Stronger then the founders,' echoed in his head. Could he really be stronger then the founders? He knew the merman had meant Hogwart's founders, but that sounded crazy; being stronger then all of them. He scowled in thought and barely registered as they reached the shore. As he hopped from his boat he made his two snakes once again wrap around him, hidden, though they complained about his being wet. As the first years all walked up to the large door Hagrid sent three booming knocks inside. A moment later the door opened and a stern looking woman in a green dress opened the door.

"Minerva, they're all yours." Hagrid boomed.

The woman gave a curt nod and turned to them.

"First years follow me."

They all did so many awe'ing over the moving pictures and creaking suits of armour. As they read a set of large double doors she turned to them.

"You'll be led in to be sorted in a moment…Dear, what happened to you?" She asked Harry.

"I fell in the lake." He said calmly.

She tsked and waved her wand drying him off.

"Thank you." He said.

She nodded and walked off leaving the group to chat.

"I heard we had to face a troll to be sorted." A red head said.

"We just get sorted by a silly old hat." Alex spoke up immediately.

Many awed about his 'knowledge' as they crowded around shaking his hand. He gave Harry a nasty smirk and basked in the attention. As the lady returned they all quieted.

"Now follow me, stay in a line."

They all did so as she opened the doors and strode in. All the first years awed over the ceiling, the four tables, the head table, and the decorations. As they reached the head table the lady walked up to a stool pulling a scroll out. At that moment it burst into song startling most first years. Harry listened politely as it sang a small tale. When it was done the hall clapped politely before turning to the lady. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"When I call your name, sit on the stool and allow the hat to sort you, then go to your table." She unrolled the scroll looking at it. "Abbott, Hannah."

A small girl scurried up and sat one the stool allowing the hat to be set on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat yelled.

The yellow and black table burst into applause. Harry droned the rest of the names out as he focused on the hat. After a few minutes he snapped to attention at a certain name.

"Potter, Alex."

He sighed as he watched his brother strut arrogantly to the stool, amazed whispers following him. He sat down and the hat plopped don his head frowning ever so slightly.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled a moment later.

The red and gold table burst into applause, cheering, shouting, and clapping. As Alex walked over he shook hands and had pats on the backs as everyone clambered for his attention. McGonagall cleared her throat and waited for the noise to die down before continuing.

"Potter, Harry."

There was silence as Harry moved to the stool.

"Another Potter?"

"I didn't know Alex had a twin."

"They don't look the same."

"Alex is probably better."

Harry tuned the whispers out and sat on the stool. As the worn hat dropped on his head the light was blocked out.

'_Interesting_.' The hat said in his head.

'_Hello Mr. Hat._' Harry said.

'_Polite too. Now where to put you? Hmmm… Loyal to those you like and a hard worker; Hufflepuff qualities. But intelligent, very intelligent; Ravenclaw qualities. Brave and courageous when need be; Gryffindor qualities. Yet cunning and ambitious; Slytherin qualities. Very hard to sort you.'_

The hat fell silent muttering to itself every few seconds. For ten minutes silence reigned as Harry sat on the stool, and the hat slumped over. Finally it shifted.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry took the hat off and walked to the green and silver house while the hall stared in complete silence. McGonagall stared too for a second, before calling out another name snapping everyone from their stupor. Everyone burst into chatter barely watching the next sorting. Seems no one could believe a boy from the notorious light family, the Potters, could be in Slytherin. Harry sat at the end of the table closest to the head table away from most of the other Slytherins. He glanced up at Snape with a small smile. Snape gave the barest twitch of a smile back. When the sorting finally finished, McGonagall moved the hat and stool to the side before taking her place at the table. Dumbledore stood up smiling and the hall fell silent.

"I have a few words of welcome. First we have a new teacher for DADA, Professor Quirell." He got a few polite claps. "And to everyone the forbidden forest is out of bounds. Also all try outs for the inter-house Quid -ditch teams will be on Monday, seem Madam Hooch for more information. And finally the third corridor on the fifth floor is out of bounds for all of those who don't want to die a most horrible death."

Everyone was in a surprised silence.

"Now tuck in."

Food appeared and talk started up again as the old man sat down. Harry himself dished out all the food he could want and dug in. He ate politely and calmly the others in his house but unlike the ones in Gryffindor. When the feast finally ended the prefects stood up and led their houses out the door. Harry followed at the back of his group to the dungeons. As they reached a portrait, of dark looking king with snakes around him and on his crest, the prefect stopped.

"Basilisk." He said to the portrait.

The man nodded and hissed under his breath. Harry was the only one to understand.

/More bratsss again thisss year/

Harry cracked a small smile and filed in with the other students. As they stepped into the stone common room the prefect turned and looked the all over.

"The rules are the stronger and the purer rule here. In the dorms and common room you may do as you wish as long as you do not fight. Outside the rooms you must act like purebloods. Understand?" He said sharply waiting till they nodded. "Good. Now Professor Snape is going to be here in a moment."

At that moment the portrait swung open letting Snape in. He strode in arms folded behind him. Once he stood in front of them all he spoke.

"If there are any problems inside or outside this dorm you will come straight to me." He drawled. "You are all on the same side so do not fight amongst each other either. Now this is unusual but we have a half-blood among us. You will treat him the same, or You. Shall. Be. Dealt. With. Harshly."

Everyone gave curt nods and he straightened.

"Goodnight."

He swept from the room his robes billowing. 'I still wonder how he does that.' Harry thought. As the portrait snapped shut many glanced at him before heading ff. The prefect looked them over.

"First years are up those stairs; girls to the left, boys to the right. The girl's dorms are warded, so guys don't try to get in."

Everyone gave nods and the boy headed off. Harry followed Nott, Blaise, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle towards their rooms. As they entered them they found themselves in a large round room. There where two beds in it and furniture for to people. In the middle of the room was two stair cases one leading up one leading down.

"Seems two too a room." Nott drawled.

"How shall we pair it off then?" Blaise asked.

"Crabbe and Goyle, will share one." Nott said/suggested.

"And how shall we pair the four of us?" Malfoy asked.

They all glanced at Harry and then shared glances. Finally Malfoy sighed.

"I'll stay with Potter then. We call top room."

The other four nodded and Blaise and Nott climbed down the 'down' stairways. Crabbe and Goyle just moved to the bed on that floor while Malfoy and Harry moved up the other stair set. As they reached the top they found themselves in an identical round room. It was decorated in blacks, greens, and silvers, Harry's favourite colors. Harry moved to the farthest four poster bed and looked it over. It was covered in black covers and pillows. It looked really comfortable, more so then his bed at home. Beside it on each side were twin nightstands. Harry found a dresser and a chair also.

He brought his wand out and flicked it. His trunk, which had appeared at the foot of his bed, flew open. Hedwig's cage flew out and shot to the ceiling. The red mahogany cage was set gently on a stone he had transfigured into a hook hanging from the ceiling. It was a very nice cage he had saved up to get. It was large enough to be comfortable. Then Harry turned to the dresser. He preferred to keep his things in the organized trunk; he flicked his wand again. The dresser shrunk and he kicked it under his bed in case he needed it later. He instead flicked his wand again pulling out a shrunken cage from his trunk.

When he un-shrunk it, it was much, much bigger then the dresser, but didn't cross the halfway mark of the room. He slid it as best as he could against the wall, slightly changing the shape so it fit against the round wall. The cage was made of a mesh like screen. The bottom contained sand charmed to stay heated. It also contained miniature trees and plants growing in it, water bowls, a small rock hollowed like a cave. The top of the cage was charmed to act as a heat lamp. The cage itself looked beautiful, like a miniature jungle and dessert thrown together. Along the bottom was a small door that he kept open. As he finished setting it up Seth and Anubis slid from him and into their home. When he was sure they were happy he looked around again. He turned to Draco, who was gapping with wide eyed.

"Y-you used magic." He squeaked.

"I've been practicing for years." Harry said blankly.

"But that was wordless!"

"I muttered under my breath." Harry lied evenly.

Draco just continued to stare. Harry glanced at the around. He transfigured the dresser he had stuffed under his bed into a new curtain rod and an extra curtain. He hung them up so they divided the room perfectly evenly. Then he drew it shut. He wasn't used to human company, same went for even his fellow house-mates. He heard Draco shuffle around on his side. Harry just turned back to his trunk and pulled out a small clock setting it on one of his nightstand. Then he pulled on a t-shirt and stayed in his boxers. He slid under his covers pulling the curtains around his bed before he set his wand beside the clock and allowed himself to drift off.

.-.

The next morning when Harry woke he blinked in confusion a moment. Then he realized where he was and sat up rubbing his eyes. He was glad he had fixed his eyesight years ago. He glanced to his clock to see it was only five thirty. He had an odd sleeping pattern. He could never seem to sleep more then six hours. Six hours was the amount he needed to have a good day. He swung his legs off his bed and stretched. It was Saturday. They had two days off before classes started. Harry walked to the curtain and peaked past it. Then he hurried past Draco's bed to the bathroom door, which was on Draco's side of the room. He walked without making a sound.

Once in the bathroom he shut it gently and moved to the shower. He had a quick five minute shower. Then he dried off using a wandless drying spell. He quickly braided his hair then hurried back to his side of the room. He dug through his trunk and pulled on a pair of black cargo pants, tucking them into some army like boots. Then he pulled on a snug black long sleeve shirt. The pendant, that goblins had given him all those years ago, was tucked gently under the shirt. Then he pulled out a pair of black died leather gloves the centaurs had given him before he left. They were handmade and brand new. He clenched his fingers a few times then grabbed his five small knives. He tucked them under his clothes, hidden. He grabbed his bow and quiver full or arrows and shrunk them, hanging them on his pendant. Then he pulled out a small black bag and hung it off his shoulder. He shut his trunk gently and slipped down the stairs.

Once in Crabbe and Goyle's room he slipped silently out the far door onto the stairs. He wound up in the empty common room a moment later. He slid from the portrait door and took off jogging towards the great hall. As he entered he found no students. He guessed they were taking advantage of their lasts day to sleep in before school. McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape, and Sprout where sitting at the head table chatting though. They all glanced up and blinked in surprise as he grabbed a couple apples, some plain bread, and a juice box from a table. He opened his small bag, which was had more room then you thought, and stuffed the food in an empty pocket. They continued to watch him as he moved out the door. He made sure to head in the direction away from the door. Then he took a route avoiding all people and ghosts to the front door.

Once in the fresh morning air he cracked a small smile. Then glancing around, and up at the windows, he ran across the grounds to the forbidden forest. As he entered he found himself soon out of sight of the castle. He liked the forest already. As he walked through the gloomy trees he made a list of what he needed to do. First get some herbs and such for making potions. He set off running his feet hitting the ground silently. He probably looked like a shadow to most, his features hidden by the shadows he ran in. He didn't come across much life besides the few brave animals. He stopped at random spots to grab leaves and plants. He slowed as he got deeper into the woods. He wasn't worried about getting lost; he had a great sense of direction. But being deeper, now, he could feel magical presences. He finally slowed to a stop as he gazed around a small clearing.

The clearing was beautiful and out of place in the gloomy forest. It had tall grass and plants that reached Harry's knees. Random flowers dotted the area and he could hear the soft trickle of water. The sun shone down lighting the place up. But what made him stop were the pixies. They flew around the flowers and darted through the clearing. These were a rarer kind of pixie. They looked like humans but with butterfly or dragon wings, and only the size of a small sparrow. They were all different, wearing clothes made of plants or furs. They weren't really rare, but they had a small amount of magic, good senses, and were very quick so they were hard to find or see.

As he entered they all paused and looked at him carefully yet curiously. Most landed on flowers of plants and watched. He guessed they hadn't run because of his scent. He had been adopted as a clan member of the centaur clan in the forest at the Potters so he smelled more like them now. They had gone through a ceremony accepting him as one of them. It had changed him slightly giving him better speed, strength, slightly pointed ears, and heightened senses. It happened rarely and the changes varied. One man who had been adopted by them grew a horse tail, while another changed into a centaur completely. Harry had been lucky.

Harry, because of the ceremony though, would smell more like a centaur and the forest, not like a human. The unicorns in his forest had also made sure to stay around him enough he had their scent on him. It would keep away certain creatures and attract others. It made him seem even less human (in regards of scent and presence) though he still was human. The pixies were watching cautiously. One, a small female with brown hair and monarch butterfly wings, flew up to him. It slowly flew up to him. He held up the back of his hand and she gently landed on him. She chattered to him in the language of the bugs and birds, the language all pixies spoke. He smiled at her and she hoped to his shoulder and poked him.

"I am human." He said gently as not to hurt her ears. "But I am of the Sharp knife clan, of centaurs."

She whistled a bird tune and all the pixies started to fly around him chattering and poking him in curiosity. The only reason humans even saw these creatures was because their curiosity drew them to the humans, or humans would never see them. Harry plopped down wary not to crush any plants. He pulled his bag onto his lap and opened it up. It was made up of six pockets that had been spelled to hold much more then it seemed. One held vials and potions. Another held books, quills, and such. The third held the herbs, seeds, plants, and such he threw in there. The fourth held any food he brought with him along with a large water bottle. The fifth held extra weapons and the sixth was empty for anything.

Harry reached into the food pocket and pulled out a bun, his apple, and some jam and honey he had in there. Some was from the great hall, the rest was from the when he had stored it the other day. The pixies became excited and he opened the jam and honey jars. The swarmed around the bread and each took a handful which was only a tiny bit, but a lot to them. They all took turns dipping it in the honey and jam jars. Pixies loved sweet things. They all sat on him or around him munching and chatting happily and he just sat listening. He was even starting to learn what some the bird sounds and bugs sounds meant. He knew it wasn't normal to know languages within minute so hearing them but he didn't care. He liked it. After the bread was gone they all started to fly around again. As Harry packed the jam and honey away and tossed his apple core off a few pixies flew up to him. By now he could understand them.

:Goodbye: One giggled pecking him on the cheek.

:Come visit again language man: Another chirped as it flew off.

Harry frowned wondering what he meant by Language man.

:Bring more sweet stuff: A younger one nodded.

:I will: Harry whispered to it.

Most started to vanish from sight as they flew off. Two stayed behind though. One was a male pixie wearing some leaves. He had blonde hair and large blue and white butterfly wings. The other was a female with brown wearing orange flower petals. She had large red, yellow, and black wings.

:Language man, can me and my brother come with you?:

Harry smiled at her.

:Yes, but I live in the large castle:

:You mean the human magic palace?: The male asked.

Harry nodded.

:It is okay. We curious about it: The female giggled.

:Then you may come:

She squealed in joy and sat on his shoulder.

:I am Eral: She smiled.

:And I am Erthol: The male said sitting beside her.

:Well Eral and Erthol I am going to be staying in the forest a while:

:We don't not mind: They chorused.

:Okay. And I'm Harry:

:Harry: Eral said running it through her mouth before she nodded.

Harry smiled at them then pulled his bow and arrows from his necklace and resized them. He swung his quiver onto his back and he held his bow in his hand.

:Since you all ate my breakfast I'm going to hunt:

:Okay Harry, but no killing more animals the nesscasry: Eral said sternly making Harry nod.

Harry trotted from the lovely clearing back into the shade of the trees. The two pixies knew he needed silence so they stayed quiet. It only took half an hour for him to catch a rabbit and have it roasting over a fire in the shadow of a tree. He had cast some spells learned form the centaurs on the rabbit skin making it dry and stretch giving him a lovely fur immediately. Eral and Erthol were lying on it chatting to Harry about the forest as the rabbit cooked. When the rabbit meat was finished Harry munched on it quickly. He stuffed the leftovers in a container in his food pocket without offering the pixies some. He knew pixies where vegetarians and offering meat to them would insult them.

When that was done he tucked the fur away and walked off at a more leisurely pace though the trees; though his bow was still in his hands, because he smelled centaur. His clan and the clan in this Forbidden Forest hadn't spoken in a long time and he did not know how they would react. As the smell got stronger Harry was met by five centaurs who stood eyes narrowed. There was silence as both parties stayed standing where they were. The only movement was when a tall grey centaur strode from the trees between them.

"What have we here? A foal with our kinds smell on him?" He asked.

"Yes Leader, we found him wandering." One of the five said.

"I am only looking through the forest." Harry said calmly.

"You have been adopted by a clan?" the leader spoke.

"Yes. The sharp knife clan adopted me."

"That has not been done in many years. How long have you known the clan?"

"Seven years. I was adopted two years ago."

The leader looked thoughtful.

"We have not spoken with our kinsmen in many cycles of the planets."

Harry nodded.

"But we are still kinsmen. So welcome foal of the Sharp Knife clan."

Harry bowed his head, mentally sighing in relief that the leader was friendly and accepted his clan. If he hadn't…Harry didn't wish to think of that.

"I am Roan." The grey leader said.

"And I am Harry."

"Greetings Harry. We have prophesized of your coming, Language lord."

Harry blinked.

"Can you tell me why you call me that? The pixies call me Language man, and the Mer-people have said I shall be strong."

The centaurs all whispered and smiled.

"It was prophesized that a boy would attend the magic school. He would be stronger then the founders, he would be more powerful then the minister, and he would consider all creatures equal. Languages to him would be like breathing and he would make friends with every creature."

Harry stared.

"And it seems you have already learned the language of the pixies, which consists of the language of the birds and the bugs."

Harry continued to stare. Then he opened his mouth, only to close it a second later thoughtfully.

"Thank you for telling me Roan."

"Wise you are." Roan smirked.

Harry made a face but then smiled.

"I should probably be heading on my way." He said. "May I visit some day?"

"You may seek us out when ever." Roan smiled.

Then he made a hand gesture and the six trotted off. Harry stayed standing a moment in thought. Then turned and trotted off. After another half an hour he found himself in an area that smelled of horses, death, and reptiles thrown together. He frowned puzzled when suddenly a black…horse walked from the trees. He stared wide eyed at the threstal. He had never seen a live on before. He had known he would be able to see them though. He had watched a centaur clan member die of old age a while back at home. He cautiously approached the threstal which watched him with its eyes. When he was close enough he let his fingers brush against it. It leaned into the touch making a pleased noise. He stroked it gently. Then he backed up to look it over again.

"Would…would you mind if I took one of your hairs?"

It tilted its head at him then stretched its neck out to him. He gently plucked a black hair from its mane and then stroked it again.

"I can't stay long, I have lots to explore. I shall visit again."

It gave a toss of its head and watched him jog off. He hoped to see more magical creatures. Eral and Erthol chatted on as he trotted along again. On his 'journey' he collected more seeds, herbs, and such, finding some rarer ones with Eral and Erthol's help. He also met with some unicorns and got some hair from them and even some blood, which one gave willingly since it had cut itself in a fight with another unicorn over a female. Harry had healed it in return for the blood. The most interesting part was when he found a hippogriff. It had given him a ride above the forest and dropped him off at a different location.

After that he had explored even more meeting some random magical creatures which most seemed to like him. He also loaded his bag with herbs and such. A little before dinner (yes he had been out that long) he had moved to the edge of the lake, hidden by the forest and set his bags down making the pixies watch them. Then he had dived in. He had stayed underwater, with the bubble head charm along with some warming charms, for over an hour. He had picked some underwater plants and met with some small creatures. He had also had some words with a curious mer-man.

But as he emerged from the water after all that he decided to head back to the castle. He had dried off and grabbed his bags. He had Eral and Erthol hide under the flap of his bag, their heads peeking out, but not seen. Then he had headed back for the castle. Being near it, by the lake, it only took ten minutes. When he entered the large doors he had immediately headed off for a lower level floor. When he found the correct hall he wanted he walked up to a picture of a fruit basket and tickled the pear making a handle. He pulled it open and walked to the kitchen. He had heard his father telling Alex the location once after giving Alex the Marauder's map. Harry had made sure to snitch the map before they had come here; didn't need his brother spying on him. Harry was interrupted from his thoughts as a house elf popped up in front of him.

"Hows can I helps you sir?" He squeaked.

"I want some mashed potatoes and some carrots for dinner. Throw it in a plastic container with a lid please. And could you get me some honey, some bread, and some banana slices?"

The elf nodded and hurried deeper into the kitchen. After a few minute sit arrive again carrying his meal in a container. The banana slices, a small jar of honey, and a few slices of bread lay in an extra container. Harry took the two containers and thanked the elf before he left the kitchen. He walked down the mostly deserted halls at a reasonable pace. Most of the students that passed him gave him odd looks. Probably from the muggle clothes he was wearing and his style of long braided hair. He paused once when he met Mrs. Norris at a corner. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. He crouched down by her and reached into his bag. He pulled out a small piece of left over rabbit and offered it to the cat. The cat seemed to brighten and ate it happily. Harry stroked her a few times before he smiled and walked off. Cats were one of his favourite animals but his mother was allergic to them so any that entered the Potter mansion had been tossed out on her orders. When Harry reached the portrait of the dark king he paused. The man glanced at him sourly waiting for the password.

/You know, if you alwaysss ssscowl like that, your face will freeze like that/ Harry commented.

He watched with amusement as the man leapt out of his chair and gave Harry a startled look. Then he calmed, smirking and sat back down.

/A parsssletongue eh? Haven't heard from one of you in fifty years/

/I don't know if you would jusssst call me a parssssletongue sssince I ssspeak many other languagesss asss well/ Harry said.

The man looked at him with squinted eyes then nodded.

"Basilisk." Harry said.

/Fine, go ins, comes talk to me sssome time/

Harry gave a nod and the door swung open. Harry walked into the room and found a couple people lounging around; namely Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy. They looked him over and gave him odd looks.

"You dress like a muggle." Draco said finally.

"Robes are to restricting." He said offhandedly.

"To restricting for what?" Nott asked slowly.

Harry gave a feral grin which made all three shiver.

"Your snakes are grumpy." Blaise said suddenly.

Harry raised a brow.

"I woke Draco and wondered about the curtain. I tried to peek in and the one with the hood almost attack me."

Harry shrugged and headed for the stairs. Once in his room he shoved the curtain aside and stepped in. He found Seth and Anubis sulking on his bed.

/You left without usss./ Anubis hissed grumpily.

/Yesss/ Harry smirked.

They both gave snake grunts and turned their heads away.

/We could ssstill have talked. We have the mental linkssss/ Harry said still smirking

The two snakes gave starts and looked surprised. Then they huffed and looked off.

/You fogot/ He hissed eyes squinting as he grinned.

They huffed again.

/Well anyways I have some new roomatesss with me/

/Whosss?/ the two asked, annoyance gone and replaced with curiosity.

/In a minute/ Harry said as the three walked in.

Harry opened his bag letting Eral and Erthol fly out and immediately land on his snakes chatting to them though neither could understand the other. Harry just pulled out the containers he had got from the kitchen. He opened up the bread and honey one first and handed set it on the bed. The two pixies flew over to it and plopped down on the edge. One grabbed bread and ate it with honey while the other grabbed a banana slice. Harry dug a fork into his mashed potatoes and carrots while pulling out his leftover rabbits. He ate in silence as his pixies chatted on and as his snakes grumbled as they each snatched some rabbit meat. They were interrupted though as Snape stepped up the stairs and pushed through his curtain. The man slowed and gazed around his room. Then his eyes landed on the pixies as he gave a startled blink. Then he gave a smirk.

"Only you Harry, only you would get pixies as pets."

Harry shrugged and nodded to his pixies who were watching Snape cautiously. Eral blushed softly and flew over to Snape. She landed on his shoulder and tugged his hair gently while Erthol looked thoughtful.

"But the reason I came up here is that the headmaster wishes to see you Harry. Your _brother."_ He spat the word out. "Told him about your familiars."

Harry gave a nod and stood. He had finished the potatoes and carrots and set the dish down. Snape strode over and plopped down on the edge of his bed stealing a piece of rabbit meat and ate it. Snape started to examine the pixies which didn't seem to mind the attention seeing as Harry liked Snape. Harry let his snakes slither up him as he gave a soft smile and hurried down the stairs and out of the common room. He avoided most of the people in the halls and cast notice-me-not charms when he did pass students. When he finally reached the gargoyle, which he had seen listed on the Marauder's map long ago he thought a moment.

"Can you give me a clue?" He asked the gargoyle guarding the stairs.

It looked at him in amusement.

"No one has ever asked that."

Harry shrugged.

"Well he always asks someone if they want one."

Harry thought a moment then smirked as he remembered Snape ranting on about Dumbledore and his blasted lemon drops.

"Lemon Drops."

The Gargoyle grinned but sprang aside and Harry hurried onto the rising stairs. As he was about to knock on the door he was interrupted.

"Enter."

He rolled his eyes at the trick. It was a simple thing to do. All you did was let your magic branch out slightly and tell you when someone was within about ten feet of you. Harry walked into the office which was covered by portraits of the last headmasters and filled with gadgets. The things that caught his eyes were the smiling sorting hat and the phoenix on the perch which regarded him calmly.

"Ah, hello Harry."

Harry let his eyes move to the smiling Dumbledore who sat behind his desk. The man was watching his snakes curiously.

"Your brother informed me you had brought two dangerous creatures into my school. I'm afraid to say you can't keep them here. The rules say your pets may only be a cat, a toad, or an owl. So I'm going to have to ask you to give them to me so I can get rid of them."

"No."

Dumbledore blinked, slightly startled.

"Pardon me?"

"I said no. I am not giving them to you."

"Harry, I can expel you if you don't hand them over."

"No you can't."

"Harry the rules say no pets other then-"

"A cat, a toad, or an owl. My pet is my snowy owl Hedwig. These are my familiars and it states in the rule book a student may bring a familiar no mater what it is."

Dumbledore stared a moment.

"But Harry they are too dangerous, they could hurt you at any moment."

"They are my familiars. You must know that familiars will never harm their partner, me. Or harm anyone who doesn't harm me. Right headmaster?"

Harry stressed his title with little respect. Dumbledore was silent. Harry took this as his cue and stood. His eyes flitted over the beautiful phoenix once then he turned to leave. He was stopped again though.

"Wait. There is one more topic we must discuss." The headmaster said.

Harry sighed and turned back to the headmaster, but didn't sit. The headmaster pulled a piece of paper from his drawer and Harry could see it was his timetable. He had got Snape to set it up for.

"I must say I'm startled by your choice of classes."

True enough his choices were odd. He had chose Herbology, Care of Magical creatures, Potions, and Ancient Runes.

"You can not graduate with just these classes. Well you can graduate in these courses but you will have very few job options."

Harry was silent. He had been debating on something lately and he had decided to do it. So he had no need for the classes he hadn't listed.

"Those are all I wish to take." Harry said.

"…I shall be adding DADA, transfiguration, and charms to this."

"No." Harry said clenching his fists.

"I'm only doing what is best for you my boy." He said kindly.

"I do not need you to 'do what is best for me'. I will make my own choices, _Headmaster."_

Then Harry turned and walked from the office slamming the door behind him. Once in the hall he pretty much ran back to the Slytherin. He hoped Snape was still there. The king portrait seemed to see his mood and opened for him even without the password. Harry swept past Nott, Blaise, and Draco, up to his room. When he passed the curtain he found Snape still sitting on his bed. The pixies were chatting _at_ him. When he looked up he frowned. Snape stood and the pixies looked confused at Harry's temper. Harry started to swear, not even realizing he was doing it in different languages like parsletongue, mer-people, and pixie. When he finally huffed his snakes looked impressed while his pixies looked startled. Snape was smirking. Harry sighed.

"Dumbledore has given up on my snakes for now, but was trying to force me into certain classes I didn't want."

Snape scowled.

"You have the day off tomorrow, right?" Harry asked.

Snape raised a brow.

"I was wondering if you could take me to the ministry and I could take some tests."

"You mean your N.E.W.T and O.W.L tests?" Snape smirked.

Harry nodded and Snape smirked.

"I'll take you. Be at the front entrance by seven."

Harry gave a nod and Snape walked off. After Snape left Harry set to furnishing his room again. He had snitched some pots and soil from one of the green houses, and now filled them all with seeds he had collected in the forest. He transfigured some shelves and set his plants in neat rows. He had even transfigured a long narrow tank which he had an elf fill with water. He planted aquatic plants in there. When all the seeds were planted he let a small amount of his magic reach out to the seeds. Slowly the plants started to grow till they were large leafy, and flowery plants. Harry smiled softly. The pixies immediately claimed a unique blue leafy flower. His snakes hissed their approval and slithered to their own home.

Harry had learned the plant thing years ago when he had felt bad for crushing a pretty flower in the woods. He had accidentally reached out with his magic and made it grow. Since then he had did that with most plants around the Potter manner. He had found plants were practically living things. They felt 'emotions'. When he reached out with his magic he could feel if a plant was happy and well fed and watered, or if it was sad and left in neglect. He loved plants and had been hoping to get a job in plants and magical creatures when he was graduated. Harry shook all his thoughts off as he moved to his bed and slipped into his night clothes. When they were on he shut his light off and slipped under his covers.

.-.

The next day Harry was absent from the school almost all day. As night settled he returned though, holding papers under his arm. He ignored the odd looks, as he was wearing muggle clothes again. He returned to his dorm and ignored the questioning looks of his dorm mates who were lounging in Draco's room. They tried to peer into his room but he shut the curtain quickly. He had cast security spells around it so none could open it. He moved to his bed side and sighed happily. He opened his nightstand drawer and set the papers in gently. They were his OWL and NEWT records. The graders in the ministry had been in doubt when he said he had wished to take both of them. But with Snape's signing and recognition they allowed it. When he had passed his OWL tests so quickly and with top marks they had been left in a shocked stupor. Then they had been more then willing to allow him to take the NEWT tests.

Harry had passed these easily also. The graders had been ecstatic. They had been amazed at his spell knowledge, his magic ability, and the size of his magical core (which had grown since he used it for years). All of them were masters of course and all had offered him apprenticeships. Naruto had politely told them he would stay in school for a few more years regardless of his OWLS and NEWTS. They had glumly accepted. They also agreed to keep his 'graduating' a secret since privacy was an issue. They all told him to come to them if he ever wished a job or apprenticeship and he had told them okay. He was already popular with them just for his grades. They had been quite startled to learn he was a Potter. They had, like most, thought Alex was an only child. They even accepted him as Harry and not as the brother-to-the-boy-who-lived. It was a nice change for Harry.

Harry explained where he had been to his snakes and pixies, whom had explored the castle for the day (staying out of sight of course). Harry then walked to the bathroom he shared with Draco and had a quick shower before getting dressed for bed and steeling him self for the next day. He finally turned his light off and flopped into his bed ready for a good nights rest.

.-.

The next day found Harry up at five thirty again. He did his normal exercises, which he had missed for the last two days. They consisted of, jogging, stretches, archery practice, and knife practicing. Then he returned to his room and had a shower before dressing in his Slytherin robes, braiding his hair, and grabbing his black bag (which he had used Saturday). When he was ready he headed down to the great hall ignoring the looks sent his way. Most of the Gryffindor table scowled at him and Harry knew Alex had spread rumours about him. He ignored all looks and move to the end of the Slytherin table. He plopped down and grabbed some porridge, some fruits, and some juice. As the morning post arrived he saw what he had expected to and waited.

.-.

Draco Malfoy watched Harry Potter with a small frown. The boy was an enigma. First of all he got stuck in Slytherin, not Gryffindor like all the Potters. Second Draco could see Alex Potter smirking or glaring at his brother. Third most of the Gryffindor table was scowling at the Slytherin Potter, and Draco knew Alex had said something (whether it was true or not was unknown to him). Fourth Snape treated the boy like a son. Fifth the boy had used spells way beyond his age, and done it wordlessly if Draco had seen correctly. Sixth, the boy had familiars; most wizards or witches didn't have any, let alone two at a young age. Seventh the boy seemed to have no socializing skills what so ever, odd for a popular family. Eighth, Draco had never heard of a Harry Potter, only Alex Potter, Harry had never been mentioned in any newspaper articles, magazines, or such things. Ninth, Harry Potter seemed to show he didn't feel comfortable around other people, like he was used to being alone (the ninth reason sort of tied to the seventh). Tenth the boy seemed fit way beyond his age, and got up at a god forsaken hour, which Draco still hadn't caught him at. Eleventh, the boy seemed to vanish in an instant when he wanted to, and wasn't seen, by anyone, till he wanted to. And twelfth, he wore muggle clothes, and he was from a wizard family, so it was odd.

Draco looked Harry over again. He, Nott, and Blaise had talked of Harry a little, the other two also agreeing he was a mystery. He turned to the three but a red howler caught his eye as he saw the morning post fly in. Actually most saw the letter and silenced to see who it would head for. Most post lay forgotten as the howler was dropped in front of none other then Harry Potter. The paper folded itself and hovered in front of the, surprisingly, calm boy.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! DO YOU KNOW ANGRY WE ARE WITH YOU?" Came the blaring yell. "WE ARE POTTERS! POTTERS ARE A LIGHT FAMILY! AND YOU GOT SORTED INTO SLYTHERIN! THE DARK HOUSE! YOUR MOTHER IS DISTRAUGHT AND I AM DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! YOU ARE TO BE RESORTED IMMEDIATELY! WE HAVE CONTACTED DUMBLEDORE AND HE HAS AGREED TO THE REQUEST! AND YOU'D BETTER HOPE YOU'RE RESORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR OR SO HELP ME I MIGHT JUST DISOWN YOU! NOW YOU ARE TO SEND A WRITTEN APOLOGY TO LILY TO APOLOGIZE FOR MAKING HER SO DISTRAUGHT! YOU ARE ALSO TO APOLOGIZE TO YOUR BROTHER FOR SHAMING HIM FOR HAVING HIS OWN TWIN BROTHER GETTING STUCK IN THE DARK HOUSE! IF YOU HAVE MADE ANY FRIENDS WITH THOSE FILTHY SNAKES YOU WILL DESTROY THAT IDEA RIGHT NOW AND SMARTEN UP! THE RESORTING IS TONIGHT AT EIGHT, AND YOU HAD BETTER BE THERE OR I'LL DRAG YOU THERE! WE WILL BE THERE, SO BEHAVE!"

The howler tore itself apart more fiercely then usual. Everyone stared in silent. No one laughed like usual. That wasn't a howler you could laugh at. Most were shocked to see Harry just calmly brush the red confetti off of his lap onto the floor, step on it, and return to eating his breakfast politely. Everyone stared a moment before retuning to their breakfast and mail slowly. Draco let his eyes scan the hall. Alex Potter was smirking smugly at his brother. Snape was glaring so hard at the red confetti Draco wouldn't be surprised to see it burst into flame. The headmaster, though he sent a grandfatherly smile at Harry, had a twinkle of smugness in his eyes. Draco frowned as he looked at the old headmaster. The man was planning something. Something also nagged at Draco's mind that the man wasn't as innocent as he thought. Draco glanced to the calmly eating Harry, then back to Nott and Zabini. They all shared glances.

"Even my parents wouldn't send me a howler that bad." Draco muttered.

"Ours neither." Zabini nodded.

"They may be mad about Potter getting sorted into Slytherin, but to threaten to disown him if he wasn't in Gryffindor?" Nott scowled.

The two scowled with him and glanced back at Harry once.

"And Snape looks murderous after hearing the letter." Blaise reported.

They all nodded. Then they returned to their breakfast.

.-.

Harry gathered his bag up as he finished his breakfast and walked calmly towards the door. He moved out silently and walked down the hall. He slipped silently down the halls to his first class of Ancient Runes. He only had four classes, unlike most who had six, so he would have a lot of free time. He sat down in the class and sighed, not looking forwards to that night. Just like he had guessed it was a disaster. When he had arrived in the headmaster's office James stood there looking murderous, Lily looked at him in a disgusted manner, and Dumbledore just smirked. Harry scowled, not seeing Snape. Then Dumbledore stood.

"I leave you alone for a minute."

As soon as Dumbledore shut his room door behind him James was striding over to Harry. Harry saw it coming but couldn't block, since he was in shock. As James hand collided with his cheek he was knocked to the ground. Harry stared at his 'father' in disbelief. Even though the man had yelled and screamed at him he had never touched him. James glared down at him, you could practically see the steam coming out his ears.

"Do you know what you being in Slytherin will do to our reputation?" He screamed. "We'll have to live with a filthy Slytherin! That kind of environment for Alex could hurt him! You. Will. Be. Sorted. Into. Gryffindor."

Lily was nodding with each of James words.

"So help me if you aren't resorted…" James said leaving the threat hanging.

Then he ripped the sorting hat from Dumbledore's desk and tossed it roughly at Harry. Harry took it slowly and slowly put it on his head, still numb from shock that James had struck him.

'_Ah, Harry, nice to talk you again.' _The hat said softly.

Harry remained silent.

'_I don't know why they even made me do this._' The hat sighed. '_Once sorted, it means that's where you should be, you can't really be resorted, at least not until you have a few years to change.'_

Harry just nodded in agreement.

'_I can resort you though.'_ The hat said in a gentle tone.

'…_no.'_ Harry thought. '_I don't want to be resorted.'_

'_I thought so._' The hat sighed. _'Come talk to me again sometime_.'

"Slytherin." The hat muttered.

James looked ready to implode and Lily looked absolutely disgusted. James ripped the hat from Harry and tossed it on the shelf. Then he turned back to Harry his eyes practically red. Harry for once felt fear. He shrunk back, all his knowledge of fighting abandoning him at the moment. James stalked forwards and grabbed Harry by the collar. He lifted the boy up and glared fiercely at him.

"What did I tell you?" He asked dangerously shaking Harry viciously.

"I-I…" Harry stuttered barely able to think through the violent shaking.

"Not so brave now, snake?"

Harry cringed at the venom in his fath-no in James's voice.

"Slytherin isn't evil." He muttered.

James heard though and dropped Harry roughly. He looked down with narrowed eyes.

"They already have him. He'll go evil, mark my words." He said to Lily before turning back to Harry. "You're no son of mine."

Harry coughed as James kicked him in the gut. He felt his wind leave him. James pulled him up and slapped him harder giving him a good black eye. Harry He blinked back the pain as he fell again. This time when he was down Lily gave a sharp kick to his side. He whimpered once at the pain. Then he felt hands roughly grab his hair. He was yanked up by his braid until he was on his knees. He felt tears burn at his eyes. Suddenly a door slammed open and he heard a yell. He was dropped again as he saw a fist nail James in the jaw. He blinked up at Snape who looked ready to strangle James, but only after he tortured him. Snape stepped in front of Harry protectively and glared at the couple who glared back. It was then that Dumbledore entered the room. He smiled at all of them, as if he didn't see the glares or the injuries on Harry.

"So is the sorting done?"

"The snakes have him." James spat.

Dumbledore frowned then turned to the hat.

"You did not resort him?"

"He would only fit well in Slytherin. Ravenclaw was an option, but Slytherin was the best." The hat snarled.

Dumbledore blinked as the anger from the hat was directed at the Potter couple and him. Harry struggled to rise and Snape kneeled beside him scooping him up in his arms. Snape stood and turned to the door.

"I'm taking him to Poppy." Snape sneered.

"She's away at a convention for the next two days." Dumbledore said.

Snape glared but headed for the door anyway.

"We aren't finished!" James shouted angrily. "Now put my son down."

"He won't be your son long." Snape snarled. "I'll be taking this to the Wizengamot."

James and Lily looked scared now.

"It'll ruin us! Besides, the boy had it coming!" Lily yelped.

Snape just sneered and Dumbledore for once, saw he shouldn't interfere and couldn't really. Snape swept from the office and headed straight for the Slytherin dorms. He could go to his quarters but Lily and James might try and come too talk to him, and he wasn't in the mood to talk to them. As he entered the common room he saw a few kids up. They gave him wide eyed looks but he had hidden Harry mostly in his cloak so they couldn't tell who he was carrying. He moved to the first year dorms and headed straight for Harry's room. He found Zabini, Nott, and Draco in Draco's room just visiting. They also stared at him. He snarled in irritation at the curtains and shoved them aside as the security spells let him in. He blinked once at all the plants in the room, but hurried onto his task. He ignored the three other teens as they watched with wide eyes.

.-.

Draco had been talking with Blaise when Snape had stormed up the stairs. He cast them a glance and glared at the curtains before ripping them aside, the magic around them snapping open. He left them open and the three looked into Harry's side of the room to see it covered in plants. The walls were barely visible, covered by the plants on shelves. They tore their eyes from the pants though as Snape gently set a bundle on Harry's bed. They realized it was Harry, who was lying in silence, eyes staring straight ahead. What was surprising though was he had a black eye, a hand print on his cheek, and some blood coming from a bit lip. The boy cried out as Snape prodded a rib. They heard their head of house use some curse words before he turned sharply to them.

"Stay here and watch him. And don't tell anyone he is here. I'll be back in a minute. Got it?"

They gave curt nods and he took off down the stairs. Then they turned to Harry. Suddenly his two snakes slid up the stair and furiously made their way to the boy. They made a hissing sound that was close to a whine as they tentatively touched his arm. He flinched but then sniffed and hugged the snakes with one arm. Suddenly, shocking all three, two small pixies flew from behind a plant and sat by Harry chattering at him. Draco added these to his list of mysteries about Harry. Draco stepped forwards as he saw Harry struggling to sit up. He slowly helped the boy up feeling him cringe at the contact of his hand on Harry's back. When the boy was sitting he stared numbly at the bed in front of him. Draco frowned.

There was silence a minute before Snape reappeared. The man was panting like he had run a marathon. His hair was dishevelled showing it was messier when not pushed back. He hurried to Harry pulling a vial from his pocket. He gently held it out and Harry took it. With one gulp it was gone. The boy bit his lip and half yelped as his black eye slowly started to fade and his split lip healed. When that was done Snape looked him over again. Finally the man sighed and pulled out two more potions. He was about to hand the potions to Harry when Harry suddenly hugged the potion master. The three watched in surprise and curiosity as the man slowly hugged the boy back.

"What do I do?" Harry asked making everyone look to him. "I-I can't go back to them. I don't want to live with them anymore."

Then he sobbed pulling away from Snape and putting his head on his pulled up knees.

"I can't take it any longer. I don't want to be forgotten, or hated, or hurt. I don't want to live with the Potters."

"You won't have to." Snape said so softly it almost made Draco faint from shock, never having heard his godfather talk like that before.

Harry seemed to calm and Snape handed him two potions. He downed both of them and then suddenly the boy was asleep. Snape tucked him in then turned to the three. He walked to Draco's half of the room shutting the curtain behind him.

"Why was he hurt?" Blaise asked.

"How badly was he hurt?" Nott asked.

"Who hurt him?" Draco asked.

Snape seemed to study them before sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"I'll tell you as long as none of this leaves this room."

They all nodded.

"He had a black eye, a split lip, a broken rib, a bruised rib, and a bruised cheek."

They stared.

"He was hurt because he was resorted, back into Slytherin."

Their eyes widened as they saw where this was going.

"James Potter was the one who hurt him."

They stared blankly in shock. The father of the boy who lived, the notorious light Auror, would hit his own child?

"Sit." Snape said interrupting their thoughts.

They sat heavily on Draco's bed. Snape sighed again.

"Listen to me a moment. Harry has had a hard life. He has been neglected to such a severe degree his parents forgot his name for years."

The three stared in complete shock.

"The only friends he had were pretty much the house elves. His 'parents' literally forgot about him for a time. When they remember him and recognized him as their 'son', they started to belittle him, punish him for no reason, and neglect him sometimes even worse. James got mad tonight and…hit him. Harry has had a very hard life. He isn't use to human socializing so I'm going to ask you to keep an eye on him, maybe be his friends. Will you do that?"

They stared at him as they processed all this. Draco moved first. He gave a weak nod followed by the others.

"Thank you." The man sighed in relief. "I have some Potters to go kill, I will speak with you later."

Then he swept from the room, leaving the three to think.

"So…" Blaise started weakly. "What do we do?"

"Be his friends." Nott shrugged.

"…" Draco was silent a moment. "Even my parents wouldn't treat me like that and they're a 'dark' family, caught up pureblood stuff, and acted as death eaters for a while."

The two nodded and glanced to the curtain. Then Nott sighed wistfully.

"Pixies… Do you think he'll let me see them again?"

They rolled their eyes as the scholar in the boy came out.

"Where do you think he got them?" Draco asked.

"A dealer?" Blaise asked.

"Then they would be in a cage." Nott said. "They weren't so it means they stay freely."

Draco looked to the curtain again. Then he shooed the others from his room and got ready for bed.

.-.

Harry woke up slowly and groggily. He glanced to his clock and saw it was six thirty. 'I slept in?' He wondered. Then memories rushed back up and he sat straight up eyes darting around. His pixies were on him in a second chatting worriedly. He ignored them in favour of staring at the curtain across from him.

/Harry/ Anubis hissed.

Harry ignored his snake and closed his eyes taking deep breathes and trying to calm down.

/Harry!/ Seth snapped.

Harry looked towards the snake tears in his eyes.

/What do I do?/ He sobbed. /Now I have no family and no home./

/We're your family./ Seth said softly flicking his tongue across Harry's arm as a snake kiss.

Harry sobbed and hugged the snakes close to him. Eral whined softly and hugged his neck as Erthol sadly looked at Harry.

:You okay?: Erthol asked.

:…no.: Harry said slowly.

Erthol nodded and sat by his sister. Harry sat and sobbed it out for a minute. When he got rid of his tears he took calming breathes before he stood and made his way to the bathroom. He had a quick shower before he got dressed in his robes. He grabbed his bag swinging it onto his back. Then he grabbed his schedule and looked it over.

Monday, Wednesday;

9:00-11:00 – Ancient Ruins

11:00-1:00 - Spare block

1:00-1:30 – Lunch

1:30-3:30 – Care of Magical Creatures

3:30-5:30 – Spare Block

5:30-6:30 - Dinner

8:00 – Curfew

Tuesday, Thursday;

9:00-11:00 – Potions

11:00-1:00 - Herbology

1:00-1:30 – Lunch

1:30-3:30 – Spare block

3:30-5:30 – Spare block

5:30-6:30 - Dinner

8:00 – Curfew

Friday;

9:00-11:00 – Flying (first month only)

11:00-1:00 – Spare Block

1:00-1:30 – Lunch

1:30-5:30 – Double Potions

5:30-6:30 - Dinner

8:00 – Curfew

Harry stuffed the paper in his pocket. The schedule would change after Christmas for the second semester. Harry sat on the edge of his bed and braided his hair. Then he moved to the mahogany cage where Hedwig sat. He grabbed her and turned to the window. Even though they were in the dungeons, the castle was built on a large piece of 'rock' where the dungeons where above 'ground' level. He opened the window and let Hedwig fly off to stretch her wings. He also let the pixies fly off to explore, leaving the window open a crack for them to return. Then Harry allowed Seth and Anubis to wrap around him under his cloak. He wanted their comfort for a while at least. Harry slipped past the snoring Draco and headed out of the Slytherin dorms. He would have headed off down the halls if not stopped by the portrait of the Dark king.

/Are you okay?/ The man asked frowning.

Harry gave a nod.

/The portraitsss in the headmassster'sss office ssspread the word of what happened./ The king said slowly. /But the portraitsss will not reveal anything to any living people./

Harry just looked to the floor and walked off.

/Take care./ The portrait called after him.

Harry just walked off down the hall. He was stopped again though down a dark hall by the bloody baron.

"How are you?" The man asked.

Harry just looked up at him. The bloody baron was known to not talk to anyone, not even the headmaster.

"Fine." Harry answered.

"If you need to talk come find me." The man said almost kindly.

"Okay."

"I'm Harold."

"I'm Harry."

The bloody baron, Harold, nodded and waved him off. Harry headed towards the great hall nodding to the portraits who asked after him. When he entered the hall he saw Dumbledore sitting at the table along with a few other professors. He shot a scalding glare at the man. Dumbledore just smiled, but not kindly. Harry plopped down at the end of the table and started to slowly eat breakfast.

After about ten minutes Draco walked into the room along with Nott and Zabini. Surprisingly they headed straight for Harry. Draco sat beside him while the other two sat across from him. He tried to discreetly inch a ways away from them, but he was sure they noticed. They nodded to him politely and started up conversation, trying to get him to join in. He evaded all subjects of his life and most about him, giving small details here and there, but revealing nothing. He also spoke with more wariness in his tone, and most of his sentences were short and blunt.

When he finished his breakfast he stood and hurried from the hall before anyone could follow him. He practically ran to the library. Once inside he nodded to Madam Prince and set off down the shelves to look at all the books. The Potter library had a lot of them but there were some it didn't have. He grabbed five books and checked them out with a charming smile. When he had the books he stuffed them in his bag, and headed out of the library, his charming smile vanishing behind his stony façade. He headed straight for the dungeons after that. As he entered the potion room he found Snape sitting behind his desk. Harry dropped his bag on his chair alerting Snape of his presence. The man immediately stood and strode up to him.

"Are you okay?" Snape asked in concern.

Harry looked up at him and nodded before sitting. Snape sat on the edge of the desk and ran a hand through his hair. Harry had noticed he did this when upset.

"I'm fine." He answered.

Snape opened his mouth to say something when the bell rang. He scowled but stood and moved to the door. He opened it, hiding behind it pretty much. Harry watched as kids filed in looking suspicious and wary. Harry looked to the front of the room as Alex walked in arrogantly with Ronald Weasely and Seamus Finnegan. Harry immediately pulled out some parchment, quills, and ink. He started to make small notes as he waited. When Draco and the others entered they once again sat next to Harry. Harry barely glanced at them before returning to his notes. He tuned out Snape's rant about potions but listened as Snape approached Alex.

"Ah, our new 'celebrity'." He drawled sneering.

Alex glared at him. Harry didn't listen to the questions Snape asked Alex, though he watched closely noting every flinch, twitch, and movement of Snape. The man was a spy, and a good one, so every move he did was used for something, there was no extra movement. When Snape finished questioning Alex he went into a lecture which Harry half listened to. As the lecture finished instructions appeared on the board and Snape snapped at them to begin. Harry approached the cupboards and got everything he needed before returning to his seat. He made his potion in a bit of a bit of a trance.

Before he handed it in he bottled two. Then he cleaned all his equipment and put everything away. He set one of the vials on Snape's desk and sat back down to wait for the bell. He had finished half an hour before everyone by stirring at different times and adding things in another order. He had long ago master this first year level potion and had since then tinkered with it. As the other kids finished he saw Snape look over the potions. As Alex walked by the desk he 'accidentally' knocked Harry's potion off. It smashed against the ground and Alex gave a fake startled look giving a small 'oops'.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for you clumsiness!" Snape snapped.

Alex glared at the professor and glared even harder as Harry handed Snape the second vial. When the bell rang Harry was first out and heading towards the greenhouse. They shared that class with the Hufflepuffs. As he arrived he found a few other people milling around. He looked towards a boy who inched toward shim.

"I-I'm Neville Longbottom." He introduced.

"Harry Potter."

"I-I was wondering if you had an extra pair of dragon-hide gloves on you. I forgot mine at home, and my gran can't send them till tomorrow. Nobody else has an extra pair."

Harry kept his eyes on the well rounded boy as he reached into his bag and pulled out the extra pair he had gotten. He had got a pair years ago and recently bought a new pair when he had shopped for Hogwarts this year. He liked his old pair better anyways. He handed the kid Neville the new pair.

"Thanks." The boy said in relief.

"Is Hufflepuff nice?" Harry asked slowly.

"Yeah. The hat almost put me in Gryffindor but I didn't want to be put in a house known for bravery. I'm not that brave."

Harry nodded slowly as he let his eyes scan the greenhouse.

"You look like you don't have many friends."

Neville looked down.

"Well I get shy." He muttered.

Harry almost snorted. Then he pushed the boy towards the girl named Hannah Abbot. Within minutes Neville was talking with the giggling girl. Harry shook his head in amusement. As Professor Sprout entered she started the lesson. Harry made it through the class easily having been taught all about herbology from reading, the centaurs, and snakes in the Potter forest. The lesson was easy anyways; just re-potting mandrakes.

After that lesson Harry had the rest of the day free. He took off to explore. He did explore for quite a while, until he found the room of requirement that was. Then he stayed in there for the rest of the day, just reading, lounging, and working on the very little homework he had. He also worked on some spell practice; mainly his animagus transformation. He had been practicing for a while and was almost there.

It was probably around dinner time when the door opened and a red phoenix flew into the room. Harry blinked in surprise and waited. It gave thrill and dropped the sorting hat on Harry's lap. At the same time it gave a half whimpering cry and landed on Harry's shoulder burying its head into his neck.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

The phoenix didn't reply.

"He won't answer." The sorting hat replied.

"Why not?" Harry scowled.

"Dumbledore put a spell on him."

Harry gaped. To put a spell on a phoenix was almost a sin. They were the strongest light creatures and in some cultures even worshipped.

"Can I remove it?" He asked.

"Maybe." The hat scowled.

"How?"

"I'm not sure."

Harry bit his lip in worry.

"I'll write a letter to my friends asking them how." He said after a moment.

The hat nodded.

"He may be bounded to Dumbledore because of the spell, and not able to talk to anyone, but he can still keep secrets and choose what he does when Dumbledore doesn't use him."

Harry sighed sadly as he stroked the phoenix.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to speak with you on something. I think you may be one of the few I can trust with this." The hat said speaking in a hushed tone.

"What?" Harry asked scowling.

"You've heard of the Philosopher stone, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well Dumbledore has it."

"WHAT? But it belongs to Mr. Fammel."

"Dumbledore stole it and locked in away using the excuse he was keeping it safe. But no one would believe Dumbledore would do something like that so Mr. Fammel couldn't get it back."

"Why did he take it though?" Harry asked frowning.

"Voldemort is back."

Harry tensed. He shuddered at that thought. He had expected it though.

"So why did he take the stone?"

"It can give Voldemort the body he wants. Dumbledore is planning on dropping hints for your brother to get the stone. He wants him and Voldemort to face off again to test Alex's power."

Harry scowled again, hard.

"He's a fool." He hissed.

"Yes, yes he is." The hat said.

"But why tell me?"

"…"

"You want me to go get the stone first." Harry said in realization.

"You're one of the strongest people in the school. Some portraits overheard you talking to Snape about how you aced your NEWT tests. Don't worry, the portraits won't reveal anything to Dumbledore or anyone else, they've seen his foolishness. They only half spy for Dumbledore, but they know they can't report on you or it could mean the end of Hogwarts." The hat said at Harry's startled look.

"So you think I could get it?"

"Yes. I, the portraits, the ghosts, and other creatures of this school hope you'll get it first and keep it safe for Mr. Fammel."

Harry gave a slow nod.

"I guess I could try." He muttered.

"The bloody baron has agreed to go to where the stone is and scout the route. Only the ghosts can get to it."

Harry nodded again.

"I'll try this weekend."

The hat sighed in relief.

"Thank you."

Harry gave it a small smile and stood.

"I should get to the great hall. We can speak later?"

"Yes. I'll get Fawkes to bring me again sometime."

Harry nodded and opened the door. The hat flew off with the phoenix while Harry trotted off to the great hall, planning.

.-.

Wednesday and Thursday went by quickly for Harry as he avoided Alex and Dumbledore. He attended all his classes, and in his spare time stayed in the room of requirement training, reading, or just thinking. He did slip off once to the forest but in the two days he didn't get much done. Together they were quite uninteresting. Friday was different though as it was there first flying lessons.

.-.

Harry stood in the field along with the first year Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors. They all stood in two lines with their brooms by their feet.

"Say up." Madam Hooch commanded.

Harry easily put his hand over the broom.

"Up." He said.

His, Alex's, and a few other first year's brooms leapt to their hands the first time, but other's didn't. Harry waited till the teacher asked them to mount before he did so. When she gave them permission everyone pushed off. The kid Neville looked about to crash when he steadied him-self. Madam Hooch told them all to fly around in the immediate area to get used to their brooms. Harry just did some simple circles, completely in control.

Harry noticed Alex before anyone else did. His 'brother' had snuck up on Neville and grabbed a remember-ball from the boy's pocket. He started to tease the boy drawing attention to him-self. Hooch demanded he give the boy his ball back but Alex ignored her, even when she threatened him with detention. One thing with his brother was he was really dense. He thought his fame could save him in anything and allowed him to do anything.

Harry saw Alex move to throw the remember-ball. He tossed it as hard as he could at the castle, which was a distance away. It wouldn't hit the castle but it would smash on the courtyard. Harry acted on instinct. He flattened against his broom and shot after the ball. He heard and felt the spell that was hurled at him by Alex. It was a simple bat-boogie curse. Harry swerved as the curse flew a centimetre past his ear. He didn't even register where it hit though as he picked up speed to make up for the split second that dodge had taken. He took the perilous dive and grabbed the small item inches before it hit the ground. Then he pulled up and did a short corkscrew motion.

He turned to Hooch as she stared at him. Most were staring. Harry just slowly landed and headed to Neville. He handed the boy the ball. He gave a small smile right before he felt a hand roughly grab his shoulder. He looked up to see Madam Hooch frowning down at him. In her other hand was Alex's arm.

She yelled at the kids to not do anything as she dragged the two of them off. She and Harry both ignored Alex's whining as they headed into the school. She led the two right to the teacher's lounge and dragged them in. Harry took the time to look around. The room was spacious and comfortable. It was filled with earth tans, browns, and greens. There were couches, chairs, book shelves, a coffee table, a counter with snacks and drinks, and portraits on the wall. Harry noted there were a few teachers in the room, namely the Muggle studies teacher, McGonagall, and Snape. The three looked up as Hooch dragged them in. The last two noted teachers stood seeing one of their students.

"What is it?" McGonagall asked.

Hooch shoved Alex forwards glaring at the boy who rubbed his arm.

"Alex Potter here stole a Hufflepuff boy's remember-ball. Then he teased the boy, and against direct orders from me didn't give the boy his thing back, but threw it towards the courtyard where it would smash. Then when Harry Potter here tried to save the item Alex threw a curse at him."

McGonagall looked disappointed as she scowled at Alex.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor and a month of detention." She said strictly.

"You can't do that!" Alex yelled. "I'm the boy-who-lived!"

"That has nothing to do with getting out of trouble when you endangered another student." McGonagall snapped, clearly not liking his attitude.

Alex sulked as he looked at the ground.

"And why is Harry here?" McGonagall asked.

Hooch smirked now.

"I found Snape a seeker."

They all stared at her.

"What?" McGonagall asked.

"He is an excellent flyer. He shot after the remember-ball, dodged a curse without looking at it, caught the remember-ball while it was still in the air, and he did so only a few inches from the ground, without crashing. It was without a doubt some of the best flying I have ever seen."

Snape smirked as the other stared.

"We'll go talk to Flint then." He drawled.

"WHAT?"

They all turned to Alex who was steaming.

"HE GETS TO BE SEEKER AND I GET DETENTION? YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I DESERVE TO BE SEEKER, LIKE MY DAD!" He yelled.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for yelling at a teacher." Snape said calmly.

For once McGonagall didn't complain only nodded agreement.

"And you don't deserve seeker." Hooch spoke. "You are only an average flyer, and you don't know the meaning of teamwork."

Alex glared at her.

"I'll take him now." Snape said resting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Hooch nodded and dragged Alex back to his lessons. Snape walked with Harry out of the Teacher's Lounge and headed down the hall. They stopped in front of the DADA door. Snape knocked and as Quirell answered Snape glared at him and asked for Flint. As Flint walked from the room he raised a brow at Harry.

"We got a new seeker." Snape said smirking.

Flint's eyebrows rose even higher.

"I'll test him tonight." The boy said slowly.

Snape nodded and dismissed him. He ruffled Harry's hair and sent him back to his flying lessons. As he entered the courtyard he saw Alex sulking under a tree his broom in Hooch's hand. She smiled at him and handed him his broom again. He hopped on and flew up near Neville who was still 'fighting' his broom. Harry floated beside him and gave him small pointers. When the lessons were done Harry made himself scarce. He stayed in his dorm room until lunch. Then he had a quick lunch before heading off to double potions. He felt he was going to enjoy this. Alex was sure to get Snape's anger in this class for firing a hex at him.

Friday night Harry was introduced to the Slytherin team, and he was tested by Flint. They were ecstatic at how good he was and kept grinning the entire time they watched him tested.

.-.

As Saturday rolled around you could find Harry in the forbidden forest. He was speaking with the pixies. Eral and Erthol were visiting their friends too. Harry had brought a bunch of bread, honey, jam, and fruits and the pixies were having a feast. Harry was sitting quietly thinking. The plan he had made was go get the stone tonight. At best it would go off without a hitch. At worst he may be caught, though the chances were still slim. For all the traps and stages to getting to the stone, it was relatively unguarded; no security spells. It was a bit too easy and Harry was sure that was because Dumbledore had wanted his brother to get the stone with minimum damage.

Harry, his pixies, and his snakes spent the rest of the day outside the castle. They visited the other centaurs, some Thestrals, some unicorns, and a few other magical creatures. He spent some time in the lake to, but not much. He even took a nap, which was rare for him. As dinner approached he found himself in the kitchens. He wanted to avoid Alex's glares and Dumbledore's scowls. He had a quick meal of healthy food before he stuffed some fruit bars into his bag, just in case. When he was finished he headed back to the dorms. Once in his room he made sure to let some Slytherin's see him, specifically Draco. Inside his room he sat on his bed and waited. He was already ready, wearing black pants, a tight black long sleeve shirt, comfy sneakers, and his hair was braided up. He also had his bag slung over his back. He wore a pair of shades to. They were charmed to see in the dark and give him night vision.

He grabbed the map he had got earlier that week. The ghosts had entered every nook and cranny they could get into and reported to an old portrait to the long forgotten calligraphy room. The man in the portrait had drawn an elegant map for him and he had somehow got it from the portrait (don't even ask how). It was really detailed and showed numerous passages Harry knew had been forgotten hundreds of years ago. The castle did change to fit the needs of the occupants inside but retained as many old halls and rooms as it could. Like there was a set of servant halls leading to various rooms, and there were interesting old classrooms; some for things like fencing, ink painting, portrait making. All of it was quite interesting and gave Harry a different look at the school.

When Harry heard Draco enter his bed he had only to wait about ten minutes before he heard snores. When he heard them he stood. Anubis wrapped around his waist while Seth shrunk and wrapped around his neck like a living collar. That was something else. He had found out Seth had the power to change his size. At the moment he could only get as small as five inches and only as long as five feet. The snake said he had awakened the abilities on his fifth birthday, which had been Wednesday. Harry stroked his snakes calmly as he waited for Eral and Erthol to get comfortable on his neck by his braid. None of them had listened to his pleas for them to stay and wait for him. Harry sighed and headed off.

Harry took the safe route which meant he made it out of the common room and headed down a secret hall behind a different portrait. He followed the hall till he came to a hidden spiral stair case which was narrow and close. He headed up it until he reached flat ground again. Once he did he found himself in a tiny hidden room, which was five feet by five feet. There was door which he pushed opened gently. He peered out, and seeing no one hopped out. He shut the door behind him and it blended into the wall so well it looked like part of the wall. Then Harry headed off down the dark hall until he reached the moving staircases. He slipped onto one and rode it till he came to the third floor. He slipped in a certain door and headed through the weird room.

"Meow."

Harry froze at the sound of Finch's cat. He slow turned to her to find her sitting looking smug.

"_Caught you."_ She hissed.

Harry sighed.

"Can't you let me go this once?"

She seemed thoughtful.

"_Well I haven't caught you before… and you are the language man…and I guess I owe you for all that delicious rabbit meat….and I despise the twinkling eyed madman."_

Harry cracked a smirk at her nick name for Dumbledore.

"_Fine, hurry up and run_." She said flicking a tail before trotting off in another direction.

Harry took no time in trotting to the wooden door at the end of the room. He pulled the small wooden pan pipes from his pocket before he eased the door open. There stood Fluffy in all his three headed glory. Harry gulped as it growled. Then he started to play. The dog slowly calmed before it started bobbing its head to the tune. Finally it started to nod off before collapsing asleep. Harry continued to play as he shut the door, opened the trap door, and slid down. He slipped his pipes away as he hit the Devil's Snare. He relaxed completely and the snare released him. He hit the ground expertly and headed off.

Next was the troll. It was easy to levitate its club to knock it out. Then Harry was off to the flying keys. He used an accio spell and summoned the right key. The next stage was a large room with a chessboard in it. He began the game and in less than ten minutes he had made it to the last test. He quickly drank a gulp of the right potion and stepped through the fire into a large room with pillars and a few steps. He stared at the mirror or Erised. As he looked at his reflection it smirked and held out the stone before putting it in his pocket. Harry felt the weight of the real stone fall into his pocket and smirked back at his reflection. He half hoped some alarm spells would go off as he took a step back. He sniffed when they didn't.

"Dumbledore is so sad. He calls this well protected?" He asked the air.

Harry turned and gazed around. He almost cried as he saw the exit. It was a set of stairs past the fire he had come from. It led up to a trap door. Harry immediately took it and opened the trap door. It led into prefect's bathroom. 'I guess no one would look here.' He mulled. He shut the trap door and it seemed to vanish into the floor. 'At least the exit is protected.' He thought. Then he was gone. He hurried down the halls and secret passages back to his room. Once there he plopped down on his bed and thought mournfully. 'All that preparation and all I really had to bring was my flute.' He sighed heavily and gazed at the stone.

"Now what to do with it." He muttered.

If Dumbledore found it missing he would immediately search the Fammels. So if Harry gave it back now it would most likely be taken back at any time. 'So I have to keep it.' He summarized. He thought a moment then snapped his fingers. A house elf appeared in a pop.

"Hows may I help you sir?" it squeaked.

"Can you shrink this, and make it into an earring?'

The elf gave a nod and gently took the stone. Harry knew his magic wouldn't work on the thing but house elf magic might. The elf vanished again. A minute later it returned. The once fist sized stone now looked the size of his thumb nail. It also looked like a perfect teardrop, smoothed edges and everything. It hung from a small black earring hook. Harry took it and the elf left with a bow. Harry gently stuck the earring in his ear and made sure to put the small backer on. He had gotten his ears pierced a year ago by one of the centaurs from his clan. It had been a joke of sorts to 'rebel' against his 'parents'. They'd never noticed.

He moved back to his trunk and started to rummage through it until he found a small bag. He opened it up and found a couple earrings inside. Most the centaurs had given him, but Lola had given him one, Snape had given him one, and the goblins had given him one. He actually wore them often. Harry then sorted through the charms till he reached a small black one. It was just a plain black cross no bigger then his thumb nail. He popped it in the other ear and grinned. It was one of the ones the goblins had given him. It was, of course, charmed. It would warn him if he had tracker spells placed on him. The second one to the pair would warn him if anyone near him had tracker charms on them. To warn him it would give him a small jolt. When he was finished putting them in he quickly changed before hopping into bed.

.-.

The next months went by pretty much without hitch. No one noticed, or announced, the stone was gone, and none looked twice at Harry's earrings. Harry's classes went well to, him mostly getting top marks. Most of the teachers liked him and if they didn't they didn't show or say. Alex though showed his dislike for Harry, making a few Gryffindors tease him, or threaten him. Harry himself could use the secret passages and such to avoid them. Harry spent his weekends mostly in the forest visiting all the creatures. His spare time between classes he used in the room of requirement relaxing, reading, training, or talking to the Sorting hat. He also visited the odd portrait to talk or ask questions. Portraits were very useful for their knowledge.

Other then that he saved a girl on Halloween. Her name was Hermione Granger and she was a Ravenclaw. When a troll was let loose in the school she had been crying in the bathroom after Alex had picked on her relentlessly. Harry had just, after a portrait told him, headed to get her. He had grabbed her and ran off just as the troll had entered the bathroom. He had taken her back to her dorm and they had been some-what-friends since.

After that he had had to bandage and dress a wound of Snape's which Fluffy had given him. He had intercepted Quirell when the man had hurried to try getting the stone. At least that's what Harold (Slytherin Ghost) told him. Snape wouldn't tell him saying he didn't want to get Harry hurt. Harry didn't tell him he had the stone. The quicker Snape stopped protecting it the quicker Voldemort or Quirell realized it was gone and the quicker Dumbledore also realized it was gone.

On a much brighter look Snape had taken the Potters to a wizard lawyer. After evidence was given and some of Harry's memories, the Potters were quickly and brutally fined and threatened with prison. The wizard lawyer had even said he had once thought the Potter a good family. The trial was done in secrecy though, Harry saying he didn't want the publicity, even if Snape really wanted to degrade the Potters. When the trial was over Harry was free of the Potters. It was about then that Snape adopted him. So now he was Harry Snape. Over the weekend after the trial Snape had helped Harry collect all his things from the Potter mansion. Surprisingly Snape lived not to far from the Potters, only on the other side of the same forest. So Harry wouldn't have to leave his clan or friends.

The fine charged against the Potters was quite large. Child Abuse was very, very hated in the Wizard community since so few magical children were born anymore, putting the wizard population in a low. The 'attack' along with the neglect charges put a dent in the Potters, though they were much to rich to worry about it. When Harry found out how much he was getting he almost fainted. When he learned he immediately went through the Potter library taking books the Snape library didn't have, and other books he didn't want the Potters reading. It was just deducted from the money he was getting and the Potters could care less.

After he had been named a Snape he had cut all mental ties he might have had with the Potters, not even thinking of them as once parents, or a once twin. Few knew he had been adopted by Snape or left the Potters, luckily. Only some like Draco, who's father had learned since he was a close friend of Snape's. Draco had stared at him in shock for almost an entire day. Alex didn't know the details, though he did know Harry wasn't his brother anymore. He bragged his intelligent parents had disowned the traitor. A few believed him a few didn't. As Christmas rolled around Harry found himself one of the few staying behind in Hogwarts. Snape had said he could stay or go home. Harry had chosen to stay after he learned Snape was.

.-.

Harry woke Christmas morning slowly. He gazed out his window to see large flakes of snow falling to the ground. He smiled softly and stood. His two pixies were standing next to the window gazing out at the snow and giggling. They both wore small sweaters and pants to keep them warm. Harry had gotten Lola to make the pixies clothes for him. His snakes on the other hand were sulking in their heated cage. They hated the cold. Harry slipped from his covers and pulled on some black pants. He loved black. And a deep emerald sweater that matched his eyes perfectly. He also wore his earrings, the cross necklace, and his hair was for once loose falling almost to the middle of his back. Harry turned to the end of his bed on his trunk to see a pile of presents. He was fairly surprised at the number of presents.

He slid onto his bed and sat down. Lola appeared with a pop grinning. She set down a huge plate of bacon, eggs, toast, hash-browns, strawberries, an apple, and a tall glass of water. Harry sweat dropped at the amount. His pixies landed on his knees and munched away at a small strawberry each. Harry also dug in, not eating everything but quite a lot. When he was finished Lola left with the leftovers. She had moved into the castle after she learned she was allowed. Harry enjoyed having her there. After she had left he scooted to the end of his bed. He gathered all his presents and stuffed them in a bag he had. Then he ran out of his dorm and headed down the dungeon halls to a tall portrait of a potion master. The man was muttering as he made a potion.

"Wolfbane." Harry said.

The man waved a hand absently and opened the door. Harry jumped through and hurried into Snape's quarters. He hurried into the green living room to find Snape sitting in a couch. Across from him sat Lucius Malfoy and Draco beside his father.

"You're up?" Harry asked in mock shock to Draco.

If there was one thing he learned being Draco's roommate was the boy loved sleeping in and would sleep as long as possible. He and Draco had become somewhat friends. Harry still wasn't great in socializing but was starting to get how.

"Yes." Draco glared.

Lucius gave a polite smirk and sipped at some tea. Harry moved to Snape and sat politely beside him.

"Just on time. They just arrived." Snape said.

Harry gave a polite nod and turned to their guests. He noted Lucius was looking at his hair. He almost smirked. The man also had long blonde hair and Harry had to admit it suited him.

"Nice hair." He complimented.

Lucius cracked a smirk.

"Same to you."

Harry gave a smirk back. Snape snorted and slumped back in his chair.

"Formalities are over, now why are you here?' Snape asked.

"We came to say merry Christmas." Lucius said.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Why are you really here?" Snape asked Draco.

"Mother is decorating of the Christmas party tonight."

He and Lucius shivered.

"And she's trying to get us to help."

Snape chuckled and Harry rolled his eyes too. After five minutes of just small talking Snape's fire suddenly flare to life as Narcissa hopped through. The two Malfoy's paled at her smile but she grabbed them and with a nod and smile to Snape dragged them back through the fire. Snape chuckled again and Harry smiled. Then Harry set his presents on the table and Snape hauled his few forwards. They each opened their talking. Harry got a muggle reading book from Hermione, a bow of chocolates from Draco, some chocolate frogs from Neville, a book of pixies from Nott (the boy had fallen in love with his pixies and talked with them all the time while always examining them), a small bag from Zonko's from Blaise, a picture of him, his pixies, and his snakes in a silver frame from Lola, a book on curse breaking from Griphook and the goblins (whom he wrote to all the time), a new knife from the centaurs (who he also wrote to), a magical creature egg the size of his fist from Hagrid, and a pensive from Snape. He himself had sent Hermione a wizard book, Neville some chocolate, Draco chocolate, Nott a book on muggle life, Nott some joke items, Griphook and the goblins a long letter wishing them Merry Christmas, the Centaurs a letter and some fruits which they wouldn't have in the winter, a magical creature book for Hagrid, and a small magical snake for Snape.

It was quite amusing watching Snape open his present from him. As soon as the small box, which did have air holes, was opened he reared back in shock, falling off his chair. The small snake slipped from the box flickering its tongue. It was small, no more then two feet long and skinny. It was a black color (which was very popular for magical snakes). Its eyes were molten gold and it had a gold stripe twisting around it starting at its head and ending at its tail. It looked to Harry then at Snape. Then it slithered to Snape who was staring at it. It slithered up Snape's arm and up to its neck where it wrapped around.

/So hesss the one?/ the snaked hissed.

Harry nodded and the snake turned to Snape. Snape got a shocked look and Harry could tell the small snake had used its power of telepathy. The snake was pretty much a normal snake except for its telepathy power.

"What-how?" Snape asked his eyes wide.

"It's a rare magical snake." Harry half explained. "I found him in the forest. It was caught by an eagle and carried to its nest where he escaped into the forest. He agreed to come with me since he finds humans interesting."

Snape stared still then turned to the snake and stayed silent just looking in its eyes.

"He can use telepathy and makes a link between the two of you so you can also use telepathy to talk to just him. If your bond grows so will the distance over which you can use the telepathy."

Snape nodded and slowly stroked the small snake. It seemed to purr as it leaned into his hand. Snape sent Harry a smile and Harry nodded. The two spent most of the morning together but then Snape had stuff to do and Harry split. Harry was going to go to the room of requirement when he found Hermione. She dragged him off to the library and while she chatted quietly and tried to find a book he searched the shelves for books he hadn't read or wanted to read. He finally found a couple and the two signed them out together. Then the two headed off to have tea with Hagrid. Harry had bonded with the man in his magical Creature class. The man didn't teach it but he helped out and Harry had talked with him a lot. Hagrid was nice even if a bit emotional.

The two spent an hour with Hagrid drinking tea, and avoiding eating his rock cakes. Harry did find out the egg he got was something Hagrid had won in a bet. Hagrid told him he almost won a dragon egg but missed out on the wining streak and only won the small egg. Hagrid said he wished to see what it would hatch into but felt Harry should have it since he loved magical creatures more then Hagrid. When they finally waved goodbye to Hagrid they headed back up to the castle. Harry and Hermione split there and Harry found himself, shortly after, in the room of requirement reading.

.-.

The next day you could find Harry in the forbidden forest heading for the spider's territory. He had found something interesting in one of his books and had a question which only the spiders could answer. He wore a thick black sweater, thick black pants and stockings, warm winter boots, a winder coat (Emerald green) and a green, silver, and black scarf. His black shoulder bag was on and he had his bow on his back along with a quiver of arrows and a dagger at his waist. He wove through the trees hearing the crunch of snow under his feet. As he entered the spider territory he made his way to the large underground cave they stayed in. he arrived to find them all hibernating, all except Argon. He was large enough Harry doubted he needed to sleep, besides he was a magical creature, more so then his children.

"What?" He boomed

"I came to ask you a question wise one." Harry said respectably.

"About what?" Argon asked.

He was probably only talking to Harry because he was bored, anyone would get bored after months of having no one to talk to or nothing to do because of the cold.

"There is said to be a creature in a secret chamber in the castle-"

"Yes." The spider snapped.

"So you know what it is." Harry stated.

The old spider was silent.

"You fear it?"

He got no answer.

"So it is a basilisk."

"We don't speak its name." Argon boomed

Harry nodded.

"You were once in the castle no? As Hagrid's friend."

The spider gave a sigh.

"Yes."

"I believe Hagrid shall come visit you soon."

The spider was silent again. Harry bowed and hurried from the place. He had no more to talk of. He had just wanted to check to see if the creature in the chamber of secrets was a basilisk. He had found a book about hidden things in the school and that had been the main one. Then he had snuck into the restricted section of the library on day and stole a record on the last time the chamber had been opened. The clues had led to a basilisk and the spiders. Harry grinned as he had something new to do.

.-.

For the last week of Christmas break Harry just spent time either out in the forest, in the library reading, with Snape in a potions lab, or learning other things from various Portraits and ghosts; like this one portrait in a forgotten room taught him Spanish. He caught on very quickly and she told him where he could find other portraits to teach him various languages. He also talked with portraits and ghosts about the chamber of secrets. None knew where it was or could find it. Harry was guessing Salazar had cast spells on it to hide it even from ghosts. So in his free time he explored by himself.

Also he kept the egg Hagrid had given him. He had kept it in his room on a pillow under both a heat light and a spell warmed blanket. The only odd thing about it was it would wiggle once in a while or suddenly heat up. He really wanted to know what it was but he patiently waited.

.-.

...

.-.

The egg is up to you. I was making this story as a half stereotypical Twin story. Snape adopted Harry but Harry wouldn't really call him a father, more of an uncle. And Snape understands that harry has pretty much had unbound freedom all his life so he doesn't make rules and enforce them. Harry spends his summers studying animals and plants and going on explorations meeting more magical creatures. As the Language Lord he can master almost any magical language, with only slightly more difficulty with human ones. His goal is to be a magical creature activist. He is best friends with Theo, Draco, and Blaise. Harry makes his rooms at Snapes into a zoo of aquariums/jungle of sorts and has all sorts of magical friends. Maybe he won't come back after second year, I don't know. He proves he's the true boy who lived when he beats Voldemort at some point in public (I was thinking triwizard – Alex abducted and when he grabs portkey back to Hogwarts Voldemort grabs him at last second and comes to,. Death eaters apparate and fight breaks out. Harry strikes Voldemort down when Alex is knocked out with a certain spell that destroys all soul bonds including Horcruxes.)

Dumbledore tires to kill him and is struck down by Harry's friends. Harry befriends Hermione at some point, as his connection to the muggle world. He also befriend flammels which helps his status in France. Most people are neutral about him, the Potters wild accusations to strong for most people to fully believe except those sucking up. He gets Malfoy to back his activist attempts and in the end also uses his fame. Potters try to say they always loved him of course. Story ends with harry becoming Minister and bring about a time of peace and a time of the strongest equality for magical creatures.


	5. Hi Ho Hogwarts Akastuki X HP

4 YEARS OLD

.-.

It was an ordinary morning in the Akatsuki base. Ordinary meaning Itachi was ignoring everyone with Sasori, Deidara was making his bombs explode everywhere, Kisame was chasing Deidara trying to get him to shut up, while Tobi was dodging all Deidara's bombs which were aimed at him. And on top of that Hidan was cursing every time a bomb exploded providing some brand new words for everyone, Kakuzu was doing something with his money, Zetsu was arguing with himself, Pein had a large migraine, Konan was making paper thing trying to ignore everyone, and their newest member, Sakura, was sitting calmly on the couch her anger growing every second. Itachi and Sasori sat smirking on the couch, mentally counting down. 5 …. 4 ….. 3 …. 2…. 1….

"FREEZE!"

Every one froze as they looked at the pink haired kunoichi, who was twitching in anger.

"Now do what ever you want, but be quiet!" She snapped. "It's only six in the morning for god's sake!"

You could easily tell it was still early since most of the people in the room were wearing pyjamas, some of which were ridiculous and embarrassing.

"Now I know half of us would like to still be sleeping." Sakura said getting nods of agreement. "But we can't since Leader called us to have a meeting. Now if you would shut up and listen we could hear what he has to say then go back to bed."

Every slowly sat down. Leader swallowed some aspirin and sighed.

"Thank you Sakura." He said.

Sakura nodded sitting back down looking calm.

"Now I called you here to talk about our next mission." Pein said.

"Our? You're coming too?" Sasori asked slowly.

"Hai. We will all be going. Now we have been hired by a man named Albus Dumbledore. He wants us to guard his school because it is targeted by an organization led by a man named Voldemort." Pein sighed.

"A school?" Konan asked.

"Hai. It's called Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The students are young witches and wizards ages from eleven to seventeen."

There was a moment of silence.

"Witches, un?" Deidara asked in disbelief.

"Hai. It's a school of magic."

"Magic doesn't fucking exsist." Hidan spat.

"Not in our country." Pein nodded.

"What do you mean our country?" Sasori asked.

"This is happening in England. We will travel to England."

There was more silence.

"You can do that?" Sakura asked.

"With the help of Dumbledore, yes."

"So why did you accept his request?" Itachi asked.

"He is paying us."

Everyone saw Kakuzu suddenly become more interested.

"And because Voldemort is our enemy."

"How is Voldemort our enemy? Who is Voldemort?" Kisame asked.

"Voldemort is a man who is evil, strong, and has a snake-fetish. And one of our enemies has joined him."

"Snake-fetish….Orochimaru joined him, right?" Sakura asked.

"Hai." Pein smirked.

"Should have known." Kisame sighed.

"You said eleven to seventeen, right?" Konan asked. "How will we fit in?"

"We will act as foreign exchange students from Japan." Pein said.

"Will we use a henge to make us look younger?" Tobi chirped.

"No. We can not always keep a henge on." Pein sighed.

"So how?" Sasori asked.

"That is where Sakura comes in." Pein smirked.

Everyone glanced at Sakura who scowled.

"She knows a strong genjutsu to make people look younger. I believe she learned it from Tsunade who looks twenty years younger." Pein grinned.

Sakura sighed and nodded.

"When do we leave?" Itachi asked.

"An hour."

"AN HOUR!" Deidara, Hidan, and Kisame yelled.

"Yes, so I suggest you hurry and pack. Oh and Zetsu you will actually be staying here. We need you to guard the base and keep an eye on things." Pein said.

"_Okay Pein_." His white side chirped.

"**Hai Leader**." The dark side grumbled.

Zetsu left along with most of the others.

.-.

An hour later Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Sakura, Kakuzu, Hidan, Konan, and Pein stood with their bags, outside of their base. They all waited as Pein sighed.

"Sakura please use your jutsu."

"Hai." Sakura said.

She brought her hands together and did hand signs to rapidly for the naked eye to see. But Itachi, with his sharingan on, could see them. When Sakura finished each member seemed to shimmer. As it cleared Sakura smirked. Itachi, Deidara, Sakura, Konan, Hidan, and Pein all looked the same but a bit younger. They were also a bit shorter. Kisame was no longer blue, no longer had gills, and he had black eyes. Kakuzu looked the same with his stitches though. He would have to wear a mask. Tobi hadn't needed the jutsu. Sasori also looked to be about sixteen.

"I feel so….human. I can practically feel myself aging." Sasori said in disgust.

"Well I had to make you human in all senses for the illusion." Sakura sighed. "When I take the jutsu off you will be a puppet again, don't worry. Actually you still are a puppet, it's just a very advanced illusion."

Deidara snickered earning a glare from the red head.

"Now let's go." Pein said.

Everyone grabbed their bags and stood ready. Pein pulled a kunai from his bag.

"Gather around and make sure you hold on tight to the kunai or someone holding the kunai." He said.

Everyone was a bit confused but did as he ordered. They all gripped it waiting for something to happen. Suddenly it felt as if they were all being pulled by something. They fell into a vortex and most gasped. The world spun. Then suddenly they saw the ground. Being trained shinobi they all hit it softly and stood ready if need be. They found themselves in what looked like an old house. They were in a kitchen of sorts. They looked up to see a group of people staring at them.

.-.

Sirius, Lupin, and Mr. Weasely had wands pointed, at the people who had appeared, within two seconds. The three stared at the group of ten odd people in front of them. They were ready to act in a moments notice.

"Who are you? And why are you here." Lupin asked.

"I brought them." Came a voice.

Everyone looked to the hall to see Dumbledore walk into the room.

"They are the guards I hire to protect Hogwarts." He said.

"They aren't any older then the students." Sirius said in a concerned voice.

"Wrong." The orange haired teen with piercings said. "Sasori is over fifty, Deidara, Itachi, and Sakura are in their early twenties, Konan, Kisame, and I are in our early thirties, and Tobi is in his… late teens. And even when we were this age, one of us would be more dangerous then all of you put together."

The three stared at the people. The rest of the group also stared at the orange haired kid.

"Good to see Pein." Dumbledore said.

"Good to see you too." Pein smirked.

None wished to know why his name was pain. Suddenly the pink haired girl started to ask something in Japanese. Pein listened.

"She wonders how this is going to work since only I know English." Pein said to Dumbledore.

"Simple enough." Dumbledore said.

He pulled out his wand and waved it. The people all blinked.

"Odd." The pink haired girl said. "Magic?"

"Yes, that was a simple language charm." Lupin said.

"I can understand you now." She grinned.

"So are you going to introduce us?" Mr. Weasely asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore said nodding to Pein.

"My name is Pein. I'm the Leader." Pein spoke up.

"I'm Konan. I'm Pein's partner." The blue haired woman said.

"I'm Kisame, and this is my partner Itachi." The blue haired man said.

The black haired guy just looked them over with unnerving red eyes.

"I'm Deidara. I'm an artist, un." The blonde grinned.

"You're a male?" Mr. Weasely asked.

The blonde snarled and Kisame burst into laughter.

"Tobi is Tobi! Tobi is Deidara's partner. Tobi is a good boy!" The masked kid chirped.

Everyone blinked at him.

"I'm Sakura, Sasori is my partner." Sakura smiled.

The red head nodded.

"I'm Hidan, Loyal follower of Jashin." Hidan sneered.

"I'm Kakuzu his partner." The tanned man said.

"This is Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasely, and Sirius Black." Dumbledore said. "You are currently in our secret hideout of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Nice." Pein said.

They could easily feel the presences of others in the place but didn't say anything.

"Now I'm sure you are aware that you will have to act as students and blend in." Dumbledore said getting nods. "School starts in two days. We'll have to get you things and such before then. You'll get your stuff today since it's still early. Then tomorrow you catch the train to school."

"Hai." Pein said.

"What does hai mean?" Lupin asked curiously.

"It means yes or understood." Pein replied.

"Good. Now we'll take you to the leaky cauldron and get you set up in you rooms. Then we'll head to diagon ally to get your supplies." Dumbledore said.

"Hai." Pein said.

"And could you somehow hide your weapons?" He asked.

Pein nodded and turned to his group.

"Kisame put Samehade in a scroll. Same goes for your scythe Hidan. No one is to see them. Remember no doing jutsus in plain sight. No killing people unless it's an enemy. Sasori, no making people into puppets."

"What do you mean puppets?" Mr. Weasely asked curiously, interrupting.

"Sasori is a puppet master. He kills people, and make them into puppets; human puppets." Pein said.

The three all looked at the red head cautiously and in disbelief, not fully believing what Pein had told them.

"Sakura. You get angry and destroy something and you will have to fix it. Try to keep your anger in check."

"She couldn't do too much damage." Mr. Weasely said.

"She could level this house in one punch." Pein said idly.

They all stared at an innocent looking Sakura.

"Itachi, sharingan off. No using the Mangekyou on the students."

They all watched in interest as Itachi's eyes turned black.

"How did he do that?" Sirius asked.

"His ability is to use an attack called the mangekyou sharingan. It's mental torture." Pein said.

Itachi just 'nh'ed.

"Kakuzu no… anything you do." Pein said.

Kakuzu nodded.

"Deidara, no exploding things. And wear gloves."

"What! But Pein…"

"No Buts!"

"Exploding things?" Mr. Weasely asked.

"He's a bomb expert." Pein explained.

They all took a step away from the angry bomb expert.

"And finally Tobi, off with the mask."

The three and Dumbledore all stared as the members all looked at Tobi grinning. The masked man sighed and pulled the orange mask off to reveal a black eye, pale skin, a handsome face, and one eye covered by bandages.

"WHOA! Tobi! I thought you were ugly or something, un." Deidara said.

"Yeah! Why did you wear the mask? You're cute." Sakura smiled.

Tobi looked down.

"Because." He pouted.

"So you guys never saw under his mask?" Lupin asked confused.

"No and we tried everything." Kisame grinned.

"We mean everything." Sakura said. "We tried to catch him in the shower, in bed, Deidara tried to blow it off his face, Hidan tried to slice it off, and Kisame tried to pry it off. We didn't succeed. "

"Isn't that a bit violent?" Sirius asked. "I mean trying to blow it off him? You could have killed him."

"We've done far worse then try to kill Tobi." Kisame sneered.

"Yeah. Remember that time I tried to blow up the sand village, un?" Deidara grinned. "I would have killed hundreds, but the stupid Kazekage stopped me, un."

"You tried to blow up a city?" Lupin asked in disbelief.

"That is one of our minor crimes." Sakura yawned.

"Who are you?" Mr. Weasely asked slowly.

All the Akatsuki grinned, making the three step back.

"We're Akatsuki the most dangerous criminal organization in Japan." Kisame laughed.

Now the three stared wide eyed.

"You said you were hiring dangerous people but we didn't think you meant murderers." Lupin swallowed.

"Don't worry. We have honour. We won't turn on you. Besides we wouldn't profit from that. We're going to get Voldemort and his new friend." Pein grinned.

"You know who he teamed up with?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. His fucking name is Orochimaru. He used to be one of our fucking members but he got too twisted and shit for us and ran. Sneaky snake-bastard." Hidan cursed.

"Oh and Hidan don't curse too much. And no rituals in plain sight, or sacrificing the students." Pein said.

"Just fucking great. No fucking sacrifices or rituals." Hidan grumbled.

"Better watch your mouth." Sirius smirked. "Some might try to kill you for your insolence."

"As if any could kill me." Hidan sneered.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"He's immortal." Dumbledore said.

The three just gaped at the smirking silver haired man.

"Now, off to the leaky cauldron." Dumbledore smiled. "A man named Hagrid will help you. Just looked for a large man."

He pulled a pot from his robes and held it out. The Akatsuki all grimaced but slowly grabbed hold. Dumbledore let go and that Akatsuki members sighed. They were falling again a second later before they touched down on a wood floor. They looked around to find themselves in empty inn room. Well almost empty. A large man sat at a table. He looked at them and hurried to his feet.

"Er, you the ninja Dumbledore 'ired?" He asked.

"Yes." Pein said.

"Good. I'll show yer to yer rooms. My name's 'agrid. I'm the grounds 'eeper at 'ogwarts."

"Nice to meet you Hagrid. I'm Pein. This is Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Sakura, Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu."

The big man huffed nodding. He started for some stairs and most of the members wondered if they could hold the large man. They did, not even creaking. The Akatsuki followed him up and into a well lit hall. Hagrid pointed out five rooms. Each set of partners slept in one.

"Can't I stay with Sakura? Sasori can stay with Tobi, un." Deidara whined.

"No." Pein said.

"Tobi will be good!" Tobi said happily.

Deidara pouted and the others smirked. They quickly chucked their bags into their rooms. They also dropped their cloaks at the insistence of Hagrid. Then they walked back into the hall.

"Now, I'll show you to diagon ally. I'll help you get yer money and then I'll give you yer supply lists." Hagrid said kindly. _(It's to hard to do the Accent)_

Sakura smiled and asked him to lead the way. He didn't seem used to people being as polite as her. He blushed slightly before huffing and leading the way. Deidara was still pouting and the others just looked curious. Hagrid led them into a dead end and they became a bit confused. Suddenly he pulled an umbrella from his coat. He tapped some bricks and to the Akatsuki's amazement the bricks all slid in revealing a busy street.

"Welcome to Diagon ally." He huffed.

The ninja all gasped as they saw people everywhere looking at the oddest things. They stayed near Hagrid and followed him through the place. They all stared till their eyes hurt. Just because they were trained ninja, and murderous criminals didn't mean they couldn't become excited. They all gasped as they walked into a large building called Gringots. They all stared at the goblins hobbling around. Hagrid just walked up to what looked like a 'teller's booth' and a goblin looked up at him.

"Yes?" He drawled with a sneer

"Exchange students. I'm showing them around." Hagrid huffed.

The goblin looked them all over.

"Going to get their money then?" It sneered

"Yes." Hagrid said.

The goblin seemed to sneer before motioning another goblin over to show them the way. The ninja all followed in amazement to a cart on a rail. They slowly stepped on bracing themselves at the goblins warning. The cart took off earning squeals of glee from Tobi and gasps from the others. When it stopped the ninja all shook the dizziness away. Hagrid walked to a large door and inserted a key. The ninja stared at the large door and the many tumblers as Hagrid walked in.

"Even ninja training couldn't teach you to pick a lock like that, un." Deidara whispered to Sakura who smirked.

Hagrid came out with an armful of pouches. He tossed one to each member.

"There is enough money in those to buy each of your supplies. There is also a bit extra for you to spend on the train, and when you get to go to hogsmead." Hagrid huffed.

Then he threw them each second pouches. They held jewels and valuable items.

"Half of yer pay." Hagrid whispered to them. "The rest will be given after your mission is complete, at least that's what Dumbledore says."

They all thanked Hagrid a lot making him blush and huff again. The pouches quickly vanished from sight. Hagrid got back on the cart and it whizzed back earning more gasps and squeals. When they finally stepped out of Gringots everyone was excited. Hagrid gave them each some rolled up parchment.

"Those are yer lists. So you can do what you want now. Get your supplies. Don't stay out to long. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that the large man walked off. All the Akatsuki gathered around Pein.

"Okay we'll split into groups of five. Go with your partners. Get the stuff you need and look around. Tomorrow we leave so make sure you get everything." Pein said.

"Hai!" They all said.

Then each set walked off. Sakura grinned and grabbed Sasori's arm dragging him into the crowd. Sasori sighed in a bored way. He looked over the list as Sakura dragged him.

"Let's get our cauldrons, quills, parchment, and school books first." He said pointing to the stores they needed to go to.

"Okay then Sasori." Sakura giggled and dragged him into a store.

After a while they each held their packages of quills, ink, parchment, books, cauldrons, and other such things.

"A wand now." Sakura squealed dragging Sasori into a place called Oliver's wands or something.

They looked around at the shelves upon shelves of boxes. Suddenly a man popped up smiling.

"Can I help you?"

"We need wands."

"Ah, the exchange students. Dumbledore sent me a message saying I would get a few of you in here." He smiled.

Sakura smiled back and Sasori just stood looking bored.

"Okay let's see." Oliver smiled.

He walked around Sakura and nodded. He walked off to a shelf and pulled a wand off of it. He held it out to Sakura who looked confused.

"Give it a twirl." Oliver smiled.

Sakura shrugged and dipped it elegantly. She winced as a vase shattered into a hundred pieces.

"No, that's not the one for you." Oliver tsked.

He looked her over his eyes resting on her hair.

"What's your name?"

"Sakura."

"What does that translate as?" He asked.

"Cherry blossom. Like the pink flowers on the trees."

"Then I have an idea." The man smiled.

He disappeared down a long hall like thing. He came back with a red-ish wand. Sakura picked it up and gave it a twirl. Nothing smashed and some boxes actually straightened on the shelf.

"Perfect. 13 ½' of 1000 year old cherry tree wood. Magical core; hair from sphinx."

Sakura smiled and looked her wand over. Sasori sighed as Oliver handed him a wand. Sasori looked at it closely and waved his hand. Boxes shot off the shelf almost hitting Sakura. Oliver shook his head and handed Sasori a different wand. He tried five wands with no success. Then on his sixth try Oliver grinned and told him he had found the wand. 12' made of maple tree, with unicorn hair. When that was done the two paid and hurried from the store.

"So did you notice it?" Sasori asked Sakura as they walked off.

"That the wand channels chakra?" She asked.

He nodded.

"It seems these wizards control chakara a bit. We channel it through our body and use it a lot. But these wizards have it but not enough to sense or use like us. The wands use our chakara using minimal amounts to get the job done. So these wizards have enough chakara to use with a wand but not enough to sense. Normal humans or muggles as wizards call them don't have any chakara. Not even enough to channel with a wand." Sasori explained.

"So these wizards are like part way between a ninja and a normal human." Sakura smirked.

"The others will probably realize this too. This makes things easier for us. All we have to learn is the minimal since we can already channel chakara. This will be much easier then I planned. I wondered how we would blend in when we couldn't use magic but it seems we already can figure out how." Sasori smirked.

"Seems you're excited to be here too. I haven't heard you talk that much about one subject before." Sakura smiled.

Sasori snorted and let Sakura drag him into a store to get measured for their uniform. When they had finished that they only had two stops left; brooms and pets. Sasori sighed softly as they walked into a broom shop. He liked the ground, not the air, unlike Sakura who loved flying like Deidara. Sakura was practically jumping up and down to the amusement of both Sasori and the shop owner.

Sasori smirked. Sakura had been wearing a black skirt and it lifted up quite high each time she hoped showing him a glance of red and black underpants. When he pointed this out Sakura turned bright red and glared at him. After a few minutes the two walked from the room carrying two… what did he call it…firebolts?

"Now on to the pet store." Sakura smiled.

Sasori sighed again as they walked into a large store full of noise, animals, and customers. Sakura was gone in an instant. Sasori walked up to her to see her looking at some owls.

"Deidara's clay ones are cuter." She said.

She glanced at the cats.

"And I can make better cats."

Sasori sighed. A year ago when Sakura had joined Deidara had taught her how to make clay things that came to life. Hers weren't explosive since it was Deidara's hands that made his controlled bombs like that. But hers did come to life. She liked to make cats more then birds though. Sakura bounced around the place. Sasori just snorted. He wasn't going to get a pet. He would make a puppet one. He could use it to spy that way too. Sakura finally sighed dragging Sasori from the palace without getting a pet.

The two weaved through the crowds still carrying their packages. They looked in a couple store and sight saw for a while. But as it got closer to dinner they walked back to the leaky cauldron. When they reached it they dumped their stuff in their rooms and headed for downstairs to get some dinner. They sat at a small table in the corner and ordered some food.

"It feels odd to eat." Sasori said getting a grin from Sakura.

When in his puppet body he had had to eat and had to, but not that much. Even if it was just a jutsu cast on him, it was a very, very advanced illusion. He sighed as he ate. Sakura chatted softly but not too much. One thing he liked about having almost died was he had been replaced as Deidara's partner. True he liked Deidara well enough but Deidara was very annoying. Deidara complained that Tobi was annoying but Deidara had been just like him.

When Sakura had almost killed him and he had disappeared about four years ago Tobi had replaced Sasori. Then when Sasori had returned Sakura had joined and they had been paired up. Sakura was more forceful then Deidara, and she had a shorter temper but she wasn't as loud, talkative, or annoying. She knew when he was annoyed, wanted silence, wanted to talk, and so on. She was the perfect partner. It was like she felt exactly like him. Sasori sighed again and continued to eat.

As the hour wore on the other returned, some going to their rooms and staying there, some visiting with them, and some eating. When everyone was back Sasori and Sakura headed back to their rooms. Deidara scowled at Sasori the whole time. It was quite obvious that Deidara had a crush on Sakura, even if she was oblivious to it. As soon as they were in their room Sasori sat on his bed closing his eyes.

He opened them a minute later to find Sakura changed into some pyjamas. He wondered how she had changed with out him noticing but shook it off as she fell back on her bed. She pulled a book she had got out and started to read. It was called 'an introduction to wizardry and witch craft'. She read for a while before she also laid back and closed her eyes. Sasori did the same and soon drifted off.

.-.

At ten o'clock sharp all the Akatsuki members stood outside their rooms, bags and stuff all beside them. They had all eaten and stood ready. Hagrid appeared at the top of the stairs and smiled at all of them.

"Well come on then. The train leaves at 11 o'clock sharp. We can't miss it. I'll escort you to the train."

They all nodded and gathered up their luggage. They followed the large man down the stairs and from the leaky cauldron, before heading towards the station.

"Hagrid, are you completely human? You seem too large to be one." Tobi said innocently.

"I'm half giant." Hagrid mumbled.

"Cool." Tobi squealed before proceeding to ask him a billion questions which he tried to answer.

After about half an hour they reached a busy station. Hagrid suddenly looked around.

"I have to be going now. Business to attend to."

He handed them all some tickets.

"You need platform 9 ¾. Now hurry along."

Then the large man vanished into the crowd leaving the Akatsuki. They glanced at Pein who sighed and dragged his stuff heading down the large platforms. They walked a minute before stopping in between platforms 9 and 10.

"There is no 9 ¾." Kisame grumbled.

"You're looking for platforms 9 ¾'s?" Someone asked.

They all looked behind them to see a kid who looked to be sixteen. He had flame orange hair that looked like Pein's. He grinned and looked at Pein.

"We could be long lost family. You related to the Weaselys by any chance." He asked.

'Must be related to Mr. Weasely.' All the members thought.

"No I'm not related to the Weaselys." Pein sighed.

"You sure?" Another boy asked.

They looked to see an exact copy of the first boy. He was grinning. They looked between the two boys. The two walked to each other and looped and arm over the other's shoulder.

"I'm George." The first said.

"And I'm Fred." The second said.

They looked at one another.

"Are you sure you're Fred? I think I may actually be Fred." George asked.

"No I'm quite sure I'm Fred. But I may be George. Are your sure you aren't?"

"Quite sure."

The Akatsuki members started at them.

"I'm Fred." The previous George said.

"And I'm George." The previous Fred said.

"Stop fooling around you two." Came a woman's voice.

They all looked over to see a plump woman with orange hair smiling and walking up with an orange haired girl.

"That's Fred and that's George." She said straightening out the Akatsuki members.

They all saw Mr. Weasely walk up behind the woman. He glanced at the members and with his eyes told them not to act familiar with him.

"Well dears I'm Molly Weasely, this is my husband Arthur, my twin sons, and my daughter Ginny." She smiled at the Akatsuki members.

"Hello dear lady. We are exchange students from Japan." Pein smiled charmingly bowing his head.

Molly smiled, a slight flush on her cheeks.

"Were you having trouble looking for platform 9 ¾?" Ginny asked.

The members all nodded.

"Just watch Fred and George." Molly smiled.

They focused on the grinning twins. The two grabbed their bags and ran straight for one of the pillar type walls. All the members stared as the two ran, right through the wall. Ginny sighed and grabbed her bags following the two with her parent's right behind. The Akatsuki members glanced at one another.

"Stay with your partners." Pein said.

They all nodded. Tobi grabbed Deidara and the two ran for the wall also going through. Pair by pair they all ran through. When they were on the other side they looked at the groups of kids in front of the large red train. The members glanced at one another then they all split up. Sakura grabbed Sasori's arm and dragged him onto the train glancing in compartments. When she found an empty one she pulled him in.

They threw their bags on the shelves and sat on the chairs. Sasori just closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He hated waiting. Sakura pulled a book from her bag and opened it up. Sasori saw it was a different on from last night. It was something on Hogwarts history. He didn't even bother to ask as he reached for her bag and pulled her book from last night down. She just sighed and continued to read her book. Sasori sort of just glanced through the one book

After about half an hour or so they heard a whistle and the train lurched forwards. Sakura grinned and Sasori sighed. He felt the train pick up speed but didn't care. He returned Sakura's book to her pack, not in the mood to read. He just leaned against the wall and looked out the window. Sakura twisted and leaned her back against him her feet on the seat and her book propped on her knees. Sasori felt her shift. Suddenly the door opened slowly he didn't even glance up.

Sasori just glanced at the three people who had entered the compartment, when they sat on the bench seat cross from him. He let his eyes roam over them. All three were guys. One was large with brown hair. The other was stumpy-ish with dark hair. The one in the middle had slicked back blonde hair and pale skin. He seemed to have a face that sneered a lot. He looked almost like a miniature Hidan. He seemed to be in charge.

The three just stared at Sasori and Sakura. Sakura sighed and snapped her book shut. She stood and put it away. Then she sat back down on the seat and smiled at the three across from her. They were staring at her hair.

"Hi. My name is Sakura, this is Sasori."

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle." The blonde said. "I haven't seen you around before."

"We're exchange students from Japan." Sakura smiled

They looked her over.

"Is that your natural hair color?" The one called Crabbe asked

"Yes." Sakura said.

They just blinked. Then the three started to talk among themselves. Sasori sighed and looked back out the window. He felt Sakura shift again. Next thing he knew she was laying flat across the seat on he back, her head in his lap. He looked down at her raising a brow. She just pulled some string from her pocket and started to make cat's cradle. The three stared at the two.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Draco asked Sasori.

"No, we're just good friends." Sakura answered for Sasori.

The three stared at them a second longer then they started to talk again. They stayed like that for a little over an hour. Sakura got up when a sweets cart rolled by though. She bought some and sat straight again, looking at it all curiously. She pulled out something called a chocolate frog and the two were surprised to find in the package a brown looking frog that actually moved. Sakura squeaked and shut the package.

"It's a real frog." She said.

"It's chocolate, animated by a spell." Draco said. "You don't have them in Japan?"

"No." Sakura said.

She opened the package again and grabbed the frog. She very hesitantly took a bite. As soon as she did the frog stilled.

"It is just chocolate." She smiled.

She politely ate the whole thing. Sasori noticed long ago she had a sweet tooth.

"_Remember that time Deidara dared Tobi to eat a real frog._" Sakura giggled.

"_Yes. I still remember."_ Sasori replied.

The frog had gotten away from the hesitating boy and it had taken an hour to get it from the base. Sasori had found it when his partner Sakura had screamed because it had jumped in her bath. Then Deidara and Tobi had burst in while Sasori had stood waiting in the doorway. She had been in nothing but a towel glaring at the frog. He snickered slightly at the memory. The three he noticed now were watching them again.

"Was that Japanese?" Draco asked.

Sakura nodded still looking over some of the treats she had got. Suddenly the door burst open. Sakura squeaked as Tobi sat right beside her with a giggle.

"Sakura try this." He said.

She took a jelly bean from his hand and popped it in her mouth. She choked and made a face.

"It tastes like dirt."

"Yeah! Deidara got one that taste like bugs. Tobi had one that taste like honey."

"They're called every flavoured beans for a reason." Draco snickered.

"Who are you? Tobi is Tobi!" Tobi grinned.

"I'm Draco. Are you another exchange student?"

Tobi nodded. The door slammed open again and all eyes focused on the angry blonde.

"Tobi! Pein told you to stay with me, un!"

"Okay Deidara." Tobi smiled.

Tobi jumped up and followed Deidara away.

"How many exchange students are there?" Draco asked.

"Ten of us."

"Was that a girl?" Crabbe asked.

"No." Sakura giggled. "The only girls are Konan and I. Deidara is a guy."

The three stared at her. Sakura stored her sweets away for later. Then she stood.

"Sasori I'm going to check on the others."

"Hurry."

"Don't worry." She smiled.

She skipped out of the compartment. A moment later another girl skipped in. She stopped and stared at Sasori. Then she smiled dreamily and sat beside him cuddling up to him.

"Hey handsome. I'm Pansy. Who are you?"

"Sasori."

She sighed dreamily at his angelic voice. Sasori ignored her and looked back out the window.

.-.

Sakura walked down the halls checking in on the members. Pein and Konan were sitting with some older members, Kisame and Itachi were sitting in a compartment with some younger kids who were trying to avoid eye contact with the two, Deidara and Tobi were with some younger kids chatting, Hidan and Kakuzu were sitting with some older kids from a house called Slytherin. They all seemed fine so Sakura returned to her compartment.

She twitched at seeing a girl practically drooling over Sasori. She had already admitted long ago her partner was angelic and very handsome but she had no crush on him, fan-girls just annoyed her. She had been one long ago but not anymore. She hated them now and was a bit disgusted she had been one once herself. She walked in earning some glances from the males and a glare from the new female. She smiled sweetly.

"Excuse me I was sitting there."

"Sasori doesn't want you sitting here. I'm more then enough company for him." The girls sneered.

Sasori sent a hidden glare at her. Sakura just continued to smile. Then she walked to the girl who sneered at her. She grabbed her by her collar and literally threw her from the apartment earning gaps from the three. She then smiled politely at the steaming girl in a heap on the floor and slammed the door in her face.

"Thanks Sakura." Sasori said.

She smiled at him and plopped down beside him. She leaned against him and closed her eyes seeming to fall asleep. The two stayed like that ignoring the talking from the other three till it started to grow dark.

"We should change into our robes now." The boys said.

Sakura and Sasori shrugged and did so. A half an hour later the train started to slow. When it stopped they grabbed their bags and followed the stream of students out of the train. When they stood outside they saw a teacher call the first years off to some boats. Then the older students all walked to some large carriages. All the Akatsuki members met up and stared at the carriages. Well not the carriages, the horses pulling them. They were like horses but had wings and other changes.

"What are those?" Sakura asked a kid passing them.

The kid had long blonde hair and a dreamy look in her eyes. The girl looked them over.

"You can see them?" She asked a wispy smile on her face.

The members all nodded.

"They're called Thestrals. Only those who have seen someone die can see them." The girl said a smile still on her face.

The girl walked away to join a girl with brown hair, a boy with black hair, and a boy who looked suspiciously like a Weasely. The Akatsuki stared at the Thestrals a moment.

"Makes sense that we can see them then." Pein snorted.

The others smirked or snorted to. They all squeezed into one carriage and just talked as they were pulled along. When they stopped they were in front of the entrance of the large school. The students filed in and the Akatsuki members stayed near the back. They were stopped by a stern looking woman in a green dress and glasses.

'I'm professor McGonagall. You are the Akatsuki members correct?"

The ten nodded.

"Please follow me then."

They all followed the professor down some halls to small door. She ushered them in and they slowly walked in. The found themselves at the end of a large hall. They stood against the wall and looked around. All the students sat at four large tables. The ten were beside a large table that had adults facing the students. They guessed these were the teachers. Dumbledore replaced a stool and a hat and stood up. All the students quieted as he stood up smiling.

"Well I wish to welcome you all back to another year at Hogwarts."

There was a round of applause.

"The caretaker Mr. Filtch as asked me to remind all students that the forbidden forest is out of bounds. And no magic is permitted in the corridors between classes. Fanged Frisbees, Dung Bombs, and a of such list of items are banned. You may find the full list on Filtch's door."

There were some nods and sighs.

"And we have had two staff changes this year. We are very pleased to welcome back professor Grubby-Plank, who will be taking 'care of magical creatures lessons'. We are also delighted to introduce professor Umbridge, our new defence against the dark arts teacher."

There was a light, polite round of applause. The Akatsuki noticed it was very unenthusiastic. There was a pause as Umbridge stood. The Akatsuki noticed the surprise coming off of everyone. They guessed no one showed Dumbledore disrespect or interrupted him. The woman smiled sweetly and all the Akatsuki members immediately felt dislike for her.

"Thank you headmaster for those kind words of welcome. I must say it is nice to be back at Hogwarts and have all these happy faces looking up at me." She simpered.

Deidara and Kisame held back snickers. None of the faces looked happy.

"I'm very excited to get to know you all. I'm sure we'll be great friends."

The Akatsuki members saw most students conceal sneers, faces, or grins. Umbridge launched into a small speech about their education being valuable to the ministry but how knowledge for knowledge's sake should be prohibited. Then she looked to the teachers and nodded her head.

The Akatsuki members noticed the teachers all looked a bit annoyed, scornful, or loathing. They all knew this woman was going to have lots of enemies. The woman continued on in her speech and all the Akatsuki noticed most of the students stopped listening just like them.

Then she stopped and sat down abruptly. Dumbledore clapped but few teachers or students did. The Akatsuki knew Dumbledore had clapped so he stayed neutral for the woman, not because he had liked her speech. Dumbledore stood and most students almost sighed in relief.

"Thank you for the illuminating speech." Dumbledore said.

The Akatsuki hid snickers.

"Now I would like to introduce ten exchange students. They have come from Japan to spend some time here. I hope you will all welcome them. They will be getting their own dorm and they will not be counted as any house, but they may stay in any common room or visit any students. They will be sort of like their own small house. They will keep the name from their own school and they will be called the Akatsuki house." Dumbledore announced.

There was lots of curious looks and chatter as the ten stepped forwards.

"There names are Pein Kouu, Konan Fura, Kisame Hoshigaki, Itachi Uchiha, Tobi Mobito, Sakura Haruno, Sasori Akasuna, Deidara Iwa, Hidan Jashin, and Kakuzu Yen. They will take lessons with the fifth years. Please be welcoming and kind and try to teach them our culture." Dumbledore smiled.

Everyone smiled and clapped loudly yelling out greetings.

"Go sit at any of the tables." Dumbledore said to the ten.

They nodded and walked off splitting into groups and sitting at different tables. Once they were seated Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Let the feast begin." He smiled.

Everyone cheered as food appeared out of nowhere. They dug in with much clatter. Sakura and Sasori had wandered to the Slytherin table and been pulled down beside Malfoy who had boasted about meeting them. The two eyed the food that looked inedible. They tried some different things but in the end stuck to the food they knew, which was mostly chicken, fish, and rice. They chatted with the Slytherin who they soon found to be quite sly and ambitious. Malfoy was the most arrogant.

When the feast was done all the students stood and headed from the hall except the Akatsuki members who had stood and walked back to Dumbledore. They stood there in front of the teachers and waited. They smirked as they saw professor Umbridge gone. Dumbledore smiled at them as the other teachers looked them over.

"So these are the exchange students." Snape sneered.

"Yes." They all chorused making a few teachers blink.

"Come, I'll show you where you are staying." Dumbledore said.

The Akatsuki nodded. Dumbledore walked for the door and Pein followed. The others followed him. Sakura bowed once to the teachers and gave them her best smile. They all immediately trusted her the most and she was on their good side, even with Snape. As soon as they were out of sight Sakura smirked. They followed Dumbledore down the halls to a tower with staircases everywhere.

"WHOA! They're moving!" Kisame yelled.

Everyone stared at the constantly moving stairs.

"Yes. You must be quick or they change on you." Dumbledore said.

"THE PAINTINGS ARE MOVING TOO!" They all heard Tobi squeal.

All their eyes darted to the paintings which were indeed watching them and talking.

"Wow." Sakura said.

"They do move and some talk to you to." Dumbledore smiled. "If you ever get lost just ask them for directions."

They quickly followed Dumbledore there eyes following the paintings and wonders. When they were in another hall they followed the headmaster to a large painting of a knight.

"Come for a duel, have you?" The knight asked waving his sword

"Now, now Sir Cadogan, we have to get them moved in. Maybe another time, though." Dumbledore smiled.

"Fine, the password then good lord?" It asked.

"Ninja." Dumbledore said.

The painting swung open.

"This is your room. None of the other students are allowed in unless you bring them. And I suggest you don't bring too many. The knight Cadogan is a bit odd, so be warned. Your password will change every month. Pein will be the one to issue the new passwords." Dumbledore smiled. "Now there is curfew. The bell will ring. When it does none of you are to be seen outside of this room."

"So we can't be _seen_?" Konan smirked.

"Correct." Dumbledore smiled.

The ninja all smirked at that.

"Now, none of the teachers know you are ninja. Some suspect you aren't regular students but they haven't said anything. Umbridge is not here because we want her here. She is most likely trying to get the Ministry's influence into the school. Be wary around her and let nothing escape around her. If the ministry found out you were here they would most likely think you were with Voldemort since as they say 'If you aren't with us, you are against us.' And we technically aren't with the ministry." Dumbledore said.

The ninja all smirked.

"Oh yes and the boy with messy black hair, glasses, and scar on his forehead is Harry Potter. He is the largest target of Voldemort so keep an eye on him. He tends to attract enemies too so he'll be where the trouble is. Your stuff is in your room. You shall be paired with your partner. Goodnight."

With that Dumbledore walked off. The Akatsuki waited till the door was shut. Then they looked around. Their common room was all reds and blacks. They had a fire place, comfy couches, chairs, shelves, and desks. There were a couple windows. The members all smirked as they looked around at the lit fire, comfy pillows lining the chairs and couches, and the soft rugs. They also noticed that if the furniture was pushed back there was enough room for them to easily do some taijutsu exercise and such.

Then there was a staircase. They walked up it to find a balcony of sorts overlooking the common room. There were five doors. Each room held two large beds, dressers, shelves, chairs, desks, and nightstands. Each room was also connected to a good sized bathroom. The room Sasori and Sakura choose was full of greens. Sakura also found a curtain that could divide the room when necessary. Neither really cared. They had been together for long enough that privacy between them wasn't to important. Besides, neither would 'tattle' on the other.

.-.

Sasori and Sakura woke up with the rising sun. They hopped up and silently had a shower each and got ready. When they had their robes on they walked out of their room and down to the common room. Konan already sat on one of the couches with Tobi. Sakura looked at her list and saw that breakfast was over at nine. It was about seven. Suddenly Tobi screeched. They all spun to stare at a man who was transparent wearing an old-fashioned outfit. He was floating of the ground.

"Now that is rude. It's like you have never seen a ghost before."

"Because Tobi hasn't." The boy chirped.

"Well I'm nearly headless nick. I'm the Gryffindor ghost. I just came to see our new students."

"How many ghosts are there?' Sakura asked watching the man with surprise.

"Well there's the bloody baron for Slytherin, the Fat friar for Hufflepuff, the grey lady for Ravenclaw, and me. We're the 'House' ghosts. Besides that there are around fifty others or so including Proffessor Binns and our poltergeist Peeves."

"Oh." Sakura said.

"Why are you called nearly headless nick?" Tobi asked.

"Because of this."

The man gripped his hair and pulled his head to the side. They all stared as his head almost came of, only held on by a couple veins and skin. Tobi made a face. Nick let his head go back and smiled.

"I also came to warn you to watch out for Peeves. He's loves to play jokes, many are mean. So watch out for him."

With that the ghost floated off through the wall. They all stared at him.

"Talking paintings, moving stairs, goblins, why not ghosts." Sakura muttered.

Tobi giggled. Sakura sighed but perked up.

"I'm going to go see if I can get some early breakfast, and then explore."

They all nodded.

"The others are getting up about now too. I think they have the same idea in mind." Konan said. "Sasori should go with you."

Sasori sighed and stood. He followed the grinning girl out of the dorm. He followed her silently down the halls. Sakura had some how memorized her way back to the hall and they showed up in minutes. The large doors were wide opened so they slipped in. Sasori and Sakura only saw about three people up and eating. There was food set at the tables. Sasori guessed they had a spell on it to keep it warm.

Sakura sat down at the nearest table and looked over the food. They quickly dished out what they wanted and dug in. They ate in silence. Then when they were done their dishes vanished. Sakura grinned at Sasori and pulled out her class list. She also pulled out a large sheet of paper. Sasori peered at it to see it was a map.

"I found it on my bed last night. I think Dumbledore left it for me." Sakura grinned.

Sasori nodded. Sakura and he both found the main hall, their room, and the front door. They memorized where all their classes would be and the routes. When they were sure they had most of it down the two set off to find the library.

"So do we have all the same classes?" She asked.

"You and I do. I think Dumbledore and Pein organized it so we were split up but still with our partners."

"So what do we have?" Sakura asked.

"First is potions in the dungeon, then we have transfiguration, then we have a break for lunch. Then we have defence against the dark arts, followed by herbology. And finally flying. Then there is dinner and we have studying time and free time before bed and curfew." Sasori sighed. "During the course of the week we also have Astronomy, charms, care of magical creatures, and history of magic."

Sakura grinned.

"At least you can learn and find more herbs for you poisons."

Sasori nodded. That much was true. With herbology and potions he could come up with some new poisons that wouldn't be curable in Japan because they wouldn't have the right herbs. Sasori smirked. He followed Sakura to the library where she signed out some books. They returned to their common room to find most of the others gone. Sakura put her books away and got her supplies ready in a bag she had to carry them. Sasori got his things and sat waiting. Sakura got him to braid her long pink hair which reached her waist. When he was finishing the others all walked in. They all grabbed their things and sat around waiting for the bell to tell students it was time for classes. Sakura jumped up immediately though and grabbed Sasori's arm dragging him out of the room.

"Well good luck." Pein grinned after them.

Sasori sighed as he speed-walked beside Sakura. At least they had potions first. They found the dungeons easily and stepped into their class. It was empty. Sakura sat right at the front and Sasori had no complaints. He dropped his books beside Sakura and walked to the shelves and cupboards of ingredients. They were divided into class levels. He looked over them all his eyes alight. He already liked everything about the class. It was perfect and the ingredients and stuff were nice too. He recognized all of them.

Last night he hadn't slept a wink. He wasn't used to sleeping that often so he hadn't been able too. He had instead pulled out all his potions books and read them over. He had always had a good memory so he had memorized most of the books. His hands hovered over the potions as he looked at them with admiring eyes and listed them off in his head, also naming every poison he could use them in. He sensed Snape walk in the room and stop a couple feet behind him watching his every move. He slowly turned a content smile on his face. Snape was watching him closely.

"You know potions Mr. Akasuna?"

"Hai. I am a skilled poison maker. I have come up with poisons that can kill anything."

"He's good professor Snape. I had to remove a poison from one of his victims. He barely pricked the person but the small dab of poison almost killed the person. He only stayed alive at all because Sasori had wanted to give him pain with his poison."

"So you are a medic?" Snape asked curiously not seeming bothered with the poison part.

"Hai. I am the best medic in our Japan school, better then our main healer even."

Snape looked back at Sasori. He started to talk of potions and Sasori migrated to his seat listening to the teacher and adding his own comments. There was ten minutes till class and Sasori even showed Snape some of his poisons which he had hidden on him. Surprisingly Snape didn't seem at all concerned about that, not even telling him not to use them. Sasori thought he might like this man.

As the bell rang and the other students came in they stared at the two who had lowered their tones and stood near Snape's desk talking. When everyone else was seated, Sasori sat back down. The two noticed most students sat as far back as possible. They ignored the other students as the class started.

They started by taking notes before starting a potion that very exact. Sakura and Sasori shared the lesson with some Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. It seemed that most weren't the best at potions. Most of the potions exploded, turned the wrong color, evaporated, or spat out liquid. In the end only Sasori, Sakura, a girl named Hermione, and a Hufflepuff boy actually got the potion right. The rest all failed miserably. They filled small flasks giving them to Snape to get their marks at the end of class as Snape yelled out what they had for homework. Sakura was the only one to notice Sasori swipe an extra flask of his and hide it in his bag.

Sakura just waited for him before dragging him off to their transfiguration. Sakura was excited about this class too. She dragged Sasori along. When they reached the class they sat down in the empty class. There was about fifteen minutes in between classes and most kids stayed out of the classes till the last minute. McGonagall looked up at the two as they sat. Then she walked up to them.

"Dumbledore informed me you used different spells in Japan, and that you only recently learned our language so he suggested I start of easily with you."

Sakura smiled up at the woman and nodded. Sasori also nodded. McGonagall gave them a section to read in their textbooks. Then she started to explain everything to them. Sakura and Sasori both quickly got the idea. With Sakura's exact chakara control, using it through a wand was like breathing. Before class even started she could transform things at a seventh year's level. McGonagall was very pleased and surprised. It seemed to her that the young girl absorbed everything you told her. Sasori was good to but only at a fifth years level.

As class started McGonagall stood and started to teach the students who had entered the class. Everything went very well and there were only a few problems as the class wore on. When it was over everyone gathered their things and McGonagall gave out their homework. Then everyone hurried from the class towards the great hall fro lunch.

"So did you like Potions?" Sakura asked as they walked along.

"It was wonderful." Sasori said unenthusiastically, which meant he loved it.

Sakura smirked and skipped along. By the time they reached the great hall most students were already inside. Sakura pulled Sasori to a table where they sat down. The each ate some food and decided to do some of their homework while they had time. It seemed both had done some reading last night and finished their homework easily.

Students passed them giving welcomes. Some even sat and engaged in conversation. It was quite obvious that exchange students were exciting to them. Sasori and Sakura finally got away though and headed for Defence against the dark arts class. As they entered the room and sat down they found Kisame and Itachi already there. Itachi looked uninterested while Kisame looked bored. They looked over at the two. Sasori and Sakura sat down on either side of them, Sasori beside Kisame, and Sakura beside Itachi.

"So how do you like it so far?" Sakura asked.

"We had charms with an odd tiny man and then potions with the evil dude." Kisame said. "The short man is just annoying and the evil dude had something out for me, but seemed to like Itachi who actually can do potions. I didn't get it all. I couldn't even do much in charms."

"It is simple chakara control. And it is simply reading instructions and following them. You have little control and didn't bother to read." Itachi drawled.

"Sasori and Snape are already best friends, they love potions. And McGonagall and I are on good terms. I get along with Snape too" Sakura said before Kisame could reply.

"Good." A voice said.

They all looked behind them to see Pein. Konan stood behind him.

"We'll meet at dinner." He said.

The four gave curt nods before the two swept from the room.

"It seems all of us are quite split up." Kisame mumble.

"Well we can't guard the whole place, or snoop around if we're always together." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Kisame just grumbled and laid his head on his hand closing his eyes. Sasori pulled out a book. Itachi did the same. Sakura just examined her nails. After a few minutes other students entered the class, most striking up conversation with the four Akatsuki. When the bell rang the door shut and Umbridge walked into the class. She wore a smile that said she knew she was better then all of them. She wore a horrible pink outfit to.

But her smile really annoyed Sakura. The smile didn't touch her eyes and was just rude if you had seen it before and knew how to read it. Many enemies had smiled like that at Sakura. She knew it meant they were sure of themselves and cocky. She itched to punch it off the woman's face. But instead she smiled back like the ideal student and just clenched her fists. Itachi cast Sakura smirk.

"Good afternoon." She said sweetly.

There were some mumbled replies.

"That won't do. Now repeat 'Good afternoon Professor Umbridge." She tsked.

"Good after noon Professor Umbridge." They all said.

She smiled sweetly.

"That wasn't too hard, was it? Now wands away and quills out."

Everyone blinked but slowly did as they were told. The teacher wrote stuff on a board and started to talk before issuing a chapter to read. Sakura, Itachi, and Sasori scowled at the board. The thing bothering them was that the course aims didn't include learning defensive spells.

'They won't be able to defend themselves. Seems the Ministry is influencing more then we know.' Sakura mouthed.

She knew both Itachi and Sasori could read lips. They nodded. Sakura glanced around and realized that a Gryffindor student, Hermione was sitting with her hand raised. She caught the others eyes and pointed the girl out to them. For a quarter of an hour the girl sat like that and the professor ignored her.

Finally she gave in and asked Hermione what her question was. It led to a discussion of what Sakura had pointed out. It led to a discussion with students protesting and Harry getting really mad and talking about Voldemort. The Akatsuki members didn't add to the discussion and acted like they were working but were actually listening very closely. Finally Umbridge sent Potter off and the rest of the class silenced. When lessons were finished Umbridge dismissed them, but asked Sasori and Sakura to wait. They did so.

"Do you have anything you wish to add to the discussion? You were very polite not interrupting." She said sweetly.

"I believe you know what is best. We do not need to practice the spells as long as we learn them well. Besides why would we need to know them, when there is nothing to worry about? As you said there is no danger and if there was I'm sure you intelligent and strong adults could deal with it." Sakura said giving her an angelic smile.

The woman smiled, obviously pleased.

"I agree with Sakura." Sasori said earning a smile too.

"You are good kids, now run along." She smiled.

The two bowed their heads and trotted off obediently.

"Chore 1; get on Umbridge's good side, complete." Sakura giggled.

Sasori smirked. They hurried to their next class, herbology. They entered the green house and found a kid named Neville already there. He was looking at all the plants. Sasori wandered around looking at the herbs. Sakura didn't see it, but she was sure he swiped some. As class started, all the students wandered in. Professor Sprout, a stout woman, welcomed them cheerfully and launched into a lecture on plants and their uses. Sasori listened closely, along with Sakura. When the bell rang most kids seemed hesitant to leave. Sakura guessed this was one of those well liked classes.

When that was done Sakura seemed very excited as she dragged Sasori off to get their brooms. Then they zoomed to the front door. They stopped in a courtyard and waited. A few minutes later more of the Akatsuki members wander in with brooms. When the bell rang all the Akatsuki stood with their brooms. They realized they were the only ones in the class. A teacher Sakura remembered as Madame Hooch walked in carrying a broom. She frowned at them.

"Well Dumbledore said in Japan they don't do much flying in your school so I am going to be giving a lesson."

The Akatsuki all nodded. Tobi, Deidara, and Sakura seemed the most excited.

"Now set your brooms beside you on the ground."

They all obeyed.

"Now hold your arm out and say 'up."

Her broom shot into her hand. The Akatsuki all did the same thing. Itachi's, Sakura's, Deidara's, and Tobi's came up on their first and second tries but the others had to try a few more times.

"Now mount your broom and grip it like this."

They all obeyed as Madame Hooch walked around correcting their grips.

"Now when I count to three kick up into the air. 3…2….1."

Sakura and Deidara launched into the air rising higher then the others. They grinned at one another and rose about two hundred feet into the air. Tobi only rose about fifty feet but seemed happy none the less. Itachi looked up at Deidara and Sakura then in a burst he was beside them. The others all seemed content to fly around closer to the ground. Madame Hooch didn't seem to have a problem with the three flying around high up. Sakura laughed and zoomed around a tower. Deidara followed closely. Itachi just hovered their enjoying the view.

After a few minutes the others ventured higher and Madame Hooch started a lecture on turns, twits, dives, and so on. They all practiced for the whole lesson. When it came to an end Madame Hooch told them they had the idea and were now allowed to fly when ever they wished. The Akatsuki all just thanked her and hurried into the school. They returned to their dorm and dropped their stuff off before stopping in an empty hall.

"Now, I want everyone to be on their best behaviour, and get on the teachers good sides. Hidan here already has some detentions for swearing. If you get in to much trouble they will not trust us." Pein said.

"Snape already likes Sasori and I, and we have got on Umbridge's good side." Sakura said.

"Good. Umbridge will be a problem later on. If you can get in her good books, do so. Even if you have to act like you dislike some of us in the process."

"That'll be easy." Kakuzu muttered.

"Now off to dinner." Pein said.

Everyone nodded and shot off so it looked like they hadn't all been together. They entered the hall to find some students already starting an early dinner. Sakura and Sasori sat with Itachi and Kisame. Sakura quickly ate some rice ignoring the glances from the other three. As soon as she was done she jumped up.

"I'll see you later. I have some business to go take care of." She smirked.

They glanced at her but nodded. She took off jogging from the room. When she was finally at the painting she wanted she stopped. She looked over the fat lady in a pink dress.

"Password." She asked.

"Mimbulus Mimletonia." Sakura said.

The picture swung open and Sakura hurried into the Gryffindor common room. She smirked. She hadn't slept much last night. She had read some then snuck from the room and paid a visit to Fitch's office. She had got a list of rules, a map, and some other items. Then she had talked with Dumbledore who she had seen walking the halls. He had given her the passwords to the rooms.

She just grinned and walked into the common room. Few were in. Most were in the dinning hall. She caught sight of Fred and George who were working on some what she heard called as fainting fancies. She pulled a paper from her pocket. It was a bulletin from the twins. They were testing jokes on students to get them right. She cleared her throat and looked at the two.

"Oy, it's the pink beauty from the train station" Fred smiled.

"Yes I'm here about this." She said calmly.

"We know, the prefects have already gotten after us, there is nothing that you can do to stop us though." They chorused.

"No I want to help."

The two blinked. Then they grinned.

"And what skills do you have, or do you want to be a tester?" They asked.

"I am a very good medic. I was the best in my school so I can heal the projects on the students that go wrong. I am also wonderful at potions making."

The two grinned.

"We needed a medic. Madame Pomfrey would get suspicious if to many kids went to her." Fred said.

"So I'm in?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." They nodded.

"Good. I can come at supper time, or after supper, but you need to notify me before hand because I am busy."

The two nodded. Sakura heard chatting and turned to Potter, Hermione, and a Weasely walk in. They sat heavily at a desk and started to ramble on about Umbridge and their homework. They opened up their assignments and Sakura ignored them. She stepped back as some first years started to talk to Fred and George. She noticed as Fred and George started their testing the three at the desk looked over. Sakura became interested as the kids fainted after they took the candies or whatever.

'**That would be useful to have.**' Inner Sakura said.

'Yes.' Sakura agreed.

Hermione stomped up interrupting Fred and George.

"You can't do this." She hissed.

"They're fine." Fred said.

True enough some of the kids started to revive.

"It's dangerous." Hermione said.

"They're alive." George protested.

"And we have a medic ready." Fred said.

Hermione blinked.

"Sakura here is a talented medic."

"You're in on this? I didn't suspect that you could do this. From what I've heard you're the perfect student and have become all the teacher's favourites." Hermione said.

"Only when in classes. Besides if I don't help things would be a lot worst. They won't quit and I might as well help." Sakura said.

"Let them be Hermione. As long as they have a medic it's okay." The Weasely said.

"Stay out of this Ron." Hermione said.

She turned back to Sakura.

"I still don't agree with this. And don't you have your own work to do." She asked

"I already finished my homework." Sakura smiled.

"What! Already!" Ron pouted.

The twins made a face at him and he glared. Hermione glared at the twins.

"I don't want to catch you doing this."

The twins sighed.

"We'll do it when she's busy." They whispered to Sakura.

Sakura nodded as Hermione returned to her seat.

"Now could you help me?" She asked.

The twins suddenly looked interested.

"I heard a lot of rumours today. Most say that you two are the best pranksters beside Peeves and you know all the nooks and crannies." Sakura said.

True enough. All day she had listened to every bit of gossip when possible. Most was about those the Akatsuki or the ones who had already been tricked by the twins, or peeves. The two smirked at her looking devious.

"And what do you want to know?" They asked.

"I want to find the kitchen." She whispered.

They nodded and glanced around. When no one was looking they grabbed her and dragged her from the room. She let them drag her down the halls, and out of sight of students and teachers. Finally they stopped down a deserted hall. Sakura easily memorized the way. They stopped in front of a large picture of a fruit bowl. George walked up and tickled the pear. It laughed and suddenly the painting swung open. Sakura peered in and gasped as she saw, what she had read were house elves. It was a large kitchen filled with them. They all scurried about.

"So this is where the food comes from." She said.

"Yeah the house elves cook it and transport it to the hall with their magic." Fred said.

The two watched her closely as she turned to them.

"Would you guys draw me a map with all the secrets on it?" She asked.

The two blinked.

"That would take awhile, and it would be a lot of work." George sighed.

"I can reward you."

They brightened.

"How?"

"I can give these back to you." She smirked pulling a couple joke things, and pouches from her cloak.

The two gaped at the stuff.

"Those are our things Filtch took from us." They gasped.

"How did you get them?" Fred asked.

"Does Filtch know?" George asked.

"Filtch won't ever find out. And how I got them is my little secret." Sakura grinned.

The two glanced at one another.

"We'll draw you a map for those. And we'll pay you for being our medic." They chorused.

"Good. We have a partnership now." Sakura smirked.

They shook and Sakura handed the stuff over to them.

"If you can't find me ask on of the other exchange students. If you need to pass me a message or something find Sasori or Itachi. You can trust them." Sakura said.

The twins nodded. Then they bowed grinning.

"It was nice doing business with you oh great Sakura."

Then they took of sprinting. Sakura watched them. Then she stepped into the kitchen shutting the door behind her. House elves looked up at her and started to chatter. Then one hopped up to her grinning.

"Hello I's is Dobby. Is there anything you like Mistress. I saw the two masters brought you."

"Yes. I was wondering if I could have some green tea."

An elf came up in two second handing it to her. Dobby led her to some stools by a fire.

"Can dobby get you anything else mistress?"

"No thanks Dobby. And call me Sakura."

"You are too kind Sakura, ma'am."

Dobby started to chat with her and answered her questions about the kitchen as she drank. When she was finished an elf took the cup from her.

"Dobby, do any of the elves here know how to cook Japanese meals."

"Lulu does. Her old master loved Japanese food and taught her. She was honoured." Dobby chirped waving a small female elf over.

"Can you make ramen?" Sakura asked.

The female nodded.

"Would you like some, mistress?"

"Yes. And my name is Sakura. I hope we can be friends."

"Lulu is honoured." The elf squeaked before hurrying off to make some ramen.

Sakura noticed about ten other elves watched her closely learning the recipe as she cooked. Sakura only had to wait a while before the elf gave her a bowl of delicious looking ramen. Sakura sighed happily and took some chopsticks from Dobby. She happily dug in complimenting the small female elf who shuffled her feet and then ran off. Sakura ate quickly then thanked all the elves. They gave her a large pot of tea and cups at her request. They set it all on a tray and also loaded the tray with cakes and such.

Sakura thanked them and hurried down the halls easily avoiding everyone. When she walked into the Akatsuki common room she found all the furniture pushed to the walls and some of the members doing Taijutsu exercises. As she walked in most stopped and happily took the tea and sweets asking where she had got it from. She just grinned without replying.

Then she finished the small amount of work she had and straightened her part of the room. Then she sat beside Sasori on his couch. He was making a small wooden puppet. He had taught Sakura how to control and make puppets too and she ran to her room and grabbed the puppet she was working on.

Most of the evening, the group spent in the common room exercising, talking, or doing work. When it started to get about the time that everyone in the school went to bed they straightened up their common room. But as ninja they didn't need much sleep and most returned to their rooms to read. A few wander around the halls though checking on everything and learning the place. Sakura just returned to her bed and grabbed a large book. She read for a couple hours before she set it down and changed, snuggling into her soft bed happy to sleep.

.-.

Sakura woke with the sun again and hoped up. She quickly changed and hurried form their dorm. She ran down the long empty halls avoiding everything. When she reached an empty room she pulled her wand out. She had read about a charm and wanted to try it.

"Alohomora." She whispered

The door clicked and opened. She smirked and stepped in. It was a regular class but empty with no desks. She smirked and shut the door behind her. Then she tucked her wand away. She took a deep breath and launched into a series of taijutsu moves. She practiced taijutsu and some small jutsus for two hours. Then she hurried from the room and ran back to her dorm.

She ran up to her room and past the few who were awake. She had a quick shower and pulled her robes on. Then she grabbed her books and such and ran back to the common room. She grabbed a waiting Sasori and flew from the room Sasori being dragged behind. She talked happily with him as they made their way to the great hall for breakfast.

After they had eaten they walked off calmly to the potions room. Sasori once again started to look at the ingredients and talk with Snape. They had half an hour and they actually started to brew one of Sasori's poisons. They finished before the other students arrived. Snape took some and stuck it away and glanced at Sakura.

"This is confidential." He said drawled slowly but meaningfully.

"What? You made something? I didn't see anything." She said innocently.

He smirked. Sasori sat beside Sakura. He put his own flask of the poison in his bag and stuffed one in Sakura's. He looked at her and she smiled. She had asked for some last night to add to her puppet. They sat talking softly for a moment as the other students migrated in. Sakura glanced at her timetable and smirked. It seemed that she and Sasori didn't have any of the same classes as yesterday except potions which suited her fine. It seemed they had potions always in the morning too, not every morning but still always in the mornings. She stuffed her timetable away as the class began.

After potions they headed outside to a hut type house near the forbidden forest. Sakura and Sasori saw three students were actually early like them. It was Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They all looked up at the two as they walked up. Sakura smiled happily and Sasori just looked bored.

"So you are one of the exchange students?" Ron asked looking at Sasori who nodded.

"What class do you like best so far?" Hermione asked cheerfully.

"Potions." Sakura chirped.

The three looked at the two like they were completely insane.

"You like potions? Bloody hell." Ron muttered.

"We've always liked potions. Snape seems nice though."

Now they gapped at the pair.

"You like Snape?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he's one of my favourite teachers."

They stared at her a minute and at Sasori's nod of agreement. The three seemed to want to change the subject now and Sakura got the feeling they didn't like Snape.

"So why where did you go with my brothers? You three were there one minute then you were gone?" Ron asked suspiciously.

Sasori looked at Sakura waiting for an answer, scowling. Sakura knew they all had non-innocent thought in mind.

"Your twin brothers George and Fred, and I have a …an agreement." Sakura smirked.

"You're bloody insane getting in on their plans and liking potions." Ron whispered.

Sakura just shrugged and hummed happily looking around.

"So who stays in this house?" She asked.

"Hagrid the grounds keeper. He's away." Harry said.

"Oh we met Hagrid."

The three sharpened their gazes on Sakura.

"Where?" Harry asked quickly.

"He escorted us to the leaky cauldron and Diagon ally. He left saying he had business to attend to though." Sakura smiled.

The three sighed. More students were coming now. Then professor Grubby-Planks walked out. She had some weird stick like creatures. She started to talk about them and Hermione got points for talking about them too. Near the end of the class Sakura stood and walked up to Harry. She had noticed him getting even angrier at Malfoy because Malfoy was taunting him. Harry seemed ready to go slug him. Sakura grabbed him by his collar holding him back. Hermione and Ron looked up in almost relief. Harry scowled at her.

"Don't be stupid Potter. You fight him and it'll make your life worse." She frowned.

She let him go and he gathered his things up like the rest of the class. Sakura just grabbed her stuff and Sasori catching up with Malfoy and his group of 'friends'. Malfoy looked up at her and gave a smile that turned into more of a smirk. Sakura smiled back and just walked along with them. Most of the group asked her questions which she answered. They all migrated to the great hall and Sakura and Sasori sat down with them to eat lunch.

"So Sakura I heard you are in Snape's good books." Malfoy smirked.

"Yes." She smiled.

"At least you're smart enough to know who you should be friends with I suggest you avoid that Potter boy." He smirked.

Sakura nodded. When Sasori had finished she stood and grabbed him dragging him off to their next class, charms. They entered a large round room and sat at the front desk. She looked around. The whole room was nice. It had large windows and lots of books. A small man entered a moment later and spotted them. His eye slit up and he hobbled over to them. He was professor Flitwick. He chatted on about charms and Itachi and Kisame who he had had yesterday.

When the bell rang and all the other students were in he walked to his desk and stood on it so they could all see him. Sakura giggled. He was like a dwarf. He started to talk about their exams at the end of the year. Then he started to talk about certain charms.

When class was finally over Sakura and Sasori walked out of the room with some interesting charms in mind. Then they shot off to a class of double history of magic. As they entered the room they didn't see a teacher. But they did see a ghost sitting at the desk. Sakura gasped as he looked over to them.

"Hello I'm professor Binns."

"Hello Professor. I'm Sakura and this is Sasori." Sakura said bowing her head.

The ghost nodded and sat back down as they both sat at a desk. Sakura sighed as she sat down. She heard this class was infamous for being boring. They said double History was what kids called nap time. She shook the thoughts off as some very, very unenthusiastic students walked in and plopped down. As the lessons started Sakura saw why it was boring. The teacher seemed to drone on and one. For the first hour Sakura listened closely. But as it wore on she glanced around. More then half the students had their heads down or were sleeping. Sasori just looked bored like always. Sakura couldn't tell if he was listening or not. Sakura just kept her head up but closed her eyes and tuned everything out.

Sakura quickly sat straight up as she heard clatter. She looked around to see kids rushing from the room in relief.

"Is it over?" She yawned stretching.

"Hai." Sasori said standing.

Sakura nodded and stood up. She followed Sasori from the room and back to their dorm. She dropped her book and quickly did her homework as the others headed off for dinner.

When she was done her homework, which wasn't to long, she shot from the room. She hurried to the Gryffindor dormitory. Before she entered she had brief conversation with the fat lady quickly earning her trust. Then she walked in to find Fred and George doing some tests. They seemed to have one problem where one kid had a bloody nose that wouldn't stop. Sakura tsked earning George's attention. He sighed.

"Can you fix him?" Fred asked.

Sakura nodded and whipped out her wand. She had already practiced some medic stuff. It was the same as hat she had done before with her chakra just this time she channelled it through her wand not her hands. She waved her wand which sent out a green light. The boy suddenly perked up and the blood stopped. He went to wash off and Fred and George looked at Sakura.

"That was good. We are happy to have you on our team." They chorused.

Sakura nodded. She sat on one of the couches and started to read as George and Fred continued their tests. She healed the kids each time they needed it and soon an hour passed. They cut off abruptly and hid everything as Hermione walked in. she looked around resting her eyes on two innocent looking twins. She scowled but didn't say anything. She looked at Sakura too but Sakura ignored her. Sakura snapped her book shut and smiled.

"I must be going. Later." She smiled at the twins.

They waved as she skipped from the dorm. She hurried down the halls to the floor beneath the great hall. She walked to the fruit painting again and tickled the pear earning giggles and a door. She stepped in and all the elves greeted her.

Once again Dobby was near her talking. She got some tea and sat talking with Dobby as Lulu prepared some Japanese food for her. Sakura noticed lots of the elves watched Lulu curiously and some even started to help. She smiled. It seemed the elves loved to cook and learn new things.

"So you like it here?" She asked the elves.

"Yes." Lulu squeaked.

"Dobby loves it." Dobby clapped enthusiastically.

"I heard some people talking about a girl trying to free you all." Sakura said digging into her food.

"That is Harry Potter's friend Hermione. She makes us clothes and tries to free us but we don't want to." Dobby said.

Sakura nodded and noticed Dobby had mix matched socks, a dishtowel, and a toque on. Sakura dropped the subject and finished eating. When she was done the elves gave her another tray of tea and editable food. Of course all the food was eatable but Sakura and the other Akatsuki hadn't had it before and didn't like it.

Sakura had noticed that just like her the other members only ate rice at lunch and dinner and sometimes they ate some of the oddly prepared chicken and such. Sakura just shook the thoughts off and thanked the elves once again heading back to the dorm, dodging people. She was once again welcome happily for the tea and treats. She was pestered about where she had got it but Sakura was determined to keep it a secret. They gave in after awhile and left her alone.

Sakura ducked from the dorm set on exploring till curfew. She still dodged people though. She found the Owlery quite quickly and reminded her self to show Deidara later. She then just wandered around. She dodged one of the poltergeist Peeves' traps earning some gasps from him. She finally got him to come down from the roof and had a long conversation about the lay out of the place, the best places to pull pranks, and such. Peeves seemed to enjoy it but when he got bored he left. Sakura had heard enough though and headed back to the Akatsuki dorm.

When she got in she sat down with Sasori again and worked on her puppet. After a while she returned to the girl's room and started to read before once again falling asleep easily.

.-.

For the next three days the Akatsuki all split in the mornings and went to classes and usually met up after dinner. Sakura got up early each morning trained, got ready after, then had breakfast with Sasori. Then they rushed to classes. They usually had lunch with different people before going to class.

Then Sakura would do her homework before going off with George and Fred. Some times to help with their tests and sometimes to play pranks. Then Sakura would go to the kitchen have dinner and visit with the house elves.

Sakura would return to the common room with tea and snacks that everyone looked forwards too. She would usually then play with clay with Deidara, talk with the others, or work on puppets with Sasori. Then she would read before sleeping.

Over the week Sakura became on of the best student along with Itachi, Sasori, Konan, Pein, and Tobi. Deidara was labelled as 'deliquent', Kisame was labelled as lazy, Kakuzu was labelled as arrogant and a loner, and Hidan was labelled as a very temperamental swearing punk (Handle with care, as McGonagall said). Not one of the teachers disliked Sakura, Sasori, or Itachi though. They became the most trusted even if most teachers still suspected they weren't ordinary exchanged students.

Sakura and Sasori got on good terms with Malfoy and his gang but somehow stayed on good terms with the golden trio. But Sakura became best friends with George and Fred who kept their word and gave Sakura a map, along with pay for her immense help in their 'projects'. As Friday ended everyone was very happy.

.-.

Fred and George sat nervously on the couch. They had come to get Sakura and they had been let into the Akatsuki dorm. They had been instructed to sit by a serious Pein. Now they sat under the stares of Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Pein, Tobi, and Sasori.

"So who'll go wake up Sakura?" Tobi chirped.

The twins blinked as everyone winced.

"I vote Deidara does it." Sasori smirked.

"What! I'm not suicidal, un!" The blonde yelled.

Everyone just looked at him and smirked.

"Hurry up Deidara we can't keep these two waiting." Pein smirked.

Deidara grumbled and stood up. He walked to the stairs and everyone watched as he walked into the girl's bedroom.

"Wait for it…." Kisame said.

"What are we waiting for?" Fred asked.

"When Sakura gets woken up by people she gets mad." Pein smirked.

"Then this happens every morning?" George asked.

"No only when she wants to sleep in." Tobi chirped.

Suddenly a scream rang out. The twins jumped and gaped as Deidara flew out of the room over the balcony and into the common room to land on Tobi in a heap.

"Ow." He whimpered nursing a huge bruise on his head as he stood up.

The twins stared at him. Next thing they saw was Sakura standing in some black pyjamas with red clouds on the balcony. She glared down at Deidara. She spotted the twins and smiled at them before walking back into the room.

"She'll be out in a minute." Konan said.

"She threw you." Fred stated in disbelief.

"She's fucking strong." Hidan sneered with a grin.

The twins just stared. Suddenly the door opened again and Sakura came running down the stairs. She wore black cargo pants and a red tank top. It was the weekend so she didn't have any classes which meant no uniform. She smiled at the twins.

"You're up early." She chirped.

"It's ten." They muttered.

"Early for the weekend." She smiled.

They shrugged.

"Are you ready?" They asked getting devious smirks.

Sakura smirked back.

"Yes."

"What are you doing?" Pein asked.

"Nothing." Sakura said innocently batting her lashes. "But I suggest none of you use the hall near Filtch's office today."

They stared at her.

"You'd better not do anything reckless." Konan said.

"Who said we were doing anything?" The twins asked innocently.

The guys stared at the three of them a moment. Then the three hurried off. As they ran off the Akatsuki noticed that bag on Sakura's shoulders. It was packed full of stuff.

"We'd better not use the hall she said." Kisame muttered.

"It wouldn't be smart at the moment, un." Deidara said.

They all nodded agreement.

.-.

"So do you have everything set up in you end?" Sakura asked into the small mike.

"Yes." Came two twin voices.

Sakura smirked and stood waiting. Fred and George appeared a moment later. They grinned at Sakura. They each wore one of her ear and mike set walkie talkie things she had brought and spelled. They all stood around the wall and Sakura picked up the small wire leading around the corner.

"I'll do the honours." Fred grinned.

He took the wire and they all grinned. Fred tugged the wire and they heard a loud explosion followed by a cloud of smoke and an awful smell. They all laughed and ran for it. They could hear yells, screams, and curses follow them. They ran until they reached an empty hall. They fell against the walls in laughter.

"Filtch is going to have an office that smells like wet dog for months." Fred laughed.

"I wonder how long it'll take them to get a new door too and clear that smoke." George laughed.

"And I wonder how they'll get the paint off of everything." Sakura giggled.

They had set up a trap. When they had pulled the wire it had set off a small bomb. It had been near a can of paint, some smelly packages, a smoke bomb, and a few other things. Most likely Filtch's office door would be gone, the place would stink, the hall would be smoke filled, and pink and purple paint with a sticking charm on it would be everywhere. The three finally caught their breath. Peeves found them a moment later and laughed with them again. Then the three ran off to set up the same trap at Umbridge's door but they had green and blue paint now.

"If she catches us, you're on your own and we don't tattle." Sakura said.

The two nodded agreement.

"Where did you learn to make a bomb like that?" Fred asked.

Sakura had actually made it out of clay and charms like Deidara's clay but not as deadly.

"My secret." She giggled.

They just laughed and set off. In half an hour they had don the same thing to Umbridge's door. Then they packed up the remainder of their stuff and headed for the kitchen to get something to eat. As they entered the elves greeted them. Sakura made Fred and George try ramen and they liked it well enough. After lunch though they split and headed off.

Sakura hurried back to the Akatsuki dorm. She found Kisame just lounging around. He told her the others were all off exploring. Sakura thanked him and grabbed her bag with a few things in it. She had a guess to where Sasori was. She took off avoiding Filtch who was storming around. When she reached the dungeons she found Snape's office door locked. She snickered. It was magic protected but simple enough to pick with a senbon she had on her. Once it was unlocked she slipped in. She found Sasori and Snape working on some kind of potion and talking softly. Sakura just skipped up and stood looking over their shoulders.

"So what are you making?"

Sasori flinched slightly which meant she had taken him by surprise. Snape jumped and spun to face her. He saw it was her and sighed. She stepped around to the other side.

"Veritaserum." Snape said. "Three drops and the person will tell you anything truthfully."

"Umbridge has asked for all of Snape's supply so we are making more." Sasori said.

"Nice." Sakura said. "I'm guessing it's confidential."

The two nodded.

"Do you know where the others are Sasori?" Sakura asked.

She noticed Snape start to listen.

"Tobi and Deidara started to fight so Konan banned them from the common room for a while. Hidan said something about a ritual and Kakuzu said he was off to visit some Slytherins. I don't know where Konan and Pein are, they vanished earlier. Kisame is still in the common room and I haven't seen Itachi since this morning but you know how he is."

"Thanks." Sakura sighed.

"Looking for the Uchiha?" Sasori asked with a raised brow.

Snape just continued to listen and work on the potion.

"Yeah I wanted to ask him something but he's probably off running into walls." She snorted.

"So his eyes are still bothering him?" Sasori asked.

"Yes." Sakura sighed. "But that's not why I wanted to see him, I wanted to see him to annoy him."

"Just leave the Uchiha be, you know how he gets. And I am not saving you again if you anger him. Remember what happened last time."

Sakura nodded. He had advanced on her and was going to do something she knew she wouldn't like and she had thought she would really have a fight on her hands but Sasori had interrupted saving her. Sakura cut the conversation short and just let the two continue on with their former conversation as she watched. Then she brightened as they half finished. They set it aside to mature and Sakura smiled.

"There is a quidditch practice want to come watch with me?" Sakura asked.

"No. I prefer the ground. The prick will be there though."

"You mean Deidara?"

"Yes."

"Well see you then."

She smiled before skipping off. Snape watched her.

"Are you related?" He asked.

"No, we're just….friends." Sasori smirked.

Snape glanced at him. Then he shrugged.

"Shall we start the next potions?" Sasori asked.

Snape smirked and nodded. It was nice to have, someone who was good at potions, civil, good with conversations, and someone he knew wouldn't talk behind his back or betray his secrets. He grabbed the supplies for the next potion, dismissing the girl from his mind.

.-.

Sakura skipped down the halls and out into the grounds. She took off at a good jog. She hurried along to the quidditch pitch where she could see people flying around. She walked into the stands and sat down. She gasped as she spotted Deidara. He was up in the air on his broom acting as a keeper. She had read a bit on the sport and knew the positions and how to play. It confused her to why Deidara was acting as the keeper for the Gryffindors though. She watched and cheered anyways. She had Ron and Hermione join her after a while. Ron was grumbling and sighing.

"What's up?" Sakura asked him.

"I tried out for keeper too and Deidara got it." He sighed. "Probably for the best though. I didn't have the nicest broom and he is a lot better then me. And if I played I would have loads of homework that I wouldn't finish."

Hermione nodded agreement and watched the blonde zip around.

"He seems to like it too. Do you have a quidditch team in Japan?" She asked.

"Not at our school. There aren't enough students who want to play and flying isn't a very popular there." Sakura sighed.

The two nodded

"So it's best to let Deidara play while he can. You can try out when he leaves next year." Hermione said to Ron.

He nodded. The three watched them play till they had to cart of one beater who had been injured and when one of the other players was pushed off her broom. Sakura, Ron, and Hermione ran to meet their team. Ron and Hermione ran to Harry and Sakura hurried to Deidara who was grinning.

"Why didn't you tell me you made the team?" She asked.

"I was going to but you left early this morning, un." He grinned.

She sighed.

"Have you seen Itachi?" She asked.

"He was wandering the last I saw him, un." Deidara said.

Sakura shrugged and waved before jogging off to find the Uchiha. She searched for about half an hour before she ran into the twins who directed her to hall near the kitchen where they had seen the Uchiha. She thanked them and hurried off. She found Itachi looking at some painting and wandering. She stopped him.

"Hey Itachi I was looking for you."

He just blinked slowly. First she rested her hand on his head and let her medic chakara enter him. She got to work on his eyes. She had started working on them the night before they had come here and she only had to sit through one more long healing session with him till they were better but they had been busy. She just took most of the pain away at the moment. Then she removed her hands.

"I'll finish them tonight." She sighed.

He nodded.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"Are you hungry?"

He didn't reply.

"Are you hungry for real food like rice balls, or ramen, or sushi?"

He actually seemed to perk up, but he was Itachi and he wasn't a person who 'perked up' or showed any emotion.

"Nh." He said.

Sakura had been with Akatsuki a year and had been hearing 'nh's' all her life. She had long since learned which each way of saying them meant. The one he had just said meant 'yes actually I am hungry.' She smiled at him. She motioned him to follow her and set off down the hall. When she reached the painting of the fruit she made sure Itachi was following which he was. He waited looking slightly impatient. She shook her head and tickled the pear. He blinked as the pear giggled. She grabbed the newly emerged handle and pulled the painting like door. Itachi stared in at all the house elves. Sakura motioned him in and he did so. Sakura shut the door behind her as Dobby ran up to them.

"Hello Sakura who is the master?" Dobby asked.

"This is Itachi."

"Hello Itachi sir."

"Can we have some tea?"

"Yes of course."

Dobby ran off and Sakura led Itachi to some stools beside the fire. As they sat Dobby handed them some tea.

"Now what do you want to eat?" Sakura asked.

"Ramen." Itachi said shortly.

"Dobby?" Sakura asked.

"One ramen, coming up. Do you want any Sakura?"

"No thank you. But can I have a pumpkin pastry?"

Dobby nodded and trotted off. The two drank the tea in silence and waited for a while. Itachi just looked everywhere. Dobby came back after a while with Ramen and a pumpkin pastry. Itachi took the ramen silently and dug in. Sakura grinned. She knew he was grateful for real food.

"Dobby, could you bring some dinner to the Akatsuki dorm tonight for ten?" Sakura asked.

"Sure Mistress! What do you want?" The house elf asked excitedly.

Sakura listed off what a good dinner would be and dobby listened closely seemingly excited. When she finished he told some other elves too. Then he stood near Sakura and talked to her as Itachi ate. When he was done Dobby took the bowl. Itachi glanced around. Sakura fished through her bag and found her map. She grinned at Itachi and handed it to him. He took it curiously.

"It shows every nook and cranny in this school. Don't let the teachers get it."

Itachi looked at her.

"How did you get it?"

"George and Fred made it for me. It's a bit rough but good."

"So this is where you have been eating?" He asked changing the subject.

"Yeah." Sakura grinned. "And dinner is tonight as you just heard."

He nodded and pocketed the map.

"Well I'll be off." She said.

Sakura jumped up and skipped out waving over her shoulder at the still sitting Itachi. She ran down the halls. She soon found Kakuzu with a bunch of other Slytherin students. He seemed amused talking to them. Sakura walked up and they all stopped talking to looked at her. Most eyes glanced at her pink hair. She was used to it. She playfully leapt over to him throwing her arms around his neck and pressing against him. He just rolled his eyes.

"Be in the dorm tonight by dinner." Sakura whispered to Kakuzu.

"Are you planning something?" He asked.

"Nothing bad." She smirked.

Then she was off again. She found Pein and Konan and told them the same thing. She returned to the dorms and told Kisame, Hidan, Tobi, and Deidara who were all inside. She dropped by the dungeon again and told Sasori who was making more potions with Snape. It was an odd picture seeing the tall black haired, black clothed man standing next to a red haired black outfitted man while talking away and making potions in a badly lit room. It was like a picture out of a horror movie. She skipped away and found the Gryffindor common room. She found Ron, Hermione, and Harry inside.

"Hey guys." She chirped.

Hermione glanced around.

"Where is Sasori? You guys are almost always together." She said.

"He's with Snape." Sakura sighed.

"Detention already? Poor bloke. On a Saturday with the devil himself too." Ron said.

"Actually he's there out of free will." Sakura sighed.

"I KNEW IT! HE'S BLOODY INSANE!" Ron yelled throwing his arms about.

"He and Snape, are chatting away and standing over a practically cauldron, in a badly lit room." Sakura said. "I ditched them. They look like mad scientist and I wouldn't doubt it if they were mad."

Ron just shivered with Harry and Hermione shook the thoughts off. She sat with them awhile as they talked. After a while though she found Fred and George and helped them with more of their experiments. When it was finally dinner Sakura bid them farewell and hurried off to the Akatsuki dorm. When she reached it she found most members inside. They all sat talking or something. She just sat down beside Sasori and asked him how potions went. Before he could answer a table and a house elf appeared. Most of the other stared at Dobby who bounced in excitement.

"We're ready Sakura." He grinned.

"We're ready too Dobby." Sakura smiled ignoring the stares of the others.

He nodded and vanished in a pop again. Suddenly ten elves appeared and slid plates of food on the table. They vanished to return with more. When they were done Dobby said goodbye and vanished lastly. The Akatsuki stared at the food on the table.

"An actual meal." Kisame grinned.

"Enjoy." Sakura said.

The members hoped to the chairs and sat down happily. They started to eat talking happily.

"Sakura this is wonderful. How did you get the elves to get this for you?" Pein asked.

"I got Fred and George to show me the kitchen a week ago. I started to go their instead of eating upstairs because they give me what ever I want. I made friends with Lulu and Dobby and they even know how to make Japanese food. I organized this at noon today. I knew everyone was a bit hungry because we aren't used to the food." She grinned.

They all nodded and thanked her.

"I'll try to get them to bring us dinner here sometimes." She said.

They all thanked her and continued to eat and talk. When it was done Dobby returned and got some of the other elves to help him take the stuff away. Then the Akatsuki all sat around and just relaxed or such.

.-.

The next day went relatively the same for the rest of the members. They just lazed around, explored, or such. Sasori spent more time in the dungeons working on some larger potion with Snape and talking of poisons. Sakura played with Fred and George for the morning and healed their poor victims. Then she jumped from teacher to teacher talking about their magic classes. After dinner she and Tobi explored the greenhouses and Sakura found some herbs she swiped. So all in all it was a nice day but quite uneventful.

.-.

Monday morning Sakura finished her morning exercises early then grabbed her things and found Sasori dragging him to breakfast. They sat with Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Soon they found why the three were uptight. They read the daily prophet with the three and learned that the ministry had larger plans for Umbridge. They found out she was going to be…evaluating all the teachers. Sasori and Sakura just slipped off for their first class leaving the three to complain with Fred and George.

They hurried to their class where they sat down. Snape seemed a little annoyed. He sat at his desk waiting. But he still carried on conversation with Sasori. Suddenly ten minutes early Sasori cut off his conversation with the potion master. Snape looked confused until a minute later when Umbridge walked in. She blinked at the two in their desks then smiled sweetly. Sakura smiled back innocently like they were best friends. Sasori even gave her a smile but it was forced. Umbridge didn't seem to notice.

"Well I see you have these two today. They are very good students. The ministry will be lucky when these two get old enough to get a job with us." The woman said sweetly.

Snape looked at them with a raised eyebrow as Umbridge looked away. They snickered behind her back, even Sasori made a smirk. Snape seemed to get the idea it was an act, and smirked with them. Umbridge walked along the class looking everything over. Snape just acted like he was busy doing his work. As the bell rang Umbridge sat down on a stool in the corner. The students glanced at her but ignored her as Snape started to give a lecture.

As soon as that was done Snape paired everyone off and gave them there instructions. Sasori and Sakura got each other as partners and smiled. Being friends with the teachers had its perks, one was you never got a partner you disliked. As they started the potion Umbridge wandered around looking at the potions. As the class came to an end she wrote more notes on her clip board. Snape ignored her as he looked up.

"It seems some of you have much work to do in potions this year. I hope you do better on your exams."

His eyes swept the room. The only ones who had got the potion were Sasori, Sakura, and a Slytherin kid. They rested their flasks on Snape's desk, neither teacher noticing that Sasori took extra of his. When they were let go Umbridge stopped Sakura and Sasori.

"So how do you like this class dear? Is Severus a good teacher?" She asked Sakura

"Yes ma'am. I like potions and Professor Snape is a very good teacher." Sakura smiled.

The woman gave her a smile and walked off writing notes. Sakura made a face and walked off with Sasori. She followed him to charms class where she Umbridge was again. Flitwick seemed to see her as a guest. The lesson went on as normal but everyone was glad to escape for lunch. When they entered the halls Sakura and Sasori sat beside Kisame and Itachi who they had the next class with.

"How's the toad?" Kisame asked.

"Umbitch?" Sakura asked.

He nodded grinning.

"Annoying. She seems to think I'm her best friend though." Sakura snorted.

Kisame sneered and slowly ate. Sasori stayed back with Itachi and Kisame as Sakura hurried on ahead. As she entered transfiguration class she found McGonagall sitting at her desk. She smiled at her and she smiled back. Sakura sat at her desk and pulled homework from her other classes out. It was still half an hour till class and she focused on her work. As Sasori, Itachi, and Kisame walked in Sakura finished her potion homework. She shoved it in her pack and stared to talk with the others.

When they sensed Umbridge coming Sakura cleared her throat and warned McGonagall. McGonagall looked at them a moment then nodded. Sakura and Sasori sat away from the other two. Sakura smiled at Umbridge as she walked in but the others didn't. McGonagall didn't even acknowledge the woman. As the other students McGonagall started to teach. She showed Umbridge cold indifference and at the end of the class stormed out leaving the woman to her note taking. Sakura and Sasori hurried to their other lessons hoping she wasn't going to be in them.

The two finished there last two lessons without even seeing Umbridge. After that they had dinner in their dorm again. Then Sakura did her homework before working on her puppet with Sasori. Finally she headed to her room where she read before sleeping.

.-.

Much of the week was the same but they didn't have as many classes with Umbridge. Sakura who spent lots of time with Fred and George heard Ron, Hermione, and Harry talking about starting a secret club that Harry would teach Defence in. Sakura also healed Harry's hand that was raw from detention. They said it was a cruel punishment and it was but Sakura was a bit annoyed they complained so much. She had had far worse punishment for less than yelling at someone. She didn't say anything. As the weekend arrived everyone was excited about the trip into a small town called Hogsmead. As the day for the trip arrived they all were ready early.

.-.

Sakura sighed and resisted the urge to grab Itachi and make him walk faster. Pein had mixed up the partners for the day and she had been stuck with Itachi. She didn't mind it to much. But at least with Sasori she could drag him and he wouldn't torture her for seventy two hours with his eyes. She had healed Itachi's eyes last week and they were as good as new. She sighed again. Sometimes she regretted giving him back his best torturing device.

"Can we walk faster?" She asked.

"Hn." Itachi said.

That meant 'I'm not and you have to stay with me'. Sakura grumbled under her breathe and sighed again before slowing her pace. She just stayed quiet and looked at the lake and scenery. They finally reached Hogsmead and Sakura grinned. Sakura smiled and skipped into 'Honey Duke's'. She looked around at all the sweets with the other students. Itachi stepped in and raised an eyebrow at her. She just skipped off picking out candy.

"She has a sweet tooth." Sasori said.

Itachi glanced at the red head, who walked up beside him. Itachi saw Sasori's partner for the day, Tobi, talking with Sakura and picking out candy.

"Nh." Itachi said.

The two stood waiting. They only had to wait a few minutes before the other two returned with bags of sweets. Then the four split up and walked off. Sakura and Itachi stopped by a clothes store but neither got anything. Then they stopped at the three broomsticks last.

They ordered an odd drink called butterbeer and sat in a corner table watching everyone. They listened to all the gossip and drank their warm butterscotch flavoured drink. They had some girls join them after a while but it didn't surprise either of them as the girls gushed over Itachi. Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi had long since learned that they had fan girls after them. It wasn't hard to believe. The others Akatsuki members had fans too but not as many as Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi.

After about an hour the two made their escape. They hurried along the ground towards the castle. As they walked they enjoyed the view in silence. When they reached the castle Sakura and Itachi walked to their dorm. Sakura dropped her bag of sweets off and hurried of to find Fred and George, or one of the teachers to talk to.

.-.

For five weeks the routine was the same. Get up and train, go to lessons, then after dinner do her homework, then find Fred and George, then spend time in the dorm, then read, and then go to sleep. Sakura kept an eye on the golden trio too. It seemed they were very unhappy with way things were going and they seemed to detest Umbridge. Sakura also learned most of the teachers felt the same. The ninja all scouted the place a lot. Sakura had long since learned her way around with her map and her trusty prank pulling twins. She and the twins got along great and she knew she was growing attached but she didn't care.

During the last week though, the golden trio had kept busy too, starting a new club. They had talked over the details a lot in private where they thought no one over heard them, but Sakura learned of their plans. She kept a close eye on them as Dumbledore had suggested. After the five weeks of calm she knew something had to happen and she was correct.

After the five weeks Umbridge, the high inquisitor of Hogwarts, had passed a new rule banning all clubs, unless given permission to open by Umbridge. The quidditch teams were mad, including Deidara. The Slytherin team immediately got permission to keep going but until McGonagall talked to Dumbledore about the Gryffindor team Umbridge didn't let them. She gave in, in the end though and the Gryffindor team was allowed to play.

Sakura just ignored it not caring. It was the club that interested her though. She decided to go check on it sometime when they were further in. She pushed that matter aside though and focused on school, and snooping around. The day it got really snowy and wet made her moods drop. That day she was actually insane enough to go watch the quidditch game. It ended with Fred, George, and Harry getting life long bans in quidditch.

She stayed with the two furious twins who really wanted to go kill Malfoy. In the end she had knocked the two twins out so they would rest. Then she learned that Hagrid had returned. She decided to pay him a visit that night. She had liked him when they had first met him and she would love to see his hut. She had been curious but hadn't had the time to look inside of it.

.-.

Sakura easily made it outside without any of the teacher or ghost knowing. She could see a faint light from Hagrid's cabin through the dark and snow. She frowned as she noticed the foot prints leading to the hut. She could tell there were three people. They had been careless leaving their footprints. And from what Sakura had spotted earlier, Umbridge was going to check on Hagrid any moment now. Sakura sighed and wiped out her wand. She used a simple spell and covered up the tracks. Then she pumped chakara to her feet and walked on the snow leaving no prints. She had long since learned that walking on snow was like walking on water, although a lot harder. Few knew how or had the control.

She shook the thoughts off and jogged across the ground. When she reached the small hut she let out a loud knock. There was shuffling inside. She waited a minute before Hagrid opened the door. She stared at his bruises. He looked down at her and blinked. He let her in and she smiled at him.

"I came to visit. And you three hiding can come out."

Suddenly the golden trio materialized staring at her.

"How did you know?" Ron asked.

"I saw your footprints."

They winced. Sakura whipped out her wand and Hagrid blinked. She easily healed his bruise.

"Think up some excuses now. The new high inquisitor of Hogwarts is coming to check on you." Sakura said.

"What?" Hagrid asked.

"New teacher named Umbridge from the ministry. Quite mean, I suggest you get ready."

Suddenly Hermione gasped.

"Our footprints…."

"I hid them. Now back under your cloak."

The three obeyed. Hagrid quickly cleaned up. Sakura pet the large dog fang.

"I just wished to say hello. And here."

Sakura set a pumpkin pie on the table. She had gotten it from Dobby in the kitchen.

"Thanks." Hagrid said.

"Umbridge is coming now. See you." Sakura smiled slipping out the back door.

She watched Umbridge walk in the front door and hurried across the large yard back to the castle. Once inside she used another spell to dry off. Then she set off back to her dorm. When she reached it she just returned to her room and promptly fell asleep.

.-.

When Sakura woke she woke later then usual. She sighed unhappily and got ready for classes. She didn't wait for Sasori as she walked off to the main hall. She gulped down some breakfast and headed for her first class which was Care of Magical Creatures. Once there she found Hagrid talking with the golden trio again. She walked up and stopped a distance away yawning. Hagrid smiled at her.

"Thanks for the pie. It was good."

Sakura nodded. The other three glanced at her. The third group of students to come out were Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Crabbe and Goyle stood a little bit off to the side as Malfoy walked up to Sakura and gave her a smile. Sakura started to talk with him ignoring the stares from the golden trio.

.-.

"She is friends with Malfoy?" Hagrid asked watching Sakura talk with Draco

"Yeah, I don't understand it." Ron said.

"We don't really understand her. She is friends with him, yet best friends George and Fred. She's a prankster but a teacher's pet. She's smart, yet she acts naïve. And she Snape is her favourite teacher." Hermione said.

"Snape is her favourite teacher?" Hagrid asked in complete surprise.

The three nodded casting more glances at Sakura. They saw Sasori trudging up to her looking as bored as always.

"That's her friend Sasori. He always seems bored…always." Harry said.

Hagrid glanced at him. He knew they were ninja that Dumbledore hired so he had some trust in them. He sighed and started his class.

.-.

Sakura stood next to Sasori as the class went on, but talked with Malfoy once and a while. It was nice being a student wizard. You didn't have to worry about missions or attacks as much. And the classes were quite easy if you grasped the concept. It was true you didn't have much free time but you didn't need too much.

As class ended Sakura walked slowly to her next class with Sasori just looking around for once. The forbidden forest caught her eye once again. One of the ninja had gone in their yet. Dumbledore had warned them against it, he had aid not very many death eaters would be brave enough to go in there, and the few that would, would most likely not come out. Sakura scowled thoughtfully. She really wanted to check it out though. She nudged Sasori who blinked at her.

"Want to check out the forbidden forest tonight."

He blinked then smirked.

"I was wondering when you would ask. You're usually quite curious and never like mysteries." He drawled.

She just pouted softly causing him to smirk more.

"Deidara is going to make a move on her soon. If you are going to tell her you like her better do it soon."

"Who said I like her." The Uchiha said impassively.

"It is very obvious if you look. Just because none of the others notice." The red head smirked. "And make sure you do it right."

Then the red head walked off Tobi, who had bought his candy trailing behind. Sakura stepped up beside him her bag in hand. He turned and walked out. They walked to Zonko's joke shop. Itachi decided it was safer to wait outside. Sakura came out a couple minutes later her arms supporting another bag.

"Can we go to the three broomsticks?" She asked slowly.

Itachi gave a nod and took one of her bags. She looked surprised by the action but let him take it. They walked to the bar in silence. As they entered they were met by warm air and talking people. They found an empty table and sat down. They ordered something called butterbeer. As they tasted it they realized it gave a warm feeling. It had some alcohol in it but taste a bit like butter scotch. Suddenly a woman walked up. She smiled at them.

"My name is Madam Rosmerta. Would you be the exchange students?"

The two nodded.

"I heard some of the other students point you out. Dumbledore told me about you." Her tone lowered. "If you need anything talk to me. And I heard from Dumbledore you are over seventeen so would you like something stronger then the butterbeer?"

Sakura sighed and nodded. The woman came back with two drinks.

"It's called fire whisky."

She waved and walked off. Sakura took it and sipped it.

"It's good. A bit like sake, but almost better."

She downed more and Itachi followed her example. He sighed too. It was stronger then the butterbeer and tasted better to. He could go for some good sake but there was none here so this would have to do.

"At least while here we're learning." Sakura sighed

"I'd rather not be here though." Itachi said.

"I know. I'd really like to go kill someone or pound some trees."

He smirked. They finished the fire whiskey and paid before leaving. As they walked Sakura sighed.

"At least I got some stuff. Otherwise that was uneventful." She said.

Itachi just looked at her.

"Would you really have gone with the Malfoy boy?"

"He is better at conversation then you and better company, so probably." She scowled at him.

Itachi just looked at her. She was looking ahead thoughtfully. She carried both her bags, having taken the other from him. They finally reached Hogwarts and walked in. They blinked at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle who stood near the front door. Malfoy jumped up and walked over.

"I was wondering if you would accompany me next time?" He asked Sakura.

"Well I…"

Itachi knew she would say yes.

"She's with me." Itachi said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Are you really?" Malfoy asked a frowning Sakura.

"I'll talk with you later." She said.

He glanced at Itachi and slowly walked off. Sakura rounded on him glaring. Then she stalked off. Itachi just hurried after her. He caught up to her.

"Sakura…" He started

She ignored him. Itachi took a deep breath.

"Sakura…" He started again.

She shot him a scowl. Itachi scowled and slammed her into a wall. Sakura glared at him as she dropped her bags. She struggled but Itachi had her pinned. She opened her mouth to speak and Itachi covered it with his own. Sakura gasped and Itachi slipped his tongue into her mouth. He felt her still. She gave a soft moan as his tongue rolled over her own and his mouth ravished hers.

.-.

Sakura felt the sensation of a tongue brush against hers. Itachi's soft lips pressed against hers and against her will her eyes fluttered closed. She stilled as she let him kiss her. As her air started to thin Itachi pulled back. She felt his hot breath roll over her lips. Then she was let go. She slid down the floor and looked up but Itachi was already gone. She brought up a hand to her mouth. She gently touched her lips. She sat a moment. Then she stood on shaky legs. She grabbed her dropped bags and hurried down the halls. When she reached her dorm she dropped her stuff in her room and ran back from the dorm.

.-.

Itachi saw Sakura return to the dorm but she quickly ran off again. He sat on the couch with a sigh and clasped his hands in front of his face, resting his elbows on his knees. He looked into the fire. He licked his lips gently. He could still taste her breath on him. He closed his eyes. He opened them as he felt the couch sag beside him. He looked at the puppet master.

"So did you say anything?" Sasori asked.

Itachi didn't answer. He licked his lips again and Sasori's eyes widened.

"You kissed her?" He asked.

Itachi still didn't answer. Sasori just left after a minuet. Itachi sighed after a minute and set off to looked for Sakura. He searched for an hour before he sighed and found one of her friends. It was the twins.

"Yes?" Fred asked as Itachi stopped them on their way to their dorm.

"Have you seen Sakura?"

"Can't find her?" George asked.

Itachi just gave them a level stare. Fred and George glanced at one another.

"Wait here."

They shot into their dorm. Itachi waited for five minutes. Then the two came out with a piece of parchment.

"Use this. But we do need it back. It's Harry's." They said.

They tapped it with their wands and murmured something. The paper let ink crawl across it. Itachi stared at the map. He saw little prints to show moving people. The twins grinned at him and handed it to him. He took it gently and bowed his head. They wished him luck as he walked off. Once out of sight Itachi opened it and looked around the map. His eyes spotted Sakura's name and he set off.

After ten minutes of walking he walked to a window and slid it open. He made sure no one was looking before leaping out and running up the wall. As he jumped onto the roof Sakura who had been sitting looking over the lake squeaked and fell back. Itachi stuffed the map in his pocket. Sakura scooted back and Itachi stepped forwards.

.-.

Before she could move again he disappeared in a flash. She felt something push her down and fell on her back. She opened her eyes to find Itachi pinning her to the roof. She squirmed.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Was I wrong to kiss you?" He asked.

Sakura blushed slightly.

"….No."

"Did you not like it?"

"…No."

"Do you not like me?"

"…No."

"Then why do you hide?" He asked.

"I'm confused." She said.

"What is confusing?"

"Why did you kiss me ?" She asked.

"Because I wanted to."

"Why?"

"Because I like you."

"Why?"

"More reasons then I can count."

Sakura blushed slightly as his mouth leaned closer to her ear.

"I love your hair."

She felt him start to twirl it.

"I love your eyes."

She looked up to see him looking into her eyes.

"I love your nose."

He kissed it gently earning more blushes from Sakura.

"I love your lips."

Before she could even blush his lips fell on hers hungrily. She moaned as he nipped her bottom lip asking entrance. She slowly opened her mouth and felt his tongue slide into her mouth. She felt her eyes close and slowly moved her hand to wrap around his neck. His one hand wrapped around her waist while the other cupped her face. They only broke apart as they ran out of air. Sakura sat taking deep breaths. Itachi slowly let her up and they sat side by side.

"So you love me?" She asked softly.

His response was to kiss her again. When they broke he nipped her ear.

"I love you very much." He said.

Sakura giggled softly.

"And how do you feel about me?" He asked.

He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. He started to kiss down her neck.

"I think I love you too." She whispered.

She could tell he was smirking

.-.

.-.

.-.

Was aiming for ItazXSaku. Everyone met up at the end for large epic battle. Sakura's past with Orochimaru revealed (human experiments. Handed over by Sasuke or something.


	6. Bound Harry Potter

2 YEARS OLD

.-.

It poured rivers over his body, staining pale skin. His vision was blurry. He couldn't make out much His world was fuzzy. He grabbed his head and clenched his eyes to steady his vision. He felt something wet press against his hair and jerked his arms back. He looked down at his hands to see red.

Why was it so red? It was wet? Blood? Whose blood?

He tried to look around but couldn't see much.

Whose blood?

He felt his world tilt and his head hit the ground. No strength left to even lift his head. His whole body seared. His eyes followed the floor boards, died red.

Whose Blood?

He shakily moved his arms, pain ripping up them with each movement. He pressed a hand to his stomach. It lit with the fire of pain and he let out a hiss. It sounded more of a pained whimper, his throat torn raw. From screaming? He lifted his hands again and saw more blood.

Whose blood?

His blood.

.-.

He rolled over slightly to pull his head from the dusty pillow. His room looked smaller then last year. Was it shrinking? He lifted his head feebly to look at the window. It was still night. Or was it the next night? How long had he been asleep? How long had he been at the Dursely's? All he remembered was the train, then the car ride home, then pain. He looked to his hands.

Dried blood.

His skin, under the blood, was paler then healthy. He noticed his body shook slightly. Why? He still hurt. All over. His stomach felt a bit better through.

He looked over the edge of his bed and met a sea of red. Had he really lost that much blood? How was he still alive?

Oh.

He was magically tired. Magic kept him alive? His eyes followed the sea of blood to the door. Footprints. Red footprints. Large red footprints. Must be Vernon's. A knife was stabbed into the floor near the door. It was stained red too.

Was that a whip?

Yes. And a belt. When did he get the whip? Must be new. He could see his reflection flash across the knife. Did he really look so pale? He couldn't keep his eyes open longer.

Sleep.

.-.

Hedwig.

Brilliant white feathers the color of snow.

Hedwig.

Amber eyes that looked at him with love.

Hedwig.

Soft nips that said he was liked.

Hedwig.

Strong talons clutching his arm carefully.

Hedwig.

White feathers dipped in blood.

Hedwig?

Amber eyes dulled.

Hedwig?

Beak crushed.

Hedwig?

Talons mutilated.

Hedwig?

He stared at the lifeless body.

Hedwig?

Her poor white feathers weren't white?

Hedwig?

Dead.

Hedwig?

He finally just screamed.

.-.

Pain.

It seared, it burned, it cut. Everywhere. Sickly red curse. Crucio. It hurt everywhere.

Knives in his skin.

Pokers in his side.

Pain in his head.

Everywhere. It hurt -searedburnedcut- His eyes snapped open and he gasped for air, swallowing as much as he could. He shook so badly he couldn't pull his blanket back up.

The memories.

The pain.

The dreams.

_He_ was dead, yet he still haunted him. He still held memories of the red eyes and the terrifying laugh.

Tom.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort.

Dark Lord.

He shook at the memories. Voldemort was dead but he still haunted him. The memory of the pain, or the curses, the nightmares, mixed to make new dreams. Dead, but still haunting.

.-.

The letter felt heavy in his numb fingers. It felt heavy enough to make him sunk to the ground. He let it go numbly and watched as it floated to the ground.

Dead? Remus was dead?

He couldn't be. Not Remus too. They were lying. They had to be. Dumbledore had to be lying!

Wanted to cry. Couldn't.

For the second time he just screamed.

.-.

He looked at himself in the reflection and didn't recognize himself. Unhealthily pale skin. Limp black hair. Dead green eyes. Skin was pulled tight over his bone to show malnutrition. Bags under his eyes to show lack of sleep. His face looked hollow. He looked haunted.

He reached up and pushed a hand against the mirror. His fingers looked longer, but thin. Torn nails, bloody and raw showed the work of weeding with no gloves. He looked haunted as he stared at himself. He didn't like that look. The mirror shattered as his eyes narrowed. A scream issued from somewhere in the house telling him he had been heard.

He slunk from the room back to his own. He paused in the doorway. Then he quickly swept up the broken glasses from the desk along with the small collection of bloodstained white feathers. He tore a floorboard back to pull out an album, a cloak, a small bag of coins, and a brilliant red feather, even more red from his blood dripping off of it. He swept back out the door. His aunt greeted him at the top of the stairs. He just looked into her eyes and she scrambled out of the way. He entered the hall and Dudley swallowed thickly gazing at him fearfully.

He glided to the cupboard under the stairs and reached out. As his fingers grazed the lock it exploded, no pieces hitting him. He wrenched the door open and saw nothing. So it was all burned. He slammed the door and glided to the front door. As he stepped onto the front step he paused. Then he looked left sharply and threw out his arm. Dung was flung back, cloak sliding off. He hit the fence hard, falling unconscious. Harry threw the cloak back on him and strode to the street, holding up his hand. A bus appeared with a loud bang and he slid on, giving the man the money before he could speak. He sat down and looked out the window.

Time to get his life going.

.-.

The ministry of magic was full of people rushing to and fro. With Voldemort defeated less then a month ago (at the end of may) things were hectic. Hogwarts had closed for the rest of the term, to reopen in September. Many kids were here to take missed exams so as not to have to repeat part of the year. He slipped through the crowds easily. No one recognized him. A few glances were sent his way but many just assumed he was someone who worked here and had been staying late.

He made it to the elevator and squeezed in heading for the correct floor. When he reached it he slipped out and headed down the hall. He paused to squint at a few doors before finally reaching the one he wanted. His cracked glasses weren't of any use so he hadn't bothered to pull them on. He knocked at the office door and when hearing a soft 'enter' he slipped in. he found Amelia Bones pouring over various papers. She looked up at him and paused, in a curious way.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"I wish to be emancipated."

She raised a brow but moved to a filing cabinet. She shifted through a door and pulled out a sheet of paper. She sat back down and slid it to him across the desk, pointing to the blanks with a pen.

"You must write down your school scores so we can tell if you're responsible. You also have to get a goblin signature to tell us you can care for yourself financially. You also have to have your guardians signatures. Then you just sign and it will reappear back here for filing."

He blinked at the simplicity of it but nodded none the less and took the paper thanking her in a quiet voice, no emotion entering it, before slipping from the office. Now all he had to do was take some exams and go to Gringotts.

.-.

"Broken?"

He paused before nodding. Snapped on purpose, but he need not know that.

"Do you still have the core?"

He paused again before nodding.

"But you wish to get a different core."

He nodded. Ollivander gave a wide smirk.

"How about a custom wand this time?"

.-.

"That was frankly amazing Mr. Potter!"

He, known as Harry Potter, looked to the instructor and gave a small nod. They were alone in the examining room, two other judges watched from a window. They would keep quiet on his name for a while hopefully. The glamour around him made him appear like before the final battle so no questions were asked. He nodded to the judges as they started to grade him, whispering among them-selves. He had just done his exams. He would do his NEWTS at Hogwarts this upcoming year.

.-.

His uncle and aunt quickly signed the paper under Harry's dead stare. As they finished they backed up a step watching him uneasily. He stepped forwards and signed his own name. The paper seemed to burn away as soon as he pulled the pen back. Five minutes later it appeared with a pop.

"Congratulations Mr. Harry James Potter. You are now emancipated. You may now use magic outside of school and claim your inheritance at Gringotts. You are an adult in our eyes." Came the voice of Amelia Bones.

He grabbed the copy and looked it over. Then he looked up to his uncle and aunt. They swallowed thickly. He paused a moment then before they could blink he was gone.

.-.

His hand clamped around the will, crumpling it with a deadly snarl on his face. A moment later the paper burst into flames and the other items in the room, namely the chair, the desk, and a few shelves, all were crumpled by shockwave of his magic. The goblin quickly snapped his fingers, restoring everything back to normal. He closed his eyes and took ten minutes to calm down. When he finally calmed his eyes snapped open, glowing a soft green.

"Make sure Dumbledore has no access to any of my accounts, nor know of any of my transactions. I want one of your 'credit cards' and the keys to my vaults."

The goblin nodded quickly and vanished out the door. Ten minutes later he held a credit card in his hand, which would work in both the magical and muggle world, along with six keys in his hand. Then the goblin held out four small boxes. He flipped the lids open and looked the rings over. He slid the plain silver bands on and they melded into one. He tapped it with his opposite finger and it changed crest. He was now head of the Potter House, Black House, Gryffindor HouseousH, and Slytherin House. He had gained each family vault for each house along with his trust account and his mother's old vault. He was rich. He looked at the ring, then looked up through his bangs and smirked in an empty way.

.-.

Free. Free. Free.

He sucked in a breath of fresh air.

Free. Out. Peace.

His eyes closed lightly and a smile tugged at his lips.

Free. Calm. Silence.

He had till September; three months.

Free. Air. Alone.

Hedwig? Oh. She wasn't here. He'd forgotten.

Free. Painful. Uplifting.

No Hedwig. No friends. No Family. A look of sorrow. A snarl. A sad smile.

Free. Free. Free.

.-.

Where to? Hmm.

Anywhere.

The world was open. No restrictions. America? France? Germany? Russia? China? Japan? Australia? Africa? India?

Choices, choices, choices.

Somewhere to relax? Somewhere to shop? Somewhere to learn? Hot weather? Cold weather? Summer? Winter? Rich? Poor?

Where, where, where.

He thought in the silence of his freedom. Then he smiled.

.-.

.-.

Draco Malfoy, though rich, arrogant, and spoiled, was smart. He knew that when he returned to Hogwarts for his seventh year it would be him and the Slytherins against everyone, under even more pressure then other years. They had just got out of war and many Slytherin's wouldn't be returning. The ones that did would be under taunts, glares, and hate. Gryffindor would hate them. Ravenclaws would be wary of them. Hufflepuff would be scared of them. The teachers would watch them. It would be them against the school, but worst then past years.

Draco found himself on platform nine and three quarters on September first at ten forty five. It was filled. As he walked through the crowd he found numerous glares and hateful words following him. He had been proved innocent under Veritaserum of joining Voldemort. But neither of his parents had. He was the last Malfoy and innocent, but many would push their hate onto him. He kept his eyes on the red steam engine and strode forwards, Crabbe and Goyle stepping up beside him as he walked. The two had also been innocent.

Most people in his year and under had been innocent of joining Voldemort. They had been raised with no war and that had changed their views. Voldemort had been planning to recruit them in their seventh year, as Lucius had told him, but Voldemort had been defeated in their sixth year. Besides, they hadn't been going to join him. They would have begged to join Potter before that happened. Ah. Another point. He had said Potter, not Dumbledore. None of them trusted the headmaster. Sometimes they viewed him worse then Voldemort.

Now that he thought of Potter he glanced around. He expected the boy to be in sight, beaming under the attention of everyone. He scowled as he didn't see the boy anywhere. Ah, there was Weasel and Granger. He scowled again. They looked like a couple. And why was Luna Lovegood looking at them with a pitying smile. And was that Longbottom glaring at them? Hmm. Seems he had learned something from Snape. That glare was impressive. Draco's view was cut off as he boarded the train. He was immediately waved down by Pansy, Theo, and Blaise who stood in the wall waiting. Pansy huffed as he walked over.

"Most compartments are already taken. This is the only one that can fit us all, but there's already someone inside."

Draco shrugged and opened the door. There was indeed someone inside. The person sat on the bench to the left, pressed against the corner and looking towards the window, head covered by a hood from the black cloak.

"Can we sit in here?" Draco asked smoothly.

The person didn't even twitch.

"We'll take that as a yes." Draco said a slight sneer on his face.

They filed in and sat down in a silence. Theodore, Blaise, and Pansy sat on the bench beside the figure while Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco sat on the one opposite. Draco whipped his wand out and spelled the door shut, smirking. When that was done he cast a sideways glance at the figure, who still hadn't moved. Then he shrugged. Theo pulled an ever present book out and flipped it open. Blaise rolled his eyes and leaned comfortably into the seat stretching. Pansy sent him a scowl for taking up so much room and pulled a magazine out. Crabbe and Goyle sat silently and Draco leaned back into his seat, loosing himself in his thoughts.

.-.

Draco was jerked from his thoughts by a squeal from Pansy. He snapped his head to see where she was looking and was more then a bit surprised. There was a child. He was peeking out from under the cloak of the stranger. Draco had no idea how he had hidden under the black cloak before with another person in it. The kid was no more then a meter high but looked about four, with healthy peach colored skin. He had poker straight red hair that felt to his shoulders and black eyes flecked with molten gold.

He wore black baggy pants that sucked in at his ankles by elastic showing part of his feet before they vanished into delicate black slippers. He wore a deep black shirt under an orange coat that was unzipped with a collar of what looked like white fur (Naruto's coat!). Draco was surprised to spot a black collar hanging around his neck. What drew his attention though were the blood red fox ears and bushy tail tipped with black, the kid had. They were possible to get through potions (quite popular with the girls) though they were uncommon. The kid gave them a happy smile showing slight fangs.

"Hi! I'm Sho!" he chirped.

For a moment they were stunned into silence. The kid scurried over to Blaise and scrambled onto his lap, sitting perfectly and twisting to smile at the boy. Blaise gave the kid a startled look.

"I'm Blaise Zabini." He finally said.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson and this is Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Draco Malfoy." She giggled.

The kid gave another smile and then hopped to his feet, standing on Blaise's legs. He stood up quick enough to startle Theodore who sat between the stranger and Blaise. The boy gave a startled jerk and dropped his book. In the blink of an eye, the stranger leaned forwards, arm snaking out to grab the book before it even hit the ground. Everyone gave sharp intakes at the show of speed. Draco never wanted to be in a duel with this kid if he had reflexes like that. The stranger straightened and handed Theo his book. The cloak fell back away from them giving the compartment a good view of the person.

The person wore fine clothes consisting of black boots that reached half way up his calves with baggy black pants tucked into them. He wore a deep green almost black button up shirt that had the top few buttons unbuttoned showing a leather string with a bloody white feather hanging from it. He also wore a black choker that looked like an inch thick snake wrapped around his neck twice. He had some of the darkest hair Draco had ever seen, all gathered into a low pony tail and tied by a decorative emerald-green metal clasp.

The sleeves of the shirt where pushed up to the elbows showing a tattoo on the right arm. It looked like a brilliant red phoenix feather that wound around his wrist once and then splayed up the inside of his arm to a few inches short of the elbow. There were also, what looked like, numerous scars littering his arms. Their skin was pale, very pale. Almost unhealthily pale. They were thin too, but built with wiry muscles giving a lithe appearance. Their whole appearance gave off a dark beauty and a fae like appearance. The most stunning features though, were the eyes. They were a mix of emerald and the color of the killing curse.

Draco found his breath was stolen by the dark beauty. Then he almost choked as he recognized the person. Potter. He stared a few more monuments raking the teen with his eyes. He could see the others, out of the corner of his eye, doing the same. A stunned silence descended them as Potter just stared back at all of them. As Draco stared into Potter's eyes he realized something that made him shudder. Those eyes were haunted. They held the look of someone who had seen far too much far too quickly. He shuddered and Potter blinked before turning back to look out the window like before. There was a tense silence.

Draco's attention was drawn back to the child as the kid scrambled from Blaise's lap and trotted to Potter, pulling himself onto Potter's lap. The kid stood on his legs and reached up, hugging Potter around the neck and nuzzling his neck into Potter's neck. Potter's eyes flickered to the boy and something in them softened. Draco blinked from his stupor and cleared his throat.

"Who's the kid Potter?"

"…Sho."

"Why is he on the train? He can't be old enough to attend Hogwarts."

Potter just gave a blank look and Draco got the feeling he wouldn't get anymore from the boy. He glanced around and spotted Potter's luggage, but a cage seemed to be missing. Potter always carried his bird with him. The thing was like his child by the way he acted.

"Where's your owl?"

Potter was looking at him with that haunted look again, a deep sorrow filling his eyes. His whole body seemed to slouch as the air around him seemed to get heavier. The air seemed to be saturated with pain and sorrow.

"Dead."

It was said so calmly it scared Draco. He licked his lips nervously as Potter turned back to the window. The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

.-.

Severus Snape sat in his chair at the teacher's table and watched the children file in, taking their seats. He sneered distastefully. His gaze wandered to the Slytherin table and he was surprised to see Draco's group silent. No whispering between them. Draco was staring away from his table to another. Snape followed his gaze and his eyes widened as they landed on Potter. The boy had…changed.

He scowled fiercely next. The brat runs off less then a month after he kills Voldemort without so much as a note and then returns from where ever he was and breaks a school uniform rule. The boy was wearing different clothes and drawing a few looks for it. Snape dismissed the thoughts though. Minerva would take care of it.

His gaze stayed on the boy. There was something…different about him. He had grown, about an inch or two in height, but that wasn't what gained his attention. He could almost feel the power the boy had. It was amazing. No wonder he had defeated Voldemort. His gaze was turned to the small boy beside Potter. What was a child that age doing here? Then Snape's observation skills kicked in and he recognized the 'kid'. His eyes narrowed again. Where did Potter get one of those? They were rare. Very rare. He shook the thought off as the first years walked in. He saw Dumbledore's gaze linger on the boy also.

.-.

Harry stood with the rest of the hall and paused as the rest walked out of the hall. He got more then a few looks sent his way, some curious, some awe-filled, and some cautious. He waited till the hall emptied, seeing Dumbledore catch his gaze. When the last student exited Harry moved up towards the staff table. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick stood waiting. As Harry reached the table Dumbledore sent him a kind smile.

"It's good to see you Harry. We were worried when you vanished from your house. It wasn't safe to just run off. There are still death eaters at large."

Harry just gave him a blank gaze that seemed to unnerve the other professors.

"Can you tell me where you went?" Dumbledore asked.

"Vacation." Harry said shortly.

Dumbledore scowled at him for a brief second. Then the smile was back.

"And can you tell me why you aren't wearing robes?"

"The head of a house is allowed to wear what ever they wish."

Dumbledore blinked. It _was_ a rule.

"Head of a house?" McGonagall asked in surprise.

He held up his right hand showing a silver ring on his right hand ring finger. It had a ruby on the top engraved with the Potter crest. He didn't bother to show the other rings melded into the one.

"So you've become the head of the Potter House." Flitwick grinned.

Harry nodded.

"How can that be Harry? You aren't of age." Dumbledore said.

"I got emancipated."

They all blinked at him in surprise. It seemed to dawn on a few of them how he had escaped from his relatives. There was a moment of silent consideration.

"And I see you have a Japanese Kitsune there Harry. May I ask where you got him? They're very rare and mostly unknown." Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly smile.

Sho pinned his ears back and gazed at the headmaster uneasily, shuffling behind Harry's legs.

"His name is Sho. I found him of course in Japan by coincident."

"Ah…" Dumbledore seemed to want to ask more. "And where is Hedwig?"

"…Dead."

The headmaster gave him a kind sad look. Harry felt a brush against his mental shields. The headmaster wouldn't be able to enter his mind. He knew that. Harry nodded to the professors.

"If you'll excuse me, I wish to get to bed."

They nodded and he turned and walked off.

"Password is Lion Hearted." McGonagall called after him absently.

He nodded thanks and strode off.

.-.

Harry entered the common room to find every eye on him. Hermione came forwards offering him a fake smile.

"Harry. I missed you! Where have you been? You didn't write a single letter!"

Harry gave her a blank look and stepped around her. She glared at his back. Betrayal. The word cut deeper then any physical wound he had ever received. The Weasely's had decided he was too dangerous. He was no longer welcome near them. Only Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie stayed on his side. Hermione had followed the Weaselys. As he pushed around her he saw Ron send a glare his way but ignored it. Seamus stepped forwards glaring at him and he frowned in confusion. Why was he mad?

"Potter, we know you killed Voldemort and all, but that doesn't mean you can do what ever you want." The boy spat.

Harry was confused. He saw most kids looking at him oddly or outright glaring.

"I can't believe you killed your second Godfather just because he was a werewolf! And to try and pressure Ginny to sleep with you when she said no!"

Harry stepped back in surprise. Killed Remus? Tried to force Ginny? He spotted Ginny's face and saw a cruel smirk on her face. Immediately it morphed into a distraught look.

"We were on the train and he found me in a compartment and I-I was nice and stuff but I told him I wasn't interested. He…He tried to threaten me saying I had to be his bed w-warmer, but Ron came and saved me."

She burst into tears and the girls immediately clambered around her pulling her away. Harry gazed after her in surprise but finally shrugged it off mentally. Then he looked back to Seamus.

"I did not kill Remus." He said simply.

"Don't play dumb Harry. We all know you killed him." Ron shot at him.

He looked to Hermione who stood beside Ron, a smirk on her face.

"Yeah. He was found dead in Grimmauld Place! I saw you kill him!" She fake sobbed. "But sadly he was a werewolf and you can't be taken to trail for killing him, you monster!"

He slipped past them and the glaring crowds to the hall with the seventh year rooms. In seventh year they got their own rooms. He slid into his own and shut the door. As soon as he was inside he cast numerous silencing charms over the door along with locking charms. He slipped down to the floor closing his eyes. So just those three against him in Hogwarts wasn't enough. Now they had to try and get Gryffindor against them. He really wanted to stand up for his house and say they wouldn't believe the three but….He pushed the thoughts away. Then he spotted the letter on his new desk. He snatched it up and opened it. From McGonagall.

'_Welcome to your seventh year of Hogwarts. All seventh years are allowed to Hogsmead on any weekend they like. Seventh years can also do magical in the halls as long as it is not harmful or dangerous to themselves or other students. Seventh years also do NEWTS at the end of the year and we urge all who have questions or need help to see a head of house. Enjoy the year._

_McGonagall, head of Gryffindor_

_P.S. as a personal note; I give my condolences on the death of your second Godfather Remus Lupin. If you need to talk at any time my door is open.'_

Harry just crumpled the letter and looked around his new room. Large double bed, desk, wardrobe, trunk, nightstand, comfy chair, shelf, attached bathroom. He pulled his shoes off and sat down on his bed. Sho, who had been hiding by his legs scrambled on with him. In a puff of smoke he was the size of a fox kit, red with tips of black. He curled up on Harry's lap and Harry softly stroked him. He glanced at his clock and his eyes half closed.

Another sleepless night no doubt.

.-.

He hit the stone hard, skin on his knees and elbows scraping off to cover in blood. He looked up at the kid who had tripped him along with his friends. They all laughed at him openly. He gave them a blank stare.

They quieted slowly.

They fidgeted.

They hurried off.

He gave a blank gaze after them, then smirked. He reached over and grabbed his bag, slinging it back on his shoulder. Sho was safe curled in the large pocket on his cloak. Many had been jealous that he got to wear what ever he choose, but he wore only dark colored clothes under a black cloak.

.-.

He looked down at his yellow spotted robes and his bright blue hair. Sho in his pocket whimpered at his blue fur. Harry taped his cloak and it changed back to normal. He didn't change his hair. The kids sneered at him, saying he was a weakling if he couldn't break a simple coloring spell. He just walked on. To spite them he kept his hair that color of blue for a week and thanked them for the idea.

.-.

He cancelled the spells on his door before walking past his own. He never got caught in their prank spells which they laid on his door, so why did they continue to layer them on his room door? He shook his head slightly and gave a kid a blank look, quickly walking down the hall into the common room. Immediately all eyes were on him. They had taken to glaring at him, watching him cautiously, or ignoring him completely. He was fine with the last one and the others didn't bother him anymore.

.-.

Classes. Dull. Boring. Waste of time. He could think up more then a few words to describe classes. He had been studying as much magic as he could in the past few months, and even before the final battle. He was past the seventh year. He frowned just slightly in a thoughtful way. Perhaps he should have taken his NEWTs at the ministry of magic and skipped his seventh year. Hmm. But then Dumbledore would most likely have had him hunted down saying it was too dangerous to be wandering.

He frowned at his own thoughts of Dumbledore. The man had been trying to talk him into making up with Ron and Hermione. After he had refused they had come to apologize. Only an imbecile wouldn't see through their fake apologies. Dumbledore just wanted them to keep an eye on him. He understood why. He was probably the most magically powerful wizard in Britain if not other countries. Hmm. He hunched over his desk more, hair loose from his pony tail making a curtain around him as he wrote his own notes.

.-.

He gave an empty gaze at the ink stained table.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Seamus said. "Here let me help you."

He went to grab his wand to spell it away and pretend to trip hitting the desk to splash ink at Harry. Harry gazed at his ink stained robes then raised a brow at Seamus who smirked before saying how 'sorry' he was. Flitwick had spelled the ink away in an instant, shooing the boy to his own desk. Harry shrugged mentally and looked up. His eyes met Draco Malfoy's and for a moment they paused. Then Draco looked off quickly scowling. Harry shrugged mentally again.

.-.

.-.

Snape found himself falling into his regular school year routine. Get up, eat, intimidate kids, yell at kids, fail kids, more intimidating and yelling, eat, detention, make potions, read, sleep. The only difference this year was his temper was a bit milder. He didn't spend as much time scaring the kids, though he did the same amount of yelling. But for all his trying, one routine had been broken. His tormenting of Potter. He hadn't been going to be as brutal this year as Voldemort wasn't around, but now he was to just try and get a reaction.

The first day of classes he had noticed Potter sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table alone, the rest of the table seeming to avoid him, the kids in his own year glaring at him. It took him a full week to get the just of the rumours. He snorted when he had. Potter kill his godfather? Potter force himself of Ginvera Weasely? Yeah, right. He had waved it off thinking it would pass though. It hadn't. A month later it was as strong as ever. Kids in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were even giving Potter second wary glances. Not Slytherin though. His snakes just watched from the sidelines.

The most worrying part though, was Potter didn't respond to any taunts or glares or yells. Not from the students or himself. Snape had tried every insult in the book and Potter just took it. Giving him a blank look that said he understood perfectly, but didn't care. Infuriating! ...Something that made him shudder though was the look he received from the boy sometimes. His eyes were too haunted, broken. Much too haunted. Much too broken. Snape had taken to avoid looking in his eyes.

Then there was Dumbledore. The headmaster seemed very concerned for Potter. Snape knew some of it was an act. Dumbledore was manipulative, plain and simple. The war was over but Potter still held power, lots of it, both politically and magically. And now that Potter had changed and… matured… he was different. He was almost a whole new person. He was slowly coming out of his 'shell' though and each day you could see a bit more of Harry Potter. The boy made facial expressions now!

Snape gave a glower at the eating boy. Then he sighed and rubbed his temples. Potter had also seemed to be doing nothing in most classes. The other teachers said he would sit their silently until asked a question or asked to give a demonstration. Then he'd get it right instantly. He'd either had gotten some training over the summer or he concentrated more. He was very…unresponsive in Dumbledore's words. Dumbledore had called the boy for more then a few meetings to talk to him about making up with his friend. Snape snorted. It appeared his 'friends' where the ones who started these rumours that was turning a lot of people against the boy.

Snape's gaze drifted to the boy again at the end of the table. He had changed, and Snape was finding he liked certain parts of this new Potter. He shook his head viciously. He did not like anything about Potter! …except maybe his personality and the dark looks. He shook his head again. Then he sighed. He was going insane. Maybe he should see Poppy about that.

.-.

.-.

Sho nipped at him gently and he smiled slightly at the kit. Sho had been staying in his fox form unless they were in private as he didn't want to be caught attending classes with Harry, hiding in his pocket. Nor did they want attention drawn to him. Most people had forgotten him from the first night. Harry didn't want their wrath on the kit. He picked up the soft red fox kit and stroked it gently smiling at it gently

His own housemates had taken to tripping him, pushing him in the halls, spelling his belongings if they could find them, and spelling his door. They would also do things like spill ink on his notes, claim credit for his spells, whisper when he could hear, and even change the passwords in Gryffindor tower. Harry just took it. He didn't care what they did. It wasn't that bad.

.-.

Harry quickly grabbed all his fallen things and stuffed them into his bag ignoring the cruel laughter. The rest of the Gryffindors filed past him, taking care to step on his things, kick them farther away, and even step on his hand. He gave them blank stares and gathered his things. He went for the last item but another hand reached it first. Blaise Zabini held the book out to him and Harry took it, slipping it into the spell repaired bag. Blaise gave him an odd look and he slipped past the boy back into the hall. He had noticed the Slytherins not taking part in the bullying but didn't much care for why.

.-.

Wind. Air. Joy!

He took a dive and felt his breath catch in rapture. Everything but the broom under his fingers and the wind in his hair vanished. The wind whistled in his ears and tugged at his clothes and hair. His hands gripped the smooth wood of his handle in a familiar way and his legs stayed clamped to the side of the broom. He pulled from his dive at the last second, doing a corkscrew motion into the sky. There was the other seeker ploughing into the ground. He smirked and zipped off towards the real direction of the snitch.

A minute later his fingers wrapped around the tiny gold snitch. He gave a small smile. Then he heard an extra whistle of air and something hit his gut, painfully. The breath was forced from his lungs as he felt himself go numb from the pain. He heard more then felt his ribs crack. He was faintly aware of the snitch flying off again and the broom slipping out from under him. He was also faintly aware of falling.

.-.

.-.

Snape stood straight up, ready to yell at Potter. He couldn't believe his own eyes. He had seen the Gryffindor beater purposely hit the bludger as hard as he could at Potter's front. The boy was too focused on the snitch to notice. His fingers had wrapped around the snitch as the bludger hit him. The boy was close enough Snape could see him look confused before he numbly let the snitch go and slumped over the bludger, being completely thrown off his broom. He was falling. Snape cursed and leaned over the edge of the bleachers.

Potter had been about twenty feet above him, thrown back towards the teacher's bleacher. The boy fell right in his out stretched arms. Snape hadn't taken balance into consideration though, and he had caught Potter while leaning all the way out of the bleacher. He felt his waist slip over the edge of the bleacher. Soon he was falling quickly to the ground. He cursed and pulled Potter close to his body as they plummeted.

What were the other professors doing? …Oh. Dumbledore was off speaking with the minister. McGonagall was off marking papers. Flitwick was helping his Ravenclaws with some work. Sprout was in the greenhouses and most other teachers were also off doing something. He had forgotten he was practically the only one in the teacher's box to cheer on his Slytherins. Now that he thought of it….

He looked up away from the quickly-coming-closer ground. There was Draco, diving for them along with a few other Slytherins. Damn. Most were to far away. Snape realized with a curse they weren't going to make it. He wouldn't be able to cast any spell to save them. To float oneself took a lot of magic. To do two people was pretty near impossible for him. Especially since he had been doing spell casting this morning.

He felt Potter shift in his arms and was surprised the boy wasn't unconscious. Even he might have been knocked out. Potter let out a wheezing cough. Snape held him closer and turned them so he would hit the ground first. Time to fulfil his promise to Lily; to protect her child. His wand slipped into his hand. He could at least slow their descent enough that Potter wouldn't die with him cushioning the boy.

Snape jerked in shock as Potter's left arm wrapped around his waist. He looked down at the boy. The boy was looking straight into his eyes as he lifted his right arm. Snape got a glance of the phoenix tattoo before Potter looked to the ground. It was very close, almost to close. He raised his wand, ready to quickly cast a spell when Potter flicked his wrist. Snape felt them slow drastically, almost slowing to a snail's pace, like they had hit water. They stopped three feet from the ground before they fell like normal. Snape made a soft groan as he hit the ground, Potter on top of him.

Ten seconds later Draco and most of the Slytherin team landed around them. Potter was helped up by Blaise Zabini, the keeper while Draco reached to help him up. He looked back to Potter who just stood under Blaise's look. The boy was looking him over. Then Potter seemed to jerk. He doubled over and coughed violently. When he pulled back they could also see the blood coating his hands and lips. Hooch came zipping into the area on her own broom. She saw the blood and dropped her broom, grabbing Potter, running for the castle. Potter seemed to pass out in her arms. For a moment Snape was surprised the woman could actually lift him. Then he remembered how light the boy had felt. Very underweight.

"I can't believe you did that Professor Snape." Draco said.

Snape didn't reply. He brushed his clothes off and slid the wand back up his sleeve.

"That was an impressive spell." Blaise said. "Strong. You must have used a large chunk of your magic to do that if not all of it."

Snape paused. The boy as right. It left the question in his mind. How had Potter done it? It had obviously wandless too. The boy hadn't even been drained after that. He had sensed the boy's magic was still quite high in levels. He had the ability to sense magical levels better then most people. Snape looked after Hooch and Potter and felt some grudging respect for the boy's power. It also left the question on how strong the boy was. He'd never forget the look the boy had given him though. It had said 'I don't care what happens to me, but I'll do this for you.' Snape shuddered slightly.

"You're going to need some serious rest after that stunt." Draco scowled. "What possessed you to jump from the bleachers for him?"

Snape wasn't about to admit he had miscalculated and just fell out.

"A promise." He said so quietly only Draco heard it.

He started to walk towards Hogwarts, barking orders at the quidditch teams to go to the locker rooms.

"Gryffindor won." He said getting loud cheers from the red and gold team. "But for deliberately causing harm to a team-mate, five hundred points off."

There were horrified gasps and quick complaints. His snarl and glare silenced them all.

"That stunt your beater just pulled almost killed a professor and a student. That reminds me. Smith! Six months of detention with me. If it wasn't for my power levels and spell knowledge I never would have saved us. I will be talking to the headmaster about expulsion."

The boy gave him a terrified look and he snarled at them all before sweeping towards the castle. He mulled to himself as he walked.

.-.

Snape looked down at the sleeping boy and sat down in a chair beside the bed, running his fingers through his hair. He gave a sighed and watched Potter for a few moments. No visitors for the boy. 'Some friends.' He thought sarcastically with a sneer. He gazed at the boy's face. He looked so innocent as he breathed peacefully from sleep. Snape wanted to make that innocence vanish. The boy shouldn't look like that. He had no right. Not when so many others had lost their own innocence and had nothing but horror, Snape included.

He reached out and brushed some hair from the boy's face to get a closer look at the scar on his head. The one that marked him as Fate's pet. At the touch the boy's eyes snapped open and he tensed. Snape pulled back, masking his surprise into a blank façade. Potter spotted him and relaxed. For a moment silence floated between them.

"…Thank you." Potter finally said. "…If you had not jumped after me I would not have regained consciousness in time to save myself."

He raised a brow in question. The boy looked off out the high windows of the hospital wing.

"I…A defence I have is waking up almost immediately after someone touches me. If you hadn't grabbed me I would not have waken."

Snape gave him a searching look nodding slowly. Why had Potter learned to do that? The war? For some reason he doubted that. He found himself wondering if the innocent look he'd seen on the boy's sleeping face had been but a complex façade.

"How did you do that spell wandlessly?" he finally asked.

Potter looked at him with a guarded look. Then he relaxed again. Why the hell was the boy trusting him? As if reading that unspoken question he looked up.

"I trust you because not just anyone would jump from a hundred foot tall bleacher to save a kid he acted like he hated."

"Acted?" He asked feigning confusion.

"If you truly hated me I have no doubt you could have done a lot worse to make me miserable. And you definitely would not have jumped after me. Actually, you probably would have killed me before now. Oh, I know you do not like me and even hold some hate. But you do not hate me with all your being."

Snape was silent.

"…Many are whispering that you now owe me a life-debts. That would be the case…" Snape paused.

Potter looked up at him with those large green eyes. 'Damn, why did he have to get Lily's beautiful eyes?' He thought. He'd loved Lily's eyes. They had shone so beautifully, full of intelligence and innocence. Potter's were different though. They were the same shade and shone just as beautifully. But they held intelligence, acceptance, and knowledge. They weren't as innocent as Lily's. But that made them all the more beautiful.

In reality the eyes weren't the only attractive thing about him. The boy had grown up very nicely. He had heard even a few of his Slytherins whispering about the boy's looks. He shook the thoughts off and returned to the conversation.

"But considering you were actually the one to save us in the end…" he trailed off.

"We'll call each other even."

Snape paused. He stilled owed Potter a life debt considering his father had saved him once. And Lily had also saved him once from some other bullies who had taken it much too far. So in reality he owned the boy two life debts. He just nodded to the boy and shook the outstretched hand. No reason to act noble like a Gryffindor and tell him of those two life debts owed to him.

"Does anyone know I did the wandless magic?" He asked calmly.

Snape shook his head.

"They think I cast the spell."

Potter nodded looking back out the window.

"As for your earlier question, I have been through some training. I had an aptitude for wandless magic. And this…" He paused to show his feather tattoo. "Is the phoenix feather from my last wand. It was…broken and I had to get another. When I held it to my arm it sort of sunk into my arm to form this tattoo. It helps a great deal with wandless magic control."

Snape starred. He had never heard of that happening. Actually, how the hell had it happened? …Perhaps the Phoenix it belonged to had some sort of bond to him? He shook his head and stood. He could feel Potter's eyes on him all the way to the door.

"I trust you." He said just as Snape was about to step out of the form.

Snape paused for less then a step then continued on. As he stepped from the room a small red fox slipped in the open door. He didn't even give it a glance as he walked off.

.-.

Harry could feel the small magic bond connected to him thrum in panic. Harry leapt from his seat in the kitchen and tore off towards the entrance hall. He slid into the hall to find a large crowd gathered. He could spot two men in Auror uniforms near the doors. He shoved his way through the crown ignoring all the glares and sneers sent his way. The smirks though did catch his attention as they could mean nothing good. He stumbled from the crowd to find the two Aurors holding what looked like a pet carrier. A girl sobbed softly in front of them. She had scratches and bite marks up her arms and on her face. Harry could see from here much of the blood on the 'wounds' was fake. The two men just nodded to her.

"I was just trying to pet him and he attacked." She sobbed

"Don't worry Miss, we'll handle the animal. It won't hurt you again."

Harry heard a distressed whimper and knew who was in the carrier.

"Unhand my familiar." He spoke in an empty voice.

The two men looked up. They blinked in surprise.

"Sorry Mr. Potter, but it has attacked this young woman. By law any pet that attacks another person and injuries them is to be taken in and either executed or dealt with by the Ministry."

Harry grit his teeth, clenching his fists. He noticed a few snickers and smirks. The Slytherins though saw the signs of his anger and all quickly stepped back.

"By law, familiars can not be taken from their bonded unless they have done something seriously against the law. They are allowed to defend themselves if provoked and have much more leeway then pets. No familiar will attack unless ordered by their bonded or unless provoked into self defence. The kit in that cage of yours is my familiar."

The men looked uneasy now. True Familiars could pretty much kill people and not be blamed. The blame fell on their owners and if there was even the tiniest suggestion they were just protecting their bonded they would be free. And if the blame was to fall on Harry…no one wanted to take him on in court or a duel. The two men looked at one another nervously. Dumbledore walked from the crowd giving everyone a benevolent smile.

"May I ask what is going on?" He asked.

"We were called in a while ago to take in a pet that had viciously attacked a child." The first man said shifting slightly. "But now Mr. Potter informs us the fox is his familiar. We by law have to return the animal back to Mr. Potter and dismiss the case but…"

He seemed unsure.

"I'm sure Mr. Potter can part with his fox for a while. You may take it in and talk to your higher ups then decide what to do." Dumbledore smiled.

"No they may not."

.-.

"No they may not."

Snape shuddered at the tone full of ice and venom. It reminded him of Voldemort. He wouldn't admit out loud the shiver wasn't from fear or caution. Even Dumbledore seemed surprised by the boy's voice. Everyone was now looking at Potter. The blank look that was almost always present was now a vicious snarl. His eyes seemed to swirl like the Avada Kedavra curse was trapped in them, alight with fury and power. The boy stood rigid and though he was short, only about five foot six, he seemed to tower above them all. It was easy to see how this boy had defeated Voldemort.

The Aurors shrunk back along with the girl beside them.

"Hogwarts laws clearly state all familiars are welcome and can not be parted from their bonded unless given permission by said bonded. They may also attack any student if they feel the student is threatening their bonded or themselves. Should they attack in self defence they shall not be blamed. All problems with familiars are to be dealt with by the school headmaster and the head of the four houses. Familiars, like most things in the school, are exempt to Ministry laws while under Hogwarts laws."

Snape was impressed slightly. It must have taken Potter along time to memorize that and even find it.

"Now hand over my familiar." Potter hissed with malice.

The two men scrambled to jerk the carrier open. The small red fox leapt into Potter's arms immediately. The men took off running. Potter spun to the girl who it was easy to tell had framed the kit. It was easy to see the wounds were very exaggerated, and some even fake. Potter glared at her and she shrunk back in fear. He threw his gaze around the room.

"Push me, spell me, beat me, and I will stand by and take it… for now. But touch Sho and I shall give you no mercy."

It came out in a low whisper but everyone heard. In a puff of smoke the small kit had changed into the little human boy, looking slightly older then the year starting feast. Magical Kitsunes of course lived much longer then normal Kitsunes but aged just as quickly for their first year. Snape wouldn't be surprised if the fox was an adult by the end of the year.

There was little known about the magical Kitsune. They were native only to Japan and had started to decline. Precious few were left. The main fact people knew about them was that they had the power to take on a human form. The stronger the fox the longer the form could last. It was like they had an animagus form but reversed, changing human instead of animal. They were said to even be able to use a small amount of magic in the form of illusion. Most stories of them said they were masters of illusions.

Snape watched the small kit as he threw his arms around Potter's neck, burrowing his face into Potter's neck. Potter held him like a small child, hugging him close in a defensive embrace. Snape's gaze moved to the other teachers who had come to watch. McGonagall seemed torn between scolding Potter and nodding proudly. Sprout just watched with a smile. Flitwick gazed thoughtfully at the boy. Snape looked to Dumbledore. The man seemed surprised Potter had lashed out at him like that. He rolled his eyes. It was to be expected. The man couldn't just try handing over Potter's familiar and think the boy would go with it did he?

.-.

Dumbledore gazed at them with a thoughtful expression. Snape gazed right back a scowl on his features. McGonagall sat beside him also scowling. The other members of the order of the Phoenix looked confused. They hadn't expected to be called back together now that Voldemort was gone. Dumbledore had called them for a meeting but hadn't said a word yet. Finally the man shook his head and smiled.

"I've found a solution."

"I was unaware there was a problem." Snape sniped.

The old man gave him a twinkle-eyed smile.

"I'm sure you've noticed lately that Harry had been becoming somewhat reclusive. He's also getting much stronger and learning a lot. But he seems to have some anger issues still."

Snape almost snorted. Potter, anger issues? If he still had serious anger issues he would have killed everyone in the school already.

"I'm afraid he may become the next dark lord if he follows on this path."

Snape openly stared at the man in disbelief. Many people gave gasps of surprise and mutters started up. Snape stared even more. They believed Dumbledore? They believed a teen age boy, a powerful one but still a teenager, was on the path to striking terror into the hearts of the country and torturing and killing? After a few more minutes of muttering everyone looked to Dumbledore.

"What are we going to do?" Some one asked.

Dumbledore smiled.

"As I said, I've found a solution."

Everyone leaned forwards. Snape narrowed his eyes. Solutions. Such hard things to find.

"I've even got the minister to agree."

No, this wasn't going to be good. At least not for Potter.

"We've decided to bond Harry."

Questions were immediately spouted out as the room descended into chatter. Five minutes later it was silent again and Dumbledore was looking over them again.

"I have come across a very old bonding ritual. It involves bonding two people through some complex spell casting. One person is chosen as the submissive, the other is the dominant. This ritual was used to deal with strong wizards who had gone out of control. Only the person being bonded as the dominant needs to give his/her consent. Once bonded the dominant will be able to control the submissive's magic, either controlling how much the submissive could use at any give time or even using the Submissive's magic themselves. The dominant is also able to control what oaths the submissive makes. The dominate has the power to control the submissive like a servant also, ordering him/her into silence, making them obey many commands, and a few other things."

There was a moment of silence before noise burst out. Snape sat in the chair for ten minutes as they worked the plan out. He couldn't believe this. Everyone was practically agreeing to strip Potter of all his freedom, his magic, his future, his choices, and his life. Snape was cruel, but not quite that cruel. He paused a moment. Help Potter? Should he? He would admit he would take certain pleasure in seeing the boy under the complete rule of another.

Dumbledore dismissed the order members and they swiftly left, a few planning to meet at Hogwarts in a night. Snape stood also. He had decided he would warn Potter. It would cancel at least one of his life-debts, especially if he could get the boy out of the castle. It would also screw with Dumbledore and that was always a plus.

As he started to stand his body started to feel numb. He blinked blearily and realized he couldn't see well. Or hear well. He quickly went through a list of spells and potions that could have this affect. There were quite a few but most had to be cast or brewed by someone stronger then him to take effect on him.

"I'm sorry about this Severus, but I can't have you warning Harry out of debt to Lily." Was the last thing he heard.

He faintly felt his body hit the floor. The last thing he saw was the feet of the headmaster.

.-.

.-.

McGonagall watched as the order members left and paused hesitantly. She was unsure if this was good or not. But then again, Dumbledore wouldn't lie to them. Her eyes drifted to Snape as she caught something in his eyes. He didn't quite agree the idea. She had thought he of all people would agree with Dumbledore. She had thought he would be gleeful to have Harry under someone's complete control.

She knew before he even finished standing what he would do.

She watched with surprise as Snape froze and seemed to tilt. He gripped the table looking dizzy. He started to go limp and she almost stepped forwards, but paused when Dumbledore did so. Snape fell to his knees seemingly confused and dizzy. His eyes met hers a moment and she saw they were glazed over. He hit the ground with a soft thump, hair fanning out and the only sign of life his soft breathes.

"I'm sorry about this Severus, but I can't have you warning Harry out of your promise or debt to Lily." Dumbledore said softly.

She saw Snape's eyes slide shut and knew he was unconscious. She bit her lip slightly. What was right?

.-.

.-.

Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle were walking back from dinner, talking softly. They expertly navigated the winding corridors of the dungeons without even watching where they were going. It was instinct to them now.

They were distracted though when a blur almost ran right into them. Their group stopped and so did the blur. All six were surprised to see Potter. The boy actually looked panicked. Then he did something that shocked them. He shoved the kitsune of his into Blaise's arms. The small fox appeared to be asleep. Potter grabbed Blaise by the collar, dragging his face down so it was inches from his won.

"Don't let them get him." Potter hissed at him.

There was a hint of desperation in it.

"They'll take him away. Or kill him. Don't. Let. Them. Get. Him."

Blaise could only nod numbly, all wondering what the hell was going on. Potter let Blaise's collar go and tugged his cloak around the kit, hiding it in Blaise's arms. Less then a second later a beam of red light flew by their heads. Pansy shrieked in surprise and they all snapped their heads up. The six were even more shocked to see a group of Aurors round the corner, wands up. In an instant they were frozen. No incantation, no light. Potter lowered his hand from the wave and motioned them to follow. Something was up and they knew it, so they followed. Potter walked up to a wall and hissed at it. Parseltongue was quite weird to hear so close up. They were all surprised to see the wall melt away to a tunnel.

"Follow this tunnel till the end. It should set you right outside the Slytherin Common room."

They quickly entered. The wall shut behind them, but they were surprised to still be able to see through it. Like a window you could only see one way out of. They paused and watched Potter. Spells shot by the teen as soon as the wall closed. Potter dodged the spells expertly striking back with stunning spells. He had almost gotten rid of all of the 'attackers' when he was hit behind by a sleeping spell. The Slytherins were surprised to see it had come from Dumbledore. The headmaster stepped up to the boy and floated him up.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this my boy." He said simply and walked off, the floating body of Potter following.

"What the hell is going on?" Draco whispered fiercely when they vanished from the hall.

"I don't know, but if there are Aurors and Dumbledore you can bet it the headmaster and the ministry have made some sort of agreement." Theodore said.

Blaise shifted his coat and they all caught sight of the fox again.

"He was ready to kill a girl for framing the fox, but then just hands it to me, a Slytherin whom he's talked to once, without a second though?" He questioned. "Something big is happening."

None disagreed.

.-.

.-.

Snape woke sitting in a chair. He was greeted by the sight of a practically bare room. The only furniture was the chair he was sitting in. The middle of the room was cleared of everything, two large circles drawn on the floor, one in black one in white. He wasn't too surprised to find Potter lying in the white circle, unconscious. He lay, spread out, in simple black robes. He looked almost deliciously vulnerable.

Dumbledore stood near the end of the room talking to a few people. Snape spotted a few people he knew from the order. The only person not in the order was Ginvera Weasely. The pathetic girl was sending Potter lust filled looks. Dumbledore spotted him awake and smiled, walking up to him.

"Ah, Severus my boy! I'm glad you're awake. Now we can decide."

Snape just gave him a scowl. He was still quite angry over the event of his unconsciousness. But for now he could do nothing but comply and listen to the headmaster.

"We have come up with two candidates to bond Potter to. Yourself and Ginvera Weasely.

They weren't just going to make Potter a slave, but give him to the insane lust-filled fan-girl? Even Snape wasn't that cruel.

"We have chosen you for various reasons. First I know you won't kill the boy or use his fame and name, and I trust you. You'd also be a good choice as you stay at the school during the year meaning Harry can still attend. We chose Mrs. Weasely for the reason that until recently the Weaselys and Harry have been close. This should help mend the rift. And they are also good together. She'd be a perfect wife for him."

Married? This bond made them married? Or at least bonded them close enough that they could be viewed as married. Snape looked at the motionless figure in the circle. He looked so fragile lying their. His skin looked like moonlight colored porcelain and his hair looked like raven feathers. He looked as if he would break with the smallest touch. Snape almost wanted to test that theory. But he knew Potter wouldn't break so easy at the moment.

He wasn't going to be able to help Potter escape now. Snape had no doubt that if paired with the Weaselette Potter would do something drastic, maybe even suicide. He'd seen the look in the boy's eyes too often recently. He had been broken some time along the line, perhaps more then once. He'd been shattered recently though and even after the last few months he was still healing. He wouldn't heal with the red headed slut. He'd break even more, beyond repair.

Snape thought it would be a pity of the boy committed suicide.

He glanced at the Weasely before looking Potter over again. The bond did give him complete control over the boy…

"I'll bond with him. I can keep a better eye on him. Mrs. Weasely has to worry about her exams this year. She won't have enough time to keep an eye on him. I can. And I know some spells to help."

"Excellent. Well then, since you're willing we have a willing Dominant. Please step into the black circle so we can start immediately."

Snape stood shakily, the effects of the sleeping potion still in his system. He noticed he was also in plain black robes. Some one must have transfigured them. He glanced around and saw his wand and the things he carried on him in a pile by his chair. He walked to the black circle and stepped in slowly, but not hesitantly. He couldn't make himself look hesitant, or the Headmaster would think he was pitying Potter or was on the boy's side and wouldn't keep him in line. He noticed his black circle was overlapping the white slightly.

He also noticed Ginvera Weasely sending him hateful looks. He sent her a sneer that made her look away quite quickly. He didn't know if Dumbledore had actually been thinking of using her, or just using her to make him say yes. He actually had more faith that it was the first. Dumbledore still thought he hated Potter with all his being. And in some ways he did.

Snape let out a deep breath and waited. McGonagall, Shacklebolt, Dumbledore, and a few other trusted and strong order members stepped around the two circles in pentagon shape and raised their wands. Dumbledore started to read out a lengthy spell in Latin and all the wands started to glow. The circles surrounding Potter and Snape also started to light up and Snape felt weightless for a moment. Everything was perfectly calm.

Then Potter arched against the floor mouth open in a soundless scream as his eyes snapped open. He started to glow a dull white. Snape saw a sheen of white surround himself and felt something shift in his magic and mind. Like something extra had snapped into place. He was suddenly aware of a large amount of magic coming his way, He let a scream tare from his throat as he felt Potter's magic pour into him. He knew what was happening. It was getting familiar with him through the bond in case he wished to use it. Or draw it or cut it off from Potter. He whimpered softly as he felt his own magic core grow slightly from the extra magic. Even without Potter's magic in him his core would always be larger now.

He screamed again as the magic flowed through his body. It was burning him. Potter had too much magic for him, it was filling him to the brim and cackling through the air as it imprinted on his own magic. Everything around him rose in a whirl of magic.

He felt Potter's magic pull away from his body and slowly saw the glow around him recede. He realized he was on his hands and knees. He got up shakily and looked around. All the people who had raised their wands were panting, even Dumbledore was breathing deeply. Potter was unconscious again, crumbled in a ball in his circle. Snape straightened and paused a moment. He was acutely aware of the bond between them. He'd never felt so much control. He could feel the power he held over the boy. He could use Potter's magic or just plain command him.

He panted harshly, feeling drained. He was barely aware when he fell backwards and hit the floor, eyes closing as he descended into the dark of unconsciousness.

.-.

Snape woke slowly. The first thing he noticed was he was in his bed. The second was the bond humming in him. He sat up groaning as he looked around. He was in his quarters of Hogwarts. He slid from his bed and noticed he was still in the black robes from the night before, his wand on his nightstand. He gave a soft sigh and decided to have a shower before he did anything else.

When he wandered into his sitting room about half an hour later he found himself pausing. He had known Potter was close by because of the bond, but he hadn't expected to find the boy sitting on his couch, sobbing into his hands. A soon as he stepped into the room though the boy snapped his head up. Snape could see the large tears rolling down his cheek. The boy was one of the people who looked beautiful even with tears. His face didn't turn red or splotchy. It gave him a sad beauty.

Snape was barely able to comprehended what was happening before a cutting hex was throw at him. He reached for his wand but had no need to as the bond pulsed and the spell died before hitting him. Potter seemed surprised for a brief second and Snape threw a spell at him. Thick chains wrapped around the boy's ankles and wrists. It was a handy he spell he'd learned from Lucius to shackle people. The submissive couldn't cast spells on or against the Dominate but the Dominate could use them on the submissive.

Potter glared at him with absolute fury and Snape actually took a step back. Green eyes glowed with caged rage and swirled with power. The boy struggled against the chains and Snape could feel him try to use his magic to undo the spell. Magic cackled across the boy's skin examining the shackles and trying to rip them off. His magic wouldn't work against Snape's though.

Snape strode over to him scowling. Potter's expression changed abruptly from fury to something Snape paused at. It looked as if the boy expected him to hurt him. Well, he'd never let the boy think anything else. Snape stepped up to him and scowled down at the boy. Potter looked to the floor and leaned back into the couch. Snape grabbed his chin and jerked his face so the boy was looking at him.

"Do you understand what has happened Potter?" He snapped in no mood for dramatics.

Tears returned, pouring over pale skin. Snape could see they were tears of fury, sorrow, and helplessness.

"I see very well what happened." He spat. "You bastards bound me to you…. I trusted you."

The last came out as a harsh whisper. Snape almost flinched. The boy jerked his face from Snape's hand. Snape sneered at him but then sighed and took a deep calming breath. Then something caught his eyes. There around the boy's neck, was a thick black collar. It didn't have any clasp and seemed to be a seamless strip of black silk. A small silver circle plate hung from the front. Snape peered at it and his eyes flew wide.

'_Harry J. Potter_

_Property of_

_Severus T. Snape'_

Snape's mind immediately leapt to Dumbledore. The man hadn't told them much about the bond. Only it made the submissive like a slave. Now he could see why the boy was angry. He wasn't just under Snape's control. He'd been collared like an animal. Snape reached over and ran his ringers over the collar. He didn't miss the flinch when his fingers brushed it. He glanced into Potter's eyes but immediately looked away. They looked so much like Lily's, but so much more broken.

"It's not the end of the world Potter." He finally said.

"Maybe not yours." The boy spat. "But I just had my magic, my freedom, my life, everything stripped away from me like I'm a criminal. Bastard. I never had anything! Not freedom, not choice. Then as soon as I get it you strip it away like you have a right! You Mother Fucking Bastard."

Snape gave a deep sigh. He knew he had to be careful with the boy. He was still broken and on the edge. Something little may push him over. Snape didn't know if he cared or not.

"I would like to say Potter, on my behalf, that I did not want to do this."

"Then why did you do it?" the boy hissed.

Snape slammed his hand to the back of the couch by Potter's head, annoyance rising.

"Because I had no time to warn you!" He hissed back. "Then I was given the choice of being your dominate. The other choice was Ginvera Weasely. I could easily have left you to her mercy."

He was almost satisfied when he saw the teen cringe away. Then he calmed. The boy was a mess right now. He'd lost everything. _Everything_. Snape wasn't helping either. He was just telling the boy how it could have been even worse. He straightened and brushed his robes.

"You'll be staying in the Gryffindor dormitories. Nothing changes between us."

He was lying. Things had changed between them. Everything had.

"W-what about Sho?" the boy asked hesitantly.

Snape didn't bother to think on the fact the boy was showing more emotion in this conversation then he had in the school year so far,

"I don't care what you do with the kitsune." Snape sneered.

He of course knew he could easily order Potter to get rid of it. Even kill it if he wished. When he invoked a command Potter would have to listen. The bond would force him to submit.

He looked at the boy. His skin was still as pale as moonlight, his hair still the color of raven wings, his eyes still the color of emeralds and killing curses. Snape glanced at the chains around his wrists and ankles. His wrists looked so tiny and fragile in the heavy chains. He hugged his wrists to his chest, tears still rolling over his face. The mask he'd put on all year had shattered. The boy didn't seem able to pull it back on. He'd been broken too much, and far too many times. The look in Potter's eyes made him fidgety. It wasn't just haunted like earlier, it was shattered and lost and _mad_.

"Leave." Snape said simply.

He banished his chains and headed for his room, tearing his eyes from the small boy. He heard Potter slowly stand. Even though his command had been just that, a command, he hadn't put any will or magic into it, so Potter didn't have to snap to it or even listen if he chose not to. Snape knew he had to be delicate at the moment with the boy. He was not a delicate person, but he would try to be. Ordering him right off the bat with a command he had to listen to would do more harm then good. When he heard the portrait shut behind the door he gave a weary sigh.

.-.

.-.

Draco sighed as he sunk deeply into the arm chair. Pansy was reading on the chair across from him and Crabbe and Goyle were playing Exploding snap. Blaise sat on one of the couches. He had Potter's fox in his lap. The small furred creature was shuddering violently and whimpering. He wouldn't let anyone but Blaise touch him, and wouldn't let the boy let him go either. Draco frowned in thought. Ever since Potter had shoved the fox into their arms he had known something was happening. The day after that incident Potion classes had had a substitute and Potter had been absent.

Draco gave another sigh and gazed into the flames in the fireplace. He watched as the fire crackled over the logs and listened to the absent humming of Pansy. It was late. Not to late, but late enough only seventh years were still up. Every house had a curfew in which they had to be back in the dormitories at a certain time. Then there was the curfews within the dormitories for each year. Draco was pulled from his musings as he heard stone grating.

The five quickly spun around to come face to face with Harry Potter. The boy was stepping from a stone passage that had opened behind them. Draco wasn't interested in the passage though. What caught his attention was Potter himself. Potter seemed absolutely crushed, defeated, destroyed, dead. He looked like a wraith floating through life in agony. That look didn't suit Potter at all. Draco could make out the marks of tear trails down his face and knew the raven haired boy had been crying recently. His robes were crumbled and his hair was a tangled mess. Pale skin was even paler. Long elegant hands trembled. His eyes showed so much pain. Draco swallowed thickly. Potter looked at them a second before looking down.

"May I have Sho back please?" He whispered.

Draco shuddered. Potter's voice rang with no emotion at all. It was absolutely dead, like his soul had been sucked out. What ever had happened had destroyed the strong hero. What stood before them was a defeated, hopeless broken child. Blaise held out the fox and Potter took him gently, hugging the thing to his chest.

"T-thank you." Potter choked out.

Then the boy collapsed on his knees sobbing so hard his whole frame shook. The five were startled and had no idea what to do.

"T-the tears won't stop." Potter sobbed, slouching over the fox he held protectively against his chest.

Pansy was, surprisingly, the first to take action. She crouched by Potter and wrapped and arm around his shoulders, cooing to him softly.

"What's wrong Harry?" She asked.

Draco knew she'd used his first name to try and calm him down.

"Everything." The boy sobbed. "Help me!"

Potter was asking them for help and sobbing into Pansy's arms. Something was very wrong.

"Tell me what's wrong so I can help you fix it." She cooed.

Potter just sobbed on, no answer coming out. Then Pansy frowned and lifted his head up, her hand running around his neck. Draco blinked in surprise as he saw a black band wrapped around Potter's neck. There was a small silver tag on the front and Pansy read it. Her eyes grew wide as she gasped hand covering her mouth in surprise. She read it aloud in shock.

"Harry J. Potter, Property of Severus T. Snape."

Draco stared in shock. Blaise dropped beside her to look the collar over. He tugged at it and frowned.

"There's no seam. It's held on by old magic."

Harry was shivering in Pansy's arms now.

"D-Dumbledore and t-the M-ministry." He moaned.

Pansy cried out in alarm as his eyes went blank and his body went limp in her arms.

"It's gone." He whispered.

"W-what's gone Harry?" She asked, almost a plead.

"I can feel it slipping through my fingers." He muttered lifting his hand.

Blaise scooped the fox up again as Potter started to flail and convulse. Draco grabbed an arm as Crabbe grabbed his legs and Goyle grabbed his other arm. Pansy cried as she held his head still on her lap.

"My freedom." He cried as if he was being physically hit. "My life!"

He made a noise like a caged animal and arched off the ground.

"The blood!" he screamed.

Luckily there were silencing spells around the room or the whole Slytherin house would have woken.

"Why?" He cried to one. "Why can't I be free!"

He stopped jerking and looked up at Pansy with a crazed look.

"You can free me right?" He asked breathlessly trying to shake the other three from his limbs.

"I-I can't Harry." She sobbed. "The collar and magic won't come off."

"No, no, no." He laughed happily. "Not the magic. You can free me. Put a knife through my heart!"

Blaise's arms tightened around the whining fox as he watched with complete unease. Crabbe and Goyle grimaced and wouldn't look at Potter. Draco found he couldn't look anywhere but Potter. His eyes lit like the Avada Kedavra curse and glittered with madness.

"Harry!" Pansy cried softly stroking his hair

"It won't hurt me!" He assured childishly. "I've had worse, just one quick stab and I'll be free! Please Flower. _Please_."

Draco had no idea what to do as Pansy sobbed even harder. Blaise finally moved solving Draco's problem. He set the fox down and grabbed Potter's face forcing him to meet his eyes.

"What about Sho Harry?" The boy asked soothingly.

The madness dimmed for a moment.

"Sho?" He whispered. "He would be sad?"

"Yes!" Pansy cried latching onto Blaise's plan.

"But if I live I'll kill him like I did Hedwig." Potter moaned pitifully.

"You didn't kill Hedwig." Blaise said softly.

They didn't know for sure but Potter never would have harmed his precious bird.

"I did! I did!" Potter cried. "Uncle said if I hadn't been so worthless, so freaky, he wouldn't have had to kill her."

Pansy tensed up along with the rest of them. Potter's uncle had killed his bird?

"Poor, poor Hedwig." Potter sobbed. "So cold. So red. Lying in a pool of blood. So much blood. Some was mine! Some was hers. So unfair. She was so nice. She didn't deserve it."

Potter was sobbing and struggling again.

"But I deserved it! I deserved the stabs and the slashes and the hits and the yell! I deserved it all! I'm worthless! I'm weak! I'm caged."

He trailed off pitifully.

"My scars burn." He whimpered in a childish voice, calming down.

Goyle and Draco let his hands go as they saw him go limp again. He curled around Pansy.

"W-where are your s-scars." Pansy asked through her tears.

"Where? Everywhere." Potter sniffled. "Can you make them feel better?"

Pansy pulled his outer cloak off and undid his shirt with trembling hands. His shirt slipped off and Pansy cringed back sobbing into her hands. Even Draco flinched back in shock. Potter's back was a mess of pale white scars. They even went over his shoulders and into his pants.

"W-who did this H-Harry?" She asked.

"Uncle did." Potter answer softly.

He was lying limp in her lap, his eyes dimmed and his body still.

"There was so much blood." He whispered. "I was drowning in it."

He shuddered and closed his eyes.

"…I can see the bodies. Glassy eyes and pale faces. Voldemort staring up at me with anger, hatred, and some sort of kinship." Harry moaned. "I feel his curses in my sleep and his hatred in my dreams. I feel his anger in the day. His pity in my mind."

He was shuddering and Pansy pulled his cloak tight around him, hugging him as she rocked back and forth.

"A dagger in my heart." He whispered.

Then he gave a pause, his shivering stopping a moment.

"Not much of a heart left." He whispered. "Sho holds the last of it. The rest died with Hedwig, and my godfather, and the people I killed."

He shivered again.

"I'm cold. Please don't leave me." He whispered with a whimper.

"I won't leave you." Pansy said softly, hugging him to her.

His fox had stopped whining and was now shakily clawing at Potter's cloak.

"Stay with Blaise, Sho. You might get killed with me. Please just stay with Blaise a while." He moaned.

The fox returned to Blaise with his ears laid back and his head hung. Potter clung to Pansy like she was his life line and moaned softly every once in a while. Draco watched him, every thing he'd known about the teen, shattered as the boy broke.

.-.

.-.

Harry woke to a soft body beside is own. Careful not to move at all he opened his eyes and took in what he could see. He had his face nestled into her stomach and his arms wrapped firmly around her waist. He tiled his head just slightly and stared into the face of Pansy Parkinson. He curled into her revelling in the warmth her body gave. He realized he was lying in a four poster bed in a stone room. A door was slightly ajar showing a larger room. Harry heard soft footsteps and glanced back to the door in time to see Draco pop his head in to Pansy's room.

"Pansy." He hissed softly. "Wake up! Class is soon."

Pansy grumbled something and shifted. Harry closed his eyes and waited. She sat up yawning.

"Class?" She asked.

"Yes."

"What about Harry?"

Harry heard Draco shuffle his feet uncertainly.

"Fine. Skip classes. We'll think of some excuse for you."

"And best not let him near any sharp objects." Blaise said stepping up next to Draco.

Harry frowned. Then he remembered his break down last night. He pondered a moment. Yes. She'd bets not let him near any sharp objects. He might not be able to stop himself. He heard Draco and Blaise leave and felt Pansy stroke his hair. He opened his eyes and looked up at her a moment. She looked down at him and blinked in surprise when she saw him awake. Then she gave a worried smile.

"Are you feeling okay Harry?"

He opened his mouth to respond before he closed it. Was he? No, definitely not. He felt the bond and it brought forward a rush of emotion, of anger, fear, and hopelessness. He whimpered softly and curled up against her. Why him? Why him? All he'd ever done was save them, and protect them, and fight for them. Hadn't he deserved peace after that? Hadn't he deserved some sort of life? Guess he hadn't. They'd cut him off, chained him, and bound him to someone who both hated him and still protected him. He'd trusted Snape. He still did in some way. The man never lied to him. Everyone had lied to him before, but not Snape.

He hugged Pansy tightly as she cooed to him and stroked his hair. He wondered if this was what having a sister would have been like. He inhaled deeply before opening his eyes and soothing his emotions. He pushed everything to the back of his mind till he was blank of emotions. He straightened and Pansy slowly let go. He glanced down at himself as he stood and them pulled out his wand tapping himself on the head. The cleaning spells quickly cleaned his hair and straightened his clothes. Pansy watched in surprise.

"How do you do that? Spells without incantations and waving I mean."

Harry frowned in thought before shrugging. Then he bowed to her.

"Thank you for your help last night. I apologize for any inconvenience."

Then he ran for it. He fled from the room and slipped into the maze of secret passages ignoring Pansy's cries telling him to stop. But he couldn't. He kept running until he was in a familiar bathroom. Myrtle looked at him in pity but did not say anything. She reached out as he stopped and brushed cold fingers against his cheek. He shivered but leaned into them. He went through them and looked away. He turned to the sink and a few seconds later he was sliding down the tunnel.

.-.

Harry looked at his trembling pale hands and inspected them. They looked like a child's but with elegance. His nails had grown and he had clipped them slightly. They were sharp now.

He felt a shudder slip through his body and he felt his throat clench shut. He'd had exactly three months. Three months of freedom. Three months of time that was his. Three months to do as he wished. That's all the time he'd ever had in seventeen years of life. Was that fair? It wasn't. Life wasn't fair, but it wasn't this unfair either. Was it? It couldn't be or the pathetic race of humans would have died out and been crushed.

Cold arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back into a cold chest.

"Poor, poor Harry." A voice whispered softly. "Caged like an animal. Was your victory over me worth this torture?"

Harry breathed deeply and allowed his eyes to half close. Was his victory over Voldemort worth this? No. It hadn't been. But then again he'd never had much choice on if he would defeat Voldemort or not.

"No Tom." Harry breathed.

The ghost of Voldemort rested his head on Harry's shoulder and a sadistic smirk spread his young lips.

"I guessed as much."

Harry ignored him and gazed steadily at his hands. Voldemort's ghost had returned after the final battle, like most who feared death. Voldemort had always feared death so it wasn't so surprising his ghost had stayed behind. He had just avoided everyone.

"I've figured out why I can physically touch you." Voldemort said clearly, blowing into his ear. "You were a Horcrux so long, that even when my Avada Kedavra a few months back ripped it away from you, you were still bonded to me. That scar on your head represents the bond."

Harry didn't respond, even as cool pale fingers stroked his cheek. Harry had learned the more powerful a wizard or witch was, the clearer their ghost if they left one behind. Voldemort had been powerful enough to leave behind a ghost that looked completely real, just much paler and colder.

"Poor, poor Harry." Voldemort repeated.

Harry stayed silent again never taking his eyes off his hands. His pale, trembling hands.

Silence rang through the Chamber of Secrets.

.-.

Harry cried out in shock as he felt a jolt.

'Meet me in my rooms.'

It floated through his mind and his magic tugged him in the direction. It wasn't a full command. He could resist it. But he was worried the next one would come as a command.

He sat up and slipped from the bed he had been laying on. It was a large one covered in greens and blacks. Everything in the room was mixes of green. Salazar Slytherin's personal rooms were quite nice even with only greens.

Harry glanced to Voldemort lying on the bed next to where he had been. The man's black hair was splayed across the pillow and his pale face looked relaxed. Harry had never thought he would see Voldemort relaxed. He hadn't thought he would sleep next to him comfortably either. Even if the man was now a ghost.

Harry straightened his rumpled clothes and hurried out of the hidden room and into the main chamber of the Chamber of Secrets. When he was standing in front of Snape's door portrait he hesitantly made the bond hum. The door swung open a moment later and Harry came face to face with a sneering Snape. Harry cringed back from the look and his eyes drifted shut. He followed the man to his living room where he was motioned to take a seat. He ignored the tea in front of him and kept his eyes trained on his hands.

"You skipped your classes today."

Snape's voice cut through the air like a knife. Harry didn't answer.

"Why?"

Harry didn't answer. For a moment silence reigned

"Why are you _acting_ so meek and weak Potter?" The man hissed

"Why?" Harry echoed. "Wouldn't you rather have an untrained slave who can't attack you or your friends? Wouldn't you rather have a meek slave who will listen to your commands?"

Snape's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched.

"Wouldn't you rather have an innocent teenage boy who can't fight back against anything and be completely at your mercy? Wouldn't you rather I be your pet so you may torture and do what ever you wish to me with no consequences?" He spat.

Snape's eyes burned with anger.

"You think I enjoy having a worthless boy such as yourself bound to me?"

Harry almost cringed. Worthless. Worthless freak. It was all he'd ever be. Worthless of freedom and choice. Worthless of life.

"Why wouldn't you? You can torture, humiliate, rule this _worthless boy_. You need to keep in practice, of course, in case a new dark lord comes and you need to kiss his feet and grovel to him for some form of favour." Harry spat. "Of course you may just enjoy the 'practising'. Did you enjoy your time as a Death Eater Snape? Did you enjoy the blood on your hands and the screams in your ear? Did you enjoy the pain on their faces and the laughs and cheers of your fellow Death Eaters? Did you enjoy the power you felt as you crushed and ruled the innocent, helpless people who opposed your side? Did you enjoy the rape and torture and despair you inflicted?"

Snape's hand grabbed his collar and slammed him into the back of the couch hard, choking off his air way. Harry gasped but made no other movement. Snape's arm was pressed against his neck and his other hand had slammed into the back of the couch. One knee half rested on the couch cushion so he could lean over, his breath rolling across Harry's face.

"Did I enjoy it?" Snape asked his voice full of fury. "Did I enjoy it?"

A slight sneer rose to his face and Harry stared right back into his coal black eyes.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy small parts of it."

Harry shuddered as the man sneered again.

"Would you like to know what parts I liked _boy_?"

Harry said nothing.

"I liked the power I felt as I ordered those muggles and 'enemies' about and I liked the terror I saw in their faces. The torture and rape was disgusting, but the power was beautiful."

Pale fingers released the grip on his collar and the arm moved from his throat. Harry gasped for air and looked at Snape with both hate and fear. Snape smirked at the look and ran a finger down the side of his face.

"I must say, even if I do not believe you deserve this collar and pain, it is enjoyable to watch you cower before me and listen to my commands afraid of retribution."

Harry snarled. A harsh hand grabbed his ponytail and pulled his head back making him whimper slightly.

"Now, now. Best listen to your master pet." Snape said, amusement in his tone.

Harry watched the man's eyes roam across him. He froze under the examination. The glint in his professor's eyes was not foreign to Harry. Lust was one emotion many people looked at him with. Snape blinked and shook his head, the lust shoved away.

"Or I may be pushed to do something drastic to teach you to obey." He murmured.

"Cruel, cruel man." Harry sang eyes lighting with madness.

It was his defence. The madness that was. It was this insane mind-frame that kept him sane. It kept him together, letting out his emotion and despair in a complicated manner. Snape pulled back and stood.

"Go."

"No orders to attend class?" Harry questioned innocently.

Snape didn't answer, just waved him off. Harry left quickly. He avoided all the students as he headed for Myrtle's bathroom and the chamber of secrets again. It was the only place he felt safe. He had successfully avoided all the students, but as luck would have it, he ran into McGonagall a few steps from the bathroom.

.-.

.-.

Minerva was heading towards the staff room after dealing with a light scuffle in one of the halls when she ran into Harry Potter. She would have literally run into him if he hadn't danced out of the way. Her eyes quickly softened recalling the bonding. Then she remembered he'd skipped all the day's classes. She ignored the last fact and calmly straightened.

"How are you today Mr. Potter?"

He looked up at her, his green eyes meeting hers. Her eyes flew wide and she gasped seeing the madness in his eyes along with the permanent pain of helplessness.

"Fine and dandy." He sang. "Just visited my master, Snape of course. Had a wonderful conversation. Oh he does enjoy his power over me. But no one cares. Why would they? Harry's going dark obviously. He has power and freedom and that makes him dark, yes it does. Don't count the fact he just finished destroying a dark lord. Don't count the fact that up until now he loved everyone. Don't count that he was an innocent young teenage boy who had never had choices or freedom. No, no, no. he must be going dark."

Minerva found herself backing up a step eyes wide in horror. Harry just smiled widely and clasped his hands.

"Of course it's best to bind Harry. Of course it's best to take away his freedom and choices. Of course it's best to destroy his life and bind him to such a cruel, cruel master. Of course it's best. It's for the greater good after all. Can't have such a powerful person running free and enjoying their first moments of freedom in seventeen years. No siree. We'll just tie him to a man who will enjoy ruling him and commanding him. To someone who hated him. To someone who will find pleasure with his pain and body."

Minerva's hands flew to her mouth as he eyes widened. Pleasure with his pain and _body_? She felt her throat clench and eyes tear up. Harry ignored this and smiled just as happily, madness glittering in his eyes.

"Best just push him over the edge and shatter him against their desires and plans and lives. Send him into fits of insanity and make him spend the rest of his time in bouts of depression, pain, terror. Best let him fade away and curse the world he once loved and strived to protect. Best let him find only comfort in only death's hands. Best to push him to the edge. It's for the greater good of course."

Minerva sobbed as their actions hit her. As the knowledge of what they had done sunk in. As she started to sob Harry jolted and the madness faded away leaving behind permanent helplessness and pain.

"Best to just let him fade away." Harry said softly, the words echoing in the hall. "It's for the greater good after all."

Then the boy turned and walked off. Minerva slipped down the wall and just sobbed.

.-.

.-.

Harry found himself flipping a page of a book, not reading the words, but allowing Voldemort to do so. He could feel objects, like feel the solidness of a chair and such, but he could not move the items he felt. Like they were glued in place to him.

Harry just stared distantly at the wall, lost in his own thoughts on what to do, how to escape the holds that bound him.

"Pet, you are brooding." Voldemort drawled elegantly smirking at him.

Harry turned to him and frowned.

"I prefer to call it planning." He said softly.

"Call it what you will." Voldemort said absently.

He stood stretching as he eyed Harry. His eyes lit up with something Harry took as a mixture of cruelty and something unknown. He drifted closer to Harry and leaned over fingers resting under his chest. Harry's head was tilted up to meet Voldemort's deep red eyes.

With the return of his ghost had come the return of his human looks. Deep bloody red eyes, pale skin, black hair that reached his shoulders, and the face of a handsome fifty year old man. He was sixty but because of Wizard's expanded life he looked younger. The only sign of his age were the harder lines about his face.

He walked around Harry's chair to lean over the back and whisper into his ear.

"Do you remember Harry? For a few days I had you under my control, my _mercy_ like Severus does now. I had locked you in my room with me. The windows were be covered by dark curtains, the only light coming from the bedside torch. It cast a soft glow about my room and over my silk sheeted bed. You looked at me with wide, terrified, broken eyes. I pushed your struggling, _delicious,_ form to the bed, rumpling all the sheets. You struggled wildly against me, my hands pinning your wrists down and my legs pinning your legs. I kneeled over you, smirking from the sound of you pleas and whimpers. I took you as you screamed."

Harry trembled from the memory, still feeling the linger feelings of cool breath as it rolled over his ear and the pressure of two hands holding his shoulders. He'd been pinned and terrified and oh so broken. Voldemort had appeared kneeling over him, his buttoned up shirt hanging open and his shoes abandoned. Voldemort's larger hands had grabbed his and slammed them into the bed, holding them tightly above his head. Voldemort had looked down at him hungrily and licked his lips.

Harry could remember his wild, frantic struggles as his clothes had been torn from his body. The dark lord had licked the shell of Harry's ear and gave a noticeable smirk. It had lasted an eternity to him. His screams echoing in his own ears and his pleads for the man to stop. Voldemort hadn't stopped though.

He'd been rescued the next day. It was too late by then, his innocence ripped from him cruelly and viciously. He'd felt so exposed to the cruel reality after that. No one had ever learned of the Dark Lord's actions and in some ways Harry was grateful for that.

Voldemort's cold hands running over his cheek brought him back to reality. He fled from the living room to his bedroom, slamming the door and diving beneath his covers like they could keep the monsters away.

He buried his face in the soft material of his pillow and just breathed.

.-.

...

.-.

A Love hate relationship between Severus and Harry. Snape almost cant help but treat him cruelly before realizing what he's doing and trying to fix it. He tries t make it up to Harry all the time but doesn't know how. Draco and Blaise and the group pool resources together to look for cure to the binding trying to help Harry. McGonagall joins them at some point. The fox kit grows rapidly and by the end of the year appears as a full grown man dedicated to Harry. He cannot break the bind even with his unique magic though. At some point Voldemort possesses him (the fact he had been a horcrux making him far more open to possession). Large fight that does a lot of damage. In the end Harry commits suicide and Severus is either: bitter for the rest of his life, practically a hermit, or follows him. Blaise looks after the fox (relationship maybe?) and always regrets not acting on his feelings for harry.


	7. Together Naruto

1 YEAR OLD

.-.

A teen slowly woke to consciousness. He found himself on a soft bed in a dark room. His whole body ached. He guessed that was the result of fighting Kisame and that sword of his. Then he realized what had happened and sat straight up. He was in a bedroom. He as at the moment sitting on a bed covered in blood red blankets. The room appeared to be stone and it was dark.

He lifted his hands and found them to be covered in dry blood. He looked himself over. He wore his torn orange outfit, and was covered in dried blood, but no wounds. He noticed his seal was visible on his stomach. It was different though. There were extra lines added. Then he looked around again. It was obvious he was in Akatsuki's hideout. Then he grinned darkly showing a mouth full of pointy teeth to the empty room. Then he started to laugh uproariously.

A moment later the door swung open showing a man with spiky orange hair and covered in piercings. Beside him was a woman with blue hair. They looked him over. His laughter died to chuckles as he gave them a grin.

"I see you are awake and healed." The man said. "I'm Pein, leader of Akatsuki."

The teen grinned even wider

"Didn't the jutsu work?" He asked mockingly.

The man's eyes narrowed.

"You knew it wouldn't work?"

"You may be able to pull out other tailed beasts, but the nine tails is much higher then them. Even just one extra tails makes a huge difference."

He laughed again. The man studied him.

"So why am I here?" The teen purred.

"We wouldn't just let you go." The woman said bluntly. "Not after the work we put in trying to capture you."

"You shall be staying here." The man said.

"Oh? And what will keep me chained here."

The man stepped closer and ran a finger over the seal on the teen's stomach.

"We added to your seal. One hand signs and we can give you pain. It also makes sure you can't make it any farther then half a kilometre from this base, or if we wish, half a kilometre from a member of Akatsuki. Also it will give you pain if you try to kill any of us."

"Ah." The teen grinned.

Then he chuckled again and lifted his hands again. He looked at the long claws and absently cracked them.

"Interesting." He mumbled.

"Come." The woman said gaining his attention.

He raised a brow.

"You need to clean off."

He grinned.

"This shall be your room." Pein said.

The teen just stood and followed the woman to a door connected to the dark room. It opened into a small bathroom.

"I shall go find you some clean clothes." She said.

"I have some." He said in an almost sing song voice, pulling a scroll from a pocket.

She nodded absently.

"I'm Konan."

He grinned. Then he stepped into the bathroom. Just before shutting the door he threw a grin at the leader.

"I love your name by the way. Such a nice name."

Pein just stared after him.

.-.

The teen stepped from the bathroom half an hour later. It had taken a while to get the blood from his skin and hair. Now his long golden locks reached his shoulders weighing down the spikes. Large blue eyes with a maroon colored slit pupil gazed around. He spotted the door opened and walked towards it. He now wore baggy black pants, soft red leather shoes, a red t-shirt, a long maroon cloak, and a black headband tied around his neck.

He hummed as he stepped into a lighted hall. He sniffed once delicately and followed the scents down the hall. One the way he passed other closed doors. He finally reached a room which was open and looked to be a living room. It was filled with various people sitting around. The teen spotted them and named them off in his head.

Silver hair, purple eyes, scythe; Hidan. Stitches, black hair, green eyes, dark skin; Kakuzu. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, mouths on hands; Deidara. Red hair, brown eyes, scrolls; Sasori. White and black, green hair, giant plant; Zetsu. Blue hair, blue skin, sword; Kisame. Orange hair, piercings, ringed eyes; Pein. Blue hair, blue eyes, paper; Konan. Long black hair, red eyes, blank look; Itachi.

As he stepped into the room conversation died and all eyes landed on him. He sent them a wide, almost insane grin, and hummed again. He practically glided to a couch and sat down right between Kisame and Itachi. The others where watching him in surprise.

"So you're awake." Kisame finally said. "Thought I hit you harder."

"I heal fast." He purred up at the shark man.

"Shouldn't you be begging, scared, threatening, or at least mad or shit?" Hidan asked frowning.

"Well, I'm not in the mood to beg. I'm not really scared. Why should I threaten you? And mad? Most definitely."

He wondered if they knew what 'mad' he meant. He hummed softly. Then Itachi did something that surprised everyone. He grabbed the teens face and turned him so their eyes met, and deactivated the sharingan. Black stared into blue.

"Where is your container Kyuubi?" He asked in a soft voice that floated through the silence.

In a flash everyone was up and ready leaving only Itachi and the teen sitting calmly. Kyuubi grinned widely and licked his lips, his long fingers resting on either side of Itachi's head. He grinned still.

"I knew you would be the first to figure it out, Itachi." He cooed.

"You're the Kyuubi?" Kisame asked in shock.

"Yes." He purred.

"Where is Uzumaki?" Pein asked.

"Sleeping. He wanted to rest and gave me control."

"Gave you control? How long has he been able to do that?" Sasori asked calmly.

"Since he was five, so twelve years."

They stood staring. Kyuubi just grinned and folded his legs gracefully and released Itachi. He reached into one of his pockets and everyone tensed, ready. A second later he pulled out a top. He laughed in a delighted way as they scowled. He spun the top in the air like it was on something sturdy. They were all waiting for the top to fall as he spun it, letting go, but it didn't. It started to spin in mid air making a humming noise. Slowly it started to change, slowly changing shape and color until it was a large blue flower. The flower spun slowly in the air before a small cloud of silvery snow flakes fell from it.

Most watched in shock. The small snowflakes floated through the room like on a breeze. Most held their breath and avoided the small silver flakes. They vanished in small bursts of green sparks. The flower changed again slowly turning black and feathery. Soon a small black bird hovered in the air. It opened its mouth a beautiful song emerged. Many tried to block it out knowing it could be a trap but even when they covered their ears it rang out. The small black bird then burst up in flames. The ashes swirled together before forming the red top once again. Kyuubi gently grabbed the top and put it back in his pocket.

"How did you do that, un?" Deidara asked.

"Kitsune magic." Kyuubi purred.

"What was the point?" Pein asked warily.

"It's just pretty." He grinned.

Some sweat dropped.

.-.

.-.

.-.

Light story that goes into the depth of Who Naruto is and hwo he and the Kyuubi live together in a world where the seal wasn't foolproof and they could switch places.


	8. Dog Trainer Harry Potter

2 YEARS OLD

.-.

Marge Dursely tapped her foot impatiently as she waited. Her young bulldog Ripper sat beside her, leash holding him in place. Most people avoided her and the dog because of the dog's loud growling at those that got to close and the irritable expression on Marge's face. The airport was horribly packed and Marge hated crowds.

"Auntie!"

"Dudy-kins." Marge said, irritable expression vanishing to be replaced by a happy smile.

She swept the young (and large) boy off his feet to hug him.

"I want Mum and Dad! But the mean cops said I couldn't see them!" The boy wailed.

Marge cooed to him softly as she hugged him tightly. She looked to the small boy waiting patiently a few feet away. He looked to be about three but Marge knew he was five. He was slender and delicate looking with wild black hair and shining green eyes hiding behind large glasses. He stood next to two suitcases and a small pack. She sniffed at him.

"Come boy." She barked grabbing one of the suitcases and the pack.

She headed for the exit, carrying her precious little nephew in her arms. Ripper followed, waddling beside her grumpily.

Once outside in the parking lot she tucked Dudley into the front seat and belted him up. Then she tossed all the packs in the trunk and let Ripper into the back seat with Potter. She was slightly surprised to find him already seated and belted. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion but shut the door and got into the driver's side. She started the car.

"Are we going to see mummy and daddy?" Dudley sniffled.

"I'm sorry Dudy-kins." Marge said as gently as she could. "But mummy and daddy are gone. They died in a car crash. You'll be living with me from now on."

.-.

Marge looked over the papers scattered over the table with frustration. Ever since her brother and his wife and gotten in that car accident she'd known there would be a lot of work for her. She had immediately claimed custody of Dudley when the accident had happened. The social workers had also asked if she would take her sister-in-law's nephew as they were related in a way and she was the boy's only 'family' as far as the social workers could track.

She had agreed hesitantly. Vernon had always complained to her how hard the boy was to look after, how much trouble he made, how much he cost. But she had taken him. And now she was trying to sort all these bills and papers out, trying to arrange her brother and his wife's funeral, how to settle all their money, and how to sell their property. The funeral was the hardest part as she didn't know who the two would have wanted to come. The money had been the easiest. It was all put away in a trust account for Dudley. The house would be put up for sale.

The sound of a cup gently hitting the table top interrupted her thoughts. She looked up surprised to find the Potter boy shyly sliding her a cup of steaming tea and a biscuit. She stared at it a moment.

"Thank you." She muttered turning back to her work.

Potter was an enigma to her. Vernon had told her numerous times that he was mentally unstable, that he was a ruthless ruffian, that he was a horrible brat. But….The day they had first come to her house she had been surprised. When she'd seen the two suitcases and pack she'd obviously assumed one suitcase for each of them and one had brought something extra in the pack. Potter's stuff was in the pack. The two suitcases were Dudley's.

Then Dudley had tried to claim two rooms, one as a play room. He'd tried to claim the one she'd gave to Potter. Dudley had been upset and asked why he couldn't just sleep in the cupboard like he did before. Marge had stared at him in surprise until Potter had said he didn't mind. She'd ignored the incident, firmly telling Dudley that the room he wanted as his second room was now Potter's. Dudley had thrown a tantrum like she couldn't believe. When she'd tried to give him time out he'd screamed more and yelled that he hated her and his mummy and daddy would never be so mean to him. Marge had started to wonder if perhaps the other two Dursely's were at fault, not Potter.

The next morning she had woken to breakfast cooked and set on the table for her and Dudley. Potter returned to his room as they sat down. Marge had been shocked at the cooking skills of a five year old boy and had not paid attention to the fact Potter was not eating with the. She'd thought he perhaps ate while cooking.

When she'd come to watch him cook dinner she realized he didn't even taste test as he cooked. But he still only set two places. She gruffly told him to join them as she sat down at the table. The boy had stared at her until she set an extra plate out and set him on a chair. Dudley had started to scream again, yelling he didn't want the 'Freak' eating with them. She'd been stunned into silence for a brief moment. Then she'd asked why in god's name Dudley had called Potter a Freak. He'd screamed that mummy and daddy always called him freak and boy.

Marge had found herself uncomfortably aware after that, that perhaps Vernon had not been very truthful with her. She'd called social services to ask about what had happened after the accident which had claimed her brother and sister-in-law while only giving Dudley a mild concussion and broken arm and Potter a bad knock to the head and whiplash. She'd been stunned to learn that afterwards they had gotten the children a few things from the house but had been confused not to find any of Potter's things. In fact they had said it was like there had never been a forth person in that house. Until they opened the cupboard. They had found a bed crammed in their along with a few broken toys and a colored picture that said 'Harry's Room'.

Marge had been horribly upset to find her brother -_her own flesh and blood_- had been abusing a _child_. She had numbly sat down after that. She had soon learned that her brother and Petunia had also allowed Dudley to get away with everything. The boy, whom she had always seen as spoiled but rightfully so, was a _monster. _He didn't listen to her at all, threw temper tantrums when he didn't get his way, and thought it was okay to beat up his cousin. She had untrained dogs that were better behaved them him. She loved her nephew, but he was becoming quite unbearable.

She sighed and sipped the delicious tea.

.-.

Marge looked at the letter in shock. It wasn't so much a letter as a cheque. She quickly scrambled to the phone and called a number. A few quick words with a banker later and she flopped onto a chair. She looked down at the cheque still in her hand.

She had expected to get a check with maybe a hundred pounds at most for taking in the Potter boy as a Foster child a month, but this, this cheque said a thousand pounds. The banker had said that it was a monthly allowance laid out by a James Potter, Harry Potter's father, in the case that he and his wife die leaving his son to another's care. It appeared the James Potter was absolutely loaded and wanted his son and only other blood family spoiled as he grew up.

Marge soon found herself boiling with rage. Vernon had said the boy was a burden, costing them money. Vernon had been getting a thousand pounds a month to look after potter and he had forced the boy into a cupboard, gave him hand-me-downs and starved the boy.

Marge straightened and strode to Potter's room. The boy was sitting at his desk, reading the one book he had brought with him. Marge cleared her throat and he turned to her, face calm.

"You've been here three weeks but I haven't laid down the rules."

He slowly closed his book and turned to her.

"First off; you do not have to make any meals unless you want too. Second; you shall eat at least three meals a day. Third; I shall be giving you a list of chores. If you complete these chores each week I shall give you your allowance which will be five pounds."

He looked at her, startled. She continued on.

"I have a cheque sent to me every month with money to take care of you with. Your allowance comes out of this while I take some to pay for your food and clothing. The money I don't use on you will go into a savings account for you. If you do your chores and show me you aren't going to spend all you money on sweets I'll add to your allowance. Forth; I have enrolled both you and Dudley in the elementary school nearby. You start next week as it will be the first week of September. The bus will be here every morning at eight. We'll get the supplies for school and some things tomorrow. Fifth; I expect you to do well in school. You reflect me and Dudley with your marks and they had better be good. If they are not I have no qualms about locking you in your room with your books and homework after school until you understand what you need."

He was staring at her.

"Well?"

"Yes ma'am." He said, sounding like the reply was automatic.

"You may call me Aunt Marge."

"Yes Aunt Marge."

"Good. Now your chores will consist of keeping the kitchen clean, keeping your bedroom clean, and helping feed the dogs in the morning."

He still stared at her before finally nodding.

"I understand Aunt Marge."

"Good. I'm going to go lay out the rules for Dudley now. You may do what you want as long as you don't cause a large ruckus."

"Yes Aunt Marge."

.-.

Marge slid the bowl of food in the kennel door and watched the bulldog inside start at it. She straightened and hauled the bag of food to the next kennel door.

She owned a large chunk of property. Ten acres to be correct, right alongside a small wooded area. The whole place was fenced in average chain link and high enough a good dog couldn't jump it. The house sat an acre inside the property with a long winding driveway to a pull-open gate. Behind the house was a large area for kennels. Every kennel had some sort of shelter in it and enough room for up to five dogs. There was also a large fenced run for the dogs. Another area was fenced for training. A ways away from the house was also a large barn like building filled with kennels and the like for puppies and pregnant dogs in the winter.

Marge loved dogs. She bred them for a living. She bred very expensive dogs for a living. She was the top dog breeder in London, and one of the top in all of England. She also ran a business to look after dogs for those who went away for a few days and such. At the moment she had twenty eight dogs in the place; fourteen of which were puppies.

She looked over to check on her two 'nephews' (one only distantly by marriage). She frowned as she didn't see Dudley over by the dogs she'd assigned him to feed; the puppies. She glanced to Potter. She blinked as she saw all the dogs she'd asked him to feed eating happily. He'd finished quickly. Then she caught some movement. Her eyes flew wide. Potter had moved on down the line, still feeding. But he'd started to try and feed Bell, her large rottweiler. He was of pure breed, but he was very temperamental and vicious. The only reason she had kept him was because he was good enough just around her and she didn't have the heart to put him down. He'd tried to attack everyone who came near his cage, scaring more then a few.

"Potter! Get away from there!" She yelled at him, dropping the food to start running.

The dog was as tall at the boy and could easily rip his throat out. The kennel door was already open and Potter was already a step inside. Marge was now all ready to have to call the ambulance and pull a bleeding boy from the cage. To her shock Bell growled at the boy before sniffing and silencing. The rottweiler walked up to the boy and sniffed him with narrowed eyes.

"Don't move Potter!" Marge yelled at the boy as she got closer.

He looked up at her confused, and moved anyways. He pet the large dog gently and to her stunned amazement Bell butted against the boy's hand and whimpered happily as Potter scratched his ear. Marge's frantic run slowed to a walk, then a stop as she stared. Potter whispered to the dog with a soft smile and it wagged its short tail and licked his hand. Finally Marge got over the shock enough to hurry over and pull Potter from the kennel.

"Don't ever open this kennel again. He could kill you." She hissed, more out of fear.

He looked up at her with wide, confused eyes.

"But he was hungry like the other dogs." The boy whispered.

"Yes, but only I feed him. Okay?" She asked sternly.

"Okay." The boy said softly. "Can I still pet him when you feed him?"

She bit her lip but slowly nodded seeing how Bell hadn't hurt him.

"But only with me."

He nodded.

"Now." Marge said, sighing. "Where is Dudley?"

Potter looked down.

"He went to watch TV. He told me to feed his dogs for him."

Marge was both annoyed with Dudley abandoning his job and for calling the dogs 'his'.

"Well. I'll have a talk with him." Marge growled. "Could you please finish up the feeding? It's not fair to make the other dogs wait because of Dudley."

Potter nodded and Marge headed for the house.

.-.

Marge finished off her eggs and wiped her mouth with the corner of a napkin.

"The bus will be he here in five minutes boys." She said calmly.

Dudley started to whine about how he didn't want to go to school as he ate another piece of toast. Potter just calmly finished off his own breakfast and started gathering the plates.

"Thank you." Marge nodded as her own plate was taken.

She watched the boy put the plates in the sink. The boy was still making breakfast every morning. And when Marge ever did paperwork there was always a cup of tea and a snack for her. The boy was a good cook she admitted, and after getting a soft 'I like to cook' out of the boy, she let him cook. Her own cooking was atrocious. She'd always had frozen dinners, take out, or pasta before. She admitted that had contributed to her weight.

The boy could cook though and she had started to even pick a few things up from watching him. She stood and headed for the fridge, pulling out two lunches. She could make those at least. A few snacks, a juice box, and a sandwich were easy to stuff into a paper bag. She move to the entrance hall where Potter had pulled on his new jacket, shoes, and pack (his old ones had been atrocious and when shopping they'd bought him all new things). Dudley was pouting with his own things on. She handed them each their lunch. Potter thanked her with a slight flush.

"You both eat it all." She said sternly. "Potter you could use the weight."

Dudley started to whine about how there weren't enough sweets in the bag, only health snacks and once small sweet each. She just shooed them out the hall, the yellow school bus already visible coming down the road.

.-.

Marge looked up as the door opened. Ripper, still quite young, startled at the door and let out a bark before she shushed him. Dudley walked in looking slightly better then this morning. He threw his coat, shoes, and pack in a pile and took off for the living room TV. Potter followed behind him, head down. She watched with a frown as he hung his things up and put his shoes on the rack. Then he did the same with Dudley's. He walked into the kitchen head still down and slid her a piece of paper.

She frowned and picked it up. It was a note. From his teacher. It said he'd gotten in a fight with Dudley and stole Dudley's chocolate bar. She stared at it in surprise. She highly doubted he'd stolen Dudley's chocolate bar. And he couldn't push Dudley around if he tried. He was still looking at the floor. She told him to look at her. She gasped when he did so. He had a large black eye. She quickly grabbed a bag of ice and told him to hold it to the injury. Then she headed for the living room.

"Dudley." She said calmly.

The boy ignored her, laughing at the telly.

"Dudley." She said again stepping in front of the telly.

He frowned up at her and pouted.

"What?"

"Did you hit Po-Harry?"

"Yeah. So? He wouldn't give me his chocolate."

She frowned.

"That's because it was his."

"But I wanted it." Dudley whined. "And mommy told me freaks don't get candy."

Marge tensed up. She could see Potter in the kitchen slump slightly, looking down again.

"You mommy isn't here Dudley. You have to listen to my rules now. You don't ever call anyone a freak. And if you hit Harry again I will ground you. You do not hit people. And you do not lie to teachers. Now, I want you to go to your room and think about what you've done."

"No." Dudley pouted.

"Go now."

"No."

"I will start counting to three."

…

"One….two…three."

Dudley just crossed his arms and pouted harder.

"No allowance this week." Marge said stonily.

"What? But the freak deserved it."

Soon Dudley was screaming at her and she was steaming. It resulted in a spanking, a long time-out, and no allowance for a month for Dudley.

.-.

Marge sighed as she walked into the large department store. She enjoyed shopping when it was for pleasure, but not when it was for necessities. She glanced at Potter who was happily pushing a cart beside her. The boy, after a month and a half of living with her, was getting more relaxed and opening up a bit more. Dudley was slowly learning, but so slowly it didn't seem like much. The boy was a hellion. She'd left him with a babysitter today as the last time she'd taken him grocery shopping he'd tried to get a bunch of sugary items and toys. When she'd said no he'd started to scream in the middle of the store.

She shook her head in disappointment at her nephew and glanced to her other nephew. He was already looking at the long list in his hand.

"Ready?" she asked calmly.

He nodded.

"Good. You start on the bread items and I'll head for the soap section."

He nodded happily and took the smaller kid sized cart they had for convenience and headed off. She had been wary of letting him off on his own the first time but he'd quickly proved he knew how to shop, and how to shop well.

.-.

...

.-.

Marge Raises Harry. She gives Dudley up when he beats Harry one day so bad she has to take him to the hospital. She feels bad at that but won't keep the boy around. Last she hears of him is he's in foster care and in therapy for violence and temper. She raises Harry to be a dog breeder and by the time he goes to Hogwarts he has a trained border collie as his pet. He can also understand dog speech. Uses this to talk to fluffy. No idea from there.


	9. A Different Life harry Potter

3 YEARS OLD

.-.

The Dursely's were normal family. They lived on a normal street, in a normal house, with normal jobs, and a 'normal' child. They were happy to be normal. But on one Halloween, which was known for years after in the magical world, their normal life changed. That morning they found a small child on their doorstep.

Mr. Vernon Dursely was an intimidating man, but with his wife he was as soft as butter. Mrs. Petunia Dursely was a proud woman, who 'hated' her sister's side of the world, the magical one. She was also too proud to admit she still loved her sister. To proud to admit she had always wanted to be apart of the magical world. To proud to admit she was saddened at her sister's death. When Harry Potter showed up on her doorstep she was too proud to admit she would rather keep him then stick him in an orphanage. That was the reason she kept him giving the excuse the wizards may be watching, and their life had swung from the path of 'normal'.

.-.

As Harry grew up at the Dursely's he was neglected, due to the fact that no matter how Petunia liked him (which wasn't much, just enough to keep him out of an orphanage) she loved her son more and was in a way bitter towards her sister and the magical world. So Harry was neglected. He lived in the cupboard under the stairs and only let out during the day and thrown in the backyard. At the age of four he started on all the chores and cooking. Mr. Dursely thought it would shut him up and make him to tired to use his 'freakishness'. Instead it helped Harry grow. By five he could clean like any adult and even had muscles from pushing around the large vacuum and mop. He could also cook like a experienced chef. He'd also done the laundry and mending, learning sewing. He'd done the grocery shopping learning spending and prices.

He soaked everything up even better then a sponge.

When he finished his chores, which were long but easy considering he did them every day, Petunia kicked him outside. He didn't have any friends due to Dudley's bullying so he exercised, walked the three blocks to the library. At the library he would read for hours, or go on the internet. He was even allowed to take books out, given permission by Petunia, so he didn't touch any of her precious Dudleykins's things. Harry seemed to have a photographic memory, or something like it, considering he only needed to read a book once before he could repeat any fact out of it you needed to know. It was painfully obvious he was a genius, but the Dursely's didn't pay attention enough to see that, so life went on, Harry being the outcast.

Now you may think working at Gunning's Drilling company would only let Vernon make enough to live normally, but that's were you would be wrong. Though it was called a drill company it made many more things and was a world wide company, branching off into tools, architecture, construction companies, and building supply companies. And Vernon Dursely was promoted to vice president of the entire enterprise when Harry turned six, making the family quite wealthy, and making the small family move from boring little Whinging England to Tokyo Japan.

.-.

Harry sat silently in the seat of the large car. He was against one door while Petunia was in between him and Dudley. Across from him sat Vernon and driving was their new driver Makio. The large car was more of a small limo. Harry sat quietly like always. He had always been quiet, preferring to watch and listen then talk. You could learn so much if no one remembered you were there.

As the car slowed to a stop the door opened and Harry stumbled from the car as Dudley kicked him, snickering. He found himself looking up curiously at their new home as he brushed dust from his worn pants. It was large and looked like a traditional Japanese house though Harry could tell it would already be like a normal British home on the inside. Vernon had said in no uncertain terms they would not blend into Japan, they would stand proudly as British citizens.

The whole house was surrounded by a beautiful white stone wall and the driveway led through a huge metal wrought gate. The yard itself was also large. It was filled with flowers and plants. There were also paths leading around. If he looked to the side he caught a glimpse of a pavilion in the far back corner. There was even a small creek like pond that wove through the front yard and had a small bridge over it leading to the front door. To the side of the house the paved driveway led into a large garage. The house itself was a traditional Japanese style and a stained wood color. It was two stories with a small covered porch off the front and a stone path leading up to it.

There were some more beautiful houses down the street but it was easy to see this one was the most beautiful, and the largest. And it was very large for the typical Japanese home.

Harry could glanced at his 'family' and took in their expressions. Petunia liked it well enough and even Vernon seemed to like it… for how rich it looked. Dudley was still pouting about having to leave their old home, but Harry loved it. He could smell the fragrance of the flowers and hear the bustle of the wind.

"Why don't you go pick a room, Sweetie?" Petunia cooed to her boy.

"Can I have two?" The boy grumbled.

"Of course!"

"And a new game system."

"Of course you can Dudley." Vernon smiled, like he was as proud as could be.

Dudley perked up and darted inside, running as fast as he could for his large size, curiosity overriding his sulkiness. Vernon and Petunia followed gracefully, well as gracefully as a whale and a giraffe could. Harry just gazed around the yard not caring for the house. Fresh air, flowers, and nature were much more interesting and Harry knew his days would be spent outside of the house. He heard the limo driver muttering to himself, silently enough the two Dursely parents wouldn't hear, though they wouldn't understand the Japanese anyways. .

**:I would never spoil my son like that.:** He said in disgust. :**Nor would I ignore my other son.:**

:**I'm not their son, I'm their nephew**.: Harry said softly, correcting the man politely.

**:Still I wouldn't treat my Nephew like baggage**.: The man muttered.

Then his head whipped up and he starred at Harry wide-eyed. He opened his mouth a few times and Harry just blinked at him, curious as to why he was shocked.

:**Is something wrong?:** He inquire politely.

**:When did you learn Japanese**?: The man asked.

**:On the plane. There was a Japanese movie**.: Harry said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

:**You learned Japanese over the course of a plane ride**?: The man spluttered.

Harry nodded then bowed his head to the man and walked to the house. Once inside he found his theory true; it looked like a British home inside. Harry headed for the large staircase in the front room and headed up to find himself in a hall. He heard Petunia and Vernon talking from the master room, and Dudley rudely yelling at them from two joining rooms across from them. Harry slipped past the rooms and a few other one to the rooms closest to the end of the hall. He slipped in and found himself in a lovely room.

It had bamboo flooring and creamy white walls. There was a large window straight across from the door, which let lots of light in. There was also a large closet off to the right which was almost large enough to be a walk in. On the opposite side of the room there was a small door leading to a bathroom. The bathroom was polished white and had a large white tub/shower. There was also a smalls ink and toilet. Harry nodded to himself and set off to explore the house after sticking a sticky note with the words 'Harry's room' on the door, which he pulled from his pocket.

The house was very large. There were many extra spare rooms, a dining room, a kitchen, a living room, a formal sitting room, a formal dining room, more then enough bathrooms, and a sauna room with a hot tub. There were even a few offices and a workout room. It was all very rich looking, but empty.

That's when Harry met up with his 'family' in the front hall. A man with a brief case and four other people stood in front of them.

"I'm Scott Higgins." The American with the briefcase introduced. "I'm part of the Gunning's branch here in Japan and would like to welcome you. As you can see the house is empty. The company has provided you with money to buy all the furniture and stuff you will need. These people behind me are your servants."

The first stepped forwards. She was an average sized woman with black hair in a bun and wore a kimono of sorts.

"Pleased to meet you. I am the cleaning maid Aimi." She introduced with no accent.

The second to step forwards was a tall Japanese man with brown hair in a driving suit.

"I am Nao, your second driver."

The third was another Japanese man with short black hair. He wore a plain blue outfit with an apron over top. He smiled politely.

"I'm Chuu, your chef."

"I am Takashi." The last with short brown hair and a stern face said. "I am your butler."

Vernon nodded curtly.

"We had best get shopping." He muttered. "I shall go check in at the office dear."

"I shall take you." Scott said.

"I'll go with Dudley and go pick out what he and I need. We'll meet you to go pick up furniture." Petunia nodded.

"I shall take you." Nao smiled.

"What about your nephew?" Scott asked.

"The other driver can take him." Vernon muttered. "He can get what he needs."

The servants all frowned slightly, though not noticeably to most, their eyes taking in the way Vernon looked at Harry and the distance Harry stood from his relatives.

"I shall go get everything for the kitchen." Chuu smiled.

Vernon gave an absent nod.

"I shall go with him and get the house supplies." Aimi said politely following Chuu off.

The walked off and Harry slipped past everyone unnoticeably, outside. Once out there he saw Makio handing the limo keys over to Nao. Harry walked up to him and stood beside the man who nodded the others off. When only Makio and Harry were left Harry glanced at the man.

**:Are we going too?:** he asked softly.

Makio jumped three feet in the air almost and clutched his heart. After he caught his breath he gave a small smile.

**:Hai. I thought you were going to the washroom or something.: **

Harry just stilted his head then followed the man into the garage. Vernon and Scott had taken a fancy black car while Dudley and Petunia had taken the small limo. Aimi and Chuu had taken a second small black car. Makio led Harry into the garage and Harry wasn't surprised to see a third small black car. He was surprised though, to see a red motorcycle in a corner.

**:Whose is that?:** He asked.

Makio looked to it.

**:That would be mine. I live to far away to walk or to car pool.:**

Harry nodded and climbed into the last car with Makio.

**:Where do you wish to go first?:** Makio asked.

**:Furniture store.:**

**:Your uncle says he shall be getting that.:**

**:He won't for me:**

Makio glanced at Harry before pulling out of the driveway in silence. Once at the right store Makio helped Harry pick out some furniture. Then Makio took him to a large mall and they picked out other things for his room. Harry wasn't going to pick out much saying his uncle would be unhappy if he spent too much of his money but Makio told him the company was paying for it all so Harry accepted what Makio pointed out, mostly.

When they met the others for dinner at a sushi bar Harry sat a few seats down munching happily on the sushi, which he had immediately liked. Dudley was making a large fuss about their being no candy while Petunia tried to sooth him and Vernon just sat eating and talking to Scott who had joined them, seems he was their financial manager along with being the Vernon's secretary.

When the family arrived back at home the helpers and movers had already moved everything in including their luggage. Harry immediately vanished into his room and locked it, grateful he had a lock. He gazed around smiling softly. His room now looked complete. At the one end of the room, under the window was a small wooden platform that looked like a T as his bed branched off. It was more of a futon then a bed though. It was a thick soft pad covered in a feather down white blanket with a small soft pillow. The platform was mahogany. At each corner, on either side of the bed, on the platform, where two tall cherry red shelves with a few scattered books on them.

His closet now held both British and Japanese clothes, one formal set and a few informal. By the closet was a mahogany desk complete with chair, laptop, writing things, paper, and a lamp. Across from his desk by the bathroom door was a large piano. Harry had always loved listening to them and when given the chance he had bought it. In his room was also a small stereo set with a rack of new CD's. His new window also had soft red curtains pushed to the sides. He even had a few wall hanging scrolls with traditional Japanese ink pictures. His bathroom was also now finished with towels, toothbrush, hygiene items, bath supplies, and even a picture of a green dragon. Since dinner had already been eaten Harry just moved to his book case, pulled off a random book and started to read.

.-.

Harry got up early the next morning, blinking himself awake before he had he had a cleansing shower and dressed in casual clothes, feeling delighted to actually have his own room and bathroom. He'd stayed in the cupboard before.

Afterwards he quickly hurried down the halls, silently, heading for the kitchen. When he slid in he blinked at Chuu who blinked back at him, both surprised at the presence of the other.

"You wish for breakfast?" the man asked smiling as his eyes glance to the clock.

'Six o'clock, on a Sunday morning. Aren't kids supposed to sleep late?' the man wondered. Harry frowned. He had never had anyone cook for him.

"I'll make my own."

He didn't want to offend the man and had said the words as politely as he could, but the man looked at him oddly. The cook eyed him a moment before giving a nod and staying leaned against the counter reading his book, like he had been before, waiting for the others to wake and ask for food.

He had no doubt the kid would soon have a mess made and be asking for help. He could only stare in shock as the boy cooked an omelette and some sausages, perfectly. The kid was six freaking years old! He shouldn't know how to cook that well. When the kid was done he divided everything onto two plates and grabbed one before walking up to Chuu and holding it out for him. Chuu, still slightly shocked from the cooking skills he had seen and from the boy offering him, a servant, food, accepted it numbly. As the child plopped down on the floor and leaned against a cupboard Chuu shook his head and slowly dug in. His eyes watered as he took a bite. 'Delicious.' He said to himself.

"Young master, how much can you cook?"

Harry looked thoughtful.

"Any British meal." He said calmly.

The man blinked rapidly.

"Would you like to learn how to cook Japanese food?"

The boy's eyes seemed to light up as he tentatively nodded, cheeks dusted with a timid pink.

For about three hours the two cooked, silently but enjoying themselves all the same. The one thing with Harry was he never did the same thing wrong twice, so by the time Aimi announced the three Dursely's would like breakfast Harry had mastered a lot of cooking. Then he and Chuu packed it up and sent it with Aimi to give to a charity or something since they couldn't eat it all and the Dursely's had announced they wanted all their meals English.

Harry helped Chuu cook, showing him the tricks to make the meals like the Dursely's liked. He then joined the Dursely's at the table only out of manner, only eating a tiny bit. When the food was gone Vernon cleared his throat.

"We have enrolled you both in a school." He said calmly.

Harry looked up, interested. School…He had been entering grade one in Britain.

"It's called Ouran Elementary."

Harry's eyes flashed with recognition. He had read online about all the schools in the city so he had an idea of what to expect.

"You start tomorrow."

Dudley whined a moment but Harry gave a slow nod.

"Your uniforms are in your rooms, the servant girl put them there."

They nodded again, then Vernon turned to Harry scowling.

"You boy, can leave when ever you want, go anywhere, use the car, whatever, just stay out our way. I don't want to see you. Actually I would even prefer it if you didn't eat with us anymore."

Harry gave a cut nod and stood up straight, bowed his head and left the room. As he left he ran into the five servants Aimi, Chuu, Nao, Takashi, and Makio. They were half starring at him. He sent a small smile and moved to Makio.

"Can you take me shopping? I need school supplies."

The man shook himself from his stupor and gave a slow nod.

**:How can you take that calmly. Your uncle pretty much says he hates you.:**

The others seemed shocked when Harry replied in Japanese, his grasp of the language almost flawless. They were also shocked by his answer. Not just shocked but saddened and angry.

**:I already knew.:**

Makio was silent as he led Harry off to one of the smaller black cars and they headed into town to get the supplies.

.-.

The next day when Harry woke he quickly had a shower, scrubbing as best as he could as to look his best. When he emerged from the shower he tied his long wavy black hair in a ponytail. He liked it better long where the flaring mess could weigh itself down. His aunt and uncle despised his long hair as it wasn't 'proper' or 'normal', but had let him keep it long after it had grown back one night after they'd shaved him. He polished his glasses, small wire rectangular ones he'd gotten the day before, before pushing them up his nose. He then pulled on the white shorts and the white t-shirt with the baby blue coat over top; his uniform. He grabbed his black shoulder bag from his desk top and stuffed supplies and books in it.

When he had his bag packed, his smart white sneakers on, and his image fairly fine he walked downstairs to the kitchen. He met Chuu with a wave and started on his own breakfast. When he was done he quickly ate and turned to Chuu who had called his name. The man held out a small lunch container. Harry opened it and smiled as he recognized it as a bento. He tucked it into his bag happily and waved to Chuu before heading back into the hall. He found Makio standing near the front door, as if waiting for him. As he walked up to the man the man stuck some money in his hand.

**:Mr. Dursely has given you money for lunch. He said you shall get the same everyday, no more, no less.:**

Harry looked at the Japanese money and saw that it was a fair amount, which was more then he'd ever gotten then them before. In fact they'd never given him money. But then again they probably gave it to him for the same reason he was getting to go to such a prestigious school with Dudley; he now reflected on them. On Private drive the neighbours had ignored him like his relatives, but here the company knew of him and would see him more often. The Durselys also had to worry about the servants as witnesses. They would be 'kinder' to him now.

Harry nodded to Makio and put the money in his pocket.

:**Mr. Dudley gets the same deal though he has about three times as much.: **Makio muttered.

Harry shrugged. Dudley also ate three times as much as him.

**:Do you mind if I use Japanese around you young master?:**

Harry shrugged his assent and then frowned thoughtfully.

**:Why do you call me young master and not Dudley or Uncle Vernon?:**

**:Until they correct me I shall only show you respect. But I doubt they will notice.:**

Harry nodded absently then smiled and looked back up as Makio.

**:When does school start?:**

"**Eight thirty sharp.:**

**:And what time is it now?:**

**:Seven thirty.:**

**:Will the school be open?:**

**:Most likely.:**

Harry smiled and followed Makio as the man saw he wished to go already.

As they arrived at the school Harry raised a brow. The entire place looked very rich. Makio dropped him off at the front entrance and wished him a good luck, watching as Harry walked into the school. Harry knew he would have to stop at the Principle's office first so he headed past the high school area and into a separate building. As he entered he was almost blinded by the light and decoration. He winced and made his way up to a large polished desk. A secretary sat behind it. She took one look at him, got hearts in her eyes, and reached over the desk to scoop him into a strangling hug.

:**Kawaii**!: She cried.

He tensed at the contact but couldn't escape until she dropped him. He was glad to notice she spoke in English after seeing his looks.

"What do you need cutie?" She asked happily.

"I'm Harry Potter, I was enrolled in here by my uncle."

She tapped some keys then he heard a 'bing' as the printer spit out two sheets. She handed it to him smiling.

"I'm sure you can get someone to show you around."

Harry nodded and bowed his head before quickly leaving the office. Once outside he looked at the two sheets. One had a map, and on the back a list of clubs. The second had his classroom number, the area it was in the school, his locker number, and a note to his teacher. Harry decided he had enough time, and set off to explore, hopefully the library first. Almost a full hour later, Harry stood outside his new classroom. Dudley was by his side. They had met up when Harry had put all his books, from the library, in his new locker lining the hall. Dudley of course had been escorted by Petunia for his first day.

As he heard the teacher asking for his class to be quite he also heard the teacher talk about two new students. That was when the door was opened and Dudley and Harry were motioned in. Dudley of course pushed past Harry and entered first. As Harry entered he found the room as nice as everything else in the school, with round tables, comfy chairs, toys, carpets, books, and lots of other rich things. It looked like a regular first grade classroom but ten times as expensive. The teacher smiled at them as they both handed him their papers.

"Class, we have two new students from Britain. They're new to Japan so please speak English for their benefit, and for your own practice. Now will you two please introduce yourselves and tell us a bit about yourselves?"

Dudley stepped forward head held high.

"I'm Dudley Dursely, I like video games and candy."

Everyone nodded and smiled politely at him, much more refined then normal students at their age. It just went to show that this school was better at etiquette. The teacher pointed to a chair and Dudley went and sat down. Harry stepped forwards smiling softly.

**:Hello, I'm Potter Harry. I like books and math. I hope to get to learn about the many cultures of the world.:**

The teacher seemed surprised at the child's knowledge of the language while the other students seemed glad he knew it so they wouldn't have to use their English lessons. Dudley looked jealous and angry at the same time and didn't smile or nod with the class. Harry moved and sat beside a kid with black hair and blue eyes, covered by glasses.

**:I'm Ootori Kyoya, it's a pleasure to meet you Potter Harry.:**

**:Pleasures mine.:** Harry said smirking faintly.

The boy just oozed intelligence, power, and cunning, even though he looked only six.

**:I think we're going to be friends Harry.:** The boy said with a snake like smirk.

It was true too. From that day on Harry would become best friends with Kyoya, much to Dudley's disgust. Harry had a great first day, though he surprised his friend with his bento since most kids bought lunch proving they could afford it. He also shocked his friend with his knowledge. The second day after he arrived he met Kyoya and they chatted before a teacher led Harry from the room and took him to another room with a teacher, a table, and a bunch of books and paper. Harry learned Kyoya had told the teacher and his own father how smart Harry was and they gave him a placement test. The teacher gave him a bunch of tests like math, socials, science, reading, and such. It lasted almost all the school day. He was told he may be placed in a different class depending on the test results.

When he arrived at school the third day the principle, a couple teachers, and a few other important people met with him. A reporter even took his picture. They all shook his hands and smiled kindly as they looked fairly excited saying how they would all love to back such a brilliant child. It was then Harry learned he was past an Elementary school level and in the beginning a high school one. The men he met with were board governors who had authorized his class switch. They said he would be getting into all his classes for free of course and would even get a discount on his books. He would make the school look good and they rewarded him for it.

It was then Harry was thrown into a grade eight class. The grade eights of course were miffed at having a six year old as smart then them, but they got over it.

Harry still visited the library and Kyoya when ever possible. Harry didn't let his higher intelligence put a rift between him and his first friend. He had even visited Kyoya's place a few times. Kyoya's father had been interested to say the least when he met Harry. The man had calmly inserted an advanced question into the first conversation and when Harry had given his opinion on how to solve the question the man had been delighted. He'd later learned the man had been mulling over how to answer the question himself as it had to do with a business transaction. He'd immediately become liked by the man and earned his trust. That earned him respect in Kyoya's book and he made a friend of a powerful political man.

This went on for years. Harry would go to school, in a much more advanced class, and take every available class. He and Kyoya became even closer friends. They became tight as tight and trusted one another in everything. Kyoya would reveal every plan he had, nice and not, and Harry would give his opinion or tell Kyoya the technical things you learned in his grade. The friendship between the two thrived and Harry himself thrived from it. Harry was finally starting to see the world in a brighter light.

Harry had become much more open in the last few years and was more confident in himself and his talents. But he hadn't ever flaunted his skills. He'd worked hard to prove he earned them, reading most of the public and school library. Not just that, he'd taken the time to listen to everyone who talked to him. He'd met with Kyoya's father quite a few times and had some advanced conversations with the man. He'd also met many of the school board, and many people who had children in the prestigious Ouran. His reputation as a 'genius' had gained him much attention from high up and influential people. But he never ignored the less important people.

Makio looked at him like a son, and was never shy of saying so. He taught him much, which was quite lot, like mechanics, tricks for driving, shortcuts in the crowded city, how to be perfectly on time, and how to act polite though you may hate a person. Aimi taught him cleaning tricks and things like knitting, sewing, gardening, and such. She'd even taught him how to be a perfect house wife which she'd thought was as amusing as hell. Nao taught him all the driving laws and all about how a car worked even though he couldn't drive yet. Chuu taught him every cooking secret he knew, which was more then a enough, and how to serve like a high class waiter. Takashi had taught him how to properly greet people above and below his station, how to keep his perfect posture for long periods of time, and how to dress properly for any event

He'd soaked up every skill in life like it was water and he was a dehydrated man. He'd been named a professional cook when he'd won a competition and a test. He'd graduated with an honours in mechanics (though he'd had to take it through correspondence as there was no such class at the prime and proper Ouran). He'd learned how to be a waiter, a house wife, a quilter, a butler, a maid, a student, a friends, an acquaintance, an advisor. He'd learned politics, he'd learned manipulating, he'd learned cunningness, he'd learned kindness, he'd learned everything he would ever need.

He'd even had time in between to become a prodigy of music. The music teachers of Ouran had cried over his skills, bowing to him like god when they'd learned he had a talent with picking up any instrument and mastering it with in a year. Painting had been the same. Languages he'd been even better at.

On top of that he had been to many different countries. You could tell if you looked at his bedroom, which held items from all over the world. His uncle, being the vice president of Gunning's, and soon to be the next president of it, travelled a lot to learn how to manage every branch around the world. They had to bring Harry most of the time, mostly just for show as the company president knew of his existence and was quite taken with him. So Harry visited the world.

While visiting the world he had learned many things such as religions up close, history, languages. Languages he'd pick up within a day of staying somewhere and just listening. Even some dead languages, which he learned when he had been taken on a tour of a few universities in various places. He'd sat down with some of the very few people alive to learn such languages. He could also write and read in all those languages.

The strangest one had to be snake language. He had learned that one in India when he had been exploring the jungle. He knew it wasn't normal to be able to talk snake so he didn't mention it to anyone, though he did have a snake in his room; Yukina a large red Boa.

That brought on the subject of magic. He had learned of magic while in Russia. He had seen someone using it. When he had asked the person about it they had been shocked he had seen, saying they had anti-muggle wards around the area. Harry had manipulated the man into telling him everything and even showing him the entrance to a large area of just magical folk, called Flurry alley. Once in there it was like a dream come true. He had brought money with him and bought everything he could afford, which was quite a bit. His uncle had grudgingly given him an allowance after Harry black mailed him, thought it wasn't as large as Dudley's, but was still a lot since his uncle had more then enough money.

Once he had learned of magic he had started to practice like mad. He had soon learned he was good at magic, much better then any other wizard. The wandless magic was the first clue. That he could also do pretty much anything with it was another thing.

Another main point in Harry's life was when Kyoya had been called off by his father one day and told Harry to wait for him. Harry had then met the Ootori police force, when he had caught one looking after him. He had started to converse with the man and after some 'persuasion' the man had shown him his gun and even how to take it apart. When Harry had requested it, the bodyguard had smirked, taken the gun apart and given Harry the chance to put it back together. When Harry had it back together under five minutes the man had called a spare to watch him and ran off.

It was later that same day when Kyoya's father and the head of the security/bodyguard force took him off to talk to him. Once the security head learned how smart he was and how well he learned he offered to teach him how to fight. Kyoya's father had even offered to pay extra for the man's time, looking quite interested to see how Harry took to such lessons. Harry had immediacy accepted and started training with the police force, secretly of course. His life had played out from there.

.-. FIVE YEARS LATER .-.

An eleven year old Harry sighed as he pulled his fingers from the key board of his piano. He stood and moved to his door, the source of his interruption was the knocking coming from it. The sight of calm Kyoya met him. The boy smirked and stepped in his room. Harry smirked back at him. He knew no one would bother them since Harry had cast some wards around his room that made people suddenly remember something they had to hurry to do, before they could even touch his doorknob, unless they had magical abilities, like Kyoya. Harry had learned Kyoya knew of the wizarding world only half a year after he had learned of it. Seems his father was a pureblood wizard, same with his mother, and they had influence in the wizarding world.

**:Happy birthday.: **The boy said suddenly pulling Harry from his thoughts.

Harry grinned widely and Kyoya held out a box. Harry took it curiously and opened it to find a small black snake looking up at him.

'_What a sssilly looking human.'_ It hissed.

'_I'm not sssilly looking_!' he said indignantly.

'…_It ssspeaksss!'_

'_Yesss, yesss I do.'_

The snake grumbled something.

'_Are you my new massster?'_

'_I guessss.'_

'_Hmph. I'm Kai.'_

'_Are you magical?'_

'_I guessss… if you count the ability to inject deadly poisssonsss into people.'_

'_More then one poissson?'_

A nod. Harry smirked and allowed the snake to climb from the box and weave around his wrist like a bracelet.

**:Thanks, I love him.: **Harry said.

Kyoya just smirked and rolled his eyes as he nodded. Then he pulled out another bag. Harry peered in and grinned. Sitting inside was a beautiful set of daggers and knives along with a thick book.

**:The book is from Father, the weapons are from Security at our house.:** Kyoya said.

**:Tell them thanks.:**

The boy nodded. Harry moved and set his knifes, in their case, on some small shelves above his desk below his swords, his guns, and his staff. He slid the book on one of his shelves, the magical one since it was a magical book. His friend started to gaze around his room again. Most did that, well Kyoya did that since he was the only one to ever enter Harry's rooms. He grinned at his friend who studied a picture of a beautiful Indian woman who wore a traditional dancer outfit. She had even signed it for Harry. Hanging from the pin holding the picture up was one of her bell bracelets.

Harry sat back down on his piano bench and grabbed the stack of letters that had been dropped next to him earlier by various creatures. He flipped through them as Kyoya came and sat beside him looking over his shoulder at the letters.

**:You got many invitations to different magical schools.:** He remarked.

**:How many did you get?:**

Kyoya smirked.

**:Four.:**

**:Ha! I got thirteen.:**

**:Where from?:**

**:Outback in Australia, Drumstrang in Bulgaria, that Chinese school, an American school, a school in India, Salem in Germany, Beauxton in France, Rasputin in Russia, Sirens in Iceland, Territories in Canada, WitchDoctor in Africa, Hogwarts in England, and even Shikon here in Japan.:**

Kyoya whistled.

**:I didn't know you where that popular.:**

**:I'm known in almost every magical community, and most magical schools check your muggle grades before they accept you. With my grades they'll be bowing down before me. Besides that my power levels are sky high and most schools would send out a scout to look at potential school. And with me surviving the killing curse as a child I'm a god to the magical world.:**

He went of with some maniacal laughter making Kyoya shake his head.

**:And that's only the magical _schools_:**

Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

**:I also have letters from various transfiguration, charm, potion, Dark arts, DADA, and other such masters offering apprenticeships. Then there are the colleges. You know I'm now beyond a high school education and the muggle colleges are begging me to join them. One owner even offered me his twenty year old daughter's hand in marriage if I went.:**

Kyoya gave a chuckle.

**:So what is your plan? And what schools are you going to?:**

Harry smirked and pulled out a few invitations from the magical schools.

**:I will not go to Drumstrang; their classes though appealing are limited. I won't go to Beauxton; it isn't one of the top schools. That Chinese school is one of the lower grade schools, not offering enough choice. I will not go into the German school; they still carry those Nazi ideas. I won't go to the India school; I've been to India enough that I have already master most of their magic. Rasputin is a bit dark and evil even for my taste. Sirens, while very, very appealing, doesn't teach enough human magic as it focuses more on magical creatures. Territories in Canada while very loose in rules focuses to much on magical theory and history and the spells they do are not my style. WitchDoctor in Africa, while very appealing for aspiring healers, is not what I want. An apprentice ship will only tie me down, so I will not accept those. That leaves Hogwarts, Shikon, Outback in Australia, and the American school. I probably won't go to the American one since it isn't even popular enough that I know its name:**

Kyoya smirked; Harry remembered everything, so it wasn't it wasn't popular, it was he didn't want to go.

**:In the end my choices are Hogwarts, Shikon, Outback, and regular colleges or university's.:**

Kyoya nodded

**:I believe for the first year at least I shall go to Shikon, as they teach both magic and muggle lessons, along with other things.:**

Kyoya nodded at the logic.

**:During the summers I shall go to Outback since they hold summer school, one of the few schools that do.:**

Kyoya smirked at the plan.

**:If by the end of the year I have mastered the stuff at Shikon I shall go to Hogwarts. Hogwarts, while a very, very limited school with stupid restrictions and rules and guided by the ministry, was where my parents went and I do owe them to see it. Though I hope to also use my weekends well, since we get those off almost everywhere, I hope to attend some University classes or get tutors, which I can easily do since I have so many scholar ships it's not even funny.:**

Kyoya nodded absently knowing what he thought on Hogwart's curriculum.

**:At least you don' have to worry about money.: **Kyoya said.

The two had long ago started a business. With Kyoya's father checking their work they had started a hotel and restaurant chain. Kyoya's father had said it was to prove himself (for Kyoya) and Harry had just joined in on the 'fun'. Harry of course had done the restaurant part, designing the interior places, the foods cooked and everything else. And Kyoya had done the same but for the hotels. Where ever you found one of the hotels you found one of the restaurants. Kyoya's father had gave them a 'loan' to fund it. It had been a hit, and in the last four years it had flourished. Harry being the youngest master chef pretty much ever also helped its reputation.

Harry grabbed all the letters and moved to his desk writing a reply to each of them telling those he would join of his plans, mostly. When he had them all done he moved to the beautiful snowy owl sitting on his window sill.

"How are you Hedwig?" He cooed.

He had bought her in Diagon alley when they had gone to Britain once. She nipped his fingers affectionately. He tied all the personal apprenticing offers to her leg and knew she would understand. She took off in a flurry of feathers. Then Harry whistled out his opened window. There was a caw before a pure black bird that looked like a raven landed on his window sill. It wasn't an ordinary raven though. This raven could control wind, kind of like a phoenix could control fire. Also its eyes were silver and its feathers were all tipped in silver and red. The raven nuzzled him as he tied his other replies on his foot. The raven gave a caw and vanished in a miniature tornado.

:**You have to tell me where you found him. They are rare, are they not?: **Kyoya asked.

**:Yes, they are rare. I found him injured in Rome when we stopped there.:**

Kyoya nodded. Harry returned to his desk and quickly labelled the other muggle school letters. Then he grabbed his black coat and pulled it on over his emerald T-shirt. Then he grabbed his muggle letters.

**:I have to give these to Aimi to take to the post office. So where are we going?:**

Kyoya smirked again.

**:I've planned dinner at your restaurant then there's that new movie you wished to see in the theatre.:**

**:Ooh! Batman, here we come!:**

Kyoya shook his head at Harry's antics and led his friend from the room.

.-.

The next day Harry grabbed the letters from the returned Hedwig and his raven Czar. Shikon and Outback accepted his plans readily, happy to just have him coming at all, and ready to do anything to keep him. Ouran University had already said yes to allowing him to come on weekends to learn; he would have tutors. All of the teachers in Ouran knew of magic since many who came had magic and they arranged classes to work around the children sent to magic schools. The only school who hadn't accepted his plans was Hogwarts. He scowled as he read over the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I'm saddened you will not be joining us for the first year. I believe you would have loved Hogwarts. Your parents would have been disappointed to learn you weren't coming. James and Lily loved Hogwarts very much. And as for your plans for the summers they sound wonderful, but there are wards, blood wards to be specific (powered by your mother's love), that will protect you at your relatives. With the Dark Lord's supporters still running around you'd be safer at home. Hogwarts is a wonderful place, and one of the best schools with some of the best protections._

_I shall send a professor to guide you to Diagon alley should you change your mind on coming to Hogwarts._

_Signed Albus Dumbledore (Insert titles here)_

Harry snorted at the ward comments. Even he was smart enough to know blood wards were powered by the feelings of the people who accepted Harry as their family. For one his relatives hated him and for another they didn't accept him. Then his eyes narrowed more as he looked the letter over. It was spelled so the person who read and touched it (of whom it was addressed to) would feel the letter spoke absolute truth and that the writer could be trusted. A compulsion charm. A subtle, but strong one.

He snarled and burned the letter. Then he quickly wrote a reply.

_Dear Mr. Dumbledore,_

_Your concerns are noted, but as you are just a school headmaster to me, a stranger really, I will have to ignore them. And I think my parents would have wanted me to follow my own path. I believe they would be proud of me now. And I will not give up the chance to get a muggle education in the summer just because of _your_ 'concerns'._

_As we do not know one another, if you contact me before I come for my second year (if I come) I will charge you on stalking._

_Signed Harry Potter_

Harry nodded to himself as he read the letter. Then he grinned and cast a small prank spell on it. He moved back to Czar and handed the letter to him.

"Take it to Dumbledore. Oh, and when leaving make some kind of ruckus."

The raven gave a caw before vanishing in a flurry of wind. Harry smirked happily then set off to find his potion supplies.

.-.

Dumbledore was sitting in his desk self assured he would get a reply from Harry soon, saying he would cancel his plans and come train here. The boy was obviously aware of magic, but he couldn't be aware enough to break the compulsion spells. He also did not understand though, why the boy even knew of the other magical schools he'd revealed in his last letter. Dumbledore had made sure to place spells around Harry and his family to stop any owls sent to him but those Dumbledore allowed. Dumbledore had no idea that those spells had been broken when Harry had entered Kyoya Ootori's property for the first time, the Ootori's wards wiping him clean of all foreign spells.

When a raven appeared in a burst of wind Dumbledore smiled to himself. Such a rare creature, perhaps he could claim it as his own at some point.

The bird held out a letter and Dumbledore took it. He opened it smiling still but as he read his smile vanished and his eyes stopped twinkling.

When he had finished reading it, it suddenly folded, bit his hand, then fell flat on his desk. He blinked slightly startled as he gripped his slightly bleeding hand. Suddenly there was a loud caw and his attention was drawn by the Thor raven. It hovered in the air a moment before flapping its wings furiously. Miniature tornados sped through the room tearing it up. Dumbledore himself was blown back and against the ground. When the wind died down, the raven was gone. The letter Harry had sent was also gone but Dumbledore wouldn't notice as he started to clean up and curse. He also wouldn't notice his hair had been died bright green till a giggling Flitwick pointed it out hours later.

.-.

Harry laughed as he retrieved the letter Czar had brought back. It was so easy to see what had happened to Dumbledore, it had helped though that Czar could send Harry mental pictures.

Then he took the bloody paper and tossed it in a potion he was brewing. He laughed evilly as he did so. He brewed for another three hours before he bottled up about ten bottles of the potion before cleaning up. He cast preservation spells on the bottles then set them in his magical cupboard which was actually a hidden safe behind one of his large posters. It was charmed magically and made by a muggle so it was almost fool proof to break into.

Once finished he grabbed his shoulder bag and headed off to Ouran. He had started his college/university training since he still had a month till he started at Shikon and he was going to use it wisely. (He got the letters on his eleventh birthday).

.-.

As the first of September rolled around Harry had already packed everything in his room, into a nice duffle-bag (Trunks were so out-rated) which had a spell cast on it to make the space in side much larger. His once decorated room looked awfully empty. Harry zipped his black coat up, slipped his sneakers on, and threw the bag of his shoulder.

He walked from the room to the front door. He saw the four servants standing there with Kyoya. He snorted as he didn't see his 'relatives'. They had made it awfully clear they didn't care what he did as long as they weren't associated with it. It was only under his 'threats' that he would even be allowed to return when he needed.

As he hugged Aimi goodbye and shook hands with Nao, Chuu, Takashi, and Makio, Kyoya just watched. When he had exchanged goodbyes with the five they each handed him a gift. There was a lovely hand painted ink drawing for Harry made by Aimi, a cookbook made by Chuu himself, a formal suit from Takashi, and a pair of keys to a motorcycle from Makio and Nao (of course only after he promised not to drive it till he was sixteen). Then he walked with Kyoya out the door.

They stood in the front yard in silence a moment

**:Well since I'm pretty much busy for the next few years I guess we should say goodbye now.:** He said awkwardly.

Kyoya sighed.

:**Yes, I guess.:**

**:I'll write.:**

**:E-mail.:**

**:That's what I meant.:**

More silence.

**:You're getting a private magical tutor right?:**

Kyoya nodded

**:My father says I must learn to control my magic but I will mostly be staying in the muggle world, like my brothers.:**

Harry nodded.

**:Visit if you get the chance.:** Kyoya said squeezing his shoulder slightly.

Harry nodded solemnly. At that moment there was a roar. The two looked up in time to see a large sabre-tooth cat with two tails, and fire around her paws diving at them. As it landed in front of them they saw a woman with long raven locks, and bright blue eyes land in front of them. She slipped off the cat and trotted up to them. Now that she was off the cat they saw she wore a traditional miko outfit and had a bow on her back and a sword at her waist. She smiled politely.

**:Hello, I'm Kagome, the miko professor at Shikon.:**

They both raised their brows.

**:And this is Kirara.:**

The cat roared hello. They could sense the notice me not charms on both of the two. They had learned of demons a while back along with monks and mikos. Demons were rare but still alive though they stayed in Japan by law, considered the darkest of magical creatures in most other countries. Harry had already known that Shikon accepted magical humans, demons, spiritually powerful humans, and immortals, like this woman in front of them.

**:Would you be Harry**?: She asked Kyoya.

Kyoya pointed to Harry and she smiled at him.

**:Ready to go?:**

He nodded and shifted his bag. Yukina was wrapped around his waist and chest, her head resting on his shoulder, while Kai was wrapped around his wrist. Hedwig was circling above them with Czar.

**:Then we had best head off.:**

Harry nodded and followed the woman to the cat. As he slid on he glanced back at Kyoya and grinned waving. The boy waved back then the cat leapt up, flying, into the sky, the two birds following.

.-.

Shikon was a wonderful place. It was in a large traditional castle which was once the castle of the west, now the school. Harry, while there met many interesting people like monks, mikos, demons, and half demons. Some didn't get along but tolerated one another. The teachers included Sesshomaru, lord of the west who taught sword fighting, how to use a whip, politics, and laws. Inuyasha who taught hand to hand fighting and he taught half demons to control their demon blood. Kagome taught the mikos along with the undead Kikyo who taught archery.

Then there was Miroku who taught the monks and priests and how to use the staff. Sango taught things ranging from poisons to how to make weapons from bones. Shippo taught people transfiguration and charms, and the shape-shifting demons. Kouga taught potions and history he also did exercise training. Ginta and Hakkaku taught DADA and other things like tracking and camping. Ayame taught assassination with guns and other weapons. Jaken taught all elementists along with Kagura. Rin taught ancient runes and arithmacy along with things like flower arranging if anyone wanted them. Naraku taught tactics and strategies and how to make demonic barriers. Kanna taught muggle university subjects like science, math, and English. Hakudoushi taught riding, advanced tracking, hunting, and Care of Magical Creatures. Kohaku taught how to throw knives, how to wield scythes, and acrobatics to add into fighting styles.

All of them had lived together in the feudal era and actually fought for years until they solved their differences, some gained immortality, and then they got caught up in the demon wars (where most demons were wiped out along with the monks, priests, and mikos as they fought). Then they all opened the school. The school was sort of picky though. It did accept any demons, half-demon, and spiritual humans without pause and killed them if they turned evil, but were pickier about wizards and witches. So there were only a few students, probably only around two hundred (including all the spiritual humans and all the demons), unlike Hogwarts which had to have at least eight hundred.

It went well though and Harry learned as much as he could from them. On the weekends or when he had lessons in Ouran University he would just teleport there. He had learned to teleport long ago, or Fading as he called it. It wasn't apparation since he could go through any anti-apparation ward. He could just blink out of existence and reappear somewhere else. His magic was odd like that, allowing him to do almost anything. He barely needed the magic training but enjoyed it all anyways.

.-. A YEAR LATER .-.

A figure in a large black cloak slipped into the store and ignoring the stares grabbed the things he needed then quickly paid and walked from the store. He slipped into an alley and looked around. Then the figure vanished in the blink of an eye. The person reappeared in a large hall in a traditional looking castle. He grinned at the man who was sitting at a table. The man looked up showing molten gold eyes.

**:Is it done?:**

**:Yes Sesshomaru.:**

The figure gave a grin and dropped a box of pocky in front of him. The man gave the brief hint of a nod. The figure's mission was done.

**:Good job Potter.:**

**:Can't you just call me Harry, like everyone else?:**

**:...No:**

The person, known as Harry Potter, sighed and gave a mock salute to Sesshomaru as the man opened the box of pocky.

**:Well I'm off to pack. Then I'm of to Diagon Alley.:**

**:…Hn.:**

Harry rolled his eyes at the response, or lack of. Harry turned on his heel and headed to his quarters. He entered to find everything packed. Of course it would be though since he had packed it before his mission. He hadn't actually been at Shikon at all this summer. He had been at Outback. The school had been good but he had learned almost everything he need in terms of magic so he just stayed at Outback to learn the odd things it could teach. Then he had returned to Shikon for an assassination job before he planned to head off to his next school.

He pulled the duffle bag on his shoulder and allowed his two snakes to wrap around him. Hedwig and Czar had already headed for the leaky cauldron. He decided to walk to the courtyard before he Faded out. He said goodbye to various people as he passed them, pausing once in a while to give a formal goodbye or a quick bow or handshake.

When he finally reached the courtyard he met with Kagome. She gave him a hug and smiled, saying he was welcome back any time. He was touched by the kindness she always had in her eyes and the offer itself. He murmured his thanks one last time and bowed to her as he Faded to an alley he knew in London. It wasn't far from the Leaky Cauldron so he walked instead of catching a cab.

When he reached the pub, he entered quickly, eyeing the place with a mixture of distaste and interest. It was interesting enough but it looked shabby. He walked up to the bar counter, skirting around the few customers and called out to the bar keeper.

"I'd like a room." He said politely.

The man nodded and pulled a key from under the counter with a welcoming smile. He handed it to Harry as Harry paid him with the spare galleons in his pocket. Luckily he had thought to convert a few a week ago. Magical Japan used the same currency as muggle Japan. Same with most countries.

"I'm Tom, call me if you need anything."

"Thank you Mr. Tom. Call me Harry."

Harry didn't give the time to check for a scar as he grabbed the key and headed up the stairs. He read the key chain number then headed for room thirteen. He opened it to see a plain room with a four poster bed, a dresser, a mirror, and a connecting bathroom. He snorted at the lack of decoration and dropped his bag onto his bed. Then he pulled out a small bank card. He had long ago learned of his money here in Gringots and had since used them as his main bank accounts. No matter how rude the goblins were they were very intelligent and very good bankers. Though the rest of magical Britain was behind in times and quite restricted, Gringotts was still the top magical bank of the world.

The bank card he held in his hands worked in both the magical and muggle world pulling out any money he needed automatically; pulling the galleons straight from his account and pulling the muggle money from a special account that would tally who used what with the cards. He slid the card in his pocket and told Yukina to stay in the room since she would draw to much attention (He had a notice-me-not charm on her before but it made her itch she said). The big red boa hissed almost sadly but complied. Kai would act like a necklace as the snake was around his neck and small enough to do so.

Harry then changed quickly into a pair of smart black slacks, an emerald button up shirt which wasn't tucked in and had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Then he pulled his long hair, which fell to the middle of his back, into a low ponytail. Kai, who was like a living necklace, was visible as his shirt was unbuttoned a few buttons at the top. He grinned at his look then headed out of the Leaky Cauldron earning a few looks. He stepped into the over busy streets of Diagon Alley and set off to get his shopping done. He had to buy robes (he hadn't worn them before), some books, a wand, and maybe some …unique trinkets from Knockturn Alley. Getting robes was uneventful. The others though, were a bit more interesting.

Harry stepped into the wand shop and heard a bell tingle from above. An old man with grey hair and large glasses popped up from behind a desk and looked at Harry smiling mysteriously.

"Ah Mr. Potter, I have been expecting you."

Harry nodded not at all surprised the man knew him. Wandmakers and other magical-foci makers were all an odd bunch, being much closer to magic then almost all others. The man started to ramble about wands of his parents and Voldemort's. Then he started to get Harry to try wands. Most where unsuccessful, either doing nothing, breaking something, bursting into flames, or exploding. The man just seemed to get even more excited. He did look slightly disappointed when Harry didn't receive a Holly and Phoenix feather wand though. But they moved on. Finally the man brought out an old looking wand looking ready to hyperventilate from the excitement. When Harry grabbed it he felt a rush and silver sparks shot from the wand.

"11 ½ inches, Black Lotus wood, core is scale from a snake demon, one of the most cunning of demons, and it was mixed with liquid silver that was spelled by a warrior monk. A very, very powerful wand. One of the most powerful I ever created."

Harry was slightly surprised but looked the wand over in a new light. It was a black color with what looked like ribbons of silvers mixing in and out randomly, small glittering pieces of gold dust sprinkling the silver. The handle itself was comfortable wood but had silver inscribed runes. It felt right in his grip and he fingered it a long moment before he paid the man and left quickly.

Seeing a line at the book store he slipped into Knockturn alley first. He spent a good amount of time just wandering and memorizing the passages and alleys of stone. He bought random books mostly, from the stores he stopped at, but he also got certain potion ingredients and other things.

When that was done he decided to go get his books. He looked at the list and sighed in disgust. He wouldn't be learning anything from DADA this year. Luckily he was…acceptable with defence spells. As he walked to Flourish and Bolts he shoved through the line getting autographs. He just wanted to get the idiotic books, not some stupid signature of such a flaunty man. But as he headed for the books he was yanked from the crowd.

"Why if it isn't Harry Potter!" Lockhart said in amazement.

Harry wondered how in the hell the man had recognized him. The whole room quieted and the reporters looked ready to faint from joy. Suddenly the flashes and yells came back twofold. Harry saw he was trapped as Lockhart wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder. So he smiled. Well smiled might be the wrong word. It was a cross between an evil smile, a feral grin, and a terrifying smirk. He saw a few people shiver but Lockhart didn't notice. When he finally had enough pictures Lockhart pulled back.

"And to our famous hero, I'm giving him my whole collection, signed and free of charge."

Everyone cheered and clapped while Harry was loaded with books. He stacked them all on one hand and then bowed mockingly to Lockhart, though few saw the mocking part. Then he pushed through the crowd smirking as pictures where taken.

"Can we get an interview later Mr. Potter?" Came a call from the reporters followed by other such questions.

Harry ignored them and finally got to the front of the store where the crowd was thinner. He saw a tall blonde and a red head practically at each other's throats and stepped in between them. They paused their rants to look at him. Harry move to the small red head girl who was carrying a cauldron with books. He dumped all the book Lockhart had given them in it. She squeaked in surprise almost dropping the cauldron. Then he took one of her hands and bowed kissing her hand gently.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle. I saw your beauty from afar and hope you accept these books as a gift."

She turned as red as her hair and mumbled something. He flashed a charming grin and she didn't notice him steal a small black journal from her cauldron. None saw but the tall blonde who glared. Harry straightened then smirked at the man who stiffened before he tucked the book in his pocket, which was charmed to automatically shrink anything. Then he nodded his head to them and set off to look at the books around the store. He bought a different set of British DADA books and Lockhart's books, which the man hadn't touched, hopefully. After he had paid for them and put them away he hurried from the store. He was met a by a parade of reporters waiting for him outside the door.

"Mr. Potter how does it feel to be back in England?"

"Where have you been till now?"

"It was said you vanished, what really happened?"

"Why did you skip your first year at Hogwarts?"

Harry held up a hand and they silenced.

"It feels great to be back in England. When I turned six I moved with my aunt and uncle, from my mother's side, to Japan where I have lived for the past years. I skipped my first year at Hogwarts because I was offered a place at another school and I couldn't pass it up."

The noise came back as questions where jabbed at him.

"What school?"

"How many schools?"

"Was it better then Hogwarts?"

Harry held a hand up again.

"I went to Shikon in Japan. But I was offered invitations from almost every other magical school known in existence. I was also offered apprenticeships from various masters all over the world. I found I liked Shikon very much and it has great teachings. I am back here at Hogwarts though because I feel my parents would be glad I would attend at least one year. I will stay for the year but have not yet decided on whether or not I shall stay the remainder. I have been doing well in my muggle studies and have many opportunities there. I may stay at Hogwarts though, it will depend. I truly hope it is as wonderful as it sounds."

He gave one of his snake-like smiles and pushed his way through the crowd. He ignored the uproar of questions still focused at him and somehow made it to the quidditch shop. Once there he brought a brand new Nimbus 2001 and a small special addition snitch along with a pair of quidditch gloves. He hadn't learned flying before (they didn't teach broom flying in Shikon having other flying things, and Outback didn't offer flying lessons, but surfing instead) but it looked fun.

When that was done he slipped out of the place and headed across the street to a duelling shop. He bought a dragon hide wand holster and some small dragon hide boots. When all of that was done he headed back to the leaky cauldron. Since it was already about dinner time he grabbed a meal from Tom before going up to his room to read some of the books he had received.

.-.

The next day at ten forty-five Harry Potter could be found at platform 9 ¾. He stood with regular black pants, a green t-shirt, a black cloak, white sneakers, and a deep grey duffle-bag thrown over his shoulder. Hedwig and Czar had already headed off towards Hogwarts. If you looked closely you would see the living black collar around his neck and a large red, white, and light pink coloured boa wrapping around his chest and waist, under a charm.

Harry had pulled the hood up on his cloak just enough to hide his hair and forehead so most ignored him as he slid onto the large red train. He quickly found an empty seat and pulled all the curtains down except those of the outside window. He enjoyed the silence for an approximate fifteen minutes. That's when the train started up and the door slid open. Harry looked to the door way to see a chubby brown haired kid and a girl with bushy brown hair. The boy looked miserable.

"Have you seen a toad?" She asked. "Neville here has lost it once again."

Harry blinked then reached into his cloak and pulled a large one out. He had found it in the compartment and saved it from Yukina a few minutes ago. The boy brightened and grabbed the toad in a hug.

"Thanks, I'm Neville Longbottom." The boy said.

"And I'm Hermione Granger."

"I'm Harry Potter."

He shook their hands ignoring their surprised look. Then Hermione grinned.

"I've read all about you!"

She started to ramble on about books as she sat down across from him, leaning forwards eagerly. The Neville boy sat on the seat also looking slightly nervous and slightly awed. Harry just smiled and nodded when necessary. He only got interested when she pulled out a newspaper. On the front page were him and Lockhart. He had to admit he looked quite ominous. His face had shadows flickering across it and his eyes looked like burning green fires while the smile could give anyone shivers. Lockhart looked like a bloody fool as he gave that idiotic grin.

Harry read over his 'interview' then asked if he could have the paper. Hermione nodded and he thanked her.

Then he summoned Czar with a whistle. The raven appeared in a gust startling the other two. Hermione immediately launched at the bird. Czar puffed up in pride as she cooed over him in her arms. Harry allowed Hermione to lavish him with attention as she fired questions he didn't have time to answer at him. When the girl let go of the bird Harry handed the newspaper to him and told him to take it to Kyoya.

As Czar vanished he started a friendly conversation with the two switching from plants for Neville and Japan for Hermione. It was when the lunch trolley had passed around one or so that a red headed boy walked into the room. He grinned at Harry.

"Harry Potter, I'm Ronald Weasely. Call me Ron"

Harry shook his hand tentatively. The boy's attitude rubbed Harry the wrong way, but politeness could be everything. Hermione and Neville weren't looking at the boy looking almost timid. He must have said something to them before. Not something nice either.

"I can't wait to have you in Gryffindor this year." He grinned

"I won't be in Gryffindor." Harry said simply narrowing his eyes at the preconceived notions of the public.

With that the whole compartment fell silent. Even Hermione blinked in surprise at the blunt admission.

"W-what?" Ron stuttered looking as if his beliefs had been shattered.

"I may be brave, but I am neither rash nor loud, so Gryffindor is not for me."

Ron glared at him and pulled away, mind comprehending what Harry had mocked.

"I'm Not Stupid Or Loud!"

"Seems that way." Harry smiled politely.

The boy looked furious. Finally the boy stormed out and two other red heads slid into his place in the doorway, grinning.

"We heard what you just said to Ronnikins. We're the Weasely twins. Fred and George, or George and Fred, or Forge and Gred." They giggled together.

"Gryffindors?" Harry asked.

"Yes." They nodded. "But we do like it."

"What will you be in if not Gryffindor?" Hermione asked.

"Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

Silence. Harry sighed at their prejudice, stereotyping, and discrimination that was so obviously thick.

"Gryffindors are brave, outgoing, and loud. Hufflepuffs are quiet, hardworking, and loyal. Ravenclaws are smart, polite, and sly. Slytherin are cunning, proud, and ambitious. But if you are brave or smart who says you'll use that courage and intelligence. If you're smart, what do you use the intellect for? If you're loyal, to who? If you're ambitious, what are you aiming for?"

They all silenced.

"So where are you?" Harry asked.

"Hufflepuff." Neville said.

"Ravenclaw." Hermione said.

Harry nodded. When the twins shared secret smiles and vanished out the door they all shrugged. Then Harry leaned against the window and silenced. He stayed silent not really paying attention to the other two for the rest of the ride.

When they arrived at Hogwarts he was already in his robes, ready to get off the crowded and loud train. He split from the two discreetly, vanishing into the thick of the crowd to find his own carriage. He gave the threstal pulling the old fashioned carriage soft pat as he entered. When he reached Hogwarts he dodged through the rain to the great double doors following the masses through a beautiful corridor. But unlike the others he waited by the doors for the first years.

When they arrived led by a stern looking woman she nodded to him as if she approved of his action. He fell in line with the first years, not much taller then most of them, as they walked into the hall. He spotted the sorting hat waiting on a three legged stool along with a scroll the stern women picked up. He barely paid attention to the calling of names until he was the only one left, then he steadfastly ignored the stares and whisper, staring straight at the hat in a disinterested manner.

"And we have a new student who will be transferring into second year so please be patient as he's sorted." Dumbledore smiled as he stood, silencing the whispering children.

The whispers around the room picked up once the headmaster sat back down. McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Potter, Harry."

Everyone burst into louder whispers, some of awe some of disbelief, as Harry sat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head sliding to cover his eyes and block the hall of staring, gaping children

'Ah, Harry Potter-'

Suddenly the hat cut off. Harry scowled at that

"GRY-" The hat started to yell and Harry realized what was happening.

He focused on the hat and gathered his magic around both of them before brutally smashing the spell around said hat. He heard Dumbledore 'oomph' from the backlash. Everyone was surprised to see the hat cut off glaring. They hadn't seen the spell or noticed Dumbledore sit down hard in his chair. Harry wove a wuick protection around the hat as everyone was distracted.

'Fool! Trying to control me.' The hat hissed sounding furious. 'If he tries that again I will not sort for him. I'll be speaking with him in his office when we get back.'

Harry nodded with it. He allowed the ancient object a moment to fume, patiently waiting.

'Hmm, as I was going to say Harry, you have a very, very interesting mind. There is no doubt you couldn't be called a prodigy; in both the muggle and magic world.'

Harry smirked.

'Ah, I have already ruled out Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, but it is hard between Ravenclaw and Slytherin.'

The hat started to mutter to itself. Harry shifted after a minute and suddenly the hat straightened.

"RAVENCLAW SLYTHERIN!"

Silence, dead silence, as Harry set the hat down and stood. His badge changed into a green snake wrapped around a purple raven, with silver and blue background. Harry admired the tasteful design ignoring all the surprise. Then the hall burst into noise and it took a loud clap from Dumbledore to silence them.

"There has never been a student that has been shared between the houses." Dumbledore said looking at the hat.

"Not in two hundred years." The hat corrected getting more whispers.

"This won't work. You must choose a single house." Dumbledore said, stubbornly.

"It can't happen. He is too balanced to go to either. And it will work. He can sleep at one place, but be welcome in the other. He can have classes with the ones he doesn't sleep with." The hat said in a final tone before turning away from the headmaster.

You could tell by the hat's tone he wasn't going to talk to Dumbledore anymore. Harry glanced at the staff. Even though they looked surprised they looked ready to try this.

"He can sleep in my house's dorms." The small man squeaked.

"And he can attend classes with my house." The black haired man drawled with a sneer that sounded dreadfully confused and stunned to Harry.

Dumbledore frowned. Harry decided he didn't wish to stand at the front of the hall being gaped at like an animal in the zoo and strode to the Slytherin table. Every eyed followed him but he ignored them and took an empty seat. Then slowly Dumbledore told everyone the rules he gave every year before waving his arms at the same time the food appeared.

Harry scowled at the food and poked it with a fork. He slowly took a bit of some favourable foods and only drank the water. It was good, but there was some really greasy thing. The chicken looked like it was boiled in grease. When everyone had finished eating and the last dish vanished Dumbledore gave a last few words and dismissed them. Harry slid from the Slytherin line that was trooping towards the dungeon to join the Ravenclaw group.

The Ravenclaw tower looked very peaceful compared to the rest of the stone castle. It had thick blue carpets on the floor and a large fireplace surrounded in studying tables and comfy couches and chairs. The walls where covered in book shelves making a small library. Ladders attached to the ceiling slid around for kids to reach the high up books with. The ceiling was very high, at least thirty feet. Across from the entrance was a long hall. The hall had what looked like doorways, but instead were arches leading into small circular rooms, each containing two spiralling metal stair cases, one going up and one going down. Above the archways where numbers 1-7.

"Girls are up, boys are down." A prefect spoke.

Almost everyone filtered into the hall and filed into various archways, heading for the staircases. Harry went to the one with number two and went down the stairs into a large round room with four poster beds, dressers, trunks, and two connected bathrooms. Harry walked to the bed which held his duffle bag on it. He observed every nook and cranny of the room as the other four boys stared at him. Finally one walked up to him.

"I'm Terry Boot." The boy said.

"Harry Potter." He said shaking the boy's hand politely.

"I'm Stuart Ackley."

"I'm John Scott."

"And I'm Arthur Goldstein."

Harry nodded to each of them, greeting them politely before he reached for his duffle bag. Soon he was changed and laying on his new bed, curtains closed and privacy spells on.

.-.

Harry woke with a jolt and groaned. He rolled onto his back and sat up, glancing to the clock; 6:00 am. He scowled then swung his legs over the bed and sighed as he dressed in his robes, though he rolled up his sleeves to his elbows, left the top two buttons undone, his tie hanging loose, and his book bag (a wonderful emerald color) over his shoulder. He stuffed books, quills, ink, and parchment into his bag and then braided his long black hair into a single loose braid over his shoulder.

Then he slid from the room into the common room. No one else was up. He took a few minutes to scan the books before picking them out. It seemed the shelves or something immediately signed them out for you, as a slip slid from a book with the titles of the books and his name on it. When he had those stuffed in his bag he sighed and rushed out the front portrait which was a portrait of a beautiful queen wearing a navy blue gown and her black hair tied in a bun while her violet eyes glittered happily.

"Good luck on your first day sweetie." She called after him.

He started to run backwards as he grinned charmingly and gave her a salute. When he was out of sight of the portrait and in an area where the other's were asleep he continue to run, morphing as he ran until he was a large shaggy black wolf, with emerald eyes (all his clothing and bag morphed with him, I don't know how it's possible but that's what happened). He let his tail wag as he sniffed the air. He followed the scent of food past the great hall, down a flight of stairs, up to a fruit portrait. He transformed from his animagus to human and starred at it a moment.

"Um…" he started puzzled.

"Tickle the pear deary."

He resisted the urge to jump and turned to see a portrait of a short woman, who had long straight blonde hair, honey gold eyes, and wearing an outfit of black and yellow with a badger crest on the clasp of her black cloak. She also had a head band with a piece of amber on it. She smiled at him showing shinning white teeth. He frowned a moment. He hadn't seen that portrait before. He shrugged and did as she said. He tickled the pear earning a giggle and a handle. As he turned back to thank the portrait it was gone. He frowned thoughtfully then slipped into a large room. It was certainly lively. House elves where hopping around counters, stoves, fridges, and four large tables. Harry blinked and most elves paused to blink back. Suddenly one appeared next to him.

"How can Hally help young master?" She squeaked.

"Can any of you cook Japanese food?"

They all started to panic.

"Wes sorry young master, we only know British and wizard food." Hally said almost hyperventilating.

"Then I shall make my own."

There were cries from other house elves.

"I love cooking and if you don't let me you will be failing me." He said before they could do anything.

They seemed more relaxed at this and happily showed him where everything was. In the end he just made himself some miso soup and a Japanese bento. He wrapped it up and stuffed the bento in his bag as he practically inhaled his food, still slightly hungry from the night before. When he was done his food he thanked the elves and told them he would teach them sometime. Then he headed out of the room and once again transformed though he had to be more careful this time to avoid the few awake people. He took an hour to explore a bit of the castle before he transformed back into normal Harry and headed off towards the great hall. Once there, he plopped down by Terry and just nibbled on a sausage, not really feeling hungry. He kept his eyes on the teachers who where handing out the time tables. Snape was the one to finally walk up to him. He frowned at Harry as if trying the read him then handed him a sheet. Harry nodded to the man and looked at the list.

_Monday, Wednesday; _

_9:00-11:00 – Potions (Gryffindors)_

_11:00-1:00 – Herbology (Ravenclaws)_

_1:00-1:30 – Lunch_

_1:30-3:30 – Charms (Hufflepuffs)_

_3:30-5:30 – Transfiguration (Gryffindors)_

_5:30-6:30 - Dinner_

_9:00 – Curfew_

_Tuesday, Thursday;_

_9:00-1:00 Double Herbology (Double DADA every Thursday) (Ravenclaws)_

_1:00-1:30 – Lunch_

_1:30-5:30 – Double Charms (Double History of Magic every Thursday) (Hufflepuffs)_

_5:30-6:30 - Dinner_

_9:00 – Curfew_

_Friday;_

_9:00-1:00 – Double Potions (Gryffindors) _

_1:00-1:30 – Lunch_

_1:30-5:30 – Double Transfiguration (Gryffindors) _

_5:30-6:30 - Dinner_

_9:00 – Curfew_

He folded the paper and tucked it into his book bag. Then he stood. 'Potions first.' He gave a twisted smirk and hurried off to the dungeons. As he found the potion classroom he slipped in and sat near the back so he could be aware of everyone. He leaned against the wall and pulled out a few things. He only had to wait fifteen minutes before the class started to fill up. He found himself, luckily, already on the Slytherin side. As the bell rang to begin class the door banged open and Snape walked in gracefully. He looked over them with chilly black eyes as he stood near his desk. No one moved as he moved to the board and started writing instructions. Then he grabbed the attendance list and started to check off names. Then he looked up frowning.

"Well, well, Mr. Potter our new celebrity." He drawled.

Harry would have felt intimidated if he were anyone else, and if he hadn't seen the small flash of confusion in the man's eyes.

"What would I get if I added pixie wings to hellebore?"

"A blood replenishing potion."

Everyone, even Snape, looked startled. A blood replenishing potion was at least sixth year if not higher. Now Snape had a small amount of curiosity in his eyes.

"And how much slug powder would I have to add?"

"I would suggest adding a pinch of aconite instead."

"That would make it explode when it reacted with the carmine leaves." Snape scowled at him.

"Yes but the frog eyes would counter that effect."

Some people looked a bit disturbed by what was in the potion and Harry guessed they had had to take it at some point. Snape had moved closer now and asked him a question about some plant to add. For ten minutes they discussed the blood replenishing potion ignoring the shocked and almost frightened looks from the other students. When Snape finally moved back to his desk he was smirking and Harry also smirked knowing he had just made an ally and had quelled the man's fear he was more like his father. As Snape started the lessons, brewing some small potion or other, they had to pair off. Ron sauntered up to Harry pulling his things with him.

"I'll be your partner." He said arrogantly. "I'm one of the best potion makers in here."

Harry snorted and the boy didn't see his struggles not to laugh, but the other Slytherins saw and smirked. When Harry was under control he turned back looking serious.

"Well if you're so good maybe you should pair up with that Gryffindor over there, he looks to need help and we can't have your genius wasted, spread it around." Harry drawled shoving him over to a hopeless looking Gryffindor.

Harry saw Snape smirk before a Slytherin walked up to him. The boy had black hair to his shoulders, tied back, amber like eyes, and olive skin. He looked intelligent.

"Would you like to be partners Potter?"

"Sure…?"

"Blaise Zabini." The kid introduced holding out a hand.

Harry shook it and they started their potion. By the end of class Harry found he liked Blaise. The kid had wit, and like any Slytherin cunning. He also spoke what he thought was right, not holding back because it would make him disliked. He also found the kid to be quite intelligent, listening when needed, but not when he thought you were wrong. By the time they walked out of class Harry had made a …acquaintance. The next classes passed fairly quickly. When lunched arrived Harry sat near Blaise at the Slytherin table and ate his bento ignoring the curious looks sent at it.

The week passed in a similar manner with Harry waking early and going through his lesson, avoiding Ron Weasely and most Gryffindors, and staying to himself. He found Hogwarts well enough though the classes were so easy it was pitiful. It had some of the lowest standards he had seen, even though most of the teachers had masters in their degrees. It was one of the reasons he could see why Snape was snappy at the students, and sympathized with him; having to teach all those morons.

Finally the weekend arrived letting Harry do as he wished with out having to listen of the other students failing miserably and whining about it. He had already planned out his whole weekend. Most would be spent in the library and with the book he had snitched from the red haired girl's cauldron.

.-.

.-.

.-.

Slightly Snobby but powerful harry. Interacts with the founders through their mysterious appearing portraits. Can't remember at all where I had been going with this.


	10. Lily HP X LotR

2 YEARS OLD

.-.

Impossible emerald eyes stared down at pale hands. They were soaked red with blood. He looked at them with an unreadable expression. The blood pooled in all the palms as it adorned the fingers and nails. It splashed all the way up his arms, and across his chest. Small droplets ran down his cheeks and hung from his lashes. His hair dripped it in a slow steady stream.

As he stared at the blood something in him died. That small piece of innocence he always carried faded away leaving the weary tired man. Not even a man. Just a skinny, innocent, teen with raven locks and emerald eyes.

.-.

He watched the body of Voldemort burn in the torn up grounds of Hogwarts. No funeral for the dark lord. Just a Latin word and wave of a stick and he was burning to ash. Bodies of the fallen were carried off as people wept from sorrow, weariness, and joy. It was over. The war was over and the light had won.

His eyes move to the huddle figures of his friends. Hermione with her quick wit was sobbing on Ron, who for all his knowledge of strategies couldn't comfort her. Neville sat on the blood stained ground, his large brown eyes half lidded as he gazed at the lake blankly. The body of Bellatrix beside him was barely recognizable through the damage of numerous slashing charms.

Luna Lovegood stood silently to the side, the dreamy expression on her face, but now it was even more empty. Fred Weasely was sobbing over his dead twin, wailing in grief. No one could tear him from the corpse. Molly Weasely sobbed by her dead son Percy, and Arthur Weasely stared blankly at his sons. Ginny Weasely sobbed into Bill's shoulder, Bill just trying to calm her as the medic tried to stop the werewolf bite from bleeding too much. Hagrid was uncharacteristically serious as he let Pomfrey bandaged his wounds.

McGonagall was walking through the groups of people trying to check on everyone. Draco Malfoy lay on the ground, his head in his mother's lap as she sobbed. He tried to calm her but barely moved through his blood loss. The bite mark on his neck as clear and the slow changes in appearance showed he had been changed. Lucius Malfoy lay dead in front of them, having shielded them from the final blow of a spell. As Harry looked over them all he felt a cold calm replace anything else he felt.

.-.

Harry watched as the death eaters were dragged off in chains screaming. The dead were dragged off like trash. He saw an Auror start to drag Severus Snape's body off with a look of grim disgust. Harry surged forwards grasping the man's arm. The man looked at him, surprise replaced by a deep respect.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" He asked.

"Leave him. He's to be buried with the heroes." Harry rasped.

"But sir, he's a death eater! He killed Dumbledore!"

Harry felt much older then he was as the man twice his age called him sir.

"No. He was a double agent." Harry said simply.

The man nodded once and hurried off. Harry gazed at the body of Snape as he was dragged towards the make shift morgue, and bowed his head in thanks one last time before he turned and set off to help everyone else.

.-.

Remus's hand grasped Harry's tightly as glazed eyes looked up at him. Remus nuzzled his hand sobbing.

"Harry, Harry, Harry." He repeated. "You're parents would be proud. Sirius would be proud."

Harry felt tears prickle his eyes.

"Will you watch after Tonks for me?"

He didn't have the heart to tell the dieing man his wife was already dead.

"Yes."

"And Teddy too?"

"Yes."

The man gave one last smile as he sighed in a content way and relaxed back into the cot, eyes closing as his hand went limp, letting Harry's hand go. Harry moved away and scooped the six month year old Teddy Lupin up. The boy wrapped his arms around Harry and cuddled into him. Harry wondered if he deserved to have the innocent child hugging him after he had killed.

.-.

Harry gazed at the fire with half lidded eyes as he thought sadly of his life. Voldemort was gone and he was finished school, but he was no longer apart of the world. He couldn't be. It had been ten years since the final battle and he still looked seventeen, not a day older. Though, his eyes were much more mature. Hermione and Ron were married, living happily together. Ginny was single and making a fortune as a broom designer and quidditch player. Teddy lived with Luna Lovegood now. Harry, his godfather, simply visited often. The world had moved on, but Harry was still in the same body. He was immortal. And it was a curse.

.-.

.-.

Harry gazed at the gargoyle to the headmaster's office and it stared back with stone eyes.

"Please open." He said simply.

It sprang aside and he climbed the stairs, remembering a time years ago when he had done the same thing. As he entered the Headmaster's office he spotted half of the portraits empty for the summer, the rest dozing or chatting. He looked to the shelves that had once been filled with large books and magical devices, looking exactly like the fantasy magic room. Now they were filled with plain books. The perch Fawkes had sat on was gone, replaced by a globe. The sorting hat, nestled between books watched him silently.

Harry glided past the headmaster's desk and came to face three painting. Dumbledore slept silently in his. McGonagall, a headmistress for a large amount of time, had slipped into another frame as was chatting silently with another man; Severus Snape.

Harry had been the one to get the potion masters frame moved to the headmaster's office. When he had defeated the dark lord he had been at the top. They had believed everything he had ever said and he had said Snape was a hero. Harry smiled sadly inwards and cleared his throat. McGonagall turned to him and her face bloomed into shock. Snape also turned, getting the same expression. She quickly leapt to Dumbledore's portrait and shook him. The three gazed at him with open mouths and large eyes.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked slowly.

"Yes." Harry said quietly,

"H-how can you look so young?" McGonagall asked. "It has to have been two hundred years since you were seventeen."

"It's been two hundred and fifty."

They stared in shock as Harry sat in the chair.

"How can you be immortal?" Dumbledore asked. "Even Vampires only last two hundred years."

Harry smiled sadly.

"Voldemort, in the end, found the key to immortality. By unfortunate luck I attacked during his spell. He was thrown back by one of my spells and aimed wrong. I was hit and the Horcrux in me was destroyed, and replaced by true immortality."

Silence.

"I tried to kill myself a few times but I couldn't." Harry laughed bitterly.

"…Why come now Harry, why not sooner?" Dumbledore asked after a moment.

Harry looked off.

"I lost track of time."

More silence.

"I only came now to say goodbye."

Dumbledore blinked.

"I'm leaving." Harry said simply. "I can not live in this world any longer. I have to hide too much. Hermione and I researched a way to send me to another world and I'm going to test it."

Dumbledore blinked in shock but was silent. There was a moment of silence.

"How long ago did your friends die Harry?" He asked softly.

"Ron died at eighty when a fool tried to become another dark lord. He was a moron, though he did gather a few other morons and launch a few attacks. Ron died talking a hit for another family. Hermione died of old age at a hundred and fifty."

"Why wait a hundred years then?" McGonagall asked.

"My last friend died recently."

"Who?"

"Draco."

He got startled looks from them all.

"In the final battle he was changed into a vampire. We stuck together for most of the last hundred years, but his vampire life span ended and he died. I've spent the last few years getting everything sorted and the ritual started."

They stared at him a moment.

"So you're leaving?" McGonagall asked softly.

"Yes." He smiled.

More silence.

"Goodbye Harry." Snape said quietly.

They all stared at him making him sneer and turn away. Harry's face softened into a smile.

"Goodbye Severus."

Dumbledore gave a chuckle.

"Goodbye my boy."

McGonagall just smiled and nodded to him.

"Goodbye Albus, Minerva."

Then he was leaping out the window, broom in hand.

.-.

He looked at the small pouch in his hand and tilted his head. Such a small item, and it carried everything of his. He had long ago hidden from the world, not wanting them to know of his immortality. His properties and funds had been split between Fred Weasely's family, Ginny's family, and Ron and Hermione's family. Teddy's family had also gotten some. He laughed softly. In the pouch was a large amount of gold, books, potion ingredients, and treasures. He had, when he had turned eighteen, inherited the black fortune, the Potter fortune, the Gryffindor Fortune, the Slytherin fortune, the Ravenclaw fortune, and the Hufflepuff fortune.

He had been the last heir of Gryffindor and Riddle had been the last heir of Slytherin. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw lines had died out. The founders had been close though and it had been written in their wills that when a line died out the fortune would be divided between the other lines. Harry was the last of the four lines and gained everything. He had of course thrown a large amount into a vault to be strictly used on Hogwarts. He had divided the rest, keeping some for himself, and giving the rest to his friends.

He had also found large weapon, potion, and book collections in the various vaults. The small pouch held all of his. The pouch itself was of his and Hermione's design. It held more then ten trunks together and had charms to make sure if it was ever lost or stolen no one would be able to get anything from it and it would immediately return to him. On his death it would go to closets person to him. He doubted he would die anytime soon though. He gave a bitter laugh and trailed off into a sigh. He looked up once more at Hogwarts and a sad smile graced his lips.

"Goodbye." He whispered.

Then he stepped into the large circle made of runes he had drawn on the ground. It was made with his own blood. As he stepped in he brought his magic to the surface and the runes flared a bright red, lighting up the evening. Then they swirled and he left the world.

.-.

.-.

Harry gazed at the small house happily. Finally it was finished to his liking. It was made out of strong wood and layered in spells. It stood in a small clearing in the middle of a patch of woods on a hilly grassland area. The house had a kitchen, a sitting room, two bedrooms and a bathroom. He had made a plumbing system of sort s with his magic and had made some muggle appliances run by magic. The clearing the house sat in was nice, getting a large amount of sun. He had cut the grass so it was short and started a bunch of gardens. He had also set up a well. He had arrived in this world five years ago. He had searched for the perfect place to live while also learning of the world. When he and Hermione had made the spell to send him to another world they had come across an interesting flaw.

The spell would not just dump him off at a random time. It would either make him appear at the beginning of the world or the end of it. But that didn't mean he would appear the second it was made or the second it ended. No there was about a two hundred year time range. Either around two hundred years before it was destroyed or two hundred years when it started. It wasn't very exact. He had landed when it had been built luckily, well maybe not luckily. He had landed in a world newly built empty of all except the very first creatures and plants and the gods, or the Valar as they were called here.

Luckily it appeared some greater power had made this world and plants and land were already built and shaped. There were a few odd animals too. No intelligent creatures as of yet though, except the Valar. The Valar, though quite interested with him, were busy with their new world and keeping peace with their own (Melkor). That would mean he would be alone until they evolved or were created. That could take thousands of years. He sighed once but soon became content. He had some peace now though. And time to read all his books.

.-.

Harry hummed to himself as he picked the flowers gently, snapping each stem off near the base, careful not to rip the leaves of petals. A man watched from the shadows of the trees. His appearance seemed to change the longer you stared at him. First you were sure he had black hair then a moment later you were sure he had blonde. One moment he was seven feet, the next three. One moment he was twenty, the next a hundred. Luckily he always appeared as a man. He liked that gender best it appeared.

'You seem lonely.' The man whispered.

The words were not said aloud though. Harry heard them echo in his mind, in the earth, in the trees, in the sky. But nothing was said aloud.

"I guess." Harry said in English.

The man would understand him in any language he spoke. Because the man wasn't really a man.

'Lonely, but as pretty as the lily you are picking.'

Harry shuddered with sorrow a moment and then smiled at the man who had stepped closer. Close enough to pull a lily from the air and tuck it in his hair. It was a deep shade of blue like water and seemed to flow like water also.

'A Lonely Lily.'

Harry smiled softly at him. The man brushed his cheek then paused and looked to the west.

'My Kin call. Melkor is stirring trouble. I will see you again Lonely Lily.'

"Goodbye Ulmo." Harry said softly, sighing.

The man bent over (or reached up?) to brush his lips across Harry's forehead.

'Do not worry Lonely Lily. I shall watch over you.'

"I'm not worried." Harry said honestly. "Just, as you said; lonely."

The man gave a soft smile.

'Elves and men are venturing further and coming into power and wisdom. Soon you shall not be alone.'

Harry gave a soft smile as the man vanished like ash on the wind.

.-.

Harry watched from the edge of cliff as the group of men worked tirelessly at the stone carved palace. They were carving right into a mountain to make their home. Elves and dwarves were helping them in a show of unity. The elves sung to the stone and plants to make both softer and stronger. The dwarves carved with great precision while the men dug crudely. Just as Ulmo had said, the beings of Middle Earth had ventured forth and claimed many lands. It had taken four hundred years but they had spread and grown.

Harry watched them and wondered if this is how his world had been made; with teamwork and unity of all creatures.

"Hey!"

Harry looked over towards the voice. A child of twelve or so stood frowning at him.

"What are you doing up here?"

Harry found the language of men to be very similar to English. He gave the kid a small smile.

"I'm watching. What are you doing up here?"

The kid blushed slightly.

"I'm hiding from my mother." He muttered. "She thinks I should be helping at the house instead of building with everyone or watching them."

Harry glanced to the crude houses spread across the forest that surrounded the mountain the men worked on. The ones who did not work on the mountain city lived in the forest, cooking, cleaning, cutting lumber, making tools, and such. It was a mixture of humans and elves that lived in the woods. The dwarves had just started to live in the parts of the city already carved out. Harry looked to the child again who was studying him intently.

"Who are you anyways? You don't look like any dwarf or man. But you're not an elf either. I thought you were an elf because you're really pretty but elves all have blonde hair or really light brown hair and pointed ears." The kid said in a bemused way.

"And what make you think I'm not a man?"

"You don't have the same eyes. I've never seen anyone with eyes the color of those green stones the adults like so much."

Harry gave a chuckle.

"Well you are correct. I am not a man or elf or dwarf."

The kid looked a bit nervous now.

"Then what are you?" He asked taking a cautious step back.

"I guess you could call me…" Harry pondered this a moment.

Ulmo had visited him a while back and told him of the Valar's plan to create a powerful being who looked like a human but had immortality and magic. They had said they were fashioning it after him.

"An Istari."

"An Istari?' The boy frowned, curiosity destroying fear.

"Yes. I'm immortal like the elves but I am closer to nature of a man. And I can do magic." He smiled.

"Magic?" The boy asked suspiciously.

Harry smiled and picked up a rock. He covered it with both hands and when he opened them the rock had grown and changed into a puppy. The boy gasped in surprise as the puppy gave a weak yip and licked Harry's hand. Harry held it out to the boy. The boy took it gently staring at it with an open mouth and wide eyes as it licked his hands. Harry knew the puppy would always be a puppy. It would never be a rock again. He loved his ability to do complete and permanent transfiguration. The boy was staring at him with awe now. He tucked the puppy in his loose shirt and grabbed Harry's hand dragging him back along the path. Harry followed both amused and content.

The boy dragged him down the mountain path and into the currently building city, dragging him past men, elves, and dwarves. Harry noticed most of the men didn't give him a second glance. But the elves and dwarves had better senses. They all paused to stare at him. Harry followed the boy deep into the carved rooms until they came to a room filled with men, dwarves, and elves all bent over some large sheets of parchment. Harry rightly guessed that these were the people in charge of the whole building operation and perhaps even in charge of the groups outside.

They all paused as he and the child entered the room. One of the human men frowned. The other men just shrugged and looked back at the maps. The elves and dwarves watched him closely not returning to their work.

"What are you doing here Caraedry?" The frowning man asked.

"Look father!" The boy said excitedly holding up the puppy.

"Where did you find it Caraedry?" The man, now identified as the boy's father, asked.

"This man gave him to me! He changed a rock into the puppy."

One of the men snorted but the elves and dwarves could sense the truth in the words and in Harry's power. One of the elves stepped forwards seriously.

"Are you one of the Valar?" The elf asked almost cautiously

Harry gave a soft chuckle.

"No. I am an Istari?"

"…May I ask what an Istari is?" a Dwarf asked.

"An Istari is a being that is immortal like an elf but has the nature of a man. But Istari also have magic. I am the first Istari."

"Magic?" one of the men scoffed.

Harry snapped his fingers. In an instant everyone in the room except Harry and Caraedry were floating five feet in the air. Almost everyone cried out in shock. Harry snapped his fingers again and they all dropped to the ground as the rock around them seemed to recede and smooth making a perfectly square room with smooth stone walls. Everyone, even the always-in-control elves, were gapping at him. Caraedry just laughed and the puppy in his arms yipped.

.-.

Harry waved his arms in a wide arc and watched as the large stones lifted into the air and set upon the wall. A great cheer rose as he did. The last stone had been placed upon the wall. It was the last piece to the city. Men, elves, and dwarves cheered as the last stone slid into place. Harry gazed at the large stone city. The grey stone made it look dreary for all its beauty.

Harry walked towards the wall and everyone grew silent, waiting.

He'd helped them all build the city. He'd helped the dwarves carve the stone and create plans. He'd helped the elves with the appearance and the plants and gardens. He'd helped the men with the designs and digging.

Harry stepped up to the city and placed a hand on the stone wall. He focused the magic he needed and released it into the stone. The result was an invisible shockwave that raced through the entire city, dyeing the stone a brilliant white. When he pulled his hand away the entire city was made of beautiful white stone, standing proud against the grey and brown mountain.

Cheers rose again and everyone flooded in the magnificent gates to view the new city; their new home. A band of elves walked towards the top 'floor' a sapling in their arms as they sang a beautiful song. The dwarves rolled in large kegs and carried platters of food on their shoulders. The men and women carried their children and bundles of belongings.

Caraedry bound up to Harry and hugged him tightly around the waist. The large brown dog, now full grown at four years old followed the boy faithfully as he released Harry and bound off. Harry smiled after him but turned to look at the boy's father. The man watched him with an odd look. An Elf and Dwarf also watched him. They were all the leaders of their groups.

"You know, you never did tell us your name." He said.

Harry gave a small smile. He'd just had them all call him Istari.

"No I didn't."

He offered no name once again. The man gave a laugh. Then he went to one knee and grabbed Harry's hand kissing it gently.

"Thank you for helping build this city. It shall be from now on named Minis Tiris, the White City."

Harry smiled gently at the man. He leaned over and gently kissed the top of the man's head.

"May you lead you people to happiness and rule with fairness, Anarion." Harry said softly.

He grabbed a crown of flowers Caraedry's sister had made him from his own head. He ran his hand around it and the flowers changed to silver beneath his fingers. Soon a crown of silver, decorated with designs sat in his hands. He gently set it on Anarion's head. Then he looked up to the sky and in a gust of wind vanished back to his home, leaving behind a group of loyal and beloved friends.

.-.

(Underlined is Quenya (elvish)**)**

Harry sat in the chair and puffed the pipe in his hand. His black hair blew gently in the breeze and his green eyes gazed at the forest across from him.

"You can come out." He said simply.

After a moment of peace and silence a tall willowy figure stepped from the trees. The man had long blonde hair that almost seemed white in the shadows but golden in the sun. His eyes were a deep water blue, his face was elegant yet soft and his body was lithe and willow. Instead of rounded ears he had pointed one. He was the picture of beauty. The man held a bow in hand as he looked at Harry cautiously.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am who I am." Harry answered with a small smirk.

"Why have we never encountered you before?"

Harry knew who the elf meant when he said 'we'. The small group of elves had moved into the forest about fifty years ago. Harry had not felt it safe or needed to approach them. Nor had he opened his wards for them to detect them. But this elf had sensed his wards. The wards would tell him if they were ever discovered. The elf had sensed them but never knew what they were, where they were, or why they were but he had an unconscious awareness of them. For that Harry had allowed him entrance.

"Because I did not wish you too."

The answer seemed to only confuse the elf. Harry's gaze softened as he looked at the elf. He had watched their arrival from the lands they had been created in and the creation of men and dwarves and orcs and goblins and eagles and dragon every other creature. They were still in their early age but they had flourished. Harry had been in this world for more then four thousand years now and still found it entertaining at points. He had travelled the world often, seeing the new changes and inhabitants. Gaining knowledge of them, but staying mostly in the shadows.

"Why did you wish me to now then?" The elf asked scowling at him as he cautiously took another step forwards.

Harry shrugged. He had no idea really. Perhaps he was lonely or bored.

"_What_ are you? You look human." The elf said after a moment of silence.

Harry paused and blew out some smoke in the form a ring.

"I have no idea."

The elf blinked in surprise and opened his mouth before shutting it. Another moment of silence.

"How can you not know what you are?" He asked, curiously.

"Hmm. I was once a human, a man, but I was changed. I know not what you would call me now."

"So the Valar have changed you from human to something more?" The elf asked almost excitedly.

Harry smiled. The gods/power that had made this world. Real gods. They were still an interesting subject. They had come to him in various forms and at various times to tell him of the world, why it was made, who they were, and just to meet him or talk. They had told him he was not born to their world, but they accepted him. He smiled softly at the memory.

"No. I was here before the Valar thought of man or elf or dwarf."

The elf stared at him in mute shock. Then he frowned and peered at him. Harry gave a soft laugh. Elves were quite curious creatures and hated not knowing things. They stayed like that for about five minutes; the elf peering at him while he smiled softly. Finally the elf huffed and strode closer, sitting down on the wooden porch and glancing around him.

"I have never met a shelter that looked like this."

"I call it a house." Harry grinned.

The elf sent him a nasty look.

"What is your name?"

Harry paused a moment in thought.

"Eressea-indil." He replied softly.

"Lonely Lily?" The elf asked in surprise. "A girl's name."

Harry let out a soft laugh.

"Someone I met long ago called me that. He said I was lonely. He also said I was as beautiful as a lily, my favourite flower. 

The elf tilted his head and nodded. Harry thought of the one Valar he had met. He'd thought it funny and fitting to give Harry that name.

"I am Ilmen."

"Heaven." Harry whispered smiling.

The elf nodded. For a while they sat in the silence.

"Why do you live here alone, not letting anyone see you?" The elf asked.

Harry blew softly on his pipe.

"I am unsure. I have felt no need to meet anyone. At first I was lonely, but then I grew used to solitude. I just let the years flow by."

The elf was silent. For about an hour they sat silently in one another's company. Finally the elf stood.

"May I visit you again?"

Harry looked at the elf.

"Yes."

The elf grinned and trotted back into the trees waving cheerfully. The wards around the place filed the elf's signature away so he would be recognized. Harry smiled just slightly.

.-.

'Do you like the elves in this valley?' a voice whispered from everywhere.

Harry hummed softly as he gazed unfocused at the scenery. His once small patch of woods on a hilly grassland had become a thick, old, forest nestled in a valley between towering mountains. The voice in everything was one Harry knew well.

"I am doing well Ulmo. Thank you for asking."

A tinkling laughter that sounded like rushing water echoed in his mind and the trees.

"And I do like the elves. Did you send them to this forest on purpose?"

'Yes. I thought you would like company.'

Harry pondered a moment.

"It is not unwelcome." He admitted.

Harry could almost feel the smile in everything.

.-.

"Surprise!"

Harry turned to face the elf, a smile playing on his lips. He had sensed the elf before he had gotten to close. He blinked though at what was shoved in his face. He gently took the bouquet of lilac lilies. He had been happy to find they had been created in Middle Earth even if they came in different colors and kinds then he was used to. Ilmen grinned at him as he looked them over.

"Thank you." Harry said honestly, smiling at the taller elf.

He was still short for his 'age', reaching only five seven, an inch under average height back in his world. Elves were tall by nature though so Ilmen towered over Harry by at least six inches. Harry scowled at that. He still had the body of an eighteen year old also and he knew his body wasn't going to grow anymore. Ilmen saw the frown and gave him a confused look.

"Have I said something wrong?"

Harry shook his head.

"No. It's just unfair you're so tall!"

Ilmen blinked then laughed merrily.

"No, you are just short Eressea-indil."

Harry gave him a fierce scowl but Ilmen just laughed

"Come, let me show you where I found them." The elf said trying to tug him along.

"Let me put them inside first." Harry said.

The elf paused and grinned following him quickly. As they stepped inside the elf gazed at his house in awe. As Harry pulled a glass vase from the cupboard Ilmen explored everything.

"Your home is very…odd." The elf finally said as Harry set the lilies on the table.

Harry just chuckled.

"What is that?" The elf asked suddenly looking towards the water blue lily that lay on his window sill.

"That was a gift from someone long ago." Harry smiled as he led the elf back outside.

The elf quickly forgot about the lily that looked to be made of water and immediately dragged him back through the trees. Ten minutes later Ilmen covered his eyes and gently tugged him in one direction. When the hands were removed Harry gasped in surprise. They were in front of a small pool in a clearing. The water had many water lilies floating about and all the land between the pool and the trees was filled with beautiful flowers of every kind. Ilmen smiled at him softly and Harry smiled back.

"It's beautiful." 

Ilmen smiled even wider and Harry swore to get out of his clearing more often.

.-.

Harry hummed softly as the elf braided his hair. He had long ago grown his hair past his shoulders. It now flowed down to his waist. Ilmen's favourite past time was playing with it and braiding flowers into it. As the last flower twined the braid at the end Ilmen moved beside him and flopped down on the grass. Harry chuckled. For a moment a silent peace reigned.

"I told some of the other elves about you. They seemed surprised."

Harry shrugged.

"What did they say?"

Ilmen blushed and looked away.

"My father thinks you have me under a spell."

"Why?"

Ilmen blushed again.

"Because he says when you're mentioned I never stop talking about you."

Harry grinned slyly.

"And why is that?

Ilmen turned even redder. The elf didn't answer though. Instead he rolled to sit up beside Harry. Then he grabbed the side of Harry's face and pulled him up to kiss him. Harry was stunned for a few seconds before he finally comprehended the elf was kissing him passionately. Then Ilmen pulled away, face flaming as he leapt to his feet and hurried off. Harry watched him go feeling oddly tranquil.

.-.

Harry found he enjoyed the quick shy kisses and glances he received. He liked the lingering touches and closer contact. He was content with the extra visits and longer stays from the blonde elf. But he was also conflicted. He would live long past Ilmen. Even though the elf was immortal he was not immune to death. Not like Harry.

Harry gave into the soft touch for a selfish moment though as he leaned back against the elf and inhaled the sweet smell of oak and honey. The elf whispered something sweet and Harry smiled. But he was still conflicted.

.-.

Harry nodded to himself and with one look around the house he locked it magically. As he stepped out of the house he found Ilmen standing at the edge of the clearing a frown heavy on his face. He saw the black cloak around Harry and frowned even more.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I am off to travel again. Every hundred years or so I go back out into the world and learn of the changes."

The elf looked heartbroken.

"You're leaving."

"I will return in a few years."

The elf opened his mouth then snapped it shut.

"Let me come with you."

Harry gave him a sad smile.

"I'm afraid I can't. I go everywhere, not just the friendly places."

"Please!" Ilmen begged.

"No." Harry said softly but firmly at the same time. "If I let you come you will have the risk of getting hurt. Besides that I live amongst certain people once in a while and some are not kind towards elves. I will be hiding in the shadows very often."

Ilmen stepped forwards angrily.

"So you'll just leave me behind?! I won't let you! I-I'll follow you!"

Harry stepped up to him and brushed his blonde hair away from his face. The anger faded at his touch. Harry stood up and kissed the elf softly. Ilmen kissed back heatedly. The elf held him tight as they kissed, greedily taking in the warmth of the other. As Ilmen pulled back Harry smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry."

The elf looked confused. Harry wordlessly cast a spell, binding the elf to the forest and the other elves. He would not be able to leave unless the other elves did, and only if they were moving, not just travelling. Ilmen more then likely had a strong awareness of his own life force and gave Harry a devastated look, holding him tighter.

"Please." He whispered.

"I am sorry."

Then he knocked the elf out. He gazed sadly at the limp blonde in his arms and gently lowered him to the ground. He'd wake in a few hours. By then Harry would be long gone. Harry kissed him gently.

.-.

.-.

Harry gracefully drew the lines of ink on the parchments, careful not to make a mistake. He had worked at it for hours. He lifted the brush and dipped it in black ink before once again putting it to the paper and writing a word. When he was finished he pulled the brush away and gently set it down. He waved a hand and the ink on the parchment dried. He looked over his map of middle earth and nodded. He looked sadly down at the valley nested in a mountain range. He could spot the marking for his clearing and the marking for the elves home. He sighed sadly and rolled the parchment up. He slid it in a tube of and put it in his pouch. He stood from the desk he sat at and stretched idly. The room carved into the mountain side was one of many of the beautiful city of Gondor.

He slipped from the room, cloaking himself in a spell to make himself go unnoticed. He passed the many people who lived in the city watching as they moved to and fro. As he left the city and reached the edge of the new fields and the beginnings of the last parts of the once large forest he gazed at the white city. It was still beautiful.

He paused and waved his hand through the air, pointing it at the city. For a moment the city seemed to glow even whiter. Then the light faded and Harry nodded to himself. All evil would be much weaker if it entered the city and the mountain would never fall.

.-.

Harry gazed up at the large volcano frowning. He had an odd feeling about it. Like it would be an important part in the history of middle earth. Finally he just sighed and looked around the land surrounded by the mountains. It was pretty nice with tall trees and dark colored mountains. A small space between two of the mountains made an opening to enter the forest without climbing the mountains.

He hummed softly to himself and then sat down beside a large sticky web. The large intricate caves in the one mountain were home to Ungoliant. The elves had named her because of her spider form and dark nature. Said spider was standing close to him clacking at him. They had a peace of sorts. Harry gazed down at the large roll of silk in his hand. The spider had made it for him in return for casting spells around her for protection against orcs. The vile things had been scouting the area recently. He smiled at the 'evil' spider.

"Thank you." He said.

It understood his words, intentions, and feelings even if it couldn't understand the English words. The spider chattered at him again before turning and scuttling off. Harry smiled softly and vanished with a soft, almost inaudible pop.

.-.

He gazed around the wide halls of Erebor and smiled at the merry dwarves as they laughed and told him tales. He ate a large mouthful of boar and the dwarf next to him slid a cup of ale to him. He downed it getting cheers and grins. One dwarf started to bellow a song and he laughed cheerfully with the others. The dwarves were as merry as the elves but in a different way. Where the elves were soft spoken and liked soft music and poetry the dwarves liked loud songs and cheerful laughter. They didn't mind being loud and open.

Harry laughed at a loud joke but silenced as a dwarf behind him whispered in his ear. He nodded to the dwarf and slipped away from the loud table to walk down the large stone halls. When he reached the room he was wanted in he stepped in. A dwarf sat at a stone table pouring over a map. When Harry entered the dwarf looked up.

"Ah, Eressea-indil, I am sorry for pulling you away from the feast but I have gotten what you asked for."

The language the dwarves used around people, that were not of their own, was the tongue of men. It was a language eerily similar to English (just a few different words and a different accent). So similar that Harry had the suspicion that the Valar had listened to English from him and incorporated it in man's speech. Harry grinned at the dwarf and a small stack of books was motioned to. Harry took them delicately and put them in his pouch. The dwarf paused to stare then shook himself. He knew Harry was a wizard. Then the dwarf motion him forwards Harry blinked and the dwarf gently pushed a bundle towards him. Harry looked at it in surprise then back at the dwarf who smirked. He pushed the material aside gently and found himself gazing at four items.

The first was a metal cylinder clasp about two inches tall and a half an inch in radius. It was a deep green to match his eyes with an etching of a snake on it. He picked it up gently and the dwarf motion to his hair. He snapped it around his braid and it held fast.

The second item was an axe. Its handle was about four feet long and divided in three. The first part near the top was a silver colored metal. The second part in the middle was a dark smoke-grey. The third part at the bottom was a deep black with what looked like a scale design carved in. A silver spear was at the very bottom and the top. The blade was a double edged axe, deep black in color. It looked very sharp. Two etched lilies twined around each blade with a snake wrapped around each lily. He lifted it and found it well balanced for himself. The third and fourth items were rings. They were both a deep green to match his eyes with black wings engraved around them, sprouting from a white lily. He looked back up at the dwarf.

"They are gifts."

"Two, Thráin?" Harry questioned.

"I have heard you say the name Ilmen often."

Harry scowled at the smirking dwarf king. Then his expression softened and he looked away.

"I left him behind."

The dwarf, Thráin, gave him a soft look.

"But you can return."

"I wonder if he shall forgive me though."

"Ask him."

Harry clutched the rings in a clenched fist.

"For now though, relax, sing, feast."

The dwarf stood and walked with Harry back to the feast.

"Thank you Thráin."

The dwarf clapped him on the back and Harry hefted the axe over his shoulder smiling.

.-.

Harry gazed at the large ice sheets and tilted his head slightly. He had traveled to the forests of elves and the few cities of men. He's been to the large plains and the small hilled area with the creatures called hobbits. He's seen the grey havens, the havens of Umbar, the misty mountains, the sea of Rhun, and the many rivers. He'd visited dwarves, men, hobbits, elves, spiders, and other creatures.

He'd visited the far corners of middle earth. He'd made maps, read books, learned tongues, rode horses, whispered to the shadows of the light. He'd been traveling for five years and he was ready to return home. The battle raging with the evil named Melkor didn't concern him. He did not wish to get engage in another war. All he wanted was to return him and sit in the wildflowers with Ilmen braiding his hair. He found himself smiling sadly though. Would Ilmen forgive him? Or perhaps the elf had found someone to marry. Harry sighed softly. It was time to return home to his clearing.

.-.

.-.

Harry stepped out of his house and into the sun. He had just finished unpacking. He sighed softly and sat down on his porch. He fingers a soft flower in his hand. His 'yard' had grass about two feet tall and wildflowers grew all around. His gardens had bloomed every year but wildflowers and weeds had grown with them giving his place an untamed look. Vines had started to creep up his walls and around the porch. His house though was spotless. He had kept charms inside to keep it dust free.

Harry sighed again and let the flower drift to the ground. He stood and slowly started across the clearing. He headed in the direction the pool he had visited with Ilmen was. He paused though and spun when he heard a choked sound. He gazed at the trees with wide eyes and saw Ilmen standing between two a look of shock on his face. Then it bloomed hopeful and the elf took a tentative step forwards.

"Eressea-indil?"

"Ilmen." He muttered.

The elf threw himself at Harry, arms wrapping around his neck and both bodies crashing into the knee deeper grass. The wildflowers around them shook and the grass was pushed down under them. The blonde elf kissed him demandingly and Harry complied allowing the kiss to dominate his senses. When the elf pulled back Harry didn't see the hand till it slapped him. He gave a slight wince. Then the elf kissed him again. When he pulled back a second time he noticed Ilmen's eyes were watery.

"Don't ever leave me again!" He hissed at Harry hugging him close.

The blonde elf sat up pulling Harry with him. The elf buried his face in Harry's hair and inhaled. Harry hugged him tight resting his face in the crook of the elf's neck. He decided he liked being selfish.

.-.

The trees swayed in the soft breeze and Harry stayed next to Ilmen as the other elves sat around them. One was singing softly while three others played various instruments. All the elves chatted softly, eating the large meal placed in front of them. Harry sat next to Ilmen who sat beside his father. His first meeting with the elves had gone well and now he came often with Ilmen.

He laughed softly as an elf whispered a humours tale. Ilmen gripped his hand under the table, their two identical dwarves rings pressed together. Harry gave a soft smile and Ilmen's eyes softened as they landed on him. The elf leaned over and brushed his lips as he whisper in Harry's ear. Harry's eyes lit as a smile bloomed even larger.

"I love you too." Harry whispered back laughing slightly.

.-.

Harry was humming softly as Ilmen braided his hair, enjoying the peace, when it hit. It was a wave of pain, anger, and sorrow. He gasped, doubling over and clutching at his head as the world around him shattered.

Swirls of colors whipped around him. He heard shouts and cries. He saw familiar faces, none as familiar as Ilmen's. The blonde elf's face drifted through his vision looking up at him with a sad, pained smile, 'Eressea-indil'. His name sounded so precious from the elf's lips. Tears dripped down and he realized they were his.

Then the vision was gone as he was looking at the grass. Arms around him held him close.

"Are you okay Eressea-indil, Melda nin (my love)."

Harry shook slightly as he wiped the tears away.

"I am fine. It was just a…day dream."

The elf gave him a concerned look and Harry gave him a smile. The elf slowly relaxed.

"If you are sure."

Harry just leaned into his arms. The vision had terrified him.

.-.

Harry smiled softly to himself as he looked down at the crystal flower in his hand. It was a deep blue like Ilmen's eyes. It had been a water lily but with a little magic it had died deep blue and turned to crystal. He hurried through the trees intent on finding Ilmen, to give the present too. He hummed softly and slipped into the elving clearing where the elves lived.

His whole body froze though and he went rigid at the sight. Bodies lay everywhere. Elf, orc, goblin, and wolf. His eyes widened as his mind caught up with the facts. He felt his whole body go numb as he looked at the corpses and the carnage. He heard a grunt and saw a group of Orcs still alive. His magic rose with his anger and lashed out killing the small band of living orc. He was off running before their bodies hit the ground.

"Ilmen!" He cried looking over the faces of the bodies.

He couldn't find him. Hope bubbled as he thought perhaps his love had made it. The hope crashed and sunk into despair though as he reached the edge of the clearing. His feet slowed. He made his way towards the body before realized it and dropped to his knees in front of the elf. Five arrows stuck out of his chest and a knife was in his leg. Poisoned.

"I-Ilmen." He choked.

Eyes opened slowly and Harry's eyes widened. He was alive!

"Eressea-indil?" He rasped.

Blood poured from his mouth.

"Shush!" Harry said. "I'll heal you!"

But Harry knew he couldn't. He was strong but he mostly had raw magic. He knew the most powerful spells of his world, but had never been versed in healing. He gently set the elf's head on his lap as he cried softly.

"Eressea-indil." The elf breathed lovingly, blood dripping down his shin. "I could picture it. It would have been in spring when the flowers bloomed."

Harry had no idea what he was talking about but listened closely.

"My father would have preformed the ceremony and there would have been a rejoicing feast. The sun would have been shining and everyone would have been smiling and laughing. You would have been beautiful, dressed in a traditional outfit with lilies in your hair. You would have been smiling and happy… I wanted to bond with you Eressea-indil."

Harry's breath caught.

"Would you have bonded with me Eressea-indil?"

"Yes." Harry choked out sobbing. "Yes I would have bonded with you. I would have bonded with you and loved you forever!"

The elf smiled.

"Eressea-indil." He whispered again, eyes drifting shut.

"Don't close your eyes!" He screamed.

But the elf had.

"Please!" Harry cried.

No more breathing. No heart beat.

"Please." He sobbed.

No answer. No smile, except the one on his cooling lips.

"Please." He whimpered like a hurt animal.

No laugh. No whisper. No kiss.

Harry screamed.

.-.

His cold, hard, blank eyes looked at the spot where his house had once stood. It was gone now. Burnt to the ground, turned to ash. The wildflowers and gardens still grew though and more would grow where his house had been. A stone slab stood upright in the middle of the clearing. A unique water blue lily lay next to a crystallized white one.

He felt a lump form in his throat but no tears would rise. He wouldn't cry. He looked at the ring on his finger just to look away from the grave. Slowly he took it off. He gazed at it in his palm and then slipped it on a silver chain and tied it to his neck. He cloak was fastened and his pouch was tied. His house was gone. Most importantly Ilmen was gone.

Harry gave a shaky breath and looked to the grey sky. He'd buried the other elves and burned the orcs. He swallowed thickly. His fists clenched as Ilmen's last words echoed through his head. He turned on his heel and ran from the clearing. Wards still held firm but changed. None with evil intent would be able to enter the clearing they would only watch from the edges. Harry swore he'd train and learn. He; learn how to build, to heal, to destroy. He'd train his body, mind, and magic. He'd train till he'd drop. So he'd never feel so helpless again.

Loving someone hurt so much. It tore at his hear and his soul. He'd surround his heart in steel and ice and next time it wouldn't wound him so.

Ilmen would always hold his heart.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

"Nine of the fellowship against the nine ring-wraiths." Elrond said as the nine stood.

Everyone whispered softly amongst themselves until Gandalf gave a soft cough and everyone (_Elrond, the nine, and the council_) turned to him.

"I believe there may be a tenth member."

Whispers broke out again as people frowned and looked about in question. Elrond gave Gandalf a frown.

"And who would this tenth member be?"

Gandalf looked to the sky a moment as if contemplating his choices.

"He's been called many things. I believe many have heard rumours of him. He's call the sixth Istari, Lord of Shadows, and many other names."

Many gave sharp intakes before noise burst out everyone yelling and arguing.

"He's just a legend!" Gloin barked over the noise.

Gandalf held up a hand and many quieted.

"He is correct Gandalf." Elrond said. "Many believe the sixth Istari is just a myth, a story."

Gandalf gave a soft sigh as if they had made a joke.

"I once believed that also, but I have found much evidence to say otherwise. In fact I believe I have seen him once."

A stunned silence. No one would want to outright say he was wrong.

"How do you know it was him?" A man asked.

"He had a magical signature."

No one bothered to ask what he had meant. Istari were secretive.

"Why has he never come to light then?" A man asked.

Gandalf stroked his beard as if thinking.

"I am unsure. All I have read on him suggests he is a loner."

"He can't be real." Another man scoffed. "There are legends saying he fought in the first age. No one has ever lived that long! Not even an elf."

All nodded in agreement, even the elves. They were immortal but no one had ever lived that long without being killed or attacked and driven to death. Elrond appeared thoughtful.

"Are you sure he is real?" He asked ignoring the man's comment.

Gandalf smiled softly.

"I believe he has been living in the misty mountains, at the dwarf stronghold, for a while now."

The dwarves gave sharp intakes and Gloin looked thoughtful. For a moment there was a soft silence. Gloin finally relaxed slightly appearing resigned and weary.

"It would explain it." He said aloud.

"Explain what, dwarf?" Legolas asked

"For a long while many dwarves have reported to have seen a shadow in one of the keeps. One that moves in the light _and_ dark. They say they think it is a man or elf, but before they get a good look it is gone." Gloin said ignoring the elf.

He didn't sound like he wished to believe it was a sixth Istari. Silence for a moment.

"Why would he help though?" Boromir asked. "Assuming he is 'real'."

Gandalf shrugged. Someone scoffed.

"He's just a legend."

Many seemed to agree. Only Gandalf looked assured.

"We shall see then. I requested he meet us."

.-.

The fellowship had been travelling two weeks when they ran into the first living creature not an animal.

They had been travelling down a road when they had heard cheerful humming. The humming had caused them to calm instead of immediately drawing all their weapons. It was a soft peaceful sound, nothing evil could make. As the humming got closer they rounded a corner and found the maker of the sound.

He, at least they thought it was a he, sat on a boulder on the side of the road. Most of his body was covered with a black cloak, but the hood was pushed back. He had black hair, blacker then raven feathers, and blacker then the darkest starless night. It fell to his waits, done in a loose braid with a green metal cylinder clip holding it together. He had pale skin and a delicate face. In fact his whole build was short and delicate, almost feminine. The feature that caught their attention though was his eyes. They were a brilliant emerald color. Most men of the lands only had black or brown eyes while elves had pale grey or blue and dwarves had grey, black, or brown. This color of green definitely grabbed your attention.

Another thing about the figure that eased their tension was the brilliant white lily in his hair. It was tied in his braid. As they rounded the corner of the road the stranger pause his humming to look up at them. He tilted his head and blinked. Then he smiled kindly.

"May I ask where you're going stranger?" Gandalf asked.

"Towards Cadaras." The man said peacefully, smiling.

"Would you like to join us till we need to split ways?" Gandalf asked ignoring the frowns of the fellowship. "It is much safer to travel in a crowd these days."

The man gazed at them with his green eyes and some of them shuddered, not knowing why though. Gandalf just smiled slightly as if the green eyes didn't bother him, as if they didn't feel like they were searching his soul. The man finally smiled and slid from the rock.

"I believe I shall join you then."

Gandalf gave a soft smile and a nod.

"I'm Gandalf the grey or Mithrandir. These are my companions Boromir of Gondor, Aragorn a ranger, Legolas elf Prince of Mirkwood, Gimli of the Lonely Mountain, Peregrin, Merriodoc, Frodo, and Samwise of the Shire, and the pony Bill."

They all nodded to the stranger. The stranger smiled.

"I won't reveal my name." He said.

They were instantly on guard, except Gandalf who nodded cheerfully.

"It's not safe to give out names nowadays. Unless, of course, you have a wizard guarding it for you." The stranger said

Gandalf gave a slight chuckle.

"True."

They relaxed as they saw Gandalf was perfectly at ease.

"What shall we call you then?" Gimli huffed.

"How about Stranger?"

Gimli huffed again but slowly relaxed his hold on his axe. Legolas was the next to smile at the man and almost immediately they all relaxed. Gandalf had good senses on who to trust but elves could fell intent. Legolas smiling meant the man had no ill will towards any of them nor was his soul evil.

"Welcome then Stranger." Legolas said.

.-.

Aragorn watched the black haired man cautiously, watching his every step and move. Each move was graceful and silent like a predator and a dance. He was absolutely silence and hid his presence so well sometimes the ranger forgot where he was. Aragorn sat next to Gandalf on the fallen log as he watched his companions set up the small camp by starting a fire and unrolling the small bed rolls.

"He could be an enemy." Aragorn said softly enough none but Gandalf would hear.

"He's not." Gandalf smiled. "He is not, nor will he ever be an enemy."

"How can you be sure?"

"A wizard knows many things." Gandalf said quietly. "But heed this Aragorn. He is an ally or at least neutral. N**ever** challenge him. He is more then he seems."

Aragorn fell silent eyes following the cloaked man as he hummed softly and helped Pippin get some water from the creek. Pippin had warmed to the man instantly and hadn't stopped talking or joking with him.

What scared the ranger was how empty the stranger's eyes were. His smiles never reached his eyes. Those emerald orbs were dead.

.-.

Aragorn laughed as he watched Pippin and Merry both tackle Boromir as he won the spar. He glanced over the others. Legolas was tending the fire as Sam was cooking. Frodo was also laughing, nibbling on his food. Gimli was sharpening his axe and Gandalf was smoking his pipe. Aragorn's eyes slid to Stranger. He was staring towards Cadaras frowning at the empty sky.

"I think we should hide." He said out loud.

Everyone slowly paused what they were doing and looked to him. Legolas frowned and looked were he was looking.

"Something is coming." He muttered.

"Tis nothing but a cloud." Gimli grumbled.

"We really should hide."

"Wait, it looks black." Legolas said startled.

"Hiding now?"

They ignored Stranger in order to all stand and glance where Legolas was looking.

"Spies!" he hissed.

"Hide." Gandalf said, his voice telling no one to argue.

Everyone gathered there things, doused the fire and leapt for cover within seconds.

.-.

.-.

.-.

So...absolutely no idea where I was going with this at all.

Eressea-indil

long for peace /míla-sére

heaven/ ilmen

Hannon le - _Thank you_

Melda nin – _Beloved/My love_

Istari - _(a) wizard_

Flint thumped me hard on the back (I do believe he was intending to incapacitate me before I managed to get on the Ravenclaw team),


	11. Vengeance HP

1 YEAR OLD

.-.

Harry stared in abject horror at the small girl at his feet. She was pretty, that's all he knew of her identity. Long dark hair in large ringlets and pretty red lips. Her skin was a honey brown colour that came from playing in the sun. She couldn't be older then thirteen. She stared at him with wide brown eyes that shimmered with tears.

He fell to his knees next to her and gathered her gently in his arms. She burst into tormented tears and he held her close, striking her tangle pretty hair. Blood from her honey brown skin soaked into his robes and he knew it wouldn't be coming off but he didn't care. He shrugged his outer robe off and gently wrapped the still sobbing girl in it. She clung to the robe and him, burying her face in his chest.

"Hush there birdie." He cooed. "Hush, hush. You have to tell me who did this."

"M-Malfoy." She sobbed so hard he barely caught it.

He was careful not to let his clenching fists hurt her as he rocked her back and forth.

"I'll deal with it." Harry whispered. "Don't you worry little birdie, I'll deal with it."

He picked her up and wobbled to his feet, then took of down the corridors, hiding in the shadows as he moved. The halls were empty considering how late it was. If not for that late detention he had served with Umbridge he would never have found the broken little girl in an unused classroom, clothes torn up and her wand snapped beside her.

Harry slammed into the medical wing and threw the doors open.

"Good heavens Mr. Potter! I would ask you treat my doors with more respect!" Pomfrey said as she came running at the noise.

Then she took sight of what he had in his arms.

"Good Heavens! Lay here down quickly."

Harry set her on a bed as Pomfrey sent out a silvery patronus. The girl scrabbled for his hand and he clenched it around her own.

"Don't worry I'm here." He whispered.

"Don't leave me." She whispered, tears brimming anew.

"Never little Birdie." He said softly pushing her hair away from her face and gently rubbing the blood from her lip away.

Pomfrey immediately started casting spells, healing the little girl and at the same time making a record on parchment. Harry let the girl clutch at his hand through the next few minutes.

"You do understand what has happened here Mr. Potter, don't you?" Pomfrey asked.

"Yes." Harry said, the word bitter. "Rape."

"The technical term is Sexual Assault." Pomfrey said softly.

Dumbledore came striding into the room not a moment later, looking important even in a nightgown and sleeping cap. Snape was right on his heels, in black pyjamas. Snape sneered at Harry as he spotted him but Harry startled him by snarling viciously right back. He was in no mood to deal with Snape's grudges.

"What's happened here?" Dumbledore asked with a smile and a twinkle.

"A student has been sexually assaulted headmaster." Pomfrey said briskly.

"Is she badly hurt?"

"Physically I have healed her."

"Good, good."

Harry felt a stab of red hot fury lance through his body. How dare the headmaster smile and twinkle and say how good it was that the scars had been covered. It changed nothing about the situation. The physical wounds were just gone. The trauma was still there.

"Do we know the name of the attacker?" Dumbledore continued, ignorant of Harry trying to control his fury.

"Malfoy." Harry hissed.

"Is there proof?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"She said his name when questioned" Harry sneered.

Dumbledore raised a brow.

"That does not make it true."

"You-!" Harry roared surging to his feet.

"Now, now, Harry calm down." Dumbledore smiled. "Her word against someone of the Malfoy house will not do anything. She'll be labelled delusional."

Harry didn't even bother mentioning veritaserum or truth spells or even a plain old investigation. Dumbledore had already shown he wasn't going to listen. Harry would only get angrier. He all but seethed now, but didn't get up as the girl whimpered in discomfort, burying her face in his hand. He pulled the blanket tighter around her naked body and burned silently at the _headmaster_ before him.

"What are you going to do about this?" Harry asked.

"My dear boy?"

"Don't call me that!" Harry snapped.

"Of course Mr. Potter. What do you mean?"

"What are you going to do about the situation?" Harry hissed.

"Don't worry it will be taken care of." Dumbledore assured, turning and walking off again.

Harry looked to Snape, to see what the man thought as he hadn't said a word for once. He was looking distinctively uneasy as he looked at the headmaster and then the girl. Harry was sure he saw anger and pity in his eyes, all encompassed by a sense of helplessness. Dumbledore made a short gesture and Snape silently slunk after him, eyes darting to the girls and then to Harry's. Harry stared at coal black eyes for only a few moments, but he got the message.

Harry snarled after them, hand twitching towards his wand. The door shut behind them and Pomfrey glanced at him but said nothing as she gave the girl a dreamless sleep. Then she extinguished the lights and headed back to her quarters leaving Harry alone with the sleeping girl that still clutched his hand.

He stared at her relaxed face and remembered he still did not know her name.

.-.

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table, more then just a bit irate. Pomfrey had kicked him out of the infirmary this morning so she could talk with the small girl and then make her rest again. Harry had classes she said.

"Harry, where were you all night?" Hermione hissed as she sat across from him. "You missed our studying session."

"I had to escort a girl to the infirmary." Harry said stonily.

"Huh? What was a Gryffindor doing out so late?" Ron asked.

"It wasn't a Gryffindor. The girl was a Slytherin." Harry shrugged.

"You helped a slimy snake." Ron asked, face twisting in a scowl.

"She was a little girl, not a slimy snake." Harry hissed, bad mood rising.

"You still missed our studying session." Hermione moaned. "What if you don't pass your exams because you missed something we studied last night?"

Harry slammed his fork onto the table. Everyone within range silenced and looked at him.

"Some things are more important then studying Hermione!" He snapped.

"Don't get snippy with me just because you don't care about your studies while I do!" She snapped back.

"This isn't about my bloody studies." He growled. "This is about how you think they're so bloody important when they're not as important as helping a hurt little girl to the nurse."

He stood and stomped to the end of the table amidst the silence of the hall. He sat down and seethed for a few minutes, fingers knotted in his hair as he tried to calm himself with deep breathes.

"Trouble in Paradise, Potty."

Oh yeah. That had just shot his blood pressure through the roof. His fingers came close to pulling his hair out and he felt his jaw clench so tightly is hurt. He slowly raised his eyes to see Malfoy and his gorillas smirking at Harry. Harry tried his damned hardest to keep a hold on his magic but the plates around him rattled anyways. No one noticed. Malfoy leaned in close, every eye in the hall on him.

"I heard you found my play toy last night!" Malfoy sneered. "And tried to get me in trouble by reporting me. Won't work Potter. She's a filthy halfblood. Her word against mine means nothing."

He smirked and leaned back a bit.

"You should have seen her face as I plunged into her and took her cherry. Her cries were delectable."

Harry felt his heart freeze. It wasn't just red hot furry anymore. It had turned to something more. Hate. Absolute hatred. A Hatred that froze the blood in his veins and made his heart stop. His lungs could take in no air and his vision tunnelled. Malfoy was laughing but Harry couldn't hear him. All his saw was that little girls face twisted in terror and fear and pain as blood dripped from between her legs and bite marks covered her chest. He could see her scratching for her rags to cover herself as Harry walked in on her lying in a puddle of blood and various fluids.

"I will kill you." Harry said softly.

Malfoy stopped laughing. He stared at Harry with eyes that flashed with terror.

"I will kill you." Harry repeated softly.

His voice didn't raise. It didn't sound angry or annoyed or even hateful. It was spoken softly, lowly, blankly. It wasn't a threat or a promise. Malfoy was already dead in Harry's mind. He may be breathing, talking, walking, but he was dead.

Harry stood in the dead silence of the hall. He noticed everyone watching the confrontation with confused eyes. They didn't understand what had happened. All they could see was Harry had went from angry to dead calm in a flash. They didn't know that Malfoy was dead.

Harry headed for the hall doors. Malfoy threw himself out of Harry's path and whimpered as Harry passed, not even bothering to look at him. Malfoy knew something had changed. Knew he was in trouble. And he was terrified.

.-.

"What's her name?" Harry asked.

"Constance Archer." Pomfrey said. "Age twelve. She's the half blooded daughter of a pure-blooded witch from the Bulstrode family and a Muggleborn wizard."

"She's twelve." Harry whispered, eyes stinging. "Twelve."

"I know." Pomfrey whispered.

"Can't you do anything?" Harry asked. "Can't we get the law involved?"

"Malfoy will not be put behind bars for this." Pomfrey shook her head. "The Malfoy family will hush this up like last time.'

Harry looked down at the sleeping girl and felt his throat seize up. Twelve…

"Wait." Harry froze. "Last time?"

Pomfrey sighed.

"He's done it before." Harry whispered.

"As have many other boys. Not just in Slytherin. But in this society if they're anything less then a pureblood, a witch has very few rights over a male."

"Can't we do anything?" Harry asked.

"I can't." Pomfrey shook her head. "But…"

"But what?" Harry pushed."

"You are the heir of a very old family." Pomfrey said softly. "You have power."

Harry looked at her for a long moment. Then slowly he smirked. It wasn't a nice smirk.

.-.

"Thank you Sirius." Harry whispered, clenching his hand around the ring in his palm.

"Least I could do." Sirius said gruffly.

Harry looked down at the Black family ring in his palm. The bond between godchild and godfather was much more then just a title in the magical world. It was practically adoption. Harry was legally Sirius's next of kin, his heir in a sense. Harry slid the family ring on the same finger that was now decorated by the Potter Family ring. The goblins had been more then happy to help him declare himself emancipated and get his ring from the family vault. It couldn't be repealed either as he was now officially the lord of the Potter and Black houses.

"Now what?" Sirius asked with a slight smile.

"Now I'm starting my plans of revenge.

.-.

"Thank you for coming." Harry said softly.

"What is this about?" The girl before him asked nervously, eyes darting around but never leaving him for long.

She sat with hunched shoulders and shy demeanour.

"There was an attack." Harry said softly, "On yourself many years ago."

She froze up.

"You never got justice for that did you?" Harry asked sadly.

"…No." The girl said softly, tears rising.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Every day."

"What would you do if I could promise you vengeance?"

The girl looked at him with wide brown eyes and pigtails that bounced when she nodded.

"I would do anything." She whispered.

"Would you spread the word too everyone else that's been attacked for me?" He asked.

"Yes. If you promise to get revenge for me."

"Dear Sally-Anne Perks, I _promise_."

.-.

"How shall we get our revenge?" The oldest of the group asked.

She was a seventh year Ravenclaw and stunning to look at.

"I have a potion." Harry said softly raising a small bag full of vials. "The potion causes visions. If a victim adds their blood the target will have nightmares of the victims perspective of the crime. If you add your blood he shall have nightly terrors of being assaulted. It will not leave physically marks but he will feel the pain. The best part is he can never speak of it. The blood binds his silence."

"How long do these nightmares last?" A Hufflepuff girl asked.

"Until an antidote is administered."

"Will Snape not recognize it?" Another asked fearfully.

"No." Harry shook his head. "It is much to obscure even for someone of his calibre."

Harry didn't mention that Snape probably wouldn't even try.

"Where did you find it?" A small Ravenclaw boy asked.

Not all the victims in this crime had been women. There were five boys among the group of girls. Harry felt his heart clench horribly as he stared at a small blonde boy, camera ever present around his neck. He should have watched closer. He had been targeted because of how close he appeared to be to Harry. They had thought they were hurting Harry. But Collin had kept it a secret so as not to hurt Harry. Now that he knew it did hurt. But he would help the boy now.

"I found it in the Black family Vault. It is classified as Dark for the reason it takes blood as an ingredient and for the fact that while it leaves no physical evidence he will feel the physical pain."

"I'm for it." A girl said determinedly.

Nods of assent were sent through the room.

"You have not heard the finale though." Harry quirked his lips cruelly.

"Tell us." A girl said softy.

"After a month of nightly terrors he will be put in a comma where all he dreams of is these brutal crimes done upon him, suffering the whole time. Then we'll wake him up. We'll use polyjuice to make him look like a defenceless pretty girl and we'll silence him. Then we'll make sure he's found alone in the hall with a few of the people we know are rapists. Then when he's fully healed, or perhaps not, I'll challenge him to a duel as is my right as a head of house. Then I'll either badly hurt or cripple them, but I'll let them live."

"Who's on that list of targets?" Another asked slowly.

"Everyone you have claimed as having committed this crime against you." Harry answered.

"Good." A little girl no older then twelve said viciously.

"Will Malfoy be first or last?" An older girl asked.

Malfoy was one of the main attackers. He had the most victims and so he would suffer the most. Harry would be castrating him in the duel and crippling him. He'd let the boy suffer through the rest of the year like that. Then he'd kill him.

"Last." Harry said. "I want him to feel fear."

.-.

...

.-.

Just a random idea that popped in. Little bit dark. I wanted Harry to turn into an absolutely terrifying person bent on vengeance, herald by lots as a reaper of justice.


	12. Beast Lord Harry

2 YEARS OLD

.-.

Prologue

.-.

Harry was four when he understood what abuse was. He understood he was abused. No child was supposed to sleep in a cupboard or cook and clean for the family. No child was supposed to be glared at by his relatives or hit and yelled at. When he asked why, he was just hit and yelled at more. So he stopped asking. Harry understood he was abused, but he didn't understand why.

.-.

Harry was five when he started grade one. He had been excited. He had been planning on all the friends he'd have and all the fun they'd have. But then he was sick on the first day. Locked in his cupboard alone until he got better. When Harry went to school two days later all the kids just laughed and avoided him. Dudley had gotten to them first. Harry had no friends and he didn't understand why.

.-.

Harry was seven when he made his first friend. He was smaller then Harry with large yellow eyes and soft black feathers. The crow that had been hanging out by a garbage bin was his first friend. He whispered to it and stroked it as it sat on his shoulder. It seemed to listen as it never interrupted him or flew away. Harry giggled and played with it for hours. When he returned to the Dursely's he introduced them to Crow. His aunt had screamed and his uncle had pulled out a gun. Harry was left sitting in the back yard all night, staring at the bloody feathers of his first friend. Harry was a freak, as his aunt called him, and he didn't understand why.

.-.

Harry was eight when he had a total of twenty four friends. The first seven were the small spiders in his cupboard, who he slept with every night. His eighth was a small spider that had come in the groceries with the grapes, who he let come to school with him in his pocket. His next five friends were the small sparrows that lived in the park trees, who he laughed with when he wasn't allowed inside the Dursely's. His fourteenth was the neighbour's dog, who he whispered to through the fence. His next five were the old lady's cats, who he played games with before walking to school. The last four were the small snakes in the park woods, who he talked with for hours He never let anyone else see they were his friends though. Or they'd kill them like Aunt Petunia said. And Harry didn't understand why.

.-.

Harry was nine when he first found out where the public library was. It was close enough to walk to. On the weekends when he was kicked out of the house for the day he'd play with his friends before heading straight to the library. He read every book they had on animals. Memorizing every one, every fact, every name. When he finished reading the animal books he started on the biology books, to learn more about animals. When he read the thick books, the people in the library gave him weird looks and he didn't understand why.

.-.

Harry was ten when he learned no one else was friends with animals. A big bear had migrated from the small forest on the outskirts of Surrey, to the small woods around the nearby park. The bear lumbered out one day into the park scaring all the people. Mothers and fathers grabbed their children and any in reach and ran. Harry had watched confused from his place in one of the playground tunnels. The bear was just curious, not mad or mean. Harry had walked over to the bear and comforted it when it looked confused to why everyone had run away. Harry played with the bear for five minutes before a man came back with a gun like uncle Vernon's. He'd panicked when he'd seen Harry sitting in the bear's arms. A moment later the bear was motionless and Harry was crying. The man pulled him away trying to tell him he was safe now. Harry had known the bear wasn't going to hurt him but the man hadn't and Harry didn't understand why.

.-.

Harry was eleven when he found out about magic. A letter had come in the mail for him and he'd tossed it into his cupboard before taking the rest of the mail to his Uncle. When he'd read it he'd learned he was being invited to a school for magic called Hogwarts. He'd taken it to his Aunt who'd paled. Then Vernon started yelling he was a freak. They had finally given in when they realized he knew and wrote a reply, sending it off with a pretty owl outside. They'd said the freaks would find them anyways. Harry was different and now he finally understood why.

.-.

Chapter 1

.-.

Harry gazed up at the huge man with an empty smile. The man beamed down at him.

"Hello 'Arry?" He grinned. "I 'aven't seen you since you 'ere a baby! You 'ere such a small lad. Oh! I fergot to introduce meself. I'm Rubeus 'Agrid, groundskeeper of 'Ogwarts. "

Harry looked up at him with a blank smile and the man reached into his coat puling out a square package.

"Appy birthday 'Arry!"

Harry opened it to find a cake. He smiled up at the man.

"Thank you Hagrid."

"Don't mention it. Now, I'm 'ere to take you get yer school stuff!"

Harry's smile widened and hurried back to his cupboard. He dropped the cake off, sliding it under his bed, before standing and grabbing his slightly tattered coat. He glanced around.

"Anyone want to come shopping?"

Five spiders skittered forwards and he let them climb over his arm to his shoulders and into his hair. He gigged slightly as he felt them stumble through his hair. He then hurried back to Hagrid.

.-.

...

.-.

Harry called Beast lord. He can speak with and understand animals. Not direct words but he still communicates with them. He can also order them as all animals have a disposition to like him. He uses this with Fluffy and even with the troll (not as effective on magical animals but he can still understand most of them and order many). He's pretty much a zoologist and is very advanced in biology and such. Friends with Luna almost immediately and Hermione after he saves her from troll. Ron sees spider on him on train and runs off, they never get close. Neville is a bit of a friend as he helps Harry make habitats for his animals (which are mostly insects and such. He buys aquariums and decorates his part of the dorm with them). I was thinking he'd be a good Hufflepuff Harry (failing that Gryffindor)


	13. Adventure Harry X LotR

1 YEAR OLD

Harry felt soft green grass beneath him, softly tickling his exposed pale skin. A soft breeze tugged at his clothing and hair as if trying to move him. Sun poured through the many leaves of the tree canopy trying to reach him and warm his pale skin. He could hear the wind playing with tree branches and leaves rustling. He inhaled deeply and enjoyed the scent of tree bark and fresh air. The ground beneath him was as soft as could be and he felt warm in his long robes.

There was only one problem.

He sure as hell had not been lying on his back in a peaceful clearing five minutes ago.

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at the swaying leafy branches of the tree whose roots he was half nestled in. Slowly he sat up. Slowly he looked himself over. He was wearing the same dark emerald robes which had a black sheen to them as earlier. His comfortable boots were still tied on his feet. His long wild hair was still gathered in a braid that hung to his waist. He could still see without his glasses. He still stood 5'6''. His holly and phoenix feather was still in the holster on his forearm. His shrunk duffle bag was still tucked in his trouser pocket.

Hmm.

That ruled out time travel and kidnapping.

No hangover. No foul taste in his mouth.

He hadn't been drunk.

Slowly he stood, legs feeling fine and body feeling rested.

So it wasn't exhaustion.

He looked around the area he was in. Trees. Trees was all he could see. It was a beautiful forest filled with old gnarled trees. Something about the forest made his magic hum though. It was ancient and magical.

"Where am I?" He asked aloud, sighing.

'_Middle Earth.'_

He spun, wand slipping into his hand as his eyes sharpened. He searched for any sign of an intruder. There was none.

"Who's there?" He hissed, eyes narrowed and wand ready.

'_We are the Valar._' The voice whispered, from what he realized now was in his mind. '_We are the gods of this world. Of this dimension. We brought you here.'_

Harry paused.

"So I'm in another dimension. Just bloody brilliant."

He irritably ran a hand through the long locks of hair that framed his hair.

"Send me back." He said harshly.

'_Please hear what we have brought you here first.'_

Harry paused. A few years ago he would have immediately said no and ordered them to return him home. But…. Slowly he sat back down on the root of the tree behind him.

"Fine." He said softly taking a calming breath. "There is obviously a good reason or you gods would not have brought me here."

'_We commend you on your logic.'_

Harry frowned as he realized every sentence was said by a new person. He didn't ask for names though. That would start to make it to confusing. He also frowned wondering if the voices were mocking him.

'_We brought you here Harry James Potter, because this world is in need of the balance you could bring.'_

"Balance right." Harry muttered.

'_A war was fought thousands of years ago in this world, all the forces of good and even neutral facing off against the dark forces led by Sauron. Sauron is a powerful and very dark man. He was defeated though. But he had made a very powerful ring. When he died his spirit stayed behind in the ring. The ring poisoned the mind of a king, Isildur, and escaped destruction. Peace reigned for a few thousand years, but the ring will soon resurface.'_

"And the dark lord will return." Harry said exasperated. "But why did you bring me? Should the fate of this world not be up to its inhabitants?"

'_Yes. But there should have been a balance between the light and dark before the battle. It is not so. One of the five Istari had turned from the neutral path to the dark one. He has thrown the balance out of order. We brought you here to take his place.'_

"But why me?" Harry asked calmly.

'_You are a very powerful magic user. You are neutral. You know war. You are everything needed.'_

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had finished his own war a brief five years ago. Voldemort had been vanquished and he had become the hero. Since then he'd been avoiding the public and idly going through life with what ever little adventures he could find. He had no real reason to say 'no' to these Valar. They offered a brand new adventure, new knowledge, a new life.

"How long will you have need of me?"

'_You may stay as long as you like. You may also return to your own world when ever you wish, be it now, half way through this war, or hundreds of years after.'_

"What will I get in return?"

'_What do you want?'_

Harry didn't answer that.

"You won't force me?"

'_No. It is your choice.'_

And that settled it. They'd given him a choice. No one ever had. And these Valar seemed to have the power to force him if they wished. But they weren't going to force him. They'd given him a choice and that's far more then his world ever had.

"I want Hedwig here with me." He said evenly.

In a flash of light Hedwig was on his shoulder looking dazed. He stroked her softly and she calmed under his hand.

"I want her immortal."

'_Why?'_

No caution of distaste, just a question.

"So she can always be with me."

Silence a moment.

'_We have never met a human who was immortal.'_ The voices said almost confused.

Harry smiled bitterly.

"Seems you don't know everything about me." He said softly. "Can you make Hedwig immortal?"

'_Yes. She will not die until you do, as she is now tied to you forever. She shall forever be in her prime.'_

Hedwig's feathers seemed to become whiter and she seemed more energetic.

"Thank you." Harry said softly.

For a moment he was silent.

"Can I have some connection to my world?"

'_Yes.'_

A tingle in his wrist had him pulling his sleeve up. On his wrist was now a pure black bracelet that fit snugly. It was about two inches wide but very thin. It seemed to be made of a stone that felt cool to the touch. A small round emerald jewel the size of a quarter was the center piece, smaller emerald circles circled the band.

'_It is connected to your…friend. Just say her name.'_

"Thank you." Harry said again letting his sleeve

'_Anything else?'_

"Can you get me the bag that is sitting in my Gringotts vault and inform the goblins so they don't think it was stolen?"

A velvet blue bag the size of a small back pack appeared in his hands. He quickly shrunk it and tucked it into one of his sealed pockets.

"Can you get me my weapon too?"

In a shimmer his faithful scythe was in hand. The black staff-like handle was the perfect fit in his hand and carved with hundreds of protection ruins. The one large curved scythe blade glittered a beautiful silver, small carved runes decorated the top of the blade and etched vines circled the whole thing. Small black vines, no thicker then half his pinky wrapped around both the staff and blade leaving only the parts gripped and the sharp part of the blade free. It looked stunning and just as deadly.

Harry smiled at the weapon. It had helped him through the war. He'd helped the goblins gain trust and love from the public and secured them a place in the world after the war. He'd made sure they didn't just have to be bankers and helped them get a firm root in the government. In return they'd made him a weapon in which he'd helped make, pouring some of his soul and magic into it,

"When will this war officially start?" Harry asked, pulling away from thoughts f his beautiful weapon.

'_Five years.'_

"Oh. Why'd you bring me early?"

'_So you would have time to learn. The first 'war meeting' will be in Rivendell exactly five years from now.'_

Harry pondered all of this a moment.

"Thank you."

'_No, thank you.'_

And then Harry was alone with a dazed Hedwig and his scythe. Harry stood slowly.

"Hedwig my girl, I do believe we're going to experience a great adventure."

.-.

Harry stumbled from the tree line and gave a wide smile. It had taken him five days to get out of the blasted forest. The forest had seemed to move on its own and create new paths every few minutes. It hadn't made any sense until Harry had run into a friendly…Ent named Treebeard. It had been explained to him, after he assured the tree that his weapons was not for cutting them down, that the forest had more then half alive. There were many Ents like him, and some half Ent like trees that just moved by their roots and weren't as 'alive' as actual Ents.

Harry looked back to the trees and waved at Treebeard who was already heading off, singing in his deep rough voice. Harry rolled his eyes at the tree's back and looked to Hedwig who sat content on his shoulder.

"Which way shall we go? Treebeard said he made sure we weren't near Isengard or something but didn't point any other place out."

His owl gave a bark and took flight heading in what appeared to be a random direction. Harry shrugged and started to trek after her.

.-.

"Hermione." Harry whispered softly to the bracelet on his wrist.

Slowly the air above it wavered and a large spherical projection of his intelligent friend rose up almost like a 3-D computer image. He could see none of her surroundings, but from her waist up was shown at actual size. His friend blinked up and her mouth dropped open. Seems this thing was two way.

"Harry?" She breathed out with relief.

"Hey Hermione." He said softly, a smile playing across his lips.

"Oh Harry! I was so worried." She choked. "You didn't return from your last mission. I was worried your target had killed you!"

"No mere magical dark Russian wizard that's a master with battle magic and with a huge bounty on his head could kill me." Harry smirked.

Hermione laughed but it sounded teary.

"Where are you? And how are you making this image thing?" She asked, analytic mind taking over.

"This, well this image thing is the only thing connecting me to Earth."

"What?" She asked, blinking in shock.

"I'm currently in a place called Middle Earth. Another dimension."

Her mouth dropped open and for a moment she looked flustered.

"Another dimension?"

"Yup. The gods of this place, called the Valar, brought me here to help balance their war."

She now appeared furious.

"They what?" She hissed sounding eerily like Voldemort had.

Harry could almost see her curly hair rising around her in her aura of anger.

"They gave me a choice." Harry said bluntly.

Her anger vanished and she sighed wearily.

"Nothing is every simple with you Harry James Potter."

"I know." Harry said ruefully.

"I'm going to research this right now."

Harry chuckled.

"That's my Hermione."

She sniffed at him.

"Make sure to stay in touch."

"Of course."

.-.

Harry sighed as yet another woman pulled her children away from him. He was a stranger, he'd give them that. And it appeared these people were very aware war was approaching. He glanced at the dirty huts and the mid-evil get ups. Yes, this place was definitely not as advanced as earth in terms of technology.

Harry had been hoping to buy a horse. He'd never rode one but he'd learn. He headed for a house that had a large crude fence behind it and a horse inside said pen. He looked at the tall black beast and his vision of the scene faded away.

_The huts were on fire and screams rang through the air. A woman came stumbling from a hut a child in her arms. She shoved the boy on the tall saddled horse and threw the small girl on in front of him. She pressed a bundle of things into their hands and babbled at them in a foreign language. The girl was crying and the boy appeared to be holding tears back. _

_What looked like savage men were now flooding into the village. Weapons were flying and screams became more pronounced. _

_The enemy was upon them! _

_The woman slapped the horse and the beast took off as fast as it could, the children frantically gripping the saddle and calling after the woman who watched with tears as she started to run._

Harry was dropped from the vision and left blinking. He looked around and saw everything was normal.

"Bloody seer vision." He whispered furiously.

Finally he just sighed and turned to another hut with a horse. This horse was larger then the first. It was a horse built for war. Its hair was black and shaggy in some places, like around the hooves. It had a thick mane and tail and amber brown eyes. Harry walked up to the hut and banged on the wall next to the open door. The man inside looked nervous as he babbled something. Harry blinked. Damn, he'd forgot the language barrier.

The man babbled something again and showed his hands as if saying he had nothing.

Harry sighed. Seems the scythe strapped to his back was giving them the wrong idea. He reached into his pocket and into his bag from Gringotts. The man flinched, as if ready to be attacked. Harry pulled out an uncut ruby the size of his thumbnail. He stepped up to the cowering man and stuffed the jewel in his hand. The man stared at the jewel in open mouth shock and looked up at Harry in absolute confusion. Harry slowly pointed to the saddle and bridal hanging from the windowsill and then at the horse through said window before back at himself.

The man appeared to understand as his eyes lit up and he hastily nodded. He scurried to the tack and grabbed it before running outside and throwing it on the huge horse. The horse snorted at the man but kept still. When the saddle was tightened and the bridal on Harry bowed slightly to the man who quickly bowed back to him lowly, muttering something quickly.

Harry ignored the babble and moved to the horse whose back was higher then Harry by at least two feet. Harry scrambled onto the beast as gracefully as he could, positioning his scythe so it would not hinder him or the horse. The man now wore an amused expression considering Harry must have looked like a child on the horse's back. Harry scowled and let out a shrill whistle. Within seconds Hedwig was landing on his shoulder. The man was now gaping at him in awe.

Harry nodded to him and turned the horse towards the road.

.-.

Harry grumbled under his breath as he poked at his growing fire. It had taken him four months to learn the Westron language. When you heard nothing but it, you started to learn it. Four months had been practically wasted though as he hadn't been able to learn much of anything. He had a good solid grasp on the 'language of men' now and was putting that knowledge to use. He'd used that understanding to learn as much as he could about the lands, the people, and everything else.

He was in some place called Rohan, home of the horse lords. Horses were abundant and warriors scaled the lands. It would explain why even peasants could afford such beautiful horses. He'd learned bits and piece of surrounding lands also. He, himself, was now in Gondor. He'd travelled past more then a few abandoned stone towns. Where Rohan was all wood Gondor was all stone.

Harry sighed and poked his fire again. His eyes flickered to the dark shadows of the trees around him almost warily. He'd heard of the 'wild men' and something called an orc. Neither sounded pleasant. Fortunately he had magical wards he could place around his camp to make him invisible to everyone.

Year one in Middle Earth.

.-.

Harry snarled as he sliced an 'orc' in two. Blackish blood splattered through the air and Harry sneered in disgust as it coated his arm. The small, vicious, nasty creatures had him surrounded. There were only about twenty of them though. Harry pulled back and waited for them to leap at him. They did so. Harry stuck his scythe back out and spun in a quick circle on the balls of his feet, scythe gripped tightly. The orcs fell in a flurry of screams and blood and body pieces. The rest fell soon after, only a few managing to escape by running away.

Harry spotted one orc pause at the tree line and raise a bow and arrow out of the corner of his eye. He turned as the arrow flew at him and with a quick movement sliced the arrow in half using a long knife tucked at his waist. Then he flicked his wrist and sent the blade flying. It lodged in the orcs throat before the creature could even gurgle it was dead.

Harry moved to the orc and pulled his blade free. He then took the time to wipe both blades of the nasty orc blood. When that was finished he shouldered his weapon and started heading North. He was on the border of a mountain range called the Misty Mountains. The valleys were inhabited by these orc creatures and he heard the mountains themselves held goblin. Nasty creatures he heard. Stupid but vicious. While goblins on Earth had been vicious, they had been intelligent.

He'd been to Gondor, Rohan, Fangorn, and even Mirkwood. He'd used magic and plain skill to keep his presence hidden. He didn't want to be involved in anything until he understood his surroundings. Mirkwood had been the trickiest filled with those bloody elves. To bloody perfect for their own good. He'd almost been caught by them more then once. He hadn't even tried Lothlorien. He'd heard the elf queen or something of the place was a mind reader. He wasn't even going to try to tempt fate.

Harry sighed and started to walk.

Year two in middle earth.

.-.

Harry laughed cheerfully as he swung a short female around. He swirled to another partner and the short male with curly gave him a wide grin and sloshed a cup of ale into his hand before swinging him back into the crowd. Harry made it through the crowd of jolly hobbits that were dancing and singing without spilling a drop of his drink.

He took a seat next to a passed out older looking hobbit and tipped back his ale, gulping the warm drink down. He laughed as he saw one hobbit try to stand on a table and fall off. He found he loved the Shire. It was a wonderful place all peace and silence. And once you were accepted it was jolly and cheerful and ever so fun.

Harry was jostled by his table mates who clanked their glasses together in a cheer.

"Tall man! Sing us a song!" A hobbit said from nearby.

"Who said I could sing?" Harry laughed gulping his drink.

"Everyone can sing. It only matters if it's good or not! Show us if you can sing well!"

A cheer of laughter went up and everyone started to try to get him to sing. Finally he tipped the last of his ale back and wiped his mouth before standing. He cleared his throat and a hush fell over everyone, as they waited for the foreigner to start. Harry had sung before. He'd done so quite a few times when drunk. He'd also sung when he'd found an obscure branch of magic that was based off the theory of the Phoenix song. Mixing magic with words. Almost like wandless magic but more focused; as singing was an art itself. When Harry sang he did so in Latin, in French, in Japanese, in German, in any language he knew. He knew many languages and utilized them all in Song Magic.

Harry started his song out soft and slow, the Latin rolling off his tongue in a delightful manner. He wasn't trying to cast a spell though so he didn't sing in a magical way. He just sang, softly letting out a small song about love. He put feeling into his words, wrapped a whole story into a song. He put every emotion needed into every syllable and raised and lowered his voice accordingly. Hermione had once told him he could make tales come to life with his singing.

As his last note died he realized he had closed his eyes. He opened them to find every hobbit in the bar staring at him. Dead silence. Even the bar tender had stopped pouring a mug of ale to stare at him. Harry nervously looked down under the scrutiny of all those eyes. And then his ear-drums were blown out by the cheers and whistles.

"Sing Another!"

"Another!"

A cheer of agreement rose as they clapped and whistled. Harry blushed slightly but cleared his throat again to obey the demand.

Year three in Middle Earth.

.-.

Harry blew out a cloud of smoke and clenched his new pipe between his teeth so his hands were free to continued flipping the pages of his book.

"That is terribly unhealthy for you." Came a musical voice.

Harry looked up at the being Goldberry and just smiled.

"Not for me. My magic tends to be overprotective of me and heals the damaged done by smoking immediately."

"Then what's the point?"

"Of smoking? I get to enjoy the addicting taste for at least a few seconds. And it makes me looked old and wise."

She smiled oddly and Harry knew she was amused. Truth be told it didn't make him look older. But he did enjoy the relaxation that came with the habit of smoking. Harry eyed Goldberry over his book and for a hundredth time, wondered what she was. He thought it would be rude to ask so he didn't question the beautiful being.

"Hello Harry!"

Harry rolled his eyes and looked to the doorway at Tom Bombadil.

"Hello Tom." He greeted back. "You don't need to say Hello every time you see me. Which happens to be every few minutes."

"Of course I do! If I didn't say Hello you'd ignore me for your silly books."

Tom reminded Harry of Luna.

"Come Harry! Let us go wander the hill sides and sing to the river! All rivers need a good song once in a while."

Uncannily like Luna.

Year four in Middle Earth.

.-.

Harry looked into the clear waters of the lake and could see shimmering scales. The dragon was absolutely breath takingly beautiful. In his world Dragons looked magnificent, vicious, and deadly. But here, here they had scales the colors of jewels and actual jewels caught in the scales of their bellies. They could even speak and were more intelligent then most humans. They were beautiful in this world, and the humans, dwarves, and elves hated them. They'd killed the last one for a destroyed fortress and a pile of jewels.

Harry sneered at the thought. If only he'd been a sixty years earlier. He would have defended the dragon Smaug with all he had. Such a beautiful creature, drove to extinction. The last remained a corpse at the bottom of a lake, its natural magic protecting its body from decomposition. It was something many travelled far to gaze and whisper in awe. They dare say it was beautiful and awe inspiring, when it was their fault the dragons were dead.

"Hello. Come to see the slayed beast?"

Harry turned, jolted from his thoughts by the voice of a man. The man, tall and slender, looked regal, the bow over his shoulder showing marksmen skills.

"I came to see the dragon." Harry said, his voice venom and ice.

The man drew back, startled at the hate in his voice.

"I came to see the beauty you filth destroyed." Harry sneered. "Not the 'slayed beast' you so fondly call it."

The man was staring at him in surprise and confusion. Harry turned his back to the man and vanished.

Year Five in Middle Earth.

.-.

Harry whistled cheerfully as he skipped cheerfully into the beautiful courtyard. He had to admit that as vain and arrogant as elves were, they had beautiful houses and gardens. He hummed softly under his breath as he ran his fingers over a large red lower petal.

"Harry Potter?"

Harry turned to find himself looking at a bemused wizard in draping grey robes and with long white hair.

"Gandalf the Grey." Harry greeted.

The wizard leaned against his staff and eyed Harry almost curiously.

"I did not expect the man sent by the Valar would by as young as you appear."

Harry gave an odd smile. Gandalf gave a half smile, as if welcoming him.

"Your age is of no concern though." Gandalf continued. "The Valar have sent you for a reason and so I will respect it, whatever it may be."

Harry nodded absently.

"Come. The council is starting soon. Also, may I inquire how you got into Riverdale without crossing any guards?"

Harry just gave a mysterious grin but followed the chuckling wizard down a garden path. They emerged from the winding gardens into a stone courtyard surrounded by large plants and trees. The sun shone beautifully making the place much brighter. The atmosphere though, was heavy and tense. The elves sat together at a far end while the dwarves were in a group as far from them as possible. Men divided them. A small hobbit sat in one chair with two empty ones to his left. Elrond, lord of Riverdale sat at the front of the semi-circle of chairs in front of a small podium.

Harry and Gandalf enter the area last, gaining a few looks, some of respect, some of awe, some of curiosity. The latter mostly directed at Harry. Harry offered everyone a politely blank smile and sat on Gandalf's left. Elrond stood and swept his eyes over all of them.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." Announced Elrond, his voice sharp and to the point.

He gestured towards the pedestal in the centre, his gaze flicking to Frodo.

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo

Frodo stood shakily, and walked the few steps forward. He could sense every single eye on him, all of them fixed on the outstretched hand as he lowered the ring onto the pedestal. Frodo turned back, and quickly made his way back to his seat beside Gandalf, suddenly feeling lighter. Harry watched the small hobbit with a keen eye taking in the faint traces of darkness mixing into him. The ring was already taking hold, as subtle as it was. But Harry had to hand it to the hobbit on how little of a hold the ring had. Anyone else would already be consumed.

"So it is true." Whispered one of the men from Gondor, staring at the ring with a mixture of fear and curiosity.

"The Doom of Men." Came another whisper from another man.

Harry's eyes darted to the Gondor man who stood suddenly, looking to Gandalf but addressing everyone.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: Your doom is near at hand." He stepped ever closer to the ring, his eyes staring at it. "Isildur's Bane is found."

His hand then drifted over the ring, his eyes boring into it, as though he didn't see what was there. Harry noted the longing in his eyes as he stared at the golden object. Harry's finger's twitched just slightly as he stared at it noting Gandalf and Elrond sharing a look. The man's fingers hovered over the ring, but Elrond leaped out of his seat, distracting him immediately.

"Boromir!" Called Elrond, his eyes narrowing at the man before him.

Suddenly, a whispering, chanting noise echoed around them. Harry flinched violently as the words left Gandalf's mouth, harsh grating, and powerful. All around, clouds darkened, as thunder crackled around them. The other Council members had recoiled back, horrified. Harry felt his magic rise to the surface, angrily swirling at the horrible, horrible, language. He knew how powerful words were and these words were powerful, but oh so dark. Harry didn't mind dark but this was dark enough to be evil.

As Gandalf cut the words off, Harry pushed away from him shuddering slightly and trying to sooth his magic. The part of him that loved languages and music was angry at the wizard while his magic was trying to get rid of the threat. To his magic this man was evil for using those words. Such magic should not be used and his magic wanted to eliminate such a man who even knew them.

Gandalf sent him an apologetic look. Harry bared his teeth at the man trying to sooth his magic that was still flaring wildly from what had just happened.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" hissed Elrond.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" Boromir said suddenly, "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

Strider stood up and Harry noted that his eyes were alight with irritation.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Boromir turned to Strider, and Harry saw the sneer the Gondorian had upon his face.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

One of the Elves from Mirkwood stood up. The elf had blond hair and pale blue eyes, and aristocratic and ageless features.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Hissed the Elf, causing Boromir to freeze in his steps, his face paling.

He turned to Stider.

"Aragorn? This... is Isildur's heir?" whispered Boromir, staring at Aragorn in shock.

Harry watched with slight amusement and curiosity, his magic still swirling inside him but more calmed now.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Finished the Elf proudly, staring down Boromir.

Aragorn whispered a warning to the elf Legolas. Harry found himself amused with the whole show, amused enough to forget his anger at the grating spell.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Murmured Boromir.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Announced Gandalf.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Stated Elrond with an air of finality.

"Then what are we waiting for?" roared a dwarf.

He stood drawing his axe and striding to the ring before any could protest. As he struck the golden band the axe shattered. Harry tilted his head to the left as a large shard of metal tore through the air, just slicing his cheek, and lodging where his head had been.

Harry wiped at the cut with the back of his hand and noted the hobbit Frodo was eyeing him in surprise and worry. Harry gave him a toothy grin and licked the blood from his hand smearing it across his teeth. The hobbit shuddered and quickly turned back to the proceedings.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Announced Elrond, before taking a breath, and finishing saying his part. "One of you must do this."

Silence, dead silence. Harry could barely hear them breathing.

Then the man, Boromir began to speak.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Legolas shot up from his seat.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" questioned Gimli, anger present in his voice.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" asked Boromir heatedly.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" hissed Gimli, causing the other elves with Legolas to immediately stand in offense followed by the dwarves.

Harry watched the mounting arguments with a slight grin and amusement. Said grin and amusement vanished as he sensed the ring start to whisper.

"I will take the ring."

Silence, as everyone stared at the smallest member of their council. Frodo stepped back slightly, and his spontaneous action left him for a second, before he spoke once more.

"Though, I do not know the way."

Gandalf stood and rested a hand on the hobbit's shoulder, a soft smile on his lips. Harry scowled as he watched the actions.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Frodo offered the wizard a small smile. Then Aragorn approached.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He knelt before Frodo, so that they were at eye level. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow!" announced Legolas, as he moved to join them.

"And my axe!" said Gimli, as he approached them, shooting Legolas a disgruntled look.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Murmured Boromir, as he approached, and then stood with them.

"Heh! Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me!"

Harry turned to the new plump hobbit with amusement in his eyes.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Said Elrond in an amused, almost sarcastic tone.

"Wait! We are coming too!" Came two voices in sync with one another, as two more hobbit came into the courtyard.

Harry found himself chuckling lowly.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" said Merry.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing." Announced Pippin, nodding his head at them.

"Well that rules you out Pip." Murmured Merry.

Harry finally stood eyes shining with mirth and anticipations. All eyes immediately fell on him for such actions. The little hobbit looked up at him both warily and curiously.

"Frodo Baggins." He said softly. "You have already shown you have strong will and strong mind. I can already foresee that you shall be great. I will join this journey to see how strong your will is and how kind your heart is. You have my music."

Though many curious looks were sent at him most people backed down as Gandalf patted his shoulder happily. Frodo saw said movement and immediately his eyes softened. Harry knew the hobbit trusted Gandalf indisputably.

"Ten companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" mused Elrond, holding his arms up in their direction.

"Great! Where are we going?" questioned Pippin, frowning at them all.

Harry just laughed and knew he was going to enjoy this journey.

.-.

The women in my school are scary. Hell, _all_ women are scary. It must be why I decided to run as fast as possible towards the wonders of homosexuality and never looked back.


	14. Triwizard Harry

1 YEAR OLD

.-.

"Harry Potter."

He could not have just heard that. He _could not_ have heard that. He looked away from the faces in the crowd he had been observing to stare at the Headmaster. The man watched him with soft blue eyes. Harry stared up at Dumbledore with disbelief. For a moment silence reigned.

"Go Harry." Hermione whispered, prodding him.

He voice sounded shaky, worried. Harry slowly stood. He walked down the silent hall, walking between the silent tables and students, and passed Dumbledore who watched blankly. He made his way to the far door in silence. He stepped into the trophy room to find the three champions standing, waiting. They all looked up as he entered, various looks of confusion gracing their features.

"Iz somzing ze matter?" Fleur asked with a frown.

"It's simply amazing!"

The headmasters and officials had entered the room. Harry stared at a trophy case blankly, running his mind over the fact he'd been chosen as a champion. The same thought spun through his mind as he tuned everything out. He was entered in a tournament that could kill him. He was in a tournament that could kill him, maim him, and horribly scar him. He was in a tournament for people three years older them him. He was in a bloody tournament that was practically a death sentence to a forth year student.

"-rry. Harry! Did you enter your name into the goblet?" Dumbledore asked seriously, eyes locking with Harry's own green.

Dumbledore's voice broke him from the trance. Harry blinked but ignored him. Slowly he looked at the surrounding faces. Only one showed anything other then resentment or suspicion. Harry felt his lips twitch back. Soon he realized they had pulled back to bare his teeth in a snarl as a wordless growl welled up in his throat.

"I am not doing this." He hissed harshly, words dripping with venom making Dumbledore take a step back.

"It's a magical binding contract-" Bagman started.

That's all Harry needed to hear. He screamed in frustration, gripping the sides of his head with his hands, nails digging into his hair and skin, and his magic burst outwards. With a soundless explosion all the glass trophy cases shattered, sending glass flying outwards from Harry. He distantly heard some screams but he didn't give a damn.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Harry screamed. "One Fucking Year! Can't I Have One Fucking Year of Peace and Quiet?!"

He picked up a trophy, eyes still burning with rage, and flung it at the wall. It bounced off but twisted and bent as it hit the floor as if something was crumpling it. His magic flared again throwing all the trophies and cases away from him where they smashed into the walls. Harry panted in rage and his magic slowly settled. Well not settled, it pulsed just beneath his skin, just waiting to be released. Dumbledore hesitantly dropped the shield around him and the others, the soft blue fading to white then to nothing.

Harry in-took through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. He did this ten times as he closed his eyes. He finally straightened, brushed off his sleeve, opened his eyes, and nodded politely to everyone.

"I believe I shall retire for the night." He said smoothly, voice like flowing water.

He walked from the room, calm façade hiding everything.

.-.

Harry growled at Ron who was steadfast ignoring him.

"Fine. Be a bastard." Harry hissed.

His other roommates jerked in shock, never having heard him swear before. Harry studiously ignored them and threw his trunk open, grabbing the Marauder's Map and a large sweater. Then he kicked it shut, locked it, and stuffed the key in his pocket. He ripped the blanket off his bed, not caring of the pillows and odd sock that fell to the floor, and strode out the door. He avoided everyone in the common room, ignoring every call of attention grabbing action. He slammed the portrait shut behind him tuning out the Fat Lady's complaints and stalked down the hall.

For a while he just strode angrily down Hogwart's hall, feet harshly stomping on the stone floor. He kept his mouth firmly shut though and breathed deeply through his nose.

First he gets entered in a stupid tournament. Second he gets resented by all the officials and other participants. Third Ron turns on him. Forth, the Gryffindor tower tries to hail him a hero.

He stormed through the halls until he wore his rage out. Then he found the nearest empty classroom, locked the door, folded the blanket in two, made the sweater into a pillow, and fell asleep.

.-.

Harry stepped into the great hall at lunch to find most of the tables were glaring at him and out right muttering. He had yelled at the Gryffindors the night before and they had taken it personally. The Hufflepuffs would of course be loyal to Cedric. Ravenclaw, well he didn't know. And Slytherin would turn on him at any opportunity. Harry felt his eye twitch. He turned on his heel and headed for the library. Screw food, screw classes.

"Harry!"

Harry turned to find Hermione running after him from the hall.

"Yes Hermione?" he asked calmly, wondering if she hated him now too.

She, instead of yelling or such, dug in her bag to pull out a sheaf of papers.

"Here. These are from Herbology and Transfiguration."

Harry blinked.

"Thank you?"

She tsked.

"You didn't think I'd abandon you did you?"

"Everyone else did." Harry muttered.

"Yes well, wizards have no logic. It appears the muggle-borns are soon sucked into their madness. I avoided it luckily, as did you."

Harry raised a brow and snickered at the thought. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I already know you aren't going to be coming to classes for a while. I was going to try and talk you out of it until I saw how everyone treated you when you only stepped into the hall."

Harry scowled and shrugged. She just smiled.

"I did some research also. All people entered in the TriWizard tournament also automatically get E's on their exams at the end of the year because the goblet doesn't pick incompetents. So even if you don't do any work you'll get an E as wizards and witches base your whole year average on your final exams."

Harry brightened at that thought. That would give him more time to study. And he needed to study. Hermione also pushed a book bag into his hand and he realized she had been wearing two.

"This is yours. I went into your dorm and threw everything loose into. Your trunk was locked but you left some items out of it. I also visited the library earlier and got a bunch of books I know you could use and are quite useful. They're due back in a month so you have some time with them."

Harry swung the bag over his shoulder.

"Thanks Hermione." He smiled softly.

"What are friends for?" She grinned.

.-.

Harry walked into the hall with his mind running over the spells he'd spent the past week studying. Without classes he'd flew ahead. The only reason he was average in his classes was because he wasn't very good with theory and he didn't care to put an effort into his assignments. But with spellcasting he usually got the spells down within five tries. But because classes usually spent two days per spell at the very least to practice, lecture, and learn along with note taking it took away from the amount he would learn. Without theory he could learn five spells a day easily.

As Harry walked into the room stares turned to him once again and he was met by scowls. He'd taken to eating in the kitchens. He sneered right back at all the staring students. Some recoiled in shock at the dislike and disgust on his face. HarryHarry

He didn't give a fuck what they thought anymore.

"Hey Potty."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Draco who was smirking. What was he? Five? What kind of name was potty? It was almost funny.

"Like our new badges?"

Harry looked at the pins in the box the boy was carrying and the one on his own chest and that of many around them. 'Support CEDRIC DIGGORY, the REAL Hogwarts Champion!'. Draco smirked and pressed it. 'POTTER STINKS'. Harry felt a slight smirk tug the edges of his lips. His hand darted out and pulled a pin from the box. He pinned it to his own robe and smiled at Malfoy.

"What a wonderful idea!"

Malfoy looked at him, gob smacked. He looked to the Gryffindor table to see glares still pointed at him. He threw them a responding glare and headed for the Slytherin table. He plopped down across from a blinking Italian boy and beside two startled first years and started to load his plate.

"Pass the juice please."

The boy across from him did so mechanically.

.-.

Harry ignored the muttering of Ollivander as the man practically fondled his wand. When it was offered back to him he hastily took it, clutching it to him and shooting the man a nasty glare. Ollivander just grinned back at him.

Harry was interrupted as he was physically dragged to a broom closet. The woman with the alligator bag, Rita Skeeter if he heard correctly, smiled at him once in its confines.

"I'll scream rape." He quickly squeaked as he pressed himself away from the woman into the wall.

She blinked and sat on one of the chairs, a quill and notebook hovering beside her.

"I just wanted to ask a few questions Harry." She smiled sweetly.  
>I'm Rita Skeeter<p>

"Questions." He said slowly.

He could work this.

"Oh Rita!" He wailed, burying his face in his hands. "It's terrible!"

.-,.

Harry snickered to himself as he read Skeeter's article, a picture of him smiling sadly at the camera beside it. It went on and on in flowery tones about the evil of whoever had entered the name of the poor, sweet, innocent Harry. Yeah, that had been one of his better ideas.

.-.

"Harry Potter."

Harry turned to the unfamiliar voice and found a blonde girl with a dreamy dazed look on her face.

"Yes? Do I know you?"

"No, I'm Luna Lovegood. You may call me loony. The wompa wants you to meet him to see some twirling-grizles. Take your unsee."

"Umm…What?"

"The wompa-"

"I heard, but what does that mean?"

She gave him a look that said he was stupid. She sighed though and stepped closer, stuffing her hand in his book bag. She pulled out his invisibility cloak and wrapped it around him. Then she waved her hand towards Hagrid's hut and pushed him in that direction. He watched the odd girl leave and decided it wouldn't hurt to go in the direction she'd pointed him.

.-.

"Dragons." Harry whispered in disbelief. "Dragons!"

He glanced at Hagrid and saw him busy talking with Maxine and Charlie Weasely. He looked back at the Horntail. With his luck that would be the dragon he would get. He thought about turning around now and heading back, but decided instead to get a closer look. He sidled into the clearing, aware of the handlers running about. For the most part they were trying to deal with the keening Greenback. He stared up at the irritable looking Horntail. The thing could eat him in one bite!

:Nasssty.: The dragon hissed eyeing a handler that got to close.

Harry look at the man. He looked tired but mean.

:I agree.: Harry nodded.

The dragon blinked and whipped its head in his direction. It peered.

:Who?:

Harry blinked then looked at large gold eyes in shock.

:You ssspeak sssnake!: He accused.

The dragon growled at him

:I sssspeak all tonguessss of the great ssserpentsss.:

Harry worked his mouth.

:Who you Meatbag?: The dragon asked, :I never met a Meatbag that ssspoke the ssslithering language:

:I'm called Harry I guessss.: Harry said warily.

:Harry.: It said, name rolling awkwardly from it's mouth. :Tell what my sssisssstersss and I doing here.:

Harry blinked.

:Sssome other humansss are having a contessst. I think we're sssupposssed to fight you.:

"Why?:

Harry frowned.

:The other humansss sssee it asss a challenge. For fun.:

:What a ssstupid reassson.:

"I agree.:

:Then why you here?:

"I'm being force to fight.:

:Why?:

:Becaussse the other humansss are ssstupid.:

:All meatbagsss ssstupid.: the female dragon agreed.

It finally relaxed slightly, curling up to be more comfortable in the small cage.

:Where my unhatched?:

:Your unhatched?: Harry blinked.

:Theysss were taken from my sssissstersss and me.: The dragon said, growling and thrashing her tail with rage. :The stupid meatbagsss ssstolesss them! I will eat them all!:

Harry frowned thoughtfully. Then his eyes flashed. Nothing was more dangerous then a female dragon guarding her eggs.

"They expect us to fight a dragon guarding her eggs." Harry snarled in both horror and anger.

He calmed after a moment half listening to the dragon mutter curses and try to hit a handler with a jet of flames.

"But why? They can't expect us to beat the dragon." Harry frowned. "Perhaps we have to get an egg. No. That would be suicidal, and the dragon handlers would probably throw a fit. But what…"

He glanced around at the other irritated dragons before it hit him

:You willsss get your eggs tomorrow.: He hissed at the dragon.

It narrowed golden eyes at him and growled.

:Tomorrow?:

:Um, the next sunrissse.: He said watching the dragon warily.

"Why to-mor-ow? Why not now?: The dragon howled.

:They want us to sssteal sssomething from your nessstsss.:

:Our unahtched?: It asked, spitting mad

:No.: Harry quickly assured. :Probably a fake.:

:A fake?: It blinked, calming slightly.

:Um, sssomething that looksss like your unhatched, but isss not.:

:Why?:

:Probably ssso you think we are trying to sssteal your unhatched and make you fight harder.:

:Oh.: It blinked. :Why?:

:To make the fight harder.:

:Why?:

:To sshow off.:

:To sshow off?:

:To make usss look better if we win.:

:Oh. To attract matesss.:

Harry blushed.

:Isss that why you do not want fight? You already have mate?:

:Um… yesss.:

Might as well just agree. It seems the dragon didn't quite get human minds. Might as well agree with something it understood.

:Ssso they put fa-ke unhatched with our unhatched to make usss fight you?:

:Yesss.:

:Oh. But you do not want to fight?:

:No.:

:Ssso why fight?:

:They are making me.:

:Sssomeone ssstronger then you making you?:

:Magic is.:

:Your magic?:

Harry was glad the dragon understood the concept of magic.

:No. A different magic.:

:Ussse your magic to make other magic go.:

:Huh?:

:Your magic ssstronger. Make weaker magic wrapped around you go.:

Harry stared at the drgaon in shock.

:You can sssee magic?:

:You not?:

Harry shook his head and the dragon gave a motion Harry took as a shrug.

:Ssso you fight me?: The dragon asked warily.

:Most likely.: Harry sighed. :But I don't want to fight.:

:So you not?:

:No. I have to.:

:So we fight.:

Harry pondered. Then his eyes took on a gleam. The dragon watched him curiously.

.-.

"Hermione."

The girl turned towards him, blinking as he stepped from the shadows of a suit of armour.

"Harry? What are you doing sneaking around in dark corners?" She asked, fairly amused.

"Trying to find you and avoid everyone else." He grinned. "Can you come with me for a while?"

"Sure Harry. But where are we going?"

"I'll explain later."

She hummed suspicion but followed silently. Harry led her down corridor after corridor until he reached the person he'd been searching for.

"Cedric!"

The blonde turned towards him and blinked.

"Potter? Granger?"

Harry brushed himself off and smiled politely.

"I came to tell you what the first challenge was."

"What?" Cedric asked in disbelief.

"The first task is to retrieve something from an angry mother dragon."

Both Hermione and Cedric stared at him in horror.

"What?!" Hermione yelled.

Harry clapped a hand over her mouth and looked to the disquieted boy.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Why not? The others know about it from cheating and I'm of course going to try and give the Hogwarts team an advantage as that's who I'm rooting for."

"But you're from Hogwarts too. You could win and Hogwarts would still get the glory."

"Yeah. But I don't want to win, or even compete. Bye." Harry shrugged before dragging Hermione off.

"Dragons?" Hermione hissed, seething. The headmasters are sending you against dragons?! Female dragons guarding a nest at that!"

"Calm down Hermione I've got it all figured out."

She looked at him suspiciously, but Harry also saw unbridled worry and fear in her eyes.

"Do you?" She asked softly.

"Yes. But I need you to trust me when I face the dragon. I need you to stay calm and trust me. I have a plan."

She was silent for a long moment. Finally she sighed.

"Okay. I trust you."

.-.

Harry came up to the classroom he was using as his own personal room silently, barely making any sound at all. He cradled his arm to his chest as he trembled slightly. He hadn't known Hufflepuffs could be so cruel while being so loyal. A seventh year Harry hadn't recognized had said Cedric was the real champion and he wasn't blah, blah, blah. Then he'd shoved Harry. Harry had stumbled back and tripped down a flight of stairs.

He was quite sure his arm was only sprained not broken so he hadn't bothered going to the hospital wing. He had enough experience with this sort of injury. He just had to bandage his arm and a bunch of bruises.

As he reached his room he was shocked to find the door that led to it missing. All that met him was a blank wall.

"What?" He asked in disbelief and a little fear.

All his things were in there. Even his newly retrieved trunk. He suddenly felt a brush of magic, almost like a hand patting his head and he instantly relaxed. Curiously he looked at the wall.

"Please open up?"

Before his eyes the stone shimmered and appeared to melt away, leaving behind a brown wooden door with an ancient doorknob. Harry slowly opened it and poked his head in. His eyes grew wide. The room was no longer an unused classroom. Instead the room looked as if it had been divided into four, the carpet on the floor even divided by color. The walls were also divided into four with color. The far right corner was all reds and blacks with red walls and deep scarlet carpet. There was a large bed behind an open red curtain, a large wardrobe, a nightstand with lamp, and his trunk at the end of the bed.

The closest right hand area was done in deep forest greens and browns with the carpet being a deep rich chocolate color and the walls being a Pine green. It contained a couch, an arm chair, a fireplace against one wall with bookshelves taking up the rest of the wall space, and a neat little coffee table.

The closest left hand corner was made of greys. The floor was actually a soft grey tile with the wall being grey stone. Lines in the corner were straw dummies and a few hanging mobile type things. It looked almost like a training ground.

The last corner, farthest to the left, was all blacks and whites. The walls were a soft white and the floor was black and white chequered tile. A counter lines the walls and a kitchen island sat near the edge of the division of the four parts of the room. There was a stove, a fridge, and a bunch of hanging pans and such. There was even a few stools sitting near the island.

Harry could only stare at the room.

"Do you like it?"

Harry spun and came face to face with a curious looking man. The man was at least six feet tall with long poker straight hair a dark grey-silver in color that didn't come from age. His skin was pale and his face was angular. His eyes were pitch black and he was dressed in a muggle outfit from the eighteenth century with a white button up shirt that had lace at the collar and cuffs. A black and grey overcoat that had a tail and shiny silver buttons. Semi-tight black dress pants and tall black boots. All he needed was a top hat and a cane. He watched Harry with a slight smirk.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, stepping back.

He knew it would be useless to go for his wand. His right hand would explode in pain if he jerked it any way to cast a spell.

"I'm Cassius."

Harry opened his mouth. Then he snapped it shut and stared at the men.

"And how did you get in here? I didn't think visitors were allowed in Hogwarts unless on official business."

"I've always lived in Hogwarts." The man answered easily. "Oh, and there is a bathroom behind the tapestry in bedroom area and a potions lab in a room behind the fireplace."

Harry stared at him. The man walked over to the fireplace and pushed at a brick. The fireplace swung open like a door revealing a room behind it. The man grinned at his own apparent 'brilliance' before pushing the fireplace shut.

"I thought you may like a place to practice. The lab has everything you need. Anything else you want?"

Harry stared, suspicion rising with disbelief.

"A window in the kitchen with some plants?" he said slowly.

A wind melted from the stone wall of the kitchen above the sink giving a beautiful view of Hogwarts grounds and some of the forbidden forest. Three small leafy plants appeared on the sill. Harry stared at the man. Harry wasn't stupid, sometimes slow, but not stupid.

"You're Hogwarts!" he blurted out.

The man gave a giddy smile as he clapped his hand, practically bouncing up and down.

"That's the fastest anyone has ever got it." He giggled. "And yes, I am Hogwarts. But I prefer Cassius. That's what Salazar called me. Godric said it didn't sound like a good school name and refuse to call me Cassius."

Harry blinked, taking in the information.

"Oh."

Hogwarts seemed downhearted by his bland response but finally just shrugged and held out a hand, a first aid kit materializing.

"How do you do that?" Harry asked. "And how did you make a window when we're in the middle of the school? And where did you get muggle appliances?"

"I did that with magic. I just pulled it from elsewhere. People leave the oddest things about. And the window was easy. I just moved the room itself to the outer side of Hogwarts. And the muggle appliances were brought in by a muggle studies teacher seven years ago. They were left in a closet and I know you could use them." The castle shrugged.

"You moved the room." Harry said blankly, picking this as the most interesting thing of the whole explanation."

"Yes. To the North East wing."

"Isn't that one of the unused wings? In fact I thing we only use the South West wing for all of Hogwart's classes."

"That's correct. And the South West wing is only used as the number of students and classes has shrunk in the last few centuries. In fact, Hogwarts was at one time a community, not a school. The founders made it to be used as a school and a city for all magical users in Britain. Hogsmead was the small farming community that contributed the food and the Forbidden forest was home for the magical creatures."

Harry stared but decided that if he asked anymore it would probably result in a very long tale.

"And how should I travel from here back to the used part of the castle when I need to?"

The man blinked then grinned. He snapped his fingers at the door and suddenly a knob appeared above the regular doorknob. At the top of the door was a small circular area that was green.

"Go try it."

Harry warily walked over to the door and opened it. He was looking into the dungeons he was used to. So his door led him to the same place it did before, the room was just now on the other side of the school. He shut the door and looked to Cassius. He just grinned more. Harry looked to the knob. He turned it once and with a click the circle above the door turned red. Harry opened the door and blinked in surprise. He was right outside the library. He shut the door and turned the knob again; blue. He opened the door to find himself in an old outside courtyard that had ivy growing over the walls and vines wrapped around a dried out fountain and bench. He shut it and turned the knob again. It turned black. Before he could open it Cassius was right beside him holding the door shut.

"First you have to picture where you want to go."

Harry closed his eyes and pictured the hall next to the Gryffindor dormitories. When he opened the door he was there.

"Thank you." Harry said as he shut the door. "This is bloody brilliant."

"I thought you might like it." He grinned.

"But why did you do all this for me?"

"Why not?" Cassius asked. "I've had nothing better to do, and this is the most fun I've had in years."

"Shouldn't you, like, only do this for your heirs or something?"

Cassius laughed and shook his head.

"The founders lines have long since interwoven with almost every family that has magic and more then a few muggle ones. I don't have any 'heirs'. Besides even if I did, they wouldn't get anything."

"Oh."

Harry paused.

"But what about Voldemort claiming to be Slytherin's heir?"

Cassius just laughed.

"He has parseltongue, but Slytherin was not the only line to have that ability. And even though he's more directly related to Slytherin then anyone I've seen yet, Slytherin didn't need an heir. He hadn't even expected the chamber of secrets to last nor for his basilisk to live half as long as it did."

"Oh."

"Now, come sit. I'll bandage you up."

.-.

Harry looked at the animated model dragon scrambling across his hand.

"Seems I was right. I have the worst luck. Or the best. I can't tell." He sighed.

The others ignored him, mostly looking clammy and nervous. Harry found himself sitting on the bed next to Victor Krum running his plan through his mind as he bounced his left foot absently.

"You are not nervous?"

Harry looked to Krum, whom had spoken using his deep accented voice.

"Not really." Harry shrugged.

Krum narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Harry flashed him a grin and waved him off as the Bulgarian was called out.

Harry only had to wait another hour before he heard his own name called. He took a deep breath and stepped from the tent. He stepped into a rocky area, more of a pit dug into the ground with stands lining every side behind a thick magical shield. He looked over the crowd and found Hermione in the first row looking worried. Their eyes met and she calmed slightly.

Harry turned to the dragon hovering over her nest. Their eyes met and the Dragon almost seemed to grin before it roared. Harry pulled his wand and aimed it at a rock. In a few seconds he had transfigured a thin, long sword. He cast a feather-light charm on it and lifted it with one hand, pointing it to the dragon.

"Foul Beast! I shalleth slayeth you today foreth the glory of Hogwarts!"

Silence reigned as most stared at him in shock.

"Engarde!" he sneered at the dragon.

It roared again and blew a jet of flames. He rolled out of the way, pulling his outer robes off and throwing them in the flames. Beneath his outer cloak was his 'fighting' outfit. It consisted of brown leather pants, a white ruffled shirt that was tucked in, a dagger and pouch on his left hip, and a new hat at his side which he donned; black with a wide brim and a huge green feather sticking out the top. He took a fake fighting position and charged. In a loud clang his sword hit the dragon's hard scales, glancing off of them.

"A tougheth one eh?" Harry laughed wildly.

The dragon roared and lifted a leg to swipe at him with long deadly claws. He lifted his sword which hit the claws, protecting him from the sharpness, but still pushing him back. He broke off and took a swipe. The dragon yelled in rage and pain stumbling back. The crowd screamed and Harry jumped just in time to miss the tail that smashed on the rocks. He was still blown a ways a way as he rolled. He rolled onto his knees and stood in time for the tail to slam into his midsection, throwing the wind from him and picking him off the ground.

He flew through the air before he was caught in a clawed hand that wrapped around his waist and chest, holing him firm. He hacked at the hold with his sword straightening his hat with the other hand.

"Leteth me goeth you most foulth beast!" He yelled in an accented, outraged voice.

The dragon gave a deep rumbling sound most took as a laugh. The hand threw him in the air and he somehow dropped his sword. A second later the crowd screamed in horror as two jaws snapped around him. The dragon grinned, showing all its teeth and gave a content purr.

The handlers were about to run in when the dragon got a confused expression. The crowd held its breath. The dragon snorted and shook his head as if uncomfortable. Then it sneezed. Harry came tumbling out and hit the ground, rolling to a few feet from his sword. He coughed as if out of breath.

"You nastyeth creature!" He yelled at it, shaking his fist as he stood wobbly. "Thisth was my favouriteth outfit!"

He was covered from head to toe in dragon saliva. The dragon gave a sneer and threw her wings out before rearing. Harry was knocked off his feet again and a paw slammed on him, pinning him to the ground. The dragon gave a rumbling roar of triumph as it took a breath ready to throw flames. Harry pulled a hidden knife from his sleeve and stabbed the foot. It didn't even cut the dragon but the crowd couldn't see that. The dragon came a keen of pain and stumbled back. It wobbled and shrunk back, cradling its foot to its chest.

Harry laughed and picked up his sword again, advancing on the cowering Dragon.

"Prepareth to die!"

The dragon gave a whimper before its neck shot out and its mouth clamped around a small gold object.

"No!" Harry cried in rage and fear.

The dragon gave a chuckle like grumble and tossed its head throwing the gold egg into the air.

"NOOOO!" Harry cried as the dragon unleashed a breath of fire.

The egg melted on contact. Harry sunk to his knees, eyes wide in horror. His sword clattered to the ground.

"No." he sobbed. "No! You killed it!"

The dragon gave a content, chuckling rumble.

"You killed it! What did it ever do to deserve such a death?!" Harry cried.

The dragon reared up, wings outstretched as it gave a roar of triumph and victory. Harry stumble to his feet, fumbling for his sword admits his tear blurred vision.

"You haven't seen the last of Harry Potter! Now, goodbye, forever!"

He stumbled from the arena, back into the tent area. The dragon made a pleased purr and preened before curling around her eggs and appearing to fall asleep. For a moment everyone shared a dumb silence as they tried to comprehend what they had seen. Finally the Weasely Twins burst into roaring laughter as they leaned on one another for support, crying they were laughing so hard.

"Well, umm, judges score?" Bagman asked in a confused, pitiful voice.

Dumbledore sighed and put up a zero. Maxine put up a zero. Crouch put up a zero. Bagman put up a two, scowling. Karkaroff snickered and put up a ten for some 'fine acting'.

.-.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione roared as she descended on Harry who had been exiting the champion tent his clothes transfigured back to normal.

"Yes Hermione?" he asked, absolutely seriously.

"You…what…ah…ugh." She sighed in resignation. "How did you get the dragon to go along with that?"

"Funny you should ask. It seems that Dragons can learn any serpent language cause they're just like magical serpents. So she knew the snake tongue. She also said while she couldn't her sister knew the lizard language."

Hermione stared. Then she sighed again.

"You scared the daylights out of me. I've never seen such an act."

"But my acting was good, no?" He grinned cheekily.

"Yes." She said, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"You competed without really competing, and at the same time mocked all the other champions."

Both spun to blink at Krum who looked close to chuckling.

"You saw?" Harry asked.

"Yes. All the champions did."

Harry shrugged with a slight grin.

.-.

"Hey mate! What was that with the dragon. You acted like Lockhart." Ron Weasely grinned as he threw an arm around Harry's shoulder as they sat down to dinner in the great hall.

Before anyone could move Harry casually reached up and twisted Ron's wrist until the boy screamed and pulled back.

"Touch me again Weasely and I'll break that arm."

.-.

...

.-.

SORT OF HOW IT WAS GOING:

This was going to be a VictorX Harry story. Ron was not going to be forgiven. Harry was going to be trained by Hogwarts and when he faced Voldemort at the end of task three he would disarm Peter and foil the potion before dumping Voldemort in and letting him drown (the potion would have the side affect of destroying all his chains to his horocruxes). He would be just as dramatic in task two but would actually save his prisoner (Hermione) along with Gabrielle cause of his hero complex. For the Yule tide ball he would ask Victor to shock everyone and cause he liked him. Third task he would dally and once again do a pointless dramatic scene that made him fail. But somehow he'd end up by the cup, waiting for someone to come grab it. But Victor was taken out by imperious from Moody and Fleur is taken down by victor.

Harry saves Cedric from spider when it appears and Cedric insist he take cup with him going as far as to grab his hand and place it on cup. Harry, when he disarms and captures peter, will save Cedric. In the end Harry is awarded Merlin first class when remains of Voldemort identified. Sirius is proven innocent and Harry goes to live with him while being in a long distance relationship with victor.


	15. Earth God Naruto

2 YEARS OLD

.-.

Naruto grinned as he bounded through the Hospital halls ignoring all the glares from the nurses and doctors. To become a Chunin was the first step, in the life goal of Naruto, which was to become the Hokage of the leaf village. Today he had finished the preliminary rounds of the Chunin exams. Now he had a month until the last round and his Chunin vest. But Naruto wasn't as stupid to believe he could beat Neji as he was. He needed to train. Badly. But first he had to check in on his team-mates who were in the hospital. As he reached the door to the room his team-mates were in he grinned ready to swing open the door and give them a loud greeting. But he paused as he heard their voices inside. He frowned slightly and actually chose to listen a moment. He could make out Sakura's voice and Sasuke's silence. It was quit easy.

"So Sasuke." Came a giggle. "Who are you facing in the exam?"

"Gaara." Came a grunt.

"Ooh! You'll beat him for sure." Sakura cheered dreamily. "And then of course you'll beat Naruto! He's just a looser."

"Hmm." Came the agreement.

"I mean, seriously what Ninja wears orange, and shouts? He has to be the worst ninja ever. Like seriously he had the worst grades, he can barely do basic techniques and the only real jutsu he knows is the Kage bunshin. And he always gets in the way stealing your fame. I hate him, he's such a dobe." Sakura said with a firm belief in her voice. "I wish he would just die on our next mission."

"Yes." Sasuke agreed, actually using a real word.

Outside the room Naruto's hand slid from the door handle and he stayed still a moment. Then the grin was on and he was bounding back to the front doors. He almost collided with Kakashi as he round a corner.

"Oof! Oh! Kakashi! I was going to come look for you!"

"Really?" Their sensei asked not moving his eyes from his porn.

"Yup! When can I start training for the prelims with you, I want to get started right away, it is going to take a lot of practice, but I know I can handle it!" Naruto said loudly.

"No, sorry, I can't teach you, I have other things to do," Kakashi said in the most straightforward manner.

Naruto just look blankly at Kakashi for a moment. Silence rang for a few seconds as Naruto comprehended the words.

"Let me guess, you want to just focus your training with Sasuke," Naruto replied with a bit of venom in his voice.

"Well, it is none of your business, but to tell you the truth, that is exactly what I am going to do," Kakashi said without flinching, "Well, tell you what, I have talked to Ebisu about training with you, and let me tell you, that was no easy deal to pull."

"What! Why him, he's a pervert, and he's weak, I took him down the last time I went against him!" Naruto yelled in protest.

"Naruto, I don't have time to train you. Sasuke is more important."

There was a dead silence. Naruto was shocked into silence. Then he slouched, eyes still looking into Kakashi's, searching for the truth and finding it. Kakashi almost shuddered as Naruto's posture seemed to relax and blue eyes bored into his. Those eyes were so wrong. They weren't brimming with life and happiness. They looked so dead, like no one was home behind them.

"I didn't mean it like that." Kakashi said trying to salvage the situation and fix his mistake.

He stepped closer to try to talk with Naruto but the boy took a step back those dead eyes never leaving his.

"Thank you." Naruto spoke.

Kakashi _did_ shudder at the dead tone. He didn't like that the boy was thanking him either.

"Thank you for telling me the truth." Naruto said so viciously he was practically snarling.

Kakashi stepped back eyes wide. Suddenly Naruto was off running down the hall. Naruto ran flat out. He ran from the hospital and tore down the street. Instead of running in the ninja fashion he ran with his arms pumping and each step made of his own physical strength. He didn't even bother noticing the glares, the hatred, the taunts, thrown at him as he ran down the streets.

Finally he burst from the crowds and ran into the trees. He ran for five minutes before his foot caught a root and he flew through the air. He hit the ground face first and laid completely still. After a moment his hands fisted in the earth as his face turned to the side. His vision blurred by tears; tears of anger, grief, hate.

'It was all a lie!' He yelled mentally.

The picture of his team popped into his mind. Suddenly it started to crack and crumble. It fell from the frame to show the same picture beneath, but much of the color was dimmed down. And now Naruto could see all the details he had missed before. Sasuke's smile looked more arrogant; not at all happy. Kakashi was smiling proudly just at Sasuke; not at all of them. Sakura was just smiling happily at Sasuke; not at the team as a whole. Naruto who was smiling was slightly farther away and his 'team-mates' weren't paying the slightest bit of attention to him.

Naruto felt himself slowly cracking. His picture of the academy popped up. They were just laughing at him. Kiba was just taunting him. Shikamaru tuned him out. Choji followed his friend's lead. Shino ignored him. Ino yelled at him. Hinata always looked away from him. Mizuki betrayed him. The village popped up. They spit on him. They hit him. They kicked him. They refused him simple things. They yelled at him. They glared at him. They blamed him. They hated him.

One part of him was desperately trying to shove the picture of Iruka and Sarutobi to the front of his mind. But the amount of so many pent up emotions was slowly destroying him with the pressure. He had held so long. He had shoved it all to the side. He had preserved. But his team had tipped the balance. He had cracked slightly and all the pent up emotion exploded through his veins like wild fire. And he howled.

.-.

Sarutobi bolted up as he heard the howl. It wasn't human… It just couldn't be human. The eerie howl echoed through the Hokage tower and the village of Konoha as everything got absolutely silent. The howl was so filled with grief people started to cry. It was so filled with fear and pain it tore at everyone's souls. It was so filled with anger people quaked in fear. It was so filled with desperation people screamed. Behind it echoed a second, deeper howl that was so filled hatred everyone was paralyzed in terror. The howl was so inhuman. So filled of negative emotion. So raw.

Sarutobi almost felt himself shudder with the pressure. Then he felt a huge blast of chakra. It came from the direction of the howl. He was out the door in the blink of an eye. He flew across the roof tops passing by ANBU and Jonin who were darting to the area. He found himself in a bunch of trees as he dropped to the ground. Then he felt his heart clench.

There was a familiar blonde boy, kneeling on the forest floor. He was gripping his head with clawed hands. His eyes were large and lifeless. His lips were parted in a dying cry. His face was tear-streaked and etched in pain. He was hunched over. Sarutobi barely noticed other ninja gathering around Naruto, all staying a good fifteen feet back because of the red chakra that was surrounding the boy. It was whipping out and making the air feel heavy. You could also see spirals of blue flashing through the red though.

Slowly Naruto's howl died. Then suddenly he slumped, hunching over even more. Sarutobi attempted to get closer but the read chakra lashed out at him burning his arm. He hissed and an ANBU pulled him back.

"Surround the area. Allow no curious eyes below ANBU to see this area. Keep an eye on the chakra but wait for my signal to do anything." Sarutobi ordered in a low voice.

ANBU quickly obeyed. Sarutobi kept his eyes on Naruto. He wasn't moving but the chakra was. They could only wait.

.-.

Naruto felt like he was floating in a pitch black sea. The water of despair was trying so hard to pull him under. He was only half fighting to stay afloat in this vast sea. The water smashed against him, battering his mind, body, and soul. Suddenly the sea vanished as everything swirled. He found himself knee deep in water staring at a large cage door. Surprisingly he couldn't feel much. Like no happiness, no hate, not anger, no despair, no anything. He stared at the cage with blank eyes. The large red eyes of the Kyuubi met his. At any other time Naruto may have stared in awe at the red rippling fur, the glistening claws, the nine swaying tails, and the huge fangs. But as he couldn't feel much and he had almost given up he just stared. The fox growled in anger.

"**YOU FOOLISH HUMAN!"** It roared. **"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?! YOU'VE ALMOST KILLED US**!"

It panted in anger a moment.

"**If you give into the despair human, it will throw us out of order!"**

"I'm tired." Naruto said blankly glancing around.

The Kyuubi seemed to calm, the rage vanishing replaced with no emotion.

"**I know."** He said calmly.

"I want it to end." Naruto muttered.

"**I know."**

There was a stretched of silence.

"**I had to seal your emotions away."** Kyuubi said. **"But I can't keep them suppressed for long. You kept them bottled up for to long and now their making your 'lovely' mask crack."**

"I'm giving up."

"**I know."**

More silence.

"Just unseal them." Naruto said bluntly. "I give up."

"…**So you're letting them win."**

Naruto tipped his head at the fox.

"Yes."

"**You've lasted fifteen years **(he graduated at fifteen from the academy (It's my story!).** You've lasted fifteen years of pain and hatred to give up now?!"** He snarled.

"Yes."

Kyuubi wrapped his nine tails around himself gracefully, back straight and proud.

"**Why?"**

"Because I'm too tired to go on."

"**You mean to weak."**

If Naruto could feel angry he probably would.

"Maybe."

Silence. Suddenly one of the pipes above Naruto cracked and fell. Naruto jolted upright like he had been shocked and glared at the Kyuubi.

"**Part of the temporary seal broke."** Kyuubi muttered.

"Why can't you just leave me be!" Naruto yelled emotions kicking in. "You've stolen my childhood, my choices, my life! Why can't you let me have at least this one chance to rest?!"

Naruto looked absolutely furious. Then he collapsed to his knees sobbing so hard he could barely breathe.

"It hurts." He whimpered.

Then he started laughing manically, tears still rolling over his face. It was easy to see his emotions were tearing his mind apart. He was breaking under fifteen years of pressure and stress.

"**Come here**." The Kyuubi boomed.

Naruto staggered to his knees. He slowly stepped towards the Kyuubi. The whole way the Kyuubi talked.

"**So you're just going to give up and let yourself waste away?"**

"Yes."

"**Why?"**

"Because no one cares. No one would miss me, mourn me. They would cheer. No one loves me."

"**That's untrue."**

Naruto's steps faltered.

"**What about the Sandaime? He's fought tooth and nail with his village and council to do so much for you. He saved your life! He made sure you got money! He made sure you had shelter! What about Umino Iruka?! He was the one to help you realize your dream. He bought you ramen! He trained you! You talked with you! The ramen Owner and his daughter?! They fed you even though it made them get targeted! They smiled at you even though they were shunned for it! You think they won't miss you?! You think they don't love you?! They've done much for you and you just ignore all of it to say no one loves you!? You. Are. A. Selfish. Fool!"**

Naruto almost looked as if the Kyuubi had physically hit him. Suddenly one of its tails darted out of the bars and Naruto realized how close he was to the gate. The tail wrapped around Naruto and pulled him right up to the gate and to the snarling Kyuubi.

"**You, Uzumaki, are pathetic." **The Kyuubi whispered.

Naruto sobbed again suddenly while crying out in anger and pain. Then he screamed and clawed at his arms. His mind was still destroying itself with the emotions and memories that Naruto had tried to hide away. Even as the hesitance to end it now appeared, it couldn't stop the onslaught of emotions and pain. Kyuubi held the thrashing boy tightly in his tail.

"**FIGHT IT, DAMMIT !"** The Kyuubi roared. **"FIGHT IT FOR THE HOKAGE, FOR IRUKA, FOR THE RAMEN OWNERS, FOR THE YONDAIME WHO SACRIFICED HIMSELF SO PEOPLE LIKE YOU COULD LIVE!"**

The boy was crying again and the Kyuubi softened a moment. He loosened his tails grip.

"**Uzumaki never gave in before."**

"That Uzumaki was fine hiding behind a mask." The boy howled. "That Uzumaki never had to face the truth and the hatred! THAT UZUMAKI WAS WEAK ENOUGH TO FEEL SOME COMFORT IN DREAMS AND BELIEVE HIMSELF LOVED!"

Kyuubi remained silence as Naruto felt himself burn with self-loathing and hatred.

"**Then what kind of Uzumaki are you now?"**

"I'm one who feels broken." Came the whispered reply.

"**Then let's try to rebuild you. Let's try to make you strong."**

Naruto looked up at him with sad eyes.

"We?"

"**We." **

"…Why?"

"**Because the seal on your stomach binds me to you and I don't wish to spend eternity in the darkness of your emotions."**

Naruto gave a bitter chuckle.

"Not because you like me."

"…**No."**

Naruto chuckled again and slumped in the hold.

"**Will you fight it if I let go?"** Kyuubi asked.

Naruto looked thoughtful.

"…Yes."

Then the Kyuubi pulled him through the bars so he was in the cage with him… and dropped him.

.-.

Sarutobi waited with almost baited breath as the red and blue chakra seemed to recede back into Naruto. He held up a hand signalling everyone to wait. Naruto twitched then threw back his head and screamed in pain, the sound echoing in their ears. His gums split letting large fangs poke through. His eyes seemed to narrow as the blue faded to bloody red. His whisker marks seemed to grow as they became thicker and more defined. His blonde hair seemed to dim as it hung instead of spiking. Naruto's nails grew even longer looking like deadly claws. Then the scream silenced and Naruto straightened and staggered to his feet. He flexed his hands and then looked straight at Sarutobi. He gave a look that could freeze hell.

"**You can come out little ninja. I know you are there."**

Sarutobi gave a sharp intake. That wasn't Naruto… so there was only one other possibility. Sarutobi dropped from the tree all the other ninja doing the same.

"Kyuubi." Sarutobi greeted glaring.

All the ninja stiffened reaching for weapons or sliding into stances. Kyuubi let out a deep chuckle.

"**Yes. It is me."**

"How did you get out?" Sarutobi asked narrowing his eyes.

"**I didn't get out per say, just borrowed the body. While Uzumaki was having a break down, his emotions, soul, and mind were so torn and divided that I could tinker with the seal. Nothing major, just a few perks for me. I also destroyed the pesky seal that the snake put on me in the forest of Death."**

Some people gasped at this information.

"**I also got a few upsides to. Such as I can see through Naruto's eyes and his senses. I can also take over his body should the need arise."**

"What are you doing out demon?" Someone yelled.

Suddenly he had a kunai buried near his head leaving the ninja to quake in fear.

"**Shut up pathetic human."** Kyuubi spat before turning back to Sarutobi. **"I am out to tell you some new rules."**

Everyone stiffened.

"**If you are wondering what happened to Uzumaki you may wish to listen. Since the human was old enough to understand words, he's been ridiculed and hated. Since he was old enough to walk he's been on his own. He's been beaten, kicked, hit, stabbed, cut, hated, glared at, yelled at, blamed, singled out, and worn down for all his life. He's been put under extreme pressure. He's been tortured, mentally and physically. He's survived."** Kyuubi spoke in a low, deadly, mesmerizing tone. **"He started to hide the emotions behind a mask of stupidity and boundless happiness. He's tried to keep the mask up, but the scale finally tipped. He cracked."**

Sarutobi shuddered with most others. This was not good.

"**You finally broke him. Congratulations."**

Definitely not good.

"**You destroyed him."** The Kyuubi snarled barring his fangs as he spun in a circle throwing his arms out in a wild gesture and running his eyes over all of them. **"Not a single one of you is innocent. You may not have done anything directly but you never helped. I even know some of you helped directly. I can smell you. I **_never_** forget a scent**."

Some shivered in fear.

"**Today when he broke he was plunged into a growing pit of grief brought on by you, hate targeted at him, and pain created by you. He just cracked a bit. Just a tiny crack and it almost killed him, destroying his mind. He actually would have tried to kill himself if he had had control of his body. Do you know what would have happened if he would have succeeded?"** He drawled.

They waited with baited breath.

"**If he had killed himself the seal would have been destroyed. I would have been freed. And I would have killed. **_**Every. Single. Konoha. Inhabitant**_**. Civilian And Ninja Alike."**

Sarutobi wondered briefly if he would have even stopped the Kyuubi if that had happened. Suddenly the Kyuubi frowned and seemed to be listening to someone else they couldn't hear. Then he gave a malicious grin.

"**Want to know another good point to breaking Uzumaki?"**

Sarutobi almost knew the answer.

"**He doesn't like you anymore." **The Kyuubi grinned.

They swallowed.

"**Don't ever expect him to sprout off anything about protecting Konoha again."**

Sarutobi shuddered with a sigh.

"**But don't worry. We won't kill you. Just don't try to kill us."**

Some actually nodded.

"**Naruto wishes to come back out."**

Sarutobi almost sighed in relief.

"**But I still haven't given the rules…First; you try to kill us, we show no mercy. Second; you call us names, taunt us, glare at us, \ don't expect us to just take it. Third; you try to banish us or imprison us and we will strike back."**

Sarutobi believed every word.

"**Now here are some last few facts. First; When the seal weakened I also got better access to Naruto's body."** He practically purred. **"I messed around with DNA a bit to make him stronger. I gave him a bloodline like power."**

This had even some ANBU almost fainting.

"What?" Sarutobi asked in disbelief.

"**I'll explain everything to Naruto. He can tell you if he wishes. Next subject. He needs a teacher. And he gets to refuse if he doesn't like the teacher."**

Sarutobi nodded. Fair enough.

"**And finally**." The Kyuubi smirked. "**I'm watching you now. Don't forget that."**

Then the claws, the fangs, the hair, the eyes, they all changed back and Naruto staggered into the world. Naruto looked around his eyes colder then before and so, so much more weary.

"I'm back jiji."

"Yes, yes you are Naruto." Sarutobi said genuinely happy.

Then the Sandaime turned to the crowd.

"What occurred here is an S-class secret. You reveal anything and I will kill you myself."

None of them doubted him. They could see this wasn't their usual, kind Hokage. This was the ninja nicknamed God of Shinobi. This was the warrior. This was their Kage. They all bowed their heads.

"Get me Iruka…And Anko, come here. Now the rest of you, go."

They left except Anko who stepped forwards. Sarutobi turned to Naruto. The boy lurched forwards and Sarutobi wrapped his arms around the boy. The boy sobbed into his robes.

"Help me jiji." He whimpered. "I'm scared. I hurt."

Sarutobi hugged him harder.

"Come on Naruto. Let's go back to my office to talk."

Sarutobi shunshin'd to his office where he sat with Naruto on his couch. Anko appeared as Naruto fell asleep from chakra exhaustion. She stood straight and bowed to the Hokage before waiting. Sarutobi checked Naruto's seal a moment then sighed and sat down at his desk.

"I have a job for you Anko." He said completely seriously.

She nodded.

"It's an A-rank. I want you to get every detail on Naruto's life. I want a biography of the boy on my desk in a week. I don't care who you have to interrogate. You have permission to leave the village also. Get Izumo and Kotetsu to help you."

"Yes Sir!" She said before quickly exiting.

Iruka burst into the room less then a second later. He looked furious and worried.

"What's happened?! The ANBU said it had something to do with Naruto! Did someone hurt him?! I'll wring their neck!" He snarled.

Then he spotted Naruto. Sarutobi was sure he had almost used the shunshin to get to the boy.

"What happened to him?" Iruka asked in shock.

Sarutobi frowned and moved to look. He was surprised to see Naruto had longer sharper nails, pointier teeth, paler skin, and his hair was hanging nicely instead of spiking. He was also slowly loosing some baby fat. His only explanation was the Kyuubi…'tinkering'.

"Let me explain." Sarutobi sighed.

He sat down and explained what he knew to Iruka.

"So you're saying he's depressed." Iruka said softly at the end.

"Extremely so. But not just that, he's broken. We need to make sure he feels needed. I believe you best for that job."

"What do I have to do?" He asked firmly.

"I want you to train him."

"I'll do it. But what about the academy?"

"We'll talk later."

Iruka nodded curtly.

"But before that I have a job for you."

"What is it?"

"Well it's more of a mission. B-rank. I need you to henge into Naruto and wander around town. I want to know how he's really treated."

"You don't think-"

"I don't know what to think."

Iruka nodded and stood. His hand flashed in a sign. In a puff of smoke an exact copy of Naruto stood before the Sandaime. If he hadn't known it wasn't Naruto, he would never have been able to tell.

"You're still a master at the technique." Sarutobi smirked.

"When you have to do it almost every day you get good." Iruka grumbled in Naruto's voice.

Sarutobi nodded then Iruka gave a goofy grin and trotted out the door. The Sandaime sighed and sat down heavily at his desk.

"What am I going to do with you Naruto?" He asked the sleeping child.

The only response was a slight shift from the sleeping teen.

.-.

"So you're saying I'm connected to the earth?" Naruto asked scowling.

"**Yes."** The Kyuubi smirked.

Naruto frowned even more as he sat in the grass. Kyuubi had taken the chance to change his mindscape from the sewer. It now resembled a forest.

"**It is in a way a bloodline."** The Kyuubi continued. **"But unlike with other bloodlines this one doesn't use much chakra. It's almost something you will be able to do with out chakra. You know I have control over the elements, which I gained with my tails. I essentially just tied you to my ability to control earth. You now have control over plants, earth/soil, and even rock. You'll find yourself drawn to these elements often."**

"So I'm connected to the earth." Naruto said again.

"**Yes**."

"Cool."

Silence reigned a moment.

"Who do you think will train us?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"**I am unsure."**

"Hmm."

More silence.

"**Let's get started."**

Naruto blinked up at the Kyuubi.

"What?"

"**Let's start your training."**

"…Can I even train in my mind?"

"**Yes. I believe you need a few good lessons in strategy, tactics, etiquette, and history. And definitely some biology."**

Naruto almost groaned.

.-.

Naruto had been asleep for a good four hours, when Iruka burst back into Sarutobi's office. He collapsed on the floor breathing hard. Sarutobi's eyes grew wide. He was covered in injuries. His outfit was in ruins, he was bleeding from various cuts, and he was covered in bruises. Iruka cancelled the henge then burst out crying.

"I'll kill them all." Iruka said between sobs.

Sarutobi frowned deeply. Even a Chunin wouldn't react like that for nothing. Iruka stumbled to his feet and headed for Naruto. He fell to his knees by Naruto and embraced the sleeping teen.

"I'm so sorry." The man sobbed over and over.

After ten minutes Iruka had calmed enough that Sarutobi could get him to talk.

"I started out just by walking around. The glares followed me everywhere. Braver people yelled threats at me. Some taunted me. Some even threw rocks me. I tried to enter various stores after that. I was kicked from almost every store. The few that allowed me in charged me almost three times the normal price for broken items or expired food. Then as I was heading back a group of some drunks cornered me. They started to ramble about how ungrateful I was being by trying to impose on the stores of the town. Then they said I was a waste of space. One incredibly stupid one threw his bottle at me." Iruka said with shuddering breathes.

Sarutobi rested his face in his hands as he gave a shuddering sigh.

"Did you check out his apartment?"

"Yes." Iruka said. "It wasn't fit for living. He has no hot water, all his furniture looks to have been destroyed before. His walls are covered in graffiti. And the only food he has in the cupboard is ramen which seems to be the only thing he can afford to buy. I talked to the owner. When I asked about the water the man yelled that I should be grateful to even have any. Then he threatened to cut of the power if I complained again."

Sarutobi sighed sadly.

"I have some reports to write. Could you take Naruto to your place for the night?"

Iruka nodded and scooped the boy up. He bowed his head to the Hokage then took off.

.-.

Naruto woke slowly, his eyes bleary. Slowly his eyes sharpened and he made out a ceiling. He blinked. 'This isn't the forest.' He thought. He slowly sat up a soft blanket sliding to his waist as he propped himself on his hands. 'This isn't my apartment either.' Suddenly he heard a soft sigh. He looked over to blink. Iruka was sitting near the bed he was in. In fact he was sitting in a chair, asleep, half lying on the bed right beside Naruto. Naruto almost smiled at this.

The Chunin made a soft noise in his sleep and attempted to roll over making him fall from the bed and the chair. He sat straight up sighing tiredly and rubbing his eyes. Naruto noticed he was only wearing navy blue pants and a three quarter length blue shirt. His sandals, headband, vest, and hair tie were all missing. He stood and gently pushed the chair to the wall before stretching. Naruto just waited patiently. When Iruka turned to check on him the man froze. He blinked then made a relieved sound. Then Naruto was being pulled into a hug.

"Naruto." The man breathed. "I was so worried."

"I'm sorry." Naruto whispered hugging him back.

He nuzzled his head into Iruka's shirt taking in all the warmth he could. Affection felt so nice after being in that sea of despair hours earlier. At least he was sure it was only hours before.

"How long was I out?" He asked.

"A day." Iruka said.

Naruto nodded against him. Then he inhaled the comforting scent. 'Hmm, cinnamon and sandal wood.' Naruto thought briefly. He buried his nose into the soft skin of Iruka's neck. He felt Iruka stiffen just barely. Then the man almost pulled back. Naruto growled, irritated at the fading warmth. He pulled Iruka closer eyes closing as he drank in the warmth and comfort.

"N-Naruto!" Iruka stuttered.

Naruto ignored him for the moment. Starvation could kill a person. Even starvation of affection. He was starved of affection. And he had fifteen years to make up for it. Slowly the man hugged him again and they just sat there.

"I've been assigned as your sensei if you'll take me." Iruka said suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yes." Naruto murmured against him.

He could almost feel Iruka's smile.

"Good. I still have to work at the academy everyday but I can train you after that."

Naruto muttered agreement.

"You are also staying at my place until you find yourself a home."

"I have my apartment."

He could feel Iruka's demeanour change.

"You aren't going back there. It isn't fit for a criminal. And if anyone gives you a hard time, you come to me."

Naruto felt his heart swell as he smiled.

"Of course Iruka-sensei." He hummed.

Iruka pulled back and Naruto reluctantly let him. Iruka gave him astern look.

"You promise you'll come to me if you need anything?"

"I promise."

Iruka smiled and Naruto felt his own lips twitch into a small smile. Iruka's smile brightened but Naruto wasn't sure if he could give a better smile. His mask could, but Kyuubi had made him promise not to put it back on. He had almost lost himself in it, and almost destroyed himself by keeping everything locked up. Iruka jumped to his feet suddenly interrupting the morbid thoughts.

"I'll go make breakfast then we can discuss training. I have to be at the academy in an hour. You have a shower now."

Naruto glanced to the clock and saw it was already seven. Iruka dropped a bundle on his lap and then hurried off to the kitchen. Naruto glanced down at what Iruka had given him and found an outfit exactly the same as Iruka's. He stood and made his way to the shower. He had a quick cleansing shower before pulling one the navy blue pants and quarter length shirt. He found them oddly comfortable. Then he made his way to the kitchen to find a plate of breakfast waiting. He dug in immediately finding himself hungry. When he finished he helped Iruka with the dishes. When everything was finally finished they sat back down at the table. Iruka slid him a notebook.

"The Hokage and I made this schedule. It should keep you busy each day till the exam."

Naruto took it gently barely noting his nails were now changed to long elegant claws. He had already known of the changes. He glanced at the list and read it over.

_6:00 – Wake, eat_

_7:00 - Running, exercises (around Konoha, sit-ups, push-ups, punches, kicks, pull-ups (increase distance and numbers per day)_

_9:00 – Taijutsu, Speed, Strength_

_11:00 – Anything needing extra practice_

_12:00 – Lunch break_

_1:00 – Chakra exercises (review everyday)_

_2:00 – Ninjutsu_

_3:00 – Meet with Iruka to train with taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu_

_6:00 – Dinner_

_7:00 - Continue training with Iruka_

_9:00 – Shower, bed_

Naruto nodded

"It sounds good."

Iruka smiled.

"What will you teach me?"

"I have ninjutsu and genjutsu I can teach you. I can also teach you my taijutsu style."

"You have a special style?"

"Yes. It's called the Mizu Ryuu (water dragon) style. It involves speed and powerful strikes. I am unsure if it will work the best for you as I incorporate lots of water jutsus as water is my affinity. You will most likely have to come up with your own style."

Naruto nodded.

"Kyuubi told me my affinity is now earth, well really nature but ninja don't classify that as a chakra element. My real chakra element would have been wind had he not interfered and made Nature my first. He said I will still be able to utilize wind though."

"Two natural affinities." Iruka muttered in surprise.

Naruto nodded.

"Well…I guess you'll have to do that on your own, or ask the Hokage as I know no wind jutsus. Though I do know quite a few earth ones."

Naruto smiled.

"Well you can get started today, or you can wait a day." Iruka said.

"I'll start today."

Iruka smiled and stood.

"I have to be off."

Naruto nodded and walked him to the door. Then the Chunin was off leaving Naruto.

"I have to go to the forest and see how well I can control the…earth." Naruto muttered.

He headed back to the bedroom and found his weapons and sandals in a pile with his headband, tough his clothes were no where to be found. He pulled the things on then happily headed out the back door and headed back to the forest. When he arrived in the tree he realized he felt more alive the farther he got in. He felt…comfortable, strong, alive, to be near this many living plants. Naruto then plopped down and just revealed in the comfort of the forest a few minutes.

"Now what?" He asked aloud.

'**Feel for the earth Fool.**' Kyuubi boomed in his head.

"Feel for it?"

He heard a resigned sigh.

'**Meditate. Try to find you link.'**

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He took even breaths and kept his mind carefully calm. Slowly he started to feel everything around him. He could feel the soil beneath him, the leaves above his head, the plants around him. He let his minds take in the sound and the scents as he just breathed evenly. It was nice. Then he realized something. The earth felt alive. It felt…like it was waiting. He opened his eyes.

"Now what?"

He heard an irritated sigh.

'**You feel it?'**

"Yeah. It's weird feeling something that's not really …alive, alive. Not like a person or an animal, but something else."

He heard another sigh.

'**Now, will it to do something.'**

'Ahhh.' Naruto thought at a loss. 'Will it?'

He focused on the soil in front of him.

"Umm…move?"

It didn't even twitch.

'**Fool! Will it means picture it, feel it, want it to do what you're asking. It's all about intent.'**

Naruto sighed. Then he tried to picture the soil moving up. He tried to feel it. He looked to see the dirt surprisingly rise like a small mound.

"Cool." He breathed.

'**Congratulations. You made a bump.'** Kyuubi said sarcastically. **'Now try to make a tree grow from a seed.'**

Naruto was at a loss. He heard the Kyuubi snort in amusement.

'**You have a long way to go fool. By the time were finished training you'll be able to make the earth move at your barest whim. You'll make plants grow with a look. You'll be able to make earth, wood, and maybe even stone golems. You'll be able to do almost anything if it involves earth, wood, or plants.'**

Naruto felt himself shiver in anticipation.

'**But first we have to train.'**

Naruto dreaded this part. While he had his 'night' lessons he had found out the Kyuubi really was a sadistic bastard. He heard a chuckle in his mind.

'**Get ready for a fun couple hours Fool.'**

.-.

Naruto met with Iruka at the academy. He had arrived a few minutes earlier so he had migrated to his swing. He sat down and smiled sadly. '

'**Fool! If you just sit there you fall into the memories again.**' Kyuubi growled.

The fox had nicknamed him, 'Fool!' Naruto idly listened to the advice and pushed letting him swing gently. But he quickly jumped off. He didn't want to sit on the sad swing. He moved to the side of the building to the window to Iruka's class. He peered in and saw Iruka's back turned to the window. Naruto smirked and silently slid the window open. A few kids noticed him but just watched curiously. He slid into the room and slipped to the back row. He plopped down in an empty seat and listened to the last few seconds of the lecture. Suddenly an eraser hit him square in the face. He yelped falling off his chair making the class burst into laughter. Naruto rubbed his forehead and sat back up to find Iruka looming above him.

"Naruto." The man drawled glaring.

Naruto attempted a sheepish smile but only his mask could pull off a good one. He settled for a small smirk.

"What are you doing in my class…Unless you wish to be put back in here? Permanently."

Naruto shook his head.

"Who's he Iruka-sensei?!" A kid yelled.

"This is Naruto. He's my friend." Iruka smiled.

Naruto gave a small wave of his hand and slipped out the window as Iruka was introducing him.

"Hey! Naruto!" Iruka yelled as he threw himself from the window. "Get Back Here! Class Isn't Over!"

"I don't come to this class. I graduated remember." Naruto smirked.

Iruka blinked then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as the students laughed.

"Sorry. Automatic response."

This got more kids laughing. Naruto waited patiently as Iruka dismissed his class then grabbed his things.

"Ready?" he asked as he walked from the academy.

Naruto nodded and followed Iruka to a training ground that was out of the way. Then Iruka set his bag down and smirked.

"Ready for some taijutsu?"

Three hours Naruto was lying on the ground, exhausted. Iruka was as sadistic as the Kyuubi. He had practiced the same few basic kantas in Iruka's style over and over. Then he had practiced the Henge, Kawarimi, and a Doton Bunshin until he was ready to drop. Finally he had gotten a huge lecture of illusions. Naruto had absolutely no talent for making genjutsu. Though he could make one out as he was connected to the earth and could tell when something was covering it.

Iruka smiled at him and helped him up. They walked off to Iruka's house for dinner where they just relaxed a while. Then they returned to the field where they did some exercises and jogging to make up for that morning. When they reached Iruka's house again Naruto showered then plopped onto Iruka's couch yawning. Iruka himself was already on the couch reading a book. He tossed Naruto a scroll on chakra control exercises. Naruto groaned and just set it aside as he yawned. Then he leaned against Iruka and cuddled up to him. Iruka made a noise of surprise but didn't move.

.-.

Naruto woke the next morning to Iruka looming over him. He found himself under some blankets still on the couch.

"You fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you by moving you." Iruka smiled.

Naruto gave a small smile back. He still couldn't make a very bright smile. As if his soul couldn't handle it. Iruka's smile seemed like a sun against his. Naruto reached up and pulled Iruka down into a hug. The man seemed to realize he needed comfort so he hugged back. They parted after a moment and Iruka smiled again.

"Breakfast is ready."

Naruto hopped up and hurried to the kitchen. He gobbled his breakfast down with Iruka then they both went to the backyard to do stretches. After they had finished stretching they started to do various exercises. Then when it was eight Iruka waved goodbye as he headed to the academy and as Naruto started to jog. After running for an hour Naruto was panting for air and ready to rest. He had a five minute break before Kyuubi started to get at him to start his taijutsu. He practiced the things he'd learned the night before and Kyuubi gave him pointers on how to change it to better suit him. After and hour Kyuubi started him on some different punches and kicks, teaching him how to do it to get the best hits with the minimum movement. After that they started on his control over the earth. Kyuubi also informed him, after an hour of working, that he could use Kage Bunshin. Then he proceeded to tell Naruto why and the information trick. eKyuubi also

Naruto cursed himself for not figuring it out earlier.

Naruto worked with Kyuubi teaching until lunch where he took an hour long break to eat at Ichiraku's and talk with the chef and Ayame. After lunch he pulled out the chakra control scroll Iruka had given him and looked it over. He mentally checked off tree climbing and made three clones to just practice for a while. Then he studied the water walking section. 'Interesting.' He thought as he read the 'how to do' section of the scroll. Then he made ten clones to try and get it down. Finally he came to the one on how to balance the kunai above his hand. He made ten clones to do this to. Then he started on the water walking himself interested to try it out.

He met Iruka by the school once again and they headed off to the training field. The majority of their session was filled with taijutsu and lectures before they broke for dinner. Then they spent the next session on ninjutsu with Naruto using his clones to master the few jutsus Iruka would give him. When that was finished they returned to Iruka's and Naruto crashed on the spare bed this time.

.-.

The rest of the week passed in a similar manner though Naruto was quickly improving. Very quickly. Iruka said he had already had stamina and chakra, all he had had to do was use it. Now that he was he was growing and learning in leaps and bounds.

His appearance was still slowly changing to. The Kyuubi told him he was just improving it. He had grown only a few more inches but he had gotten a more lithe structure. His had also gained fangs, his nails had sharpened, he had lost a majority of his baby fat, and his whisker marks had become much more elegant instead of just lines on his cheeks. His hair had also started to grow at a faster rate, and now it hung instead of spiking. It stayed close too sunshine gold, but it wasn't as bright, it was more of a forest gold, something you'd see in autumn. Though his eyes stayed blue he now had slit pupils that were a dark maroon. He found he liked this appearance.

He hadn't changed his clothes yet though. He had just got a few pairs of the blue outfits that most ninja wore and just used them for the time being. Most of his time was taken up anyways so he had no time to look around for clothes.

But when the weekend arrived Iruka informed Naruto he got the two days off to do what he wished, except for a few hours after dinner where Iruka would train him again.

.-.

Naruto huffed as he finished his exercises and his laps. He had done them even though Iruka had said he could have the day off. He stretched his tired muscles and chugged from his water bottle before returning to the house. He had a quick shower before he pulled some clean clothes on and waved to Iruka, who was finishing some academy work in the kitchen. Then he walked from the house and headed for downtown Konoha. He had a few things he needed to get. Everyone was still glaring at him as they hadn't witnessed his break down. They stopped after a moment though, more out of shock, as he sneered back at them. One man took the sneer as a sign of insolence and threw a rock at him. He caught it, instead of just letting it hit or dodging it like usual. He crushed it n his hand using a jolt of chakra to make it crumble into smaller pieces. People gave him a wide berth after that.

His first stop was a weapon store. His weapons were crappy and he knew it. He had never gotten good weapons as he was over charged for the worse ones. But he wasn't going to put up with it now. He was going to fight back. He moved into the store and picked out a set of kunai, shuriken, and senbon. Then he piled on a pair of new sandals, new pouches, a small first aid kit, and a storage seal. He set this all on the counter and waited. The man behind the counter who had been reading looked up, smiling. Then he realized who Naruto was. He slammed his book onto the counter.

"Get out Demon! I won't have you dirtying my store!"

Naruto wiped some spit from his face and gave the man an irritated glare. The man went for some kunai to chase him out but Naruto quickly grabbed his collar and half pulled him over the counter as he flailed. He pulled the man till they were almost nose to nose. The man looked absolutely terrified as he stared at Naruto's slit eyes.

"You will sell me this stuff for the right price. You will do it with manners, and a calm face."

"Never!" The man yelled.

Naruto gave a cold smile.

"I didn't say you had a choice."

The man paled as Naruto's clone (which he had just made) held a kunai to his family jewels. Then Naruto let his collar go. The man stood very slowly as the kunai holding clone was still right there. The man fumbled with the items and the cash register. When it was all rung up Naruto dropped the money on the counter and took his time to strap his new pouches on before filling them. Then he smiled politely, the cold edge still there.

"It was nice doing business with you." Naruto said calmly.

Then the clones dispelled and he walked from the door. He passed by a Jonin as he walked out the door. The man had been stopping everyone curious by the yelling to enter. The Jonin wore the ordinary shinobi outfit but his head band was in bandana form and tied backwards. He also had a senbon rolling in his mouth.

"Thank you…" Naruto started raising a brow.

"Genma." The man said grinning.

"Thank you, Genma."

"It was my pleasure. That was some excellent threatening by the way."

Naruto smirked then looked to the senbon.

"That's dangerous."

"So?"

Naruto leaned closer to the man until his breath brushed against his ear.

"Just wouldn't want you to get hurt, now would you?"

He felt the man shiver.

"No." He replied.

Naruto smirked.

"It would so easy to surprise you and accidentally make you loose concentration. Then what would happen to the senbon. It would cut up your pretty lips."

He let his breath ghost across the man's neck before he pulled back to see the man staring at him. He gave an amused smirk.

"Better watch out from now on. I may just sneak upon you just to see what happened when you lost concentration."

The man grinned.

"I'll be careful." He purred.

Naruto smirked and strode off with a wink and a wave.

'It's fun to not care what others think, and to do what I want.' Naruto thought.

'**That was an excellent way to get attention.' **The Kyuubi chuckled. '**And a good attempt at seduction.' **

'Attempt?'

'**If you had seduced him properly he would have been a pile of goo for you when you walked off. But you left him with enough power to think of not just you.'**

Naruto pouted. Then he gave a sly smile.

'Can you teach me then?'

The Kyuubi was silent a moment. Then Naruto felt him grin.

'**I believe that would be entertaining.'**

Naruto smiled.

'Tonight then.'

The Kyuubi gave a nod. Naruto had learned he could go to his mind to speak with Kyuubi whenever, if he was conscious or not. So every night he had been sitting with the Kyuubi as the giant fox gave him lessons on history, biology, and etiquette. He couldn't get any techniques out of the fox yet and that frustrated him. He didn't even know why Kyuubi was teaching him anything but he guessed being trapped in a person for fifteen years would make anyone bored enough. And Naruto thought the Kyuubi got amusement out of teaching him things he could even use against the village, and things he would definitely use to his advantage.

Naruto shook the thoughts off as he glared back at another villager before walking into a ninja clothes store. He looked everything over ignoring the yells of the store keeper. A kunai wielding clone shut him up just as easily as the other store keeper. Naruto didn't find anything he liked so he exited the store and decided to go get the groceries Iruka had asked him to grab. His clone took care of any store keepers who didn't want him in their stores. When he was finished grabbing the groceries he sent them off with a clone and headed for the Hokage's office. He bypassed the scowling secretary and smiled as he walked in the familiar office.

Sarutobi looked up as the door swung open. He smiled at Naruto. The boy looked different but he had expected that after his conversation with the Kyuubi. The boy no longer shone with that happy glow like his…mask had, now he gave off a calm glow. He smiled slightly and Sarutobi's heart warmed. Sure the smile didn't hold the sun, but it showed Naruto was still happy enough to smile. He wasn't as bitter and depressed as Sarutobi had expected, and that was the best part.

"Ah Naruto. I'm glad to see you well."

Naruto nodded.

"So what can I do for you my boy?"

"I was wondering if you had any wind jutsus. Iruka-sensei doesn't know any."

Sarutobi smiled and move to one of the paintings. He moved it aside to find a vault. He opened it quickly showing a large array of large scrolls. He grabbed one and slid it from the vault.

"This contains a large collection of wind jutsus. This scroll was written by the Yondaime who also had a wind affinity. My son Asuma learned from this also. It's probably the largest collection of wind jutsus in fire country. The only people who may have more are the battle fan users of Suna."

Naruto grinned slightly and bowed his head in thanks. Then Sarutobi handed him a second scroll.

"This contains a few earth jutsus. It's not a large collection but they are useful."

Naruto smiled again.

"Thank you jiji."

Sarutobi smiled happily at the nickname. He had almost been worried that that had also been just apart of his mask. He patted the boy on the shoulder and was fairly surprised when Naruto drew him into a hug. He had also been worried the boy would shy away from physical affection. But it seems it was the opposite and the boy was starved of it. Sarutobi gave the boy a hug and then waved him off smiling sadly.

Naruto hurried back to Iruka's to find the Chunin had gone off do some jogging. Naruto just shrugged and walked off to a training field to delve into earth control and maybe a few jutsu.

.-.

The next week passed in the same fashion. Naruto would get up at six and start his work out until he met with Iruka where they would train until he dropped. Then dinner then more training. Naruto had also started training later into the night after he had learned Kyuubi had changed him enough that he could live without as much sleep as the regular person. Then when he slept he would meet up with Kyuubi in his mind as the Kyuubi would give him lectures on history, etiquette (which he understood he had to know but frustrated him), biology (which was interesting enough), seduction (which the Kyuubi told him every kitsune could do), and other various things like calligraphy, easy seals, and jutsu creating. Naruto found every day interesting, but was glad when the weekend arrived.

.-.

Naruto yawned as he stretched. He was already making his way to the trees he had been practicing in for the past two weeks. He had got the hang of controlling the earth in a snap and now he could do quite a bit of what the Kyuubi had mentioned. Today was the first day he was going to try growing a tree. He could already grow plants and such without even blinking, but this was his first attempt at a tree.

He moved to a clearing before he moved to the middle of it. He scooped up a handful of dirt and dropped an acorn in it. Then he covered the acorn up and let his chakra flow into the earth. A few seconds passed by before a small stem rose from the ground. He watched with a grin as the small twig grew until it was a small sapling.

He paused a moment examining the tree. He made sure it was good. Then he got ready to throw more chakra into it. Getting the tree into a sapling was the hardest part. Just making it grow bigger was easier; all he had to do was give it more of his chakra to feed off of. To make the sapling though he had to mould the chakra, making it just go to the acorn, to make it start the roots and the stem, making neither too long before the other, making sure it was healthy, and making sure it was stable. Now that the sapling was finished he just had to stuff some chakra into it. He waited till he almost had enough chakra to power thirty kage bunshin then shoved it at the tree.

Kyuubi had told him the more of his chakra he gave it the larger it would grow. The Kyuubi hadn't warned him that just the tiniest bit of his chakra would make it grow. And Naruto had a lot. And when he flung a large amount of it at the tree the tree of course grew…a lot.

Naruto yelped as the tree shot up at an exponential rate. He had been less the two feet away so when the trunk grew larger then that he got snagged on one of the growing branches that were practically growing as big as him each second. He almost screamed as he shot away from the ground being on the branch which was raising fast.

When the chakra he had given the tree finally ran out he was almost a hundred and fifty feet off the ground, and at the top of the tree, which had taken up most of the clearing, and towered easily above the other huge trees surrounding Konoha.

He stared in disbelieving awe as he heard Kyuubi roaring with laughter inside of him. He was probably level with the faces on the monument. Luckily he was quite deep in the trees. He slowly sat up from his lying position and just gazed out at Konoha. With his sharp eyesight he saw Sarutobi and a few ANBU leaping across the rooftops towards him. He waited till they arrived and watched them from his branch. They all landed at the base of the tree, on the roots. Many roots had burst from the ground and taken over the clearing, some even tangling around the other trees. They all glanced around and Naruto grinned.

"Up here Jiji!" He yelled.

They all looked up then started to run up the tree until they were standing around him.

"This is amazing Naruto. I saw it just pop up from the Hokage tower. Is this your bloodline?"

Naruto grinned at the Hokage.

"Yeah. And guess what's the best part."

The Hokage blinked.

"I only used enough chakra to make thirty kage bunshin."

He heard a few ANBU splutter. Just making thirty kage bunshin was a feat few Jonin could do.

"So if you added more the tree would grow larger?" The Hokage asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Of I could use the chakra to make the tree change shape. See watch."

Naruto put hi hand against the branch he was on and slowly inserted a small amount of chakra willing it to change the branch. The branch seemed to come to life as it twisted around. After a few second the large branch had changed to looked like a giant gnarled hand that Naruto was sitting in, with the leaves even decorating the fingernails of the detailed hand.

"Amazing." Sarutobi breathed. "It's almost like Mokuton but without hand signs."

"There's more to it then just that. But I'll keep that a surprise." Naruto grinned.

The Hokage chuckled.

"Well good job Naruto. But please try not to grow too many large trees. I'll have a hard enough time explaining this to the council unless I tell them everything and I believe you wish to keep it a secret."

"At least until the Chunin exam."

Sarutobi nodded. One of the ANBU wearing a tiger mask stepped forwards.

"I can take the 'blame' for this Hokage-sama. You could tell the council I was just experimenting on a tree and accidentally made it grow. I've done it before."

"Yes I believe that should work. Thank you Tora."

"He's the Mokuton user?" Naruto asked curiously.

Iruka had told him Orochimaru had experimented on someone to give them the bloodline Mokuton. The Hokage nodded and smiled.

"Well, continue on Naruto."

Naruto smiled and nodded. He watched as they all hopped away before leaping from the tree and heading to a different part of the forest.

When he found a good spot near a stream he found a large tree. He inserted chakra into it making the tree grow width wise more. Then he threw in a bunch more chakra and got the tree to slowly mould. After half an hour Naruto grinned. The tree now had a stairs that were twisted right into the side of it leading up about three quarters up the tree. Naruto followed them up to a well camouflaged door. When he walked in the door he found himself in a round room. At the opposite side of the room was a set of winding stairs. There was a counter, a table, some chairs, and even a bench all in the round room, each one connected to the floor or wall as they were all made out of the tree. Naruto went up the stairs to a second slightly smaller room with a bed, a desk, and a chair. There was also an opening like a window at one part.

"Like a tree fort." Naruto muttered absently.

Then he grinned and walked from the tree-house.

'Now I don't have to impose on Iruka.'

'**He might like you imposing on him.**' The Kyuubi purred.

Naruto just rolled his eyes and set off to get a few things, like a futon for his bed, some cushions, some food, and other such things.

.-.

After Naruto had shown Iruka his new home Iruka had helped him set it up so it was more…homey. Then the man told him to come over when ever he wanted or needed. For another week Naruto pretty much isolated himself as he trained, only leaving the forest to train with Iruka, and only when Iruka didn't train with him in the forest. Unsurprisingly in the three weeks he hadn't seen one of his 'friends', and not once had they tried to find him. Naruto had expected that, but it still hurt. Sarutobi dropped by once to visit and check out the new place before heading back off to do his work. Naruto understood he was busy and even dropping by once was hard to fit in.

Iruka of course tried to spend every minute he could with Naruto, as if he was a puppy that needed love and attention. Naruto wasn't about to ask him not to. Finally the third weekend arrived and Naruto found himself even stronger. His training had slowly become harder and Naruto adapted pretty quickly though Iruka said he was surprised Naruto could even do some of the stuff that took others years to get. In Iruka's words he was a genius, a prodigy. Naruto only smiled when Iruka said this and continue to train.

.-.

Naruto nodded as he watched Iruka. They were sitting in his tree-house and Iruka was chatting on about the academy. Naruto wondered if he had really annoyed Iruka with his mask as much as the man suggested. He found himself only half listening to the speech though. Iruka just had to talk it out ad Naruto knew he wouldn't care if he was really listening. Instead he was just watching Iruka. When the man finally huffed after his long talk Naruto smirked.

"Did you have a good week anyways?" he asked.

"I guess." Iruka smiled.

"Except for with the academy kids."

"They're all little monsters."

Naruto smiled and even Iruka's smile brightened. Naruto found himself almost wishing he could smile like his mask could. Suddenly a knock at the door rang out. Naruto blinked. No one knew except the Sandaime and Iruka knew where he lived. He stood and moved to the door and opened it to find the tiger masked ANBU standing on his stairs. The man glanced around a moment.

"Uzumaki." He greeted.

"Tora."

He could almost tell the man was smiling. Then he glanced around again.

"This is simply amazing."

Naruto stepped aside silently inviting him and tipping his head.

"I can make houses or such structures out of wood, but I would never be able to alter a living tree like this and keep it living. Mine would die the moment I tried to change it. I can grow them of course and even make them move but I could never change their shape like this, not without killing it."

Naruto gave a small smile. Then the man straightened clearing his throat.

"Hokage-sama sent me with a message."

Naruto was faintly amused by the indignant tone at how he referred to himself as the messenger.

"He says he…overheard a Jonin by the name of Genma looking for you. He wished to invite you to go to a club tonight with a few others."

Naruto blinked in surprise. The man he had half played with actually spent the time to think of inviting him anywhere? Him, the Kyuubi brat? Odd. Naruto wasn't use to people paying attention to him. Then a guy he met once and talked to for about a minute actually remembered him three weeks later?

"He'll go." Iruka said suddenly.

Naruto blinked. He would? He could feel the amusement rolling off the ANBU.

"Ah, then I better go tell him."

Then the ANBU was off. Naruto turned to Iruka who was giving him a thoughtful look.

"How did you meet Genma?" He asked.

"He…assisted me once."

Iruka raised a brow.

"Well he's a good guy. But a...flirt." Iruka said bluntly blushing slightly.

Naruto smirked.

"He tried to seduce you once?" Naruto asked.

Iruka turned even redder in embarrassment but sniffed.

"Ah…well he was drunk and was a bit to forward so I …ah…punched him." He muttered.

Naruto laughed lightly.

"Besides that, _you_ need to get out more."

Naruto frowned but grudgingly admitted he was becoming very anti-social. Though no one would blame him. He stood then when suddenly he heard a purr come from his mind.

'**This is the perfect opportunity Fool.'** The Kyuubi said happily.

A happy demon meant something was up.

'An opportunity for what?' Naruto asked cautiously.

'**To get laid.'**

Naruto couldn't help but splutter.

'What?!'

'**You need to get laid. You're a fifteen (a month from sixteen) year old virgin. Most likely more then half of you fellow academy students weren't virgins by the time the Genin exam rolled around. And you are to tense. You need to unwind. Besides I wouldn't mind it either. In fact I would love it.'**

Naruto was in a state of shocked silence.

'**Come on now fool! It's not like you would become romantic with whoever it is. It'll just be a …fling. Everyone does it. I expect ninja do them more often then not. Just ask the Dolphin.'**

Naruto paused. Kyuubi jolted him with a growl and a small amount of youki he could control. It was about the only thing he could do. Naruto winced at the shock and turned to Iruka who had turned to the kitchen to make a salad for an early dinner.

"Um…Iruka…" Naruto hesitated.

"Yeah?"

"Um…do ninja…well do we...are flings accepted in shinobi life?"

Iruka gave a start almost dropping the vegetables in his hand.

"Why do you ask?" He asked with an odd look.

"Kyuubi was wondering."

Iruka blinked.

"Oh. Well yes. Actually they're encouraged. They help lots of people unwind and get rid of frustration which can be bad in our career. And since many ninja don't have time for a relationship, or don't want one, you have to get some form of… physical companionship from someone. Then there's the …ah…virginity thing. Before you go on any high class missions they 'prefer' you to… sleep with someone. It's so you're ready for what comes just in-case. A lot of shinobi joke it's something you have to do before you go into a mission, so in case you die you don't miss out." Iruka muttered.

'**See Fool.**' The Kyuubi grinned smugly. **'Besides it'll be good for you. Think of it as a learning experience.'**

Naruto blushed slightly still not accepting that he had to do it.

'**Besides Fool, aren't you the least bit curious?' **He asked in a mocking tone.

Naruto blushed again. He couldn't deny it. Then the Kyuubi started to whisper under his breath, making sure Naruto could hear.

'**That soft skin beneath you hands, the burning desire, the lips that sear as they press against your skin barely touching it, those hands roaming everywhere-'**

Naruto locked him from his thoughts. 'Stupid Kyuubi.' He huffed. Then suddenly he heard knocking in his mind. 'Is he knocking against the mental shield I put up to block his talking out?' Naruto wondered incredulously. He lowered the mental shield so he could hear the fox.

'What?' Naruto huffed.

'**If you're going out to a club you have to wear something sexy Fool.'**

Naruto blinked in surprise.

'**I am willing to help.'**

'Help how?' He asked suspiciously.

'**If you let me take over for a while I'll take care of everything.'**

Naruto frowned about to refuse when he actually paused. He thought a moment.

'Okay.'

'**Come on fool! Just for-wait! You said yes?!'** The Kyuubi seemed stunned a moment

'Yes.'

'**Yeeeessss**.' The Kyuubi hissed.

Naruto could almost feel him pumping a fist into the air in triumph. Naruto shook the thoughts off and looked to Iruka who was now happily munching on a salad. He had learned soon after there training started that Naruto was prone to 'Kyuubi Conversation Attacks' or 'KCA's

"I'm going to town for a while."

Iruka made a mock shocked face.

"You're actually going out of the forest?"

Naruto scrunched up his nose.

"Yes. I'll be back in a while."

Iruka just waved him on before returning to his salad and scroll spread across the couch. Naruto moved out the door and then started to leap through the trees. In five minutes he reached the edge of the 'town' section of Konoha, at a run of course. Then he sighed and concentrated.

'Ready Kyuubi.'

'**You bet Fool.'**

'Now remember the rules.'

They had come up with a batch just in case the Kyuubi ever came out. Kyuubi had agreed reluctantly. Naruto felt himself get pulled into the black of his mind. Suddenly he was in his mind. But now he was on the opposite side of the cage bars. The Kyuubi gave a … giggle? No. No demon would giggle. Especially not Kyuubi. He made a noise of gleeful excitement.

"Hurry up." Naruto huffed before imaging a couch to plop down on.

The Kyuubi gave a mock salute with his paw a

'**Yes sir, Fool.'**

Then he took over. Naruto decided to watch through his 'eyes' as Kyuubi leapt into the streets of Konoha, hiding his red eyes with a small genjutsu which the Kyuubi could actually do when in charge of Naruto's body. When Naruto had asked the Kyuubi had respond 'But of course I can do illusions, Fool, I am a kitsune.'. It had irked him. Naruto almost groaned as he saw what stores Kyuubi had in mind.

.-.

Naruto sighed as he surveyed himself in front of a mirror. He had just finished dinner with Iruka. Now he was getting ready to go to the club with Genma. He had run into the Jonin in town. Well Kyuubi had. Kyuubi had said it was time to give Naruto a demonstration of his seduction skills. By the time they had walked off Kyuubi had made the man a mass pile of nerves and excitement ready to obey Kyuubi's smallest whim. Kyuubi had said five sentences to him. At least they had learned what club the Jonin wanted them to meet at. Genma had also told him, to Naruto's nervous relief, it wasn't a date. He was just invited along.

The club they were meeting at was a shinobi one. For Genin and up. It had dancing, alcohol, and music. The club was actually popular. Naruto had heard of it. Most people had. It was said to be fun; with loud music, dancing all night, and good alcohol. Not that Naruto would know; he'd never drank, danced, or even went to a club before. When you became a ninja, as low as Genin or not, you were considered an adult meaning you could drink, have sex, and kill. Killing was the one that you did the most. Mostly. But anyways Naruto had also got who was going out of the Jonin. He hadn't recognized any of the names. Except Anko. The crazy bitch was going to be one of the group meeting there. Naruto found he actually didn't care. Even though she was a crazy bitch he had seen the resemblance between the two of them, and could understand her.

But his thoughts were tore from Anko as he sighed again, looking the outfit the Kyuubi had got over. It consisted of black slack like pants that were a bit long, hanging over his sandals to just show his toes and hanging low on his hip. They were tight-ish. Then he had a black mesh sleeveless shirt on. Over that he had a flaming red vest that looked to have once been a coat but had the sleeves ripped off. It was a fashion statement, or so Kyuubi said. Then his hair was combed straight, brushing his shoulders.. Finally he had his headband tied securely around his upper arm.

Naruto finished appraising himself and sighed. Then he slipped out of his room to the living room where Iruka was grading some academy papers. Iruka glanced up as he entered the room and the man's mouth fell open a moment. Then he slowly looked him over. Naruto fidgeted wondering what Iruka would say. He hoped it wasn't something bad. If it was he would lock the Kyuubi tight up in his mind for buying the outfit.

"Wow Naruto. You clean up well. And you actually combed your hair!"

Naruto made a face and Iruka laughed.

At least it was a compliment. Then he straightened his vest a bit and looked to the clock. It was late enough to head off. He sighed wondering how this night was going to go. He waved to Iruka and walked out the door. He had made it a good ten feet from his tree-house when his body suddenly felt like he had been zapped with electricity. He felt himself heat up and felt like he needed to hold someone, to be very close to someone, the revel in the warmth of their body.

'What did you do?!' He hissed at the Kyuubi.

He could hear the Kyuubi laughing gleeful in his mind.

'**Nothing much, just upgraded your body again.'**

Sometimes Naruto regretted ever allowing the Kyuubi to access that part of the seal.

'What did you do?' Naruto repeated.

'**I just added a few kitsune traits. One is you'll need quite a bit of physical comfort. Kitsunes are very physical and sexual creatures and if isolated for to long they become very weak. So you'll almost be driven to be around people. Second I added a second kitsune ability which is part of our seduction abilities. If you focus a small amount of chakra into someone you can make them burn with desire and lust for you. And just your touch will make people shiver with desire even if it's only for a moment. I pretty much gave you the ability to make pheromones but then twisted them and made sure they were focused in your chakra and lightly across your skin instead of allowing you to give them off. Third I made it so you can use kitsune-bi.'**

Naruto almost grinned at the last one. But frowned at the others.

'But don't these pheromone things take away a persons free will?'

'**Yes, a bit. People will be blindly attracted to you but it doesn't mean they can't resist. I don't think you'll just go around seducing random people though and have them ravish you.'**

Naruto flushed slightly but still frowned.

'So you're saying if I add chakra to someone or even touch them they'll want me?'

'**Yes.'**

'Dammit!'

He heard the Kyuubi laugh gleefully again.

'**Also Kitsunes go through a heat cycle. It comes with their need for physical affection, even if that's just a hug or something, and their need for sexual affection, which means intimacy. I also gave you this heat cycle. So about once a month you'll be driven to seek either a load of physical affection, or some sexual affection. Meaning you instincts have pretty much taken control you and are making you seek out someone to do this with.'**

Naruto felt like ripping his hair out as he shifted, his body feeling almost uncomfortably warm.

'**And it's already started. Good luck tonight Fool. And don't worry. By tomorrow you won't have that pesky virginity.'**

Naruto groaned and palmed his face. Then he sighed before shooting off towards Konoha trying to think of some revenge against the fox. The only good thing about this was the kitsune-bi. He couldn't wait to try that out.

As he reached the club the sun was almost completely gone from the sky, just a few rays peeking over the horizon. He could hear the music pounding four buildings away. As he reached the entrance two ninja saw his headband and let him in. He slipped in the door and immediately his ears were blasted by music. He could smell, smoke, alcohol, people, sweat, and arousal. The whole air was filled with fog and lights as the whole center of the room was a mass of dancing people. Tables off to the sides were filled with laughing and loud people who were drinking and snacking as waitresses in skimpy outfits slipped through the crowd. Naruto heard Kyuubi whistle appreciatively in his mind.

'**This is what I call a fun time.**' He purred.

Naruto almost nodded in agreement. It did look fun. He was only slightly surprised to see various ninja from various villages spread around. With a month in a different village there wasn't much to do and most had probably heard of this place from locals. He even spotted the sand team in the corner. The slightly insane Gaara wasn't with them but his siblings sat there talking and drinking. Naruto spotted Genma at a table and glided across the floor being pulled into more then one dance. It took him almost fifteen minutes to reach the table ten meters away as he was pulled to the dance floor by people who didn't care who their partner was, just wanting to dance. He didn't mind, in fact he enjoyed it. When he reached the table he was relaxed and grinning slightly. As he reached it he saw Anko, Ibiki, Genma, a pale looking Jonin, a man with brown spiky hair and odd black eyes, a man with spiky brow hair and a bandage over his nose, and a man with brown hair that hung over one eyes.

"Oi! It's the loud mouth blonde!" Anko grinned.

Naruto noticed that though she said it like an insult there was something in her eyes. Respect? Sympathy? Fear? Maybe a bit of all of those. Naruto was unsure. They all glanced to Naruto. Genma grinned and waved him over. He sat beside the senbon wielding man

"This is Hayate, Izumo, Kotetsu, Tenzou, Anko, and Ibiki." Genma introduced.

Naruto nodded a greeting.

"Wow Blondie, you look hot." Anko said looking him over.

He gave a small embarrassed smile. Then he glanced to Tenzou.

"How are you Tora?" he asked.

"So you recognized me." The man smiled.

"Yeah. You smell like oak wood, grass, and pine needles."

He blinked but just smiled nodding.

"Ooh! What do I smell like?" Anko asked grinning.

"Ginger and steel."

"No snake?" She asked almost hesitantly.

"Well there is the residue of snake, probably from your technique, but no, you do not have the permanent smell of snake."

She seemed almost relieved.

"Me next!" Genma chirped.

"Dandelions and thyme."

"What about Hayate?" Genma asked.

"Ginseng, green tea, and flame."

The man nodded politely coughing gently. Naruto tilted his head examining them as conversation started again. As a waitress came around sake was distributed and Naruto looked at it tentatively. The table quieted (amazingly he noticed, even through the music that was practically blowing his ear drums out). He glanced up at the grinning faces.

"First time having sake?" Anko cooed.

"First time having any alcohol." He responded.

"Bottoms up then." Genma grinned.

Naruto shrugged and grabbed a bottle. It burned his throat on the way down but other wise tasted nice.

'**Ooh. I missed the taste of sake.'** Kyuubi said happily in his head.

Naruto finished off the bottle and plopped it down. He looked up to see some of them staring at him.

"Well that's a first." Izumo muttered.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Not many people could chug alcohol like that on their first try and not throw up or gag." Anko whistled.

Naruto shrugged and grabbed another bottle as Kyuubi almost whined for it. Almost. He chugged this bottle then ignored the Kyuubi. Suddenly Genma was pulling him to his feet. He was dragged to the dance floor where hands were immediately on his hips. He felt Genma shiver slightly and remember the kitsune thing Kyuubi had given him. Naruto could feel slight arousal roll off of Genma as the danced to the quick hard beat. Naruto grinned as he wrapped his arms around the man and followed his lead.

"You look really sexy." Genma whispered huskily in his ear, his breath fanning across Naruto's neck.

Two could play at that game. Naruto pressed flush against the man, gaining a moan. He let out a breathless laugh, lips inches from Genma's own.

"You too."

Genma was wearing dark brown slacks, and a camouflage t-shirt, his normal headband on. Naruto slid his hands up so they rested around Genma's neck to play with his short hair. Naruto gave a lazy smile and pushed himself even closer to Genma. He felt the man's breath hitch and smirked slightly leaning up to kiss the man on the side of the mouth, his lips barely brushing Genma's. The man held his breath for almost a whole minute. Naruto idly taped a few pressure points that jolted the body slightly. Then Naruto pulled back and was twirled off by Anko who had joined the dance floor. She was grinning like mad as she pressed herself against him.

"That was some playful seduction there." She purred into his ear. "Even I can't strike the flirt into silence. He must really want your, or you're that good."

Naruto smirked and shocked her with a tiny bit of his chakra. She moaned as she felt arousal light in her. Before Naruto knew what had happened she was kissing him senseless. She practically shoved her tongue down his throat as she pressed flat against him. After she ran out of oxygen he somehow pried her off. She was pulled into the crowd as he escaped stumbling back to the table. Hayate gave a sly smirk and a cough. Izumo and Kotetsu had slid off to the dance floor. Ibiki and Tenzou also gave small smirks.

"You're shirt is pulled up." Hayate coughed.

Naruto blinked and realized Anko had almost pulled it off. He straightened it a flush on his face.

'Damn Kyuubi. You didn't tell me it had that much of an effect. She was ready to have sex with me then and there.'

He heard the Kyuubi give an amused and gleeful chuckle but no reply

"Many people would kill to get molested like that by Anko and you actually skipped away." Hayate said with amusement clear.

Naruto just shook his head blushing lightly. He sipped some more sake before finding he wanted to dance again. He dragged the slightly surprised Hayate to the dance floor. Naruto just danced with him a moment before giving him a small shock of chakra, smaller then the one he had given Anko. The man almost melted him his arms going limp a moment. Naruto held him in his arms as the man shuddered looking up at him with brighter eyes. Then he grabbed Naruto's shoulders and pulled him into a kiss as searing as Anko's though not as dominant. When they broke for air Hayate was already trailing kisses down his neck. Naruto moaned softly at the pleasurable feeling.

'Kyuubi! What the hell?! He's as forward as Anko and I didn't even give him half the amount of chakra I did her!'

Kyuubi was howling with laughter.

'**Did I mention that even if you're bisexual, which you are, that your chakra is much more …effective on the sex you prefer. Meaning males!'**

More laughter. Naruto almost growled but it was replaced by a moan as Hayate nipped a spot on his neck. Naruto gripped the man's lower back and growled lowly making Hayate draw back slightly looking up with a glazed look. Naruto twirled and switched partners with a different dancer. For hours he danced and drank. He also was trapped a few times by Hayate. Seems the chakra he shocked people with lasted much longer then he had guessed. Anko had drank herself into oblivion earlier so he hadn't had to worry about her, but Hayate wasn't a drinker.

It was about midnight when Hayate actually caught Naruto in a corner. Naruto watched the sick looking Jonin. In fact he didn't look that sick except the tired eyes, and the pale skin, but the pale skin was natural. Hayate had Naruto pinned to the wall with a hand on either side of his head. His body was pushed against Naruto as he panted. Naruto looked up at the man, as he had a few inches on Naruto. Hayate wasted no time in kissing him. When they needed air they broke apart and Hayate took this time to kiss down his jaw. Naruto, a bit fuzzy from the alcohol (he healed quickly so it wouldn't ever affect him very long), moaned leaning into the touch. He slid his own hands up the man's shirt feeling all across his chest making the man moan into the kisses.

"Naruto…" The man panted as he grinded against him. "I want you so badly."

Naruto heard a slight plead in the words and a whole lot of desire.

"Then we'd better go somewhere more appropriate." Naruto moaned as he nipped a sensitive spot.

Hayate dragged Naruto from the club and used a shunshin. They appeared in front of a door which Hayate unlocked with fumbling hands. Then Naruto was shoved into the house and pushed against wall as the door was kicked shut. They somehow made it Hayate's room, shedding clothes on the way. As they reached the bedroom Naruto was shoved to the bed. Hands slid across his skin, as he just as eagerly mapped the man above him out with his hands. The last thing he heard was Kyuubi howling in glee before it all became a haze of desire and pleasure.

.-.

Naruto became semi-aware as he heard a door open somewhere. He pushed it aside though the burrow under the covers and cuddle against the figure next to him that had an arm wrapped around his waist. He sighed happily and attempted to drift back off. It was impossible though as a door closer by then the first one banged open. Naruto felt Hayate beside him shift and sit up. He cracked open an eye and glanced past Hayate to his bedroom door. Anko stood there grinning widely. Genma also stood with her pouting slightly.

"Ha!" Anko laughed. "I knew you would get lucky Hayate!"

Hayate groaned.

"What time is it?"

"Eleven." Genma huffed.

"Seriously?" Hayate blinked.

"Yeah." Anko grinned.

Naruto took this time to groan and sit up. Genma was pouting even harder.

"Genma here is jealous. He wanted Naruto first." Anko smirked.

Naruto blushed lightly. Then he gave a wide eyed look.

"Did you say eleven?"

She nodded. Naruto yelped and hopped up pulling a sheet with him. He quickly ran about trying to find any clothes to wear while the three watched partially amused.

"Have to be somewhere?" Anko asked.

"I have a meeting with Hokage-jiji!" he yelped pulling on clothes in Hayate's bathroom as he washed his face.

Anko grinned even more and even Genma smirked. He headed for the window but was grabbed by Hayate and pulled into a deep searing kiss that left him dazed a moment. He heard Anko whoop and Genma huff as he was let go.

"We should do it again sometime." Hayate purred in his ear.

Apparently the others heard as Genma stepped forwards and pulled Naruto in a possessive hug.

"He's mine next!" The man pouted

Anko was laughing hysterically as the two tried to stare each other down, Naruto caught in the middle looking a bit overwhelmed. _(He'd never thought himself desirable)_

"Now boys, share." Anko grinned.

The two glanced at her, then at each other, then at Naruto. Then they looked back at each other.

"Fine. We'll share." The said together.

Naruto didn't know whether to be embarrassed, excited, or even angry. He just blushed harder and tried to slip from the window. Before he could Genma removed his senbon and gave him a kiss that was equal to Hayate's in passion. Then he slid Naruto a paper.

"My address." He purred. "Drop by sometime."

Naruto only blushed and slipped through the window given his chance. He raced across the rooftops to the Hokage's tower where he hurried past the secretary who gave him an odd look before he burst into Sarutobi's room. The Hokage looked up from his desk smiling a greeting on his tongue when he paused, his mouth dropping open in surprise. Naruto blinked as he stared.

"What?" Naruto asked nervously.

Sarutobi blinked then tried in vain to hide amusement.

"Have a good night?"

Naruto blushed.

"How do you know?" Naruto squeaked.

Sarutobi laughed.

"Well besides the fact you have hickeys on your neck, you're wearing pants that aren't yours, and your shirts on backwards?"

Naruto blushed deeply.

"So…who was it?" Sarutobi wheedled.

Naruto muttered under his breath.

"I can't hear you." He grinned.

"Hayate." Naruto blushed violently.

Sarutobi blinked then smirked.

"It also seems Genma has decided they'll share me."

The Hokage burst out laughing. He didn't quiet until after he had gotten Naruto a scroll on high level earth jutsu, which he had been giving to Naruto once a week, upping the level each week. Naruto took it and hurried off, embarrassed.

Naruto reached his place to find it empty. He was almost thankful. He quickly grabbed a clean pair of his own clothes and hurried off to the stream a couple trees away. He washed off and then donned his clothes. Finally he sat down on his won couch munching on an apple while he just relaxed a moment. He had to grudgingly admit the Kyuubi was right. The night had helped him unwind a lot. When he finished eating he glanced to the pants he had worn from Hayate's.

'Guess I have to return those.' He smiled.

He stretched and grabbed them heading out the door, feeling more relaxed then ever.

.-.

For the rest of the week Naruto trained hard on all of his skills trying to get them ready before the exam. Kyuubi also taught him how to use kitsune-bi. He would spend his mornings exercising and doing chakra exercises whole he spent the afternoons with Iruka doing ninjutsu and taijutsu. Then at night Naruto would train with Kyuubi in his mind doing things like tactics, strategies, reviewing all he knew on his opponents, how to counter them, and one ideas of what he could do with his 'bloodline'. He really could do almost anything with Nature as long as he had enough power and knew how he would do it.

For the first four days of the week Naruto trained until he dropped, then trained in his mind until he was almost in a coma. He would have continued to do that for the last three days of the week too, but both Kyuubi and Iruka said he needed to rest both his body and mind, and just relax. So reluctantly he cut down on his training just doing easy physical training, easy chakra exercises, and other easy things so he had time to rest his body. It was about this time he was cornered by Hayate when he had gone to town to pick out a new outfit. (He didn't die in my story). The man had missed him. So had Genma. So for the last three nights Naruto wasn't at home. But finally the Chunin exam arrived and Naruto was ready. Ready to win. Ready to show them who he was. Ready to show what he could do. And ready to show them why they shouldn't have ever treated him wrong.

.-.

.-.

Shikamaru sighed unhappily as he leaned against the railing of the stadium. The stands were almost completely full as chatter rang through the place. All the final competitors, along with most of their sensei's and other team-mates, were standing around him on the floor over looking the arena, waiting to be called down. The only ones absent were Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Hatake Kakashi. Shikamaru glanced to Ino, who was sitting in the chairs beside the competitors waiting area.

She was arguing loudly with Sakura, Hinata sitting between them and looking shy. Choji sat behind them with Kiba. Tenten was standing by Gai along with Neji who looked as arrogant as ever. Asuma was leaning close to Shikamaru talking with Kurenai. Shino was standing a ways off from Shikamaru. The sand team was standing near the edge of the area warily watching everything, and giving the red head a lot of room. Shikamaru had already deducted the boy wasn't mentally stable, and with killer sand to back up the insanity he was dangerous.

Shikamaru glanced to the few ninja and civilian sitting in the seats closer to the waiting area, hoping to see the competitors closer up. One man caught Shikamaru's attention. It was the 'referee' from the preliminary rounds. He had brown hair and his head band was in the form of a bandana. He looked slightly pale and tired, though Shikamaru didn't think he was really sick. But the thing that caught his attention was that he was leaning against a wall and looked as if he were waiting for someone. Shikamaru kept his eyes on the odd Jonin as he sighed. Then suddenly someone walked from the stairs into the area drawing quite a bit of attention.

The person looked to be their age, though slightly smaller then Shikamaru himself. The boy wore a dark, dark green changshan. It was almost a deep forest green but a few shades darker, with dark brown for trim. Under it he wore semi-tight dark brown pants. His shoes seemed to be perfectly fitting black slippers. Around his neck was a leaf headband on a deep brown cloth. His hair, which looked like woven gold, was pulled into a loose braid that fell between his shoulder blades. A striking feature was the beautiful polished azure eyes which sparkled, even though there were no emotions in them, which also contained a dark maroon slit pupil. Then there were three elegant whisker marks on his cheek. They were so defined and curved they looked like real whiskers you could reach out and touch.

Shikamaru knew he was staring. Quite a few people were. All the leaf Genin and their sensei were gapping. Shikamaru didn't know what had happened to Naruto, but in the time of a month the boy had grown a few inches, grew his hair almost a foot, lost all his baby fat, and got much more defined whisker marks. And he had got rid of the 'kill me' orange. Hinata had fainted a bit of blood running down her face as the girls all blushed wildly and even the men were eyeing him.

"Naruto." Shikamaru greeted lazily.

"Hello Shikamaru."

Naruto's tone cut through all their surprise (and fantasises) like ice. It was so empty, polite, and calm. It was almost cold. Shikamaru found himself sitting up straighter in caution as Naruto gave a small sad smile.

"Whoa! What happened to you Naruto?!" Kiba asked, Akamaru barking in question also.

"I awoke my bloodline."

This stunned them all. Shikamaru even felt his mouth open in shock. Sure Naruto had always healed faster then others and could almost fool ANBU with tricks, but a bloodline?

"There's no way a dobe like you could have a bloodline!" Sakura yelled at him.

Naruto gave her such a cold empty smile Shikamaru felt glad it wasn't directed at him. No one else seemed to notice the icy touch to his smile or voice, except the Jonin, but Shikamaru had always been observant.

"Believe what you will Sakura." He said.

Suddenly arms wrapped around Naruto pulling him into a backwards hug. Shikamaru had momentarily forgotten about the Jonin with the sword.

"Hello Naruto." The man purred.

'Is…is he hitting on Naruto?' Shikamaru blinked. Then Naruto smiled and twisted in his arms to rest his hands against man's chest.

"Hey Hayate." Naruto smiled.

This smile was much warmer. Then the man did something that made all of them freeze in disbelief. He kissed him. Naruto, instead of pulling back leaned into the kiss. They didn't seem to care on but at the stares. When they broke for air the man smiled slightly and sent everyone a look that said 'he's mine' while Naruto kissed his cheek again.

"NARUTO! That's Disgusting!" Sakura yelled at her team-mate.

"Oh? Why?" Naruto asked calmly.

"He's older then you and he's a male." She shrieked.

"I'm only seven years older." The man muttered.

"What's wrong with him being male?" Naruto asked.

"It's wrong!" She yelled.

More then half the people around her, glared at her.

"Sakura…" Kurenai started gaining her attention. "More the ninety percent of the ninja population are either gay, they don't care what sex the other is, or they _support_ the ones who are gay or bisexual. Affection is affection."

Sakura looked at her in disbelief. Then glared at Naruto again.

"Hmph! Well he's still too young to be in a relation ship like that."

Many snorted in amusement at this.

"I wouldn't call it a relationship." Hayate said. "I believe the appropriate word would be …fling or short term relationship that we know will end after a few weeks of sex."

"So you're just using him! That's also wrong! If you're not going to get into a long time relationship you shouldn't kiss like that!"

Many almost sighed in irritation at her ramblings.

"Sakura." Kurenai started again. "All the ninja population except a select few have flings. The only ones who actually get into long relations do it because they want children or a family and have decided to take less dangerous missions, pretty much retiring. We're encouraged to have these…'flings' so we can relieve stress and get comfort without quitting our jobs to marry. Most ninja aren't encouraged to have any long time relations. In Mist a few years back ninja were banned from even having a fling, relationship, or even a friendship with a person for more then three weeks so they didn't get attached."

"B-but..." She seemed to wilt.

Most of the Genin who had been listening looked surprised.

"Really?" Tenten asked.

Kurenai raised a brow.

"You encourage us to have…flings?" She asked.

"Yes. It can be good for you. And 'fling' is just a word used most often because it isn't so blunt."

"Like fuck-buddy." Some other ninja in the crowd laughed.

Tenten and a few others blushed at the blunt words.

"But aren't we a bit young?" Kiba asked.

Kurenai burst out laughing.

"Old enough to legally kill, old enough to have sex, old enough to do about anything." Asuma said lighting a cigarette.

"And I know for a fact that you aren't a virgin anyways Kiba, just like half the students that are in their last year at the academy."

Kiba blushed slightly at the few looks sent his way.

"By the way, how long have you been together?" Kurenai asked.

"A week." Hayate coughed gently.

A few jealous looks were sent his way and Shikamaru got the feeling many people would like to switch places with Hayate. Naruto had become quite attractive.

"What bloodline do you have?" Shino asked making many blink as they remembered the first objective.

"You'll see." Naruto smiled.

There was more warmth in this smile then the one he had sent at Sakura.

"There is no Uzumaki clan in Konoha though." Sakura sniffed.

"Uzumaki was the name I was given as I had none because I am an orphan." Naruto shrugged. "I was found around the time the Kyuubi attacked so no one knows my parents, meaning no one can say who or where I got the bloodline from."

Shikamaru could tell there was something else but held his tongue.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered sighing.

Naruto gave a soft laugh at his 'catch phrase'. Suddenly someone leapt to the balcony beside Shikamaru. Shikamaru glanced to the man with brown hair and a senbon in his mouth. 'That's dangerous.' He idly thought. The man grinned and leapt beside Hayate and Naruto. Then he pouted.

"Hayate." He whined.

Shikamaru thought it odd a grown man could whine like a child.

"You had him last night." He said.

Some blushed at the implications. Naruto even blushed slightly. In the blink of an eye Naruto was in the man's arms and Hayate was scowling. Genma then grinned and leaned over giving Naruto a kiss more passionate then Hayate's. Everyone was gapping. Even some of the Jonin were blinking in surprise. Naruto wasn't struggling against him either.

"Genma." Hayate growled in possessive way. "You have work. Hand him back over."

"No."

"Now you two!" Came a hiss.

Everyone looked up to see the crazy snake lady. She stalked up to Genma and pulled Naruto from his arms. Shikamaru muttered troublesome under his breath. Was a square of sorts going on or something? Anko patted Naruto on the head then he scowled at the other two.

"If you can't share I'll take him away."

Naruto frowned at her.

"I'm right here and I'm not an inanimate object." He huffed crossing his arms.

"Naruto you lucky bastard." Ino hissed. "Two hot men are fighting over you and you're annoyed?"

More then a few snorted at her comment.

"Not annoyed at them." Naruto muttered. "I'm annoyed at Anko. She's deemed herself my 'handler'."

"Well you need someone to make sure they share you nicely." She sniffed.

Everyone was busy staring. Hayate and Genma shrugged. Then they nodded together.

"Fine, we'll share better." Genma muttered.

Shikamaru stared a moment.

"Naruto, you're too troublesome."

Naruto nodded sighing himself. Then he walked up to Genma and grabbed his hand. The man smirked at Hayate until Naruto pushed him off the balcony.

"Get back to work." Naruto said as the man pouted while falling.

Then Naruto walked back to Hayate and they both sat down, Naruto actually sitting on Hayate's lap.

"Well that was weird." Choji said between chips.

"Lucky bastard." Kiba and Ino both muttered.

Sakura was the only one who seemed to have any problems with what had just happened. Anko grinned after a moment and skipped to take the chair beside Hayate.

"I call trying him next." She chirped.

Naruto frowned.

"You can't just 'call me." He said. "It makes me sound like a slut."

"Sure I can." She said with a grin showing all her teeth. "And if anyone called you that I'd torture them for you."

Naruto sighed and leaned against Hayate, waiting for the matches to start.

"That Was A Very Youthful Display!" Gai said with a thumbs-up and blinding everyone with his teeth.

His students stepped away from him while everyone looked away trying to ignore him.

"How did you catch them by the way, Naruto?" Kurenai asked as she sat by Anko.

Anko turned to her grinning.

"It was at the club last week. Genma had invited him. I don't know how Naruto did it but he seduced Hayate until the man was ready to jump him right there. The next morning Genma and I went to get Hayate for lunch and we walk in to find him and Naruto cuddled up in bed together."

Kurenai made an 'aww' sound.

"Then Genma, who had decided Naruto was his next vic-target, argued with Hayate until I told them to share. Naruto hasn't complained."

Kurenai smiled and Naruto frowned at Anko.

"And I called him next for a reason." Anko grinned. "Genma said he's very cute when he's in bed and-"

Naruto threw a kunai at her head. She ducked and Kurenai grabbed it.

"Anko." Naruto said calmly.

Shikamaru noted not just Naruto's looks had changed. His whole personality was different. Especially his energetic enthusiasm.

"You say one word and I shall hurt you."

She gave a nod pouting.

"And remind me to hurt Genma."

She grinned gleefully.

"Can I watch?"

Naruto gave her a flat stare until she pouted. Suddenly everyone heard a throat clear. Everyone in the stadium looked to the arena quieting down.

"Welcome everyone to the final round of the Chunin exam." Sarutobi's voice rang out.

The sound seals built into the arena by the Yondaime amplified anyone's voice in the arena so that the crowd could hear the exchange between the opponents. Sarutobi was just using it to address everyone.

"Can all competitors please come down?"

Naruto stood and with a quick kiss with Hayate moved to the area. Neji, Shino, and Kankuro all walked down the stairs. Temari leapt from the balcony floating down on her fan and Gaara vanished in a swirl of sand to reappear near Genma (the referee). Shikamaru sighed wondering if he could just drop out. He heard Naruto sigh beside him before he felt Naruto grab his arm. Before he could do anything Naruto was dragging him over the edge of the balcony and running down the wall. When they were three quarters down Naruto pushed off and leapt through the air, Shikamaru trailing behind, before they landed beside Genma also. Genma grinned at them and Shikamaru sighed, shuffling his feet. Once they were all lined up Sarutobi nodded to Genma before he shunshin'd to his seat.

"Now you already know the match ups. You do not have to win to become a Chunin. This is just a test of your skills so fight all out. Killing is allowed but we would like it to be avoided if possible. If you win you move on to the next round. Anything is allowed in the fight except outside help. Should I say it's over, it is over. Failing to listen to me will have you disqualified. Now, good luck. Could everyone leave except the two in the first round?"

All the others walked back to the stairs. Genma waited till they were back on the balcony before turning to Naruto and Neji.

"Round one! Hyuuga Neji vs. Uzumaki Naruto. Please face your opponent."

Naruto and Neji stepped ten feet back from one another then they both slid into a fighting position. Shikamaru noted that Naruto's position seemed to confuse a few people.

"What style is that?" Asuma asked Gai, the taijutsu expert.

"I have no idea." The man said furrowing his eyebrows. "I don't recognize it."

"It's his own." Anko spoke up.

"What?" Gai asked.

"Naruto's been training with Umino Iruka to make his own style. I'm not sure how it works or if he's even finished it." She scowled. "But it's based off the basics of the Mizu Ryuu style.

Gai nodded and watched the match more attentively. Shikamaru glance to the arena in time to see the start of battle.

"Begin!" Genma's voice rang out as people cheered the beginning.

'Good luck Naruto.' Shikamaru though. 'You're going to need it against Neji. Unless you have a trick with this new bloodline.'

.-.

Naruto studied Neji a moment as the Hyuga smirked cockily at him.

"Fate has already decided that I shall be the winner of this match. Give up now."

Naruto didn't reply still studying his stance.

'There are few flaws.' He concluded.

'**Remember Fool, their style consist of shutting your chakra down. It's also close range, so stay back.'**

Naruto agreed.

"Nothing to say? To scared?" Neji taunted. "But of course you are. I am stronger then you. I was rookie of my year and have a year of experience over you. And you are the dobe of your class after failing three times."

There were some laughs in the stands. Naruto took a calming breath and tilted his head slightly boring into Neji's eyes with his.

"Why should I be afraid of an arrogant, fate-believing, prick."

Neji scowled.

"I does not mater what you think of me ask. Fate has already chosen that a Loser, such as your-self, will never stand against me."

Naruto wanted to roll his eyes.

"Then prove to me, Hyuuga Neji, that this 'fate' is real."

Neji took the invitation and surged forwards. Naruto skipped back dodging the hand and surprising more then one person with the speed. Neji's scowl deepened as he leapt forward again. Naruto danced back again twirling away from the hand and kicking out. Neji dodged fluidly aiming at his leg. Naruto dropped before he could hit and leapt back a good ten feet. He knew he couldn't beat Neji in taijutsu. Sure he had worked hard in the last month, and had improved much more then any of his classmates, but Neji was correct; he had a year of experience on Naruto. Naruto put his hands together and they flashed through signs.

"Futon: Renkudan!" He called out as he inhaled.

He spat out an air bullet. Neji just dodged as the air collided with the ground making a good size crater. He was blown back though by the shock wave of air. He caught his balance and frowned. Many gasped at the B-class jutsu.

"It seems you have a few tricks. No matter, I shall still defeat you." Neji said.

He came at Naruto but Naruto was ready he was once again dancing back. His feet caused small clouds of dust to rise as he hopped back dodging an attack. Then he flipped backwards and used chakra to stick to the wall. He quickly made more hand signs. Neji put distance between them to avoid what ever attack it was going to be.

"Suiton: Teppoudama!"

He spat out five small water bullets which Neji hurried to doge. He dodged four but the fifth one hit his chest and threw him back. As Neji regained his feet Naruto reached into sleeve and pulled out what looked like a seed.

"I mentioned my bloodline earlier." Naruto said.

Many gasped at this. The demon brat having something that was respected in their village? It couldn't be.

"Are you interested?" Naruto asked.

"No matter what it is, it won't be a match for the Byakugan."

"…"

Naruto was rolling the seed between his fingers. Then he leaned over and scooped some wet soil away. He patted the seed down then smiled. He slapped his hands to the ground and Neji saw a small amount of chakra slip into the soil. Everyone watched in amazement and disbelief as plant started to grow. When it was about three feet high it started to bloom roses.

"My friend says that I have the control of a god when it comes to nature."

Neji sneered.

"So you can grow flowers. Amazing."

His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I can control, change, and grow plants without hand signs."

Many people were stunned at this and many were in disbelief at the possibilities. Then Naruto picked one of the delicate blood red roses. Neji saw more chakra slip into the plant and suddenly the stem started to grow longer and thicker, the thorns doing the same. Finally it grew until it was the size of a good whip, and resembled one too. The whip still had the rose on the very tip. Naruto smiled in an eerie way and Neji felt this would be harder then before. Naruto spread his feet and then snapped the whip in the air making the small rose blossom burst into petals leaving a thorny vine. Neji barely dodged the first strike of the thorny whip. He tried to get past it to Naruto but he had much more control over the whip then possible, as if it was alive moving in any way to his command.

Neji once again had to dodge his attacks. The Hyuuga thought he could easily outlast Naruto with his stamina and chakra. Unfortunately he didn't know Naruto almost had the chakra of a Sannin and the stamina of a high Jonin. Neji continued to dodge attack upon attack waiting for the opportune moment to strike. After ten minutes he decided he had to use his speed. In a burst of speed he saw his moment and slid past the whip to slam his hand into Naruto's chest hitting a tenketsu point.

Naruto cursed for underestimating the boys speed as he flew back coughing up blood. He still had the whip at least. He hit the ground and shuddered once, but knew he had to stand quickly. He stood just in time as Neji was already lurching at him again. He missed the next hit by a hair. He snapped his whip but Neji got his arms up in time to block. The thorns still sliced up his arms a bit. Neji was pushed back and Naruto took his moment to rest. The boy was examining his arms. The thorns hadn't gotten in the best hit but the boy's arms would still be in pain meaning the attacks may not be as fast.

Neji gave him a furious glare. Naruto decided he needed an advantage. He wouldn't be able to dodge the boy's speed. And if he got within Neji's field…he shuddered. It would be painful. He decided what to do in a second. He dropped his whip and leapt back to the area his water and wind bullets had hit, to the small crater made by the wind bullet and the soil soaked in water. The perfect place to grow something. He dug through his sleeve keeping an eye on Neji who was wrapping his bandages to cover the cuts. Naruto hastily dropped an acorn in the hole. Neji just blinked at it wondering what he was doing. Naruto kicked dirt into the crater, enough to cover the acorn. Then he slammed his hands into the ground. Neji leapt at him seeing his hands busy.

Slowly a small sapling grew. It was about a foot high in eight seconds, before Naruto had to leap off to avoid the attack. Neji sneered at the small sapling but then ignored it. Mistake number one. Naruto threw his hands together and in a sign twenty kage bunshin appeared. They all split. Neji couldn't even tell the difference as the real Naruto had distributed the chakra equally then suppressed his own to match theirs. Neji decided process of elimination and went for the nearest clone. Three clones leapt to the sapling quickly adding chakra. It grew until it was three feet then Neji destroyed them moving onto the next clones leaving the sapling alone. Again a mistake.

'I just need to get it to five feet before it'll be stable enough to just pump loads of chakra into.' Naruto thought.

Four feet, but now he was the last one left. Neji lunged and he dodged. He needed a distraction. He slammed his hands together making rapid signs.

"Doton: Atsuen Maruishi no jutsu!"

A huge wave of earth rose and rolled like a wave towards Neji. Naruto took his chance. He leapt at the tree and slowly slipped the chakra into it. The second seemed like hours as he slowly made sure the sapling grew to five feet. Just as it hit five feet he heard a crash. Neji had dodged the earth making it hit the stadium wall. Neji scowled and ran at him, arms ready to hit. Naruto gathered chakra and took a calming breath.

Genma leapt back sensing the amount of chakra gathering in Naruto. Almost all the ninja in the stands could feel it and were amazed a Genin could have this much after using the jutsus and the kage bunshin which had been already a Chunin amount. None knew this was only a fifteenth of his power at most, and that wasn't using the Kyuubi's chakra. Slowly over the years the seal had been giving him a small stream of untainted chakra, which turned to his own, making his own grow in huge bounds.

As Neji was five ten feet from him Naruto gave a grin that almost made Neji stop. Then Naruto slammed all the chakra into the tree. Everyone screamed in shock and surprise as the tiny sapling sprouted up in a second. It grew so fast that Neji was caught on a branch as the tree leapt for the sky. With in twenty second the tree had grown to huge heights. Its leafy canopy covered the whole arena. Everyone was shocked into absolute silence. Even Sarutobi had dropped his pipe in shock. Neji, who was hanging from a branch only stared at the tree in utter disbelief as Naruto grinned sitting on a branch on the opposite side of the tree. The tree was over ten meters wide and absolutely huge. It was four times as big as the largest tree near Konoha.

"Holy Shit!" Naruto heard someone exclaim.

Naruto then added some chakra to the tree. Some people screamed as a branch, one that was a foot thick, changed into a python shaped branch, with a snake face and everything, wrapped around Neji pinning his arms to his side. Then he was sucked into the tree earning more surprised noises. Neji appeared out of the tree beside Naruto a few seconds later. Naruto had just arranged it so Neji was carried in a small 'pocket' of space and air through the tree. The boy was still staring. Naruto gave him a grin and shaped the branch he was on to become a throne like chair.

"So how do you like my tree Neji? Not so useless growing things, is it?"

Neji glared. Naruto leapt gracefully to the branch Neji was pinned in, and examined him. He lowered his voice to a whisper so the sound seals wouldn't amplify it.

"You are an arrogant fool." Naruto scowled at him. "Fate does not choose anything. We shape our own destinies. Only people like you who believe in this fate crap end up being ruled by it."

Neji gave a startled look.

"And your Byakugan is not the greatest weapon alive. There are plenty of people who could defeat you and it. So do not assume that because you have a small advantage you are invincible. And do not believe you are weaker just because you are from a branch family."

Neji stared in shock.

"Now let's fight."

"What?" Neji asked in disbelief. "You could crush me with this branch and you want to fight."

"Yes Hyuuga Neji. Let us fight. But be warned, I have complete control of this tree. Even if I insert chakra through my feet it will obey me."

Then the branch dropped him. Neji almost screamed as he fell. They had been on the bottom row of branches so there were no branches to grab as he fell a couple hundred feet. He wasn't even close enough to the tree to latch on to the bark. And from this height it would take all his chakra to cushion his fall, knocking him out anyways. A few people screamed as they saw him falling.

Then suddenly, two thirds of the way down, a branch grew and shot from the tree stopping him in mid air. It loosened its hold on him allowing him to climb onto it. Neji was shaking slightly from excitement, adrenaline, and fear. He stood slowly and slid into a position. He looked up and activated his eyes to find he could not see through the tree as it was integrated with the Chakra Naruto had used making it almost like a pillar to him. He frowned but then he caught Naruto coming at him, running down the side of the tree.

Naruto leapt at him and Neji could swear there was an excited grin on his face.

.-.

Shikamaru stared in shock at the tree that had grown in twenty second flat. Everyone was staring at it. It was such an impossible feat. Growing something like that, even with Mokuton would be impossible. 'This is his bloodline?' the boy wondered. 'It's powerful'. He had seen a few ninja try 'Kai', but Naruto had always sucked at Genjutsu, so it wasn't that. Then Neji was caught in a branch and pulled into a tree. When the boy was released on the other side, more then a few people were surprised. Naruto could have locked the boy in the tree most likely, yet he hadn't. Everyone could see Naruto was talking to the Hyuuga but they couldn't hear him.

Then suddenly he was dropped. Even Shikamaru was shocked. The boy was just falling. There was nothing to stop his fall. If Neji didn't have enough chakra to cushion his fall he would be dead. And it would take low level Chunin chakra capacity and control to even cushion himself from a fall like that. Neji's team-mate screamed out his name as Gai gripped the balcony bar so hard he almost left imprints. Even The Hyuuga head looked ready to save his nephew, and Hiashi wasn't a man to show he cared for anything. A few ninja looked ready to save the boy, but left it to the referee who also looked ready.

Suddenly a branch leapt from the tree and grabbed the boy. Everyone could almost see him shaking as he stood on the branch. Shikamaru was almost glad they were close to their balcony to see the fight. Naruto was running at Neji now and the Hyuuga looked a bit uneasy. Naruto slipped into his taijutsu stance which Shikamaru had noticed relied on speed, flexibility, and quick hits. He could also fit a weapon into the style like that 'rose' whip. Neji's also relied on speed and flexibility with accuracy, so they were even, though it was easy to see Neji had more experience. Shikamaru almost winced every time Naruto had a tenketsu point closed.

Soon Naruto had only limp arms, but Neji also had a broken wrist. Suddenly Naruto's left foot glowed with chakra. As they were fighting on the side of the tree, when Naruto added even more chakra it glowed. Then whip like branches sprouted around them and aimed at Neji their points all twisting into deadly points. Neji was forced farther down the tree. 'So he controls the tree with chakra.' Shikamaru though. 'And he can do almost anything. Whoever his friend is, they're right. He has the power of a god over nature…At least in plants.' Shikamaru thought as he watched.

When one attack almost got Neji, he suddenly started to spin, a blue chakra dome forming around him. Many were shocked to see the Hyuuga Kaiten. Even the Hyuuga head looked shocked. 'That's right. Dad said only main members can do that.' Shikamaru noted. Suddenly a large branch sprouted twisting into a large hand that grabbed Naruto and let the boy sit on it. Neji leapt to attack and the tree helped Naruto dodge. Neji seemed to be trying to get closer, to hit Naruto, but Naruto was just resting on the hand that moved when Neji tried to move to it. Shikamaru could tell Naruto was trying to wait until Neji ran out of chakra.

After a few minutes Naruto jerkily started to make hand signs, surprising most that he could even move his arms. It should be impossible to move limbs hit with the juuken so soon.

Five clones appeared and ran at Neji. As they got closer they surrounded him and attacked. Neji hit one and spun to face another. Then one latched onto his leg. Everyone could see the clone grin before it exploded. Neji as sent flying, splinters shooting at him. He shielded his face as best he could as splinters hit him. Luckily they didn't go to deep. But Neji was fighting to stay conscious now. And falling. He was blown to far from the tree too and the branch sent after him couldn't reach him. Everyone looked tense, until Naruto pushed off the tree and leapt at Neji. He caught the falling boy and pulled him close to his body as he made a hand sign summoning a clone. The clone made various hand signs as they three fell closer and closer to the ground. Then the clone dived under them and waited till they were ten feet from the ground before releasing the chakra.

"Fuuton: Hitofukitei Harou no jutsu!" The clone called out.

Great gusts of air rippled up and Naruto and Neji were slowed almost to a stop as the wind hit them. When the wind vanished Naruto dropped to the ground gently. Shikamaru was surprised Naruto had been able to give the clone enough chakra to do the attack. He had pretty much been using chakra non-stop the whole match. Genma called a medic over and Neji was carted away.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" Genma called out grinning.

There was a moment of dead silence before everyone burst into cheers. Naruto seemed shocked at the applauding as he made his way back up to them. As he reached the balcony he smiled and moved to Hayate mostly ignoring the congratulations.

"Uchiha Sasuke vs. Gaara of the Sand, next!" Genma called.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Uchiha Sasuke isn't here." Asuma replied loudly.

Muttering was heard and Genma glance to the Hokage.

"The match will be postponed. Aburame Shino vs. Kankuro of the sand."

"I give up!" Kankuro yelled surprising more then a few.

Genma nodded.

"Then Nara Shikamaru vs. Temari of the sand."

Shikamaru was also about to give up when Naruto tossed him into the arena also tossing kunai after him so he was pinned to the tree instead of hitting the ground. He muttered under his breath as he pulled the weapons out and dropped to the ground. He moved across from Temari scowling and muttering.

"Begin!" Genma yelled.

Shikamaru barely had time to blink before he was hit with a gust of air from the fan. Luckily it was just a gust of air. He spun in mid air and twisted to his feet hit the wall. He then dived behind one of the roots the large tree had, which had burst from the ground almost filling the arena. Wind blades sliced at the roots and tree and Shikamaru idly noticed Naruto had move to the Hokage's box and spoke to the Hokage before dropping beside Genma and waiting.

More wind blades sliced near him and he idly leaned against a safe part of the tree watching the clouds over the wall between the top of the stadium and the beginning of the tree canopy. He noticed that Temari was just releasing wind blades and yelling at him about hiding like a coward as she tried to find him, but he was neatly tucked into a root branch against the trunk of the tree. He planned on just sitting there until the violent girl ran out of chakra but suddenly a small branch poked him hard. He scowled at Naruto who gave an innocent expression. He sighed and stood running through familiar hand seals. Then he stepped to face Temari and she froze. She was looking at him with wide eyes.

"What?!" She yelled trying to move.

"Kage Mane success." Shikamaru sighed.

Then he reached for where her kunai would be and pulled one out. She had dropped her fan imitating him as he move the kunai to her own throat.

"Surrender." He sighed.

She was silent for a few second.

"I give." She whispered.

Genma announced him as the winner. Then a root grabbed him and tossed him into the air. If had cared he might have screamed. He landed on the balcony floor sliding slightly before just lying there lazily and sighing. Temari joined him a second later, but from the stairs. He stood and leaned against the railing in time to see Naruto adding chakra to the tree to make the roots reattach and heal the gashes. As he finished he nodded to the Hokage and ran up the wall to the balcony where he sat back on Hayate's lap. Hinata was watching him like a kicked puppy and Shikamaru guessed Ino, who was trying to chat to her, had informed her of what had happened after she had passed out. 'Troublesome women and their crushes.' Shikamaru sighed. Gaara suna shunshin'd into the arena at his name and they waited for five minutes. Ten second before Sasuke was disqualified, he and Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke and leaves.

"Hope we're not late-" Kakahsi stared but cut off as he saw the tree.

Sasuke was gaping.

"You're just in time." Genma said. "Now Uchiha get over here, and you Kakashi, up in the stands."

In a puff of smoke Kakashi joined them on the balcony.

"What did I miss?" He asked still looking at the tree.

"Shikamaru beat the sand girl and the sand kid gave up so Shino won by default." Asuma said. "Naruto beat Neji first."

"Naruto beat Neji?" Kakashi asked in surprise looking around for Naruto.

When he saw the blonde his one eyes widened even more as Hayate had chosen this minute to kiss the boy. From his angle, Shikamaru could see Hayate smirking into the kiss.

"Yeah and Naruto showed everyone his bloodline." Asuma sighed. "I would call him a god of nature."

"YOSH! Naruto showed Youthful strength in controlling plants when he made a Youthful thorn whip and grew the giant Youthful tree which he can control with the power of Youthfulness!" Gai yelled grinning his teeth shinning.

"Naruto made that?" Kakashi asked in shock gesturing to the tree.

"Yup." Kurenai said.

"But I had him for months and he never showed that kind of skill." Kakahsi said.

"He recently awoke it." Asuma responded.

"But even with it he wouldn't be Neji. I never saw that kind of potential in him." Kakashi scowled.

"Never saw potential in him?" Anko snarled as she leapt to her feet.

Everyone was surprised when she grabbed Kakashi's collar and slammed him into the wall.

"He showed shit loads of potential in the preliminaries of this Chunin exam. More then the Uchiha! And when did you ever watch him? Hmm?! When did you ever give a fuck about him?!" She screamed at the man. "After the forest of Death I saw you just cart the Uchiha off to treat him. Haruno was bleeding and exhausted. Naruto even had a seal on him from fighting Orochimaru! Yet you just left them to go treat the Uchiha! Then when the Uchiha wins you congratulate him, but when Naruto wins you just say he has to train harder! But who will train him? Not you! As soon as Uchiha was well you slipped off to train him specially leaving Naruto empty handed except for a Jonin he dislikes! All for the reason that the Uchiha needs _you_ training him. It's important for the Uchiha to win, but not Naruto. It doesn't matter if he looses or gets humiliated." She said sarcasm dripping off every word. "So don't say you never saw any potential in him! You never saw him!"

Anko then punched him hard in the gut making him double over. Naruto stepped up to her laying an arm on her arm.

"Anko." He said.

The woman calmed almost immediately dropping Kakashi. Then she hugged Naruto and started to cry into his shoulder. He led her off saying he would buy her a drink.

"That was weird." Kiba said.

Most ignored him as they turned to Kakashi instead.

"Is what she said true?" Kurenai asked in a menacing tone.

"Of course not!" Kakashi said picking himself up. "I would never ignore a student."

"Ah but you did just train the Uchiha." Hayate glared.

"He's up against an insane killing machine! He needed all the help he could get. Naruto wouldn't have died if he found Neji!"

"But he would have his pride crushed."

"Pride doesn't mater if you're alive." Kakashi muttered.

"Don't start Kakashi." Hayate snarled. "You've been more concerned about your pride then your life at times."

Then he stalked off towards Anko and Naruto. 'There's more to it.' Shikamaru thought seriously. 'There's a reason Anko was crying, and not just at the lack of training. She looked grief filled, and it was all aimed at Naruto. And Naruto didn't try to stand up for his sensei. What's going on?'

.-.

Naruto sighed as Anko sniffled and held on to him.

"What's really wrong?" He asked.

She was silent a moment.

"After you collapsed a month ago, Hokage sent me to get a real report on your life, like a biography."

Naruto tensed.

"I got everything important."

"…Why hasn't jiji told me?"

"He doesn't want to give you pity… and he can't help but feel he's to blame…. And I realised were the same and I should have helped."

She was almost whimpering now.

"That's the past now Anko, no 'what ifs' or pity." He scowled.

She nodded sniffling.

"I just got so mad when he said you had no potential."

Naruto smiled.

"Then I remembered why he didn't seem to like you and I remembered everything in the report." She sniffled.

He nodded. Then he sat her down on a bench.

"Stay here. I'll go get us some water."

She nodded wiping her eyes. He hurried off to small stand that sold food and such to the people in the stadium. He quickly got two bottles of water and headed back to Anko. As he was walking he suddenly heard some talking. Normally he would have just ignored it as it would be some chatter of a villager. But these two were talking in a dark corner. He paused at the corner of the wall that separated them and listened calmly.

"I thought he said the invasion would start after the sand kid's and the Uchiha's battle." One snapped.

"Lord Orochimaru has decided he wishes to see how Uzumaki will fare against the winner. He says he may have to take him also for his bloodline."

"So we're just putting off an extra match?"

"Yes. Now go tell the sand-nins that their 'Kazekage' said so." One chuckled.

The other also laughed.

"What is Lord Orochimaru going to do with them after the invasion?"

"I don't know." He huffed. "Lord Orochimaru doesn't just yell out his plan."

"I guess." The other grumbled.

"Now go! Tell the sand we're waiting a little longer. And remember to tell them to try and grab one member of every clan for Orochimaru." The first said.

"Hai!"

Naruto pressed against the wall and waited. When he felt the two head off in the opposite direct in he took off as fast as his legs could carry him. He skid into the room with Anko to see Hayate also there. He snarled and they blinked in surprise.

"Alert the ANBU and the Hokage!" He snarled lowly.

"Of what?" Anko asked.

"Sand and sound are planning an invasion! They're going to attack after the next fight! And their Kazekage isn't the real one!"

"Fuck!" Hayate said vanishing in a blur.

Anko soon followed. Naruto quickly ran off towards the stands again. He found his way to the Hokage box and waited till Sarutobi spotted him and waved him over. Naruto moved up to him and with a polite bow leaned up and whispered in the man's ear. The Hokage kept his shock hidden well.

"Very well Naruto you may, just don't be late for you match." The Hokage smiled.

"What did he wish?" The Kazekage asked.

"He wished to go check up on his opponent in the hospital." The Hokage smiled kindly.

The Kazekage gave a grunt and focused back on the one-sided match.

Naruto hurried to get out of the stadium. As he ran he glanced at the match. Sasuke was showing off an array of jutsus and taijutsu moves but Gaara just stood there his sand blocking everything and a small smirk on his face. He was just toying with Sasuke. Naruto didn't have time to watch though as he stepped from the stadium and found a back alley. He made rapid signs and in a burst of smoke the alley was filled with copies of him-self. He made them all transform into random people and sent them out. Then he heard cries from the stadium. He hurried back to find Sasuke with his hand jammed through the sand shield, a crackling ball of energy barely an inch from Gaara who looked surprise. Sasuke looked frustrated. Suddenly Gaara scowled. Sand swirled around to wrap around Sasuke so only his head was visible. He raised his arm, fist open, but the referee stepped in.

"Winner Gaara!"

Gaara reluctantly dropped Sasuke and Genma quickly got him away from the sand kid to Kakashi who had come to get him.

"Come down here Uzumaki!" Gaara yelled.

"Next match Uzumaki Naruto vs. Gaara of the sand." Genma coughed.

Gaara glared at him while Naruto sighed and leapt from the roof of the stadium, which he had been on. He leapt far enough that he was close enough to the tree to grab a branch. He then slid down the tree until he was across from Gaara.

"Begin!" Genma yelled.

Sand immediately rippled out to grab him but Naruto calmly skipped away and back up the tree. When he was high enough up he sat down on a branch. Gaara threw an arm up and sand shot up towards him. It stopped three feet short.

"Not enough sand." Naruto said.

Gaara growled and then in a swirl of sand reappeared right beside Naruto on the branch. Naruto tackled him. Everyone seemed surprised that the sand didn't jump up. Many forgot that sand is also a part of nature, a mixture of earth and wind, and Naruto had enough control over it to neutralize Gaara's control. As they hit the trunk of the tree they both sunk in. A moment later two clones to look exactly like them crashed out on the other side. The clones started to fall and the Naruto clone leapt back to the branches while the Gaara clone was caught by his sand (which the clone was given enough chakra to control). As the people watched the clones give a small battle, Naruto was really inside the tree. Naruto looked at Gaara who was snarling at him. They were in a small square empty pocket (kind of like his house). There were some small holes to the outside so they could get air. Gaara was trapped to the wall with wood twisting around his legs and arms like he had been crucified.

"I'll Kill You!" Gaara snarled.

"Is that you, or Shukaku speaking?" Naruto asked bluntly.

Gaara froze eyes wide. Then he cried out, head bowing in pain.

"Mother wants your blood!"

"Who is your mother?"

"The sand!"

"Then why can you hear her if your sand isn't in here?"

Gaara scowled and looked confused.

"That's the Shukaku speaking. The Shukaku keeps you from sleeping."

Gaara hissed in pain as his eye twitched. Naruto could easily see Shukaku was the problem.

"Would you like to be able to sleep? Would you like to be able to have a quiet time? Would you like to not hear the voice in your head? I can help."

"Mother says you're lying!"

"…Would you like to rely on your own feeling, and make your own choices?"

This hit the boy as he silenced. There was almost half a minute of silence.

"Yes…please." He rasped

Then he convulsed and tried to clutch his head as he cried in pain.

"No! No I Don't! Mother say's you're tricking me!"

Naruto just smiled.

"You already said yes."

He move to Gaara and opened his shirt. Gaara was trying to rip free, crying out in pain at the same time. Naruto looked at the seal and sighed.

'Kyuubi!' He called.

'**I'm here Fool.'**

'Ready?'

'**Yes.'**

Naruto took a deep breath and gave up control. He watched through his own eyes as his body moved under the Kyuubi's control. Kyuubi laughed in an eerie way and the kid quieted as if his pain had stopped. Then he got fear in his eyes.

"**Ah, it seems as if Shukaku recognizes me.**" Kyuubi laughed gleefully.

"You're not the blonde!" Gaara snarled.

"**Correct. I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune."** Kyuubi laughed.

Gaara's eyes widened.

"He's just like me." The boy whispered.

"**Yes. Yes he is. But he's not as insane as you."**

Kyuubi switched to talk to Naruto in his mind.

'**Take this as a lesson Fool. If you had given up or given in early in life, this is what you would have become.'**

Naruto winced but watched as the Kyuubi studied the seal then. Then he grabbed one of Naruto's storage seals in his clothing and pulled out brushes and ink. Naruto made sure to carry them ever since he had learned Kyuubi was a seal master. Kyuubi drew more marks over the boy's stomach with precise skill. Then he put the things away and gathered chakra into his finger tips. He slammed them into Gaara's gut and Gaara screamed. Naruto had made sure to close the air holes for a moment so the sound wouldn't escape. Then suddenly Gaara slumped and Kyuubi returned control to Naruto. Naruto caught Gaara as his tree let him go and the boy crumbled. The boy grabbed at his shirt as Naruto's arms wrapped around him. He was silent for a good couple minutes.

"I can't hear him anymore." He whispered.

Naruto smiled.

"Good. Now you don't have to do what he says."

Gaara's grip tightened on his shirt.

"Now are you going to kill me?"

Naruto gave a laugh.

"I would not go through with all the trouble to kill you. I don't need your blood on my hands. But I could use a friend. I think you could use one too."

The boy jerked to look up at him in disbelief.

"A friend?" He said slowly.

"A Friend."

Naruto held out his hand and Gaara slowly took it.

"Do…do friends tell each other their secrets?" Gaara asked hesitantly.

He seemed so confused and lost. Naruto realized he was having a bit of a break down like he himself had had earlier that month. His life had just been radically changed and he wasn't all there.

"I think, if they want to." Naruto said frowning.

"Then I should tell you the Kazekage is a snake."

Naruto froze slightly and snarled. Orochimaru was right next to the Hokage. If he struck….Naruto stood pulling Gaara with him. Gaara almost whimpered as Naruto did so.

"Sorry. I forgot you'll be tried and sore after the sealing."

Naruto put his hands together and a clone appeared next to him.

"He can take you to my house. He'll let you live as long as you don't take part in the invasion."

Gaara nodded wearily. Naruto made the tree let them out into a heavily shaded part of the tree. He saw his clones had finished battling. The Naruto clone stood above Gaara-clone who was panting and caught in the tree in a crucified position like inside. The sand had been neutralized again.

"Winner Uzumaki!" Genma yelled.

Then it started. A huge explosion came from the direction of the wall and the stadium was thrown under a genjutsu. Temari and Kankuro leapt from the balcony and kicked Naruto-clone back, looking shocked as he vanished in puff of smoke. They went to grab Gaara. The clone giggled making them jump back clutching their hearts as they took calming breathes.

"If you're looking for Gaara," The Gaara clone said, "He's coming."

Then it transformed into a Naruto and popped out in a puff of smoke. The two stared a moment. Then Naruto dropped beside them, Gaara on his back. They were immediately in fighting position. Gaara was already asleep. That scared them.

"Look its fine." Naruto reassured. "We made a compromise. He doesn't take part in the invasion, I fixed his seal."

They were shocked enough not to notice the roots behind them. Then they were unconscious. Naruto made more clones and they too the three siblings off towards his house. Then Naruto leapt back to the balcony. He found the rookie nine all fighting. The Jonin were trying to fight off the most. Naruto hit a man from the area then turned to the others.

"Ino, Shika, Choji! Go help the civilian schools! They won't have much protection!"

They nodded not caring that he was ordering them around. They took off.

"Tenten, Kiba, Sasuke, and Sakura! Go protect the hospital!"

They took off. Sakura and Sasuke glared once before leaving.

"Shino, Hinata, you can help me with the academy."

They were off leaving the Jonin. Naruto leapt across the roof tops making his way quickly when he noticed Hinata slowing. He dropped back, picked her up bridal style ignoring her 'eep' and leapt off again. As they reached the academy they found it was under heavy attack. A few instructors lay dead in the yard while Iruka and one other were trying to hold the rest off. Naruto dropped as Shino attacked.

"Hinata go help the students evacuate. Some ninja will probably have slipped by those two. The kids need you."

She gave a nod and hurried off as Naruto threw a couple seeds down. The enemy had spotted them and were coming at them. Naruto slammed his hands to the ground and pushed his chakra in. The seeds quickly grew into large vine-y plants. They were just poison ivy, but Naruto had made it grow to huge sizes. They shot out and impaled more then a few before tangling around the others. Shino used his bugs to drain them as they were held still rashes already forming from the plant. Iruka gave him a grateful nod as he hurried into the academy to the escape tunnels, to help with the defence, the unconscious instructor tossed over his shoulder. Naruto quickly checked the fallen academy teachers and found three alive. He made clones to drag them off to the evacuation point in the monument.

"I'll go help the civilians." Shino said quietly.

Naruto nodded. Then they split. Naruto ran down the street at top speed. When he found a house with a large garden he grabbed a rose and changed it into a whip before hurrying off again.

He ran onto one street to see some civilian men surrounding a group of civilian women, trying to protect them from some advancing Oto-nin. The oto-nin were laughing in amusement. At least until Naruto slit a throat with his whip. Naruto leapt into their fray spinning on his toes, his whip also twirling hovering a few inches from his skin as it sliced the ninja to pieces. When the enemy was dead he made ten clones to help the civilians.

"Hurry and go!" Naruto yelled at them before taking off again.

At the moment he couldn't focus on the fact he had just killed his first person. Battles had no room for those types of thoughts.

As he reached the hospital he found Sakura unconscious on the roof beside Tenten who was the back up hitter while Sasuke and Kiba were attacking anyone who came to close. Sasuke was roasting them and Kiba was ripping them to shreds. There were some of the doctors helping the two, but they obviously weren't very strong. There was only so much that some doctors and three Genin could do against a group of Jonin Oto-nins. Naruto then caught sight of Neji standing in the door way and taking care of any ninja who got past the others. Naruto thanked his luck that he had packed lots of seeds in his clothing. He picked out a few rose bush ones and quickly planted them while the enemy didn't notice him. Then he gathered chakra gaining attention.

"Everyone get inside!" He yelled.

Sasuke snarled looking ready to disobey but Kiba being smart for once grabbed him and tossed him inside before grabbing the two doctors and leaping for cover. Tenten had grabbed Sakura and swung into a window. Neji slammed the door and the sound turned to him laughing once again. Then he slammed the chakra into the rose seeds. The plants grew huge, the stems at least two feet wide and the thorns almost a foot themselves. The plant burst through the sound ninja either impaling them or slicing them with the thorns. The whole plant wrapped around the Hospital in a protective manner, killing the enemy. Naruto made a small opening between the vines for his team-mates to get out. Tenten hurried out followed by Kiba, Sasuke, and surprisingly Neji. Then Naruto shoved more chakra into the plant. Any enemies would not be allowed near, but allies would. His plants were smart enough to tell the difference between the want to harm and not.

"Good job Naruto!" Kiba grinned.

"That's amazing." Tenten looking at the rose covered Hospital.

Since the stem and thorns grew so did the flower blossoms. The rose petals were bigger then a twelve year old kid (remember these guys are sixteen)

"Come on. We need to keep going. My thorns will keep the hospital safe."

The all nodded except Sasuke who snarled at him.

"Who put you in charge dobe?"

Naruto gave him a flat stare.

"Because I'm the one with the plan."

Sasuke glared looking ready to argue.

"I say Naruto's Leader." Kiba grinned.

"Me too." Neji said.

"Me three." Tenten chirped.

Sasuke sulked glaring at Naruto.

"There are still civilians about. They need to be evacuated and protected. This attack was led by someone who knows Konoha so the tunnels are going to be known so they need protection to. You can do that. I need to go check on someone and make sure they're okay. Stick together, you may run into people you can't handle by yourself."

"Hai!" The three chorused Sasuke just grumbling.

They took off in a shot. Sasuke pause to glare threateningly at Naruto. Then he ran off in another direction.

"Fool." Naruto muttered watching him run off.

Then Naruto took off back to the stadium. He arrived to find a huge purple shield surrounding the area. Nothing was visible over the large tree that had ripped through the roof. Naruto saw ANBU watching the shield.

"If they can't get in then there's no point in attacking the shield." Naruto muttered aloud.

'**Fool, the shield is unbreakable through the east, the west, the north, and the south side, and the top, but what about below?'**

Naruto grinned and hurried to find a door or window into the building they were on. When he found one he slipped in and hurried to the top floor. When he was sure he was just under the fight he spat out an air bullet. The small part of roof collapsed letting him leap up. He was in. He leapt up to find himself out of view of the fight. He slid through the roots to come upon the battle where he froze in surprise. The Hokage was fighting the old hokages and Orochimaru.

Naruto had no idea what was going on but he could see Sarutobi needed help. He slammed his hands to the ground and his chakra rippled out. Even though he had made clones, controlled plants, and grew a tree (the Kyuubi used its chakra for the seal) he still had a lot to spare. His control over plants was so good that his the thorns and vines together had taken only enough chakra to make five kage bunshin. He still had three quarters of his chakra left.

The large tree shifted slightly then the roots and branches attacked the three opponents. Orochimaru seemed shocked, but the two hokages looked absolutely blank. Orochimaru dodged the roots along with the second Hokage but the first tried to stop the roots with his own Mokuton techniques. He was torn apart, as Naruto's control was much better. Just before the roots impaled him and as they ripped him to shreds, the man smiled at Naruto. Then a layer of mud melted from the body the roots had torn into more then ten pieces and a kunai had dropped from his head.

'**A controlling technique.' **Kyuubi said for him.

Naruto sent Sarutobi a nod then focused on making the roots and trees go for the second Hokage. The man was fast though. And his water attacks were destroying parts of the tree. Naruto focused entirely on the water man as he hopped about. Naruto got him a few good times and always kept the man away from him. Once he even had to get his own trees to lift him up a huge wave barrelled across the roof.

'**You truly are a god of Nature, Fool.**' Kyuubi laughed gleefully. **'You've destroyed a Hokage. To be fair he wasn't at full strength, but you, a Genin, defeated him with his own techniques.'**

The Kyuubi howled with laughter rambling about how the villagers had to be careful now. His concentration the Hokage was interrupted a huge monkey flew past his view and almost slammed into a tree. Naruto caught him with a root before he could hit the tree. Naruto looked at him.

"Good catch kid." The monkey grunted.

'A summoning.' Naruto realized.

"Watch Out!"

He spun in time to find a huge snake looming above him ready to attack. It wasn't as big as Manda was rumoured to be but it was big. Naruto's roots and branches leapt up in a shield around him as the snake struck. The snake hissed in pain but tore up quite a few roots and such before it stopped and backed away. The monkey summon flew at it and Naruto turned back to look at the second Hokage. He was kicked back at high speed.

"Fuck!" He yelped as he skidded across the ground.

He could feel five broken ribs now. He immediately pumped chakra into the floor and roots flew up to stop the follow up attack from the man. A water dragon penetrated the roots though, the roots slowed it enough that when the water hit he was only pushed back a few feet. Naruto cursed and grabbed one of the broken chunks of root. It twisted to form a long whip. He had practiced this weapon quite a bit and was quite good. He slashed out at the Hokage but he dodged. Naruto leapt up top of one of the trees and the man followed. Seems he wasn't as intelligent when controlled. When the man was a few feet away Naruto pushed chakra into the tree and the tree swallowed the man up to his head. Naruto's whip lashed out sharpening on the end so it was as sharp as any sword, and decapitated the man. Mud and kunai fell away from another's head.

Naruto huffed at all the energy he had used. He spotted Enma holding Orochimaru back as Sarutobi rushed forward. Naruto saw the Orochimaru's tongue brush his lips and saw what was planned. He leapt across the field and shoved the Hokage down. Just then Orochimaru's tongue shot out transforming into a snake that spit out a sword which tore into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto skid back falling back as he hissed in pain. He heard Sarutobi curse Orochimaru. Slowly Naruto stood panting.

'Kyuubi.'

'**Yes?'**

'Can you pump _your_ youki to my claws?'

He heard giddy laughter before his nails grew long and sharp while glowing red.

'Thanks.'

Then he leapt at Orochimaru who was focusing on Sarutobi and fighting the monkey's hold. Naruto dashed in and raked his one set of claws across Orochimaru's left hand. He also nicked the right arm with his own mangled arm. Orochimaru screamed in pain and Naruto stumbled back. The man's arms slowly turned a bloody red and black as the blood poured freely.

"What did you do Gaki?!" He screamed.

"Kyuubi's youki is poisonous to all creatures." Naruto smirked.

It was even poisonous to him but when it was just focused in his claws, not his blood or skin he would be okay for about two minutes. Naruto let the youki on his claws die and sit back panting. He couldn't do much more. Sure he had lots of chakra but he was physically exhausted. He saw the four making the barrier leap back and grab Orochimaru briefly but everything was blurring. Finally a hand rested on his head and he looked blearily up at the smiling Hokage.

"Thank you Naruto."

Then he was out.

.-.

When he finally fell from the darkness he felt something soft tucked around him. He kept his eyes closed as he recognized that he was lying in a bed. He listened and heard people about. He sniffed gently and could smell fresh air and flowers. Lots of flowers. They soothed his senses and he just laid there a moment taking in the scent. Slowly he opened his eyes. He found a white ceiling above him. He lifted his head and found himself in a hospital room. The window was open a crack letting in fresh air. He spotted the flowers next. They took up about a third of the room. He blinked and tilted his head slightly wondering who had given them to him.

He slid up the bed and leaned against the wall. He found his ribs were bandages along with his wrist and leg. He pulled the bandages off as he was healed. Just after he had finished pulling the bandages off a doctor stepped in. He took one look at Naruto and hurried off. Naruto scowled after him. But a few minutes later he entered again with the Hokage. Naruto smiled softly at the old man. The Hokage huffed on his pipe as he moved over to ruffle Naruto's hair.

"How are you feeling Naruto?"

"Good."

"Hmm. You've been out two days."

Naruto blinked.

"You had six broken ribs, some pulled muscles, a deep cut on one leg, and a sprained wrist."

'Hmm. I knew of the ribs but not the others.' Naruto thought.

'**Adrenaline**.' Kyuubi responded.

"How many did we loose?" Naruto asked.

The Hokage sighed and sat down in a chair as the doctor left.

"Not as many as we would have, had the ANBU been caught by surprise. We suffered a lot of damage and quite a few died but none you knew."

Naruto sighed in relief. Naruto then looked back to the flowers.

"Who are the flowers from?"

"Various People. Lots of your friends sent them. Many people from the Hospital also ordered them for you. Many saw how you came and saved the hospital with your thorns. The hospital was attacked three more times after you left too but the thorns saved them."

Naruto smiled slightly.

"The ramen stand owners also sent you some flowers and finally a few of my more loyal ninja sent some. The tale of how you defeated both Hokage summons has spread. The ANBU who watched relayed it to everyone."

Naruto blushed lightly.

"I must thank you again for that Naruto. With out you I would have died. In the end I just suffered from exhaustion and a broken finger, along with some bruises."

Naruto blushed lightly again.

"How are my team-mates?"

"Neji is back in the hospital. He defended Hyuuga Hanabi and almost died when overrun. Tenten took a hit meant for some civilian. She's already out of the hospital. Kiba just had Akamaru checked in. Shino suffered from a mild concussion. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were protected by their parents before any damage was done. Most of your Jonin sensei are fine."

"What about Hayate, Genma, Anko, Iruka, and Hinata?"

"Anko didn't suffer from any injuries as she took care of a weaker group that tried to scale the walls. Hayate and Genma took out a squad headed for the market place. Iruka was mostly unhurt. And Hinata just suffered from her previous injuries. She was a great help in evacuating. As Orochimaru led the attack he knew where the evacuation routes were and had oto-nin attack in them. Hinata alerted everyone when a group was coming at them."

Naruto nodded.

"And Sasuke and Sakura?"

"Sakura just got knocked unconscious. Tenten said she was hit with a stray weapon when she tried to go to Sasuke, but I have the nagging suspicion Tenten knocked her out. And Sasuke tried to take on a group of sound Chunin by himself. He was rescued before they could kill him."

Naruto shook his head at the stupidity of Sasuke and Sakura.

"Construction has already started again."

Naruto smiled.

"Also, three sand-nin appeared after the battle. The red head said they were at your house."

Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"I negotiated with Gaara and knocked them out so they didn't have to choose between their village and the fight."

"…The red head mentioned something of sealing."

"Kyuubi fixed the seal on Shukaku. If he hadn't Gaara was supposed to transform and lead an attack on Konoha."

The Hokage sighed in relief.

"Luckily that didn't happen."

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"And he can seal?"

Naruto chuckled.

"Yes. Kyuubi is quite _adept_ at sealing."

'**I'm A Master, You Fool!**' Kyuubi howled.

Naruto ignored him as the Hokage puffed on his pipe.

"That's good to hear. There's a meeting in my office at one. Please be there."

Naruto gave a curt nod and the Hokage strolled off after patting his head. Once the Hokage was gone Naruto slide from the bed and grabbed his changshan, which was clean and folded on by the flowers. He then made thirty clones. He sent off a few disguised to help around the village, a few to move the rose and ivy bushes, and a few to take the flowers to his house then he set off to find something to eat.

.-.

Naruto looked around the Hokage's office and found all the rookie Genin and Gai's team, except Lee who was in the hospital. The Hokage sat at his desk calmly looking over papers as the twelve of them stood together. Finally Naruto sighed.

"Jiji, why did you call us here?" He asked.

"Show some respect to the Hokage!" Sakura screamed at him attempting to smack him in the head.

He leaned back dodging and glaring at her till she shrunk back. The Hokage nodded once.

"I called you here to discuss the Chunin exam and the battle."

They all straightened.

"Would Kiba step forwards?"

Kiba did so.

"Kiba, even though you did not make it to the final part of the exam you showed Chunin strength. You work well with others and were great help. I cannot promote you but we hope to see you pass the next exams."

Kiba grinned widely and stepped back.

"Hinata, you also didn't make it to the final exam but showed great courage and strength. Even when fresh from the hospital you showed your loyalty. If not for you the academy students would have been ambushed and overrun. Thank you."

She blushed deeply, bowing her head.

"Shino, even though you didn't get to fight in the exam but you still made it the final showing strength, cunning, and skill. You showed high intelligence and strength in protecting civilians. Thank you."

Shino stepped back bowing.

"Tenten. You did not make it to the end of the exam so I cannot give you Chunin rank. But you showed loyalty and strength when taking a hit meant for a civilian. Thank you for protecting Konoha."

She blushed lightly and stepped back.

"Neji, you showed great strength and potential in the exam. But the judges found your outlook and teamwork lacking. But you showed you could change. You protected the hospital even when injured. Thank you."

Neji bowed his head and stepped back by Tenten, limping just slightly.

"Ino. You showed great teamwork and skill when battling. You have made your clan proud. If not for you a group of civilians would have been slaughtered. You also proved loyalty by being ready to fight and sacrifice yourself for the village. I expect to see you in the exam next time."

She smiled and skipped back.

"Shikamaru. You showed a very high intelligence in tactics and strategy. You also have got your bloodline down quite well. You have also shown great stealth skills, as when you hid very few could even sense you. You also protected Konoha and held the enemy off as others escaped. Thank you and congratulations on your new rank."

Shikamaru took the vest sighing before stepping back.

"Choji. You showed great teamwork like your team-mates. You also showed a good grasp of shinobi skills. I hope to see you in the next exam. Thank you."

The boy munched happily.

"Sakura Haruno."

Sakura stepped forwards head held high.

"You showed some skills in genjutsu. But I am disappointed to see you know very little else. You did not help but hinder in the battle. I hope you train harder."

She blushed in shame and slinked back.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke stepped forwards smirking arrogantly.

"You showed skill and potential. You protected the hospital well also, but when given a logical order you ran off and tried to fight more experienced ninja. You did well in your battle also but not well enough. Better luck next exam."

The boy glowered, eyes narrowed.

"And finally Naruto. You showed a great deal of skill and intelligence in your fight. You also showed mercy and teamwork. In the battle you showed you could do what was needed to protect Konoha. It is also thanks to you the academy is safe, the hospital was protected, and my life was saved. I thank you from the bottom of my heart and happily give you Chunin rank."

Naruto accepted the vest a small smile on his face.

"Hokage-sama!" Sakura screeched. "How can you promote the Dobe and not Sasuke! Sasuke did much more then him!"

Sarutobi scowled.

"You forget you place." Naruto snarled at her, scaring her. "You must respect the Hokage and his decisions, not criticise or question him as he is the leader of the village."

She shrunk back again.

"Thank you Naruto. You are all dismissed. Except Naruto. Would you please stay behind?"

The others filed out leaving Naruto with the Hokage. The Hokage smiled at him.

"I have decided to give you Chunin rank with bonuses."

Naruto frowned.

"You essentially have the same privileges as a Sanin. You may leave the village when you wish, you may refuse missions, and you do not have to listen to orders from anyone other then me."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. Then he smiled slightly.

"Thank you."

The Hokage waved the thanks off.

"Here are your new papers and passports."

He took the papers tucking them away.

"There is a mission I have for you if you'll also take it."

Naruto blinked.

"I want you to go with Jiraya and retrieve Tsunade. I wish her to take my position of Hokage."

"You're retiring?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes. I tried to retire seventeen years ago, but when the Yondaime died I had to take over again."

"But Tsunade? I heard she doesn't like Konoha."

"That's why I want you and her old team-mate to go convince her."

Naruto nodded slowly.

"I shall go."

Sarutobi smiled.

"Good. You leave in a week. Till then take some time off."

Naruto nodded and smiled just slightly.

"I am glad to see you alive, jiji."

"And I'm glad to be alive."

Naruto just smiled again.

.-.

Naruto was walking down the street towards the forest and his place when two people swooped down on either side of him and lifted him up in a sandwich like hug. He got a kiss on each cheek and smiled slightly at Hayate and Genma.

"We're glad you aren't hurt." Hayate smiled.

"But you owe us for scaring us so badly in your fight."

Naruto raised a brow laughing lightly.

"What's my punishment then?" he purred.

The two gave him twin sly smirks.

"We've decided on a threesome."

Naruto choked on his own spit as Kyuubi roared with laughter.

"And we're having it now." They said dragging him off towards Hayate's.

"But it's only a little after dinner." Naruto said.

"Gives us more time." Genma smirked. "Besides haven't you always wanted to be part of a threesome?"

Naruto gave a devious grin his eyes lighting up.

"Maybe." He said a haughty tone.

Genma laughed with Hayate as they kissed him again.

"Well if it goes well we'll be doing it again." Genma leered at the pair.

Naruto blushed just slightly and Hayate gave a twinkling smirk.

.-.

"You want me to take a Chunin gaki with me?!" Jiraya yelled in outrage.

'This 'Gaki' is way above Chunin level and has the same bonuses you Sannin do." Sarutobi said puffing on his pipe.

Jiraya grumbled under his breath.

"Fine. When do we leave?"

"Today."

"Today?" the man whined.

"I told Naruto a week, it's been a week."

"Naruto?" The man's ears pricked up. "You mean _his_ son?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place!?"

Sarutobi just smirked.

"I want you to teach him a few techniques to."

The man sighed and nodded.

"Where can I find him?"

The Hokage looked into his glass ball and smirked. Then he wrote down an address on a piece of paper. Jiraya looked at it.

"His address?"

"Sort of."

Jiraya wondered at that but just headed for the window, leaping across the rooftops.

When he reached the addressed place he knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked louder. A moment later he heard scrambling feet. The door opened to show a man with some hastily pulled on pants.

"Can I help you?"

Jiraya frowned and looked at the address again.

"Is Naruto here?"

The man blinked then he seemed to understand.

"Yes. Please come in."

Jiraya stepped in and sat down on a motioned couch as the man vanished back into what he guessed was the bedroom. There was a moment of noise and ruckus before a blonde teen stepped from the room. He was fairly short with long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, creamy skin, decorative whisker marks, and wearing a changshan. Two men followed behind the teen. One who had greeted him at the door and another with pale skin and tired eyes.

"You're Jiraya?" The blonde asked.

"Yes gaki, and we're leaving today."

The boy nodded and pulled on some leather shoes while pulling his hair into a braid. The two men just plopped down on different chairs, the one who had greeted him sticking a senbon in his mouth.

"This is Genma and Hayate." The blonde said pointing to each who nodded in greeting. "And I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

Jiraya looked at him a moment. There were traces of Minato in the boy. As the blonde looked ready Jiraya stood and waited by the door. Naruto moved to Hayate and hugged the man before kissing him deeply. Jiraya blinked once in surprise. Then he blinked in surprise again when Naruto kissed the other man.

"Hurry back Naruto, we'll get lonely without you." Genma purred as Naruto moved towards the door.

Naruto sent them a smile and followed Jiraya out the door. Jiraya followed and led the way towards the gates of Konoha.

"So, a threesome?" He grinned perverted'ly.

Naruto blushed lightly.

"Yes."

"That's a good idea for my next book." Jiraya said pulling a note book out and jotting the idea down. "Anyways, you packed?"

"Yes. I have everything I need in scrolls."

Jiraya nodded absently, his eyes on a woman walking ahead of them. Naruto sighed heavily. He had the feeling this was going to be a long trip.

.-.

Naruto blew a strand of hair from his face as he sat idly on the stone. Jiraya had just gone to the stream to fill their water bottles, leaving Naruto to sit quietly in the sun. Ten days had already passed and they hadn't encountered Tsunade. They were close though. There were people who said they had seen her. But they were still days away. Naruto found himself slowly liking the old pervert as they travelled. The man had a sense of humour, even if he was perverted. Jiraya was also just quite nice. He felt he could already trust the man which said a lot for said man as Naruto never really trusted easily, especially not recently.

Naruto allowed a small smile to tug at his lips as he watched a pair of birds glide across the sky. It was nice to be away from the village. No whispers, no glares, no hate. He could see why Tsunade had stayed away. It was so much nicer out here, out of Konoha. He wouldn't leave the village though. He had Genma and Hayate waiting for him. And Anko and Sarutobi. He wouldn't leave them.

Naruto gently reached over and touched a flower growing at the base of the boulder. He gently twisted some will and chakra into the delicate white flower and watched with a smile. He had come up with a new trick. The small flower somehow uprooted itself and waved two leaves like arms. Its roots started to grip the ground and drag it along like it had a bunch of legs. It slowly crawled to his foot and slinked up on his shoes. He giggled once in amusement. He heard Jiraya's footsteps and looked up as the man walked from the tree. The man tossed him a water bottle and glanced around.

"Ready to go?" He huffed.

"Yes." Naruto said.

He reached down and pulled the flower onto his hand. He moved closer to Jiraya and the man squinted at the flower. It perked a leaf up in a wave like gesture. Jiraya cried out and jumped back.

"It's Alive!" He yelled.

Naruto waved a hand absently, dismissing his panic.

"All plants are alive."

"That One Waved At Me!"

"Wait till I can make trees do that."

Jiraya shuddered and took off at a fast pace. Naruto gave a soft hum and made sure the flower was secure on his shoulder. It just wound around his braid and went limp. He hadn't given it enough chakra to stay alive for long. He ignored the dirt and roots also mixed in his hair with the flower and followed Jiraya.

.-.

Naruto idly looked around the hotel room. Jiraya had ditched him to chase after some woman. Naruto set all his scrolls down on his bed and hummed as he moved to open the window. He sighed as the fresh air hit his face. After a moment he moved to his scrolls and unsealed a set of cleaner clothes. After a day of training while travelling he wanted some cleaner clothes on. He grabbed a different outfit and walked to the bathroom to have a shower.

After his shower he stepped from the bathroom his hair loose and wearing a pair of long flowing brown pants, and a white tank top he wore under his changshan. Overtop he had pulled on a long sleeved forest green open coat. He hummed just under his breath as he gently tucked his scrolls on the bedside and grabbed the bag of food he had bought as they had wandered to the inn. He popped some dango into his mouth as he moved to sit on the window sill. He gazed out at the sun which was just now touching the horizon.

He had just finished the last bite when a knock came at the door. Naruto blinked. He stood and silently walked to the door. Had Jiraya lost his key? It would be like him. Naruto opened the door and was met by an odd sight. Two people. One, who stood at the back, was blue, with blue hair, black eyes, and a huge sword. The other was much younger by the looks with long black hair, pale skin, and a familiar pair of red eyes; sharingan. They both wore identical black and red cloaks. Naruto immediately knew they were the enemy.

"Hello Naruto." The younger one said in a low baritone voice.

Naruto burst into motion. He slammed the door and dived for the window. He leapt clear of it as he heard the door explode into the room. He heard the clatter of sandals before he knew they were out the window and following. He jumped to a roof and rolled to avoid five kunai. He noticed if they had hit, none would have killed him. 'They don't want any to hit.' He though. 'That means they want me alive. Why?' He didn't have time to ask himself again as he felt three shuriken slice into his leg. He kept running though, pulling them out and blindly throwing them back as the wounds healed over.

He flew across the rooftops his legs burning with the amount of speed he was trying to put on them. He knew the two behind him would have no remorse for any civilians who got in the way. He may not be as caring or kind as he used to act, but he wouldn't just watch innocent people die. Especially not children. They were always innocent. He smirked to himself as he spotted the edge of the town and the forest. He was ten feet away when he was a foot came out of no where and smashed into his side. He flew back, slamming into a wall before sliding down. He didn't even get time to catch his breath before he was kicked again. He snarled viciously up at the shark. The man just grinned at him showing off rows of pointy teeth.

"Don't damage him to much Kisame." Cam the voice of the other man.

"I won't Itachi." The shark, Kisame, grinned.

'Itachi? I heard Sasuke say his name once…Is this his brother who killed his whole clan?' Naruto didn't pause to wonder though as he swept the shark's feet from under him and lashed out. He felt his hand connect with Kisame's head and the man dropped. He was roughly grabbed by his hair a moment later. He hissed at Itachi who was now in front of him holding him by his hair. The man looked down at him blankly, but there almost seemed to be interest in his eyes. He leaned closer and Naruto snarled showing off his sharp canine teeth. Itachi studied his face still gripping his hair. Naruto looked into his red eyes and tensed. He felt like if he moved he'd die.

"You seem to have accepted the Kyuubi if these marks, claws, and teeth are any evidence."

Naruto felt the breath move over his face and he shuddered. How could someone who only looked a few years older then him strike such fear in him and contain so much power. Suddenly Itachi stroked his whisker mark. Naruto tensed even more as Itachi sharpened his eyes on him. Naruto knew just touching him could make people feel uncomfortably warm for a moment. The finger withdrew. The man blinked and for a second Naruto was released of his hypnotic hold. He pulled back slashing out with his claws. The teen let go and he slid back away from him. He grabbed a few weeds in the street and added chakra to them making them as sharp as blades. He threw them.

Itachi blinked in what Naruto took as surprise as one cut his cloak. His eyes narrowed and Naruto reached for another leaf ready to change it with his chakra again. He started to insert chakra when suddenly Itachi was in front of him, hand slamming down on his to pin it. He in-took sharply at the teen's speed. Then his eyes widened. When Itachi had tried to stop him from inserting chakra into the plant it had slipped into Itachi. Normal chakra wouldn't do that but this was Naruto's chakra.

Itachi had tensed also and Naruto saw something light in his eyes. Itachi reached forwards again with his opposite hand and gently slid it across his neck before cupping the back of his neck. Suddenly he was kissing Naruto deeply. Naruto cried out against the kiss and a tongue invaded his mouth. He had experimented with his 'seductive chakra' as he called it and found if he did slip his chakra into someone, no mater who it was or how much it made him irresistibly attractive. Too much and they would try to have sex with him on the spot and be blindly attracted to him for about a week. Just a little and they would still molest him slightly and follow him for an hour or two. It was also more potent on men.

He was shoved to the ground as the Uchiha above him straddled him, never breaking the kiss. He attempted to shove the man off and had his hands pinned in one larger one. The other hand grabbed his hair again and yanked his head back almost viciously so Itachi had access to his throat. Itachi nipped his creamy skin, nibbling and kissing down it. Naruto gasped again and felt the man lick up his neck. Itachi's face moved above his and gazed down at him.

"What did you do to me?" The man asked a glare in his eyes.

Then as if he couldn't resist, he deeply kissed Naruto again. The hand that had yanked his hair fisted in it before releasing it and moving. The hand pushed his coat open more and slid under his shirt to run across his chest. Suddenly Itachi was pulled off him. Naruto gasped for breath as he saw Itachi in Kisame's arms. 'Didn't hit him hard enough.' Naruto noted. Kisame was scowling.

"Itachi…you okay?"

Itachi was hanging limply in his arms gasping for air.

"He did something to me with his chakra." Itachi answered standing straight and pulling from his partner's arms.

"What did you do?" Kisame asked Naruto with narrowed eyes.

Naruto attempted to pull his shirt down and as he lifted himself off the ground.

"Call it an automatic seduction defence." He choked out.

Kisame scowled and Itachi almost glared at him, though Naruto could see him eyeing him again. He hadn't given him much chakra, as it didn't take much to sharpen a leaf, but still enough to affect the man. Naruto suddenly leapt for the cover of the trees. The two were immediately behind him. He stopped about ten feet into the bush and put his back to a tree. The two stopped a few feet in front of him. Kisame had his sword raised and Itachi stood in what looked like a normal manner, though Naruto knew he was ready. Naruto wiped at his mouth and gave a dark smirk.

"As you said before Itachi. I accepted the Kyuubi."

They both raised brows.

"I allowed him to tweak with my body."

They both tensed ready for anything.

"Guess what he gave me?" Naruto said the smirk changed to a grin.

Kisame leapt at him a second too late. A branch from the tree he was by hit Kisame's gut throwing him back.

"A bloodline to control Nature." Naruto whispered giving a sharp toothed grin.

The tree behind him shuddered and suddenly pulled itself from the ground by its roots. Branches and roots lashed out at Itachi who quickly leapt back. Both stared at the tree, Kisame showing shock while Itachi only widened his eyes slightly. The tree behind Naruto gently grabbed Naruto with a root and allowed him to leap to a branch gently.

"Get them." He said more for the benefit of the other two.

He had already allowed chakra to ripple through the ground to the other trees. The two were now surrounded from five slightly-more-alive trees. Branches shot at them and roots dug under them. The trees pulled themselves towards the two. Kisame and Itachi went back to back, Itachi raising a katana and Kisame raising his scaly sword. Soon the two were separated; Kisame fighting off the trees as Itachi leapt for Naruto. Naruto dodged his strikes and rolled away. He grabbed a seed from in his sleeve and pumped chakra into it. Immediately a rose grew in his hand. He had learned how to grow plants in his hand even without soil, just chakra. He pulled the roots off the plant and the rose changed to a whip with some chakra. He lashed out at Itachi but the man was fast. Very fast.

After a few minutes of fighting Naruto had landed on hit on the man's arm while Itachi had kicked him four times, and tried to pin him more then three. They leapt away from one another then charged again, Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly. Naruto was thrown to the ground by his kick and hit it hard, loosing his air. A moment later a hand gripped his hair again. 'What is it with Itachi and yanking my hair?!' He asked himself scowling. He winced on the outside though as a kunai was pressed to his throat. He dropped the whip while changing it back into a rose. Itachi leaned over so they were face to face and a small smirk, barely noticeable, tugged at the man's lips. Naruto shuddered as Itachi licked the blood away from the already healed cut on his cheek. The kunai at his throat dug a little deeper.

"Now tell me. What did you do to me with your chakra?"

Naruto swallowed at the demanding tone.

"Kyuubi changed my chakra slightly. If I put some into someone they feel irresistibly attracted to me. It doesn't mean they won't kill me, just lust after me." He shuddered. "It's made as a distraction and for seduction."

"Hmm." Itachi said.

Then he leaned over more and gently kissed Naruto. Naruto swallowed hard as he was kissed. The kiss wasn't as vicious as before. It was soft, though demanding. It was almost like the kisses Hayate or Genma gave him. He shuddered again and barely noticed when the kunai was removed and his hair let go while Itachi held his face still. Naruto was lost in the kiss a moment. He briefly mistook Itachi for Hayate and allowed himself to be gently pushed to the ground.

He violently shook off the picture though and tried to push off Itachi. Itachi easily grabbed his wrists and pinned his legs with his own. Naruto whimpered against the kiss. After a moment Itachi pulled back. Then he leapt out of the way as a kunai sailed just over Naruto. Jiraya dropped from the trees and Itachi swooped over to grab the rose Naruto had dropped. He picked it up then vanished towards where Kisame was. Jiraya leaned down by Naruto and helped the shuddering boy to his feet. Jiraya looked him up and down.

"You okay?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes." Naruto shuddered again.

"I knocked the woman out and broke the genjutsu Itachi had put on her to keep me busy. I tried to find you at the inn but saw the splintered door and knew you'd head off to a close wooded area. Didn't expect you to be making out with Uchiha Itachi, S-class criminal." He said trying to make his voice light and teasing.

Naruto shivered and Jiraya just sighed.

"Let's head back to the inn and grab our stuff. We should hurry on."

Naruto nodded and made a shadow clone to go revert the trees. He followed Jiraya from the trees briefly brushing his fingers over his lip. The worst thing about the kiss…was that he had liked it.

.-.

Naruto pointed at the fox mask and the vender laughed handing it to him. He pulled it on, resting it on the side of his head as he bit into his dango. The festival in the town was in full swing and for once Naruto could actually enjoy it with out being refused and beaten. As he walked he spotted a little girl crying and her brother trying to comfort her. As he walked past he dropped all the teddy bear prizes he had won in her arms. The two gave startled gasps but he just walked on. He spotted Jiraya mingling with the women in the crowd and shot the man an irritated look.

He moved past him and wandered into a bar. He ordered a drink, flashing his headband when asked his age. He grabbed the drink and found an empty seat in the corner. He plopped down and started to think as he nursed his drink. He thought of everything. His life. The Kyuubi. The Akatsuki. His Team. His lovers. The mission. Jiraya. Sarutobi. Tsunade. Orochimaru. It was a never ending list. He didn't know quite how long he sat there, but finally he paid the bar keeper and slipped off into the night to catch some sleep before they left in the morning.

.-.

Naruto watched the chakra swirl in his hand and got a feeling of pride. Three weeks. It had only taken him three weeks to get what had taken the Yondaime three years. Admittedly the Yondaime had had to make it. Harry let the swirl of chakra die down at Jiraya's grumblings. He was a bit peeved Naruto had learned it so quickly. Either he was jealous, or he'd wanted it to take him a long time so he didn't have to teach him anything else. Naruto sent him a frown as he paused in their walking to gaze in a bar.

A grin stretched his features and he grabbed Naruto dragging him in.

….

…..

…..

.-.

So this was going to be an ItachiXNaruto. Naruto was going to get stronger and stronger with his bloodline to the point that he could control a whole forest. He'd become Konoha's guardian and Forest God. He'd literally be able to hide the village in leaves and trees, moving the roads and paths with nary a thought forever hiding Konoha from its enemies. No idea beyond that


	16. Neko Naruto

3 YEARS OLD

.-.

Pain.

Needles.

Glasses.

Snake Eyes.

Screams.

Dark.

Nothing.

She felt numb. All she remembered where those images before the pain and then the dark. She could remember the straps holding her down to the table. She could remember the needle pushed into her arm. She could remember the snake man laughing. That horrible laugh as she felt pain burn through her body. She can't remember much before that. Only a blonde human, a black haired human, and a silver haired human trying to reach her. But she was tied in the arms of a human with glasses. He was laughing as he dragged her away from those other humans. Who where they? Her memory was a bit fuzzy. She just remembered the pain and fright.

She felt someone come closer. She smelled them. She heard their heartbeat. Her mind started to panic. When someone came close they jammed things in her or strapped her down and she felt pain. People mean pain. She lashed out as a hand touched her forehead. She couldn't see right as she opened her eyes. Everything was blurry. A blue human reaching to hold her down. They were going to strap her down again. She started to hyperventilate as she lashed out again. Her body was tired and sore though and she only made him step back with a scratch across his nose. She couldn't get up from her lying down position. To tired. Another human stepped into view. Calm. That's what he was. His hand rested on her cheek and she felt calmer, safe.

"Sleep." He was calm, and his voice demanded obedience.

It took her a moment to understand the word. Then she closed her eyes and relaxed. She would listen to him.

.-.

Pein sat in living room most of the others in there to. They were waiting for Kisame and Itachi to come back from checking on their…guest. As the two walked in and sat down on a couch Deidara started to laugh. Pein even cracked a smirk. Kisame had three claw marks running from ear to ear over his nose. Looked like he had gotten on the wrong side of a cat. He grumbled, glaring at the laughing blonde.

"So is she settled?' Pein asked.

Itachi gave a nod.

"She's like a wild cat." Kisame muttered. "She lashed out and got me, but then listened to Itachi. She seemed really freaked out."

Everyone was silent a moment.

"So who or what is she?" Sasori asked finally.

Pein sighed.

"A few days ago I sent Itachi and Kisame out of the base. We had spotted the Kyuubi heading for Orochimaru's base. When they reached the area they found the Kyuubi enraged and on its fifth tale." Everyone whistled or winced. "Seems like he was really pissed off with Orochimaru. Kisame and Itachi didn't stay around to find out why. Instead they decided to get the Kyuubi another time. They were going to head back when they said they heard screams coming from Orochimaru's base. Itachi says he would just have left but Kisame decided he was curious. They followed the screams into Orochimaru's base to find most sound-nin gone, relocated to another base. When they reached the room the screams had stopped. They walked in to find Kabuto laughing and taking notes. On the table was the Kyuubi's female teammate. But she had cat ears. And a tail. Now that struck Kisame and Itachi's interest. They engaged Kabuto. They beat the medic to a pulp and questioned him about the unconscious girl on the table."

Pein paused and looked to Itachi and Kisame. Kisame sighed and started up where Pein had left off.

"He said they had captured her a few weeks ago as bait for Itachi's brother since he had abandoned Orochimaru a few years back. They decided as they waited for Itachi's brother they could use the girl for a new experiment they were working on. They injected something into her trying to turn her into a cat. I think they wanted to make a human that could change into a large wild cat at will. It didn't work as planned and this girl is the result. When the stuff was injected her pupils became slits like cats and she was able to see in the dark. She grew claws that are sharper then blades and stronger then steel. Then she grew cat ears as her human ones vanished. Finally she grew a tail. They then wanted to see how much it had changed her mentally. He said the few times they woke her up she was scared and acted like a cat, staying on all fours, hissing, and attacking with her claws.

They brought in a house cat and found she could communicate with it, but had seemed to have mostly lost her human speech. She understood them but wouldn't talk back. He said she could run like a cat, jump like a cat, had the grace of a cat, the senses of a cat, and the skills of a cat. She's like a cat in a human body. She seems to have also lost her memory, though she was showing signs of very slowly getting it back. She showed she still remembers some ninja skill as she once ran up the wall with chakra. But she showed no signs of ninjutsu or genjutsu or even her old taijutsu. He said she also acted like a cat in the aspect of instincts. She also got attached to one person, a lab assistant, and acted as if the man was her master. She listened to everything he said, except when it messed with her self preservation or involved pain on either party's part.

But she acted as human sometimes. Like she could cook, clean, and live as a human. But she seemed to be slower, quieter, weaker, without her 'master nearby. Kabuto decided he wanted to test something and killed her 'master', the lab assistant. She went into a rage after that and killed seven others before they could knock her out. After that she seemed much weaker, as if dying slowly. So he deducted without a 'master' she would die after a while. But anyways after that she was terrified yet hateful of Kabuto. And she always hissed at Orochimaru. We think it might have something to do with the snake in him." A few smirks. "But besides that we then killed Kabuto and grabbed the girl. I don't really know why but it felt as if we should. Then we grabbed all the notes we could and high-tailed it out of there. When we left we found the Kyuubi vessel being hurried away unconscious by the copy ninja, the wood user, the ink boy, and Itachi's brother. Orochimaru had escaped also. Then we hurried here and that's pretty much where we are now."

There was silence a moment.

"So what are we doing with the neko girl in the spare room?" Konan asked.

"Well I want her to wake up. If she takes to one of you we'll see how good of a fighter she is and then we may let her join us. And if she gets her memories back we can always use her skills and force her to join us." Pein said.

Everyone glanced at him and nodded.

"How long till she wakes, un?" Deidara asked cheerfully.

"We don't know." Kisame said "She was exhausted when we grabbed her and her vitals low. She's gotten better since we grabbed her but we're still not sure."

Everyone nodded and Pein stood sighing.

"Well this meeting is over."

Everyone stood and headed off to do what ever around the base. Pein instead walked with Konan to the spare room the 'neko' was in. They walked in and up to the bed. They looked over the 'girl, now half neko' lying there. She had pink hair to her shoulders and was smaller then an average eighteen year old. She had pale porcelain skin and very nice curves. She made a lovely young woman. But they didn't really look at that. They looked at the neko parts of her. Poking from her hair were large neko ears the same color as her hair, with dark pink on the insides. She didn't have human ears anymore. Then there was her tail. It was long and smooth like a cat's tail, and it was as pink as her hair. On her hands were long claws. Just her finger nails had grown much longer and pointed.

Konan lifted her eyelids and they could see jade green eyes, though the pupil was a slit like a cat's. She looked quite human but the neko aspects where very clear. She was curled up in a ball at the moment her legs and arms tucked closely to her and her tail wrapped around her. She looked like a cat curled up. Pein looked her over again. He had seen some of Orochimaru's other experiments and few had ever turned looking this close to normal. Pein gave a soft sigh and walked form the room Konan following.

.-.

It was almost a day later when Deidara had called everyone. It had been his turn to check on her when he had found her awake. When they walked into the room they found Deidara nursing a scratch wound on his hand and the Neko nowhere in sight. After some cursing from Deidara he pointed under the bed. Sasori had gotten on his knees and looked under. All they heard was a hiss. Then Sasori leaned back as claws went for his face. Pein chuckled and turned to the others.

"Kisame you lift the bed and Hidan will grab her."

Kisame grumbled along with Hidan but stepped forwards. Kisame easily lifted the one end of the bed and Hidan darted under grabbing the pink neko. She hissed at him and struggled in his arms. Being part human still made it harder for Hidan because of her size and strength. He cursed as she scratched him before he got her arms locked behind her back and pinned her stomach first to the floor a little ways away, then sat on her to hold her down. Kisame set the bed down and everyone looked the neko over.

"Well she hasn't taken to Hidan." Pein said in amusement.

The neko hissed again eyes narrowing at Pein. Now Hidan smirked.

"She doesn't like you either."

Pein half frowned, half pouted. Konan stepped forwards and crouched down by the girl. The neko hissed and tried to bite Konan as he put a hand forwards.

"She doesn't like me at the moment either." Konan said calmly.

Kakuzu stepped forwards next but the neko pinned her ears to her head and glared at him before he even got close. He just stepped back. Zetsu stepped forwards, his black side was drooling and looking as if he wished to eat her, literally, as he looked at the neko. The neko stopped struggling; her ears still pinned, and whimpered. Zetsu pouted and stepped back. Tobi bound forwards.

"Tobi is a good boy."

The cat paused looking up at the boy. Her ears tweaked forwards then she sniffed and turned her head away from him before starting to struggle against Hidan's hold again and ignoring Tobi.

"Tobi isn't a good boy?" He sniffed sadly.

Deidara stepped forwards rolling his eyes at the masked teen. He grinned at the neko who stopped and looked at him a moment. Then she narrowed her eyes at him and tried to fight against Hidan even harder.

"Looks like she's ready to kill you if you get closer." Sasori said amused at the neko's reaction.

"Well why don't you try, un." The blonde pouted.

"She already tried to attack me." The red head said in a bored manner.

Deidara just sighed and stepped back. Kisame stepped forwards, scowling at the neko. The Neko hissed at him suspiciously. Then he just stepped back. Itachi stepped forwards and they all waited to see. If she didn't accept him then she wouldn't have chose a master here and would probably die, according to Kabuto's findings at least. The Neko's ears twitched forwards like they had with Tobi and she tilted her head. She paused in her struggles and sniffed the air. When she didn't do anything Itachi took another step. He crouched down by her and reached a hand out in an unthreatening manner. She sniffed it and then leaned her head into it. He pet her gently and she purred. Pein grinned.

"Seems she found a master. She's yours now."

"You talk of her as if she is an animal." The Uchiha said in his regular monotone voice.

"Until she regains her human memories and acts as one, she pretty much is an animal. You can do what ever you want with her." The leader smirked.

"Hn."

"_I could eat her for you."_ Zetsu said. **"Yes, neko and human, delicious."**

The neko girl, as if sensing the plant's intent hissed at him.

"Hidan get off of her. Let's see what she does." Pein said.

The religious man got up slowly. In the blink of an eye the neko spun and slashed him across the chest. He cursed and stepped back farther. Then the Neko scooted closer to Itachi and nuzzled her nose against his arm. The Uchiha ignored her as he gave a small smirk to Hidan. The silver haired man glared and muttered something of rituals. Itachi stood and straightened the neko following and standing right beside him.

"If she dies can I have the body for a puppet?" Sasori asked.

Itachi just glanced at the standing redhead and then turned back to Pein who was grinning.

"She'll stay in your room for now."

Kisame groaned. Partners shared rooms. Itachi gave a bare nod and everyone else sort of left the room. Itachi then walked to the door. The Neko stayed though looking unsure. Pein watched as Itachi turned to the Neko.

"Come." The Uchiha said.

The Neko perked up and jogged on two legs to Itachi with a smile. Pein just smirked in amusement and headed off to get some lunch. 'This will be interesting.' He thought.

.-.

Itachi glanced at the Neko who followed by his side obediently. She was intriguing. He didn't know why but he liked her. It would be odd having her as a…pet though. He just gave a small smirk. She could be useful. He would have to see how useful she was in battle. Kisame was behind them grumbling. The Neko would growl at him every time he got to close. She was like a guard. As they reached their room Itachi opened the door and stepped in. He and Kisame shared a large room. Itachi's half had a large queen sized bed covered in black covers and pillows. The ceiling was a deep black and the walls were deep crimson. He had a dresser, a nightstand, and a filled book shelf. Kisame's side, which was divided by a wall with a large arch in it, was a deep navy blue with lighter blue for the ceiling and trim. Kisame also had a large queen sized bed, a dresser, a book shelf, and a nightstand.

All the rooms in the base were pretty much the same only different colors and arrangements of the furniture. Almost in the middle of the room, just on Itachi's side of the arch was another door. It led to an olive green bathroom with a shower, two sinks, a toilet, and a few shelves. The base itself was in a large mountain. It was built almost in the mountain and Itachi and Kisame's room where some where in the middle of the base. The base contained a large living room, a library, a kitchen, bedrooms, a meeting room (_rarely used because they usually had meetings in the living room)_ a few spare rooms, three large training rooms, and some empty rooms. There was also a large hot springs at the end of the base. Outside was a couple cleared areas for training but they were mostly surrounded by forest.

The mountain and forest themselves were in earth country. There was a village about five kilometers north through the forest. It was close but no one ever found the base. The forest was thick and dangerous and normal civilians wouldn't enter. And the Akatsuki didn't leave enough clues to make the ninja suspicious to follow them. Besides the village was just a civilian village. It was large though and had a lot of trade since it was a crossroad. One road went through the mountains. One went towards fire country one went towards the village hidden in the stone, and one went towards wind country. Itachi fell from his thoughts as the Neko poked her head around him and glanced around his room.

"This is our room." He said calmly.

She looked up at him and nodded as if understanding.

"What is your name?" He asked.

He already knew it but wondered if she knew. She almost looked confused by the question.

"I'm Itachi." He said pointing to himself.

"I-ta-chi." She said slowly sounding the syllables out.

He gave a small smirk.

"You?" he asked pointing to her.

"Sa-ku-ra." She said smiling.

"Okay Sakura." He said patting her head.

She purred again and leaned into his hand. He looked her over. She was beautiful. The cat features just added to the cute factor. Though Itachi would never admit they made her look cute, or that he even knew what cute was. He gave a small smirk at the amusing thought. Then he looked her over again. Her clothes weren't in the best condition. She only wore a red tank-top that looked to small on her, showing her breasts quite well. And a pair of black shorts that were ripped near her tail and just looked like she had been in a fight with them. Itachi guessed Kabuto and the scientists hadn't given her new clothes.

He narrowed his eyes slightly. He may be a murderer, and he may have murdered his whole clan and made his brother slightly mental but what Kabuto and Orochimaru had done was above cruel even for him. To change people so they can never be human again was wrong. He had seen some of the failed experiments to, were they left those who survived, to live in pain in cells and cages. And the ones who died all died with pain written on their faces. Itachi would torture if ordered or needed but not for no reason.

The neko-Sakura was watching him a worried expression o her face. He guessed he had a hard look on his face. He softened it to neutral and looked at her. If she was 'his' he would have to take care of her. He didn't know why, but he wanted to. He did know one thing though; Uchihas were possessive. When they found something they liked, they kept it and took good care of it. He guessed his Uchiha genes were kicking in at the moment. He looked her over again and decided he had to get her new clothes. After a bath. He wondered how civilized she was. Kabuto had mentioned they had to retrain her in some things. They had taught her how to use a stove, a fridge, and a washing machine to test her and see how fast she learned. He had said after a week she could do laundry easily and could cook quite well.

Then they had started to experiment on her taking blood, bone, and tissue samples and such. They had mentioned trying to give her a bloodline by some experiments but it was said they failed and caused the neko much pain. He wondered if she remembered the cooking and such or if it had been forgotten during the second round of experiments.

He shook those thoughts off though and led her out of the room again. Lunch. Then they could see if Konan had anything Sakura could borrow. Hopefully a bath then. He led her out of the room and down the long halls. When they finally reached the kitchen he found Pein and Konan eating and talking over a crossword puzzle. Deidara was playing with some small bird bombs and Sasori was sipping at some tea. Tobi was trying to cook what looked like rice. As they entered everyone glanced up. Sakura narrowed her eyes at them but didn't do anything, only glanced up at Itachi.

"Friends." He said only loud enough for her to hear.

She gave a smile and looked the others over again. Then he saw her look at the fridge and the stove, and the counters her eyes holding recognition.

"Can you cook?" he asked.

She nodded eagerly.

"Go help Tobi then." He said.

She hopped to it. She scurried over to Tobi and started to help ignoring the eyes watching her. Itachi walked calmly to the table and sat down.

"You like her?" Pein asked.

Itachi gave a very small nod and the leader grinned.

"Good. She may be useful to us." Pein said.

Itachi gave another nod. He looked around and noticed Deidara was casting glances at Sakura and looking her up and down. You could see a lot of skin. Itachi then turned to Konan.

"Do you have some clothes you can lend her?" he asked.

Konan looked the girl over.

"Yes. Though she is smaller then me."

Itachi just gave a nod.

"You might want to give her a bath first." Konan added.

"I was going to."

Pein grinned.

"Going to take one in the springs with her?"

Itachi shrugged and Pein grinned even more. Itachi watched Sakura help Tobi finish the rice and dish it out. When that was done she skipped up to him and set the bowl of rice in front of him and then moved back to his side. Tobi set a bowl in front of her to but she didn't even look at it just stood by Itachi obediently. Itachi half sighed and pulled the chair beside him out.

"Sit. Eat." He ordered.

She immediately listened and sat down. She picked up the chopsticks awkwardly. Itachi just picked up his and started to eat. She watched him a moment then copied him. They ate in relative silence. When finished, Sakura immediately took the bowls to the sink. She was about to wash them when Itachi grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room with Konan. Well he didn't drag her, as soon as he tugged on her wrist she was following him. Konan led the two to her and Pein's room. As they entered she led the two to her side of the room which was also blue's like Kisame's. She dug through her dresser a moment before she handed Itachi a pair of black baggy cargo pants, a belt, and a black t-shirt. As he took them and was about top leave she stopped him by grabbing his shirt. Sakura was about to make the woman let go but Itachi just stopped her with the raise of a hand. Sakura watched as Itachi turned to Konan and the blue haired woman got a curious look.

"You will take care of her properly?"

Itachi just looked at her.

"Yes. She is under my protection, and I take care of what is mine." He said.

Then he glanced at Sakura. Konan let his cloak go, shrugging. Itachi walked from the room, Sakura giving Konan and him a confused look before following.

"If any of the people in this base touch me just stand back." Itachi said as they walked back to his room. "Unless ordered to, you will not harm any of them. If they try anything with you, you may defend yourself or just run to me."

She gave a thoughtful look then nodded. As they reached Itachi's room he wandered into the bathroom and grabbed his shampoo and conditioner, along with two towels. Kisame who had been reading in his room glanced up grinning.

"Going to the springs with her?"

Itachi gave a nod.

"Can I come?"

Itachi thought a moment then nodded. The blue man leapt up and grabbed his own things before following them back into the hall and down towards the springs. As they stepped into the changing area Itachi glanced in the springs to see if anyone was there. There was a long string hanging up splitting part of the spring from the rest. A curtain hung room it but was pushed to the wall at the moment. Konan, when in there pulled the curtain shut and stayed on her side. Pein had peeped once, as unlikely as it seemed from their leader, and had flinched every time Konan spoke to him a week after that. They didn't know what she had done to him but they didn't want to find out either. Itachi wondered if Sakura would care or not. He turned around to see Kisame already stripping. Sakura looked to Itachi. He set the bath things down and also started to undress. Sakura seeing this did the same. She pulled her shirt off and Kisame took a good look before grinning and returning to pulling his sandals off. Itachi just shook his head and folded his clothes neatly setting them on a bench.

He had long since become immune to just seeing a naked girl. Having fan-girls popping up everywhere, and some of the braver even trying to strip from him helped with that immunity. He thought the term for him would be better described as bisexual, then gay as many claimed. He liked women, but didn't mind men either. Sakura folded her clothes and set them by Itachi's then look up at him, her tail flicking back and forth. He just headed to the water as Kisame ran by him and did a cannon ball. He wiped the water from his face and sank slowly into the water. Sakura paused though. Then Itachi remember cats didn't like water. Kisame seemed to realize this too and watched. Sakura stuck a foot in the water and made a face that made Kisame grin.

Then she, surprisingly, jumped in splashing them both. Kisame let out a laugh and Itachi once again wiped the water from his face. Kisame seemed to like her well enough. Itachi leaned against the rock as he sat on the under water bench. Sakura did the same, sitting right next to him. She watched Kisame swimming around though, her ears flickering back and forth. She seemed to wonder what he was doing. Itachi just smirked. She had the innocence and curiosity of a cat. Itachi just relaxed and kept an eye on the two.

"Sakura." He said gaining her attention. "You can do what you want."

She smiled and then pushed away from the bench and dived under the water heading for Kisame who seemed oblivious to the fact she had moved. The shark was standing back to her and stretching his arms. Sakura swam up to him and poked him in the back. He jumped a good foot in the air and spun to her. He let out a breath then grinned.

"You scared me."

She tilted her head then dived back under the water and swam around him to the other end of the springs. She touched the wall and then smiled back at Itachi and shot back to him. As she reached him she popped form the water and shook her heard. She sat back down by him and leaned towards him. He felt her lean against him and she rubbed her head against his arm. He recognized this as a cat like behavior and lifted a hand to rest it on her head. He stroked her hair a moment and scratched her ear absently. Kisame saw and grinned. She purred ignoring the shark-man.

Itachi stroked her hair a few minutes before pulling himself from the water. Sakura followed him onto a tiled area where he sat down on a small stool. Itachi reached out and grabbed his shampoo. He took his hair tie out and squirted some shampoo in his hand. He handed it to Sakura who looked confused. He frowned and then put the bottle back on the floor. He pulled her in front of him and rubbed the shampoo in her hair. She smiled and purred as he did it. He gave a small smirk. He made sure to rub the shampoo into her ears to. Then he poured a basin of water on her hair. When the shampoo was washed from her hair, he grabbed the conditioner. She let him rub that in, purring again. When that was washed out she grabbed the shampoo gently. He wondered what she was doing as she took a small amount. Then she grabbed her tail and rubbed it in. He smirked again and Kisame grinned from his seat in the spring a ways off.

When she was done with her tail she got even more shampoo. Itachi watched her. Then realized what she was doing as she kneeled on the floor behind him. She rubbed the shampoo into his hair. He could see Kisame grinning again. 'Like a servant.' Kisame mouthed. Itachi just gave a very small shrug. More like a slave, but he hated that word. And slaves weren't treated well where it was legal to have them. And he would treat Sakura well because she was his and he always took care of his things. As Sakura finished Itachi allowed her to pour a basin of water over him washing the soap out. When he sat back up Sakura was ready to put the conditioner in. He relaxed slightly and allowed her too. When she was also done that, he washed it out and stood.

He sunk back into the springs and Sakura followed. She scooted out of the way so he could lean back. He did so and she suddenly swam off to the other end again. She started to swim along the edge of the spring, looking into the tall rocks that surrounded it. Itachi just watched absently. Suddenly she stopped and reached in between the rocks. They watched. She pulled her arm out bringing a …rubber duck with it. Kisame and Itachi starred at it a moment and got the same conclusion. 'Tobi.' Sakura looked it over then swam over to Itachi. She held it up and looked at him.

"What?" She asked pointing to it.

"So she can talk." Kisame interrupted.

"Just a bit." Itachi responded before turning to Sakura. "It's called a rubber duck."

"Ru-rubber pluck." She said scowling as she sounded it out.

Kisame laughed.

"Rubber _Duck_." Itachi said again.

"Rubber duck." She smiled.

He nodded and patted her on the head. Then he held a hand out. She handed it to him and he set it on the water surface where it floated. He pushed it out and Sakura watched it float past her. She smiled and pushed it farther. She grinned.

"You sound as if you have already taught someone before, almost like a teacher." Kisame teased.

"I had to teach my foolish little brother a lot." Itachi said. "I am patient."

Kisame nodded agreement and they watched Sakura push the duck a few more times like it was amazing. Then she picked it up and squeezed it gently. It made that squeaky sound. She dropped it and jumped back almost tripping in the water. Kisame thought this was funny and burst out laughing. Sakura cautiously walked up to it and poked it. When it did nothing but bob she picked it up and squeezed it again. Her ears twitched and sat straight up as it made another squeak. Kisame laughed again. Sakura glanced at the shark and looked at the duck. She smiled and Itachi smirked. Then she tossed it at the shark. It hit him in the forehead making it squeak, and stopping his laughter.

"Hey!" He said.

She giggled. He grinned and stood wading to her. She eek'd and started to try and swim to Itachi. Kisame was faster though and grabbed her ankle. Then he dunked her. She came up and scowled at him. He laughed. Then she pulled away from him and swam to Itachi. She sat beside him looking at Kisame cautiously. Kisame just grinned. Itachi stood and Sakura's attention was turned to him. He pulled himself from the water grabbing his towel; and wrapping it around his waist. Sakura crawled from the water and he handed her, her towel. She glanced at it and then followed Itachi to the changing area.

"I'm going to town." Itachi said looking to Kisame who was wading towards the edge of the water.

"I'll come." The shark grinned.

Then he also hoped from the water grabbing his own towel and following them. Itachi dried out his hair as well as he could and pulled his boxers and pants on. He handed Sakura the clothes from Konan and she looked at them partly in confusion. Itachi just put her towel on her head and helped her rub her hair dry. She let him, then took the towel and dried her tail off. As she was doing this the door swung open. Deidara stepped in opening his mouth to talk. He froze though and turned beet red as his eyes landed on Sakura, who looked up and smiled. Deidara made a strangled noise ignoring Kisame's grin. Then he averted his eyes to Itachi.

"Leader was wondering if you were going to town. And if yes then he had a list of groceries for you to get, un." The blonde said quickly.

Then he walked form the room quickly and shut the door. The three could hear mutters of 'lucky bastards, un'. It made Kisame grin even more. Then Itachi handed Sakura her pants. With some help from him the pulled them on. She only looked slightly irritated that he tail had to stay inside the pants and hung down a pant leg with her leg. Kisame found this amusing and grinned on. Then Itachi helped her pull the belt and shirt on. When he was done she stood in the black clothes that seemed much too big for her. Konan was bigger then her by quite a bit. She was small for her age though. She was about as big as a sixteen year old or so, not an eighteen year old. Then Itachi and Kisame pulled the rest of their clothes on.

They headed back to their room where Itachi dropped off most of his bath things and grabbed a plain black coat. Kisame also dropped his things off and grabbed his own coat. Itachi grabbed one of his spares and helped Sakura pull it on. Then he led her to the living room where Pein and Deidara were watching a movie. As they walked in Pein just held up a list. Itachi grabbed the grocery list scowling. Pein just grinned at him and turned back to the movie. Then Itachi grabbed Sakura's hand and led her from the base. As they stepped outside her head whipped around, taking everything in. As she did so Itachi activated his mangekyo and wove a genjutsu to hide her barely noticeable tail and her ears. Then Itachi de-activated his sharingan. Kisame just did an advanced henge to make him look normal. They didn't need attention drawn to them.

Then the three set off through the trees at a jog, Itachi leading, and Sakura staying close to him. It took them less then half an hour to reach the town. Sakura looked at it her eyes sparkling. Itachi took her hand in his. Didn't need her getting lost or fan-girls attacking him. They walked into the busy town and Itachi decided they should get her some clothes first. Kisame just followed as they walked off down the street. When they reached a clothing store that sold regular and ninja clothes they headed for the till. Itachi knew nothing of shopping for women. As they reached the till, run by an older woman, she looked up and smiled.

"How can I help you?"

Itachi was already weaving the story his head.

"My sister came to visit me in town recently. But there was an accident and it gave her amnesia. She forgot almost everything, but me. She can't talk either and she lost all her belongings. She needs new clothes." Itachi said calmly.

The woman looked at the girl in sympathy as Sakura looked around.

"Well I'll help her out you can wait or leave if you want."

Itachi let go of Sakura's hand and turned to her.

"You go with this lady. She'll help you get some clothes. Choose the one's you like." He said.

She gave a nod and turned to the lady who had come out from behind the till.

"Get her some ninja outfits too." Itachi said.

The woman didn't question, only nodded. It wasn't unusual for passing ninja to buy from here. The woman smiled at Sakura and took her hand leading her off. Itachi moved to one of the chairs for people by the till and plopped down. Kisame did the same. Kisame pulled out a small orange book and began reading with a grin. Itachi just pulled out his last box of pocky. Kisame only sent the pocky-addicted ninja a glance still grinning. The two waited for ten minutes, Itachi munching on his pocky, and Kisame giggling with his book.

When the lady came back leading Sakura she had her arms full. Itachi looked through the things before she rang them in. They had picked out a few bras, socks, and underwear. Then there were a few pairs of pants, skirts, and shorts, a couple t-shirts, a coat, some shoes, some black ninja sandals, regular ninja black fingerless gloves, and a dress or two. He nodded and the woman rang it through the till and bagged it. Itachi paid and led Sakura out carrying some of the bags. Kisame followed his nose still in his book.

They walked down the street slowing once in a while so Sakura could look in a couple windows. They finally wandered into the grocery store. Sakura grabbed a basket at Itachi's order and they set off to get the things Pein wanted. When they had paid and bags were on their arms, Itachi piled the groceries on Kisame's arm as the shark said he was heading back. Itachi led Sakura down the street with the clothes bag to a sweets store. He led Sakura in and headed for the familiar isle. He stopped and looked up at all the pocky. He started to grab what kinds he wanted wile Sakura sniffed around.

When he had what he wanted he paid for it and led Sakura out of the store. He let her lead him around as she looked at different things. One of the stops they made was the pet store. Sakura started to talk with the cats and Itachi let her for a while. Then she explored the rest of the area. She liked the bell collars they had and smiled at him as she led him around. Itachi then decided on something. He led her from the store and took her to a near by park. Her gave her stern orders to stay by the bench and then hurried off hoping she would listen.

When he returned she was there beside the tree beside the bench. She was crouched down, head tilted as she watched some ants scurry around. She looked up at Itachi and smiled as he came back. She hopped up and skipped over to him. He smiled just barely back at her a bit and led her back towards the base. Half an hour later they stood in his room. He put Sakura's clothes in the bottom drawer of his dresser after pulling some out for her to wear. Then he took the pants and such to Kakuzu. After some talking Itachi finally agreed to give Kakuzu some black mail he had on Deidara in exchange for the man to sew a tail hole on Sakura's clothes. It only took the master sewer a few minutes and he handed them back.

Itachi then returned to his room and locked Kisame out for a minute. He showed Sakura how to get most of her clothes on. She finally decided on some black shorts and a fairly tight green t-shirt. She pulled them on and Itachi handed her something he had got her when he had left her in the park. It was a thick black choker, with a bell handing down the front like a pendant. She liked it, judging by the purr she gave him as she helped her put it on. Then he showed her how to brush her hair before he gave her some small black clips to keep her bangs from her face.

When he was done she looked very nice. She hugged him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He wasn't a people person, nor did he like contact with people. 'But she's mine.' He thought with a smirk. 'And she's allowed.' He let her give him a hug before he led her out of his room again. He wanted to test how good at fighting she was. He smirked as he found Deidara sitting in the living room still watching that movie with Pein. As they walked in the two looked up. Pein whistled as he looked Sakura over. She tilted her head at him her tail swinging back and forth. Then Pein smirked.

"I wish I could see Tsunade's face when she saw what had become of her student."

Itachi smirked. He would love to see that too.

"I'm going to test her. I need Deidara to spar with her."

Pein grinned and stood. Deidara also stood and they all walked to the closet training grounds. As they entered the area Pein headed for one of the benches and Deidara moved to the middle of the room. Itachi turned to Sakura.

"I want you to fight him. You are to try and pin him or knock him out any way possible as long as you do not injure him very badly, or kill him. I'll be watching."

She gave nod up at him, her bell making a jingling sound. Itachi walked over and sat by Pein on the bench as Sakura walked forwards to where Deidara was. As Deidara grinned she just tilted her head.

"Begin!" Pein shouted

In a blur Sakura had leapt at the blonde. Deidara's eyes widened at her speed and ducked, just dodging her claws. Sakura turned in the air and pushed off the blonde's head with a hand, flipping over his back. She barely touched the ground before she was going at him again her face calm and her claws out. Deidara rolled out of the way, his hands in his clay pouches. He tossed out three birds from his one hand mouth and they dived for Sakura. Sakura, as if sensing the threat, zigzagged to the wall keeping the birds just behind her. She looked like she was going to run right into the wall. Less then a foot away she stopped and leapt into the air flipping back causing the bombs to hit the wall and explode. 'She's intelligent in battle.' Itachi thought as he watched.

Sakura did a flip landing on her feet. Then she ran Deidara. He tossed three more birds at her. She rolled dodging one that blew up, the other two heading straight for her. Then she turned and ran right past them. One paused and blew up but the other turned and shot after her. She headed straight for Deidara and he cursed making his bomb blow up before it reached them. Sakura lashed out again with her claws. Deidara switched to taijutsu doing a block and hitting her arms away. He didn't expect her to do a tight back flip bringing her foot up to hit him in the jaw. He flew back, sliding across the ground on his feet once he had his balance. He looked up and moved to the side in time to dodge her claws.

He pulled a kunai out and swiped at her as she closed in again. The kunai actually got large scratches as she hit it with her claws, leaving at least one centimeter deep cuts. He threw the kunai at her but she stepped to the side and actually grabbed it by the handle. She tossed it back at him almost faster then he had. He dodged and then tried a roundhouse kick as she headed for him. She ducked and came up claws first. She sliced his chest leaving deep gashes that bled freely as Deidara moved. She lunged again. Deidara leapt back the cuts not slowing him. This time as she got close he threw three spiders. She dodged them but they ran at her. Deidara blew them up when they were a foot away from her.

She let out a yelp as she was blown back. When the smoke cleared she stood, her legs bleeding from the splinters the floor caused. She hissed at Deidara and ran at him again. He tried more bombs but as he did the hand sign Sakura did a flip and landed side ways on the wall. She ran across it, parallel to the ground. Deidara appeared slightly startled and she leapt at him, knocking him to the ground. Deidara froze as she put claws to her throat and gave a hiss deep in her throat.

"Sakura. Come here." Itachi called.

Sakura hopped up and skipped to the Uchiha looking up at him as Deidara pulled himself off the floor. He examined his claw wounds as Itachi pet Sakura's head gently, scratching her ears.

"Some of these are going to need stitches." The blonde grumbled.

He limped off to find Kakuzu as Pein grinned.

"She's good. Since she's attached to you she shall do missions with you."

Itachi nodded and walked from the room heading for his. When they reached he sat her on the bed and grabbed a wet cloth. He gently rubbed the blood from her legs and pulled the splinter out. When he was sure he had them all he used the small amount of medic skills she had to close the small wounds. That's about all he could do with his medic skills. When he straightened Sakura smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said slowly as if unsure of the words.

"You're welcome." He replied.

She leapt up and stood beside him. He glanced at the clock to see it was about six. Dinner. He walked form the room, already use to Sakura following him. As they entered the kitchen Itachi sat at the table. Sakura looked to him.

"Will you make dinner?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Make it for everyone; eleven people."

"Yes. What?" She asked slowly, sounding the words.

"Surprise me." He said.

She nodded and got to work. He just sat and watched lost half in thought. As she finished she set the table perfectly and set the food out. Itachi patted the seat beside him and she sat down. He dished some out for himself and then passed the food onto her. As she grabbed the bowl of pasta she tweaked her ears and looked up at him.

"Take as much as you want." He said as he dug in.

She scooped some out and slowly started to eat her ears twitching around. He knew someone else was coming as her ears flickered to the door. Pein walked in a moment later. He grinned and cupped his hands around his mouth. Itachi set his fork down and quickly covered Sakura's ears to muffle Pein's yell.

"DINNER!"

She still winced. He had muffled it a bit for her. He uncovered her ears and she leaned over and nuzzled his shoulder with her cheek smiling. Pein winked at him and sat down.

"She kind of just snapped into place here eh? Everyone's already used to her. You already like her and she's already fitting in."

Itachi gave a slight nod and went back to eating.

"Will she sleep with you tonight?" Pein asked grinning as he scooped some food onto his plate.

"Yes. She will sleep _in_ my bed." Itachi said stressing the 'in'.

Sakura didn't even seem to listen as she ate. Her ears flicked to the door just as Hidan walked in followed by Deidara in a new shirt and Kakuzu who was grumbling. Tobi skipped in soon after followed by Konan, Sasori, Zetsu, and Kisame. They all plopped down at the table and dug in, carrying on conversations, or just staying silent. When Sakura finished she hopped up and washed her dishes, then stood back from the table, grabbing empty dishes when they emptied or filling some with more food from the stove. As she grabbed the last plate Hidan grinned.

"I could get used to this." He grinned.

Many nodded agreement. Then most wandered off. When Sakura finished cleaning Itachi stood and walked towards his room. He could hear her walking right behind him. When he reached his room he let her in before shutting the door. He moved to his bed immediately and plopped down on it. He scooted up till his back was against the wall and his legs where stretched out straight. He just grabbed a book from his nightstand not even glancing to Sakura. Then he pulled out a box of strawberry pocky.

He heard a small questioning noise after a moment and glanced up. Sakura stood her hands behind her back looking at the bed and him and fidgeting a bit. He patted the bed and she smiled crawling on as he turned back to his book. He looked up almost right away again as she plopped down between his legs, lying half on her side, her head resting on her hands, on his thigh. He glanced at her to see her shutting her eyes and letting her tail flick around. He shrugged mentally and returned to his book.

.-.

The next morning when Itachi woke he felt warmer then usual. He blinked once in confusion then realized something was pressed against his back. He slowly sat up and looked over. Sakura lay spread out under the covers her arms around his waist and her tail across one of his legs. He sat up and she woke at the slight movement. She sat up on all fours and stretched like a cat. Itachi slid from the bed and pulled on some clean clothes making Sakura do the same thing. When they were both dressed he headed off to the kitchen Sakura trailing behind.

.-.

…

.-.

At some point they would run into Naruto and them again. Sakura slowly remembers stuff but never fully remembers and stays with the Akatsuki. ItachiXSakura. Just a fluffy romance


	17. Weak Naruto

4 YEARS OLD

_**I have nothing to say to this. Really, I don't remember why I even wrote it. It's full of clichés, bad lines, bad romance and even worse plotholes**_

.-.

Tsunade looked up as her office door was thrown open.

"Oh hello Sakura…" She trailed off at the look on Sakura's face.

Sakura looked sad, angry, fed-up, and annoyed at the same time. Tsunade frowned.

"What is wrong?" Tsunade asked.

"Tsunade, I need to leave for a while." Sakura said.

Tsunade blinked.

"What do you mean?" She asked slowly.

"Give me four years."

"What will you do in those four years?"

"I want to travel and train."

Tsunade blinked.

"Why?"

"Because when I train here everyone still says I'm weak. I can almost keep up with Gai and Lee in taijutsu, no one else can. I can do genjutsus almost as well as Kurenai, no one else can. I even know some of the chakra points, I know medic jutsus as well as you, and I have inhuman strength, but I'm still weak to everyone." Sakura said calmly.

Tsunade looked at her still.

"I'm always considered an extra piece, I'm weak, and I'm forgotten about."

"You want to leave for four years?" Tsunade double checked.

Sakura nodded.

"You may have your four years. But if you are even one day late I will have no choice but to make you a missing nin." Tsunade said slowly.

"Thank you Tsunade." Sakura said standing.

She walked back to the door and was about to step out.

"You are not forgotten about Sakura." Tsunade said softly.

Sakura paused.

"Do you know what day it is Tsunade?"

Tsunade blinked.

"Wednesday." She said.

"Yeah, just Wednesday….happy birthday to me." Sakura whispered.

Tsunade's eyes widened as the door shut. 'Shit.' She thought putting her heads in her hands.

.-.

Sakura swept out of Tsunade's office and walked down the streets. She walked straight to her house and grabbed her already packed bags. Sakura liked Konoha and she had really wanted Tsunade's permission to leave so that she would remain a Konoha ninja, but she would have left without Tsunade's permission too. She had wanted to leave for a while. She was fifteen. She had got stronger since Sasuke had left. She didn't love him. He had betrayed them. He didn't deserve her love. She had started to train harder after that but she was always labelled as weak, extra, and not important.

People didn't remember her birthday, when they had last seen her, or if she was supposed to be training with them. If she trained with them they would always look down at her and point out all her flaws like they had none of their own. And when they passed on a street and she would wave and say hello most would just glance at her like she wasn't important. Some of the rookie nine teams still were her friends but they still put her down.

Then there was her birthday. She hadn't gotten a single birthday present or a single 'happy birthday' since she was eight, when her parents had died. Yes, her family was long since dead. But no one knew, they didn't care to know. Sasuke always had gone on with his emo act and his avenging act. He had acted like no one felt like he did. But he was wrong. Sakura's clan had been murdered too. She wanted revenge but she was smarter then Sasuke and didn't let hate rule her. She still hated the ones who killed her clan but it wasn't her life goal to kill them.

She shook the thoughts away and swung her bag on her back. She looked around. Then she locked her door and hid the keys. She then shot to the roof tops avoiding all the crowds. When she reached the gate the guards let her pass with a glance. She just scowled and walked out of the gates. She would come back and she would prove she wasn't weak. She would prove she was better then the others. She would come back stronger and better or she wouldn't come back at all. She would die to become stronger.

1 WEEK LATER

All Akatsuki members sat at the long table looking at their leader, Pein, who was shuffling through some papers. He scowled thoughtfully and everyone sat quietly.

"Why did you call us here, un?" Deidara yawned.

"There is someone I'm interested in getting for a new member." Pein sighed.

Everyone perked up. They hadn't had a new member in a long time. Pein smirked slightly.

"Who is it?" Kisame asked.

Pein picked up a picture from his pile of papers and held it up. They all saw bright pastel pink hair and deep jade eyes. They stared at the picture of the girl for a minute.

"A girl?!" Kisame asked not noticing the glare from Pein's partner.

"Yes Kisame, a girl; a girl with potential and medic skills." Pein said.

"What village is she from?" Kakuzu asked.

"Konoha."

"What skills does she have?" Itachi asked.

"She is quite good at genjutsus and her taijutsu is okay, her ninjutsu needs work but her chakra control can compensate for that. She has medic skills rivalling the Sannin Tsunade's which are the best in the ninja world."

Everyone's eyes widened slightly.

"_Will she join out of free will or do we have to threaten her_?" Zetsu's childish side asked.

"I do not know. But I know she has left Konoha for a few years. And as to threatening her she has no family left." Pein sighed.

"What about her fucking partners?" Hidan asked.

"Well her partners are Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke is no longer in Konoha, and Naruto has the Kyuubi, and we're already going after both; she knows so we can't really threaten to hurt them."

"Sensei's?" Sasori asked.

"In the academy; Umino Iruka, but he doesn't leave the village. Then there is the copy ninja. He would be a bit hard to use as a threaten. Then there is Tsunade, but threats on her won't work either." Pein sighed.

"So she was trained by the great copy ninja and the legendary Tsunade." Itachi said.

"Yes, and I think the Sannin Jiraya also taught her a bit. She went on a lot of missions with him and the Kyuubi."

Everyone nodded and looked thoughtful.

"Well we have to ask her first anyways, maybe she'll just join." Pein said.

"Who will go get her, un?" Deidara asked.

"Kisame and Itachi." Pein said.

"When?" Itachi asked.

"Immediately."

Kisame sighed and stood along with Itachi. The two walked out, Kisame still sighing.

.-.

Sakura stood on a branch not moving, not making a sound. She could sense them close. She didn't know who, just two people. One felt very deadly. The other was also dangerous. She waited watching closely. They were close but she couldn't see them. She jumped from the branch flipping away from a thrown kunai. She knew where they were now. She whipped around throwing a kunai back. Two people jumped from the bush. She spun and lashed out with her foot. Her foot hit a clone of the two. She saw the shark scowl. She twisted and landed softly on the ground. She spread her feet and slipped easily into the fighting position.

.-.

Itachi watched the teen carefully. She moved with grace that was for sure. She looked like a… cat as she twisted and landed without seeming to have moved at all. She flowed into each of her moves like her body had had hours of training to do it. He watched as she slid into a taijutsu position. It was good, there were no openings and she could quickly slip to offensive. He now saw why Pein had wanted this girl in Akatsuki, even if she was only fifteen. He guessed he had only been thirteen when he had joined. Deidara had been fourteen. Kisame scowled. Kisame had been sure he would only need one clone to get this job done. But it seems that wasn't the case.

The girl, he had noticed, had known they were there ever since they had come within a hundred feet of her, and they had had their chakra masked. She had also waited with great patience and skill, like she was used to waiting. She had dodged his kunai, found their position, and thrown a knife back in the blink of an eye, too. She was good. Itachi knew that now. They all stood looking at the others. Itachi looked to Kisame who caught his eye. Itachi told Kisame to stay out of this with his eyes. Kisame gave a curt nod and jumped back. Itachi stood ready. The girl looked him over not showing a single emotion on her face. If she was afraid she was hiding it well. They stood like that looking at one another for a couple minutes. Neither, seemed to be about to make the first move.

Then suddenly Itachi was gone. The girl whipped around and flipped back avoiding his kunai. He smirked behind his cloak. Her eyes had followed his moves. He wondered is she could move that fast too. He didn't have time to ponder this as the girl was already heading for him. She ducked under his knife and came up quickly with her foot. Itachi leaned back just in time, dodging the foot that would have hit his jaw. He spun and hit the ground going for her hands which she put her weight on to do the kick. She pushed up and flipped back again. She would be a good acrobat. Itachi straightened. The two now knew some of what the other was capable. The girl stood ready. He noticed she never got to close to Kisame and always knew where the shark was. Itachi smirked again. Then he put his knife away and jumped back to Kisame. Kisame sighed. The girl watched them both calmly.

"Haruno Sakura, we are here to see if you will join Akatsuki." Kisame said.

Sakura looked at them suspiciously. Kisame sighed. There was silence a moment.

"Well can we have an answer?" Kisame asked impatiently, scowling.

"Is this a joke?" She asked.

"No." Itachi said.

She looked over at him. She didn't let her guard down but she got a thoughtful look.

"Why would you want me? I'm weak."

She spat the words out like they were venom. Kisame blinked. Itachi blinked.

"Weak?" Itachi asked.

"That's why I left Konoha. They all said I was weak. That I'd never amount to anything." She sneered, which looked delicate the way she did it..

"Did you leave because you thought they were right and you were distraught?" Itachi asked with a raised brow.

"I left because they were partially right and I left to prove them wrong. I'll get strong or die trying." She said clearly.

Itachi smirked.

"So you wish to be strong?" He asked.

"Yes. They wouldn't train me or help me so I left to get strong on my own." She said.

Itachi smirked even more. Kisame just sighed like he was bored.

"Then join Akatsuki. We'll train you, we'll help you get strong. You have potential." Itachi said.

.-.

Sakura looked at both of them. She could tell Kisame wasn't really listening. But Itachi was. She also knew he was smirking behind his cloak collar. She could just tell. But he sounded like he was being truthful. She looked at him. No one had ever told her she had potential. The two there would take her to a group that she had been taught, since a child, was evil. But here they were offering to help her achieve her goal, when her own village hadn't even done that. She looked at them. She slowly relaxed. Kisame still looked bored but Itachi was watching her closely. Maybe she could…go with them. She would be betraying her village though. She almost scowled. But what had her village ever done for her? Nothing! They had forgotten about her and put her down so many times. She looked back up at Itachi and at Kisame.

"I'll….go with you." She said.

"Why didn't you just say so before? Jeez!" Kisame groaned.

Sakura just glanced at him. Itachi stepped forwards. Sakura didn't back away. She stood straight and tall waiting. Itachi walked right up to her and smirked.

.-.

She looked straight into Itachi's eyes. He chuckled inwardly. Few were brave enough, or stupid enough, to look into his eyes. They stared at one another a moment. Then Itachi walked past her. Kisame followed him closely.

"Hurry girl or we'll leave you behind." Kisame sighed.

Itachi didn't even bother to glance back. He knew the two would follow him. He smirked again before leaping into the tree and hurrying off.

.-.

Pein was doing his paper work, which was really boring, when he was interrupted by a knock.

"Come in." He sighed.

He glanced at the door as it opened. Itachi stepped in followed by Kisame. They stepped to the side to reveal a fifteen year old girl with pink hair down to her shoulders and green eyes. She looked at him with a blank face. Kisame sighed and Itachi just stood almost smirking.

"So Haruno Sakura." Pein said spinning in his chair, to face them better. "You agreed to join Akatsuki?"

"Hai." The girl said.

"Good." Pein smirked.

He looked the girl over again.

"Kisame show her to a room."

Kisame sighed but nodded. He turned and walked out the door motioning the girl to follow. She glanced at Pein a second then turned on her heel and followed Kisame. Itachi stood waiting.

"So what do you think of her?" Pein asked.

"She is good. And she has a lot of potential."

"Will she betray us at all?" Pein asked.

"I doubt it. She seems to something against some people in Konoha."

"Why?"

"They called her weak, even when she's not. She is quick, very graceful, and has good senses. Her eyes can follow very quick movement, she can move with good speed, and she is patient and observant. She says she would die to get stronger too."

"Good." Pein nodded.

He sighed and glanced at the paperwork.

"She will meet the others later, you are dismissed."

Itachi gave a curt nod and spun on his heels, walking away. Pein sighed. He wondered how the others would react to Sakura.

.-.

Sakura followed Kisame closely. He walked down what seemed an endless number of halls. The base was huge. She had found out it was built in a cliff or stone. The whole cliff was surrounded by a barrier/genjutsu that was really strong too. Only those wearing an Akatsuki ring or someone near a member with a ring could get in. Sakura almost let out a sigh as she continued to follow Kisame. Suddenly he stopped. He swung a door open and motioned Sakura in. She glanced in. It was a forest green room, with deep brown furniture. The furniture consisted of a double bed, a nightstand, a desk, a chair, a dresser, a shelf, and a changing screen. Then there was door at the end of the room, opened to show a white and light blue bathroom.

"This is your room. You can look around the base but don't go in any of the other's rooms or you may find yourself dead before you can blink." He said.

"Gotcha, Sharky."

His eye twitched.

"What was that Pinky?" He asked.

"I said-"

"I heard you. I mean what did you just call me?"

"Sharky. I think it suits you." She smirked.

His eyes twitched again.

"My name is Kisame."

"And my name is Sakura nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends. So where are we again?" She smiled.

Kisame blinked. Then blinked again. 'She's weird.' HeI know. and isame Pinky."ll me|" dead before you can gasp. te and light blue bathroom.

nging screen. thought turning and walking away. Sakura smirked as she watched him leave. 'Confuse them and they give up on the first topic.' She thought shutting her door. She sighed almost inaudibly. Then she set her pack on the desk. She slowly reached in and pulled out her clothes tossing them into the dresser. She also stuck her personal things in the bathroom. Then she stuck her few books on the shelf. Then she tossed her wallet into her dresser.

She sighed and threw her bag in the dresser too. She hadn't brought very much with her. She had planned to buy the stuff she needed when she settled down to train, but she wondered if there was even a town near by. She would have to see later. She instead locked her bathroom door and jumped in the shower. She had been traveling and hadn't had a nice hot shower in a while. She scrubbed quickly and washed her hair before she jumped out. She took her time drying off and pulling clean clothes on.

Then she finally sighed and walked out the doors set on exploring a bit. There was an hour till normal dinner time and she briefly wondered if everyone ate together. She just scowled softly before walking down the hall. She wandered aimlessly for a while just looked at all the doors and open rooms. She saw a living room once, a kitchen, and a large meeting room. She even spotted a library. She could sense others in the base and some when she passed doors but she didn't see anyone. At about five she stopped and looked around. She could smell cooking. She guessed someone was cooking. She sensed someone just before they rounded the corner and almost ran into her. She jumped back, immediately on guard. She blinked at the person who screeched to a halt and fell back. He had black spiky hair, and an orange swirl mask.

"Hello! Tobi is a good boy! Who are you?" He asked jumping up.

Sakura blinked.** 'Why did he put 'Tobi is a good boy' into that greeting?'** Inner Sakura asked.

"Um hello. My name is Sakura." She said slowly.

"Tobi is Tobi! Dinner is ready!"

Then the man jumped up and sped off again. Sakura stared after him a second. Then she slowly walked the direction he had come from. She saw the kitchen come into view and glanced in. No one else was in there. But she saw food on the table. It looked okay but she could tell most of it was at least either under cooked or over cooked. She glanced around. Then she hurried forwards and pulled a pot from the stove just before it boiled over. She frowned and switched all the burners off. She guessed Tobi had cooked it. '**He's not a very good cook then.**' Inner Sakura sighed. Sakura nodded in agreement. She tensed as she sensed someone else walking down the hall towards the kitchen. She could tell he was strong. She turned and looked at the door just as a man walked in.

He had slicked back silver hair and violet eyes. Under his opened cloak he wasn't wearing a shirt. She looked at him a moment. She could see traces of blood on his cloak, and she could smell recent blood on him, all of it was his. He blinked at her and scowled before sitting at the table. Sakura looked back up at the door as a man in a mask walked in. He was grumbling and only cast her a glance before he sat down at the table too. The two sighed as they looked at the food before digging in. Sakura just watched them a second. Two more people came in at the same time. She had heard them coming before they had even reached the door. They were arguing about art.

One had blonde hair, half hanging down, half in a ponytail, and all his bangs swooped to the side covering his one eye. The second man had red hair like Gaara, but angelic features, unlike Gaara. He looked utterly bored with the conversation while the blonde looked annoyed. As they walked in the blonde trailed off and blinked at Sakura. The red head also looked at her a second before sitting down. The blonde shook his head and also sat down. Sakura didn't even have time to blink before a large man who was half black, half white, and looked to be being eaten by a plant. He was arguing with Tobi who skipped beside him, but he was arguing with two different voices. '**Bipolar**.' Inner Sakura suggested. Sakura nodded. Her nose twitched uncomfortably. She could smell blood and flesh on him. The plant didn't even look at her as he sat down. Tobi skipped over to her though.

"Thank you for saving Tobi's cooking Sakura!" He sang taking the pot she had been holding.

Everyone glanced up at the childish man. Sakura just blinked slowly at him. Then she looked to the door to see Kisame and Itachi walk in followed very closely by Pein and a blue haired…man. They all sat down and started to chat and eat…well Itachi at least ate in silence. Soon everyone at the table was talking. Sakura just watched them all a minute. There power levels were high, and they could all be very large threats. The only one who she felt wasn't a threat was Tobi, but she knew he could be a threat. She just watched them all cautiously.

.-.

Itachi could tell Sakura was watching them. For some reason it was almost unnerving. He glanced up to see Tobi grab her hand and drag her to the table. He sat her right in between him and Zetsu. Itachi blinked at her. She seemed to be trying to hold her breath like something smelled. He knew Zetsu ate people and might smell faintly of blood but you couldn't smell it that well, but Sakura looked very uncomfortable. She hid it well though. Itachi saw everyone glance at her once in a while too. She was silent the whole time pretty much.

"Haruno, I heard you have medic skills rivalling Tsunade's." Pein said suddenly causing everyone to quiet.

Sakura looked up at him.

"Hai." She said.

She said it calmly and quietly.

"Why did you join?" The blue haired man asked.

"Certain reasons." Sakura said.

Itachi smirked slightly.

"That didn't really answer his question Pinky." Kisame said.

'Pinky?' Everyone wondered.

"No, it didn't Sharky." She said easily.

'Sharky?' Everyone wondered again.

"That's what I said." Kisame said. "And my name is Kisame."

"Oh, hello Kisame. I'm Sakura." She said.

Itachi held back a smirk as some of the others blinked. 'She's toying him.' Itachi thought with amusement.

"What?" Kisame asked.

"I said-"

"I heard you." Kisame said.

"Then what?"

"What?! I asked what first!" He said.

"I know. But what are you asking what about?"

Kisame blinked.

"Um…." He trailed off.

Sakura just started to eat again. Pein was grinning while the others all blinked a little lost. 'She confused him and changed the topic.' Itachi smirked. Everyone looked at her a moment then started to talk again. Sakura ate quickly then stood, dropped her dishes in the sink, and walked off. Everyone watched her go.

"It's going to be odd having a young girl in Akatsuki, un." Deidara said.

"Well you're like girl so it won't be that different." Kisame sneered.

"What did you say fishy, un?" Deidara asked.

"I'm just saying your gender challenged."

"You are so dead, un!"

Kisame made faces at him as Sasori held Deidara back, by his collar.

"So what do you think of her?" Pein asked everyone else over the yells of Deidara and the laughing of Kisame.

"She's…odd." Kakuzu said.

"Different." Sasori sighed.

"She's nice." Tobi sang.

"She's too fucking quiet, like the fucking Uchiha." Hidan said.

"_She looks tasty_." Zetsu white side purred.

Everyone quieted for a minute and looked at him, before shivering and returning to what they had been saying before.

"She's pretty, un." Deidara said.

Everyone nodded.

"She's annoying too." Kisame said.

"Just too you. She must not like you, un." Deidara sneered.

Kisame glared at him.

"She has potential." Itachi said.

Everyone looked at him.

"I've never heard him say that about any of us. Not even me, un!"

"Because you don't have any potential, gender challenged people like you usually don't." Kisame smirked.

The two returned to fighting. Everyone ignored them and stood up heading for their separate rooms or such.

.-.

Sakura stopped at the end of the hall and listened to what the other members thought of her. She shivered as she listened to Zetsu. She didn't plan to get eaten before she returned to Konoha so she would have to be careful around him. She chuckled softly as she heard Deidara and Kisame fighting. She didn't think Deidara was gender challenged, just a pretty boy. He had nice hair too. Sakura sighed and walked down the hall to her room. She opened the door and stepped in. She glanced around again. Then she walked to her shelf and pulled one of her few books off. She sat on her bed and flipped to her bookmark. She read for a couple hours before she finally slid under her covers and turned the lights off. She yawned once and slowly drifted off to sleep in the new bed.

.-.

Itachi woke slowly. He opened his eyes and stared up at his black ceiling. Then he sat all the way up. He sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He glanced at the alarm clock to see it was about six. He sighed again. Waking up early was a habit he hadn't broken in all the years he had been here. Most of the other members didn't leave their rooms till nine, and most of them slept that whole time. Itachi decided to get something to eat then go train. Tobi would cook breakfast for the others but Itachi liked to eat something actually good. He only ate Tobi's cooking at dinner when he didn't feel like cooking anything for himself. He was the only one who could cook in this place other then Tobi. The other members had asked him to cook a lot but he usually refused. Just because he could cook didn't mean he liked to.

He sighed again and stood up. He grabbed his clothes and pulled them on. He redid his ponytail and washed his face. He closed his eyes a second. His sight was getting worse. Much worse. He would ask Sakura to heal him when he trusted her more. He didn't want her healing him now. He still didn't trust her and she could easily kill him if he let her get close. He shook the thoughts off and stood up. He walked out of his room silently and slipped down the utterly empty halls. When he stepped into the kitchen he blinked against the light. He wondered if the others had left the lights on last night. Then he spotted Sakura. She was sitting at the table writing in a notebook and drinking tea. He blinked and glanced at the clock to see it said six fifteen.

Sakura hadn't even looked up at him as he had entered the kitchen. He knew that even though he had masked his chakra, she knew he was there. He just knew she knew. She unnerved him a bit. Not many people did that to him. He looked up at the stove as he heard sizzling. He blinked at the cooking omelettes. Sakura stood up and walked to the stove. Itachi stayed in the doorway a second. Sakura grabbed two plates and scooped the omelettes on. Then she set them on the table. She sat down in front of one and started to eat while writing again.

"Are you going to sit and eat or are you going to stand there?"

He shook his head and sat down across from her.

"When did you wake?" He asked with no emotion.

"Six."

"How did you know I was going to get up?"

"As I walked past your room I heard you moving around."

Itachi scowled but took a bite of the food. It was really good compared to Tobi's food. It was even better then his cooking.

"How did you hear me?" He asked.

Sakura looked up and grinned. Itachi knew she wasn't going to tell him till she trusted him. He just continued to eat. He saw that Sakura was writing down a recipe. He watched her a moment. When she flipped the page he saw that most of the book was filled. As she flipped through the pages he saw recipes.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Recipe book."

"You wrote it all."

"Hai. I wrote down the best and my most favourite recipes. I improve it each time too."

Itachi just looked at her. When they had both finished eating they set their dishes in the sink. Itachi grabbed some tea from the pot. Sakura continued to drink hers. She shut the book and set the pen down on top of it. She stared off at nothing as she drank. Itachi watched her a second.

"I will train you."

Her head jerked around to look at him. She stared at him with an emotionless face, but sharp intelligent eyes.

"You said you wish to be strong. I will train you."

Sakura still stared at him.

"If you will, I am thankful." She said calmly.

"I will."

Sakura closed her eyes and let out a soundless sigh. When her eyes opened again they were even sharper, almost excited. Itachi almost smirked. She would be easy to train.

"I know most of the members from paper work I've done for Tsunade but who is the blue haired man?" Sakura asked after a minute.

"Pein's partner. Most call him Blue." Itachi said. "He's been here as long as Pein but is rarely seen. He likes to stay in his room and go on solo missions for the leader."

"You know he's a woman right?"

Itachi smirked.

"How did you know?"

"Woman's intuition."

"Hn. Most think he's a guy. Only Pein, Sasori, and I know she's a woman. Her real name's Konan. She hides her gender from the other's easily."

Sakura nodded and returned to her food and Itachi returned to his tea. When he had finished his tea he stood up. Sakura also stood. Itachi saw her scribble a note on her note book and then set it on the counter. He wondered why she left it but didn't bother to ask. He walked out the door. He knew Sakura would follow. They stepped out of the base into the just rising sun. Itachi looked at Sakura. He blinked. For a moment he caught a deep look of sadness in her eyes. But a moment later it was gone. She looked at him and he saw her emotionless eyes, tinged with hate. Not hate for him, hate for something else.

"You don't want to be strong just to prove your village wrong." He stated.

She looked up at him and he blinked at the unfiltered fury in her eyes.

"I will prove to them the Haruno clan is not weak. I will kill them before the end."

Itachi stared at her. Each of her words had dripped with venom and ice. One thing he wondered was who was 'them'?

"Haruno clan?" He asked.

He had never heard of that clan in Konoha. He hadn't even heard of that clan anywhere else. Sakura didn't answer him. He just brushed it off.

"We will start with taijutsu." He announced.

Sakura gave a curt nod and followed him to the training grounds.

.-.

The two hadn't even trained for two hours when Tobi came at them waving his arms franticly. The two paused their training and stood straight waiting for them. They expected him to stop. But he didn't. He ran right at Sakura and latched on to her waist. She blinked down at him. You could almost see the anime tears coming out of his mask.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi is a good boy! Leader says Tobi is a good boy!"

The two blinked. Itachi was a bit surprised. Tobi always asked if he was a good boy but no one ever told him he was. Now he was saying Pein had?

"Why are you hugging me then Tobi?" Sakura asked.

"Tobi found your book and note telling Tobi to read. Tobi read book, then Tobi cooked. Everyone ate Tobi's food. Leader told Tobi, Tobi was a good boy and everyone agreed. Tobi is a good boy!" He said so fast I almost didn't catch it.

"Well I'm glad I could help." Sakura said.

"Tobi is happy! Tobi is a good boy!"

"Yes you are Tobi, now run along."

"Okay!"

Tobi sped off again. Sakura looked after him.

"Why when you talk to him do you sound kinder?" Itachi asked.

Sakura looked up at Itachi.

"He reminds me of my little brother."

Itachi frowned.

"Pein said you had no family."

"He reminds me of the little brother I had." Sakura whispered.

Itachi decided not to question her. They just started to train again.

.-.

At lunch the two stopped again, and decided to go get something to eat. They walked in the door and down the halls to the kitchen. They walked in to find everyone at the table eating with looks of amazement. Tobi was beaming.

"This is awesome Tobi, un. When did you get so good, un?" Deidara asked between bites.

"Sakura is the reason Tobi is so good." Tobi chirped.

"Really?" Pein asked.

"Hai." Tobi said.

Itachi and Sakura walked to the empty seats. Itachi sat down and started to eat but as soon as Sakura passed Deidara she felt arms wrap around her waist. Sakura looked down at a really happy Deidara who was almost crying.

"Thank you, un!" He said.

"Nh." Sakura said.

"Let go of her Deidara, or we might think you're trying to molest her." Kisame sneered.

Deidara glared at Kisame, but let go of Sakura.

"How did you help Tobi?" Pein asked. "I noticed you and Itachi have been training since I woke up at eight."

"We've been training since six thirty." Itachi said.

"So how did you help Tobi?" Sasori asked.

"Nh." Sakura said pointing to her notebook.

They all looked at it.

"What is it?" Kakuzu asked.

Tobi skipped over and picked it up skipping back.

"It is a cheat book for cooking!" He sang.

Everyone looked at it.

"Let me see." Pein said.

Tobi skipped up to him and opened it up. He flipped through the pages.

"So you write down recipes, upgrade them, improve them, and write every possible note about the recipe." He summarized.

"Nh." Sakura said.

"Tobi just read it and followed it and then all his food tasted good." Tobi laughed.

"Hobby?" Pein asked.

Sakura nodded. Then she just walked to the next empty seat and sat down between Deidara and Kisame who were for some reason sitting almost next to one another. She grabbed some food and started to eat slowly deep in thought.

"So you were training with Itachi since six, un?" Deidara asked.

Sakura nodded absently.

"Why would he even train with you?" Kisame asked.

Sakura shrugged still in deep thought.

"And why would you help Tobi? He's annoying, un." Deidara said.

Sakura got the impression that Tobi annoyed Deidara a lot. Sakura just shrugged again. She heard a sniffle and looked at Tobi who stood behind her.

"Is Tobi annoying?" He asked.

"Tobi is a good boy." She whispered to him patting him on the head.

He yipped happily, almost like a dog and skipped off. She turned back to the table to see both Deidara and Kisame looking at her.

"Why do you talk to him but don't say a word to us?" Kisame asked.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

Kisame's eye twitched.

"I'm Kisame!" He yelled.

"Oh, right. Sharky." She said eating again.

She saw Kisame's eye twitch in annoyance. She saw the punch he threw before it even hit her. She lifted a hand and grabbed his fist. He twitched again as she stopped his attack. He raised his other fist. Before he could move Sakura reached up to his neck and poked her finger down a certain point, with chakra gathered in it, like the Hyuugas... He froze and shivered once before slumping, fast asleep. Sakura dropped his fist and went back to her food. She looked up as she noticed the silence. Everyone was staring at her.

"He's not dead is he?" Pein asked.

"Asleep." Sakura said.

He nodded. Everyone watched her for another second before returning to their food. In less then five minutes Kisame's head snapped up. He blinked lazily. When his eyes fell on her they narrowed dangerously. He just turned away and pulled some sake to him. Sakura looked at it a moment. Then she looked away. When everyone had finished eating, they all left. Sakura was about to leave when Pein stopped her.

"Sakura, did you need to go to town? I saw you only brought one pack of stuff." He said.

Sakura looked at him and nodded once.

"Deidara will take you. I think he wanted to go to town too." He yawned.

She nodded and set off to find the blonde. She walked around for a minute but didn't see him. Then she sensed him. She walked down a different hall to a door. She knocked softly. The door swung open and the blonde looked down at her. He had ditched his cloak and wore black pants, a mesh shirt, with a black t-shirt overtop of the mesh. He blinked at Sakura.

"Yes, un?"

"Leader said you were going to town." She said.

He nodded.

"May I come?" She asked.

He blinked. Then he grinned and nodded. She bowed her head.

"We'll leave in a few minutes, un."

Sakura nodded and set off down the hall. When she reached her room she slipped into the bathroom. She quickly brushed her shoulder pink hair and pulled it into a small ponytail. Then she walked back to her dresser and changed into a red tank top and so black Capri's. She sighed as she looked over at the clothes she had just worn. They were dirty from practice and already had some tares. She had found out long ago that ninjas went through clothes fast but it still annoyed her. She shook the thoughts off and stuffed her wallet into her pocket.

She spotted a necklace she had brought on her dresser. It was a black chocker like chair, with a silver disk attached to it. The disk was the size of her thumb nail, and had a detailed wolf engraved into it. She gently picked it up and clasped it on sighing. She hated yet loved the necklace. Loved it because it was her family's symbol and had belonged to her mother, but hated it because it was the reason her clan was murdered; not for the necklace or symbol, but because of what the symbol meant and represented. She shook the thoughts off and headed back out the door. She wondered if she should wait for Deidara outside or go find him. She almost sighed before walking back towards his room.

.-.

Deidara sighed and looked around. He leaned against his door. He wondered if Sakura was going to take a while. He didn't mind taking her to town. She seemed nice even if she was quiet. And she was pretty. Deidara sighed again. He heard someone clear their throat and his head whipped up. He stared at Sakura a second. She wore some tight black Capri's, a red tank top, and an odd necklace. Her hair was pulled into a small low ponytail but looked nice. He blinked and almost blushed. She was younger then him, but he was only seventeen. There wasn't that much of a difference. He shook the thoughts off and looked back at her.

"Ready, un?" He asked.

She gave a curt nod. He just straightened and walked down the halls towards the door. When they stepped from the base he looked around. Then he grasped her shoulder in one hand and they disappeared in a swirl of leaves and a small poof of smoke. They were in darkness a second before they opened their eyes to see a clearing. Deidara blinked once then set off down the well worn trail. If they ever needed to come to town the Akatsuki members all traveled to this clearing, then followed the trail for about a hundred meters to the town. He didn't hear Sakura follow him but he knew she would. As they entered the town he sighed. It wasn't a small town. It was actually quite big. It was right at a crossroad so a lot of business was done here and a lot of travelers stopped here.

"What do you need to do, un?" Deidara asked.

"I need some clothes and some small items."

Deidara looked thoughtful a moment.

"Follow me, un."

.-.

Deidara started to weave through the busy streets. Sakura hurried after him. She followed him quickly. Suddenly he turned. Sakura politely squeezed past some people. Deidara stopped and Sakura stepped up beside him. She looked at the store they were in front of. It was a large clothes store. Beside it was a small department store.

"I'll leave you here, un. I have to go get some things. Be back in a while, un." Deidara said.

He walked off waving. Sakura gave a curt wave back and hurried into the store. She didn't know how long Deidara would take but she didn't want to make him wait if he was quick. She waved off the clerk. She looked through all the clothes happily and picked out a few outfits. She gave the money to the cashier. Then she walked out with her bags. She walked to the small department store and glanced around. She bought some small items, and a couple notebooks. She then walked back out the door with even more bags. She sat down on a bench in the park across from the two stores. (How convenient). She sighed softly and pulled out a small notebook she had got. She clicked her pen and started to write.

.-.

Deidara pushed through the crowd back to the stores he had left Sakura at. He looked around the front of the stores and didn't see her. He glanced at the park and saw pink. He pushed through more people till he stood in front of an occupied bench. He sighed and sat down heavily beside Sakura. He glanced over her shoulder and blinked. He blinked again at the picture of a wolf.

"Why a wolf, un?"

Sakura looked at him and blinked.

"Clan symbol." She said.

"Clan symbol? Odd. My clan didn't have a symbol, un."

"Some do, some don't. The Uchiha clan has a fan for a symbol." She smiled.

He blinked.

"So do you have everything you need, un?" He asked.

"Um… is there a bookstore nearby?" She asked.

He nodded and stood back up. He watched as Sakura put the pen and book into a bag. He sighed softly and set off down the street. They walked for a few minutes before Deidara nodded to a store. The two walked into the bookstore and glanced around.

"Meet back here in five, un." Deidara said.

The girl gave him a nod and headed off. He sighed and started to wander around. He didn't read that much so he just browsed. When five minutes was up he headed back to the door. He spotted Sakura immediately. She stood waiting. He grinned and she actually smiled back. The two walked out of the place and back down the streets towards the clearing. When they reached the clearing Deidara grabbed Sakura's shoulder. The two vanished again. When they stood in front of the base the two walked in. The two split each heading for their own room.

.-.

Sakura sighed and set her stuff on her bed. She put everything away gently then walked back out the door. She headed down the halls to the training grounds. She immediately started to train by her self falling into thought. **'Deidara seems nice**.' Inner Sakura interrupted. 'They all seem nice on some level.' Sakura replied. **'Yeah, but Zetsu still freaks me out with that smell of blood and flesh coating him all the time**.' She shivered in Sakura's mind. 'Of course smells like that. He's a cannibal.' Sakura said. **'I know.'** Inner Sakura said. Sakura just ignored her and continued to train. A little before dinner Sakura walked inside sighing softly. She headed to the kitchen were she smelled cooking. She walked into the kitchen and blinked. Tobi was humming loudly and setting the dinner out. There were brownies on the counter and cookies cooling along with other baking goods. Sakura blinked again.

"Cook all day, Tobi?" She asked.

"Yeah! Tobi had fun because Tobi can actually cook now. Tobi is so happy! Tobi is a good boy!" He sang.

Sakura laughed softly. She helped Tobi finish setting everything up and helped him put all the cookies, squares, and such away. When that was done Tobi ran off to get the others. Sakura just sat down at the table and waited. The other members came in soon one at a time. They all glanced at Sakura as they walked in but said nothing. When everyone was there Sakura started to eat slowly.

"So what jutsus are you best at Sakura?" Sasori beside her asked.

"I learned wind jutsus from Temari of the sand, I know some water jutsus, and I know some fire jutsus." She said.

"So you are best with elemental jutsus." He said.

She nodded offhandedly. He looked down at her a second. Then he turned to Deidara who was trying to tell him something.

"And why did you sit so far from Zetsu today?" Itachi on her opposite side asked quietly.

"He smells of blood and flesh." She said wrinkling her nose slightly.

"And how can you smell that?"

"The same reason why I could hear you this morning. But I won't tell you."

He just looked at her a moment. Then shrugged.

"So what do you think of Akatsuki and its members?" Pein asked.

Everyone quieted down and waited for the answer. Sakura looked them over.

"Akatsuki is nice. Its members are…."

She looked over everyone again.

"Odd."

'Not the answer I was expecting.' They all thought.

"So we're odd?" Kakuzu asked.

"Very." She said looking back down at her food.

Then she glanced back up again.

"Yeah, odd." She said.

Everyone blinked. They shook the thoughts aside and continued to eat.

"So Pinky, is your hair naturally pink?" Kisame asked.

Everyone listened again.

"Yes, and are you naturally blue?"

Kisame's eyes twitched.

"Yes." He said.

"Why?"

His eyes twitched again.

"Because."

"Do you even know why?"

"…"

"Is it a kekkai Genkai, or are you just a mutated goldfish?" Sakura asked innocently.

Deidara just burst out laughing with Tobi. The others grinned or smirked and Kisame's eyes started to twitch even more.

"That's a nasty twitch you have. You should see a doctor. He can cure that and at the same time tell you if you are a mutated goldfish since your mind certainly is the size of one."

Deidara was laughing so hard he was clutching his sides. Kisame stood up quickly gripping the table, his one hand going for his sword.

"If you fight Sakura Tobi won't let you have any cookies." Tobi pouted.

"Cookies?" Pein asked still grinning.

Tobi nodded enthusiastically. Kisame's just glared at Sakura a second then sat back down.

"I'm sorry about making fun of your problems Sharky." Sakura said.

Kisame jumped up again

"I just want to…." He threatened reaching for his sword.

"Okay, I really am sorry Sharky." Sakura said in an emotionless voice.

"You'd better be." He growled.

"I could never dream of beating you if we fought." Sakura sighed wistfully.

Kisame smirked and everyone else raised an eyebrow. They knew she was being partly sarcastic. Sakura continued to eat like nothing had ever happened; like she hadn't just cut off in the middle of her teasing. 'It had been interesting.' The others all thought though. They just dropped the subject though and started to talk of other things. When dinner was done Tobi cleaned up quickly. Sakura just stood excused herself and headed to her room. Once in her room she sighed and walked to her self. She pulled off on of her new books, a notebook, and a pen. She sat at her desk and started to read while writing stuff in her notebook. After a while she just stood up. She changed quickly into some sleeping cloths and fell onto her bed.

.-.

Pein sat up yawning. He rubbed his head and stood slowly. He sighed as he pulled his clothes on and grabbed some papers. He left most of his paper work on his desk. 'I'll get Konan to do some of it later.' He yawned. Then he walked out the door towards the kitchen. It was about nine and the others would be there. Pein walked in the door to see everyone eating, except Itachi and Sakura. He guessed they would be training outside like yesterday.

"Tobi, go get Sakura for me." Pein said.

Everyone looked up at him.

"Okay! Tobi will get Sakura because Tobi is a good boy!"

Tobi skipped out the door quickly, as Pein sat at the table. He ate slowly still half asleep. He was just finishing when Tobi and Sakura walked back in the room.

"Yes, Pein?" She asked.

"I have a mission for you."

She blinked.

"Hai?"

"You will be going with Kisame."

Kisame, who had been drinking some water, spit it all out, drenching Hidan across from him, making Hidan launch into a long string of colourful words. When Hidan had calmed a bit, and Kisame had stopped choking on his water the shark turned to him.

"What?! You want me to go on a mission with Pinky?" He asked.

"Yes. It'll be a good time for you to get to know each other." Pein yawned.

Kisame started to grumble under his breath.

"You two just have to assassinate these people." Pein said handing Sakura a couple pictures.

He watched Sakura glance at them before passing them to Kisame.

"You will leave now. So I suggest you go pack."

"Hai." Sakura said bowing her head and walking from the room.

Kisame jammed the pictures into his pocket and walked off to. Pein continued to eat. Three minutes later Sakura returned ready to go. Pein held a cloak out to her from under his arm. He also tossed her a ring. She slipped the ring on and draped the cloak over her arm. Kisame walked in half a second later and Pein tossed him a map. Kisame just scowled and walked out the door. Sakura bowed her head again and hurried after him. Pein sighed. He hoped the two wouldn't kill one another. He wasn't that worried about Kisame dying but he didn't need Kisame killing Sakura right away. He just sighed again and returned to his breakfast waiting for Konan to get up.

.-.

Sakura hurried after Kisame in silence. As soon as they stepped from the front door Sakura spotted Itachi leaning against the cliff.

"Mission?" He asked.

"Hai." Sakura said. "Sorry."

Itachi just nodded once and walked back of to the training grounds. Sakura hurried up to Kisame who hadn't stopped walking. As soon as he hit the trees he leapt into them. Sakura gave a soundless sigh and followed him into the trees.

.-.

Till nightfall they ran without talking. They stopped only when the sun wasn't visible in the sky. They fell from the trees into a small clearing.

"Do you need a fire Pinky?" Kisame asked.

Sakura shook her head. It would take time to make a fire then in the morning hide it. Kisame shrugged and sat back against a tree. Sakura pulled her cloak, which she had carried the whole time, on. She wrapped it around herself and blinked. It was quite warm and nice. She had thought the cloaks were only for looks but it kept her warm, but not to warm. And as she inspected it she suspected it to be waterproof to a certain degree. She just wrapped it around her and also leaned against a tree opposite of Kisame. She sighed slightly and closed her eyes falling into sleep.

.-.

Kisame woke yawning slightly. He glanced over at Sakura to see her cloak lying on the ground, but her no where in sight. He just shrugged and stood stretching. The sun was barely poking above the horizon. A second later Kisame reached for his sword. He swung it on his back and looked around again. He almost had a heart attack as Sakura dropped from the trees in front of him. He kept the emotions hidden and never would admit she had scared him though. She held out his water bottle to him. He blinked. He hadn't even noticed her take it from his pack beside him. If she could get close enough to get something from his pack without his noticing she could have killed him easily. He gulped slightly. He noticed the water bottle was full. He took it.

"Thanks Pinky. Where did you get the water?"

"Clean stream about half a kilometre that way." She pointed to the west.

He nodded. Then he blinked at a handkerchief she held out to him. He slowly took it and blinked at the berries inside of it.

"Found them near the stream. They aren't poisonous. They have some good vitamins in them." She said.

He shrugged. As she walked to her cloak he ate them while watching her. 'Maybe she isn't as bad as I first thought.' He thought. Sakura grabbed her cloak and stuffed it in her pack with her water bottle. Then she threw the pack on her shoulders and looked to Kisame. He sighed slightly and swung his pack on too. He leapt into the trees and knew Sakura would follow. He was used to not being able to sense or hear his partner. Itachi had always kept his chakra masked, and he had never made a sound; Sakura was no different. He just shook the thoughts off and shot off with Sakura following.

.-.

The day passed the same as the last; in silence, and quickly. That night they camped again under some trees. They both knew they would probably find their targets the next day.

.-.

Kisame stood up and saw Sakura not where he had left her the night before, again. He looked up to see her walking from the trees. She tossed him his full water bottle and then walked to her pack. He waited as she grabbed her pack and cloak.

"Put you cloak on Pinky." He said.

She nodded and obeyed. He grinned. When he was on missions with Itachi he was always the one bossed around and the lower of the partners. It felt nice being the boss again. Sakura walked back to him and waited for him. He just jumped in to the trees again. He hurried on wanting to finish this mission and get back. The two ran a bit in silence.

A little after dinner they fell from the trees again. They stood at the edge of a small village. It wasn't a small but happy village. It was one of those villages that you had to watch you back of you would have a knife in it. Kisame glanced around. Not many people were out and about. He motioned Sakura to follow. She nodded. He walked through the village quickly his eyes looking for his targets. Suddenly Sakura pulled his cloak. He looked at her and she pointed with her eyes to some people walking from a bar. Kisame grinned. He watched them a moment. There were five. Just like Pein had said. Sakura looked up at him for instructions.

"We'll follow them." He mouthed.

She gave a curt nod. They walked off towards the men but always ready to disappear if the men looked behind them selves. They followed the men right into the trees. 'Perfect, no witnesses and no people jumping in.' Kisame grinned. He glanced at Sakura to see her looking excited to. He just grinned more. He and Sakura jumped into the trees and followed the men from there. Kisame knew these men were ninja because he could sense the chakra in them. They weren't even bothering to mask it.

The two followed the five until they were deep enough in the trees that people from the village wouldn't hear the screams. It wasn't like the people in the village could stop them, but some might just want to join the fight for the hell of it, or some may help the five. Kisame motioned to Sakura and they sped ahead. Kisame dropped from the trees right in front to the people. They all stumbled to a stop and scowled slightly. Sakura dropped behind them but they hadn't even noticed yet.

"Who are you? You'd better move or we'll have to kill you." One said.

"Like you could kill me." Kisame snorted.

The men growled. Kisame grinned and pulled Samehade from his back. The ninja blinked at it. On man turned to run. But he turned to almost run into a grinning Sakura. He yelped in surprise making some of the others turn to him. But before he could do more then yelp Sakura had a kunai in hand and was dragging it across his throat. 'She's okay.' Kisame thought as he swept his sword at the ninja jumping at him.

His sword cut through the man like he was nothing. 'Two down, three to go.' He thought. He heard a scream and glanced up to see Sakura had killed another. 'Two to go.' He grinned. He swept his blade again and decapitated a man. The last man was shaking now. He stumbled back. He tripped over a root and scooted back. 'Pathetic.' Kisame thought. He raised his blade ready to kill the man.

"Wait." Sakura said.

Kisame paused and waited for her. She was watching the man very closely. He blinked as she crouched beside the man and reached for his necklace. She pulled it off in a flash and looked at it closely. She growled softly in her throat. Kisame blinked and lowered his sword. Sakura stood grabbing the man by his throat and dragging him up with her. She slammed him into the tree. Kisame blinked at the look of anger in her eyes. Sakura was growling still. The man was shaking badly as Sakura still looked at the necklace. Kisame blinked at it. It was a small silver panther. It looked odd.

"Where did you get this?" Sakura snarled.

Kisame looked up at her. He guessed the panther meant something to her.

"A-a man g-gave it t-to me." The man stuttered.

"Why?" Sakura snarled.

"H-He said he had a mes-message for a g-girl in Konoha a-and I was to give her the nec-necklace and t-tell her he said 'We'll meet soon, just wait.'" The man stuttered.

Sakura stopped growling. She looked at the necklace again and sighed before she stabbed the man quickly in the heart. She dropped the corpse and looked at the necklace again. She jammed it into her pocket and turned to Kisame looking calm again.

"What's with the necklace Pinky?" Kisame asked.

"Nothing you should be concerned about." She whispered.

He watched her a minute. Then he shrugged. He started to walk back to the village again. He heard a soft almost inaudible sigh come from Sakura before she was walking beside him. They walked for a while then came upon the village again.

"So what are we doing?" She asked.

"Sake." Kisame grinned.

Sakura nodded as he led the way.

"Have you had sake before?" He asked.

"I'm underage." She said.

"That doesn't mean you haven't had any." He said.

She grinned up at him.

"Tsunade is a heavy drinker. When she was drunk she offered me some. I'm not one to turn down an opportunity."

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah."

Kisame grinned with her, as his opinion on her got better.

"Well let's go get some." He said.

"I'm underage." She sighed.

"In this town they won't care." He grinned.

Sakura grinned up at him.

"Then what are we waiting for?" She asked.

He just grinned more. He had been in this town before and led the way to the bar. They walked in and looked around. There were people spread out talking, arguing, gambling, and just drinking. They all looked like the people you wouldn't want to run into in a dark ally. Most didn't even glance up as the two walked in. As they walked to the bar counter Sakura did get a couple looks. But she ignored them and followed Kisame. Kisame ordered some sake and they sat down at a corner table. Kisame immediately started to sip his. Sakura grinned and followed his example, though she took less and drank slower. Kisame sighed happily.

"Not the best sake but still nice." Kisame said.

Sakura nodded and glanced around almost scowling. Kisame followed her glances and saw a couple guys watching her, without innocent eyes. He just smirked and Sakura raised a brow at him. She sighed and downed more sake.

"You'd better not get drunk." She said.

"I know." He sighed. "Not the best place to get too out of it."

"Do they recognize your cloak?" Sakura asked.

She had stuffed hers in her pack earlier.

"Nah. Not a big enough place, and I doubt we have a …disagreement with this place before."

"So none of them will be able to tell anyone they saw a certain pink haired girl with an Akatsuki member?" She asked.

Kisame watched her.

"Who's after you?" He asked.

"No one's after me, well not really." She said calmly.

Kisame watched her a moment.

"I doubt any of the people here are spies." He shrugged.

She nodded. They didn't talk but finished their sake. Kisame sighed as they stood to leave. He would love to drink more but he decided it wasn't the best idea at the moment. As they walked to the door he sighed again. He glanced over his shoulder as he heard a yelp. He saw that one of the guys had tried to make a move on Sakura. She had just punched him in the gut. He fell back growling curses. Kisame sighed. 'There is going to be an argument now.' He thought. He just leaned against the wall waiting. Sakura walked up to him too, but the man who she had punched reached for her again. Kisame didn't even see her move, but suddenly the man's wrist was gripped by Sakura. He heard a pop and the man yelled. He fell back holding his dislocated wrist. He growled again. They were all the focus of attention now. The man stalked up to the sighing Sakura.

"You bitch." He hissed.

Sakura reached up and taped his neck. The man crumpled. 'The same thing she did to me.' Kisame thought remembering when she had knocked him out. Everyone was staring at them. Sakura looked them over but none stood. She shrugged and walked back to Kisame. The two walked out and shot into the trees. Even though it was getting dark they decided they should get at least a little distance from the place. When they were a good distance away they settled down and easily fell asleep.

.-.

Kisame woke slowly and sat up rubbing his eyes. He glanced at where Sakura had been the night before to actually see her sitting there. She was staring at the necklace in her hand. It was the one from the man. She looked at it with eyes of hate.

"Mornin' Pinky." Kisame yawned.

Sakura blinked at him.

"You haven't said that before." She said.

"Yeah well maybe my opinion on you has changed." He yawned.

"So you like me more?" She asked.

"Can't really dislike anyone who likes sake." He grinned.

She laughed softly.

"Well good morning to you Sharky."

"I don't know if I'd classify it as a 'good' morning but it a morning none the less." Kisame sighed.

Sakura let a small giggle escape.

"Now you haven't done that before." He said.

"What giggle? I've giggled plenty of times before, you just didn't hear." She sniffed.

He shook his head and stood up stretching.

"We should get going." He said.

"I guess." Sakura said jamming the necklace back in her pocket.

Kisame didn't say anything about the necklace, but he had a billion questions to ask. He shrugged it off and stood.

.-.

For the rest of the day, and the next the two warmed up to each other. They talked about random things and ran at a good pace. By the end of the second day they dropped down in front of the base. They sighed happily and walked inside. Sakura followed Kisame closely. As they stepped into the kitchen they saw everyone eating. They all glanced up at the two.

"Sakura and Kisame are back!" Tobi cheered.

Sakura gave a small smile making many blinked.

"So how was the mission?" Pein asked.

"Easy." Kisame and Sakura chorused.

Everyone blinked again as the two grinned at one another.

"I see you two warmed up to one another. How did that happen?" Pein asked.

"Sake." Kisame grinned.

"You had time to go drinking? And she drank too?" Pein asked looking at Sakura.

"Yup." Kisame said.

"She's underage." Kakuzu said.

"It's not my first time drinking." Sakura sniffed. "Tsunade made me drink some sake when I was fourteen."

Everyone blinked slightly. Then they shrugged. Hey, they were criminals. Under aged drinking wasn't even considered worth thinking of. The two sat down and Tobi grabbed some food for them. When Sakura had finished she excused her self and headed off to her room.

"So how was she on the mission?" Pein asked.

"She didn't hesitate to kill, she is silent, she follows orders well, she didn't complain, and she easily kept up." Kisame said.

Everyone nodded.

"But…" Kisame trailed off.

"But what?" Pein asked slowly.

"Before I killed the last man she stopped me. It seems the man was bringing her a message."

"He was coming to Akatsuki to bring her a message?" Itachi asked.

"No, he was headed for Konoha. Sakura took his necklace which I am guessing is someone's symbol, because it made look her a bit angry just seeing it. The message was 'we'll meet soon, just wait.'" Kisame said.

"_Someone's after her?"_ Zetsu asked.

"When I asked she said no, not really."

There was silence a minute.

"**I did some checking about the Haruno clan."** Zetsu started.

"And?" Pein asked after a moment.

"**I couldn't find any info. It was all destroyed. The only thing I found at the end of my search was a wolf symbol**." He said.

There was more silence.

"So someone erased all information about the Harunos." Sasori said.

Zetsu nodded.

"Well she has turned out to be a mystery." Pein said.

Everyone nodded.

"Wait…you said you found a wolf symbol, un?" Deidara said.

Everyone looked at the thoughtful blonde.

"_Yes_." Zetsu said.

"The day we went to town, she wore a silver necklace with a wolf on it, un. And while she waited for me she drew a wolf. When I asked about it she told me it was her clan symbol, un." Deidara said.

Everyone looked at him a moment.

"So the Haruno clan's symbol is a wolf. That's all we know about the Haruno clan and Sakura." Pein sighed.

Everyone nodded or sighed too.

"We'll just watch her." He said finally.

Everyone nodded agreement and finished eating.

.-.

Sakura got up at the same time as usual and jumped out of bed. She smiled. The emission had brightened her spirits. She skipped to her bathroom and jumped into the shower. She had a really quick shower then pulled on some clothes. Finally she brushed her hair and skipped out the door. She walked happily down the halls to the kitchen. She started to make some breakfast for her and Itachi. She had heard him moving around when she had passed his door so she knew he would be here soon. She also started some tea. Then she sat at the table and rested her head in her hands. She hummed quietly. Itachi walked in suddenly. He stopped and stared at her a minute.

"Yes." She asked with a smile.

He just shook his head and sat down. Sakura leapt up and walked to the counter where she grabbed some plates and put the food on the plates. Then she handed one to Itachi before pouring both of them some tea. Then she sat down and started to eat happily. She noticed Itachi was watching her like she was an alien.

.-.

"Hmm?" Sakura asked.

"I haven't seen you act…cheerful before." He said.

"Oh! It's not an act. I'm naturally cheerful. The emotionless thing is an act, and I'm only quiet when I'm thinking." Sakura smiled.

Itachi looked at her for another minute. She was a bit different when cheerful. Then he shook his head. Sakura hummed as she ate her food and watched Itachi.

"You look like Sasuke, and your personalities are similar, but you are completely different." She said.

Itachi looked up at her.

"He is always selfish, emo, and acts like he's all alone. You are just quiet, calm, and nice."

"Nice?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, nice in your own way. Like you trained me when you didn't have to, you don't look down on people all the time." She said.

He just looked at her a second.

"Nh."

"You even talk more then Sasuke." She grinned.

He raised a brow.

"Nh."

"You know, I like you a lot better then Sasuke. He was so annoying." She scrunched up her nose.

Itachi held back a smirk.

"He was always annoying even when he was young." Itachi said.

Sakura smirked.

"I thought you liked him." He said.

Sakura blinked.

"You were his partner. I saw you chase him around."

"Yeah well he was cute for a while. I would never be serious about him. He was also a way to pass the time. As long as I had someone to talk to, even if they put me down, I was happy." She said quietly.

Itachi nodded. He knew what it was to be alone. Even when he had been young and surrounded by his clan he had felt alone. No one had ever talked him or liked him for himself. They had talked to him or liked him because of status. No one had ever liked him. He scowled softly s he ate. That was one of the reasons he had killed his clan. 'It served them right anyways.' He smirked. He looked up again as he heard dishes clatter in the sink. Sakura smiled brightly at him. He could get used to that smile. He didn't doubt that that smile could warm anyone. He shook the thoughts off and stood too. He dropped his dishes in the sink and followed a humming Sakura outside towards the training grounds. He didn't regret training her. She was easy to teach and would be quite strong when she got older.

He had already found out she knew the rasengan, chidori, and advanced genjutsus. Her taijutsu was very good too, along with her stamina and speed. On top of that she was very good at elemental jutsus. For one she had somehow learned the Uchiha fire attacks; probably from watching Sasuke. She could also use wind jutsus well with her fan. Itachi had always wondered how Temari of the sand had got her fan and Sakura had told him. It was made from compressing wind with a special jutsu. It just gathered the air and wind and compressed it into a shape. Then the person added a bit of blood to it and it sealed the wind and air into a fan shape and gave it color.

Besides that she had perfect senses. He still didn't know how but she could smell well, see well in the dark and the light, and she could hear very well, along with being able to use her gut instincts to tell when people were around. It was a bit unnerving but her knew she was special. He guessed it had something to do with a kekkai Genkai but so far she hadn't mentioned one. He would just have to find out later. But even though she was skilled, she could use a lot of work. If she was trained properly she would be very strong. The Konoha ninja had been very stupid not to see her potential. They had called her weak because when she was younger she had probably been weak. Most children relied on their family or clan to help train them when they were younger. Kids who didn't have training before they went into the academy usually had to drop out. But somehow this girl had trained by herself and still made it. She would have been one of the weakest though since she had had to train herself.

Once labelled weak it was very hard to get rid of the label and it seemed that even though she had gotten stronger, and had a lot of potential she was still considered weak and no one would train her for that. Itachi knew the only reason Tsunade had trained Sakura was because she had perfect chakra control. Tsunade hadn't bothered to teach her more then medic skills. Itachi had learned early in that Sakura had pretty much taught her self inhuman strength just from watching Tsunade use it and talk about it. Sakura was like Itachi, she was what you would call a prodigy. She would have been one of the strongest in the village, if her clan had lived. If her clan had lived she would have been trained by them and she would have turned out very strong. Unless she chose the path Itachi had, and murdered her clan because of hate and pressure. But no one had known what she was capable of because they had labelled her weak. They had been morons. They had given her up and now Akatsuki had a weapon that would be very dangerous to its enemies.

Itachi smirked. All he had to do was train the girl, and then Akatsuki had to earn her trust and she would be theirs to use. He almost chuckled then looked at Sakura. She stood humming and looking around. He knew if people were to cheerful or full emotion they could screw up, or give things away. But she had already proved she could bury the emotions other then coldness easily. She had done so at the beginning and fooled them all so he wasn't too concerned with her emotions. He shrugged the thoughts off and motioned Sakura to come forwards so they could start their training. The training usually started with exercises and running, as a warm up. Then they would go through jutsus and such. He would give her advice, tips, and such when needed but he still rarely spoke. He never gave her praise, but she didn't need it, he knew. He would also point out mistakes and she would immediately fix them without getting upset. She was a very good student.

.-.

Pein walked into the kitchen and looked around. It was already past lunch. Some of the others had already finished eating and left. Deidara sat at the table, with Kisame and Hidan. Tobi was skipping around and cleaning up. A plate of food already waited for Pein beside Konan. He sat down and started to eat slowly. He had woken up late since he had been up late doing some paper work and such and as soon as he had woken up he had started to work again so he had missed breakfast. He saw that at the moment Deidara had finished eating and was playing with his clay, Kisame was drinking sake, Hidan was still eating, and Konan was eating in silence. He looked to the door as Sakura and Itachi walked in. Sakura gave them a bright smile that they all stared at a minute.

"Why do you have to be so cheerful?" Kisame grumbled.

Pein guessed he had seen these emotions in Sakura while they had been on a mission. But he was used to seeing the girl with a calm empty look, not a beautiful smile.

"Because being cheerful is natural for me." She sniffed.

Pein blinked but continued to eat. Sakura sat down across from Konan and grabbed an apple from a bowl of fruit. Itachi got some food from Tobi and sat down too.

"So how was training, un?" Deidara asked.

"Good." Sakura said biting into her apple.

"Nh." Itachi said.

Deidara shrugged. They all continued to eat. As soon as Sakura had finished her apple Kisame had slid some sake to her grinning. She grinned back and drank with him. They watched her a second. She was one of those people they had expected to be stern, and follow the rules.

"So why the hell did your fucking Hokage make you drink sake?" Hidan asked.

"Do you know how much that woman drinks?" Sakura asked.

They all shook their heads.

"She passes out at least once a day from drinking to much sake. That is unless Shizune finds her stash but that happens rarely."

"So your Hokage is a heavy drinker?" Kisame asked.

"Oh yeah. Sake is her favourite thing. She drinks it when ever possible. Well I walked in on her one day with some papers. She was drunk. She offered me some. I refused at first, but she can be very…persuasive." Sakura grinned.

Kisame chuckled. When Sakura had drank some she stood and skipped out saying something about training.

"So how did training go?" Pein asked.

"She is a good student and is quite strong already. She will be very strong when she is fully trained.' Itachi said.

"Good." Pein said.

Kisame stood suddenly. He walked out the door after Sakura leaving his sake on the table.

"Wonder what he's doing, un." Deidara said.

Pein shrugged and went back to his food. When he was done he sighed and walked off. Deidara continue to play with his clay and Tobi skipped off to do what ever it was he did. Hidan also walked off to is room, to do his rituals.

.-.

At dinner everyone was found in the kitchen. Most glanced at Sakura who was smiling cheerfully and humming softly, but no one said anything. As they all ate they talked among themselves. Sakura sat beside Pein and Deidara and she did talk a bit.

"So Kisame what did you do after lunch, un?" Deidara asked.

"Trained with Pinky." Kisame said.

"Trained in what?" Pein asked.

"Water jutsus and swords."

"You're teaching her swordsmanship?" Sasori asked.

Kisame and Sakura nodded. Pein nodded approval.

"Is it a full moon tonight?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Hidan asked.

"No reason." Sakura shrugged smiling.

Everyone just shrugged and continued talking. After dinner everyone wander off. Sakura walked straight to her room where she started to read. Everyone in the place went to bed at a reasonable hour, so none noticed one person slip outside as the full moon rose to the highest point in the sky.

.-.

Itachi woke slowly. He stood up and stretched. He quickly dressed and redid his hair. He had slept in a bit, it was already six thirty. He walked from the door to the kitchen and blinked. Sakura wasn't up. There was no sign she had been here. He scowled thoughtfully and walked down the hall to her room. He knocked softly.

"Come in." Came a mumbled reply.

Itachi walked in and blinked. Sakura lay curled up on her bed in nothing but a tank top and her underwear. The blankets were bundle around her and she was curled up tight inside of them. She opened one lazy eye and Itachi froze. Her eyes weren't a deep jade green. They were a golden color. She moved a hand and he saw her fingernails were longer and pointy like claws. And when she yawned he saw fangs in her mouth. He stood staring at her a second. Then she closed her eyes and sat up. She opened her eyes and they were once again a deep green. Her finger nails were once again normal and when she opened her mouth he didn't see any fangs. He blinked. 'I must be seeing things.' He thought.

"I came to get you, since you slept in." He said.

She blinked slowly and looked at her clock. She blinked again.

"Out." She said pointing to the door.

Itachi smirked and walked out of the room. He heard Sakura scramble around. Then the door opened. She stood in the same red tank top, but she wore some black shorts. She yawned slightly and tried to straighten her hair with her fingers.

"Breakfast?" She asked.

"Quickly." He said.

She nodded and followed him to the kitchen. He just grabbed a bowl of cereal. She grabbed some toast and they ate in silence. When they had finished they hurried outside. Itachi noticed Sakura moved differently. He felt like she was almost more dangerous at the moment. He noticed she was a bit on edge and her eyes were everywhere looking for any danger.

"Calm down." Itachi said suddenly.

He blinked as Sakura almost jumped and her lips pulled back in half a snarl. Then she shook her head and smiled softly. She nodded and took a deep breath. He ignored the occurrence and started to train her. By the time the two quite training Sakura was completely back to normal. The two stopped to get a bite to eat at lunch. Then Itachi walked off to train on his own, and Kisame took off to train with Sakura. Everyone else either trained or did what ever. By dinner though they were all in the kitchen talking and eating. When that was done they all headed off again.

.-.

Sakura woke up quickly and glanced at her cloak. It was a little before six. She sighed. She knew Itachi had been a bit weirded out by her yesterday. But she couldn't tell him why she had been…different. Maybe she could later but not for a while. She sighed and quickly got dressed before going to make breakfast. She didn't need Itachi coming to get her again.

.-.

For six months nothing much happened. Sakura and Itachi would train from six, till noon. Then Itachi would train on his own. For the first little while Sakura would train with Kisame after lunch. But then Deidara started to train with her too, soon followed by Sasori. Soon Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori had a schedule when each of them would train with her. The others watched sometimes or did the odd training day with her. She also went to town with some of them sometimes. She cooked with Tobi, read, and trained by herself in her free time. Sometimes she would drink with Kisame too. She spent lots of time with Konan. You could see them just talking or playing with paper. She went on missions with all of them at least once. She would either go with one of them or act as an extra and make a three man team with one of the pairs of partners. Soon she was trusting them, and they were trusting her. She was as much as part of Akatsuki as the other members. And she progressed rapidly in her training. She had to admit she wasn't as weak as she had been, and she was very glad.

.-.

Everyone was sitting at the table enjoying the dinner while talking on and on. Itachi watched Sakura closely. It had been six months since she had joined them. He had to admit he liked her well enough. She was better company then most of the others, she was intelligent, and she didn't provoke him, expect anything of him, and she would listen to him. She was a lot better then some of the others. But one thing still ate at him. Every morning after the full moon she would end up sleeping in, and she wouldn't be the same. She was more dangerous those mornings, and high strung. Sometimes he caught glimpses of the claws, fangs, and golden eyes too. He had asked once and she had stealthily changed the subject. So he had respected her privacy and hadn't pried, which he didn't do often.

She was progressing in her training though he had to admit. She was becoming even better in all of the ninja arts. She was progressing in her swordsmanship too. Kisame was teaching her well and she was learning easily. Deidara just trained randomly. Itachi guessed the blonde just like to be around her. Sasori was also helping her. Sasori taught her poisons and such. Then there was Tobi. She didn't train with him but she did spend a lot of time with him. She had said he reminded her of her brother. She taught Tobi cooking and no one complained since Tobi cooked for everyone. Itachi sighed as Kisame started to ask him something. He turned to the shark as he started to talk to him. When everyone was finished dinner they all walked off ready to do what ever it was they wanted. Itachi stayed sitting at the table though, thinking. He noticed Sakura also sat thinking. When everyone was gone Sakura looked up at him from across the table.

"Itachi can I ask you something?" Sakura asked.

Itachi looked up at her.

"You may ask but I may not answer."

She nodded.

"Why did you kill your clan?"

He was silent a moment.

"Numerous reasons." He said.

He knew she was still watching him.

"One reason was because they were using me. They thought of me as a tool that would make them look good, and bring them honour. They didn't like me because I was me. They talked to me, trained me, because I was tool, not because I was family of a loved one." He said quietly.

He stood up and walked off. He didn't know Sakura had followed him till she ran around him and stopped right in front of him in the hall. He looked down at her. She had a serious look on her face. He didn't stop her as she reached up and rested a hand on the side of his face.

"You mustn't worry about what others think or say. You are you and nothing can ever change that. You may change but you will always be you. No other's opinions mater as long as you believe in what you are."

Itachi leaned slightly into the hand that felt warm. It was the first time he had had someone tell him something kind like that, and give him a kind gesture, since he had been an infant. He closed his eyes a second. He felt her cool, calming chakra enter him, but he knew she wouldn't hurt him. He opened his eyes as the chakra left. He blinked. Everything was so clear. He blinked and looked down at the girl. He froze a second. She had pink pastel hair brushing her shoulders, stunning green eyes that overflowed with warmth, red luscious lips, and a nice body. He blinked. He had been able to see color but it had all blurred together. She looked better then he had thought. He realized the hand was stroking his cheek in an understanding way. He lifted his own hand and rested it over top of hers. She just gave him a smile that said 'I know how you feel'. He stood there and took a moment to enjoy the warmth of the smile, the look in her eyes, and the softness of the hand on his face. He only allowed himself a moment though. Then he gripped her hand in his, firmly, and pushed it away. Then he stepped around her and walked off.

.-.

Sakura watched him leave. She let her hand drop to her side. For a moment, just a moment, she had truly seen him. She had truly seen a look of warmth, thanks, emotion, in his eyes. He had let the cold mask drop and he had leaned into her hand, accepting her comfort. He had only let it show a moment but it had been something she would never had expected he would give her. She was glad she had healed his eyes. They were sharper now and he seemed happy about it. She looked down that hall after him. Maybe he wasn't as cold as she had first thought. At first she had thought he would be like Sasuke but he wasn't. He was nicer, showed more emotion, understanding, stronger, and handsomer. She grinned then walked off to her room.

.-.

For another year and a half nothing important happened. Everyone did missions and trained. Sakura and Itachi trained together and could be seen reading or talking together, and the others all did what ever they did. Sakura became strong but still worked to become stronger. Soon everyone liked Sakura and was training her in something. She was a part of them; a piece they would miss if ever lost.

.-.

Sakura sat up on her bed and sighed. It was exactly two years since she had joined Akatsuki. She loved it with them, even if they were sometimes immature and annoying. She giggled slightly. She stood up and pulled her clothes on and looked to her packed bags. Pein had announced that he was sending Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Itachi, and her to a small base in the country of snow.

She yawned again and grabbed her two bags. She swung one onto her beck and held the others. She walked out the door and down the almost silent halls. She entered the kitchen and was met by sleepy looks. Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, and Itachi all sat at the table eating breakfast. It was six a.m. Sasori looked bored but a bit tired, Deidara looked ready to fall asleep, and Kisame didn't even have his eyes open. Itachi looked fine. The others weren't morning people. They could all stay awake late, but wake them early and they were asleep on their feet.

Sakura smirked and grabbed some cereal. She ate happily as she watched them. They all had their bags ready too. When they had all finished eating they pulled their warm cloaks on. Then they all picked up their bags and walked for the front door. Everyone had said goodbye last night since none of the others had wanted to get up early to say goodbye. As soon as they were out the door they leapt into the trees and sped off.

.-.

It took a little over a week to get to the small base. The whole way everyone talked and had a good trip. But as they entered the snow country everyone's good mood seemed to diminish because as soon as they entered snow country they ran into cloudy, wind, snowy weather. But they finally made it to the base. It was a cabin. It was quite large though. It had six bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a sitting room. It was quite nice and everyone didn't seem to mind it. It was in a nice place to. They were in a small clearing, in the mountains. If you wanted to all you had to do was walk for a few minutes and you would come to a great place too ski.

.-.

Sakura sighed as she stepped into the room that was 'hers'. It was a deep red with black furniture. She set her bags down and unpacked. Then she walked back to the kitchen. It was about dinner and after running all day she was hungry. She walked in to find Kisame and Deidara arguing while Sasori and Itachi watched them, sitting calmly at the table. Sakura sighed and stepped between the two.

"What's the argument?" She asked.

"Fishy said I should be able to cook since I'm practically a girl, un." Deidara scowled at him.

"And he said he was going to cook some sushi." Kisame said.

Sakura rolled her eyes as they started to argue again.

"So the main fact is you want dinner." She said.

They all nodded, even Itachi and Sasori. Sakura sighed and walked to the cupboards pulling stuff out. The others watched her in silence.

"So you can cook?" Kisame asked.

"I'm the one who taught Tobi." She said.

"Hurray, un!" Deidara grinned.

Sakura just sighed and returned to her task. With in a half an hour she set the food in front of the others. They looked at it and dug in. Deidara's eyes got watery as he took a bite.

"This is so good after a week of traveling food and solider pills, un." He sniffed. "And it's even better then Tobi's cooking, un."

Everyone nodded agreement.

"She makes good breakfast too." Itachi said.

They all looked at him.

"You've ate her cooking before?" Sasori asked.

"Before we train I make breakfast." Sakura said.

"So he's had your cooking for breakfast for two years, un? Unfair, un!" Deidara said.

Sakura rolled her eyes and Itachi smirked at the scowling/pouting blonde. Sakura sat beside them and started to eat to. When that was done she cleaned up. Then she headed for her room. When she had had a shower and changed she grabbed a book and fell into her bed with it. She read a while, before she fell asleep.

.-.

Sakura woke at seven. She had slept in. They had traveled for a week and such so she guessed she was tired. She stood up yawning. She stretched and immediately dressed. She hurried from her room to the kitchen humming. When she reached the kitchen she found Itachi there. He was reading and drinking tea. He looked up at Sakura as she entered. Then he returned to his tea and book. Sakura looked out the window and saw the snow blowing even harder in a blizzard. She sat at the table and stared out at the blizzard. It sounded like the howl of wolves. She sat staring out at it in a trance till Itachi tapped her shoulder. She jumped and looked at him.

"You were in a daze. I tried calling you once." He said.

Sakura just blinked.

"We won't continue with training till it is nicer out."

Sakura sighed and nodded then looked back out at the swirling snow. She watched it swirl getting mesmerized. Finally she sighed and stood. She started to make some breakfast. As if planned the other three walked in just as she was finishing. They all jumped to the table and dug in. Sakura just lazily ate and watched the snow.

"So what should we do, un?" Deidara asked.

Everyone shrugged. Itachi just continued to read.

"I'm going to my room." Sakura yawned.

Everyone nodded. Sakura walked off to her room where she went to her bed. She sat down and crossed her legs. She rested her hands on her knees and took deep breathes, emptying her mind. She soon fell into meditation. Sakura mediated for hours sitting calmly and peacefully. It was only interrupted as Deidara burst into the room. Sakura fell from her position and looked to him. He was grinning.

"Come outside, un!" he said.

Sakura glanced to her window to see sun poking through. She nodded and Deidara disappeared. She saw that it was a little after lunch. She walked to her dresser and pulled out some snow pants she had brought. She also pulled on a jacket, some gloves and a toque. She skipped from the door and down the halls. She didn't see any of the others and guessed they were outside. At the door she pulled her boots on and walked out. She hadn't even taken a step from the door when a snowball hit her, right in the face. She heard silence. She slowly wiped the snow away. She looked up to see Kisame mouthing 'oops'. Deidara, who he had been aiming at, was still ducking. Itachi was smirking while standing off to the side in the sun. Sasori just looked amused slightly and he stood off to the side also.

Sakura smiled sweetly at Kisame and Deidara who gulped and took a step back. She reached down and scooped up two handfuls of snow. Before the two could blink she had thrown them. They both tried to dodge but still ended up with faces full of snow. Itachi was smirking even more. Sasori was also smirking now. The two both scowled as they wiped the snow away. They each scooped up some snow and threw it right back grinning. They lost their grins and Sakura caught each snow ball and hurled them back, hitting them again. They scowled even more and picked up more snow. They threw it but Sakura intercepted their snowballs, with her own. The two pouted.

Sakura grinned and glanced around.

"Do you guys know how to ski?" She asked.

"I can snowboard." They all said, even Sasori and Itachi.

Sakura grinned.

"I even brought my snowboard, un!" Deidara grinned.

"You have a snow board?" Sasori asked.

"Yup, un."

Deidara ran into the house and came out with one.

"I did too." Kisame grinned.

Itachi and Sasori both nodded.

"How about you Pinky?" Kisame asked.

"Well I can snowboard and ski. I didn't bring a board but I have a better solution.

Everyone blinked. She lifted her hands and did rapid hand signs. Then she bit her finger and let her blood drop into the snow in front of her. They all watched in surprise as the snow hardened and compressed into the form of a snowboard. Sakura grabbed the light blue board and grinned.

"The same idea as your fan." Itachi said.

"Hai. I just did it with snow. I guess I could maybe do it with the other elements too. Temari said she had tried but hadn't succeeded." Sakura said.

"Well let's go snow boarding, un." Deidara grinned.

The others grabbed what they had brought and all five of them walked off to a good part of the mountain they were on which took a couple minutes. When they reached a long, good, place they looked down.

"Ready Kisame, un?" Deidara taunted.

"Want to race Deidara?" He asked.

"Yeah, un!" Deidara smirked.

The two got ready. Itachi and Sasori rolled their eyes at the two. Sakura grinned though.

"I want to race too!" She said.

The two shrugged. She slid up beside them. When they were ready they counted down slowly. The other two just watched with mild interest. When the count was done the three ripped down the hill. Kisame laughed as he got ahead of Deidara. His grin was wiped off though as Sakura shot past him.

"A girl's beating you, un!" Deidara taunted Kisame.

"She's beating you too." Kisame yelled back.

Deidara scowled. Sakura just laughed and raced ahead. The two growled and picked up speed but there is only so fast you can go. Suddenly Sakura curved to a stop. The two looked back at a giggling Sakura. They faced forwards again and yelled in surprise. There was a bit of a fissure. Some one really good on a board could probably jump it but the two didn't need to test fate, they weren't the best snow boarders anyways. They both fell back and slid down to a halt right in front of the drop. They looked back to see Sakura was already jumping back up the hill to the other two. The pair scowled and hurried after her. Sakura stopped by Itachi and Sasori.

"That was very good." Sasori said.

"We had a mission in the country of snow once and I spent my spare time practicing." Sakura grinned.

"Could you use snow jutsus with that, like you use the fan to use wind jutsus?" Itachi asked.

"It would be harder because you can create wind from air which is everywhere, but I only have a limited amount of snow in the board." Sakura sighed.

Itachi nodded and watched Kisame and Deidara run up to them.

"You should have said something about the giant crack." Kisame said.

"I could have." Sakura giggled.

"It's not that big." Itachi said.

The two just scowled. They were a bit surprised as Itachi got on his board. Sakura giggled and got ready beside him. They all watched as the two hurried down the slope at a good speed. They watched as the two didn't even slow down for the fissure. They all stared at the two hit the edge and went into the air. They had to admit the two were very good.

Itachi himself even did a twist which made Kisame and Deidara gap. The two landed softly on the other side of the fissure and continued to race down the hill till they hit the trees. The three all expected the two to stop but they were wrong as the two weaved in and out of the trees. Finally when the tree blocked the two from view the three stood gaping, even Sasori had widened eyes and a slightly open mouth.

They waited a couple minutes before they all saw the two running towards them. Sakura was grinning but Itachi looked as emotionless as ever. When the two stood back with the three they raised brows at the three staring people.

"I never knew Itachi was that good at stuff like that." Kisame said.

"He's good at a lot of stuff like that." Sakura said giggling.

They all looked at her a second. Then they shrugged. Kisame and Deidara started to argue about something the others didn't really catch and returned to snowboarding. Sasori just sat down and watched. Sakura laughed and started to make a snow man. Itachi just stood watching the whole commotion. He raised a brow at Sakura who was working on a snow man like a little kid, but he didn't say anything. For a couple hours they all stayed outside snowboarding, just sitting there, and such. When they finally decided to head in for dinner most were grinning and talking. Sakura started dinner and everyone sat at the table talking. They all ate while talking too. When they finished Sakura cleaned up and then she went to her room to read.

.-.

Sakura woke at six, her usual time. She stood up and quickly pulled on her clothes. Then she skipped off to the kitchen. She started some breakfast and just as it was finishing Itachi walked in. He took the food silently and ate. Sakura ate hers as she looked out the window. The sun was rising and it looked nice out but it was probably cold. When the two finished eating they pulled on their outdoor clothes and stepped outside. Itachi told Sakura they would still be running and such it would just be harder, and that she would practice more snow and water jutsus. Sakura nodded and they started to do taijutsu stuff in the almost knee deep snow. Sakura knew it would be hard because snow restricted movement but she still listened.

It was harder then she had thought though. Because she also wore weights. Itachi had given them to her the year before and told her to wear them all the time, except when sleeping. He increased the weight every three months to. By lunch the two were panting and ready to have a break. They trudged to the door and stepped in. The shed their snow covered clothes and headed for the kitchen. They saw the others in the living room. Sakura started some tea and some food. When it was finished she called the others. They all came in and sat down.

"So you trained all morning in the snow, un?" Deidara asked.

"Hai." Sakura said.

"Is it hard?" Kisame asked.

"Harder then when in our normal environment." Sakura nodded.

"Still want to train after lunch, Pinky?" Kisame asked.

Sakura nodded. Kisame grinned. The two ate quickly then ran to get their swords. Sakura had brought hers in a scroll. Kisame had given it to her. It was like a normal sword but made of really good steel. The handle was also black with pink Sakura blossoms on it. The sheath was plain black. Sakura really liked it. She grabbed it and hurried back to the door and pulled her things on. She skipped outside happily and waited a minute. Kisame came out a second later. He had Samehade on his back. He motioned Sakura over. She already new all the basics of a sword and many advanced moves, but Kisame knew a lot and had said he would teach her everything. Sometimes he taught her and sometimes they sparred.

Kisame got her to do a review and then continued to teach her. Just before they quit they had a small spar. Kisame told a happy Sakura that she as was getting very good and soon wouldn't need for him to teach her. Then the two walked back inside. Sakura had to start dinner quite quickly but she didn't mind. After dinner everyone headed off to do what they wanted. Sakura stopped Itachi before he made it far though. Itachi looked down at her and waited for her to speak.

"Is pain a good lesson?" She asked.

He was caught off guard by the question.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Should I learn pain? Should I learn how to take pain and how to give pain?" She asked.

He looked at her and gave a curt nod. It was a good idea to learn to take pain because then you wouldn't be distracted by it when on missions because you would already be used to it.

"Will you teach me how to take pain?" She asked

He looked down at her.

"You could use your mangekyou."

He blinked. He had never had anyone _ask_ him to use his mangekyou sharingan on them.

"If you really want." He said.

She nodded looking completely serious. He sighed inwardly and motioned her to follow him to his room. Once there he looked down at her. He knew if he tortured her in the mangekyou for three days he might really mentally hurt her. But he could take it with steps for her.

"I will take you in. I will teach you how to give pain while giving you pain."

She nodded and looked into his eyes. They started to spin and they were both pulled into the red and black world.

.-.

A second later, in the real world Sakura fell to her knees panting some tears on her face. It had been a second in the real world but in Itachi's world it had been twelve hours. Sakura looked up at him, gaining control of her emotions.

"Thank you." She said.

Itachi blinked. He had never had anyone thank him for that. He helped her stand and she stumbled from his room. He watched her go. Then he turned to his shelf and grabbed a book.

.-.

Sakura clutched her sides. It still felt as if he had dragged a kunai through them. But she had no physical wounds. She hurried to her room. Then she collapsed on her bed and groaned in pain. In his world he had tortured her and shown her the best ways to torture someone. It had hurt more then hell, and she had been reduced to screaming before long. But she still remembered much of it. She didn't ever want to go in there again, but she would. She wanted to learn pain.

She groaned again and curled up. Itachi had been easy on her. She knew he had. If he hadn't she would have been in there for days, screaming and experiencing much more pain. She gave a small laugh. If anyone in had heard she had asked him to torture her they would have thought her beyond insane. And if she ever told Sasuke Itachi was a nice guy, trained her, and went easy on her, he would laugh till he couldn't laugh anymore. Sakura sighed and turned off her lights not even bothering to change before she fell asleep.

.-.

Itachi woke at his regular time. He sat up and yawned slightly. Then he pulled on his clothes and slipped from his room. He walked into the kitchen to see some food waiting for him. He sat across from an already sitting Sakura. She looked up at him and sighed. She slid him a piece of paper. He blinked at it. It was a letter. He opened it up and read the insides. He scowled slightly then sighed. It was from Pein. He said he had a mission for Itachi and Kisame and one for Sasori. He sighed and ate his food quickly. Sakura started to make some for the others. Then she stood and walked off to wake the others. Itachi finished eating then stood to go pack. The mission would take a few days.

.-.

Sakura sighed. The others all had to go on missions. Well except her and Deidara. At least Deidara didn't have to go too. Sakura just shook the thoughts off for now and knocked on the first door. There was no answer.

"Sasori." She called.

No answer. She sighed and knocked again. She got no answer so she opened the door. She grinned as she saw Sasori sleeping soundly. She tiptoed over to his bed and leaned down by his ear.

"Wake up!" she yelled.

He shot up and fell over the side of the bed, but not before he scowled at her. He stood straight up, and Sakura covered her mouth to keep the giggles in. it was quite funny to see the puppet master tumble from bed. He also only wore boxers. Sasori looked down and scowled.

"Knock next time." He said.

"I did."

He blinked then glanced at his clock.

"It's too early, what did you want?"

"Pein sent a letter. You have a mission."

He perked up and sighed.

"Okay, now out."

She grinned and skipped out. She moved to the next door which was Kisame's. She knocked again and got no answer. She sighed. She doubted any of them would hear if she knocked. She opened the door and skipped in. Kisame was sprawled on his bed and in deep sleep. Sakura skipped up to him and softly dragged a finger down his nose. He grumbled and scratched it. She held in giggled and did it again.

"Stop it." He muttered in his sleep.

Sakura giggled and poked him. He grunted and rolled over. She giggled again. These guys weren't very aware when they slept. If she had been an enemy she could have killed them. She guessed they were just comfortable around her. She just sighed and poked him harder. He grunted again.

"Wake up Kisame." She said.

He rolled over again. She sighed and jumped up on his bed. When he didn't wake she kicked him. He rolled right off his bed and fell on the floor in a tangle of blankets. He poked his head up and blinked at her.

"Ghost?" He asked.

Sakura burst out laughing. Kisame blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, it's you Pinky. What do you want?"

"You have a mission."

Kisame sighed heavily and shooed her out. She skipped out and met with Sasori.

"Should I wake Deidara?" She asked.

"If we can't sleep neither can her." Sasori grumbled.

Sakura grinned and skipped to Deidara's door. She knocked and once again got no answer. She just walked in. Deidara was sleeping soundly on his bed all his mouths wide open in a soundless snore. She walked up to him and poked his hand. The one mouth closed. She poked his hand again. He scratched it and rolled over. Sakura grinned. She put her face close to his ear like with Sasori.

"Someone's stealing your clay!" She yelled.

He rolled away from the sound already awake. He didn't roll far before his hand reached for Sakura and dragged her over, and off his bed with him. They fell in a heap. Sakura giggled but didn't have a chance to move before Deidara rolled her over and pinned her to the floor. She grinned up at him. He blinked at her.

"Oh, it's you Sakura, thought you were someone else, un."

"And who else would you want in this position?" She asked.

He blinked and realized he was straddling her legs, had her hands pinned, and was close to her. He turned bright red and jumped up.

"No one, un." He said.

She giggled.

"Well come on the others are leaving for missions and breakfast is ready." She said.

He nodded and she skipped from the room still grinning. It was so much fun to wake them yup. They always did something undignified or silly. She giggled and stepped into the kitchen. The others were all eating except Itachi who was just drinking some tea. They glanced up at her then returned to their food. Deidara came in a second later and sat down heavily before starting to eat. When that was done Sasori and Kisame went to pack and Itachi started to pull his boots on. Deidara just stood and watched leaning against the wall.

"How long will you be gone for?" Sakura asked.

"Kisame and I will be one for no more then three days, but we may be back sooner. Sasori should take two days." Itachi said.

Sakura nodded. Sasori and Kisame appeared a moment later. They pulled on their things and stood ready.

"Bye Sharky." Sakura said.

"See ya Pinky."

"Bye Sasori, Itachi." She said.

"Bye." The two chorused.

Sakura looked back at Deidara to see him almost asleep against the wall. She grinned and waved as the three walked out the door then shot off.

"I'm going back to bed, un." Deidara said.

Sakura nodded and watched the nineteen year old blonde walk off. She walked to the door and started to pull on all her outdoor gear. Then she slipped out the door. She walked to the trees and decided to train on her own.

.-.

Deidara woke to someone shaking him. He cracked his eyes open to see a grinning Sakura.

"Lunch is ready." She said.

He nodded and she skipped out of his room. He sat up and yawned. He stood up and walked form the room. He headed to the kitchen to find a bowl of soup and sandwich waiting for him. He sat down and dug in. Sakura sat down across from him with her own bowl of soup. They both ate in silence. When they had finished Sakura cleaned up.

"Want to train, un?" Deidara asked.

Sakura nodded. Deidara and her both got their outside clothes on and stepped into the snow. Deidara had noticed that Sakura was always training. It seemed she really did want to be stronger. She was already as good as him. She could even beat Sasori and Kisame. She was as strong as the others too, except leader. But she still trained to be stronger. Deidara didn't stop her though. If she wanted to train her days away she could do it. Though, he did worry about her. She was always working so hard he was worried she would collapse at any minute but she never did.

He watched her as they stepped into the trampled snow. They had known her for two years now. She was now a great friend. She was grown too. She had been fifteen and still growing, but now she was seventeen and the picture of a perfect woman. He watched her closely. She was really pretty to. She filled out in all the right places, had stunning green eyes, silky pink hair she had let grow out till it fell to the middle of her back, and she was a few inches shorter then Deidara. Deidara snapped out of his thoughts as they started to train. After a while the two stopped and leaned against some trees. Deidara was still in thought watching Sakura. Sakura smiled brightly at him making him blush and turn away.

"Want to go for a walk?" Sakura asked.

Deidara gave a nod. Sakura grinned and walked into the trees. Deidara hurried after her. He stopped beside her and walked slowly with her listening to her humming. It was quite nice out even though it was cold. There were a few birds chirping and Deidara even saw a rabbit. It was nice with just the two of them and Sakura's humming. Deidara didn't really pay attention to where they went or how long they were gone for but he didn't much care. After a while Sakura suggested they head back. He just nodded and followed her. Suddenly Sakura laughed and ran ahead.

"Let's run back Deidara." She laughed.

Deidara just grinned and caught up with her. She laughed and glanced back at him. Her laughter was cut sort as she tripped over a root. She landed with a 'poof' in the snow. Deidara tried to stop but he had already been quite close. He tried to stop and ended up tripping over the same root. He fell forwards but managed to stop from squishing Sakura, barely. Sakura rolled over and wiped the snow from her face. She giggled and Deidara laughed.

He noticed how close he was to her though. His face was very close to hers, and he was practically laying on her. She didn't seem to notice how tempting it was to him. She let out a sigh and her breath rolled over Deidara's face. He looked down at her red, luscious lips. He took a deep breath but he couldn't help himself. He leaned in closer and Sakura blinked once. His lips fell on hers gently but firmly. She gasped and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She didn't pull back but she didn't kiss him back either. He slipped a hand under her neck and pulled her closer deepening the kiss. Deidara only pulled back when he was out of air. He looked back at her delicious lips, then stood quickly. He jogged off not even looking back to see if she had gotten up.

.-.

Sakura just lay there in the snow a moment. Then she sat up slowly. She looked after Deidara but he was already gone. She just stared after him as she reached up and touched her lips. Then she stood up and brushed some of the snow off of her. She didn't even bother to turn when she heard the soft crunch of snow. She felt something sit beside her and lean against her legs. She looked down at a large white wolf.

'What was that mouth thing pack sister?' The wolf asked her.

"That was a kiss. Two-leggers only do that to those they like."

'So he likes you pack sister?'

"Hai."

The wolf just sat beside her. Sakura had long since gotten used to being able to talk to wolves. She had talked with the few wolves around Konoha and Akatsuki all the time. She had never met this wolf before but most wolves liked her, even if she was from a different pack and a two-legger. What the wolves called people. The wolves immediately recognized her abilities and her bond to them. She had found out she could interact and talk with wolves when she had been four. It had been surprising but she loved the ability, and her parents had told her it was normal for those in the Haruno clan.

'Do you like that two-legger pack sister?' The wolf asked.

"I don't know."

'So you are not yet mates?'

"No."

'Yet you let him touch you like that?'

"For two-leggers it is okay. Unless I don't want him to, and I did not mind."

'It is confusing.' The wolf said.

Sakura nodded.

'Do you wish to come meet my pack, pack sister?'

"I would like that. And my name is Sakura."

'Like the trees with pink flowers in the south?'

"Hai."

The wolf nodded. She guessed in the summer Sakura trees bloomed outside of these mountains. She guessed the wolves had been luck enough to see them. The wolf stood up and started to trot through the trees.

'Are you here with the four other two-leggers in that wood den?'

"Yes, and it is called a house."

'House. Are you going to stay in this house for a long time?'

"I do not know. My leader sent us here so we could do some things."

'So you have a pack leader also?'

"Hai. Are you a pack leader?"

'I am not pack leader. Our pack leader is my father.'

"Is he wise?"

'Yes, he is wise and strong.'

Sakura smiled and trotted along with the wolf.

'Where do you come from?' He asked.

"I come from far south. There is very little snow there."

'Little snow? So you have the green stuff instead?'

"Yes, it is called grass."

He probably hadn't seen much grass because in the mountains in this part of the land they most likely always had snow or the ground was at least frozen.

'Are there wolves there?'

"Yes. There are different packs everywhere. There are large wolves the color of trees, and some the color of the night sky, and some a red color almost like trees and blood." Sakura explained.

'I wish to go see sometime, but I know if I go alone the other packs will pick me off, since I am a danger to them. And my mate would be sad.'

Sakura nodded. Most wolf packs didn't except wolves from other packs, and killed them so they were not a threat. Sakura smiled down at the large wolf. He had pure snow white fur, golden eyes, shiny white fangs, and beautiful claws. He was an adult wolf and was large as wolves went. He was up to her waist. Sakura followed him through the bending trees. Half of her mind was staying alert and the other half was still a bit stunned by the kiss Deidara had given her. It had been her first kiss. It was nice but she didn't know if she liked Deidara like that. She sighed and followed the wolf on. They ran for a little over ten minute before they stopped near a large cave. The wolf yipped and a more wolves filed from the cave. Most were a light grey or dark grey. Only the wolf had led Sakura was a white one. The wolves all gathered around her.

'A pack sister who looks like a two-legger?' One of the females asked.

'A bird told us of some as you but we have never seen any of you.' A male said.

"All my kin died, and I joined another pack." Sakura said.

'So you are the last pack sister who looks as a two-legger?' A male asked.

"Hai." Sakura said.

'Did Battle find you?' A female asked.

"Your name Battle?" I asked the white wolf.

He nodded.

"Yes Battle brought me."

'Your fur is an odd color. It is the color of the flowers on the trees at the base of the mountain. No other two-legger has that color of hair.' A male said.

"It is called hair for two-leggers, and my hair color is also considered odd for two-leggers." Sakura smiled.

'And your eyes are the color of the stuff that covers the ground that is not snow or dirt.' One said.

'It is the color of grass.' Battle yipped.

'Grass?' One asked.

Sakura nodded.

'And the wood den her and her two-leggers live in is called a house.' Battle said.

Sakura grinned. He sounded proud to know that.

'And her name is Sakura.'

All the wolves asked a whole bunch of innocent questions. Sakura answered and looked around. There were only about six wolves.

"Where is the rest of your pack?" Sakura asked.

'They are out hunting. We have been left to watch the cave and the pups.' A female said.

"Pups?" Sakura asked excited.

They all nodded. Three wolves trotted back into the cave. They came out trail by five small bundles of fur that yipped excitedly but nervously. Sakura crouched down. The pups cautiously stepped forwards at the pushes of their elders. When Sakura reached and out they sniffed it. The pups were too young to talk with Sakura yet. For some reason wolves that were younger then a year she couldn't talk to. She guessed they were too little and their minds still learning. One of the darker pups bound forwards and licked her hand. She pet it gently and the rest of the pups hurried forwards. She laughed and petted them all. The older ones watched tongues lagging and tails wagging.

"What are your names?" Sakura asked

The three females were Velvet, Flower, and Stream, and the males were Bark, Strong-wind, and Eastern. Sakura had learned early on that most wolves named each other from how they acted, looked, or what they liked, and that most of the names were simple. The pups weren't named yet because they were too 'silly' as the elders put it. Sakura played with them and talked to the adults a while before they all walked into the cave. Sakura sat down and the others all lay down near her and the pups. Sakura kept one pup in her arms as the rest all curled near the older wolves.

After about half an hour they heard barking. They all looked to the entrance of the cave to see ten other wolves trot in. They all looked at Sakura and crowded around her. The wolves she had been with all told the others about her. Sakura answered questions and stroked them all. The were all quite excited and it took ten minutes to calm them down enough that they could tell the others the hunt went well. Suddenly they moved aside as a large deep grey wolf walked up to Sakura and sniffed her. Sakura knew this was the pack leader.

'My son brought you didn't he?' The wolf asked.

Sakura nodded and Battle walked up next to her.

'Well you are welcome to stay with my pack.' He said.

Sakura grinned and all the other wolves yipped their agreement.

"I would love to but I have to get back to the two-leggers. We will be here a while so do you mind if I come visit?"

'You may come when ever you like.' The wolf said kindly.

Then he walked back to a female.

'He is called Long-howl. He is strong, fast, and wise, but fair. We all respect him. His mate is leaper. Leaper can jump the highest and our pack leader can howl for the longest.' A male called Snap said.

Sakura nodded. Then she sighed.

"I must head back or the two-legger will worry about me." She said. "I will come tomorrow."

'Tomorrow?' Battle asked.

"I mean after the night."

'Oh. Okay.' Battle said.

Sakura kept forgetting the wolves didn't have all the same words at the humans. She stood up, one pup still in her arms.

"Whose pup is this?" She asked.

Battle looked at it.

'His mother and her mate died when a bear attacked. The pack kept him because we will not cast one of our own out.'

Sakura looked down at the little pup who curled up to her. She petted him gently. Then she set him down. He whimpered slightly. Then he slowly walked to a female who called him over. He curled up against her and she nudged him in sympathy. Sakura sighed and bowed saying goodbye as she trotted off. She hurried through the trees. It took her almost half an hour to get back. When she reached the house she saw Deidara looking out the window. As he saw her he disappeared. Next moment the door opened.

"I was getting worried, un." He said looking at the floor.

Sakura nodded and watched him. She shed her clothes. Luckily they were the sleek kind made to keep snow from sticking, so no wolf hair was on them. She walked to the kitchen. It was already dinner. She noticed Deidara followed and sat at the table. She knew he watched her, but she didn't pay him any mind. She didn't know if she was ready to talk to him. When dinner was ready they ate in silence. Then Deidara walked back to his room. Sakura did the same thing.

.-.

For two days Sakura cooked breakfast for Deidara then she would train till lunch. Then she would run off to the pack of wolves. Finally she would returned and cook dinner. The two would talk sometimes but it was a bit awkward. They never mentioned the kiss. Then at about dinner of the second day Sasori returned. They all talked to him and he didn't notice the awkwardness between the two. The next morning Kisame and Itachi returned before breakfast at about seven.

.-.

After the five had breakfast Itachi and Sakura went and trained. After that Sakura made lunch and they all sat down together and ate.

"So want to train Pinky?" Kisame asked.

"No thank you."

They were all surprised by this answer.

"I'm going for a walk." She said.

Then she stood up and pulled her boots and coat on. She trotted out the door. They all stared after her.

"For the days you guys were gone she would disappear after lunch and returned before dinner but she never said where she went, un."

"Well there are no people around and the closest town is more then half a day away." Kisame said.

"Did something happen between you two?" Itachi asked.

Deidara froze. The other two watched.

"What do you mean, un."

"You don't talk to one another and when she is near you there is an awkward air around you two." Itachi said calmly.

Sasori and Kisame stared at Deidara. Deidara just looked at the ground and continued to eat. Itachi stood and walked to the door. He pulled his stuff on and walked out the door. He looked around and saw prints in the snow leading into the trees. He knew they were Sakura's. He followed them at a walk. He didn't want to catch up to her because she would be able to hear him with her odd abilities. He walked a second then leapt to the trees. He hoped along slowly. He could sense Sakura up farther ahead and running. He followed her for half an hour when suddenly she stopped. He heard a bark. 'A dog?' He wondered. Then he remembered they were pretty much alone up in the mountains. 'A wolf.' He thought. He knew Sakura could look after herself. A moment later he sensed her move again.

He followed her for five minutes when she stopped again. He also stopped and waited. He waited five minutes but she didn't seem to be about to move so he dropped from the trees and walked along. He scowled as he looked down at her tracks. There were wolf tracks walking beside them. He scowled and walked quicker. Suddenly he came upon a small clearing with a cave. He stopped behind a tree and looked around. His breath caught. Sakura was standing, surrounded by wolves and she was laughing. She picked up a pup and walked with the wolves to a cave. They hadn't even reached the cave when one wolf lifted his head and sniffed.

.-.

One of the wolves sniffed the air and growled. Sakura looked around and all the wolves jumped on guard. Sakura sniffed the air. She cursed as she caught one of the other members scent. The wolves turned towards her trail and growled.

"Come out Itachi." Sakura said.

Itachi stepped out from around a tree looking as emotionless as ever. Three wolves took steps forwards growling in warning.

"Wait." Sakura said.

They all paused.

"He is one of my pack members." She said.

'He is your pack member?' Battle asked.

"Hai, he is my teacher."

'So he is okay?' Velvet asked.

Sakura nodded. The wolves all relaxed and sat down waiting.

"Come here Itachi." Sakura said.

Itachi glanced at the wolves cautiously and walked forwards a couple steps. The wolves moved out of the way for him and he stepped up beside Sakura.

'Let us go into the cave.' Battle said.

.-.

Itachi watched Sakura look at the white wolf as it barked. She smiled at it.

"Okay." She said.

All the wolves walked into the cave and Itachi saw more pups in there. Sakura grabbed Itachi's hand and pulled him in too. She pulled him to the back of the cave and sat down. Itachi didn't quite understand what was going on but if he made a wrong move these wolves would be a hard thing to beat. Sakura he noticed had a pup on her lap and she was stroking it. Itachi hesitantly reached out to it. Sakura grinned and nodded. He stroked the think and it leaned into his hand. Suddenly another wolf yipped.

"You are off to hunt Leaper?" Sakura asked.

The wolf yipped again. A large dark grey wolf stepped up beside the one who had yipped and nuzzled her neck and barked.

"You two Long-howl?" Sakura asked.

More then half of the wolves stood and yipped or barked also.

"Good luck." Sakura grinned.

The wolves all trotted out leaving six wolves and the pups. Itachi looked up at Sakura. One wolf laid down and made a wolf like sound.

"His name is Itachi. And, yes, he is one of my friends.

"You are talking to them?" He asked in disbelief.

Sakura looked over at him. She sighed.

"The Haruno clan's symbol is a wolf for more then just a sign. It shows what we can do. Are clan has the ability to talk to wolves and interact with them."

Itachi stared at her.

"So you do talk to them."

"Hai." She nodded. "Sort of like the Inuzuka clan."

Then she looked thoughtful.

"Rest you hand on mine."

She held out a hand and he rested his on it. Sakura looked over at a light grey, speckled with white, female.

"Flower which one is your pup?"

Itachi's eyes widened as the Wolf seemed to smirk and opened her mouth. He didn't hear barks or yips, he heard words.

'The one by your left leg. You can only tell the orphan apart from the rest can't you?'

"Hai. He is darker."

'He will most likely be like the night sky when he is older.'

"I can hear her." Itachi said.

"Because I am allowing you to." Sakura grinned.

Itachi took his hand back and looked at the pup in her lap.

"So it is an orphan?"

"Hai."

Sakura picked it up and gently set it in Itachi's lap. Then she picked up Flower's pup and set it in her lap.

"So this is where you have been coming?" Itachi asked.

"Hai." Sakura smiled.

Itachi nodded and stroked the pup. Sakura started to talk with the other wolves and when Itachi wanted to know what was going on he just rested his hand on hers. They stayed for two hours listening and talking. Itachi soon found out he could also talk to the wolves while resting his hand on Sakura's. It was a new thing for Itachi and he soon learned more about wolves. After two hours though, Sakura stood. She cuddled the orphan and then set him down. He whimpered and tried to follow her but she scooted him to Flower, who held him back. Sakura sighed and led Itachi from the cave waving back to the others.

.-.

Itachi followed Sakura easily and didn't even glance back.

"What happened between you and Deidara?" Itachi asked suddenly.

Sakura blushed faintly.

"Nothing." She muttered.

She turned even redder. Itachi knew she was lying but he dropped the subject. When they were out of site of the den they started to run. They ran till they reached the house. Kisame was outside and waved as they walked into the clearing. Then Sakura walked and joined him in his training. Itachi walked into the house. Sasori was reading on the couch and Deidara sat in the kitchen playing with his clay. Itachi sat down in the living room and also started to read.

.-.

Sakura sighed happily as she and Kisame stopped training. She walked inside to the kitchen and started dinner. As it cooked she sat at the table across from Deidara. The others were in the living room. She sighed softly causing Deidara to glance up at her.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked softly.

Deidara turned a bright red.

"Because I like you, un." He mumbled.

Sakura stared at him a second.

"Do you like me, un."

"I like you but I do not know if I like you more then a friend."

Deidara sighed.

"That's okay, un." He said quietly.

"Let me think about it. We will forget about the kiss though, so we can act normal around one another."

Deidara nodded. Sakura gave him a smile and returned to her cooking. She almost knew she didn't love Deidara. She loved someone else. But she doubted that he would love her. 'I should just give up on him.' She thought. **'No way! Go for it! He may already like you!'** Inner Sakura grinned. She sighed. She called the others in as she finished setting dinner out. They hurried in and all dug in as they talked.

.-.

For a little over a month they stayed at the small base in the country of snow. They all went on missions and most of the time more then one of them were gone on a mission at all times. Sakura still trained every morning and went to visit the wolves after lunch. Itachi sometimes went with her and the pack soon accepted him even if he was a two. to them. Sakura enjoyed her stay but after a month Pein sent a letter telling them to come back.

.-.

Sakura hurried through the trees. As soon she saw the clearing and wolf cave she hurried in. All the wolves lay there pretty much asleep, except for the one on watch. He barked loudly and all the other wolves woke with a start. When they saw Sakura they became confused.

'You usually do not come till the sun is in the middle of the sky. The sun is not even up yet.' Battle said.

He was right. It was only six and the sun wouldn't be up for another hour since it was getting later in the season. Sakura looked at all of them as they all looked at her.

"I am leaving." She sighed.

'What do you mean?' Long-howl asked.

"My pack leader has called me back to the rest of the pack. The two-leggers and I are leaving today." She sniffed.

'We will miss you.' Battle said as he nuzzled her thigh.

All of the wolves gathered around and nuzzled her in a goodbye. Suddenly she heard a whimper by her feet. She looked down to see the dark, ten month old orphan. As she had visited the wolves he had always stayed by her and one of the other wolves had to hold him back every time she left. She sniffed and crouched down petting him softly.

'Take him with you.'

Sakura blinked up at the pack leader Long-howl.

"Take him with me?"

'He loves you like a mother. He has chosen you as his new mother. He will be alone if he stays with us. He will most likely become too sad to go one if you leave him like his first mother.' He said.

Sakura looked down at the whimpering pup that shook slightly and looked very sad. She picked him up and held him close. He burrowed into her arms and licked her shirt.

"I will take him."

'Tell the tall raven haired man we say good bye.' Battle said.

All the wolves yipped in agreement. Sakura nodded and blinked tears away. Then she gave each wolf a pat and hurried out the cave with the dark wolf still in her arms. She hurried down her trail back towards the base. When she reached it she slipped in the door. She walked to her room. She heard the others in their rooms rising and packing. Sakura stepped into her room and the dark pup popped his head up sniffing around. Sakura set him on the ground and he scrambled over the floor to her things. He sniffed everything and looked at everything. Sakura quickly packed. Then she looked at the pup who sat looking up at her.

"You must listen to me okay."

He seemed to understand and gave a yip. Sakura smiled and opened her door. She walked down the halls to the kitchen. She set her bags down and started breakfast for the others. The first to walk in was Itachi. His eyes fell on the pup.

"I am bringing him with me at the packs insistence and at his pleas." She smiled.

He nodded.

"The pack also wished me to tell you goodbye for them."

He looked at her a moment and gave another nod. Sakura returned to the cooking. Kisame was the next to walk in. He seemed tired and didn't even notice the pup. Neither did Sasori or Deidara. When breakfast was done they all sat at the table and dug in. The pup sat by her legs the entire time. They all ate in silence. When they had finished eating they stood and grabbed their bags. Sakura grabbed the pup and set him in her opened bag. She had her bag on and she had left half of the toe empty. She zipped most of it up only leaving enough of a hole so the pup, who she set inside, could poke his head out. She felt him curl up inside the bag. She grabbed her second bag which she would just carry.

When everyone was ready they all walked out the door and set off at a good speed. For most of the morning they ran in silence. Sakura just fell in thought as she tried to come up with a name for her pup. She also tried not to move to suddenly or jerkily so she didn't wake the pup who seemed to have fallen asleep. At lunch though, as they ate while travelling the pup poked his head out. Sakura gave him some of her food not noticing everyone but her and Itachi had stopped. The two noticed after a moment though. They turned and blinked at the others. They stood staring at Sakura.

"You know you have a wolf in your back pack, right, un?" Deidara asked.

"No, I thought it was a rabbit." Sakura said with sarcasm.

"Why do you have a wolf pup in your back pack?" Sasori asked.

"He was an orphan and he grew attached to me. When I tried to leave he wanted to come so I brought him." She said.

"So you left every after noon to visit that?" Kisame asked.

Sakura looked at him a minute.

"Yeah." She said.

They accepted the answer. Then Deidara skipped up to her. He reached his hand out for the wolf to sniff. The wolf sniffed him then snapped at his fingers. Deidara pulled them back just in time scowling at the wolf.

"Hey, un." He growled.

The pup growled right back.

"Don't worry Deidara he just doesn't like you." Sakura grinned.

Deidara gave a small pout and they all started to travel again.

.-.

It took them a week to get back to the main base. When they did they all sighed in relief. They walked into the base and headed for their separate rooms. Sakura walked to her room and sighed happily. She set the pup down and quickly unpacked as he explored.

"This is my room. We sleep here. None of the others are allowed to come in unless I tell them they can."

The pup yipped and waited for Sakura. When she had finished unpacking she had a quick shower and changed. It was only dinner time so she walked out of her room. She knew most of the others would be in the kitchen. The pup followed her closely and looked about at everything. Sakura stopped in the doorway of the base. She looked in at everyone. They were all sitting at the table talking. Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi were also sitting at the table. She grinned and walked to her seat. Her pup just walked with her and sat under her chair, lying down and looking at all the people. As soon as she sat the others gave her 'welcome backs' and started to talk with her.

"So anything exciting happen?" Pein asked.

"No." Sakura said.

"Happy to be back?" Tobi asked cheerfully.

Sakura nodded with a smile.

"So did you have fun?" Konan asked.

"Yeah, un! We snowboarded, had a snowball fight that Kisame and I were whooped at, and trained a lot, un." Deidara grinned.

"Who beat you in the snowball fight, and why were you having one?" Pein asked.

"Well Sakura beat us, un. And we were having a snowball fight because Kisame made fun of me." Deidara scowled.

"And why did you snowboard?" Kakuzu asked.

"Because it was fun." Kisame said.

"Who was the best?" Pein asked.

"Itachi." Sasori said.

"Itachi can snowboard?" Konan asked.

"Yeah, and Sakura can too, un. They both did a big jump, and some other cool things, un." Deidara grinned.

The topic was soon changed and dinner went by quite quickly. As Tobi started to clean up Hidan startled everyone but jumping up and cursing. Everyone looked to him as he jumped back from the table.

"Something furry fucking brushed against my foot." He growled.

Everyone blinked and most glanced under the table. Sakura grinned as she saw the pup. He trotted to her and hoped to her lap.

"Uh, what is that?" Pein asked.

"It's Sakura's pet wolf. It already tried to bit me a lot, un." Deidara pouted.

"And why the fuck, do you have a fucking pet wolf?" Hidan asked scowling.

"Because we like each other and because he was an orphan." Sakura said scratching the pup behind the ear.

"As long as he behaves you can keep him." Pein said grinning slightly.

Sakura gave him thanks then stood and walked back to her room with the pups. She changed and hoped into bed with the pup. He curled up against her and she wrapped an arm around him.

"Rest now. I'm going to start training you soon." Sakura yawned.

The wolf yipped and closed his eyes.

.-.

Sakura woke slowly and felt her pup roll over. She stood silently leaving the pup to sleep. She quickly pulled her clothes on and walked out the door. She skipped to the kitchen where she started breakfast. When that was done she scowled. Itachi still hadn't come. She set the food on the table and walked back to Itachi's room. She knocked softly on the door.

"Enter." Came an emotionless voice.

Sakura walked in and blinked. Itachi was just sitting on his bed. His elbows were propped on his knees and his hands were clasped while his face was behind his hands. He looked at her with thoughtful eyes. Sakura blinked at the look.

"I came to get you for breakfast. Are you just thinking?"

He gave a curt nod still looking at her oddly. She squirmed slightly under the gaze. Itachi stood and walked over to her and Sakura turned ready to walk out of the door. She hadn't even taken a step to the door when an arm reached past her and shut it softly. Sakura blinked and turned around to meet a very thoughtful looking Itachi. She noticed his arm was still propped against the door and he was quite close. She gulped softly.

"A month ago when we were in the country of snow you and Deidara were very awkward around each other." He said.

Sakura blinked. That had been true but it had been a month ago. Why was he brining it up now?

"Yes." She said slowly.

"He kissed you didn't he." He stated.

Sakura blinked. His tone had been rougher. She nodded slowly.

"Did you kiss him back?"

"Why do you care?" She asked.

He just looked at her silently telling her to answer the question.

"I did not kiss him back. I told him I didn't know if I loved him."

Itachi looked down at her. There was silence a moment.

"Good." He said suddenly.

He gently moved her out of the way and opened the door. He stepped out heading for the kitchen. Sakura just blinked after him. Then she slowly followed him.

.-.

For a little under a year Sakura trained on. She soon became one of the strongest members. She also did more lessons in pain with Itachi. She continued to train with Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame. After a while Hidan even started to train her with the scythe. Then Zetsu started to teach her about plants. It was very useful. Sakura also trained her pup which she eventually named Kuroi. He soon became old enough she could talk to. She even taught him the human language but he didn't use it as much. They both went on missions with the others. Deidara didn't try to kiss her again and made no move, but he liked to be near her. Itachi hadn't done or asked anything odd since the day he had asked about the kiss, though Sakura did notice him watching her once in a while. And Konan and her still spent time together, happy to have another female to speak with. Nothing very new happened.

.-.

Sakura sat up and yawned again. She looked at a small calendar she had. She had exactly one year until she had to return to Konoha, which meant today, was her birthday. She sighed. She stood up and stretched. Then she pulled some clothes on and glanced at Kuroi. He was lying at the foot of her bed on a large pillow she had got him. He was quite large as far as wolves went and was the darkest black she had ever seen. He opened one of his golden eyes slightly.

'Morning already?' He asked

To anyone else it would sound like a bark or a yip but to Sakura it was real words.

"Yes. You may sleep in if you want."

He sighed happily and curled up tighter. She smiled. Kuroi was her best friend. She slipped out the door, leaving it open a crack so Kuroi could get out when he wanted. She walked down the silent halls. She still hadn't broken her habit of getting up at about six. She looked around and didn't see anyone. She shrugged. That was normal. She made her way to the kitchen and started breakfast for two.

As she finished Itachi walked in. she gave him a smile. He sat down and they ate in silence. She could feel Itachi watching her. He often did that. His eyes held a look she hadn't been able to place. She knew it wasn't hate or distaste but she didn't know if it was friendliness or what. She got unnerved by it at times. She sighed and shook the thoughts off. She finished gulping her food down. The two stood and headed out to the training grounds ready to train for another day.

At about lunch the two quit their training and walked inside. Everyone was up and moving about by now. They walked into the kitchen to find everyone eating. Sakura even saw Kuroi eating his own food. She smiled at the wolf. Even though he had been trained by her and lived a life of luxury as far as wolf lives went he could hunt and act like any normal wolf. She sighed again and sat down at the table with all the others. They all ate lunch and chatted away happily. When she had finished lunch, Sakura stood. Hidan stood a moment later and the two walked off to train. They trained till dinner where they met up with everyone back in the kitchen for dinner. Dinner happened relatively quickly and everyone wandered off after wards.

Sakura sat at the table and sighed as she drank some tea. It had been a very uneventful birthday. She wished even just one person would just wish her happy birthday. But no one had in eleven years. She was used to it. Sakura looked around for Kuroi but he was gone. She just continued to drink her tea. A second later Itachi popped into the kitchen. He blinked at Sakura then grabbed his own tea. He sat across from her neither of them talking.

Suddenly Kuroi trotted in looking proud. He jumped up slightly placing his front paws on the table. He opened his mouth and dropped a pretty polished green stone on the table. Sakura looked at it. Then Kuroi vanished again. Two minutes later he trotted in and Sakura smiled. He held a bunch of wild flowers in his mouth. All of Sakura's favourite ones. He set them on Sakura's lap. She gathered them up and grabbed a large glass filling it with water and setting the flowers in it. She picked up the stone and looked it over. She smiled at her wolf.

"What are they for?" She asked.

'Happy birthday!' The wolf grinned.

She choked up and held tears back

'Today is your birthday right? You told me it is a special day for humans, and you told me a long time ago it was today.' The wolf said.

'Thank you.' Sakura said in wolf.

Over the year she had taught Kuroi how to speak human and he in turn had taught her how to talk in wolf. She could talk to wolves by just talking in human but if she talked in wolf, the wolves understood her but humans didn't. She smiled at him and slid to the floor on her knees. She hugged him tight. Then she sat back at the table and smiled while looking over the flowers and the rock. It wasn't anything important and it wasn't much but it was the first birthday present she had gotten in eleven years. He had remembered, that was all that mattered.

.-.

Itachi watched Sakura closely as the wolf handed her the flowers. The wolf barked to fast for Itachi to catch anything. Neither Sakura nor the wolf knew but for some reason being around Sakura and the wolf a lot, or something, he had been able to learn a bit of the wolf tongue and could say and understand certain things. He didn't catch what Kuroi said but suddenly Sakura seemed to choke up. He saw unshed tears in her eyes. He blinked. He had rarely seen her get teary. The wolf barked more. Itachi only heard something about humans, special day, told something, and today. He watched as Sakura gave a wolf like noise then slid to the floor and hugged the wolf looking as happy as he had ever seen her. When Sakura sat back up she started to look at the flowers and the stone like they were what she had always wanted. The wolf sat back looking at her softly. Itachi stood and motioned Kuroi to follow him. They stepped out of the room and the wolf turned to him.

"Can you somehow show or tell me what you said to her?" He asked.

The wolf looked at him. Itachi sighed. He wished he understood wolf better.

"I can tell you."

Itachi's eyes widened as he looked down at the wolf.

"Did you just…" He started.

"Yes I talked. Sakura taught me the human language." The wolf grinned.

Itachi opened his mouth then he snapped it shut.

"Well can you tell me what you said to her?" He asked.

Kuroi cocked his head.

"I told her happy Birthday."

Itachi's eyes widened slightly.

"Sakura told me human birthdays are special and that every human loves getting gifts and a happy birthday on their birthday. She told me that a long time ago. She also told me she hasn't had anyone give her a present or even say happy birthday since she was eight, eleven years ago. I thought that if it made her happy I would get her something." The wolf said.

Itachi noticed his speech was a rough and some of his words weren't spoken very clearly. He shook those thoughts off and stared thoughtfully at the wolf. Itachi knew what it was like not to get anything for your birthday. He hadn't had a present in nine years since he had murder his clan. But eleven years was even longer. He glanced in the kitchen at Sakura. Then he looked to the wolf who gave him a look then trotted into the kitchen. Itachi walked into the kitchen. He rested a hand on Sakura's shoulder. She looked up at him.

"Follow me." He said.

Sakura blinked but stood. Kuroi looked at him squinting as if wondering what he was up to. Itachi led Sakura down the halls to his room. He walked into his room and let Sakura walk in to. Kuroi sat by the door and watched as Itachi walked to his nightstand and opened the small drawer. He pulled out a small square box the size of his palm. He turned to Sakura. He held it out and she blinked. She took it gently and glanced up at him before removing the lid. She gasped at the small necklace on the silver chain inside. The necklace was a small tear drop. It was made of a small sapphire. Itachi saw her stare at it a moment. He had got the necklace for her a while ago and had waited for the right moment to give it to her. Now seemed like as good as time as any. Sakura looked up at him in confusion.

"Happy birthday." He said.

Sakura stared at him with surprise.

"Thank you." She finally whispered.

Itachi saw Kuroi smile at him before trotting off. Sakura lifted the small necklace from the box. Itachi took it delicately from her and unclasped the chain. He motioned for Sakura to turn around. She did so and lifted her hair up. He quickly but softly put it around her neck and did the clasp. She turned around and looked down at the small necklace resting against her skin above her red tank top. She smiled up at him and he even gave the smallest smile back. He clasped his hands behind his back to keep from doing something he shouldn't.

.-.

Sakura looked at the small necklace again. It was beautiful. It was even nicer since Itachi had given it to her. Anything from someone you loved was better then something from just anyone. She wanted to run up to Itachi and hug him but she knew he would hurt her pretty badly for that. At least she thought he would. He was quite unpredictable at times. Like just now he just gave her a necklace and a small smile.

She smiled softly to herself. Then she looked up at Itachi. She noticed his hands where clasped behind his back. He was looking at her but not in her eyes. His eyes rested on her lips. She wondered if she had something on them. She shrugged mentally. Then she smiled at him. He didn't smile back. She bowed her head and turned to walk out the door. As she walked out she glanced back at Itachi and saw that he was looking at her oddly. She shook the thoughts off as she practically skipped down the hall to her room.

.-.

For almost a year Sakura trained, spent her free time with Itachi and Kuroi, and did missions. Sakura also continued to train Kuroi, who was fast becoming the best partner that was strong, quick, and intelligent. The two formed a bond that couldn't be broken. Itachi and she were always close to one another two. They were very good friends. Sakura continued to notice Itachi watched her a lot. Deidara also watched her and Sakura knew he really wanted to make a move on her but she had already turned him down once. The other members and her also became closer. As that year came to a close, though, Sakura started to get more restless. That year on her birthday, she had promised to return to her village, and she fully intended to, to show them she was not weak.

.-.

Sakura sat in front of Pein in a chair. He looked at her and sighed.

"So you want 'time off' to return to your village?" He asked

She nodded and gave him a serious look.

"I wish to show them I am not weak, or dead for that mater. I won't betray you while there."

"I very highly doubt you would betray us." He chuckled.

She made a face at him. He looked at her and sighed again.

"How long would you want?"

"I'm not sure, but it would be no longer then six months."

"Six months." He mulled.

"I might only be there a day too, I can't tell." She said thoughtfully.

He sighed again.

"Fine, you and Kuroi may have the time off. When will you leave?"

"I said I would return on my birthday, in five days."

"So you will leave now?"

"Hai."

Pein nodded. Suddenly the door opened and Itachi stepped in scowling. Sakura gave him an innocent look.

"I know you're planning to go to Konoha." He said.

She sighed. Pein also sighed.

"I'll only be gone a while." She sighed.

Over the year Itachi had gotten quite protective of her though he never showed it.

"I talked to Kuroi and he said maybe even up to six months." Itachi squinted.

Sakura sighed again. Kuroi had revealed that he could talk in the human speech to everyone almost a year ago. Now he had full conversations with them. He never let anything even remotely secret out when talking to the others. But Itachi had grown on him and he would tell Itachi everything. She sighed again.

"You may go with her."

Sakura's head whipped up and stared at Pein. She had never expected him to say he could go with her. Itachi didn't even blink just let a smirk slid onto his handsome face.

"It would be best to have a partner with you. Think of this as a mission."

Sakura sighed again. Pein sighed then gave a soft chuckle. Then Pein looked serious.

"I will think of the conversation you and I had earlier, but I may not agree to it." Pein said.

Sakura gave a nod and Itachi looked between them with hidden confusion. Pein leaned back in his chair and gave a wave of his hand, dismissing them. Itachi and Sakura bowed their heads before they walked out the door. When they were outside Itachi raised a brow at Sakura.

"You don't have to come." She said.

"Pein said you should think of it as a mission and if you stay to long they might find out you have joined us, then you will be in danger."

"I may not be gone that long. I may only be gone a week."

He just shook his head. Sakura sighed.

"What conversation did you have with him before I got there?" Itachi asked slowly in an uninterested way.

They both knew he was interested though.

"I just asked him to think something over." Sakura said.

Then she sighed.

"So you won't decide to stay?" She asked already knowing he was coming no matter what.

"I will come." He said blandly.

"Well hurry and pack. We are leaving now. It is still early."

He nodded and walked off to his room to pack. Sakura was already packed so she set off to say goodbye to the others.

.-.

With in an hour the two had said goodbye and were now leaping through the trees with Kuroi on their trail.

"So what do you plan to do once we get there?" Kuroi asked.

Itachi knew Kuroi was talking in the human language for his sake.

"I plan to prove to them I am not weak. I don't care how long it takes. And beat some sense into some of them." She muttered the last part.

"So you trained and trained and now are going back somewhere you don't like just to prove you aren't weak? That is a bit retarded." Kuroi said.

"It is a bit retarded, but they are the people I've known all my life. If they call me weak, it hurts. Their opinions matters the most to me. Besides I do like it there." Sakura said softly. "Like if Itachi called you weak. It would hurt right?"

Kuroi just dropped the subject and Itachi ran up to Sakura. He gave her an almost soft look.

"Who were the ones who said you were weak?"

"Sasuke mostly. But Kakashi said it at first. Kurenai and Asuma and the others also said it. The only ones who never mentioned my strength were Naruto, Tsunade, and Shikamaru, unless they were complimenting me on it which was very, very rare." She whispered.

She took a deep breath and Itachi just looked straight ahead again.

"It'll be fine." He said.

He could tell she was nervous.

"I know." She said.

Then they looked ahead and ran on. It was five day to Konoha, and Sakura had five days. They would arrive right on time.

Sasuke was calmly eating his ramen when suddenly Naruto slammed his bowl down. Sasuke glanced at the over energetic, obnoxious blonde. He had been more energetic, and obnoxious lately, if that was even possible.

"Ready to go, teme?" He asked practically jumping up and down.

"Where to dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura is getting back today!" He grinned.

Sasuke gave him a blank look.

"I wouldn't hold me breath." He said setting his ramen bowl down gently.

"Whatever." Naruto shouted already running down the road.

"You know she may not be here for hours." Sasuke called after him.

Naruto was long gone though. Sasuke jammed his hands in his shorts pockets.

"What a moron." He mumbled.

He started to walk to the Konoha gates. He had nothing better to do. As he walked Kakashi appeared beside him in a puff of smoke.

"So even you think she's going to be here." Sasuke stated.

"She will be here. The strong willed Sakura I know wouldn't let anything stop her from coming back." Kakashi grinned.

"She's a weak pathetic excuse for a kunoichi." Sasuke snorted.

"That may have been partly true when you left at age twelve, but that was seven years ago. In just the three you were gone and she was still here she progressed rapidly, though only Tsunade and I noticed. She will have improved, with out a doubt." Kakashi said

Sasuke looked at his ex-sensei quizzically. But he saw Kakashi had a serious look in his eyes. Kakashi believed every word of nonsense he had just said. It was nonsense, though. Sakura had been weak and she would be weak. Unless she could beat him in a spar she was weak, and he very highly doubted she could. He just smirked slightly. He would see. Hopefully she wouldn't chase after him with her 'crush'. He still hated her for that. Though maybe now, that she was older she would be more intelligent. If she didn't gush over him like she had when they were younger, and if she was a bit stronger, he may even choose her to help him restore his clan. He needed to do that but he knew of no one else he could trick into helping him. Of course he would marry her and such, and at least she would listen to him.

He smirked again as they walked in silence. As the gate came into view Sasuke saw Naruto staring out practically quivering with excitement. What surprised him was that both Jiraya and Tsunade also stood by the gate. He wondered why they thought she would make it back. Maybe they were both had foolish notions like Kakashi. Kakashi and Sasuke walked up to them. Jiraya and Tsunade looked at them.

"So you both think she will come to." Sasuke said emotionlessly.

They all looked at him.

"Sasuke-teme says she won't come." Naruto threw in.

"I just said I doubted she would come, I didn't say she wouldn't come." Sasuke said.

"She will." Jiraya, Tsunade, and Kakashi chorused.

"What makes you sure?" Asked a voice.

They all glanced at Neji and Hinata who had walked up. Neji was looking emotionless but Hinata also looked excited like Naruto. Hinata even skipped up to Naruto and looked out with him. Naruto grinned at her. Sasuke snorted. Hinata and Naruto had gotten together three years ago, a year before Sasuke had returned, but it hadn't worked out, now they were just best friends. Even better friends then Sasuke and Naruto. He shook the thoughts off and looked back at the Hyuga. It seemed the Hyuga shared the same doubts as Sasuke.

"What is your last memory of Sakura?" Tsunade asked both Neji and Sasuke.

"Her chasing after me." Sasuke said.

"Her chasing after him." Neji said.

"She wouldn't do that ever again. She has changed. She is stronger now." Jiraya said. "I know, because I've gone on missions with her. I even taught her the rasengan."

"You taught her that move. I bet it took her forever to learn it." Sasuke snorted.

"Actually she learned it in record time; five days." Jiraya said.

Sasuke just blinked once.

"And I taught her the chidori." Kakashi said.

Sasuke scowled thoughtfully. If she knew both Sasuke's and Naruto's best moves then she would be better, still not as strong as them though.

"And she learned it faster then you." Kakashi said.

Sasuke looked at him a moment in slight surprise.

"She also has better medic abilities then me. And I'm pretty sure that before she left she had learned my inhuman strength all on her own." Tsunade said.

Now Neji even blinked.

"If she returns and she isn't strong enough to be an ANBU I am going to put her in charge of the entire hospital." Tsunade said.

Now Kakashi, Jiraya, Neji, and Sasuke all blinked.

"She is strong and quite intelligent." Came another voice.

Everyone glanced at Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji. Shikamaru was the one who had spoken.

"Why do you think Forehead is strong and intelligent?" Ino asked.

"Troublesome." Was all Shikamaru sighed.

"She and Shikamaru played shougi regularly and trained." Tsunade said.

"You trained with forehead?" Ino asked in surprised.

Shikamaru gave a nod. Ino just shrugged and walked to Choji wrapping her arms around his one arm and cuddling up to him. It was quite obvious they had got together. Before anyone could speak Tenten ran up. She grinned and latched onto Neji.

"You all came for Sakura?" She asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Is my cherry blossom of youth here yet?!" Came a yell along with a cloud of dust.

The cloud faded to show Gai and Lee. Gai grinned and stepped up beside Kakashi saying something about a challenge. Kakashi already had his Icha Icha book and ignored the boisterous man. Lee instead stood beside Naruto and looked for his 'cherry blossom of youth'. Everyone started to chat softly. After a while Asuma and Kurenai arrived followed by Shino, Kiba, and the huge Akamaru. Everyone stood talking until a yell interrupted.

"I see her! I see her!" Naruto yelled waving his arms wildly.

Everyone looked out down the road to see a person walking towards them. Beside them stood another person and what looked like a dog.

"Are you sure it's her? She never left with a dog or a person." Kiba said.

"It's her I see pink hair!" Lee nodded with Naruto.

Everyone quieted and waited as the small group drew nearer and nearer. There was silence as Sakura stepped up to the gate and stopped. Beside her was a large midnight black wolf. On her other side was a tall man with flame red hair, down to the small of his back in a ponytail. He wore all black and had ocean blue eyes. He looked emotionless. Sakura also looked quite emotionless. Sasuke blinked. She had really grown. Her pink hair now reached the middle of her back and was currently loose. Her stunning green eyes were soft still. And she filled out in all the right places, and she was the perfect height, average. The silence was soon broken though.

"Sakura!" Naruto and Lee yelled.

They both lunged at her. She dodged Lee but caught Naruto in a hug. She grinned and gave him a tight hug. Then she let him go.

"Guess what Sakura? Oh and it's good to see you." Naruto said almost to fast to understand.

"What? And it's good to see you to?" She smiled.

"Hinata and I tried to get together but it didn't work so now we're best friends, and I'm dating Temari!" He said.

Sakura clapped.

"I'm happy for you."

"Sakura!" Lee yelled again.

He went to hug her but was stopped as the man with the red hair grabbed him and pushed him back standing in front of Sakura. Before anyone else could move Tsunade was beside Sakura hugging her to death.

"It's good to see you." Tsunade grinned. "Now who is your friend?" She asked as she set Sakura down.

"This is Rei. We met a couple years ago when I left. He's been with me for most of the four years."

Everyone blinked slightly and looked up at Rei who just looked bored.

"He's not very social." Sakura rolled her eyes.

The others all smirked or grinned.

"Still going for the emotionless type eh?" Tsunade whispered elbowing her apprentice.

Sakura didn't even blink she just let out an inaudible sigh. Tsunade smirked.

"This is my friend Kuroi." Sakura said motioning to the wolf who gave a yip.

"We'll we're glad you're back." Hinata said with out stuttering.

She had greeted the girls and their boyfriends she looked up. They stepped back and Kakahsi stepped forwards his eyes crinkled in a Kakashi smile. Sakura didn't hesitate to step up beside him and give him a bone crushing hug.

"Good to see you, Kakashi."

"Good to see you too, Sakura."

"What about me? Do I get a hello?" Jiraya asked with a grin.

"Oh, you're here. Hello."

Jiraya just scowled and Sakura grinned.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

Sakura grinned at him and gave him a hug too.

"Good to see you." She said.

He just nodded.

"Nice to see you to Neji." She smiled.

Neji gave her a blank stare.

"And it's nice to see you Shino, Kiba, Akamaru."

Kiba gave a huge grin, Shino looked the same but lifted a hand in greeting, and Akamaru yipped. She smiled at him.

"So are we going to stand in front of this gate all night?" She asked suddenly.

"Let's go get ramen!" Naruto cheered.

"We just had some dobe." Sasuke sighed.

"But I'm not full teme." Naruto pouted.

Sakura's eyes locked on to Sasuke's. He expected a smile, or a dreamy sigh, but got a scowl.

"So you've returned. Good for you." She said getting a blank mask on.

Sasuke blinked. He also noticed Rei watching him with interest. Then suddenly he was being dragged away. He looked over his shoulder to see Naruto dragging both he and Hinata away. The others laughed and followed while chatting. When they reached the ramen place they all squeezed onto the benches and burst into chatter.

.-.

'Rei' sat beside Sakura and looked down at her. She almost seemed happy to see her friends. Kuroi could even sense her good mood as he sat below her feet. Her friends seemed happy to see her to and 'Rei' looked them all over. When Sakura sat talking among them she seemed to fit in perfectly. He just watched her a minute before some ramen was handed to him.

"So where did you go Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"A lot of different places." Sakura replied.

"Who did you train with?" Kakashi asked.

"Different people in different places."

"Which place did you enjoy training at the most?" Jiraya asked.

"I liked the country of snow the best."

'Rei' smirked. He knew she had liked the place the best because she had got Kuroi there. But he knew she liked some other places almost as much.

"So what jutsus are you best at?" Naruto asked slurping his ramen.

"Almost any elemental jutsus." Sakura smiled.

"Have you gotten better at Taijutsu my blossom of youth?" Lee asked.

"Hai." Sakura nodded.

'Rei' had to actually work to keep his emotions hidden. Every time the boy called her his blossom of youth 'Rei' wanted to glare at him. He resisted the urge and just stuffed more noodles in his mouth.

"How good are you at genjutsus?" Kurenai asked.

"I've gotten very good at them." Sakura grinned.

"We'll have to have some tests to see how good you are." Tsunade said.

"Hai." Sakura smiled.

After that they all started to talk about what had been happening in the village, who was dating who, who had broken up, who was the strongest, what they were the best at, and so on. After about an hour they finally all stood up and sort of migrated to the training grounds. 'Rei' looked around scanning everything. 'It has changed since I have last been here.' He thought. They stopped at the training grounds of the old team seven. Sakura seemed to have an extra bounce in her step ever since they had arrived. Tsunade jabbed a finger at Lee.

"You will spar with Sakura. Taijutsu only."

The two nodded and moved to the field. The bowed and grinned.

"I wish to apologize now for any harm I may cause." Lee said.

"Me too. And don't hold back."

He gave nod and they both slid into position. Tsunade yelled start and the two vanished. Everyone gasped as they reappeared in the center. Lee was blocking one of Sakura's kicks.

"She has speed.' Neji admitted.

Lee vanished and reappeared behind Sakura aiming a kick at her head. 'Lee's going to win.' Sasuke thought with a smirk. 'Even I can't match his speed.' Suddenly Sakura spun her hand grabbing Lee's kick, stopping him in mid-air. Everyone stared. Sakura gripped his leg in one hand and then threw him to the side. Before they could blink she was going at him. She landed a kick on his chest before he hit the ground and flipped back. He panted and looked up with sharper eyes. He tore the weights off his legs and let them drop, each making a small crater. He was even faster now, so everyone was stunned when Sakura still blocked his kick. She raised a fist and slammed it into his gut. He flew back through four trees before he landed in the rubble.

He stood up on shaky legs. He coifed up some blood and everyone guessed she had broken something. He charged again his speed the same. But in the blink of an eye Sakura was punching him into the ground a crater forming. Sakura jumped back and waited. Lee didn't move. Everyone stared a moment. Then Sakura walked to Lee. She bent down by him. Her hands glowed a soft green and his eyes fluttered open. He slowly stood. Without a word he grabbed his weights and strapped them on. He returned to the group

"Good job Lee." Gai whispered to his student who nodded.

"Kurenai. Genjutsu please." Tsunade said.

Kurenai stepped forwards bowing to Sakura who bowed in return. They stood ready. As the signal was given Kurenai slapped her hands together and started with fast hand signs. A large tree grew up and vanished in a swirl of leaves. 'So obvious.' 'Rei' thought. Sakura stood completely still. Then her hands came together. She did hand signs to fast for the naked eye to see. Most were surprised.

"My genjutsu doesn't allow others to use jutsus in it." Kurenai's voice said.

Sakura grinned.

"Let us test that."

Suddenly the tree faded and Kurenai was left standing there. Everyone blinked when they didn't see Sakura. Suddenly it started to rain lightly, just a drizzle. Kurenai gasped as the rain cut her clothes and skin when it touched her. Suddenly puddle formed on the ground, everywhere. The water in the puddles twisted up and grabbed Kurenai. She fought against the hold to try and dispel the genjutsu but couldn't. The water pulled her down into a puddle slowly. As her head was submerged her face appeared in every puddle. Her fists slammed against the puddle like it was glass separating them from her. She cried out and bubble rose. She grasped her throat with one hand like she couldn't breathe.

Suddenly they were back in the field. Kurenai was lying on the ground. She sat up and coifed harshly like she really had been drowning. She took deep breathes and looked at Sakura who had reappeared grinning. Everyone looked at Sakura who just shrugged. Tsunade helped Kurenai stand then looked to Sasuke. She motioned him forwards. He smirked and moved to the field. He stood ten feet from Sakura facing her. She bowed in respect. He didn't bother too. Her eyes narrowed at him and he heard a growl from her wolf. Sasuke just shot her a smirk as she glared at him. She slid into position and he did the same. His sharingan flickered on spinning lazily. They heard the signal but stood analyzing one another. Sasuke decided to do the first move. He put his hands together and did the familiar signs.

"Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique." He said sucking in a large amount of air.

He blew out sending a massive fireball at Sakura. Most eyes widened at the sheer size of the thing. They were stunned though as Sakura did the same hand signs and sent an equally large fireball to meet Sasuke's. The two collided neutralizing each other. Sasuke's eyebrows rose in slight surprise. She hadn't copied him. She had known the attack like she had learned it. Before he could move she slapped her hands together. She did the signs too fast for his sharingan to even copy.

"Fire Release: Flame Wolf." She said.

She blew out and a flame in the shape of a large wolf leapt at him. He dodged but it came back at him. He dodged again and the flame extinguished. He turned back to Sakura not ready for the attack she sent at him, having missed the hand signs.

"Water Release: Water Dragon."

His eyes widened as a large dragon made of water appeared from the small river. The dragon let out a silent roar and dived at him. He tried to dodge but it was no use. He raised his hands in defence as the water slammed into him. He was slammed into the ground creating a crater and getting hit by the water very hard. As the dragon stopped and the water fell into puddles around him he rose coughing up the water. He looked up at the girl, surprised she could do such an advanced jutsu. He didn't have time to be surprised for long though as she did more signs to fast for him to copy.

"Water Release: Water Bullet."

Small water bullets appeared from the moisture in the air and from the puddles. They shot at him with speed. He pulled a kunai out and deflected a few but many slammed into him creating bruises, breaking bones, and cutting him. He slid back gasping.

"Earth Release: Earth Binding."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the unknown jutsu. Four pillars of earth shot from the ground. One grabbed each of his arms and encasing them with the earth and freezing like that. The other two wrapped around his legs also freezing. Sasuke pulled back but the earth wouldn't budge. He growled and glared at Sakura his Sharingan spinning. The old Sakura would have cringed away and quickly healed him, but this new Sakura smirked in triumph. His eyes widened again as he realized she was barely breathing hard.

.-.

Everyone stared at Sakura opened mouth. She had beaten the Uchiha in a couple of minutes using major chakra draining jutsus. But she hadn't broken a sweat. Tsunade and Kakashi stood staring. They had known she had potential but to get this good was amazing. Tsunade motioned Sakura over after she released Sasuke.

"That was amazing." She smiled.

Sakura grinned.

"I don't doubt you could take the ANBU exam." She said.

Sakura smiled.

"But I'll give you a while to settle in. Here's a key to your new apartment."

Tsunade handed her a key and then rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm proud of you. I always have been."

Sakura gave her a warm smile and bowed her head. Jiraya came up and ruffled her hair earning a scowl from her.

"Come meet with me later. I have something for you."

She nodded and he headed off too.

"Good job." Shikamaru drawled not saying troublesome, which was saying a lot for him.

Naruto gave her a slap on the back and laughed at Sasuke who scowled. Then Hinata smiled at Sakura and let Naruto drag her off. Ino and Choji watched her a minute. Ino just shrugged and walked away. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the blonde. Choji offered a chip which was saying a lot for him too. Lee wander off looking a bit crestfallen but Sakura knew he would get over it. Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma walked off without even glancing at her, like they didn't care. Neji walked up and stared at her a moment.

"I admit that was impressive Haruno. You are not as weak as I thought." He said grudgingly.

Then he walked off with Tenten. Tenten just glanced at Sakura in an odd way and left with Neji. Kakahsi stood last.

"Come to my house once you're settled. I have something you can do."

Sakura caught the hidden meaning that it was important. She nodded and Kakashi headed off. Kuroi sniffed and walked beside Sakura as she walked off. 'Rei' walked beside her, in silence. Once they reached the apartment they hurried in. They looked around slowly taking everything in. It was quite a large apartment. There was a nice new kitchen with a dinning room connected. Then there was a living room full of new furniture. Besides that there was a bedroom complete with king sized bed, and a dog bed at the foot and a connecting bathroom. Sakura raised a brow. While they had been eating ramen Tsunade had vanished at one point so this must be what she had being doing. Sakura. Sakura just stretched and set her bags down. She quickly unpacked and glanced back at Itachi who was looking at the bed then at Sakura.

"We'll have to share." She said.

He scowled softly.

"We've shared on missions before, it won't be any different." She said.

He gave a curt nod.

"Hey Itachi, do you think Tsunade really meant she was proud of me?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." He said without hesitation.

She smiled at him and set off to the kitchen. She found a note on the table. She picked it up.

_Sakura,_

_Hope you like the apartment. Come to the bar at eight tonight._

_Tsunade._

_P.S. I thought you and your friend would like to share a bed._

Sakura's eye twitched at the message. Then she crumpled it and threw it into the trash. It was already dinner time so only three hours till eight. Sakura sighed. Then she told Itachi the message before saying she was going out alone. She set off to find Kakashi as soon as she was out the door. She found him after about an hour at his apartment. He hurried her in and sat her on his couch. He sat across from her looking serious.

"So what did you want me to do?" She asked.

He pulled out a summoning contract.

"I wish to pass on the dog summoning contract to you."

Sakura's eyes widened. He opened the scroll and pointed to the space she was to sign her name. She bit her finger once again and signed her name. He let the scroll vanish with a poof. He did the hand signs slowly for her. She smiled happily and did the hand signs and slammed her hand on the ground. In a poof of smoke Pakkun appeared. He lifted a paw in greeting.

"Yo."

Kakashi smiled at Sakura and Pakkun blinked before slowly turning to the young girl. He wagged his tail happily and hopped to her lap.

"Where have you been? It's been four years." He said.

Before Sakura had left she had become close with Pakkun. And she had missed him. She squealed and hugged him tightly. He didn't complain.

"You have breast now." He said as she set him down.

She smacked him on the head.

"That was rude." She said.

He grinned sheepishly.

"I wanted you to sign the contract before you left but it didn't happen." Kakashi sighed.

"You mean she summoned me and you finally let her sign the contract?" Pakkun asked happily.

Kakashi's eyes crinkled and he nodded. Pakkun tail started to wag furiously and he grinned.

"So where were you?" The dog asked Sakura.

"I travelled all over. I went to sand once, I went to snow country, and the hidden mist village, and stone, and actually most of the hidden villages." She smiled.

Pakkun grinned and nodded.

"So are you stronger?" He asked

"She beat Kurenai at genjutsu, Lee at Taijutsu, and she just pounded Sasuke at ninjutsu.

The dog laughed.

"I bet the Uchiha deserved that." He barked.

Sakura nodded. Suddenly there was a scratching at the door. Everyone looked over. Kakashi then walked over and opened his door. Before he could blink a large black wolf slipped past him and towards Sakura. When he reached her he sat down beside her, looking bored. Kakashi and Pakkun looked at him.

"Who's this?" Pakkun asked.

"I'm Kuroi. Nice to meet you." Kuroi bowed his head.

The two gaped at him a moment.

"Is he a summoned animal?" Kakashi asked.

"No. He's my wolf. He's a ninja trained wolf though." Sakura smiled.

It was partly true. She had trained him to be a ninja wolf. The two looked him over.

"And who might you be?" Kuroi asked Pakkun politely.

"I'm Pakkun. Sakura signed my summoning contract."

"He's an old friend." Sakura smiled.

Kuroi nodded. Then he looked at Kakahsi. Kakahsi watched him too.

"I heard much about you Hatake."

Kakashi blinked.

"Sakura here thinks highly of you as a teacher."

Kakashi glanced at Sakura who smiled softly.

"You, Tsunade, and Jiraya. Along with Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru are talked about a lot with her." The wolf grinned.

Sakura nodded agreement.

"None of the others?" Kakahsi asked.

Sakura looked down her bangs hiding her face.

"Sakura says they aren't worth thinking about since they only put her down, or ignore her." The wolf bristled.

The dog and Kakahsi glanced at the wolf who gave a yawn.

"Are you going to the bar tonight?" Sakura asked Kakahsi.

"Yes. You were invited no?" He asked with a smile.

She raised a brow at him. He was keeping a secret from her. She shrugged it off and stood.

"Well I'm off." She bowed. "Thanks for letting me sign the contact."

Kakashi smiled at her and nodded. Pakkun hoped off her lap and grinned. He seemed to be coming with her. She walked to the door Kuroi on one side and Pakkun on her other side. She walked from the apartment with a wave to Kakahsi. As they walked Pakkun talked about everything that had happened, but didn't talk enough to make him annoying. Kuroi didn't seem to mind the little pug and was fine with him. They wandered around looking at everything and taking in the changes.

After a while Pakkun said his goodbyes and vanished while Kuroi and Sakura walked back to their apartment. As they arrived they found a late dinner waiting. Sakura grinned at Itachi who looked like Itachi. He gave a smirk. He rarely cooked. The two sat down and ate, even Kurogane got to eat some of their cooking. As they finished Itachi used an advanced henge to look like 'Rei' again. Then Sakura, Itachi, and Kuroi headed out the door ready to head to the bar.

As they walked down the darkened streets Sakura sighed. It was kind of nice to be back home. They reached the bar in minutes and stopped in the doorway. All the Konoha twelve and other ninja were scattered about. Sakura, 'Rei', and Kuroi headed to the table that was occupied by Tsunade, Jiraya, Hinata, Naruto, Kakashi, Ibiki, Anko, and Shikamaru. The two slid onto the seats beside the group while Kuroi sat under the table. Tsunade pushed some sake to Sakura grinning.

"Happy to be back?" She asked.

Sakura smiled and nodded. Anko, who sat beside Sakura leaned over and looked Rei up and down.

"So snagged your self a man?" She asked.

Sakura choked on some of her sake. Anko grinned even more and Rei smirked.

"We're just good friends." Sakura said.

Anko just smirked and started to eat her dango. Sakura just sighed. She was used to Anko's tendency to be blunt, crude, rude, and sometimes just insane. But it still caught her by surprise sometimes. Before she had left Sakura had started to take lessons with Ibiki and Anko. Because of her medic abilities they said she would make a good interrogator. They showed her how to be a top notch interrogator even though she said she wouldn't take it as a job. Ironic, because in Akatsuki she had acted as an interrogator once in a while. She was quite good. During the time, though with Ibiki and Anko they had become good friends. That was probably why they were sitting at the table with the group of her friends.

"I heard you beat Uchiha Sasuke." Ibiki said.

Sakura smirked and nodded.

"He deserved it." Jiraya and Tsunade chorused with grins.

Everyone nodded.

"He's too arrogant." Anko said.

Everyone nodded again.

"I already told you I could cure him of it. A couple hours with me and he'll never be arrogant again." Anko grinned.

Tsunade and some of the others shivered.

"I already said no." Tsunade said. "You and Ibiki can only have him if he makes one wrong move."

"You're suspicious of him?" Sakura asked.

"He turned up two years ago saying he wanted back. Said Orochimaru had tried to take his body and failed. We put him on probation for a year, and banned him from ever being anything above Jonin." Jiraya yawned.

Sakura nodded.

"But why are we talking about him! We're here to welcome you back." Tsunade grinned.

"And say Happy Birthday!" Kakahsi grinned.

Sakura gasped slightly.

"You remembered?"

"Troublesome…*Sigh*….yes." Shikamaru said.

He reached beside him and grabbed a square wrapped package. He slid it across the table to Sakura who looked at it.

"For you. Happy birthday." He sighed.

Sakura took it slowly. Suddenly Tsunade dropped a package on the table, followed by Jiraya, Kakahsi, Ibiki, Anko, Hinata, and Naruto. Sakura sniffed and Anko laughed patting her on the back. The before Sakura could open the packages Lee showed up. He added a present to the pile. He gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry about being so un-youthful about our fight." He said.

Sakura smiled at him.

"It's perfectly fine. I hope we can fight again sometime."

Lee gave a grin and a nod then shot off to Gai. Sakura smiled at everyone while they urged her to open her presents. Sakura picked Shikamaru's first. She opened it to find a brand new shougi board. It was very nice and came with all the pieces. Sakura thanked him and set it gently to the side. She moved to lee's next. It was a book about taijutsu and exercises. She smiled and set it down. Then she moved to Anko's. It was a set of senbons and a book about vital spots and how to use a senbon in interrogation.

She smiled and moved to Ibiki's. It was a book on interrogation and how to tell if someone's lying. She thanked him and grabbed Naruto's present. She ripped it open and her eye twitched again. It was a cook book on how to make ramen, along with five free ramen tickets. She thanked him anyways and moved to Hinata's present. It was a book on herbal medicines, and a small jar of cream made of certain herbs that Hinata had made herself. Sakura thanked the blushing girl and moved to Kakashi's present. She opened it to find some bath things like shampoo. He said he could think of anything else while everyone chuckled.

Next she opened Jiraya's present. Her eye twitched again as she looked at the whole Icha Icha paradise collection, also hand signed. Kakashi gasped and whined about not even having all the books signed. Tsunade scowled at her team-mate and Sakura finally laughed and thanked him. She had to admit she had always been curious about the books. She caught 'Rei' looking them too with a smirk. She knew he would be reading them too. Shino suddenly appeared right after Jiraya's present and dropped a present on the table without a word. Then he walked off. Choji showed up right behind him and also dropped a present off.

Sakura thanked both of them as they walked away. Choji's present was a sweets cook book and Shino's present was a book on butterflies. Sakura moved lastly to Tsunade's present. She opened it and smiled. It was a package of new medical books, and a brand new first aid kit. She thanked everyone and pushed the stuff to the side as she grabbed some sake. Everyone made a toast to her and started to talk and drink. After about three hours Sakura, 'Rei', and Kuroi headed home, Sakura's presents in hand. They weren't to drunk because they wouldn't risk getting drunk in enemy territory but they were slightly tipsy and loose lipped.

As they walked into the apartment they dropped the stuff on the couch and looked at another pile of packages on the table. Sakura moved to them and saw they were all to her. She opened the first to find it was from Hidan. It was a large one bladed scythe. It had a black handle and a silver blade. It was plain but nice. Kakuzu's present was just a box of chocolates. Sasori gave her a book on eternal beauty and some puppet tools, while Deidara gave her a book on art and explosives, and some special clay. Zetsu gave her some seeds from his plants, and Tobi's present was a bin of cookies. Kisame sent her a large sword. It was about as big as his but plain metal and looked more like Zabuza's. Pein sent her some Kunai and senbon, and Konan sent her some shuriken along with a detailed and complex paper flower barrette like hers. Sakura wondered why they had sent her presents when they hadn't known her birthday. She turned to Kuroi who gave her an innocent smile.

"I might have let slip your birthday was coming up." He said.

Sakura giggled. Kuroi then walked to the room. He stuffed his head under his bed and came out a moment later with a small box in his mouth. He trotted up to her and dropped it in her hand.

"I got it a while ago. Itachi and I went shopping and I chose it."

Sakura opened the box as gasped. There was a small jade bracelet. The green stones matcher her eyes. She slipped it on and smiled. She hugged Kuroi and thanked him as Itachi walked to the room. Kuroi walked back to the room. As Sakura watched Itachi emerge from the room. He motioned for Sakura to follow him. She did so slowly. As she stepped into the room Kuroi walked out pulling the door shut behind him. Sakura glanced at him a moment then turned back to Itachi. He held a package in his hand. He walked up to her and handed it to her. She tilted her head and took it. She opened it and looked at the small heart pendant in surprise. She wore the necklace he had got her last year all the time and she admitted it was very nice. But this one looked even nicer. It was silver. But looked like an antique. She pulled a small card from the box and opened it.

_Sakura,_

_Happy birthday. This necklace belonged to my mother. My father gave it to her when he first admitted his love for her. My grandfather did the same with my grandmother. Now I give it to you. _

_Itachi_

Sakura looked up at Itachi in shock. He took the necklace in hand and stepped behind her. He clasped it on, removing the tear drop sapphire first. She looked down at it and let her fingers run over it.

"Itachi…" She started.

She turned to him. His blank mask was gone and his henge was gone too. He looked at her with emotion in his eyes and a soft look on his face.

"I don't understand."

He smirked.

"And I thought you were smart."

She scowled but stopped as he walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. He rested his head on her shoulder, buried his face in her hair. He inhaled her scent. She stayed wide eyed. She slowly leaned into him.

"I love you." He whispered.

Sakura didn't say a thing. Itachi lifted his head to look at her and saw tears in her eyes. He frowned softly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She laughed wiping the tears away. "I just …. I waited so long to hear those words. And now you are saying them. It's like a dream."

Itachi blinked.

"I wanted to hear those words from you so badly and now I have."

He felt her arms wrap around his neck and pull him closer.

"I love you too Itachi." She said quietly into his ear.

His heart missed a beat and then sped up. He hugged her to him tightly, not ever wanting to let go. Itachi finally pulled back slightly and waited till she was looking up at him. Then he leaned over and crushed his lips against his. He felt her respond instantly. She leaned closer to him. His hand slid up to the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip. She granted his request and opened her mouth. Itachi let his tongue roam her mouth slowly as if tasting a forbidden fruit. Then his tongue brushed against hers. They stayed like that, tongues twirling, mouths together, and sharing bliss till they ran out of air. They slowly pulled back, but kept their faces close. Itachi felt Sakura's hot breath roll against his skin. He pulled her tightly into another hug. Then he lifted her earning a squeak. He moved to the bed and laid her down gently, before lying beside her. She curled up against him, gripping his shirt in both hands. He let his arms wrap around her waist holding her close. He buried his face in her hair letting out a breath. He smiled happily as his eyes closed and he drifted off.

.-.

Sakura woke slowly feeling warm. Her hands she noticed gripped Itachi's shirt and her face was buried in his chest. She breathed in his scent and relaxed. She felt his chest rise with each breath he took. She smiled softly and felt his arms tighten around her. She slowly lifted her head and looked at his face. He looked so peaceful. He always looked more venerable when sleeping but this time he looked peaceful. Sakura tilted her head slightly to look at the alarm clock. It was eight o'clock. She had slept in. She didn't care though. She laid her head back down. As she felt Itachi stir she looked back up at his face. His eyes fluttered open and she realized he had really long lashes. As his eyes opened fully they looked down at her. She could get lost in those onyx eyes. She had always thought Sasuke's were pretty, but now she saw compared to Itachi's, they were so normal. Sakura smiled at him and he even smiled back. His grip lessened slightly letting her sit up. She slid off the bed and stretched.

"Eight? We slept in." He remarked.

Sakura gave a nod. She walked to the bathroom and slipped into the shower, to wash off quickly. When she was done she let Itachi slip in. she got dressed quickly and then walked out of the room to start on breakfast. She found Kuroi lying on the couch watching a TV show. She wondered when he had learned how to work the TV. He smirked at her and she scowled at him. She moved to the kitchen and started breakfast. When Itachi walked from the room Kuroi also smirked at him.

"So did you finally admit it?" Kuroi asked.

The two looked at him.

"Admit what?" Sakura asked.

The wolf rolled his eyes.

"Did you both finally admit you loved the other?"

Sakura got a small blush. And Itachi just looked blank. The wolf chuckled.

"Wasn't it obvious you both loved each other? I've watched you guys and it was so obvious it hurt. The others were just too oblivious."

The two scowled at him. He just rolled his eyes again. Itachi joined Sakura in the kitchen and kissed her on the cheek before sitting down and waiting for breakfast. Sakura allowed her hand to drift to her cheek. He had kissed her last night and it had been wonderful but she hadn't expected him to kiss any time. She thought it might just be a rare occurrence with him. She shrugged the thoughts off and set the food down. They both dug in and ate in silence. Then Sakura grabbed her gifts she had got and put them away. She also put her sword and scythe inside some scrolls and sucked then in her weapon pouches. Itachi quickly put his complex henge on and they walked out the door, Kuroi following.

"So where are we going?" Kuroi asked as they stepped into the streets.

"I have something to show you." Sakura said slowly.

They didn't question her as she led them down the street. As they reached the gate the two were getting curious but didn't say anything. Sakura led them down the road for about a kilometre then suddenly she turned and headed right into the trees. They followed her on no apparent path for about half an hour. They did realize they were slowly circling Konoha though. They walked on until they thought they were right behind Konoha. The large cliff to the sides looked ominous. Sakura led them, on through a ravine. Once out of that they found themselves in a forest again. Most of fire country was covered in forests and field so it wasn't that strange. Sakura led them for another half an hour at an even pace.

Suddenly they broke through the trees into a large clearing. To one side you could see a large cliff that looked like a crumbled mountain. Sakura stopped and looked out around the clearing. It wasn't just a plain clearing though. It was filled, with a compound. Kuroi and Itachi scowled. There were walls surrounding the whole thing. It looked like a small village and was bout the size of the Uchiha compound. Sakura led them to the gate. It was a wide open arch. Sakura led them in and down the street. Itachi and Kuroi glanced around cautiously. It was empty; as empty as the Uchiha compound. It was a bit unnerving to walk down the streets. A few of the houses looked damaged like there had been a small attack, and some were even burnt. Sakura looked straight ahead not bothering to look around. As the neared a larger house Sakura slowed. She stopped in front of it. She now looked around. The two let her have her silence. She walked up the house and sat on a bench out front. Itachi walked up and sat beside her as Kuroi sat in front of her.

"What is this place?" Itachi asked. "I've never heard of it. Yet it is right behind Konoha."

"This is my clan compound."

They both looked at her.

"My clan was as prosperous as the Uchiha or Hyuuga clan. We fought for Konoha when they needed us, but were not counted as Konoha ninja."

Itachi tilted his head in curiosity.

"We lived deep in the forest here because of our kekkai genkai."

Itachi blinked.

"Our blood line limit has to do with wolves. As you know I can talk to them and interact with them. That was normal for all Harunos who inherited our kekkai genkai."

There was a moment of silence.

"Because of our kekkai genkai we attracted wolves, and even allowed them to live in our compound with us. Most of the Harunos had a wolf as a partner, like the Inuzukas have dogs. Many thought the Inuzuka and our clan to be pretty much identical. But we have an extra part to our kekkai genkai. A step beyond just interacting with wolves. We can change into wolves ourselves."

There was silence. The two stared at her.

"Not all were good enough to be able to do this but many could, but I was one of the ones who could. The ones who could change into wolves were trained to do so and trained to fight as both wolves and humans…My clan fell eleven years ago, only a night after your clan was wiped out Itachi. That was why it was not known that it fell, because everyone was too caught up in the news of your clan's death."

Itachi stared at her and Kuroi was absolutely still.

"I was the first child of the clan head. I had one younger brother. We were both cherished and well liked. I was one of the youngest in the clan to be able to change into a wolf. Most of the ones who inherited the kekkai genkai could understand wolves at an early age of six. And if you could change into a wolf you usually could do so by age thirteen when you became a teen. I learned at seven. I was considered a prodigy of my clan."

She smiled softly.

"Our clan thought of wolves as family so many lived with us and mingled among us as part of the clan. They were thought to be as much as my family as say my brother. So when I was little I had my human parents and then my wolf parents who watched after me while my parents were busy with the clan. That was why we didn't live closer to Konoha. Many thought it to unnatural that we lived with wolves. Most didn't know we could change into wolves, and only few in Konoha knew of our clan. We kept our clan a secret and liked the isolation. The Inuzuka clan knew us quite well and some even visited us or trained with us, since we are like sister clans."

She smiled softly again.

"Well when it was first found out I could change into a wolf everyone was excited. They started to train me right away. I was even more popular."

There was silence a second.

"You know how I acted and looked different every full moon?"

They both nodded.

"That is because of our kekkai genkai. It has a bit of a side effect if you can change. During the full moon the pull to change is too hard to resist. We change when the moon is at its highest point in the sky. Usually when we changed we would stay up that night and stay with the wolves since we act more like a wolf then usual. Almost like werewolves. Our clan would let us leave each full moon and would be there to greet us when we returned in the morning. You weren't thought to be different or anything, but lucky to be able to change into our brothers the wolves."

She sighed.

"Then one night, I got my father to allow me to go out with the wolves. I hadn't been allowed to leave with the others during the full moon when I was seven because I was thought to be too young and vulnerable for the other creatures of the night. I finally got my father to allow me to go on my eighth birthday. He sent the family wolf with me. His name was Tycoon. He was kind of my guardian. He had looked after me since I had been young and was my best friend. When the full moon came and I changed we set off with the other wolves, splitting into groups. About two hours after we left the group I was in was getting a bad feeling. We smelled cats. Not house cats, large cats. And lots of them. It was then we decided to head back. Before we even got half way home we found another group of our wolves slaughtered. My group started to panic. They headed straight home at top speed. I was too small to keep up so Tycoon and I fell behind. It took us an hour to get back."

She looked up at the large crumbled cliff and pointed to a trail.

"I rounded that corner and stood right there when I saw it. Everyone was fighting, even the wolves and children. The attackers where panthers and other large cats, mixed with ninja. It was the Neko clan who used to live near the village hidden in the mountains. They were like us but changed into and talked to cats. They had always been our enemy. We had had attacks in the past and even a small war while Konoha fought the village hidden in the mountains. We were never on good terms and any little thing set us against the other. Well I arrived to see some houses burning, and the dead everywhere. Tycoon held me back knowing he had to keep me safe. He dragged me off and knocked me out. When I woke the next morning I broke away from him and ran to the compound. It looked like this but littered with dead bodies and blood. It seems they had all killed each other. It was kind of funny. I soon learned the Neko clan had also been wiped out too with only three survivors."

She sighed sadly.

"I buried the dead and tried to clean the place up. I soon found out why the Neko clan attacked. It seemed some ninja from waterfall had come to them saying we were going to attack. We had a disagreement with the village hidden in the water fall once. We stopped Konoha from siding with them. It had been a trap and waterfall was angry we had ruined it. So they used the Neko clan to wipe us out and wiping many of the Neko clan too. The Neko clan had sent its strongest ninja to attack leaving the clan venerable. Waterfall had said they would protect it while the ninja were away. But they lied and killed off the clan while the ninja were out. They had feared the Neko clan would turn on them since they had been gaining power." She said softly.

There was silence.

"And what of the last three survivors and Tycoon?" Kuroi asked.

'Tycoon was killed by some villagers who thought he was attacking a child. And the last three of the panther tribe…I don't quite know what happened to them. We aren't friends but we won't hate one another. We are still rivals but we have given up in our own way. We won't kill one another, but we often fight to relieve the hate. During my first mission with Kisame we ran into a man who was bringing me a message saying we would meet soon. That was four years ago and we haven't met yet, so they are having trouble finding me." She laughed softly.

Itachi wrapped and arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. She leaned it him and let him pull her onto his lap. She buried her face in his chest for comfort. Kuroi let them have a moment as he walked off to look around.

_~~FLASHBACK~~_

_ Sakura whined softly as her paws started to ache._

'_Wait up Tycoon.' She yipped as she tried to catch up to the old grey wolf running ahead of her._

_ The wolf looked at her._

'_You must get used to running like this to thicken the pads on your feet.' He barked._

_ She just whined again. They headed up the old cliff. Sakura's eyes widened as she smelled blood._

'_Tycoon…' She started._

'_I smell it too Sakura.' He said._

_ They rounded the top of the cliff and stopped to look down on the compound. Sakura froze her jaw falling as she stared down at the darkened village. Fires were lit everywhere and she heard the cry of cats and the howl of wolves. She saw ninja fighting and large cats attacking wolves._

'_NO!' She yelled moving to run to help._

_ Tycoon grabbed her by the scruff of her neck._

'_Let me go!' She screamed at him._

'_I'm sorry.' He said._

_ Then everything went black._

_.-._

_ Sakura woke slowly to sunlight. She groaned and shielded her eyes from the harsh light. Then she sat straight up._

"_A dream?" She whispered._

_ She looked around and realized she wasn't in her room but on a bed of moss under a tree. She hoped up and started to run towards home, human again. Tycoon appeared and tried to talk to her but she pushed him aside and ran, pumping chakra into her feet to go faster. She burst from the trees in front of her compound. She ran faster fear growing in her. She ran on down the wall to the gate. She stopped as she looked in. Bodies and blood everywhere. She cried out and ran down the streets past the bodies looking for her brother and family. She found her house and cried out again. Dead bodies were everywhere here too. She burst in the house calling her brothers name._

"_Yuki!" She yelled._

_ She rounded into the living room and froze. Her father lay there dead, five bodies of the enemy around him. She gasped and ran past him to the kitchen. There was her mother, three enemy bodies around her. She ran past them to her brother's bedroom. She burst in and froze. There was Yuki. Beside him was Tycoon's mate Cloud, dead. Two enemy ninjas were lying in front of them. Sakura cried out and fell to her knees beside her brother. She wrapped her arms around the five year-olds body. She brushed some white hair from his face. His blue eyes were half open. She sobbed and hugged him closely. She didn't notice as Tycoon walked in and nudged his dead mate's body. She didn't notice him till he howled a long sorrowful note. Sakura and Tycoon sat in grief both mourning over their closest family._

_.-.A Month Later.-._

_ Sakura ran at the villagers who were attacking Tycoon. She screamed and kicked four back. The other three spun to her and moved as she ran past them to Tycoon. He lay on the ground panting, wounds on his body. She fell to her knees and sobbed as she noticed his closed eyes and slow breathing._

'_It's okay Sakura. I can go see my mate now. Don't cry for me.'_

_ She couldn't help but sob as he faded away. The villagers hauled her away from the body._

"_Stay back child. He might still be alive." The woman said holding her as the five men poked the wolf with a shovel._

_Sakura screamed and punched the lady hard enough to get her to let go. She ran at the men who seemed surprise at her action. She kicked a man hard between the legs and then kicked another in the shin. One grabbed her and tried to hold her back._

"_Let me go! How dare you kill Tycoon!" She screamed at them._

_ They held her as she fought hard to get to the body of her friend. Iruka showed up ten minutes later. Seems one of the men had gone and got him. He looked at Sakura in confusion._

"_What is wrong Sakura?" He asked._

_ She had enrolled in the academy a week ago and he was her teacher so he knew her name._

"_Let me go!' She screamed._

_ She tried to kick the man and succeeded. He let her go and she hurried to Tycoon's body. She sobbed over it._

"_Sakura I know you like animals but that's a wolf and you should go near the body." Iruka said softly as he pulled her back. _

_ She screamed again and tried to hit him._

"_He's my best friend!"_

_ Iruka immediately let her go and she fell beside him again hugging him to her. She felt Iruka rest a hand on her shoulder and crouch beside her._

"_Your friend?"_

"_He's my family." She sobbed._

_ There was silence. She heard the villagers walk away._

"_Then we have to bury him."_

_ He tried to get her to stand but she wouldn't. After ten more minutes Hana showed up Tsume of the Inuzuka clan showed up. They made Iruka leaved and coaxed Sakura up. Hana carried her and Tsume carried Tycoon's body. They walked took her to her compound and to where she had buried her family. They helped her burry Tycoon beside his mate. _

_~~END OF FLASHBACK~~_

After that the two took her back to their place. The Inuzuka and that Harunos had been close so Sakura knew Hana and Tsume like they were her aunts. They had talked with Sarutobi that day and got Sakura moved in with Hana so she could be looked after. She had been living alone in her compound but the Hokage said it was too far for her to travel each day to get to the academy. She had lived with Hana till she was twelve and a gennin. Then she had moved into an apartment by herself. Hana and Tsume had tried to get Sakura to pick a puppy and have a dog companion like them to make her feel better but Sakura hadn't ever even looked at the pups unless they were wolves and those were rare. She had never found one though. Over the years they had become her family and Tsume asked her once if Sakura would marry her son Kiba when she was older. Sakura had met Kiba a couple times and had seen him in that academy and refused. Tsume didn't seem to upset.

Sakura sighed and sat up. As she did so Itachi planted his lips on hers. She gasped in surprise but soon relaxed and kissed back. When they broke apart he helped her stand and they walked off. Kuroi caught up with them and they ran back to Konoha. When they were back in the walls they headed off to train. A little after dinner they quit training and decided to go home. Itachi headed off but Sakura led Kuroi off saying she had something to do. Sakura walked in silence with Kuroi till they reached the Inuzuka compound. She walked in and knocked on a familiar door. She heard thumping and next thing she knew Kiba had opened the door with Akamaru beside him. He grinned.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Don't call me that. And is Tsume in?"

He blinked at his mothers name but gave a grin and a nod. He stepped aside and Sakura and Kuroi stepped in. Akamaru sniffed and then barked an okay at Kuroi who smirked at the large dog. Akamaru and Kiba shot off and a minute later returned with his mother. She grinned too.

"Sakura! Good to see you."

"Nice to see you to Tsume."

"So how was your four years of training?"

"I had the time of my life." Sakura smiled.

"Well come in. Hana is in the living room."

She nodded and followed Tsume grinning at a very confused looking Kiba. Tsume led her into the living room where Hana jumped up and Gave Sakura a sisterly hug. They all sat down and looked to a blinking Kiba.

"Kiba, this is Sakura, an old friend of ours."

"I know here. Hinata is friends with her." He said.

Sakura nodded and turned back to Tsume.

"This is Kuroi." She said motioning to her large wolf.

Kuroi bowed in a polite manner then sat beside Sakura.

"So you finally got a partner?" Hana grinned.

Sakura nodded and pet Kuroi gently.

"I've had him for two years now."

Kiba watched them a moment then left. As soon as he did so Sakura smirked.

"Kuroi say hi."

"Hello Tsume, Hana, I've heard a lot about you." Kuroi said smiling.

The two blinked at him.

"So you taught him to talk. I knew you could understand them, and that your clan could learn wolf speech but I didn't know you could teach wolves to speak the human language." Hana said.

"It took a while." Sakura said.

"Your language was quite complicated at first." Kuroi sniffed.

Sakura giggled and ruffled his fur. She looked back up as Tsume glanced at Hana. Hana sighed.

"We have… I'll be right back." Hana said.

Hana stood and walked from the room. Tsume chatted with Sakura for a minute before Hana returned. She pulled on a leash. Sakura stared at the large white wolf that was led into the room. It had a small muzzle on.

"It used to belong to one of our older members. He's full wolf but only a year and a half old. When his master died he turned wild again." Hana said.

"We have to keep him muzzled since he's dangerous, even to us and our dogs. We can't talk to him either. You know that the wolf language is slightly different and our dogs adapt their speech to ours so we understand it better." Tsume sighed.

Sakura stood and moved to the wolf. Hana handed her the leash as Sakura crouched by the wolf. It snarled at her and looked ready to attack her at any moment. She growled a warning back. The wolf seemed slightly startled. Sakura looked him over. He was pure white and had icy blue eyes. A bit odd for a wolf. He pulled his lips back in a snarl.

'Oh stop that.' Sakura said in the wolf language.

Now the wolf froze and looked at her with large eyes.

'Did you speak to me?' It asked.

'Yes. And please stop that snarling. It's getting on my nerves.'

'You must be from that special clan.' The wolf said excitedly.

Sakura blinked at him.

'My mother told me that there used to be a clan of people who talked to wolves and stuff and that they died but there was one survivor.' He yipped.

Sakura smiled.

'Yes. I am the last survivor of the Haruno clan.'

The wolf slowly sat and relaxed.

'Why are you being wild?' She asked.

'Because my master died. And he was the only one who could understand me. Then they tried to give me to someone else and I didn't want to be given to someone else so I fought back.'

Sakura nodded then she motioned Kuroi over.

'This is Kuroi. He's my partner.'

'How do you do?' Kuroi asked.

'So you stay with her?' The white wolf asked.

Kuroi nodded.

'Would you like to be our partner too?' Sakura asked.

'Can I?' The white one asked in disbelief.

'Sure. I think we have room for one more in our family. Right Kuroi?'

'Yes. I believe we do.'

The wolf yipped looking excited and happy.

'So what is you name?' Sakura asked.

'Shiroi.'

Sakura smiled and stood.

'You won't attack if I take the muzzle off?'

He shook his head. Tsume and Hana stiffened as she took the muzzle off. They hadn't understood the conversation.

"Shiroi has agreed not to attack anyone. And he will be coming with me." Sakura smiled.

Tsume and Hana smiled and nodded.

"I must be going. My boyfriend is waiting." Sakura smiled.

Hana squealed.

"You finally got a man?"

Sakura grinned and nodded.

"I met him four years ago and we started to travel together. It took us a while to warm up to one another though." Sakura smiled.

"That's always the best. If you meet the person and like them right away they may be right for you, but love needs time to grow, so if you meet them and slowly start to love them, then you know they are right for one another." Hana smiled.

Sakura smiled and bowed politely. Then she led the two outside. Kuroi explained everything to Shiroi as they walked down the road. As they reached the apartment they walked in. Itachi stared at Shiroi a minute and Shiroi stared at Itachi a minute. Then Sakura started dinner and Shiroi and Itachi had a conversation with Kuroi as the interpretation person. When dinner was finished they ate quickly. Then Sakura and Itachi moved to the room and the two wolves curled up on the couch.

.-.

When Sakura woke the next morning she slipped from Itachi's grasp and had a quick shower. Then she slipped out with both Kuroi and Shiroi leaving breakfast and a note for Itachi. She went to the Hokage tower to find Tsunade just starting to drink. She requested a Konoha head band for both Shiroi and Kuroi so they weren't mistaken for wolves or strays and be hunted, and didn't have to have degrading collars. Tsunade agreed and handed her two Konoha head bands. One was white for Kuroi and the other was black for Shiroi. She tied them both around their necks and then thanked Tsunade. Once outside she watched as Kuroi led Shiroi away. They agreed that Kuroi would train Shiroi when Sakura was busy. The wolves trotted off and Sakura headed off to find someone. She found the boy she wanted to find in the forest collecting bugs. Sakura waved as she saw him.

"Hey Shino!" She called.

Shino looked up from his bug collecting.

"Ah?" He asked.

"Happy birthday!" She cheered.

He blinked. At least she think he blinked in surprise. She held out a package to him. He took it slowly and opened it. He looked at her.

"Thanks." He said.

She smiled. She had gotten him a book on bugs in lighting country. He had gotten her a present and they weren't even the best of friend so she thought she should at least get him a present. And she had learned of his birthday a years ago when she had read a file on him while doing paper work for the Hokage. She waved to him and headed off. She walked back into Konoha and set off to find Naruto or someone. She tried the ramen place first. And surprisingly that was where he was. Hinata sat beside him talking to him and eating some ramen too.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto said happily.

"Yo." She said. "So you guys aren't dating?"

"We tried but it didn't work out." Naruto said.

"So now were just friends." Hinata smiled.

"Best friends! Believe it!"

"Even better friends then with Sasuke?" Sakura asked

Naruto looked down at his ramen.

"We're still rivals but he isn't a very good friend. He's even more distant then before and is more of a rival then should be." Naruto sighed.

Sakura nodded.

"And what about you Hinata?"

"Well I never really had a best friend before." She said.

Sakura nodded. They had always seen friends but not good enough friends to be best friends.

"And what about Temari?" Sakura asked.

"She's fine with me being best friends with Hinata. She said she trusts Hinata to keep the girls away from me while she's in sand." Naruto grinned.

"I never would have thought you would end up with Temari though. I always thought she would go with Shikamaru."

"She said he was too lazy and her brothers don't like him, but they all like me well enough and I love Temari." Naruto grinned.

Sakura nodded.

"And what about you Hinata? Any boyfriends?"

She blushed.

"Guys have asked her out but they were all villagers or Kiba. I wasn't about to let her go off with Kiba or any villagers who dislike me." Naruto pouted.

"So do you know about Naruto's fox problem?" Sakura asked.

Hinata nodded and Naruto blinked at Sakura.

"You know about that?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. My parents told us when I was young. They didn't much care if you had the Kyuubi in you or not."

Naruto smiled happily and went back to his noodles.

"So how has your father daughter relation going on with your father?" Sakura asked Hinata.

Hinata's spirits seemed to drop.

"My sister Hanabi died a year ago on a mission."

"I'm sorry."

"That's not the thing though. My father wanted her to be heir but she refused so my father was going to have no choice but to name me heir because she had some power in the clan being his daughter, and he had let her on the council."

Sakura nodded. It was unusual for a young person to be let on the counsel but the heir was allowed.

"But then she died. With her gone I lost all friends in the main branch. I had been disliked for being weak, and then for being friends with Naruto. But I won't stop being Naruto's friend and I'm not weak anymore. But that aside, my father named Neji the heir. He even took off the caged-bird seal."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"And Neji and I never fully patched up our relation. He's fair though. But now my father is talking about stick me in the branch house since I'm no longer considered heir." She said.

Sakura winced. That was an insult to Hinata.

"I am stronger now, as strong as Neji at least. But my father refuses to admit it and refuses to acknowledge me. Neji is trying to sway his mind and keep me in the main branch but my father is stubborn. My sister only won the argument because she had been a main member to begin with and held power, along with the fact she had friends on the council. Neji has no friend on the council and most seem to want him as head just because there's no other choice."

Sakura sighed with Hinata. Hyuugas were so difficult. They changed the subject and Sakura ordered some ramen. They chatted for a while before Sakura decided to go look for Itachi. She said goodbyes and walked off down the street waving to the few villagers who recognized her and welcomed her back. After about ten minutes Sakura was getting annoyed. Usually she would smell him out with her advanced senses but with all the people she couldn't pick out his scent. Suddenly she almost ran into someone. She stopped her self just in time and stepped back. She looked up at a smirking Sasuke. She raised a brow at him.

"Sakura." He greeted.

She didn't bother to greet him, just waited to see what he wanted. He smirked even more. He stepped closer and she took a step back glaring at him. She felt he back hit a wall and cursed him mentally for cornering her. He put his arms on either side of her head and leaned in a bit.

"I was surprised at how strong you got. Still weak compared to me, but stronger is some areas none the less. And you always were smart too. I was wondering if you would go out with me?"

Her glare turned to a smirk.

"You know Sasuke. When trying to get a date you should act less arrogant."

He blinked.

"Besides that I already have a boyfriend." She grinned.

"Who? That Rei? I'm much better them." He snorted.

"Yes, you are. At being a jerk." She scowled.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Now move." She said.

"Not until you agree to go on a date with me." He smirked.

Suddenly he was pulled back by his collar. He looked back and glared at 'Rei'. 'Rei' smirked and glared at him at the same time.

"Are you harassing my girlfriend?" He asked.

Sasuke didn't bother to answer. He spun around ready to kick 'Rei'. 'Rei' caught his kick in the blink of an eye.

"You're good." Sasuke smirked.

'Rei' smirked and walked around him. He held out his arm and Sakura took it. 'Rei' walked off with her shooting Sasuke a smug smirk over his shoulder. Sasuke glared at him. Sakura just giggled.

"Where are your wolves?"

"Off training."

He nodded.

"Do you have any plans for today?" 'Rei' asked.

"Well I was going to go to the library."

He sighed. She giggled.

"Do you have a date for the up coming festival?"

She blinked. He smirked.

"The one the village throws in honour of the Yondaime defeating the fox."

She gasped.

"I forgot all about that. And no I don't have a date." She grinned.

"Would you like to accompany me?"

She gave a sly smile.

"I don't know." She drawled

He raised a brow.

"I could always go with Kakahsi or Shikamaru. They don't have any dates I know of."

'Rei' scowled.

"Agree to go with them and they will be dead before the festival." He growled.

"Possessive much?" She asked

"I _am_ a very possessive man. And you are mine." He said.

She giggled. That sounded so cute, even though she hated to be treated as an object, and it didn't seem he was thinking of her that way. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course I'll go to the festival with you handsome."

He gave her a smile. Then he walked with her to the library. She entered and headed off to get the books she wanted while Itachi sat at a table to wait. He pulled a small orange book from his pocket and smirked as some of the woman who looked disapprovingly at him. When they saw his appearance they just blushed and hurried off. Even though he wasn't as attractive as normal he was still attractive. Sakura returned a minute later and looked at the book he held. She raised a brow.

"Inspiration." He whispered into her ear as she sat beside him.

She blushed and quickly started in on her book. He smirked again and continued to read. After a few hours they set off to train. After that they grabbed the wolves who had finished training for the day and headed home. For seven days they just trained, spent time at the library, or walked around. Then it came the day for the festival.

.-.

Sakura sat up yawning. She tried to stand but Itachi's arm tightened around her. She sighed. She laid back down and looked Itachi over. He was just wearing some boxers. She herself was just wearing a tank top and her underwear.

"Come on Itachi, you have to let me go." She said.

"I don't want to." He muttered his eyes still closed.

"I have to have a shower though." She sighed.

"Can I join you?"

She turned bright red and he smirked. He had done the same thing the other day and she had blushed the whole time. She had to admit she had liked it a bit though, and Itachi was quite handsome without his clothes on. He had smirked the whole time too, after looking her up and down at least five times. She tried to pull away again and Itachi tightened his hold.

"I won't let go until you agree to let me have a shower with you." He said.

"Fine." She mumbled still bright red.

He grinned and sat up pulling her with him. Twenty minutes later the two walked into the living room washed and ready. Sakura was still faintly red though, and Itachi had a smirk on. He had to admit it was fun to make her blush; especially if it meant getting to see her naked at the same time. He smirked and watched as she started to cook. Kuroi and Shiroi both raised a brow at them. Itachi just smirked more. The two gave him an even look then continued to watch the TV they had turned on. Some discovery show was on and they both looked interested.

After breakfast they all set out. They trained for most of the morning. A little after non they split up. Itachi disguised as Rei headed off reading his book. And Sakura and her wolves headed off to find Naruto. Sakura tested Shiroi's tracking skills and they set off. They went on a long track too. Seems he had gone to the Hyuga's estate, then off to Ichiraku's, then he had hurried back to his house, then left to go to the training grounds, then back to Ichiraku's, then to the gates, then to an inn, then to Ichiraku's, then off to the training ground again, then wandered around, then back to Ichiraku's. That's where they found him. He was sitting with Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro, whom he had picked up at the gates. Sakura stepped up behind him and cleared her throat. He spun around slurping his noodles up. She saw he had three empty bowls beside him. The other three also looked up.

"Sakura!" He greeted.

"That has got to be your twentieth bowl." She said her eye twitching.

"What do you mean?" Kankuro asked.

"I've been tracking him. And this is the forth time today he has come here."

The three glanced at Naruto who scratched the back of his head.

"I was hungry."

She sighed.

"Welcome back Sakura." Temari grinned. "Did you practice with your fan?"

Sakura nodded.

"Did you get stronger?" Gaara asked in his ominous voice.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded.

"You should have seen how bad she kicked Sasuke-teme's ass!" Naruto cheered. "She also beat fuzzy brows Jr. and Mrs. Red eye."

The three looked at her. Then nodded. Gaara was the first to look at the wolves on each side of her.

"Pets?" He asked.

Everyone also glanced at them.

"They're my partners Shiroi, and Kuroi." She said.

Shiroi bowed his head as Kuroi did. The three looked at them and Naruto returned to his noodles.

"So you are Gaara or the sand?" Kuroi asked.

The three stared a moment.

"Summoned animal?" Kankuro asked.

"No, just a ninja trained wolf." Sakura smiled.

"Sakura trained me herself." Kuroi said puffing his chest out as if proud.

Shiroi yipped.

"He says she is also starting to train him." Kuroi said.

The three stared a second longer. Then returned to their noodles. Sakura slid into a seat on the end next to Gaara. She heard his sand rustling in his gourd.

"My sand is uneasy around you." He said. "It is only like that around the enemy and strong ninja."

Sakura smirked. She was both, but no need to tell them that. Sakura just ordered some ramen and sat chatting with Temari who blushed every time Sakura asked how far she had gone with Naruto. This made the two older brothers glare hard at Naruto who pretended they weren't there. After a while they migrated to the training grounds where Naruto and Gaara started to spar. It was close and the spar lasted for an hour as the two shot through the trees after one another. Kankuro sat with Sakura and talked on while Temari cheered Naruto one. When the two finally dropped from the trees breathing hard and scraped up Sakura and Temari tsked at them. Then they all stood. Sakura said goodbye to them, but sent Shiroi and Kuroi with Naruto who blinked.

"I know what day it is." She whispered to him. "The villagers will be even more violent then usual and I know there are still some who would love to kill you."

Naruto had nodded and looked gloomy till Sakura shoved a present in his hands. She walked off before he could open it. It was just some kunai from earth country and some sweets from water and lightening country. Sakura walked slowly back to her apartment just enjoying watching all the villagers getting ready for the festival. As she arrived at the apartment she found Itachi gone. But she did find a package on the window sill, with a small clay bird on it. The bird looked at her waiting for her to take the package before it flew off.

Sakura opened the package to find a note and some papers. She scowled as she flipped through them. She started to glare before she tucked the papers away gently. Then she moved off to make dinner. Itachi still hadn't shown up so she ate without him. He showed up half an hour after she had fished eating. He walked in smirking. She raised a brow at him. He gently set a bag in front of her. He motioned her to open it. She did so. Her breath caught as she pulled out a kimono. It was black with crimson ravens flying up it. She smiled at him. He smirked and allowed her to kiss him on the cheek. Then he looked blank.

"You got the papers from Pein?"

She looked up at him and nodded.

"Good. Pack now and be ready to fight."

She nodded and moved to the bedroom. She stuffed her things in her bags and set them in the living room. Then she moved to the room and slipped the kimono on over some tight black shorts and a red tank top. She tied her obi on tight. She strapped weapon pouches to her thighs and arms and loaded them with her kunai, shuriken, and senbon. She also stuffed her scrolls in her pouches. Then she hung a silk purse from her obi. It looked like a normal one that would hold money or make up for a woman but Sakura filled it with the explosive clay Deidara had given her. Then she did her hair in a bun. She tucked two extra long and extra strong senbon in it to keep her hair up. Finally she clipped the flower barrette Konan had given hair at the top of the bun. It looked like an ordinary hair ornament to others.

Sakura then used a henge to look normal for the moment. She nodded to Itachi who moved to put his yukata on and get his bags packed. Then Sakura moved to the window. She opened it wide and shot from it on to the roof tops. She headed at a fast speed to they Hyuuga estate. Once there she could see the sun was already setting. The festival would start in less then an hour. She knocked at the gates of the estate and waited till a Hyuuga opened it. Once she was led in she asked to see Hinata. She found the girl in her rooms putting a deep purple kimono with light purple lilies on. Hinata smile up at her and dismissed the other Hyuuga. Sakura sat on Hinata's bed and looked her friend straight in the eye.

"If you were given the chance would you leave Konoha?" She asked.

Hinata tensed and looked at the ground.

"Yes."

"Even if it meant leaving Naruto?"

"…Yes. I like Naruto but I hate my clan and I wish for more freedom."

Sakura smirked.

"I am giving you that chance."

Hinata looked up in surprise.

"Pack and be ready to leave tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Be prepared to fight. Not Konoha ninja, but some other ninja." Sakura smirked.

Hinata nodded.

"Be prepared." Sakura said before she hurried out Hinata's window.

Sakura shot across the roof tops again till she was back at her apartment. She found Itachi waiting. Their bags at his feet and a large clay bird in the window.

"So the attack is tonight?" Sakura asked.

"Hai. Deidara sent the bird to bring our bags to the base."

She nodded.

"Even if Konoha wins we are heading back." Itachi said.

Sakura gave a nod. In a poof of smoke the henge cancelled and she was once again in her kimono. Itachi did the opposite. He did a henge so he was once again 'Rei'. Sakura sat on the couch making sure she was ready once again. Then she started to make her clay bombs by moulding all her clay into small bombs. She set them gently in her pouch so they could be used in a moments notice. Itachi sat beside her and they started to plan a bit, while talking of ordinary thing. When the sun finally sunk below the horizon, the two stood. Itachi offered Sakura his arm and she took it politely. They walked out of the apartment and down the streets. As they entered the festival area they smirked. The whole place was lit with lanterns and different colored light. The booths were all open and people mingled happily.

Sakura and 'Rei' walked into the group of people and booths weaving in and out. Sakura put on a he fake smile and waved to those she knew. The two wandered to and fro playing the odd game and eating some of the sweets and such. Both acted carefree but both kept an eye out and their senses up. They walked with Hinata a while and she was silent most of the time. Then Sakura decide it was time to fetch her wolves. They set off to find Naruto. They walked down the streets till they found. He was with the sand sibs and the two wolves. A few people were glaring at Naruto and some wouldn't let him play or buy at their booths.

It seemed Naruto had only gained the trust of about half of the villagers. Sakura got a bit ticked though when one man refused to let Naruto by and started threatening him. Naruto just looked down and apologized even though he had no reason to. The sand sibs watched and Sakura saw Gaara's sand start to drop slowly from his gourd. Kankuro fingered his puppet scrolls he had on his back, and Temari was gripping her fan ready to swing it. Sakura just walked up the man and grabbed his collar. Naruto, Rei, the wolves, and the sand sibs just watched as Sakura slammed the man into a wall.

"You won't ever talk to Naruto again, and if you do I will personally torture you." She hissed.

The man just snarled at her. She pulled a kunai out and put it against his throat. The man froze.

"If I hear you have bothered him I will torture you then slit your throat."

She leaned up by his ear.

"Then I will go find your family. I will torture each of them to. I hope you have some children. Children's screams are the loveliest. And you wife's screams will be music to me. I personally hope you will dare to talk to Naruto again." She whispered only loud enough for him to hear.

She pulled her head back and looked at his pale face.

"You're insane." He whispered.

Sakura grinned.

"I believe so."

She dropped him and he slid down the wall. Sakura took a step back. Suddenly two kids ran up and hugged him yelling 'daddy'. The man paled even more and looked up at him. She gave him a cruel smirk and looked the children over. Then she fingered her kunai. He pulled the kids close to him his eyes widening. Sakura turned and walked back to 'Rei' who was smirking. The others just watched. Sakura whistled and her wolves trotted over. Then she stood in front of Naruto. She looked around.

"You said Sasuke was too much of a rival to be a friend….When was the last time you saw the traitor?"

"I saw him yesterday morning by the gate. And since when did you call him traitor…" Naruto trailed off.

His eyes widened. The sand sibs also stared wide eyed at her. Sakura smirked and walked off. Rei also smirked and followed her. She led him and her wolves into the shadow of an alley. They only had to wait a minute. Then all hell broke loose.

.-.

Naruto was just setting off to warn Tsunade of Sasuke's betrayal when he heard the first scream. It was followed by a second. Soon everyone was screaming and running. Some people mixed in the crowds pulled the yukatas and kimonos away to reveal ninja outfits and sound head bands. Naruto growled. The sand sibs and he stood back to back and faced the oncoming sound who ran at them. Gaara threw his sand out to protect some of the fleeing civilians as the other three fought the ninja. In about five minutes the civilians were mostly heading to the cave and the Konoha ninja were engaged in battle. The sound ninja seemed to come out of everywhere. They had acted as civilians and infiltrated the village. Besides that Naruto had spotted some scaling the walls and killing the guards. Soon enough Naruto and the sand sibs were surrounded and fighting full out while trying not to be separated.

After a while they were joined by all the Konoha twelve minus Sakura and Sasuke. The Konoha twelve stood in the center of the village along with Anko, Jiraya, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, Tsunade, and the sand. They stood in a large circle, grouped together with their old teams. They fought on killing sound after sound, some receiving wounds. Luckily none of the Konoha or sand died in the first half an hour. The ground tore up, the buildings around them fell and burnt, jutsus flew everywhere along with weapons, and everyone was covered in blood and grim. They were starting to tire though and could see this was becoming an impossible battle.

"We can't give up!" Tsunade yelled slamming her fist into the ground again.

A crack opened up throwing twenty enemies off balance. Jiraya, Anko, and Kakashi shot forwards killing them, before jumping back panting.

"We need help desperately." Kakashi said.

"Everyone else is just as hard pressed." Tsunade panted.

Tenten screamed drawing attention to her. An enemy had sliced her chest pretty deeply. Tenten feel back as Lee and Neji hopped in front of her. Akamaru fell back in exhaustion. Shikamaru fell back barely moving from chakra exhaustion. Ino fell with a scream getting stabbed in the stomach with a kunai. Gai fell back with a serious leg wound. Kurenai fell back with a broken arm. Asuma fell back in exhaustion. Kiba fell back panting. Kankuro fell back his puppet ruined. Temari flew back from a hit. Naruto cried out as a kunai hit his arm. Shino fell back his bugs barely blocking the attacks coming at him.

Gaara stepped back panting while trying to protect everyone with his sand. Hinata fell back panting. Neji fell back as a shuriken found his blind spot. Choji fell back protecting Ino from a kunai. Everyone was being beaten back. Some were even unable to move and the few who could move were too wounded to do much. Suddenly the sound stepped back. Some parted as Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Kabuto waked towards the Konoha ninja. Kabuto was grinning, Sasuke was smirking, and Orochimaru was chuckling.

"Oh Tsunade, Jiraya. You are loosing. If you surrender now I will spare you as long as you swear loyalty to me. If not we will kill you slowly." Orochimaru hissed.

"We're not going to give up bastard!" Anko yelled at him.

"Too bad." He smirked. "Kill them."

The sound grinned and leapt forwards.

.-.

Lee and Gai slid in front of the fallen Tenten and Neji as they saw the sound ninja coming in for the kill. The raised their hands in defence, ready to take the hit, which they knew was coming.

.-.

Hinata stood in front of Kiba and Akamaru as Shino stood in front of Kurenai. They stood ready to attack with the last of their energy and protect their fallen team-mates. Hinata sighed softly. 'Seems I won't be leaving with Sakura tonight.' She thought. 'Nothing I can do about it though.'

.-.

Shikamaru tried to move to defend his team-mates but he was too exhausted from over using his shadow jutsus. All he could do was climb to all four and curse at the oncoming attack. He saw Ino behind him, panting looking half dead on the road. Choji was behind him trying to shield her from the attack he saw coming. Asuma was kneeling beside them. Shikamaru sighed. Seems he was in front of them. He struggled to his feet stepping in front of them.

"Troublesome." He muttered as he saw the jutsu coming at him. "At least I'm protecting them once before I go."

.-.

Naruto growled and stood in front of Temari who was lying on the ground. Kankuro was beside her. Gaara stood beside Naruto. His sand had dropped to the ground and was slithering to his siblings. Naruto could see Gaara was going to use the last of his chakra to make sure they were safe. Naruto raised a kunai ready to fight with the last of his strength. Gaara did the same. They glanced at one another.

"Seems like it's the end." Naruto said.

Gaara gave a nod and looked back to the enemy.

.-.

Anko cursed as she saw her former teacher give one last smirk before the sound charged at them. Tsunade she could see was quite drained of Chakra. Jiraya was standing in front of her looking grim. Kakashi was beside Anko his sharingan eye closed. He had used a lot of chakra to keep the eye going.

"I wonder where Iruka is." Anko said.

"You're thinking that at a time like this?" He asked.

"Well I never got to kiss him."

Kakashi gave her an odd look and then turned back to the enemy.

.-.

The clank of weapons and the shouts of jutsus could be heard. But no Konoha blood was spilt and there were no cries of dying. All the Konoha ninja stared in shock at the people in front of them.

.-.

Lee, Gai, Tenten, and Neji stared in disbelief. In front of them stood a really tall man. He had deep blue hair and light blue skin. He wore a large red and black cloak. He had blocked the oncoming attacks with a large scaly sword. He looked over his shoulder at them and grinned.

"You owe me now Green Beast." He laughed.

.-.

Hinata laughed softly to herself as she looked at the tall man wearing a black and red cloak. He had plant growing around his head and was half black half white. He glanced back at them as he blocked the attack aimed at the.

"**You're lucky bug boy. That attack would have gone right through your bugs." **He said darkly.

"_Are you okay?" _He asked softly.

Kurenai stared in disbelief at him while Akamaru just growled softly. Kiba didn't even move. Shino stood still too, letting his bugs fly back to him.

.-.

Shikamaru stared at the silver haired man, who was cursing under his breath and held a scythe up defending Shikamaru. He had violet eyes and a large cloak. Asuma was also staring at him, while Ino was just panting and Choji was trying to stop her bleeding. He sighed again.

'Troublesome." He muttered.

The man scowled.

"Thank Jashin, I even fucking saved you, filthy heathen." The man spat.

Shikamaru sighed again.

.-.

Naruto and Gaara were pushed back by a red head man who slid in front of them. The two fell back to the other two staring up at the red head, who had blocked the oncoming ninja with some puppets. He looked at them over his shoulder and gave them a smile with his angelic face.

"Sasori of the red sand." Gaara said quietly.

The red head puppet master just turned back to the battle.

.-.

Anko and Kakashi blinked at the person in front of them. They wore an Akatsuki cloak and had blue hair with a paper flower in it. The person didn't say a thing, just blocked the attack. The two glance over to see a man with bright orange hair and covered in piercings protecting Jiraya and Tsunade. He smirked and some how threw the jutsu right back at the attacker. Anko stared around in surprise. All the Konoha twelve and their sensei's were had been protected by various Akatsuki members. The Akatsuki members all killed the attackers and disposed of the ninja surrounding them. The sound jumped back out of reach. Anko could clearly see Orochimaru, Sasuke, and Kabuto staring at the Akatsuki members in surprise. The orange headed man turned to Tsunade and smirked.

"Seems we arrived just in time." He said.

"What is Akatsuki doing here?" She asked scowling.

Everyone heard a laugh above them and saw a large clay owl swoop over Konoha. On its back was a blonde and an orange-masked man. Both were laughing as the blonde threw small birds at the sound ninja. Everyone heard explosions happen all over Konoha. A second later screams erupted from the Sound off to the left. Another masked man walked up to the group killing the sound ninja in his way.

"You're fucking late Kakuzu." The silver haired man yelled in frustration.

"I was busy on my mission." The masked man snarled.

The orange haired man just sighed and turned back to Tsunade.

"Now, we'll answer you're questions once we finish up here." The orange haired man said.

He looked back up.

"Deidara! Don't hit any of your own team-mates!" He yelled.

"Whatever, un!" The blonde yelled back.

"Tobi will make sure he listens! Because Tobi is a good boy!" The other yelled.

"Shut up Tobi, un!"

Suddenly the masked man was falling towards them yelling. Deidara snickered and shot off.

"Eek! Someone help Tobi!" He yelled.

Zetsu sighed and stepped forwards. He caught the masked man and then dropped him. The swirly masked man hoped right up again.

"Tobi is okay!" He yelled.

The Konoha ninja just kind of looked at him.

"Hidan, Kakuzu fight Sound not each other. Go!"

"Yes sir." Hidan grumbled.

The two shot off killing as they ran.

"Kisame go find your partner."

"Yes sir!" Kisame grinned swinging his sword out.

"Itachi is here?!" Sasuke snarled and shot after the shark.

"Sasori, you stay here with Konan and I."

The red head nodded and made his puppets leap into the fray of sound ninja.

"Zetsu you and Tobi take the right!"

"**Yes sir." **

"Yes sir, Leader Sir!" Tobi yelled before running off.

"Leader? You're the Leader of Akatsuki?" Tsunade asked in disbelief.

The orange head ignored him.

"Pein! I want Orochimaru!" Sasori said.

"Go ahead then." The leader said.

Sasori pulled his puppets with him as he leapt at the snake smirking. Kabuto went to intercept him but Konan shot at the medic distracting him. All the Konoha ninja stood in a bit of shock at seeing the Akatsuki ninja. After twenty minutes the sound fell back past the wall, giving the Konoha ninja and the Akatsuki breathing space. But they knew the sound ninja were just planning and regrouping. While they had a break the Akatsuki stood with their leader waiting as Tsunade sent her ANBU and ninja off to help the remaining civilians and the wounded. Leaving the group of Konoha twelve and the sensei's in front of the Akatsuki minus Kisame and Itachi.

"So why did you come?" Tsunade asked.

"Reason one; to kill Orochimaru and sound. They are our common enemy. And Reason two; to retrieve and save a few of our members." Pein grinned.

Suddenly Kisame appeared. He grinned.

"Did you find Itachi, un?" Deidara asked as he jumped from his bird.

"I never knew you cared for him Deidara." Kisame snickered.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL I DON'T CARE FOR HIM, un!" the blond yelled at the shark.

"You sure? You are half girl so you may have a chance." The shark laughed.

"What was that fish stick, un!"

"I said you're already half girl, you gender challenged freak!"

"You are so dead, un!"

The Konoha watched in disbelief as Deidara lunged at Kisame. The two wrestled on the ground until Sasori pulled them apart with the help of Konan. The two yelled at one another and tried to get to the other. This was not what they expected S-class criminals to act like.

"Stop it." The leader snarled.

The two glared at one another but stopped trying to go for the others throat. Pein turned back to the Konoha ninja and sighed.

"Ignore them."

The Konoha ninja just looked at him. Suddenly 'Rei' came walking out from a road. He spotted them and walked forwards.

"Hey where's Sakura?" Anko called to him.

He looked at her and didn't say a thing. He just walked up to the Akatsuki members. In a poof of smoke he turned into Itachi. Everyone but the Akatsuki members gaped at him.

"I lost Sasuke on the way." He said.

Pein gave a nod.

"You tricked us the whole time." Kakashi gaped.

"You even tricked Sakura!" Tsunade snarled. "What did you do with her?! Tell me or I'll kill you now!"

Jiraya held her back.

"Don't worry Tsunade. I knew the whole time." Came a voice.

Everyone turned back to see Sakura walking toward them. She wore black shorts and a red tank top. She had blood on her but none of it was hers. Behind her were her wolves and three kids, who immediately ran to Naruto. Tsunade grabbed her and crushed her in a hug.

"I was worried." She said.

Sakura nodded and pulled back.

"So you found a man finally and then it turns out he tricked you and is actually Uchiha Itachi." Anko said.

"Oh that, I knew the whole time."

Everyone blinked at her. She walked past them her wolves following. She grinned at the Akatsuki member.

"Sakura! Tobi missed you!" Tobi yelled grabbing her in a hug.

The Konoha ninja watched in disbelief as Kisame and Deidara also gave her quick hugs and the other greeted her.

"So how did the fight go?" Pein asked.

Sakura just grinned.

~~EARLIER~~

Sakura, her wolves, and 'Rei' watched from the ally for the first ten minutes as ninja and civilians alike ran down the road.

"Kind of panicky aren't they." Sakura snorted.

The three nodded agreement. Suddenly a sound ninja stumbled in and saw them. He grinned and whistled, and two more sound showed up. They all smirked and pulled their weapons out.

"Idiots." Sakura tsked.

She flicked a finger and Shiroi and Kuroi shot at the sound ninja snarling. Before they could react Kuroi had ripped one mans throat out and Shiroi was working on another's. The last screamed and tried to run but the two pounced on him. Sakura just turned back to 'Rei'.

"Should we split up?"

"I do not wish to but it may be for the best."

Sakura smiled and kissed him on the cheek before she shot into the last of the crowd. Her wolves followed her blood evident on their muzzles. Sakura jogged down the street ignoring most of the civilians who were being attacked; Except for the children. She helped them. She would torture children for the Akatsuki if ordered but she still had some sense of humanity. She grabbed a child as a sound went for him. She killed the sound and handed to the kid to a fleeing civilian who grabbed the child.

Sakura allowed her wolves to kill as she ran. Finally she decided to fight. She whipped out a scroll and pulled her scythe out. She then got to work charging the sound ninja while half protecting the civilians. Once she was tired of that, she called her wolves off and set off towards the Inuzuka estate. She arrived to find Hana and Tsume back to back fighting, their canine friends also fighting. Most of the Inuzuka's were scattered also fighting or protecting the younger ones. Sakura laughed out loud as she cut down ten of the enemy surrounding Tsume. Tsume stared at her with wide eyes.

Sakura guessed she did make a sight. She was still wearing the kimono and her hair was still half done up. And she held a large scythe and was bathed in blood. Sakura dropped beside Tsume and watched her wolves kill the other ninja expertly. Even the Inuzuka canines stopped to watch as the wolves killed savagely but quickly. As soon as the enemy surrounding Tsume and Hana thinned and fell, Sakura got ready to head off. Sakura gave them a grin and then her and her wolves vanished into the night. Sakura shot across the rooftops killing the enemy with in range. She only fell off course in investigate a yell. She found Mogei, Udon, and Konohamaru trying to kill three sound ninja coming at them. Sakura jumped gracefully in front of the three genin. Her wolves landed beside her growling and snapping at the oncoming sound ninja. The three behind them gasped.

"It's bosses old team-mate!" Konohamaru yelled.

"Nice to see you to brat." Sakura said.

"I am not a brat!" He yelled.

Sakura ignored them and in one sweep of her scythe decapitated the three sound. She turned back to the three who were staring at her in horror. She sighed unhappily.

"Hurry to the caves."

"NO!"

She raised an eyebrow at the kid.

"We'll fight for our village!" He yelled at her.

Sakura gave a barking laugh.

"Then you are going to die."

The three scowled and gulped. Sakura let out another unhappy sigh.

"Shiroi, Kuroi, protect them as we move."

The two wolves barked in understanding. The kids gulped again.

"If you can't keep up I will leave you behind." Sakura said.

The three didn't say anything, but as Sakura started to move forwards again they followed. For almost half an hour she ran around killing off the odd enemy, saving the odd civilian, and helping the odd ninja. The wolves and three genin stuck to her side like burrs, not getting ten feet away. She finally grinned as she saw a large clay bird flying around above them. It was dropping other bombs on the enemy. The three genin stared in disbelief. Sakura dragged them off almost bumping into Kisame who gave her a wave before running off again. Sakura watched as Sasuke shot after him. She sneered at him but the Uchiha was to busy to stop. Sakura stayed in the same place killing more ninja for a few minutes.

At one point she finally shed the kimono. Then she led the three genin back the way Kisame had come from towards the village, slowly. As they neared it she heard talking. She rounded a corner to find most of the Akatsuki lined up in front of the Konoha twelve and others. Itachi also stood there. Tsunade was yelling at him.

"You even tricked Sakura!" Tsunade snarled. "What did you do with her?! Tell me or I'll kill you now!"

Jiraya was holding her back.

"Don't worry Tsunade. I knew the whole time." Sakura said.

Everyone turned to look at her. She let the three genin run to their boss, Naruto. Sakura calmly walked up her wolves following. Tsunade caught her in a hug as she tried to pass.

"I was worried." She said.

Sakura nodded and pulled back.

"So you finally found a man and then it turns out he tricked you and is actually Uchiha Itachi." Anko said.

"Oh that, I knew the whole time."

Everyone blinked at her. She walked past them her wolves following. She grinned at the Akatsuki member.

"Sakura! Tobi missed you!" Tobi yelled grabbing her in a hug.

The Konoha ninja watched in disbelief as Kisame and Deidara also gave her quick hugs and the other greeted her.

"So how did the fight go?" Pein asked.

Sakura just grinned.

"You-you…." Was all Naruto could get out.

Sakura smirked.

"You, what Naruto?" She asked.

"You're with them?" Jiraya asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Sakura laughed.

"**She's been with us since she left for the four years."**

"_She joined us a week after she left_." Zetsu said

"She was a spy then." Tsunade asked.

"No. I just came back because I promised, and I wanted to show you I wasn't weak." Sakura sniffed in defence.

There was silence.

"Did you get the birthday presents we gave you?" Kisame asked.

"Yes. I've already used Hidan's scythe."

Everyone seemed to now notice the large one bladed scythe on her back, which was covered in blood. Hidan smirked and Kisame grumbled.

'They bet on whose present you would use first." Kakuzu said.

"It was a hard choice." Sakura said. "Oh and thanks for the stuff."

"You're welcome, un!" Deidara grinned while Tobi nodded.

The others also gave nods.

"So Konan you did dip the flower you gave me in poison right?"

Konan nodded.

"When we get back we should go to a hot springs or something and relax. I really need some relaxation." Sakura said. "I could use some time away from the guys."

"Wait…Blue's a man though." Kisame said.

Pein, Konan, Itachi, and Sakura all looked at everyone who nodded agreement. Sakura started to laugh clutching her sides, making everyone look at her.

"You guys have been on a team with her for how many years? And you haven't already found out she's a girl?" Sakura laughed.

Everyone looked at Konan.

"What? It's not my fault." She replied

"YOU'RE A GIRL, un!" Deidara yelled.

There was dead silence as the Konoha ninja watched all the Akatsuki members' gape at Konan, except Itachi, Pein, and Sakura, and you couldn't tell with Tobi.

"You don't have breast though." Kisame said.

He was slammed into the ground by her fist a second later.

"You've just never seen them." Pein smirked.

"But…oh wait she always has a cloak or her coat on." Kakuzu said.

"Besides. I tried to keep it a bit of secret since most think women are inferior." Konan said glaring hard at Deidara and Kisame who shrunk back. "It wasn't hard keeping it a secret either. You guys are just very dense and oblivious."

They all stared at her a minute longer.

"We don't fucking believe you." Hidan said.

Konan sighed and opened her cloak to reveal a black t-shirt. You could clearly see her large chest. Besides that you could see the bottom half of her face since it was no longer hidden by the cloak. She had piercing on her lip and a feminine face when you looked. The Akatsuki gaped again. The Konoha ninja were starting to get amused.

"Well, that's a surprise." Tobi chirped.

Everyone looked at him.

"Tobi is a good boy!" He squeaked under their gazes.

"STOP SPEAKING IN THIRD PERSON, un!" Deidara yelled and Kisame and Hidan nodded agreement.

"But why?"

"It's annoying, un."

More nods of agreement.

"But you say un at the end of everything and that's annoying too." Tobi whined.

More nods of agreement. Deidara just glared at the masked kid.

"That's not important at the moment." Pein sighed.

"_Sound is coming again_." Zetsu interrupted.

"Time to kick some Sound ass!" Kisame grinned getting his sword ready.

The Konoha ninja tried to stand to but most didn't succeed. At that moment a large group of sound ninja came at them from the roof tops and such. Kisame laughed in jumped right at them his sword swinging wildly. Hidan did the same but went the opposite way with his scythe. Deidara and Tobi fell back to the Konoha ninja. Deidara started to toss bombs at random sound ninja and Tobi just cheered him on. Zetsu sunk into the ground and you could hear screams ever once in a while from his attacks. Kakuzu was killing people just as randomly as Deidara and grumbling about it. Sasori made his puppets leap about and protect the Konoha ninja.

Pein and Konan stepped back and watched the others work. Itachi kind of sighed and only killed the ninja who attacked him. The Konoha ninja watched Sakura closely though. She was tossing bombs like Deidara but hers were small bugs, instead of birds. She also cut people down with her scythe. After a minute she set the scythe aside and pulled out a huge sword. The Konoha ninja watched with wide eyes as she laughed and killed the people with no remorse. She was soon soaked in blood as where most of the others. After a few minutes she jumped back to Sasori. He handed her a scroll which she stuffed in her waist. She returned to hacking the enemy up. As the sound once again thinned out and died, and the rest ran, they all realized they hadn't caught a glimpse of Orochimaru and Kabuto, or Sasuke.

"He probably used the sound as a distraction?" Pein scowled.

Suddenly a hawk dived down to land Zetsu's arm. He pulled a note off its leg and it flew off. Zetsu grumbled.

"_One of my spies says Waterfall ninja are headed this way. They've made an alliance with Sound and plan to hit Konoha while it's vulnerable."_

"So are we going to leave, un?" Deidara asked.

"Maybe." Pein said.

"Waterfall?" Someone snarled.

They all looked back to see Sakura barring her teeth and growling in hate. They all blinked.

"**Yes, waterfall."**

"You can leave if you wish but I'm going to stay and kill them." She snarled.

Everyone stared. None had ever heard this emotion in her voice; pure hate and loathing.

"Why?" Pein frowned.

"Personal reasons." She growled

"_Waterfall should be here in two minutes."_

"Stay out of this. They're mine." Sakura barked.

"You can't take them all on yourself." Kisame said.

"She'll have help." Came another voice.

Everyone spun to look at the three people who walked out from an ally. Two had ice blue hair down to their waist tied in pony tails, and deep blue eyes. They wore matching outfits; black baggy pants, and deep blue t-shirts. They each had a sword at their waists. They stood on either side of a third man. The third man had white hair that was down to his shoulders. He had deep green eyes and wore a black t-shirt with black pants. He had a sword at his waist to. He was a bit on the short side. Everyone watched them as they walked up to Sakura. The three looked at her as she looked at them. The middle man gave a lop-sided grin.

"You always did look good in blood."

She snorted.

"Who are they?" Kisame asked stepping up beside Sakura.

"I am Neko Hikaru." One of the twins said.

"I am Neko Shinto." The other said.

"And I am Neko Chiro." The middle man said. "We are the last three survivors of the Neko clan."

Everyone just watched them.

"Why are you here?" Pein asked.

He was ignored as the three looked Sakura over again.

"You have grown." Chiro said.

"As have you three." Sakura smirked.

"How do you know Sakura, un?" Deidara asked.

"We are rival clans." He said.

"Sakura doesn't have a clan." Neji said from his sitting position.

"Not anymore. She is the last of the Haruno clan." Chiro said.

"And why is that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Waterfall tricked our clans into killing one another." Hikaru said.

Everyone stared.

"We fight together today though." The twins chorused.

"We'll crush the waterfall ninja." Chiro smirked.

"Agreed." Sakura said.

Suddenly two three large cats trotted up to the three. Two were deep purple panthers. One went to each twin. The last was a tall female tiger. They rubbed up against their masters as everyone stared wide eyed. Sakura's two wolves walked up beside her and pressed against her sides. The cats and wolves stared at one another again.

"**Enemy coming."** Zetsu said

He was correct for at that moment a large group of Waterfall ninja hoped down in front of them.

"Back up. This is our fight." Sakura barked.

Everyone saw that it was. The Akatsuki backed up to the Konoha and watched. The four and their pets walked up and lined up. The water fall laughed. The three pulled out their swords and Sakura whipped the scroll Sasori had given her out. A large puppet emerged much to everyone's surprise. The four glanced at one another.

"I believe we should make peace after this." Sakura said.

"Agreed. We have no need for this trivial rivalry." Chiro said.

"So after we kill these pour souls, we'll sit and chat." Shinto said

Then they turned to the enemy who snickered at the four ninja and their pets. Then in the blink of an eye the four had leapt forwards and slashed an enemy each. The waterfall saw they were serious now. In two seconds it was chaos. Jutsus flew everywhere. Weapons were thrown, dropped, tossed, and bathed in blood. The waterfall ninja fell one by one. The Akatsuki and Konoha could only watch in amazement as the four wiped out about thirty Waterfall ninja. Suddenly the four jumped back. Their 'pets' also moved back and sat by the Akatsuki. The four set their weapons gently to the side. And everyone wondered what they were doing.

"Let's show them our true power." Sakura said.

The other three nodded in agreement. Suddenly the four slammed their hands together in one hand sign. The Akatsuki, Konoha, and Waterfall watched in shock as the four transformed. Sakura turned into a huge black wolf with streaks of pink in her fur and gold eyes that contained traces of green. Chiro turned into a large white tiger with green eyes. The twins turned into large cougars each a soft tan with blue streaks and blue eyes. The cats roared and the wolf howled. Then in a blur the four attacked. The waterfall ninja were caught by surprise again.

The Akatsuki and Konoha ninja watched in awe as the four creatures tore their enemies apart and ripped their throats out. They even used jutsus too. They didn't do hand signs but did the jutsus anyways. Like Sakura spit out a couple fire balls, while the cats made dragons and cats of water hit the enemy. As the four kept the waterfall ninja busy more of the Konoha ninja showed up to watch. They had finished taking care for the sound and wounded. The ANBU watched along with the Jonin, chunnin, genin and the Akatsuki. Everyone was in wonder as the four teens in animal forms destroyed the whole group of water fall ninja, a feat even four ANBU wouldn't be able to do.

When the last enemy fell down dead the cats roared in amusement and the wolf gave a bark like laugh. The cats shook off splattering blood everywhere. The wolf did the same. Then the cats walked back to their weapons. As they did so they turned back. As they reached their swords they were human again. Sakura did the same and by the time she reached her scroll and put the puppet away she was also human. They four laughed and looked at the dead. Then they turned to each other and grinned in a feral way. They turned back to the Konoha and Akatsuki. Sakura grinned at the Akatsuki who stared at her still in surprise before grinning back.

"Time to go?" She asked.

"Yes." Pein said

Then Sakura walked up to him. She leaned up and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and looked back towards the Konoha ninja. His eyes fell on the black haired Hyuuga. He nodded his head slightly and held out his hand.

"Sakura has invited you and I say you are welcome." He said.

Hinata smiled softly and stood. She walked up to them and suddenly Kuroi showed up her bags in his mouth. None had seen him leave to get them. Shiroi took one of the bags from him and trotted to Sakura. Hinata also stood next to her. The Konoha gaped at the Hyuuga a minute.

"We're missing ninja now Tsunade." Sakura said.

Tsunade snapped out of her shock and stared up at the girl.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because." Sakura answered.

Then she walked up to Tsunade. She leaned down next to her.

"I will help you if you ever need my help. I will keep an eye on Konoha too. And I have persuaded the Akatsuki to stop going after Naruto."

Tsunade smiled up at her. She grinned at Jiraya and gave him a salute. He returned the gesture. Then she walked up to Kakahsi and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for everything."

He nodded. She waved to Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Tsume, Hana, Lee the sand sibs, Naruto, and Anko. They gave her small smiles. Then Sakura noticed Hinata giving Naruto a goodbye hug. None of the ninja looked like they were going to stop the Akatsuki and the two women from leaving.

"See ya around." Sakura grinned.

Then the Akatsuki and three Neko ninja hurried off.

.-.

Tsunade watched them go with a sad smile. Jiraya sat next to her and hugged her shoulders.

"Shall we go after them Hokage?" An ANBU captain asked.

"No. The Akatsuki saved us. Without them we would have fallen. When on missions you shall leave the Akatsuki alone. Unless they attack or give you reason to attack you shall not engage them. They saved us today as much as I hate to admit it." Tsunade said.

Most nodded agreement.

"Now come on. We have some work to do." She said looking around the ruined buildings, and damage streets.

Everyone gave tired sighs but got straight to work. Tsunade let Jiraya hold her as she watched Naruto. Naruto finally moved up to her and sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I didn't watch the teme close enough."

"It doesn't mater." Tsunade said.

"I hope Hinata is happy with them." He said looking off after the Akatsuki.

"You aren't going to ask to go after them?" Tsunade asked.

"Nah. She made her choice, and it was much better the teme's. Besides, the Akatsuki don't seem so bad anymore. Especially the blonde and the shark. They were quite amusing." He chuckled.

Tsunade smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" He yelled.

There was a moment of silence.

"I've been thinking it is time to retire." Tsunade said.

Naruto blinked and Jiraya grinned.

"Me to." Jiraya said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I think I shall pass on my title as Sannin to you." Jiraya said.

Naruto's eyes widened and lit up.

"And I think I shall pass my Sannin title onto my former apprentice Sakura." Tsunade smiled.

Naruto started to grin.

"And I believe it is time to retire as Hokage too. I have the perfect Rokudaime in mind." Tsunade said looking at Naruto meaningfully

"Who?" He asked.

Tsunade and Jiraya sweat dropped.

"You, you bumbling retard." Kakashi muttered from behind them.

"Me?" Naruto gasped.

"I believe I shall make the announcement that you will be succeeding me, tomorrow." Tsunade grinned.

Naruto sniffed and then hugged her. Before he turned and threw his arms in the air.

"I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!"

Then he tore down the street after the sand sibs who had headed off to help with clean up. He yelled the whole way. They could hear him for five minutes after he round a corner. Jiraya burst out laughing.

"You're going to name that thing, Rokudaime?" Anko asked pointing after Naruto.

"He's an idiot, but deep down he's intelligent. And he has the perfect attitude and skills." She smiled.

"Yeah I know. I'll follow him." Anko said.

"He'll be a good Rokudaime." Kakashi said.

"Yeah… and after I name him successor tomorrow he will act as my apprentice." She laughed.

"That means he'll have to do some of the paper work correct." Jiraya grinned.

"Yeah and after today there is going to be a lot!" She cackled.

Kakashi and Anko also laughed. Then Anko headed off saying something about finding Iruka and kissing him since. Kakashi watched her leave then shook his head and also set off to help around. Jiraya and Tsunade stood a minute longer then walked off to help pull Konoha together again.

.-.

Hinata stuck close to Sakura as they ran through the trees. She noticed a few of the members glancing at her but ignored them. Sakura was laughing and talking happily with the blue shark and Hinata watched her closely a moment. She really fit in with Akatsuki. She had never been so carefree or relaxed looking with any of the Konoha ninja.

"So you're our newest member, un?"

Hinata glanced beside her to see the blonde bomber. His hair covered on eye and the rest hung back, some in a ponytail. He had one stunning blue eye, and his other eye seemed to be a scope of sorts when she caught glances at it. He was looking at her curiously. She didn't answer his question, for she didn't know if she was a full member or not. She glanced away from him a moment to look things over. The leader and blue haired woman were side by side, the shark and Sakura were side by side, with the orange masked man on Sakura's other side. The other masked on and the silver haired one were fighting, while beside one another and the plant seemed to be talking with himself. The three cat people were a little ways off together. Hinata also now noticed Itachi was on her opposite side. She looked him over a second longer. He reminded her a lot of his brother, but yet he was completely different. She turned back to the blonde who gave her a grin

"I'm Deidara, un." He said.

"I'm Hinata." She said softly, almost shyly.

He just continued to grin and leap from branch to branch beside her.

.-.

...

.-.

I have nothing to say to this. Really, I don't remember why I even wrote it. It's full of clichés, bad lines, bad romance and even worse plotholes


	18. No Idea HP

1 YEAR OLD

.-.

"Room service." Came the knock at the door

Harry groaned and sat up in the bed, letting the mounds of soft blankets fall off.

"Come in then." He sighed running his fingers through his long tangled hair.

The door swung open and a man dressed in the hotel uniform came in with a cart. He parked the cart next to the table and moved to the window, throwing the curtains open and letting the sunlight enter the room. Harry looked out at the rising sun and deducted that is was only six in the morning. He was wide awake though and had been for over an hour.

"Can you send another blanket up tonight?" Harry asked as he swung out of the bed, unashamed of wearing only his boxers in the man's presence.

"Are you not warm sir?" The server asked raising a brow as he made to make the bed which was covered in three blankets already.

"I get cold sometimes." Harry said easily, waving a hand dismissively as he plopped down in one of the chairs and grabbed a smoke from the small coffee table.

He snapped his fingers under the cigarette end and a small flame appeared. He inhaled softly, pulling the smoke into his lungs and making him relax with a content sigh.

"That's horribly unhealthy sir." The server smirked.

"I know." Harry shrugged.

The man finished making the bed and unloaded the tray onto his table before pushing the cart back out the door.

"I'll have them send another blanket up tonight then sir." The man said as the door swung shut behind him.

"Thanks." Harry said softly to the empty room.

He gazed out the window for a long while, watching the sun rise. When he finally moved his cigarette had long since become ash and his breakfast was cold as ice. Harry sighed and headed for the shower.

After half an hour in a steamy shower he exited the bathroom in only a towel. He glanced at his one canvas bag thrown on one of the chairs and sighed before grabbing his clothes from yesterday. He pulled the loose board shorts on followed quickly by the off white shirt. Letting his hair stay free he plopped back down in his chair and pulled his breakfast forwards. He picked at it, eating only a third before deciding he should get up and move or he would start to get twitchy.

He pulled on a pair of black sandals and grabbed his shades. He set the shades on and found his canvas bag, tossing it around one shoulder and heading for the door, he snatched up the key card on the way out.

Stepping into the beautiful red hall he sighed, looking around, before heading for the stairs. Six flights of stairs later he's exiting the reception area, a secretary telling him to have a good day. Harry snorted as he stepped into the busy street and into the heat. He liked heat. He also liked the cold though. Actually he liked most weather systems but only when the mood struck him. He'd been in the mood for hot all week and so here he was in Hawaii.

He walked down the street ignoring all the little tourist traps and restaurants. He headed for one of the many hiking trails. He didn't come here for key-chains or pictures with the locals. He came here because he wanted warmth and new scenery, so he was going to go for a walk and vanish into the scenery for the next ten hours.

.-.

Harry ate the sandwich with very little thought. That he didn't like tomatoes, which were all the sandwich practically was, didn't matter. When growing up he'd never had the gift of choosing what he ate and didn't. If he didn't like it he still ate it, because food was scarce for him. Food was food. If he had choice he would eat what he liked but other then that he never complained.

"Sir!"

Harry looked up at the call to see a boy running at him full tilt.

"Sir!" He cried again, sliding to a stop in front of Harry. "Urgent message for you!"

Harry took the offered scroll and cracked it open. Scanning the contents he sighed.

"When did it arrive?"

"Just now sir! It couldn't track your exact location and ended up at the hotel sir. I ran as fast as I could here."

"Good. Thank you."

He tossed the boy a galleon and the boy snatched it from the air, bowed and hurried off again. Harry looked back down at the scroll. It burst into blue flames that consumed the parchment. When naught was left but ash he brushed his hands off and stood, stuffing the rest of the sandwich in his mouth.

'Seems I'll have to cut my stay short.' He thought idly. 'Oh well. I'm in the mood for some Fårikål.'

.-.

Harry looked over the sheet of paper, memorizing everything he could.

"Can you do it?" The man across from him asked hopefully.

"Most likely." Harry agreed, sliding the paper back.

"Don't you need this?" the man asked accepting the papers back hesitantly.

"Memorized everything I need." Harry said.

"When can you start?" the man asked.

"Tomorrow." Harry said standing. "For now I'm going to find a hotel room."

"No need sir! We can a private bedroom for you in Magical Norway's best hotel!"

"No thanks, I'd rather find a small local inn." Harry said heading for the door.

.-.

"Hello." Harry said cheerfully as he stepped into the room.

Almost instantly fifty spells were shot at him, splashing against the shield he'd already created. He ducked the few nasty ones that made it through his shield.

"Hey!" Harry shouted. "How rude! Is that how you greet people?"

The sixty odd people around the room stared at him with shock. Harry wondered if it was because he'd raised a shield strong enough to block so many spells, or because of his identity.

"H-Harry Potter." A man stuttered.

Another whimpered. Harry offered a bright smile and was pleased to see someone actually faint. A man wearing traditional magical Norwegian robes stood, wand raised.

"I see it has come to this." He said lightly. "The ministry actually hired you to defeat us?"

"Right in one." Harry nodded, eyeing the man who'd been terrorizing the Magical Norwegian government for over three months.

Harry respected the group a lot more then he should have. They were fast, skilled, and intelligent. All their attacks had been quick, get in do damage and get out again. For a Dark Lord this man had a good chance of defeating the Norwegian Ministry. He only had fifty odd followers but he had a lot more contributors and every single one of them was smart and powerful. Those that were not magical powerful had some sort of advantaged. It was said their leader also tested them under veritaserum regularly for their loyalty and made sure their minds weren't tampered with.

This man made Voldemort's group seem like children even if the leader couldn't match Voldemort in power or genius.

"So," Harry shrugged off his outer robe, revealing flexible clothes, "Who's first?"

He raised his wand and smiled.

.-.

Harry idly used his knife to clean out the crud from under his fingernail as he watched the Norwegian Aurors tagging bodies and cleaning up around him.

"I can't believe it." The auror head said as he stood next to Harry. "Fifty people down in under half an hour with only a wand and a knife. And a list of the all silent contributors and all the secrets with a single vial of veritaserum."

"I'm good at what I do." Harry shrugged idly, not being arrogant, just truthful.

He tucked his knife back in the sheath at his waist.

"I hadn't believed many of the stories about your skills Lord Potter, but I must say I believe them now." The man said, till gaping at the scene.

"Has the payment been made?" Harry asked.

"Yes, the money is being deposited in your account as we speak."

"Thanks." Harry nodded. "I'm off now. If you ever have another dark lord just contact me."

He gave a mocking smirk and stepped over a body as he headed for the edge of the apparation portkey wards. He never liked to stay in a country after he finished a job. He'd also heard that Spain was nice around this time of year.

.-.

Harry smiled at the beautiful woman on his arm as he danced across the floor. The woman had dark bronze skin and rich black hair. Her face was very angular but pretty with hazel eyes. She gave him a teasing smile and he twirled her around a few more times before offering to buy her a drink. A few minutes later they were sitting at a table talking over some fruity drink that Harry decided he had to get the recipe for...

.-.

...

.-.

Dark Wizard Killer for hire. Harry wonders and roams, his magci to erratic and wild to just do nothing with and he himself to fidgety to stay still. Probably some romance with someone from the past.


	19. Band of Seven Inuysaha

4 YEARS OLD

.-.

THE BAND OF SEVEN AND THEIR LITTLE SISTER

Bankotsu's POV:

I was running as quick as I could. Jakotsu was beside me. We were in this dark forest. It wasn't a regular forest though. For one it was huge and second, all your senses shut down inside it and it was so dark that you could only see for about five feet before everything else was encased by darkness. Over the years it had become known as the lost forest. Only demons and humans with spiritual powers or sorcery could get in. Yes, we as the band of seven did have some magical powers. How could I lift my Banryu without any? I sighed. Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, and I were the last of the band of seven. Our other brothers had been killed by Naraku.

When he had brought us back to life we had played along with him for a while but then when he had left his 'sacred mountain' he had tried to kill the last of us. Everyone seemed to think we had perished. But really we had run. We had made a deal with a sorceress so that we could keep these bodies of graveyard soil and bones for three year without the Shikon no Tama. The price had been Ginkotsu's life. After a year we had found out that Naraku had been killed by Inuyasha's gang, Sesshomaru, and the wolf demon Koga. We had stayed in the shadows after that. We were all searching frantically for someone or someway to restore our bodies, but in the last two and a half years we hadn't found any way.

Then we had heard of a powerful sorceress who lived in the center of the woods. We had entered and in five minutes been separated from the others. One other problem was before we had entered I had smelled Inuyasha, the dead priestess, the living reincarnation, Sesshomaru, his vassal the imp, and his ward the little girl. If either of the other two ran into any of them they were screwed. One thing that surprised me though was that Inuyasha and the dead priestess had entered together and the reincarnation had entered a day later. I slowed and stopped. Jakotsu stopped beside me. Even though we had been deprived of our sense of smell, hearing, and some sight we could still use instincts and feelings. Right now I felt tingly, like something was coming. Jakotsu looked around too. He loosened his sword and got ready. Suddenly a shadow shot out of the trees and before I could react I was pinned to a tree, by the neck, with a crescent blade. I gulped.

"Bankotsu!" Jakotsu yelled, getting ready.

Suddenly the whole space lit up by a small glowing globe in the shadow's hand. I blinked and gaped. It was the reincarnation. But now she was eighteen. She wore an outfit similar to mine and her long mid-night black hair fanned out over her back. She looked different. For one she had blue eyes not brown, and she had grown. She had nice curves but had a flat chest, like she didn't have any breast. Her skin was perfect and creamy. Her lips had ripened and looked ready to be kissed.

"Oh, it's just you Bankotsu." She grinned.

I gaped. I had at least expected her to stare or look horrified. She looked over at Jakotsu who had an odd look on his face. I noticed now that she was holding a staff with a spear at one end and a medium sized crescent blade that was pinning me to the tree, on the other side. I looked closer at the glowing orb in her hand. It seemed to be a small glass orb about the size of half of my fist. It was radiating light.

"I thought you were dead." She said.

"Everyone did."

"What happened?"

"We escaped. A sorceress cast a spell that would keep our bodies animated for three years. Ginkotsu gave his life so Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, and I could look for a way to live again."

I didn't want to explain but I was in no position to refuse. She looked at me and smiled.

"So you are trying to find a way to get your bodies back?"

I nodded as much as I could.

"Well that is such a simple mater. I can do that when ever I choose."

Jakotsu's eyes widened. I resisted the urge to gap.

"You can?" I asked quickly.

She nodded.

"Aren't you the small miko with the inappropriate clothes?" Jakotsu asked.

She grinned.

"That's me!"

"You're Inuyasha's wench?"

Suddenly her face darkened and she snarled.

"I'm not Inuyasha's and I will never be his."

I had hit a soft spot. The blade pressed tighter against my throat. Banryuu was in my hand, but I wouldn't even be able to hit her as it was.

"What happened?" I asked.

She studied me a moment.

"Half a year after Naraku left his mountain Kikyo joined our group. I didn't care that much. I had lost my love for Inuyasha. Then when we had defeated Naraku the slayer and the monk left. Naraku had done one last trick though. He scattered his jewel fragments. Kikyo, Inuyasha, and I had gone off to search for them. I noticed they ignored me a lot. I found out a month later Kikyo was telling Inuyasha lies about me. Then two months after we defeated Naraku, Inuyasha attacked me. He told me I was lying to him. He said I was trying to collect the jewel for myself. I barely got away alive. Totosi the sword smith saved me. He had been around. Well he saved me and gave me a weapon. Then he sent me off to a demon named Kai. He taught me fighting. I was good, really good. In half a year I had mastered Kai's lessons. Then I set out. I gathered a few shards and then I found an interesting man. He was an alchemist. You know a scientist who combines science with sorcery to do things and make things. He taught me a lot. Then I found a sorceress. She taught me a lot to. Well in the past year and half I've learned alchemy, sorcery, and many other things."

She looked proud of herself. I took this in. She was an enemy of Inuyasha now. I had never liked the hanyou but I hadn't hated any of the others. Maybe I could use her. Maybe if I could earn her trust she would make us bodies.

"Would you like to join our band?" I asked.

Jakotsu gasped then clapped.

"Yes do! Then I will have someone to talk to and someone who understands how hot guys, even if it is a woman."

Kagome looked slightly startled. Then she smiled softly.

"Is this just a trick to get me to make you bodies?" she asked.

I winced slightly.

"Well we only have another six months. If you choose not to there is really no way to force you." I said.

She smiled.

"I guess I could join."

Jakotsu clapped.

"Yay! I have a little sister now."

Kagome blinked.

"We are all like brothers in the band." I explained. "You would be like a sister to us."

She smiled.

"But I thought you hated women." She said pointing to Jakotsu.

"Yeah, but you seem okay."

Kagome shrugged. She pulled her blade away from me and I relaxed straightening and gripping Banryuu. Then she looked around.

"Where are the other two?"

"Lost."

She smiled.

"Not for long."

She started to chant under her breath. Suddenly, the air beside her glowed blue. Suikotsu and Renkotsu dropped out of no where. They jumped up looking ready to fight. They saw us and blinked.

"What?" Renkotsu frowned.

"Little sister used sorcery to summon you!" Jakotsu clapped.

"Little sister?" Suikotsu asked.

They looked at Kagome and frowned.

"Isn't she the incarnation?" Renkotsu scowled.

Kagome grinned.

"It's late we should set up camp." She said

Then she started to gather wood, the orb still in one hand. We all blinked at her and shrugged. We sat and the two looked at me.

"Explain please big brother." Suikotsu said.

I started to explain while Kagome started a fire. When she had finished so had I. The other two watched her warily. I did the same, but Jakotsu already liked her. That also helped me feel more comfortable around her. When the fire was made she looked at us.

"Do you need to eat?"

We all nodded.

"I'll go grab some fish from the stream."

I blinked and looked around.

"There is a stream? How do you know?" Renkotsu asked suspiciously.

"I know this forest well. I have been here many times. The sorceress at the center taught me many of my lessons."

I nodded slowly. I noticed that Jakotsu had warmed up to Kagome, Suikotsu was wary, and Renkotsu seemed to dislike her. Kagome stood and headed off with her orb. After a second only the faint glow of her orb could be seen if you strained your eyes. As soon as she was gone I turned to Renkotsu. I had also noticed him eyeing her the whole time.

"You will not fuck her…unless she lets you." I said.

He scowled.

"Why not?"

"She is part of our group now. It would be like fucking one of us."

We all got mental pictures.

"Sorry shouldn't have said that. Mental picture." I apologized feeling sick.

We were like brothers, so that wasn't a nice picture. They nodded and wouldn't look up. About ten minutes later Kagome returned with some fish. She started to cook them. Then she sat down a little back from us. I noticed she held suspicion in her eyes. 'Of course she will be suspicious, especially when Inuyasha attacked her. He was her friend and love and he still betrayed her. We're mercenaries and one time enemies. She will hold more suspicion for us.' I thought. I noticed that all the others also watched her. Until the fish was cook all we did was sit and watch the other. When the fish was finished we handed it out. I noticed that Kagome took only a half of what we had. I frowned.

"You should eat more little sister." I said.

She blinked. But then slowly shook her head.

"This is good."

I scowled and looked her over. She was thinner then usual. I stood and crouched in front of her. The others watched closely. She looked startled that I got so close to her. I studied her closely. Now that I looked closely she was really thin and looked weary. I frowned. It looked like she had only been eating enough to stay alive for a long time. Then I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the fire. She was almost too weak to struggle. I sat her down and pushed my food into her hands.

"You are starved. You're too thin and weary. What have you been doing?" I asked.

She ducked her head.

"I haven't had time to sleep in the last couple of days, and I haven't caught too much to eat. I didn't have time to stop."

I frowned. So did Suikotsu and Jakotsu. Renkotsu just smirked slightly. Suikotsu stood up and sat beside her. He frowned.

"You are barely alive. Why haven't you eaten or slept?"

Kagome looked around quickly as if looking for something in the shadows.

"It is hard to sleep. I've been having nightmares. Rutsonu gives them to me."

"Who is Rutsunu?" Jakotsu interrupted.

"He is a sorcerer that specializes in dreams. He can give nightmares easily. He gives them to me because I offended him a couple days ago. But his nightmares are used to destroy someone mentally and torture them." She whispered.

"That doesn't explain why you can't eat." Suikotsu said.

"I've been trying to get to the sorceress in the woods, Hinata, as fast as I could. She can block Rutsonu from my mind. I haven't stopped for food and I don't sleep at night. If I do Rutsonu catches me and tortures me."

She looked haunted for a minute.

"Can't you block yourself from him? You said you knew sorcery." I said.

"Dream sorcery is advanced. It is like going into someone's mind. Only those trained to do it can do it."

I sighed.

"Eat." Suikotsu said.

Kagome bit her lip and slowly ate. I saw Renkotsu looking thoughtful. Jakotsu watched Kagome closely. He was frowning.

"Are you wounded?" He asked.

I blinked and looked at Kagome. Her clothes were red. I thought it was the normal color. But now that I looked closer it looked like dried blood. I saw her whole outfit was covered in dried blood. Suikotsu and I frowned too. Renkotsu just shrugged.

"Show me your wounds." Suikotsu said.

Kagome squeaked and shook her head.

"I would have to get undressed to do that."

I smiled and Renkotsu grinned and watched closely now.

"Let me see them." Suikotsu repeated.

Kagome inched back. Jakotsu sighed.

"Little sister, if you are wounded let the doctor look."

Kagome shook her head. I frowned. Jakotsu stood up and walked over to her. I wondered what he was going to do. He pinned her to the ground and started to undress her. I let him. He didn't like women and Kagome also knew that so I guessed it would be okay. Kagome fought hard now, with strength I didn't think she would have.

"Sit still little sister." Jakotsu growled.

"Had a change of heart brother? Given up guys? Finally going to fuck a woman?" Renkotsu asked.

Kagome paled a bit and fought even harder.

"Don't worry Kagome, he won't do anything." I said.

Kagome glanced at me once but kept fighting. Finally Jakotsu pulled her shirt off. She had cloth band that covered her breasts. It was actually binding her breast. 'So she does have larger breasts. A couple pounds on and she would be the picture of a perfect woman.' I thought. Then I sighed. 'But I can't fuck her. If I did she defiantly wouldn't make us bodies.' I noticed that Renkotsu was starring openly, and Suikotsu was also looking a bit. One thing I did notice other then her breast was that she was covered in wounds. There was almost no place with out wounds, only her neck up. She had scars all over her, large and small. Some looked recent. There were even some that were still open and raw. Suikotsu reached out and touched a new one. Kagome flinched as he touched her. Suddenly a question popped into my mind. On impulse I asked it.

"Are you a virgin?" I asked.

"Don't be silly Bankotsu, of course she isn't. Inuyasha probably fucked with her long ago. Even if he hadn't she has probably slept with others." Jakotsu tsked.

"Well, actually I'm still a virgin." Kagome said quietly.

Jakotsu gaped. My eyes widened and Renkotsu smiled. Suikotsu looked at her closely. 'I had at least expected her to have slept with some guys. She's eighteen for crying out loud! Girls get married at thirteen!' I thought. She started to turn a deep red as Suikotsu looked at all her wounds closely and we all gave her looks. I saw Renkotsu watching her with lust. I remembered him saying virgins were his favourite once. 'I'll have to watch him.' I thought. I didn't need to worry about Jakotsu though. But Suikotsu was different. When he was the good doctor I wouldn't have to watch him but when the other side came out I would have to. Lately he seemed to keep the evil side's appearance but his personality was mixed. Not evil, yet not good. Suikotsu cleaned her fresh wounds and she pulled her shirt and armour back on.

"How did you get the wounds?" he asked.

"In my dreams, Rutsonu has so much power that my wounds in my dreams become real."

Suikotsu nodded.

"Let me see your legs."

"No! Absolutely not!" She squealed.

"Yes little sister." Jakotsu said.

He went to undress her again.

"Go behind a tree and undress, and then wrap something around yourself." I said.

Kagome still shook her head.

"I'll help her." Renkotsu smiled evilly.

I shook my head.

"Jakotsu?" I asked.

"I'm on it."

He grabbed her and dragged her behind a tree. I heard some complaints suddenly a pair of pants were tossed to the side.

"Sure he's not fucking her?" Renkotsu asked.

"You know he's not." I said rolling my eyes.

Then Jakotsu stepped back. He sat down again. After a minute I heard a sigh. Kagome stepped out from around the corner. She looked really sheepish. She had a blue sash tied around her waist. It came half way down her thigh. She sat down quickly blushing deeply. I looked away as I realized the sash was almost see-through. Suikotsu sat beside her and looked over her leg wounds. As soon as he was finished Kagome jumped up and grabbed her pants. But Jakotsu grabbed them from her.

"They should be washed." He said.

"It's okay." Kagome said quickly, grabbing them and running behind the tree.

When she emerged she was wearing her full outfit again. When she sat this time she was even farther away from us. I yawned.

"We should get some sleep." I said. "First Jakotsu can stand watch, then Renkotsu, then Suikotsu, then me."

They all nodded. Jakotsu sat up and we all laid down. I saw Kagome lean against a tree and close her eyes. I doubted she would sleep though. I just shrugged and drifted off.

.-.

I was woken by a shake. I blinked up at Suikotsu.

"Your watch." He said.

I nodded. He laid down. I stood and stretched. I looked at the others. The fire was still going. I saw Kagome curled up by the tree. She was looking around slowly. She looked bone tired. She had dark bags under her eyes and yawned every second. She would nod of but shoot up the next second. I felt sorry for her and I usually didn't feel sympathy for people. I didn't say anything though. After a while Kagome stood.

"It's dawn."

I blinked and shrugged. I would have to trust her on that. I stood and poked the others with my foot. They all woke groggily.

"It's to dark to be morning." Jakotsu yawned.

"Little sister says its dawn." I said.

Jakotsu looked up and frowned at Kagome who was watching us all.

"Did you get any sleep?"

Kagome didn't answer. The other two shrugged and sat up. We all stood and started to get ready to go. I noticed that Kagome watched us very warily now. 'Of course, if I was as weak as her then I would be suspicious of my brothers too.' When we were ready she grabbed her orb and lit it before leading the way. Jakotsu and I walked beside her and the other two stayed close behind.

"How does the orb glow?" I asked studying.

"It is made of crystal of some sort. Crystal holds light well. I just use a bit of sorcery and stick a small amount of light in it. Then it stays lit for a while." She said.

"So someone else can carry it while it has light in it?" I asked.

She nodded. I grinned. Then I looked at Jakotsu. He seemed to see in my eyes my plan. I suddenly grabbed the orb. Kagome gasped. Then Jakotsu grabbed her and threw her on his back. She gasped again.

"You're asleep on your feet." I said. "Even if you don't sleep you need to rest. Let Jakotsu carry you."

She opened her mouth to speak but Jakotsu interrupted.

"You are starved! You barely weigh anything."

Kagome sighed and rested her head on Jakotsu's shoulder. Then she fell silent. After a while Kagome pointed a different direction. For the next couple hours she directed us while Jakotsu carried her. Then at about at mid-day, I guessed, we walked into a lit clearing. All our eyes widened as we looked around. We were in a large clearing with a large manor. The grass came up to our knees and blew in a small breeze. The castle was surrounded by flowers. I looked up. I actually saw the sky and the sun.

"There is a spell on the place from above you would see trees, no castle. An illusion, to stop those who try to get in by the air." Kagome said.

We nodded and walked to the castle door. I was about to knock when the door opened. A serving girl smiled.

"Lady Kagome has returned! Our mistress has been waiting for you." She said smiling.

We followed her inside at Kagome's command. We walked through the large halls. The halls and open rooms were occupied by servants. All were young men and women. I didn't see anyone over twenty-five. I looked at my brothers. They looked normal, no anger, or lust, just boredom. I blinked. I had expected Renkotsu to be eyeing every girl and Jakotsu to be eyeing every man. I just shrugged. We followed the serving girl and soon we stopped at two large double doors. They creaked open to reveal a large room. We walked in and blinked. A woman with long wavy brown hair and hazel eyes sat on a couch. She wore a kimono and looked to be about twenty. She grinned at us.

"I was wondering when you would get here!" She sang.

She jumped up and glided over to us. She stopped very close to me and looked me over. Then she did the same to my brothers. Finally she sighed and grabbed Kagome who sighed.

"So you got Rutsonu mad." She giggled.

"Yes."

"He asked you to be his wife again?"

I blinked.

"Yes."

"What?" I asked.

"Rutsonu asked me a year ago to be his wife. I, of course, refused. He's been pestering me a lot lately. And last time I said, 'Who would marry someone as ugly as you?' He isn't ugly but I couldn't think of anything else to say and I was annoyed. He is as vain as he is powerful and he snapped." Kagome sighed.

The sorceress laughed.

"Well I can block him from your dreams."

"Thank you Hinata." Kagome said.

"No problem."

Then she flicked her fingers. They started to glow, and Kagome sighed in relief before falling asleep. A servant walked over and grabbed her leading her away. I watched them go.

"What are you doing with my little sister?" I asked.

"My servant is taking her to a guest room."

"You are Hinata? The sorceress?" Jakotsu asked.

"Yes, I'm Hinata."

"Can you give us real bodies?" Suikotsu asked.

"No."

We all sighed.

"I'd say Kagome is one who can do that."

"Why?" I asked.

"She would make the bodies using alchemy and put your souls in with sorcery."

"How can she do that and not you?" I asked.

"Most sorcerers can only master one area perfectly, and the most powerful can master one and the others to some degree, so before you learn you must pick the area you wish to learn. Kagome has mastered necromancy, the sorcery of raising the dead. She can summon and tie souls to bodies with sorcery. And she mastered some parts of Alchemy. Making a body isn't easy but she knows how."

"And why can't any others do this?"

"Because only alchemists could make the body, which they usually use for golems, and there are a few. Then you need strong sorcery to put the soul in the body. Alchemists do have some sorcery but not strong enough to do the job you want. Only Rutsonu, I, three other sorcerers, and Kagome are strong enough to do that. Rutsonu, and the other three won't help, and no alchemist would either as alchemists and Sorcerers hate one another. Kagome only learned alchemy because at the time she wasn't a sorcerer so the man liked her. She only learned sorcery because I did not care what else she knew."

"…If Kagome is as strong as you and Rutsonu why can she not block him from dreams?"

"She never learned. She has no interest in dreams. She just learned Necromancy and a few other things."

I sighed.

"But I am guessing Kagome will want to leave as soon as she wakes so I suggest you relax while you can. You are free to roam but don't wander back to the forest or you will get lost again." Hinata said grinning.

My brothers looked at one another and headed off. I waited till they were gone before I turned back to Hinata.

"I would keep you men servants away from Jakotsu and your women servants from Renkotsu." I said.

"Don't worry I cast a spell on the two so they will not feel any attraction to any of my servants." Hinata smiled.

I nodded and headed out to. I didn't really have anything to do so I wandered. I found Renkotsu also wandering, Jakotsu drinking on a porch, and Suikotsu talking with a healer. After a while I sighed and sat with Jakotsu. I sipped at some sake too and looked over the flowers to the trees.

"So what do you think of our little sister?" Jakotsu asked.

"She's nice."

"Are we just using her to get new bodies?"

"For now."

"She is pretty for a woman but I still can't see how you guys can stand to sleep with females."

He shivered slightly.

"They are actually quite ugly."

I rolled my eyes.

"So you think."

"So I know."

I just sipped at more of my sake. I pretty much sat there for the rest of the day. It was so peaceful. As soon as the last ray of sun had faded lanterns burst into life around the castle. After a minute a servant girl came up to me. I glanced at her.

"I will show you to your room master."

I grunted a reply and followed her. She led me to a door and then let me inside. She shut the door behind her and left. I looked around. I saw four connecting doors; two one on side and two on the other. I opened them all and found three attached rooms, with my brothers few things in them. Then the last door held a spring. My brothers were in the water already. I stepped in and stripped jumping in. They all looked at me once. I sank into the warm relaxing water.

"So how are we going to get Kagome to make us bodies?" Suikotsu asked.

"We have to make her trust us. We have less then six moths or game over." I said.

We all sighed.

"Will we keep her with us if she makes us bodies?" Jakotsu asked.

"If she wants to stay with us it's the least we can do." I sighed.

They all nodded. After we got out of the springs we all fell into our beds. I was asleep in an instant.

.-.

I woke to a voice.

"Young master, please get up."

I blinked and sat up. The serving from yesterday smiled at me.

"You are leaving in an hour and you didn't eat yesterday so I brought you some food." She indicated to the small tabled in one corner.

"Thanks."

Then she left and I sat down to eat. When I had finished my meal I stood up and grabbed my Banryu. Then I found the others. They had all eaten too. Then we walked back to the large room. We found Hinata and Kagome there. They both smiled brightly. I noticed Kagome's outfit was a deep blue now, not blood stained red.

"You look rested for one nights sleep." Suikotsu said.

"A spell helped me fall into a deep healing sleep." Kagome smiled.

"Are we going then?" I asked.

Hinata and Kagome nodded.

"But first, here is a gift from me." Hinata said.

She tossed us each small silk pouches. They were the size of my fist and seemed to be made for money.

"They all have spells on them. The spell makes the room inside the pouch larger then the pouch. It makes sure you can carry more. You can fit a whole trunk of stuff in each one."

I blinked. Jakotsu opened the purse and started to slide his sword in. Surprisingly the whole thing disappeared into the pouch. He grinned and reached in. his whole arm went in, to his shoulder. Then he pulled the sword out. He clapped.

"Do you have one little sister?" I asked.

She reached into the armour covering her chest and pulled a small red pouch out. She grinned and put it back. Then she stood and grabbed her spear/crescent blade thing. She shouldered it and sighed.

"Off we go."

We nodded.

"So we have to go through the forest again?" Suikotsu asked.

"No. Hinata has a portal type thing. It will take us to the edge of the forest." Kagome said.

Hinata clapped and a blue door appeared on the wall. We followed Kagome over to it. She opened the door and I saw the edge of the forest. She shooed us through. Then she stepped out. Just as she was about to shut the door Hinata called out.

"I'll make sure that Inuyasha and they get out safe."

We all waved and started to walk away. Kagome shut the door, which vanished with a pop, and caught up to us.

"Where to?" Kagome asked.

We all shrugged.

"Why don't we go back to our cave?" Jakotsu asked.

We all nodded. I saw that Kagome looked a little puzzled but didn't say anything. As we walked we all got a bit bored. Finally I spoke.

"Where are you from little sister?"

Kagome blinked then she started to fidget.

"Well I'm not from here."

"You're not from Japan?" Jakotsu asked.

"No, I'm from Japan. I'm just not from this time, this era."

We all froze and stared at her.

"What?" Suikotsu asked.

"Well, you know the dry well in Inuyasha's forest right?"

We all nodded.

"Well when I jump in I go five hundred years into the future."

We all gaped.

"The well is a portal?" I asked.

"Yes, but it only works for me. It use to work for Inuyasha but when he tried to kill me it didn't anymore."

"So you are from five hundred years into the future?" Renkotsu asked.

Kagome nodded. I grinned.

"Can we go some time?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"I don't think you could get through the well."

We all sighed and continued walking as we each sorted out this new piece of information. At sunset we stopped in a small clearing. Kagome gathered wood and started to cook dinner. We all sat and kicked back. 'It will be nice with her around.' Then I frowned in puzzlement a bit.

"Why are you cooking and such?" I asked.

Kagome blinked.

"Because I doubt any of you want to, besides I like to do it."

I just shrugged and sat back again. Suddenly Jakotsu stood up and walked to Kagome. Kagome straightened and looked at him in confusion. Suddenly Jakotsu slid his hand down the inside of her armour down her chest. Renkotsu grinned, Suikotsu rolled his eyes, I sighed, and Kagome squeaked. I wondered what Jakotsu was up to. Then he pulled his hand out with Kagome's pouch. He smiled and jumped back. It took Kagome a few seconds to realize what had happened. She scowled and walked for Jakotsu. I sighed and stood with the other two heading for the spring near by.

Kagome's POV:

I couldn't believe it. Jakotsu had just stuck his hand down my shirt. I lunged at him trying to grab my pouch back. I noticed the other three had slipped off to the springs.

"Give it back." I pouted.

"I want to see what is in it first. If you are from the future you must have something interesting in it."

Jakotsu flopped back on the ground and stuck his arm in. I sat beside him and reached for the pouch. He grinned and held it just out of my reach. I sighed and sat back down. He pulled his arm back out with a Hershey chocolate bar. He examined the whole thing carefully.

"What is this?" He asked.

"It's called chocolate, you eat it."

I grabbed it from his hand and opened it. I gave him a small piece and he bit it. His eyes lit up.

"It's good!"

"It's also a bit unhealthy so you can't eat it all the time."

"Will it kill me?"

"Not likely but it will make you fat."

"Well I couldn't have that." He said.

Then he reached back in the bag. This time he came out with my shampoo.

"What?"

"It's for your hair. You scrub it in while having a bath and it makes your hair smooth and shiny." I said.

Then he grabbed some of my hair and pulled me close.

"Like yours?" He asked examining my hair.

I nodded. He set it beside the forgotten chocolate and continued to search in my bag. He got me to explain my pens, my pencils, my food, my cooking things, and my other bath things. He surprisingly knew kind of what text books were but wondered why they were put together so oddly not used as scrolls. I explained it all to him. By the time the others got back I had explained what almost everything in my bag was. As soon as the others stepped into the clearing he jumped up. He showed the text books, pencils, and pens to Renkotsu who he said was smart, the first aid kit he showed to Suikotsu and he gave them all the last of the chocolate bars. They all were interested and once again I had to explain everything over. Finally I got everything back into my bag. Suddenly Jakotsu grabbed my arm and started to drag me to the springs.

"What?" I asked as we came up to the water.

"I want you to show me how to use the, what do you call it… shampoo." He said.

I looked away as he started to undress. When I heard a splash I knew he was in the water.

"Hurry and get in little sister."

I froze.

"I am not getting in with you."

"Do I need to come out and strip you and drag you in?"

I scowled and then sighed. I quickly got undressed and slid in the water. I quickly, warily, and fidgety showed him how to use shampoo. When I was finally done he jumped out. I turned around and sunk deeper into the water. When he was gone I jumped out and got dressed.

Bankotsu's POV:

As soon as Jakotsu had explained all Kagome's things to use he dragged her off. Kagome looked confused and we all wondered where he was taking her. We silently followed behind. When they reached the spring Jakotsu started to strip. Kagome spun away. Then he threatened her and told her to get in. She looked horrified for a moment, then sighed and did so quickly. All our eyes widened but I noticed that neither of my brothers stopped looking at the naked woman. Jakotsu looked obviously bored and didn't look at her body. When they started to get out the three of us shot back. When we had sat in camp Renkotsu spoke up.

"Do think she would bath with me if I asked?"

I snorted.

"No."

"Then why did she bath with Jakotsu?'

"Because he doesn't like women and she knows."

He sighed. When the two returned to camp we ate quickly. Then Kagome stood up and scowled at Jakotsu.

"You never gave me my pouch back."

He grinned and held it up. Kagome started to walk for him. Just before she reached him Renkotsu stuck his foot out. Kagome stumbled and fell smack into Jakotsu. Renkotsu who had started to chuckle stopped and his eyes grew wide along with all of ours. Kagome had landed with a leg on either side of Jakotsu and there lips had met. They were still in the middle of the 'kiss'. Kagome leaped back ten feet as her eyes held horror.

"I-I just I…"

Then she fell back in a dead faint. I caught her and looked at Jakotsu. He was on all fours and looked sick.

"I just kissed a woman." He gagged.

I laid Kagome down and Jakotsu slowly sat against his tree. Renkotsu was still watching wide eyed. Suikotsu looked between him and Jakotsu. Suddenly Renkotsu frowned.

"Enjoy it Jakotsu? Maybe you wanted to do more when you had her at the springs." He sneered.

"Shut the fuck up! I hate women, and I did not do anything at the springs!" Jakotsu yelled.

The two glared at each other. I sighed and sat back down. We set up watches and the others fell asleep. I had the first watch. I watched Kagome's chest rise and fall as she breathed in. After a few minutes she blinked and propped her self up on one elbow. She blinked in confusion then sat up.

"Did I really…kiss him?" She asked.

I nodded. She sighed with a tired look on her face.

"That sucks. My first kiss, stolen by a gay man."

My eyes widened.

"That was your first kiss?"

She blushed and I started to laugh. She scowled at me and stood up. Her fists on her hips she stood right over me.

"That isn't funny." She pouted.

I laughed even more.

"No actually it's kind of sad." I said.

She scowled. I let my laughter die down. Then I grinned and stood up. She was still scowling. I leaned over and grabbed her ass with one hand and the back of her head in the other. Then I tilted my head and captured her lips with mine. She gasped and I slipped my tongue in. I deepened the kiss and moaned in pleasure mentally. She had soft lips and she tasted of rain water. Her breath was warm and her skin, silky smooth. When I ran out of air I reluctantly let go and backed up a step. She was starring wide eyed in shock, her mouth still slightly open.

"There now your first real kiss wasn't with a gay."

I slid back to the ground. After a few seconds Kagome walked over to a tree farther form mine and sat down. She didn't look at me only at the others or the fire. Finally she drifted off. After a couple hours I woke Suikotsu who had the next watch. Then I fell quickly to sleep.

.-.

I woke with sunbeams falling on me. I groaned and rolled over. I shielded my eyes with my hand and sat up. The others were also slowly waking. We quickly had breakfast and then set up. I noticed that Kagome watched me suspiciously and warily. She also stayed out of my reach the whole time. I was glad. I didn't want her to close. She would tempt me. The kiss had been delicious. And I wanted more then just a kiss now. I sighed and continued to walk. We walked all day with out much happening. But at about dinner I noticed Kagome started to tense.

"I sense a jewel shard coming towards us."

We all pulled our weapons out and made a circle. Two minutes later five demons walked from the bush. I scowled. They were all strong. I could sense it.

"They each have at least one fragment." Kagome whispered.

The five demons focused on Kagome.

"Give us your jewel fragments petty mortal female." One boomed.

We all raised our weapons. The demons chuckled.

"Then we'll take them by force." One screeched.

Suddenly one stepped forwards and took a deep breath. He yelled and it felt like my ears would burst. I winced and tried to cover my ears. It was a sound attack. He was attacking us with high sound waves. I saw the others also try and cover their ears. I looked at the demons and only saw four. Too late I noticed the large snake coming up behind Renkotsu. I called out but with the sound waves no one heard me. The giant snake demon wrapped around Renkotsu and constricted around him. He screamed. Suddenly the sound stopped as the demon took a deep breath. I saw one of the five leap for Suikotsu. He blocked with his claws, but the large bear demon was ready. The two attacked each other with their claws.

Suddenly more sound waves echoed out. Suikotsu got the full force of the attack and gasped doubling over. I yelled as the bear grabbed him. I grabbed my Banryu and lunged but my sword stopped as it hit the giant axe of a tiger demon. I growled and swung my large sword. I noticed Jakotsu trying to hit a boar demon with his Jakotsutou but the jewel shards in the boar demon gave it speed and it kept dodging. I tried to look for Kagome but didn't get a chance as the axe came towards me. I dived out of the path. I looked back at the tiger demon but was blinded by a spray of dirt from when the axe hit the ground. I winced.

Suddenly I was pinned to the ground by two large hands around my throat. I gasped for air but none came. I tried to remove the hands. I heard the demon chuckle and tighten his grip. He looked bloodthirsty. I glared. Suddenly his head was gone. His body was pushed to the side and blood poured from his neck. I gaped and looked at Kagome. On her shoulder was a large crescent blade. It was about as big as her and was a pale white and yellow like a crescent moon. It was dripping with blood. Kagome tossed the tiger demons head away and threw her blade. I watched as it spun through the air. It hit the snake and loped its head off. The bear demon saw it curving for him and let Suikotsu drop, while jumping back. The blade came circling back to Kagome. I realized it was kind of like a boomerang.

Kagome caught the blade and then leaped. She landed softly behind the sound demon. Then she twirled her blade lasing out. He was cut in half at the torso. Two demons left. The bear lunged. She parried his razor claws and stabbed. The end of the blade pierced his heart and he fell back. Then the last boar demon charged. His hideous tusks ready to impale Kagome. Kagome waited to the last second. Then she jumped in a flip and landed on the still charging demons back. She drove her blade down and the boar collapsed. She jumped back and turned back to us. Renkotsu was starring and still in the loose coils of the snake demon. Suikotsu was still sitting on the ground where the bear had dropped him, he was gaping. Jakotsu was still standing ready to attack. He looked shocked. Kagome grinned at us and flicked the hair from her face. We all shut our mouths and slowly grabbed our weapons standing. Kagome went to each corpse and pulled the jewel shards out. I saw them all purify instantly. Then she stepped towards us. I had new respect for her. We all watched her warily. She smiled at us.

"Shall we continue on our way?"

I nodded slowly and we started out. We all glanced at her often, though. That night when we stopped everyone was silent. We ate quickly and set up the watch. Then we drifted off.

.-.

When we set off in the morning I felt more relaxed. The others seemed to feel that too. At about noon we came upon a large apple tree and stopped for a break. We sat under the tree and munched on the fallen apples. Suddenly I heard the moo of a cow. We all looked around but I didn't see anything. The noise came again but it was closer. I frowned. We were on a small hill and could see for some distance. Suddenly a three eyed cow dropped from the sky. On the cow was an old man with large eyes. We all jumped up and got ready.

"Heh? Got some new friends Kagome?" He asked.

We all looked at Kagome who smiled at the man.

"Yes."

We all relaxed a bit. The old man slid off the cow and walked up to me. He had a long hammer on his shoulder. He gaped at my sword.

"Is that Banryu?" he asked slowly.

I blinked.

"This is my Banryu, yes."

"And that is the Jakotsutou?" He asked shaking slightly while looking at the sword in Jakotsu's hand.

"Yes." He said.

Then the man started to cry. I raised an eyebrow. Kagome shrugged.

"I thought I would never see them again."

Then he wiped his tears and started to examine the sword. I frowned.

"Leave my Banryu alone." I said.

"Yours, hey? Who did you get it from?"

I looked at him closely before answering.

"A demon, by the name of Kusko. He was dieing on a battle field. He said I could keep it."

"And where did you get the Jakotsutou?" He asked Jakotsu.

"A demon named Sotsuko. He just walked up to me and told me it liked me." Jakotsu said.

The man nodded.

"Then they are yours. But you haven't used there true powers yet or to their fullest."

Jakotsu and I scowled.

"Stop babbling nonsense old man." I said.

"Listen to him."

We looked at Kagome.

"His name is Totosi. He is a master smith. He made Inuyasha's Tetsiaga and Sesshomaru's Tensaiga." Kagome said quietly.

All our eyes widened.

"You made the Jakotsutou and the Banryu?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. I made them years ago. I gave the Banryu to Kusko. I told him if he was going to die he would have to give the sword to someone else. I gave the Jakotsutou to Soltusko and told him if the sword picked a new master he could not complain."

Jakotsu and I listened carefully.

"They were some of my best swords. The Banryu, with its power and strength and Jakotsutou, with its reach and speed."

"What about the using-it-to-its-fullest part?" I asked.

"You two have just been using them as plain swords, but they each have powers."

My eyes widened.

"Like Inuyasha's wind scar?" I asked.

"Yes."

"What are the attacks?" Jakotsu and I asked at the same time.

"Can I trust them?" Totosi asked Kagome.

"Just tell us old man or I'll cut you in half." I threatened.

"As if I'd let you." The man taunted.

I growled and swung the sword. He jumped up and took a deep breath. His cheeks puffed out and he released the breath. Fire shot out at us. I held my Banryu up blocking myself from the fire. Suddenly the fire stopped. I looked at my Banryu and cried out. One side was cover in black from where the fire had hit it. I pulled a sash off and started to wipe it off. It wouldn't come off. I scrubbed harder. I growled.

"What did you do old man? You hurt my Banryu."

The old man tilted his head.

"You like your sword, not just as a weapon though."

"Of course not. It is my partner."

The old man smiled.

"Then I will tell you its special attacks."

"First how do I get the black off?"

"I'll polish it for you."

I hesitantly handed my sword over. Totosi started to polish and sharpen it as we watched him. In half an hour he handed it back. Then he grabbed the Jakotsutou. He started to pull the blades out. Jakotsu gasped.

"It has never let anyone else release the other blades, except me and its former master."

"Of course not, it's not to be used by anyone." Totosi scoffed.

"So what are the special attacks?" I asked as he started to sharpen Jakotsu's blades.

"Hold your horses. Let me finish this first."

I pinched my lips. I had to be patient. When he had finally finished Jakotsu looked over his blade.

"So?' I asked.

"Your sword is very nice." He said.

I gave an exasperated noise.

"The attacks?" I asked.

"Oh yes. Your sword has two attacks."

I listened closely as he got a serious look.

"The first move is a pulse of power called 'ripple'."

I waited.

"You must try gathering power in the center of your sword then releasing it."

"Let me try now."

I stood and grabbed my sword. I walked about twenty feet from the others. Totosi directed them to me though. They all made a circle around me. I took a deep breath and gather my energy. Then I gathered it at the center. I closed my eyes and held it there. Then I released it and opened my eyes. I saw blue rings burst from my sword. They passed through me but when they hit the others they were thrown back fifty feet.

"It is more of a defence move." Totosi said.

He had stayed out of the range.

"What's the second move?" I asked.

"'Wave'. It is like Inuyasha's wind scar. You gather your energy in your sword again and then sweep your blade. Waves of force will shoot out. You do not release your energy though, keep it in the blade."

I took a deep breath and gathered my energy again. Then I swept my blade. I saw blue energy surrounding my blade. A wave of what looked like blue light flew off the blade. It shot forwards and cut down a couple of lone trees. I looked at them. They had been sliced by more then one 'wave'. I realized there was more then one 'wave/blade' of energy, but only one was visible. If anyone tried to dodge they would be cut by the invisible blades. I grinned. The others were watching.

"I wish I had found out about this sooner." I said.

"I'm surprised you got both attacks in your first tries." Totosi said scratching the top of his head.

"My turn!" Jakotsu sang.

I sat back against the apple tree looking at my blade. Jakotsu skipped forwards looking eager. Totosi sighed.

"The Jakotsutou has two attacks also. Number one is 'fang'. It is an attack that is used like a normal attack but the end of the blade becomes poisonous."

"Ooh!" Jakotsu squealed.

"Now what you do is you also gather your energy at the end of the sword. You keep it there and attack. Try it and hit the bird." Totosi said.

Jakotsu nodded and took a deep breath. His face took on a serious look and he held his sword up. I saw purple energy gather at the end of the sword. Then he lashed out. His sword shot into the air and hit the bird. Then he pulled the blade back. The bird screeched and fell to the ground. It was twitching. Suddenly it turned purple and died.

"Ooh!" Jakotsu said again.

Then Totosi sighed again.

"The second move is called 'strike'. Now you gather all your energy in the sword. Spread it evenly. The attack is an illusion. The blade, when heading for the enemy, will look like a large snake. The 'eyes' will paralyze the enemy and you will kill him. Try on one of your friends but don't hit them."

Jakotsu nodded and smiled at Renkotsu who scowled. Suddenly purple energy surrounded the sword. It spun a moment, and then suddenly a large purple snake was in front of us. Its eyes terrified me. It sprung at Renkotsu who was frozen. At the last minute it pulled back.

"Wow!" Jakotsu squealed.

We sat back down and pestered Totosi about swords. At about two we all stood.

"We must head off." I said.

"So you are going with them Kagome?" Totosi asked.

"Yes, little sister is coming." Jakotsu said.

Totosi blinked at the little sister but shrugged.

"Okay. Oh! And here is your order Kagome." He said hitting his fist in his palm.

We all watched as he handed Kagome a long straight sword. The blade was plain, except for the hilt. The hilt was the color silver and at the end was a small white crystal in silver wire. The guard was plain silver also. It looked ordinary but I guessed it wasn't.

"Thank you Totosi, remember don't tell Inuyasha."

"I know. I still can't believe he tried to kill you." The man huffed.

Kagome smiled slightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Remember if you need anything come look for me."

"I will my dear." He said.

He patted her cheek and climbed back on his cow. They shot off and Kagome sighed. She slid her sword in the sash at her wait and shouldered her staff/spear thing. Her crescent blade was on her back. We all set off at a quick pace hoping to cover lost ground.

.-.

For three days we travelled with out much activity. We fought one demon and killed a couple bandits but that was it. Finally on the fourth day we walked up to the ocean.

"It's wonderful." Kagome said.

It was. The large blue waves rolled onto the sandy beach. The gulls cried and the roar of the ocean was calming. The slight salt breeze woke you up and refreshed you.

"So where is your cave?" She asked.

I pointed to the top of a cliff. You could see the entrance but few could reach it. At the base of the cliff the water was a hundred feet deep. We all started forwards. The climb to the top was hard because you had to climb from ledge to ledge and some were far apart. We all easily jumped up and to the entrance. When you looked inside it appeared dark.

"Can't demons get up here?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, but there is a spell, on the entrance. It doesn't let anyone but us in." Renkotsu replied.

She shrugged and we all walked in. As soon as we did Jakotsu quickly lit the torches. We walked to the back of the cave. It was very large and at the back was where we stayed. There was a table, chairs, supplies, shelves, and trunks. They all had spells cast on them so they wouldn't rot, spoil, or disintegrate. There were seven rooms too. They each had a door that led into the large room. The place had started as a regular cave but a sorcerer had helped us build it more like a house and we had worked on it a lot. We each threw our things in our rooms. In each room we had beds, a shelf, a trunk, and a nightstand. The trunks were filled with gold and riches we had got. There was more then a fortune in them. I looked at the others who had sat at the table. Kagome kind of stood back. I motioned her over.

"You may have Mukotsu's old room."

She nodded and set her stuff gently on his bed. She also took her weapons and armour off setting them aside.

"And you may have everything in his room."

She tilted her head.

"What is in here?' She asked.

I grinned and opened the trunk. She gaped a minute then frowned.

"You're bribing me.

I grinned even more.

"You noticed."

She started to laugh. Then she followed us into the main cave. We had a quick dinner. Then we went to our brother's rooms, the dead ones, and divided up all the gold evenly. As we finished we moved back to the main room. Suddenly Kagome grinned.

"Is the water around here safe?" She said.

We nodded.

"How deep is the water at the base of the cliff?" She asked.

"Oh, about a hundred feet deep." Jakotsu yawned.

"Any rocks?"

"No, just bare ocean-" Renkotsu started.

Suddenly Kagome was running for the cliff. We all jumped up and tried to grab her before she ran over the edge. We almost caught up to her and I reached for her shirt but she dived. We cried out. Her body dived and hit the deep blue water. A large splash was left. We waited for her to come up.

"I can't believe she did that." Renkotsu growled.

Suddenly a small head popped out of the water. Jakotsu and I let out sighs of relief.

"Come on in!" Kagome cried.

"Lucky she knows how to swim." I muttered.

Then I stripped my armour off and sighed before jumping. Jakotsu was beside me in an instant. Renkotsu and Suikotsu stayed up though. We hit the water and dived below the surface. I looked around. The salt stung a bit but not much. I saw coral far below and schools of fish. Suddenly I saw Kagome in front of me. She looked serious. I tilted my head. Jakotsu saw her too. Then suddenly she made a face. Bubbles burst from my nose as I tried not to laugh. Jakotsu had already laughed out his air and was shooting for the surface. I followed quickly. We broke the surface throwing our hair over our heads. Kagome came up a minute later and smiled. Then she shot back down again.

We each took a breath and followed. She swam around us like a fish. Her hair floated in the water and spun with the small current. Her clothes also lifted off her skin and swirled around her. She looked like a mermaid. I smiled. We swam for a few minutes before we jumped up to the first ledge. I looked Kagome over. Her dripping wet hair was plastered to her face. Her clothes clung to her like a second skin and showed everything. I started to turn a bit red. I looked away and rung my braid out. When we had shook as much water as we could we climbed back up to the cave. When we walked in I saw Suikotsu sitting at the table as if in deep thought. Renkotsu was writing on a scroll.

"Hey girl I want you to get me some things from your time." Renkotsu said.

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"You could ask nicely.

"Would you please get me some things from your time?" He growled.

Kagome smiled.

"That was a start. Next time use a nicer tone though. But yes I will get you some things."

"Me too!" Jakotsu sang.

"Would you get me some things too?" Suikotsu asked.

Kagome nodded.

"But I will need to go back to the well." She said.

We all nodded. Then she walked into her room. She grabbed a 'notebook' and a 'pen'. Then she started to write what we wanted. When she had a list we each threw her a bag of our gold.

"To pay for the things." I said when she looked at the gold in confusion.

"But I have enough." She said.

"But that is yours. If we want something we can pay for it." I said.

She slowly nodded. She stuck the bags and the list in her pouch.

"Let us stay here for the night, though." I said.

Everyone nodded. I looked out the cave. It was already sunset. I yawned and grabbed a snack before heading for my room. I noticed all the others did the same. I shut my door and flopped onto my bed. I quickly undressed to just my pants and fell into bed. It would be nice to sleep in my actual bed. I sighed as I fell into darkness.

.-.

I woke up to a pounding on my door. I stood up and rubbed my eyes before walking to my door. I flung it open.

"Yes?" I asked.

Kagome smiled.

"Everyone else is ready to leave."

"What time is it?"

"Noon."

"At least I got to sleep in." I said.

She smiled. I walked back into my room and pulled my shirt and armour back on. Then I grabbed my Banryu and my pouch. On my way out of the cave I grabbed some lunch. I walked into the sun and sighed. Suikotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Kagome were waiting for me at the base of the cliff. I quickly jumped down beside them.

"So off to the well?" I asked.

Kagome nodded and we set off. It was a wonderful day and as we walked we all changed our lists of what we wanted from the future. We all also talked about things like battles, weapons, and such. We had a good time. That night we fell to sleep easily and happily.

.-.

The next day as we were travelling Kagome started to get quiet. She looked around a lot.

"Something wrong?" I asked finally.

"The air is humming." She said.

We all blinked at her.

"It feels as if there was a battle somewhere. I can taste blood on the wind."

I tilted my head and frowned.

"It's a sorcerer thing. I can tell if something is wrong in the elements. The wind cries of blood and battle."

"Where?" I asked.

She pointed to the east.

"Three kilometres that way."

We all took off. We ran for a few minutes until suddenly we burst into a village. It was empty. We all scowled. We cautiously walked through. There was no sound. Only a slight breeze blew. Suddenly Kagome gasped and looked into a field. It was covered with blood, dead bodies, and limbs. At the center stood a tall cloaked man. He turned towards us and grinned. His hands were covered in blood. Suddenly in a gust of wind he was gone.

"What…" I frowned.

"Rutsonu." Kagome whispered.

She sighed.

"That was Rutsonu. He is getting back at me."

"Why did he kill the village to get back at you?" I asked.

"I knew the miko and a few other people in the village. They helped me before and I was their friend."

She sighed.

"You don't sound too distraught." Jakotsu pointed out.

"I'm a little angry but people die all the time. I couldn't help them so I feel no guilt and why should I feel sad? We were friends but not good friends."

I grinned.

"I like your attitude little sister." Renkotsu said.

Kagome smiled slightly. Then she whispered something under her breath. Suddenly trees shot out of the ground. Making a small forest over the field of bodies.

"Wow." Suikotsu said.

"Nature spell. Makes trees grow faster then normal. Actually it is quite an easy spell." Kagome said.

With that we turned and walked off. We quickly got back into conversation forgetting about the earlier event. That night was as peaceful as the last.

.-.

The next morning we all stretched and headed off.

"We should reach the well by mid afternoon." Kagome said.

We all nodded and continued on our way. A little after noon we reached the edge of a village. I looked around cautiously. Kagome was relaxed so she knew the place well. The villagers murmured and pointed. We walked to the end of the village to a small hut. Kagome walked in and we followed. We were greeted by an elderly miko.

"Kaede it is good to see you." Kagome said.

"Yea be well child?" The woman asked kindly.

"Yes. I joined the band of seven here."

"She's our little sister now." Jakotsu said.

Kaede looked us all over.

"What are yea?" she asked.

"We're mercenaries. We're not really living though." I said.

"Yea be like my older sister Kikyo." She said.

We all blinked.

"You are Kikyo's sister?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Are yea going home child?" Kaede asked Kagome.

"Yes."

"I won't tell Inuyasha. He is no longer welcome here."

"Thank you Kaede."

"I still can't believe he almost killed yea."

"I was lucky Totosi was near by."

Kaede nodded.

"Have you kept the barrier around your village?" Kagome asked.

The miko nodded.

"Yes, just like yea said."

"Good. Don't take it off. Rutsonu is still after me. If he gets in he will kill you all."

The miko nodded again.

"Well we must be going." Kagome said.

The miko stood up and smiled.

"Good luck child."

"I'll see you later Kaede."

The miko smiled. We all headed out the door and walked off. Kagome waved till we were out of sight. Then we walked off into a forest. We walked for a few minutes until we came upon a clearing with a well. Kagome sighed.

"Okay. I have a barrier around the area. Inuyasha can't get in, or any demon. Try not to leave. I will be back tomorrow."

We all nodded and she smiled. Then she walked for the well. She set her weapons down first. Then with a wave she jumped into the well. We all saw a flash of blue light. We ran over and looked in. There was nothing. We all shrugged and walked off to look around.

Kagome's POV:

I fell into the blue light. Suddenly I touched down on the bottom of the well. I jumped out and looked around at the well house. It looked normal. Then I opened the door and peeked out. When I didn't see anyone I sprinted for the house. I quickly shut the door behind me.

"I'm home." I called out.

"Sis!" Souta yelled running into the hall. "Wow. I like your clothes."

"Nh."

"Is Inuyasha still after you?" he asked.

I sighed and nodded. Suddenly my mother walked in. She smiled.

"Welcome home dear. How long are you staying?"

"Just till tomorrow."

"Okay then."

Then my grandfather walked back in.

"Hello Kagome."

"Hello grandpa."

"Did you get more shards?"

I held up my necklace that held a quarter of the jewel. He nodded and walked off. Then I walked upstairs and dropped my armour onto my bed and my pouch. I quickly pulled my clothes off and changed into a dark blue skirt and a light blue t-shirt. I grabbed a large blue purse and emptied my pouch. I threw my fold into it and my list. Then I hurried downstairs.

"Mom, I'm going out for a while. I'll be back for dinner though."

"Okay dear, be careful."

"Yes mom."

"Hey Sis, can I come?" Souta asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

He followed me out the door. We both talked about him while we walked towards my first stop. When we reached he blinked. It was a money exchangers. He looked at me and I grinned. We walked in and a bell above the door rang. A man of about thirty walked in. He had brown hair and large glasses.

"Ah Kagome, so nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, Kei."

His name was Kei. I had come here a couple times before too when I had gotten something of value in the feudal era.

"What have you got today?" He asked.

I opened my bag and his eyes widened.

"You didn't steal it did you?" He asked quietly.

"No. I don't steal. Besides, who would I steal it from?"

"Where did you get it from then?"

"In my attic. I cleaned it out finally."

He nodded slowly. He knew I was lying but it was business. He grabbed a scale and started to count and weight the coins and such. Souta had seen the money too and was gaping.

"Wow." He said.

I grinned and sat on a chair as I waited for Kei. Souta also sat patiently. After about fifteen minutes Kei motioned us over. He gave me my money and I thanked him. Then Souta and I walked out and towards the bank. I quickly stuck the money in my account and we walked off towards the mall.

"What do you have to get" Souta asked.

"Stuff." I grinned.

He shrugged and followed me. I had to get shampoo and a few small things for Jakotsu; a box of matches, a lighter, and a couple note books and writing items for Renkotsu; a surgical kit and other medical supplies for Suikotsu; and a couple small things for Bankotsu. I sighed. Our first stop was at the drug store. I bought shampoo, some small medical supplies like Tylenol, and bandages. Then we headed for the school supply section. I brought a lot of coiled note books, pens, pencils, erasers, rulers, and sharpeners. Then we grabbed some cooking items and a lot of groceries. I was glad I had brought Souta. He was like a pack mule. We walked off to the next store. It was a cloth store. I brought enough material to make myself some things and I brought a traditional kimono for Jakotsu. We finally left the large mall and walked off to some other stores.

The first one was a store filled with experiment items and science stuff. I bought beakers, jars, goggles, gloves, and a bunch of other items. Then finally we walked off to the last store. It was a weapon store. It sold weapons from modern times and feudal times. Like swords, daggers, knives, guns, and such. I brought a really nice blade for Bankotsu. I had gotten everyone else the stuff they wanted and needed to get Bankotsu something even though he hadn't asked for anything. Then my brother and I waved a taxi down and hoped in. When we reached the shrine I paid the man and helped my brother carry the bags upstairs. We walked in the door and dropped all the stuff in my room.

"Dinners ready." My mother called.

"Okay." I called back. "Thanks for the help Souta."

"You're welcome." He said while bounding down the stairs.

I followed him. That night Souta, mom, Grandpa, and I all talked and visited late. When we had finally stopped and headed to our rooms it was about midnight. I yawned and said goodnight. I fell into my soft bed and sighed in pleasure. It was so nice to be in my own bed. I was soon floating into sleep.

.-.

I woke up and looked right at my brother's grinning face.

"Wake up sis!" He said.

"I'm up." I grumbled.

"Will you walk me to school?" He asked.

"Sure."

He grinned and ran from my room. I yawned and slid from bed. I quickly got dressed and wolfed down some breakfast. Then my brother and I headed off. The whole way he rambled on and showed me how good at soccer he was getting at. When we walked up to his school he waved goodbye and ran to join his friends. I waved and then smiled and ran home. I ran in the door and gave my mother a hug. Then I grabbed my pouch which I had packed full. I yelled goodbye as I ran to the well house and catapulted over the rim. I sank through the blue light and touched down on the other side.

Bankotsu's POV:

We all saw the blue light from the well and stood up. A moment later Kagome jumped from the well. She smiled at us.

"So what happened while I was gone?"

"Nothing." Jakotsu pouted.

"We all just relaxed in the sun." I yawned.

"Nh." Kagome said.

"Did you get the stuff?" Renkotsu asked.

"Yes." Kagome grinned.

She pulled her pouch out and handed Jakotsu his shampoo, kimono, brush, and other things. She gave Renkotsu his books, pens, and other things. Then she handed Suikotsu all the medical stuff. Finally she walked up to me. I blinked. I hadn't asked for anything.

"I know you didn't ask for anything but I got you this." She said handing me a long knife. "I put some spells on it. It will not break, and will even stand up to sorcery made weapons."

"Thanks." I said slipping it into my sash at my waist.

She grinned. We all sat down as the others set their things down and started to examine them.

"Do you want to stay here for the day?" I asked.

"Yes." Everyone chorused.

I didn't mind. It was nice. The sun was warm and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The grass was soft and comfortable and the shade of the trees welcomed. I returned to my tree and leaned against it. I pulled the knife out and started to look at it. It was nice. I looked it over carefully as I sat in thought. I noticed that Renkotsu was busy writing with his new things, Jakotsu was looking over his stuff, and Suikotsu was inspecting all his. Kagome was sitting against a tree sewing something. I stood and walked over to her. I sat beside her and she looked up.

"Can't you do that with sorcery?" I asked

She grinned.

"Yes, but I was trying to see if I could do it myself."

I shrugged. For about half an hour she continued to try and sew. Finally she threw up her hands and gave an exasperated noise. Then she laid the material on the ground and said something under her breath. Suddenly the needle sprung to life and started to sew by itself. Kagome smiled and stretched. She left the material and needle alone and pulled some food out of her pouch. She started to cook something. I blinked at it.

"What is that called?" I asked.

"Instant ramen. Its food from my time. Want some?"

We all nodded. She boiled some water with her sorcery and poured it in the 'cups'. Then she handed one to each of us. We each slowly tasted it. I grinned and ate all mine. It was good. The others seemed to like it too. After we finished everyone went back to what they were doing till about mid afternoon. I looked up when I heard the call of a raven. One lone black raven was spiralling down to Kagome. It landed on her out stretched arm.

"Akira, how are you." She asked.

The raven cawed in reply and started to run his beak through her hair.

"What is that?" I asked.

"My familiar." She grinned.

I rolled my eyes.

"He's just my pet raven. His name is Akira. I used sorcery to make him very intelligent. He can deliver messages and such for me."

The bird hoped to her shoulder. It nuzzled against her. Suddenly Kagome slapped her neck. She caught something in her hand as it floated from her neck. I stood up and walked over. I looked in her hand to see a demon flea. The others also came to look.

"Good to see you Myoga." Kagome said.

"Nice to see you to Kagome." He squeaked.

"Who is he?" Jakotsu asked.

"This is Myoga. He was Inutaisho's vassal. Now he helps Sesshomaru and Inuyasha out once in a while. He is good friends with Totosi." Kagome said.

The flea, Myoga squinted at us.

"Would you be Bankotsu leader of the band of seven?"

I nodded.

"What are you doing with them?!" Myoga yelled.

"She is our little sister now." Jakotsu said.

"I joined them." Kagome said.

Myoga sighed and sat down on Kagome's palm.

"Well it's your decision on who you want to travel with." He said. "But I'm not here to see your new traveling companions. I'm, here to say the slayer and monk have wanted to see you, and Inuyasha and his group our coming to the village. Also Sesshomaru's group in near by."

Kagome winced then sighed.

"Well I have wanted to see Miroku and Sango too. I do want to confront Inuyasha, but not yet. Sesshomaru…well I have to talk to him."

We all stayed silent as the two talked.

"Hey Myoga will you and Akira get me some things?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"What things?" He asked.

"The flower 'Death's Breath', an herb called 'Hells bite', and a leaf called 'Living thorn'?" She asked.

Myoga gaped.

"You want those!? Do you know how rare those are?"

"Of course I know how rare they are. Akira will help you though."

"What do you want them for?"

Kagome grinned and winked.

"It's a secret." She said.

Myoga sighed.

"Fine, I'll help."

Then he jumped onto the raven. Kagome stroke the bird.

"You're such a smart bird. Will you get me six of each?"

The raven preened her again. Then he cawed and took off. When he was gone Kagome sighed.

"Do you mind if we leave now? I need to see Sesshomaru."

I watched her a moment.

"Why do you need to see Sesshomaru?" I asked.

"I have a question to ask him."

"Are you sure he won't attack you on sight?" Renkotsu asked.

"He is calm and intelligent. He will not attack with out reason."

I sighed.

"Then we will leave and go see him."

Everyone gathered their things and threw them in their pouches. Kagome ended her sewing spell and did the same. We all quickly walked off. We walked through the thick trees led by Kagome. She seemed to know where she was going so we followed her. At around dinner she stepped out of the trees into small clearing. I saw the imp sitting beside the two headed dragon. The girl was busy gathering flowers and talking to Sesshomaru who sat against a tree. I noticed a pile of flowers at his feet. He merely looked up as Kagome stepped into the clearing. When the rest of us stepped in he raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Yes?" He asked.

I was half surprised by his calm peaceful attitude. The imp and girl noticed us now. The imp scowled and stood up. The girl however ran straight for Kagome. She latched onto Kagome's waist.

"Lady Kagome, Rin is so happy to see you!"

"It's nice to see you to Rin."

"What do you want miko?" Sesshomaru asked. "And why are you with the band of seven? Where is my brother?"

Kagome frowned.

"You haven't heard."

The lord frowned.

"I thought that Totosi or Myoga had told you."

He frowned even more.

"What did my foolish brother do?"

"He tried to kill me."

The lord went blank.

"He nearly succeeded too. Totosi saved me. Kikyo filled him with lies."

"Nh."

"I am with the band of seven because I am their new companion."

"Yeah, you'd better not mess with our little sister." Jakotsu said.

Sesshomaru gave him a bored look that said 'I don't care mortal'.

"I came to you because I had a question."

"Ask."

"Do you know where I can get life's elixir?"

Sesshomaru stood up slowly and watched Kagome carefully.

"Why would you need that miko? Only an alchemist would ever find a use for it."

I didn't know what it was but I could see it was something important.

"I am not a miko."

We all blinked at her.

"I may have miko powers but I do not count as a miko because I never was trained as one."

"That is irrelevant. Why do you want Life's elixir?" He asked.

"Because it is an ingredient I need."

"A mortal with miko powers does not need life's elixir. No normal human can use it for anything." He said.

"I am not a plain mortal." Kagome pouted.

I could tell she was getting a bit impatient.

"I am an alchemist and I am fully trained in necromancy." She said.

Sesshomaru blinked.

"Nh."

"Will you tell me where I can find life's elixir?"

"…"

Sesshomaru was silent as if in thought.

"I will fight for its location." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru looked her square in the eye.

"Nh."

He pulled out his Tokijin.

"Jaken, you and Rin will stay on A-un." The lord said.

Kagome reached into her pouch and strapped her new sword at her waist, her crescent blade on her back and held her spear thing.

"Bankotsu, you guys will stay out of this."

I nodded and we all stepped back. Suddenly Sesshomaru lunged. His blade met Kagome's crescent blade on the staff. The clash of metal rang out. Kagome jumped back then shot forwards. Her spear end missed Sesshomaru by a foot as he jumped back. They both lunged forwards. The two blades locked and they each growled. Suddenly Kagome jumped up into the air. She shot back down. Her spear was a blur. She wiped around as soon as she hit the ground. Sesshomaru blocked and then slashed. Kagome's spear flew into a near by tree. Kagome wasted no time in pulling her crescent blade free. She spun, the blade slashing out. Sesshomaru jumped back.

Suddenly he put Tokijin away. He summoned his whip and tried to hit Kagome. Kagome brought her blade up and blocked. The whip crashed against the blade. Sesshomaru scowled and shot forwards. His claws dripped with poison. Kagome jumped away. She just dodged, she didn't block. I guessed that if Sesshomaru's blades met Kagome's blade it would melt it a bit. Suddenly Sesshomaru broke off and jumped back. Kagome threw her blade at him. It spun quickly. The deadly blade quickly closed the distance between it and Sesshomaru. He jumped at the last second and the blade sunk into a tree. Kagome scowled and reached for her new sword. Sesshomaru shot forwards with a drawn Tokijin and lashed out. I almost stepped forwards, as his sword ripped through her side. Kagome gasped and jumped back. She chanted something under her breath and her wound instantly healed. Sesshomaru stared for a moment then shot forwards again. Kagome pulled her sword free and met him head on. Their sword locked and they each pushed. Sesshomaru was stronger and slowly Kagome fell to her knees. He smirked and she scowled.

"Dragon Sphere!" Kagome called out.

Her blade pulsed. Sesshomaru was thrown back as a white sphere surrounded Kagome. The sphere seemed to move. Suddenly it started to uncoil like a snake. Instead of a sphere there was now a pearly white dragon wrapped loosely around Kagome.

"Dragon thief." Kagome growled.

The dragon roared silently. Then it shot for Sesshomaru. Its jaws were wide open and its talons wide. Sesshomaru sent a blast of power from Tokijin. The dragon dodged the attack. Sesshomaru's eyes widened once as the dragon passed through his chest. It seemed to flow through him like a spirit. Sesshomaru stumbled back as the dragon curved around and shot back to Kagome. It hit the sword and turned into a whitish glow before fading. Then Sesshomaru frowned.

"What did you do?" He asked.

Kagome grinned.

"The dragon just stole your knowledge."

He scowled even more.

"The attack steals the knowledge I want from my opponent. I now know the location of Life's elixir."

Sesshomaru stared a moment. Then he put his sword away.

"You may take it then."

Then he turned and walked to his companions. They all lifted into the sky and flew off.

"So where is the elixir?" I asked slowly.

"West."

I watched Kagome carefully. She had just proved she was a lot stronger then we had seen before or guessed. We all followed her quickly as she walked off. We walked till sunset before setting up camp.

.-.

We walked for two days through forests and fields. We all relaxed more after the night and soon were chatting, arguing, fighting, and laughing. On the third day everyone fell silent as we reached the base of a large mountain.

"So we have to get to the top of that?" Renkotsu asked calmly.

Kagome nodded.

"You don't have to come. I can go myself."

We all looked at one another. Suikotsu and Renkotsu sat down.

"I'll come with you." Jakotsu and I said at the same time.

The other two shrugged. Kagome smiled.

"Thanks."

So the three of us set off. The climb, I could already tell, was going to be a long and tiring one. We walked all day taking breaks occasionally. Near the end of the first day we finally came close to the top. At sunset we reached the top. We stepped off the rocky path, and gaped. At the summit was a field of flowers. I looked around. The sun was gold and cast shadows. The peak itself was above the clouds. Amazingly the air was still fresh and abundant. The flowers were thick and everywhere. There were probably a hundred different kinds. Kagome smiled and looked around. Jakotsu and I also wandered looking at all the flowers. I noticed that near the ground under the flowers were herbs. It was like a huge garden.

Kagome picked some flowers and wrapped them in paper, then stuck them in her books, flattening them. She also picked a lot of herbs. She stuck them all in her pouch. I had noticed as we had come to the field, a small hut near the end. Kagome slowly stood. She had picked enough flowers and herbs it seemed. She walked up to the hut and knocked. After a second an old man with a long white beard and wavy hair stepped up. He was cloaked in white and held a tall white staff in one hand. He stood straight and looked serious.

"Yes alchemist?" He said.

Kagome bowed her head slightly.

"Lord mage, I seek knowledge and life's elixir."

The man looked her over.

"Why?" He asked.

She looked at us. He also looked over.

"For them?" he asked.

"Yes. They are my brothers. I have two others who wait for me."

The man rested a hand on her head and shut his eyes. Three minutes later he lifted his hand.

"You have had a hard time."

Kagome dipped her head once.

"I will give you Life's elixir and some knowledge."

He walked back into his hut and emerged a couple minutes later. He held a beautiful, blue glazed pottery, pot. It was sealed tightly. Kagome smiled and took the pot putting it in her pouch. The man smiled now. He lost his serious look and looked kind.

"What knowledge do you wish for?"

"Any you can give." Kagome said softly.

"It has been a while since anyone said that. They usually demand some certain knowledge." He said thoughtfully.

"I just wish for more." Kagome said.

The man smiled and started to chant. The top of his staff started to glow. He held it horizontally and touched Kagome's heart. She gasped and a white light surrounded her. When it disappeared Kagome stared at the man.

"You gave me so much."

The man smiled.

"I gave you all I know. You are pure and young. Use it well."

"Does that mean I am like you know?" She asked.

The man nodded.

"Yes. You are immortal."

Jakotsu's and my eyes widened. The mage had just given her immortality. Kagome bowed her head.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Northwind."

Kagome blinked.

"Your true name is Northwind. There are four of us in the world; four immortal mages. You are Northwind, Hinata is East-water, I am West-earth, and Jukostuto is South-fire. Our names tell us our element and direction of power. You have most control of wind and will be stronger the farther north you are."

"Do you know Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. I know the Lord of the west. He is a kind demon. He helps and checks on me often."

Kagome smiled at the kind-part.

"Now go Northwind. You have much to do."

Kagome bowed and we started to walk back to the path. Just before we walked out of sight we all looked back. The old man still stood there. He smiled and waved us on. Kagome smiled and walked off. We followed. We were silent for a minute.

"What was that about?" Jakotsu asked.

"There are four lord mages in the world. He is one, Hinata is one, a man name Jukostuto is one, and I am one. He just gave me knowledge of all sorcery and all knowledge of the mages. I'm also immortal now."

We looked at her.

"So you are one of the four lord mages and you are immortal?" Jakotsu asked.

"Yes." Kagome confirmed.

"Good for you." I said.

Kagome grinned. We all laughed.

"Well since I have the power now how about we take my way back down the mountain?' She asked.

We nodded. Suddenly a blue portal opened up. It was like a large blue circle she grinned and motioned us through. We shrugged and stepped through. When we did we found ourselves in front of a fire. Suikotsu and Renkotsu blinked at us. Then they grinned. Kagome jumped through the portal and it disappeared. We all sat down in front of the fire, except Kagome who started to make some dinner. We explained what had happened on the mountain. When Kagome had finished the dinner we all ate. Then we sighed.

"Who gets the first watch?" Jakotsu asked.

"No need for watches my brothers. I learned how to put up a barrier to keep everyone away."

I grinned. She was warming up to us. I could tell from the way she had said 'my brothers'. We all yawned. Kagome chanted some things and a blue barrier sprang up around camp. The others smiled and laid down. I looked around once and leaned against the tree. Kagome smiled at each of us. Then she lay down on a bed of moss near me. I stayed awake until the others were asleep. I looked at each of them. Renkotsu, I was happy to see, hadn't made a move on Kagome. The evil Suikotsu had stayed a bit buried, and Jakotsu had even warmed up to Kagome. I had been worried about that since Jakotsu hated most women. I looked at Kagome. She was laying on her side. Her face was facing me and I watched her for a moment. She was really beautiful. I smiled as I watched her chest rise and fall. It was pure luck we had met her but now we were friends. I thanked the gods for giving us the chance meeting. I slowly drifted off to sleep with a smile on my lips.

.-.

In the morning we quickly ate breakfast and headed off. We planned on going to see the monk and slayer. Kagome had begged us too and we had agreed. We also planed on visiting a town to have some fun. We set off at a quick pace. Through the day we talked and laughed. We only ran into one demon which Jakotsu easily disposed off. It had even had a jewel shard which Kagome purified and merged with her part of the jewel. Then at dinner when we were making dinner, Akira Kagome's raven dived down to us. In its claws were a package of herbs and flowers. Kagome took it and quickly stuck it in her pouch. The raven cawed and Kagome gaped at it.

"What?" I asked as she gaped at the raven.

"I understand him." She whispered.

We all gaped.

"What does he say?" I asked.

"He says all lord mages can understand animals." She said.

Suddenly she scowled.

"He says he dropped Myoga off at Totosi's. He also says on his way back he saw Sango and Miroku with Inuyasha and Kikyo. He says that Kikyo and Inuyasha are telling them lies, trying to turn them against me."

We all growled.

"If they try to attack you we'll protect you." Suikotsu said.

Kagome nodded. Then she stroked her raven. The raven made a purring like noise. Then he looked us over. Suddenly he started to make raven noises at Kagome. Kagome turned bright red.

"What did he say?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"He said I should get a mate. He said any of you would do. He said I should make a whole bunch of nestlings and mob my enemies."

We all grinned. I could tell nestlings meant children and mobbing meant attacking.

"Stay out of my life pesky bird." She scowled.

The bird nuzzled against here and started to preen her again. She smiled softly.

"I'm not mad at you." She smiled.

I smiled. It would be odd having her talk to animals when we could only hear half the conversation. As soon as Kagome started to make dinner the raven flapped from her shoulder to mine. I looked at the raven who seemed to be examining me. Then he cawed. Kagome smiled at us.

"He likes you Bankotsu."

The bird fluffed out and shook his feathers. Then he curled up on the crook of my neck.

"He says you smell funny but are very comfortable to sleep on." Kagome giggled.

The others grinned as I raised an eyebrow at the bird, who closed his eyes. I just leaned against my tree. When supper was ready I quickly ate. Then Kagome stood up.

"I'm going to the spring." She said walking off.

Akira looked at her and flew off my shoulder and went with her. I sighed. My brothers looked after Kagome a minute, then shrugged and sat down. After about half an hour Kagome returned. She looked refreshed and relaxed. As soon as she got back my brothers headed off. I decided to stay. Kagome threw more wood in the fire and looked up at the starry sky. After a minute she sat down. I noticed that her raven was gone. I watched her closely. She seemed happy.

"Kagome…"

She looked up at me.

"Do you like it with us?"

She smiled radiantly.

"I love it with you guys. You are my best friends. Even if it has only been a few days with you guys"

I fell silent. If she made us the bodies then I would definitely let her stay. Even if she didn't make the bodies I would let her stay with us until we disappeared. She started to sing softly and I was soon caught up in her song. She sang about a highway man who loved a woman. The king's soldiers found out though. They tied up the woman and waited for her love to come. The woman killed her self with a weapon like Renkotsu's. She had tried to warn her love to keep away with her death. But the man had come anyways. He had died. It was a sad story but I didn't feel much sadness. When Kagome was finished singing I noticed my three brothers standing and watching her. They silently sat down. Then I stood up.

"I'm going to the spring now."

They all nodded.

"I'll set up the barrier so it will let you back in."

I nodded. Then she smiled at me. When no one was looking she chanted something and a blue light surrounded me. I blinked when it disappeared.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll see."

Then she put the barrier up. I cast her one last glance before walking off to the spring. When I reached the springs I stripped and jumped into the steaming water. I sighed as I sunk into the warmer.

"Your name is Bankotsu?" Someone asked.

I shot up and looked around. I frowned when I didn't see anyone. Suddenly Akira, Kagome's raven hoped onto a rock. Blinked and looked around. Who had asked me the question?

"Yes, I'm called Bankotsu." I answered to whoever it was.

"Nice to hear you, my name is Akira."

I gaped at the raven.

"Uh…did you just talk?"

"Yes. Kagome cast a spell on you so you would understand me."

I leaned back into the water.

"Wow."

"So have you mated with Kagome yet?"

I gaped at him.

"You and Kagome would make the perfect mates."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Does Kagome agree?" I asked.

"When I told her all she did was turn red and scowl at me."

I grinned. The raven hoped over the rocks to the water. He peered and looked at his reflection. I just sat in thought. The raven didn't say anything either. After a while it flew off back to camp. I turned around and crossed my arms on the rocks. I rested my chin in my arms and sighed. After a while I climbed out of the water and dried off before going back to camp. When I reached the blue barrier it opened up, letting me in. I stepped in and looked around. Suikotsu was sleeping against a tree, Jakotsu was sprawled on the ground, and Renkotsu was against a tree too. Kagome was lying at the base of a tree and her raven Akira was curled up in her arms with a head under a wing. I watched her a moment then laid down and drifted off.

.-.

When I woke up it was to a peck on my ear.

"Wake up human, the others are already getting up."

I looked up at the bird on my shoulder.

"I'm up." I grumbled sitting up.

"About time." Suikotsu said.

I scowled and got some breakfast with the others. When we were finished we all headed off. We all knew of a large town only half a day away that had a large market and many inns, and such because a lord lived in a manor beside it. As soon as we set off, Akira flew off. Kagome and I watched him leave. As we neared the city we all put our weapons away. We didn't want to be arrested by the soldiers of the lord. Kagome also stopped behind a tree and changed into a kimono. I had to say I approved. The blue kimono looked really good one her. She blushed as we all looked her up and down, except Jakotsu. As we neared the town everyone seemed to brighten. When we entered we all split. I stayed with Kagome though. Kagome looked at everything with large eyes. I smiled.

"Never been to a town before?" I asked.

"Not one this large. I have traveled through small ones. I was training most of the time or hunting jewel shards. I didn't have time to stop."

I nodded and looked around with her. There were women and men everywhere. Many were in front of stalls selling wares and such. The farther we got in the city the better quality of stuff we saw. When we came close to the manor there were wealthy merchants selling fine silks and such. We stopped at a few stalls and looked everything over. At one cloth stall Kagome bought lots of material. When I asked what it was for she said it was a secret. I shrugged and there the package over my shoulder. I looked around as Kagome stopped at a herb stall. I spotted a jewel smith's. I glanced at Kagome once, who was in deep conversation with a woman about herbs. I walked into the jewel smiths and looked around. There were some very beautiful pieces. One piece caught my eye though. It was a blue sapphire in the shape of a tear drop. It was on a silver chain. The jewel smith saw me looking and scurried over.

"That is one of my finest pieces." He said proudly.

I looked it over.

"I'll take it."

"Of course milord. Is it for the wife or the mistress?" He asked.

"That is my business." I said.

He nodded. I paid him and walked out. He waved me and told me to come back any time. I walked to the herb stall and scowled when I didn't see Kagome. I looked around and spotted her. She was backed against a wall while a solider stood very close to her, his arms on either side of her head. Three other soldiers were gathered around laughing. I scowled and walked up to them.

"What is a pretty little gem doing by her self?" the one asked.

"I'm not alone, my friend just had to buy something." Kagome said.

She knew better then to fight them. If she did she could be arrested.

"Why don't you ditch your 'friend' and entertain us?' a second one asked.

"Yeah, we work hard to protect you, you should reward us." Another said.

They laughed.

"How about it beautiful?" The one asked giving her a kiss.

Kagome turned her head though and the kiss landed on her cheek. The one scowled while the others laughed.

"She doesn't seem to like you Kito." One laughed.

The soldier growled and pressed tighter against Kagome.

"You had better do as we say girl." He said.

Kagome glared.

"Excuse me men." I said.

The four turned towards me.

"What?" One asked rudely.

"Would you please let my wife down? We really must be on our way."

They all scowled.

"Your wife, hey?" The one said.

"Yes." I said.

"My dear." Kagome said playing along.

The one soldier let her go.

"Let's see you give your husband a kiss woman." The one said.

Kagome smiled and walked up to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me deeply. I did the same. When she started to pull away I let her pull her lips away but kept my arms around her waist. I growled softly, only loud enough for her to hear. I didn't want her to stop. I wanted more, more then just a kiss. She was blinked, startled at my growl. I sighed inwardly and looked at the soldiers. There was a law against sleeping with another's wife so they couldn't do anything. They all scowled and grumbled while walking away. As soon as they were gone Kagome tried to pull away. I slowly let her. She looked at me a moment. Suddenly she opened her mouth to say something. Then her eyes widened. She looked off to the north.

"I sense a large fragment."

Suddenly Akira flew dived for us. He landed on my shoulder.

"Inuyasha, a thousand wing beats north." He said.

I wondered how far a thousand wing beats was. Kagome nodded and looked at me.

"I'll be back later."

"Wait, I'll come."

"No."

"But-"

Suddenly I froze I couldn't move.

"Sorry but I want to do this alone. That spell will wear off later. No normal human will be able to see you while the spell is on either."

Then she turned and ran off. I cursed mentally. I tried with all my might to move but it was in vain. I stood there for over half an hour. Suddenly an old woman popped up in front of me.

"What are you standing there for sunny?" She asked.

I looked at her and tried to speak but I couldn't. She grinned.

"A sorcerer froze you." She chuckled. "Want me to take the spell off?"

I wanted to yell yes, but I couldn't. My breathing started to get ragged. If I didn't get free what would happen to Kagome? The woman smiled and flicked her hand. I felt like the spell melted.

"Thank you sorceress." I said.

"You're welcome lad."

Then she waved her hand. I felt really light.

"That should give you more speed. If anyone else goes with you touch them and they will also have the spell on them. Now go help her. She needs your help."

I heard her laugh and saw her wave before walking off. I needed to find my brothers. Then we had to go help Kagome. I took off running. I ran so fast I was almost a blur. I grinned. The woman's spell worked.

Kagome's POV:

As soon as I froze Bankotsu I ran off. I found an inn and ran into the stables. I changed in a stall and cast an illusion around myself to make me look like a man. Then I found the owner of the inn. He was a tall brown haired man. He had a kind aurora around him.

"I need a horse." I said quickly.

He scowled.

"I only have one horse but he's too wild to ride."

"I'll take him." I said.

I quickly paid the man for the horse and a bridle before he could say a word.

"Which one?" I asked.

He ran down the stalls to a tall white stallion. I grabbed a bridle from him and jumped in the stall. The horse snorted at me.

"Think you will ride me petty mortal?" he asked.

"Yes. And I'm not mortal." I said.

The horse jumped back. He hadn't expected me to understand him.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm a sorceress. Northwind."

He whinnied.

"Then I will let you ride me."

"Good. We must hurry."

He stuck his nose in the air.

"I'm the fastest horse in the city." He said proudly.

I nodded and pulled the bridle on. The inn keeper watched the whole time with wide eyes.

"Y-you're a sorcerer?" He stuttered.

I took off my illusions as I swung onto the horse. Then I whistled. Akira flew from the rafters and gripped my shirt.

"Hold on." I whispered to him.

"I will." He cawed.

I turned the stallion towards the open door and kicked him into a gallop. Luckily we were on the edge of the town so there weren't very many people. I galloped down the road making people jump out of the way. We pounded across the field to our right and headed north at top speed. After about half an hour I felt the jewel very close. I had been giving the horse energy and such so he didn't kill himself in the run. I rode to the top of a hill and stopped the white stallion. Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kikyo were at the bottom of the hill. They all looked up at me. Sango smiled.

"Kagome! It's nice to see you. Inuyasha has been saying some…odd, things about you." She frowned at the hanyou.

"Yeah bitch. Get down here where I can kill you." Inuyasha said pulling his Tetsiaga free.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara looked at him startled. Kikyo drew her bow.

"Give me back my soul wench." She yelled releasing the arrow.

The others, except Inuyasha, looked horrified.

"How could you try and kill her!?" Sango screamed.

Miroku's POV:

I watched horrified as Inuyasha ran at Kagome with his drawn Tetsiaga. Sango was starring, Shippo was screaming for Inuyasha to stop, and Kirara was growling. Inuyasha and Kikyo had told us Kagome had tried to kill them then ran away. We thought maybe they had got in a fight and Kagome would come back. But now I saw something was wrong. Inuyasha had murder in his eyes, the same with Kikyo. I tried to run at Inuyasha but a barrier stopped me. I looked at a smirking Kikyo.

"We don't need you interfering monk." She sneered.

Sango was attacking the barrier with her boomerang but it wasn't doing anything. She dropped the weapon and started pounding on it with her fist.

"Run Kagome!" She screamed.

I looked back at Kagome. Inuyasha was closing the distance quickly. Kagome sat calmly on her white stallion with a black raven on her shoulder. She looked different. She felt different. I kneeled beside Sango and pulled her close. She was watching the others with a terror filled face.

"Stay calm Sango." I whispered.

"How can I?! Inuyasha is about to kill my best friends." She sobbed.

"Watch."

I looked back up. Kagome had slid off the horse. The horse had rounded and started to gallop for us. The raven was in the sky. I saw Kagome pulled a large crescent sword from almost out of no where. I gaped. Sango also gaped. Kagome met Inuyasha head on.

"So Inuyasha, I see you haven't killed me or your brother yet." She snarled.

Her eyes held hate. I hadn't seen her look at someone with so much hate. She hadn't even looked at Naraku like that. I wondered what had really happened to her. Inuyasha growled and attacked with more vigour.

"What happened Kagome?" I asked as the two exchanged blows.

She looked at me softly.

"It is so nice to see you two again."

Sango nodded weakly.

"I would destroy the barrier but this is my battle."

"As if you could destroy my barrier." Kikyo snarled.

Kagome glanced at her. Inuyasha had jumped back beside Kikyo waiting for Kagome to attack. I looked at him. For some reason his eyes held the smallest tinge of red, almost useable.

"You know what happened Miroku? Inuyasha betrayed me."

I gasped.

"I let Kikyo join. No questions asked. I didn't interfere with their relationship. I didn't do anything. I also stayed behind them and let them do everything. Then I found out Kikyo was filling Inuyasha with lies. He attacked me."

We all gasped.

"He nearly killed me. I got away, just barely. Totosi saved me."

I silently thanked the old smith.

"He sent me off to a demon named Kai, who taught me weapon fighting. I mastered it in six months."

My eyes widened.

"Then I met an alchemist. He taught me all alchemy. Then I met a sorceress. She taught me everything she knew. I am now a fully trained alchemist, weapons master, and sorceress."

We all gaped at her. Even Kikyo looked startled.

"Then I found some traveling companions."

'Who?' I wondered.

"My bastard brother?" Inuyasha snarled.

Kagome shook her head.

"Probably some powerful lord. She probably gets what ever she wants for being his bed warmer, the little whore." Kikyo said.

We all snarled at Kikyo.

"Wrong. I am now part of the band of seven."

We all gaped. Kikyo looked shocked.

"I-I thought they died." Sango stuttered.

"Wrong. They didn't all die. They accepted me as their little sister."

"So where are they now? Did they realize what a whore you are and leave you?' Kikyo snickered.

"No. I had to cast a spell on them to stop them from coming with me and ripping you two apart." She snorted. "Now Inuyasha let us continue fighting."

She threw her blade at him. Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo and jumped back. The blade curved and flew back to Kagome. I realized it was like Sango's boomerang.

"You want a fight bitch, I'll give you a fight!" Inuyasha roared. "Wind scar!"

"No!" Sango, Shippo, and I yelled.

The attack rushed towards Kagome. But before it hit her, she chanted something. Suddenly the attack hit a blue barrier.

"Never annoy a sorceress." Kagome said calmly.

She stuck her crescent blade in the ground and pulled a spear with a crescent blade on one end from a pouch. She held it in a fight position. She started to chant again. As she lunged for Inuyasha, he seemed to freeze. His eyes widened as she sliced down his front. Then she jumped back, avoiding a sacred arrow. Suddenly roots shot out of the ground and grabbed her. They also gagged her, stopping her in mid-chant. Kagome scowled and tried to get free. She looked around. We also did. Suddenly a small old woman appeared beside Kikyo.

"Took you long enough sorceress." Kikyo said to the woman.

"I have a name dear, its Yuso."

"I don't care, she already hurt Inuyasha." Kikyo said.

"I just had a little business to attend to." The woman said walking to the still frozen Inuyasha.

She rested a hand on his chest and started to chant. Suddenly his wound vanished. He also thawed. He grinned at Kagome. The woman walked up to Kagome too.

"I am guessing you are Kagome." She cackled.

"Yes. She is." Kikyo confirmed.

"So you are the one Rutsonu wants to marry." She laughed.

"Who is Rutsonu?" Kikyo asked.

"He is one the most powerful sorcerers alive. The only ones stronger then him are the four lord mages; West-earth, the mage on the mountain, South-fire Jukostuto, East-water Hinata, and the new lord Northwind. Nobody has met the last one yet though. But as I said; Rutsonu is the sixth strongest mage alive. There are the first four, them me, his mother, and finally him." She cackled.

My eyes widened. Kagome may be a mage but she couldn't stand up to this woman. It seemed we were loosing quickly.

"Inuyasha, kill her." Kikyo said.

I blinked. Kikyo was ordering Inuyasha around. Something was definitely wrong. Kagome also peered at Kikyo looking thoughtful. Inuyasha laughed and unleashed his diamond attack. We all cried out as Kagome gasped. Diamond spears embedded into Kagome. Sango started to sob uncontrollably. Kagome's eyes widened and she would have fallen but the roots held her up. I saw blood coursing over her. I cried in anguish. One of the spears had entered her heart. And many had embedded in her stomach. No human could survive that. Shippo was in Sango's arms sobbing. And Kirara was shaking and trying to comfort her mistress. We heard a strangled, but furious cry from the hill. We all looked up. Bankotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, and Jakotsu were standing at starring. Renkotsu sighed like oh-too-bad. But the other three looked distraught. Bankotsu clenched his fists.

"I'll kill you!" He yelled lunging for Inuyasha with a deadly Banryu.

Jakotsu looked infuriated, he lunged for Kikyo.

"You bitch." He said through clenched teeth.

Suikotsu growled and rushed for the old woman his claws out. Renkotsu sighed and ran down the hill towards us. I noticed he didn't seem too interested in fighting. Bankotsu looked absolutely infuriated and was attacking Inuyasha with everything he had. Jakotsu focused all his energy in his sword and shot it at Kikyo. I gasped as his sword turned into a giant purple snake. It sprang at Kikyo.

"It's just an illusion." The old woman said.

She whispered a word and suddenly the snake was gone. It was just the sword heading for Kikyo. She jumped away easily. I noticed Suikotsu was frozen. I scowled. The woman was behind that. Suddenly I heard the fire of a cannon. I turned to see Renkotsu scowling at the barrier surrounding us. Smoke still floated off from where he had fired his cannon. He was about to fire again when he too froze. His eyes showed furry as he looked at the old woman. She grinned. Then suddenly Jakotsu and Bankotsu also froze. The woman laughed. Kikyo also laughed. Inuyasha jumped back by Kikyo.

"What did you do to Inuyasha?" I asked Kikyo.

"Simple. I got this woman to cast a spell on him. It locks away his human side and brings the demon side out, but he keeps his normal appearance and he is able to be controlled." Kikyo laughed.

"And I cast a spell on the un-dead miko to take away all kindness and purity, leaving only hate and evil." The woman cackled quietly winking at me.

Kikyo hadn't heard. We all gasped.

"Foolish mortals." Someone said.

We all blinked at Sesshomaru. He walked into the field. He looked at everyone.

"Mh." He said.

"So whose side are you one?" The woman asked.

"What is your name?" he asked instead of answering.

"Yuso."

"I've heard of you. Powerful, tricky, and evil."

"Aw how sweet, he knows me." The woman grinned.

Sesshomaru pulled Tokijin. Then he lunged.

"I'll take that as an 'I'm not on your side'." She cackled.

Suddenly Inuyasha was in front of her. He blocked the attack and waited. Sesshomaru frowned slightly. Then got ready for another attack. Suddenly he stopped. A pulse of power shook the air. We all turned toward the source. Kagome's hair was lifting slightly. And a strong aurora surround here. The air around her pulsed. The diamonds sphere fell to the ground, her wounds healed instantly, and the roots disintegrated. The old woman was dead silent.

"I told you. This is my battle." Kagome said slowly lifting her head.

She pulled out another sword. It was plain except for the silver wire hilt. Suddenly the band of seven stumbled forwards, as if thawed. The barrier around us disintegrated. Inuyasha slumped to the ground. We all gaped. Everyone did. Kagome took slowly deliberate steps towards Kikyo and the old woman.

"You have hurt my friends, cast spells on my friends, and tried to kill my friends. If you remember my advice was never annoy a sorcerer." She said quietly, yet everyone heard.

The woman was shaking and on her knees now, her eyes wide.

"Who are you?" She stuttered.

"I am the lord mage Northwind."

We all gaped. Even Sesshomaru gaped slightly. Suddenly a white dragon slid from her sword. It roared silently

"Dragon thief." Kagome said quietly holding her sword parallel in front of her.

The white dragon dived towards the woman. It went right through her. Then it circled back and ran up the sword. Kagome swiped with her sword, loping the woman's head off. Then she spun around embedding her sword in Kikyo's heart. The un-dead miko gaped and then fell into a heap on the ground. Her body dissolved and souls shot off into the sky. Everything was silent for a couple minutes. Then suddenly Jakotsu swept Kagome up in a hug.

"Little sister we were so worried."

Sango was up in an instant. She pushed the gay man aside and hugged Kagome too. None of the rest of us moved. Finally I stood up. Kirara shrunk and jumped on her mistress shoulder. Shippo sat on my shoulder. The four of the band of seven stood together, Sesshomaru was already gone, and Inuyasha lay in a heap. The white stallion had run to the band of seven and the raven had landed on Bankotsu's shoulder. After Kagome pried Sango off she walked to Inuyasha and the last place Kikyo was. She grabbed the half a jewel that Kikyo had had and added it to her part. Then she kicked Inuyasha lightly. He slowly blinked and sat up. Then he gasped and stood straight up. He jumped back and fell to his knees. His head bowed to Kagome.

"I'm sorry Kagome I tried to stop, truly I did, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He said quickly.

Kagome smiled.

"I know. You did truly try. My white dragon told me Yuso cast a spell on you that no one but a sorcerer as at least as powerful as her could break." Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha looked up. His eyes showed despair and hurt.

"I'm sorry." He said again.

Kagome smiled and dragged him up.

"I'm sorry I killed Kikyo."

Inuyasha drooped.

"That's okay." He sagged.

Kagome smiled softly and turned to the bad of seven.

"Do you mind if they all stay with us for a week? At the cave?"

Bankotsu's POV:

I was a bit surprised by the question. Then suspicious. Why did she want them to stay for only a week? I slowly nodded. It must be a good reason.

"Why at our place?" I asked.

"They can stay at the base of it or even in the closest village. I just need them near by."

I nodded.

"Yay! The handsome monk and my Inuyasha are staying with us!" Jakotsu sang.

I saw Inuyasha and the monk shiver and inch back. I grinned. Renkotsu didn't look happy but Suikotsu didn't seem to mind.

"How far away is your hideout?" The monk asked.

"About three days." I said.

"Actually only a minute." Kagome giggled.

I realized she would open a portal. She grinned and a blue portal opened up. The four of us jumped through. Next came the slayer and her fire cat, followed by the monk and Kitsune. Then the white stallion leapt through followed by Kagome and Inuyasha. I looked around. We were at the base of the cliff.

"So where is your hideout?" the Kitsune asked.

We all pointed up. They all looked up at the cave and whistled.

"Nice." The monk said.

"Nh." I replied. "You may stay at the base."

They all nodded. Then Kagome turned to all of them.

"Stay close. I will see you in a couple days. Please don't fight."

Then after a few words to the stallion, she headed up to the cave. The four of us soon followed. I glanced at the others at the base of the cliff once before walking into the cave. I sighed as I sat in a chair. We all grabbed some food except Kagome who walked into her room. She emerged an hour later and looked at us once.

"Try not to fight and don't disturb me. I may be in my room for a couple days."

We all blinked then nodded once. Then she smiled and walked back into the room. She slammed the door.

.-.

For three days we didn't see her at all. We heard nothing from her room and saw a barrier around the door .We busied ourselves doing what ever needed to be done and just sitting around. Then finally on the night of the forth day her door swung open. The four of us stood up quickly. We blinked at Kagome. Her hair was in a tight braid, she had gloves up to her elbows on, she wore plain clothes with a large white apron over the front, and she wore some type of thing on her eyes. They circled her eyes and were connected to a strap. Kagome looked a bit tired and dishevelled. She shut the door behind her and the barrier sprung up again. She sighed.

"I need a bath and rest."

None of said anything. She then took the thing off her eyes and tore the gloves off. She held them in her hand and said a word. They burst into flame. She brushed the ash away. Then she ran for the cave entrance. She dived off the edge of the cliff once more. I walked over to the edge and looked down. After a few minutes she jumped back up to us. She seemed dry surprisingly. Then she walked back into the cave. She looked really tired.

"Can I sleep in one of your rooms?" She asked.

I nodded and led her to my room. She collapsed on my bed. I shut the door and sat back down at the table. The other three joined me.

"What do you think she was doing in there?" Jakotsu asked.

I shrugged.

"It must have been something important and hard." Suikotsu said.

We all nodded at the logic. After a while the others headed to their own rooms. I just stayed sitting. Soon I drifted off in my chair.

.-.

I woke to a hand on my shoulder. I blinked and looked up at Kagome.

"I'm sorry, I took your bed."

"That's okay." I yawned. "What were you doing in you room?"

"It's a secret." She winked.

I sighed. Suddenly the Jakotsu's door opened and he stepped out. Kagome grinned at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"I need you to come with me Jakotsu." She smiled.

Jakotsu slowly nodded and followed her into her room. I wondered what she was up to.

Jakotsu's POV:

I followed Kagome into he room. I froze as soon as I stepped in. My eyes widened. There were six bodies in there all lying in a row. They all looked like us and two looked like Kikyo and Kohaku. They even had the same clothes we had on but brand new. I stared.

"I have been in here for the last four days making your bodies, Kikyo's and Kohaku's." She said.

I stared.

"Why Kohaku too?" I finally asked.

"Because he is Sango's brother."

I swallowed and looked at her. She grinned.

"Now I have to put your soul in your body."

"How?' I asked.

"I rip the soul from your fake body and put it in your new body.' She said.

Suddenly she slammed a hand onto my chest. My body froze. I pulsed and felt pain sear through me. I opened my mouth in a soundless scream. Suddenly I was in darkness. A moment later I fell from the darkness and opened my eyes. I was lying on my back. Kagome was over top of me.

"How did you feel having your soul ripped out?' She asked grinning.

"It hurt like hell. You could have warned me." I pouted.

She laughed. I sat up. I saw my last body still frozen where Kagome had hit me. Suddenly it dissolved. I examined myself. I felt…alive for once in a long time. I breathed deeply. Kagome smiled softly at me and helped me stand.

"Thank you." I breathed.

"Your welcome. Now don't tell the others. And send in Renkotsu."

I nodded. I grabbed my sword from the dissolved body and walked out the door. Bankotsu looked up at me. He squinted as if he could tell I was different. I saw Renkotsu sitting at the table too.

"Renkotsu, Kagome wants you in her room now." I said sitting down.

He grinned and stood up. He walked into Kagome's room. He came out about five minutes later looking pleased. Then he sent Suikotsu, who had just come from his room in. He also came out in five minutes looking happy. Then he sent Bankotsu in. Bankotsu stood slowly and walked for the door.

Bankotsu's POV:

I stepped into Kagome's room and froze. I saw three bodies. One looked exactly like me. I looked up at a smiling Kagome.

"You gave them their bodies back." I said.

I knew now why they had felt different. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"It's your turn now."

I nodded. She slammed a fist on my chest and my body froze. Pain seared through me and I fell into darkness. I opened my eyes and blinked. I was looking at the ceiling. I sat up. Kagome held a hand out to me. I took it and she helped me up. I sighed happily.

"We're finally alive." I breathed. "Thank you."

Kagome smiled happily at me as if she felt my happiness. I walked over to my old dissolved body and reached into the pocket of my old clothes. I pulled the small sapphire drop from my pocket and stood facing Kagome again.

"Close your eyes." I said.

Kagome blinked once then closed her life. I walked behind her and put the necklace on. I clamped the clamp at the back and walked back to the front of her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the necklace. She gasped and I smiled.

"Thank you." She said. "It's beautiful."

"It isn't as beautiful as you are though."

She blushed deep red and I realized what I had just said. I took a step back. Kagome quickly turned away and walked to the bodies of Kikyo and Kohaku. She slammed her hand down on Kohaku's chest and started to chant. A red glow surrounded the both Kagome and the body of Kohaku. Suddenly Kohaku pulsed. He gasped and his eyes shot open. He sat up quickly and looked around. He looked at Kagome.

"You called me back?" He asked.

"Yes. You must live. You were never supposed to die." She said.

"Thank you." The boy said dipping his head.

Kagome smiled. Then she motioned him over to her bed. He jumped up and sat on it watching her closely. She did the same thing with Kikyo. Kikyo however blinked and looked around before slowly sitting up. Her eyes locked with Kagome's.

"Thank you." Was all she said.

Kagome nodded and stood up. She opened her door and we all walked out. She motioned everyone to sit down. My brothers, Kikyo, Kohaku, and I all sat down at the table and looked up at Kagome.

"Now you know why I got Life's elixir and all the flowers and herbs." She grinned. "Well I made your bodies and put your souls in. Now there are some things you should know. Your bodies aren't normal human ones. Kohaku, you are a mortal still but your body is more durable. It will be harder to kill you."

Kohaku smiled and nodded

"Now the rest of you are now immortal."

We all gaped.

"You will live forever unless killed by a weapon. Your bodies are also more durable and you will be harder to kill."

We all sat in silence.

"Why did you make me immortal too?" Kikyo asked. "I understand why you made Kohaku mortal because you didn't want him to outlive his family, and you made the band of seven immortal because they aren't tied to anyone and might as well be immortal, but why me?"

Kagome grinned.

"Now Kikyo, you have some one to live with. I doubt he will wish to outlive you."

We all knew she meant Inuyasha. She bowed her head.

"Now let's go see the others." She clapped.

We all stood up. Kagome led the way and we quickly reached the bottom of the cliff. As we walked into the camp Inuyasha, the slayer, the monk, the fire cat, and the Kitsune had made they all looked up. They stared for a moment, then suddenly Sango was by her brother, hugging him to death, and sobbing. Inuyasha hesitantly stepped towards Kikyo. She smiled at him and he ran forwards hugging her tight. We let them be for a moment.

"Thank you Kagome." The slayer Sango whispered over and over again.

After a while they all calmed down. Then they all bid us farewell. In a couple minutes they had all taken off and were out of sight. Kagome turned to us. She smiled brightly.

"Now what?"

She asked.

"We set off and travel or something." Jakotsu grinned.

Kagome smiled and we all headed back to the cave. When we entered everyone headed off to their rooms. I also went to my room. I packed my pouch. We would most likely head off and travel for a while. I stayed in my room doing small things till dinner. Then I walked out and grabbed something to eat. As we all ate and sat at the table we all planned. Finally we agreed to head out in the morning and travel around. We're still mercenaries and decide to look for work. It would be boring to just travel around doing nothing. When that was finally agreed upon we all stood. The others all headed to their rooms. Instead I headed for the cave entrance. I glanced back once and jumped down the ledge. I walked away from the cliff and towards the forest near by. As I walked in I looked around. It was dark out but the moon and starts lit some of the night. I just needed some time away from the cave. I leaned against a tree and looked up at the night sky.

"What are you doing out so late, Bankotsu?" Someone from behind me asked.

I slowly turned and looked at Kagome. She looked truly beautiful. I noticed she wore the necklace. She waited for my answer.

"I needed some time out of the cave." I said.

"Nh."

"What are you doing out her?" I asked.

"Following you to see what you were up to." She answered with a grin.

I smiled back and walked towards her. She blinked at me. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her close to me.

"What…" she started.

I cut her off as my lips fell upon hers. She gasped and I slipped my tongue into her mouth. After a second she seemed to melt into me. I slowly lowered her to the ground. I broke the kiss for air and planted kisses down her neck. She moaned. I kissed her mouth again. Her lips met mine and we shared the delicious kiss. When I had to break for air I started to slowly unbutton her shirt. My lips found her cleavage. She gasped. I suspected no one had ever treated her like this. I moved back to her mouth. My one hand started too slid up her thigh. I noticed the higher it got the more hesitant Kagome got. I sighed inwardly. This was to fast for her. I broke the kiss and kissed up to her ear.

"If it is to fast I will slow down." I whispered breathlessly.

"Please." Was all she said.

I let a small sigh escape. I kissed her deeply once more and stood up. Then I walked back to the cave.

Kagome's POV:

I stayed on the ground for a minute. That was a very… pleasant experience. I took some deep breathe. But he had been to fast for me. I was relieved when he had asked if I wanted to slow down. But I had been worried he would have gone on no mater what I said. I could, of course, have stopped him, but my feelings for him would have changed for him. I think I did love him, but I was not completely sure. I sighed and stood up. His kisses were certainly good. I smiled at the thought and stood up. I slowly walked back to the cave. I walked into my room and sighed. The alchemy had drained me, along with putting six souls in new bodies. I would be drained for a couple of days. Luckily I had my stallion to ride if I got tired, and my brothers to help me. I hurried back to the cave. I knocked softly on Jakotsu's door. I had some questions he could answer for me. He opened the door rubbing one eye.

"What?" He asked.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

He looked at me then nodded. He stepped to the side and I slipped in. He shut the door and sat cross-legged on his bed. He motioned for me to do the same. Then sat waiting for me.

"What is it like?" I asked.

"What is what like?" He asked.

"Having sex." I mumbled.

He grinned widely.

"Did big brother make a move?"

I nodded without looking at him.

"And you hesitated?"

I nodded again.

"Well Kagome let me tell you that almost since we met you in the forest my big brother has been watching you. He has been restraining himself this whole time. If you don't have sex with him soon he may make you."

"He wouldn't." I mumbled truthfully.

"You never know."

I sighed.

"Well as I said. He does love you. Now sex…it's pleasurable." He purred.

I blushed slightly.

"Oh so it isn't… painful?"

"At first it will be." Jakotsu said.

I nodded. Suddenly I was sprawled across the bed. I gasped slightly and looked up at Jakotsu. He looked down at me seriously.

"You know if you don't lie with my brother and let him claim you as his so many others would love to do it." He said huskily.

My breath caught in my throat at the look he was giving me. I laughed softly and sat up a bit planning to get off the bed.

"Funny Jakotsu." I said.

Suddenly his hands grabbed my wrists. He turned me back to him and slammed me onto the bed. I gasped louder as he pressed against me.

"This is very serious Kagome." He said.

His eyes held…lust. This wasn't the Jakotsu I knew. He kissed my neck softly. I started to breath heavier.

"I thought you hated women Jakotsu."

"Well maybe it's time for a change. Especially when I have such a… tasty woman under me."

He kissed me again. I gasped and he slipped his tongue in. I whimpered softly and he deepened the kiss. I tried to pull away but he pinned me fully to the bed. He broke the kiss for air then started to unbutton my shirt like Bankotsu had done.

"Jakotsu don't do this." I whimpered.

"No, I will continue." He laughed.

He tore the shirt, he had unbuttoned, open. I whimpered as he started to kiss and lick my breasts. I whimpered and fought harder. He stopped and looked down at me. He laughed as I looked up into his eyes. I felt a tear slid down my face. His eyes were a bit hazy. I whimpered as he kissed me again. He slid his arms down to my pants. He let my wrists go. I tried to push him off but it was no use. He slowly undid them. He slid down me and pulled them off tossing them to the side. Then he started to take his top off. He got his arms out off his sleeves and moved for his armour. I noticed his hands shook and his eyes were still hazy. I gasped as realization hit me. He was being controlled.

"Jakotsu please." Was all I said in a clear voice.

Jakotsu shook even more. A tear ran down his face.

"Please sister, call Bankotsu." He choked out.

His voice was quiet and strained.

"I can't stop myself." He whimpered.

He abandoned his armour to give me a kiss.

Jakotsu's POV:

I had been sitting on my bed when I had heard the knock at my door. I walked over and rubbed my eyes as I looked out at Kagome. Suddenly I felt like I pulsed. Everything flashed black a moment. Then suddenly I was on my back. I looked around and saw complete darkness. Suddenly a man stepped from the shadows. He had long blond hair down to his shoulder, blue eyes, and a handsome face. He was very handsome but radiated evil.

"Hello Jakotsu my name is Rutsonu. I will be using your body for a while."

"What?!" I yelled.

I lunged at him but he faded away. Suddenly a large mirror appeared. I walked up to it and looked out. I was looking at Kagome and still rubbing my eyes. I gasped. I was looking out my eyes from my mind.

"What?" My body said.

I gasped. The man really had taken over.

"Run Kagome!" I screamed pounding at the mirror.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

She can't hear me. I realized. I sank to my knees. 'I' looked at her then nodded. 'I' stepped to the side and she slipped in. 'I' shut the door and sat cross-legged on my bed. 'I' motioned for Kagome to do the same. Then sat waiting for her.

"What is it like?" She asked.

"What is what like?" 'I' asked.

"Having sex." She mumbled.

'I' grinned widely.

"Did big brother make a move?"

She nodded without looking at me.

"And you hesitated?"

She nodded again.

"Well Kagome let me tell you that almost since we met you in the forest my big brother has been watching you. He has been restraining himself this whole time. If you don't have sex with him soon he may make you."

"He wouldn't." She mumbled truthfully.

"You never know."

'I' sighed.

"Well as I said. He does love you. Now sex…it's pleasurable." 'I' purred.

She blushed slightly.

"Oh so it isn't… painful?"

"At first it will be." 'I' said.

She nodded. She wasn't looking and didn't see my body move. Suddenly she was sprawled across the bed. She gasped slightly and looked up at me. 'I' looked down at her seriously.

"No! Anything but this!" The real me yelled pounding at the mirror.

"You know if you don't lie with my brother and let him claim you as his so many others would love to do it." 'I' said huskily.

Her breath caught in her throat at the look 'I' was giving her. She laughed softly and sat up a bit.

"Funny Jakotsu." She said.

Suddenly my hands grabbed her wrists. 'I' turned her back to me and slammed her onto the bed. She gasped louder as 'I' pressed against her.

"No!" I yelled again trying to get out.

"This is very serious Kagome." 'I' said.

'I' kissed her neck softly. She started to breath heavier.

"I thought you hated woman Jakotsu."

"Well maybe it's time for a change. Especially when I have such a tasty woman under me."

'I' kissed her again. She gasped and 'I' slipped his tongue in. Even though it wasn't really me doing any of that I could feel it perfectly, the pleasure and such. She whimpered softly and 'I' deepened the kiss. She tried to pull away but 'I' pinned her fully to the bed. 'I' broke the kiss for air then started to unbutton her shirt.

"Jakotsu don't do this." She whimpered.

"No, I will continue." 'I' laughed.

'I' tore the shirt, I had unbuttoned, open. She whimpered as 'I' started to kiss and lick her breasts. She whimpered and fought harder. 'I' stopped and looked down at her. 'I' laughed as I looked into her eyes. I saw a tear slid down her face.

"No Stop!" I yelled.

I pounded furiously against the mirror.

"Don't you dare touch my sister!" I screamed.

"But it is not me doing it. It you." A voice said.

"No! You're using my body!"

"Yes but will Kagome understand if you try and explain after 'you' raped her?" The voice chuckled.

She whimpered as 'I' kissed her again. 'I' slid my arms down to her pants. 'I' let her wrists go. She tried to push me off but it was no use. 'I' slowly undid them. 'I' slid down her and pulled them off tossing them to the side. Then 'I' started to take my top off. 'I' got my arms out off my sleeves and moved for my armour. I tried with all my might to break the mirror. I noticed my hands shook the harder I fought. She gasped.

"Jakotsu please." Was all she said in a clear voice.

I took a deep breath and fought even more. I saw a crack appear in the mirror. I had tears on my face. I had to get control back. My body shook even more. A tear ran down my real face.

"Please sister call Bankotsu!" I yelled.

It only came out in a whisper though.

"I can't stop myself." I whimpered.

My body gave up undoing my armour and kissed her so I couldn't talk to her. Kagome fought and as soon as 'I' had to take a breath she sucked in some air.

"Bankotsu!" She yelled.

Bankotsu's POV:

I was sitting on the edge of my bed. I couldn't get Kagome out of my mind. I had been sitting here ever since I had left her on the forest floor. It had taken all my self control to leave and not do anything. I sighed.

"Bankotsu!"

I whipped my head up. That had been Kagome's yell and it hadn't come from her room. I jumped up and ran out of my room. Suikotsu and Renkotsu also came running from their rooms. They each had weapons in hand. I realized Kagome's yell had come from Jakotsu's room. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I lashed out with my foot. It slammed into the door forcing it open and almost breaking it off its hinges. I gasped as I saw Kagome pinned beneath Jakotsu almost completely naked. Jakotsu was also partly undressed. Suikotsu and Renkotsu stood gaping in shock.

"He said he didn't like women." Renkotsu said.

Jakotsu looked up at us and grinned. I saw tears running down his face. This puzzled all of us. He was crying tears of sorrow but grinning evilly.

"Stop me brother." Came a cracked whisper from him.

"So the fool broke through some of my barrier." He laughed again his tone different.

"He's being controlled by a sorcerer! The real Jakotsu is locked in his own mind." Kagome yelled.

Suddenly Jakotsu slapped her hard stunning her.

"Shut up bitch. If you had kept quiet I wouldn't have to kill them."

I shot forwards kicking Jakotsu's body off of Kagome. Even if he was my brother I knew he was being controlled. I couldn't show any mercy. I went to lunge for him again but Kagome's hand stopped me.

"Jakotsu is still in there. He's just locked away. Don't hurt him." She pleaded.

I growled. Jakotsu sat up laughing.

"So are you going to kill your brother, or let me keep control of his body?" 'Jakotsu asked.

I growled as I tried to think of what to do.

"If only I had more strength." Kagome whispered.

I clasped her hand in mine.

"Take some of mine." I said.

I released my energy into her. She gasped then took a deep breathe. She started to chant and suddenly a blue whip shot out of no where wrapping around Jakotsu. He gasped. The whip pulled him towards us, but instead of pulling Jakotsu forwards it seemed to pull a transparent soul from him. As soon as the soul was from Jakotsu he sagged and fell unconscious. The soul struggled against Kagome's whip.

"Rutsonu." Kagome whispered.

"Kagome my love, how are you?"

The man was transparent and he started to waver.

"Well I must go now. See you later." He laughed as he vanished.

Kagome's whip also vanished. I felt more of my strength drain from me as blue barriers popped up around each of us. They seemed to sink into our skin. Kagome collapsed and I caught her.

"Don't do anything to Jakotsu. He fought Rutsonu the whole time. Don't worry Rutsonu won't be able to do anything now. I set barriers around your minds." She whispered before falling into unconsciousness.

Everyone stood still.

"Suikotsu, throw Jakotsu back on his bed." I said.

Then I walked form my door. I headed to Kagome where I set Kagome down on her bed. I smiled slightly. She was very loyal to us. Jakotsu had tried to rape her but she still saved him and pleaded me not to hurt him when I had wanted to kill him. I walked back out of Kagome's room shutting her door. Renkotsu walked back into his room along with Suikotsu. I saw Jakotsu on his bed still unconscious. In the morning he would be very jumpy and distraught. I knew he would fell horrified with what had happened and what he had done. I sighed again and walked to my room.

.-.

...

.-.

Last scene was to make Bankotsu and Kagome a bit closer. He comforts her. Jakotsu is in a horrified slump. Renkotsu turns on them at some point and Bankotsu has to make the painful decision to kill his brother. Bankotsu and Kagome kill Rutsonu together at some point. Kagome abducted and everyone jumps in on the rescue effort?

Yeah, once again cliché, OOCness, and bad writing.


	20. In the Past Inuyasha

4 YEARS OLD

.-.

Kagome walked silently to the edge of the trees. She peered out from around one. She saw the well in plain sight. Birds chirped and the wind swayed the grass. She scowled slightly. Something was up. Kagome knew Inuyasha was with Kikyo. They had mated a year ago. But he usually didn't spend a two days and nights with her unless giving word he was doing to do so. Kagome decided to go home when she had the chance though. She looked around and saw none in sight. Her miko powers told her no one was close either. Kagome took a deep breath then sprinted to the well, almost a blur to the human eye. She stopped as soon as she stood on the lip of the well. She let her miko powers form a barrier around her and the well. Then she breathed a sigh of relief. No one could stop her now.

She smiled slight. She was no longer the naïve fifteen year old that had come here years ago. She was a strong, intelligent, nineteen year old. Four years in the feudal era had changed her a lot. She was a master of her bow and the strongest miko to ever live besides Midoriko. It had taken a lot of work to master her miko powers but it had been worth it. She could also wield a sword very well. She had learned that from Sango. And from Miroku she had learned how to wield a staff. She was very grateful to the two. She was even grateful to Shippo who had taught her a couple of tricks and such. She smiled softly at the thoughts. Then she frowned. She could sense her soul was near by.

Suddenly Kikyo stepped from the shadows. The woman raised her bow and shot a pink arrow at Kagome. Kagome didn't even blink as it zipped towards her. The arrow shattered on her barrier, three feet in front of her.

"So you have mastered your miko powers." Kikyo stated.

Kagome gave a single nod.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"He is heading back to my sister's village."

Kagome detected no lie.

"What were you doing for so long?" She asked cautiously.

"Jealous that he chose me?" She sneered.

"No." Kagome snorted. "I don't love him anymore. You may keep him."

Kikyo made a face. Then she snickered. Kagome just turned and stepped into the well. As she was falling her eyes widened. She felt the well changing. Suddenly a violet light sprang up around her. Not a blue light.

"What?" Kagome asked.

Suddenly the whole Shikon no Tama around her neck broke from the necklace and floated in front of her. Yes, she had the whole Shikon no tama. They hadn't killed Naraku but as soon as she had mastered her miko powers she had been able to call the jewel and all the shards to herself. No one yet knew she had the whole jewel. She had kept it to herself, always wearing a barrier around it and herself to keep her powers, and its powers hidden. But now it pulled away from her. She realized she was still in the violet light. Suddenly a white figure appeared behind the jewel.

"Midoriko." Kagome breathed.

"Yes, it is me Kagome." She said sadly. "I wish to apologize. I had no control over this."

"Over what?" Kagome asked slowly.

"The Shikon No Miko's duty is to protect the jewel. In turn the Shikon No Tama will sometimes protect the miko. This is one of those times." Her ghostly voice said.

"But I'm not in danger…am I?"

"Yes you are. Kikyo and Inuyasha are plotting to kill you. Inuyasha is near by the well along with Kikyo. They plan to kill you as soon as you step from the well."

"Inuyasha wouldn't." Kagome choked out.

"Yes. He would. He wants Kikyo to bare his children and be his mate. But the dead cannot do either. So he will kill you so Kikyo can have her soul back."

Kagome was silent.

"I know not what the Shikon No Tama is planning. All I know is it is taking you back further in time."

"What?" Kagome breathed.

"You will be able to get back after your task and the Shikon No Tama's plans are complete. You will know when the well reopens."

"What…wait!"

Midoriko gave her an apologetic look as she faded away. Suddenly the Shikon no Tama glowed a soft pink. It floated to Kagome where it sunk into her chest. Kagome gasped. Then she realized the jewel had returned to her body. She gasped again as the violet light faded and she touched down at the bottom of the well. She looked up and saw the same clear blue sky as in the feudal era. She grabbed a vine and pulled herself from the well. As she got out of the well she stared.

She wasn't in the same clearing. Well it was the same clearing but the trees were closer to the well and there were a lot more. The trees all looked old too. And there was no trail, just bushes and such. She gulped once. She shifted her small back pack and checked to make sure all her bow and arrows were ready. She also made sure the sword on her hip was loose and the staff in her hand she gripped tighter. She looked around again. She took a deep breath and wondered which way to go. Suddenly she felt the Shikon in her body flare a bit. She looked to the west.

"West?" She asked the empty clearing.

The Shikon flared again. She took a calming breath and took off.

.-.

Two golden eyes watched as a woman with long black hair down to her waist, soft brown eyes, a beautiful body, and weapons at her waist walked below the tree an inu youkai sat in. She wore a fighting kimono. It was forest greens with brown leaves floating all over it. At her waist she wore a sword. On her back was a quiver of arrows, a bow, and a staff with silver hoops. It looked like a monk's staff but was silver, not gold. She also wore a small brown bag on her back. He had seen her jump from the well after it had given off a purple light. He could sense miko powers in her. She smelled uneasy and a bit confused. He guessed he would after appearing in a well. He wondered where she had come from. Suddenly the woman froze. She held her staff up in a defensive position and looked straight up at his hiding place. The man laughed softly and stood before dropping from the tree. The woman blinked at him. She opened her mouth then snapped it shut. She took a step back keeping her sharp eyes on him.

"Hello miko, you seem a bit lost. Can I help you at all?" He asked.

"Um, yes. Could you tell me what year it is?"

The man blinked in confusion.

"1258." He said.

She paled a bit.

"Two and a half hundred years farther back." She muttered to herself.

"You are a time traveller?" He asked with a curious look.

"Well I used to travel between two times, but then this time opened up and here I am." She sighed.

He grinned.

"Can you get back?"

"No. Not at the moment. I travel through the well and it closed."

The golden eyed man nodded then looked thoughtful.

"So you have no place to go?' He asked.

"Well I was travelling west." She said slowly.

He grinned.

"Well why don't you travel with me since I'm also heading that way?" He asked.

"What is your name?" She asked slowly first.

"Inutaisho." He said.

.-.

Kagome almost gaped. She had thought he looked familiar. He was Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's father. He seemed nice though. Kagome had detected no lies or tricks as he had talked to her. That was why she had told him so much. Kagome stared at him a minute. He was still grinning. She could never picture that grin on Sesshomaru or even Inuyasha. Then Kagome tensed. If it was only an extra two and a half hundred years into the past Sesshomaru would be alive. But the Shikon wanted her to go west and she wanted to do what ever it wanted her to do quickly so she could get home soon.

"Inutaisho?" Kagome asked slowly.

"Yes?" He asked cheerfully.

"Are you the lord of the west?"

His grin grew.

"Yes."

Kagome gulped and wondered if she should bow. He interrupted her thoughts though.

"You are a miko correct?" He asked.

Kagome nodded.

"A strong one?"

She nodded again.

"Would you want to stay at my castle and work for me?'

Kagome blinked.

"You would side with a miko?" Kagome asked.

"I do not hate mikos. And it seems as if you do not hate demons. And you would be a big help. None of the other lords have mikos. And if you are strong I could use your healing abilities and such."

"You would let me stay at your castle?"

"Yes." He said. "You seem nice."

She just looked at him a moment.

"So will you join me?" He asked.

The Shikon powers flared slightly. She smiled slightly.

"I guess so."

His grin grew.

"So may I ask you name my lady?"

She blushed slightly.

"Kagome."

"Well Kagome, let's go."

She held out his hand and she slowly took it. He smiled at her and pulled her into him. A cloud formed under his feet and he lifted into the sky. Kagome squeaked and held onto him tightly. For a couple minutes she just clutched him afraid of falling. He just laughed. After a while she let go slowly. She sat down dangling her legs over the edge. Inutaisho didn't seem to like silence and soon started conversation. They both talked about stories, adventure, their family, and so on. Kagome made sure she didn't reveal too much about herself or the future. By the time the sun started to set the two felt oddly comfortable with one another.

They settled down in a clearing for the night. They started a small fire and Kagome caught some fish. They both ate still talking. When they had finished Inutaisho sat against a tree and Kagome laid down under another tree. She first pulled out a cloak from her bag and lay under it. She had discarded the sleeping bag long ago since it took up space, was a bit heavy, and most of the time, to warm. She had bought a brown traveling cloak instead. It served its purpose. Kagome soon fell fast asleep.

.-.

Inutaisho watched the woman sleep a moment. Kagome was nice, kind, and polite. She seemed strong to. And she was a miko. Most demons hated miko's and vice versa but Inutaisho had never hated them. Kagome also didn't seem to hate demons. From her stories he had found out that she even travelled with demons. It seemed she could see good in almost anyone, even demons. Inutaisho smiled softly. She would be a great help around his castle. At the moment he and the south were having a bit of an argument and lots were wounded. He had some skilled medics but none with powers as good as miko healing powers. She would be able to save a lot of lives. He smiled again. She would be great company for his mate too. He sighed at that thought.

His mate, Mizura, Sesshomaru's mother, hated crowds or lots of people. She lived in a small mansion in the mountains in the west. She only had four servants and four guards. She had refused more. Inutaisho was always worried about her but he couldn't make her come back to his palace. He and Sesshomaru visited her a lot and she seemed happy alone in the mountains. Kagome could visit her too. Kagome was the kind of person his wife would easily befriend. And his wife didn't like many others.

He sighed softly again. Then he smirked. Maybe he could get his son and Kagome together. Then he sighed again. His son had always avoided his attempts at getting him a mate. His son was a couple hundred years old and something for freaking sakes and he hadn't even kissed a girl! Sometimes he even wondered if Sesshomaru was his son. He shook his head. He had introduced his son to the prettiest demons around and he hadn't even blinked. He glanced at Kagome. Maybe he could try humans. His son didn't seem to think they were any lower then demons.

He sighed and sat back. Well now he had a new healer, and a new girl to present to his son. If Kagome was really strong she might even be able to put up large barriers. But there were few miko's with enough power to put up human sized barriers let alone barriers around castles and such. He just shrugged and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to sleep but resting his eyes was another matter.

.-.

Kagome woke at the firs rays of light. She sat up silently and looked around. Inutaisho was laying against the tree his eyes closed, but she doubted he was asleep. Kagome stood and stretched. She walked to the stream a little ways away and washed off. Then she brushed her hair and returned to camp. She rolled her cloak up and stuffed it in her small bag. She looked to Inutaisho who was watching her now. She smiled and he looked her up and down.

"Do you have a mate?"

Kagome wondered why he had asked but shook her head.

"Are you being courted by anyone?"

Kagome shook her head again. Inutaisho grinned and Kagome got a sinking feeling.

"I'll introduce you to my son Sesshomaru then."

Kagome choked on some air. He was going to introduce her to Sesshomaru?! She doubted he meant just a harmless hello. He was most likely trying to find a mate for his son. Kagome stared at him a moment and his grin grew until it split his face.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well I have to tell my son who you are of course. Besides he needs a mate. He's good looking."

Kagome stared at him a minute. He was going to try to get Sesshomaru to pick her as his mate. Kagome just stared at Inutaisho as he stood. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever thought some one would try to pair her with Sesshomaru. She almost shivered at the thought of being the icy cold lord's mate. She just scowled at Inutaisho as he looked away. She hefted her bag on. Well nothing he could do would make her accept Sesshomaru as her mate. She doubted Sesshomaru would even think of her being his mate.

Inutaisho turned back to her still grinning. He made his cloud and motioned her over. She stepped on beside him and they lifted off. They flew in silence a moment but soon they were talking again. They talked for most of the trip which lasted till a little after noon. As they got closer to Inutaisho's castle Kagome gaped. It was huge! She could see the whole layout from this high. She could make out gardens, training grounds, and many other things. She could see people everywhere, and guards standing watch on the large walls surrounding the place.

As they neared Kagome saw guards all stand to attention. As they were landing in a courtyard many bowed or saluted them. Inutaisho just grinned back and Kagome looked around. She stayed close to Inutaisho as he walked off towards the castle. She made sure she stayed behind him though out of respect. As they neared the castle Kagome stared at the person walking out to meet them. It was Sesshomaru. He looked the same as ever. But he was smiling softly! She stared as they all stopped in front of one another. Inutaisho grinned at his son and Sesshomaru smiled back.

"Welcome back Father." Sesshomaru said.

"Good to see you too." Inutaisho grinned.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Then his eyes flickered to Kagome who met him gaze for gaze. She doubted he would kill her since he didn't know her yet. She wondered what he would think when she got back to Sango and them. He would probably wonder how he had met her here. She shook the thoughts off and Inutaisho grinned back at Kagome.

"Kagome this is my son Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, this is Kagome. She will be staying with us for a while. She is a miko."

"A miko? And she agreed to come with you?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised brow.

"Hai." I responded

"She doesn't hate demons like most mikos. And she will be a great help." Inutaisho said nodding.

Kagome bowed her head to Sesshomaru. He bowed his head back surprising her.

"I hope you enjoy your stay." He smiled.

She nodded putting a smile on.

"Come Kagome, I'll show you to a room." Inutaisho said.

She bowed to Sesshomaru again and scurried after the already walking Inutaisho.

Kagome glanced back at Sesshomaru and saw him watching her. She looked back to Inutaisho as they walked quickly into the castle. Sesshomaru was completely different. Kagome wondered why he had changed so much in two and a half hundred years. Something must have happened because at the moment he was polite, warm, and didn't seem to hate humans. But in two and a half hundred years he was cold, hated humans, and acted superior.

Kagome shook the thoughts off though as she tried to remember the halls they took. She soon became lost though as they walked through the halls. There were so many! Finally Inutaisho stopped in front of a door. He opened it and motioned her in. They were in a large bedroom. There was a double bed, a nightstand, a desk, a chair, a couple of shelves, and a wardrobe. The room was blue while the furniture was silver of a pretty grey. There was also a large window at the end of the room. It was beautiful.

"This is your room for while you stay." Inutaisho smiled.

"Thank you." Kagome breathed.

Inutaisho smiled. Then he looked out the door and motioned someone in. It was a servant. She was a brown inu youkai. She had long brown hair, deep brown eyes, claws, fangs, and brown dog ears. She also had a small brown tail. She bowed to Inutaisho.

"This is Saya. She will show you around and serve you." Inutaisho said.

Kagome smiled at the woman and bowed her head. Saya bowed back to her. Suddenly something jumped off of Saya onto Inutaisho's shoulder. Kagome's eyes widened slightly as she looked at Myoga.

"Lord Inutaisho you have returned! And you have brought a beautiful woman with you."

"Hai, Myoga. Her name is Kagome. She is a miko."

"A miko hmm. Well she should be great help! …Are you thinking of setting Sesshomaru up with her?"

Inutaisho grinned and Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. He just grinned more.

"Oh and your paper work is waiting for you on your desk."

Inutaisho groaned.

"Well if you need anything ask Saya or come see me, Kagome. I have some paper work to go do." He mumbled.

He turned and walked out talking with Myoga. Kagome sighed. Now Myoga would be asking questions, on how he met her in the past. Troublesome. Saya stood quietly by the door as Kagome walked to the bed and set her bag down. Then Kagome walked back to Saya.

"Well Saya it is nice to meet you. My name is Kagome."

"Lady Kagome."

She bowed.

"Are there any people who need medical attention?" Kagome asked.

"There are a few, but most have been bandaged up and taken care of."

"Will you show me where they are?"

"Hai Lady Kagome.

"Kagome."

"Pardon?"

"Call me Kagome."

"Okay la….Kagome."

Kagome smiled at her. Saya led her out the door and down a hall. They walked for about five minutes before Saya stepped into a large room. Kagome followed and looked around. They were in a large white room that had large windows overlooking a garden at the end. There were beds and such set up. There were about twenty men lying on beds, or sitting up and talking. An old cat youkai was the only one walking around. She was shuffling around checking on the patients. As the two stepped in she looked up and shuffled over to them.

"Hello Saya. Who's your friend?"

"This is Lady Kagome. She came with Inutaisho. She is a miko."

"A miko eh?" And what is a miko doing here?"

"I am going to be staying and working for Inutaisho. I am to help heal."

"Well that'll be a big help. My name is Kilo." The old woman smiled.

"May I look at the patients?" Kagome asked.

"Of course Lady Kagome."

"Just call me Kagome." Kagome smiled

The old woman bobbed her head smiling. Kagome smiled at the two and walked to the worst looking youkai who lay almost covered in bandages. He was breathing evenly but was awake. He looked up at Kagome as she neared him. She rested a hand on his forehead and he blinked. She let her miko powers flow into him. She had learned how to heal demons without purifying them, long ago. She healed the youkai's broken leg, concussion, sprained ankle, broken hand, bruised back, and his broken ribs. When she took her hand away he was gaping. Then he sat up. He looked at her then jumped up. He grinned widely and started to take the bandages off.

"You're good." The youkai said.

Kagome nodded.

"He will be hungry after that healing."

"He will return to his guard squad and they'll feed him." Kilo said as they watched the young Youkai trot out grinning.

Kagome moved to the next patient and did the same thing. She knew demons had healing abilities and they wouldn't die from lots of wounds but she also knew the lower class demons like guards and scouts and such would take a lot longer to heal then say Sesshomaru. Kagome walked to each patient and healed them without even feeling tired. She had a lot of miko powers and they were strong, so she could easily heal three times as many as she did and it would just start to affect her. When Kagome had finished she sighed and turned to Saya and Kilo, who were picking up the bandages and such that the youkai had all taken off after Kagome had healed them. Kagome smiled at them and they smiled back. She started to help them clean up.

When they had finished Saya and Kagome said bye to Kilo and Saya started to show Kagome around. They started with the wing that held the infirmary and the wing with Kagome's room in it. That was all they had time to do before dinner. And Kagome still hadn't been able to memorize the halls and such. She knew certain rooms by their doors but she didn't know how to reach them. But they had to head to the dining hall for dinner. As they entered Saya bowed and left. The dining room was a large room with a large table. At the head sat Inutaisho with Sesshomaru on his right. Myoga sat on Inutaisho's shoulder. Kagome stared at Totosi on Sesshomaru's right. Inutaisho grinned at her and motioned her over. He sat her down on his left.

"Totosi this is Kagome."

"Hi." Totosi said.

Kagome bowed her head with a smile.

"Well here you two go." Totosi said handing both Sesshomaru and Inutaisho swords.

Kagome stared at the Tessaiga. Inutaisho grinned and pulled it from its sheath. It looked like a rusty old sword. As soon as Inutaisho held it away from himself it transformed. They all grinned at it. Sesshomaru pulled out his sword. It looked a bit like Tokijin.

"Inutaisho's is called Tessaiga it has two powerful attacks so far; the wind scar and the backlash wave but you'll have to learn them yourself. The sword will only work for a demon or half demon. No human can wield it. It will also burn any demon you do not want holding it. It will also only work if you are protecting someone with it. The evil can't use it." Totosi yawned.

Inutaisho nodded and slid his sword and the sheath into his obi.

"And Sesshomaru's sword is called Tadashi for loyal. It will also only work if you are using it to protect someone or for a good cause. Now listen closely Sesshomaru. I made that sword specially, and at your father's request made it with a twist. If you get a mate or someone you love with all your heart then you will not be able to keep the sword."

Almost everyone frowned.

"You will still be its wielder and master but you may not wear it. The one who you love will keep it in themselves."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I mean that your love will be the sheath. They will keep your sword inside them. The sword will look to disintegrate and sink into you love. When you want it you can call it forth and pull it from them."

"So it will fuse with the woman?" Kagome asked.

"Correct. Now if Sesshomaru betrays his love, or starts to hate her, but she did nothing to cause the hate, or she still loves him then the sword will stay with her. And until Sesshomaru can love her again he will not get sword back. Or his love can give him the sword."

"So could the woman use the sword?" Inutaisho asked.

"Only in dire need." Totosi said.

"So Sesshomaru always has to be with the woman he loves to use his sword." Myoga summarized.

Totosai nodded. Sesshomaru sighed. Then he scowled at his father who grinned. They were all interrupted as servants came in carrying trays of food. They started to eat while talking softly.

"So Kagome what weapons can you use?" Inutaisho asked.

"I can wield a sword and staff and I am a master with the bow."

"Do you wish to have more lessons while you stay?' Inutaisho asked.

Kagome's eyes lit up and Inutaisho laughed.

"We all train each morning so we can teach you at the same time." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome smiled at them both. Then they continued to eat and chat. When they had finished she excused her self and walked out the door. Sesshomaru excused himself at the same time and followed her out the door. When they stood outside he looked down at her.

"Do need an escort back to your room."

Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, I still haven't learned my way around."

He nodded and smiled back as they walked off.

.-.

As soon as the two were gone the other three grinned.

"She would be good for him." Myoga said.

"She may be human but she seems kind, strong, and stubborn." Totosi said.

"I brought her here to be a medic and such but I think I should try getting her to spend time with Sesshomaru." Inutaisho grinned.

The other two nodded.

"It's about time that boy found a good mate. He needs someone." Totosi said.

"I agree." Myoga said.

Inutaisho nodded. Then Totosi stood. He glanced at the door.

"I have the feeling that girls knows about your new sword." He said.

"Why is that?" Myoga asked.

"She watched it with a look of remembrance. She also didn't seem surprised as I told you about the sword. She seemed to be agreeing with what I told you." Totosi said.

Inutaisho glanced at the smith.

"I haven't heard of you being very aware of what people did before."

Totosi blinked.

"Eh? Aware of what?" He asked.

Inutaisho and Myoga rolled their eyes.

"But he is correct." Myoga said.

Inutaisho nodded. Then suddenly Myoga hoped to Totosi's shoulder.

"Well we best be off." Myoga said.

The two nodded and Totosi walked off with Myoga. Inutaisho stayed sitting. Kagome had said she was from the future so Inutaisho guessed she had seen the Tetsusaiga. Maybe a lot. He stayed in thought a moment. She hadn't been surprise to see Sesshomaru but he had noticed she stared at his smiles with disbelief. She also watched Inutaisho a lot almost in a sad way like she wouldn't get to see him again. And she had also stared at Myoga and Totosi like she had always known them. She knew a lot about all their futures. About that he was sure. But he wouldn't pry. If she wanted to tell him then she would but if he learned of the future it could change it. He knew she was here for a purpose though. The forces of the world didn't send people back in time for no reason. He would watch her though.

.-.

Kagome walked beside Sesshomaru in silence. She noticed he watched her a lot but ignored him and sighed inwardly. She had met three people that would be alive in the future to question who she had come to the past. One thing troubled her though. In the future they hadn't recognized her the first times they had seen her but to them she would have already bee in the past even if she herself hadn't known. They hadn't recognized her so she knew something had happened. Either in two and a half hundred years she had just faded from their memory or something had big happened covering her up. She shook the thoughts away as they stopped near her bedroom door. Kagome smiled up at Sesshomaru and he gave a small smile back.

"Thank you for showing me the way, Sesshomaru." She bowed her head.

"You're welcome Kagome."

He tilted his head a bit as he examined her. She opened her door and stepped in. Just as she was shutting the door Sesshomaru spoke.

"You are very beautiful Kagome." He said.

Then the door was shut and she could hear him walking away. She gaped at the door a moment. She stood there trying to get the idea in her head that he had just complemented her. When they had met before he had said she was a pathetic mortal. Now he was calling her beautiful. She shook the thoughts off and turned to come face to face with Saya. She gasped.

"You scared the life out of me." She breathed.

Saya grinned. Over the few hours they had visited they had become friends.

"Maybe I was trying to."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and Saya giggled.

"Come."

Kagome followed her across her room to her wardrobe. Saya opened it to reveal a bunch of normal kimonos and fighting kimonos along with some other things. Kagome gaped a minute as Saya grinned.

"What is this?" Kagome asked.

"Lord Inutaisho saw that you had come with very little and got some clothes for you."

"I'll have to thank him." Kagome breathed.

Saya nodded. Then she motioned to a door Kagome hadn't seen before. She saw it was open to reveal a small springs.

"Wow." Kagome said.

"You should have a bath now so that when you get up in the morning to train with the lords you are ready."

"How do you know about my training?' Kagome asked.

"Lord Inutaisho told me."

"How did he? We left the room first and you couldn't have beaten us here." Kagome said.

"He told me after he left the dinning hall, and I know all the servants passages and shortcuts." She grinned.

"You'll have to teach me all those different ways." Kagome muttered.

Saya grinned and nodded. Kagome had a quick bath then slipped into her bed. She easily fell asleep in the comfy bed.

.-.

She woke as soon as she sensed someone enter her room. She sat up blinking at Saya who was walking towards her. Saya grinned. Kagome stretched and stood quickly. She saw that the sun was just rising through her window. She saw Saya pulling out an outfit from her wardrobe. She brought Kagome an icy blue fighting kimono that had light pink flowers on the hem. Kagome pulled it on and grabbed her sword Sango had given her and her staff that Miroku had given her. Saya led her from her room and down the hall towards the dojos. As they reached them Saya left and Kagome walked into the dojo.

She found Sesshomaru standing their inspecting his new sword. He looked up at her as she entered. He quickly looked away though. Kagome also looked away and pulled a small ribbon from her pouch. She gathered all her hair in it to make a low ponytail. The two stood not really looking at one another till suddenly the door opened. Inutaisho stepped in looking sober. As soon as he saw the two not looking at one another, though, he grinned.

"Something happen?" He asked.

Kagome looked blank and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his father.

"Well we'd better get started." Inutaisho said.

The two nodded. For hours they trained. Both of the lords trained Kagome with the sword from where Sango had left off and taught her even more. They also taught her more about the staff. She quickly learned and they even sparred a bit at the end. After that Inutaisho had to go do paperwork and task, and Sesshomaru had some stuff to do. They told Kagome she could do what ever she liked. As soon as they left Kagome sighed and strapped her weapons on before walking off. She was soon lost though. She wandered around till she found a door leading outside. She happily stepped into the sun and looked around. She smiled as found herself in a training ground. She saw soldiers all practicing weapons, hand to hand, and just doing exercises. She spotted the man she had healed the other day as he spotted her. He trotted over to her and grinned.

"Thank you for healing me yesterday." He bowed his head.

"You're welcome." Kagome smiled.

"Are you just looking around?"

"Yes. I have most of the day to myself."

"Would you like to train with us? I see you have weapons."

"Yes. I can only use the sword, staff, and bow though."

"Do you want to learn hand to hand combat?" He asked.

Kagome nodded eagerly. He grinned.

"My name is Takashi . I'm one of the squad captains."

"So all the soldiers are divided into squads?"

"Yes. There are fifty soldiers in each squad. There are ten squads in the castle at the moment."

Kagome whistled.

"So may I ask your name?" He asked.

"My name is Kagome."

"The miko who came with Inutaisho?"

She nodded.

"Nice to meet you."

The two shook hands then he led her off towards his group of soldiers. She stayed with them for hours as Takashi taught started to teach her hand to hand combat. But as they all stopped for dinner she had to run off. She hurried through the castle trying to find Saya. She almost jumped as Saya popped up in front of her from a secret door in the wall. Saya grinned.

"It's one of the secret passages for servants. Not many servants know them all though."

Kagome nodded.

"But besides that the lords are waiting in the dining hall."

Kagome nodded and the two trotted off. When they reached the dining room Kagome hurried in and Saya ran off to do other tasks. Kagome bowed her head in apology and sat beside the grinning Inutaisho. They ate as they talked. Kagome didn't tell them who she had trained with because they did not ask. When they finished Sesshomaru once again walked her back to her room. Kagome met Saya inside of her room and they talked a while before Kagome washed off and grabbed a scroll from her shelf. She read a while before she slipped under her covers and fell asleep.

.-.

When Kagome woke this time Saya told her she was going to visit Mizura, Sesshomaru's mother, lady of the west. Saya made Kagome dress in a green kimono with golden leaves on it and helped her brush her hair. Then she led Kagome. To the courtyard Inutaisho and her had landed in before. She found Inutaisho and Sesshomaru already there. She also saw A-un. She smiled softly and hurried over to them.

"We're going to visit my mate. You can ride our dragon A-un." Inutaisho said.

Kagome nodded and walked to the dragon. She held out a hand and one of the heads nuzzled it. She patted both heads gently then walked to the saddle. She scrambled on in front of the packages on his back. Sesshomaru and Inutaisho lifted up on their clouds and a-un leapt into the air beside them. Kagome laughed softly but she saw both lords smile. They all talked as they flew off. Saya had sent Kagome with an apple and some bread since she didn't get breakfast and Kagome ate while they flew. She knew both the lords didn't need to eat.

They all rode till about noon. Then Kagome saw the mountains getting closer. As they flew into the mountains she enjoyed the view. It was summer and all the trees where bright green. She saw rivers, animals, trees, and birds. She also spotted a large mansion in one of the valleys as they got closer. They soon lowered to the small mansion. It was small as mansions went but about the size of thirty regular huts. As they lowered to the yard outside she spotted a woman with long silver hair wearing a beautiful kimono. The woman had one stripe on each cheek and a crescent moon on her forehead. Kagome also noticed the fluffy boa she wore. As they landed the woman smiled. Inutaisho walked up to her quickly and wrapped her in a hug. He nuzzled her neck and she hugged him back. Sesshomaru just sighed and waited patiently. Kagome slid off of a-un and held his reins. When the two let go Inutaisho grinned.

"Mizura this is Kagome. She is a miko and will be working at our castle. I think you two will get along very well."

Kagome smiled and bowed. She smiled back. Mizura stepped past Inutaisho and gave her son a small hug before kissing him on each cheek. Sesshomaru smiled.

"How are you, mother?" he asked.

"Very well. It is very nice here."

"The palace is nice to." Inutaisho said.

"You know I do not like it. It is too crowded and busy. I like it just fine here."

"But dear there are bandits and enemy demons in the area."

"I will stay here even if I risk death. This is my home."

Inutaisho sighed. Then he wrapped an arm around her and they all walked into the place. A-un just stayed outside munching happily on grass. As they walked into a small sitting room Kagome saw four guards wandering around and four serving girls. One girl already had tea in her hand. She served them as they sat on the seats. The three started to talk immediately and after a while Kagome joined. She soon found out Mizura was very stubborn but kind. Inutaisho even remarked that Kagome and she were both very similar.

After they had dinner with Mizura they had to leave. As they headed from the house Kagome noticed that the packages on A-un had been taken in. Kagome just smiled as she watched the two lords say farewell. Kagome once again climbed onto A-un and waited. When the 'goodbye's' were done they leapt into the air. They all talked softly as they headed back to the castle. They also watched the setting sun. Before they even reached the palace it was very dark and Kagome was drifting off.

.-.

As they reached the castle they touched down softly. Inutaisho grinned at his son and ran off. Sesshomaru sighed and grabbed Kagome from A-un. He held her bridal style as A-un walked off to the stables. Most of the servants were in bed but Sesshomaru saw a few out and about. He walked quickly down the halls to Kagome's room. He opened the door up and walked through the dark to her bed. He laid her down gently and pulled the covers over her. He looked down at her a moment smiling softly. He brushed a strand of hair from her face and her hand reached up and clasped his. He looked down at and saw she was still asleep. He stood there a moment then gently pried her hand of his before walking out of her room to his.

.-.

Kagome woke slowly as the sun's rays fell on her. She sat up and yawned before jumping up and walking to her wardrobe. She reached in and grabbed a fighting kimono, pulling it on. Then she found Saya waiting outside the door for her. They skipped off to the dojo after Kagome had grabbed some food for breakfast. Kagome ate as the two talked. When they reached the Dojo Kagome walked in and Saya walked off. As Kagome entered she found Inutaisho and Sesshomaru. They immediately started to train. A little after noon the two lords had to leave to go do their 'chores'. Kagome just hurried off to find Takashi . She found him in a training ground. He once again started to teach her hand to hand combat. Sango had taught her a bit before and when she had been a kid she had learned some so she learned quite quickly with Takashi . Then at dinner Saya found Kagome and led her off to the dining hall. She met Inutaisho and Sesshomaru and they ate while chatting away. Then Kagome returned to her room where she bathed, got changed, and read before falling asleep.

For six months Kagome stayed at the palace doing the same routine each day. She also worked in the medical wing healing those who needed her. She would train with Takashi a lot but soon knew all his soldiers and the other captains. When Takashi was out scouting or busy she would train with the other generals. She soon learned hand to hand combat, the whip, the scythe, the spear, and the knife or dagger. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru also taught her more about the staff and sword but soon helped her in the same areas as the captains. Takashi , Saya, and Kagome all soon became best friends and spent a lot of time together. After the first week Kagome also found the library and spent as much time as allowed in there. And on top of that all Saya showed her all the hidden passages and halls. The two lords and she also visited Mizura at least once a week. In those six months Kagome learned a lot. She also got better stamina since she trained so much and walked a lot.

Over the course of the six months Kagome and Sesshomaru spent a lot of time together. Sesshomaru always found some reason to be near Kagome and he always complimented her. She in turn accepted his compliments and if she saw him she would also greet him. She had been a bit nervous around him at first but soon got over that. Near the end they were always together. They would take walks in the garden and stay together for whole days at a time. He would bring her flowers and such too and she would always make sure she treasured them. She learned a lot about him. She also soon learned who he was getting to hate humans. In the west the human villages were betraying them and attacking the demon villages. Sesshomaru started to dislike humans and Kagome knew it. But one event that had yet to happen would destroy any trust he had had in them.

.-.

Kagome stretched as she stepped back into her room. It had been another long day. She was about to go have a bath when she heard a knock at her door. It was already past sunset so most servants would be out. She opened the door to find Sesshomaru. He smiled down at her and she blushed a bit. He only ever gave her that smile. It was one of complete trust, warmth, and love.

"Yes?" Kagome asked smiling back.

"Come with me a second."

She smiled and stepped into the hall shutting the door behind her. He held out a hand and Kagome gently rested her in it. They walked down the halls. They cut down another and out into the cool night air. Kagome stepped closer to Sesshomaru and he smiled. They walked down a small stone path towards a bench. The bench sat under a large Sakura tree. The two sat down and Sesshomaru produced a flower from his back. Kagome gasped. It was a bright blue one she hadn't seen before. She looked at it a moment. Then Sesshomaru tucked it in her hair above her ear.

"A lovely flower for the most beautiful woman." He said.

Kagome blushed a bit. She looked down only to have a hand grasp her chin. Sesshomaru lifted her head so she looked into his golden orbs. He traced her lips with his thumb before slowly leaning over. Kagome wanted to scream in frustration at how long it took. Then his lips were on hers. She felt pleasure fill her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she felt him wrap an arm around her waist and a hand grasp the back of her neck. She felt a tongue on her lips and opened her mouth. The sensation of a tongue, other then her own in her mouth, sent delighted shivers down her.

If someone had ever said she would kiss Sesshomaru she would have been on the ground in tears as she clutched her sides with laughter. She shook the thoughts away as his tongue brushed against hers. One part of her mind was laughing hysterically as she kissed Sesshomaru. It was laughing while it told her she was a fool. She knew this couldn't last long. She was going to have to go back into the well soon. She knew it. But at the moment the jewel in her was flaring telling her this is what it brought her here for. She ignored these thoughts and such though. She only thought of the mouth on hers, and the body against hers.

They broke the kiss both gasping for air. Kagome took a deep breath and looked back up at a smiling Sesshomaru. She smiled back. He kissed her forehead. She saw his sword suddenly pull from his obi. They both watched the sword as it floated closer and closer to Kagome. Suddenly a white light wrapped around it and it floated over her breast. She gasped as it started to fall towards her. It never hit her though. It started to sink into her chest as if she were made o water. When the whole sword was gone the light faded and Kagome blinked. Sesshomaru smiled and brushed more hair from her face.

"My love." Was all he whispered as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

She smiled and hugged him tight.

.-.

Sesshomaru just held Kagome. He didn't know how long they sat there but he soon heard and felt Kagome drift off. He finally stood and picked her up gently. Sesshomaru carried her back to her rooms where he gently tucked her in. she was his and no one else's. He sat beside her on her bed and brushed the hair from her face. He felt he cuddle up to him. He smiled and slowly closed his eyes.

.-.

Over the next month the two stayed by one another, stole kisses when alone, and talked about their secrets. They never were seen apart in that month. They seemed made for one another. Everyone knew they were together now. None said anything though because if they did the two would blush and hurry away. Then at the end of the month everything changed.

.-.

When Kagome woke she immediately found Sesshomaru beside her. She smiled then flipped over and looked to the door she heard open. Inutaisho walked in and grinned. He glanced at Sesshomaru's waist.

"You hold his sword?"

Kagome scowled at his grin and nodded.

"Well I just came to tell you I am leaving."

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"I'm going to scout the borders. I do it once in a while."

"When will you be back?" Sesshomaru asked.

"In less then a week."

The two nodded and the lord grinned.

"I hope to see you two mated when I return."

The two scowled at him as he walked out of the room. Kagome sat up and went to stand but Sesshomaru grabbed her around the waist. He pulled her back onto his lap and kissed her neck. She moaned softly.

"Will you do something for me?" He asked.

"I will do anything for you. I am yours. I love you."

"I love you too Kagome. I want you to promise you will always love me."

"I will love you until I die, even though I will die a lot sooner then you."

"I will not let you die alone. I will stay by you no matter how old and wrinkly you get."

Kagome made a face at his grin. Then she laughed. She reached up and gave him a quick kiss. He growled as she pulled back. She grinned as he grabbed her and pulled her forwards kissing her deeply. When they broke they both smiled.

"Will you be my mate Kagome?"

"Yes. Yes I will be your mate. I will stay with you for as long as you want. I will do anything for you." She said.

He . yes be my matye Kagome.t we willlled her forwards kissing her deeply.

"I wish to tell my mother that we will be mates."

"Do you want to do that now?' Kagome asked.

"Yes. Let's go."

"Can I still ride A-un?"

"You like him?"

"Yes. He is very nice."

"Do you like him better then me?"

"Him."

Sesshomaru made a face and Kagome laughed pulling him up. He just smiled back and they walked out into the halls. The servants all paid them no mind as they walked down the halls. When they reached the stables A-un leapt to Kagome and nuzzled her nicely.

"I like you to." Kagome laughed.

A-un bound out the door with the two. Sesshomaru sighed as Kagome climbed onto A-un.

"How about I ride with you on the way back." She said.

Sesshomaru brightened. He lifted into the sky on his cloud and A-un following the lord into the sky. The two talked and stayed close to one another as they flew. After a while Sesshomaru sat behind Kagome on A-un and held onto her. Kagome just smiled softly. She had never felt like this before. She had liked Inuyasha and she had thought she had loved him long ago. She realized now it had just been a crush. She loved Sesshomaru. The feelings were very different. She really loved Sesshomaru. She snuggled into him and smiled more.

With Inuyasha she had wanted to follow him and show her love. With Sesshomaru she wanted to follow, live, and stay with him. She never wanted to leave him. She felt as if he was her other half. She wondered if this was how Inuyasha felt about Kikyo. She had long since gotten over the crush but being with Sesshomaru made her even forget she had had feelings for Inuyasha. She smiled again and closed her eyes. They rode until noon. They hadn't yet reached Sesshomaru's mother's house but A-un started to growl and Sesshomaru gasped.

"Blood." He whispered.

He immediately jumped off of A-un and shot through the sky. A-un also sped up and Kagome got a dread full feeling. It was proven true as she reached the mansion. She saw the four guards dead in the yard along with six bandits. Her eyes widened and she scrambled off of A-un. She ran into the house and gasped as she saw the dead bodies of the four serving girls. She got even worse feelings when she heard screams. She took off through the house. She burst into the sitting room to find Sesshomaru killing the last of the bandits and the three demons, which were with them. He was growling and his eyes were red. Kagome froze as she saw Mizura.

Mizura lay in a puddle. Her throat was slit and her heart had been stabbed by three spears. She also had numerous sword wounds and spear wounds. Kagome stood there. She already knew Mizura was dead. She was holding back the tears. She wanted to approach Sesshomaru but the one look on his face told her if she did he would kill her. He kneeled by his mother and just looked at her a moment. Then he spun to Kagome. Kagome felt really scared as he growled at her. She backed away. He stood up and walked towards her. She was getting more afraid by the second. He grabbed her wrists and dragged her to his mother's body. She felt his claws dig into her wrists. He tossed her to the ground. Kagome fell less then a foot from Mizura's body.

"Heal her." He snarled.

Kagome shivered with fear at his tone.

"She's dead Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered.

"They killed her mercilessly and for no more of a reason then for her belongings. Humans are greedy, cowardly, and pathetic. You are just like them." He snarled. "You won't even try to heal her. Are you jealous? Maybe my father is killed next in your mind. Then you think you would be set. You don't love me. You just want my power. You are worse then them!"

Kagome froze. She knew he was just saying that because he was mad and distraught but it was worse then a sword in her heart. That was what it felt like. It felt like he had stabbed her heart. Suddenly she was lifted by her collar. Kagome didn't even try to stop Sesshomaru as he lifted her up off the floor. She couldn't hold the tears back any longer. They spilled over her face.

"So now you are crying, how sad." He sneered. "I wish I had never met you."

Kagome felt even worse at those words. She took a slow breath.

"Do you truly wish that?' She asked in a whisper.

"Yes. If I could have chosen never to have met you then I wouldn't have."

Kagome didn't let her sobs go just yet.

"I can grant that wish for you."

"Then by all means do it!" He snarled.

Kagome cried as she let her miko powers go into Sesshomaru. She used her powers to seal all his memories of her. They were not replaced but the mind made up stuff to fill the gaps. He was stunned for a second after she did that. She dropped to the floor as he stayed stunned. She quickly stood and ran out of the house. A-un saw her and whimpered. She just climbed onto his back and ordered him to take off. He quickly leapt into the sky. By the time she reached the castle it was dinner. She asked A-un to wait for her and then she hurried through the most secret passages to her room. She stuffed her stuff into her old back and clipped all her bags on. She spun as she heard the door open. Saya stepped in and blink.

"Kagome what is the matter?" She asked concerned.

"Go get Takashi . Meet me near Inutaisho's study in the secret passages."

Saya hurried at Kagome's tone. Kagome grabbed her stuff and ran through the passages. She burst into Inutaisho's study. She had long since shrouded herself in a barrier so that none would smell, sense, or hear her. She grabbed some parchment and a quill. She quickly wrote a letter for Inutaisho with shaking hands. The stray tear still leaked out of her eyes too.

When that was finished she stuck the folded letter in Inutaisho's favourite book. Then she hurried back into the passages. She stopped and stood waiting for Takashi and Saya as she tried to wipe the tears away. She didn't have to wait long till she heard running feet and saw the light of a torch. Saya and Takashi both came into view looking worried. Kagome brushed the last tears away and held the others in.

"What's wrong?" Saya asked again.

"We went to visit Mizura. We found her dead. Some bandits killed her."

The two's eyes widened and they gasped.

"Sesshomaru and I got in a fight and he wished he had never met me. I gave him that wish and eased myself from his memories." Kagome whispered.

"Kagome-" Saya started.

"I have to go home. It is time I returned. I am going to erase myself from everyone's memories except a few." Kagome sniffed.

"Kagome you don't have to leave. Sesshomaru will realize he was wrong."

"Not yet he won't." Kagome said.

Kagome let all her miko powers form in her hands. A pink orb appeared. It suddenly burst into hundreds of small pink butterflies. The butterflies all zipped off flying straight through the walls.

"Each of those small butterflies will enter each person and seal me from their memories, even Totosi and Myoga. All will forget me except from A-un, Inutaisho, and you and Takashi." Kagome whispered.

"Please don't leave." Saya said.

"I must. I hope to see you again. You and Takashi have fun."

Kagome managed a wink and Takashi gave a forced smile, gathering Saya into his arms. She started to sob into him. Kagome turned and sprinted away. She soon made her way outside. Everyone was still stunned from the memory thing but they would be okay in less then a minute. Kagome leapt onto a confused A-un's back. He leapt into the sky and she steered him towards the well. She knew the well had reopened. She broke down in tears again. The one part of her mind was laughing again telling her it had told her it wouldn't last. Kagome ignored it and sobbed into her hands. As they neared the well Kagome got under control. A-un landed by the well and nudged her softly.

"You be good for everyone A-un. Look after Sesshomaru for me. And if you see me in the future act like you don't know me until I tell you it's all right." Kagome whispered hugging the dragon.

It nodded and she stepped to the well. As she stepped onto the rim she realized now, why none of the people she met had in the future recognized her. She had sniffed and stepped into the well. Violet light sprang up around her. As she fell Midoriko appeared by her again.

"I'm sorry again. The jewel has not yet finished with you but you will return to your friends in the normal feudal era you go to. Time has passed and it will have been six months since you have been to the era, to all your friends. Good luck."

Kagome didn't reply as she faded away. Why couldn't the jewel just be happy? If it had been out to change her or to make her miserable it had succeeded. Why couldn't it stop playing with her? She wouldn't get an answer though.

.-.

Inutaisho sat at his desk. He hadn't moved in hours. It had been over a week since he had felt his mate die; since he had returned to her place, to find her buried, her house burned, and a cold Sesshomaru standing over her grave. The whole palace had been mourning for her for the past week. His son didn't seem to though. His son had changed. His son was cold and when 'human' was mentioned he seemed to become angry. Inutaisho wondered where Kagome was too. He had asked Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru had given him a blank look and asked who that was. He had asked servants to and none knew her.

He wondered if she had been a dream but he doubted it. But he could not find out where she had gone. He had asked her personal servant Saya and the woman would give him a sad look and walked off. He knew she knew where Kagome was but hadn't had enough care to interrogate Saya. He missed his mate. He felt a piece of him missing and it had thrown him into a gloom. But it had been a week now and Inutaisho had work to do. At the moment he was trying to do the paper work. Inutaisho sighed. He reached to his shelf and pulled his favourite book out. Maybe reading would calm him down. He hadn't even opened it when a letter fell out. He stared at the letter a second. Then he set the book down and opened the letter.

_To Inutaisho,_

_I'm sorry about your mate. I feel your lose. You may or may not have noticed that no one but Saya remembers me. That is my doing. When we found your wife dead Sesshomaru was angry and distraught. We had a fight. He wished he had never met me. I granted him that wish and erased myself from his memories. I did that to everyone excluding you, Saya, a captain named Takashi, and A-un. I am sorry. The well started to call me as soon as I did this. I loved him so much. But I guess it wasn't meant to be."_

Inutaisho saw tear marks on the paper and her hand had shook more as she had wrote this.

_I wish I could see you, I hope to see you in the future but I won't. I will write down the future for you. If you wish to know it, keep reading. If you do not, then burn this. But if you read it, it may change the future. Maybe it will for the better. I have no notion. I will miss you though._

Inutaisho thought a minute. He would like to know his future. He continued to read about his second mate, his future son, his future sword, what Sesshomaru would be like, and how he would die. When he finished he burned the paper and sat in silence contemplating everything. Maybe he could change the future. But maybe he didn't want to. It didn't matter since he still had about a hundred years till his death. He had enough time to think about this.

.-.

Kagome looked up out of the well at the clear blue sky. Then she stood up and reached for the vines. She pulled her self from the well. She looked around and spotted sutras on some trees. They surrounded the clearing making a spiritual barrier around the well. She recognized it as Miroku's. She hefted her bag on higher and set off towards Kaede's village. She had stopped the flow of tears and kept her emotions hidden.

As she neared the village she sighed softly in almost defeat. As she walked down the road villagers pointed and welcomed her. She nodded to the greeting but continued onto Kaede's hut. She could already sense Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo there. As she stepped into the hut everything froze. Everyone stared up at her. Then she was knocked down by Sango, Shippo, and Kirara as they hugged her and blabbered. Finally she got let up. Miroku gave her a hug too and his hand, surprisingly, didn't wander.

"Why did you stay in your time so long?" Miroku asked.

"First tell me; did Inuyasha plan to betray me?" Kagome asked

There was a thick silence.

"Yes. He and Kikyo stayed by the well in Kikyo's barrier for a week waiting for you to return. When you didn't, they left saying they had more important things like killing Naraku and gathering shards and that killing you could wait. They told us that if we killed you when you returned they might spare us when they met us again." Miroku said.

Kagome sighed. Then she put her hands in front of her. Everyone watched as she pulled the whole Shikon for her body. They gaped at it.

"How long have you had it?' Sango asked.

"Since before I left. I called it to me with my powers. I didn't want to tell you because I was worried Kikyo or Inuyasha would try to take it." Kagome whispered as it sunk back into her.

"Then Kohaku…" Sango started.

"I'm pretty sure Kagura is controlling him with her fan and Kanna has his soul in her mirror." Kagome sighed.

Sango fell a bit.

"Will you tell us why you stayed away so long?" Kaede asked.

"I didn't go home. It seemed the jewel has a mind of its own and had plans for me. It took me further back into the past and kept me there for six months."

"Further back into the past." Sango mumbled.

"What were its plans?" Miroku asked.

They all noticed Kagome's eyes held great sorrow but her face darkened almost in anger.

"It wanted me to suffer! It took me back to break my heart and destroy me!"

Kagome said the first in anger but in the end she said it in despair. She broke down sobbing again. Sango gathered her in her arms and sat down with her.

"What happed?' Sango asked.

"I loved him. He said he loved me. Then he wished he had never met me. I erased his memories of me. Then the jewel brought me back. I love him."

Sango wanted to ask her who, but knew it wasn't the best moment.

"Was it Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"No." Kagome sobbed.

"Who was it?" Shippo asked.

"Can't tell…not yet." Kagome whispered between her sobs.

They all looked at one another then sighed. Kagome finally got the sobs under control. She sat up and looked at everyone. Her eyes rested on her bag and weapons.

"Have you guys been looking for Naraku?" She asked.

"We did so a little in secret. We didn't want to run into Inuyasha or Kikyo though. We found no leads." Miroku sighed.

Kagome nodded. Then she stood. She swung her bag onto her back and strapped her weapons on.

"I'm going out to look for him. Alone. I need some time to myself."

They all wanted to stop her but they doubted they could. Kagome stood and walked out the door. Kagome ran quickly. She loved her friends as friends but sometimes people needed to be alone. Kagome took deep breathes as she ran quickly across the ground. She ran from the village and back towards the well. When she reached it she cut off and headed to the sacred tree. She stopped in front of it and looked up at it. She stood there for a while as the sun set, and as the sky darkened.

She didn't move even when her limbs became stiff. She finally turned as she felt the presence of something coming closer. In the dark light she could only make out the form or a large white dog. It was about as large as a horse. It walked up to her. She felt no blood lust or murder in its aurora so she let it approached. It sat down beside her and nuzzled her leg. She blinked at it then fell back in a dead faint. The dog caught her on its back. It sniffed once then trotted off with her.

.-.

When the dog found a hidden clearing near a stream it set Kagome down. It pulled her weapons and bag off with its teeth. Then it pulled her cloak from her bag. It pulled it onto the woman and curled up around her. He felt her cuddle up to him. The dog sighed and licked her cheek. Then he closed his eyes and let her grip his fur. He didn't sleep though. They stayed like that till about noon the next day. Finally the woman opened her eyes. She stared at the dog a minute. Then she sat up and scooted to a tree. She leaned against it and stared out at nothing. The large dog just watched her. It whimpered softly in concern. Kagome didn't even blink.

"I loved him…" was all she whispered.

It was so quiet that the dog barely heard. He sniffed. He knew she loved Sesshomaru. He knew somewhere in his heart Sesshomaru still loved her too, even if he couldn't remember her. He sighed softly and walked to Kagome. He sat down in front of her and nudged her with his nose. She looked at him. He saw unshed tears glisten in her eyes. He jumped to Kagome's weapons and brought them back to her. She blinked at him. He sighed and pulled her. She stood and he made her walk beside him. He knew she needed to get over her broken heart. Kagome shrugged and walked beside the large dog, into the trees.

.-.

For a little less then a month the large dog and Kagome traveled together. Kagome's mood started to improve and she slowly got better. The dog always stayed near and she seemed glad for his company. They travelled randomly often helping villages and travelers. Kagome chatted away and the dog listened since he couldn't talk. Over the time Kagome seemed to have forgotten about Sesshomaru but the dog knew she would never forget or stop loving Sesshomaru. He sighed softly every time her mood fell. But he helped her get over it and she seemed happy. Finally she would only sigh softly once in awhile instead of falling into a gloom or bursting into tears. He knew she was hiding most of her sorrow but she was keeping it under control at least. Near the end of the month the two were camping. It was sunrise when the dog sniffed the wind and growled causing Kagome to tense.

.-.

Kagome grabbed her bag and pulled it on with her weapons. If the dog she had been traveling with was growling it meant something big and dangerous. She stood ready. Then suddenly the dog grabbed her in his teeth and threw her onto his back. Kagome squeaked but held on as the dog took off running faster then any horse. He ran for a couple of minutes before he burst into a field. He growled and Kagome gasped. Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku stood side by side in front of a huge horde of demons. In front of them were Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kagome spotted Miroku and Sango flying from the sky on Kirara. As soon as the dog and Kagome stepped into the field it howled and all eyes turned to them.

"So the little miko is here with a new pet. Hand over the jewel now. I know you have it." Naraku said.

Kikyo and Inuyasha gaped a second. Kagome just sighed. She slid off the dog and drew her sword that Totosi had given her. He had given it to her when she had been in the further-back-past. She looked at it a second. The dog beside her was growling. Suddenly a tornado burst into the field. Kagome had got Kouga's jewel shards but it seemed since he had had them for so long the powers had kind of seeped into him. He could still run fast. Kouga grinned and flicked his tail back and forth as he looked at Kagura with murderous eyes. Before anyone could blink the two headed dragon A-un leapt from the trees followed by the icy lord Sesshomaru. Kagome stared at him a moment then looked away. But Naraku had seen her look.

"I think the miko likes you Sesshomaru." He chuckled.

Everyone looked at her. She didn't meet their gazes. The lord just smirked slightly and lunged in. Everyone did the same. They all aimed at Naraku but the three others and the horde of demons were the ones they engaged while Naraku laughed. Kagome just kept hacking with her sword. The large dog stayed by her side ripping out throats, or crushing the demons with his large paw. Suddenly Kagome saw Kanna stepping into range. Kagome lunged in with speed and brought her sword down. Kanna had time to gasp before the hilt of Kagome's sword connected with her head. Kanna dropped her mirror and fell like a sack of rocks.

Kagome raised her sword and brought it down hard on the mirror. It shattered and in an eerie howl the souls shot out of it. Kagome caught sight of one that sped to Kohaku. It sunk into him and he laughed. Sango hugged him. Kagome smiled at the reunion. Then she hacked at another demon. The battle lasted a long time. But finally Kouga and Kagura knocked each other out and Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Kagome, A-un, the dog, and Sesshomaru killed the hordes of demons. Many got exhausted and had to sit back. In the end only Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha were left to face the laughing Naraku.

"So it seems the little miko has gotten stronger." He chuckled.

"She may have learned to use a sword but she'll always be weak." Inuyasha snorted.

He gasped as a tentacle tore through his side. He fell back clutching his wound. At the same time he dropped Tessaiga. Kikyo ran up and grabbed Inuyasha. She dragged him back and wrapped a barrier around the two. The dog jumped in and grabbed Tessaiga growling at Sesshomaru who had tried to grab it to. Sesshomaru scowled and jumped back. Kagome dodged a tentacle but then more came for her.

.-.

Sesshomaru felt his heart almost fail as the miko screamed, as a tentacle tore through her side. She would live but for some odd reason he felt worried about her. He was surprised as A-un leapt forwards and roared at Naraku before gently grabbing the miko and dragging her back. It started to lick her wound and comfort her. Sesshomaru frowned thoughtfully. He had never seen A-un treat anyone like that. A-un treated Rin like a friend, but not like this; so protective, warm, and loving. It confused him.

He shook the thoughts off and dodged another tentacle. His Tokijin was in Naraku's clutches at the second. Sesshomaru had been going in for the kill but had been knocked back by Inuyasha who said he would be the one to kill Naraku. Sesshomaru growled in frustration. He had dropped his sword and Naraku had snatched it up with a tentacle. It seemed Naraku's evil aurora over powered the swords. It made sense since the sword had been made of the fangs of a creature that had once been a part of Naraku. Sesshomaru let his whip go. It struck Naraku. But Sesshomaru knew he would need a sword to finish the evil hanyou off. He remembered the miko's sword. It had seemed to be strong and made by Totosi. He jumped back to A-un and the miko.

"Miko I'm using your sword."

"No." She said.

Sesshomaru frowned.

"Use your own." She whispered.

"Naraku has it miko." Sesshomaru said with contained frustration.

"No I mean you sword Tadashi." She slurred, blood loss making her vision hazy

Sesshomaru frowned. How did she know of that sword? It had vanished close to two and a half hundred years ago. He stared at her a moment.

"How do you know of that sword miko?" He asked.

"I am its sheath, of course I know of it."

He blinked at her and fought the urge to gap. She couldn't be the 'sheath'. The sheath had to be the sword's wielder's love. And the 'sheath' would have been alive, two and a half hundred years ago. The miko was not that old. Besides he would have remembered her. He would never love a human either. They were greedy, cowardly, and pathetic. They had taken his mother from him. He could remember every detail of that. Sesshomaru held his head and stepped back. As soon as he had remember the day he had found his mother dead his head hurt like it was straining to remember something. He shook the thoughts off and the pain vanished.

"If you are the sheath then give me the sword."

He very much doubted she had the sword. He was almost shocked when she held her hand above her chest, and when a white light came from her as she pulled a sword from her breast. She held his sword out to him.

"For you my love." She whispered.

He would question her later but now he had to kill the advancing Naraku. He grasped the hilt of the sword and spun facing Naraku. He shot forwards. As he sliced the first tentacle, a memory flashed by his eyes. _He was standing over the miko. He had just walked her to her room. She smiled up at him and he smiled back. 'You are very beautiful.' He said before he walked off. _ Sesshomaru frowned at the scene. He hacked another tentacle as another memory flashed by. This one was of him training the miko. 'What is happening?' Sesshomaru asked himself as he clutched his head in one hand. Naraku lashed out. He sliced off more of his tentacles. With each slice and cut he made with the sword a memory flashed by his eyes.

Finally Sesshomaru saw an opening in Naraku's guard. He lunged in and sliced his head off. Another memory rushed by. Naraku cursed. Sesshomaru stabbed his heart then leapt for his head and cut it in half. At the same time a pink miko arrow hit Naraku's body and disintegrated it. Naraku screamed as he turned to dust. Sesshomaru also gasped as memories ripped through him. He stumbled back dropping his sword protection.

When the memories stopped flowing he looked up. He gasped as he saw Kagome. She still had long black hair but she had pointed ears, two green stripes on her cheeks and a reversed brown crescent on her forehead. She still had brown eyes and miko powers but Sesshomaru also sensed black inu youki in her and she also had claws and fangs. She stood up, her wound healed. He stared at her.

.-.

As soon as Sesshomaru shot off with his sword the jewel also emerged from Kagome. Midoriko smiled above it.

"The jewel has revealed its plans. It sent you back to make sure you had training to survive the final battle, and a weapon always with you so Sesshomaru could save you all and kill Naraku. It also sent you back so you could save Inutaisho's life." She said.

Kagome gasped. The large white dog trotted up and gave a grin.

"It is time the souls in this jewel rested. Thank you for everything Kagome. The jewel also gave you one last gift. It took all the memories of yourself you sealed from everyone and stored the key to the seal in the sword. As soon as Sesshomaru uses it the memories flood out. He remembers you along with everyone else." Midoriko smiled.

Kagome gasped. Then Midoriko faded. The large white dog transformed into Inutaisho who grabbed the falling Shikon no tama.

"Please make Kagome an inu demon. She deserves a long life and powers so she may stay with her mate." Inutaisho said.

The pink jewel started to disintegrate and Kagome began to change. Her wound also healed and she quickly stood grabbing her bow. She spun released her arrow in time to purify Naraku's body and see Sesshomaru win the battle. He spun and almost gaped at her. She looked at Inutaisho.

"You died though." She whispered.

"I read your letter. I wanted to live but I didn't want to change to much history. So I left the swords where they were supposed to be. Then I 'disappeared'. I changed into this dog form and just wandered around for years till I found you returning from my past." He grinned.

"I'm glad." Kagome whispered.

"I think someone wants to apologize to you." He said.

Kagome slowly turned and looked at Sesshomaru who was walking towards her. A-un and Inutaisho walked off leaving the two in privacy. Sesshomaru held the sword out and it disintegrated in white light before sinking into Kagome's body.

"I'm so sorry Kagome." He whispered. "I know it is a big thing to ask for your forgiveness-"

"I will do anything for you. I would die for you. Forgiveness isn't that big of anything." Kagome whispered.

Sesshomaru swallowed and held out a hand. Kagome just leapt at him wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him close. He also wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru and Kagome realized everyone was starring at them, most with looks of shock.

"I went back farther into the past and fell in love with this wonderful man." Kagome said.

"How come my dad is alive?" Inuyasha asked now starring at Inutaisho.

"I learned how the future would turn out and faked my death." He grinned.

"And what are we doing here, why am I wounded, and how did we kill Naraku?"

Now everyone gaped at him.

"What is your last memory?" Miroku asked

"Kikyo was asking me to kill Kagome for her souls. I refused and Kikyo did something with her powers." He mumbled.

"I controlled him like a puppet. I got the idea from Naraku." Kikyo sighed.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"All I ever wanted was to be with Inuyasha. But then Naraku pulled us apart, then Kagome came, then half of my soul was taken! All I wanted was to be with Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled.

She broke down sobbing.

"Then here is your part of your soul." Kagome said.

Everyone stared at Kagome as a glowing white orb pulled from her and flew to Kikyo who gaped as it entered her.

"How?" She strangled out.

"When the jewel changed me into a black inu youkai, it gave me a different soul; Midoriko's soul, but with all my personality and memories." Kagome smiled.

Sesshomaru pulled her closer and smiled down at her. Kagome reached out with her miko powers and woke Kagura, Kouga, and Kanna.

.-.

...

.-.

So yeah... I liked the story idea but holy hell my writing was terrible four years ago. I can barely read this now without throwing up at the horrible cliché friends and OOCness. That was kind of the end. If I was to rewrite it I would have left Kagome human with some form of immortaility. Their courting would have been more drawn out, both stubborn and Kagome still remembering the future where he attacked her. She would think they never got together because they weren't in the future. She wouldn't immediately go to the west either, perhaps in a round about way, found by Totosai and then introduced to Inutashio who would remark if he didn't already have a mate he'd be very interested in her. I would go into more depth about how Sesshomaru thought humans were filth and the scene with his motrehr would be more descriptive and not so, 'I needed a reason for his hatred so I quickly killed someone off' plot line. They might even get there as the bandits attacked, and there would be youkai with them because really how had she died under the hands of ten human bandits? But yeah... The End.

.-.


	21. Hyoton Naruto

2 YEARS OLD

.-.

Naruto gulped as much air as he could as he huddled in the corner of the alley. He needed to breathe, to catch his breathe which was trying to avoid him. It was his fifth birthday today; October 10th (_A proud day for any other child)._ And he was being hunted, _hunted_, _hunted_.

The people of the village called it the fox hunt. Groups of civilians and ninja alike teamed up and had a competition. First to capture him and drag him to the city center wins. He didn't have to be in good condition. Usually he was beaten with in an inch of his life before they strung him up. Last year they had actually tried to burn him at the stake. All the while yelling demon and suffocating him with hatred and pain and loneliness.

The Hokage stopped them. The Hokage always stopped them _(Such a kind man)._ But he was always busy this day. Everyone seemed to have a problem for him to deal with so Naruto was on his own till the man got off of work at eight. He never really believed the people of Konoha would truly hurt a child. The sun had already set though and eight o'clock had long since passed.

Naruto was frantic, in a panic, swimming in anxiety. He could hear the noises of a group getting closer, closer, closer, ever so much closer. He was scared. He sobbed silently to himself, tears rolling down his face as he asked what ever god was out their why he had to suffered, to be hated. But there was no god out there so no one answered his question.

He could see the reflecting light of torches now and make out voices. Panic swelled in him. Festering like a disease. He could remember the pain of the last beating, of the fire crawling up his legs trying to get him, to turn to ash, so he could blow away with the wind. He could remember the cheers as he bled and sobbed and begged. As he screamed and cried hysterically, delirious with pain and questions and terror.

'I wish I was at my hideout.' He cried in his mind _(for he couldn't cry out loud)_. His hideout was the only safe place he knew. It was in the forest that was inside Konoha's walls. It was fenced off and different from the rest of the forests but Naruto had found a large hollow tree in it that he now spent most of his nights. He lived their more then he did in his apartment. He could picture it now. The hollow round wood room. The smell of bark and leaves fresh in the air. His bed of blankets the Hokage had given him. The small shelves made of large fallen chunks of bark. The freedom.

Naruto was jerked from his memory as he heard voices even clear and saw the shadows of the flames grow even closer. 'No!' His mind screamed. His deeper instincts and memories jolting him to do something, to _get away_. He didn't want to be tortured again! He didn't want to bleed and hurt and cry.

As he screamed in his mind he barely noticed the air around him grow colder. He didn't notice the ice forming under him. At least not until he started to sink.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he felt something cool brush against him. Something that reminded him of water, and freedom, and safety. He looked down in shock at the sheet of ice underneath him. He had started to sink through it like quick sand or water. He tried to pull out but he was stuck. He could imagine hundreds of tiny ice hands gripping his feet and arms and legs and pulling him.

He continued to sink until he found himself surrounded by a soft blue _(such a lovely blue)_. Above him he could see past a small ice wall back into the alley. He spotted the first face of the group before the alley vanished and he was falling. He hit the ground with a soft whimper and looked about. His eyes widened as he recognized his hideout_ (his home, his safety, his freedom)_. He looked up.

Above him, floating in the air, was a mirror ofr ice.

.-.

"Jiji!" Naruto cried happily, bursting through the doors of the Hokage office_ (A place of power and protection)_.

Behind the secretary screamed that he wasn't allowed in. He ignored her like he ignored the glares, and the hate, and the whispers of the villagers. He slammed the doors behind him, effectively shutting her voice off. The Sandaime Hokage sighed softly but smiled at him over the stack of papers.

"Yes Naruto?"

The boy grinned excitedly, eyes flashing.

"Guess what?"

"What Naruto?" He asked amused.

He had found Naruto the day after his birthday to find him fine for once _(shockingly, but relieved)_. It had surprised him but Naruto had just said he had hid. Sarutobi knew there was more but knew the boy would tell him eventually _(he always did)_.

Naruto grabbed his attention as he scrunched his face up in concentration. The Hokage felt his pipe fall from his lips as a mirror of ice formed beside Naruto. Then the boy leapt at it and sunk into the surface, ripples spreading out like it was water. The mirror vanished to reappear next to the Hokage's desk where Naruto tumbled out.

"See! Cool eh?" Naruto asked as he stood up and the mirror vanished.

Sarutobi stared at the boy for a long minute. He had just showed a bloodline thought to be extinct ever since the blood purges in Kiri.

"T-that's great Naruto." He stuttered.

Naruto beamed at him. Sarutobi could feel a headache come on. This was going to cause a lot of commotion. As soon as the council learned of it they'd want to start breeding the bloodline or make Naruto into a weapon. But it could also be a blessing. They wouldn't ask for his death if he had something important like a bloodline_ (and they had asked for his death before)_. And Sarutobi knew neither of his parents had had a bloodline, so where had he gotten it from? He never noticed Naruto's smirk as he left _(such a small detail in the large mess)_.

.-.

Naruto bustled about his 'house' as he thought hard. The hollow tree was nice protection against the rain outside. Naruto paused in his work to look out towards the opening of his place. He walked over to the opening that was about three feet by three feet and covered by a large clump of hanging of lichen. He pulled the lichen aside and gazed out. Rain poured down hard. It was their rainfall of the year. The one that just poured for almost three days. Naruto watched the droplets that had forced their way through the cover of the trees and leaves as they fell. He liked the rain_ (It smelled nice and it was soothing)_.

Naruto let the lichen drop back in place and turned to face his house. It was a crude hollow _(But it was just a _hollow_, not a work of art)_. He had carved some of the rough spots away and chased out all the bugs and such though. His pile of blankets was in one corner with a crude shelf across from it. In the center of the place was a small table made of a slab of rock.

Naruto had found the place when he'd been thrown into this weird forest a year ago. He had been cold and hungry and confused and terrified. He'd waited for the attackers to return, to torture and hurt him. When they hadn't he'd decided it would be the best idea to hurry away. He'd wandered until he'd almost ran into a HUGE wolf _(such a majestic but terrifying beast)_. He'd quickly scrambled up a tree and leaned against a wall of lichen to hide from the creature, his fear making him climb quite high quite quickly. He'd tumbled into the hollow.

He'd soon found out why the people had thrown him in the forest. It was filled with _really_ big animals. Naruto liked it though. The animals mostly avoided him or just growled at him cautiously and very few humans ever entered. He had no idea why but didn't provoke them. He'd found it was safer in the forest with the huge vicious animals, more so then the village of 'harmless' civilians. He'd taken up residence even though Sarutobi had tried to stop him. The Hokage didn't know it wasn't just for his own safety, but the villagers. A person, especially a child, could only take so much pain and hate before they snapped _(and sometimes he felt very close)_.

Naruto shook the thoughts away and pulled off his dirty cloths. He tossed them at the end of his bed and flopped down on the dirty blankets. He was exhausted. He'd had to go see all these people with Sarutobi-jiji and show them the mirror trick. Then the people had started arguing. He'd been bored. Finally they seemed to agree on something. They told him he'd be entering the ninja academy when he turned ten. It had made him really excited. He'd decided to get a head start though and promised himself to start doing things to make himself stronger. Like running and practicing hitting and stuff like he'd seen a man in green clothes _(ugly green clothes)_ do. But he'd do it when the rain stopped.

He yawned and burrowed into the blankets.

.-.

Naruto read over the book's title before glancing at the rest of the pile. Jiji had sent them for him. There were books on hunting, sewing, cooking, fires, knot tying, animals, fish, tools, how to swim, elements, health, exercises, fighting style things, something called chakra, and a bunch of other thingss. The old man had told him they were important. And they were. Naruto knew that. Just as he knew he'd need them and that the Hokage had known that.

Naruto nodded to himself and grabbed the first book in reach, flipping the cover open. His eyes started to read the black ink words and soon he was caught up in the book. At that moment, Naruto learned how powerful knowledge was.

.-.

Naruto gave a cry as his foot slipped in the branch. His hands shot out and frantically groped for anything to stop his heart-stopping descent. His fingers wrapped around a sturdy branch and he hung from it a moment, breathing hard, muscles straining to hold himself. Jumping from tree branch to tree branch was harder then he'd thought. He glanced down at the hundred foot drop and swallowed thickly. He pulled himself back up onto the branch and stared determinedly at the other branch about twenty feet away. He crouched low and pushed off. He hit the branch with an 'oomph'ff as his feet fell short again. His arms curled around the branch and he scrambled up to try again.

He never realized most ninja used chakra to do such leaps until they were practically JoninJonin, but at that moment, it didn't matter.

.-.

Naruto looked at the bow in hand. Jiji had given it to him a little after his fifth birthday. He knew why. It was to kill with. He'd practiced with it a lot. He had to so when the time came he _could_ kill with it. He looked at the bow closely now. It looked so delicate, so flimsy _(but it was so deadly)._

Then he looked up at the creature a few feet in front of him. Said creature was about ten feet tall, covered in thick brown fur, had huge teeth, and sharp claws. It roared at him menacingly but looked to wary to attack. It sniffed him and growled taking a step back. Naruto bit his lip. Then he raised the bow and strung an arrow. He knew the bear had a lot of meat on it. He could store what he couldn't eat in a block of ice too, so none would go to waste, and the fur coat would keep him warm as winter was coming. They didn't get snow but it got cold. He _needed _to kill the bear.

Naruto let the arrow fly as he began his first battle. His first test of survival. By the time the bear was still Naruto was drenched in blood, some his own, some the bear's. The few scattered pieces of ice _(from his travelling and dodging and fighting)_ had red rivers staining them.

.-.

Naruto peered at the small needle of bone_ (hand-made, made by his own hands)_ and held his tongue between his teeth as he carefully and slowly stuck the long whetwhite thread through the eye. He grinned as it went through. Then he looked at the tanned leather in front of him. It had been cut into a pattern with a sharp rock. Jiji had visited and brought him a few more books along and he was eager to start. But first he needed some new clothes. He'd outgrown his old ones, and they were worn beyond use.

.-.

Naruto took a large bite out of the fruit grinning with the juices running down his chin. He'd finally figured out which of the weird fruits in the forest were eatable. He reached up into the branches and pulled more of the fruits down, stacking them in a hand carved wooden bowl. He pushed a branch aside to reach for another when he found himself face to face with a huge bug eating the fruit he was reaching for.

He let out a startled yelp, stumbling backwards. He quickly wrapped his legs around the branch he had been standing on and held the bowl of fruits close to himself. He spun around and kicked off, doing a flip and landing on another branch. It was a bit if a wobbly flip but he _was_ getting better. The bug chattered at him and went back to eating. Most of the animals didn't run away from him anymore, they just ignored him. He liked it better that way. He didn't feel so different then.

"Sorry Mr. Bug." He said grinning as he hopped off.

.-.

Naruto wiped his brow as he plucked the herbs from the ground. Jiji had given him some books on poisons and stuff. Naruto wanted to try some (_Dead useful_). But first he had to make them _(earn the right to use them)_. And making them meant getting the things to make them with. So here he was picking plants in the forest. As he filled his basket with the last leaf he hummed softly to himself _(He still could)_ and stepped through an ice mirror to step back into his home.

The huge, thick, warm, bear skin in the corner now made up his bed. The blankets he'd been given by jiji had been worn down a long time ago _(used till they were tatters)_. More shelves lined one wall now made of cut wood. Naruto had learned how to make weapons of ice and found they were really strong for being made of ice. He'd carved the shelves using his ice tools _(something he was mastering making)_. He had a few other tools lying about also, though they were made of rock and bone.

The shelves held jars, bowls, and cups made out of wood, clay, and ice. Things that needed to be kept cool, like fish and other food were sealed in jars of ice. Herbs and such were in the wooden bowls, and a mixture of other things were sealed in clay cups. There was also a large slab of ice under the bottom shelf holding strips of meat and fruits frozen in it. He loved how his ice never melted if he didn't want it to. Naruto gave another cheerful hum and moved to the table in the middle of the room made of a slab of rock. He set the basket, which was woven of reeds, on the table.

.-.

Naruto dived into the shallow river _-_the feeling of cool, clean water surrounding him- and quickly swam to the bottom of the water. He scrubbed quickly, taking off as much dirt as he could while his breath held. When he ran short he burst out of the surface. He swam back to the shore and grabbed the crude bar of soap. The Hokage had given him more books on how to make things. Soap was one of them. He'd found soap berries after a while of searching and finished the process leaving himself with some soap.

Naruto scrubbed his hair then pulled his clothes into the water and scrubbed them. When he was finished he let an area of the surface of the river freeze _(such a simple thing to do)_. He rolled onto the ice and smiled up at the sun. He shook like a dog to get some water off then flopped on the ice. It didn't bother him at all. The coldness was barely noticeable. Naruto could take the cold very well. Not that he didn't like warmth though. Both were loved at a different times in different ways.

.-.

Naruto read the title of the book frowning. 'Ninja Types and Specializations'. He flipped the front cover open to the index.

Interrogator Specialist

Tracker Specialist

Assault Specialist

Berserker Specialist

Medic Specialist

Strategist Specialist

Tactic Specialist

Weapon Specialist

Bloodline Specialist

Infiltration Specialist

Seduction Specialist

Disguise Specialist

Diplomatic Specialist

Assassination Specialist

Ninjutsu Specialist

Genjutsu Specialist

Taijutsu Specialist

Kenjutsu Specialist

Tutor/Teaching Specialist

Fuuinjutsu Specialist (Rare)

Naruto stared at the page a minute. When he'd thought ninja, he'd never thought so many careers as a ninja. He could see now that Ninja was very unspecific. He let his eyes roam the list again, his face serious, and flipped the page over to the first page. He would read them all before even thinking of choosing them. He knew this was important.

He was choosing which type of killer he wished to be.

What type of fancy name he wanted to be called for murdering and deceiving people.

.-.—

Naruto cried out in shock as part of a dome of ice formed, like a shield in front of him. He hadn't called on the ice! Seconds later ten kunai hit the shield of ice. Naruto blinked in wide eyed surprise. His ice had protected him _automatically. _

He had no time to ponder this as a man draped in black dropped from a tree branch. The man leapt at him with speed to rival any ANBU. Naruto threw up his arms in defence but didn't need to as his shield of ice reformed blocking a slash from the man's drawn katana. Naruto didn't pause to think of this just desperately formed an ice kunai in his hand and slashed at the man. The man leaned back and tried to attack again but Naruto's shield protected him. Naruto knew he couldn't defeat this man. From the way he moved and attacked he was ANBU at least.

As if reacting to his desperate emotions the ice shield that had formed started to twist and change. Large spikes of ice formed from the shield and shot towards the man. The man didn't notice ice freeze his feet to the ground and as he tried to doge he found he couldn't. Seconds later the large spikes of ice tore into the man's chest, bursting from his back with red rivers running down them. The man gave a wheezing pant and went still. The ice melted and the corpse fell to the ground.

Naruto stared at it a moment. It wasn't the first to try and kill him.

Naruto had had numerous attempts on his life when he'd lived in his apartment in Konoha. The Hokage or the guard assigned to watch over him always stopped them. Sometimes the guards had hated him just as much the attackers though and only watched. Naruto had managed to get away every time but always horribly injured. It seemed though, that one of the ones who hated him had found his hideout in the forest.

Naruto stared at the dead man and wondered, if his ice hadn't protected him would he be dead? Naruto wondered why his ice had acted without his will or command but decided that he was grateful it had.

.-.

Naruto rolled the scroll in his hands before looking back up at the aged Hokage. Sarutobi sat comfortably on a branch beside him.

"Happy Birthday Naruto." He grinned.

Naruto smiled back widely.

"I thought you could use those jutsu in the scroll. I've seen the number of books you take from the library under a henge, but even they do not have very much information, and the ones on jutsus never give any instructions on how to do them."

Naruto flipped the scroll open and scanned the contents.

'Mizu Bunshin'

'Kawarimi'

'Henge'

"Isn't the regular Bunshin one of the three techniques learned in the academy, not the Mizu Bunshin?"

"I thought you would gain more with the Mizu Bunshin. Besides I believe you will have too much chakra for the regular bunshin."

Naruto smiled at him. He would just need to learn better chakra control then. But having a solid clone would be useful.

"And do try to practice tree walking. You're control will run wild otherwise."

Naruto just gave a smirk. His thoughts exactly. And But the Hokage didn't know he practiced that skill daily.

.-.

Naruto focused as he watched the wolf. The large silver/grey wolf was stalking its prey, a giant rabbit _(not uncommon for this forest)_. He watched every move the wolf made up until the moment the rabbit was dead. He stared at nothing as he went through a bunch of thoughts. The wolf was fast and strong. It could also fight in a pack or alone.

Naruto looked up to the sky and remembered the other animal he had watched. The hawk. It was agile and even faster then the wolf, using speed and flexibility to fight off another bird. Both were great hunters. Both were vicious fighters. He felt a grin slip onto his face. His books had said all taijutsu styles were based on animals.

.-.

Naruto absently brushed his homemade broom across the wood floor _(an often needed tool)_. Dirt was quickly pulled off and flung out the door. The broom had a very crude handle and the bristles were a bit thick but it worked. As he swept the last bit of dirt from the place he set the broom in the corner and moved to the door. He pushed the large fur acting as a door aside and leapt from the tree to the ground, a hundred foot or so drop. He checked on his small fire which was cooking lunch and boiling some water. When he saw it was fine he returned to his house and grabbed a few items. He returned to the fire and plopped down on a log he'd craved into bench likeness.

He took the items in hand and started to finish them. Said items were some clay beads, some feathers, and some long white thread. Naruto gave a cheerful whistle as he strung the string with the beads and feathers. It was to add to the other ones in Naruto's hair _(useless but amusing decorations)_. His blonde hair had grown over the last few years and now reached the middle of his back. The bright sunshine gold hair no longer spiked and was cut off straight at the bottom. It had various white threads, covered in beads and feathers, tied in. His hair was thick enough that most wove in-and-out, not making it gaudy or anything. Naruto was just tying the newest string in to the left side when a familiar face entered the clearing. Naruto's face lit up as he saw the Hokage smiling at him.

"Hey jiji!" He greeted.

"Naruto." The man said warmly, sitting on the bench like log. "How are you?"

"Great!" Naruto beamed.

He quickly set to pulling the things off the fire, filling a wooden bowl with the cooked soup and handing it to the old man with a wooden spoon and a clay cup of tea. The old man liked tea so Naruto had found some leaves to make tea out of for when he came to visit. Naruto set the large bowl of cooking soup to the side and dished out his own. For a moment they ate in silence. Then the old man smiled at him.

"Still a good cook I see."

Naruto shrugged. He had had to be. The old man suddenly looked serious which was quite a feat when he sat there eating some soup and surrounded by beautiful plants.

"Naruto, I'm sorry to say I'm here on business."

Naruto made sure to give the old man all his attention. Sarutobi cleared his throat.

"Now that you're ten you have to enter the ninja academy."

Naruto gave a wide grin but didn't interrupt.

"The council, when you were five, decided that you'd get to be trained on a team and in the academy like all the other shinobi. They also decided that when you turn fifteen you may enact the Clan Restoration Act if you wish. It means you get more then one wife. You do not have a 'clan' though as technically you have to have at least seven people to have a clan."

Naruto blinked in surprise but nodded again.

"But anyways. The academy is Monday to Friday, 9:00 to 2:00. You'll attend for two years. Most students attend four years but there are exceptions. I thought you would do better on your own for a bit longer. You know your math, writing, and reading right?"

Naruto nodded. Sarutobi himself had sent Naruto books on schooling instead of forcing him into a civilian school until he was able to enter the academy. Both had known Naruto would not survive a civilian school nor would the school survive him.

"Good. What else can you do, shinobi wise?"

He had visited Naruto often but never asked after his sills.

"I have a grasp of that chakra thing and I can jump really far. I can also run up trees and use my ice to make weapons. Oh! And I can run a long time."

The Hokage blinked in surprise then chuckled and finished off his soup.

"So are you excited about the academy?"

"Uh huh!" Naruto nodded vigorously.

The Hokage chuckled again and stood.

"Well Naruto, I'm sorry my visit was so short, but I have work to do."

"Okay, Jiji, I'll take you back to your tower."

A large mirror of ice appeared and Naruto slipped in, grabbing the Hokage and pulling him in. When inside the mirror everything was an icy blue and it was like you were floating through thick water that was air temperature. The only thing you could see beside the white-blue was the destination straight a head of you about three feet. It appeared in the form of a second mirror showing the destination. If you were to turn around you could see through a mirror into where you'd just left. Naruto had learned he could travel with people in the mirrors but no one could enter without him. He and the Hokage stumbled into the man's office. Well, the Hokage stumbled, unused to the transportation but Naruto stepped out gracefully. The Hokage shook himself shivering.

"That feels really cold."

"Cold?" Naruto asked.

The Hokage chuckled.

"You might not feel it to you as the cold rarely seems to affect you but it felt like I was being pulled through a lake of ice water only I stayed dry. Every time you even make a mirror I feel the air chill."

Naruto shrugged.

"Well see you latter Jiji!"

"Academy, 9:00 tomorrow!" The Hokage yelled after him as he waved from his mirror.

.-.

Naruto was heading through the trees at a reasonable pace, enjoying the clean air and the sun… when he was crashed into by a huge centipede. He was sent rolling head over heels through the air before he hit the ground. He groaned and looked up, surprised to see a bunch of animals running quickly away from the west. Naruto had been heading North. He frowned in confusion and decided to check out what was happening. He took off to the west hearing loud yells and crashes as he got closer.

When he finally reached the ruckus he found himself gaping at a gigantic snake. It was coiled lazily in a clearing. A purple haired woman was screaming at it. It didn't appear to be paying any attention. It turned to Naruto though as he entered the clearing. It looked at him with large yellow eyes and Naruto stared right back acting perfectly calm _(even under the pressure of death in those golden yellow eyes)_. The purple haired woman hadn't noticed him yet.

"Who are you child?" It hissed eerily.

"Naruto." He said simply.

"And what are you doing out here in thisss foressst?"

"I live here. In a tree,, that-a-way." He said pointing behind him.

The snake peered at him and tasted the air. Then a huge grin split its face.

"You ssssmell like ice and fox."

Naruto blinked at the fox but shrugged.

"I control ice." He said simply.

The snake peered at him.

"Why don't you fear me?" It hissed questioningly.

"Should I?" he asked confused.

He feared many things. He feared pain and the villagers, _(but he also loved pain because it meant he could feel something)_ and hated the villagersm because he couldn't fight back against eitherther. But he could fight back against this snake.

The snake gave a hissing laugh.

"I could eat you in one bite!"

"I could always get out."

"Really?" It taunted.

Naruto nodded. Then before he could move the snake had snapped him up and swallowed him. Naruto frowned and made a mirror appear. He quickly slipped through appearing back on the same branch as before, clean of any drool or stuff. He loved his mirrors for that reason also. They cleaned him off as he stepped through them. Sometimes when he was to busy to wash his clothes he'd just pull them on and step through the mirror. The snake blinked at him and then chuckled again.

"You are interessssting child. Are you a ssshinobi?"

"Well I'm going to start the academy today."

The snake gave another laugh.

"And why are you going to be a ssshinobi?"

Naruto frowned. Why _did_ he want to be one?

"Because I have little choice." He finally said. "I don't think I could do anything else. The village wouldn't let me. And I guess I do want to be strong. I think everyone wants to be strong."

The snake gave him a serious look as if trying to see into his soul.

"Isss it for that reasssson you hide behind a masssk."

Naruto's grin looked just a bit colder.

"No one has noticed my mask before." He smirked, his voice filled with cold apathy.

Cold apathy because he didn't know how to use anything else to deal with everything. The snake watched him silently a moment.

"How would you like to sssign my sssummon contract then?

Naruto's cold look vanished and he gave a frown. He'd read about summon contracts. He'd heard the snakes were evil though _(such nonsense)_. That they asked for human sacrifices _(and how often did others do this?)_.

"Why offer?" Naruto asked warily.

The snake sniffed.

"We, meaning the sssnakes sssummons, have been classsssified as evil amongssst you humansss. All because we allowed Orochimaru to sssign our contract. He usssed usss wisssely and well at firssst, bringing usss honour. But then he became a nuke-nin and ssstarted to give us a bad name. Ssso I asssked for sssacrifices to try and discourage him from usssing usss. He didn't care. Asss he had already sssigned the contract we couldn't ssstop him from sssummoning usss. We learned to live with it. Then he allowed Anko there to sssign the contract without asssking usss. I allow her to sssummon usss ssstill asss ssshe doesssn't give usss a very bad name, but I don't like her asss our sssummoner. But you, you could help usss get a good name once again."

"…So I won't have to give you sacrifices?"

"No."

"Okay then." Naruto said cheerfully. "Will signing my name mean Orochimaru can't summon you?"

"Yesss. We can only have one real massster at a time. Anko could only sssummon usss along with Orochimaru becaussse ssshe didn't sssign asss our massster, but as his vassal. Here."

A large scroll popped into existence and Naruto sat down and opened it. There were two names in blood. Orochimaru and Mitarashi Anko. He could see how Orochimaru signed as master. Anko had signed in a box attached to Orochimaru's name naming her self below him.

"When you sssign Orochimaru won't be able to sssummon usss unlessss we wisssh to be sssummoned. I know a few sssnakes will ssstill wisssh to ssserve him for the free sssacrifice-meals he'll give, but they won't ever fight againssst you, or betray you. You may tell Anko ssshe may ssstill sssummon usss when in need. Though ssshe'll need a sssacrifice to make up for it."

Naruto shrugged and but his thumb and quickly wrote his name. He nodded to himself. There, a blow to Orochimaru _(they weren't enemies but they could be in the future_).

"What Have You Done Gaki?!"

Seems Anko had noticed him. She stood a branch away staring wide eyed _(fear and shock and unease in her eyes)_.

"I just made an agreement with…um…"

"Manda." The snake hissed.

"Yeah, with Manda here. Don't worry he said he won't ask sacrifices from me."

His silly grin was in place, none of the cold apathy from earlier showing.

"He isss the new master of sssnakesss." Manda nodded. "Right Naruto-sssama?"

"Right! Oh, and don't call me sama."

"Okay. Till you need usss then."

Anko stared slack jawed wide eyed as the snake vanished and Naruto waved. Naruto glanced to the sun and sighed_ (who needs a clock when the sun tells you what you need)_.

"Geez. I'd hoped to run to the academy to enjoy the sun and air. Seems I'll be late if I do though. Oh well."

Then Naruto stepped through an ice mirror leaving Anko still gaping in the forest. Naruto stepped into a hallway beside Sarutobi-jiji a moment later. The man smiled at him.

"Just on time Naruto."

"I was going to run here but then I got distracted and had to use my mirrors." He frowned sadly.

"Oh? And may I ask what distracted you?"

"Well there was this lady, Anko, yelling at this really big snake. The snake was ignoring her and so we started to talk. Then he asked me to sign his contract and so I did. He said I don't need any sacrifices and Orochimaru can't summon any really big snakes anymore, at least not those like Manda-chan."

The Hokage stared at him for about three minutes before he processed it all.

"M-Manda-chan." He spluttered.

"Uh, huh. Now are we going to do this thing or not."

The Hokage spluttered a moment before sighing and dragging a palm over his face.

"Only you Naruto." He sighed. "Did you get the summoning tattoo?"

"Huh? Tattoo?"

"It'll be on your left wrist."

Naruto pulled up his sleeve to find a purple snake tattoo.

"Cool."

"If you wipe your blood on it and make hand signs it'll summon the snakes. I'll give you the hand signs later."

"Oh, okay."

.-.

Umino Iruka gave a large sigh as he slouched over his desk. His students were off the wall to day as it was the first day of the new year. Only two to go for them. He'd barely gotten through attendance without someone starting a fight. He hadn't started the lesson yet though. The Hokage had sent him a note that a new student was joining. Some people did start after the first two years in which they did taijutsu, weapon throwing, and history of the elemental countries. It wasn't common but it was done. Iruka was expecting the Hokage and new student at any moment. In fact, the door was sliding open right now. Iruka leapt to his feet.

"SHUT UP!"

All the kids quieted before his rage and sat down silently. Iruka gave a nod.

"Today students, we'll be getting a new student."

"Why do they get to start late?" Haruno Sakura asked.

"That is most likely because of personal reasons." Iruka answered.

Then he turned to the door to find the Hokage standing in the frame smiling at him.

"Hokage-sama." He bowed his head.

"Ah, Iruka. You look good today."

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

The Hokage stepped in nodding to the class. Iruka caught a glance of a person behind him but not enough to describe him.

"Here is Uzumaki Naruto."

Iruka's eyes widened for a split second as he recognized the name of the Kyuubi jinchuriki.

"Well then Naruto, why don't you introduce yourself." The Hokage smiled.

A small boy practically skipped in front of him to beam at the class. Iruka was surprised though, as he caught a bit of confusion in the boy's face. Like he didn't quite know what to do, like he didn't know what to think of all the people in the room. Bbut then that beaming smile was back on. Iruka was surprised at what he saw physically also.

The boy was average height with tanned skin and the bluest eyes Iruka had ever seen. The black whisker marks on his cheek were quite visible on his tan suspiciously pale cheeks. His hair looked like woven gold and fell in thick locks to the middle of his back. Weaved into his hair were long white strings that held small feathers and clay beads. He wore leather pants that were black with a tinge of deep green. He wore no shirt, instead he wore a leather vest, uncoloured tan, showing off the seal on his stomach which looked like a tribal tattoo. Instead of sandals he wore what looked like fur lined tan leather boots. Then, on either arm he wore sleeve like things that covered from his wrist to his forearm, tied on the inside of his arm with long leather strings. They were as black as his pants. The whole outfit looked homemade, but well made.

All in all he looked wild. But the grin on his face said he was friendly.

"Hi!" he chirped. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like ice and animals. I hope we can be friends."

Only the Hokage noticed the slightly empty ring to the last words. A few people snickered, but most were staring at him. Many had probably never seen anyone look like him with his very unique blue eyes and gold hair. Or his seal and whisker marks and even clothes.

"Welcome Naruto. I'm your teacher Umino Iruka. This is my assistant Tsubaki Mizuki." Iruka quickly said.

Mizuki quickly covered a sneer with a fake smile which Iruka didn't notice but Naruto and the Hokage did.

"Why don't you go sit somewhere?" Iruka suggested.

"Okay Iruka-sensei!" He nodded.

Iruka watched him bound up to a desk. The Hokage gave a smile and nodded to him before leaving.

.-.

Naruto sat at a desk next to a kid with spiky black hair, sunglasses, and a really big coat that covered his face a bit.

"Hello bug-man." He grinned. "I'm Naruto. What's your name?"

Naruto was playing it by chance. He had no idea how to interact with others. The only person he'd ever had a conversation with was the Hokage.

"…Aburame Shino….You know of my bugs?"

"I can smell them." Naruto said cheerfully.

(_Was that a bad thing?)_

"…It is nice to meet you Uzumaki."

_(Was it really?)_ Naruto couldn't tell if he was being sincere.

"Call me Naruto." He grinned.

"Why do you smell like snake along with faint traces of centipede?" a kid in front of them asked.

Naruto turned to the kid that smelled like dog. So he had the senses of a dog also?

"I ran into a centipede on the way here, then met a snake. It almost made me late." He said seriously.

The kid stared at him a moment longer before snickering and turning back to the front. The kid didn't believe him. Why not? He'd been serious. Hadn't his tone been serious? How did that make it unbelievable?.

"Um…hello."

Naruto turned to the right and smiled brightly at the shy looking girl on his other side. She had short blue/black hair and pale eyes. She looked timid.

"Hi!" He grinned. "I'm Naruto, what's your name?"

"I-I'm Hyuuga H-Hinata." She stuttered giving him a timid smile.

"Nice to meet you! Want to be my friend?"

She probably wouldn't. No one ever did. So he was surprised when she gave a soft blush but gave a shy nod. Perhaps she didn't understand who he was _(Naruto- hated of the Village)._

"Um…I was w-wondering what t-those things in y-your hair a-are." She blushed.

She was actually speaking to him and trying to start a conversation? But why of all things she could ask did she ask about his hair pieces?

"Oh? These? They're strings I made. I made the beads and grabbed the feathers and strung them on." He said.

"…What kind of thread is that?" Shino asked silently.

He was interested to? Was this just to make meaningless conversation or were they actually interested?

"Spider silk!" Naruto grinned.

Hinata gave a soft 'eep'. They didn't believe him? Why not? He'd grinned instead of being serious this time but they still didn't believe what he said? But then again all ninja lie. Perhaps they were going by that rule.

"I-I didn't k-know there were s-spiders that big."

Of course she didn't. She lived in the village, safe in a warm home with family. She'd never probably had many hardships or had to hunt for her own food or deal with the hatred of everyone. She wasn't kicked out of every store making her search for alternatives. Just thinking of it made him bitter. His smile turned a shade colder but neither noticed.

"Yeah, but they only live in a forest called the forest of death or something. Jiji said it's a training field but only a crazy lady named Anko and ANBU train there as it's really dangerous. There are lots of traps and really, really big animals. Like there are tigers the size of three horses." He nodded sagely.

There was a moment of disbelieving silence. They didn't voice their disbelief though.

"…so how did you get the silk?" Shino asked.

"Oh! I live there. So the spiders didn't mind when I took some of it."

There was a silence. Hinata was staring at him wide eyed and even Shino was staring at him. They believed him but they didn't understand.

"Why?" Shino asked.

"I feel safe there." He shrugged.

It was true. No one bothered him there, no one glared or yelled at him there.

"…in a forest with man eating animals."

"Yup!" Naruto chirped happily, the happiness sounding quite hollow in his own ears.

The animals didn't bother him. He'd rather have the man eating animals then the hateful villagers. But the boy wouldn't understand that. He'd never had the _precious_ villagers hunt him down and crucify him or light him on fire or torture him. It brought more bitterness out in Naruto. All these children wanted to become ninja because they would get to guard their 'precious' _(he waned to spit that word out like poison)_ village and gain 'honour'. They had a choice and they wanted to be killers. He had no choice. He had to be a murderer and he already knew how horrible his life would be. He hated them for that. For not knowing the crimes they would commit or the crimes their village had committed. He hated them for their innocence and at the same time he envied them.

Shino slowly turned back to the instructor who was staring a lecture or something. He'd lost interest for the moment. Naruto sent Hinata one last smile before also turning to the instructor. She missed the hint of bitterness and despise in his smile.

.-.

Naruto grit his teeth and lashed out at his attacker with his small knife of bone. He'd been gathering some herbs when the man had attacked him yelling something about not letting the 'demon' become a ninja. His ice had protected him from the first few attacks until Naruto could attack back and protected him from every other attack he couldn't defend against unless it messed up his own attack. _(Like it had a mind of it's own)_.

Naruto snarled in fury at the man and lashed out again. The man cried out in pain and his free hand went to the wound across his chest as he stumbled back. His brief moment of distraction allowed Naruto to leap forward his bone knife cutting through soft delicate skin. Blood sprayed across his face and the man choked on his own blood as he fell to the ground, his throat slit wide open. Naruto panted let his grip on his bloody knife relax.

He heard the rustle of fabric and spun in time to see a second attacker's weapon glancing off his ice. The man snarled at him and tried to get past the shield of ice but it didn't budge. Naruto glared in fury at the man. He was hyperaware or the blood running down his face, and the slight chill in the air from his ice, and the beating heart of his opponent. For a split second the blood on Naruto's face seemed to burn him. He glared at the man in fury barely noticing how the air got even colder. _(How dare he attack him? How dare him force Naruto to kill? How dare he?!)_

The man started to grow sluggish and his heart beat seemed to slow until he was standing still, screaming in pain. Naruto just glared at him, his hand tightening around his weapon, his lips pulled back in a snarl. Then he moved. In a single movement he launched forwards at the man, knife raised to drain him of his too-warm-blood. His knife met the man's throat and sliced through with ease. But Naruto wasn't sprayed with blood this time. Instead small crystals of frozen red flew from the man's throat. The man had been dead before his knife had met his throat.

Naruto looked at the corpse and realized that all the man's blood had froze solid.

.-.

Naruto watched as the small snake slithered up him to curl up on his stomach. The small thing was about half a foot long and as skinny as his pinkie. It was a shiny water blue though _(an odd color)_. Its tongue flickered out over his skin and he smiled slightly as he let his head rest against one of his pelts.

He'd talked to a few of the snakes now. Jiji had given him the hand signs to summon them after his first day at the academy. It had taken a day to summon a snake half as large as Manda. But all the snakes were nice. And cunning. And sly. They also all had different personalities and ideas. He liked them. It felt nice having someone loyal to him.

Someone who he knew wouldn't betray him.

Someone who wouldn't cause him pain.

Someone he could trust.

.-.

"Why would we want to look like someone else?" Naruto frowned.

Iruka sighed, dragging a hand over his face.

"Just try the technique Naruto."

"But why? There's no point in doing it."

He already knew it. Iruka had seen him do it before. And why did he have to do it now?

"You can use this technique on missions and in battle to infiltrate bases or confuse your enemy." Iruka twitched.

"But there are no missions or battles here."

Besides a simple henge wouldn't work unless the guards were lazy and unskilled. Trhe henge was such a simple skill that unless mastered almost any ninja could see through it.

"Just Do The Damn Technique!" Iruka yelled.

"But I don't see why I have to." Naruto said a look of confusion on his face.

Some of the confusion was real.

"It's so I can see how good you are at it." Iruka sighed.

"But why do you need to know how good I am at it?"

Twitch. Why did he need to know? Besides 'marking' he'd never see Naruto use it again.

"So I can mark you."

"But why do we need marks? I mean once we become ninja marks won't matter when someone is trying to kill you."

True. Just because you aced a test on wind velocity when throwing a kunai didn't mean you were going to be able to throw that kunai like that in a battle.

"Yes, but you need marks now so you can even pass the academy."

"But it shouldn't be on marks. It should be on how well we fight and throw weapons, on how well we'll do in the field."

They wanted to send children out theire whom aced paper tests and not real live combat? Iruka just gave a shuddering sigh.

"Just go sit back down Naruto."

Naruto shrugged. Iruka sighed. Barely a year into the lessons and the boy was already giving him trouble. He didn't notice Naruto's thoughtful look as he turned to the next student.

Naruto pondered the marking system before shaking those thoughts off and studying Iruka as he quizzed the next student. He wondered faintly why there was no hate in his instructor's eyes. There was caution and a curiosity but there was no hate.

He rarely saw that.

.-.

"Hey Shino!" Naruto waved vigorously.

Shino turned around to look at the blonde. It was lunch. Naruto and Hinata were heading towards him where he sat under a tree. Hinata smiled at him shyly and sat down pulling her bento box out. Naruto plopped down cross legged beside them pulling out what looked lie a hand carved box. Shino didn't know where he went but Naruto almost always vanished at lunch. (Naruto went home to eat, not that they knew that). The box was nicely made and had pictures carved in on the lid. Certain areas had been painted.

"What kind of paint is that?" Shino asked.

His bugs had told him it smelled natural.

"Oh! It's not paint. It's this dye I make out of these roots. The same ones I used to dye my clothes!" He grinned.

Shino had wondered about his clothes. Everything the boy owned appeared home made.

"Did you make those clothes?" He asked in monotone.

"Yup!"

Naruto's smile was a bit strained. He wouldn't have had to make his own clothes if he was actually allowed in stores. Or if people didn't see him as a demon.

"And made the leather?"

"Yup! I made it out of this really big deer."

Hinata looked sad a split second and Shino knew she liked animals. But soon she was looking at his clothes also.

"And the boots?"

"Yup! Made of rabbit hide. The fur on the inside is the rabbit's fur."

It wasn't something a ten year old should know how to make. It added to the mystery of Naruto. All the other children had started to avoid him saying their parents said he was a monster. Shino's parents had slowly said he was allowed to be friends with who ever he wanted when he'd mentioned Naruto. Most of the children from clans had been told he was just a bit unstable, and to be wary. Shino had thought it was because he lived in the forest and they thought he was uncivilized, but there was something else.

When the parents had come to pick up their children and seen him they'd started whispering and glaring at him, mostly at his tattoo on his stomach. Shino wondered if perhaps he was the son of someone who had done something wrong, or of a clan that had turned traitor or something. What surprised Shino though, was that even though Naruto heard the whispers and such he still acted as happy as always. Some of it was Naruto's mask and some was just Naruto.

Shino shook the thoughts away and turned to his lunch. He turned back to Naruto though as the smell of meat hit his sense. What many didn't know was that the Aburame had senses just under the Inuzuka, and their bugs were almost better then the Inuzuka dogs. Inside Naruto's box were strips of dried meat, some berries, and what looked like some carrots. Hinata glanced at it also. Naruto saw their glances and grinned.

"Want some?" he asked holding the lunch forwards.

Hinata blushed slightly and took a small piece of meat, putting a piece of her chicken into his lunch container. Naruto grinned at the trade. Shino decided to the do the same and took some meat also, giving Naruto some of his apple in return. Shino looked the meat over. It wasn't one familiar to him. He bit it hesitantly and smiled behind his collar. It was good. Hinata seemed to like it.

"W-what kind i-is it?" Hinata asked.

"Bear meat." Naruto grinned.

He could remember the vicious bear he'd fought a week ago. Hinata blinked but finished the piece off. Shino gave a nod and swallowed it.

"…You said you live in the forest?"

Naruto nodded.

"…Do you have electricity?"

Naruto frowned but shook his head.

"…How do you keep the meat you don't eat?"

"With my ice!" he grinned.

"Your ice?" Shino asked slowly.

Naruto grinned. Shino stared wide eyed with Hinata as the grass beneath them froze. Each small blade was now covered in ice. Shino shivered at the cold. Naruto smiled at their discomfort and the ice quickly melted. He didn't let the longing for his ice show on his face as he continued to smile at the two. He wasn't willing to show them any more at the moment so he couldn't call on his ice again. They didn't seem to hate him or dislike him (the reason why he hung around them) but that didn't mean they were his friends.

"You have a bloodline." Shino stated.

Naruto nodded cheerfully.

"W-what else can you d-do?" Hinata asked.

"Well I use it to travel, make mirrors, and make weapons." Naruto grinned.

_(No need to tell them details)_

"How do you travel?" Shino asked.

Naruto paused then shrugged. Most adult knew how, so might as well show the children. A sheet of ice formed under Naruto again and to their shock he sunk into it, until all that was left was his reflection grinning at them. Then a mirror appeared right above it about five feet in the air. Naruto dropped out of the mirror, still sitting cross-legged with his lunch in hand. Shino was amazed. That was a very valuable skill. He could escape anything with it.

"How far can you travel?"

Naruto frowned in thought. How far? He'd never thought about that.

"Well I've traveled from my house to the Hokage tower. That's about…eight kilometres. I haven't tried any farther."

Shino stared at him. Amazing.

.-.

The Hokage sat on the log across from him and watched as he whittled the soft wood with a bone knife. The only light was from the dying embers of the fire. The last rays of the sunset didn't reach the forest floor. The soft glow of the embers gave them enough light though, and Naruto could see almost perfectly in the dark. Smoke curled up from the Hokage's pipe as he breathed out. Naruto examined the piece of wood in his hand, every glide of the knife controlled.

"You appear to be doing well in the academy Naruto, when you show up that is."

Naruto didn't pause his carving.

"May I ask why you skip every couple days?"

"…I can better spend my time gathering food and training then listening to history I already know or academy techniques I have no use for."

The Hokage sucked in on his pipe allowing the embers in his pipe to glow a second.

"I agree. But you must have a certain number of days at the academy or you will automatically fail."

"A hundred and eight days a year at minimum. I will do just that number."

The Hokage pulled the pipe from his lips and tapped it against the log letting the loose ashes fly away on the soft breeze. He watched the blonde a minute. It had taken him years to see, but he could see it now. Naruto was cracked. He wasn't as happy or carefree as he seemed. The isolation was because Naruto couldn't stand human company more then half the time.

He'd always appeared happy and carefree. But then he joined the academy and Sarutobi could slowly see the 'happiness' slipping away. Being around so many people and having to constantly hold his mask on was taxing the boy. Their were brief moments when people spotted bitterness, disdain, and loathing in those blue orbs, along with the cold, cold apathy.

Sarutobi was sad to say Naruto trusted no one but him and he still had a healthy dose of caution even about him. The boy had suffered more then he realized and he was horrified to realize it had taken him seven years to see it. Seven years to realize Naruto was cracked. His mask was brilliant.

"Fine." Sarutobi finally said to Naruto's statement as he watched the boy with a sad guilt.

.-.

Naruto hummed cheerfully as he searched the crowd of children hurrying from the academy. The bell had rung ending the day and the kids had just streamed out. Naruto grinned as he spotted his friend.

"Shino!" he yelled, waving over the crowd of people.

Shino stood next to a larger copy of himself. Shino paused hearing his voice and both turned to look at him. Naruto frowned as he tried to get through the crowd of people. Finally he gave up and pushed off into a leap. He soared over the other students and landed next to Shino, hands behind his back. Shino adjusted his glasses.

"…you were not at school today." Shino said in monotone.

Naruto was used to his… friend. He nodded to the statement though.

"I was in my forest. I got you something!"

He pulled his hands from behind his back. In his hands was a small wooden cage he'd made. It was about two feet tall, a foot wide, and a foot length ways with a door on the front. The hinges were mage of leather ties. Inside the small cage were two butterflies. Each butterfly had wings larger then Naruto's hands. The first butterfly was a beautiful mixture of forest greens and water blues. The second was a mix of light tans and dark browns. Shino slowly took the cage held up, eyes following the flapping butterflies.

"Where did you get these?" Shino's copy asked.

Naruto guessed it was his father.

"Near my place.! I think jiji calls it the forest of death. Anyways I saw them and I knew you would like them so I made the cages and caught them. That's why I missed school." He said sheepishly.

That was a lie. He'd skipped school on purpose. And that cage and catching the butterfly's had barely taken an hour. It was just an excuse.

"…Thank you." Shino said genuinely.

Naruto searched his eyes a moment, seeing past the shades. He really was thankful for the small butterflies.

"You're welcome." Naruto grinned.

Then he glanced at the sun.

"I have to go. I'm meeting jiji later. Bye!"

Then he stepped through an ice mirror getting one last look of Shino looking at the butterflies and his father staring after him. Shino was nice enough. His father though…Naruto had no comment on him. He didn't know if the man hated him. He couldn't see past the collar and glasses and the expressionless mask. It made Naruto uneasy not to be able to see a person's intentions. Perhaps he wouldn't be sitting with Shino tomorrow. He didn't know if that was a bad thing or not. Sure he tolerated Shino and Hinata better then the rest of his class but Naruto didn't know if he could call them friends.

.-.

Naruto was walking through some trees when he smelled a familiar scent of lilies and apples. The scent of tears _(salt and water and sorrow) _was also mixed in. He frowned to himself and took off in the direction. He emerged from the trees into a small clearing to find Hinata sitting on the ground crying. She had some dirt streaking her clothes and large tears rolling over her cheeks. And air of gloom and hopelessness hung about her. He hesitantly walked over and crouched beside her. As his hand rested on her shoulder she jumped and spun to him. She hadn't sensed him. She was lucky he wasn't an enemy.

"What's wrong Hinata?" He asked.

She sniffed sadly tears still flowing _(Tears- such depressing things)_.

"M-m-my father say's I'm w-weak. H-he says i-if I don't g-get stronger H-Hanabi is going to be named h-heiress."

She _was_ weak. And Hanabi? The sister she'd mentioned once in a while?

"And you don't want that?"

"I-I don't know. I-if Hanabi becomes h-heiress she won't get the s-seal. I just w-want to heal and make b-balms but father says I-I'm not allowed anymore. S-saying I'm weak. H-He took all of my h-herbs and balms away."

Naruto gave her a soft –fake- smile as she cried. He understood though. She liked healing and mixing balms. She liked life, not death. She was kind. Too kind to be an assassin. But the family she was born into indicated she had to be a fighter. He'd learned fairly quickly that she had been given no choice like him. She had to be a killer, a ninja. Some of his bitterness had edged away when he had learned that. She'd rose a notch in his book.

"Do you want to spend the night at my place?" he offered.

It wasn't a simple offer. He'd never let anyone but the Hokage even know where his place was. Even the Hokage rarely saw inside his place. He was paranoid. You never knew when a knife would find your back. But he doubted Hinata would hurt him. Even if ordered by the council or her family he doubted she would. She was one who hated senseless killing. She looked up at him timidly, uncertainly.

"You w-would let m-me?"

He nodded. She was like him. More then he liked to admit. Disliked for something that wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault she couldn't make herself a cold blooded killer. He could leave her, but her confidence would shatter and she'd crack like him. He almost wanted to leave her. To watch some of her innocence shatter like his had. But then he looked at her and he caved. He both hated and loved her innocence. He nodded again.

"O-okay." She said softly.

He gave her a warm smile which was only partly fake and grabbed her hand pulling her through a newly formed mirror with the bag he'd been holding. They dropped from the mirror a minute later in his twelve foot by twelve foot house. Hinata glanced around in awe and Naruto took the time to store the bag on the shelf. He'd bought a few things in town, like some more shinobi kunai, some salt, and a few other things he couldn't make or get himself. Naruto looked over and a small mirror of ice grew and he looked into the Hokage's office. The Hokage looked up at the mirror that sat on his desk to look at Naruto.

"Hello Naruto."

"Hey jiji. Hinata's staying the night at my place, okay? Tell her old man. Bye!"

He cut the connection before the Hokage could say anything. He didn't want to answer any questions. Naruto returned to the shelf and pulled a bowl of fruit from it. He moved to the middle of the room and plopped down by Hinata who hadn't moved from her spot. He would be civil and courteous. He offered her some fruit and she took some slowly, biting it as she looked around. He didn't let his eyes leave her. He was wary around others no matter who they were.

"I r-really like your p-place Naruto."

Naruto smiled at her and stood again. He grabbed a wash cloth from his shelf along with another bowl. He walked to the door and pushed the bear skin away to look outside. He'd carved a large barrel and strapped it next to the door using vines and stuff. He filled it with water every day so he didn't have to go down to the river every time he needed water. He could of course make ice and melt it but that stole moisture from the air he liked to use for his travelling mirrors. Besides, he didn't want to become lazy, that's one of the reasons he didn't use his ice mirrors to get everywhere. Naruto quickly scooped the bowl full of water and brought it back to the rock table, sliding it to Hinata.

"It's okay to drink." He said. "It's good water. Once you drink your fill you can use the rest to clean up a bit if you want."

Hinata blushed slightly and gave a stuttered 'thank you'. When she was finished he led her to the bed as she was nodding. His bead had been upgraded in the last few years. Now the mattress consisted of a huge folded bear bur and a bunch of other furs Naruto had but didn't use for anything else. Then the blanket was made of a large wolf coat with soft leather stitched on the bottom. He had even sewed a pillow of rabbit furs. There were, surprisingly, rabbits in the forest, though these rabbits were about three feet tall and gave fast a new meaning. Hinata flopped down on the bed, asleep before Naruto had even pulled the blanket over her.

Naruto didn't go to sleep. Instead he stood and moved to the stone hanging from the ceiling. It was a beautiful murky white one the Hokage had given him. It was a special because it could hold chakra, but useless in most things as you couldn't use the chakra in it or get it back. But it did let off a large glow when it had chakra in it. Naruto gave it chakra every day so he had light in the place even without windows and the door covered. Naruto wrapped a cloth around the stone so Hinata wouldn't be woken the by the light. Naruto never slept often. He didn't need that much sleep so he had given it chakra this morning thinking he'd be up late, so it would glow for another hour.

Naruto hummed cheerfully and returned to the bed, flopping onto of the blanket covering Hinata and curling up like a fox at the end, but out of reach should she attack him_ (he doubted it)_.

.-.

Hinata woke slowly the next morning. She woke to the scent of the forest and the feel of soft fur beneath her. She murmured softly and burrowed into the soft fur. Then she bolted up right realizing she wasn't at home. She glanced around the room blinking her self awake. Then she remembered she was at Naruto's. She stood letting the blanket slid from her. She made the bed and glanced around.

The fur covering the door had been pushed aside letting the morning light stream in. She could hear a faint humming and slowly walked to the door. As she looked out she gasped. She was at least a hundred feet off the ground in a huge tree. The door opened up onto a branch thicker then her. A water barrel was beside her to her left, strapped to the tree. A small wooden cup bobbed in it and she grabbed a quick drink before stepping onto the branch.

She looked up and saw the tree was at least another two hundred feet up with branches poking out. It was one of the taller trees. The sunlight was poking out over the top of the tree across from her, sending light into Naruto's house. The trees were huge and looked quite old, covered in moss and lichen. Hinata looked down through the branches to catch sight of a clearing at the foot of the tree she was in. She also caught sight of a fire and guessed Naruto was down there. She forced chakra to her legs and hopped down the branches until she landed in the clearing.

It was really pretty with the light leaking through the branches and leaved. Covering the ground was a soft layer of moss and plants, like ferns. The tree behind her had roots poking out of the ground with flowers growing between them. The clearing wasn't large, but it was pretty. In the center of the clearing was a small fire with a log lie bench near it. Naruto was crouched by the fire watching something cook. Hinata walked over and Naruto looked up smiling at her.

"I'm just making breakfast!" He grinned

She could now see a chunk of meat on a spit over the flames and large metal pot in the flames. She also spotted a large wooden bowl filled with freshly washed fruits and vegetables. She slowly sat on the bench sending Naruto a shy smile. He smiled right back. Then he got a look of realization and started to dig through a leather pouch at his waist. He pulled out a pure white comb and handed it to her. She blushed slightly and said thank you. She looked it over quickly. It looked hand carved, probably from bone. There was a picture of a butterfly etched in.

"It's v-very pretty." She said.

"You can keep it if you want." He smiled at her.

She blushed and thanked him again before she tugged it through her hair. As she finished Naruto dug through his pouch again. He grinned as he pulled out two long white chopstick sized senbon. They appeared to be made of bone also. Tied on the end of each on was white thread with clay beads and white feathers attached. He stepped behind her and pulled her hair gently into a knot, sliding the pins in place. She blushed lightly as he smiled at her again and held his hands out, an ice sheet forming in them. She looked in at her reflection. She looked nice. She blushed again. He let the mirror melt and returned to the food.

"Um…Naruto?" She asked.

He looked up at her smiling.

"Could y-you make me a vest l-like yours? I could p-pay you with some of my h-healing balms-"

She cut off as she realized her father had taken them all away. She sniffed. Naruto gave her a kind smile.

"Why don't we go gather more of the herbs and stuff? You can keep them at my place and come make them. Another reason to visit me!" he grinned.

She blushed at the thought of going against her father and visiting Naruto a lot.

"R-really?" She asked. "Y-you'd do that for me?"

"Yup!"

She sniffed again.

"And I'll make you a vest. and Yyou can give me some of the healing things when you make more."

She gave him a wider smile and he grinned back. Then he turned to the fire and grabbed to wooden bowls. He popped the lid off the metal pot in the fire and dished out some stew for the both of them, giving her a large chunk of meat with it on a metal plate. She tasted the stew and dug in as she recognized fish, carrots, potatoes, and other things in it. The meat tasted like venison also. After they finished Naruto pushed the fruits to her and stored all the leftovers in a hollow block of ice, taking it back up to his house. As he returned and doused the fire she looked at him curiously. He carried a large woven basket that had been divided into various sections by small woven walls.

"Ready?" He grinned. "We can get some herbs and stuff from here, and some from the other forests and woods in Konoha."

"D-do you know h-herbs?" She asked.

"Yup. I know all the ones in the area along with the unlisted ones that grow in here."

She smiled at him and stood.

"I'm ready."

He grinned again.

.-.

Hinata gave a soft happy sigh as she looked at all the jars holding herbs and stuff on the shelf. Naruto had made her a small shelf beside his larger one and gave her a bunch of clay and wooden containers to hold the herbs. They'd spent all day looking for them. Naruto set a plate of mashed potatoes covered in a meaty gravy with some beets on the side. Hinata dug in eagerly, hungry from the days activities.

"Do you e-ever eat bread?" She asked as they ate.

Naruto shook his head.

"I don't know how to make it but have no where to do so and I don't like to go to town to buy things."

He didn't like going into town and town didn't like him entering. He wasn't allowed in any bakery or grocery store anyways. She smiled at him shyly just thinking he didn't like shopping.

"H-how about I b-bring you some b-bread in exchange for keeping my h-herbs here?"

He grinned at the idea. He did like the taste of bread he just rarely got it.

"Sure." He said eagerly.

They enjoyed their meal before Hinata yawned widely.

"I-I guess I should head h-home." She said sadly.

She liked it at Naruto's. It was so peaceful and calm.

"You can stay the night again if you want. Jiji knows you're here."

She'd stayed one night, one more wouldn't harm anything. She smiled softly and nodded. After they finished eating Hinata started on one of her balms while Naruto grabbed a large piece of leather and started sewing. Hinata glanced around after thinking a while.

"Naruto, w-what do you do w-with all the furs y-you don't u-use?"

"I sell most of them. Well, jiji takes them and sells them for me."

"Oh." She said softly returning to her balms and healing creams.

After about an hour she was yawning too much to continue and curled up in the fur bed, quickly falling into a blissful sleep.

.-.

Naruto looked the leather over with a critical eye. The vest was quite nice if he did say so himself. The inside was lined with fur to make it warmer and the whole thing was soft. On the front he had stitched in a small design of flowers, going across the chest and around the back in an inch thick band made of banana spider silk. There were small bone buttons on the front in case the wearer ever wished to keep it closed. There were also two deep pockets on the front with small flaps to keep things in. Naruto smiled at it and gently folded it, setting it on the rock table.

Then he grabbed the basket of fruit he had gotten that morning and started to cut them up for breakfast. It was about eight o'clock when Hinata stirred. She spotted him and sent him a smile. Her smile was gentle, and warm. Something he wasn't sure he could make his smile into. She made the bed and joined him by the table, combing her hair with the bone comb before putting in the bead and feather senbon. Naruto pushed the bowl of fruits to the center of the table, grabbing one of his own to eat as he went to get some glasses of water. When he returned Hinata was half way through her own piece of fruit. Naruto smiled at her and they silently finished their meal off. When they finished Naruto stood.

"I guess I'd better take you home."

Hinata sighed but nodded. Naruto was more then ready to take her home. He had never spent almost two whole days with one person before. He wasn't used to so much human contact at one time. Naruto reached over and grabbed the folded vest, holding it out to her. She took it gently giving him a shy smile as she unfolded it. She stared and ran her hands over it. Then without a word she pulled her grey jacket off and pulled the vest on over her black tank top. She gave Naruto another smile and Naruto gave her a wide grin. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her through his mirror. They ended up right in front of the Hyuuga compound.

The guard standing by the gate immediately took off towards the main house and Hinata looked down nervously. Naruto gave her a confident pat on the back and she smiled at him. Two minutes later the guards returned with Hiashi. The Hyuuga head looked down at them emotionlessly. Naruto gave him a wide friendly grin.

"Anything to say for yourself Hinata?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Irresponsibly running away for two days and you don't have anything to say."

She shook her head.

"And what are you wearing?"

She held the front of her vest in her fists protectively as she glanced up at him.

"I l-like it." She whispered

"It's not proper attire." He said blankly.

"I d-don't care." She said bravely. "I'm not t-taking it off."

He stared own at her. Naruto stayed smiling, though the smile looked very polite, not friendly now. Hiashi had a family, and he took it for granted.

"I believe you should respect your daughter more." He said strongly.

"Oh? And who are you to dictate how I talk with my daughter?"

Naruto gave him a flat stare that gave Hinata some confidence. It also made Hiashi tense just slightly, recognizing the sharp look in his eyes. He saw the bitter hate, the cold anger, and loathing in Naruto's eyes.

"I'm her friend."

Those words were partially a lie. He didn't know what a friend meant. Nor did he know if he wanted one. But he could think of nothing else to say. Those words warmed Hinata though_ (She didn't hear the hesitation or lies)_ and she straightened a bit. Hiashi seemed to notice and turned his gaze back to her. She met his gaze as squarely as she could. For a moment silence reigned.

"You may wear what you wish." Hiashi said before turning and heading back to the house.

Hinata smiled at Naruto and followed him.

"Bye Hinata! Bye Hiashi."

The man's name came out almost as a hiss, a warning coating the words. Hiashi stiffened slightly but continued on and Hinata waved back at Naruto as she followed him.

.-.

Naruto dropped from the trees ending up beside Shino, a basket of fruits and vegetables balanced on his head. He set the basket down by the small stream and plopped down on the sandy shore. Shino was inspecting a beetle that moving over his fingers. Not all the animals in the forest were huge. Hinata was wading in the water finding flat stones to skip across the pool. This was one of Naruto's favourite places in his forest. There was a small waterfall hat fell into this pool. Flowers and plants all grew around it, flourishing. The trees around it had the most fruit also. It had taken a long time for Naruto two show his two 'friends' this place. It wasn't his favourite though. Some places he would never show the two.

"This forest is amazing." Shino said in his monotone voice. "You can find fruit, berries, vegetables, herbs, and roots in abundance if you know where to look. And all the animals are larger then normal meaning more meat. You can make tools out of the bone and there is plenty of wood to carve and clay to mould"

Naruto nodded agreement. The boy looked at him through his shades.

"But it is even more amazing that a five year old child could live here for years with very little outside contact."

Naruto smiled at him. Shino knew, but didn't understand why, Naruto had _had_ to live here. Naruto had had to survive so he had. He glanced to Hinata as he heard her splash. She laughed loudly holding up a fish. Naruto grinned at her and pointed at the barrel to put it in. Hinata had been doing much better since he'd allowed her to come to the forest when ever she'd wished. She'd started coming almost everyday and sometimes spending days at a time with him, skipping class to hunt and explore with him. She'd lost her stutter around Shino and him and it was much less severe around others. She was more open and seemed happier too. She almost always had a smile on and was eager to do things.

Shino had even perked up since becoming Naruto's friend. He talked more with them and spent his afternoons basking in the sun with them and exploring the forest. When Naruto was around the animals left the two alone and soon learned they were Naruto's 'pack'. They never bothered the two anymore. Just ignored them and some times even came up to them to help or play. And the two _were_ part of his 'pack'. He'd accepted the two. He'd accepted them as tentative friends. He liked them, but he was still wary. But he had grown attached. Naruto was a possessive person and they were his. He'd protect them and cherish them, right up until the day they betrayed him. Perhaps that day would never come.

"Are there more oasis like this around the forest?" Shino asked.

"Yup! They're not well known though as the larger animals guard them when people come close. Some places of the forest are like wastelands to many of the animals because the trees grow no food and the only animals that live in them are parasites like giants slugs and huge rats. So they guards the places that have food and stuff pretty closely. They don't mind me coming though as I make sure never to take more then I need."

It was a hidden warning. Don't look for them with out me. I'm the only one accepted here. You wander off too far from me and you will be harmed and hunted by the creatures of the forest. Shino gave a nod.

"Do you know why the animals avoid you?"

Naruto opened his mouth. Then he closed it and gave a thoughtful look. He had an idea…

"Nope." He said finally, smiling like he didn't care.

But he did. The animals avoided him for the same reason everyone hated him.

"You could ask your snakes." Hinata suggested.

They both knew he could summon snakes but had kept it a secret as they knew how disliked snake where. And the people of Konoha seemed to hate him enough without the snake issue. He had summoned snakes once in a while to send them messages or to just guard them as they stayed in the forest and he shot off to get something. It had been a shock at first but the two had soon learned snakes weren't 'evil'.

"Great idea!" Naruto grinned.

He had already thought of that. He just hadn't had the courage to do it before. He didn't know if he wished to know the reason for the village's hatred of himself. He didn't want to admit that he was horribly afraid that he deserved their hate. He swiped blood over his tattoo, though, and made quick hand signs before slamming his hand on the ground. He had to ask now though. A small snake appeared in a puff of smoke. It was about the size of his arm and deep brown with blue stripes. Naruto smiled at it as it looked up at him.

"Hello sssummoner." It hissed.

"Hello…um…"

"Naka."

"Hello Naka! I was wondering if you could tell me why the animals in the forest avoid me?"

He snake peered at him.

"I believe it would be better if you asssked Manda-sssama about that." It hissed.

Naruto frowned. That meant it was a very large secret. He nodded though. The snake bowed and vanished.

"We should go somewhere better to summon Manda." Naruto said.

The two nodded and Hinata stepped from the water to pull her sandals on. They left their things by the pool knowing they'd be fine and took off towards one of the larger clearings where the large snake wouldn't do much damage. Naruto flew through the trees with practiced easy as Hinata and Shino followed less gracefully and slower. When they arrived in a good area Naruto went through the summoning hand signs again and pushed all his chakra into it. He gave a large grin ad a huge puff of smoke lifted the three into the air. When the smoke cleared the three found themselves sitting on Manda's head. Hinata and Shino wouldn't admit it but the huge snake scared them to death. They also wondered how Naruto had been able to summon a boss summon. They didn't know he'd been working on his chakra reserves for years. He'd also started with a large amount of chakra.

"Hello Naruto." The snake said as it tried to look up at them.

Naruto leapt to a nearby branch followed by Hinata and Shino so the snake could see them.

"Hey Manda-chan!" he grinned.

The snake sniffed at the name.

"Who are your friendsss?" He asked.

The word 'friends' was stressed. Like the snake knew he had troubles with human contact and that friends and family was very foreign for him.

"Oh! This is Hinata and Shino!" Naruto grinned. "But anyways, we wanted to ask you if you knew why the animals in the forest avoided me and at first acted scared of me. Naka said to ask you."

Manda peered at him before releasing a sigh and coiling in a more comfortable position.

"You are familiar with the ssstory about the Yondaime killing the Kyuubi, correct?"

The three nodded and Manda sighed again.

"Well, to put it ssssimply, you can't kill a demon."

The three frowned. Naruto mentally tensed. He had an idea of where this was going…., Nno., Nnot an idea.. Hhe knew now.

"Then how did the Yondaime kill the fox?" Naruto asked feigning ignorance.

"He didn't." The snake said bluntly making them stare. "Do you now what the Yondaime'sss ssspecialty wasss?"

"…Seals." Shino answered.

It dawned on them making them stare at the snake. Naruto made sure his weariness was hidden. All he wanted to do was sigh and palm his face and slouch with the weight wearing down his soul. He was hated for a seal.

"He sealed it into something?" Hinata squeaked.

"Not sssomething, sssomeone."

There was a silence.

"Me?" Naruto asked quietly.

He had known as soon as the sealing had been mentioned. Why else would he have a seal on his stomach?

"Yesss. You." The snake said.

The two stared at Naruto who stared at the snake. The snake stared him in the eyes and gave him a slight nod as if he saw the anger and weariness. Naruto exhaled and reigned in all the cold anger and horrid weariness, compressing it into a tiny ball of ice cold rage that was under tight control.

"So the Kyuubi is sealed in me." he said almost silently.

"Yesss. You are hisss jailor."

"Then why do the villagers and the animals hate and avoid me?"

"The humansss are just ignorant foolsss. They can't sssee passst their own pain. They're hypocritesss too. They believe their Yondaime isss the ssstrongessst perssson ever, yet they doubt his abilitiesss by believing you are the Kyuubi. And the animalsss can sssmell the fox on you mossst likely, or inssstinctively know he'sss in or with you, making them afraid and wary of you."

Naruto frowned. He hated human nature.

"The villagers are foolish." Shino said in monotone.

Naruto paused his thoughts to stare at the boy.

"I-I agree." Hinata said. "H-how can they think you're a d-demon? I m-mean all you do is be n-nice to them and s-smile at them."

She gave Naruto a smile which he returned with a grin. They accepted him so easily? He knew they knew he wore a mask. He knew they knew he hid most of his emotion. But they accepted him? Why? For a moment his anger vanished replaced with confusion. He looked at the two and they gave him warm smiles. They weren't lying. He'd never expected to have friends, but these two had somehow started to become them.

"Okay then. Thanks Manda-chan." He nodded, a smile on his lips.

The anger was still there but it was still caged. Only Manda noticed that anger.

"You are welcome Naruto." Manda smiled as he vanished.

A moment was spent in an awkward silence. Naruto contemplated everthingeverything.

"Let's get back to the waterfall place." Naruto grinned, hiding all his thoughts of the sealing and Kyuubi behind his childish, carefree mask.

.-.

Hinata calmly and politely ate her dinner, her father and sister at the same table. Hanabi was sneaking glances at her while her father paid attention to his meal. Hinata frowned a moment and set her bowl down.

"Father…"

Hiashi looked up at her blankly, taking a swallow of water.

"W-why does everyone h-hate Naruto if the Kyuubi is only s-sealed in him?"

Her father did something she would never have thought to see. He spit out all of his drink, spraying the table, and coughing. Hanabi looked confused but giggled silently at her father's actions.

"How did you learn of that?" Hiashi asked sharply.

"Naruto." She said. "H-he told us how the K-Kyuubi was s-sealed in him by the Y-Yondaime."

Hiashi stared a moment. Then he gave a sigh.

"Hanabi, please leave us a moment."

Hanabi frowned but nodded and hopped off her chair. When the door shut behind her Hiashi folded his hands in front of him.

"You must understand Hinata, when the Kyuubi attacked many were killed and injured. Loved ones, family, friends, all dead. Everyone felt the blow. When they learned their Yondaime was dead it hurt even more. Then they learned the Kyuubi was still alive. Even if he was sealed away in an innocent child he was still alive. So they directed all their anger and pain onto the Kyuubi, who lived in Naruto. They saw Naruto as the reason the Kyuubi was still alive and their Yondaime was dead."

Hinata frowned at the stupidity.

"I s-see what they t-thought but I still t-think they're f-foolish."

Hiashi gave her a small smile and stood.

"Next time you see him, tell him the Hyuuga hold no grudge."

The Hiashi strode off. Hinata stood also and walked out the door. She ran into Hanabi who was waiting in the hall. Her younger sister stared at her for a minute before scuffing her foot on the floor.

"Can you get me some of those things in your hair?" she asked shyly.

Hinata smiled at her.

"Sure."

Hanabi gave a bright smile and ran off giggling. Hinata smiled after her.

.-.

Naruto peered at the roof carefully. He knocked against the wood gently and pressed his ear to it. The roof was about a foot thick. Then there was another hollow. His lips twisted to a grin and he flipped from the roof back to the floor, chakra coated feet stopping him from slipping.

He paused for a minute before smiling. He pulled water from the water barrel outside the door and froze it to ice with the flick of his hand. He shaped the ice into a large drill like spiral and with a move of his arm sent it hurtling at the roof above him, the ice drill spinning quickly. Immediately wood shavings where thrown about as the drill drilled through the foot of wood above his head.

Finally the drill cut all the way through leaving a perfect circle with a three foot diameter. Naruto leapt up through it into a dark hollow exactly like his own room below. He swung back out of the room above and grabbed the chakra stone.

As he swung back up , light shone into every corner of the new room. It was actually bigger then the room downstairs. It was just as big length and width wise but an extra three feet up. It was another empty hollow. Naruto wondered if the whole tree was hollow, divided into these room like hollows. Naruto shrugged after a moment and summoned and ice blade from the moisture in the air. He started to shave off the rough edges of the floor and ceiling as he pondered what he could use the room for.

.-.

Naruto walked into his house fully prepared for whom was inside. He had smelled them before he'd even reached his door. Sitting at his table was Hyuuga Hiashi sipping some tea with Hinata across from him. He easily deducted that Hinata had been the director and Hiashi had been the force to get to his place without his mirrors. They both sat at the table in his first room.

The first room had changed quite a bit. The shelves still covered the walls but there were a few more added and one wall held shelves only Hinata used. At the center of the room was his stone table but lifted on higher legs and some crudely carved chairs surrounding it. There were only three. The water barrel was now inside sitting next to the hanging fur door. His glowing chakra stone hung from the ceiling lighting the room up with a soft white glow. One major difference was there was no bed in the corner anymore. Instead there was a wooden ladder leading up through another opening.

The newly made second room was very comfortable. It had a second chakra stone lighting it up, but it was off at the moment. It was the bedroom as Naruto had dubbed it. The whole floor was covered in a thick brown fur and there were three fur mattresses around the room, each covered in soft grey pelts. There were three small shelves in their also, one next to each bed for clothes and nick knacks. Naruto had decided to build it into a bedroom as Hinata and Shino had started to stay over quite often, Hinata staying over almost all week sometimes and Shino staying every once in a while.

Naruto smiled at Hiashi and Hinata as he set his bone knives on the table and flopped down in the last chair. Hinata looked at them questioningly. Hiashi did the same but his curiosity was better veiled. He also had a veiled caution in his eyes.

"I caught a deer." Naruto informed them, eyes meeting Hiashi's for a moment.

Hinata gave a wide smile. Deer meat was her favourite. There weren't very many deer in the forest and the ones that did live in it were larger then regular and very agile and quick. They were also very cautious and always ready to run so they rarely caught one. Hiashi gave him a studying look and nodded once.

"Uzumaki, I'm here to speak to you about the last council meeting."

Naruto blinked. He was going to actually tell Naruto about a 'top secret' council meeting? Interesting. His eyes searched Hiashi's. The man looked away as if Naruto was searching his soul.

"I believe you need a… 'heads up'. It has been decided that you will take part in the Clan Restoration Act even though you do not technically have a clan. As you do not have a clan you don't have to do this but the option if open to you. Many will pressure you too and try to trick you into it. As soon as you graduate from the academy you will be considered an adult and legally allowed to marry even though you are only fifteen. I wished to warn you that many of the Council's children will try to seduce you."

Naruto stared. Then he blinked once.

"So I'll have girls chasing after me for my hand?" he frowned.

Hiashi nodded and sipped at his tea.

"Aand some will chase after you just to get impregnated so their children will carry your bloodline And some clan heads may offer you marriage contracts. You'll need etiquette and manner lessons to learn how to formally refuse or accept what ever you wish. You also need to know traditions and laws so you do not offend anyone and get pressured or tricked into something."

Naruto nodded slowly. He could already see some frustrating times up ahead.

"Why tell me?" he asked seriously.

Hiashi saw the question in his eyes. Why warn the 'demon child'?

"I…I believe you deserved a fair warning."

'I believe you should know that I'm not against you and could be considered an ally.' That was the real answer. Though only Naruto caught it. Hinata remained blissfully ignorant as she watched them both with a patient look. Naruto wondered why again. Why was Hiashi an ally? Why didn't he hate him?

"I'm also here to offer you lessons on etiquette, manners, traditions, and laws. I'll allow you to take the lessons with my youngest daughter Hanabi who is also starting such lessons."

Naruto blinked and gave a thoughtful look. Silence reigned. The lessons could help a great deal. He'd read up on most laws but he didn't know the traditions that went with them.

"I accept." He said finally.

Hiashi gave a nod of his head and Hinata gave a smile at him. She knew he'd need these lessons later on. Naruto stood followed Hinata and Hiashi.

"Do you need a lift home?" Naruto asked softly.

He'd never let anyone but Hinata, Shino, and the Hokage travel through his mirrors. But then again they were the only ones who even civilly spoke with him besides Iruka and the faking Mizuki. Hiashi raised a brow and an ice mirror appeared. HiashiHe stared a moment.

"I saw you do that before. But I didn't know you could do it without hand signs."

Naruto frowned. Hand signs? Ah, yes. He'd read that most anything that used chakra needed hand signs, except certain seals but those used seal arrays instead.

"I don't need hand signs to control any ice." He said simply.

He didn't mention that he didn't even need to 'control' his ice for it to appear and defend him either. Hiashi stared a moment longer.

"Your bloodline is stronger then I had known then." He said. "And I would be thankful for a quicker way home."

Naruto grinned with Hinata and they both grabbed and arm and pulled him into the mirror. As they emerged outside the Hyuuga compound Hiashi nodded with a single suppressed shiver.

"Thank you. Lessons shall take place every evening from 6:00 to 7:30, Monday through Friday. A guard will escort you in if you appear here." Hiashi said.

Naruto nodded.

"Thank yous Hiashi."

Hiashi gave a twitch but said nothing as he walked off. Naruto grinned at Hinata.

"Let's go prepare the deer."

Hinata also grinned and allowed him to pull her back through his mirror.

.-.

"Hi." Naruto said.

Hanabi stared at him intently a blank look on her face. Naruto waited for her to say something. This was the first time he'd met Hinata's younger sister. Hinata always talked about her though. Hinata had practically raised the girl after her mother had died. For that he respect Hinata even more. She could have left her sister to be raised by the servants and branch members, but she'd taken her under her wing and loved her. Even though Hinata herself had only been four.

"Good evening Uzumaki." She said with a bow of her head.

Naruto stared. Polite. Almost suppressed.

"Okay then." He finally said blinking.

Then he grinned and reached into his vest. He pulled out a small bundle wrapped in leather. He handed it to the girl who peered at it before slowly unrolling the leather. The leather opened to reveal two white bone hair pins with white feathers and clay beads hanging from white string. Hanabi stared at them a minute. Then she smiled and blushed lightly holding them tightly.

"Thank you." She squeaked grinning before running off.

Naruto could see the child in her now. It wasn't healthy for a child her age to have such a cold polite mask. He knew personally what it could do. At least, though, it wasn't as strong as his. He'd gotten over some of his envy and bitterness of the innocence of others. Hiashi watched from a few feet away.

"Your lessons start in five minutes." He said.

"She going to be on time?" he asked frowning after Hanabi.

Hinata loved her. So Naruto would watch out for her.

"Yes. She's probably gone off to put the gift in her hair or in her room."

Naruto shrugged and followed Hiashi off to a different room. He hadn't told Naruto or Hanabi off for the gift. Perhaps the man was kinder then he thought. But then again. Some people had many layers of masks.

.-.

Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he sat cross-legged. He frowned as he looked out the ice mirrors. At the moment he sat in the ice blue space between his travelling mirrors. He had three mirrors open. They were in a circle around him so he could see out each one. Outside the mirrors they were in a circle facing each other so each mirror Naruto looked out, from inside, he saw his own reflection in the other mirrors.

He stood after a moment and stepped up to one of the mirrors. Then he kicked off, leaping out the mirror. It was like a sling shot. He was shot at high speed to the mirror directly across from the on he exited. He gave a wide grin as he sunk back into the mirror and into what he had labelled as Ice land (inside the ice blue space of the mirrors).

He stepped from the mirrors allowing them to melt as he quickly went through many thoughts on how to utilize his mirrors. He could throw weapons from them. He wondered if perhaps he could store weapons in the ice land. He frowned as he came to the thought of his fighting ability. He was an excellent hunter, he was skilled with a knife, and he could use his ice very well. He also had his own taijutsu style down pretty well. Besides that he only knew the henge, kawarimi, and Koori Bunshin. He had good stamina and very high chakra reserves but he did have some control. He could walk up walls and trees and such also.

He frowned. Now he needed to look into what weapon he could throw from his mirrors the best. He could of course make ice weapons but if he very fought in a dessert he may not get enough moisture to make limitless weapons. He'd need to get or make a canteen to carry water with himself at all times. He hummed to himself and set off to work.

.-.

Naruto grinned as he carried the large box into his house. It was full of senbon. Naruto made a giddy noise as he set the huge box full down. He'd have to ask the Hokage about a storage scroll. He'd used a henge to buy the senbon but the senbon owner hadn't had any sealing scrolls. Naruto set the box down and decided to test his next theory. He made a mirror and quickly reached in and set a piece of wood inside. He pulled his arm out and allowed the mirror to melt. Then he made a mirror in a different area of his room and stuck his head in.

There was the piece of wood floating motionlessly to the left. He grinned widely as he grabbed. It floated like everything else too. He had notice that when he dragged people through they couldn't move till he removed them. They would also gradually grow colder and even their breathing would pause. Like they were caught in a block of ice.

So Naruto had come to the conclusion the area between the ice mirrors was just ice, but he was able to move through it at will and never noticed the cold. He never questioned about oxygen either. Naruto stepped from his mirror and grinned as he sat down. So many possibilities now that he had an area to store things. For missions it would be most helpful. Perhaps he could even leave people in the space. They'd probably suffocate and freeze to death. But it would be a clean and silent death. Perfect for infiltration and assassination.

.-.

Naruto gazed at the large cage with a blank face. Inside a huge red fox sat, head brushing the ceiling. It had a huge fanged grin on as it stared at him, breath rolling over him in waves.

"**Hello mortal."** He grinned.

"Hi." Naruto said simply.

The fox frowned at the lack of fear and respect, its eyes narrowing. Then it snorted. It was used to his attitude having been watching through his eyes most of his life. It was also used to the mask the boy wore. He could see how cold the boy could be behind the mask _(the pain anger bitterness confusion longing)_. The fox flopped down to lay and watch him.

"**What do you want?"** The fox asked.

"I just came to visit." Naruto pouted childishly.

The Kyuubi snorted. The mask was annoying sometimes he had to admit. But also useful every other times. How many people could laugh happily in the face of hate and chat joyfully with their enemies?

"And I was wondering if you could tell me anything about my bloodline."

Kyuubi paused, wondering whether or not to actually say anything. Finally it grudgingly admitted the knowledge could give the boy a better chance at surviving, meaning he would lived longer.

"**Your bloodline doesn't just allow you to use the elements water and wind to form ice, it allows you to manipulate it almost just your will. Not any could do this even if they had the bloodline but you are quite strong. It also doesn't just involve ice. Also, every time you travel through your ice mirrors you enter a pocket of space untouchable by all but your own bloodline users. You can store things in it and such. Each 'ice' user has their own personal pocket of space though if another ice user followed you through your mirror they would enter your space. And you were correct in your guess that the pocket of space is filled with ice. What most humans don't get is that there are many pockets outside of reality. Your 'Iceland' is one of many. Humans also create small ones every time they make sealing scrolls and such. Demons can make much larger ones to even live in, should they desire a 'house' or 'home'."**

Naruto's perked up listening closely.

"**It wasn't made for the purpose of controlling ice. It was made for the purpose of travelling. The first users needed a way to travel safely. They learned to travel through mirrors and other surfaces that gave reliable reflections. Then they were gifted with the control of ice as it has a reflecting surface like a mirror and ice could be made at will unlike a mirror. And in the environment ice was more available. Then it evolved so the users could make more then just ice mirrors, and actually use ice itself. Now, every time you travel through your ice mirrors you enter a pocket of space untouchable by all but your own bloodline users. You can store things in it and such. Each 'ice' user has their own personal pocket of space though if another ice user followed you through your mirror they would enter your space. And you were correct in your guess that the pocket of space is filled with ice. If you go into mirrors it's different. But going in and out of mirror is much more advanced."** The Kyuubi said. "**And as you've noticed you gain speed going between mirrors. **

Naruto's eyes stayed wide.

"…So I could travel through a plain mirror?"

The Kyuubi nodded.

"Awesome." The boy squealed bouncing on the soles of his feet.

Kyuubi snorted. The boy paused looking up at him.

"How do you know this anyways?" He asked curiously.

The Kyuubi gave a fanged grin.

"**I'm an immortal demon; I learneded things. Besides that all bloodlines were created by demons as 'gifts'**." The Kyuubi smirked**. "It was more of a contest between us, trying to see who could come up with the strongest. Some were just made by lower more humanoid demons breeding with humans. Like yours."**

Naruto stared wide eyed, opened mouthed. There was silence a moment.

"…Who made my bloodline then?" he asked hesitantly.

"**A Yuki-onna. A very powerful one. But, she didn't make it so much as just mated with a human male. Her genes must have laid in the blood of your family for hundreds of years, appearing every once in a while. Yours most likely was made even stronger by my presence and that of my youki. Yuki-onna were beautiful maidens who control ice, snow, cold. IBut in demons the ability only appeared in the females. The human genes must have made it possible for males to awaken the ability. And if you have noticed, you have a beauty about you. Your pale skin is quite unnatural for how often you are in the sun. And if you dressed up you could also pass as female. The beauty of the Yuki-onna must have also passed on with her ice controlling abilities. She must have been an exceptionally powerful one for that to have happened."**

Naruto silently mulled this over. It made sense. He wanted to laugh at the irony. Bloodlines came from demons. Bloodlines holders were like nobles and rulers in Konoha. Naruto had an actual demon in his stomach, someone who actually created bloodlines, and he was hated.

"**The five tailed mutt."** Kyuubi sniffed.

"And what did you create?" Naruto asked finally.

"**Most of the bloodlines I 'gave' out died out as they either wiped themselves out of were so powerful others killed them out of fear. The only bloodline still existing of mine is the dead bone pulse. I believe only one user is left**." Kyuubi said thoughtfully**. "Then there's the sharingan. But that's not fully mine. I just worked with the Nibi to make it. Nibi made the Byakugan and I hadn't done a Doujutsu before so I helped him her tweak it, changing it to the sharingan"**

The Kyuubi grumbled something under his breathe about regretting it and arrogance but then looked at Naruto closely a moment. Then he gave a wide grin that Naruto didn't like at all. He reached out of the cage and Naruto watched him warily. Naruto knew he couldn't harm him because of the seal. The Kyuubi's huge claw tapped his forehead and Naruto shuddered as red chakra flowed over him before vanishing.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"**I just altered something I did long ago. Years back when you were being attacked and I couldn't speak with you I added to your bloodline. I gave it the will to automatically protect you, like an ultimate defence. I just altered that now so it'll only activate when you are in real danger. Now if you spar with anyone it won't automatically activate. Because soon you shall be sparing with the team you get put on.**

"…You were the one who made the ice shields?"

"**In a way. I just made sure it would activate every time you were in danger, I did not specifically make them every time you were in danger. IBecause if you die, I die, mortal."**

Naruto watched him a moment, no expression on his face. Then the Kyuubi examined him from head to toe.

"**I would also like to 'tweak' your own bloodline, to add a part to it. Something of my own design."**

Naruto paused warily.

"What is you want to do?"

"**I want to add to your ability to travel by ice mirror. I want to make you able to travel through actual mirrors and any well reflecting surface."**

"Actual mirrors." Naruto muttered in disbelief.

"**Yes. Actual mirrors."**

"How would you do that?"

The Kyuubi gave a sigh.

"**You mortals are too limited in your power and imagination. Demons can do much more then just kill, fight, and destroy. We are much more intelligent then you humans. We use to rule the lands as nobles, kings, queens, and such. Many of our kind died out though, leaving the few left who hide. We used to rule because we could see outside of your box. We could see the past, the present, and plan for the future by hundreds of years. We knew how to grow, to create, to thrive. We were the higher life-forms."**

"And how does that explain how you're going to change my abilities?"

"**It doesn't. Not quite. What I mean is you would never understand, even if I explained it. And even if you did partially understand it, you'd ignore it or laugh because it's 'impossible'."**

Naruto shook his head in frustration but sighed.

"Why do you even need to ask if you can change my ability?"

"**Because I need your permission for this seal to allow me greater access to your body and mind."**

"But you changed my ice."

"**I didn't so much change it, as I did offer a suggestion to it."**

"Offer a suggestion? Never mind. Do what you want."

"**I shall do it when you sleep mortal. It shall be painful but I will keep you asleep during the process."**

"This will just change my ability right."

"**Yes."**

"Thank you Yuu.!"

"**What did you call me?"** The Kyuubi asked deadpanned.

"Yuu."

"…**I like it. You have permission to call me that mortal."**

Naruto grinned and waved to the fox as he vanished from his mindscape.

.-.

Naruto woke in a cold sweat, gasping for air and clutching his throat. He coughed and quickly scrambled to get a glass of water. He sighed in relief as the cool liquid soothed his throat. His whole body ached also and he groaned before lying down. Then he formed a mirror of ice and studied his reflection. Flawless pale skin looked back him. The faint black whisker lines had faded slightly, barely noticeable on his face. His hair, which was still golden, appeared even more like gold spun silk. His eyes, the bluest of blue, looked even bluer if that was possible and shone like polished stone, glittering coldly. His finger nails had lengthened and strengthened, appearing almost claw like. He had even become leaner and his body even more feminine. The change wasn't very large, but it was noticeable.

"I thought you said this would just affect my ability." He groaned.

His voice now had an alluring quality to it.

'**I did say adding to your ability would only change your ability. I didn't say I wouldn't change anything else in the process.**' The Kyuubi howled. **'Oh, and to warn you, I changed your muscles, you'll be a bit faster and more flexible now, and maybe even stronger, though I made your body better suited to speed. Oh, and your bones are stronger.'**

.-.

Naruto looked up as Hinata and Shino entered the room and grinned at them over his shoulder. They both blinked in surprise to see Naruto standing in front of a tall mirror leaning against on of the walls.

"What's that for?" Hinata asked softly looked at it.

"It's a secret." Naruto grinned.

She gave a slight pout while Shino just pushed his glasses up before sitting at the table. They both pause to look him over for a moment. He looked slightly different from last time they had seen him.

Then Hinata set a basket down on the table and Naruto smelled fresh bread. He gave a foxy grin and hurried off to get some fruit and meat from his stores. He collected fruit every morning and kept it chilled because it was fresher that way, but froze his meat in blocks of ice or kept it wrapped and salted or smoked. He grabbed some of each and slid them onto a wood plate. He returned to the table and set them down. Shino had grabbed a wooden pitcher full of water and Hinata had set some cups and plates out. Soon they were munching down on fruit, and meat sandwiches, and drinking fresh rain water. Shino paused after a few moments and Hinata and Naruto looked up at him.

"Tomorrow is the academy graduate exam."

Naruto blinked in surprise. He hadn't been to school in almost two weeks so he hadn't known. He grinned at Shino and Hinata.

"We're all going to pass."

They nodded. Hinata paused though and looked about to wilt.

"We probably won't be on the same team though." She said

Naruto frowned. No, they probably wouldn't. He found he didn't mind so much.

"Don't worry so much Hinata. I'm sure we'll all end up on good teams."

She gave a timid smile which he returned with a grin.

"We'll fully count as adults if we graduate." Shino remarked after a second.

Naruto blinked.

"So?"

"That means we're legally allowed to drink, have sex, and get married."

Hinata blushed brilliantly but Naruto just shrugged and stuffed some bread in his mouth.

"Well I'm not getting married any time soon. I've been curious about alcohol though. And sex? I don't really caremight try it later but at the moment I don't care."

'**It is quite enjoyable when you have the right partner.'** Kyuubi remarked lazily.

Shino raised a brow at him. His expression said _I-thought-you-would-have-no-clue-what-sex-is_. Naruto gave him a smirk. Hinata also glanced at him as if wanting an answer.

"Before I was six I lived mostly in Konoha, on the streets. You can learn quite a lot there. Especially when the only places to hide were in the slums and when the only people not afraid to show they didn't think you a demon were the prostitutes, drug dealers, and thieves. Where the regular citizens, who didn't think I was a demon, were afraid to show me favour because of what people would think of them,. Thethe prostitutes, thieves, and other 'bad peopelpeople'y never cared what others thought of them anyway. They seemed to see me as one of them; disliked or hated for who or what I am. They're probably the reason I'm still alive. They fed me when I was hungry and hid me when I was running. I buy everything I need from those people."

There was a tense silence. Then Naruto chuckled. His mask had slightly opened a moment but he didn't quite care as he continued.

"Ironic isn't it? The 'good people' (_regular citizens_) treated me worse then the criminals and whores." He said as he reached for more fruit.

Hinata and Shino had no reply.

.-.

Naruto focused on the mirror. He had finally got the hang of it. He could melt into it like with his ice mirrors. At the moment he was standing inside the mirror at his place. He slowly turned away from the 'window' into his house. Travelling through a mirror was different then travelling through ice. He could make the ice appear where ever he wished so the only exits were where he wanted them to be. But the mirrors…..

He gazed at the world of mirrors he'd stepped into. He looked to be in a long black hall. Lining the walls and ceilings were mirrors. Every kind of mirror, all crammed onto the walls fitting like puzzle pieces. Each glowed a soft blue lighting up the hall with an eerie blue light. Naruto could see different halls, branching off of the large one he'd stepped into, up ahead.

Naruto stepped away from the mirror he'd just came out of it. It glowed a light green. Maybe because it was the one he'd entered. Crammed beside it were other mirrors, all looking into dusty forgotten rooms. He recognized one of the rooms from the tower in the Forest he lived in. The large abandoned tower. He'd explored it once before. Naruto headed down the hall, his steps barely making a sound. He glanced at every mirror and was surprised to find himself looking into various homes, shops, and buildings. They were like windows.

He paused. He could go anywhere with these. He looked down the endless hall and wondered how far he could go. Maybe he could travel all the way to Suna and look in their mirrors? And with the mirrors so pieced together the time would be drastically cut down. He also didn't need to know where he was already going or where the mirror would appear like with his ice mirrors.

Naruto frowned. What if he got lost in the maze of mirrors? As if answering his call the green glow around his own mirror shot out a small green string which attached to his handwrist. He gazed at the green string and ran a hand through it. It was just light. He took a step. The string stretched and stayed attached. Well there goes went his lost problem. Beside he could always exit the mirror world and use an ice mirror to get home.

Naruto looked up at a mirror but quickly looked away as he saw a woman humming as she changed in front of it. He'd have to be careful of other's privacy.

Then he was struck with a thought? He could see them, but could they see him? When he wanted to he could use his ice mirrors as a two way communicator, so why not the mirrors. Naruto stepped closer to one mirror a man was shaving in. He looked at the man, wanting to be seen. The man suddenly froze and stared at him wide eyed. Then he gave a scream yell and scrambled back. Naruto quickly willed the mirror to not show him. It seemed to work as the man glanced at the mirror and squinted but quickly looked around. So he could will mirrors to show him.

Then Naruto was struck with another idea. He pictured the Hokage tower clearly, and pictured a mirror he knew sat in the Hokage office. Suddenly the hall blurred as the walls and ceiling seemed to move, flying past him at such speed he could barely make out every every mirror. He felt like he was standing in a stream of water with the water rushing past him.

Finally the walls and ceiling stopped and he swayed a moment. That felt weird. He found himself facing a small mirror though. There was Sarutobi-jiji doing paperwork. Naruto grinned at the success and stepped forwards, faintly noting the green string still attached to his hand leading off into the endless halls.

Naruto willed the mirror to show him in the outside world and waited. Sarutobi-jiji wasn't looking up. In fact he seemed half asleep as he looked at the papers. Naruto frowned.

"Jiji!" He yelled.

Sarutobi-jiji practically leapt out of his skin as he tumbled backwards, paper flying every where. The man hopped to his feet quickly though looking everywhere. Then he frowned.

"Naruto?" He asked slowly.

"I'm in the mirror Jiji." Naruto grinned.

Sarutobi looked down at the mirror and straight at Naruto's face. The man stared wide eyed while Naruto grinned.

"There's no ice on the mirror." Sarutobi choked out.

"Nope! I found out that my ice bloodline thing was actually a mirror reflection thing bloodline. Meant controlling reflections and travel through mirrors and other reasonably reflecting surfaces. But it evolved into making ice mirrors to controlling ice. I found there was more to my bloodline then ice."

That was a lie but it would go over better then telling the old man he'd talked with the Kyuubi then given him access to his body and mind.

The Hokage stared wide eyed and Naruto grinned at him.

"Might want to back up Jiji. I'm coming through!"

Naruto looked at the small mirror that was about the size of his head and stuck his hand through. The mirror seemed to stretch for him and he quickly pulled himself out. To the Hokage it looked as if the surface had rippled and bulged as Naruto's reflection jumped out and separated from the mirror surface. When Naruto was standing in front of the old man he grinned.

"Awesome eh?" he grinned.

The Hokage could only stare. This was even more earth-shattering then the ice bloodline. This one had no limits for spying or infiltration.

"Who told you about your bloodline?" He finally choked out.

"Huh? Oh.! Kyuubi did."

Might as well have some truth. The Hokage choked on his own spit and stared with disbelief.

"Y-you know of the Kyuubi?"

"Yup. I have for about a year now. He's a bit odd. I've only talked with him a few times though."

Sarutobi could feel a headache coming on.

"So, want to see my mirror world?" Naruto asked him.

He'd already told Sarutobi all about his ice mirrors and how he called inside the space between the mirrors his ice world.

"Yes. I believe I would."

"We might want to fine a bigger mirror though. I don't know if you can exit and enter smaller mirrors like me."

.-.

Sarutobi gazed around the hall of glowing mirrors in absolute amazement. He could see through every mirror in Konoha. Naruto had explained everything he knew about them. Sarutobi walked up to one some guy was looking in and pressed a hand against it wishing to be seen. Nothing happened and the man continued to look at the mirror as he brushed his teeth.

"I guess only I can be seen when in here if I want." Naruto said as he watched.

The Hokage nodded slowly and started to walk down the hall looking in every mirror. The farther they walked the fewer places in Konoha were shown. Soon they were looking inside mirrors of outside farms. Sarutobi looked on further down the endless hall.

"Amazing." He whispered.

Naruto just grinned. Then he blinked.

"Fuck!"

The Hokage spun to stare at him wide eyed. He'd never heard Naruto curse. The boy always acted much too innocent for that. But that was just it. He _acted_ innocent.

"The academy tests are today in….ten minutes!"

Naruto grabbed his arm and suddenly everything was rushing past them. The walls stopped and Sarutobi was shoved through the mirror they'd entered. The Naruto reflection waved at him and then ran out of the frame. Sarutobi looked to a mirror across the room and saw Naruto's reflection run past it and sighed.

NarutoHe ha'd forgotten to make sure his reflection couldn't be seen.

.-.

Naruto ducked in the open window of the class room and snuck past the desks to the back row where he quickly took his seat next to Shino and Hinata. The two gave him small smiles and nods as greetings but didn't speak so as not to interrupt Iruka and his speech about their final test. As he finished speaking he started to hand out papers. Naruto knew what this was. It was the written part of the final exam. Afterwards there would be a weapon's test (, which was justconsisted of target practice),, a taijutsu part, (which consisted of a tournament styled match up),, and finally the jutsu portion which would be based on one of the three academyfinal jutsus.

Naruto looked the questions of the test over and quickly saw that most were on history with a few weapon trajectory questions. He knew a couple. He had read quite a few books. The ones he didn't know the answers to he quickly learned. No one noticed as a small ice mirror appeared on the ceiling above Haruno Sakura. Everyone was too focused on their tests, and Iruka was too focused on watching the kids to look to the ceiling. Naruto just had to look at the twin mirror on the desk beside him, hidden from Iruka's vision line, to get the answers.

By the time the test was finished Naruto had filled out every one of the questions and probably aced it. He had no guilt over cheating. If you weren't cheating you weren't trying. Iruka collected the tests and set them in front of another chunnin to mark as he led the class out to the target practice area. The rules were simple. Throw ten weapons and try to hit the target. The more that hit the target, the more points. The closer to any vital areas, the more marks.

Naruto chatted with Shino and Hinata as they waited their turns. Hinata was the first of the three up. They went girls alphabetically, then guys alphabetically. Her family focused more on taijutsu so she'd never been taught much weapon throwing. Though she had practiced with Naruto some in the forest so in the end she got eight out of ten on hitting the target, and a few extra points for hitting some vital areas.

Shino got eight out of ten also, but a few more points for more vital areas hit. Naruto gave them both grins and congratulated them. When it was his turn he stepped up ignoring the sneers sent his way. Because he'd missed so many classes his marks were low and his popularity was nonexistent.

"Okay Naruto. You have ten chances to hit the dummy." Iruka smiled at him. "You may choose any throwing projectile weapon to use if you have it."

Naruto eyed the dummy. It was shaped like a person with bulls eyes on the heart, throat, and head. Naruto slipped his hand into the leather pouch at his waist and in movement to fast for all of the class, except Iruka to see, he released ten senbon at the dummy. The long needles hit ten different vital places, expertly. Naruto smiled up at the gaping Iruka. He had read a book on anatomy and practice senbon. He liked them much better then Kunai and Shuriken. Where shuriken and Kunai were meant as distractions, and rarelysometimes to kill, senbon were meant to be precise and deadly. You could also use them to hit different pressure points to render your opponent captive or a number of thingsunconscious.

"You pass." Iruka choked out.

Naruto grinned and retrieved his senbon. He ignored the gaping of the class as he returned to Hinata and Shino. A few minutes later they all stood outside around a cleared area. The taijutsu portion of the exam was done tournament style. Girls vs. Girl. Guys vs. Guys. Hinata won her match fairly quickly. Shino and Naruto had brought her confidence up enough that she was willing to fight back. Shino won his easily also. Though his clan specialized in their bugs they were all fair taijutsu users. When Naruto's name popped up he stepped into the area and looked at his opponent silently. The boy was taller then him and bigger. The boy snickered at him as everyone cheered the other boy.

"Hey Dobe, ready to loose?" The boy sneered.

Naruto wondered how stupid he was. He was only the 'dobe' because he skipped so often. No one ever really noticed that when he did show he got top marks. Fools.

"Hajime." Iruka said, clipboard ready to be marked.

Naruto quick slipped into a taijutsu stance and waited for the other boy to make the first move. The boy annoyed that his comment hadn't gotten any reaction charged forwards with a yell, fist raised in the academy taijutsu style. Before the boy could hit him though, Naruto flowed around his attack and ducked under, hand quickly jabbing the boy in the gut. The large boy doubled over wheezing and fell to his knees as Naruto danced back still crouched in an attack position.

"You gaki!" The boy yelled angrily as he stumbled to his feet.

Naruto surged forwards a second time and quickly slammed the heel of his hand into the boy's jaw. The boy fell backwards dazed and almost unconscious.

"Winner, Naruto." Iruka quickly stuttered out.

The boy had fallen out of the ring. Naruto strode back to Hinata and Shino who smiled at him.

"What style was that?" Shino asked after a moment. "I didn't recognize it."

"It's my own style. The Wolf and the Hawk. It's based on speed, flexibility and quick, precisepowerfuldeadly hits." Naruto grinned.

Shino nodded to show he understood and didn't question him anymore. The other battles went fairly quickly. Shino dropped out in the second to final round when Uchiha Sasuke beat him. Naruto's matches were quite quick but effective as he easily destroyed his opponents. The final match was Sasuke vs. Naruto.

As they entered the ring everyone cheered Sasuke on and glared at Naruto. Sasuke had a cocky smirk on that Naruto wanted to punch off.

"Ready to lose Dobe.?" Sasuke taunted.

"Beat him into the ground Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah! Show him who's boss!" Ino yelled beside the pinkette.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto as he slid into the Uchiha taijutsu style. Naruto shifted his weight to his toes and crouched low, both hands held in front of him, palms facing Sasuke, one pulled closer to his body, the other extended.

"Hajime." Iruka said.

Sasuke rushed forwards and executed a quick kick. It would have worked, but Naruto was much faster then him. Once again he flowed around the attack using his flexibility and gave Sasuke three quick jabs to the chest that appeared, at most,, to the other students was, , one. Sasuke slid backwards, falling on his back gasping for air. Naruto descended on him, giving no chance for retaliation. He slammed both feet down on his chest and grabbed his throat with a hand while he stopped his second hand from slamming into Sasuke's face. He hovered over the boy who was having troubles getting air as both Naruto's feet were weighing him down. Slowly weakening. Iruka saw and cleared his throat over the stunned silence.

"Winner, Naruto."

Five minutes, a complaining class, an enraged Sasuke, and a group of glaring fan-girls later everyone was back in the classroom and waiting to be called for the jutsu portion of the test. Shino passed easily. So did Hinata. When Naruto was called he strode down the row of desks to the door leading to the exam room. He stepped in, eyes flickering over Iruka and Mizuki's faces as they sat behind the table. Iruka gave him a kind smile.

"This year we're testing the Bunshin. If you make three bunshin you pass, two you get fifty percent, one is thirty percent. With your marks though, even if you fail this test you still pass and become genin."

Naruto returned the smile and put his fingers in a sign familiar to him.

"Mizu Bunshin." He said softly.

Three copies of him-self appeared, leaching the moisture from the air and a canteen strapped to his belt. The mizu bunshin took more water and control then his mirrors. His ice mirrors though were half water half wind, and came naturally to him.

"You pass." Iruka said cheerfully, not bothering to ask how he knew mizu bunshin.

.-.

Naruto looked at the sheet, making sure to take in every detail.

"This is correct?" He asked the Hokage.

Sarutobi smiled and nodded.

"Yes. As the property belongs to Konoha I have the right to selal it to who ever I wish for what ever price I deem right."

Naruto mulled over it a moment.

"I could make atwo thirds of the payment now." He said.

The Hokage blinked in shock.

"Two A thirds? I thought you would only be able to make the down payment at most.!"

"I have been saving up the money I get every month from the orphan fund."

The Hokage blinked then chuckled.

"So you want it?"

"Sold." Naruto grinned.

He signed his name at the bottom of the sheet. He was now the owner of the Forest of Death.

.-.

Naruto frowned as he looked over the tower. It was sound. The plumbing and electricity worked. There were no leaks or creaks. But there was dust everywhere, and the rooms were mostly empty (there were some pieces of furniture and a few mirror). Except the first floor, none of it looked used. And only half of the first floor was used. Sarutobi-jiji had told him it was used in the chunin exam, but then only a few guest rooms, the security room, a lounge, and the arena were used. It was a nice building though.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to clean the place and set it up for use."

.-.

Naruto gently picked the herb and set it in his basket. His senses were all open and he was completely aware of his surrounding. He was always ready for attack when out of his forest. But sadly certain herbs he needed grew outside of his forest. He always gathered them at night, though there were still ninja about at night. Some on watch duty, some returning from late missions, and some just out training late. Naruto kept his chakra repressed and did everything silently. He didn't need any attention drawn to himself.

Someone had the same idea it seemed though. Naruto caught a scent on the wind and the sound of rustling leaves a ways off. He frowned as he recognized the scent. 'What's he doing out here this late?' Naruto wondered. He set his basket of herbs in the roots of a tree and soundlessly dashed into the surrounding trees, quickly tracking his target. He caught up with him fairly easily as the man stopped in a clearing for a breather. Naruto watched him a moment from the treetops but finally dropped into the clearing beside the man. He tensed, hand gripping a kunai as he looked at Naruto in shock.

"You! What are you doing here!?"

"I could ask you the same thing Mizuki." He smiled widely, giving one of his familiar foxy grins. "And with the forbidden scroll no less."

Mizuki tensed and crouched, ready to spring at any second. Naruto stepped closer to the man who waited tensely. When Naruto was a foot away he raised a hand and ran it down Mizuki's cheek.

"Why are you betraying Konoha?" Naruto asked seriously, face blank of emotion.

Mizuki sneered but Naruto caught bitterness in his gaze.

"Who said I was loyal to Konoha in the first place? It never did anything! It even got my family killed." He spat.

Naruto frowned and raised both hands to hold Mizuki's face. He was slightly surprised the man hadn't attacked him yet.

"You blame that on me."

Mizuki flinched back away from him, sneering.

"Of course, Demon!"

"I am not the demon." Naruto said easily. "Kyuubi is a demon, but the villagers are _the_ demons."

Mizuki opened his mouth to say something and snapped it shut.

"You're the demon." He finally growled.

"You just want to see it that way. You _want_ me to be the demon so you have someone to hate, to blame."

Mizuki flinched away again.

"What do you want Mizuki? What do you hope to gain by stealing the scroll and leaving Konoha?"

Mizuki looked about to refuse to answer but slowly that resolve crumbled as he gazed into frozen blue eyes.

"I want someone who understands me! Orochimaru knows how it feels to be betrayed by his own village!"

Naruto smiled and Mizuki flinched realizing he'd given away his ally.

"So you think Konoha has betrayed you?"

Mizuki just glared.

"Fair enough. But I don't think you'll find what you want with Orochimaru." Naruto answered. "He won't accept you. He'll most likely kill you as soon as you hand over the forbidden scroll."

"How would you know?" Mizuki spat with a sneer.

It a flash of movement Naruto had Mizuki pinned against a large tree, the scroll on the ground, and his hand around Mizuki's throat. Mizuki had dropped his kunai and both hands went to Naruto's arm as he gasped for air.

"Because it's what I would do, and Orochimaru is as colder and as muchmore more of a monster then then I am."

He dropped Mizuki after a moment and the man collapsed gasping for air. He looked up at Naruto with a tinge of fear in his eyes. Naruto had moved to fast for him to see. And Mizuki was a high chunin. He coughed sharply and sucked in air, his one hand going to his throat. He knew bruises would form there by morning.

Naruto stared down at the man before leaning over and picking the large scroll up. Mizuki winced. That scroll was his ticket into Orochimaru's forces…unless what Naruto had said was true. And the more he thought on it, the more it seemed plausible. But he'd already stolen the scroll. He couldn't go back even if he wanted to. He was prepared for Naruto to attack him and was thoroughly surprised when the teen just sat down and opened the scroll. The boy started to read it and Mizuki could only sit and stare. After five minutes a few moments Naruto looked up at him.

"Well tThis may take a while and I can't have you bothering me so, goodnight."

Mizuki opened his mouth to speak when the end of a kunai hit his head and he slumped unconscious. Naruto nodded to his mizu bunshin and it dissolved. He returned to the scroll.

.-.

The Hokage sucked in on his pipe, the ashes glowing briefly. His gaze flickered from Naruto, to the unconscious Mizuki, to the scroll, and back to Naruto.

"May I ask how you found him when the teams I sent out didn't?" The Hokage asked.

"I was picking herbs. Nights the only safe time to do so. He didn't notice me and ran right past the clearing I was in."

"So why did you not bring him in immediately?"

Naruto gave him a wide smirk as he gestured to the forbidden scroll. Sarutobi gave a sigh.

"Please don't let your knowledge on that scroll get known to everyone then."

"Do I look stupid?" Naruto asked with a foolish grin.

"With thatyour mask you do."

"Ouch." Naruto said, faking hurt.

Sarutobi gave a brief smile before sighing.

"I'll call Ibiki up here to get Mizuki."

"Wait." Naruto said.

Sarutobi raised a brow.

"I have a different idea."

The serious look on his face made the Hokage pause and the sly smirk in his eyes made the Hokage wary.

.-.

Mizuki woke slowly, mind groggy as he tried to remember what had happened. Then he remembered everything about Naruto and the scroll. He sat straight up, expecting to find himself in a prison cell or the interrogation room. Instead he was sitting in a large wooden room. It was a crudely carved room. He was under a pile of soft pelts and he saw two more beds of pelts. He also spotted and opening and ladder leading out of the room.

He cautiously stood and noticed his Chunin vest had been taken along with all his weapons and his headband. He felt slightly odd with the ever present headband/bandana missing. He let his eyes dart around the area before he moved to the ladder and dropped down. He landed in a second round room filled with shelves with a table in the center. A large brown pelt hung in front of what looked like a door and he headed to it. He pushed the fur out of the way and his eyes widened as he realized he was in a tree, at least a hundred feet from the ground.

"Where the hell am I?" he muttered.

"In my forest, more commonly know as the Forest of Death."

His head snapped in the direction of the speaker and his eyes met Naruto's. His lips pulled back in a snarl as he flinched into a taijutsu stance. Naruto tsked.

"If you haven't noticed; there's a seal on your armchest. If you kill me or permanently cripple me, you die, painfully. Sure you can do damage but as soon as you do any large amount of damage you'll be withering in pain. Besides that I can cause you pain when ever I wish."

Mizuki's eyes flickered to his chestarm. Shit. There _was_ a seal on his arm, tattooed into the skin. He recognized it to. It was one of those seals everyone learned of, but rarely saw or even heard spoken of and usually forgot about. It was almost a slavery seal. Every time the 'master' made a hand-sign _or_ said the activation code the seal would react and the wearer would be wrought with pain. And if the 'master' died so would the slave.

"Why am I here?" He asked sharply.

Naruto's smirk sent shivers down his spine.

"The other option was to send you to the interrogators and prison. I told them what I knew about your betrayal and promised the Hokage information from you. We found an old law that said if a person has committed a crime against another person they are either dealt with by the Hokage or handed over to the person they did the crime against. Officially, you broke the thirds law and told me about Kyuubi and tried to attack me. So you were handed to me and I slapped a seal on you which I knew from some book or another. The only downside was it took _over_ a Kage's level of chakra. Kyuubi helped me there."

Mizuki worked his jaw a moment in shock. He was the slave of the demon brat. He snarled viciously at Naruto ready to tare him apart with his bare hands.

"Now, now." Naruto smirked coldly. "Do you really think it's a good idea to get on my bad side?"

Mizuki just snarled again, teeth showing. Naruto sauntered up to him and leaned over hair brushing across Mizuki's face. Mizuki tensed as he felt the teen's breath rolled over his ear.

"Hitan (Despair)." Naruto whispered breathlessly.

Mizuki screamed and collapsed on the ground withering in pain as soon as the words passed Naruto's lips. It felt like hundreds of knives had flayed him and his body had been thrown in a pool of salt water. He screamed himself breathless and stayed lying on the floor even as the pain vanished. He took deep breathes, his whole body shaking as he tired to sit even slightly. Naruto crouched by him and rand a finger along his jaw.

"That was level two pain. There is one higher level, then a painful death."

Mizuki attempted to snarl at him but it came out as a whimper.

"Now be a good little slave." Naruto cooed.

He straightened and looked down at Mizuki.

"I have only one rule for you; You listen to any command I give you. You do this and I'm happy, so you won't be in pain. Fail to listen and I will activate that seal. Or perhaps I'll even use old fashioned torture so you have the injuries and pains longer."

Mizuki glared at him, lips still pulled back in a snarl. Naruto ignored it and smiled widely.

"Now. Let's get packing. We're moving to the tower."

.-.

Naruto hummed to himself as he looked about the room. Mizuki beside him sneered at him. He seemed to have a permanent snarl or sneer on his face. He no longer acted as if he was happy or if he liked anything.

"Glad to see you dropped the mask." Naruto said cheerfully. "Everyone knows you are a traitor anyways so you don't have to worry about it. Oh, that reminds me. If anyone comes over I do not ask you to be polite and kind. But you will act civilized to my friends."

Mizuki snarled at him but gave a curt grudging nod. Naruto gave him a very fake smile and motioned to the room across the hall.

"You may take that one."

Mizuki strode off gracefully, instincts of a shinobi making his steps silent and his movements effortless. Naruto hummed to himself as he ran a finger over the hem of his leather coat. He needed a new outfit. He was a genin now and that called for change. He would get it after his first team meeting though. That was in… two days. They had been made genin Friday. Today was Saturday. They would learn their teams on Monday.

Naruto frowned slightly. He needed money to buy clothes though, or material for clothes. He had used all his saved up money to buy the forest. He didn't regret it, though it made him broke. That didn't bother him either. He didn't have to worry about food _(he'd hunted and foraged for almost all his life_). And weapons he already had (_his ice, the various metal ones he'd collected over the years, and any he made out of the bone of his kills_). And until he got money his leather clothes would suit him.

Naruto glanced to Mizuki's room. He'd already given the man some pelts to use and he'd had his clones move the furniture in the tower to the appropriate rooms and places. He saw Mizuki staring out the window, as if ready to run. He knew though, that he wouldn't make it out of Konoha's walls. The seal would cause him great pain and he would die after a while if he did.

"I'm going out. Do not leave the forest."

Naruto could easily set restrictions and distances if he wanted to. The seal would make sure they were obeyed. He made a brief hand signs and caught the flash of the blue glow of Mizuki's seal. Now he couldn't leave until the forest until Naruto released the restriction. He'd already put a few others on. No killing any Konoha Shinobi or citizen unless Naruto ordered him. No harming any Konoha shinobi or citizen unless Naruto ordered it. And a few other small ones.

.-.

Naruto looked at the Hokage with a foxy grin. The Hokage looked over the papers in front of him, examining each one.

"It seems all is in order." Sarutobi said simply.

He slammed his stamp down and slid a small passport to Naruto. Naruto looked at it. Looking back at him was a busty girl in her late teens with long white-blonde hair and icy blue eyes flecked with silver. She had a small but pretty face and twinkling glittering eyes. All her information was listed.

Name: Koto Aisu

Age: 16

Sex: Female

Status: Civilian

He let his eyes scan the rest of the information quickly.

"It's perfect. Thank you." He said to the Hokage.

His female alias had been born. It'd be great for infiltration…and getting a job.

.-.

Naruto or Aisu as he had introduced himself sat in front of the manager or a good sized business. A small black haired woman who looked quite hyper.

"So you just move to Konoha?" She asked.

"Yes. My family was recently killed by bandits and…and I had no where to go." Aisu said quietly. "I heard Konoha was a great place and found my way here. But I can't find a job anywhere."

The black haired woman looked at her closely.

"We are looking to hire."' She said pleasantly.

Aisu's face lit up in hope.

"Are you good with cards?" The woman, Taki, asked.

.-.

Naruto popped the piece of meat into his mouth ignoring the eyes of Mizuki. He sat cross legged on the counter in the kitchen.

Seems while he'd been away job hunting the Hokage and some workers had snuck in and redone his entire kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, Mizuki's room, his dojo, and a few other rooms. All were on the second floor. The first floor had already been partly fixed up and nice already. The half that hadn't been used in a long time had also been worked on by the Hokage and his 'ninja-construction ors'workers'. The first two floors of the tower were very liveable and very comfortable.

Naruto guessed the Hokage had also had a … chat with Mizuki as the man was twitchier then usual. Naruto shrugged the thought away and reminded himself to thank the Hokage again. The note he'd left said it was Naruto's birthday present/academy graduation present. Beside the note had also been a scroll holding a B-rank mission pay check. The Hokage told him it was for capturing Mizuki. Naruto had already tucked it away. It would go towards more payments towards his tower and other small things.

"Why do you wear a mask?" Mizuki asked suddenly, springing Naruto from his thoughts.

The question was laced with confusion, curiosity, and loathing. Naruto paused a moment to think.

"When faced with the hate of everyone, one snaps at sometime. The best way to cover it up is with a mask. And the only mask people take as non-threatening is an open, friendly, stupid, happy mask."

There was a moment of silence.

"A better answer is, I wear a mask for the same reason as you. Behind you're mask you're more vicious and cold. Konoha is supposed to be one of the better villages. We're not wanted if we're ruthless, blood thirsty, or even horribly cold. Orochimaru, Itachi, Aoi, and all our other missing-nin had these traits and weren't accepted for them. They left. The few other shinobi of Konoha like that hide it well. You did. I do."

There was a moment of tense silence. Then Mizuki snorted.

"You? Bloodthirsty,? Ruthless,? Cold? ... Just like the demon you ar-"

Naruto gave an ice cold smirk that froze Mizuki's words in his throats.

"Yes. Like a demon." Naruto agreed. "But….what is a demon? The Kyuubi following its nature, me for hating those who have beat and hated me, or the villagers who attack an innocent four year old child."

Mizuki didn't say anything else as they ate.

.-.

Naruto gazed at the ceiling of the classroom as he waited in silence. Around him children chatted and laughed together. Hinata and Shino sat beside him, both also silent. After about five minutes of insistent chatter Iruka finally entered the room. Everyone quickly quieted as he cleared his throat, all eager to hear their teams.

"Congratulations on making genin. You will be divided into teams of three and given a Jonin sensei. Team One…~…Team seven will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura-"

Sakura cut him off with a high pitched squeal as she grinned at a fuming Ino. Iruka cleared his throat again, scowling at her.

"And Uzumaki Naruto under Hatake Kakashi."

Shino and Hinata both sighed beside him but gave him small smiles which he returned.

"Team eight will be Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata under Yuhi Kurenai."

Naruto now gave the two sympathetic smiles as he knew how arrogant and loud the Inuzuka was.

"Team nine is still in circulation from last yearexam. Team Ten will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji under Sarutobi Asuma."

Naruto frowned a moment as he heard the Team Nine announcement. How could it be the only team in circulation from the year before if ten teams were formed almost every yearsix months. Come to think of it. Shouldn't their number be much larger then ten if new teams were made every year? The only explanation would be either the genin made it to chunin very quickly, the teams were broken quickly, or they died….perhaps they quit? He frowned in contemplation but was pulled from thought as Hinata and Shino both waved goodbye and walked off with their newly arrived sensei. The other sensei's all arrived fairly quickly also, taking their teams off to do what ever. After about half an hour the only ones left in the room were Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. As Sasuke was ignoring both of them and Sakura was fawning over Sasuke Naruto decided he'd better spend his time training.

.-.

Kakashi stepped into the class room and paused. Uchiha Sasuke sat in a desk by the window silently while Haruno Sakura sat beside him harassing him with her fawning. He sensed a slight amount of chakra and looked up. Hanging upside down from the ceiling was Uzumaki Naruto. He sat cross-legged using the minimum amount of chakra to stick to the ceiling while reading a small novel. Kakashi's mouth quirked into a smile.

He could see which student was ahead of the others already. Everyone thought the Uchiha would be the strongest on the team but Kakashi thought differently as he saw the blonde. Just by doing even a little amount of training and something worth while the blonde showed he was quite serious about being a shinobi. Uchiha Sasuke would be a good studentt most likely, but Kakashi was betting his money that Uzumaki Naruto would be better. Sadly, Haruno Sakura looked a complete waste of time, in both skillsrecords and personality.

Kakashi wondered what the Sandaime had been thinking, sticking two future shinobi with a worthless fan girl. Sure she had good marks but they tried to make the teams with people who would make good shinobi. The worthless ones got stuck on teams they wouldn't pass with; effectively making sure no worthless ninja were made.

Kakashi's presence in the room was noted fairly quickly by Sasuke as he looked up, giving Kakashi a strong glare. Kakashi gave him an eye smile and Sakura also noticed him. Kakashi knew that Naruto had noticed him before he'd even entered the hallway to the classroom. He just knew. His file wasn't very full and said very little as Naruto had skipped so often but Kakashi had noticed thaten when he did show for class he got top marks. Even if he was cheating it showed he had no use for the academy. The Sandaime had also hinted Naruto was far above genin. Kakashi wanted to find out if this was true. But for now…

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screamed at him.

"Ma," Kakashi waved off the accusation, "Meet me on the roof in five minutes."

The blonde was already gone. Kakashi hadn't noticed him leave. Interesting. He must have used the ice mirrors he was known for. Kakashi appeared on the roof via shunshin to find Naruto balancing on the railing on the balls of his feet, still reading his book. Kakashi looked him over indiscreetly. Hmm. The clothes gave him a wild look, but weren't quite him. And they wouldn't bee good for fighting. Leather got too stiff in blood.

"You should think of getting different clothes."' He remarked.

"Already on order." The blonde answered simply flipping the page.

Kakashi peered at the title of the book. 'Poison Torture'. Where had he gotten a book like that? That book was only avaliableavailable to those cleared by the HokageHokage or ANBU heads. Kakashi sighed at his own foolishness. The Hokage and the boy were close;, of corsecourse he'd have access to some high level books. Even if the Hokage denied favouritism.

Four minutes later Sakura and Sasuke appeared. Sasuke sent a glare at Naruto, Sakura sneered at him, and Naruto ignored them. Kakashi sighed almost sadly. Naruto and Sasuke would make great ninja. But this team combination might not work out. A better choice would have been Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto. It was quite well known that they were friends. And both clans tolerated Naruto. If he wasn't mistaken the Haruno family didn't like Naruto at all. Kakashi sighed but put on a smile.

"Okay, let's introduce ourselves. You know, you likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams."

"You go first Sensei." Sakura shot back at him.

He sighed again.

"Fine. I'm Hatake Kakashi. I like many things and I dislike a lot of things. Hobbies…um…I have some hobbies. Dreams?... Okay you next Pinky."

Sakura twitched and Kakashi even saw Sasuke twitch slightly. He gave a smirk. He glanced to Naruto to see the book had vanished and he was wearing a foolish grin like he had not a care in the world.

Kakashi could see _it_. He could see the edges of a mask. How many masks though? Sarutobi had told him straight up that Naruto wore masks. He'd even admitted to Kakashi he had no idea how many or what Naruto was like under them. He'd also admitted they were so good he hadn't spotted them for over several years. Kakashi eyed him for a moment. Uzumaki Naruto had piqued his interest.

He was pulled from his thought as Sakura gave a squeal at the end of her introduction. He gave an inaudible sigh. 'Fan girl.'

"Sunshine, you next."

Sasuke gave a very noticeable twitch but went on.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I dislike most things and like few things. My hobbies are training. I don't have a dream, but an ambition; to kill a certain man and revive my clan."

Sakura squealed and Naruto's grin just widened. Kakashi caught a flash of something like loathing in his blue eyes and sighed. 'Avenger. And it appears Naruto doesn't like that.'

"Okay, masks, you next."

Naruto turned his gaze on Kakashi and their eyes met. For a brief moment Kakashi's breath caught and he felt something almost like killer intent, something that projected bitterness and fury. Then a grin lit the boy's face and his eyes crinkled shut like a foxes.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like Ramen! I dislike the three minutes it takes to make ramen and school! My hobby is trying every kind of ramen! My dream is to be a great ninja!"

Sakura snorted at him with contempt as she turned back to Sasuke and Sasuke sneered at the boy. Kakashi met his eyes for a second again and the boy smirked coldly before grinning again. Kakashi watched the other two a moment. Oh he was going to enjoy telling them they weren't genin yet.

.-.

Naruto arrived on the bridge next to training ground 13 an hour after the time Kakashi had given them. He didn't reveal his presence though and instead stayed in the tree next to the bridge and finished up his book as he waited. His thoughts strayed to the day before.

When he'd first smelled Kakashi coming towards the classroom he'd recognized the man instantly. He was the ANBU who had watched over him when he'd been younger. The only ANBU who'd ever protected him fully and always helped. He'd even bought Naruto groceries and kept an eye on him even after duty. He'd been the only ANBU and guard Naruto had ever trusted. He'd even trusted him more then the Sandaime at the time. He'd never seen his face before though. And now that Naruto saw who he was he was slight surprised that it was the great Copy-nin.

Seeing him yesterday had been surprising but not unwelcome. Naruto still instinctively trusted the man, even after not seeing him in years. He seemed to have imprinted himself in Naruto's mind as safe and trustable. Naruto felt…glad that Kakashi was their genin sensei. And from the looks from yesterday Kakashi knew he was strong. He knew Naruto wore masks. He knew Naruto didn't like his two team mates. But he didn't seem to care.

Naruto shook the thoughts away and returned to his book as he waited for Kakashi.

Two hours after the time he was supposed to be there, Kakashi arrived at the bridge.

"Yo!" He greeted.

"You're Late!" Sakura hissed at him.

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life."

Sakura's eye twitched and she looked ready to assault him. Kakashi leapt over her to the training ground and walked up to three logs. He set a timer on it and looked to the three of them. Naruto had dropped beside them as the man had arrived. Kakashi held up two bells and started to explain. Naruto stared at the bells, goofy grin covering his thoughtful expression. Most missions were done in teams of four _(some solo, some partners)_. They wouldn't have an official three man team.

So that was the trick.

Naruto heard Kakashi say begin and let an ice mirror form under his feet, coating the blades of grass in the sheet of ice. He saw Sasuke and Sakura look at him in shock as he vanished into the mirror but he quickly let it melt, cutting their faces off. He reappeared in a clearing a ways away and stood a moment waiting.

He could sense Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. He sensed Sakura leap off towards the right and Sasuke to the left. Kakashi stayed in the clearing. He'd probably wait till they attacked or give them a few minutes. Naruto leapt onto a near by tree branch and took off towards Sakura. He slunk up beside her making sure she saw him a few feet before he reached her. She scowled at him.

"What Naruto-baka?" She asked.

"Want to work together?"

"No way! Then Sasuke wouldn't get a bell. And me and him are going to be on a team!"

Naruto opened his mouth to tell her it was teamwork that would pass them, not bells but she interrupted.

"Just get lost. No one likes you."

Naruto pulled back as if struck. and Then he vanished into the trees. He hated her. She was just like the villagers.

As he dropped by Sasuke the boy gave him a raised brow.

"What Dobe?"

"Want to work together?"

"You'd only hold me back." He said.

There was uncertainty in his voice though and it made Naruto smile even wider.

"But you can tell me what you did with that ice." He said.

To anyone else it would sound like a demand but Naruto heard the nervousness and the curiosity. Naruto just gave him a silly grin and vanished once again into the trees. He hated Sasuke too. Perhaps that would change though.

.-.

Naruto watched from the tree branch as Kakashi tied the unconscious Sakura and Sasuke to the stumps. Then he looked right at Naruto. Naruto hadn't been hiding. Kakashi leapt to the same branch to stand next to him. He stared down at Naruto a moment. Naruto couldn't bring his happy mask up. It didn't work around Kakashi. So he settled on boredom and apathy. Kakashi gave him an eye smile and leaned against the trunk of the tree.

"Let's redo our introductions, hmm?"

Naruto felt a smirk tug at his lips and nodded.

"Well, I'm Hatake Kakashi. I like the Icha Icha series, dango, and dogs. I dislike traitors and those who abandon their comrades. My dream is to protect Konoha. I have a dog summon contract. I use the Ookami taijutsu style and specialize in ninjutsu. My chakra element is lightening. The rest of my genin team and family hashave passed on."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like ice, my friends Hinata and Shino, my forest, the Hokage, and my summons. I dislike most other humans. My dream is to be an Infiltration/Information Gatherer and Assassination specialist. I have the snake summon Contract. I use a taijutsu style that I myself created. My specialty is senbon and my bloodline to control my reflection and ice. My chakra element is wind and water making ice. I have no family or team as of yet."

Kakashi gave him another eye smile.

"Nice to meet you Naruto."

"Nice to see you again Kakashi."

Kakashi scratched the bridge of his nose.

"So you remember me?"

"I never forgot your scent."

Kakashi gave a slight smile.

"So you wish to be an infiltration/Information and assassination expert, ne?"

"Yes. My mirrors make me perfect for infiltration because I can enter anywhere. They can also get me out in any tricky situation. andAnd my ice is silent for assassination. Besides that I'm good with senbon and knives so I can kill quickly and efficiently."

Kakashi eyed him.

"You speak as if you have already killed."

"I have."

There was a moment of silence.

"Who?"

"Three people have attacked me in my forest with the intent to kill me. I killed them before they could do so."

Kakashi gave a nod then his eyes flickered to the other two. They were still out.

"You're interesting Naruto."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It is one."

Naruto laughed softly.

"Now. Let's have a spar." Kakashi said.

Naruto raised a brow.

"Full out?"

"Yes. I want to see what you're capable of."

Naruto gave him an almost crazed grin and immediately ice mirrors shimmered into view surrounding him.

.-.

Kakashi flopped down on the couch in the Jonin lounge and sighed, burying his face into the worn armrest. Some of the other Jonin eyed him questioningly but he ignored them staying silent as he waited. After half an hour all the Jonin that were supposed to be there were and the Hokage was sitting in a chair.

"Let's begin then." Sarutobi said smiling.

The first Jonin, Genma, stepped forwards.

"Team one fails."

Sarutobi nodded as if expecting it and Genma sat back down.

"Team two-

Team three-

Team four-

Team five-

Team six Fails."

The Hokage nodded each time then gave Kakashi a quick hand signal. He was to wait. The others saw this too and quickly continued.

"Team eight passes. Hinata and Shino have excellent teamwork already and Kiba is pack orientated so he quickly snapped in place. They all had good potential as an assault and scouting team."

Asuma stood next exhaling a cloud of smoke.

"Team ten passes. Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru all grew up together so they had teamwork. They'll be a good assault and information gathering team."

Sarutobi nodded as he sat down.

"Now Kakashi, tell us of your team."

Of course the Hokage had been watching through his crystal ball so he must have known of Kakashi's decision and how conflicted it was. Kakashi sighed and didn't bother standing.

"Haruno Sakura is a useless kunoichi. She knows nothing but the basics and only has good chakra control because of her low reserves. She's to caught-up with Sasuke and ignored Naruto. Unless she gets rid of her obsession with Sasuke she'll stay weak and useless."

Sarutobi nodded in understanding along with some others.

"Uchiha Sasuke is slightly above average. He knows a few fire jutsu and has mastered the basics of the Uchiha taijutsu style but other then that all he has is slightly higher chakra reserves. He has no great skills and hates working with others. His teamwork is worse then Sakura's as she is at least willing to follow my command or his. He has an avenger mindset and I believe he should be watched closely. He has potential but unless he changes his attitude he won't grow."

Some frowned and others nodded agreement as Sarutobi sighed sadly.

"And Uzumaki Naruto… Frankly I have to say he's the best of the three and has a huge amount of potential."

"But he had the lowest scores in the academy." One Jonin said aout loud.

"Yes, but only because of his long absences. Other wise he would have even beat Sasuke's scores. He aced the final exam. The only other people to have ever done that were Uchiha Itachi, myself, Orochimaru,, and Sandaime-sama."

There were quite a few stare. Kakashi sighed and sat a bit higher.

"Uzumaki Naruto is frankly, far above genin. Perhaps even Jonin level."

Cries erupted immediately as everyone tried to ask a different question.

"Silence!" Sarutobi called after a moment.

Everyone silenced slowly

"Now, please continue Kakashi."

"After I had knocked the other two out I sparred with Naruto. His taijutsu, a style he himself created, is only Chunin level but his speed is Jonin level."

Stares.

"His skill with senbon and anatomy is amazing. He has mastered the use of senbon and has no room to improve in that area. Hies is skilled with a knife too. He knows all the vital areas and many other areas that cause pain, death, and unconsciousness. And to top those skills, he's versed in poisons to coat the weapons with." Kakashi sighed. "Then there's his jutsus. He didn't show many but they were almost all mastered. He's mastered the henge and kawarimi and can even do them without hand seals. He can do the bunshin, but not masterfully. Though he has mastered the Kage Bunshin and the Mizu Bunshin."

"The kage bunshin?" Genma asked in surprise.

The Hokage coughed gently.

"He was the shinobi to stop Mizuki a few days back and retrieve the forbidden scroll. I gave him permission to learn the Kage bunshin as he had the chakra to do so."

"Ah, his chakra." Kakashi nodded. "He has at _least_ high Jonin level chakra reserves and chunin level control."

"Impressive." Raido muttered.

"His genjutsu skills are weak though. He can spot them and break out of lower ones but can not cast any it appears."

Kurenai frowned.

"But anyways. The next thing that made him powerful was his bloodline."

People muttered a moment.

"As you know he can make and control ice mirrors to travel. He can do this in a split second without hand signs or warning. It's silent and the mirrors are almost unbreakable. Even if a mirror is broken he is not trapped. Another just forms somewhere else. When he exits them he also seems to speed up, like he's being shot out of them."

"No hand seals?" Ebisu asked in shock.

Kakashi nodded.

"He can also form his ice into other things, not just mirrors. He can make shields, spikes, weapons, anything really. He even froze my feet to the ground. All without hand signs."

"That's amazing." Hayate coughed with respect in his voice.

Kakashi nodded.

"And he also informed me that if he's attacked and it's not in a friendly spar his ice will appear and defend him even if he is unaware of the attack or even asleep."

There was a stunned silence.

"But…that would mean…" Asuma muttered.

"He has the ultimate defence." Kakashi smirked. "Put that with the healing abilities from the Kyuubi and his monstrous stamina and you've got someone almost invincible."

The Jonin muttered amongst themselves a few moments.

"And did the team pass?" Sarutobi asked effectively silencing everyone.

"I would gladly say no." Kakashi said.

Everyone blinked in surprise.

"Why not?" Sarutobi asked.

"Though Naruto is good and Sasuke has potential. They aren't even close to the ideal team. Unless something drastic changes they will always be at each other's throats. Sakura will make Sasuke snappish and will taunt Naruto. Sasuke will always have pent up anger from dislike of Sakura and mostly apathy of Naruto. Naruto dislikes both of them and will always have a knife nearon him when at their backs are to him. I would like to fail them and take Naruto as an apprentice…"

Many gasps of surprise, both from Kakashi's words and the apprentice deal. His words started some mutters but the apprentice idea drew attention from that. Few shinobi took an apprentice. Most didn't but the stronger ones were expected to. It was taking on a child or even teen as a student without a team and spending all your time teaching just them. Many parents did that with their children if they became shinobi but then again, many didn't. Kakashi had been a shinobi for twenty years, a very long career for most shinobi. In that time he'd never expressed any desire to gettake an apprentice. And many thought after the Uchiha Massacre he'd take Uchiha Sasuke as an apprentice.

"Sadly," Kakashi continued, "I don't think I'll have that choice."

Many blinked in confusion but the Sandaime's sigh drew their attention.

"You are correct. The Council has outvoted me. Sasuke Uchiha must become a genin. They want him to marry and breed as soon as possible. To do that he must be a legal adult. He can not become a legal adult until he's either a ninja, or until he's eighteen."

Many sighed. The council was usually supportive of the Hokage's decision, but it seems the last Uchiha had turned them away from him for the moment in stubbornness.

"So," Sarutobi said with a grim smile, "Team seven passes."

Kakashi sighed.

.-.

Mizuki screamed in agony as he convulsed against the wall. His back arched and his wrists strained against his chains. The senbon stabbed in his side was ripped out and he quivered. Slowly the pain ebbed away enough that he could stop screaming. He went boneless, the chains the only thing holding him up as panted harshly. He looked up at Naruto through sweaty bangs.

"Sadistic Bastard." He spat at the blonde.

Naruto gave a laugh that was emotionless except for the cold ring to it.

"Yes, I must admit seeing someone scream and wither in pain does get rid of some of my anger." Naruto purred.

Mizuki snarled at him spitting out some of the blood that had pooled in his mouth. He was covered in a sheen of sweat and blood and only wore his pants. His shirt was in tatters and his headband had long since been taken. The seals on his wrists were covered by the ice shackles that were attached to ice chains that were attached to the wall. Naruto stroked Mizuki's cheek with the back of his hand and pressed up against the man licking some blood from his cheek and grinning slightly.

"Torture takes away so much pent up tension." He sighed happily.

Mizuki snarled again. Naruto slapped him hard, making him spit up more blood.

"And it's ever so much fun when the victim is stubborn."

"If someone could see you now, they'd see what a demon you were." Mizuki spat.

Naruto gave a tinkering laugh.

"But how many other people do this? Few would admit it but most ANBU would do this if asked, and so would Anko, and Ibiki, and the other interrogators, and even a large chunk of Jonin, with the odd chunin. I'm just practicing my interrogation skills on a traitor. "

Mizuki just panted and snarled again. Naruto shrugged and allowed the shackles to melt as he strode from the room.

"Bastard." Mizuki said harshly.

Naruto just laughed.

.-.

Naruto dropped down beside the large building, landing by the back door into the alley. He was already in disguise as Aisu. He quickly entered through the back door and strode into the small back staff room. The manager, Taki, was waiting for him.

"Yo, Aisu." She greeted with a smirk.

"Taki." Aisu greeted with a grikind smilen.

"Welcome to your first day at work. Now, get changed."

Aisu caught the clothes thrown at her and quickly entered the women's bathroom, changing in a flash. Her uniform consisted of black slacks that were fairly tight, a white button up shirt that was slightly baggy in the sleeves but with tight wrist cuffs. Over that was a red vest which pushed her breasts up slightly. Finally there were the small black shoes and the black bow tie. She stepped from the change room and Taki looked her over.

"Good. It fits."

Then she pushed Naruto into a chair and braided her long white-blonde hair before trying it with a red ribbon.

"Now let's go."

Aisu followed her out of the staff room into the open into the casino part of the business. The business was actually a large casino with an open bar and a brothel in the back with rooms available. The main feature was the casino. The place was quite full. It was a night time casino. It opened at five p.m. and stayed open till three a.m.. Taki led Naruto to the open bar.

"We'll start you in the bar for tonight. Kei here can teach you everything you need to know. I'll switch you to the card tables later and maybe even the money exchange."

Naruto gave her a cheerful grin and nodded slipping her happy/cheerful mask on without a pause.

.-.

Naruto bit into his apple as he looked over Sakura and Sasuke from his perch hidden in the tree. Kakashi sat beside him looking worn.

"So we're a team?"

"Only because the council wants Sasuke a legal adult."

Naruto scowled but said nothing.

"And, if you'll accept, I'd like to make you my apprentice."

Naruto blinked in surprise and looked at Kakashi in confusion.

"Being apprentice basically means I'll teach you all I know, show you everything. Usually apprentice and master grow close. Take MightMaito Gai and Rock Lee for example. Practically Father and son. I'd be there if you ever needed me and even though you're an adult I could represent you if you ever needed it. You'll get certain privileges also. But the main fact is I'll be your sensei in the fullest meaning."

Naruto hummed in thought. This could be a great idea.

"I…I have to refuse."

Kakashi gave sad smile.

"I had a feeling you would. I know you remember me, but you seem to have trust issues."

"Can you blame me?"

"No."

There was a moment of silence.

"I'll still offer you extra training if you wish. And take you on higher level missions with me."

"I'd like that." Naruto said honestly.

"Good. Now, let's go inform the two we're a team and show them the horrors of D-rank missions."

"Can we do a higher level mission soon?"

"Yes. The Hokage will quickly gives us permission for that even if you aren't a apprentice. And you need experience. With it you'll grow in leaps and bounds."

Naruto gave him a small smile and pushed off from his branch as Kakashi shunshin'd in to make an entrance.

.-.

Naruto stroked the cat softly as it burrowed into his leather vest. Sakura was glaring murder at both the cat and him, sticks in her hair, mud on her clothes, and scratches covering her arms. Sasuke was also glaring at them with leaves all over him and scratches on his face.

"Why didn't you catch him first!?" Sakura screamed at him.

Tora, the cat, had obviously taken a liking to Naruto and had allowed him to pick it up.

"_You_ told me to stand back as _you_ two leap in, according to_ your_ plan." Naruto said with a disarming grin.

He found himself growing very weary of his happy mask. He found it was harder to keep on when he had to have it on all the time. He would switch it soon. Perhaps for boredom? Maybe apathy? Perhaps even depression? Tora chewed on his vest snapping him from his thoughts. He turned on his heel and headed for the Hokage tower, not bothering to wait for his team.

As they arrived in the mission room Tora was taken by his owner leaving Team Seven. Team eight was also in the room handing in the scroll from their last mission.

"Well looks like both your team missions are done for the day." The Hokage smiled at them.

"Finally!" Kiba whooped as he took off.

Kurenai sighed in exasperation but nodded to her other two students with a smile and also walked off. Sasuke left without a word and Sakura quickly followed him.

"See you Naruto." Kakashi said as he vanished in a swirl of smoke and leaves.

Naruto gave him an absent wave and grinned at Hinata and Shino.

"Ready?"

The both gave nods which the Hokage watched curiously.

"Where are you going?"

"We went shopping a while back and ordered some new clothes. We'd hoped to get them the day we became genin but they were a bit late. Now they're in though." Hinata said softly.

The Hokage nodded with a smile and waved them off as they headed out the door.

.-.

Naruto gazed at the two in front of him. Shino stood emotionlessly but Hinata spun around showing her new clothes off shyly.

Shino was wearing a deep green trench coat that flowed to his anklesknees. It was buckled shut with various straps across his chest. It flared out at his waist, half open in the front. The sleeves hugged his arms until they reached his elbow where they gradually grew larger to hang wider at the ends by his wrists. He also wore semi-tight black pants and a black t-shirt. Pouches were strapped across his legs. He had switched sandals for thick black boots. He wore the same sunglasses also and his hair was still spiked.

Strapped across his back was a long, thin katana. Shino had started to try and learn how to use the weapon on Naruto's suggestion.

Hinata also wore a long coat, but this one was a n off white, with a deep purple. It fell to her knees mid-thigh hugging her form and showing off her well developed curves. It was held shut by the dull buttons all the way down the front. The collar rose to just under her chin making her stand straight and proud. The sleeves hugger her arms but gradually loosened at her elbow to flare at her finger tips. She also wore large deep purple combat boots and fishnet stockings. Under the coat she wore a black tank top and a small light purple skirt with black spandex shorts under that. Her hair, which was still cut in a bob was pulled back on the left side and held with a small bone clip Naruto had made her, carved in the shape of a butterfly. She had a few pouches at her waist and some hidden ones up her sleeves.

A large glaive rested in the crook of her elbow. The staff black and the foot of jagged metal glazed ocean blue. Naruto had inked a sealing tattoo across her right wrists for the weapon. She'd tried various weapons and settled on the glaive.

Naruto himself wore a light blue kimono that hugged his figure nicely. It had long billowing sleeves and was tied with a white obi. It was loose from the waist down though so he could still retain his speed and flexibility. His long blonde hair, strung with small beads of bones and clay, now tied in his hair instead of on strings, were wrapped around a crown of ice on the back of his head giving an elegant look. The ice crown was only as large as his fist and jagged, made of his own ice, and never going to melt. Two long locks of blonde hair hung, framing his face with his bangs. They were weighed down by heavy, carved bone beads, bleached by the sun. Hidden on his body were straps of senbon and bone knives. In some tattoo 'sealing seals' were other bone and metal weapons.

They made a sight. Hinata giggled and spun around again, her large glaive flashing. Shino took an extra step back and Naruto gave a slight smile.

"Now we look like ninja." He said.

"I feel like a new person." Hinata smiled.

"You are. You're not just Hinata." Naruto said. "You're Hyuuga Hinata, proud Genin of Konohagakure, badass extraordinaire."

Hinata giggled again and Shino even cracked a smile.

"And you're Uzumaki Naruto, Genin of Konohagakure, who now looks like a girl." Shino said softly.

There was a moment of silence.

"You made a joke." Hinata blurted out, then blushed.

"I am who I am." Naruto said with a miniscule smile.

They all walked off laughing softly and chatting, ignoring the blinks and stares sent their way.

.-.

Naruto concentrated on the chakra flowing trough his hands and the rest of his body, letting it flow in a steady even stream. He ignored the eyes that stayed on him and the chatter that filled the air. He took a deep breath and then pushed up with his hands. He did a tight flip, and changed the chakra flow to his feet. He landed steadily on the water top and smiled just slightly. He looked up to the bridge over the small creek and found Sasuke watching with a frown and Sakura fawning over the boy.

Naruto's eyes met Sasuke's for a brief moment. He stared in to the boy's dark eyes and searched. He found pain, hate, longing, curiosity, hesitation, fear, and so many other emotions. Sasuke broke eye- contact and Naruto frowned. He effortlessly leapt to the bridge and with a movement to fast for either to see, Sakura was unconscious on the ground. Sasuke made for a kunai but Naruto grabbed that hand and slammed the boy back into the rail. He hissed in pain and Naruto grabbed his chin, forcing him to look straight in his eyes.

For a moment there was only the soft sound of the creek and Sasuke's eyes. Naruto peered at him, his mask being ripped from his own face showing Sasuke everything.

…O…

Sasuke's breathe caught at the icy look that froze his very blood. Everything about the blonde screamed predator. He had the look Itachi had once. The look that said 'I have killed a lot of people and will kill many more, and I don't care.' It showed a frozen heart, a frozen soul, a frozen mind. Everything about the boy was frozen. Frozen cruelty, frozen hope, frozen hate. Everything was cold and biting. His eye looked like chips of ice as they stared right back at Sasuke. Sasuke found it hard to breathe.

"Sasuke." He spoke in an exceptionally soft voice that almost had a seductive quality to it. "What is it you want more then anything?"

Sasuke opened his mouth and gave his automatic response.

"Itachi's death."

"Revenge." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke noted his fingers were icy cold against his chin.

"Hate. Blood. Revenge. Death." The boy whispered eerily, a smirk on his lips. "You want him at your feet bleeding, blind, broken, screamingbegging. You want to render his flesh from his body and drain his blood. You want his screams to echo in your ears and his terror to fill your soul."

Sasuke was shivering now. The very air seemed frozen. The words dripped with loathing and pain and disgust.

"You want to strike him down and stab until nothings left. You want satisfaction. You want to know he's dead. Why?"

Cold fingers played against Sasuke's pale skin.

"To avenge my clan." Sasuke grasped out, the air freezing in his lungs.

"For vengeance? Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes."

"So you don't want to kill him to get rid of the nightmares. To get rid of the fear and pain and hate. You don't want to kill him to be at peace? You want to kill him for a clan you barely remember?"

Sasuke's breathe hitched.

"No." He said weakly. "For my clan."

His back was ground into the ice covered railing and Naruto's arm crushed against his chest.

"So selfless." Naruto said sharply, his smirk glinting of steel and venom. "All for you clan."

Then he gave a breathless laugh.

"But why should you care for them? Why should you avenge them?"

"They're family. I loved them!"

"Oh? You loved them. You loved the uncles and aunts who only knew you because of your father? You loved the kids that played with you only because you were of the head family? You loved the father who ignored you for you brother? You loved you mother who was too weak to resist an order from your father, who turned her back on you?" He asked, his grin showing far to many teeth.

Sasuke whimpered the memories being pulled up. Nonononono.

"No. No! They loved me!"

"Oh?"

"Yes." Sasuke sobbed.

"I guess your brother did love you."

Sasuke's breathe left.

"No." He denied.

"No? Your brother didn't love you? The brother who trained you, helped you, practically raised you? The brother who broke you from the iron hold of your clan? The brother who gave you a life filled with the love and pampering of the village and the choices to do as you wished? The brother who spared you and no one else, didn't love you?"

Sasuke couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. Everything was numb. Naruto gave a vicious grin of victory flashing sharp canine teeth and crinkled eyes. He didn't know what to think.

"He told me to hate him! To get stronger and kill him!"

"And you're just going to listen to the man you _hate_?"

He cringed as if struck. It was true. He'd been listening and following a man he'd said he hated. Said he'd never be like. He was exactly like him. He barely registered Naruto's hands letting him go. He slid down the frost covered railing to sit on the ice covered bridge. His breath escaped in a cloud of cold crystals.

"They're dead Sasuke."

The words ripped through his mind and he cringed away from the smiling teenboy.

"They're dead. Killing someone will not bring them back. It'll just bring the nightmares back. Nightmares that tore you apart in the first place."

Naruto crouched in front of him and Sasuke stared at him with sealed lips and wide eyes. Naruto brushed a marble cold finger over his cheek.

"Move on." He whispered softly. "Let the dead lie."

For a moment everything unfroze. Sasuke saw his reflection in soft ocean blue eyes. He saw his reflection in a warm soul. He saw a boy who had suffered through loss and pain and hate. He saw a boy who had gone through a worse life then him and survived. Survived without revenge. He'd just moved on. The boy in front of him was a copy of him. A similar broken mind, a similar broken soul, aa similar views of cold cruel reality. For a moment he saw the boy Naruto had once been. The kind, caring, loud boy who smiled at everything. He saw the horrors the boy must have experienced and how they had broke him just like Sasuke. They had both broke. But Naruto had moved on and Sasuke clung to the horror.

"Let go." Naruto whispered softly resting a hand on either side of his face and pulling him so their foreheads met and soft blue gazed into broken black. "Just let everything go. Let it drop from your shoulders. Let the pain fade to a dull throb. Let the nightmares fade to memory. Let the hate fall to dislike. Let the memories go and drown in the sea of life. Live. Live your own life. Don't follow any path but your own. Forget the pain and misery and make a life for yourself. Slip from the past to the present. Have a goal, but don't put everything you have into it unless it is what _you_ want. What you _really_ want."

Sasuke stared at him and the cracks showed and the pain seeped out.

"Close your eyes. Picture your loving mother. Mourn her, love her, remember her, but let her go. Picture your stern father. Mourn him, love him, remember him, but let him go. Picture your detached older brother. Dislike him, try to understand him, remember him, but don't spend your whole life hating him. Let him go. Kill him to stop him from inflicting such horrors on others, but don't let it rule your life. Let it all go and rest. We'll pick up the pieces together."

Sasuke opened his eyes and watched slowly as ocean eyes froze into a tundra once again and a warm soul froze over. No smile, but he was comforted.

.-.

Kakashi arrived at the training grounds only to stop dead in shock.

Naruto was sitting against the bridge railing, feet straight out in front of him. Sasuke was lying beside him, head on his lap and talking. Just talking. Talking about everything and anything. Babbling really. Sakura was a crumpled heap a ways off. For a moment Kakashi was afraid Naruto had killed her and broke Sasuke. But then he saw the relaxed way Sasuke lay and how his voice sounded clear and how his eyes were actually soft and calm. He also saw the way Sakura's chest rose with each breath.

Kakashi silently jumped to the bride railing across from Naruto, letting his eyes scan the blonde a moment, taking in the apathy on his face and the new clothes. Blue eyes flickered over him before returning to Sasuke as he idly stroked the boy's hair. The blonde waved his opposite hand and Kakashi nodded. He silently grabbed Sakura and with a last glance at the Uchiha vanished.

Perhaps Naruto had actually helped the boy onto a better path.

.-.

"Hokage-sama. e." Naruto nodded.

Sarutobi took the chance to look him over.

"Nice clothes." He remarked.

"Thank you."

Sarutobi held out a scroll tied with a green ribbon. Naruto took it and opened it, reading it silently.

"He was due back two weeks ago."

Naruto silently rolled the scroll back up and tucked it away.

"I shall begin my search near Kumo and make my way back." Naruto said softly.

"Thank you Naruto." Sarutobi said honestly, emotionally.

Naruto just bowed and turned, leaping into a mirror behind him on the wall.

.-.

Naruto darted down the hall of mirrors, each mirror showing a different story. His eyes flashed across all of them, looking for any clue he would need. Women primping, men shaving, children playing, dogs running, bugs flying, rooms emptying.

He skid to a stop as he spotted a flash of a familiar headband. He looked into the window to see a man with a senbon in his teeth and a man with a burn on his face fighting some rouge ninja in a hotel room. The two Konoha-nin looked exhausted and frayed while the three rouge-nin just laughed.

Naruto frowned as the senbon man slammed into the dresser the mirror was attached to. A rouge-nin went to strike and Naruto sighed.

.-.

.-.

Genma let out a harsh gasp as his back slammed into the dresser digging into the hard wood. He slumped against the wood, panting and burning from exhaustion and pain. The missing-nin in front of him held him down by a hand gripping his throat and raised a sword. He met and Genma's met his eyes, and Genma kept their eyes locked prepared to meet his death head on.

Before he could even comprehend what had happened the missing-nin was missing his head. One moment he had his eyes locked with the enemy, the next the head was sliding to the side, the man's eyes wide and glassy. Genma stared as the body toppled over, a limp useless hand sliding away from his throat. Genma noticed. tTwo arms were reaching past his neck. They were thin, delicate and covered by a light blue sleeves. One arm was still extended, a sword, of what appeared to be glass or ice, dripping with blood, level with what would have been the corpse's neck had it still be upright. The second was wrapped around Genma'shis neck, hand resting on his collar bone to brace himhim. Genma faintly noticed how graceful and small the pale hands looked against his worn vest.

He heard sounds of shock echo through the room and saw Raido, arms crossed in defence, lying half on the bed, half off the edge. The ninja about to strike him had a bunch of senbon lodged in his throat and the one behind that one had a similar senbon buried in his left eye. They both toppled over lifelessly, not even twitching.

Raido was staring past him with wide eyes and mouth opened in shock. Genma tensed as he felt a soft breath roll over his neck. He didn't move as the arm holding the sword dropped and the sword melted into a puddle of water that hit the floor with a soft splash. Then hHe heard the rustle of cloth and was gently pushed away from the dresser. A smaller body pushed against him and guided him towards his bed.

Genma pulled away from the grasp as it loosened and spun to see their 'ally'. His eyes met stunning blue ones, the color of the deepest ocean: s. Skin as pale as paper made them so much brighter and the contrast of the golden hair made them stand out. Genma scanned the smaller figure. He could be no older then sixteen and was still slightly short for that age. But the look on his face spoke of age. Very faint black marks gave the appearance of whiskers on each cheek. His breath caught.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He said, voice almost a whisper.

The boy met his gaze evenly.

"Jonin." He greeted in return.

The boy turned to the enemy-nin and nodded once as if in satisfaction. Then he turned and leapt back onto the dresser top. He glanced back at them almost icily and Genma noticed how apathetic and frozen his face appeared.

"Best hurry to Konoha in case there are more on your trail. Until next time."

HHe bobbed his head in farewell, then, to their shock, moulded into the mirror like it was water. His reflection gave a single curt nod and then walked from the frame, vanishing. For a brief second Genma thought he heard an echo of some song but he shook the thought away to stare at the mirror.

"Holy shit." Raido gaped.

Genma thought that was an appropriate response.

.-.

.-.

Naruto stopped at another mirroeter twenty minutes after his little distractionlater. He glanced out the small mirror that was dulled by a coat of dust on the opposite side. of it and tThen he slipped through into the real world and an empty room.

He ran his fingers over a bloody spot on the floor and sniffed it gently. A familiar scent. A scent he was trying to find. He sniffed again. It was fresh. Very fresh.

Naruto gazed about the room and realized it was an abandoned bedroom. He pushed the door open gently and found himself in an abandoned kitchen. He scowled and followed the scent out of the old abandoned house. The scent led into the forest in the direction of Konoha. Five other scents overlaid it. The first was being followed.

Naruto leapt into the trees, tearring after his objective and hoping he'd reach _him_ in time.

He soon did come upon his objective. The man he was after was fighting viciously against his five followers, but still loosing. He was breathing raggedly and was pouring sweat and blood. His attackers were five Iwa-nin. Naruto saw his target pause to wipe blood and sweat out of his eyes. His enemies also saw this and leapt at him.

Naruto appeared beside his target in a flurry of ice shard and , throwing his arms out, eyes glittering coldly. Spikes of ice formed around him with in second and spiralled towards the attackers growing in length. Only three were able to dodge. The other two were impaled, screaming as the ice spire tore into them causing them pain before their death. The other three were shaken by the surprise attack as they stumbled back and one was wounded on the leg. Naruto pressed his advantage of their brief moment of surprise immediately. He leapt at least shaken one and sliced with the ice sword now in his hand. The man's head rolled to the ground a moment later.

Naruto leapt after the last uninjured one, pressing a flurry of fast movements against his guard. The man dodged fluidly, blocking the attacks he couldn't dodged. His skills showed he was at least Jonin. But the problem was he hadn't noticed the ice now layering the grass. Naruto had hardenedspread a thin but rock hard layer of ice over the ground, coating every blade of grass it and now it was like hundreds of small spikes. They went straight through the man's feet, slowing him down for a few crucial seconds. Naruto's sword quickly separated his torsohead from his bodylegs.

Naruto turned to find the last of the five dead, his target lying on the ground panting beside the last cooling corpse. Naruto hurried to his side and quickly checked him over. A kunai had sliced his left arm pretty good and two shuriken were buried in his side.

"What are you doing kid?" The man coughed, breathing harsh.

"My mission was to find you when you did not return by the appointed time." Naruto said curtly.

The man laughed and covered his eyes with one arm, dropping his weapons to the ground.

"Heh. Guess I'm lucky you found me. Those five ambushed me and I had to take a longer route to try and outrun them."

"Be quiet. I have to bandage your wounds and you need to save your strength."

"I won't make it back to Konoha." The man said simply, blood starting to seep from his mouth. "One of the bastards hit me with a jutsu that did something to my insides."

Naruto cursed and slid his shoulders under the man's right arm. He hadn't wanted to try pulling an injured person through his mirrors without knowing what would happen, but it was too late for that.

"Take a deep breath." Naruto said.

"Uh huh." The man slurred, head rolling.

An ice mirror formed under their feet and Naruto plunged into it, pulling the man with him. The journey through this mirror seemed to take forever, and every second drained Naruto of chakra far, quicker then his other mirrors. Finally the two of them tumbled from the 'iIceland' and onto the floor of the Hokage's office. Naruto looked up at the surprised Hokage from his knees.

"He needs a doctor." Naruto said wearily.

Two seconds later he had joined the man on the floor. It had taken a shit load of chakra to travel the distance he had.

.-.

Naruto threw the bag of rice over his shoulder and tucked the other paper bag under his other arm and sent a curt nod at the frowning store keeper. The man didn't personally like him, but would do business with him. And rice, some spices, sugar,and milk, and butter and eggs were some of those things Naruto didn't growforage or grow but instead, bought. Naruto exited the small grocery store and stepped onto the mostly empty street. He'd made sure to come early in the morning an hour before rush hour. Naruto headed down the street, slower then he usually would.

He was still slightly tried from the large use of chakra a few days earlier. He made a reminder to never travel through an ice mirror for such a large distance again. Sarutobi had told him had it been anyone but Naruto they would have died. Naruto only survived because he had tapped into Kyuubi's chakra at the fast depletion of his own. Naruto also made a note to see if four sequential mirrors would take less chakra then one. At the moment he was irritated by his lack of chakra, the soreness from using so much chakra at once, and his tiredness as it meant he couldn't use his mirrors for another day or two, and he dearly wanted to use one to get off the streets of Konoha.

Naruto was surprised forom his thoughts as the rice bag on his shoulder was lifted. He frowned and looked up to find Sarutobi Asuma shouldering the bag and grinning at him. Naruto looked him up and down. He could see bandages covering his left arm, both hands, alland fingers, and his side. The man only wore a loose mesh shirt and some baggy black pants. Naruto schooled his face into blank apathy. He was too irritable to pull on his happy mask.

"They let you out of the hospital." Naruto observed.

"Yup. The disruption of my appendix made them have to heal me all at once to keep me alive instead of gradually like they would have. . … That bastard's jutsu almost killed me." He said blowing out a cloud of smoke. "If I hadn't been a ninja I would be dead."

"Hmm."

"Thanks by the way. If you hadn't shown up I _would_ be dead. I heard you were out for four days and are are _still_ suffering chakra exhaustion because of your mirror trick and me."

"Hmm. What happened to your hands?"

"Oh these? Frost bite. Your mirrors gave me minor frostbite, but they also slowed my internal organs, blood, and heart right down. It's because of that I'm still alive. Frostbites nothing."

"Hmm."

Asuma gave a gruff chuckle.

"I owe you one now. Ask me if you need anything."

Naruto gave a curt nod and took the rice sack back as they were no close to the forest of death.

"Thank you." He said grudgingly. "For carrying the rice."

"No problem. Least I could do."

He blew out another cloud of smoke and eyed Naruto a moment.

"Well. Thanks again."

"You are welcome." Naruto said shouldering the rice.

He leapt over the fence as the man strode off back towards the busy streets.

.-.

"I will kill him." Sasuke said easily as if stating a fact.

"Of course." Naruto said idly, looking at his slightly trembling hands.

He was still suffering chakra exhaustion, five days after going through his mirrors. It wasn't just chakra exhaustion, he'd hurt his chakra coils slightly by having his mirror drain him like it had. Kyuubi hadn't let it heal either. He'd said it was a lesson. He'd be back to normal in four more days, but until then he was more tired then usually, the trembling a result of that.

"But…" Sasuke frowned up at the sky and Naruto barely glanced at him. "But my hatred…"

"I shattered it." Naruto answered for him. "Yes you still have hatred for him, but not loathing. I shattered your image."

Sasuke nodded curtly not looking at him.

"Would you…"

The teen seemed to find the words stuck in his throat. He looked almost lost for a moment. Naruto peered at him with frost blue eyes.

"Help you?"

Sasuke gave the barest of nods and looked pained to ask.

"Help." Naruto pondered. "Everyone asks for help at some point, nothing to be ashamed of."

Sasuke just sent him a sour glance.

"But yes. I will help you I suppose." Naruto said. "But only when I feel like it. Try to force me to give up anything or do anything I don't want and I _will_ kill you."

The icy look in his eyes had Sasuke nodding agreement.

.-.

Naruto bandaged his arm easily and effectively. Kakashi had given him a deep cut with a kunai. He hadn't meant to. He had expected Naruto to dodge. Naruto would have dodged, but he'd tripped over a root; having fought Kakashi for an hour beforehand had tired him out and he'd made the simple mistake. Kyuubi had just chuckled and stopped his regeneration again. The bastard had control over Naruto's regeneration abilities and took delight in cutting them off at times now and then.

Naruto tied the bandage and stood. He packed up his small first aid kit and put it away on the shelf behind the bathroom mirror. The bathroom door creaked open and Mizuki stepped in, hair still slightly damp from his shower earlier. The only working bathroom was directly between their rooms. Naruto may be cold but he wouldn't be completely cruel and deny the man showers and the like. Besides, giving him freedoms like that made him much more tolerable. Unless Naruto was pissed off and looking to filter his anger at, they were quite neutral to one another.

"A cut?" Mizuki asked, a frown twisting his features with disliked confusion.

Mizuki had the perfect face for expressions. He could easily look like a really nice guy, a man who always sneered, a depressed man, a man of cold apathy, or anything really. Any and every expression fit nicely on his face, not marring his handsome features.

"Kyuubi has decided to cut my regeneration abilities." Naruto said dryly.

Mizuki stared at him in what Naruto took as surprise.

"It…it can do that?" Mizuki asked, a scowl on his face.

"Yes." Naruto allowed.

"And you're still suffering chakra exhaustion?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man who was staring at his stomach where the invisible seal laid.

"Yes."

Mizuki eyed him a moment then stepped closer, towel still in one hand. The man stopped barely a foot away, looking down at Naruto with narrowed eyes. Naruto barely reached his shoulders. The blonde looked at the man's shoulders and realized they were quite built. He wasn't as large as Asuma, but Mizuki was still quite tall with wide shoulders and lean muscle. Naruto showed nothing on his face as Mizuki lifted his free hand to twirl one of the blonde locks framing Naruto's face around his finger.

Neither said anything and neither moved back or forwards for over a minute. Then Mizuki slipped his hands behind Naruto's head and ripped the ice crown out without an ounce of gentleness. Naruto didn't even blink as the sharp pain of his hair being pulled back before tumbling over his shoulders and falling around him. Fingers tangled in the long locks a moment later, close to his skull, and pulled back. Naruto was forced to look up into Mizuki's face. Mizuki stared down at him before leaning over and kissing him.

It wasn't a soft, hesitant, or even demanding kiss. It was just vicious. Teeth bit at his lips and a tongue was shoved into his mouth as Mizuki thoroughly ravished his lips and mouth. Naruto faintly noticed Mizuki drop the towel and grip his side harshly, pulling him flush against the silver haired traitor. He was backed up and Naruto felt his back slam into the bathroom wall then felt himself hoisted up slightly, legs on either side of Mizuki's. Naruto clamped his legs to the man's hips to keep himself up better and wrapped his arms around Mizuki's shoulders, nails digging into the man's back for grip.

Mizuki rubbed against him and Naruto couldn't help but let a moan out at the jolts sent through him. Mizuki pulled away from his mouth to bite and lick his way down Naruto's neck. Every movement was frenzied and vicious but Naruto didn't care. Blood was drawn by Mizuki's teeth but just as quickly licked away. Naruto raked the man's back as he tilted his head back, feeling his kimono being pushed off his shoulders where it fell back and pooled at his elbows. He felt his nails draw blood slightly but Mizuki didn't acknowledge it.

The air got colder around them but Naruto felt it was quite nice. He found that it made every feral movement they made, made the skin-on-skin contact, much more noticeable and warmer. Naruto gasped a breath as fingers started to feel his sides and a tongue ran down his collar bone. He moaned heatedly, echoing Mizuki's at his own growing arousal. The man ground against him and Naruto's breath hitched as he growled low in his throat.

Mizuki met his eyes and Naruto saw smugness flash through them as the man held Naruto at his mercy.

.-.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair idly, trying to pull some tangles out. His blonde hair was quite a mess, all tangles and snarls made by hands and bed. The arm around his waist tightened and almost cut off his breath as he was pulled tightly into a hard chest. Naruto frowned in irritation but shivered slightly as teeth nipped at the back of his neck. He quickly pulled himself away before something like last night was started again.

"My genin team meeting is soon." Naruto as he slid from the rumpled and messed sheets of the thoroughly used bed.

Mizuki muttered something but just rolled over and returned to sleeping. Naruto had a quick shower, slathering his hair with conditioner to pull the snags in his hair out. Then he quickly returned to his own room and dressed, making sure to tie his kimono tightly as not to show the hickeys and bruises that covered his body. No need to get anyone interfering with his business.

'**Have fun?'** Came a deep chuckle in his mind.

'It was…enjoyable.' Naruto shrugged.

'**Hmm.'** Kyuubi hummed.

And being fucked by Mizuki had been enjoyable. But that's all it had been. Fucking. It hadn't been love, nor had it been plain sex. It had been rough and vicious and all around anger. It was a release. Naruto found he didn't mind all that much.

He half limped out of his tower and heard Kyuubi snort his mind before the ache in his lower body faded. None of his other injuries vanished though.

When Naruto reached the training grounds he found Sasuke was working Kakashi in a spar while Sakura was sitting upside down on a tree branch. Sasuke was getting some actual training and Naruto wondered if Kakashi had given Sakura the tree-walking exercise to just distract her or to seriously help her build up her reserves.

As Naruto appeared Kakashi spotted him and ended the spar by flipping Sasuke to the ground and telling him to join Sakura. Kakashi strode over to him and Naruto noticed he was scowling before he even reached him.

"Why do you smell of blood?" He asked. "Your own blood."

Naruto shrugged.

"Just some violent…sex."

Kakashi stared at him a moment, trying to comprehend what he'd heard.

"Sex?" he asked in a surprised voice.

Naruto shrugged but nodded.

"Violent?"

"It was a bit rough."

"Do I have to kill anyone?" Kakashi asked in a deadly voice.

Naruto was taken aback by the anger in Kakashi's voice. A moment later he found himself half smiling. It had felt…nice to hear someone concerned about him.

"No. It was all consensual."

Kakashi sighed and palmed his face.

"Perhaps I should talk to the other two then. We're supposed to give the sex talk before our first mission outside the walls, and urge our students to get rid of their virginity, though at the age they graduate now, not many need to still."

"Why do you urge them to?" Naruto asked almost curiously.

Kakashi shrugged.

"I guess mostly so they know what it is, how it feels, so they won't be seduced as easily nor taken advantage of as easily. Most shinobi though joke it's so they don't die virgins."

Naruto shook his head slightly then decided that he might as well sit in on the 'talk'.

.-.

Naruto gazed at the river with slight satisfaction. Sakura was whining as she picked dirt from her fingernails. Sasuke was sitting silently on the riverbank, gazing at the river with blank eyes. Kakashi was lounging on a tree branch. Beside the three genin sat bags of garbage.

"Good work team." Kakashi said lazily. "The creek is clean so your mission is over. You can go home if you want."

Sakura left immediately muttering about a long shower. Sasuke broke his daze to looked over at Naruto.

"You said you would…help." He said hesitantly.

"Yes. It is limited help, but help none the less."

Naruto motioned behind Sasuke with his head.

"I've been thinking on what you said on the bridge." He said plainly. "Would you help me get strong enough to defeat Itachi?"

"Still going after him."

"Yes. I want some form of revenge. But I won't dedicate my life to it. It'll be my goal, but I won't sacrifice everything for it. I've let it go. My clan is dead and Itachi is still alive. I've accepted that. But I still want some peace that will come with pounding Itachi into the ground and killing him to prevent him from inflicting this pain on others."

"Good." Naruto said curtly. "Kakashi?"

Sasuke blinked and turned to their teacher who now stood behind them, face serious and book away. Naruto and Kakashi looked at one another as if having a silent conversation. Finally Kakashi nodded.

"Of course Naruto. He is my student after all."

"Kakashi will train you." Naruto smirked. "I will teach you a few things here and there, but Kakashi is our teacher."

Sasuke nodded determinedly, standing.

"First," Kakashi started, "Will your recognize me as your leader and teacher?"

"Yes."

"Will you listen to my commands?"

"Yes."

"Will you obey orders I give you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Come genin. We have some training to do." Kakashi said, lips stretching in an enthusiastic grin.

.-.

"I

request a higher level mission." Naruto said calmly.

Sarutobi blinked and looked up from the pile of D-rank mission scrolls. Iruka twitched but stayed silent.

"A higher level?" Sarutobi asked almost owlishly.

"Yes." Naruto nodded.

Sakura looked up hopefully, scratch marks from Tora visible on her face. Sasuke tried to act like he didn't care but there was a gleam in his eyes. Kakashi shrugged to the Sandaime from behind them and the Hokage finally sighed.

"Fine. I have one here you can do. Invite him in."

Naruto looked to the door as it slid open.

"What's going on here? They look like a bunch o moody teenagers. It's a joke right. These kids aren't really ninja, are they?" The newcomer scowled.

Naruto looked over the man who looked like a fisher with a sake bottle in his hand.

"The blonde princess looks like she would break a nail if she fought." He mocked.

Naruto looked at him with apathy and said nothing. None of the others thought it worth it to reveal Naruto was not in fact female.

.-.

Naruto walked at the average pace of his team but he stayed three steps behind Kakashi who was at the back. He tuned out the babbling questions of his female team-mate and focused instead on everything else around him. His ears caught the slight shift of the breeze and the gentle heartbeats of his 'team'. He smelled the soft scent of wood and dirt and wilderness. His eyes took in the colors that only his vision could see.

Naruto looked up to the blaring sun in the sky and scowled at it slightly before looking back to the road ahead. The puddle lay on the ground innocently, reflecting the beautiful clear blue sky. Naruto paused, his toes inches from it. He stared down into his reflection.

"Hurry up Naruto." Kakashi's voice carried back to him, sternly chiding him.

Naruto looked up at him and saw that his sensei's normally lazy posture was not so lazy

"Of course sensei." Naruto said softly, stepping over the puddle delicately.

Kakashi waited until Naruto had walked past him before resuming their trek. Naruto started to hum softly under his breath, the tune a soft song that sounded so sorrowful and at the same time so happy. Naruto turned as his team-mates did; as they heard the voices of two strangers. Kakashi was wrapped in thick barbed chains, eyes wide.

"One little piggy." The two strange ninja chanted gleefully.

Sakura screamed as Kakashi was ripped to shreds. Tazuna looked ready to heave and Sasuke's eyes showed shock. Naruto wiped a splash of blood from his cheek, his tune never faltering. He gently tucked his hands in his sleeves and stood still, ever watching.

"Two little piggy." The first ninja smirked coming straight for Naruto.

Naruto didn't move a muscle even as the sharp weapon went for his exposed throat. Sasuke was in front of him in a flash, deflecting the strike. Naruto watched as Sakura gathered her wits and leapt in front of Tazuna and as the branch above shifted with Kakashi's weight. He watched as Sasuke tried to fight of two Chunin and was ever pushed back. He watched as Sasuke was thrown down and as the two Chunin turned their attention to him.

"What a pretty little piggy, waiting so patiently for death." The second said delightfully.

"Shall we make it quick brother?" The first asked, his smirk clear in his words.

"We shall."

They lunged at him, blades aimed for both his throat and his abdomen. A loud screech echoed through the air as metal glanced off ice. Their claws had pathetically glanced off the floating half dome of ice protecting the spots they had aimed for.

"Wha-" the first brother started, shocked.

"Big bad wolf." Naruto smirked. "You're defence is full of holes."

Naruto let the ice sword in his delicate fingers lower, the tinted blue dripping with streaks of red, and almost everyone wondered when he'd gotten it. The second brother stared in incomprehension as his brother dropped to his knees and then fell with a clatter as his head rolled away. Naruto's humming never stopped even as he smiled at the second brother and licked the blood from his sword of ice. The missing-nin stumbled back in shock, eyes glue to his brother's corpse.

In a swirl of leaves Kakashi had him subdued. Naruto let the sword in his hand turn to water as he smiled at Kakashi, his tune slowly fading to nothing, leaving the road eerily silent.

"Good job Team." Kakashi said smiling.

He turned to the green looking bridge builder.

"I think you have something to tell us Tazuna."

.-.

Naruto hummed almost gleefully as they continued further into the island. Kakashi eyed him warily before glancing around suspiciously.

"Why are you humming?"

Naruto just gave an icy smile. Kakashi eyed him again.

"_What_ are you humming?"

Again Naruto just gave him an eerie frozen smile.

"There!"

Both of them glanced at Sakura who had thrown a kunai at a bush. She parted the bushes and they all leaned over to see a pretty white rabbit.

"Aww! I'm sorry!" She cried picking up the shivering animal and hugging it.

Naruto smiled at Kakashi again, eyes crinkling shut as his humming grew slightly louder.

"Duck!" Kakashi yelled.

Everyone hit the ground, even Naruto lowered into a half crouch half twist, his humming still eerily playing though it quieted until only the keenest ears would have heard it. Dark laughter filled the air. Everyone looked up at the giant sword stuck in the tree and the ominous figure standing on the handle. Naruto quickly deduced who this person was and their danger level. As per Kakashi's instructions he stepped back with his team as the battle began.

It was mostly talk and intimidation for the first part. Naruto paid attention to the fight, but not to the words. Even as mist surrounded them and the killer intent fell upon them he did not loose focus. His sharp ice blue eyes took in every movement, every act, every possibility.

"There are eight vital points," Zabuza's voice floated out from all around them. "Throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, jugular vein, sub-clavian artery, kidney, heart…which one should I target?"

Of course he could target any. He could also cause death in so many other ways. Naruto wondered if the man ever got tired of killing in the usual quick fashion and decided to try more inventive ways. Killing itself may not get boring, but the type of killing most likely would and could.

As the mist finally dissipated to a degree, Naruto found himself watching Kakashi closely. The man was skilled. Very skilled. More skilled then Zabuza. But Zabuza had an advantage. He didn't have three genin to worry about.

Kakashi's nature would not allow him to forget the three of them and their client to fight full out. He would stay mostly on the defensive and if Zabuza headed for them he would cut off what ever he was doing to protect them. It was drastically slowing him down. The fatal mistake he made was getting thrown to the water, into Zabuza's domain. Naruto examined their sensei, trapped in a prison of water. If he was in there to long he would drown. Chakra could only do so much.

"Run! Get away!" Kakashi yelled at them, letting out precious mouthfuls of air.

"Sasuke." Naruto said calmly.

The shaking Uchiha snapped to attention under Naruto's gaze.

"Please back up to the tree line and protect Tazuna. I will deal with this."

"Deal with this?" Zabuza laughed. "And how will a brat genin like you take on me? Hmm?"

Naruto said nothing as he walked calmly towards the man. Five Zabuza mizu bunshin appeared around him.

"This large body of water may give you an advantage." Naruto stated calmly. "But it also works in my favour."

Water particles from the ground rose and swirled around until the solidified into a long elegant sword of ice that was paper thin. Zabuza's eyes widened drastically as he was momentarily struck speechless. Naruto didn't know of the reason for this but he didn't much care either. In a flash of movement the five mizu bunshin were once again only puddles of water. Naruto saw Kakashi slowly drooping and knew he didn't have long. He started to move quicker until he was running at Zabuza.

His first step on the water wasn't on the water at all. A floating step of ice appeared and Naruto pushed off it to land on another. Naruto landed next to Zabuza, lashing out. The man ducked under the swipe, hand still holding the control of the water prison. He made a single sign and mizu clones started to rise from the water again. Naruto frowned just slightly and a ripple started at his feet and spread out turning the water beneath them to ice. The bunshin were frozen solid in seconds along with all the other water. Ice started to creep up Zabuza's legs and he let Kakashi's prison go to hack out of the ice and leap back.

Naruto caught Kakashi as the man fell weakly and looked to Zabuza. He flicked his wrist and kunai went soaring at the man. Naruto pulled Kakashi close to him, knowing he couldn't leave the man on the ice. He was soaked and exhausted and the ice was freezing. He'd get sick. Naruto vanished to reappear behind Zabuza, sword going for his neck. Zabuza's eyes met his and flashed knowing their death.

The man dropped below his sword like a stone though, as senbon went through his neck. Naruto pulled back a good three meters and eyed the hunter-nin now crouched by the man.

"T-thank you for your help. I wished for the pleasure of his kill myself."

Naruto eyed the hunter-nin. The stutter had not been from the cold of the ice he was half kneeling on. It was from repressed emotion.

"Leave." Naruto said coldly as he turned and walked back to the land.

The hunter-nin grabbed Zabuza and left with nary a sound. Kakashi gasped softly as Naruto lay him down on land and gently prodded him, checking for injury. Finding nothing but exhaustion he pulled the much larger man onto his back and started forwards.

"Thank you." Kakashi whispered as he fell unconscious.

Naruto didn't reply as he started for his team. He faintly realized his humming had died down to nothing but an eerie echo.

.-.

Naruto looked over the sunny forest and almost sighed. He missed his forest. He missed the large creatures and the huge trees. Swing from branch to branch and hunting the predators. He loved the feeling of waking up buried under pelts, not soft futons. He missed the deadly fights and the almost sentient plants. Fighting to free himself from huge vines and dodging spits of poison as he tried to steal some fruit from a huge insect or an egg from a nest. He missed his vicious fights with Mizuki. The man was infuriating but he was stubborn. They'd fight tooth and nail for control, for both sex and just dominance.

Naruto laughed. It was a soft rasping sound but it was an actual laugh. He missed the traitor! He laughed again, deep and rumbling the sound forced from his throat.

'**You have grown attached.'** The Kyuubi chuckled.** 'No, not attached. You haven't reached that level. You have grown possessive.'**

Naruto laughed again.

.-.

.-.

Kakashi woke slowly, his body feeling like led as he tried to shift. Every cell screamed it exhaustion and took almost all his energy just to open his eyes. He quickly noted he was stripped down to his boxers and shirt. His mask was still in place though and headband was tilted over his Sharingan eye.

"You're awake."

He looked to the side to see Sasuke sitting in front of the door.

"Where are we?"

"Tazuna's house." Sasuke grunted.

"Where are the others?"

"Tazuna is down stairs. Sakura is helping Tsunami, his daughter, around the house. Naruto disappeared almost as soon as we got here. He dried you off, undressed you, laid you down, and left."

Kakashi struggled to sit up and Sasuke quickly helped him, offering him a glass of water. He drank it thankfully and slumped over to keep his balance.

"How long was I out?"

"A day." Sasuke answered curtly.

Kakashi sighed slightly.

"Well I guess I'll have to trust Naruto will be fine."

Sasuke was silent a moment.

"How could he taken on Zabuza when I was ready to run? How is he so strong?" The boy asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"Because he had to be." Kakashi said sadly.

They were interrupted by a clatter downstairs.

"Mizuki-sensei?!" Sakura's voice came, the sound full of surprise.

Kakashi stiffened and dragged up every ounce of strength he had. Sasuke helped him quickly hobble from the room. True to Sakura's cry Mizuki stood in the house doorway scowling. He had a pack of giant shuriken on his back and was dressed in black pants tied at the ankles, a dark blue skin tight shirt, sleeveless gloves, and plain black bandana.

"Where is Naruto?" The man asked as his eyes fell on Kakashi.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes back at the man who snorted.

"I'm not here to hurt him."

"…We don't know where Naruto is." Kakashi answered after a moment.

"You lost him?" He asked with a smirk.

Kakashi clenched his fists.

"Fine. I'll go find him myself." Mizuki snorted again and vanished.

"Sensei, what was Mizuki-sensei doing here?" Sakura asked confused. "Is he here to help?"

Kakashi didn't have time to answer as he slumped back over Sasuke, unconscious from the effort he'd dragged up.

.-.

.-.

Naruto looked up as he caught a familiar scent. His eyes flashed as he paused in his exercise. Mizuki dropped from the trees a moment latter, Konoha vest and headband both missing.

For a moment they stared at one another, Naruto blankly and Mizuki almost smugly.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked blankly.

"You die, I die." The man shrugged.

Naruto was quite sure he'd heard the same words from the Kyuubi long ago.

"How did you escape the boundaries I set?"

"You also gave the Hokage control over my seal."

"I see."

There was a dragged out moment of silence.

"Your timing is impeccable." Naruto finally stated.

Mizuki frowned in confusion.

"I have a plan."

.-.

Naruto entered the house just as dinner started so everyone was gathered in the dinning room. Kakashi blinked up at him from over his empty bowl.

"Ah, Naruto. You've been gone for three days you do know."

Naruto just nodded curtly. Mizuki stepped in the door behind him scowling slightly. Kakashi frowned at the man; who spotted said frown and sent him a smirk. Kakashi frowned harder.

"Would you like some dinner?" Tsunami asked kindly.

"Thank you." Naruto said sitting down as she handed him a bowl of rice and fish.

Mizuki sat next to him also excepting a bowl. Naruto ate his food in silence and Mizuki ignored everyone to eat his own.

"You're all going to die."

Naruto frowned slightly as he gazed at the gloomy looking kid.

He decided he wasn't in the mood to listen to his dramatic story and turned to Kakashi, setting his bowl down.

"I will be gone for a good week or so."

Kakashi blinked.

"Where are you going?"

Naruto just smirked. Kakashi turned his cautious eyes to Mizuki.

"Is he going with you?"

"Yes." Naruto said easily.

Kakashi clenched the table edge as he glared at Mizuki. Mizuki's lips spread in a grin that showed his teeth in smug manner. The others watched them confused.

"Is there something wrong with Mizuki-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Don't call me that pinky." Mizuki snarled at her.

She cringed back in shock as he bared his teeth in a sneer.

"Mizuki is no longer a teacher." Kakashi said simply. "He's a traitor."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as Sakura drew back farther from the man and the Tazuna family stared.

"Then why is he here?" Sasuke asked.

"He's got a seal on him, making him a slave to Naruto." Kakashi said.

"A slave?!" Sakura squeaked.

"Yes pinky, and if there wasn't a seal restraining me, I'd slit your throat. You're much too loud." Mizuki purred.

Sakura swallowed and leaned closer to Sasuke.

"Mizuki." Kakashi growled.

"Don't worry, Cat." Mizuki sneered. "Naruto has put limits on me."

Kakashi relaxed slightly but growled at his new 'nickname'.

Naruto stood and turned to Tsunami. He bowed at the waist and gave her a polite smile.

"Thank you for your hospitality."

"Think nothing of it dear." She blushed. "And be careful."

He frowned, tilting his head slightly.

"Don't get hurt." She clarified.

"I suppose I will be careful." He mused, smirking slightly, darkly.

.-.

Naruto gave a cry as he was thrown to the floor. He winced in pain and looked up at the people looming above him with wide frightened eyes. The guards leered at him, raping his body with their eyes. He fell back on his butt and wrapped his arms around himself as he shrunk under their gazes. He tried to scramble back but he was stopped by the legs of his capturer.

The short man between the guards stood and stepped forwards, leaning over to examine Naruto's face. His fingers grabbed Naruto's chin and jerked it up. Naruto cringed and pulled away. The man behind him grabbed his long flowing blonde hair and ripped his head back. Naruto let a cry escape.

"Pretty eh?" The man leered.

"Yes. Where did you find her?" The short man smirked.

"Out near the boat docks. Seems she came to visit some family and found they had left. She isn't a 'she' though. This here's a he." The guard snorted.

The short man blinked in shock and looked back down at him. Naruto pulled his deep water blue kimono tighter and tilted his head to let his long loose blonde hair shadow his face. The man laughed as he returned to his seat behind the desk.

"We'll keep him."

"Of course Gato-sama." The guard nodded. "Shall I take him to the servant's quarters?"

"No. I will keep him as my personal servant." Gato smirked. "The last one tried to run and my bodyguards here had to cut her legs off. Sadly she bled to death."

Gato turned his gaze to Naruto's frightened eyes.

"You won't run will you?"

Naruto just shivered. Gato laughed.

"Perfect. Chain him. Can't have him going back on his word."

Naruto gave a yelp as the two guards on either side of Gato grabbed him and forced him to the found, one holding his legs, the other his arms. The chink of chains echoed and Naruto felt hand grab his head and hold it down. A second later a metal band was snapped around his neck, locking. The guard bowed and left, leaving Naruto with Gato and his two body guards. Naruto sat up and scooted away from the three. The jingle of a chain grabbed his attention and he found a long chain linked to his collar and linking him to the wall. It had a long reach but he wouldn't be able to leave the room.

Gato loomed over him, looking him over.

"Yes. You're very pretty. From now on, your name is Pretty."

Naruto whimpered and leaned away from the man.

"You'll do everything we tell you." The man smirked. "Fortunately for you my tastes don't run to males. However it's a different story for many of my…employees. Better behave or I'll throw you to them."

Naruto whimpered again.

.-.

"Pretty, fetch the file marked shipping route 57." Gato snapped from his desk.

Naruto hurried to the filing cabinet and quickly found the file he needed. He pulled it out and hurried back to Gato. The man ripped the file from his hands and started muttering as he looked some papers over. Naruto slunk back to his corner and sat down, legs pulled to his chest. The door creaked open a minute later. One of Gato's guards entered.

"He's here sir."

Gato frowned.

"Let him in."

The guard nodded and opened the door, waving someone through. Mizuki entered the room with a confident gait and his hands stuffed in his pockets. He took a chair in front of Gato and leaned back.

"Mizuki." Gato greeted.

"Gato." Mizuki smirked.

"Have you agreed?"

Mizuki looked the room over silently.

"I suppose." He grumbled. "But only for a while."

"I only need you for a while. Once that idiot bridge builder is dead no one will be able to stop me."

Mizuki shrugged.

"And my fee."

Gato frowned but slid an envelope to him.

"Half now, half when you leave."

Mizuki opened it and whistled at the money. He tucked it away in the blink of an eye.

"You'd better be as good as that unreliable Zabuza." Gato grumbled.

Mizuki snorted.

"The man may be a feared Jonin but I think I can keep up with his 'reputation'. I may be only a Chunin but that's only because I wanted to lay low. I can easily match the man."

His eyes caught sight of Naruto and he turned to him with a leer. Naruto looked away from the man at the floor.

"Ah, you caught sight of Pretty." Gato smirked.

Mizuki's smirk widened into a grin as he licked his lips.

"What an appropriate name." He purred.

Gato looked to Naruto and smirked, standing. He walked over and pulled out a key, unlocking him form the chain holding him to the wall. He quickly replaced that chain with a shorter one though. He handed the end to Mizuki. Mizuki's grin widened.

"He's yours for the night, and any other night you wish." Gato smirked, his tone conveying that Mizuki should be grateful. "None of the other men have touched him and he's young. So as far as I know he's untouched."

Mizuki smiled in a smug knowing way.

"Thank you."

"I'll have one of my guards lead you to the room you can stay at here."

Naruto gave a startled cry as he was jerked forwards. He quickly scrambled after the grinning Mizuki. They were quickly led to a room at the end of one of the halls. The room was fairly large with a large bed, a dresser, and a window. Mizuki closed the curtains and shut the door. He cast a standard jutsu that would deafen the noise in the room.

"You infiltrated the base quite successfully." Naruto remarked standing straighter.

"It was quite easy. I think Gato is pissed off with Zabuza. As soon as he got wind that I was a missing-nin of high level he hired me. I didn't even initiate contact."

"Perfect." Naruto murmured thoughtfully.

He let out a slight gasp as he was yanked back. For a brief second he'd forgotten Mizuki still held the chain around his neck. Mizuki held the chain up high enough Naruto was straining on his tiptoes, face inches from Mizuki's. The man gave a smug smirk as he looked down at Naruto. Naruto had unconsciously grabbed at the collar to try to lessen to pressure on his neck as he met Mizuki's eyes almost defiantly. Mizuki backed him up and Naruto felt his legs hit the bed. A moment later he was thrown down on it, fanned out. Mizuki gave a soft chuckle and pulled a length of wire from somewhere. It was fairly thin, not the so-thin-it's-invisible kind.

He crawled onto the bed and straddled Naruto's waist. He slowly, almost mockingly wrapped the wire around Naruto's wrists and then up around the headboard. He gripped Naruto's chin and kissed his cheek. Slowly he made his way down Naruto's neck, kissing, nipping, and licking. When he reached his collar Naruto felt a hand slip under his kimono and stroke across his chest. His kimono was pushed aside barring him to the man above him. Mizuki eyed him and licked his lips with a smirk.

"What a beautiful sight." He murmured.

He slid down lower and Naruto gasped, head leaning back as fingers explored every inch. The last time had been a quick angry fuck. This was slower, almost gentler. Naruto let a soft whimper escape his lips. Mizuki smirked smugly as he sat back up. He ripped his bandana off and tossed it off the edge along with his sandals. His giant shuriken were flung at the wall, sinking into the wood. He stripped his shirt off and Naruto had to appreciate the toned body of the traitor. Though he was technically a slave and locked in the forest of death he hadn't stopped training.

Mizuki leaned over him again and nipped at his collar bone. Naruto felt fingers stroke his opening and gasped. They quickly slid inside him and he squirmed against the feeling. Mizuki hadn't prepared him last time. If not for Kyuubi Naruto was sure he wouldn't have been able to walk the next day and would have left the sheets bloodstained.

Naruto leaned his head back and arched into the man moaning softly. Mizuki smirked down at him and grabbed the leash still attached to Naruto's collar, wrapping it around his hand a few times until his knuckles brushed against the collar itself. He pulled the chain jerking Naruto's head up to meet his own in a searing kiss. Naruto grabbed the wire above his head and held on, not caring that the wire was digging into his skin.

.-.

Naruto glanced at Gato from the corner of his eyes. The man signed a paper with a flourish and shoved it aside. Naruto made sure the man was engrossed in a paper before he let his hands slid together in a simple sign. He flashed through five and felt the slight flare of his chakra. It wrapped around Gato producing a weak Genjutsu. It was so small and subtle he doubted any shinobi would notice. This also made it to weak to do much. But it would work well on Gato to make him blind to Naruto.

Naruto stood and silently walked to the filing cabinet, his chain not making a sound. He smirked as he pulled out some specific sheets. He set them on a pile in front of Gato and quickly added a few things to each one. He left them to the muttering man and moved to the self portrait of the man on the wall. He snorted as swung it aside to look at the safe. Five seconds later the top-of-the-line safe lay open. Naruto smirked at the contents.

.-

Naruto rested on his elbows as he examined Mizuki's face. The man actually looked peaceful when he slept. His whole face relaxed giving him a calm look. Naruto traced his eyes down the man's chest, tracing every contour and scar. His eyes slid down farther. The lone sheet lay precariously on his hips, covering just enough to make him 'decent'.

Naruto looked out the window on the other side of the room and saw trees. Gato had hid his main place in the forest quite well.

Naruto was distracted by a soft knock on the door. A moment later said door swung open and Naruto found himself looking at a bored looking Zabuza. The man froze, bored posture vanishing as he entered the room. His eyes had fallen on Naruto and Naruto, acting the part looked down, flushed and scared. He probably made a sight. His long hair was tangled and his pale skin was decorated in small bruises and teeth marks. Some dried blood showed off small cuts. Naruto's wrists, which were tied by the wire once again, were smeared with blood from where the wire had dug in. His neck was slightly bruised from the collar and chain. The sheet that covered Mizuki spread over Naruto's hips hiding is lower half from sight slightly.

The teen behind Zabuza looked no more then seventeen and as his doe brown eyes fell on Naruto the teen stiffened. Naruto saw fury flash in his eyes. Mizuki sat up scowling at the pair. Naruto knew he had awoken at the first knock. He wasn't a ninja for nothing.

"What?" He asked irritated.

"Gato wants us." Zabuza sneered.

Mizuki threw his legs over the side of the bed and pulled his pants on. Then he leaned over and shot Zabuza and the boy a smug look as he grabbed Naruto by the hair and pulled him into a vicious kiss. Naruto felt the killer intent from the boy slam into them. Zabuza muttered something and said killer intent was smothered. Naruto wondered if the teen found rape disgusting of if he perhaps even felt jealous of Mizuki.

Mizuki pulled back and smirked at the two.

"Do you wish to accompany us Pretty?"

Naruto looked down and Mizuki chuckled. The Chunin pulled the rest of his things on and then tossed Naruto's kimono at him.

"The wire…" Naruto whimpered.

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot I bound you." Mizuki said with a crooked smirk.

The teen clenched his fists and Zabuza watched with narrowed eyes. Mizuki cut the wire and then brutally ripped it from Naruto's arms, ripping open the cuts around his wrists once again. Naruto gave a soft keening whimper but painfully pulled on his kimono. He had a chance to run a brush through his hair and almost like magic his hair untangled. Mizuki whistled a jaunty tune and jerked on his leash. Naruto pitched forwards to the ground in front of Zabuza's feet. He made another painful whimper as he picked himself up.

"A pretty one eh?" Mizuki leered at Zabuza.

Zabuza muttered something to low to hear and turned back into the hall. Mizuki and Naruto followed, Zabuza's partner bringing up the rear. Mizuki stepped up beside Zabuza with a mocking grin and Naruto trailed behind. He cringed as a hand rested gently on his lower back. He looked up with scared eyes at the other teen. The boy smiled kindly.

"I'm Haku." He said lowly so the two ahead didn't hear.

"N-Naruto." Naruto whispered back, shaking slightly.

"Shh." Haku soothed. "I won't hurt you."

Naruto looked down at the floor.

"You're the copy-nin's student aren't you?" Haku asked.

"Y-yes." Naruto stuttered

"How did you get captured? I've heard that if a Konoha genin is attacked or hurt in front of their Jonin-sensei it is practically suicide for the attacker."

"Kakashi-sensei was weak from chakra exhaustion." Naruto quivered. "I wandered to the docks and got captured. He probably doesn't even know I was kidnapped by Gato."

Naruto gave a soft keen of despair.

"Can't you fight back?" Haku asked. "I saw you fight Zabuza."

Naruto just bit his lip quivering, eyes darting to Mizuki's back and then back to the floor. Haku caught the gaze though.

"So he is the one. He keeps an eye on you and can subdue you." The boy said.

Naruto was slightly surprised to hear such anger and hate in the boy's voice. He gave a cry suddenly as Mizuki pulled him forwards. They had reached the door. They entered the 'meeting room'. Twenty people filled the room including Gato, his two guards, and the 'leaders' of all the groups of thugs and yakuza that Gato had hired.

"Ah, Zabuza, Mizuki. Good of you to join us. Please take a seat."

They all did so. Mizuki sat in one of the free chairs, shoving Naruto down at his feet. Naruto sat hunched at his feet, leaning into them as if scared and wanting his master's protection. It was quite probable that this was true as many of the men around them were leering at him. One looked to be drooling. Zabuza and Haku sat next to Mizuki, Haku right beside the silver haired traitor. Naruto felt the teen's leg gently nudge him, as if trying to comfort him. Gato started to drone about his cause and why he'd called them here.

Basically the man was telling them all that he was in charge, they would be paid when he saw fit, and that the attack on the bridge would be today. Naruto squeezed Mizuki's ankle after a few minutes and the man shifted slightly, his chakra rising to the surface. The only ones to notice were Zabuza and Haku who glanced at him in slight confusion.

"So we're attacking today?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes. There is a ship waiting at the docks. We'll come up to the bridge from the east. Zabuza and you will deal with the ninja team Tazuna hired. When that is finished we'll destroy the bridge and then move onto the village. We need to crush this resistance completely. My two guards will attack the bridge builder's house. We're going to show the people of wave not to resist my reigns."

Many started to grin in anticipation. Mizuki stood and slowly stretched, his back cracking. Then he cracked his neck and smirked. Zabuza and Haku watched with narrowed eyes sensing something. Mizuki pulled Naruto to his feet and with a quick movement had ripped his collar off. Naruto smirked and drew to his full height, fear and pain vanishing. He let out a sharp wave of killing intent making everyone in the room freeze up. Everyone watched in surprise, confusion, and fear.

"Thank you Mizuki." Naruto smiled politely.

Mizuki knew his part. He bowed to Naruto.

"Naruto-sama."

Zabuza and Haku stared at them in shock.

"What's going on?" Gato growled.

"Mission Infiltration, a success." Naruto drawled. "Mission take over Gato Shipping Companies, a success."

Gato gaped. Naruto sent him a vicious smirk.

"Now, Mizuki, I think we had better deal with this filth now. My team is waiting."

"Of course Naruto-sama." Mizuki grinned madly.

There was a sickening crunch as he threw the metal collar Naruto had been wearing right at one of the other thugs. It broke his nose and the man fell back. Mizuki laughed at the man's cry of pain and swung a shuriken from his back as he leapt directly into the middle of the crowd. Naruto chuckled and let two swords of ice form in his hand. He leapt after Mizuki and the thugs finally realized Naruto and Mizuki were intent on killing them all.

Screams rose as they both cut through the crowd like they were irritating bugs. When they finished the once spotless room was doused in blood and mutilated corpses were strewn about the ground. Zabuza and Haku were staring in shock. Naruto tossed his swords away and wrapped his hair around the newly formed ice crown. The slight Genjutsu on his kimono faded leaving him in his pale ice colored one that fit nicely. His wiped a splatter of blood from his cheek and glanced to Mizuki who was wiping the blood from his giant shuriken.

"Gato has decided to run for it." Naruto said.

Mizuki looked up and grinned wildly.

"Hunt him down." Naruto ordered.

"Of course master." He said mockingly as he vanished out the door.

Naruto turned towards Zabuza and Haku. Haku was looking at him with wide startled eyes as Zabuza watched him with narrowed ones.

"It was…all an act?" Haku asked, at a loss.

"Yes. I needed to infiltrate the base. I knew that Gato wouldn't seriously consider me though because of both my age and my looks. So I allowed myself to be captured and I made Mizuki sign up so he could 'protect' me."

"So he…" Haku frowned. "So Mizuki is actually working for you?"

"Yes." Naruto smiled blankly.

"But this morning…?" Haku frowned.

Naruto shrugged.

"We've had sex before. It was also expected he would take a servant to bed as the 'servants' are captured villagers, more slaves really."

"But the wire..." Haku hesitated, remembering the bloody wrists.

Naruto blankly smiled again.

"I never said our sex was calm and loving. We're both quite brutal with one another. Besides…"

Naruto held up his arms showing already healed arms.

"Wounds on me heal quickly."

Zabuza shouldered his sword and glanced out the open doorway. A scream rang out and Naruto smirked.

"Seems Mizuki had caught up with Gato."

"…That man is from Konoha?" Zabuza asked slowly.

"Yes." Naruto said.

"They accept someone like that…?"

"Partly." Naruto shrugged.

"Partly?"

"Well technically they _did_ accept him. Now he is a traitor."

Zabuza glanced sharply at Naruto and Mizuki entered the room.

"Show them your seal Mizuki-sensei." Naruto smirked mockingly.

Mizuki narrowed his eyes at the blonde and growled and pulled up his shirt far enough that they could see the seal tattooed over his heart.

"That is his slavery seal." Naruto said softly. "When he turned traitor and attacked me, I found an old law allowing me to keep him as a slave. He's nothing to Konoha but a filthy criminal."

Zabuza stared at the angry silver haired traitor.

"You're one to talk demon." Mizuki sneered.

Naruto threw a kunai at him without a second thought. The man snarled at him and ripped the ice weapon from his now wounded shoulder.

"We've gone over this Mizuki." He tsked.

Mizuki snarled but stayed silent as he turned away to bandage his wound. The other two watched in silence.

"You do know you killed our employer." Zabuza remarked, fingering his sword. "When he hadn't paid us all our fee."

Naruto waved his hand absently as if dismissing the man's threat.

"I'll refund you later."

"So you did take control of his company?" Mizuki frowned from his spot.

"Yes. Some simple Genjutsu over the wording and he signed over everything to Uzumaki Naruto before his…accident. It seems the thugs got in an argument and they killed themselves."

"What about the other thugs?" Zabuza asked. "These were just the 'Leaders'."

Naruto reached down and pulled a dark colored snake from the shadows of a corpse.

"I took the time to release these little guys earlier and sent them to …deal with the other thugs." Naruto smirked. "And some shadow clones are releasing the villagers."

They stared at the snake in surprise, even Mizuki. Haku finally stepped forwards grabbing Naruto's attention.

"Will you come with us?"

Naruto blinked in surprise.

"Go with you?"

"As missing-nin." Haku said softly.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

Haku was silent a moment. Then he pulled a canteen from his pocket and quickly poured its contents on the floor. The water pooled and teen tossed the bottle away. He made a hand sign and the water rose into the air. Naruto watched in shock as the water froze and turned into bird. Said ice bird flew around the room before landing on Naruto's arm. Naruto stared at the creature who rubbed against his fingers.

"You control ice." Naruto said breathlessly.

"As can you." Haku said shakily, smiling.

"We…" Naruto paused. "We're related then."

"Yes. However distantly, we're still related." Haku smiled.

Naruto could see the boy's eyes were moist.

"We're family."

Naruto stared at the boy incomprehensibly. Haku stepped forwards and reached out, his hand stroking Naruto's cheek. Naruto stared intro doe brown eyes and felt his heart beat pick up. Family. He had family. He jerked back as if burned and stared with wide eyes at the older teen.

The only thing he had ever wanted was family. And now here was a person with the same ability as him that tied them together was relatives.

"Family." Naruto said blankly.

Mizuki started to laugh breaking the thick silence. The man was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. He grinned at them through his laughs.

"Haha! The demon brat has family."

"How is that funny?" Zabuza asked. "And demon brat?"

"The orphan has family." Mizuki laughed again. "Konoha's whipping boy has family."

The two stared at the man in surprise. Haku turned back to him.

"Orphan? Demon brat? Whipping boy?" He asked, sounding concerned.

Naruto stared at him.

"Some of my names." Naruto allowed.

Mizuki laughed.

"You found family?"

Then the man was almost crying. It was easy to see he was choking back both tears and anger.

"You found some goddamn family?!" he yelled. "What about the rest of us demon?! You took our families away! You have no right to have any!"

He looked ready to assault Naruto but he appeared to be restraining himself. He turned away, fury written on his face.

"It's unfair." He spat softly.

Naruto looked at Mizuki's back stonily. Then he turned back to Haku. He reached out and held the boy's face, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. They still had blood on them which smeared trails across the boy's porcelain skin. Haku didn't seem to care.

"Do you want me as family?" He question.

"I've always wanted family." Haku smiled.

"Let me rephrase. Do you want a demon as family?"

Haku frowned at him in confusion. Naruto brought Kyuubi's chakra forth. His eyes turn red with a slit pupil and his nails lengthened to claws. He smirked showing off fangs. He continued to stroke Haku's cheek, the nails cutting into the boy's skin as Kyuubi's malice weighed the air down. Haku fell to his knees, gasping at air. Naruto smirked down at him. He was faintly aware of Zabuza and Mizuki choking under the pressure. Haku stared with wide eyes at him.

"Do you want a demon as family?" Naruto asked again.

In an instant all the malice vanished and Naruto blinked, eyes blue once again.

"I does not matter." Haku shivered. "Family is family."

Naruto laughed but hugged the boy close.

"Come to Konoha with me?"

.-.

Naruto gazed over the grounds in thought.

"It's looking lovely." Haku smiled from beside him.

Naruto gave a slight smile as he looked at what had been _Gato's_ manor. A couple of clones and some time and the place had been fixed right up. He'd changed it from a fortress to a beautiful looking mansion.

"Where is Zabuza?" Naruto asked softly.

"He's in the third floor office." Haku said easily. "He's finishing the paperwork for Tsubaki Town."

"Good."

After he'd successfully destroyed Gato and his army after having the man sign everything over to him, he'd held back from retuning to Tazuna's. With a bunch of clones and a week of time Naruto had delved into the business. He had never needed much sleep because of the Kyuubi in his body and this had worked to his advantage. He'd set Mizuki to planning out the restoration of Tazuna's village which would be called Tsubaki town when it was finished.

Mizuki was a crafty business man and he'd already started organizing a city layout that would fit the town's new status as a trading village once the bridge was finished. Mizuki had even started to tie up all the loose ends of Gato's once trading/spy circle. The silver haired traitor would have Tsubaki town up and running in four months.

Zabuza had proved very intelligent when it came to shipping routes also. He'd taken over the shipping part of the business and started to cut out the smuggling parts to keep the business honest but successful.

"I will have to see him once more before I return to my team." Naruto remarked.

Haku nodded with a sad smile.

"Are you sure you won't return to Konoha with me?" Naruto asked softly.

Haku shook his head with a smile.

"I shall stay here with Zabuza. He is quite happy with the job you gave him."

Naruto softly stroked the older boy's cheek and kissed his forehead.

"I shall visit." Naruto remarked. "Because we are family."

.-.

'**Do you feel content?**' The Kyuubi mocked.

Naruto gazed out at the large bridge which connected Wave to the mainland. All the villagers stood waving to them enthusiastically. Naruto's team waved back, half confused. They had no idea why the villagers were so happy but passed it off as the completion of the bridge. They didn't know that Naruto had met with Tazuna and told him of Gato's demise and the plans for the village.

'**You gained control of practically a whole country. You found a place to leave the traitor. You gained some strong allies. You gained a family member.'** Kyuubi chuckled. **'How **_**lucky**_**.'**

Naruto tuned him out and turned to his team.

"Shall we be heading back?"

"Of course." Kakashi eye smiled. "We should hurry. The new 'Icha Icha' volume should be out tomorrow and I just simply must get it."

Sakura looked at their sensei in disgust while Sasuke frowned oddly at him. Naruto just smiled politely.

"Shall we take a shortcut then?"

"Shortcut?" Sakura demanded.

Naruto ignored her and contemplated the quickest route.

"Wait here." He smiled.

Then he grabbed Sasuke and pulled the boy into a mirror of ice. They fell through the mirror to reappear ten feet off the ground half way back to Konoha. Before they hit the ground a new mirror formed and they sunk into it. This time when they reappeared they were in front of the East gate of Konohagakure. Sasuke hit the ground gracefully and glanced back up at Naruto who was only half out of the mirror floating parallel to the ground.

"Wait for the rest of the team." Naruto ordered the Uchiha as he vanished back in the mirror.

.-.

"Ah! Kakashi, Naruto."

Naruto glanced up as he noticed Team ten. Kakashi also glanced over the edge of his book.

"Asuma." The man eye smiled.

Ino looked at them both curiously, tilting her head while Shikamaru sighed Choji waved at Naruto. Naruto offered the team a polite smile from his seat across from Kakashi. They currently sat at one of the tables in the small restaurant. Team ten slid in beside them Asuma sitting up next to Naruto with Shikamaru on the far end while Ino and Choji squeezed onto the bench seat with Kakashi who just flipped a page in his book.

Naruto rolled up the scroll he'd been going over with the Copy-nin, careful to hide it from Ino's prying eyes. Asuma caught a glance though as he was right next to Naruto. He raised a brow at the blonde obviously curious as to why he was looking over a detailed map of a town near the border of Fire country.

Choji ordered for the whole table as Naruto tucked the scroll away, deciding he wasn't about to be able to escape his seat any time soon. Asuma rested both his arms on the top of the bench seat and Naruto idly glanced at the hand near his head. The man was large. He was at least half a foot taller then Kakashi (more when the copy-nin slouched which was all the time) and was built much thicker. Ino started bickering with her team-mates as the food arrived, scolding Choji for eating too much and Shikamaru to little. Kakashi snuck bites as he read and fended off questions about Sasuke from Ino.

Asuma blew out a cloud of smoke and removed his cigarette to take a bite of pork. He grinned at Naruto and pushed a place of meat in his direction.

"Try some. It's good."

Naruto slowly took a piece and bit into it politely. He chewed it and swallowed.

"It is." He agreed. "I prefer bear though."

"Bear?" Choji perked up and started drooling. "I love bear. But it's rare."

"I shall bring some next I see you." Naruto said with a polite smile.

He had nothing against the chubby boy. The boy was actually quite nice.

.-.

Naruto slipped from the mirror and reached an arm back in once he saw the coast was clear. A hand latched onto his wrist from inside the mirror and Naruto tugged pulling Kakashi out. The man shuddered but didn't voice his unease about the method of travel. Naruto walked to the desk at the end of the room silently. He glanced around again and when he knew Kakashi was watching the doorway he kneeled down and started to pick at the lock. Five seconds later it was opened and he was pulling various documents out. He pulled out his own blank scroll and started to copy as much as he could as fast as he could.

"Someone's coming." Kakashi breathed behind him ten minutes later.

Naruto burst into action, stuffing papers back in the drawer and locking it as he tucked his own things away. He leapt to the top of the dresser and dived into the mirror feeling Kakashi grip the back of his kimono. As they fell into the hall of mirrors Naruto glanced back through the mirror and saw a man looking suspiciously around the room they had just been in before he shrugged and left.

"Where next?" Naruto asked softly.

"We need to kill the man who gave that information down."

"And where is he?"

"I would think he would be in the guest quarters."

Naruto nodded and they set off looking for the right mirror.

"How did he even come to get this information?"

"He was bribing a cloth merchant in Konoha. Usually a normal civilian wouldn't get much but this merchant was having an affair with a council member. Needless to say the council member, who was also a civilian, leaked a few things."

"The merchant is already dead?"

"Yes. Ibiki had a _chat _with him then he was executed. We don't accept spies in Konoha. And the council member is no longer a council member."

Naruto nodded then stopped looking through a mirror.

"Is that him?"

Kakashi glanced at a picture in hand and nodded.

"Perfect." Naruto smirked making a long thin blade of ice.

He stepped up to the mirror and leaned out of it. The man who had been shaving drew back in shock and fear. He went to scream but Naruto cut him off. A flash of ice and the man was toppling to the floor, his throat slit. Naruto drew back into the mirror as quickly as he appeared.

"Let's go. We have to get back." Kakashi remarked seriously.

Naruto nodded and grabbed Kakashi's arm. In a flash mirrors flew by. For five minutes it felt like a sickening ride before everything stopped dead and they were looking up at a mirror to the Hokage's Tower. Naruto grabbed Kakashi's wrist and leapt up to the mirror. All he had to worry about now was getting Kakashi to complete the mission report.

.-.

Sasuke leapt into the air and started to blow out a huge cloud of fire while spinning tightly. Naruto threw his arms out and a shield of ice formed around himself, Kakashi, and the trees around them. Sasuke ended his attack as he hit the ground again and leapt at Kakashi. As the silver haired sensei led the boy into a taijutsu spar Naruto let his arms drop and his ice melt.

Naruto returned to his seat on the bridge railing. Sakura sat in the shade of a tree, sweating from the fifteen minute run Kakashi had sent her on. She stood as Naruto sat.

"I'm going home now. Tell Kakashi." She shot at him as she slouched off.

Naruto frowned after her. She was not a ninja no matter what her headband said. She had done no training except what Kakashi had practically forced her to, and she still whined. Sasuke would spend hours with Kakashi at every opportunity training hard. Kakashi had been fair and offered the same to both Sakura and Naruto. Sakura had shrugged undecided but never stayed or asked for more training. Naruto took him up once in a while but preferred his own training.

Sasuke came flying over Naruto and landed in the stream with a splash. Kakashi walked up nonchalant.

"We have a mission in three days."

Naruto raised a brow at their sensei.

"C-rank. We're escorting a caravan to Kakura Town for the Bazaar. It happens once every year and lasts four days. People come from all over the elemental countries to sell and buy wares."

Naruto tilted his head, eyes glinting with something.

"So Kakura Town is essentially a huge trading center once every year."

"Yes."

"And we're going?"

"Yes. We'll escort the caravan to the town and then we'll spend a day or two there."

"Interesting." Naruto hummed thoughtfully. "Then I shall see you in three days."

.-.

Naruto brushed his kimono idly as he eyed the large caravan of wagons. Shino sat crouched beside him and Hinata sat on his right. Team Ten, the last member of Team eight, and Team seven were spread around the long line of wagons, the sensei at various locations along the train talking with the merchants.

"_We're ready to head out."_ Came Kurenai's lush voice over their radios.

"_Roger."_ Nine genin voices returned.

"_As we're already through the Konoha gates we'll start straight for Kakura town." Asuma_ said.

"_And be on the look out. Another team said they heard rumours of bandits when returning from their own mission." _Kakashi said lazily.

"_Now, Kiba, Sakura, and Ino you take the middle with me. Spread out but stay in one another's sight. Choji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, you take the rear with Kakashi. Shino, Hinata, and Naruto take the front with Asuma."_ Kurenai said in a stern voice.

"_Yes ma'am."_

Naruto nodded to Hinata and Shino who gave slight smiles and leapt out of the tree to the front wagon which had started wheeling forwards, the civilian guards on horseback riding along side the wagons. The caravan had only hired the three genin teams as extra security as they'd already had their own guards.

The three landed on the ground along the canvas covered wagon. Asuma was already sitting on the driving seat of the front wagon along side the actual driver and leaning lazily against the back of the seat. He nodded politely to them and blew out a cloud of smoke. Asuma sent him a smile and Naruto nodded his head back. He noticed Shino and Hinata watching thoughtfully but ignored them in favour of pulling a wrapped package from his kimono as the walked. He tore the paper off to pull out two small necklaces. Each was tied with leather and had small round mirrors as lockets. He held them out to Hinata and Shino.

"I had some seals etched on the backs. They are quite unbreakable. They also have a special coat on them to make sure they don't catch the sunlight or reflect much light. Please keep them on at all times."

They nodded and took one each. Shino hung his from a pocket while Hinata hung hers from her neck. Naruto pulled out a larger round one and quickly stuck it to the wagon.

.-.

In the end they did encounter bandits. The band, about thirty or so, attempted to take the fifteen wagons, their guards and the ninja. Their attack was well planned and executed, but they stood no chance with the ninja in the group. Naruto had attacked swiftly at the first sign. His mirrors of ice had sprung up all around the group of wagons and he was flashing through them like a bullet, tearing through the thugs and mercenaries like they were nothing. In the end the bandits did manage to set one wagon on fire (which Naruto quickly extinguished) and kill three guards.

"Is anyone in need of medical attention?" Kurenai asked softly.

The ninja around the fire (Teams Ten, Eight, and Seven) all shook their heads.

"A guard tended to my wound." Shikamaru sighed lazily showing a bandaged wrist.

"Good." Kurenai nodded.

She stood and looked over everyone.

"We should all get some rest. Kakashi, your team has first watch, Asuma yours has second, we have third."

They all gave nods and Kurenai led her team off to one of the other fires. Asuma did the same with a wave to Kakashi and Naruto. Naruto watched idly as Sakura slumped onto her sleeping bag that was tucked against the wheel of a wagon. The owners of said wagon were closer to the fire. Sasuke looked to Kakashi who gave a dismissive wave.

"You've done enough for today. Sleep."

He gave a curt nod and turned to his own sleeping bag at the base of a tree. Kakashi flickered his eyes to Naruto who took a seat on a log. Naruto ignored the older man to gently pull the ice crown from his hair. The spiky item melted in his hands letting his long blonde hair fall loose and fan over his back. He frowned slightly in thought and then absently started to pull out the items he had hidden on his body. When he was finished he had a few sealing scrolls, some weapons of bone, and one long narrow scroll.

Kakashi eyed the pile.

"How did you hide that? That kimono is form fitting."

Naruto just gave an absent smirk and glance to the left. As his eyes fell on the trees Kurenai and Asuma stepped out of the shadows. Asuma paused slightly to raise a brow at Naruto and look him over. Kurenai flashed her eyes over him before turning to Kakashi. The two sat across from him and started to quietly discus things and just talk. Naruto found nothing they had to say interesting so he ignored them. He slid off the log and leaned against it, back to the fire as he rested in the shadows of the night. He kept his eyes trained absently on the night sky and waited for morning.

.-.

"Such a splendid sight to behold so early. It is such a delight to gaze upon your beautiful body." Hiroshi said with a flourish.

He bowed and took Naruto's hand brushing his lips across his knuckles. Naruto gave him his best apathetic look. The man just chuckled and started to walk beside him. Hinata giggled somewhere behind him. The man, Hiroshi, was the owner of one of the wagons. He was a jewellery maker.

Naruto had met him the first night. He'd been sitting idly by a fire listening to the chattering guards and merchants when Hiroshi had wandered into the area to join their fire. He'd caught sight of Naruto and froze. Naruto had thought he was shocked. Then the man had fallen upon his knees in front of Naruto, took his hands between his own and asked Naruto to bear his child.

Naruto had then and there made a mental reminder to kill Kakashi. His sensei had burst out laughing and spent ten minutes rolling on the ground, clutching at his sides, and laughing so hard he cried. After the man had become coherent he'd told Hiroshi, with no small amount of amusement, that Naruto was male. The man had appeared startled but turned and apologized before asking Naruto if he would be his husband and adopt a child with him instead.

Naruto had been slightly startled by such a response. He hadn't known how to react so he'd levelled an apathetic look on the man and ignored him. Wrong thing to do apparently. Hiroshi had taken to using every excuse to be near him. The man was adamant about getting Naruto to be his husband.

Naruto ignored the man chattering at him still and gazed at the city they had reached only an hour earlier. The merchants had paid and split up to go set up their stands, stalls, and tents. Tomorrow was the Bazaar and they wanted to be ready. Naruto and the other teams had been going to go search for a hotel or place to camp as most hotels would already be filled, when Hiroshi had offered them some rooms at his sister's hotel. Naruto had been quickly going to say 'no', having already seen the man's sly smirk, but the others had responded 'yes' before him.

Naruto felt a hand grip his own and felt himself tugged into a doorway. Naruto allowed Hiroshi to lead him, grudgingly, into a traditional looking Japanese Inn. As they entered Hiroshi smiled brilliantly at a woman chatting with a man near a reception area.

"Aoishi, Sister of mine!" He beamed. "It is I! Your brother Hiroshi!"

The woman turned a flat stare on him and Naruto saw Hiroshi and she could almost pass as twins if not for the opposite genders. They both had long copper colored hair that had a slight wave to it, creamy skin, and large expressive green eyes.

"Hiroshi." She scowled.

She brightened as she saw Naruto and the others, scowl turning to hostess smile.

"Who are your friends?"

"These are the ninja the caravan I came with hired. Do you have any spare rooms?"

"It's the day before the Great Bazaar and you want to know if I have spare rooms?!" She asked incredulous.

"Why, yes, I do wish to know." He beamed.

The ninja all sighed.

"Well we do have some." His sister said with another hostess smile.

The ninja perked up at their unexpected luck.

"I have your room of course, and two other larger family sized rooms. I had a group cancel at the last minute." She explained.

"Perfect." Hiroshi beamed.

The woman turned to the receptionist and took three keys.

"301 is smaller so it's for the women." She said, pointedly looking at Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Kurenai. "302 is larger but not by much."

She frowned at their numbers. Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto, and Asuma.

"My sweet flower can stay with me of course." Hiroshi beamed tugging Naruto forwards.

The woman, Aoishi, eyed him while tossing Hiroshi his own key.

"Hmm."

Naruto twitched at Hiroshi's exclamation and shot Kakashi a pointed look. The man started to hum innocently as he flipped a page in his book ignoring his student. Kurenai eyed him with a gleam and Asuma scowled at Hiroshi.

Naruto followed the copper haired man to the room, seeing very few choices. The room they finally entered was quite nice. It was small, but comfortable, with two futons already laid out and a window overlooking the courtyard in the back. It was on the second floor and at the very corner. Naruto heard Hiroshi throw his bag down. He'd left his wagon in the protection of the guard he'd hired and a Naruto clone but the man had brought a bag with him. Naruto would take a guess that it held the most expensive and precious of the man's materials. One's he wouldn't risk with a guard.

"Naruto my sweet, would you like to go for a tour of the city?"

Naruto pondered the idea. On one hand he would almost be giving into the man. On the other he got to see the city and scout places to see the next day. He glanced at the handsome copper haired man and decided it would not harm him to give into the man this once.

.-.

Naruto leaned on the windowsill idly, enjoying the fresh breeze and the night's silence. His hair, which was still slightly damp rustled slightly but didn't come undone. When they'd emerged from the public baths Ino had started chatting about how it was so unfair that he looked prettier then her. As they'd waited for the other's the girl had, without his permission, started brushing his hair. Then she'd braided the last foot of so. It kept his hair back but still loose. Ino said it made him look beautiful. He had left it in only because it _did_ keep his hair back without the trouble of winding it around his customary ice piece.

Naruto sighed and shifted from the sill, the standard white yukata draped around him rustling slightly. He moved to his futon and lifted the long narrow scroll. He unrolled it gently and checked over the seal array. This storage scroll was one of the larger ones. It held, at the moment, a large amount of pelts, hides, leather, bone items, dried herbs, dried berries, and other such items. Naruto had decided that since there was a trade fair going on, he might as well bring things no one would buy in Konoha because of who he was. He even had a bunch of meat frozen in an Iceland. The same with some fruits and berries.

"You are selling stuff?" Hiroshi asked curiously, leaning over his shoulder to peak at the scroll.

"I shall have a stand." Naruto agreed.

Naruto was not to concerned that the man knew. He'd told Kakashi who'd probably let it out to the other sensei within hearing range of some of the other merchants and guards.

"You should set up by my stand then!" Hiroshi said brightly.

"Perhaps." Naruto allowed.

The man rested his chin on Naruto's shoulder and snaked his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto gasped as his obi was ripped away letting his yukata fall open. Large, gentle hands started across his chest. Naruto allowed his scroll to drop from his fingers. Lips started to move up his neck.

"I did not think you were serious." He moaned out at the feeling of teeth grazing a sensitive spot on his neck.

"Not about all of it." Hiroshi murmured against his skin. "I do not think either of us if going to marry anytime soon, so I highly doubt you will be my husband. But you are still the most beautiful being I have ever laid eyes on."

He nipped at the edge of Naruto's jaw before long fingers gripped his chin and turned Naruto's face towards him. Hiroshi looked at him through half lidded eyes and smirked.

"I want you." He whispered breathlessly.

Naruto was smothered by soft but demanding lips a moment later. He was pulled flush against the man and a tongue was swiped at his lips. He automatically opened his mouth and a curious tongue delved into his mouth. Hands slid lower down his chest and he gasped into the kiss. He was spun around completely and then he felt his feet kicked out from under him. He hit the futon with a soft thump. He gazed up at Hiroshi to see the man was standing over him, feet on either side of his knees. He had pushed his own Yukata off his shoulders. The material pooled in the crooks of his elbows, barely covering anything.

"I want you so badly it hurts." The man whispered again, his voice filled with burning desire. "But I will stop if you say no and mean it."

Naruto gazed up at the man and did not answer, staying silent.

"My mind says I should wait for an answer." Hiroshi shuddered. "But I simply can't wait."

He dropped and pinned Naruto to the futon. He sealed their lips and ground against Naruto, arousing him further. Naruto moaned and enjoyed the feeling of blunt nails scrapping down his chest. He briefly felt his legs shoved apart as the man kneeled between them. He automatically clamped his legs on the man's thighs and arched into him at the feeling of fingers stroking delicate places.

"You're not a virgin." Hiroshi said, disappointment tingling his voice.

"No. I'm not." Naruto agreed.

"You're still a beauty." The man purred, disappointment fading as he gazed at Naruto's sprawled form. "And I want all of you."

Naruto arched against the man as fingers intruded him. He mewled softly and Hiroshi gave a wide grin. He slipped some lube from a pocket and quickly coated his fingers and inserted them again. Naruto gasped at the feeling, never having had such a thing used before. Mizuki had not been gentle, and lube went with gentleness. The man had always expected Kyuubi to heal him and just hadn't cared period.

The fingers stretched him slowly and Naruto let out a frustrated groan, pulling the man closer top him.

"Enough." He whispered.

Hiroshi smirked but obeyed, pulling his fingers free. He quickly spread lube over his length and then grabbed Naruto's thighs, lifting the blonde's hips from the floor slightly. Then he slammed in. Naruto gasped and arched against him. Hiroshi moaned and was quick to start moving. Naruto withered against him.

"Oh, Naruto." He groaned. "You're just so delectable, so delicious. I can't hold back."

He slammed in again, and again, and again. Naruto moaned out his name and scratched his back, careful not to cut it up to badly with his nails. The copper haired man changed his angle slightly and slammed back in. Naruto threw his head back and moaned throatily at the sensation, claws sliding up the man's back. Naruto wrapped his arms around the man's neck and started to nip at his jugular, careful not to draw blood. It was Hiroshi's turn to moan pleasurably.

Naruto shuddered as an orgasm rocked him. He trembled even after it passed and held on tight as Hiroshi continued to slam into him, not finished.

Hiroshi paused only slightly too somehow spin Naruto around onto all fours. Naruto clenched the sheets in his hand as he felt Hiroshi's chest pressing into his back. One of the man's hands had twined around his side and up his chest to grip his chin. Naruto cried out in pleasure as the man rocked back in him again.

"Hush, sweet." Hiroshi murmured, voice trembling from pleasure. "You'll wake the other guests."

He continued to slam into him, slowly gaining speed and strength. His hand moved back to Naruto's length and started to rub. Naruto soon felt a second orgasm wash over him and felt everything wash away except for the immense pleasure. A finger pushed into his mouth and he could only moan slightly. Hiroshi pulled out the fingers a moment later to lick them. He shuddered and moaned again. Hiroshi cried out his name as he climaxed, filling Naruto and trembling.

The man pulled out panting from pleasure. Naruto drooped onto the futon panting slightly also, seed dripping from between his legs. Hiroshi shifted beside him but Naruto kept his eyes shut as he let the last waves of pleasure slowly quiver away. He only opened his eyes as felt to ropes tighten around his wrists. Clothes covered his arms tightly all the way to the elbow now. A second later a black slip covered his eyes leaving him in darkness. He could still hear well enough. Hiroshi brushed against him again, straddling his hips.

"I'm a kinky person. I suppose I should have warned you." Hiroshi hummed. "But now, just enjoy, because I have a few ways to try out and a few toys to use."

.-.

Naruto stepped into the lobby looking as he had the day earlier, awake and ready. His ice blue kimono was as neat as ever and his hair was wrapped around his ice crown in a delicate manner. He walked with a calm, indifferent gait. Beside him Hiroshi walked with a bounce in his step, a smug smile on his face. The other ninja stood in the lobby and looked up as they entered.

Kakashi sent Naruto a wink as Kurenai blushed along with Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Choji, and surprisingly Kiba. Shikamaru sighed and Shino did nothing. Asuma scowled at Hiroshi who sent him a victorious, smug smirk.

"Have a good night Naruto?" Kakashi practically purred.

"It was enjoyable." Naruto said blankly.

The ones who had blushed before blushed again.

"You are aware that our rooms were on either side of yours?" Kurenai asked hesitantly.

"Yes. I apologize if my cries kept you awake."

She blushed crimson and turned around muttering. Asuma blew out a cloud of smoke and stood.

"We've decided that we'll meet here every morning to 'check-in'. Then we will split up and enjoy the day as we wish." Asuma grumbled. "We'll be staying all four days."

"Don't get lost and behave." Kurenai said, clearing her throat and sending Kiba a pointed look.

They all gave quick nods of agreement and practically ran into the streets out of excitement. It was still early and stalls were just beginning to be set up. It was a beautiful day, sunny with a clear sky and a cool breeze. Naruto gazed out down the streets and watched as men and women scurried around setting up wooden tables, brightly colored stalls, large stands, and such. The streets were quickly filling with the merchants and their wares. The only room on the sides of the street were the narrow paths to the store doorways.

Naruto already knew that surrounding the whole city would be a sea of tents and wagons also selling wares and such.

Naruto didn't follow the other genin as they split. Instead he followed Hiroshi. They both headed to where they'd left the wagon the night before to find the guard idly leaning against it. He perked up as he saw them and quickly asked if he could go get breakfast. Hiroshi ignored him in favour of checking on his things. Hiroshi was a merchant, a wealthy one, which put him higher up on the social ladder. He was polite with the ninja and drooled after Naruto, but he was still a typical wealthier person. He didn't much care of those lower in status then him unless caring about them was worth something.

Naruto nodded to his clone in the tree which dismissed itself. As he got a rush of memories he mentally thanked Mizuki for trying to steal the forbidden scroll which fell into Naruto's hands. The Kage Bunshin was a very useful technique. Naruto reached into a hidden pocket and pulled out some cash. He stuffed it in the guard's hand.

"Go get us all something to eat."

The guard brightened and took off into the city at a light gate. Naruto turned back to find Hiroshi unrolling a sign on the side of his wagon. The wagon itself was pressed against the city wall. Hiroshi quickly started setting up an elaborate stand, display cases being set at angles and various heights. Naruto looked down the wall surrounding the city to find wagons and larger stands then would be appropriate in the streets were being set up.

Naruto shrugged and turned to the space he'd roped off the night before right next to Hiroshi's stand. He'd thought ahead and left the scroll containing his setting up items with his clone, whom had unsealed them. A large folding table and a few wooden racks stood waiting. Naruto pulled out his long narrow scroll and laid it across the table. He looked at the long sealing array and quickly pressed a few seals. A bunch of pelts appeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto quickly started to hang them on the racks, folded nicely. He quickly unsealed most of the other goods, setting them up, leaving only those that didn't fit and the extras in the scroll. Before setting anything up on the table he laid out a black table cloth and a bunch of smaller display racks.

When he was finished he glanced around. Seeing no one watching he quickly made a clone that henged into his female alias, Aisu. She gave a polite smile and took a seat on the stool Naruto had brought. He'd come prepared. The guard returned mere moment later carrying a few take-out boxes. He gave Hiroshi a box first and the man took it idly, absorbed in a necklace he was checking over. The guard returned to Naruto, looking over his stand with a whistle.

"You're a hunter?" He asked.

"Partly. I live in a dangerous area filled with wild animals. I've found that hunting is an easy way to deal with them and get food and such." Naruto answered taking a box of food from the man.

"Are these bone?" The man asked in surprise looking over some of the weapons and other items.

"Yes. I do not believe in waste." Naruto shrugged.

The man tapped one the dream catchers Naruto had made with an interested look. Then the man caught sight of Aisu in her burnt-orange kimono with her long blonde hair braided loosely and her ice colored eyes shining softly. He blushed, eyes wide.

"This is Aisu, my assistant." Naruto said as he dug into his food politely.

"H-hello. I'm Katoru." He blushed.

She shook his hand with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Katoru." She said with her sultry voice.

The guard sat down on the ground near her and shyly drew her into a conversation. By eight o'clock, when the market started to come to life, for shoppers, Katoru had bought a pair of leather boots from them and had timidly asked if he could escort Aisu to lunch. She'd agreed with a kind smile.

Naruto stood and stretched as the first shoppers and traders started to wander to other stalls. He made two extra shadow clones and henged them to look like twins with rusty colored hair and ice blue eyes. They were tall with their hair pulled back into low ponytails, and wearing matching black pants and red shirts. Each had a long sword at their waists. They stood on either side of Naruto's stand like guards. Katoru hadn't seen Naruto make them and so the blonde introduced them at Aisu's brothers and guards.

Naruto left the group and moved to Hiroshi who was checking over the jewellery in the display cases.

"I am going to look over the other stands."

Hiroshi looked up and pouted.

"You're leaving me?" He quivered.

Naruto raised a brow as the man started in dramatically. Then he swept Naruto up, and dipped him low to the ground, kissing him soundly. When the man broke away Naruto purred pleasurably and rubbed against him. Hiroshi moaned softly but Naruto tugged away playfully, shooting him a smirk and sashaying off.

Naruto soon found that just looking at the stands outside of the city was going to take a huge part of the day, if not all of it. And he wanted to see all the stands and wares. He was a curious person. He quickly made four shadow clones, handed them each a small scroll containing some money, and sent them to various districts to look/shop at.

.-.

Naruto weighed the blade on his hand.

"It is very well balanced." Naruto idly acknowledged.

The merchant quickly nodded, a charming smile on his face.

"Straight from the forges of Kiri." He remarked. "A fine blade for any warrior."

Naruto flipped it up and caught it by the handle. He gave a quick, elegant swipe and eyed the blade again. It was very nice.

"I suppose I shall take it." He said, digging out his frog wallet.

It was a childish wallet but the Sandaime had given it to him for his forth birthday and for that reason it was precious. He paid the man and slid the sword back in its sheath and then into a sealing scroll. He left as quickly as he had come and set off down the street once again. Along with the large wagons of wares and merchants had come street performers. Some were fairly good for being civilians. He watched as one man breathed fire without the use of chakra and as another used said fire to light some sticks and then eat them.

"You're perfect!"

Naruto was tackled from behind, arms wrapping around him. He gave the girl hugging him a glare. She looked up at him with large brown eyes and made a pleading face.

"Please be my model!"

"Model?" He questioned apathetically.

"I'm a photographer!" She grinned.

"And what does this modeling involve?"

"I've got a tent set up." She explained. "I also have a bunch of outfits and such. I dress you up, do your make-up and hair, and then take you picture in front of various backgrounds."

"Ah." He said scowling.

"You aren't the only one to model of course. My apprentice is actually taking picture of various people for a charge. She helps them dress up and takes their pictures for them for a small sum. I want to keep the pictures I take of you. And I want to do more then dress you up. I want to do your hair, your make-up, your pose, and choose various backgrounds for you."

"And why you want me to model?" He asked with a raised brow.

She tugged his hair.

"You're beautiful hair, your perfect skin, your lean figure, you large blue eyes. Everything about you is perfect." She squealed.

"And what do I get out of this?" He asked.

"I'll pay you for your time." She quickly said.

Naruto sighed but decided it couldn't harm.

.-.

Naruto scowled at his reflection and wondered if he should have just said no to the woman. At the moment he was wearing a layered kimono of violets, reds, and blues. His hair, which fell to his waists, was in large curls. He had a touch of eye shadow and blush on and his lips were darkened with lipstick. He looked like a woman.

"Now stand in front of this!" The woman, Yuzu as she had later introduced herself as, said.

She shoved him in front of a large backdrop that looked like a garden path at night. She showed him how to pose and he reluctantly folded his hands in front of him tilted his head as if he were gazing at the backdrop moon, and smiled almost sadly. She squealed and returned to the camera on the stand. He heard a bunch of clicks and caught sight of a bunch of flashes.

Then she was shoving him in front of another backdrop; a path through a Sakura lined road. She shoved a beautiful purple umbrella in his hand showing him how to grip the bamboo handle. He tilted it slightly and peered up at the camera bashfully, hiding under the shade of the umbrella. More clicks and squeals.

"Time to change!" She shouted again and spirited him off to the dressing room of the tent.

.-.

Naruto straightened the front of the ice blue kimono as he walked from the changing room. His hair was once again wrapped around his ice crown, but this time the two locks that usually framed his face were braided. Two long skinny braids wove in and out of his wrapped hair also. And various hair pieces with dangling ornaments were tucked in the back. The kimono he was wearing had also been swapped. Though it was still the same ice blue, it had silver and dark navy blue snowflakes and flowers splashed across it. Yuzu had insisted he also take it as payment.

He also had a small wrapped package of photos under one arm. She'd given him a copy of everything even though he'd said he hadn't needed them. After that she'd made him sign a sheet that gave her permission to use his pictures in advertising and such. He hadn't care enough not to sign them.

Naruto gazed over the streets and realized they had become even fuller. It was around twelve by now and many were strolling about with food items in hand. Naruto eyed the odd person with a shinobi headband on but otherwise ignored everyone as he walked down the street. Other merchants had also hired ninja guards from where ever they had come from. As they were in fire country the ninja were acting on their best behaviour, but it was easy to see they were tense.

That's why as Naruto accidentally bumped into one of the ninja, they took one look at the headband around his neck and quickly started apologizing, not wanting a fight on enemy territory.

"I apologize." The man said quickly, arms up in a surrender like gesture

The man and his one other team-mate babbled another quick apology. The third though, a woman with poker straight black hair and violet eyes stared at him with a wide eyed expression She slipped past her two team-mates who quickly tried to tell her to step back. She ignored them and reached down, feeling between his legs Naruto stiffened at the fingers, having not expected that at all. She looked disappointed as she pulled away

"He's male." She sighed.

Naruto stared at her. She'd fondled him to see if he was male?! Her team-mates hissed at her and yanked her back, whispering furiously to her. They turned back to him bowing and apologizing again.

"We're sorry about her. She's very forwards." They sweated

Naruto flapped a hand dismissively. They relaxed at his indifferent attitude.

"You are Kumo-nin correct?"

"Yes." The first one said quickly, not wanting a fight to break out.

"What merchant caravan did you escort?"

"We escorted a caravan of carvers, metal workers, and silk sellers."

"Where are they?"

The Kumo-nin quickly gave him directions. Naruto had hoped to find a tailor anyways.

.-.

"You!"

Naruto looked up in surprise at the cry to find a man diving at him. He dodged the man's attempts at a tackle and raised a brow at the man who now lay on the street. He had short scruffy black hair, a small goatee, and a strong build. He scrambled back to his feet grinning widely and Naruto could see he towered over him by a good two feet.

"You! I want you."

Naruto sent him a flat look of frozen apathy. The man just laughed.

"Not like that. I'm not gay. What I want is for you to work at my club."

Naruto stared and he quickly elaborated.

"I run a club that stays open all night. It's called the Gilded Cage. It's a bar and dance club with some karaoke in one corner that's usually forgotten. We have a reputation of having pretty boys and cute women as servers. One of my men left without notice and on my busiest week!" He wailed in despair.

Naruto gave him a flat stare and the man looked frantically thoughtful a minute.

"I'll give you regular pay but I'll also give you free entrance passes to your friends! My club is the hottest in town and absolutely packed. We're even booked for the next week."

Naruto looked at him a moment before giving an absent wave.

"Sure."

The man gave him a look of utter relief and quickly scrawled an address and a time down on a sheet for him.

.-.


	22. Goblins Harry

4 YEARS OLD

.-.

I Do Not Own Harry Potter or any of the story line or any characters, including (sadly) Severus Snape.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. -. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

Harry Potter could be found lying on his bed in number four Privet Drive, in the smallest bedroom, in the first week of June. It was a sweltering hot day outside but even hotter inside the stuffy bedroom. Harry Potter was barely conscious at the moment, fighting the pulls of unconscious as best he could. Harry gave a soft whimper as he felt the wounds on his sides burn. He was lying on his stomach, face pressed into the mattress to stifle any sounds he mad. His whole body felt like lead. He could feel a mixture of sweat and blood mixing on his back and side.

His uncle had not taken the threats from the order well. He'd become even more violent instead of shaping up. He'd been overjoyed though, that Harry was no longer protected by a 'criminally insane' godfather.

Harry had never known a belt could cut so deep.

He heard laughter downstairs and knew Vernon and Dudley were watching something on TV. Petunia would most likely reading in the kitchen or outside in the sun. Harry strained to hear the sounds outside. He was still hoping he would hear the pops of apparation at any moment. He'd been at the Dursely's for eight days. He hadn't sent one letter to the Order. In fact, Hedwig was locked in her cage a few feet from him looking sickly. The Order had asked him to send a letter every three days or they'd check on him.

They hadn't come.

Harry gave soft whimpering plead, not from pain, but desperation. (_The Order should have come by now.)_ He needed them. He'd never needed anyone before them but the Dursely's were going to far this time. He hadn't been fed since he'd returned to the Durselys. He'd been given two bathroom breaks a day and only a milk cartoon of water every three days. Added to that, he had been beaten by Vernon's belt three times now and his back and sides were a mass of bruises and marks form all the other beatings. Dudley had taken to beating him to take frustration out and now his legs and arms held large purple and yellow bruises. He was quite sure his left right wrist was broken, and his right leg was damaged enough he couldn't put weight on it. He could barely move. At least they hadn't made him do chores, just kept him locked in his room.

And on top of all of it, he wasn't sure Hedwig was going to survive.

His poor, poor, beautiful Hedwig.

He'd given her a large amount of his water but he knew she wasn't doing well. She hadn't opened her eyes in the last two days and barely moved. He felt his heart ache at the thought of her dying. He knew what he had to do though. He _had_ to get out.

He couldn't move at the moment though.

He started to sob softly at his own helplessness. He must have been heard though, for a minute later he heard the locks on his door undoing. Dudley stepped in and all Harry's thoughts on being heard vanished. Dudley was just here to beat him again.

"Hey Freak." He grinned nastily.

Harry felt his heart start to beat faster as he saw what was in Dudley's hand. He must have paled drastically because Dudley's grin widened as he shut the door. He rolled the handle of the jack knife over in his fat hand and smirked at Harry who tried to struggle to get up, to do anything. Harry only saw the flash of the light hitting the blade before everything was a haze of pain.

.-.

Harry felt consciousness tug at him. He could also feel the pain that coursed through his whole body. He felt absolutely horrible. He tried to open his eyes and barely had the strength to do so. When he did open his eyes he found himself looking at his bedroom wall. He spotted Hedwig in her cage and saw she looked worse then usual. He also faintly noticed he wasn't wearing the remains of his shirt anymore. All his attention though was on Hedwig.

"Hedwig." He croaked, the name coming out as barely a rasp.

One gold eye opened weakly and Harry could see Hedwig was much worse then before. She seemed to look at him with pity and sorrow.

"Hedwig." He sobbed.

She closed her eyes again and Harry sobbed. He knew she wasn't going to be alive much longer. He tried to pull himself up and now noticed the bandages around most of his torso. His back ached badly. He could only remember Dudley and the knife. He looked at the bed under him and saw it was drenched with blood. He also noticed a jug of water on the floor next to the bed. He weakly pulled it up and gulped it till he was about to puke. He was feeling a bit better, even if he was starving.

He somehow pulled himself off his bed and dragged himself across the floor to his owl's cage using ever bit of strength he had. He stared at the lock in absolute fury and frustration. _His_ Hedwig was going to die. He _needed_ her. She _needed_ him.

He didn't even bat an eye at the fallen lock and ripped the cage door off. He knew it had to be accidental magic but didn't much care as he reached in gently and pulled his snowy owl out.

She was so thin, so light.

He pulled her to his chest feeling her weak heartbeat against his own and sobbed as he slouched over her. All he seemed to be doing was hurting and crying lately. But he didn't care. He sobbed over his owl and held her against him until he once again found him self falling into darkness.

.-.

The next time Harry actually woke (_instead of just drifting in and out of darkness)_ it was because something was nudging his foot. He blearily opened his eyes to see his aunt looking down at him with a disdainful sneer. He was surprised that he felt a bit better, even his hunger had ebbed a bit.

"You're alive." She sniffed. "I rooted through your freaky trunk and took one of those nasty smelling liquids labelled nutrient potion and a blood replenishing potion and added it to the last jug of water you drank."

She sounded absolutely horrified at touching his trunk. Harry didn't even bother to feel angry that she had rooted through his trunk. Those two potions probably saved his life. He was relieved that those two actually worked together also, instead of reacting violently. He was also glad he'd actually made them correctly.

"And I bandaged your back." She sniffed. "I want you out of here within the hour."

Harry stared at her blankly.

"Vernon and Dudley have gone out to watch a game. They'll be back in an hour and a half. If you aren't gone by them I'm not saving you again."

Harry realized that in a way, his aunt had saved his life. She was helping him escape also. He couldn't bring himself to thank her though. He still hated her. He didn't care that she had abused him, but she had contributed to Hedwig's death and for that he'd always -_hate, hate, hate-_ her. She strode out of the room and he looked to Hedwig in his arms.

She was dead.

He'd known as soon as he'd woken. He barely noticed the tears pouring over his cheeks with the horrible realization. For a moment he stared down at his _–poor beautiful dead-_ Hedwig. She looked so frail. So weak. So sad.

He took a deep shuddering breath as he felt his eyes sting and his throat seize up. Then he was coughing harshly. He stared down at his hand and at the blood he'd just coughed up before he swallowed thickly before he stood. He weakly stumbled to the middle of the room where he pulled the loose floorboard up and pulled his snapped wand, invisibility cloak, and photo album out. He tucked his broken wand in his back pocket and shoved his cloak in his baggy front pocket. He cradled Hedwig's body in one arm and his photo album in another.

He somehow pulled himself to the bathroom where he quickly relieved himself and washed all the blood from his face and arms. His whole back was still really sore and he knew the wounds hadn't healed all the way. Next he dragged himself down stairs _(each step a painful jolt, each step a piece of suffering)_. He saw the kitchen door shut and knew his aunt was in there. He was surprised to see the cupboard open.

He dragged himself over to it, but paused on the way, staring blurrily at the calendar on the wall. He peered at it, wishing he had his glasses. He saw the crossed out days and saw what day it was. He'd been at the Durselys for a total of three weeks. No wonder the wounds on his back, and legs didn't feel so bad. He'd been out for eleven days. They'd healed at least some. Every step and breath was still painful though.

He moved to the cupboard and found his trunk open. He pulled a plain shirt out of it along with one of his outer black robes, one that had a hood. He pulled them both on and awkwardly looked at the rest of the stuff in his trunk. There was no way he could drag it with him. It had been a struggle just to carry Hedwig and an album down the hall. He felt a lump form in his throat as he looked at the album. Slowly he crouched down and flipped it open. He pulled out as many pictures as he could and gently tucked them in one of his pockets. He then set the album in the trunk and knew it would be the last time he saw it.

His eyes wandered to the Weasely jumpers next. Hopefully Molly would make him another one sometime. He closed the trunk and this time snapped the lock on. Maybe it was fire proof? ...Who as he kidding. Even if it was, Vernon would bury it or throw it in the dump. He felt some relief knowing his firebolt was still at Hogwarts - locked up but still there.

Harry pulled his black cloak around him and lifted the hood before setting off for the front door. Once outside he saw it was late, very late. The only light was the street lamps. He sniffed tentatively and smelled smoke and alcohol. Dung was on duty, or had been. It made him wonder. If there were guards why had they not checked more closely, or heard his screams, or even gave word he hadn't been seen. He didn't dwell on it.

Harry started for the park on the end of the block. Every step made the muscles and wounds on his back ache horribly and the muscles in his chest pull painfully against his ribs. and he knew he had a very visible limp. He was practically dragging his right leg. His right wrist was sore also, and he kept it tucked close to him, Hedwig in his left. When he finally reached the park he headed straight for the clump of trees. He collapsed at the base of one. He sat for a few minutes trying to catch his breath before he set to work.

Half an hour later a clump of dirt at the base of a tree looked overturned and disturbed. Hedwig was no longer in his arms.

"I'm sorry Hedwig." he whispered. "This is the best I can do at the moment. Fly free my friend."

Harry then dragged himself upright_ (with great trouble)_ using the tree and moved to the roadside. He held up his hand weakly and pictured the bus. In a bang a large purple bus appeared. The doors opened and Stan Shunpike stood their looking tired.

"Welcome to the Night bus- Oh! Hi Neville!" He greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Stan." Harry rasped.

"You okay Neville? You sound terrible."

"I…" Harry paused.

He hadn't thought very far ahead. He knew he couldn't go to the order. They'd already shown they cared very little for him. He hadn't sent any letters of left his room in three weeks and they hadn't check on him. And the guards were a sorry bunch. He needed money. He'd have to go to Gringotts, even if that meant Dumbledore might catch his trail. If the man even knew he'd left the Dursely's. He was going to do everything to avoid the man but he needed money and healing.

"Do you think I could pay you back for the ride later?" He asked slowly.

Stan blinked once.

"I mean, I don't have any money on me, but I really need to get to diagon."

"Sure, just as long as you pay back next ride." Stan grinned.

Harry sighed in relief and stepped onto the bus. He collapsed on a bed and the bus took off with a jerk.

.-.

Harry stepped out of the bus next to the Leaky Cauldron and watched it vanish with a bang. He gave an inaudible sigh of relief. Every stop, corner, and jerk had tore at his body and wounds painfully until it was all he could do not to scream. Harry glanced after it before he dragged himself around the pub to the alley entrance and quickly entered. It had to be about eleven or so and no one was in the streets. The only light came from the odd street light. He wondered if Gringotts would be open at the time. He dragged himself down the street towards the building though. He'd never seen an hours sign on their doors and never heard of a closing or opening time so he hoped it would be open.

As he dragged himself up to the white marble building he was relieved to find the bank open. He straightened himself and tried to hide all his injuries best he could. He entered the bank and was only slightly surprised to see about three people at tellers. Many goblins paused to give him brief looks then walked on. Harry could see as he got closer, from their looks, the three non-goblins appeared to be two vampires and a werewolf. Best way to spot a vampire was their odd eye color and pale skin. These people were definitely pale. The werewolf just looked rugged and weary.

Harry had never really questioned if other creatures besides human used the bank. He could see why the vampires and werewolves would come late though. Too many humans hated them. Harry barely looked at them and moved to an open teller. The goblin peered at him a moment then sneered.

"I had thought you were a vampire. Appears not. What do you want?"

Harry blinked and looked at his hand. He peered at it. His skin was definitely pale. Must have been the blood loss and little sunlight he'd gotten. His eyes were on odd color too. A mix of emerald green and killing curse green. He shook the thought off.

"I'd like to see my account." He rasped, throat still raw.

The goblin peered at him a moment again.

"Key?"

"I don't have it on me. Actually, I've never held it." He rasped with a chuckle.

The goblin gave him a suspicious look.

"Name?"

"Harry James Potter."

The goblin stared at him. There seemed to be a tad of respect in that gaze but Harry passed it off as his exhaustion. He shook his head slightly. The goblin suddenly slid from the teller booth gaining his attention again.

"Follow me."

Harry swallowed. He was exhausted and he could see the goblin head for a long hall. He took a step and stumbled after the small goblin. He could see many of the goblins watching him. The three non-goblins were watching him very closely. They could probably smell the blood on him. Harry ignored them in favour of following the small goblin. He was relieved when the finally goblin stopped and opened an office door. He was motioned in. The door shut behind him and he let his eyes dart around. It looked like a regular office with a desk, shelves, and even chairs. An older looking goblin sat behind the desk watching him. Harry panted slightly as he waited. Finally the goblin motioned to a chair in front of him. Harry gratefully sat down, careful not to let his back touch the chair. He slouched slightly, self conscious under the scrutiny of the goblin.

"Well Mr. Potter. I see you finally came." It said disdainfully.

Harry gave a slow blink.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Gringotts has sent you three summons this summer. You have not replied to any."

Harry gave another slow blink.

"I haven't gotten any summons." He muttered.

The goblin peered at him.

"No owls?"

Harry shook his head.

"This is worrying." The goblin muttered eyes narrowed.

Then he yelled something in gobbledygook. A goblin popped its head into the office and the goblin behind the desk yelled something. When the second goblin left the other turned to Harry.

"We'll sort this out Mr. Potter. Could you please return in the morning?"

"Um…"

Harry bit his lip. The longer he stayed the faster Dumbledore could track him down. If he ever noticed Harry had left.

"I guess…What were the summons for?"

"Sirius Black's Will reading."

Harry stared at the goblin in shock. Sirius had had a will? He swallowed thickly. Getting away could wait a few hours.

"I'll be back here tomorrow. What time?"

"9:00 am."

Harry nodded.

"Fine with me. Thank you Mr….um…"

"Ragnok."

"Thank you Mr. Ragnok.

Harry made to stand and his breathe caught as he felt some of his wounds reopen. He gave a vicious cough and hunched over slightly, covering his mouth. He winced at the strain in his back and looked to his hands to find blood staining them. He felt a dizzy spell hit him and looked up at Ragnok who stared at the blood in his hands with visible surprise.

"You wouldn't happen to have a healer nearby, would you?" He asked calmly.

He suddenly noticed the world tilt and faintly realized he was on his side, crumpled on the ground. He could hear an obnoxious buzzing in his ear and his last sight was the small goblin leaping to his feet.

.-.

When Harry woke next he was lying on something soft. He didn't open his eyes as he came to consciousness, just revelled in the soft feeling under his body. He felt a blanket pulled up to his chest, his arms resting at his sides on top of the blanket. The air was warm and the room silent. He reviled in the peaceful feeling until he heard a door open. He heard soft footsteps signifying someone small, or someone stealthy. The footsteps stopped by his bed.

"I know you are awake Mr. Potter. The spells around the bed tell me so."

Harry opened his eyes slowly, reluctant to come from the dark sense of warmth. He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes and realized he was in a stone room lying on a single bed. He moved his head to look at the person next to the bed. Ragnok stood next to it, a permanent frown on his face.

"Where am I?" Harry rasped, many sounds not making it from his throat.

He winced at the dry feeling in his throat. Ragnok noticed and grabbed a glass of water from a nightstand, handing it to him. He gratefully drank it all and the goblin took the cup back. Then he slowly sat up and was surprised to find his back feeling fine, no straining pain. He noticed his right wrist was wrapped and that there were bandages around his right leg. He wore no shirt but had some cotton pants on under the blanket.

"You're in Gringotts." Ragnok informed him. "In the underground section; where all the offices and such are. This was an empty office we set up for you."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"You collapsed in my office Mr. Potter. I was unsure of what was wrong until we got a goblin healer to you."

"What _was_ wrong with me?" He asked.

"You're whole back was torn up, and frankly I'm surprised you're alive. You were suffering blood loss, muscle and nerve damage, and infection in your back, a fracture to your right leg, and a break to your right wrist. You had serious bruising all over you, even some bones bruised. You were very malnourished. You shouldn't have been strong enough to move. You were dehydrated also. To top it off three of your ribs were broken and one had pierced your lungs, filling it with blood. I have no idea how you walked into Gringotts showing little more then a limp and the brief wince."

Harry leaned back as Ragnok spoke, swallowing thickly at the damage done to him. He shuddered slightly. So much damage.

"Did you heal me?" he asked curiously.

"Two goblin healers did. They had to use most of their magic on your back and lungs though so your wrist and leg weren't fully healed. We had to shove potions down your throat to keep you from starving and dehydrating. The muscle and nerves on your back have been fixed. You won't suffer any side affects or consequences. There is a scar though. You were on the verge of death. We almost lost you a few times."

Harry didn't know if he wanted to see the scar. Instead he bowed to the goblin.

"Thank you Ragnok. I'm in your debt."

"No Mr. Potter. I believe it is the goblins who owe you a debt."

Harry blinked in surprise.

"Why?"

"We don't advertise it, but we are against Voldemort. He's bad for business. Besides that he sees us as inferior creatures and should he have won the first war we would have been enslaved. You did us a great deed by destroying him when you were younger."

Harry blinked in genuine surprised.

"Besides that, you proved your strength and strong will to the goblins and have earned our respect. The tale that you survived such vicious wounds and barely let on has circulated through the goblins. We also are aware you killed a basilisk, one of our natural enemies, with only a sword. You've also defeated various death eaters and even Voldemort himself. To add to the list, you also won the famed Triwizard tournament, the youngest to ever do so. All goblins respect a warrior. All goblins respect those so one with magic. You've gained the respect of almost all the goblins. The goblins have started to call you Dagergharlen. It is Gobbledygook for 'Warrior of Magic' a very respected title."

Harry blinked once then repeated a few more times. The goblins respected him? They had respected him all along? The goblins had honoured him with a goblin name? He'd read in a book that it was the highest honour if you were not a goblin. Only five non-goblins in the last seven centuries had been given goblin names. Only two had been humans. Only one a wizard. Harry stared at the goblin wondering if he was joking. Ragnok cracked a smile that looked more like a sneer.

"You have been honoured as a Goblin friend."

Harry didn't know what to say.

"But…what…I…what did I do?" He asked confused.

The goblin laughed.

"You, Mr. Potter, ever since stepping foot in this bank have treated the goblins as equal, if unconsciously. You never showed us any suspicion either. Very few humans see us close to equals, and even they do not treat us as equals, instead seeing us as enemies and suspicious. We have never had a chance to tell you that we've always respected you. We respected you when you first stepped foot in this bank at eleven. Our respect for you just heightened with every deed you've done over the years."

Harry slumped into the bed. This was too much to handle.

"Um…can I ask why you call your language gobbledygook?"

The goblin grinned widely.

"It's the humans you first use the term. They were stupid enough to think we just grunted nonsense instead of a language. The name just stuck."

"Oh….Why….how long have I been out?"

"Three days."

"I missed our meeting." He laughed sheepishly.

Ragnok barked a laugh but quickly turned serious.

"Let's have that meeting right now."

Harry straightened as he sensed the tenseness in the air. Something had happened.

.-.

Harry sat stiffly as the goblin talked on. When Ragnok finished speaking there was a thick silence. Finally Harry took a deep breath.

"You're telling me; someone has set a mail repelling charm on me, allowing only certain mail to get through?"

"Yes."

"Someone had been trying to keep Sirius will reading date from me?"

"Yes."

"Someone has been keeping my heritage from me?"

"Yes."

"Someone has been making sure I don't know enough of wizard culture to gain my proper title or know my own political power?"

"Yes."

"Someone interfered with my parents will?"

"Yes."

"Someone has been stopping me from learning customs and laws so I'm at a disadvantage?"

"Yes."

"Someone has been hiding my own magical strength from me?"

"Yes."

"Someone has put binds on my power and body?"

"Yes."

"Someone has making sure I always have someone nearby to keep me from learning any of these?"

"Yes."

"…And this someone is Dumbledore?"

"Yes."

Harry's magic exploded outwards throwing the nightstand, the water glass, potion containers, and everything in the room into the walls. Ragnok's own goblin magic flared to protect him but he was still pushed back. He dived out the door and slammed it in time as Harry's magic lit up and spun in a cyclone around him, slashing gouges into the walls, ceiling, and floor. Harry screamed in fury. Dumbledore had been hiding everything from him! He could have had a family, a life! If he hadn't learned all this he would have died! He almost did die from Dumbledore's interference with his parent's will. He'd never been meant to go to the Durselys. Ever!

Suddenly he felt something in him snap. As soon as it snapped more magic rushed from him making even deep gashes in the walls and incinerating everything but the bed. The door's barely held up and Harry faintly noted yelling outside the door. His magic started to give a high pitch hum that sounded almost like it was singing. Harry felt suddenly so much freer and ten times as powerful. He was overflowing with magic even with the magic storming around him. For a minute his anger vanished and elation filled him and he was laughing until he was breathless.

He suddenly felt a different magic in the room. It was caressing his own, in a soothing manner. Slowly the storm of magic died down and he slumped against the bed, which was untouched, panting slightly, weary but not exhausted. The second magic was actually two different magic's. One seemed to come from Gringotts itself while the other came from outside the room. It felt like wizard magic. Harry had no idea how he knew, or even how he could feel the magic. He was acutely aware of his own magic also. It flowed through him like blood. Even after his explosion he still had as much magic as before the 'snap'.

He gave another breathless laugh and felt Gringotts magic brush against his mind. Soothing him, welcoming him. He realized with a start that Gringotts was sentient like Hogwarts. He brought his own magic to the surface and brushed back against Gringotts. It seemed to be pleased and its presence pulled back. He was aware of it though. The walls and air were saturated with it's magic.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts as the door creaked open. He noticed the inside of it was perfectly smooth and ash black. He noticed now how much damage he'd dealt the room. The walls were rubbed down till they were as smooth as water and there were huge gashes in it, some looked about a foot wide, a foot deep, and ten feet long. Ragnok poked his head in cautiously then called back out the door. Ragnok stepped in followed by four other goblins and three humans. They all made gasps and exclamations as they saw the damage. All but Ragnok set around to look at the damage. Ragnok walked up to him. He gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry." He said.

Ragnok gave a barking laughter and stepped closer.

"I can understand your anger." He said simply and glanced at the goblins and humans. "Though, when your magic erupted, it took a team of curse breakers and three extra employees to keep your magic from destroying the door and even from cutting through the walls. The wards we threw up were almost crushed. If it wasn't for Gringotts itself and Ferdi over there your magic would have sliced through the walls."

Harry winced.

"Sorry." He muttered again.

Then he looked up at the human Ragnok had gestured at.

"That's whose magic I felt? I mean I felt Gringotts and someone else's."

"It was his." Ragnok nodded towards a man. "He's from a German Pureblood family. He has a magical gift to sooth other's magic. He can even sooth dark spells changing them to harmless spells. He'd a good curse breaker."

Harry blinked in surprise. He'd heard of metamorphous, parseltongue, and such, but he hadn't heard of other magical gifts. He realized just how ignorant of wizards he was. He sighed then perked up.

"When my magic reacted I felt something snap inside me."

Ragnok waved a hand over him muttering some goblin words. Then he smirked.

"Seems you've broken the binds on your magic. You overwhelmed them with emotion and magic."

Harry grinned happily then remembered something.

"Where are my clothes? The ones I wore here. I had some important things in the pockets."

The goblin sneered.

"We burned the rags. You things are in my office."

Harry sighed in relief. They were interrupted from their conversation as Ferdi stepped forwards. With the man now close enough he could see his features. The man had golden-blonde hair that was quite curly and bright blue eyes. His skin was tanned nicely and he wore casual clothes that showed he had a great body. He looked about twenty two. He looked like a playboy. The cocky, charming grin said so.

"Guten Tag! I'm Ferdinand, but just call me Ferdi." He greeted with a purr.

Ragnok sent him an irritated scowl and Harry gave a small smile in greeting. The man's grin widened as he looked Harry up and down unabashedly. Harry blushed slightly and the grin turned to a leer. Ragnok cleared his throat.

"Dagergharlen, if you'll follow me."

Harry took a minute to realize he was talking to him. Harry quickly slid from bed wincing slightly as he landed on his leg heavily and as his legs almost gave way. A second later an arm rested under his knees and another around his shoulders. He let out a startled noise as he was hefted bridal style. Ferdi winked at him and Harry blushed lightly.

"I can walk." He squeaked.

"And I can carry you. Just facts."

Harry blushed lightly again. Ragnok scowled but didn't say anything and allowed Ferdi to carry him down the hall after the goblin. Harry soon learned, as they walked, that the section they were in were full of offices and rooms. It was the more lived in part of the bank. They walked on in silence for about five minutes before Ragnok stopped in front of a door and pushed it open. They stepped into a large circular room that had four other goblins inside. On the floor was a large painted pentagram with a five point star in it. Harry looked at Ragnok confused.

"We have to deal with all the binds on your body and mind." Ragnok said. "You have destroyed the ones on your magic, but the others won't be broken like that. We also have to cleanse you of any tracking spells, mail repelling charms, obliviate charms, and some other that are meant to activate as you turn sixteen."

"More will activate?" Harry scowled.

"Yes. You see when a witch or wizard turns sixteen they reach majority. This use to be the time you were considered an adult, but the ministry changed that until a wizard turned seventeen. But magic still sees you as an adult on your sixteenth year."

Harry blinked in surprise but nodded for the goblin to continue.

"When you reach majority your magic core grows. You also inherit certain magical gifts, traits, and/or inheritance from you family. It is also the time heritage potions start to work."

"…What do you mean by traits, gifts, and inheritance?" Harry asked.

"Gifts could be such things as metamorphmagus abilities, an aptitude in a certain magic field, and others of the like. Some only activate once you reach majority others activate at early ages like certain metamorphmagus cases and parseltongue. Traits could be things in the family from your blood and sometimes even creature blood awakens, like in your case most likely-"

"Wait. What do you mean creature blood?"

"If someone in the Potter line married a magical creature, such as a veela or vampire, you may inherit traits from them like looks, strength, senses, and such. There are the rare cases were the blood laid dormant awakens completely and you become a magical creatures yourself. This is quite rare. Now as I was saying. Inheritance basically means you could become the magical heir to a long dead bloodline or family."

Harry nodded and then blinked.

"I turn sixteen in four days." He said in surprise.

"Yes. That's why we must do the ritual now. The binds on you would block any of those should they awake and may even permanently lock them up."

Harry frowned but sighed slightly. Ragnok motioned to the center of the pentagram and Ferdi carried him forwards. Harry blushed again. He'd forgotten he was lying in someone's arms, a Hot someone. He blushed more at the thoughts and Ferdi gave him a leer. As he started to set Harry on the ground Harry felt a hand inch up his legs to grope his butt. Harry gave an audible squeak as he turned bright red. Ferdi grinned and Ragnok scowled at him and shooed him from the room.

Harry quelled the blush and watched in curiosity as the other four goblins stepped on points of the pentagram. Ragnok stepped on the last. Ragnok said something in the goblin language and the word sounded rough and deep. He said five more words quickly and a glow of blue started to travel along the lines of the pentagram and star. Slowly the glow seeped towards Harry and started to wrap up around him, clinging to him like a second skin. Harry felt his magic pulse and brush against the magic around him as if testing him. It slowly drew back and the blue continued to surround him.

Then the red magic sunk into him and in a burst washed through his system. Harry gasped in pain as something in his mind felt like it was tugged. Then suddenly the blue shattered like a mirror, falling around him in shards before vanishing in small plumes of smoke. Harry took a deep shuddering breath and noted the goblins were watching him closely, but had stepped from their corners. Harry felt different and it took him a minute to realize why. He felt clean. He felt absolutely refreshed and pure. He felt like he had just washed his mind, body, and soul. He felt like he'd taken a breath of fresh air. He felt free!

He gave a shaky smile, shuddering like a leaf in the wind. He suddenly realized how cold the room was and how tired and hungry he was. The ritual had taken energy out of him. Ragnok moved to the door and conversed with someone outside. He stepped back in with Ferdi again. The blonde grinned at Harry again and strode over, scooping him up. Harry was too tired to complain.

"You need a meal and what ever you brought returned to you. Then a place to rest." Ferdi listed.

Harry nodded absently.

"How long did the ritual take?" he asked.

"An hour." Ferdi answered as they headed down the hall.

Harry blinked in genuine surprise.

"It felt like less then a minute." He muttered.

Ferdi just laughed. Harry noted Ragnok had vanished leaving him with Ferdi.

"Where did Ragnok go?" he asked before yawning widely.

He blushed at the yawn and Ferdi grinned.

"Manager Ragnok went to deal with some business."

"Manager Ragnok?" Harry asked in surprise.

'You didn't know? Ragnok is the manager of Gringotts and leader of the British Goblin clans."

Harry stared wide eyed at the blonde and Ferdi snickered. Harry gave a blink after a moment and looked back at the halls. They walked on for about five minutes before they came to a different hall filled with doors. Harry frowned and slowly reached out with his magic, brushing it against Gringotts. The bank answered his call by brushing back. He mentally asked the bank what the hall was. The bank inserted a bunch of pictures ion his mind as it couldn't use words. Harry blinked hard as he was suddenly given a large 3-D blueprint of Gringotts in his mind. This area was underground like most of the goblin bank and structure, but this area was for the human employees to stay in should they wish to stay in the bank instead of renting a flat or hotel room somewhere else.

He was snapped from his 'conversation' with Gringotts as Ferdi stopped walking and whispered a password at a door. The door's lock unlocked and it swung open slightly. Ferdi pushed the door open and stepped into the room. A light immediately came on and Harry looked about the room. There was a double bed in one corner with a nightstand next to it. Across from it was a desk and a dresser. There was also a bookshelf, a fireplace, and a small two person couch. There were two doorways connected to the room, one to the right, one to the left. One door was mostly just an open arch leading into a small kitchen containing muggle appliances and a small table with two chairs. The second door was open to show a small bathroom. It was like a small flat.

"You live here?" Harry asked.

"Yup. I work in the cursed artefacts section of the bank. The bank really isn't just a bank. Banking is a large part but there's also the curse breaking branch, a warding branch, a research branch, then a bunch of goblin related things such as forging, metal working, stone working and other small branches of work. I work under the curse breaking branch. I don't go out in the field though or on archaeological digs. I record and study the items sent back. I check for the hidden curses and study the older forgotten curses. I also break any around the object if the object is of value."

Harry blinked in surprise but nodded to show he understood. Then he coughed awkwardly.

"And why did you bring me here?"

Ferdi leered at him again. All the man seemed to show on his face was a charming smile, a cocky smile, a devilish grin, an amused grin, and a leer.

"What? You don't want a tumble in the sheets with me?"

Harry blushed and Ferdi dropped him on the bed. Ferdi rested a knee on the edge of the bed as he leaned over Harry putting a hand on either side of his waist. He leaned closer to Harry and Harry started to panic. What was he supposed to do? Was the man teasing or toying? Or did he expect something of Harry? Ferdi saw his flash of panic and pulled back. He still held a grin but it wasn't teasing like he'd just pulled one over Harry nor was mocking him.

"Manager Ragnok said you had to be monitored for a few days. Turning sixteen is a large point for some wizards and witches. Manager Ragnok says he doesn't doubt your majority will bring some large surprises. He thought you would feel more comfortable around a human for now also. So he assigned me!"

Harry nodded slowly. Then Ferdi leered again.

"But if you want anything else, just ask." He purred leaning over and quickly pecking Harry on the lips.

.-.

Harry chewed slowly on the piece of chicken as he swallowed some of the soup broth. He glanced to the pile of things beside him again and sighed mentally. All he had left if his own personal belongings were a few pictures, a wand, and an invisibility cloak. He was feeling better then he had in weeks though. He was thankful the goblins had been able to heal his back. He swallowed thickly at the thought of the scar. He hadn't looked at it yet. He glanced up at Ferdi who was snoozing on the couch. As soon as the food and Harry's things had arrived the man had given him the privacy to eat and started to read. He'd fallen asleep minutes later.

Harry finished the last of his soup and bun and set the dishes aside as he slowly slid from the bed. Glancing at the sleeping Ferdi he quickly pulled on the large white shirt. It was Ferdi's. The man wasn't big but he was tall. The shirt was quite large on Harry. It reached about half way to his knees. The boxers he wore under didn't even show. None of the pants Ferdi had laid out for him to try on fit so Harry ignored them. The shirt was long enough.

Harry gathered up his dishes and tiptoed to the kitchen. He set the dishes in the sink then returned to the other room. He was exhausted. Hunger had ruled over exhaustion earlier though. Now he was ready to collapse. As he stepped into Ferdi's room again he found the man stretching awake. Ferdi glanced at him and grinned as he saw him. His eyes trailed over the bandages on his right wrist and leg a moment. They were still a bit sore but much better then before.

"You've got nice legs." Ferdi said.

Harry blushed slightly but found himself slowly getting used to Ferdi's…perverseness.

"You look exhausted to." The man said a moment later.

Before Harry could blink he'd stepped over and scooped Harry up. Harry frowned.

"Why are always carrying me?"

"I like you in my arms."

Harry blushed again. Ferdi set him on the bed gently and pulled the covers over him.

"I can't take your bed!" Harry blurted out. "I'll be fine on the couch or floor."

Ferdi scowled as he moved to the light switch. The lights flicked off and only the dull glow of the fire gave off any light. Harry watched the man stride back to the bed and plopped down on the edge, kicking off his boots, pants, and t-shirt. Harry blushed brighter at seeing the man in nothing but his boxers. He looked him up and down. He wouldn't deny the man was handsome or that he was attracted. He was only almost sixteen. Hormones still raged wild at this age and he'd come to terms with being gay long ago. Then Ferdi slid under the covers with him and Harry squeaked in surprise. The man flopped on his stomach burying his face in his own pillow and looping and arm over Harry's side.

"Night." He yawned.

The man drifted off in minutes and though Harry was quite embarrassed he soon followed.

.-.

Harry poured over the book in front of him. Photographic memory was a wonderful thing at times. He'd spent the last few days reading book after book. All on wizard laws, customs, traditions, and anything else to do with wizard culture. He'd even gotten a few books on goblin culture. Ragnok had sent every book he needed to him. Harry was unsure where he got them from.

Harry snapped the book closed and set it on the table in front of him. He gave a sigh and rubbed his eyes, lifting his glasses to do so. Ragnok had spelled a pair for him. They were better then his old ones. Ragnok had told him he should just buy a eye correcting potion later. He said wait till after he reached majority though. Ragnok had told him many things could happen when he turned sixteen. It was for that same reason he hadn't gotten new clothes. Ferdi had just shrunk his own for Harry to wear. Harry was still staying in the man's room. The man still slept beside him every night. The man still flirted shamelessly with him every time they talked. Harry was pulled from his thoughts as Ferdi flopped over the back of the couch and grinned at him.

"Almost time." He sang.

Harry rolled his eyes at the man but stood anyways. He turned sixteen in an hour.

.-.

Harry gazed around the stone room. It was just a bare room. Ragnok had locked him in and sat outside with Ferdi and a few other goblins in case something happened. Harry looked at the small watch Ferdi had let him borrow. A minutes until he turned sixteen. He was excited and nervous. Ragnok had told him he expected Harry to gain a larger magical core, more magic, some magical abilities, and maybe even some other things. Harry glanced to the clock again. Thirty seconds. He glanced to the door once more. He wondered if it was possible for him to gain even more magic. After the binds on him had snapped he'd realized he was almost close to Dumbledore in power. He started to count down as he watched the second hand tick.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"Happy Birthday Harry." He said.

Then his magic howled.

.-.

Harry groaned as he came to awareness. He could feel a bed underneath him and recognized it. He opened his eyes slowly and groaned again. Slowly he pulled himself into a sitting position. His whole body ached. Slowly, as he sat and breathed, the ache dulled until it was almost gone. He finally looked around and recognized Ferdi's room. Ferdi wasn't around. He blinked a moment in surprise as he realized something. He felt stronger. He quickly stood and headed for the bathroom. He entered and locked the door behind.

He stepped up to the mirror and looked at his reflection. His hair looked even darker and flared more then curled. His eyes were still the same green but they seemed to glow. He had grown about two inches also putting him at five foot eight. Still not very tall. His skin was still quite pale. It hadn't gained much color even after the healing. He was still as thin as ever but not from starvation, just long time neglect. He had a fae look with his thin wrists, long fingers, thin body, and feminine face.

Harry took a deep breathe and slowly turned around so his back faced the mirror. He looked over his shoulder and swallowed thickly. The scar on his back stretched from the bottom of his shoulder bladed to his tail bone, and rib to rib. It looked as if and animal had went at his back with sharp claws. The scars were all jagged and even paler then Harry's skin tone. Dudley wasn't skilled with a knife.

Harry pulled away from the mirror and looked away. Finally he decided to have a shower, then go speak with Ragnok.

.-.

Ragnok and Ferdi were waiting in the room when Harry exited the bathroom. They were both sitting silently, Ferdi on the couch, Ragnok on a conjured chair. They both nodded to him as he entered and Ferdi sent him a grin.

"You look good." He purred.

Harry only wore some pants of Ferdi's, shrunk to fit, letting his black hair drip down his chest. Harry rolled his eyes at the man and looked to Ragnok.

"What happened? I blanked out about ten seconds after midnight."

"We've done various scans and tests and come up with some interesting results." Ragnok said as he pulled three sheaves of paper from the table in front of him.

He held them out to Harry and Harry stepped forward to garb them. He looked to the first one and blinked in surprise.

_Magical and Regular Abilities_

_Parseltongue_

_Photographic Memory_

_Wandless magic Aptitude _

_Magic Awareness_

_Magic Sight_

_Language Aptitude_

_Natural Occlumencer_

_Rune Magic Aptitude_

_Wind Magic Aptitude_

_Weather Magic Aptitude_

_Sound Magic Aptitude_

_Musical Aptitude _

_Beast Tamer_

_Animagus_

_Metamorphmagus (50%)_

_Magical Creature Inheritance_

_Part Dark Veela_

Harry blinked in surprise at the list and looked to Ragnok in confusion.

"You are probably already aware of your Photographic memory and parseltongue, correct?"

Harry gave a nod.

"The others are ones that you already had but became even stronger when you turned sixteen. Wandless magic aptitude means you'll be able to grasp wandless magic quite easily. Very, very few people get this. Magic awareness means you will be aware of the magic around you, either spell wise or the magic in people or creatures. You already said you could feel Gringotts. Magic sight is like the famed Mage sight, but instead of just seeing colors where magic would be you see the magic itself and how it flows. You will be able to tell how spells were made and what they do from this. This hasn't appeared in hundreds of years.

Language aptitude means you'll learn languages quite quickly, even non-human languages. About one out of every five hundred wizards and witches get this ability.

NaturalOcclumencer means you'll have natural occlumency shields and only need to learn to strengthen them. One out of every five thousand magical human gets this. Rune magic itself is the use of runes in rituals and battle magic by either writing down the rune or drawing it out. Rune Magic aptitude means you'll have a knack for rune magic and be very powerful if you master it. One out of every thousand magical humans gets this, but not as strong as yours appears to be.

Wind magic aptitude means you'll be powerful in any wind spells you use like large gusts of wind and such things as flying and levitation charms. One out of every three witches and wizards have some sort of elemental aptitude. Weather magic is the ability to control weather. This is very rare. Only one out of every hundred thousand witches and wizards get this. You are especially powerful at it though. I would say if you could master it you could control the weather without even a wand or other magic channelling items. It's mostly a lost art though.

Sound Magic is the ability to use magic through music or even just sound itself. You could sing your way through a battle or cast illusions and spells with the help of an instrument. It's a bit like a Phoenix's power of song. This is thought to be an extinct art, last seen in Rowena Ravenclaw. Musical Aptitude means you'll learn instruments and anything to do with music quite quickly. It's not that uncommon.

Beast tamer doesn't have much to do with magic itself. It is the ability to get on with animals very well. Quite a few people have this. Most dragon keepers and magical creature keepers have this. Muggles can even get this ability. Animagus, as you probably know, is the ability to transform into an animal. You have the ability to learn. And finally Metamorphmagus, is the ability to change your appearance by will. You are only part metamorphous so I'm guessing you'll only be able to change just your hair or eyes or even just your facial features or height.

…Then there's inheritance part…. A dark Veela probably married into your family a while back. It's the reason most Potter's have black hair. No British pureblood could possibly have black hair. You aren't veela enough to even count as half magical creature though. When you get angry I am guessing your eyes may glow and your nails lengthen but you won't go into a rage like a veela. Nor will you give off irresistible charm. You will just have people natural liking you."

Harry stared at the goblin in disbelief. He couldn't have all of that could he? Silence reigned for a few minutes before Ragnok pointedly waved to the papers. Harry looked down at them and slowly flipped to the second sheet. He looked over it in numb shock. He looked up at Ragnok to see the goblin smirking triumphantly.

"Is this real?" He asked almost silently.

"Yes. Amelia Bones met with me and we quickly found laws to help with your case. Should the wizard/witch in question have no close blood relatives of the magical kind and be above the age of fifteen he/she may become emancipated if he/she wishes. If that fails there's another law; should the witch/wizard in question be above the age fifteen and have finances to fund themselves they may ask to be emancipated. You qualify for both. They're ready to be signed." Ragnok answered

Harry stared at the paper as if it were sacred. To him it held his freedom. His life. He gently set it aside and looked at the last sheet of parchment. He was surprised to find it enlarge in his hands and float upright as he let it go. It grew until it was at least as tall as him. It was a family tree. _His_ family tree. His name was at the bottom. Harry was shocked at how many names and branches were on the parchment, all ending with him. He traced his father's line to find many different names attached from marriages and blood adoptions. Near the top was a very familiar name. Salazar Slytherin. He stared in shock and tried to comprehend this. Seems his parseltongue wasn't from Voldemort. And it seems the Potters were not of Gryffindor's line like Dumbledore had hinted.

The names above Slytherin's weren't recognizable and Harry paid them little mind. Salazar himself had married some unknown witch. Harry returned to the bottom to his mother's name and followed the line. He quickly found that Evan was her real family name. It was Melrose. He could remember the name from his history lessons. The Melrose family was an old Pureblood family who were renowned charm casters and even created the Fidelius charm. Harry could see that they were a pureblood line. The last Melrose was his Mother's father. He'd married a pureblood witch. Seems his mother wasn't a muggle-born nor was he wasn't a half blood. He looked to Ragnok for clarification.

"We dug around." The goblin admitted. "Turns out the Melrose were cursed to only have squib children for thirteen generations. You mother was the daughter of the thirteenth, when the curse died off. The name Evan was just adopted to hide the Melrose from shame and enemies. Congratulations, you're a pureblood heir for three prominent magical families."

Harry stared for about five minutes before he voiced a question.

"What about Voldemort? I thought he was Slytherin's heir. "

Ragnok gave a vicious grin.

"Oh he's the heir of a Slytherin, just not Salazar. He's the heir of a child Slytherin adopted because he had the same language gift as Slytherin. You are from the line of his true son."

Harry stared another moment then gave a small smirk. Then he frowned

"How did you get this?" he asked motioning to the family tree.

"As you turned sixteen your blood woke and the heritage potion became available to be used. Few people know about it let alone use it nowadays. Purebloods keep track themselves and muggle-borns don't have the same knowledge of what's available."

Harry pondered everything that had just happened as he sat heavily on the couch by Ferdi. The man was silent for once. Finally Harry looked up at the two and pulled the second sheet of parchment towards him; the emancipation papers.

"Do either of you have a quill or pen?"

.-.

.-.

Albus Dumbledore smiled as Remus Lupin stepped into the room. The rest of the Order was sitting in most of the available chairs and in deep discussions about the meeting.

"Ah Remus." He greeted.

"Professor Dumbledore."

"How many times must I tell you to call me Albus, Remus?"

Remus blushed lightly but nodded to him. Dumbledore turned back to the crowd of Order members.

"The next order of business is Harry. Hestia, how has he been at the Durselys?"

Hestia Jones looked up and coughed slightly to clear her throat. This summer Dumbledore had had so many missions for people to do he'd had to leave Harry's guarding to some of the less useful and newer members.

"He's been fine as far as I can tell." Hestia said. "He hasn't left the house as you told him not to and there have been no arguments or such. I heard a few yells once but it was just the muggle watching device."

Dumbledore nodded, happy the boy had actually listened to his command to stay in the house this summer. Dumbledore smiled at Remus again.

"What has he said in his letters?"

The werewolf gave a slow confused blink.

"Letters? I haven't been getting any letters. I thought you were."

Dumbledore frowned. He hadn't received any. He'd thought Harry was just angry with him still and wrote to Remus.

"Molly can you get Hermione and Ronald in here please? Don't worry, they won't stay for the meeting, I just need to ask them something."

The red headed woman returned a minute later with Harry's two friends in tow. They greeted him politely and he smiled at them in a grandfatherly way.

"Can you two tell me if Harry has been sending you letters?"

The two blinked.

"No Headmaster, sir. You told us not to write to him or him to write to us. He's been listening so we haven't gotten any letters from him. We did send out his birthday presents though. The owls returned a while ago."

"Good, good. You may go now."

They nodded and hurried from the room. Dumbledore looked at the gathered group.

"Has anyone been receiving letters from Harry?"

There were no nods, only shakes of their heads. Dumbledore scowled deeply.

"Alastor, Remus, could you please go check on young Harry for me?"

The grizzly Auror nodded and limped out of the room along with Remus.

T

Half an hour later they returned, Moody with a grim scowl and Remus with a frantic expression.

"He ran off over a week ago." Moody growled. "The muggles seemed overjoyed."

Dumbledore's twinkle vanished.

"Did you ask if they knew where he would go?"

"They said he'd come to us 'freaks' most likely." Moody growled. "I questioned them but he vanished one night while they were out. He left most of his things there to make a quick getaway. I can find no tracks."

"Remus?" Dumbledore asked.

"I couldn't smell him anywhere but his room." The man said in a nervous tone. "And even then his scent was almost covered completely by blood."

Dumbledore frowned. The muggles hadn't gone to far had they?

"I cast some blood detection spells." Moody spat angry at someone. "Potter's blood soaked the bed at more then one point and was splashed all over the floor."

Gasps rang through the room.

"Could a death eater have gotten him?" Molly asked frantically.

"It would explain why he left his things." Arthur said worriedly.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"The wards would have stopped them."

There was a dead silence.

"What do we do?" Molly sobbed. "That poor boy must be hungry and cold."

Snape in the corner of the room rolled his eyes but didn't comment.

"We'll split into groups." Dumbledore said. "Alastor can choose helpers and go look in Diagon Alley. Arthur, ask around the ministry. Snape, ask around the Death Eaters. Tonks look in the muggle hotels in the area around Surrey. Kingsley, check out the leaky cauldron. Remus go with Alastor. Bill check with the Goblins to see if he stopped by. The rest of you split up. I'll head back to Hogwarts to try some tracking charms."

Everyone hurried to do as asked leaving the room soon empty. Dumbledore headed to the floo to check on his tracking objects in his office, all keyed into Harry James Potter. He didn't know he'd arrived to find them all broken.

.-.

.-.

Harry gazed at the Ferdi in surprise as he stuffed a bunch of wrapped packages in Harry's face.

"What?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Ragnok said he lowered the wards around you to allow mail in last night. These are from your friends. He lifted it again as soon as they left though so no one could track you with owls. Mine and Ragnok's presents are also in the pile."

Harry stared at him in surprise then blinked away some tears. He'd never gotten presents from anyone other then Hermione, Sirius, Remus, and the Weaselys well except the invisibility cloak from Dumbledore but that had already been his anyways. Harry grabbed the first present an opened it carefully. It was a Chudley cannon's poster and a bunch of chocolate frogs. Harry read the note that was just wishing him happy birthday. Hermione's note was the same. She'd sent him a book on hexes and shields and some Bertie Botts. The twins had sent him a small slip of paper saying as he, as their benefactor, owned thirty percent of WWW and a bag of jokes. Remus had sent him a beautiful pin to keep his cloaks in the shape of a howling wolf made of steel.

Harry just blinked in surprise and decided he'd wear it when he got the chance. He was surprised to find a present from Luna and Neville also. Neville's present was a rare book on botany. Luna's was a beautiful stuffed horntail dragon. Her note told him everybody had a stuffed animal but she'd never seen him with one. He smiled at her letter and made a note to mail them thanks. Then he reached Ragnok's present. The goblin was off dealing with business and Harry had wanted to wait for him but Ferdi made him open it. Inside were two bottles. Both had small tags on them. One said 'Eye Correcting Potion'. The second said 'Senses Strengthening Potion'. Harry blinked and looked to Ferdi for conformation.

"The eye one corrects your vision obviously and the second heightens all your senses; taste, touch, smell, hearing, and sight. Take the first one first of the second will just strength your eyes to normal not beyond if taken second."

"Can I take them now?" Harry asked in excitement.

Ferdi nodded grinning. Harry grabbed the first and pulled the cork out and downed it in one go. He was surprised to find it tasted like oranges. As he finished the last drop he felt his eyes grow warm. He closed them and winced as they tingled. When he blinked a moment later everything was blurry. He pulled his glasses off and grinned widely as he saw everything clearly. He gave a whoop and grinned goofily. Then he downed the second potion. It tasted like the first but with a mixture of banana. His tongue, skin, ears, eyes, and nose all grew warm and itched like the eye potion and a moment later he was hit with smells and sounds. It was a bit overwhelming for a second. He sneezed violently and blinked rapidly before grinning widely. Ferdi gave him a warning grin.

"That last potion is considered dark so I wouldn't tell anyone of it."

Harry nodded. Before he might have been concerned if the potion was dark but now he just didn't care. He moved to the last present; the one from Ferdi. It was in the form of an envelope. Harry pulled a slip of paper out of it. He blinked as he read it

'One day of shopping both muggle and magical with Ferdi, and one free tattoo.'

Harry looked up at the grinning man with a frown. Ferdi just laughed and messed up his hair.

.-.

Harry looked over the sheets in shock. He swallowed thickly as he added up the galleons. Then he tried to figure how much muggle money that was. Billions. He was the richest man in Magical Europe. He had over seven vaults in Gringotts; the Potter vault, his trust vault, the Melrose Vault, the Slytherin Vault and the Maeneil vault. Turns out the Slytherin were decedents of some ancient clan called the Maeneil Clan. He also had other vaults from families who had married into either the Melrose or the Potter line and died out leaving him as their last blood relative. Ragnok was working to close them and transfer everything to his main vaults; the Melrose, Slytherin, Maeneil, and Potter.

He also had a large list of properties, houses, mansions, cottages, cabins, and other such places all around the world. Then there were the shares of companies he owned in both the magical and muggles world. It was overwhelming. And then Ragnok had told him he would most likely inherit the black fortune also. Harry looked at the paper in disbelief before looking up at the viciously smirking Ragnok. The goblin slid four rings towards him. All with either gold or silver bands and family crests on top. They all merged into one and he slid it onto his finger with instructions to tap it with his wand if he wished it to make it split of change to a different ring.

"Congratulations Dagergharlen. You're one of the richest people in the world, one of the most powerful political figures in the wizard world, and one of the strongest wizards to ever live."

Harry stared in a daze. Ragnok gave a chuckle.

"Now, the Black's will reading is tomorrow. We'll disguise you for it. And I'll have your ID card by tomorrow. It's a standard set of cards that when shown to a muggle will look like any piece of ID you need within reason, like a driving license. And though your wand is broken, I fear you may be too strong to use a wand properly now anyways. You will most likely have to get a custom wand made. They're twice as powerful as regular wands. Ferdi has also expressed a wish to take you shopping soon. You should be good if you cover up your scar and perhaps change your hair."

Harry blinked and nodded through out the conversation. Then he frowned after a moment.

"By when do you wish me to leave Gringotts?" he asked.

Ragnok blinked.

"Leave? You may stay as long as you like. Being a goblin friend and being honoured with a goblin name names you a goblin in everything but looks and blood."

Harry blinked in surprise, then a smile stretched his lips. It felt good to feel accepted.

.-.

Harry gazed around the room and looked over everyone present; all the Weaselys, Severus Snape, the Malfoys, the Tonks, Remus Lupin, and Albus Dumbledore. Ragnok sat behind a desk covered in paper while everyone else sat in the available chairs, except Harry. Harry stood in the shadows near the door. His cloak was pulled over his face. No one noticed him. Except Snape. The man had always carried the habits of a spy; make sure you know where every person is. He only glanced at Harry once though to know where he stood, not a smidge of curiosity to who he was.

Ragnok cleared his throat as the doors closed and everyone in the room silenced their chatter. Ragnok gave the customary sneer Harry had learned most goblins used on wizards.

"We're here to listen to Lord Black's will reading. As he is a male Black of the head family he was named heir on the death of his mother and brother. He was never properly disowned and gained the title lord. On his death his will became open and in it is named a new lord. Blood does not always matter."

Some people blinked in surprise, some scowled. Harry smiled at the goblin gratefully. He'd been worried Draco could fight him if Sirius left him anything as he was a Black by blood. Harry didn't care for any possessions, he'd rather have had his godfather back, but he didn't want Malfoy getting his hands on them as they would have gone to Voldemort.

Ragnok picked up a letter and tossed it in the air in front of his desk. It sparked with black and then hovered. The envelope rearranged into a mouth like a howler and seemed to grin at them.

"_I Sirius Orion Black, being sound of mind, leave the following items, money, titles, and properties to the following;_

_To my dear cousin Nymphadora Tonks and my cousin Andromeda Tonks I leave 500 000 galleons. I do not reinstate you as Blacks though as Andromeda has told me she didn't wish it. May your family live happily._

_To my cousin Narcissa I leave you nothing. I do not wish anything I give to be transferred into the coffers of the dark lord. To Draco Malfoy, I leave you nothing for the same reason. _

_To the Arthur and Molly Weasely I leave you 20 000 galleons. To Bill Weasely I leave 10 000 galleons. To Charlie Weasely I leave 10 000 galleons. To Percy Weasely I leave 10 000 galleons. To Fred and George Weasely I leave 20 000 galleons and a journal full of all the Marauder Pranks. To Ronald Weasely I leave 10 000 galleons. To Ginvera Weasely I leave 10 000 galleons. May you live happily._

_To Albus Dumbledore I leave 10 000 galleons._

_To Severus Snape I wish to leave you the advanced payment to supply Moony with Wolfbane for as long as he lives, and a little extra for what ever you want. I know you won't forgive me but I apologize for how I've treated you over my life. I leave you 30 000 galleons._

_To Remus Lupin, my dear, dear friend, I leave you 500 000 thousand galleons and that cottage you like so much near London. I'm sorry I can't run with you as Padfoot anymore._

_To my dear Godson, Harry. I'm sorry for leaving you Harry. I wanted to be the family you never had but I guess that if you're listening to this I'm dead and not the family you wanted. I loved you like my own son and I'm sure your parents would be proud of you. I leave you the rest of my possessions, properties, and money. I leave you everything of mine, including my title as Lord Black. I'll miss you Harry, and please look after Remus for me."_

Then the letter burned up leaving nothing but ash. Harry stared at the ash in the silence. He didn't cry. He had sat down awhile ago and come to terms with Sirius's death. He was still sad but he didn't burst out in tears or anything. He watched as the others all stood and started signing papers to get the gold and such transferred to their accounts. The Malfoy's left as everyone did so. Narcissa had to practically drag a fuming Draco a way as Lucius followed behind them gracefully. Harry met Lucius eyes as they passed and for a moment the man paused. He could probably tell who Harry was. Harry gave him a brief nod and it was returned as the blonde swept from the room.

Harry turned back to the others. Snape looked absolutely blank with a sense of grim calm around him. He'd probably never expected an apology and money from his worst enemy/rival. He stared at the ash as Harry had done but there was a bit of confusion flecking his eyes. Harry moved his eyes to the Weaselys. Molly was sniffling and hugging Arthur. Both had looked shocked at the sum of money given to them. Ron was grinning widely and Ginny was smiling slightly. Fred and George were bowing to a smiling Remus asking for all his secrets on the Marauders. Bill and Charlie were watching from the side lines looking a bit confused. Though they were in the order they'd probably never really spoken to Sirius. Harry just smiled. Tonks was smiling with her mother as they both signed the papers. Dumbledore was looking calm but there was a frown tugging at his lips. Dumbledore stepped up to the goblin clearing his throat. Everyone pause to look at him. Dumbledore gave a grandfatherly smile to the goblin who just sneered.

"I was hoping I could convince you to keep this from Harry. He's going through a trying time at the moment and this will just cause him more grief. And he has so much responsibility already. If you want I could take care of it for now and give it all to him when he's ready."

The goblin gave a cross between a disdainful and an amused sneer.

"Leave." Ragnok said. "Or I shall call the guards."

"I'm only asking you help me do what's best for young Harry." Dumbledore smiled.

"I do not care for 'Young' Harry or any other wizard, especially not you. Leave." _(_

Dumbledore gave a small frown and strode off followed by the others. When everyone was gone Harry walked up to the desk and grabbed the quill and signed the papers left for him. Magic surged through the papers and two gold keys and an open ring box appeared. Harry grabbed the ring and slipped it on his finger. It merged with the other rings and he looked at the keys. Ragnok slid a list of properties and the items in the vaults he had inherited.

"The larger key accesses the Black Family vaults while the smaller gold one accesses a vault that Sirius Back kept all his own things of value in."

Harry gave him a smile in thanks. He bowed his head and turned to walk off but was paused by Ragnok's voice.

"I lied." He said simply_. (_

Harry smiled and walked off to find Ferdi.

.-.

Harry looked at his reflection with a small smile. He'd gotten some control over his metamorphous abilities. Since he was only part of one he was able to change only his hair and eyes. He could control the length of his hair now. Ragnok had told him if he practiced he would be able to change color and even if it was curly or straight. If he practiced he'd also be able to change his eye color.

At the moment his hair was down to his waist. Ferdi had even braided it for him. He found he like his hair long better. It wasn't as wild that way and he had to admit he looked hot when it was long. With his glasses now gone he looked almost like a new person. His large green eyes stood out against his pale skin and dark hair and gave him a look of beautiful innocence. At least Ferdi said so. He wore some low blue jeans, a red t-shirt, some old runners, and a black jacket. All of it was Ferdi's. They were going shopping today though and Harry would be able to get his own clothes.

Ragnok had already gotten him a Gringotts card that worked like a bank card and was able to be used in both the muggle and magical world. It was quite popular for people who used large amounts of money at one time, or people like muggle-borns who shopped in both worlds. The card was stuffed with his 'fake' ID card in a black wallet Ragnok had got him.

Also, shrunken in Harry's pocket was a motorbike. Sirius's motorbike. It had been returned to his vault after Hagrid had used it all those years ago. It was in perfect shape and even came with saddle bags and a black helmet. The spells around it were very impressive also. Charms to make it fly, to stabilize it in flight, unbreakable charms, rust-proof charms, scratch-proof charms, and even charms that protected the rider if there was a crash.

Harry grinned as he heard Ferdi yell at him to hurry up. The man was more excited about the shopping then Harry himself was.

.-.

Harry glanced around warily and unconsciously flattened his bangs over his scar. Ferdi was dragging him through Diagon Alley rambling on about all the stores he knew. Harry had never really known there were that many stores in Diagon. He'd also never known there were other lanes and alleys branching off of Diagon, except for Knockturn. Harry found himself dragged from his thoughts as Ferdi dragged him into an unfamiliar store. The witch behind the till smiled at them.

"What can I do for you dears?"

"He needs a whole knew wardrobe including everyday robes, dress robes, and cloaks for all seasons. Colors should be deep green, black, and maybe silver. And a couple reds too I guess. They must be made with the best material. The charms placed on them should allow an inch of growth, stain removing spells, drying charms, and warming and cooling charms." Ferdi listed quite quickly.

The witch grinned at how much she would make and quickly pulled Harry to a stool to be measured.

.-.

Harry looked at the bags hanging off his arm. Ferdi had taken him to three different book stores and loaded him with everything useful. He also had a wand holster, a new set of robes, sweets, and a bunch of other items. He and Ferdi had explored almost every store in Diagon Alley, Nightingale Lane, Straight Alley, Horizontal Alley, and Vertical Lane. Now Ferdi was dragging him sneakily into Knockturn.

Harry followed the blonde silently, his footsteps barely making a sound. Ever since he'd gotten use to the heightened senses he found himself becoming much more stealthy. It was because his footsteps and every move had sounded loud to his own ears so he'd quieted them. Ferdi remarked he was as sneaky as any vampire. Harry didn't know if that was a compliment.

Harry looked at the bookstore Ferdi stopped at. It didn't look like a bookstore. It looked like an abandoned shop. Ferdi stepped in and Harry followed. As he stepped in he found himself standing in a store filled with shelves of books. An old man sat behind a counter mumbling over a book. He only cast them a glance before muttering over the book again. Ferdi started to browse the books and Harry did the same.

Ferdi had corrected his views on Knockturn earlier. It wasn't an evil dark filled alley. If it was Aurors would have destroyed it long ago. It did hold some dark items and did some suspicious dealing but mostly it was filled with people who didn't openly support either the Light side of Dark side. It was mostly neutral ground. Many 'dark' creatures stayed in it also as they weren't welcome anywhere else.

Harry paused his title-browsing and thinking to focus on a single book. 'How To Make Staffs For The Powerful Wizard.' He reached out and grabbed it delicately. He flipped it open and browsed the first page.

'_Staffs are used by powerful wizards or witches. They're much stronger then a wand and harder to control. They are not used for precise spells, mostly for large scale spells and in battle. Staffs were quite popular in the dark ages but are rarely used now a days. Few wizards or witches could hope to use one…'_

Harry grinned. 'Perfect'. He slid the book under his arm and set around browsing once again. Half an hour later Harry stood in front of the old man as he rung up the towering pile of books. Ferdi stood beside him already reading one. The old man rang each on up before tossing it in a bag which would automatically shrink and organize them. The old man paused as he saw the book Harry had picked on staffs. His eyes flickered to Harry. The old man quickly finished ringing everything up and Harry paid

He quickly followed Ferdi out the door towards the next store.

.-.

Harry glanced around to make sure no one was near the alley he stood in with Ferdi just outside of the Leaky Cauldron. When he saw no one he pulled the shrunken motorbike from his pocket and waved his wand. The bike enlarged and he grabbed the first helmet, tossing it to Ferdi.

They'd dropped their bags at Gringotts before leaving the magical section of London, so their hands were free. Harry strapped his helmet on and swung onto the bike. Ferdi had given him the whole rundown on the laws of the road and how to drive. Though he was a pureblood his family had made him learn how to survive in the muggle world also. He'd also told Harry being on a bike was like being on a broom.

.-.

Harry sighed heavily as the pile of clothes on the counter grew and as the girl stuffed him in different outfits. Ferdi had told her to get him a new wardrobe. She'd given a squeal and started to play dress up with him. It was a bit annoying but he took it. He could see Ferdi giggling over his romance book in the corner by the changing rooms. He'd had his nose stuck in it ever since he'd picked it up in Knockturn.

Harry finally paid for his bags and dragged Ferdi from the store. He shrunk the bags when no one was looking and stuffed them in his pocket as he dragged Ferdi across the street to an electronic store. They left almost an hour later with Ipods, a laptop, a bunch of CD's, a bunch of DVD's, and a few other small things. Ferdi had told him they worked around magic if surrounded by some very simple wards.

This time Ferdi dragged Harry to a tattoo and piercing parlour. Harry took his time to look over every tattoo design before he decided to get an ink basilisk wrapping around his ankle. He also got both his ears pierced. By the time to two headed back for Gringotts Harry was exhausted but happy.

.-.

Harry looked around the small room with a smile. There was a small kitchen attached, filled with appliances, a couch, fireplace, shelf, bed, dresser, and a small attached bathroom. It was the 'flat' right next to Ferdi's. Harry turned to Ragnok and grinned.

"It's perfect. Thank you."

Ragnok just gave a smirk. Harry had tried to pay them rent and even tried to rent a place outside of Gringotts but Ragnok had insisted he stay. No locating or scrying spells could find him in Gringotts.

"Did you need any help around the bank?" Harry asked.

"You don't need to do anything." Ragnok sneered at him.

Harry grinned at him.

"But I want to. It'll help me learn and stop me from sitting around all day."

Ragnok sniffed at him.

"We'll see."

Harry grinned ever wider.

.-.

Harry stretched languidly and let a yawn escape. He glanced to the books piled around him. He hadn't realized he'd bought so many until he'd resized them all and piled them around himself. Luckily the new trunk he had brought held five compartments. The best one was the library. If he went inside it looked like a room filled with book shelves. If he just tossed books in the open trunk they'd automatically sort and shelve them selves.

Harry tapped a pile of books with his wand and they shot into the trunk. He continued until all his books were in the trunk. Then he shut the lid and tapped a certain part of the lid. When he opened it again he could peer into his potion lab. Any ingredients or items he threw in here would do the same as his library but there was also a lab set up in the middle of the room.

The trunk itself was a beautiful black with a grim carved on top. It had the best security charms and only Harry or someone related to him by Potter blood could open it. Considering all Potter's were dead no one could open it. Harry shut the trunk and hummed idly to himself as he reached back and wound his hair in a knot, using his wand to hold it. It'd been a week since his birthday and five since the shopping trip. He was officially bored. His books were great but just reading for hours on end was boring. Training by him-self was just as boring.

He gained a sly grin as he gently asked Gringotts for the directions to Ragnok. He needed something to do and he knew just who to pester to get a job or something.

.-.

Harry gained a grin as he spotted a familiar goblin. He walked over to the small goblin who peered up at him with a raised brow.

"May I help you Dagergharlen?"

Harry grinned at the name. Having a goblin name made him feel much more welcome. The goblins he ran into in the halls and such always called him it and made an effort to greet him. Goblins were actually quite polite and well mannered _(though they had a mean streak and cunning)_. Just not with wizards. They were slightly politer to their human employees but not by much. Harry shook the thoughts away to grin slyly at the goblin.

"Yes there was something you could do for me, Griphook."

The small goblin blinked. He _was_ quite small. Even compared to the other goblins.

"May I ask how you know my name?"

"Well I met you when I was eleven. Remember? I was the scrawny kid you took with Hagrid."

"And you remember my name? Even when we were not introduced properly?"

"Yup!" He said making a popping sound with the 'p'. "I've got a good memory."

Griphook just muttered something and looked back at him.

"And may I ask what you need help with?"

"Well I got bored and Ragnok said if you were willing to teach me, I could learn how to work the carts."

Griphook blinked once and stared at him with his dark eyes.

"…Teach you to work the carts?"

"Yup! They look like fun. Besides it'll be fun learning one of the highest jobs available in Gringotts."

Griphook's eyes widened and Harry grinned. Many had probably not caught onto the fact that cart driver was one of the most respectable and better jobs. It brought the goblins right up to the vaults, gave them control over keys and keyed them to every vault that was too valuable for a key. Griphook looked at him for a full minute before his lips stretched in a wide grin. He shouted something at another cart driver who stared at them for a moment before also grinning and waving them off.

"Stonetooth said he'll take over my shift for now. He also says to have fun."

Harry gave a wide grin and followed Griphook over to a bunch of carts. He slid into the front seat along with Griphook and the small goblin started to tell him everything about the carts and such as he took him for a show ride. There were over fifty carts. There wasn't just one track either. There were hundreds wound in the stone under most of London, deeper then the muggles dared dig. Gringotts made sure two carts never collided. The magic would either change the cart's choice of rails and take it on a different track or use its magic to activate a light near the controls of each cart to warn the goblin to slow down and watch out. The area that all the carts rested when not being used was a ways from the lobby where they weren't in sight of the humans.

There were only about ten goblins that had access to all the vaults below four hundred. Only five of those had access to every one under two hundred. And only two of those had access to the vaults below a hundred. Only one of them had access to the vaults below fifty; Griphook. Any goblin could go down to any vaults but only the ones listed above could get with it twenty feet of the vault. Only Ragnok and Griphook were even able to touch the door to Vaults 1-50. It was a good system. And there was no chance of Griphook or Ragnok being forced to take anyone down there. Gringotts would quickly take care of them. Gringotts himself was a very smart magical building/area.

Harry watched Griphook show him all the controls for about half an hour and listened as the goblin talked on about safety, rules, warnings, and every other matter. There was a lot. After half an hour though Griphook pulled up to a stop and slid from his spot in front of all the levers. There were about twenty different levers and ten buttons. Most were low or blended in with the cart. Griphook motioned for Harry to move over. Harry grinned widely as he moved into the driver's seat. Griphook sat in the seat he had formerly sat in.

Harry felt the magic of the cart take over and strap him in safely with invisible straps. A safety precaution. The 'invisible straps' of magic didn't usually activate for any humans as goblins always went slow for them and never took them on the winding roots. At least, not most of the time. What humans/wizards didn't know was that a large majority of the vaults in Gringotts belonged to the goblins themselves. Harry glanced to Griphook and felt the magic also strap the small goblin in.

"Have no fear. Gringotts will stop us from having any accide-" Griphook started.

He didn't get to finish as Harry jerked a lever down and jammed a button. They took off over the tracks almost ten times as fast as the 'regular speed' (_the one they carted customers at). _If magic hadn't been holding them or the cart on they would have barrelled rolled off the track and out of the cart on the curve. Harry let out a loud whoop and quickly worked two more levers to steer, switch tracks, and even try to go faster. Griphook had dug his fingers under the seat as he leaned back, wind pushing his face. Harry's hair whipped behind him violently and only the small magical windshield in front of his face (_courtesy of Gringotts (damn the thing was smart))_ stopped his eyes from watering horribly and his face from being abused by the speed wind.

He let out a gleeful scream as they took a sharp corner. Then they were on the ceiling moving upside down. Many tracks were on the ceiling so that the goblins wouldn't get in another's way. Griphook tried to yell something at him but Harry couldn't hear over the wind. He looped onto another track that sent them spiralling down hill avoiding all the sharp stalagmites and stalactites. Harry was grinning like a mad man as the continued, missing a stream of fire from a guard dragon. Harry switched track probably hundreds of times to dodge other carts, _(and just for the hell of it)_.

When they rolled back into the cart area Griphook practically dragged himself from the cart ignoring all the stares from the other goblins. He was panting and shaking. Harry was grinning widely as he swept from the cart, his hair windswept and shaking slightly from the adrenaline.

"Never again." Griphook gasped. "I'm never riding with you again. Never!"

Harry gave a wide grin and some of the goblins were staring wide eyed. Griphook was supposed to be the best cart driver, one of the fastest also.

.-.

Harry tapped his fingers against the desk as Ragknock wrote on a piece of paper. As he dotted his last word he slid the paper forwards. It was Harry's schedule. Harry leaned over to look at it as Ragnok gave him a run down.

"Every weekday morning you'll wake and get some time to shower, eat, relax, whatever. Then you will spend time reading or practicing your magic. A few warders and curse breaks, both goblin and human, have eagerly asked to teach you warding and curse-breaking. Especially after learning how powerful you are. They'll teach you ancient runes also as those tie in directly with wards and such. And don't worry. They're all under magical oath not to tell anyone of you or what they learn of you. Loyalty to Gringotts comes first to everything. You are a part of Gringotts."

Harry smiled slightly.

"Next you will have some time to relax and eat lunch. Then you will have from noon till three to do as you wish. Reading, spells, exercise, chatting, visiting, shopping. Whatever."

"Wait. Can I work the cart during some of my free time?"

Ragnok blinked once before frowning thoughtfully.

"It is possible. Though we've never had a human cart handler. It'll throw the customers for a loop."

Harry giggled.

"You'll have to disguise yourself though. Long hair, some goblin styled outfit, perhaps a cap, and a different colored eyes."

Harry grinned.

"Moving on. Next you will have three hours with a goblin tutor. He will teach you the goblin language Gobbledygook, any other languages he knows, accounting, and other things. Then you will have dinner. After dinner you will be taking combat lessons. Some of the warrior goblins have asked to train you. One will train you in strategy and tactics. He will also teach you to wield an axe, a sword, a bow, and how to throw a dagger. We goblins don't do hand to hand as our short limbs are useless in that way. You may have to adapts some of the moves you learn as our bodies are different then yours and sometimes our joints work in different ways. You'll also be much more flexible and agile. It will be a lot of work. Also we can teach you ways to create large scale damage in battle but our magic is useless for precision or any small spell so we can't help you much in transfiguration or charms. Goblins don't often take an interest in potions either. A goblin healer may be able to teach you some spells and some warrior goblin may be able to teach you some defence. But goblin magic is quite different from human magic so you'll have to adapt."

Harry just nodded giddily.

"Then you'll have time for a quick shower and snack before you'll need to sleep. Weekends will be different. In the morning you will have time for breakfast and a shower before you have quizzes or catch ups with other human wizards. They will keep you up top date on spells and help you with any you have trouble with. This will also be the time to get ideas for spells for the weekdays. After these lessons another goblin will meet you and teach you a variety of things; some forging tricks, precious metals, how to smelt, how to test the authenticity and value of jewels and metals, any other useful things, and all goblin customs and laws and even some from other magical creatures of cultures. After that you will have a break for a late lunch. You will have about three hours of free time before you return to combat lessons. Then dinner and free time." Ragnok finished off handing him the paper. "Your room is also finished. Its right next to Ferdi's and even connected by a newly built door in case you need him. The door will have a lock on your side. It will not open for any spell and will not let him in if you lock it."

Harry almost laughed at the serious expression on the goblin's face. He'd adopted Harry it seemed and watched Ferdi suspiciously, always frowning in disapproval when Ferdi did anything perverted or even looked at Harry the wrong way.

Harry nodded to Ragnok in thanks and slipped out the door smiling softly.

.-.

Harry glanced about his new room happily. The single bed was covered in soft blankets and pillows and even had a large nightstand beside it. There was a dressed at the end of it. Then there was a fire place with an arm chair in front of it. Behind the chair was a desk and chair. All the walls were covered in shelves that were filled with the books he'd bought or pulled out of the vaults he'd inherited. He frowned at the things lying on his bed; all the clothes and such he'd picked up with Ferdi when they had gone shopping the other day.

He raised a hand and did a wand movement with it while clearly pronouncing the spell. Slowly everything on the bed flew to the dresser and other appropriate places and were tucked in or on. He grinned. He'd been practicing a few wandless spells lately and found he could do them easily though they still took a great deal of energy. He had got a wand in Knockturn (_Holly, twelve and a half inches, with threstal hair_) but the wandmaker had warned him it wasn't perfect for him. In fact none had been perfect for him. His magic was to powerful for a plain wand. He'd been told if he did any powerful spells it would shatter from the strength of his magic. He found it almost as easy to use his limited wandless magic then the wand.

Harry glanced around his room a moment before moving to the book shelves. He found a specific book he had bought and opened it up. Tucked inside was a map he'd also bought. He unfolded the map of the world and with a few spells it was unfolded and hanging from the wall behind his bed. It was a large map of the world. Harry flipped through the book a moment. It was a book of various places of the world and their historical values and such. Since it was a wizard book it also listed all the important wizarding place. Like the fire users in Hawaii and the powerful warrior sorcerers in Russia.

Harry flipped through it a moment before he pulled a marker from his desk _(he'd bought a bunch of muggle stationary and art supplies as ink and quills were annoying). _He pulled the lid from the black marker and with a quick flick of the wrist he put a dot on his map, on Portugal.

.-.

"I'm Irontooth." The goblin grunted a faint goblin accent in his voice.

"Har-…Dagergharlen." Harry said smiling.

The goblin grunted again and looked him over.

"I've been assigned to teach you Gobbledygook, accounting, investing, tactics, and anything else I can teach you." He said.

.-.

Harry looked over the package, speechless. He looked up at the grinning Ragnok. In Harry's arms were a set of clothes and a long slightly curved knife about a foot and a half in length. The dagger was made out of silver colored steel and sharpened till it was deadly. The metal had been moulded to there was a 'valley' in the blade filled with silver. Deadly against werewolves. The hilt was designed to fit his hand perfectly with a snake wrapping around it, an emerald as an eye.

There were two outfits. The first outfit was like the ones the tellers used with black dress pants, a ruffled white button up shirt with a slightly lacy collar and cuffs, and a dark green coat with a tail that buttoned up in the front. There was a small green cap included. The second outfit looked better for… camping? There was a pair of black dyed pants made of some kind of hide. The long sleeve shirt was skin tight and deep green in color. Then there was a vest to pull over the shirt which was also black in color and also made of hide. There was a belt too with pouches hanging from it to fill with items. Finally there was a pair of soft leather boots and a leather strip to tie his hair back.

"For me?" He asked softly.

"Yes Dagergharlen, for you."

"But it's not my birthday or anything?" he said confused.

"Have you never gotten a present just because?"

He shook his head.

"Well then here's one. The first outfit you can wear when driving the carts. The second is for battles or duels. The vest and pants are made of dragon hide, Hungarian horntail hide to be exact. It'll defend against quite a few spells and even small blades. The belt pouches have spells cast on them so they are much larger then they appears and weightless. They will never fall from the belt either. Then there's goblin forged the knife. It is deadly against werewolves. It also has anti-summoning charms on it and unbreakable charms. Goblin magic is woven around it also so it will never to be sharpened and will be able to cut through even the strongest armour. It will destroy most dark items also."

Harry looked down on the items in his arms with a smile. He smiled shyly up at the goblin too.

"Thank you Ragknock."

"You are welcome Dagergharlen. Now hurry along. Irontooth is waiting to start your language and accountant lessons with you."

Harry grinned and scrambled off clutching the clothes and knife in his arms.

.-.

Harry gave a shocked sound and hit the ground as a knife soared over his head.

/That's Dangerous!/ he shouted in gobbledygook at the stocky goblin who had thrown the knife.

The goblin gave a wide feral grin.

/That's the point. You need to train your reflexes and sixth sense./

"Both are fine thank you very much." Harry muttered as he stood back up.

/What?/ The goblin barked.

/Nothing./ Harry said quickly.

He was glad he'd picked up the goblin language so quickly. He'd found out that not many goblins knew English well. Only the tellers were very fluent in it and most of the curse breaker and warder goblins only knew some English. Ragnok had failed to tell Harry that his 'trainer' the warrior Steelhit couldn't speak English until he had found himself in his first weapon lessons and having no idea what the goblin was saying. He thanked God for his Language aptitude. With out it he probably wouldn't have learned the goblin language in under a week. He had a _very_ strong aptitude for language it seemed.

He ducked and rolled as a war hammer smashed where he'd been lying.

/No standing around!/ The goblin barked. /I'm here to teach you fighting and killing not dreaming./

.-.

He looked around the property with an awed look. Ragnok had pieced together a list of properties for him and Ferdi had decided to drag him along to look at them. They were at the Melrose Estate just outside of Dublin. It was a large elegant mansion with vines of ivy and other creeping plants growing around it and creeping up the walls giving it an old look. In the front was a beautiful front courtyard filled with gardens (which were by now filled with weeds and wild flowers). The 'backyard' was backed up on a forest. There was about an acre of grass though. There were a few trees littering the yard and more gardens. A stone pavilion was tucked away in one corner with a fountain in another.

The inside was decorated in Victorian style and was beautiful. Everything was covered in dust and sheets though. The rest of the Melrose family had long ago died. Harry was the last of the line. But the last Melrose to even visit the mansion had been at least forty years before Harry so everything was collecting dust. And when the last Melrose had died all the elves had been set free and the place abandoned.

Harry also learned that even though the last thirteen Melrose generations had been squib they hadn't secluded themselves from magic. The whole mansion was filled with magical portraits and artefacts all of which would only come to life when he awoke the mansion.

Harry even found that off to the left of the mansion was a beautiful stable. There were no horses but it was ready for them. Connected to the stables were a fenced off pasture for animals. The Melrose family even owned the forest behind the house (200 acres of trees, clearings, and brush) and about an extra hundred and sixty acres of fields around that. Perfect for flying and riding. There was also a pond on the property next to the edge of the property and half tucked in the forest, big enough to swim in.

The muggles could see it but whenever they became curious enough to come closer wards would make them suddenly remember something and leave. That and the whole property was surrounded by a well kept fence, with a stone fence with large metal gates in the front of the property. One of the squib Melrose had built a _very_ large garage to the right side of the mansion and even had the whole kilometre long driveway paved.

Harry fell in love with the place. Then he spent every free moment he had planning how to redesign parts of the house, redecorate certain parts, and start to bring the house back to life.

.-.

"I'm to teach you in the Dark Arts." The wizard drawled.

Harry looked the man over quickly. He was one of the best human warders employed to Gringotts.

"Dark arts." Harry muttered. "Aren't they supposed to lure and twist people. Turn them wicked and evil."

A barking laugh was his answer.

"That's a lie made by 'Light' wizards to keep their children from the Dark Arts. They do have some allure and seduction but they won't twist you unless you use the darkest rituals or want them to."

He gave a vicious smirk.

"Listen well little boy. There is no such thing as Good and Evil. I'm going to teach you things that may save your life at the cost of another's. I don't care if you think it evil but killing is a part of life. A part I'm sure is going to be large in yours."

Harry was silent a moment. Oh he knew he was going to have to learn to kill. It did not mean he liked it or even disliked it. Actually, he was quite neutral about it. And that scared him.

.-.

Harry wrinkled his nose in distaste as he descended the stairs into the underground building. His cloak was pulled tight around him, Remus's wolf pin holding it shut and the hood pulled up.

He wasn't very surprised that the goblins had contacts all over the place and new most of the large dealings in Magical Britain. Harry was at a 'market' they had caught on to. Harry hadn't known slavers still existed, and especially not in London. Ragnok had explained to him if you had the money and resources anything was available. Some of it just wasn't legal.

Harry stepped into the shadowed room and glanced around quickly. It looked like a medieval themed restaurant. Torches hung on the wall and the color scheme was black and red. Tables were small and round, clothed in black. His escort was one of the men appointed to wait at the door for customers. If you knew about this place you were pretty much welcome. Quite a few people were aware of it surprisingly. The man led him to a table and he sat down as a waiter walked up to him.

Harry ordered some red wine and said nothing to eat. He waited patiently. The room as filled with customers. Each round table was full except a few which were filling quickly. Five minutes after he arrived someone stepped onto the small stage and gave an announcement welcoming them. Harry found himself snarling lowly as the first 'item' was led onto the stage. The girl looked about eighteen with long blonde hair and a terrified expression. She was naked. Harry fought the urge to grab his wand and kill everyone in the room.

When he'd first learned of this place he'd wanted to turn it into to Aurors. Ragnok had rationally told him it wouldn't stop slave trading just make it move to a different location. He'd had a hard time accepting that there was nothing he could do about the 'business'. The reason he was there now was because he knew he couldn't stop the business, but maybe he could save a few people. Harry sipped his wine, and watched the proceedings

"Our next item is a male. He'd thirty two and already broken. He's had a past master who had to give him up. He is good for manual labour or serving. He's also muggle."

Harry watched the man led onto stage stand motionless. He was broken alright. Harry watched him be led off when there were no bidders.

"Next is this fine specimen. Age ten, this boy is both a virgin and unbroken. He's a muggle and an orphan. We picked him up in an orphanage. We'll start at 500 galleons."

Harry snarled deep in his throat as he saw the small boy led onto the stage. He looked absolutely terrified and confused. He was small with short messy blonde-brown hair and large blue eyes. His eyes met Harry's and for a moment Harry felt his magic rise. His vision changed and he saw the boy surrounded by a soft blue light. He was a muggle-born. But something about his magic said he was special. Harry made his Magic Sight 'shut down' as he looked around the room. He spotted an older man eagerly lift his hand to bid. Harry sneered. He knew what the boy would be used for by the man. He lifted his own hand in response, showing one finger.

"We have a bid at 600 galleons."

The older man looked back and scowled. He raised his hand again showing his whole hand.

"700 galleons."

Harry raised his hand again.

"1000."

The man scowled again.

"1100."

Harry snarled at him, unseen by his hood and flashed his hand

"1400."

Another raised hand.

"1600."

Harry sighed in irritation. Harry bid even higher.

"2000."

The older man hesitated. Harry had a _lot_ of money. With just the Potter vault he could have afforded the boy a thousand times over. Both the Black and the Melrose Vaults were even larger, and the Slytherin Vault was larger then all of them combined. The Maeneil Vault was slightly larger then the Slytherin Vault. 2000 galleons wasn't even his daily interest. The older man didn't raise his hand again.

"Going, going, gone to number Seventeen in the back."

The announcers helper wrote on a parchment and sent the boy back off into the back. People would fetch their 'wares' when they left or when the 'auction' was over.

Harry watched the next bids for over two hours, people coming and going in that time. He'd 'bought' a; sobbing teen (muggle) who was said to be the survivor of a car crash, thought dead by muggle authorities; A man in his late twenties (squib) said to be the last of his family; and an old weaver who was said to be talented in magical weaving (a witch) and also the last of her family. As the bids ended Harry quickly stood and store to the back room where the people were held. He paid his sum to the man in charge of accounting and in return got the key to their cage and the folders that contained all the information on them. He quickly flipped though the folders reading the details and then patiently unlocked the cage the four were in.

The teen, a girl about nineteen with very dark curly brown hair and honey eyes, was holding the child as he looked around scared and confused. The man, who looked about twenty six or so, had short copper hair and blue eyes, and stood at the back of the cage slumped against the wall. He looked resigned to his fate. The old woman, who appeared about eighty, and was obviously only kept for her talent at magical weaving, sat on the floor rubbing her hands together and shivering. The room was quite cool and slaves were naked.

Harry noted the only thing they wore were black collars that had no seams. They were, as explained by the announcer/auctioneer, magical and kept slaves from harming their masters or running away. Also with a set word they could be put under pain.

He looked at the four a moment. Then he reached into the pouch at his waist and pulled out four cloaks. He'd brought them just in case. He tossed them to the four who slowly took them. The teen pulled one on and then wrapped one around the child, picking him up and holding him tight. Harry opened the c age and was about to lead them out when someone stepped up to him. It was the man who had tried to bid on the child.

"Sir, I would like to talk about a proposal." He said smoothly.

Harry raised a brow which he couldn't see.

"Go on."

"I'd pay you five hundred galleons if you give me the boy's virginity."

The boy looked confused but the teen girl tightened her arms around him and looked away.

"No." Harry said.

The man scowled but backed off as Harry reached for his wand. Harry sneered at him and held his wand in one hand while he turned to the four.

"Grab onto my cloak or one another. I have a portkey."

They quickly obey and he pictured the Melrose Mansion in his mind. In a swirl of colors they were off. Ragnok and Ferdi had turned one of his earrings into a permanent portkey for him. The small silver dangling earring would instantly transport him to Melrose Mansion when he wished. He could either use the password or if for some reason he was unable to speak he could just mentally activate it.

They landed gently in the front driveway of Melrose Mansion. Ferdi had, fortunately, added a spell that would make sure he landed gently.

"Follow me." He said simply.

He led all four of them into the mansion and strode into the entrance hall. Everything had been fixed up beautifully and cleaned. The gardens had all been redone and now held actual flowers. Harry had bought ten house elves in Knockturn a while back and they had fixed the place up. With the snap of his fingers the head elf appeared.

"Master Harry!" The elf greeted. "How can Dip help you?"

The girl stared at the elf an extra moment but none looked surprised at the creature.

"Dip, can you please escort…" He paused and looked to the old woman. "May I have your name?"

She pulled in on herself looking much older then eighty.

"Dorothy." She muttered.

"Please escort Dorothy to her room."

He then leaned over to the excited elf.

"Get her some food and clothing please. And help her change her room as she wished. Also give her the room on the first floor, west wing. The one that overlooks the gardens."

The elf nodded viciously, head bobbing as he bounced over to the old woman and grabbed her hand half dragging her down the hall. Harry motioned the other three to follow him. He led them down a different hall and towards the kitchen. As he entered the three house elves busy inside looked up. Harry grabbed two stools and sat them down at one of the counters. He motioned the girl and the child to them.

"You know what to do Tink." He said to the small female elf.

The excitable thing would make sure the two were fed. Harry led the man off back down the hall. He led him to the east wing of the place and to the end of the mansion. He swung a door open and led the man into a good sized room. It was a brown color with a bed, nightstand, dresser, desk, a trunk, a shelf, a chair, and a wardrobe. There was a large window off to one end of the room.

"Tell me…Please tell me your name." Harry smiled.

"Vesper." He said softly.

"Well Vesper. This is your room. You have no remaining family correct?"

He nodded looking bitter for a moment.

"No properties or money?"

He shook his head.

"Hmm. Are you good with horses, cleaning, gardening, accounting, planning, or waiting?"

The man blinked and thought a moment.

"I can work with horses." He said in his naturally quiet voice. "I know nothing of gardening and only a little cleaning. I am good with numbers and organizing. I was trained to be a waiter and a host."

"Good." Harry nodded. "You shall be the one to look after the horses. The elves will clean the stables but the horses will need to be rode often and have human contact."

The man nodded quickly.

"You will also plan any event or such I host. You will also be my accountant. I will get the goblins to send you all my book and such."

The man blinked and met his eyes a moment then hastily looked away.

"You would trust your accounts in the hands of a slave?" He immediately cringed afterwards, looking as if he expected to be hit for his 'impertinence'.

Harry ignored the flinch.

"I read your file. You are very educated. I will put you in charge of my accounting and investing. The goblins will also be doing some of it so you may have to consult with that often. Do you have a problem with this?"

"It does not mater. Your wish is my command."

Harry scowled again. Vesper had had an owner before Harry and the man had 'trained' him.

"Now, let's get you out of that cloak."

The man stiffened but then slowly reached up and untied the string. The cloak dropped to the floor and he stood naked. Harry noted he was well built and healthy.

"Shall I lay on the bed Master?"

Harry blinked in surprise. Then he blushed deeply as he realized how he had worded his last statement.

"No. I apologize. I meant we should get you into some different clothes. There should be some available in the wardrobe. The elves are on top of things. You may take a bath first if you wish. This room is yours. The bathroom is connected by that door over there. When you are dressed you may get something to eat from the kitchen and look about the grounds if you wish."

Harry left ignoring the man's confused and surprised gaze.

Harry headed back to the kitchen to find the small boy talking happily with the elves as he munched on a sandwich. The girl was wringing her hands anxiously and not touching the food in front of her. All slaves when 'captured' were given a rundown on what they were supposed to behave like. Some, like the boy were left 'untrained' for their master's amusement. The girl probably remembered one of the 'rules'; do nothing, touch nothing, say nothing, unless ordered.

As he stepped into the room the girl's eyes flashed from him to the floor. The small boy looked up at him in an unsure manner. Then he set his sandwich down.

"What's your name mister? I'm Lan." The boy said.

The girl's eyes darted in a terrified way from Lan to Harry.

"I'm Harry." Harry said simply.

Then he held out a hand. The boy jumped up and stepped to him. Then he turned and grabbed the rest of his sandwich before jogging to Harry, stuffing the rest of the sandwich in his mouth. The girl fell to her knees and looked up at him in pleading manner.

"Please Master. Take me instead."

Harry stared at her. She thought he was going to do something to the boy? His mind connected to dots and he sighed. He scooped Lan into his arms and looked at the kneeling girl.

"Do you have any relation to this child?"

"No Master." She choked out.

"Then why do you try and protect him?"

She had no answer.

"What can you do?"

She looked up in confusion.

"What are your skills?"

"I know gardening, and cleaning, and cooking, and sewing, and…how to pleasure someone."

Harry sighed. Then he turned to Tink.

"Tink, please show her to her room. She will be in charge of the elves, cleaning, and gardening."

The elf nodded quickly and led the girl off. She was reluctant to go and sobbed casting a glance at the boy.

"Why was she sad?" Lan asked as they walked off.

"She thought I was a bad man. She thought I would do bad things to you.

"But you aren't bad! You saved me from the other bad man! And you're really good."

Harry blinked in surprise at the child.

"And how do you know I'm not bad?"

"Because you're surrounded by white. Only really pru… -pere …-pure people are surrounded by white. And the other man was surrounded by a black-y grey with spots of dark blue. He was a bad man." The boy said.

Harry stared at the boy stunned. He was an aura reader. He shook the shock off and cleared his throat.

"Do you like that girl?"

The boy nodded happily.

"Her name is Thaylia. She's nice. She has this white-pink glow."

"Would you like a room next to hers then?"

"Oh, yes please! Do I get a room all by myself? At the orphanage we had to share rooms!"

Harry smiled at the boy and pushed his hood back.

"Yes, you get your own room."

The boy chattered on as Harry carried him down the hall to the east wing again. He stopped next to the room Tink had le the girl and stepped in. He pulled his wand free and waved it silently. As he did so the walls changed to light blue with planes flying around them. The furniture changed slightly and the desk changed into a large chest. The blankets changed to soft blue ones with clouds and the curtains changed to bleu with suns. The boy clapped delightedly and wiggled from his arms as he looked over everything. Harry took this time to change the inside of the bathroom to a cheery yellow with a smiling sun on the wall.

"Link."

A small elf appeared with a pop.

"Yes Master Harry?"

"Can you please bring some toys from attic for Lan? And help him have a bath and get dressed when you're finished."

The elf nodded eagerly and popped off. When Harry had cleaned the place up with the elves they had found a few children's rooms full of old fashioned toys and such. He'd stored them all in the attic. When Link returned He brought a bunch of these toys with him.

"After he's dressed please keep an eye on him. He may do as he wishes."

The small elf nodded happy to watch the boy and Harry, with a quick goodbye left the room. The elves would take care of his new guests. He had to get back to the bank. Ragnok and Ferdi would start to worry.

.-.

"So she's saddle broken?" Harry asked as he stroked a mare's neck.

When he'd first learned he had stables he'd read every book he could find on horses. When he had been little he'd hear the girls talk about ponies and sneak peeks at the western movies Dudley liked. He'd always thought horses had sounded wonderful.

"Yeah. She's only every done western though. Mostly trail riding."

"And the gelding is trained in jumping and racing?"

"Pretty much. He's a very good jumper but he's never been trained in racing. He just likes to run fast."

Harry looked over at the gelding that had caught his eye. The horse was large but beautiful. He was part Arab part buckskin. He had tan hair and black main. The mare was on the small side and was part appaloosa part quarter horse. She was a dusty roan color with white and grey spots on her back. Her main was a darker brown.

"I'll take them both."

.-.

"Is your Mansion fixed up now?" Ferdi asked as Harry looked over a spell book.

"Yes. I've got elves and servants taking care of it. My stable is getting full also. You'll have to come riding sometime. I had absolutely no idea what I was doing but it was fun."

Ferdi laughed. Then his eyes brightened.

"There was a garage right?"

"…Yes."

"Great! I saw this Car I just loved. Anyways I wanted to get one but I had no idea where to put it. Now I do."

Harry sent him a raised eyebrow and shut his book.

"Well, you can do that later. I want to get on with my German lessons now."

"All work and no play." Ferdi sighed.

"You do know that I skipped all my lessons the other day and spent the day riding horses, right? I think that counts as no work all play."

.-.

Harry observed every going on in the room with a critical eye. It was a week before Hogwarts started up again and a day after everyone got their school supply lists. The place was booming. Then one goblin had decided to get in an argument with a cart driver. They would not be up for another three days. Harry had volunteered to take the cart drivers place. So here he was in his 'Gringotts' uniform standing ready to cart customers to their vaults. He had used his metamorphous skills to grow his hair to his waist and change it to a black with a grey sheen. He had braided it to pull it from his face and tied it with a thick green ribbon. His bangs and cap hid his scar. He'd also changed his eyes to a molten gold.

"Dagergharlen!"

Harry jumped to attention to see a till keeper calling him.

"Escort these people to the Malfoy Vault. /Vault 78./" The goblin barked, the last part in gobbledygook.

"Yes sir!" Harry said. "This way, sirs."

Harry led them to the entrance to the tracks. Automatically a cart rolled forward for them to enter. Harry sat in the driver seat and felt the invisible magical seatbelts snap into place. Lucius and Draco slipped into the back seats.

"Vault 78." Harry drawled in a bored manner.

He jammed a lever and they were off along the track. Harry expertly manoeuvred through the tunnels to find the shortest way to the vaults down beneath the earth. As he pulled up in front of a large stone vault door he slowed the car and hopped out.

"I've never met a human cart driver." Lucius drawled as he stepped from the cart, looking Harry up and down.

"Are you a wizard? Or some filthy half goblin." Draco sneered.

"I'm a wizard." Harry said curtly. "But you would do well not to insult the goblins in front of me."

His tone was hard leaving no room for argument and with malice in the shadows of it. His magic flared around him, brushing the other's in a warning. Lucius took a step back from his son and nodded to Harry. Harry had warned him adequately.

"Why not? They're just filthy, unintelligent-"

In a flash Harry had slammed Draco against the stone wall and held his goblin made knife against his throat. Draco in took sharply, looking at the knife in terror, before looking to his father for help. Lucius wasn't about to stop Harry. Seems he thought Draco also needed to learn a lesson.

"I heard noble families were supposed to be sophisticated and intelligent. Seems I was wrong." Harry sneered. "I will warn you again. Don't insult the goblin in front of me. I may be a wizard but it does not mean I see them beneath me. I am also not a goblin and therefore have not sworn not to hurt a client unless in self defence. You should pick who you challenge more wisely."

Harry pulled back and sheathed his knife at his waist

"I tried to be polite unlike some of the goblins. It seems my politeness was wasted. Key. Now."

Lucius gave a slight smirk and handed him the key. Harry turned to the vault and looked at the large selection of key holes. He blinked once and then looked at the magic surrounding them. He stuck the key in the correct one and moved to the long slit beside the key holes. Double clarification. Instead of muggle fingerprints though it was magical signature. Harry along with only two other goblins had been keyed in to any of the vaults down this deep. Harry tapped his fingernail against the slit in the stone and focused his magic in that finger. It didn't do anything flashy just focused there.

Harry had learned from the goblins pinpoint control over his magic. Just focusing it though didn't mean he could cast a spell. It was more for medication. If he had complete control over where the magic in his body went he could use less energy in spells and focus much more easily. When a wizard cast a spell with their wand, their magic flowed down their arm and 'out' the hand, the wand a focus to draw the magic.

Also, when someone unleashed a spell their magic rose in the body and some leaked out unconsciously. And even when a person with magic didn't cast spells magic leaked out of them. Keeping magic constantly trapped in the body would build of pressure as magic was like an energy. Harry had learned enough control to make sure magic flowed just out his wand, not the rest of his hand and into the air and made sure none leaked into the air and was wasted. He had to use spells daily to keep the pressure down though. But it did hide him better. Certain wizards and most magical creatures could detect a wizard or witch by the magic they leaked out. If they were good enough they would be able to detect the magical signature in the small amount that leaked out. Harry kept his contained so as not to have that problem. Of course he risked it by casting spells but he could do those deep in Gringotts or away from large crowds.

Harry ran his finger nail down the strip and the clank of locks rumbled through the door. It creaked open revealing a room full of gold, books, and artefacts. The gold was carelessly dumped in the middle of the room while the rest was on shelves or tucked against the walls. Draco snarled silently at him and slipped into the vault. Harry stepped away from the door and stood patiently. Lucius stood with him, indiscreetly looking him up and down.

"I heard the Goblin Teller call you by a goblin name. That has not happened in hundreds of years."

Harry sent him a scowl. He gave Harry an innocent look which he could actually pull off surprisingly. Then he stared at Harry's face. Harry hid the nervousness he felt and stared right back.

"What interesting an eye color? I've never seen any human with that eye color. Perhaps you are a werewolf?"

Harry decided it wouldn't hurt to show some metamorphous skills and made his eyes change to silver. Lucius smirked and didn't question him any more. When Draco returned from the vault they stepped back into the cart and Harry locked the door, handing them back their key. Lucius, instead of sitting in the back like before, had sat in the front next to Harry. The carts weren't that wide and the older man brushed against him smirking. Harry sent him a glare and slammed a lever down making them go slightly faster back of the track.

When they reached the surface Draco quickly stepped from the cart and strode off. Lucius lingered a moment looking at Harry as Harry stepped up against the wall to wait again. He leaned in close to Harry blocking him from the view of the lobby. Harry glared at him as he leaned over and took and extra step back, pressing against the wall.

"I was wondering what a pretty little thing like you was truly doing in here anyways." He whispered, smiling at Harry.

"Working." Harry hissed.

He had no need to be polite. Lucius tipped his head in acknowledgement. He grabbed Harry's chin and examined him a moment.

"You look familiar." He muttered.

Harry scowled at him and grabbed his hand trying to pull away from it but Lucius held tight. A goblin guard standing in the corner took a step towards them. Lucius noticed.

"It is of no matter though." He said. "What is your relation with the goblins?"

Pure curiosity.

"Curiosity killed the cat sir."

Lucius scowled briefly but let go and gave him a smirk. The goblin guard was eyeing him still.

"I believe I shall see you again at some point. Good day."

He strode off and Harry glared at his back before being called for another client.

.-.

"Dagergharlen! Please escort these people to their vault. /Vault 225, 1247, 1248./" A goblin called.

"Oh!"

Harry looked up as he heard the familiar voice and spotted the Weasely family. He cursed inwardly praying they wouldn't recognize him. He'd grown a few inches and his hair and eyes were different but it still might not be enough for the observant Molly or his friend.

"What are you doing here Dear?" Molly asked.

"I work here ma'am." Harry said.

"You work here?" Mr. Weasely frowned. "I've never heard of the goblins employing a wizard except for curse breaking and such."

Harry shrugged and motioned to the cart. Molly and Arthur slid in the back seat while Ginny and Ron slid in the middle seats. Harry slipped into the front. When he saw them seated he pulled back a lever and they were off down the track.

"Can this thing really go only one speed?" Ron yelled over the wind.

Harry smirked. The goblins always said only one speed because they couldn't slow the carts down when on the lowest gear which they used for clients and most people wanted to only go slower.

"No, there are more." Harry answered putting on a faint goblin accent.

"Then why do the goblins always say there's only one?" Ginny asked frowning.

"Because the other speeds are only faster. People only ask for lower speeds."

Ron grinned with Ginny and they shared a look. Arthur caught it and went to yell at them but it was too late.

"Faster!"

Harry chuckled and pulled a lever down. They were off faster then before. Ginny yelped in delight and Ron grinned grabbing the edge of his seat. Gringotts wouldn't let them fall out of their seats but they didn't know that. They did know that though, as Harry took a short cut and sent them spiralling to the roof. Molly was shrieking and Arthur was gripping his seat tightly but both Ginny and Ron had thrown their arms up and were laughing. As Harry pulled up next to the vault Ginny and Ron were laughing uncontrollably while Arthur was shaking with Molly.

"Vault 225. Key Please." He drawled.

Arthur handed him the key and stood back. Harry inserted the key and twisted before pulling the door open. It creaked and Ron and Ginny stared in awe.

"How did you open such a heavy door?" Ron asked.

Harry blinked. He'd forgotten about that. To someone not keyed into the vault the doors were as heavy as they looked. They were made of giant slabs of stone. To those keyed in they were as light as a normal door. Harry just gave them a mysterious smile and handed Molly the Key as Arthur stepped in the vault. Harry was happy to see it full of gold now. Sirius's will had given them enough to be very well off now. Arthur scooped out some of the gold coins and Harry shut the door behind him.

"Can we go a bit slower this time dear?" Molly asked with a kind smile.

"Of course Mrs. Weasely. I'm sorry for going so fast the first time."

"Oh it's okay. And please call me Molly."

"Of course Mrs. Molly."

He started the cart again heading back. They quickly made two more stops at Ron and Ginny's now filled vaults (The money from Sirius had filled their trust vaults). As they reached the surface again Ron seemed to become much more sober as he pulled a photo from his pocket.

"Have you seen this guy?" He asked softly.

Harry looked at the picture of himself from fifth year playing chess with Ron and smiling. He examined his old face. He'd changed. He looked older then this picture and much more world weary.

"Sorry." He said. "I haven't. Was he a friend of yours?"

"Yeah." Ron said softly. "He was my best mate. He went missing a few weeks ago."

"Good luck finding him." Harry smiled sadly.

"Thanks. Keep an eye out for him please."

"Of course Mister Weasely."

"Call me Ron."

Harry nodded to him and he left with his family, all of them looking more sombre. Harry watched them sadly.

.-.

Harry looked out over the field of tall wild grass and sighed in a content way. He shifted his weight and relaxed in his saddle. Razi, his tan gelding, took that as a sign they would be there a minute and tugged on the bridal. Harry allowed him to lean over and get a mouthful of grass to munch on as Harry gazed at the scenery.

The sun was setting and the clouds were reflecting purple and pink lights. The sky was quite cloudy making it bright colors. Harry turned from the view after a few minutes and nudged Razi back towards his manner. The horse had been well trained before Harry had bought him and had also taken to Harry immediately.

"I know I shouldn't run you home." He told the gelding, who even seemed to listen and understand. "But just this once."

He pressed his left heel into his side and they were off in a full out gallop. Harry's lips spread in a grin and he leaned over his horse slightly as they raced through the tall grass. Harry let Razi pick the path as he would know where the best footing was. There were a few leaps that made Harry yelp in surprise but other then that the ground was flat. At they exited the field and came to the yard Harry slowed Razi to a trot and guided him to the stable.

Once there he slid off his horse and pet him fondly. Then he switched the bridal for a halter and tied him to the hitching post. Ten minutes later the saddle was in the stable and Razi had been both brushed and treated to some oats. Harry led Razi back into the stable and stuck him in the last stall which was opened so the horse could access the grassy space left for him outside.

Harry said his farewells and turned towards the house. He stopped to scoop up the bag he'd brought with him. When he'd first arrived early he'd dropped everything and immediately went for a ride. He swung the bag on his shoulder and walked into the mansion. He set off down the hall towards the library. He'd found it after his second visit, tucked in the heart of the mansion and layered with anti-fire, flood, and any other anti-danger wards. There were quite a few rare books in the library.

He'd had a team of goblin warder and curse breakers come to examine the wards. They were leak proof and very strong. There were sensory alarms, wards to tell him how many people on the property, wards to tell him where every person was, wards to keep out wild animals, wards to keep muggles off unless given permission, wards to keep the air clean, wards to keep fires away, and many more. Some wards he had to activate on purpose should he need them. Like the ones to hold hostiles out of to stop all magic from working on the property (this one being very old and rare). The main thing was it was very safe.

Harry stepped into his library and smiled. On the outside it was barely visible by the circular spiral rising from the mansion. The whole spiral above the third floor was made of glass making a giant glass ceiling. The room was also circular. Shelves covered the walls all the way up to the glass ceiling (three stories). There were also shelves in the middle of the room all set to make smaller circles in the circular room all reaching up to the top of the 'second floor'.

In the dead center of the room was a tall winding metal stair case that branched off evenly three times upwards. Each branch from the stairs was a balcony that lead to a walkway along the wall. There were two walkways making three stories. Railings surrounded the walkways but on the third 'floor' they opened up various places to allow you to walk onto the large bookshelves in the center which were large enough to hold comfy looking arm chairs and couches with cushion. All the shelves were done in a beautiful blue-green and the couches and chairs in a soft purple. The floor and balconies were hard wood. The railings and staircase were all black metal with iron-wrought birds for decoration.

Harry walked into the library to find Vesper reading a book and standing in front of one of the shelves, his attention on the large tome in his hands. Harry caught the title; 'Potion Ingredients and Where to Find Them.' Harry made note to allow him into the potion labs in the basement. _(What was with potion labs being in basements and dungeons?)_ Just because he was a squib didn't mean he didn't have magic. Harry had learned all squibs and muggles had magic, just not enough to actively do magic. They could do potions though, their minimal amount of magic allowing certain reactions and such.

Harry cleared his throat and Vesper spun startled, blue eyes wide and clutching the tome to his chest. He stared at Harry wide eyed mouth slightly open. Harry blinked at the reaction. Then remembered the man hadn't seen him without his hood on. And his appearance was slightly different anyways. He quickly changed the currently brown hair black but left it long and in the braid. He also changed his blue eyes his own brilliant green again.

"Hello Vesper." He greeted politely.

Vesper dropped the book and scrambled to pick it up not meeting his eyes as he bowed low.

"Welcome back Master."

His voice shook. Harry remembered his 'file'. Vesper had been a slave for twelve years now. His parents had given him up when he was fourteen of their own free will so they didn't have to deal with him. He'd been used and abused as a slave. It said in his 'records' he'd been attracted to books before. His last master had wrote a note saying a good whipping and a few crucio would cure him of even looking at books. At least in front of his Master it had. Vesper was trembling and trying to hide it desperately. Harry saw him start to hyperventilate. It must have been more then a 'few curses' and a 'good whipping'.

"Vesper." Harry said softly.

The man shuddered.

"You have my permission to read any book in this library." He said as kindly as he could.

Vesper's eyes flashed to meet his and Harry gave him a blank, but soft look.

"I, Harry James Potter, swear on my magic to never willing whip you or cast the crutacious curse on you."

Vesper stared up at him in numb shock. The book dropped from his hands to the ground and he collapsed breathing harshly. He was in some kind of shock. Harry set his bag down and swept over to the man. He kneeled in front of the man. He pulled his dagger out and the man flinched violently as he clenched his eyes shut.

"Look at me Vesper."

His eyes snapped open showing nothing but fear. Harry couldn't believe some other human had hurt this man so badly he would obey every command and be afraid to do something as innocent as reading a book on potions, light ones at that. Harry grabbed the seamless collar around his neck and pulled on it slightly to create room between his neck and the collar. He slipped his knife in. Once collared with this type of collar only the strongest and rarest spells would get the collar off. But his goblin made knife should…It sheared through the material like butter. Goblin magic would tear through quite a few wizard spells.

The collar fell to Vesper's lap useless, the spell broken. Vesper stared with absolute shock at the item in his lap. Shakily he lifted one hand and rubbed his neck. The hand stayed there as he stared at the collar. Harry leaned over to him and gently pressed his lips to the man's forehead as he brushed a hand across his cheek.

"You may still stay here and work if you like. I still need someone to help with my accounts and investing and of course my horses and home. I will pay you if you continue to work here or I'll give you the money to leave and start a new life if you wish. I can not apologize for how other wizards treated you but I can try to make up for some of it."

Vesper didn't respond as he stared at the collar wide eyed. Harry stroked his cheek again then stood and grabbed his bag. With a wave of his hand all the shrunken books flew out and the library spells kicked in. An old looking elf appeared and grabbed the floating book and zipped off to organize them on the shelves. Harry turned and exited the library. He had had no idea what to say to Vesper so he'd left.

He headed down the hall and found himself rounding a corner when a bundle of energy slammed into him, hugging his waist. Blue eyes peered up at him sparkling with happiness.

"Harry!" He yelped with a grin hugging him tightly. "I knew you were coming! I saw you in my dream last night! Is Vesper okay?"

Harry stared in surprise. A seer? The boy had seer abilities and aura-reading skills? He would be a powerful wizard.

The teen girl, Thaylia, rounded the corner smiling and looking as if she had been running shaking Harry from his stupor. The smile vanished as she saw him and she quickly dropped into a curtsey and stayed there.

"Master." She said her voice shaking.

Harry pulled a knife out. Lan just beamed up at him. His aura reading would tell him Harry meant no harm. He'd read the Aura flashed colors depending on the thoughts of actions of a person. Harry slipped the knife behind the collar and sliced it off. Lan caught it and gave him another hug before darting off. Thaylia hadn't seen and stood eyes downcast. Harry stepped forwards and gently gripped her collar. Harry raised the knife and she flinched like Vesper had and looked away. Harry neatly cut her collar. She stared at the fallen collar with the same shock Vesper had.

"You're welcome to leave, or you can continue to stay and work. It is your choice. I will pay you if you stay and work or give you enough money to leave and start a new life. I can not apologize for how other wizards treated you but I can try to make up for some of it."

The familiar words left his mouth with a kind tone. He left her in the hall and strode to the room he'd had the old woman, Dorothy put in. As he reached the room he knocked gently.

"Come in."

He stepped in to find the old woman sitting in front of her window. Her hair was combed neatly now and she wore a soft blue dress. She was gazing out over the gardens. A weaving machine sat in one corner of her room a half started tapestry on it. Harry blinked but then concluded Dip must have got it for her. She looked at him, face emotionless. He stepped forwards and cut her collar off repeating the same thing he'd said to the other two. There was a moment of silence but she was handling it better then the other two.

"…What of the little boy?"

"He can stay also and I will take care of him or he may leave with one of you."

He bowed his head to her and headed off to the kitchens. As he entered he snapped his fingers.

"Dip!"

With a pop the head elf appeared waiting eagerly for instructions.

"Should they choose to stay help them settle in better and get what ever they might need. If they choose to leave, pick up some money for them from my vault. One of the goblins will help you. Then help them to their chosen destination."

"Of course Lord Harry!"

"Thank you Dip." He said with a smile.

Then he turned on his heel and headed back to the front courtyard. With an almost silent crack he was standing in a special apparation room in Gringotts. It was set up for their human employees and tucked beside some offices. Harry just hurried from the office hoping he would make it on time to Irontooth's lessons.

.-.

Harry looked over the map pinned to his room in Gringotts. Multi-colored tacks were stuck in various places. Stuck all over the wall around the map (using sticking charms) were travel guides both magical and muggle. There was also a note book full of various things about places. Everything was organized and perfect on the board.

Harry's room was mostly empty of anything personal besides the maps and guides. He'd already moved all his books and such to the Melrose Mansion. He'd checked out all his other homes in Britain and there were some beautiful ones but the Melrose one had the best wards and such so he'd decided it would be his main house. He hadn't visited a few of his homes as they were spread around the world. He did plan to see them though.

He was quite far along in his lessons. He'd master the goblin language. He could use his knife expertly now and could do quite a few self defence moves the muggle way. He also had learned how to handle a sword a bit better. He could now detect wards, break through lesser wards, erect certain wards, and such. He new security spells and a huge slew of defence spells. He'd practiced his transfiguration and charms till he'd master all the spells he already knew and understood all the theory. He'd also worked on potions, though mostly only reading and memorizing any potions texts he could find. Same went for astronomy and herbology. Actually, in his spare time he'd read every useful book he could get his hands on. Photographic memory was a wonderful thing. And having Occlumency on top of that made everything so much more organized.

Harry turned his thoughts away from his lessons. He looked to the small calendar on the nightstand and sighed softly. Three days till Hogwarts.

.-.

"Dagergharlen! /Vault 159/."

Harry looked up at the familiar orders and nodded to the teller before stepping up to a cart. He was surprised to find Snape striding to the cart a blank look on his face. Harry could see something in his eyes though. It was calm acceptance. Harry thought he looked like someone ready to die. It made him shudder as he slipped into the driver seat of the cart. As Snape sat down Harry started the cart down the rails. They shot down going deeper into the earth. When they reached his vault Harry slammed the breaks and they screeched to a halt.

"Vault 159." He said making his voice lighter then usual. "Key Please."

Snape handed him a small gold key and Harry inserted it into the correct lock. A swipe of his nail later and the door swung open. Snape stepped in and Harry cast a glance before waiting. The whole room was like the Malfoys but on a slightly smaller scale. Snape had stopped in the middle of the room was looking about almost sadly.

Then he turned back to Harry.

"Come here boy."

Harry frowned but stepped forwards until he was in front of Snape.

"You have sworn not to reveal the contents of a persons vault or any information you have on them like all the goblins, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

The oath had been a wizards oath not to reveal the contents of vaults or anything the wizard told him regarding vaults or such. The only oath he hadn't taken was not to harm the clients unless in self-defence. He may not have been able to comply if he saw certain people like say Bellatrix. Snape nodded and looked around again.

"This is the Prince vault."

Harry scowled then his eyes flashed. He knew that family. They were a very old family of purebloods. He'd read that most had died out though and the last living of the bloodline was a half-blood. He looked to his teacher in surprise. Snape was looking around the vault.

"When I die, it will be closed and the money and properties will be distributed to whom I name in my will."

Harry nodded to show he was listening.

"The problem is I have no one to list in my will."

Harry scowled.

"I have a godchild, but if the money goes to him it will go straight to the coffers of the Dark Lord. I don't want that. The only reason the Dark Lord hasn't gotten it yet is he has no idea I am of the Prince bloodline."

Snape then discarded all dignity and sat on the floor, arms loose on his knees. He gave a weary sigh as he looked around, blank façade wearing away to reveal a tired, world-weary man

"I never wanted to follow the Dark Lord. I was forced to then when I turned to Dumbledore trying to get out he sent me straight back in as a spy."

Harry couldn't believe Snape was bearing his soul to a random Gringotts cart employee but listened nonetheless. Snape propped his elbows on his knees and rested his head in his hands

"I've killed, and raped, and tortured." He said barely above a whisper.

Harry stepped closer and he reached out before pulling back. How could he respond to that? It made him sick to think Snape had done that, and just to keep his position as a spy for Dumbledore.

"I even gave information that led to the death of my only friend, Lily….I would go back in time and kill myself to stop that if I could."

He shuddered. He sounded so bitter Harry believed he would even go back in time and kill his mother to stop himself from being born.

"I hate myself." Snape spat. "I hate myself."

Then he was sobbing. Harry had never thought he would see his professor break down like that. He hadn't thought he _could_ break down like that. Harry crouched beside the man and destroyed everything he'd ever hated or disliked the man for. He wrapped his arms around his head and gently pulled him closer as the man wept bitterly.

"It's okay." Harry whispered truthfully. "I forgive you."

The man sobbed even hard and clutched at him like a child. Harry didn't count how minutes they sat there, Snape sobbing into him and Harry gently stroking his hair as he held him close. Harry felt his shirt grow wet and allowed his professor to sob out all his bitterness and pain and hate and sorrow.

Slowly the sobs died down and the shivering quelled slightly. The man grasped at the pieces of his mask and pulled it back on hoping it would stay. They didn't move though; Snape stayed leaning into him as if soaking in the warmth and forgiveness he could never give himself. Harry continued to stroke his hair giving a soft hum.

"You remind me of someone." Snape whispered finally.

He looked up at Harry and stared at his eyes.

"Lily." He muttered.

Harry tensed. He'd forgotten that he'd left his eyes green for the day.

"I need to name an heir in my will." Snape said with deadly calm. "I will name you."

Harry's mouth dropped open. He worked his jaw a moment. What the hell?!

"You don't want to name me sir." He whispered.

Snape frowned and straightened pulling away from him.

"I need to name someone or it will go to my closest 'relation', my godson. I love him but he's on the wrong side of the war. I know no one else to name to take on the Prince name. You forgave me, even if you didn't mean it. So I shall choose you." He said with absolute calm.

"I forgive you. I truly do. But you don't want to name me sir." Harry said again standing up.

He let his hair shorten and his eyes to shift to a greener color. Snape's eyes flew wide.

"Potter." Snape hissed leaping to his feet, eyes burning with rage.

But then the rage melted away and Snape slumped in defeat.

"I shouldn't be surprised." He muttered.

He looked at Harry for a long moment. Harry took this time to grow his hair again and braid it quickly as he shifted his eyes to molten gold.

"Why do you need a will sir?" Harry asked.

"None of your business." Snape snapped.

The rage left a second later. He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"…Voldemort know's I'm a spy." He said almost silently. "My execution is tonight."

Harry stiffened.

"Run then." Harry said quickly. "Leave the country."

"I would if I could." Snape snapped. "But this mark isn't just for looks. It can instantly portkey me to Voldemort if he so chooses."

Harry winced and Snape slumped slightly running a hand through his bangs.

"I'm still going to name you in my will." Snape said. "I owe Lily. Least I can do is help out her son."

Harry stayed silent.

"Well Potter? Shouldn't you be jumping for joy? You get money, the Prince name, and the death of your hated professor and enemy." Snape sneered.

Then the sneer melted away to something bitter.

"I deserve death anyways."

Harry took a step forward and raised his hand. A loud crack echoed through the room and Harry glared at Snape. The man had stumbled a step back and looked at him with undisguised shock. He raised a hand and touched the mark on his cheek gently.

"How dare you?!" Harry hissed. "How dare you think I would get joy out of your death?! How dare you think you deserve to die after all the help you've done?! Yes you did some things wrong but you helped too! How dare…you…you…just give up?! How Dare you?!"

Harry felt his frustration build. He'd just held the man as he broke down as he told Harry he hated himself. He'd thrown away all his anger and dislike for the man and forgave him. He couldn't believe his sarcastic, nasty, potions professor was just giving up. Harry had never revealed it or really thought on it, but he'd always respected Snape. He'd respected his skills at potion and even making a room quiet with just a look. He'd respected his teacher for how he risked his life to spy for the Light. He'd respected his teacher for always being truthful. He'd respected Snape and still did, and it angered him that the man was just going to give up.

He grabbed his professor's arm ignoring the hiss of pain as his magic crackled around him sending sparks everywhere. He jammed his sleeve up and stared at the cursed Dark Mark. He slapped a hand on Snape's forearm covering the mark.

"_Leave."_ He hissed._ "Leave the ssskin unmarked and never return."_

The black mark started to fade away as water was washing it off. Snape yelped in shock as the magic surrounding his arm and mark snapped and broke, vanishing. Harry dropped his arm and Snape stared in absolute shock at the unmarked arm.

"There. Now I don't have to be in your will and you don't have to die." Harry sneered as he flicked his braid over his shoulder and strode out the door.

Snape exited a minute later still looking to be in shock. Harry seemed to get people in that mind frame often nowadays. Harry slammed the door behind him and turned to slap the key in his hand. Snape shook his head to rid himself of some thoughts and grabbed Harry's wrist as he put the key in his hand. Harry glared up at him and tried to pull free. Snape looked into his eyes. Harry turned away but a hand on his cheek gently pulled him back to face Snape. It was so gentle Harry went without fight and stare into the inky depths of his Professor's eyes.

"Thank you." He said softly. "Thank you."

Harry stared at him. He'd said it so honestly. The man turned and swept back to the cart. Harry followed hesitantly, glancing at his teacher. The frustration and rage had vanished. He shook the thoughts away and kicked the cart into gear.

When they reached the surface again Harry followed Snape out of the cart. When Snape headed for the door though, Harry grabbed him dragging him along. Snape scowled at him but followed, albeit hesitantly. As he pulled Snape deeper into Gringotts the man scowled looking about. Finally they reached Harry's room. Snape stared at the room and avoided looking at Harry as Harry shed his 'uniform' and changed into some plain black clothing and a cloak. Then he dragged Snape back out the door to the room with wards to allow apparation. Harry shut the door behind Snape and looked to him.

"Well, let's get going."

"What do you mean Potter." Snape snapped.

"Well you obviously can't stay at your place, but we have to pack your things and empty it before Voldemort catches onto your freedom. This is the apparation room."

Snape worked his jaw a moment and glared, then sighed and dragged a hand over his face. Finally he grabbed Harry and with a crack they were gone.

.-.

Harry propped a box on his hip under his left arm as he waited for Snape. The man stepped into the yard carrying two of his own boxes. Everything in Spinner's end had been shrunk and stuffed in the three boxes. Snape glanced around one last time.

"They'll raze it to the ground." Snape remarked.

Harry pulled a Zippo lighter from his pocket and a shrunk can of gas. He raised a brow.

"Do I even want to know why you have those in your pocket?" Snape asked.

"Probably not." Harry said.

Snape rolled his eyes and then set his boxes next to Harry. Harry pressed his legs against them and watched as Snape went inside. He saw the ward slight up for a brief second and saw the fire-stopper ward smash. Then he heard a crash. A moment later Snape came out. Harry could already see flames in the kitchen. Snape handed him back his Zippo.

"I had a wand." He remarked sarcastically.

Harry could have slapped himself. Then he smirked.

"But you still took the light."

All he got was a nasty glare. Then he grabbed Snape.

"_Hedwig."_ He hissed sadly in parseltongue.

His earring portkey flared with magic. They were simple earrings made of silver and green beads and only an inch and a half in length and half a centimetre in radii. The portkey on them was permanent. The two vanished from Spinner's end as it went up in flames. They arrived in front of the Melrose Mansion where Snape stared at the building in surprise.

"Welcome to the Melrose Mansion."

"Melrose!" Snape spluttered.

"Yeah. Turns out Mum wasn't as muggleborn as she thought."

Snape gaped at him and Harry sent him a smirk.

"How did you get inherit it so soon. You're not seventeen."

"Emancipated. Sirius's will and a few other technicalities." Harry said.

Snape scowled but grabbed his boxes nonetheless.

"Why did you bring me here?" Snape asked.

Harry blinked.

"Cause you're staying here of course."

Snape stared at him speechless. Harry found he had shocked Snape quite a bit today.

"You didn't think I'd just abandon you in Diagon or something? You can stay here as long as you like."

Snape followed him silently as he headed for the door. Harry was surprised to find the door open as he reached it. Vesper stood in a black suit, dressed as a butler. Harry's eyes shot to the collar around his neck. It was the one he'd sliced off of him but with a buckle added to keep it shut now.

"Welcome home Master Harry." He bowed slightly.

Harry nodded.

"Good to see you Vesper." He smiled leading Snape inside.

"Shall I call an elf to help you and your guest?"

"No thank you, Vesper. I've got it under control."

He was at least pretending he did. Vesper bowed again and shut the door behind them. Harry led Snape down a hall towards a door to the basement. He swung the door next to it open to show a nice deep blue room. It had a double bed, a nightstand, a wardrobe, a desk, a chair, some shelves, and connected bathroom.

"The door net to this room is a staircase into the basement. There are potion labs down there. The kitchens are down this hall to the left and the library is in the center of the house. If you need assistance call Tink my house elf. You're free to do what ever you wish. Just don't ride Razi, he's my horse." Harry smiled.

Snape stared at him a moment before dropping his boxes on his bed. He turned to Harry.

"What do you want from me Potter?"

Harry blinked and Snape made to elaborate.

"I do not expect you did all this for free."

Harry blinked.

"Well actually, yes, I did." Harry replied.

Snape glared at him. Harry sent him a charming smile. Finally Snape broke the glare off and sighed running his hand through his hair.

"I still need to get my things from Hogwarts."

"Can you trust Dumbledore not to try and manipulate you into hiding somewhere else or even returning to Voldemort?"

There was no answer.

"Then I will get your things when I go to Hogwarts."

Snape started form his thoughts.

"You're going back to Hogwarts? I though you would run."

Harry just sent him a mysterious smirk.

.-.

.-.

Snape slipped into Grimmauld Place and slunk past the Black Portrait silently. He'd sneaked from Potter's manor when the boy hadn't been watching. He was worried that Dumbledore would try and get him to do something, but he was going to risk it. He reached the kitchen door and sat Ron and Ginny Weasely pressed against it trying to listen into the meeting. He put on his best glare and cleared his throat. They spun to him, terrified at being found out. He pointed to the stairs. They scrambled up them as fast as they could.

Snape knocked on the door and heard the soft murmurs inside die down. The door swung open a moment later to show a haggard Remus Lupin. Usually this wasn't an unusual sight around the full moon, but it was a week after the full moon at the moment and the man looked beaten down.

"Severus." He greeted. "The meeting just started."

Snape gave a curt nod and didn't bother to taunt or sneer at him as he slipped in and shut the door throwing silencing charms around the room. Sometimes he wondered if the people in the Order were stupid or just incompetent. He sat down in his corner and watched as the other members chatted softly. Dumbledore appeared a few minutes later and started the meeting, starting with the trivial things, then the raids. Finally they got to Potter.

"He isn't at the Leaky Cauldron." Jones shouted.

"Nor is he at Hogsmead." Another said.

"He hasn't been here at all." Remus coughed.

"We haven't heard anything from him." Molly sniffled.

"Nor have the Lovegoods or the Longbottoms."

"He hasn't been spotted at the Ministry."

"The goblins of course aren't saying anything."

"He hasn't even been around Privet Drive."

Dumbledore gave a frown.

"That leaves Muggle London." He said softly.

Snape almost snorted. He looked at the Order a moment and for a brief second wondered if he should give Potter's location away. Then he sighed inwardly. He couldn't though. Not from any spell but….Snape thought back to his break down in the vault. Potter had _held_ him. Potter had _forgiven_ him. Forgiven him for killing his mother. Forgiven him for killing, torturing, and raping. _He'd_ forgiven him. He'd _forgiven_ him. He'd forgiven _him_. No one ever had except Dumbledore. And Dumbledore hadn't sounded as sincere as Potter. And then the brat had even helped him grab his things and hide giving him a room and access to his whole house. Snape couldn't give him away.

"Severus."

Snape looked up as Dumbledore called him.

"Has Voldemort said anything on Harry?"

Snape shook his head.

"He doesn't even know the boy is missing."

Dumbledore gave a relieved smile.

"When you meet with him next can you try and keep that image up?"

Snape sighed out loud gaining everyone's attention. He stood slowly.

"I'm sorry Albus." He said out loud.

Dumbledore frowned in confusion.

"Whatever for my dear boy?"

"I might not return after this next meeting."

"What?!" Moody snarled "You're turning traitor on us!"

Snape didn't even bother to snap or glare at him just gave another weary, accepting sigh. It made a people tense and shift uncomfortably.

"No. I haven't betrayed you." Snape said with a weighted calm.

He stood straight, trying to look proud, but something broken showed through that made everyone focus on him completely.

"Voldemort knows I'm a spy. My execution is tonight." He said in a strained voice.

Dead silence. Dumbledore's twinkle had vanished. McGonagall had covered her mouth in shock. Molly had dropped her cup. Moody's magical eye had even stopped spinning. Snape pulled out a pack of papers from his pocket. It had locations listed and a list of future raids. It also had a list of names of Death Eaters and future members. He slid it to Dumbledore.

"This is all the information I could get my hands on. Use it well." He whispered.

"You can't go." Dumbledore said firmly. "We'll protect you at Hogwarts."

"I'm going to try not to go." Snape said ruefully. "But I have no idea what the Dark mark is full capable of. It may even kill me if Voldemort wishes it. I'm going to hide, but it probably won't work….And I don't want to endanger Hogwarts."

Then he stepped around the table. Dumbledore surprised everyone by grabbing him in a hug.

"Good luck my boy."

Snape heard tears in his voice. Slowly he hugged the old man back.

"Goodbye Albus."

Then he pulled back. He gave a nod to everyone. Moody clapped his hand in a stiff shake. Molly gave him a hug also and he allowed it. Arthur gave him a grim smile. McGonagall echoed Molly's actions. A few other members gave him grim farewells. Then Remus stepped up. Snape gave him a stiff handshake.

"I'm sorry." Remus said softly. "I never apologized for that night back in Hogwarts when I almost killed you."

"It was never your fault." Snape said stiffly. "But I accept the apology. I have come to terms with my grudge against Black and Potter."

Snape allowed a slip of paper to slide into Remus's hand. The man made no action to say he noticed it but he did clench that hand as Snape let go though. It was just a brief note telling Lupin he had seen Potter and the boy was fine. He could see the man was tearing himself apart about the boy's disappearance.

"Goodbye Lupin."

"Goodbye Severus."

Snape turned and strode out the door. He was a practiced actor and a very good liar.

.-.

.-.

Harry looked as the large red steam engine a moment. It was beautiful in a way. Or it had been. It had represented Harry's freedom, his escape. Now it didn't. Now it looked cold and ugly.

Harry sighed and unconsciously tugged on the end of his braid. He'd kept his hair black but grown it down to his waist. Ferdi had braided it for him and kept it tied with a small silver clasp Irontooth had given him.

The vicious goblin had finished his lessons on the goblin language, etiquette, laws, and customs and traditions. He'd given Harry a set of small silver hair clasps made by his brother, a silversmith. The goblin had layered the clasps with spells that would keep tracking charms from sticking to him, except the one the goblins had put on his second (non-portkey) earring. He'd also added a spell to Harry's earrings to make sure no one but Harry could take them out.

Harry sighed and then took a deep breathe. He let his gold eyes flash over the platform to make sure no one was watching him. He slid onto the train and headed for one of the last compartments. He slid in and locked the door. He didn't use any spells. No need to make anyone suspicious. He sat comfortably in the corner and watched out the window.

Harry looked up as a knock came at the door. He slid it open to come face to face with Draco Malfoy and a group of Slytherins.

"This is the only mostly empty compartment." Draco said to him simply.

Harry shrugged and let them in as he sat back down in the corner. Draco sat on the same seat as him with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him. Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Pansy Parkinson sat on the bench across from him. Nott peered at him as the other's chattered.

"You look familiar. Who are you?"

"Gabriel Maeneil." Harry smiled. "Seventh Year Hufflepuff."

Nott nodded and looked thoughtful.

"Maeneil…that sounds familiar."

Harry shrugged and hoped the boy didn't know the ancient Maeneil Family. Harry had read up on them. An ancient book in their vault had been written by the first Maeneil. It said he had been a wolf before magic, or a 'greater being', had changed him into a man with the ability to change skins. Harry had wondered if he was the first animagus or the first werewolf. Anyways, turns out the man had been immortal for some reason. He'd spent a thousand years gathering wealth and such so he was really rich.

Harry was apparently of his bloodline. From a family tree he found that Maeneil, the first of the family, had married a woman with the same ability as his. They'd had a son; Salazar. Who had later become the Lord of Slytherin (_an area in Scotland long ago_) for saving someone important when they had visited Rome (_where the Maeneil family originated_). Salazar had moved to Scotland to rule his lands and then met with three other people and history was made.

Harry looked away from Nott and shook his thoughts away as he looked out the window and watched the passing scenery.

They arrived in Hogwarts seven hours later. Harry followed the group out of the train and into one of the threstal drawn carriages. He noticed Blaise watching him the whole ride. As the neared Hogwarts the boy looked at him.

"You aren't from Hogwarts."

Everyone paused their chatter to look at Blaise. Harry gave him an innocent smile.

"What makes you say that?"

"I have a good memory. I have never heard of you or seen you."

Harry smirked as the others shifted for their wands.

"Correct. Am not Gabriel Maeneil a seventh year Hufflepuff."

In a flash his wand was out and against Blaise's throat. Everyone froze.

"Now be good little students and don't tattle."

"Are you with the Dark Lord?" Blaise choked out.

"No." Harry said cheerfully. "I'm not with Dumbledore or Voldemort."

They shifted at the name but kept their eyes trained on him.

"What are you doing here then?" Blaise asked.

"Retrieving a few things that belong to me." Harry smiled. "I believe you shall help me. Can't have you running off to the teachers now."

The carriages had stopped but Harry made no move to leave. When he noticed all the other students already inside he smiled at Blaise who tensed. He wordlessly summoned all their wands to his hand and tucked them in his pocket, which was spelled to shrink anything he put in them and spelled so no one could remove anything from them but himself.

"Let's get going."

They followed cautiously. Harry kept his wand pointed at the back of Blaise's neck and had him lead the way to the dungeons. As they walked through the halls Harry noted some portraits bowed to him. He also felt Hogwarts hum with his magic. The castle wouldn't inform Dumbledore he was here. It recognized Harry as an heir or the place. Hogwarts was built on Salazar Slytherin's land making the land and part of the castle his by right.

"Show me to Severus Snape's Quarters." Harry smirked with an amused hiss.

Blaise stiffened but slowly led the way. They stopped in front of a tall picture of a regal looking dark king with a snake wrapped around his shoulders.

"Password?" He sneered.

"Death." Harry said cheerfully.

The portrait swung open. Harry stepped in front of Blaise and smiled. A light flared from his wand and the six were frozen. They would be petrified for five minutes. Harry hurried into Snape's Quarters and gathered all his items, shrinking them and storing them in all the trunks left around. Harry stuffed the trunks in his cloak and then smirked as he got an idea. He slipped into the potion labs next to Snape's quarters and packed away all the ingredients he could get his hands on.

When the storage cupboards were stripped bare he exited to find the six shaking off the effects of his spell. He shut all the doors behind him and bowed his head to the portraits before replacing his wand against Blaise's throat. Harry smiled at them as they looked slightly dazed

"To the Headmaster's office?" he asked in a light tone.

Ten minutes later they stood in front of the Gargoyle. Harry froze the group again and turned to the stone door.

"Open." He said calmly.

The Gargoyle sprung away and the stairs rose. Harry entered the Headmaster's office and saw that Hogwarts had forced all the portraits to sleep. Harry strode over to a case on the wall and opened it. He pulled out Gryffindors sword and examined it a moment. Then he tucked it at his waist. He then turned and hurried from the room.

He waited for the group to revive and led them to a nearby window that could open. He stepped onto the edge and kept his eye son the group in front of him. He hissed a spell and blue light seeped from his wand and curled around Blaise's throat. Blaise choked and grabbed his throat a moment gasping for breath. Harry repeated the process on Draco.

"Tell anyone I was here and Zabini and Malfoy shall choke to death. It's a dark curse also, so no wizard here _should_ know the counter."

Harry smiled and bowed his head.

"Have a good year."

"Wait! Is my Godfather still alive?" Draco asked desperately.

"What makes you think I know?"

"You went to his rooms for a reason."

"…Yes. I don't know where he is." A little lie wouldn't hurt. "But he's alive."

He grabbed all their wands and tossed them back. Harry grinned widely and tilted his head.

"Zabini and Malfoy will choke to death even if you tell someone other then a Professor."

Then he made a shushing sound

"Now, no tattling."

Then he stepped back. He felt the Hogwarts wards lift for him without alerting the headmaster. It was easier for the castle to do that when he wasn't right inside the walls. He activated his portkey and in a rush he was off.

Harry landed in the front courtyard of his Melrose estate and hit the ground softly. He loved it when Portkeys were made to help with the landing. He swept into the house and found Snape waiting impatiently. He scowled as he saw Harry.

"You're a fool." He hissed. "Sneaking into Hogwarts."

"I got your stuff though." Harry said. "And all the potion supplies I could get my hands on."

Snape paused. Then he sneered. He took his shrunken things and potion supplies before striding off. Harry watched a moment, then turned to Vesper who was waiting in the shadows of the door. Harry stepped up to him and slowly reached out. When Vesper didn't pull back he fingered the collar.

"Why did you put it back on?" Harry asked softly.

"…No one else did." Vesper said in a whisper as if that was the answer.

"Some magic returned when you closed it." Harry said.

Vesper gave a crooked smile.

"I find myself believing you won't take advantage of that."

Harry nodded. Then he turned to leave. Vesper caught his arm stopping him.

"Thank you." The man whispered. "Thank you for giving me a choice."

Harry smiled at him and then headed for his room to get some rest.

.-.

Harry briefly glanced up as Snape entered the dining room. It was the household dinning room not meant for guests or such, just a place to relax and eat brunch or something. Snape poured himself some tea and sat down yawning.

Harry ignored him in favour of looking over the papers in front of him. Vesper sat to his left also looking at some sheaves of paper. Harry finished reading over his own and slid them to Vesper.

"The Potter estates and stuff." Harry said. "My grandfather was a good investor so I own quite a few shares of different places under the Potter name. But Potter can tie too closely to me. If you invest in anything else do it under the Melrose name or the Maeneil name. Look in both muggle and magical places, around the world, to invest in if you think they're worth it. I'll keep an eye out for starting businesses and such."

"What are you planning Potter?" Snape asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." He said innocently.

Snape snorted. Lan suddenly burst into the room making Snape blink. The boy ran to Harry and scrambled onto his lap to wrap his arms around Harry's neck and hug him.

"Goodbye Harry." he said planting a kiss on Harry's cheek.

Harry raised a brow at him.

"Me and Thaylia are going."

Harry nodded once. The girl had expressed a wish to leave and move into the village just a few kilometres from his mansion. Harry had already bought her a small house and set her up for a job. He'd also had help from the goblins getting her all her ID and such and start a small bank account with some money. Lan was going with her.

"You may visit when ever you wish." Harry said.

"I know." Lan smiled.

Then the boy skipped out of the room again.

"Why is the child even here?"

"He's an aura reader."

Harry felt no reason to tell him he'd bought him because a dirty old man wanted him.

"An aura reader." Snape said in surprise. "Those are rare. Where did you pick the boy up Potter?"

"Slave Market."

Snape flinched slightly and didn't question him anymore, his eyes briefly darting to the collar around Vesper's neck. Harry turned back to Vesper who pushed some sheets towards him.

"Here are the plans you wanted. They're complete."

"All of them?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Yes."

"I'm impressed. All of this made in a few days."

"The goblins helped me." Vesper said, flushing at the compliment.

Snape only listened half-interested.

"Have you chosen a name?" Vesper asked.

"The Grim Foundation." Harry replied.

Snape's eyes flickered over him wondering what he was speaking of. Harry saw his gaze and smiled slightly.

"The Grim Foundation is going to be a company I'm making. It'll be muggle and magical. For the muggle side it'll mostly be charity. I'm going to buy out some orphanages and redo them, fix them up, and even make them bigger. I'm also going to donate some large amounts of money to different groups. There is one group I've found in London that has about five doctors who take in people who have no money or home, right off the street if they need medical care."

Snape gazed at him and nodded slightly.

"I also have a few more side projects for that but those are a secret. I'm also going to start investing under my company name and giving out things like certain scholarships and such."

"Why do this?" Snape asked after a moment of contemplative silence.

"Because when I was little I always knew my aunt and uncle would possibly drop me off an orphanage. They talked about it often. They even took me to one to taunt me with it. Vernon knew the Orphanage runner. He wasn't nice. It was a horrible place. I also knew even if I stayed with them they'd never pay for my schooling or such and dump me on the street as soon as I turned of age. My dream was to get a scholarship and attend college or even just get a position as an apprentice to a tradesperson. Until magic that is."

Snape nodded silently and in thought.

"The magical side of my Foundation is going to deal with Magical Creatures in Britain. We've found some laws we're going to use, abuse, and extort."

Snape snorted softly at Harry's smirk.

"We've already bought a large building in the countryside outside of London. It also has a large amount of land. It has been set up to house werewolves and other such magical creatures that are feared and hated. I've already made a plan to get wolfsbane for werewolves and blood for vampires and other such potions to help. They will be allowed to stay there when ever needed and even live there if they can't afford another place. I've also bought some more land surrounding this place. I've set it up to house other magical creatures that aren't as 'intelligent' in the human sense as werewolves. Ragnok has already found some magical landscapers that will change certain parts of the land to better house these creatures. I'm going to do everything I can to make life better for some magical creatures."

"Hero Potter." Snape mocked.

Harry could hear no real malice in his voice though, and spotted the slight respect in the smirk on his lips.

"The opening is in a week's time. Wish to come?"

"A week." Snape said in shock.

Harry smirked.

"Vesper here is a very good businessman. Everything is ready to go now and some has already even been started."

Vesper blushed at the smirk. Snape eyed him, some respect in his gaze.

"Seems I underestimate the worth of your servant Potter."

Vesper blushed even more. Snape smirked at him. Harry just smiled.

.-.

Harry looked over the 'pond' that was nestled about twenty meters into the forest behind his property. It was at least the size of two swimming pools but not as clear, being a forest pool. Harry looked up to see the five men he had hired levitating a large crate over to the edge of the water. They looked a bit antsy as they set the crate on the soft forest floor of moss and leaves.

"Are you sure you want this Milord?" One asked.

Harry gave a curt nod. His identity was currently hidden by the hood of his cloak.

"Yes. Leave."

They did so quickly only sending him a last fleeting glance. He heard a cry of rage from inside the crate and moved to it raising his wand. He waved it and the front of the crate fell off. A midnight black horse with a dripping wet mane flew from the crate panting furiously at being caged. It pawed the ground and seemed to hiss at him. Harry pushed his hood back and dodged to the side as the horse threw its legs up, rearing.

"Calm." Harry said demandingly.

His magic rose and saturated the air. The horse froze at the feeling of his magic brushing against him. It snorted uneasily and pranced on the spot.

"Calm." He said softer. "I mean you no harm."

He moved forwards and coated his hand in magic. He ran his hand over the horse's neck and it appeared startled. Large eyes peered at him.

"Calm." He smiled. "I brought you here because you were terrorizing some people in your old home. They were going to put down. Luckily I got to you before they could kill you."

The horse seemed to frown but leaned into his hand. It seemed to peer at his very soul a moment. Then it nuzzled him softly. He made sure to coat the area with magic.

"You may live here but there are rules." He said sternly. "No eating any of the humans or any other creatures. You will get fresh meat every day. If you kill or eat anyone I will be forced to kill you."

For a moment there was silence. Then the horse bowed its head, leaning forwards on its legs to bow deeper. Harry smiled.

"My friend Vesper will bring you some meat later. I'm Harry by the way."

The horse nuzzled him again and then walked into the pond, quickly vanishing in the murky waters.

"Kelpies." Harry said in an exasperated tone. "Hopefully he listens to me."

As if to answer as splash of water made him yelp and jump back. He glared at the murky figure in the water.

.-.

Harry stared at the creatures, eyes confused and wide.

"I don't understand." He said as he studied them.

'_What is there to understand?'_ The first asked.

"There shouldn't be two." He said.

They both snorted.

'_You are powerful, it only stands to reason you have more then one_.' The second said.

"But I've never heard of others having more then one." He scowled.

'_Because most would hide the second. It's like a back up plan or a surprise._' The first said_. 'Besides, only those magically strong enough get more then one. If I had to guess I would say you, Dumbledore, and Voldemort are powerful enough to have more then one form. And that's only if the other two humans even have the talent.'_

'_Look at it this way.'_ The second said. _'It takes a certain amount of magic and talent to have a form. If you have twice the power to have one form, you could have a second. Forms take a lot of power though, so more then one is rare, and usually kept under wraps.'_

Harry frowned.

"So you guys are both my forms."

'_You are ours, we are yours. We're the same being. Do not speak of us as if we are any different then you yourself. We are not separate beings.' _The first corrected.

'_We are separate though. Separated by body but not spirit.'_

Harry felt his head spin in irritation.

"You are contradicting yourself." He growled.

'_No. We're making perfect sense. You are just imagining the contradiction. We are one. With small differences.'_ The second said.

Harry moaned and rubbed his temples.

"How do we do this then?"

'_How do_ 'I' _do this.'_ The second corrected.

'_When you first transform, one of our minds will take over. If you aren't strong enough, we will take complete control, for your mind interferes with the process of the transformation. If you are strong enough at that first encounter, we will accept you and merge with you in command._' The first said.

"You said we're the same being though." He groaned "How can we be one if you have a different mind?"

'_Just go along with it._' The second said.

"But what if I'm not strong enough?" He worried.

They laughed at him making him frown.

'_If you're not strong enough you don't deserve us.'_ The first said with a grin.

Then it leapt at him. In a flash of light they collided and Harry was thrown from his mind. He gasped in pain as he body shifted and bended in ways he hadn't thought possible. Everything about him seemed to change as he convulsed in pain. When the pain finally ebbed away from his body he felt his occlumency shields shatter. He lost his grip on reality a moment and forgot everything. Instincts took over sending him lurching to his feet and looking about the human room for a place to run.

_Human territory._

_Must escape._

_Human's hunters._

_Human's killers._

_Smells of humans overwhelming._

_Openings in den walls?_

_No._

_There! _

_Precious Wind._

_An opening on upper part of den wall. _

A flash of memory made him fight against the instincts to flee out the open window. He was Harry! He wasn't an animal brought down to bare instincts! He was a powerful wizard! He fought the foreign presence in his mind and shoved it away.

'Good work.' Came a softy voice of the first. 'I accept you and myself.'

Then it shattered and melded with his own conscious. The instincts became his own, but they were overlapped by Harry. He was in charge choosing to listen to them or not. He took a few breathes before stepping up to a dresser. He leapt onto it in one bound and looked into the mirror. His body was covered in silky soft orange fur with a red tinge. His feet and ear tips were black along with the very tip of his half white tail. The front of his neck and chest was also white. A small snout held a small black button nose and a bunch of whiskers. Small golden eyes peered back at him.

He yipped excitedly. He took off towards his door and used wandless, wordless magic to open the door barely noting he could do that even in animal form. He bound down the hall, testing his new agility and flexibility.

He was so caught up in his excitement he barely noticed as he darted around a corner right into Severus Snape and Vesper. He bounced back from Snape's leg and yelped in surprise. He looked up and found, to his surprise, Snape had Vesper pinned to the wall by an arm across the man's collar bone.

Snape looked down at Harry who frowned at him and backed up a few steps. Why had Snape been pinning Vesper against the wall? Had he been threatening him? Harry remembered seeing Snape do the same thing to Quirell in his first year. Harry bared his teeth at Snape but shook the thoughts off. Snape wouldn't threaten Vesper. …Would he?

Snape stepped back from Vesper who straightened his clothes before darting off. Snape crouched down and rubbed his fingers together giving a soothing noise. Harry decided to go with it and crept forward, sniffing at the man's hands. When he was sure he had memorized Snape's scent he let the man pet him. 'Ooh.' He thought blissfully. 'Right there.' He leaned into Snape's hands. Snape continued to scratch his ear as he picked him up. As he finished scratching Harry looked up at him.

"Well you're not wild." The man muttered. "I wouldn't put it past Potter to have claimed you as pet."

Harry yipped at him. Then he, in amusement, changed back. Snape stumbled forwards, almost falling from the extra weight, holding Harry bridal style. Snape was gaping at him now.

"Of course." The man sneered. "You're an animagus."

Harry grinned widely at the man. Then he batted his lashes.

"Going to keep holding me."

He was dropped like hot coals. He yelped as he hit the ground.

"That was mean." He sniffed, overacting like hell.

Snape stared in surprise at the act. Then he growled and strode off.

.-.

Harry set the carrier down gently. It looked like an ordinary dog carrier, but inside the space had been enlarged. He swung the gate open and in a flurry of wings hundreds of faeries streamed out. He watched with a small smile as they swirled around him before shooting off to make their mounds in his forest. There were faeries representing all nations and with every different kind of butterfly wings.

He'd grabbed them from the forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. They were happy to leave. Too many acromantulas had invaded their forest and were destroying their mounds and killing them. They were quickly becoming endangered in one of the four faeries reserves left in the world. Harry had met a few and patiently told them of his forest (which was as large as the forbidden forest). Over three quarters had agreed to go with him.

He watched the last few flutter out of sight and smiled slightly again. A kneazle rubbed against his leg and nudged him back to the house.

"Oh? Is Lan here to visit?"

The kneazle nodded. He rescued a bunch of the creatures from an old abandoned manor of his. They'd invaded it when his parents had moved out, but they hadn't been very well off. He'd brought them all back to the Melrose Manor. They liked both his mansion and his land. He smiled at the ginger creature and headed off towards the house.

.-.

"A letter?" Harry asked in confusion as he took the envelope.

"Yes. It was brought by a hawk and addressed like muggle mail."

Harry tore the envelope open and started to read. He froze in shock. Vesper watched him worriedly.

"I-I…" Harry started. "I've been invited to have tea with the Queen tomorrow."

Vesper blinked then gave an expression that matched Harry's own shock.

.-.

Harry nervously shifted in his black slacks, white buttoned up shirt (which was tucked in), green tie, and black dress coat lined with silver. He had left his hair waist length, and braided it. His eyes he'd kept green and his hair black. He shifted in front of the door waiting. Finally a butler stepped out.

"Her majesty will see you now." He intoned.

Harry nodded and took a deep breath and entered the lavish sitting room. At a small table sat an ageing woman. She smiled at him.

"It is a pleasure to see you Harry Potter."

"It is an honour to have been called here." He said bowing and kissing her hand gently.

She gave a tittering laugh and waved him towards the chair across from him and in front of a cup of tea and biscuits. He sipped the tea softly.

"Harry, may I call you that?"

"Of course your majesty."

"Well Harry, I've called you here to talk about your title."

Harry choked slightly on his tea.

"My title?"

"As lord."

"Oh." He couldn't think of anything to say.

"I know in the magical world you have many titles that are official."

He should have known she'd know of the magical world.

"But you also have a title in this world."

Harry opened his mouth in surprise, then snapped it shut. She gave a soft laugh.

"Around forty years ago, your grandfather, Theodore Potter came to meet with me. He explained to me a war was going on in your world, which the Minister of Magic failed to reveal to us. Theodore then, of his own free will and choice, set up wards all around the palace and government buildings. He hired teams of people to help him and made sure we had the best protection in case the enemy decided to attack us. It took him a whole year, but he sealed this place up very tightly with magic but made sure our technology still worked. It cost him thousands of pounds and months of his time."

That would explain the hum of magic in the air.

"He did this all on his own money and time. He even refused to take pay for what hid did. So I did the next best thing. I knighted him and gave him a piece of land which he built on and made a town called Godric's Hollow."

Harry almost spit out his tea. The Queen just smiled.

"Just recently a man named Albus Dumbledore spoke to the Prime Minister. He wanted the Prime Minister to put out signs and notices about a missing teen called Harry James Potter and told him the boy had run away from home. He said the boy was most important and the magical world needed him. The Prime Minister brought this to my attention and we called in a liaison in the magical government. He told us about how the whole war had been started again and what had happened the past years, which should have been told to us every year.

Hundreds of years ago the magical and 'muggle' government made a contract that would allow the magical world to go into hiding and to become a smaller individual government. They would still answer to the Queen or King though. They were supposed to give accurate reports of the on goings in their world to the Queen or King every year. They have failed for the past fifty years, giving me fake reports and trying to keep everything under wraps." She sounded upset and he could understand why. "But back to Dumbledore and you. I told the Prime Minister not to do as Dumbledore said when I heard the last name Potter.

I looked you up and found you were Theodore's grandson. I also sent a loyal friend to 'Gringotts' knowing they were more then just a bank. After some enquiring, and explaining as to why I wanted the information, they gave me some very curious information. They told me you were emancipated and had more then just one 'Lord' title. So why was Dumbledore after you? They didn't tell me much, the goblins, but I could figure out you were very important to the war with your title as Boy-who-lived."

He winced at the title but listened.

"I decided I wouldn't put out signs or notices looking for you as you weren't a runaway, but a new adult."

Harry breathed an inaudible sigh of relief.

"I called you here to warn you the man was looking for you, and to tell you, you are a lord even in our world. True to what your grandfather thought, we were attacked by these 'Death Eaters'. Theodore's wards saved my life, and that of the many people in the palace and Prime Minister's building. I owe both him and his family. You are the last surviving member of his family and I would like to inform you his title has passed to you. You can honestly say your name is Lord Harry James Potter."

Harry stared at her. She laughed at his expression.

"Now, let's talk about this new charity Foundation you're making."

.-.

Harry sighed again as he tried to calm his nerves. On his left side sat Snape who was dressed in a black suit and tie, wearing some shades and with his hair pulled back. He wasn't as recognizable like that. On his right side sat Vesper, dressed in a black suit and shades also, carrying a clipboard. Harry brushed imaginary dirt off his own outfit; loose black pants, a deep green turtle neck, and fitting black gloves. His hair as braided back like usual, and reached his waist. His eyes were still the green he'd gotten from his mother.

As the car pulled to a stop Snape slid out of the door followed by Harry and Vesper. Harry gave a blank mask to the crowd before him. He walked between Snape and Vesper as they headed down the road to the building he was giving his talk at. They entered and walked up a walkway to a stage and podium. Vesper and Snape stepped back as Harry stepped up the microphone and gave a small smile at the large amount of reporters and people sitting in the room. Queen Elizabeth sat in the front row, surrounded by guards.

Harry gave everyone a slightly nervous smile and waited till they had quieted.

"I wish to thank you all for coming to the opening of my new charity foundation, The Grim Foundation, named after my godfather."

There was a smattering of clapping.

"Before I explain my company I shall give an introduction of myself." He said softly, clearing his throat. "My name is Harry James Potter, and I'm sixteen as of a month ago. My parents died when I was exactly fifteen months old and I was sent to live with my aunt, uncle, and their son, my cousin. We weren't the closest. When I turned eleven I learned I had been accepted into a school my parents had both attended, a private, traditional school in Scotland called Hogwarts School for the Gifted."

They had planed it well. If anyone looked the school up there was a phone number and a squib who would explain only those invited attended.

"I, of course, accepted and have spent the last five years there. This year though I dropped out because of some personal problems; one being that my godfather died just a few months ago."

There was a soft chorus of murmured condolences.

"I also, learned after his death at his will reading, that he was quite rich and left my more then one hundred million pounds. When I went to his will reading my accountant also contacted me. I learned I now had access to my parent's accounts. My father of the Potter family, was a very wealthy family with millions upon millions of pounds. My mother's family had been only well off, but my Mother had gained access to my father's accounts when they married. She was a very smart woman, and never cared for money. She took some of my father's though (not even making a dent) and started investing for him. She invested in small, odd companies, which now have flourished making even larger amounts of money. I gained access to it.

Now I had grown up like any other child, without being spoiled beyond belief and only ever dreaming of being rich or a Lord. I do admit I took some money and bought a few things I had always wanted. But I looked at the rest, which could keep me living lavishly for centuries, and I decided I'd like to do something worth while with it.

When I had been growing up I'd heard children who had no family went to orphanages. I also heard orphanages weren't very nice places. Also, I grew up never wanting much and knew I'd never get much money from my relatives. So I looked to scholarships and hoped to be smart enough for one. I put those thoughts together and with my wealth made the Grim Foundation.

The Grim Foundation, run off my own money, is dedicated to charity and helping others. With a great amount of help from my wonderful assistant Vesper and some permission we bought as many of the orphanages in the UK as we could. I hired quite a few men and we set them out to renovate them and fix them up. As we speak teams are doing just this and the children are out shopping for new clothes, groceries, and toys. I am also having every orphanage manager checked and made sure they are kind and looking out for the children to their best of ability. If they are not I have already lined up people to be hired.

My Foundation is also drawing up plenty of scholarship contracts for various university and trade schools across the country. My Foundation is already organizing future charity drives and donating money to such things as Breast Cancer Research. I hope my foundation can at least change the lives of a few people for the better. Thank you."

Reporters stood bursting out in questions as applause thundered through the room. Everyone had been listening in half-shocked until this point. Suddenly the Queen stood and a wave of silence descended as she climbed to stairs and pulled Harry into a hug and smiled at him.

"I wish to thank you on behalf of all of Britain Harry Potter. You have done something I think everyone has wished to do at some point, and all of it comes from your pocket."

Another round of loud applause as people snapped cameras at the Queen who gave Harry another hug, which he returned. The Queen turned to the crowd and smiled.

"I believe some of the older people in this room may remember a time forty years ago when one Theodore Potter foiled a terrorist attack on the Palace and Prime Minister and saved the lives of hundreds. For his selfish deeds I knighted him as lord and gave him the land that now holds the town of Godric's Hollow. This is his grandson and it gives me satisfaction to tell you all he has earned his title as lord and friend of the Crown."

More applause. The Queen kissed his cheek and patted his other cheek before leaving in the applause. Harry smiled after her and turned nervous eyes to the reporters as they started firing question.

.-.

Harry looked over the newspaper report of his speech and smiled just slightly. Then he turned to the small scroll he'd retrieved from Slytherin's vault a few hours ago. He delicately unrolled the parchment., He could feel the spells for preservation on it but was still gentle. As he opened it he started to read.

"Holy Shit!"

.-.

.-.

Severus jumped as he heard the loud curse come from the kitchen. He darted in, prepared for anything. He found Potter staring straight ahead in open mouthed shock, hands out as if holding the parchment that had fallen to the table. Severus stepped forwards and dark eyes scanned the words. His eyes flew wide as he stared. It was a blood contract made by the founders of Hogwarts. He spun to Potter.

"Explain this." He snapped.

Potter shook himself from his stupor and grabbed the parchment, smoothing it.

"A while back I learned I was Slytherin's heir and descendent."

Severus stared at him in shock.

"You?!"

"Yes, me. Voldemort is not his heir. Voldemort is the son of his second, adopted, son whom had the parseltongue ability. Not related by blood. When I learned I owned his vault I went down to look. I found journals straight from Salazar Slytherin…. Did you know that the land Hogwarts is on, the Forbidden Forest and the Black Lake, all belonged to Salazar Slytherin? He was the Lord of Slytherin, which was what the lands had been called before. He then offered sanctuary to a woman named Rowena Ravenclaw, the seventh daughter of a lord and promised to a man four times her age. Then he gave sanctuary to a woman named Helga Hufflepuff, daughter of two peasants who were burned because of accusations of being witches. He also took in a man called Godric Gryffindor, a merchant's son who had a flare for swords and divination.

He offered them a new life in his castle as they were all powerful wizards/witches and lost people. They all became fast friends. The witch burnings were getting worse though and they all decided to offer a haven for all magical people. They started to build on Salazar's castle, making it four times as big and pouring so much magic and spells into it that it would become semi-sentiment at least. And that any spells cast inside would contribute to the magic of Hogwarts. Salazar paid for everything as the others didn't have money. He paid for stone and everything else needed. In the end it was only because of him Hogwarts, as they named it, was made. For twenty years it was just a haven, a small village practically, for all those who were magical and wished to live there.

After the twenty years Helga suggested making part of it a school for everyone who wasn't very well trained. Anyone who knew some sort of magic taught and helped out. They were divided into groups, named after the Founders, and taught by their named Founder, only getting help from the others when needed. They even made up a council called the Board of Governors to help the four when they met a stalemate in a decision and to offer advice but which had no real power.

After sixty years though, of staying together, building, and teaching some wanted to move on. Helga wanted to pursue her study of potions, Rowena wanted to pursue her learning of Defence, and Godric wished to pursue his career as a Seer. They were all quite old, around eighty now. The average witch/wizard life span was a hundred then _(because of living conditions (the average now is one hundred and sixty)_) more then twice the length of a muggle life then.

Salazar let them part, sadly, written in history as a large fight where Slytherin was banished. Before they left they wrote up this contract. I hadn't known the exact purpose till now. In their age there was no magical government. Hogwarts was the only place in Britain that magical people didn't have to hide their power. But they knew people would advance and the magical world would gain some form of authority. They wrote up this charter saying that Hogwarts would belong to the people whom they had made it as a haven for, as long as the government stayed out of its teaching and rulings. They would be a separate government within Britain. If the government tried to take control or tampered with lessons and such then their heir, of blood or magic, would be able to take control. They got the reigning Queen and King to sign it also and give permission.

They also knew none of their lines might survive and wrote up an agreement. They each owned a share of the castle. Salazar had said they should each own a quarter of it, but the other three wouldn't hear it as it was his land and money that had made the place, only a small contribution from their spells. They each took fifteen percent leaving Salazar with the majority of shares. In their agreement should any of their lines die out the shares would go either to Salazar's line, or if his was gone then it would all go to the last heir. If all them died the magic of Hogwarts would choose an heir.

They wrote, should the government try to take control the charter would be broken and control returned to the heirs. The heirs had complete control of what went on in Hogwarts from classes to wards. And I'm the last heir left according to Ragnok. Rowena's heirs lived for eleven generations before dieing out in the war with Grindelwald. Helga had no children. Godric raised a girl he'd found abandoned, but never named her his heir. I am the last."

Severus stared at Potter in shock. He owned Hogwarts. _He_ owned Hogwarts. He _owned_ Hogwarts. He owned _Hogwarts_.

"And the government has interfered with Hogwarts."

Potter's smirk was down right feral as he showed far too many teeth. The gleam in his eyes made them glitter coldly.

"Umbridge." Severus muttered.

"Oh no. Long before the bitch. They've been restricting what can be taught for over a hundred years now. They also say they have the right to hire people if the Headmaster can't. That's why Dumbledore's been pushed to hire Death Eaters and frauds."

There was a moment of silence as Potter leaned back in his seat and smirked slightly, fingers steepled in front of his face. He reminded Severus eerily of Voldemort from the first war, when he'd been a bit saner but just as cold.

.-.

.-.

Harry looked the man over. He was average with short brown hair, average hazel eyes, and a forgettable, average face. But Ragnok had hired him with trust. Harry shrugged.

"Harry Potter." He introduced.

"John Smith."

Even his name was average.

"You have paper?"

The man nodded.

"Well better start making a list. I'm not going to pause too much."

The man nodded and pulled out a muggle pen.

"Okay, for the classes, I want History of Magic to have a new teacher. Binns needs to move on."

The man nodded.

"The Potions professor must be reviewed and checked on. I want Remus Lupin to be hired for DADA. I don't care who has the job now. I also want Frienze hired for Astronomy."

The man nodded again, writing quite quickly. Harry paused a moment.

"For new classes I want History of The Muggle World, or Muggle History. I want Wizard Studies for all muggleborns, telling them everything they need to know about our world. Both are mandatory, Muggle history for purebloods and wizard raised halfbloods, Wizard Studies for muggleborns and the rest of the halfbloods. I want a Financing and Business Class run by a goblin. Cooking and Home Class with sewing spells, cooking spells, cleanings spells, and things to know about home care. I want a second 'Care of Magical Creatures' that teaches about only harmless creatures. Hagrid can stay on and will teach about the more dangerous ones. I want an animagus class that will teach all with the skills. It only needs to be once a week or to the discretion of the teacher. Teacher must be Animagus. McGonagall might enjoy teaching that outside of her classes.

Then I want some other muggle classes such as Math and English, which both must be mandatory. They can even merge if there isn't enough time in schedules. I also want a riding club opened to give the kids ridding lessons on weekends, be it horse riding or threstal riding, or even hippogriff riding. I want a football (soccer) club opened also. The field of the Quidditch pitch can be used for that and small bleachers, lower to the ground, can be set between the high Quidditch ones.

Also, for all first year potion classes the first two months, at least, must be on ingredient reactions and how to cut and dice ingredients. Some of the upper years should have the choice of also focusing on one branch of potions such as healing ones or poisons and antidotes. For herbology I want a unit added in on how to gather plant-potion ingredients. A same unit for the second 'Care of Magical Creatures' also, but just theory for the animal-potion ingredients gathering.

I want a fencing class/club also opened, a class a week, at least. Same for a duelling class/club. I want a Magical and Muggle Arts Class. I want normal painting and drawing and such in it along with introduction to magical portraits. Those that have a knack for it can be referred to the few portrait makers still around. Oh and tapestries can be added into that class. And a Music Class which can teach the willing how to play instruments or sing.

Also, a mandatory class for all kids thirteen and up is a sex-ed class. It only has to be about two weeks long or so. We just need some awareness without the embarrassment of asking. Oh and I want a Magical Beings Class. It will teach the kids all about magical creatures and destroy any stupid prejudice hopefully. It must be taught by a vampire, veela, werewolf, or goblin. It must be mandatory. It will also teach how to defend against the creatures covered so that area can be taken from DADA. DADA must be changed to mostly focus on both offensive and defensive spells. It can be changed to Offensive and Defensive Magic Class.

And for Divination I want a new teacher who can teach actual seers. Trelawney can teach third years and some of the older kids who stay but have no real talent. For charms I want some material changed. There should be a fun, useless spell taught, then a useful one. Each spell must have the pros and cons discussed also and how they can be dangerous when used. I want a class opened up for the upper years teaching them how to make Portkeys and wards also. Flitwick may enjoy that. If not hirer another teacher.

I also want a Law Class that talks about the laws of the Ministry and debates over them. They will learn why laws were made, which are useless, which are racist, which should be erased, and which are actually helpful. There should be a few short discussions on hierarchy and law groups from other Magical communities.

Then there must be a Physical Fitness class. It must teach the kids both magical and muggles sports and talk about health and how to stay and eat healthy and be active. It must be mandatory. A wizard/witch much teach this class as we differ in things like diet from non-magical people. I also want a second gym teacher to be available as so many kids may be a bit much for one teacher. Make the second a vampire or werewolf. Someone with stamina to wear the kids out. I also want a Dance class that will teach formal dancing and traditional dances and also some muggle ones, like swing dancing.

Then I want Magical Culture Class. It must discuss and teach about other magical communities, delving into customs, government, religion, and daily lives. Finally I want a Grey Arts Class. It will teach both Light and Dark spells and talk about how each can be used for the other's purposes. It must also explain the fine line between spells and Light and Dark. It will also talk about why spells have been labelled Dark and Light, from being made to cause pain to being used against the wrong person.

And Muggle Studies must be changed. I want you to hire an actual muggle aware of magic. They must teach everything. I want culture, jobs, hierarchy, daily life, and everything else in there including laws, ID, and such. I want purebloods to be able to blend-in in muggle London.

All the classes now will have to be shortened from two hours minimum to about an hour and twenty minutes each, just spread over a longer period of time. Kids may only have one free period a year also. I don't want them all skipping the newer classes. Oh, and the teachers may be of any race. In fact I want different races teaching like vampires, werewolves, humans, veelas, centaurs, and goblins and any other intelligent magical creature."

He trailed off and looked up at John. The man was scribbling furiously. As he finished he looked up waiting.

"Now, for the other changes. I want each dorm changed. The common rooms should be larger, because they are much too small. There should also be a corner made up of desks and silencing spells for those studying. I want a spell to cast soft music in the study area for some and really soft chairs in it. The other part will be filled with squishy chairs and couches, and some game boards along with a fire place.

Then the dorm rooms must be divided. I liked being with the guys sometimes, but staying in the same room as five guys for seven years is a bit much. Sometimes people need privacy. Everyone will get their own room, as their certainly is enough space, and each room will be spelled only to allow others in on invitation. Rooms are private things.

Then I want one large Common room for all houses near the library. It must be filled with chairs, couches, shelves, desks, game boards, fire places, a craft center, some instruments in a corner with silencing barriers, and anything else fun and useful. It will be open to any house as an Inter-house relation ship room. No prejudice in there allowed, no fighting allowed, and such. Any who break the rules aren't allowed back in until they admit they were wrong, or concede there had been other ways to deal with the problem.

Also see if you can get muggle electronics to work. It shouldn't be to hard. They just need certain shield wards around them. I would like a theatre added into one room with weekly or even daily shows. Also ask about to see what the students would like. We can see their suggestions and work on them.

And near that room I want a set of offices with four different councillors. They will be available to any of the students of any house just to talk or cry out home sickness to. The Heads of House are a bit to biased and set in there ways. The kids need open minded people to talk to so I want one councillor to be a muggle aware of magic, one to be a muggleborn, one to be a half blood, and one to be a pureblood.

The great hall can stay the way it is, but it must be announced that anyone may sit where they wish, they are not restricted to their tables. First years will still be directed to their respective tables just to meet the prefects. I also want a pool added somewhere. Someone will need to be hired to teach lessons and act as life guard and keep it clean, fulltime. In the summer the lake can be used to. There should also be skating lessons in the winter. Baseball should also be introduced in summer.

The greenhouses can stay the way they are to, though I want to add a few more. One at least must be opened to just students to plant extra plants and such whenever with very few restrictions. A second must be made into a park with trees and benches and grass and flowers so students can enjoy it in winter.

For muggleborns and half-bloods I want pamphlets to be sent detailing classes, career options after Hogwarts, and information on the magical world in general. I also want Beauxton the all girls school and Drumstrang the all boys school _(in the movie it showed only girls for Beauxton and only boys for Drumstrang so I took the idea)_ to be listed as options to attend. They should be detailed slightly also.

Oh and I want a mailing system set up so that muggles and muggleborns can mail the muggle way. We'll have a post box here to be emptied every three days and dumped off in muggle post offices. Owls attract too much attention in the city and such.

And regarding the pet rules. I want students to be allowed to bring any animals as pets if they don't pose a large danger to others or are trained well enough. Still, anything larger or more dangerous then a cat must have spells on teeth and claws and such to make sure they can't do any real damage. And kids may bring up to two animals if one is something like an owl or other mail carrying bird.

All sixth and seventh years will have no curfew but must be inside the castle. And they can not leave the grounds unless they tell a teacher and list their reason. Fifth years and up should also be allowed to use magic in the halls as long as they don't abuse that right as they can use it to stop fights and such.

That reminds me. Pomfrey should be given a raise and should be hired to teach a Healer Class once a week that should teach first aid and small healing spells and potions and give lectures on aspects of healing. Also the Healing wing should be redone and brought up to date. A few rooms should be added for patients who have to stay for more then three nights as curtains can only give so much privacy.

Now that I think of it, the kitchen should be redone also and the elves should be given a bunch of recopies on muggle and foreign foods to mix with their regular meals. The Staff room should also be renovated for the teachers. Also the library should be updated. We need some new books in there. I also want a larger selection. Oh, and please carpet the floor. With magic carpets are easy to clean, and they make the room cosier. And have a few corners filled with beanbags and magazines of comics and stuff for some people to just enjoy when their friends study.

Have Filtch's job changed. He can be the night time security. He'll keep an eye on any kids staying up late and just keep watch. I also want trips into the safer parts of the forbidden forest organized. Hagrid and two other teachers must lead these at the very least. They will show the children around the forest and point out dangers and such. Also it should allow older students to gather seeds and potions supplies. Please have the centaurs notified."

Harry paused, running out of ideas. He looked to John.

"Any other ideas?"

John blinked but appeared thoughtful.

"Where should a stable be added for the riding lessons and such?"

Harry grinned.

"I want a large stable close to the forbidden forest, but only after the wards keeping the dark animals off Hogwarts ground are strengthened. There should also be a big corral off it for the creatures to graze. An arena off to the other side with everything needed. Saddles and such will be kept in the stables and the kids will have to learn how to saddle and look after their own mounts. They should be allowed to ride across the grounds freely also.

Oh, and I want all the courtyards redone. They should have the gardens re-planted and the fountains brought back to working order. And the flying class should get some new brooms. Oh and I want a room added between the Inter-House Common room and the great hall that will be a café run by the house elves. It will serve healthy snacks, drinks, pastries and other such items you don't usually find in the hall. Things like brownies and lattes. It should be open from a little before breakfast till nine for those feeling peckish.

Hmm. And please organize some skilled duellers or fighters and head into the forbidden forest. I want some of the darker creatures flushed out. The Forbidden Forest was named as such because it was a reserve for magical creatures but over the years dark creatures have invaded. Get the centaurs to lead the hunting groups. And talk to Hagrid about the acromantulas. Some may stay but they can't hunt the lighter creatures, only the things like dears and such. They must also have their breeding controlled as they've made the place dangerous and overrun. Also tell them not to hurt the light creatures or humans."

John nodded once again and finished writing everything down.

"What account do you want the funds to do all this taken from?"

"Slytherin's."

The man was sworn to secrecy about Harry so he was fine giving that away. John nodded again and made a note.

"And how do you suggest I do some of these things, like the pool?"

He wasn't mocking or irritated, just asking out of curiosity.

"Why, ask Hogwarts of course. If you tell her I told you to do that stuff she'll do it. After checking your intentions of course. I may have to come at some point though."

John nodded absently and flipped a page of writing.

"What should I do about Dumbledore, the Minister, and the Board?"

"None of them can stop us. Hogwarts belongs to me. The Ministry has never controlled it, the Board is a bunch of advisors who have gained too much power, and Dumbledore can be fired on my whim."

John cracked a small smile.

"Is that all?"

"For now." Harry said.

"I shall get started right away. Manager Ragnok is organizing some warders to add some more to the already current wards and has orgnaized a bunch of people for certain teaching jobs, he'll start hiring when I show my list of new classes."

"Good, good. It's time to shake magical Britain up a bit.

.-.

.-.

Places Harry marked on his map are places he would visit. I was going to make him to real events and festivals too. No real point to it though


	23. Hatter Naruto

2YEARS OLD

.-.

Drip. Drip, Drip.

Naruto watched the scene with dull blue eyes. His hair hung limply on his head and his body was still. His skin was to pale to be healthy. He couldn't hear much. Everything had been blocked out except the one noise.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

He didn't have any strength to move, or scream, or cry; so he just laid there, body burning with pain. The men and women around him were laughing now, pulling away from him and smiling as if they had just done a great deed.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Naruto's skin, pale as paper, was covered in blood. His clothes were torn and ripped and bloody. He had deep cuts all over his chest and legs and arms and back. Numerous bones were cracked, sprained, and broken. Every cell in his body was screaming in pain. But he paid no attention to that.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

He had first met Tahiko a month ago. He'd bumped into the man, but instead of yelling at him or hitting him, the man had stared at him, then given him his lunch saying he looked to skinny. Naruto hadn't been able to say a word, just stare at him as he had walked off whistling.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The second time he'd met the man was when he was running from some drunken villagers. The man had pulled him into an alley behind a dumpster. The man had grinned at him and they'd listened as the men ran past. Naruto ended up staying behind that dumpster and talking with the man for hours.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The fourth time, fifth time, sixth time, and so on were blurred together. He had forgotten how many times they'd met after that. Naruto would spend days with the man, even sleeping beside him at times. Tahiko was, what he called himself, a 'traveller'. He'd said he'd travelled around often but never had a home, so he just slept anywhere. Naruto told the man he had an old apartment but Tahiko laughed and said it was better under the stars.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The last time he'd talked to the man, Tahiko had told him something that had made him angry, sad, and horrified. He'd told Naruto that he'd learned about a sealing; the sealing of the Kyuubi in a child. Naruto had quickly pieced it together when the man had given him a serious look. He'd cried and raged for hours. But Tahiko had never left him. He'd been there to let Naruto vent anger and sob on. He'd laughed when Naruto calmed down and told him he'd always be Naruto.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Naruto's broken body twitched slightly, but his eyes never moved from the wall opposite of him. His eyes were dulled with pain. But he, himself, felt absolutely hollow. Nothing inside. He was empty and numb.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Tahiko looked just like always. He had thick curly brown hair, and large brown eyes. He was big for a man and his messy beard made him look more intimidating. His face looked like it was chiselled of stone giving him a hard appearance, but when he had smiled Naruto had seen his whole face soften.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

But now his face was motionless. There was no kind smile and there would never be. Tahiko's eyes were half open, half closed, mouth closed and unreadable. His once tan skin was pale. His tattered clothes were even more tattered. And rivers of red ran over his skin, down his arms, down his fingers, to drip off and hit the stone pavement.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

One of the shinobi in the crowd stepped forward to sneer at him and Naruto allowed his voice to reach his ears.

"Fucking Demon. We killed your friend so easily, but you just. won't. die!"

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The man had raised a kunai, slashing it towards him in an arc. Naruto didn't let his eyes leave Tahiko. The man had died. All because the villager and some shinobi had decided Naruto was a monster. Maybe he was. If it hadn't been for him Tahiko would still be whistling down the street or lying under the stars. But the villagers and shinobi around him had _chose_ to kill him, not Naruto. Naruto couldn't take his eyes off the drops of blood hitting the ground. He felt something in him…snap.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Blood sprayed through the air and a scream of pain echoed through the alley. The villagers and shinobi in the crowd cheered for the man who had stepped up to kill the demon. But then he fell backwards, his throat slit. Cheers died off abruptly and some screams followed. Naruto stood up and looked at them blankly, eyes still a dull blue. His left hand was drenched in blood, large claw like nails flexed. He snarled at them.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Naruto gazed up at Tahiko again, eyes empty, face unreadable. Slowly he stepped forwards and pulled the katana out of his chest, and caught the heavy body. No one was left to stop him. The alley would be stained red even when the bodies were removed. Naruto swayed under the body as he was weak from blood loss. His wounds all cried out in pain as he gently lowered the man to the ground. He waited a moment.

…

No more sound. Naruto had decided he hated the sound of dripping. He also decided he both hated and loved blood. He hated it because it didn't suit Tahiko, it wasn't his color. He loved it because it was so pretty, and it tasted good. And it felt so nice on his skin, especially when it wasn't his.

Naruto didn't look up as people dropped into the alley with him. Shinobi looked on frozen. The Sandaime with them looked at Naruto sadly and reached out to touch his shoulder. Naruto didn't react so the old man gently pried him off Tahiko.

"Come on Naruto. We have to go to the hospital now.

"Tahiko." He murmured.

"He'd dead Naruto." The Sandaime said gently, sadly.

"I know. I need to bury him."

The words stung the Sandaime's heart. He scooped the boy into his arms, not carrying about the blood staining his robes.

"We will Naruto. But first we need to take you to the hospital."

Naruto didn't reply so the Sandaime took off towards the hospital. The wounds on the boy didn't worry him that much. They'd stopped bleeding and though there were some fatal ones they were already closing up. Most likely because of the Kyuubi. The Sandaime was worried about the boy mentally. Something had changed and the Sandaime knew something had snapped. He hugged the boy tightly and cursed his own village.

.-.

Naruto looked at the blank white walls with no emotion. He heard the door slam behind him and the sound of a bolt being drawn. It was an average sized room. There was a bed in the left corner and a small dresser in the right. There was a door leading to a small bathroom also. The bathroom held a shower, a sink, and a toilet. There were no windows and everything was white. Plain, boring, white. Naruto sat on the floor and gazed at the opposite wall, unseeing. All the blood on him had dried now. His clothes hung loosely from his still frame, in tatters.

He'd been taken to the hospital. The Hokage had been called to the council. As soon as he was gone a masked man had grabbed Naruto and carried him deep into the tunnels under the ANBU headquarters to the cells. They'd went as deep as possible and tossed him into this white room. Naruto looked at his clawed hands. The claws hadn't shifted back to nails. They were still an inch and a half long and as strong as steel. His teeth were sharper also. He wondered why but didn't care much.

Naruto didn't know how long he just sat there, but finally the door swung open. Naruto didn't turn or look around. An old hand rested on his shoulder as the Hokage came and crouched in front of him, face solemn. He looked older then before.

"Naruto, I just met with the council. What you did was counted as self defence."

Naruto didn't respond, just waited.

"But too many people on the council fear you now. They won't allow you to roam about as they call it…I'm sorry." The old man choked out. "But you're to stay in this cell."

Naruto blinked once.

"For how long?"

"I-I'm unsure." The man said. "I promise I'll get you out though."

Naruto nodded slowly.

"But what about burying Tahiko?"

"I'll take care of it." The man promised softly.

Naruto nodded once.

"Everything shall be provided for you and I'll try to visit as often as possible." The Hokage said gently. "I'll bring you some things to do….The seals around this room will stop you from breaking out with chakra or even brute strength but I had them changed slightly so you _can_ still use chakra. You know what it is correct? I believe you started it in the academy already."

Naruto didn't respond.

"…Here. I got this off of Tahiko's body."

A small book was set in Naruto's hand. Naruto remembered it well. It was Tahiko's only real possession. It was a small foreign novel called 'Alice in Wonderland'. Naruto ran his fingers over it.

"Tahiko read it to me. His favourite character was the Mad Hatter." Naruto said softly.

The Hokage pulled him into a tight embrace blinking tears out of his eye.

"I'm sorry Naruto." He said again.

Naruto just closed his eyes and leaned into his arms. He gazed over the man's shoulder and saw his reflection in a mirror. His reflection grinned back. Maybe that was when the madness started.

.-.

Naruto looked over the plain clothes in the dresser. They were all whites and greys. That was it. It made Naruto annoyed. He hated those colors. Naruto pulled a pair of clothes on scowling at their lack of color. Then an idea struck him and he grinned. He slashed up his arm with his claws and watched as the blood splattered the clothes. He held his arm over them and watched as it dripped on them. After a minute he pulled his shirt off and wrapped it around the wound, staining it even more.

When the Hokage came a day later the wound was gone and so was the scar, but the red was still there.

Naruto never saw white or grey clothes in that room again

e hated ]

.-.

Naruto gently stroked the wall with his brush. Bright red slipped from the brush to leave traces on the wall. Every move of his wrist drew a new delicate line. Every color of the rainbow was on his wall in a beautiful mix. The walls weren't white anymore. Naruto had long since decided he hated the color white. So he'd asked Hokage-jiji for some paint. The old Hokage visited him once every two weeks or so, busy with other things and such. He brought Naruto something new every time. Sometimes it was just books, sometimes it was a treat like pocky, and sometimes it was something larger, like his paint set, or the training weights.

His room wasn't very large but it was definitely lived in now. The whole right wall was coved in bookshelves filled with books ranging from taijutsu, to politics, to flowers. Against the left wall was his bed, with deep blue blankets now, and a bar hanging closer to the ceiling he could hang from and do exercises. On the left side of the door leaving his cell was his desk and chair, a small set of shelves attached to it for his clothes. On the right side was a shelf full of weights and kunai and stuff. Naruto never left the room but it didn't mean he couldn't practice wielding knives and such. The last wall held the door to his bathroom. It was the wall he was painting.

The other walls were covered with designs and he was finishing this one. Every wall was part of a large scene, from Wonderland. It was mostly a forest, stretched over the walls with large looming trees and wildflowers. Shadows mixed with the painting holding shapes and such. There was a field of flowers and a mushroom with a caterpillar near the door. A dodo was darting between the trees to the left, a white rabbit copying him on the opposite wall, a pocket watch out and a look of horror on his face. The Cheshire cat was above the door leaving his 'cell' grinning down at him, the stripes on his tail gone.

The wall he was painting at the moment was his favourite. There was a tea party happening. The March hair was off to the side with the sleep dormouse. The main figure that grabbed your attention was the Hatter. He was the largest, best painted character. He wore a vest, slacks, a button up shirt, and his large green top hat. Tucked in his breast pocket was a watch and in his hand was a tea cup. His face was stretched in a grin and his soft brown eyes seemed mischievous. Long brown hair fell to his shoulders in curls framing his face. Naruto grinned right back at the painting.

"Let's be friends Hatter." He whispered as he gave a final stroke to the man's face.

.-.

Naruto hummed as he bounced his legs against the wall. His back was on his bed and his legs were against the wall at a ninety degree angle. He hummed to himself louder and then abruptly cut off as a voice yelled in his head.

'**Stop That Infernal Humming!'**

"Oh! Hello Voice." He said cheerfully, completely aware of the fact he didn't have to say the words out loud.

He started to hum again and thump his feet against the wall. He heard a soft sigh of resignation

'**Why can't you just read?! You've been humming the same tune over and over for the past EIGHT HOURS!'**

'I'm bored of my books. Well not really, but I have to save some. I won't get anymore till Jiji comes to visit again." Naruto chirped.

'**Then Paint!'**

"I don't want to."

'**Train!'**

"I don't have anything new to do. I've already memorized the jutsus and the taijutsu basics. And everything else is getting boring. Besides I've finished my training for the day."

There was a moment of silence before Naruto started to hum again.

'**What…what if taught you something new?'** The Voice said, almost desperately.

"Really?" Naruto grinned as he swung his legs around and sat up.

The voice insulted him often, and yelled at him, and taunted him, but he'd never offered to teach him anything. In fact the Voice was on barely tolerant of him. Actually he wasn't tolerant of him, that's why he yelled and taunted and insulted.

'**This can help you play more games of shougi, Go, and cards**.' The Voice bribed hopefully.

"Hmmm." Naruto hummed.

He could tell the voice was desperate. He couldn't exactly block himself from Naruto so he heard and saw everything the blonde did. He must be getting annoyed of the humming.

"Okay Voice." He chirped.

The voice gave a happy sigh. Then Naruto pictured him giving a mental frown.

'**And stop calling. Me. VOICE!'** He roared. **'I'm the great Kyuubi no Kitsune! You may call me Kyuubi-sama.'**

He must have had mood swings as he's started out mad, then arrogant, then calm. Naruto shrugged.

"Sure Voice-sama."

He heard a resigned sigh again.

"So what's the new thing you'll teach me?" Naruto asked.

'**It's a jutsu. It's called Kage Bunshin. It's listed as a Kinjutsu as it takes a shit load of chakra.'**

"Voice-sama!" He said aghast. "Don't swear!"

'**No one can hear me except you moron.'** The voice snarled.

Naruto shrugged.

"So how do you know a jutsu anyways?" Naruto asked.

'**We foxes are renowned for our illusions. I hid among humans for hundreds of years disguised as a human. I gained a lot of knowledge and crap.'**

"So that's how you avoided detection." Naruto grinned. "I'd wondered how a gigantic nine tailed fox had hidden so well and was only spotted suddenly when it approached the village."

The voice gave another sigh and proceeded to tell him about the jutsu.

.-.

Naruto flipped the small fridge open and happily grabbed a sandwich. The guards had stopped coming down twice a day to give him food. Instead one had brought a fridge. Now they came down once every third or fourth day. That meant he only got one hot meal every third or fourth day. Naruto didn't much care. He stretched hearing his back crack before he took a bite of his sandwich.

He plopped down on his bed and munched on his sandwich as he listened to Kyuubi drone on. He's gotten the fox to teach him some things. The Kyuubi was immortal and had hundreds of years worth of knowledge. He wasn't as horrible as Naruto had thought either. He wasn't good by any means but he wasn't evil.

He'd talked with him for a long time before Kyuubi had agreed to teach him some things. It had taken a lot of persuasion but the Kyuubi had finally relented, if just because he was tired of Naruto's whining. He now taught Naruto ninja history, politics, demon history, flower arranging, seduction, math, a few different languages, chakra manipulation, his element manipulation, walking up walls, forging to a degree, drafting, drawing, jutsus, taijutsu, how to throw senbon, herb mixtures, poison, antidotes, seals, cooking, washing, masks, tricks to detect lies, interrogation, kenjutsu, more Kinjutsu, wide scale destruction jutsu, traps, how to fight with staffs, bows, hammers, spears, scythes, how to act sane, how to act insane, how to act, how to detect people, how to charm people, woodworking, singing, how to play instruments, and everything else the fox could think off.

The Hokage had brought everything he needed for each subject if he even needed it. He could just as easily meet in his mindscape with the Kyuubi and do things there. The Hokage knew he could converse with the Kyuubi, but not that they were on civil tones.

Naruto hummed agreement as the Kyuubi brought up a point and continued to listen to him. He finished off his sandwich rather quickly and continued to listen to Kyuubi as he glanced up at the clock hanging on his wall. It said three. He didn't know if it meant three in the morning or three in the afternoon. He had long ago lost track of day and night. He had also long ago lost track of the day, month, and even year. He didn't care. There was just time now.

He knew the Hokage would get him out. Even if it took a hundred years. Naruto nodded to another point Kyuubi made and laid back shaking all thoughts but the Kyuubi's lecture from his mind.

.-.

Naruto was sitting at his desk working on a seal when there was a knock at the door. The only one who bothered to knock was the Hokage. Actually the only one to even show his face was the Hokage. The ANBU who delivered his food and such just dropped it in his room and left without a word. Naruto grinned up at the old man as he stepped through the door.

"Jiji!" He greeted.

"Naruto." The old man smiled stepping into the room.

He held two bags in his hand and Naruto peered at them curiously. The old man smiled and held one out. Naruto took it and looked inside grinning widely at what he saw. A bunch of blank scrolls, ink, brushes, an old clock, a new toothbrush, a new set of clothes (the ANBU took his outfits to wash and such but he only had three sets), scraps of wood, a new whetstone, and a large box of pocky. Naruto grinned setting it gently on his bed and running his fingers over every item before setting them in their proper places. He grinned the widest at the old clock. He had taken to tinkering with items and sometimes the old Hokage would bring him things to take apart. Then he gave the old man a hug.

"It's good to see you Jiji!" He said happily.

The Hokage chuckled and held out the second bag. Inside was a large covered container and a square wrapped package. Naruto opened the container and was surprised to see a large cake. It had orange icing with blue writing on it. 'Happy Birthday Naruto'. Naruto looked at it a moment.

"It's my birthday?" He asked curiously.

"Yes." The Hokage said softly.

"…How old am I?" he asked.

"…Thirteen."

Naruto smiled.

"So I've been in here seven years?"

The Hokage gave a curt nod looking at the ground.

"It's okay Jiji." Naruto grinned at him. "I don't blame you."

The Hokage gave him a sad smile.

"You forgive so easily Naruto."

"Only you." Naruto said easily, smiling brightly. "And Tahiko. But he's gone now."

The Hokage looked at him sadly.

"And you haven't even seen his grave." The old man whispered.

"I've got over it. As soon as I'm free I'll go see it." Naruto said simply.

Then his goofy grin was back on. He pulled out the square package and opened it gently. A huge grin split his face as he pulled out a green top hat. It had a strip of deeper green around it with a small tag sticking out. The laminated tag had 11/9 on it written in the Hokage's printing. Naruto plopped it on and spun around. The Hokage laughed.

"I thought you would like it." He said. "Happy birthday."

"I love it!" Naruto sang.

The Hokage chuckled as he leapt forwards and hugged the old man.

"Let's eat that cake." He chuckled after a moment.

Naruto nodded in agreement and leapt forwards to grab a knife to cut it with.

.-.

Naruto looked at his nails with a critical eye and tapped them against the table. All those years ago when he had killed those villagers and shinobi he had gained them. They had never went away. He'd never thought much on it before.

"Hey Voice-sama!" He said.

There was a weary sigh from his mind.

'**What?'**

"How come I still have claws?"

'**Claws? Oh, your nails. Those aren't claws. They're longer stronger nails, not claws.'**

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"But why do I have them?"

'**When you attacked those people you unconsciously drew on my power. But you didn't feel any anger or pain or such which would have brought out my chakra, instead you drew some of my Youki. Demons have two energies, chakra, and youki. The chakra is similar to human chakra but denser, more controlled, and different colors. Youki is like my demon energy. It's my raw energy, almost like my life force. It's used for various things. It isn't drawn with anger or raw emotion. It's more controlled by need. You needed something to help you but not out of anger. You'd gone 'emotionally numb' or in shock. So you drew my youki to your hands and legs. If you haven't already noticed, you gain more then just stronger nails, you're faster. Youki isn't meant for humans, usually it kills them, but as I'm in you, you are considered a 'half demon' to my youki. Youki usually harms everyone but the person it belongs to though. Except with my presence it didn't. It did change you though.'**

"So you're saying your demon energy changed me?"

'**Yes. It gave you weapon like nails and it changed the muscles in your leg.'**

"Cool."

'**Hmmm…I could possibly change you more if you like.'**

Naruto snapped to attention.

"Really? You could do that?"

'**Only if you gave me permission. The seal will let me then.'**

"What would you change?"

'**Just your body. I won't be able to access the seal or your mind, just your physical features.'**

"Let's do it!"

.-.

Naruto was tinkering with a bunch of gears and metal when the Hokage showed up. The old man had knocked like always and stepped in to find Naruto hunched over his desk.

"Hello Naruto." He greeted.

"Hey Jiji." The boy said absently engrossed in his work.

The Hokage chuckled and moved to put the juice he'd brought in the small fridge. He turned back to face Naruto. The boy pulled back from his desk and spun to give him a smile.

The Hokage's pipe fell to the ground with a loud clatter as the man stared openly.

Naruto grinned at him. He knew he looked different. He was a bit skinnier now with lean wiry muscles covering his body and pale skin. His eyes were still their deep cerulean blue but now each held a darker blue slit pupil. His whisker marks had faded more and were barely noticeable. His blonde hair, which hung down to the middle of his back wasn't as spiky, curlier now, though the length weighed it down. He'd lost all his baby fat giving his face a feminine look which made his face beautiful. He'd grown about an inch also, though he was still an inch short of average height. There were changes the eye couldn't see also. Like his bones were much denser now making them harder to break. All his muscles and joints had been changed also, making them more for speed and flexibility.

The Hokage stared wide eyed slack jawed for a good minute. Naruto pouted softly.

"No hug?" He asked giving the man a glimpse of watery eyes.

The Hokage shook his head and stepped forward to give him a hug. When he stepped back he looked Naruto up and down.

"What happened?"

"Kyuubi changed my body."

The Hokage stared again in numb shock.

"I gave him permission." Naruto smiled.

The Hokage finally sighed and gave him a hesitant smile. They sat down and started to play their monthly game of shougi.

.-.

Naruto listened to the peacefully sound of the harp as he sat cross legged, hands on his knees. His hair splayed everywhere but he didn't move a muscle. He focused on his breathing and ever so slowly relaxed every muscle in his body. It was a meditation exercise. If he could calm his body enough to quiet his heart and breath and use his chakra to cover his scent he would be almost completely hidden.

He sat in the relaxation position and state for five minutes before his eyes snapped open and he looked at his clone who was softly strumming a lap harp. The clone gave him a smile and he smiled back before cutting off all his chakra and falling from the ceiling. He landed gracefully and stared at the door leading from the cell for a long moment. Then he smiled and returned to training.

.-.

Naruto gave a giddy giggle as he looked at the silver pocket watch. Jiji had given it to him. He had then tinkered with it. Kyuubi had helped. Kyuubi had actually been fairly good at 'watch making'. You could do some pretty amazing things with jutsus and chakra. He flipped the silver lid open and snapped it close as quick as he'd opened it. He grinned and slipped the watch in his pocket before attaching the chain to his pants. He slipped his top hat back on and gave a merry laugh.

He moved to the fridge and pulled a bottle of juice out of it and then flopped down on his bed. He gulped some juice down and closed his eyes to start picturing his next design in his mind. A grin spread across his lips, showing his sharp teeth. He glanced to the door once more.

.-.

Naruto stared at the old man with a blank expression. The old man had a soft smile on his face. Naruto mulled the words over in his head.

"I'm being released." He breathed softly.

The Hokage gave a chuckle and patted him on the shoulder.

"Yes, you are." The Hokage smiled.

Naruto looked around his room. This had been his home for the past nine years. He'd been in here since he'd been six. He then moved as if in a trance, moving to his dresser and desk to scoop every belonging of his into storage scrolls. He'd dabbled in seals a while and had more then enough storage seals.

Within five minutes everything was packed. Naruto had also pulled on the new clothes the Hokage had handed him. A pair of black pants, black sandals, and a deep green shirt, which he tucked into his pants. The last thing he did was pull on his top hat, brushing his bangs aside. He gave a large grin and followed the Hokage. He paused at the doorway of his cell though. Then in one swift step he was out of it and inside a hall. He gave a wide silly grin and followed the Hokage as they started up a long winding stair. The Hokage smiled with him the whole way.

"Where will I stay?" he finally asked.

The Hokage gave a soft smile.

"I've got you a piece of property and a house."

Naruto raised brow. The Hokage sighed and handed him a long scroll. Naruto studied the blood seal on the front.

"That belonged to your father. He wrote down all his techniques along with your mothers. Their history is also in there. Along with a list of the things they left you, including scrolls, a sword, and a piece of property with a home. The one you will be living in."

Naruto looked at the scroll.

"The Yondaime was my father." He finally remarked.

The Hokage choked on his pipe.

"How did you figure that out?" he coughed.

"Kyuubi remarked that I look exactly like him and all the other facts matched up."

The Hokage sighed but gave him a small smile. Naruto smiled back showing no hard feelings towards the Yondaime or him. They travelled in silence, a silly grin still on both their faces though. Naruto could smell fresh air as they got closer to the surface. When they finally exited the stairs they stepped into a well lit hall. Naruto was hit with the scents of people. He knew they were in ANBU headquarters. Luckily they didn't meet any people as they walked out of the building. Naruto did regret stepping out of the building without thought though.

He hissed in pain and pressed his hands to his eyes. He'd forgotten how bright the sun was. His room hadn't been dull but the light was still low. He felt the Hokage grab his hands and pull them from his face. A moment later a pair of glasses was shoved over his face and he sighed in relief. Even through the sunglasses though his eyes felt irritated. The advanced sight he'd been given wasn't helping any. He paused though as the shooting pain faded to a dull throb. He could smell so many things. Trees, wind, dirt, people. The world was alive with scents. Noises were everywhere. The world was so full and almost overwhelming. It was so big.

Naruto swayed once before straightening and taking small breaths. He put up his emotionless mask and avoided looking in people's eyes as he hurried on. The people that walked by only bowed to the Hokage and cast him a single curious glance. They didn't recognize him. That thought made him give a slight smile. It vanished quickly though. He followed the Hokage quickly, keeping hunched over to shade his face with his hat and not let anyone get a good look.

Five minutes later they were on the outskirts of the village next to the forest owned by the Nara. A small dirt road led to a beautiful wall of vines. It was easy to see the property he was led to was surrounded by a large stone wall, which had been overgrown with vines. The metal wrought gate though was clean, oiled, and free of vines. They stepped in and Naruto found himself gasping at the beauty of the place. Surrounding the outside of the fence were large trees to block but the inside of the property was free of wild trees.

There was a small gravel path leading to a traditional Japanese house about two stories high and family size. Surrounding the place was a large lawn of emerald grass and gardens of bright sweet smelling flowers. Large sakura trees dotted the yard. Behind the house was a large pond filled with koi. A small bridge crossed it into a bare area he guessed was for training. In the back yard was also a beautiful ornament pavilion with benches. It was set up in an area so there was always a space inside that was shaded.

The inside of the house was all done, each room painted in warm bright colors and filled with comfortable furniture. There was even a library. Appliances were set up and the cupboards were filled with food. The only thing not done was his room. It had bare furniture and an empty closet. The Hokage just shoved a note in his hand. It held bank account information.

"Your father and mother left it for you. They never spent much and both had done quite a few well paying missions. They weren't poor even before they became ninja anyways, so you're a bit better then well off."

Naruto smiled. Then the Hokage turned serious.

"One of the agreements to letting you out was you had to become a ninja."

Naruto shrugged. He had wanted to be one anyways.

"You'll be joining a genin team in a month." The Hokage announced.

Naruto raised a brow.

"No academy?"

"I had the choice to enter you for the exams and final month but I knew you would want some time to adjust out here."

Naruto nodded agreement. The Hokage paused a moment then swept him into a hug. Naruto squeezed back.

"I'm sorry it took so long to get you out of that cell." He whispered.

"But you did get me out. That's all that matters. I had faith in you."

The Hokage gave him a sad smile and bowed his head before walking off. Naruto gazed around his house and felt like he was home.

.-.okage puased then swept him into a hug.

"I'm sorry you had to stay in th Hokage puased a moment then swep

Naruto slipped into the flower shop, face carefully blanked and sombre. He wore black pants, black slipper like shoes, a black mesh t-shirt and a short sleeves black coat. The only color on him was the deep green top hat sitting on his head hiding most of his golden hair. Over his eyes were a pair of black sunglasses. He still wasn't used to the light. He _had_ only been out for a day. Held in one hand was a small worn book with the title reading 'Alice In Wonderland'. The girl at the counter gave him a curious smile.

"May I help you?" She asked politely.

He didn't answer. Instead he inhaled deeply and looked at the wonderful colors and flowers. The girl frowned but for a moment Naruto only basked in the beautiful mixture of scents.

"I would like both a pink and red carnation, a tea rose, a blue Salvia …" He paused a moment. "And a red Cyclamen and a purple Hyacinth."

The girl frowned.

"Why would you want those? They don't look good in a bouquet."

He gave her a steady gaze.

"I am not ignorant to what flowers mean."

She blushed but quickly gathered the flowers up. He paid silently and exited the store, a bouquet in his arms. He wandered down the streets of Konoha till he came to a cemetery. He entered the cemetery and headed down the rows. He walked about for a minute before he reached the grave he wished for. He slowed as he came to the white headstone. Tahiko's name was carved elegantly on the front. There was no other information. Naruto had asked the Hokage not to put anything else on. Naruto crouched by the headstone and ran a hand over it.

"Tahiko." He whispered softly. "I'm here."

He breathed a soft sigh, a smile on his lips. A breeze tugged his wispy hair and he gave a sad smile at the headstone.

"I'm sorry it took so long to say goodbye."

He felt tears burn his eyes. He hadn't cried in over nine years. He didn't bother to wipe the tears as they poured over his face. He gave a bitter chuckle and laid the flowers on the headstone.

"I didn't even get to attend your funeral. Sarutobi jiji was the only one to show I think. You didn't know anyone else. Jiji just attended for me."

He blinked away a few tears so he could see properly and brushed the petals of one of his flowers.

"They all mean something." He said softly before giving a short laugh. "I had a lot of time in that cell. I even read about flowers!"

His laughter floated through the empty area. He looked at the flowers again.

The pink carnation means 'I'll never forget you' and the tea rose means 'I'll always remember'. The red carnation means 'admiration' and the blue Salvia means 'I think of you'…" he paused a moment, "The red cyclamen means 'resignation and goodbye' and finally the purple hyacinth means 'I'm sorry; please forgive me'."

A moment of silence hung in the air and Naruto looked off at nothing.

"I'm going to be a ninja." He finally said. "Jiji signed me up. I'm fine with it. I don't think I could ever be a normal civilian. And in the time I stayed in that cell I just grew restless."

He felt the urge to babble to the grave, so he did.

"I think I'll be a splendid shinobi." He whispered. "In fact I rather enjoyed the blood on my hands when I killed my attackers and your murderers. I can still remember the feel of the adrenalin and the slick blood. I can still remember the taste of copper and death. I can still remember the sound of the screams. I can still remember the smell of the terror. I can still remember the sight of the horror in their eyes and the complete fear of me. It was addicting."

Naruto paused.

"I've started a mask. You'd like it. I act mad like the Hatter, amusing like the Cheshire. It helps hide me from the world. It protects me from the world. But sometimes I wonder if it's truly a mask, or if I'm as mad as the Hatter. What if it's not a mask but me? I know I'm not all sane but what if I get lost in insanity?"

He gazed at the head stone with sad blue eyes.

"If I got lost in the insanity, perhaps the world would make more sense."

Naruto stayed chatting at the grave stone for hours, talking about things he'd learned from books, Kyuubi, and the Hokage, to the plans he had for his house. The sun had long set before he had even started thinking of going home.

.-.

Naruto gazed around his house. Nothing had changed since the day before. In fact Naruto hadn't even moved his things from the front entrance. He had immediately dressed in black and gone to visit Tahiko before even looking through the house. Naruto gave a soft sigh and set his top hat beside him to run his fingers through his hair. He'd ended up sleeping next to Tahiko's grave. He tried to untangle his hair as best he could as he hummed in thought. Finally he made twenty kage bunshin.

"Ten of you go check the seals around the property if there are any. Namikaze Minato was a seal master so I'm guessing their have to be some sort of seal defence up. Add to them or upgrade them."

Ten clones saluted and bound off.

"One of you go to the bank, to check on the funds. When you have the money four clones will join you. Please buy food, material, some weapons, and anything else needed."

Five gave nods and bound off.

"The last five, please arrange the rooms like wanted and fix up the yard."

As they swiftly set to work Naruto decided to go check out the bathroom and get clean.

.-.

...

.-.

Like mad hatter is Naruto. Just a story of if Naruto was more insane.

.-.


	24. Phoenix Harry X Ranma

5 YEARS OLD  
>.-.<p>

In an old house that acted as head quarters for an organization in England, four people sat in the kitchen. There was a tall black haired man with a crooked nose, a tired looking sandy haired man, a black haired man who looked a bit disheveled, and a an old man with a long white beard and a twinkle in his eye.

"Why did you call all three of us?" The disheveled man asked.

"I have a job for all three of you Sirius." The old man smiled.

"All of us?" The man now known as Sirius asked.

"Yes."

"We don't get along that well though, Dumbledore." Sirius whined.

"All the more better to go together. You can become friends while you are gone." The old man, Dumbledore, said.

"It will be highly unlikely we will be friends." The black haired man said.

"You never know Severus." Dumbledore smiled.

"I think I have to agree with both of them though, Dumbledore." The sandy haired man said.

Dumbledore just smiled, the twinkle in his eye.

"Well we'll see." He smiled.

"Why don't you just send Lupin and I?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, why not those two." Severus drawled.

"Because it may take all three of you to do the job." Dumbledore smiled.

"What is the job?" Lupin asked.

"I need you to get a man to come teach this year at Hogwarts."

"Is he a wizard?" Severus asked.

"No. His mother was, but he traveled a lot when younger so he never got his invitation." Dumbledore said.

The three stared at him.

"You want to bring someone to Hogwarts, who does not know of magic?" Severus asked in slight disbelief.

"Well I wouldn't say he doesn't know of magic." Dumbledore smiled, the twinkle in his eye sparkling even more.

"So where is he?" Lupin asked.

"Japan."

"And what is his name?" Severus asked.

"Ranma Saotome." Dumbledore smiled/grinned.

oOoOo

Ranma sneezed violently. He blinked and Kasumi looked at him with concern.

"Are you catching a cold?" She asked.

Ranma frowned and shook his head.

"Because if you are, you can't help me cook." She said sternly as she could. "We can't have everyone getting sick."

"Don't worry someone must just be talking of me." He smiled.

He moved to the stove and started to help Kasumi with dinner. They cooked in a peaceful silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly Akane walked in. She glared at Ranma as she stopped.

"Why are you allowed to cook when I'm not?!" She yelled at him.

"Because." Ranma said calmly.

"Don't you dare say my cooking sucks!" She yelled again.

"I didn't." He said.

"But you were thinking it!" She glared.

Ranma didn't answer.

"Don't ignore me!" She yelled again.

Suddenly she tried to hit him with her mallet. He fluidly dodged and set his cooking down before vanishing out the door and away from Akane, who would try to hit him again and ruin the roof or destroy the kitchen. Once outside he hopped to the roof. He sat there and waited. When he could sense Akane heading off, out of the dojo he flipped back into the kitchen. Kasumi just gave him a kind smile. He had barely picked up the food he was cooking when Soun walked in scowling.

"Now Ranma, you shouldn't tease Akane. And cooking is a woman's job. Kasumi can handle it." He said before heading off.

Ranma scowled after him. 'I wasn't doing anything to Akane, except making her dinner. And Kasumi could use some help. You just expect her to cook everything and clean everything, and spend all her time doing stuff for you!' He wanted to yell after the man. He didn't even have time to turn around again when Genma walked in. he frowned at Ranma.

"You have to get along with her. You two are going to get married and then you will live together. So you can't always be fighting. If you tease her again you'll be in trouble."

Then Genma walked out after Soun. Ranma clenched his fists so hard in frustration he made imprints in the pan handle he was holding. He glared after the two older men. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and looked back at Kasumi, his face slipping from anger to calmness.

"Why don't you go visit your mother? I hear she is in town." Kasumi smiled.

It was her way of saying 'you should get away from here for a while so they can't bother you'.

"You've done enough work with me. You clean and cook with me each day and you don't have to, so take a break." She smiled.

He gave a nod and set the cooking down. Then he walked out the door. He jumped to the roof tops and hurried till he reached an apartment. He felt his mother's Ki and slipped in the window into her room. She looked up at him as he did so. She smiled happily at him and started some tea. He sat on the bed and just stayed silent. He had started to see his mother more after his battle with Saffron three months ago.

She knew about his curse and told him that it was okay and that his father had made the stupid promise and she wasn't going to hold him to it. He liked to visit her now and then when he could. When his mother was finished the tea she handed him some. They just drank in silence a while. Suddenly his mother sighed pulling him from his thoughts. He looked over at her and she smiled. She moved to her bag and reached in pulling out a folder of papers.

"Come sit here Ranma, we have something to discuss."

He followed her to the table and sat on a cushion. His mother set the papers down until she found a couple. She smiled slyly and slid the papers to him.

"I hope this makes you feel better, you have been down lately."

He read the paper over his eyes growing larger and his mouth falling open. He looked up at his grinning mother and reread the paper. He set it down and laughed.

"So will you become the clan head of the Saotome family?" his mother asked.

"I thought Pop still was." He said.

"He never was. That paper proves so." Nokoda grinned. "He married into the family, not the other way around, meaning he can only become the clan head if I agree. But I never did. He always just thought he was clan head."

Ranma grinned excitedly.

"So you will become clan head?" She asked.

He nodded vigorously. They started to leaf through papers and such making sure everything was legal and set. Then Ranma smiled and thanked his mother, stuffing the papers into his Ki pockets. He hurried off back to the dojo. When he reached the dojo he slipped in and into the kitchen where everyone was just sitting to eat.

"Where have you been boy?!" Genma demanded.

"Training." Ranma muttered.

Genma calmed at this. Ranma sat and started to eat in silence while the others talked. He noticed Happosai watching him out of the corner of his eye. Ranma knew the old man was smarter then he looked, and he knew the old man knew he knew that. After dinner Ranma helped Kasumi clean up slowly. When he was finally finished with that he hurried to the roof top. Sure enough Happosai sat there smoking his pipe. He looked at Ranma as Ranma sat there smirking.

"Well boy seems you and your mother figured things out." The old man said with a cunning smirk.

Ranma nodded. Happosai sighed and tossed him a large scroll.

"And I hand over my title as master of anything goes martial arts."

Ranma smirked even more.

"You rightfully beat me in a fight and rightfully earn the title." Happosai pouted.

Ranma gave a full out grin. Happosai just sighed again. Then the old man stood up and shot off muttering something about silky darlings. Ranma rolled his eyes at the old man before he pocketed the scroll in his Ki folds. Then he jumped higher on the roof and watched the sun sink. It hadn't yet touched the horizon but he intended to watch it till it had set.

oOoOo

Severus snarled in frustration. Dumbledore had portkey-ed them to Nerima in Japan but hadn't given them the address of the place this Ranma Saotome was staying at. Lupin beside him sighed in annoyance while Sirius was humming cheerfully, putting the other two in worse moods. They shot him a glare each. He gave a cheeky grin.

"Okay we're getting no where just wandering around. We should ask someone for directions." Lupin sighed.

Sirius nodded and even Severus agreed. They stopped at a small restaurant and looked in. They blinked as they saw a woman cooking over a large grill. She had long hair and wore boy clothes. She also had some straps on that held flippers.

"Excuse me." Lupin said politely.

They didn't have to worry about not understanding since a language charm had been cast on them. The girl looked up and smiled.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

"Do you know where a Mr. Saotome lives?" Lupin asked.

The girl blinked. Then she returned to her cooking. The three scowled in surprise. Lupin was about to ask again when she threw three pieces of her cooking at them. They each clumsily grabbed one. They blinked at an address written in sauce and looked up at the girl. She grinned.

"That would be his address. Those are on the house."

"Thanks." Sirius smiled charmingly.

The girl blushed slightly and the three walked from the place. Severus studied the address until he had it memorized then he slowly took a bite of the food. He shrugged and continued to eat. Lupin did the same, but Sirius just downed his.

"Good." He complimented. "Now where are we going?"

Severus tried to take calming breaths as Lupin quickly told him the address. They walked down the streets till they reached the address. They looked in the dojo and noticed the sun was sinking quite low. They slowly walked in and down the path.

"Hello?" Lupin called softly.

"What do you need?" A voice asked.

They looked all around but couldn't see anyone. Severus's hand slowly gripped his wand inside his sleeve.

"Where are you?" Lupin asked his eyes darting around.

"Up here."

The three looked up and stared at the man on the roof. He was laying there looking off at the sunset, but his one eye was on them. He had long black hair in a pony tail and wore a Chinese outfit.

"Is your name Ranma Saotome?" Lupin asked clearing his throat.

The man looked them over.

"Yes."

"We have a proposition for you." Severus drawled.

He man looked at them another moment then stood and walked to the edge of the roof. He stepped off and they all gaped at him. They gaped even more as he did a flip over them and landed softly behind them. They stared and he just stuffed his hands in his pocket and watched them lazily.

"Well..." Lupin finally began.

"Why don't we talk inside?" Ranma suggested.

They nodded and followed the man inside.

"Kasumi. Can you make some tea? We have some guests." Ranma called out.

"Sure Ranma." Came a woman's voice.

They followed the man down a hall to a living room. He sat at a table and the other three followed suit getting comfortable. A pretty woman walked in smiling and carrying a tray of tea. She set it down and smiled at them. Then she walked off back through a door. They accepted the tea and sat in silence a minute. Finally Lupin cleared his throat.

"We were sent here by our….boss." He said slowly.

Ranma nodded and listened politely.

"We have come here to offer you a job."

Ranma perked up and leaned forwards.

"It is a teaching position. You would work at our school teaching what mug… you call Gym." Lupin said.

Ranma grinned and sat back thinking. He had wanted to leave, and teaching would secure him a job and he would teach Gym, something he excelled at. He smiled at them.

"What else?"

They blinked.

"You're hiding something." He stated blandly.

They looked at one another.

"This isn't what you would call a regular school." Sirius grinned.

Ranma raised a brow.

"It's Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry, in England." Severus said calmly.

There was silence. Ranma just looked at them a moment and nodded. They blinked.

"You aren't surprised?" Sirius asked.

"I've heard and seen a lot of strange things." Ranma mulled. "But can you prove this?"

Severus wiped his wand out and taped his tea cup. It turned into a bird and flew out the window. Ranma stared a minute.

"What are your names?" he asked.

"Oh pardon us, where are our manners? I'm Remus Lupin. I teach charms at Hogwarts." Lupin smiled.

"I'm Sirius black, I teach Defense against the Dark Arts."

"Severus Snape, Potions Master."

"I'm Ranma Saotome, head of the Saotome clan and master of the school of anything goes martial arts." Ranma grinned.

They stared at him a minute then Lupin nodded slowly.

"Well what would the details be of the job?" Ranma asked.

"Well you would stay at the school from September to July. You would teach Monday to Friday. You would get the same breaks as the students and would be able to leave weekends. You would have permission to leave during longer breaks also. You will arrange your pay with Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school." Lupin said.

Ranma held his chin thoughtfully.

"Some people may try to follow me." He said slowly.

"It won't mater. The school is layered in wards. None may enter except wizards and guests." Snape said.

"I'm in!" Ranma yelled jumping up.

They all blinked in surprise.

"Don't you wish to think on it?" Sirius asked.

"No. I've been planning to leave this place for months now. This is just a way out. And no one can follow me." Ranma grinned. "When will we leave?"

The three blinked.

"Tomorrow morning." Lupin said.

"Okay. Are you staying the night?" Ranma asked.

"Well we have yet to find lodgings." Severus frowned.

"You can stay here." Ranma said.

They blinked.

"Really?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure no one will mind if you stay in the Dojo. But please don't tell anyone of where we're going, or why you are here." The young man grinned.

They nodded and stood following the young man down the halls. He stopped once to grab some futons then led them to the Dojo. He helped them set up and wished them goodnight. He walked out leaving the three standing in slight surprise. They each sat on their futons and looked at one another.

"Well that was easier then I thought it would be." Lupin said.

The other two nodded in agreement.

.-.

Ranma hurried down the halls feeling quite cheerful and light, like burdens had been lifted off his shoulders. He found Kasumi reading a book and drinking some tea.

"We have three guests sleeping in the dojo." He smiled.

She smiled up at him feeling his happy aura.

"I have to go see someone." He said.

Then he rushed out the door into the darkening streets. He hurried down them till he once again reached his mother's apartment. As he entered his mother blinked at him.

"What is it Ranma?" She asked.

"Three people showed up at the dojo asking if I wanted to teach at Hogwarts." He explained.

She gasped in surprise.

"They showed me some magic. I knew they were different to begin with because their aura is different. And I noticed you are the same as them." He stated.

She shifted.

"Well I am a witch." She said slowly. "I used to go to the school called Hogwarts. I went when I was eleven and stayed for seven years. Afterwards I returned here to run the clan. That's when I met your father. Actually most of the clan has gone to Hogwarts. Every person born in the Saotome clan has gone and all have magic. You were the only one to not go, but I can sense the magic in you. We're what you would call a pureblood family. But our family never wished to be wizards. We went to learn and when we came back we continued on in martial arts making. We rarely use magic. Your father is also from a magic family though his isn't as well known and few go to Hogwarts."

Ranma thought a minute.

"I accepted the offer and I'm leaving for the school tomorrow." Ranma said.

His mother smiled.

"Good for you. It's a really nice place."

Ranma smiled. His mother approved of the place; that made him feel better. His mother never gave compliments unless she really meant them.

"So who came to get you?" She asked.

"A man named Severus, Remus, and Sirius." He said.

Her mother laughed.

"I remember them. Remus and Sirius were part of a group of pranksters. They were rivals with Severus."

"Well they do have an unfriendly aura around them, when they look at each other." Ranma said.

His mother chuckled.

"They were all quite nice though. Severus was even in my year. We were quite good friends." His mother smiled.

Ranma nodded again.

"I'll come see you off in the morning. Where shall we meet?"

"By my school. I need to tell them I'm leaving." He said.

His mother smiled and nodded again before Ranma waved and hurried back to the dojo. When he arrived he sneaked into his room to avoid the questions of the others. Once in there he packed up everything and set it off to the side. Then he laid back and yawned, drifting off in a relaxed manner.

.-.

Ranma sat up straight in bed and looked around. His father was still sleeping but it wasn't that early. He stood and grabbed his pack before walking down the stairs. He saw the three eating breakfast and talking with Kasumi. He looked at the clock and realized Akane and Nabiki would already be at school. He sat down and let the conversation between the four continue, eating in silence. When he was finished he stood and hefted his bag on his shoulders. He gave Kasumi a hug.

"Bye Kasumi."

"Bye Ranma."

"You should leave to." He suggested. "They don't appreciate you."

She just gave him a smile.

"When I get the chance."

Then she handed them each a bento. Ranma smiled and the other three looked at them in slight curiosity. Then she waved as they walked out the door.

"We have to stop by my school first." Ranma said.

The three shrugged and nodded. They set off down the road in a comfortable silence. They walked like this till they reached the gates of the school. Ranma stopped them as they were about to take a step past the school gates. They looked at him in confusion.

"You might want to let me go first. And stay back about four feet." He said.

They blinked at him but did as he said. He took a step in. Then two more. He felt a button under his foot and sighed. A megaphone appeared above the gate.

"You're late!" It practically sang.

Then the principle jumped from one of the windows, still wearing the Hawaiian clothes. The other three just stopped and stared with disbelief as he landed perfectly fine.

"You're late Saotome." The man cackled with the dumb accent.

Ranma just sighed.

"For your punishment you have to get a hair cut!'

Ranma dodged as his principle came at him with his shears.

"Still hung up on that?" Ranma sighed before kicking the man in the chin sending him cashing into the school wall.

"Who was that?" Sirius asked.

"My principle. A bit insane if you ask me." Ranma grinned.

"We agree with Ranma." Came a few shouts from the school.

They noticed now that most of the students where watching. Ranma dodged his principle just in time and sent him flying again. Sirius ducked as the man flew over his head and hit the wall.

"Ranma Saotome! Prepare to die!" Came a familiar yell.

They looked over to see Kuno running at him, his sword raised. Ranma sighed and kicked the man in the gut grabbing his sword and snapping it in half. The other three gaped at his almost invisible movements. Ranma threw Kuno into the wall beside his dazed father. Then there was the snap of a ribbon.

"Ohohohoh!" Kodachi laughed as she came at Ranma with her gymnastic weapons.

He just grabbed the ribbon and in a blur he tied her up with it and threw her beside her father and brother. The three teachers just stood gaping.

"Darling!"

Ranma stepped to the side just in time to dodge Shampoo. She giggled and held out a pork bun.

"You try? New thing on Cat café menu." She smiled.

He took it and looked about to eat it. She leaned forwards the closer it got to his mouth, looking excited. Then in a flash he had stuffed it in her mouth. She froze completely as she swallowed. He waited for her to move but she stayed frozen. He picked her up and gently set her by the other three losers. Then there was a yell and Ranma jumped back avoiding seven small spatulas. He flipped back again avoiding a large one, held by Ukyo. She glared up at him.

"Why are you cuddling up with the Amazon?!" She yelled.

"I was just moving her." Ranma muttered.

She came at him with her weapon again. He shot past her and she gasped as she noticed he held seven of her smaller spatulas. He flung them at her and she was pinned to the wall next to Shampoo. He stepped to the side as Akane's mallet tried to hit him.

"I can't believe you." She growled.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"I saw you hugging Shampoo!" She yelled.

"I was just moving her." He sighed.

"Liar!" She yelled.

He stopped the mallet in one hand earning gasps from everyone. No one had stopped mallet-sama before. He pulled it from her grip and snapped it between his two fingers. Then he lifted Akane's stunned figure and set her beside Ukyo.

"How dare you manhandle Akane in that way?!" Genma and Soun yelled jumping the school fence and diving in to attack him.

He dodged and threw them both into the wall too, leaving them gaping. He looked up as Happosai laughed and hoped down beside the two grinning at Ranma.

"Oh my."

Everyone looked over at Nokoda as she walked into the school smiling. The three wizards gasped.

"Nokoda?" Severus asked.

"Oh hello you three." She smiled before turning to Ranma.

She smiled at him.

"Hey mom." He smiled.

"You had a son?" Severus asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Ranma is my son. Ranma you met Severus, he was in my school house, Slytherin, when I went to Hogwarts." His mother smiled.

Ranma bowed his head in greeting again.

"I can't believe I forgot the important name Saotome." Severus half sighed.

"What is so important about it?" Sirius asked.

"Idiot! It's a famous clan of purebloods who live in Japan among muggles. Every Saotome to record has attended Hogwarts." Severus sneered.

Sirius looked like he remembered. Lupin also seemed to have understood.

"Ranma!"

They all looked over again as Kasumi walked up leading two others.

"What is it Kasumi?" He asked.

"Well these two showed up to talk to you, but neither could remember the way to your school." She smiled.

"Mousse, Ryoga, I haven't seen you two since the battle with Saffron." Ranma grinned.

The two nodded and smiled.

"So what's up?" He asked.

"Well we thought we should tell you we're off to travel together." Ryoga said.

"Yes. We have both given up our crushes and our petty revenge notions and are off." Mousse nodded

"Good luck." Ranma grinned.

They nodded but stayed watching.

"Where you going Son-in law?"

Everyone looked at the old woman on the cane.

"A ghoul?" Sirius asked.

In a flash, Cologne was beside him hitting him on the head with her staff. He scowled at her and rubbed his head as she hoped back to Ranma. Severus smirked at Sirius and Sirius shot him a glare.

"Where are you going? You're bags are packed." She said with narrowed eyes.

Ranma smirked at her and she frowned.

"I'm leaving."

This was met by stunned silence. Suddenly the ghoul poked his chest and he froze. He growled to himself. He forgot she knew those stupid pressure points. Suddenly he felt something poke him in the back and he could move again. He looked back at the smiling doctor Tofu. The ghoul scowled and poked Ranma again. He went limp and the doctor poked him. They kept poking him making him freeze, go limp, blank out, fall, laugh, and so on. Finally he saw his chance and jumped up. The ghoul poked Tofu freezing him, but at the same time Tofu poked Cologne, making her freeze. Ranma sighed in slight relief.

"What do you mean leaving?" Ukyo asked in a quiet voice.

"I'm leaving Nermia." He grinned.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE BOY! YOU'RE MARRYING AKANE!" Both Soun and Genma roared.

"AND WHAT ABOUT ME!" Ukyo yelled.

"AND ME!" Kodachi and Shampoo yelled.

He waited as they all continued to rant and yell at him. Finally when his eye was twitching badly his patience snapped.

"SILENCE!" He yelled finally.

Everyone quieted, never having heard him yell before.

"I am leaving and none of you can stop me. I have had it with all of you." He whispered.

There was silence.

"You can't leave boy. You're marrying Akane and you can't escape that. It was written in a contract and only the head of the Saotome clan can nullify it." Genma smirked.

Ranma reached into his shirt and pulled out the contract.

"You mean this contract?" Ranma asked innocently.

"How did you get that?!" Genma yelled.

"I grabbed it from your stuff."

"How dare you? I order you as head to give that to me and marry Akane." He growled.

"Shut up Genma!" Nokoda snarled startling everyone.

"I am now head of the Saotome clan. Genma never was. I have destroyed all marriage arrangements made by him, and I have cast him from the clan. Nokoda filed a divorce years ago when you left. So you Genma, are no longer a Saotome, and therefore can not stop me from leaving."

Most were gaping.

"I have also got a restraining order on Kodachi. She comes with in a hundred feet of me and I will hurt her. I did not get orders on Kuno or his father but next they attack me I will hurt them. And Akane, if you attack me I will hurt you since I am no longer bound to you. Same for you Ukyo."

"That still doesn't get you out of marrying Shampoo." The still frozen cologne smirked.

Ranma reached in his shirt again and pulled out a book.

"This is the guide to the Amazon villages. And I have read it all. It says here that if given the kiss of marriage the Amazon must bed the man with in a year, if he is of a clan. If the Amazon does not marry him or bed him by the end of that year the marriage is void." Ranma smirked. "And kiss of Marriage destroys the kiss of death. That means I am completely free of you Amazons. Though I don't mind mousse, he could be a good friend."

Cologne and Shampoo gaped. Ranma walked up to Tofu and poked his back. The doctor thawed and stared.

"How did you know that pressure point?" He asked.

"I 'borrowed' some books from your office and stole some from the ghoul." Ranma grinned. "And on our way back from the battle with Saffron I stopped by the Amazon village, as a girl, and bought some books, guide included."

Everyone was silent staring at him. Ryoga, Mousse, Nokoda, Kasumi, and Happosai where grinning with Ranma while the rest looked shocked and horrified. Ranma just looked them all over.

"Oh and I'm now the master of the anything goes martial arts school. I beat Happosai over there after the battle with Saffron."

Everyone looked to the old man who pouted and turned away. Ranma smirked and looked back at the others

"This is goodbye for now." He said. "I'll visit sometime soon."

The ones who were grinning nodded. Then Ranma looked to Kasumi, Ryoga, and mousse.

"Ryoga, Mousse, would you do me a favor and take Kasumi with you."

Everyone gaped at him. Kasumi smirked.

"Oh that is a nice idea." She said.

"But what if she gets hurt." Ryoga said.

"She is quite good at martial arts." Ranma grinned. "Better then you probably."

Everyone turned to Kasumi and stared. She smiled.

"WHAT?" Akane, Soun, and Genma yelled.

"She spends all day at home and there's only so much cleaning and cooking she can do, leaving her lots of spare time to practice."

"I guess we could take her." Mousse mused.

"You won't take my sister anywhere!" Akane yelled leaping at him in a jump kick.

In the blink of an eye Akane was stopped. Everyone stared at Kasumi who had grabbed Akane's foot in one hand, stopping her. She tossed her sister back effortlessly, still smiling and looking kind and innocent.

"Amazing." Nabiki gasped.

Everyone noticed she was now standing by Soun. Kasumi smiled.

"Um…we have to hurry." Lupin interrupted looking at his watch.

"Of course." Ranma smiled, then turned to Ryoga and Mousse. "You take good care of Kasumi."

They nodded. The rest could only stare.

"Oh, and I'm not going to be coming back to this school." He said to the principle.

His mother nodded agreement and pressed an envelope in Ranma's hand. He smiled at her and stuffed it in his pocket. Then he followed the other three out the school gates and around a corner. The three watched him as he followed them.

"That was very good." Sirius said.

"I see now why Dumbledore wanted you even though you are young." Lupin agreed.

"And if I may ask, is that normal?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. Actually it was a bit tame today."

"Tame?" Lupin asked in disbelief.

"Well Ryoga usually comes at me to, and he has super human strength and endurance. He can make craters, with an umbrella of all things and break boulders with a finger. And then there is Mousse, a master of hidden weapons. He usually has chains, maces, ropes, claws, blade, and many other such things up his sleeves."

The two stared at him in disbelief.

"Let's hurry." Severus said in irritation.

He pulled out a broken watch and Ranma looked at it confusion.

"It's called a portkey. It will take us to Diagon ally so we can buy you some stuff." Lupin explained.

Ranma nodded but not really knowing where Diagon ally was and what he meant by travel. The three grabbed it and he slowly did the same. Lupin looked at his watch and there was silence.

"Three, two, one…" Lupin said.

Then suddenly the world lurched. Ranma kept a cry of surprise in as something pulled on his naval and the streets vanished. Everything swirled and it felt like he was going to be ripped away from the key, but his hands felt glued to it. He suddenly felt air hit him and realized they were falling. His training took over and he flipped landing gently. He looked over to see Sirius had landed on his ass, Lupin had landed on his knees and Severus had landed on his feet. Ranma glanced around to notice he was in a dark pub. The few people inside weren't even bothering to look at him.

Severus just swept down the hall closely followed by Sirius and Lupin. Ranma followed them looking everything over. They walked out a back door into a courtyard with a stone wall. Ranma stared as they tapped the bricks. The bricks all slid to the side revealing an ally. The ally was full of shops and people. Many looked to be happy and almost celebrating. They walked down the road and Ranma looked at everything.

When he finally tore his eyes away he stopped the other three and pulled the envelope his mother had given him, from his pocket. He tore it open and dumped the contents in his hand. He looked at the small silver key and the small gold key.

"Do you know what these are for?" he asked the three.

"The bank." Lupin said.

"Do you know anything about wizards?" Sirius asked.

Ranma shook his head.

"Quite ignorant for a pureblood." Severus scowled.

"Well actually I think my mother would have told me but my father grabbed me at age four and dragged me off all over the world to train. Three months ago was the first time I have actually talked to my mom in fourteen years." Ranma started like he was telling the weather.

The three stared at him a minute. Then they shook the thoughts off and led him to a crooked like building with a sign on it. They led him in and he stared intently at the small goblins. He even poked one causing the goblin to glare at him, Severus to snarl, Lupin to sigh, and Sirius to laugh.

As they reached the teller Lupin made Ranma give his key to the goblin. He did so and the goblin led them to a large cart. Ranma held on tight as they ripped down the track. When they finally stopped Ranma hopped out shaking. Severus was smirking at him and the other two where watching closely.

"Never rode something like that?" Severus sneered.

"No." Ranma shivered.

The goblin ignored their talking and moved to the large vault. He opened the door and they all stared in the vault at the huge pile of gold and silver.

"I knew Nokoda was rich but not this rich." Severus muttered.

"What are these?" Ranma asked inspecting a gold coin.

"That's a galleon." Lupin said before launching into a description of the currency.

Ranma listened as the other two waited patiently. When Lupin was finished Ranma thanked him and grabbed a handful of coins and slipped them into his Ki folds. The three gaped at him.

"How did you do that?" Sirius asked.

"I just folded Ki to hold the stuff. I make these pocket-like things that can hold lots of stuff by folding my Ki." Ranma said blinking.

"Ki?" Lupin asked.

"Life energy." Ranma said.

"I heard Nokoda talk about that once." Severus muttered.

Ranma nodded and stepped from the vault. The goblin shut the vault and handed Ranma his key. They hopped back on the cart with some hesitation from Ranma. When they reached the bank part they quickly left the building. They walked down the road to Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions. They walked in and Lupin started to talk to Ranma while he looked through all the robes. Ranma finally tuned the man's ramblings out. He looked to Sirius instead.

"Why was everyone staring at you as we passed?" He asked.

Sirius fidgeted.

"Well until a year ago I was considered a criminal but I was innocent. But I escaped from Azkaban prison, I was the only one to ever do it without help. Then I went into hiding till two years ago when I fell into a mysterious veil and vanished. I was spit out just last year when the dark lord was killed. So I was the only person to escape from Azkaban, escape the veil, and prove my innocence after thirteen years in prison." The man grinned at the end.

Ranma nodded and turned back to Lupin who handed him some robes. Ranma tried them on finding two black ones that fit and two crimson ones. Then he moved to the counter and the owner of the store. The witch looked up at him.

"I was wondering if I could get some female robes. I can give you the measurements."

The witch smiled at him.

"A lucky lady getting a present?"

Ranma shrugged. Ranma gave her the measurements and she found him another set of black and crimson robes. She also found him a black cloak which he pulled on immediately so he didn't look so out of place. Then he got her to stitch the Saotome symbol on the back. The Saotome symbol, which Ranma had recently learned of, was a snake. The woman stared at him a moment so he explained.

"The snake is my clan symbol."

The woman gasped.

"You're a Saotome! I remember a few of them, such nice people." She chatted.

"Yeah." Ranma said slowly. "And can I get a phoenix on it to. Have the snake wrapped around the phoenix, but in a friendly manner."

The woman nodded cheerfully and told him the things would be ready in an hour. Ranma thanked her and they left the store. Lupin and the others who hadn't heard the conversation asked where his robes were.

"I'm getting something stitched on them." Ranma said.

The three nodded in understanding.

"Oh! And since you will be teaching a class, what would you like your students to get in supplies?" Lupin asked pulling a list out.

Ranma thought a moment.

"They will need a good pair of runners and some sweatpants or shorts and t-shirts. Robes won't do for my lessons."

Lupin nodded and wrote something down.

"That will be fine since a new shop opened up called 'Muggle Wear', it has muggle cloths and such. Want to see?" Lupin asked curiously.

Ranma nodded and the man led them down the street. They stopped in front of a newer looking store. They walked in to find racks of regular looking clothes not a robe in sight. The three wizards started to look around curiously while Ranma started to look for some clothes to wear.

He was pleasantly surprised to find some Chinese style outfits. He got a red silk Chinese shirt and black Chinese styled pants. He got a few pairs of each along with some regular t-shirts and sweat pants. He got the store keeper to embroider the same thing as on his robes. It was on the back of his Chinese outfits but above his breast on his regular clothes. The woman told him to pick his things up later and he complied.

Then Ranma let Lupin take lead again down the street. They stopped next at a trunk store. They wandered in and Sirius helped Ranma pick out a deep crimson trunk filled with compartments. Ranma was surprised by how much room was in each trunk. When they had bought this trunk they wandered for a while letting Ranma pop into random stores. They all stopped though, at a book store and helped Ranma pick out some good books. Ranma bought them all and stuffed it in his trunk.

Then he let Lupin drag him to an old looking store. He was dragged in and found himself in a room full of shelves stacked in little boxes. Lupin, Severus, and Sirius all stood back and Ranma wondered where the owner was. Suddenly a man with white wild hair popped out of nowhere. Only Ranma's self control stopped him from attacking the man on reflex. He calmed as the man looked him over.

"I'm Ranma, and they dragged me in here, I don't know why." Ranma said calmly.

The man grinned as he looked at the three.

"Severus Snape, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin standing together and not trying to kill one another. I thought I would never live to see the day." The man grinned.

The three glared at him as he turned to Ranma.

"I'm Ollivander, wand maker. And you must be a Saotome. I remember one of the best Saotomes I've met. Her name was Nokoda."

Ranma's eyes lit up and the man asked him to hold his wand arm out. Ranma extended his right arm and let the man measure it. Then the man walked to a shelf and pulled a box off. He opened it to show a polished wand. He handed it to Ranma who blinked at it.

"Give it a wave." The man urged.

Ranma shrugged and flicked it. The man's desk burst into fire, three windows cracked and the wand snapped. Ranma gulped and the other four gaped openly.

"I'm sorry." Ranma said weakly.

"That's perfectly fine." Ollivander said flicking his own wand.

The flames extinguished and the windows fixed. He picked the broken wand up and set it down gently.

"It happens, but never to this degree. It seems you have too much power for a regular wand. Most Saotome's have more power then normal because of their Ki but you have even more." The man mulled.

"Well I am clan head and an event three months ago…changed me."

Ollivander gave him a critical look.

"What would you suggest as the core for your wand then?"

Ranma thought a moment.

"Anything from a phoenix or a snake."

The man nodded.

"I know your clan symbol is the snake so most Saotomes do well with something from a snake with their core, but to add it with a phoenix is an interesting choice. I actually have one of those though. I made it on a thought and never sold it."

The man then scurried off down some back shelves. Ranma stood waiting patiently the other three doing the same. The man finally came back and set a box down. He motioned Ranma to take the wand inside. Ranma did so. He pulled out a deep red almost black wand and looked it over. As soon as he had touched it he had felt a rush.

"Tail feather from a phoenix and crushed fang from an asp." Ollivander said thoughtfully.

Ranma waved it elegantly. In a burst of sparks a large snake slithered from the end and slid across the floor hissing. Following it was a deep red phoenix that landed on Ranma's shoulder. The two vanished in bursts of sparks and light. There was silence a minute before Ollivander grinned.

"That's your wand. Ten galleons please."

Ranma paid the man and walked from the store looking his wand over. Then he tucked it in his shirt. He turned to the other three.

"Now what?"

"Brooms if you want one." Remus said.

"Brooms?" Ranma asked in confusion.

"You use them to fly."

Ranma got a wicked gleam in his eye and nodded vigorously. The three led him off to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ranma awed over the brooms finally choosing the brand new broom the Raptor. It was all black but the bristles of the broom were silver. He bought it and they walked out the store. He asked where next as the moved on.

"A pet." Sirius grinned.

Ranma nodded happily and followed them to a store. They walked in to see cats, toads, bats, and owls all around. Ranma looked them all over, except the cats, he didn't even look towards them. Half an hour later he sighed and turned to the others.

"None of them are for me." He sighed.

Lupin also sighed and Sirius shrugged. Severus looked thoughtful a moment.

"I know of another pet store." He drawled.

They all looked up at him.

"If you're talking about the owl place I doubt he'll find anything there." Sirius said.

Severus just sniffed.

"I meant of one in Knockturn alley."

The two looked at him sharply.

"It is where I got my raven." He drawled.

"Let's go see." Ranma grinned.

"Knockturn isn't the best place to go." Lupin said slowly.

"You mean it's dangerous?" Ranma asked.

They nodded. He grinned.

"Don't worry."

They slowly followed Severus down the road to a grim looking alley. They headed into the silent ally and followed Severus closely as he walked down till he reached a black, dark looking shop. He stepped in and the other three followed. Inside were all sorts of pets, some normal, some not. Ranma started to look around as the three stayed near the door. He stopped near some snakes at the back, looking them over carefully. They looked up at him too.

'_Why is the stupid human looking at us?' _One asked.

'_How should I know?_' Another asked.

'_Hey! I'm not stupid.'_ He huffed crossing his arms.

He saw the other three's eyes widened as the snakes were stunned.

'_He's a speaker!'_ A third gasped.

'_Yes I am. My family is close to snakes and many can talk in parseltongue, as my mother calls it. I rarely do since I rarely see snakes.'_ Ranma said.

Suddenly all the snakes sniffed the air. Ranma grinned. They looked closely at him.

'_He doesn't smell human.'_ One hissed.

'_I'm not completely._' Ranma grinned.

'_Why not?'_ A snake asked.

'_A few reasons. But that's not the issue. I am going to teach at a school called Hogwarts and I am in need of a companion. I also hope to get a phoenix so if any of you don't get along with them I suggest you don't come with me.'_

'_You want a fire bird?'_ a snake asked seemingly in disgust.

'_Yes.'_ Ranma shrugged.

Most snakes looked deep in thought. Suddenly Ranma heard a snake like laugh.

'_I will go with you. I do not mind firebirds.'_

Ranma looked back in the corner to see a large black snake. It was about the size of a boa constrictor and had deep azure eyes. It looked him over and Ranma moved to its cage.

'_You promise to be nice to me and feed me, and I will follow you.'_ It hissed.

Ranma noted it was a male as he looked it over.

'_Are you a magical snake?'_

'_Yes. I look ordinary but I am faster and stronger then most snakes. Besides that I can protect you mentally. I can stop all those trying to break into your mind and even look into others minds. And I have a special venom in my fangs that can paralyze anything for up to a day.'_

Ranma grinned. Suddenly he felt another presence enter the room. He looked up at a greasy looking man with yellow teeth.

"May I help you?" He rasped.

"Yes. I would like to by this snake." Ranma said motioning to the black one.

"You may have it for only ten Galleons if you can get it from the cage with out dying." The man sneered.

Ranma raised a brow.

"It does not take kindly to most. It killed my last customer by ripping his throat out. He also killed one before that by choking him to death."

Ranma looked at the snake who hissed a laugh. Then Ranma moved to open the cage. As he did so the black snake slithered up his arm and wrapped around his waist and chest a couple times, inside his cloak, till his head rested on Ranma's shoulder. The store keeper stared at him. Ranma grinned and glanced around.

"You don't have a Phoenixes do you?"

The man just pointed to an egg sitting on a pillow on a shelf.

"If it hatches for you twenty galleons."

Ranma grabbed it and it seemed to flare in warmth. The egg started to crack in seconds an ugly featherless head popped out. The snake eyed it a minute. Ranma set the bird gently in his cloak pocket. He turned to the store keeper who was staring at him and gaping, a look of disbelief in his eyes. Ranma tossed him the money and a tip to keep quiet. The man smirked then and waved them off. As they stepped from the store the other three stared at him and gave him and the snake some room.

"You're a parseltongue." Lupin said slowly.

"Yes. Most Saotome's are."

"Keep it quite okay. It is not a trait wizards like." Sirius said glancing around.

Ranma shrugged and pulled his hood up to hide the snake slightly. It just hissed in amusement. The three headed back to the robe shop in silence. Once there Ranma picked up his order and they headed to the muggle cloth shop where Ranma picked up his second order.

When they had everything in his trunks, which they shrunk and he stuffed in his pockets, they headed to leaky Cauldron. Once in there they grabbed some floo powder. Ranma was quite nervous so Severus and Sirius went first. Then he went followed by Lupin. They emerged from the green flames into a room full of odd objects. There was also a large desk with a white bearded man behind it. He looked up at them and smiled kindly, his eyes twinkling.

"Ah, Ranma I presume?" he asked.

Ranma nodded.

"Have a seat."

He waved his wand and four chairs appeared. They all sat down and looked to the man.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore the head master here at Hogwarts." The old man said.

Ranma smiled and bowed his head.

"I thank you for this opportunity." He said.

The old man smiled kindly.

"Well school starts in two weeks. During that time you shall stay here at Hogwarts. The teachers shall teach you about magic so you aren't completely in the dark. I'll also help you find a class room. I suggest you do most of your classes outside, but when it gets colder you can do your lessons inside."

Ranma nodded agreement.

"I'll let Remus take you to your room."

Remus nodded and stood. Sirius also stood with Ranma. The three walked off leaving the potion master chatting with the headmaster. Once they exited the stair way to Dumbledore's office the gargoyle leapt up again. Ranma stared at it in awe. The two teachers led Ranma down the halls past all the moving pictures, and the moving stairs. Ranma was in awe the whole time. He did jump once when they ran into nearly headless Nick but other then that he kept from jumping. The three finally stopped in front of a large portrait of a phoenix. It sang a song, waiting.

"What shall your password be?" Remus asked.

Ranma blinked then thought a moment. Finally he grinned.

"Chaos."

Ranma thought it was a good description of his old life. The painting nodded to him and swung open.

"We'll leave you here. These will be your private rooms. Take the rest of the day to check out the castle. I am guessing that tomorrow Dumbledore will get you classroom in order for you and some of the other teachers will start on your lessons."

Ranma watched the two walk off talking softly together. He just stepped inside the portrait and whistled in appreciation. The room was blues and reds. It had two comfy looking chairs, book shelves, a coffee table, and a fire place. The floor was stone but had a thick warm carpet near the fire place and chairs. The walls also where stone but painted, and covered in beautiful tapestries and pictures. Ranma saw a small arch off to the side and walked through to find himself in a small Japanese kitchen. He smiled and walked back to the sitting room.

He saw a set of stairs in the corner and headed over. As he walked up them he looked out a couple windows to see castle grounds and a large lake. When he reached then top of the stairs he found a door. He walked in to find a bedroom. There was a large four poster bed covered in red pillows and blankets. There was a wardrobe against one of the walls. Then there was a small nightstand beside the bed. The room was all crimsons and blacks Ranma spotted another door and opened it find a blue and white bathroom. The bathroom resembled the Tendo's bathroom.

Ranma returned to the room and pulled his trunk out. With a wave of his wand all the clothes in the trunks flew to the wardrobe which opened. The clothes rested neatly inside and Ranma levitated his trunk down the stairs. He grinned. He doubted the three knew he could do a small amount of magic. He had watched some of the store keepers and people in diagon alley use some spells. He had easily copied them, though he hadn't used words as some of them had.

With his Ki abilities he had felt the magic as they had used it. It seemed so simple, especially with a wand which channeled the energy. It was easier then Ki when he figured it out. He guessed that he could even do spells without his wand. It would be much harder but seemed possible.

Ranma shook the thoughts off for the moment and walked down the stairs his trunk following. Once down stairs he flicked his wand again. All the books flew from it and landed neatly on the book shelves. Once that was done he smiled. He felt something move on him and realized his snake was still wrapped around him. The large black snake dropped to the ground and slithered around a moment tasting the air.

'_So what is your name?_' Ranma asked.

'_You may call me Shikyo.'_

'_Death. Nice.'_

The snake nodded and slithered off to explore the kitchen. Ranma heard a squawk and looked to his pocket to see the phoenix chick looking up at him. He reached into his pocket and gently pulled the thing out. He sat in one of the chairs settling it on his lap.

"I shall call you Itonami –life-."

The bird cocked its head then nuzzled his hand gently. Ranma heard Shikyo hiss in amusement. He sighed. He would never understand snake humor.

.-.

Ranma woke in his new bed the next morning at about eight. It was due to the fact Shikyo was hissing in his ear.

'_Wake up fool! There is a woman knocking at the picture door.'_

Ranma sat straight up making the snake slid to the ground. Ranma hoped up and ran down the stairs. He opened the portrait door to find a stern looking woman in a green dress, with brown hair in a bun waiting. She opened her mouth to say something but then frowned at him. He realized he was only wearing pants. He ignored the fact though and waited.

"I am Minerva McGonagall. I came to fetch you so we can start your lessons."

Ranma nodded quickly and left the door open as he ran back to his room. He decided to wear one of his new Chinese outfits. He pulled it on and quickly fixed his pony tail. He turned to check on Itonami and gaped.

Instead of an ugly chick there sat a full grown phoenix. It had beautiful red feathers tinted with black and gold. His tails feathers where also red, gold, and black. It let loose a quick song and Ranma shook his head. Then he hurried back down the stairs wand in hand. Minerva looked up at him from the chair she sat at. He bowed his head and rushed into the kitchen. He grabbed an apple and chomped it down. Once he was finished he hurried back to the sitting room.

"Sorry I woke up so late. I'm usually an early riser but I explored the castle late last night."

The woman gave a small smile and nodded. Then her eyes widened and she leapt up drawing her wand. Ranma was on guard immediately wondering what had surprised her, until he heard a hiss of amusement at his feet. He glanced down at Shikyo.

"It's okay. He's my pet." Ranma said quickly.

The woman glanced at him and slowly lowered her wand.

"I'm sorry for my reaction, but snakes bring back bad memories." She said softly.

Ranma nodded.

"Now follow me. I'll be starting your lessons."

Ranma nodded and started to follow the professor.

'_Stay out of sight Shikyo.'_ He hissed quietly enough the woman didn't hear.

The snake gave a hiss in understanding as the door swung shut. Ranma followed the woman to a large class room.

"I'll teach you for the morning, then you'll see Remus for a few hours, followed by Sirius. Then you'll see Pomona Sprout. It will change slightly each day so you get to see all the teachers." Minerva said.

Ranma nodded and sat at a desk as the woman started to talk. Her lesson went quite well as did all the lessons he did. At about seven p.m. the lessons finally ended he wandered around. At one point he walked past the teacher's lounge. He heard loud voices and stopped outside of it.

"He's a genius at magic Albus! He learned everything I showed him! He's already at third year level. In a few hours! Why hasn't he been here earlier? He could be one of the greatest magicians alive." Came Minerva's voice.

"He was recently traveling the world with his father so he never got our letter. And when one finally reached his father Genma, they refused. His father said he was learning the martial arts school of anything goes and didn't have time for magic. It was their choice and I couldn't force them." Came Dumbledore's kind voice.

"He does have a strong air about him, like he isn't someone to be messed with. Even my werewolf-side steps aside for him." Remus said.

'Werewolf?' Ranma blinked in surprise.

"I got the same feeling." Sirius agreed. "It felt like he wasn't fully human."

There were some noises of agreement. Ranma took this time to walk into the room. Every head looked up at him, many with looks of amazement and respect. Ranma gave a smile.

"Sirius I was wondering if you would teach me about this game called Qu-Quit-ditch?... and how to fly."

The man grinned and nodded before leaping to his feet. Ranma heard a meow and froze. He sensed two presences behind him. One was Filtch the caretaker who Ranma disliked and the other was his feline Mrs. Norris. Ranma felt something brush against his leg and screamed. He jumped into the air and did a flip landing behind Severus. He peeked around the man to see the cat hissing at him. Everyone was staring. He started to shake and gripped Snape's robes in his hands.

"It is a cat Saotome." Snape sneered.

"I hate c-c-c-c felines." Ranma shivered.

"Mr. Filtch, would you kindly keep your cat away from Ranma? He has had a bad experience with them." Dumbledore said in a kind tone.

The caretaker glared at Ranma and picked his cat up gently stroking it as he walked off.

"What is so scary about cats?" Sirius asked grinning in amusement.

"My father tried to teach me an ancient technique called the cat fist." Ranma shivered. "He read a book on it. Then he dug a pit and threw in bunches of cats. He let them starve for three days and then grabbed me. He wrapped me in fish sausage and threw me in."

Most gapped at him.

"That's barbaric!" Minerva screeched.

"He did it ten times. Finally I learned the technique. To escape my fear of cats I turned into a cat myself. I stay looking human but have the mind of cat."

Ranma shivered uncontrollably again. Most stared at him a minute. Then they heard a hiss. Pomona screamed and jumped onto the couch as Shikyo slithered from under it. He slithered to Ranma ignoring the looks of terror on some of the other teacher's faces and slithered up the pigtail boy. Ranma hugged it slightly and felt his fear slipping away.

'_I can eat the cat if you wish master. It would make a tasty meal and you wouldn't have to be scared again.'_ Shikyo said seriously.

'_It's okay. I think Filtch would try to kill you if you did that.'_

'_It would not matter. He would not be able to kill me.'_

'_It is fine. I'll just pay better attention next time, and vanish before the feline reaches me.'_

'_Fine._' He sighed.

The two noticed the silence and looked up to see everyone but Dumbledore, Snape, Remus, and Sirius staring at him wide eyed.

"You're a parseltongue." Dumbledore stated smiling like he had known already.

Ranma nodded.

'This is Shikyo. He won't attack you. _You won't right?_"

'_I won't unless they attack me.'_

Ranma nodded and most of the professors stared at him.

"You wanted to fly?" Sirius asked changing the subject.

Ranma nodded and followed the man from the room. He hurried to his room and grabbed his broom before running to the giant field with bleachers. He met Sirius, who also held a broom, there. Sirius dropped his to the ground and Ranma did the same.

"Say 'up'." Sirius directed.

"Up." Ranma commanded.

The broom surprised him by shooting to his hand. Sirius did the same and slid onto his broom and showed Ranma the way to grip it. Ranma copied him and before Sirius even directed him to he leapt into the air. He lifted up straight into the air. He grinned like mad. He felt completely in control of the broom. He looked at Sirius who scowled at him. Ranma dived at him. Sirius cried out in surprise. Leaping off the ground, he soared up. Ranma pulled up just before the ground and did a corkscrew like move up to Sirius.

"Tag?" He asked waggling a brow.

The man grinned and shot off.

"Guess I'm it." Ranma laughed.

He shot off the man zipping around the whole pitch. As he chased the man he noticed he was catching up slightly but the man was still ahead of him. He dived down and hid behind a bleacher. He watched around the corner as Sirius stopped and looked around. He slowly crept closer then shot straight up at him. Sirius almost fell off his broom as Ranma shot straight up tagging him.

Then he laughed and chased after him. Ranma decided to go see the castle while they played. He shot from the pitch and to the castle, circling a tall tower. He dived down to a courtyard and through and arch way. He wound his way through the towers and courtyards quickly loosing Sirius. He flew slower staying out of sight.

Suddenly Sirius popped up. Ranma laughed and shot off turning a corner sharply. He swerved around Minerva who yelped and ducked. She pressed against the wall as Sirius came after him. She yelled at them to be careful but they ignored her. Next they almost ran into the large grounds keeper Hagrid who also yelped and hit the ground as they soared just over him.

The two had too much fun to care and in the end had ended up dodging five people. Finally the sun was getting to low to continue. The two stopped and slid off the brooms laughing like life long friends. They parted as Dumbledore came towards them. He led Ranma off to a room in silence. As they reached the room Dumbledore opened a large door and motioned Ranma in. Ranma whistled as he stepped in. He was in a large open room that looked like a large gym. There were also desks pushed off to the side.

"You can conjure up or transfigure anything you need depending on what you need. Or you can call one of us if you need help. There are also many unused rooms full of stuff you could use." Dumbledore smiled.

Ranma nodded and bowed his head to him. Then Dumbledore walked off humming while Ranma shut the doors and headed back to his rooms for a good nights rest.

oOoOo TWO WEEKS LATER oOoOo

Ranma sat up in bed and yawned. Then he shook the sleep away and quickly had a shower. He pulled on one of his sets of crimson robes and threw an extra in his bag just in case. Then he tucked his wand in a hostler he had made.

Finally he let Shikyo slither up around his chest. He swung his bag on his back and hurried down his room stairs. He slid into his kitchen and grabbed a bite to eat. He ate as he ran out of his room. He took a secret passage as a shortcut and ended up at the headmaster's office in under a minute. He grinned as he finished eating and headed up the stairs.

He had learned the castle like the back of his hand, which he knew quite well. He knew every secret passage and such. He had Shikyo to thank for some of the more secret passages. He had even made a map.

The last two weeks had been great. He had excelled in his magic lessons, making the teachers all awe over him. Even Snape seemed amazed at his learning speed. He usually got everything on his first try. He guessed that had to do from learning with his father. His father had never been a good teacher so Ranma had always had to learn everything himself with only small explanations and examples.

That aside he was now at most of the teacher's levels. He found magic quite useful but still didn't use it as much as these wizards. He found the most useful technique was apparation. His Ki and other special powers allowed him to even apparate in the castle, though he hadn't told anyone; didn't want to destroy their thoughts of safety.

Ranma thought of all the people a minute. He got along with all the teachers and such, except for Filtch; He hated the man and his cat with a passion. He found most of the paintings also liked him, along with the ghostse

. Even Peeves liked him. He grinned at that thought. The others didn't understand how he and Peeves had become friends. The two had formed a quick friendship though.

Then there were the magical creatures in and around Hogwarts. He had learned of the house elves when one had been cleaning his room at night and Shikyo had caught him. To say the least most of the elves were terrified of him and Shikyo; except for two elves. One named Dobby and one named Winky. They seemed to like him and even his snake.

Then there was the forbidden forest and its inhabitants. He shivered as he remembered the spiders he had met. He had killed about twenty of them before they came to an understanding; don't eat Ranma, and he won't kill them. Though they were still very territorial, even though they had a neutral truce. Ranma shook the spiders off his mind and turned to the centaurs. They had met the fifth night. They had a truce too, though more friendly then the spider truce. They knew what he was and didn't want an enemy of him. Then there were the Unicorns. They liked him a lot. Hagrid said that probably had to do with him being a virgin but didn't understand why they liked him so much.

Finally there were the Thestrals. He could see them because of Saffron's death. They liked one another too. The other creatures mostly left him alone though some watched him curiously when he was in the forest. He had decided the third day that he liked the forest even though it was dangerous. Hagrid seemed nice too and was a great help in understanding the forest.

Ranma's thoughts turned to the lake. He had seen the giant squid already. But he had also seen the mermen at the bottom of the lake. He had dived down deep once he had learned the bubble head charm. They seemed curious about him. They had a truce of sorts too. Ranma smiled at the thought. They had been most interested in his curse. Because of course, when he had dived to meet them he had changed into a girl. Speaking of the curse, no one else besides his snake, his phoenix, and Peeves knew about it. He had sworn Peeves to secrecy to, when the poltergeist had found out by hitting him with a water balloon. He didn't doubt that Dumbledore knew too. That man was surprising at times.

Ranma shook those thoughts off as he reached Dumbledore's door. He walked in to find Sirius also sitting inside with Dumbledore. Dumbledore's phoenix started to sing and flew over to him perching on his shoulder. Ranma had met Dumbledore's phoenix after the first day and it had taken a strong liking to him. Ranma pet it gently as he walked to the headmaster's desk. Dumbledore smiled up at him.

"Ready to go Ranma."

"Yes, Albus." Ranma grinned.

Sirius stood beside him and they moved to the fire. Dumbledore's phoenix flew back to its perch as Ranma grabbed a handful of floo powder. Sirius stepped into the flames first.

"Diagon alley." He said clearly.

He vanished in a burst of flames. Ranma glanced at Dumbledore who nodded happily.

"Be careful. There are still many Death Eaters at large."

Ranma nodded. He had learned of the recent war and such. That was the reason he and Sirius were going. They were going to ride the train as protection just in case. Because there were some death eaters that hadn't been caught and you never know when they will want revenge on the people who killed the dark lord. Ranma stepped into the flames without another thought and called out diagon alley.

Everything vanished in green a moment. Then he stepped from the flames into the wizard pub. He saw Sirius waiting. He pulled his hood up to hide Shikyo from view and followed Sirius out the door. Then they both apparated to platform 9 ¾'s apparation point. They stepped out of the way in case anyone else apparated in. They stepped into the bustle of wizards in front of a large red train. Students where piling into the train waving goodbye to their parents. They slipped through the crowd ignoring some stares sent their way. Sirius stepped onto the train and looked at Ranma.

"Want to sit with me and my godson?" He asked.

Ranma smiled thanks but shook his head.

"I'm going to find another empty compartment so I can let Shikyo loose."

The man nodded and started to look in compartments. Ranma watched as he finally pulled a door open and grinned at the inhabitants. Ranma then started to look for an empty compartment. He hadn't found one by the time the train lurched to a start. He walked calmly. He finally sighed in frustration and pulled open a door. He looked in at a tall pale kid with blonde hair. His aurora said the boy was calm and tired mentally. Ranma stepped in.

"Mind if I sit in here?"

"No. What's your name?"

"Ranma, you?"

"Draco."

The boy returned to looking out the window. Ranma walked in and sat down across from the boy. Ranma then pulled out a small book Minerva had given him. It was on some advanced transfiguration.

After about three hours he felt Shikyo start to fidget. He sighed and stood. He cast a glance at the boy before he stepped out of the compartment a minute. As he did so he ran straight into a girl. She squeaked in surprise and Ranma felt himself get drenched. He blinked and realized she had been holding a water bottle. He sighed and held a hand out to that fallen girl.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly.

"It's okay." He said, his voice female now.

The girl apologized again and hurried off. Ranma sighed as he looked down at his female form. He heard Shikyo laughing as the snake slid from him and took off down the hall, probably looking for Sirius who he had grown to like. Ranma turned and started down the hall till he reached the bathroom. He slipped in and peeled his wet robes off. He reached into his back pack and pulled out his spare robes, the girl ones. He pulled the deep crimson skirt and shirt on, pulling his black cloak over top of them. He didn't mind staying in his girl form. It was now as much of a part of him as his male form. He actually felt a lot more comfortable in it then in his boy form sometimes. He was even comfortable around the opposite sex in this form since he had seemed to become bisexual with the curse.

Ranma shook the thoughts off. She stretched and stuffed her wet robes into her bag to dry later. She walked from the bathroom and headed down the hall. She walked back into the compartment with the boy and found two giant hulking figures beside him. The boy ignored her while the other two narrowed their eyes at her. Ranma sat down shooting them a glare from under her hood.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle." Draco said offhandedly.

"Ranma." Ranma introduced.

The two relaxed as Draco seemed friendly with her. Ranma sunk into his seat pulling his book out again waiting for Shikyo to return.

.-.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in a compartment chatting softly. Sirius had just gone to the washroom so they were alone. Harry was happy his godfather had been cleared of his charges and could stay in the open. He smiled happily as he talked

'_Open up!'_ Came a voice.

Harry blinked and looked to the door. Then he stood and opened the door. He looked out but didn't see anyone.

"Did you hear that?" Harry asked.

"Hear what?" Ron asked.

"…Never mind." Harry said slowly.

Suddenly Hermione screamed and Harry felt something slither up his leg. He looked down and gaped at the large black snake starting to coil up him.

'_Thank you for opening the door human. Now where is the dog man?'_

'_Dog man?'_ Harry asked

The snake stopped and looked up at him.

'_You actually understand me!?'_

'_Yes. I'm a parseltongue.'_

'_Interesting. Two speakers in one month.'_

'_You know of another?'_ Harry asked in disbelief.

'_Yes. My master is one.'_

Harry stared at it.

'_You weren't Voldemort's old snake or something are you?'_

'_Whose?'_

Harry stared again.

"What did it say mate." Ron asked gulping.

"It said it is looking for the dog man. And that its master is also a parseltongue, not Voldemort though." Harry said.

"Wow. Another parseltongue." Hermione breathed.

"Dog man?" Ron asked in confusion.

"That would be me."

The three looked up as Sirius walked in shutting the door behind him.

"You know the snake?" Harry asked as the snake wrapped around him more.

"Yes. His master is one of your new teachers."

"Oh! Is his master the teacher for the new class gym?" Hermione asked in excitement.

Sirius nodded before sitting and looking at the snake, which was full wrapped around Harry.

"Where is Ranma?" Sirius asked the snake.

"Ranma?" Ron asked.

"His master."

'_Master is sitting with some other man in another compartment._' The snake said.

Harry quickly translated.

'_What is your name_?' Harry asked the snake.

'_Shikyo_.'

"His name is Shikyo." Harry said saying the name slowly.

"What an odd name." Ron said.

'_It is Japanese.'_

'He says it's Japanese."

"Ooh! What does it translate as?" Hermione asked curiously.

'_Death.'_ The snake said proudly.

Harry gulped.

"So what does it mean mate?" Ron asked.

"Death." Harry said.

They all glanced at the snake, which started to slither off of Harry. The snake hit the ground and slithered to Sirius. It wrapped around his waist and nuzzled him slightly before seemingly falling asleep. Harry slowly sat down and they started to talk again ignoring the snake, except for Sirius who stroked it absently. As the lunch trolley passed by they grabbed some sweets and kept talking.

.-.

Ranma read her book quietly for a few more hours. The door slid open though, interrupting her. She looked up to see a nice looking woman selling candy. The two hulks jumped up and bought lots while Draco just bout a few things. Ranma stood and looked the trolley over curiously. She got a few chocolate frogs and a box of every flavor beans. She sat back down gracefully and gave the hulks a look of disgust as they stuffed their faces.

Ranma tried her chocolate frogs first, surprised for a moment as they jumped to life. Then she moved to the beans and was quite amused by them.

She was once again interrupted though as the three started to pull their robes on. Ranma just sat tucking her book away and wondering where Shikyo was. She shook the thoughts off though and stood as the train slowed to a stop. She pushed her hood back to see better, as she walked from the compartment.

.-.

Draco watched the mysterious figure he had sat with the whole ride, walk from the compartment. As the person left he caught them pushing their hood back. He stared at the red headed girl who moved out with grace. She glanced back and he saw stunning deep blue eyes. He found himself staring at the place the woman had stood. 'Ranma. That was her name.' He thought. He decided to try to get to know her better. He hurried to see if he could catch up to her, but was soon lost in the mass of students.

.-.

Ranma walked down the halls until she heard Sirius laughing. A second later the compartment door opened and Sirius and three kids walked out and headed outside. As they left the compartment Shikyo slithered out and to Ranma where he slid up her and wrapped securely around her waist. She walked out along with students. She spotted the Thestrals pulling the carriage and walked over to them. She pet one gently as it nuzzled her. She stepped into the carriage and sat waiting. Soon she was joined by a girl with blonde hair and dreamy eyes, and a nervous looking boy.

The two talked together as Ranma just looked out the window. The carriages soon started to move towards Hogwarts. Ranma pet Shikyo softly as they neared. When they finally reached the castle all the students hurried in. Ranma waited farther back so it wouldn't catch anyone's attention as she slipped away. When most of the students where in the great hall she took her chance and hurried towards her room, and hot water.

.-.

Snape watched the students filing into the hall. Suddenly he saw someone hurrying in a different direction. His eyes widened as he saw bright red hair. 'Lily.' Was the first thing he thought as he walked towards them. They looked back once and he stopped. The girl had bright blue eyes that looked into his soul. They weren't Lily's but they looked beautiful. Then the figure vanished around a corner. Snape ran to the corner and turned it to see no one. He slowly walked back to the hall. Those eyes, the soft red hair, the beautiful face, filled his mind as he moved to his seat and sat down.

.-.

Harry sat down at his spot at the Gryffindor table and glance around. He looked at the batch of first years as they walked in. He tuned the sorting out as he glanced around. He noticed Draco looked a lot more subdued this year. He guessed almost being sentenced to Azkaban and having his mother die would do that to him. He tore his eyes away from the blonde and looked to the teachers table. He saw Remus sitting in Flitwick's old chair, and Sirius sitting in the DADA chair. His eye moved down the line pausing on Snape a moment. The man looked deep in thought. He moved to the last chair to see it empty.

Suddenly his eyes caught movement in the shadows. He saw someone slip in the small teacher door and hurry behind the teachers. The person stopped at the last chair and sat down. Harry looked him over. The man had long black hair in a braid and wore deep blue robes. He looked no older then eighteen. He spotted Shikyo wrapped around his chest, his head resting on the man's shoulder. 'So he's the parseltongue.' Harry thought. He tuned out most of the sorting, watching the new teacher who looked as bored as he felt. He noticed the man talked a lot to his snake though few others noticed. When the sorting was finally done the headmaster stood and McGonagall once again sat down.

"Welcome back everyone. I hope you have a great year. Before we eat I would like to introduce a new teacher, Professor Saotome, the new teacher for the new mandatory gym class." Dumbledore said before motioning to the man and clapping.

Professor Saotome stood and bowed his head grinning. He then sat down quietly as everyone clapped.

"Now I have some words to say to you." Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling. "Curse. Pools. God. Phoenix. Now tuck in."

Harry watched as Professor Saotome's eyes narrowed slightly before he looked to his food. Harry turned to Hermione.

"What do you think the words were about?" he asked.

"Dumbledore must be giving us clues about something." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Who cares?" Ron muttered stacking his plate with food before diving in.

Hermione gave the red head a disgusted look before dishing out her own food. Harry also dug in.

.-.

Ranma glanced at Dumbledore who sent him a twinkling smile. Ranma wondered how the man knew so much. Those words were to close to Ranma's secret for his comfort. And he doubted it was coincidental. He just sighed after a second and dished out some food. He snuck Shikyo a few bites to eat while none where looking. From what he gathered, as soon as the students saw his snake there would be some screaming. As the night carried on the food vanished and the kids started to yawn. Finally the plates vanished and Dumbledore wished everyone a good night. All the students flooded from the room while the teachers stayed. When the students where gone the teacher stood ready to leave, but hesitated as Snape looked at Dumbledore and spoke.

"When the students arrived I saw a woman with long red hair in a braid and blue eyes wearing a set of female red robes, also walk into the school. She vanished down one of the halls and I didn't see her again. She wasn't at the feast either." Snape said.

Some teachers scowled in worry about an intruder. Ranma frowned at Snape but the potion master didn't notice. Dumbledore smiled letting the looks of worry slip away.

"She is welcome here. If you see her you may speak with her. But I doubt you will often see her. She is like a … shadow. She means no harm though."

The teachers looked confused but gave slow nods and set off. Ranma walked beside Dumbledore as they headed off.

"How much do you know old man?"

Dumbledore gave a chuckle.

"Do not worry; your secrets are safe with me."

Then Dumbledore walked on, heading for his rooms while Ranma stopped and watched him walk off.

'_Up for a nighttime visit to the forest?'_ He finally asked his snake.

'_That would be fun.'_ Shikyo hissed happily.

Ranma turned on his heels and walked off towards the front gates. He slipped outside and headed across the grass to the looming forest. As he entered he felt slightly at peace, which was the opposite what others usually felt. He walked down a trail he knew till he reached his favorite clearing. It was large and covered in lush grass. Running through it was a crystal clear stream that reflected the moon. It was quite pretty. Ranma plopped down on the grass and waited. A few minutes later her heard steps. He looked up to see two unicorns walk into the clearing; one was a colt, the other its mother. The colt whinnied and trotted up to him. Ranma stood and smiled. Shikyo had slipped off in to the dark a while ago.

Ranma pet the colt gently and scratched around its still-growing horn. He pulled an apple, he had swiped from the feast, from his pocket and gave it to the unicorn. The colt munched it down then started to run around the clearing in a curious manner. Ranma moved to the large, full grown unicorn and pet it just as gently as the colt while giving it his second apple. He ran his fingers gently through its mane pulling out about five hairs. He had found out that if the unicorn wanted he could willingly make its hair fall out. He pocketed the hair and continued to stroke the unicorn feeling at peace. He finally leaned against the unicorn and nuzzle his hair in the soft mane. He found the mythical horses to be so beautiful and calming.

"I love it here." He muttered getting a neigh from the unicorn in response. "Not just in the forest but at Hogwarts. I'm free to do stuff and I don't feel held back or used. The closest thing I ever had to a home was the Tendo's but this place feels like a real home. I'm glad I came… I've never felt so at peace. At the Tendo's I always felt worn and tired."

The unicorn nuzzled him. He yawned and buried his face deeper in the main.

"The battle with Saffron didn't help either. I took a life…it's against the martial artist code. Even if it was to save another's life, it haunts me. And even though I killed to save Akane she never thanked me, or even became nicer to me. After the failed half-wedding she got grumpier and meaner. I'm glad I don't have to marry her. I don't regret saving her though. Some times I just wish I hadn't had to kill Saffron. His death has made more then a few sleepless nights for me. The nightmares of his blood on my hands, even though there was no blood and his death was quick and painless." Ranma said with a sigh of sorrow.

'Sleep.'

The words were in his head. A gentle voice that brushed his mind shields. He smiled. Unicorns could say simple words telepathically to strong people. He complied too the unicorn's request and relaxed letting his eyes close. He was briefly aware of the unicorn laying down and letting him slide onto its back. When he felt himself lying on its back he allowed himself to drift off to sleep, into a dreamless sleep.

.-.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron slipped down the path from the castle to Hagrid's cabin. They were under the invisibility cloak. As they reached Hagrid's hut the knocked loudly. A moment later the door opened and Hagrid looked around wildly. Harry pulled the cloak off and the three grinned at the grounds keeper. Hagrid stepped to the side and let them in.

"So what are you three doing down here?" Hagrid asked smiling. (I will not be doing an accent. Please imagine one.)

"We wanted to come visit." Harry shrugged.

The half giant grinned and started some tea. The four started conversation and drank tea for a good hour before Harry glanced at the clock and stood. Ron and Hermione followed. Hagrid stood in the doorway as they stepped onto the path. Just as Harry was about to say goodbye they heard a neigh. Their heads snapped to the forest to see a stunning white unicorn coming towards them. Its silver main and tail flowed in the moonlight and its golden horn almost radiated. Ron, Harry, and Hermione stilled knowing unicorns could be very violent. Hagrid gave a start and hurried to the unicorn like it was his best friend in need.

"What is it Aphrodite?" Hagrid asked concerned.

The three noted Hagrid had named the unicorn after a god.

"Where is your colt Kratos?"

As if on cue a golden colt came trotting from the trees up to its mother. Suddenly Harry noticed something blue on the unicorns back. Hagrid moved to the blue lump and gently gathered it in his arms. He bowed his heads to the unicorns, who tossed their heads and nuzzled the red lump before walking back into the dark trees. Hagrid moved back to them. Harry noticed the blue lump moved slightly and was breathing. He was wondering what it was when Hermione gasped.

"It's professor Saotome!" She said with a look of surprise.

Ron and Harry looked back at the blue lump to see it was indeed their teacher, curled up.

"What was he doing in the forbidden forest?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Why were the unicorns so nice to him Hagrid?" Hermione asked watching their gym teacher.

Hagrid shrugged.

"Ever since he arrived he took an interest to the forest and often goes in there. It seems that most of the non-human creatures took a liking to him. The unicorns seem to like him the best. Do you think you could take him back to the castle?"

The three gave nods. Hagrid handed the teacher to them and Harry grabbed him. He was surprised that the teacher seemed only as light as him. He realized when he had seen the professor he had seemed young and fit. Harry shifted the professor onto his back like a piggy back. It was actually relatively easy. He didn't want to be caught doing a spell by one of the teachers since they weren't allowed in the halls or such.

"He a heavy sleeper?" Ron asked.

"Actually no. I've heard from the others that he wakes when someone makes to much noise or just touches him. What ever he was doing in the trees must have tired him out. Or the unicorns helped him sleep." Hagrid replied scratching his head.

"Unicorns can do that?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Well we don't know much about unicorn powers but I've found they can calm anyone down easily. I'm guessing they somehow got him to relax and rest with what ever magic they have."

Hermione glanced back at the trees a thoughtful look.

"But even if they have that magic they can't use it one everyone. And besides that they were being really nice to him. Even if he is a virgin that is much friendlier then unicorns are at their nicest moments. I've never heard of a unicorn even letting someone get on it. And it brought him here instead of leaving him." She mused.

Hagrid also gave a nod and looked thoughtful.

"We should get going guys." Harry said.

They all nodded and Hagrid waved them of as the three set off towards Hogwarts. They didn't worry about the invisibility cloak since they could use the excuse of helping a teacher to get by. As they entered the castle Hermione gasped. The two guys looked back at her to see the large black snake winding up her. She shook slightly but tentatively stroked it. When it just rested its head on her shoulder she slowly walked back to the two. Harry doubted the snake would do anything when Harry had its master. They walked down another hall way before Harry stopped and cursed.

"We never asked where Professor Saotome's room is."

Hermione and Ron also cursed. Suddenly Hermione perked up.

"Ask his snake."

Harry blinked then grinned before looking at the snake.

'_Where is his room at?'_

'_The second floor and behind the large picture of the fire bird.'_

Harry told the other two and they set off. When they finally reached the painting the two boys were surprised to see a phoenix in the painting was deep blue and gold not red and gold.

"Phoenixes can be other colors then just red and gold. They usually change colors depending on their master. When they're born is usually when their color is decided. But if a phoenix's master dies it will change color when it is next reborn." Hermione explained at their surprised looks.

The two nodded and turned back to the painting.

"_What is the password?"_ Harry asked the snake.

"_Hmmm…Master changed it earlier…Oh! It was Saffron!"_

"Saffron." Harry said to the waiting bird picture.

The picture gave a call and swung open.

"That name is familiar." Hermione muttered.

The two rolled their eyes at the walking library. The three walked into a large blue and red sitting room. They glanced around at the tapestries of weapons, battles, and gods. They slowly moved up a flight of stairs into a crimson and black bedroom. Harry with the help of Ron set the professor on his bed. Hermione helped take off the cloak setting it gently on his desk. Then she ushered Ron and Harry from the room. Shikyo had coiled up next to the professor as they had set him down. When they walked from the room they hurried down the halls to the Gryffindor tower where they hurried into their rooms for a good nights rest.

.-.

Ranma woke slowly feeling more rested then he ever had. He looked out his window as he started to sort his thoughts. Then he sat straight up and looked around. He realized he was in his rooms.

"How the Hell did I get in here?" He asked.

'_You're awake. Three people brought you here. The dog man's family and his two friends. The giant man asked them to bring you back.'_ Shikyo hissed slithering from the bed.

"You mean Sirius's godson?" Ranma said.

The snake was already gone though. Harry glanced at the time and saw it was breakfast time. He hoped up and headed into his bathroom. He had a quick shower then pulled on a Chinese outfit which consisted of black silk pants which he had worn under his robes the night before, and a silk red Chinese shirt with his symbol of a snake wrapped around a phoenix on it. Then he headed from his room towards the great hall. As he entered he saw that it was partly filled with kids eating breakfast. He wandered to the Gryffindor table and cleared his throat when he was behind Potter's back. The boy started and looked up at Ranma. Ranma gave a grin and his eyes flickered over the red head and the brown haired girl.

"Thank you for returning me to my room last night."

The three gave nods and looked him over. He just turned and walked up to the staff table. He sat beside Snape who gave him a regular 'good morning' sneer and drank his coffee. Ranma grabbed a large breakfast and some tea. He ate lazily as he let his eyes roam over the students. When he was finished he headed back down the halls to his classroom. He had changed his class around since getting it. It still had a high ceiling and a large area too do stuff in the area around the door were large pillows in front of a large desk. The desk was his and the pillows were for the kids to sit on.

He sat behind his desk and glanced around. Lining one wall were benches and lining the other were baskets full of balls, a few stacks of mats, and some racks of other sports equipment all ready to be used and set up when needed. The walls were a light wood brown and the floor was like a regular muggle gym floor. Ranma leaned back in his chair as he went over his day plans. He soon had the five unicorn hairs in his hands playing with them. After his plans where gone over he looked to the hair.

It was harder to get then some thought. It didn't just fall out so you could only get it if a unicorn allowed you to, which wasn't often. Wand makers would pay a lot to just get the five hairs which could make five wands. And potion masters would love to get their hands on the hair too. Ranma didn't just have the five pieces either. He had more in his room on his nightstand. He had gotten the hairs every time he visited the unicorns. At first he had thought it useless and only kept it because it was beautiful. When he had learned its worth he had kept it still.

He idly braided the five thin pieces together before he undid his braid. He took the hair tie he had been using and tossed it in his desk drawer. He fixed the braid and retied it with the braided unicorn hair. As he finished the bell rang and a group of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff third years filed in. They looked nervous as they glanced up at him. He stood and smiled. He gestured to the pillows and the kid all quickly sat down. Ranma kept his smile on and started his lesson.

.-.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up to the large doors leading into professor Saotome's class. It was just after supper. They had heard whispers about his class. From the gossip they heard most liked his class but some disliked the man. Though they all agreed he was fair. Harry smoothed his sweat pants and straightened his t-shirt. He saw the other two do the same thing. Then they walked into the class and glanced around. Hermione and Harry could see the room was pretty much fashioned after a very large muggle gym though it was new to Ron.

They saw a few kids already sitting on some pillows in front of a desk. They spotted Saotome behind the desk. They found three pillows side by side and plopped down. They talked quietly amongst themselves until the bell rang and everyone was there. They all fell silent as Saotome stood up and walked from behind his desk. He looked over them all and sighed.

"I'm professor Saotome. I'm here to teach you gym. Gym is not a class where you can goof off. It is hard work but can be fun. There will be no wands in my class. And no homework."

This was met with cheers.

"The point of gym is to get fit and stay healthy. Each day when you arrive we will do a warm up of some kind then start on our lessons. I will teach you volleyball, basketball, lacrosse, football, and some games. These are all muggle sports but they give you good exercise. Now how many of you have _never_ been to a muggle school, or gone to a gym?"

All the seventh year Slytherins stuck their hands up. A few Gryffindor purebloods, like Ron, also stuck their hands up. Saotome looked them over.

"Okay. Now you may call me professor Saotome or Ranma-sensei."

When he got nods he smiled.

"Now everyone up. We're going to start by teaching you how to do push-ups, sit-ups, and jumping-jacks."

All the muggle born and some half-bloods knew what those where but the purebloods looked confused. For the fifteen minutes they did all those exercises and some running. When the fifteen minutes was up Saotome lined them up on a large red line on the floor. They all stood, most puffing from the exercise. Saotome grinned and looked them over.

"Who knows how to play dodge ball? We're going to play it today. The rules are there are two teams; one on either half of the gym. You have to throw these balls at people on the other team. If you hit someone they are out and sit on the bench. The team that is out first looses. If you catch a ball thrown at you, you are safe."

Everyone nodded in understanding and Saotome sent the Gryffindors to one side and the Slytherins to the other. He dumped a bunch of balls in the center and made everyone touch their wall. Then he yelled start. For the rest of the class balls flew everywhere with laughs and cries. When the bell finally rang ending classes for the day kids filed out exhausted. Harry and Ron would have followed but Hermione dragged them up to Saotome's desk. The man blinked at them and Hermione swallowed.

"I was wondering if that is unicorn hair in your hair?" She asked.

Saotome smiled and pulled his pigtail so they could see the tie, which were five silver strings braided together.

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered as he looked at them.

"You know they are very rare? Those could make five wands or a number of potions. Since unicorn hair isn't just found lying around. And you're using them just to tie your hair?" Hermione asked looking startled.

"You could sell them for a good amount of money." Ron blurted out.

Saotome just smiled.

"You probably know that the unicorns like me."

They nodded.

"Well they gave these to me last night. I could sell them but I won't because the unicorns gave them to me as a gift. It would be like getting a book for a gift and then selling it as soon as you had it." He said.

They nodded slowly.

"Besides, I do not need money."

"Well sorry for interrupting you then Ranma-sensei." Hermione said bowing her head.

Ranma gave a smile and they hurried off.

oOoOo

The next day Ranma woke slowly. He was in his own bed, where he had fallen asleep. He stood and quickly got ready. Then he headed for the great hall. As he entered he found it as silent as the last day, which wasn't very silent. He slid up to the teachers table and lifted a hand in greeting to Snape.

"Yo." He said.

The man just blinked at him sleepily.

"You shouldn't stay up so late working on potions. The full moon isn't for three more days and your potion won't take that long."

Snape's eyes sharpened noticeably as he narrowed them and sat up straighter.

"How did you know about that?" the man asked quietly.

"Charles told me."

"Charles?" Snape scowled.

"I think you call him the bloody baron."

Snape's mouth fell open and he stared at Ranma in shock. Ranma blinked at the response.

"What?"

"You got the bloody baron to speak to you?"

"Yes, why?"

"He never speaks to anyone, not even me. And no know his name."

Ranma shrugged and plopped down in his chair. As the morning post flew in Ranma was surprised to see a hawk land in front of him. He slowly untied the letter and looked at the front. Then he grinned. On the front was his name in the neat elegant scrawl of Katsumi's writing. He opened it up quickly.

_Ranma,_

_Ryoga's father found this hawk in a forest when he went to get groceries. We met up with him and he gave it to Ryoga as a three year late birthday present. Hopefully this message finds you. We're doing great. I've learned how to hide weapons like Mousse and Ryoga has taught me how to use a sword. I didn't know he knew how until he explained he used his belt-sword-rod quite often. I've taught them some easy martial arts tricks to. I love it with them. They are much nicer then my family I'm sorry to say. They don't make me cleanup or cook all the time and after I beat them once they train me like I'm one of the guys. I also feel so much freer. It is quite fun with them. Even though we get lost very often and Mousse attacks random things when his glasses aren't on. I hope you are also doing well. Please send us a letter soon._

_Kasumi_

**Yo Ranma, how are you? We've taken good care of Kasumi and its nice having her around. Hope to fight you soon, just a spar though. **

**Ryoga**

_**Dear former hated rival, hope you are well and as strong as ever. Like Ryoga I also wish to spar with you again soon. And we have taken excellent care of Kasumi. She is very nice (Much nicer then Shampoo). Her family bugged us only once when we stopped by Nerima (All Ryoga's fault for getting lost). Ryoga still has that horrible sense of direction and I think it is quite unnatural. But we've been getting along very well.**_

_**Mousse**_

Ranma chuckled as there was a scribbled drawing of P-chan and a duck waving in the corner of the page. Kasumi had drawn a budding tree shadowing the two scribbles. He chuckled again and tucked the letter away. He fed the hawk some of his bacon and smiled at it.

"I will send a letter later. You may rest here or return to them, but do not harm the owls or student's pets."

The Hawk ruffled its feathers and gave a deep caw before launching out a window. Ranma just dug back into his breakfast.

.-.

….

.-.

THE ENDING I CONSIDERED:

Snape X Ranma

KssumiXMousseXRyoga

At some point the threesome comes to visit. They stay for a while. Ranma helps destroy Voldemort. Ranma is also the new god of Phoenixes. Has tattoo wings that change into real ones. Takes a killing blow for Snape and is reborn in flames. Befriends Harry who learns hid gender secret first. Snape finds out second (Dumbledore always knew, and he knew about the phoenix thing). While the threesome is visiting the Amazon's track them down with almost everyone on their tail. Ranma fights them with help from Hogwarts crew. In the end they wipe all their memories of Ranma and drop them in America.

.-.


	25. Hoggy Hogwarts NarutoXHP

5 YEARS OLD

.-.

Author's POV:

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all stood in front of Tsunade's desk. They all wore their ANBU masks and stood straight in their uniforms. Their heads were covered by their black hoods. They stood patiently, even Naruto. Tsunade looked over her three best ANBU. Sasuke had returned a couple years back and team seven had been reunited. Then as if waiting for Sasuke they all shot to chunnin, then Jonin, then ANBU in record time. They were now Tsunade's most trusted team and were very good together. They had also replaced Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Jiraya as the Sannin, once the three had handed their titles on. They were Konoha's most well know and strongest team. Tsunade shook the thoughts off and looked at each of their masked faces.

"I have a mission for you."

"YES!" Naruto yelled pumping his arms into the air.

Tsunade sighed. Naruto had gained some patience but was still loud and obnoxious. A sigh also came from Sakura.

"Shut up Naruto." She hissed.

Naruto calmed….slightly.

"Now this mission is very important. The person who asked for my assistance is an old friend to. I hope you will do your best." Tsunade said calmly.

There was silence a minute.

"What is the mission?" Sakura asked.

"You will be protecting a school called Hogwarts. Also you will protect a boy named Harry Potter. You will act as students in the school though."

"So it's an infiltration mission?" Sasuke asked.

"Correct. But you will have some help."

The three perked up.

"First you will also have Hinata on you team."

The three gave nods.

"And you will have Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara of Akatsuki to help you."

There was silence. It was true that three years ago Konoha and Akatsuki had made a truce and were now neutral with one another and even helped one another out in certain circumstances. The agreement had been neither would attack the other and Sakura had healed Itachi's eyes while the Akatsuki had given up on the Kyuubi. It had saved Konoha a lot of time, trouble, and ninja. It had worked out for the best. Sometimes the two groups would gang up together too and would even go to the other if they needed help like the Akatsuki would come to Sakura and Tsunade for medical help while Konoha would go to them if they were against a powerful enemy. But even though they had an agreement they were still uneasy around one another.

Sasuke and Itachi? They had worked things out a bit. Sasuke had given up revenge knowing it was a bit pointless and wasn't what he wanted to live for. Itachi had never been out to kill Sasuke anyways. If he had been Sasuke would have died long ago. They still held dislike for one another but it rarely showed when they very rarely met. It had saved everyone a lot of headaches. Tsunade, Sakura, and Naruto had all congratulated Sasuke on his wise choice of giving up revenge and it seemed to have helped him stick to the idea. But that aside…

"Three Akatsuki members?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes."

More silence.

"How long is the mission?" Sakura asked.

"Up to a year."

The three shrugged. As top class ANBU they were used to long missions.

"So we go to this school, act as students, protect the school and Harry Potter, and…." Sakura said waiting.

Tsunade sighed. Her former student knew her well enough to know she was hiding something.

"There is an evil powerful mastermind. He is trying to take over the country and the school is at the top of his list of places to destroy and Harry Potter as at the top of his list on who to kill. The man is powerful, evil, cunning, and a snake lover. Sound familiar?"

The three winced behind their masks. Sounded like Orochimaru.

"So we kill him too?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Tsunade nodded.

"Let me guess… Orochimaru teamed up with him?" Sasuke asked.

Tsunade blinked.

"How did you know?"

"I didn't. It was just a wild guess." The boy shrugged.

Tsunade let a chuckle escape.

"Well yes. Orochimaru joined forces with him. That is why Akatsuki is going with you. They have a grudge against him and wish to deal with him."

"Only if they get to him before I do." Sasuke said.

Tsunade nodded. She knew Sasuke would love to rip Orochimaru's throat out. When Sasuke had returned he had been badly hurt and shaken. Tsunade had seen the scars Orochimaru had given him both mental and physical. It seemed Sasuke had fought his way out after Orochimaru had tried to take his body.

"Now you should know that Hogwarts isn't an ordinary school and Harry potter isn't an ordinary boy." Tsunade said.

The three looked up at her.

"Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards and Harry Potter is a wizard."

There was an eerie silence.

"You're joking?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

"No. In England the place you will be going, there are no ninja but wizards and witches."

There was more silence.

"England?" Sakura asked. "That far away?"

"Yes."

They all sighed inaudibly.

"Well I have already informed Hinata of the mission. She is already packing."

They all gave curt nods.

"Now go and pack. I want you back in ten minutes."

The three gave nods and before you could blink they were out the window.

.-.

The three Akatsuki members stepped into the office. They had their packs on and their cloaks tucked away. Inside the office the Hokage sat behind the desk. In front of Tsunade, stood four ANBU. The three looked over the four as the four looked the three over. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. The air pretty much cackled with wariness. Then Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Now as you know you must keep your identity a secret. Don't let any info slip either. Now the one who hired you is the headmaster of Hogwarts. His name is Albus Dumbledore. You will be traveling by something called a portkey. Don't ask what it is since I have very little knowledge on it." She sighed. "Oh and here."

She tossed three bundles to the Akatsuki who grabbed them. They were black cloaks and blank ANBU masks. They quickly put them on, hiding their looks and identities. Then Tsunade pulled out a kunai. They all looked at it a moment.

"Gather around and make sure everyone is touching it."

The group looked at her oddly but slowly stepped forwards and stepped around it holding onto it. You could feel the unease radiating off of everyone being so close to their former enemies. Tsunade looked up at the clock.

"Ten seconds. Now good luck. Stay safe and finish the mission. I'll see you later."

She smirked and waved. They blinked, before suddenly it felt like something had grabbed their naval and was pulling on them. Some let out gasps as they seemed to almost fall. They all held onto their partners and the kunai more tightly.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Naruto and Deidara chorused.

"We must almost be there." Sakura said.

Before she had even finished the sentence they were falling into a room. Being ninja they all landed gracefully on their feet, except Deidara and Naruto who decided to be different and land on their faces. They looked around at their surroundings and found themselves in a large office. The place had shelves and such filled with objects. They starred at all the paintings on the walls too.

"They're moving!" Naruto squeaked.

"We can see that." Sakura muttered.

They looked around and saw an old man with sparkling eyes and a long white beard. He wore some weird clothes. Sitting at a desk with him was a stern looking woman wearing a green dress and a tight brown bun. The two were watching the seven ninja. The old man smiled kindly and seemed happy to see them. The stern woman looked suspicious.

"Ah, you are the ninja sent by Tsunade?" The old man asked.

"Hai. And you would be Dumbledore?" Sakura asked.

The man nodded. The ninja all bowed.

"We are at your service." They chorused.

"There now, no need to bow." The man smiled.

The ninja slowly straightened and waited.

"So was your journey nice?" He asked.

"Horrible." Naruto mumbled.

"It was fine." Sakura interrupted the blonde.

The man just chuckled.

"Well this is Minerva McGonagall the transfiguration professor."

The ninja bowed.

"May we get you names?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. This is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Sasori Akasuna, Itachi Uchiha, and…um… Deidara."

The old man smiled and nodded to them.

"Why do you wear masks?" McGonagall asked.

"They are a sign of status and respect in our village." Sasuke answered.

"Would you mind taking them off?" Dumbledore asked.

The ninja glanced at one another. Then all slowly undid their mask and tucked them away. McGonagall just gaped.

"You can't be the guards! The four of you barely look older then our last years students!' the stern woman gasped.

"Hai, we are young but skilled." Sakura said. "Besides, I believe Sasori is close to fifty and Itachi is more around twenty."

The two nodded.

"But…" The woman started.

"Now Minerva they are ninja and Tsunade did say she would send her best." Dumbledore smiled.

"She did. Sasuke, Naruto, and I are the best in our village. We have been trained since six to be ninja and killers. Hinata is one of the best healers and a clan head, and these three are some of the best in the country. We will get your job done and we will protect this school." Sakura bowed her head.

There was a bit of silence.

"Well that's out of the way. Now, you will have to blend in with the students as exchange students. But I think first you will all need to know a bit about the school and magic." Dumbledore said.

All the ninja nodded.

"Well let's go down to the library." He smiled.

Naruto and Deidara started to groan but quick jabs from their partner's elbows shut them up. They followed the headmaster to his door leaving the other two teachers sitting. When they reached the door they were led down a long spiral staircase. As they all stepped from the stairs into a large hall they were surprised to see a stone gargoyle replace the stairs. They starred a moment then started to follow Dumbledore while starring openly at everything. Finally they slipped into a large room. It had shelves upon shelves of books.

"I suggest you try to read as much as possible. Most books will help you immensely. Now I must be going, I have a school year to plan." The old man smiled kindly.

The ninja bowed again and were left in the large empty room. They all set their bags and masks down on one of the tables and all spilt up to grab the books they would need. Deidara and Naruto complained a lot but the others ignored them. They all met back at the tables each with a stack of books. The two Uchiha's flickered on their sharingan and smirked.

"THAT'S CHEATING!" Naruto and Deidara yelled pointing fingers at them.

Sakura shook her head. The two blondes were too similar for her taste. Then Sakura did something that shocked them all. She put her hands together in a hand sign and suddenly her green eyes bled red; the sharingan. Everyone starred at her gapping.

"How do you have the sharingan?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Kekkai Genkai." She smirked.

"You're an Uchiha?" Itachi asked.

"No. But I have the ability to copy another's kekkai genkai. If I see it once I can usually copy it."

"Why didn't you show us sooner?" Sasuke frowned.

"The Haruno clan's kekkai genkai is quite secret. Also we don't gain the ability till we turn eighteen. I turned eighteen a month ago." Sakura said.

Everyone continued to stare at her eyes a moment longer. Then they slowly grabbed the books and drifted off to sit alone and read. The three with their sharingans absorbed the books remembering almost everything. They got through most of the books they needed. Sasori also got through quite a few with Hinata, but Naruto and Deidara barely got through any. They lost track of time after a while but none cared. Finally they were interrupted by footsteps. They looked up as Dumbledore stepped in to the library again.

"Well it's already after dinner so I think I should get you guys to the place you will be staying."

Everyone nodded and grabbed their bags. And with Dumbledore's permission they each grabbed some books to take a long.

"Now the school year doesn't start for three days."

They all blinked.

"You will be staying at the leaky cauldron. It's an inn and a pub owned by a man named Tom. You will have to get you school supplies at diagon ally too. You will stay at the inn for three night and get your things, practice your magic, and such. Then exactly a week from today you need to catch the Hogwarts express at platform 9 ¾ at kings cross. The train leaves at exactly eleven, so I suggest you don't be late. You will ride the train with the other students. Then you will be sorted into your houses with the first years. Any questions?"

None had any. Dumbledore pulled out some letters and a key from his robes.

"These are you supply lists. And this is the key to your account in Gringots bank. That is where you will get your money for the supplies."

Sakura took the key and the letters handing each one out. Then they all faced Dumbledore again. He pulled out a kettle from his robes.

"Well off to the leaky cauldron then. Oh and a friend of mine will check up on you in a couple days. His name is Remus Lupin. He knows who you are and I trust him."

They all nodded and took the kettle. Dumbledore smiled and within ten seconds the seven ninja were being whisked away. When they fell all of them landed on their feet this time. They looked around to find themselves in a bar. All the inhabitants were staring at them. Then a man walked up to them.

"That was good. Many people whisk in like that but none have ever landed on their feet." He chuckled.

"Are you Tom?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. And are you the exchange students Dumbledore said would be coming?"

They all nodded.

"Well come on then. I'll show you to year rooms."

They all followed the man up a flight of wooden stairs. As they reached the top the man pointed to four rooms. He handed them the keys.

"Come down in a while and I'll get you some thing to eat if you want."

The seven thanked him and he disappeared back down the stairs. The seven looked at one another then the four keys in Sakura's hands. Then they all looked up at Sakura waiting for her. It seemed she had been deemed the leader of sorts. She sighed. She thought a moment. Then she tossed a key to Sasuke.

"Sasuke and Naruto in room ten."

The two nodded and stepped into the room. Sakura looked over the others again.

"Hinata and Sasori in room twelve."

Hinata gulped.

"Keep an eye on him." Sakura whispered as she grabbed the key.

Hinata understood and followed the red head to room twelve.

"Deidara it seems you get your own room."

Deidara grinned like mad and grabbed the key shooting off to his room. Sakura looked at Itachi.

"That leaves you and me in thirteen." Sakura clicked her tongue.

Itachi smirked in amusement.

"You did that to keep an eye on us." He said.

"Of course."

"Then why let Deidara stay alone while sticking your two team-mates together? Shouldn't you keep an eye on him?"

"Naruto is not fit to watch him, he's too trusting. And Sasuke would end up trying to kill him. Besides I don't think it's best to leave Naruto unsupervised while in a brand new place either, he'll want to explore and he's too curious for his own good. But if he's with your brother he'll be safe because Sasuke won't let him do anything. And I doubt the blonde will do anything without the red head. They seem close."

Itachi let out a soft snort of amusement. Sakura and him walked to room thirteen and stepped in. The room was a good size with two double beds on either side of the room. There was also a small bathroom attached. A mirror was on one wall with a dresser beside it. There were also two small nightstands, one beside each bed, each with a small clock on them. The room was a mixture of greens and blacks. Sakura set her stuff down on her bed and then glanced at the clock. It said it was close to seven thirty. Sakura decided to go get something to eat. She was still wearing her ANBU gear though.

She grabbed some regular clothes and stepped into the bathroom. She quickly changed into a pair of black cargo pants and a black t-shirt that had a swirl like on Naruto's outfit but it was a mixture of blacks, silvers, greys, and whites. It looked like someone had dumped paint into a bowl and stirred it half heartedly. It was Sakura's clan's symbol. It symbolized that she had a mixture of techniques and her blood line could copy other blood lines. They called Kakahsi the copy ninja because he could copy jutsus with his sharingan but the Haruno clan had long before that been named the copy cats of the ninja world. Sakura smirked and stepped back into the room. Itachi looked up at her then stood from where he was sitting on his bed. The two headed out the door and down the stairs. As they reached the dinning room they found Tom. He took their orders and walked off. Sakura and Itachi sat across from one another.

"So how come you are in charge?" He asked.

Sakura raised a brow.

"Your team-mates decided in a split second you would take care of the rooms and lists and such. And when we were talking to Tsunade earlier she said you would be the captain of this mission." He said.

Sakura smirked.

"I have been studying under the Godaime for years. I didn't just learn medic stuff and inhuman strength. I learned political stuff and I've gone on quite a few diplomatic missions. Bedside's I'm the best in our team at making quick decisions, smart decisions, and plans. In our team I'm the medic, the planner, and the diplomat, and Sasuke and Naruto are the strength and fighters."

"So you're saying you don't fight as much and are weaker?"

Sakura sent him a nasty scowl.

"I can beat both of the two at the same time if I wanted. I'm just the rational thinker while those two like to jump right in and 'protect' me."

Itachi just smirked. A few minutes of silence later Tom returned and handed them two trays. They included chicken soup, a bun, and some tea. The two thanked him and started to eat. The others joined them after a while and soon enough they were all eating and talking softly. After they finished they all retired to their rooms. Sakura immediately pulled out her books and flicked her sharingan on.

"How long can you keep that on?" Itachi asked from his bed.

"I can use it for at least twelve hours, but then I have to leave it off for twelve hours." She said.

He nodded. Then he to flicked his on and grabbed his own books. They sat in silence and took in book after book. After a couple hours Sakura yawned and snapped her book closed. She set it on her nightstand and just flopped back not even bothering to pull the covers up on the warm night. Itachi could see she was asleep in minutes, though it was a light sleep. He watched her a minute then also snapped his book shut. He set it on the table and sat on his bed. He looked at the woman and scowled softly.

The Konoha ninja didn't know but the Akatsuki had a second mission to complete while doing the first. They were to try and gain Haruno Sakura's trust and get her to join Akatsuki. They couldn't force her because that would break their deal with Konoha and they liked and needed the agreement with Konoha. They were one group of nine people against most of the shinobi villages. So they needed every ally they could get. But getting Sakura to join was going to be a bit tricky. Itachi had run into her a couple of time sand she had healed his eyes so he knew a bit about her. She was quite loyal to Sasuke and Naruto; there was no doubt about that. But she was also loyal to her village and most people didn't change their loyalties in a couple of months. He scowled again. This was going to be tricky. He shook the thoughts off though and also laid down on the covers of his bed.

.-.

Itachi rolled over and starred up at the ceiling a minute remembering where he was. He rubbed his eyes slightly and sat up. His clock said it was eight o'clock. He stretched and looked to Sakura's bed. He was surprised to see it empty. Then he noticed the bathroom door was shut. He shrugged and stood up. He grabbed his brush and quickly straightened his hair. He wasn't vain but he did like his long hair and he liked it to look nice. Appearance meant a lot to others. He stepped in front of the mirror. He scowled softly and brushed the wrinkles from his clothes.

"You look quite handsome dear don't worry. Actually you are probably the best looking guy to stay here."

Itachi jumped slightly at the voice. Then he realized it had come from the mirror. He starred at it a moment. He shook his head. He had seen paintings move, moved great distances by grabbing a kettle, and read all about wizardry; a talking mirror wasn't that big of a thing it had just caught him slightly off guard. He walked back to his bed and straightened it slightly. Then he put some kunai and shuriken in his black cargo pants. He also quickly changed his fishnet shirt he had been wearing with a black t-shirt. After he had finished the door to the bathroom opened. Sakura stepped out looking the same as yesterday but Itachi could see her hair was slightly damp indicating she had a shower. She walked to her bed and dropped her weapon pouches on it. He guessed she already had some weapons hidden on her. Then she looked over to him.

"Well I'm going to go get something to eat. Going to come?" She asked.

He nodded and they walked out of the door. They stepped lightly down the stairs and back into the dinning room. They didn't see Tom but there was a cook up. He gave them their orders and they found a table. There were only two other people up besides them. Itachi and Sakura ate in silence not that either minded though. As they finished their meal Sasuke came down the stairs. He looked at them and walked over to join them. Behind him was Naruto who looked asleep on his feet. They sat down and also ordered breakfast. As they started to eat Hinata stepped into the room. She hurried over and sat beside Sakura. Sasori came down two seconds later dragging a sleepy looking Deidara. They all started to eat except for Sakura and Itachi who had finished.

"We'll go to this Diagon ally to get our things at nine." Sakura said.

Everyone gave nods. They stayed sitting and finished eating though. Then five minutes before it was time to go everyone rushed upstairs and grabbed their supply lists while Sakura found Tom. The others lined up and waited while Sakura chatted with Tom a moment. Then he led them outside to a small courtyard. He walked up to the brick wall and tapped it three times. The ninja starred as the bricks started to move and rearranged to make an arch way that led into a bustling street.

"Welcome to Diagon ally." Tom grinned.

The ninja slowly entered the street. They looked around as the bricks closed behind them. The whole place was crammed with stores and quite busy to.

"Wow." Naruto breathed.

"Yes it is amazing. Now we have to go to the bank first." Sakura said.

They all looked at her as she pulled out a small slip of paper. They could see it was a map.

"When did you get that, un?" Deidara asked.

"It was in my letter with my list." She mumbled looking it over.

She set off at an even pace everyone else following her. They walked through the crowds for about ten minutes before they reached a large building. They all walked in and stopped starring. All the tellers were some sort of small creature.

"Goblins." Sakura said.

She had read a book on it last night. They starred as she walked up to a teller and talked with him. He pointed her to another goblin.

"Stay here." She commanded before following the goblin to a cart.

The two stepped in and whooshed away. The group just stood waiting.

As the cart stopped Sakura hoped out. The goblin led her to a large door and asked for her key. She gave it to him and he stuck it in the lock. Sakura heard about a hundred tumblers start to click. The door swung open and the goblin stepped aside.

"Can you explain the currency to me?" Sakura asked the goblin.

If he was surprised by the question he didn't show it.

"The gold ones are galleons. The silver ones are sickles. The other ones are Knuts. There are 17 sickles in a galleon and 29 Knuts in a sickle." He explained.

Sakura nodded and pulled some pouches she had brought from her pocket.

"Dumbledore said to inform you that this is all yours." The goblin said.

Sakura glanced at the goblin and nodded. She scooped the money equally into each of the seven pouches. Then she thanked the goblin who shut the vault. They hoped back into the cart and flew off. When they reached the main floor Sakura hurried to her group. She explained the currency and tossed them each a pouch.

"Now… Let's all go get our wands together, then we'll split."

They all nodded and followed her out of the bank. They pushed through the crowds until they reached a shop that had a sign that read _**Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B. **_Sakura shooed everyone in. It was a bit crowded but not much. The whole place was littered in small boxes. Everyone gazed around a moment. Then a man popped up from behind the desk. He looked them over a smile on his face.

"Are you the exchange students?" He asked curiously.

They all nodded and wondered how many people Dumbledore had notified of their arrival.

"Well we don't often have exchange students. I would love to ask you a bunch of questions but Dumbledore told me not to. Well let's get you your wands."

They blinked as he changed the subject but nodded.

"First please."

Sakura pushed Naruto forwards and he stumbled till he was in front of the man.

"Lift your wand arm for me."

Naruto looked confused a moment but then lifted his right arm. Ollivander, who they guessed he was, whipped out a tape measure, he started to make measurements muttering to him self. Then he disappeared down a row of shelves. He came back with a box. He opened it to show a black wand. Naruto took it slowly and looked at the man.

"12'' mahogany, magical core is unicorn hair. Go ahead, give it a wave."

Naruto hesitated a moment before he flicked it in a circle. A loud crack rang out and he shot back and slid down the wall.

"Nope that's not it." Ollivander tsked.

He took the wand back and found another. Naruto was very hesitant to take it.

"How do you know if it's the right wand?" Sasori asked.

"The wand chooses the wizard." Was all the man said.

Naruto tried seven different wands all which either destroyed things or hurt Naruto slightly. Ollivander finally looked Naruto over carefully.

"Do you have anything you can relate to? Something I can compare with the magical core?" The man asked.

Naruto shifted a moment.

"Um…foxes." He said.

The man nodded and vanished again. He reappeared and handed Naruto a wand. Naruto slowly waved it. As he did an orange fox seemed to shoot from the wand. The fox shot up Naruto till it was on his head. Then it gave a silent yip and burst into a flash of orange sparks. Ollivander's eyes twinkled.

"That's your wand. 12'' willow, magical core is whiskers from a fire fox."

Naruto gazed at the wand a moment then stepped back. Deidara leapt forwards grinning.

"Something that has to do with clay or birds, un."

The man looked at Deidara with a raised eyebrow before disappearing. He came back with a wand. Deidara grabbed it and twirled it. A small bang and a poof of smoke shot out. Deidara grinned. Ollivander just glanced at him.

"11 inches. From a rare tree that grows in clay, magical core is phoenix tail feather."

Deidara just continued grinning. Sakura gave Hinata a small shove and she stumbled forwards twiddling her fingers.

"Um…I don't know." She whispered.

Ollivander looked at her a minute. Then he shot off coming back as quickly. Hinata took the wand from him and gave it a wave. Small purple and red sparks shot from it and twirled around with a soft melody. Ollivander gave her a warm smile.

"11 ½ inches, maple wood. Magical core is pixie wings. You reminded me of a small pixie with your hair and eyes."

Hinata said thanks and backed up. Sasori stepped forwards looking bored.

"Anything to do with sand or wood." He sighed.

Ollivander looked stumped a minute then hurried off. He came back and handed Sasori a wand. Sasori gave it a wave and the small form of a man ran out before vanishing in a whirl of invisible strings.

"13 inches sandal wood. Magical core, hair from the fire rat, which lives in the dessert."

Sasori just nodded and stepped back. Sasuke stepped forwards.

"Snakes." Was all he said.

Everyone glanced at him and Ollivander gulped. He disappeared and they heard a shuffle of boxes. He came back and slowly handed Sasuke a black wand. Sasuke gave it a twist. A black snake seemed to grow from the tip. It curled around the wand and wound up Sasuke's arm to his neck. It hissed at the wand maker making him go slightly pale before it vanished in a puff of black sparks.

"10 ½ inches, black locust wood. Magical core is scale of basilisk."

Sasuke smirked and a shiver ran down Ollivander's spine. Itachi stepped forwards now.

"Weasel."

Deidara and Naruto snickered and Sasuke and Sasori smirked while Sakura smiled and Hinata just looked off. Ollivander just shrugged and found a wand amongst his shelves. It was a deep black. Itachi took it gently and flicked it like it was part of him. In a burst, ten black ravens shot from it and flew around before vanishing into thin air. Ollivander smiled.

"10 ½ black locust. Same as the other boy, but magical core is hair from a weasel's tail and a bit of a raven's feather. Only wand ever made like that. I never found out how that raven feather and weasel tail worked so well together."

Itachi nodded. Sakura stepped forwards.

"Cherry blossoms and cats." She said.

Everyone glanced at her while Ollivander vanished from sight. A moment later he came handing Sakura a wand a look of hope on his face. Sakura took the wand slowly and gave it a wave. Out of the end a cat sprang. It was pink and behind the cat came a flurry of cherry blossom petals. They drifted down to the floor before the cat and the blossoms burst in sparkles of pink light. The man looked at her a minute.

"13 inches 1000 year old cherry tree wood, magical core is crystallized flower petals and cat hair. It is one of a kind and very powerful. We can expect great things from you."

Sakura smiled. They all paid the man and put their wands away gently. They all waved and walked from the store back into the busy streets. They looked to Sakura who sighed.

"Okay we'll split into the groups. Go with the person who you shared a room with last night. Deidara can pick any group. Now Deidara, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto and I are all eighteen so we can act as students and Itachi we can say just looks older since you're pretty enough to pass as a younger person."

Everyone nodded. Then Deidara hoped up beside Hinata so she was in between him and Sasori. He looked down at her and gave her a sly wink. She immediately turned bright red. Sasori sighed and the three head off. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and practically dragged him off. Itachi smirked as he saw Sasuke sigh and let him self be dragged after the blonde. Sakura just shook her head. She briskly turned and headed for a shop that read _**Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.**_

Itachi sighed inaudibly and followed the pink haired girl inside. Once inside an old which smile and walked up to help them. In a whirl of measuring tapes, pins, and material she found Sakura's measurements and handed her some robes. Then she did the same for Itachi. Then she said they also needed to get dress robes. Sakura stood just looking out the window as Itachi got fitted for his and picked them out. Then when he was done he took her place by the window and Sakura got inspected by the witch.

"Well I think green, what do you think dear?" She asked.

"Do you have a crimson or black color?" Sakura asked.

The woman looked her over.

"Yes we do. I have a dress that is black. It's strapless but quite nice. I could also add some pink flower petals."

Sakura's eyes lit up and she nodded her head. The witch led her to the back by some racks and pulled off a dress. Sakura gasped and the woman smiled. Then she wrapped it up with Sakura's other things. She handed her the package and the two paid. They thanked the witch before they walked back into the street. After that Sakura dragged Itachi to various stores where they bought cauldrons, quills, parchment, text books, and other such thing. Finally they stopped at the _**Magical Menagerie. **_They looked through that was packed with animals. Sakura said she couldn't see a single one she wanted. Itachi found a handsome, intelligent, and male raven though. They took a liking to one another immediately and he bought it. He tucked the cage under his arm but let the raven ride on his shoulder. As they walked back down the streets Itachi looked at Sakura.

"So why did you ask for a wand that related to cats and cherry blossoms?" He asked.

"Well my name means 'cherry blossoms' and cats have always had high respect in our clan. They were our animal like the Inuzuka's have dogs."

"So why didn't you get a cat as a pet?"

"Those cats weren't to my taste. I prefer larger, stronger cats."

"Why don't we check out Knockturn ally then?"

Sakura raised a brow.

"I listened in on some conversations. It's supposed to be a shady place that you can get almost anything in." He smirked.

She smirked back and they changed their direction. They passed by Gringots and stepped into the shadows of the shady looking ally. They decided it was best to use a henge and hide their appearance. They did quick hand signs and both of them were covered in some smoke. When it vanished Itachi was shown a short brown haired man in his mid thirties and Sakura was a black haired witch that looked around twenty. They walked in silence. The whole place was quite empty and the only people in it looked very shifty. They ignored the people as the people eyed them. They were both used to people like this from missions and it was easy to ignore them.

They didn't see any pet shops for over ten minutes. The only way they found one at the last minute was when they heard a roar from one of the shops. They stepped into a store that looked 'very closed' to find it wasn't. The shelves contained all kinds of ugly creatures. The store was very poorly lit and had layers of dust everywhere. They could see a door open at the back of the shop. Sakura cleared her throat loudly and a minute later a balding man scurried through the door. He gave them a sickly smile, showing crooked teeth.

"How may I help you?'

"Do you have any cats?" Sakura asked.

He scowled.

"Large cats." Sakura drawled.

He looked at her and motioned for her to follow him. Itachi and Sakura gave open another a glance then shrugged and followed him through the door. They walked down a narrow hall until they were in a large room. There were some large cages around. Some held animals that Sakura had never seen before while some held animals that looked kind of like animals she recognized. The man pointed to a cage near the side. It held a large black panther. Sakura could tell it wasn't a normal panther though. It for one had pink eyes and its claws and fangs where to big to be ordinary. And it's back half was covered in blue spots. It also looked more then half insane. It opened its mouth as if to roar but the croak of a frog came out instead. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Any regular large cats?" She asked.

"Well we do have one but you won't want…."

"Show me."

The man shuffled his feet then pulled out a wand and waved it. A corner of the room shimmered and a large cage appeared. Sakura looked at the cage in surprise. Inside was a large pure-white tiger with small black stripes, and icy blue eyes. It growled but didn't move from it's lying down position.

"It is very violent, not a good pet. I have to stun it more then half the time I come back here. If you want it for a coat though, it has very healthy fur." The man said.

"Let us talk business then." Itachi said looking at Sakura.

The two stepped over to the door and started to talk backs to Sakura. Sakura knew Itachi was distracting the man for her while she looked the tiger over. She walked up to the cage and stuck a hand in. The tiger growled and tried to move.

"It's okay." She whispered.

The tiger's growls cut off for a minute and her eyes met it's puzzled ones. She laid her hand on its head and it immediately growled again.

"I will just heal you." She said.

The tiger blinked and her hands glowed green. She scowled. She could see the man had stunned it but he had also broken three of its ribs and a paw. In two minutes she had healed the tiger. It leapt up and swiped at her hand with a claw. She didn't dodge. She felt the claws dig into her skin but didn't make a sound. The tiger seemed confused at that and just stood watching her. She reached forwards and the tiger very cautiously let her rest her hand on its head again. She stroked it softly and it looked at her confusion in its eyes.

"I'm looking for a partner. Would you be interested in coming and working with me?"

The tiger starred at her a moment and gave a small growl. Then it let out a very soft purr and licked her cut hand.

"It's fine, watch."

She healed it with her abilities.

"I'm a ninja, not a wizard." She explained.

She knew the cat could understand her to a degree. It let out a growl of understanding.

"Did you used to be someone's pet?"

The tiger gave a small whine. Sakura glanced at Itachi and saw that he had just given up distracting the man and used his sharingan to knock him out. Itachi was leaning against the door frame watching her. She turned so he couldn't see her hand movements. She did some hand signs and put a hand on the tigers head. She immediately saw his memories. She had used a technique she had found in a secret scroll. Being the Hokage's apprentice had given her access to every scroll in the village pretty much and she had found some very old and forgotten techniques.

The tiger's memories flashed past her eyes showing her the tiger had belonged to a wizard in Russia. Then the wizard had died in a duel and before the tiger had known what had happened, his master's stuff was being divided amongst his family members. The tiger himself had gone to the wizard's shady brother who had sold him at first chance. The poor tiger had gone through the hands of five different people before winding up with the store man. It seemed each previous master had died, all dieing with in half a year. Sakura realized the tiger was considered unlucky from one memory.

She stood when she was finished. She walked to the cage's door and gathered a minimal amount of chakra in her hand. She brought her fist down on the lock and it smash. She threw it to the side and looked back at the tiger. It was starring at her and its tail was flicking back and forth. She waved for it to follow her. It hurried from the cage and stood beside her. It glanced at Itachi and his raven.

"Friends." Sakura said.

The tiger gave her a look and then sniffed the air. It walked to the back of the room and scratched at the wall.

"Another illusion?" She asked.

"My sharingan should be able to see through even these wizard illusions." Itachi said stepping up.

As his eyes turned red the tiger looked at him warily. Itachi tsked and did a hand sign. The illusion surrounding the wall vanished revealing another door. The tiger look up at Sakura and she got the idea. She grasped the knob opened the door. She glanced in and saw shelves of items and such. The tiger loped in and down an isle. He stopped at a shelf and stood on his hind legs. He grabbed something then walked back to Sakura. She saw that the tiger had a black color and a black leash in his teeth. She recognized it from the tiger's memories. It had kept him under control and was littered in charms.

"I guess it would scare some people to see you walking without something to restrain you." She said.

She clipped it on and glanced around. Itachi smirked as his raven took flight and shot down the isles. The raven came back a minute latter with a shiny thing in his mouth. He dropped it in Itachi's hand. Itachi saw that it was two rings on a silver chain. He looked up at the raven which just preened his feathers. He dropped the rings in his pocket and stepped beside Sakura. The two walked to the door and shut it behind them. They stepped over the man and walked to the front door. They stepped out and walked along the street. The people who had eyed them before glanced at the tiger once before hurrying off. Once they neared diagon ally Sakura and Itachi removed the henge. The tiger starred a moment but nuzzled Sakura's leg a second later. She smiled at him and scratched his ear.

"What will you name the raven?" She asked.

"Kuroi."

"What an imagination." Sakura said sarcastically.

"What will you name the tiger and is it male?"

"Hiun. And it is male."

The tiger purred at the name and nuzzled Sakura again. The crow looked at Itachi.

"Kuroi." He said tapping the raven's beak.

It let out a squawk and pulled its head back but started to preen Itachi as if agreeing with the name. Sakura giggled as it started to pull Itachi's hair from the ponytail accidentally while preening him.

"Well it look's like he likes you?" Sakura grinned.

Itachi just rolled his eyes. He fixed his pony tail and let the raven preen his loose hair. Sakura just laughed. The two walked back into diagon ally and headed towards the leaky cauldron. Most people didn't seem to think it completely odd that Sakura had a pet tiger, but most gave her some room. As they walked Hiun also helped carry some of Sakura's packages. He just grabbed the strings in his mouth and looked quite proud to be helping her. As they neared the inn they sighed in relief. They stepped through the brick 'door' and headed into the inn.

When Tom saw the tiger he gulped but said Sakura could keep it in the inn as long as it was behaved. She guessed quite a few people brought in a lot of usual things and a tiger was quite normal. Sakura and Itachi headed to their room and dropped all their bags on their beds. They also found some large trunks in their rooms with a note. It said they were for their things, from Dumbledore. Sakuras was a large crimson one and Itachi's was black. The two shrugged and started to pack everything while checking off their lists. When everything was in the trunks they both scowled and looked at one another.

"I forgot a text book and a book bag….and a broom. How could I have forgotten that?" Sakura said.

"I forgot a text."

"Should we wait till tomorrow?"

"Yes. I do not wish to go back there again today."

Sakura nodded agreement. It was already dinner anyways. Suddenly they heard a pounding on their door. Sakura stood up and walked to the door opening it. In front of her stood a blonde grinning boy.

"What Naruto?" She asked.

"I was just wondering if you had got back and I wanted to show you my pet."

She saw that his hands were behind his back.

"What pet?" She asked.

He brought his hands from behind his back to show he was holding a small orange fox. Sakura starred a moment. It had large blue eyes like Naruto, orange fur, and black paws and nose. Sakura smiled and pet it gently. It sneezed as it smelled her and scurried up Naruto's arm to wrap around his neck. It gave a yip. Naruto blinked.

"It says you smell like cat." He said.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"You can understand it?" She asked.

"Yeah. I think that's thanks to the Kyuubi. I can also understand cats and dogs. I haven't tried with other animals."

"How long have you been able to do that?"

"Since I was little."

"Amazing."

Sakura noticed Sasuke who stood behind Naruto now.

"What pet did you get Sasuke?" She asked.

Suddenly a black head poked out of his shirt. Sakura looked at the black snake with red eyes as it slid around Sasuke's neck. It looked to be three feet long. It hissed.

"It says the fox is right and you do smell like cat." Sasuke said.

"You can talk to snakes?" Sakura asked in more disbelief.

"Yes. I learned with Orochimaru."

"So you two saw fit to tell me this, three years after we made our ANBU team?" She asked scowling.

They both smirked.

"What are there names?" Sakura sighed.

"I named my fox Faia. It's a boy." Naruto grinned

"My snake is named Naito, also male." Sasuke smirked.

"So what did you and Itachi get as pets?" Naruto asked.

As if to answer his question, a raven shot from the room and landed on Naruto's hand. Naruto's fox yipped at it and the snake hissed at it.

"That's my pet. His name is Kuroi and he's male." Itachi said from behind Sakura.

Itachi held out an arm and his raven flew back to him.

"I expected you to get a weasel." Naruto grinned.

Itachi scowled slightly.

"So what did you get Sakura?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Cat." Sakura said.

"You're the only one who followed the paper." Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, it said to get a cat, an owl, a rat, or a toad. I don't think they'll mind Itachi's raven or my fox but it sounds as if snakes aren't welcome. We had to go into the creepy Knockturn ally to find Sasuke's snake." Naruto made a face.

Itachi smirked. Sasuke glanced at him.

"Well I did get a cat but I don't know how they're going to like it." Sakura chuckled.

The two looked at her.

"You followed the rules but somehow twisted them didn't you?" Naruto squinted at her.

She grinned. The two of them knew she loved to twist and find loopholes in rules.

"Hiun." She called into her room.

"Bad fortune?" Naruto asked.

Sakura stepped aside and the large white tiger stepped up besides her looking over her team-mates. The snake hissed and tightened around its master and the fox cuddled up to Naruto for safety. The two gaped at the large tiger who growled in amusement.

"YOU GOT A TIGER?!" Naruto yelled in disbelief.

Sakura laughed at his expression.

"Well it is a cat." She giggled.

Naruto looked at her surprised then also grinned. He stepped forwards and went to pet Hiun who glanced at Sakura.

"These are my two best friends. They are like brothers."

The tiger gave a grin showing its teeth. Naruto gulped but still pet it. The tiger purred and leaned into his hand. Naruto grinned and scratched it. After a second the fox uncurled from his neck and skipped down his arm. It hopped onto the Tiger's back and curled on its back. It seemed to fall asleep. The tiger let out what sounded like a sigh. Naruto grinned.

"Want to come get dinner with us?" He asked.

Sakura nodded and followed him down the hall. Sasuke and Itachi also followed them, their two pets still on them. Sasuke's snake slipped under his shirt though and curled around his waist. When they entered the dinning room they found most of the place full. Most starred at the three hot boys, the pink haired chick, and the tiger in surprise and longing. The four sat down at a table and ordered. As they got their food they talked and ate, except Itachi who ate in silence. They saved room for the others too. Not even five minutes after they started to eat Deidara skipped in followed by Sasori and Hinata. The three stopped and starred at Hiun who yawned and looked at them.

"Friends." Sakura said to him.

"You bent the rules?" Sasori said raising a brow.

Sakura smirked. She also noticed on Hinata's shoulder was a white Siamese cat that had odd violet eyes. Neither Sasori nor Deidara had a pet on them though. The three sat down and ordered while chatting with them. They each went through their day and told their adventures. They talked until they finished eating. Then they all split and headed for their rooms. Once in their room Sakura quickly changed. Then she sat on her bed pulling out her text books. She flicked the sharingan on and opened the first text. Hiun after a moment leapt onto the bed with her and lay beside her. She was glad it was a double bed. She made a reminder to get him his supplies when she went back to Diagon ally tomorrow.

Itachi followed her example and also pulled out his books and sat on his bed. For a while the two read in silence. After a while Sakura sighed and tucked her books away. Instead she pulled out some medic scrolls she was in the middle of reading. Itachi glanced at her but didn't say anything. After a few more hours Sakura yawned and rolled up her scrolls tucking them away again. She didn't bother to slip under her covers again and instead curled up to her tiger. Itachi watched a moment then closed his books too. He laid down flicking the light off and letting his raven scratch the blankets into a nest like thing.

.-.

Itachi woke up a little later but didn't much mind. He sat up making his raven move. He blinked slowly and looked around. He saw Sakura's bed already made and her books put away. The bathroom door was open too. He wondered faintly where she was but didn't really care. He quickly stood and walked to the bathroom. He had a quick shower before changing. He sighed as he realized that tomorrow they had to catch the train. He shrugged after a second and whistled. His raven flew up to his shoulder. Itachi then grabbed his money pouch and headed out the door set on getting breakfast then his forgotten text book. He found Naruto and his brother already eating breakfast. He just sat beside them and had a quick breakfast in silence. Then he said he was off to diagon ally. Once they nodded he set off with Kuroi flying just beside him.

.-.

Sakura woke up early and sat up. Hiun jumped off the bed silently as she sat up. The large cat stretched and yawned as Sakura stood. She glanced at Itachi. She looked at his face which was facing her. He looked even more handsome when he had a peaceful look on his face. She had noticed he looked a lot more peaceful when sleeping. She just smiled and slipped into the bathroom quickly changing quickly. Then she slipped from the room and grabbed her wallet. She motioned for Hiun to follow her. He did so and the two slipped from the room barely making Itachi stir. She didn't even bothering to go into the dinning room, she jut grabbed a bun from the cook and hurried to the entrance of Diagon ally. She tapped the bricks and walked into the just woken street.

She held the black leash in her hand in a relaxed manner. It was just there for show. She knew Hiun wouldn't run or attack anyone. Sakura wander to the bookstore and told Hiun to sit and wait for her. She quickly got the book she had forgotten the other day and walked back outside. She giggled at what she saw. A small girl was practically draped over the laying Hiun's neck hugging him to death. He just purred and nuzzled her. A little boy stood only three feet away trying to call his sister away.

"Come on sis, he might be dangerous." The twelve year old boy whimpered.

"But he's swoft and cute bwother." The four year old girl squealed.

"He won't hurt her." Sakura said kindly.

The boy jumped. The two looked up at her.

"Ooh! Youw haiw is pink!" The girl squeaked.

"I-is that you t-tiger?" The boy stuttered.

"Yes and he won't hurt her. Do you want to pet him too?"

The boy gave a slow nod. Sakura crouched down and motioned him over. He slowly stepped over and reached out slowly. He pet the tiger's head. Hiun licked the boy and the boy smiled. The two kids both petted Hiun for a couple minutes.

"So where are your parents?" Sakura asked.

"Our parents own _**Quality Quidditch Supplies.**_" The boy said.

"And we wost." The girl pouted.

"Do want me to show you back home?"

They nodded eagerly. Sakura motioned Hiun to stand from his laying position. He did so and the small girl rose with him. She squeaked and Sakura sat her on his back straight like she was riding a pony. She laughed and held on. Sakura held her hand out and the boy grasped it and stepped closer to her. Hiun walked closely beside her as Sakura a walked down the streets. The boy talked a whole bunch about riding his broom and the girl talked about cute animals. The small girl couldn't pronounce 'r' s though and ended up adding a lot of 'w' sounds to her words. When they finally reached the broom shop Sakura poked her head and waited till the lady at the till was done talking to a customer before she smiled at her. Sakura could see a distraught look on her face. The woman noticed her.

"Have you seen two children around? One should be a four year old girl and the other should be a seven year old boy. They should have-"

"Blonde hair and blue eyes?" Sakura finished.

The woman's eyes lit up.

"You saw them!?" She breathed.

"Yes."

"Mom!" The boy interrupted still holding onto Sakura's hand.

His mother swooped down and hugged him to death.

"Are you okay? Did you get lost?"

"Yeah mom. We were with dad then we got lost and this lady helped us."

"Thank you. They were out shopping with their father. He came and told me they were missing and then went off to look for them."

"You're welcome."

"Where is your sister, Lan?' the woman asked.

"Outside with this lady's pet." Lan said. "Come see her pet!"

He dragged his mother from the shop and Sakura heard a gasp.

"Mwom!" The girl squealed happily.

"Lea." The mom gasped.

Sakura saw the mom looked scared as she looked at Hiun.

"He won't hurt her." Sakura said.

The mom nodded and hurried forwards crushing her daughter in a hug. Suddenly a man came running up. He also hugged the two kids.

"You found them dear, thank god." The father said. "I was worried hey had wandered into Knockturn ally."

"This lady found them." The witch said as she hugged her daughter.

The father walked to Sakura and thanked her as Sakura just smiled and nodded. After a while the mom let her daughter go. Lea, now known as, wrapped herself around Hiun again.

"Isn't he cwute mwom?" The girl squeaked.

"Yes he is very cute but you have to come inside now."

The girl sniffed but stood and grasped her mother's hand.

"How can I thank you?" Her mother asked.

"No need." Sakura smiled.

The mother thanked her again. As the four walked back into the store Sakura made Hiun wait outside as she remembered she had broom to get. As she stepped in the mother blinked. Sakura just walked to a shelf and picked a firebolt off of it. The mother watched as Sakura set it on the counter and pulled her wallet out.

"How much? Sakura asked.

The mother blinked then tried to give Sakura the broom for free. Sakura refused and they haggled a moment. Finally Sakura agreed to let the woman give her a discount. When that was over she wrapped the broom up and waved goodbye before walking from the shop. Once she was out of the place she turned to her tiger.

"Thank you for not hurting her."

He gave her a look that said 'I'll only hurt any who hurt me or you or anyone you want me to.' Sakura smiled and patted his head.

"Let's go looked for a place to buy you some stuff."

He nodded in agreement. It took them over half an hour to find a nice pet supply shop. It seemed to have just opened recently and there were lots of people looking around. Most people gave Sakura space as she and Hiun walked in. The store owner glanced at the tiger but didn't say anything. Sakura easily found a section that held magical pillows for any pet. The pillows were said to stay fluffy and warm no matter what and would never tare or rip. They all would grow or shrink depending on the size of the animal you had. Sakura grabbed a black velvety one.

She also grabbed some food and water bowls. Then she talked to the clerk about Hogwarts pets rules and if she could get food for her tiger there. The clerk informed her that the school provided food for the student's pets, just not treats. Sakura happily nodded and set off to look for a nicer collar for her tiger. The black one was okay but it was layered in charms that could be used to give the tiger pain if he didn't listen and she didn't want to accidentally use them. She found a nicer black collar with a pretty amethyst rock on the top and a long black leash that had spell to keep it from breaking. She bought the items and quickly slipped on the new collar and such.

Then she smiled at Hiun. He growled happily and licked her hand. She handed him a treat she had got for him. He chewed it happily as Sakura led him to the ice cream parlour. She ordered a cone and sat at one of the tables. Hiun laid at her feet under the table in the shade. Sakura smiled at him and petted him again as she licked her coat. When she was finished her ice cream she stretched and stood. She spotted a store she wanted to go into and motioned for Hiun to follow her. She politely asked him to wait outside. He just gave a nod and sat beside the door patiently. Sakura gleefully walked into the sweets shop.

It had quite a few customers and Sakura had to side step a lot of people. It was a sweets shop so most of the customers were younger kids. Sakura looked around and grabbed the things she wanted. When she decided she had enough she paid at the counter. The woman wished her a good day and Sakura hurried from the store. She smiled at Hiun who was still sitting but now surrounded by kids who were entering or leaving the shop. Most were girls 'aww' ing over him but some were boys. As soon as Hiun saw Sakura he stood and walked through the kids to her. The kids all waved by as the two set off down the street.

Sakura walked slowly through the streets humming a song to her self. As they neared the end of Diagon ally they walked through brick door. Sakura immediately headed inside. She hurried up to her room and found it empty, not that she minded. She moved to her trunk and stuffed her things inside it. Then she sighed and moved to her books. She didn't want to be a total novice when she went to Hogwarts. She sat down and started to read flicking her sharingan on. She didn't pay attention to time but was interrupted later by a knocking. A blonde head popped into the room and Sakura realized it was Deidara.

"Going to come for dinner, un?"

"It's dinner?"

Sakura glanced at her clock and saw it was indeed dinner, six to be exact. She stood and ignored Deidara's amused grin. She stretched and dropped her book onto her bed. She let the sharingan fade from her eyes and moved to the door Hiun following. She followed Deidara down the stairs. All the others sat in the dining room. The two walked in and sat at the same table.

"Does everyone have everything they need? We leave tomorrow." Sakura said.

"We have everything." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke gave brief nod in agreement.

"W-we have everything too." Hinata stuttered.

Sasori nodded and Deidara grinned and nodded. Itachi gave a curt nod and went back to eating. Sakura just ignored everyone and just ate running her plans, ideas, and thoughts through her head and conversing with Inner Sakura who did still exist. Sakura thought her self insane sometimes, because of that figure in her thoughts. She sighed softly and finished eating. She said goodnight to everyone and headed back to her room. When she got upstairs she pulled out her medic scrolls again and her notebook. She sat cross-legged, Hiun lying beside her, and wrote some notes while fixing other notes and reading. Sakura didn't even stop to acknowledge Itachi and his raven as they walked into the room.

.-.

Itachi watched Sakura work. He noticed the small look of concentration on her face along with frustration and wonder. She was writing furiously in her notebook and looking at what he guessed was a medic skill. He guessed that if he bothered her now she would bite his head off. So he just sat and read, his raven preening him while he did so. He didn't mind Sakura. She was kind, and a good leader. Besides that she was intelligent, strong willed, yet quiet and sensitive of others. Itachi just sighed and continued to absorb the knowledge in the book. After a while he set the book down and fell back gazing at the ceiling to he fell into a blissful sleep.

.-.

Sakura jumped up and glanced at the clock. She hurried into the bathroom. She had a quick shower and changed into black cargo pants and a red t-shirt. Then she hurried back into the bedroom. She poked Itachi and he was immediately sitting straight up a kunai in his hand. He blinked at her.

"Time to get up." She smirked.

He gave a nod. Sakura left Hiun on her bed and hurried into the hall. She knocked on the three different doors and told each of the inhabitants it was time to wake up. Then she returned to her room. She returned to her room and found Itachi changed and ready to go. Hiun was also ready sitting by her trunk. She grabbed her trunk and dragged it out the door behind her, Hiun and Itachi behind her. They met the others in the hall and they all dragged their things downstairs. They had a quickly breakfast and returned the keys to Tom. Then they got directions to Kings cross. They hadn't even walked from the door before it swung open showing a tired looking man appeared. The pets all glared at him and Hiun growled menacingly. The man blinked.

"Would you be the exchange students?" He asked slowly.

"Would you be Remus Lupin?" Sakura asked.

The man nodded sighing softly.

"I'm here to escort you to kings cross."

They all looked at him a moment.

"What are you?" Naruto blurted out. "You don't smell completely human."

The man looked at him.

"Don't be rude Naruto." Sakura said crisply.

"No it's quite all right. I'm not completely human. I'm a werewolf." The man said quietly.

The ninja looked at him closely and nodded slowly.

"Well come on."

They all followed him out the door to find a car parked waiting.

"Wow a car! I've never ridden in one." Naruto grinned.

The man glanced at him.

"Will we all fit?" Sasori asked.

"Its has a spell on it to make it bigger on the inside." Lupin said.

The ninja just blinked. Lupin popped the trunk open and Sasuke stepped forwards first. He stuffed his trunk in. Sakura walked up and was surprised to see there was still room for all of theirs. They all quickly loaded it up. Then Lupin opened the doors. The ninja all slid into the back, but Sakura, Lupin, and Hiun slid into the front. The man had been right it was larger on the inside. The six others sat all comfortably in the back. Sakura shook her head and looked out the front window. Lupin started to drive and the others started to talk softly. They drove for about five minutes before they appeared at a busy station. Lupin helped them out and then led them down the platforms. As they reached platform nine they scowled. There was platform nine and ten but no nine and three quarters. They glanced at their tickets again.

"Run at the wall." Lupin said.

Everyone blinked at him and Naruto gave him a look that said he was crazy. Suddenly a small girl and her mom hurried around the ninja and ran at the wall. The ninja all gaped as they went right through it.

"Well I'm to leave you here. I hope you have a good year. And be careful. There will be a lot of people at the school this year." Lupin said in a low tone.

The ninja nodded and watched him hurry away. Then Sakura shrugged and ran at the wall with Hiun right on her heels. As she passed through the wall she appeared in a large train station. She looked at the large red train and the crowds of parents waving to the kids getting on the train. She stepped forwards just in time to find Sasori and Itachi appearing right behind her. They all waited at the other hurried through the wall. Then they walked to the train. With Sakura's help they all loaded their trunks onto the train. Then they headed inside and walked down the hall looking for a compartment. They found an empty one and slid in shutting the door behind them.

Sakura claimed a seat by the window with Naruto beside her. Beside Naruto sat Sasuke, then Hinata. Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi sat on the other bench seat with Itachi by the window. Naruto immediately leaned back looking about to fall asleep. His fox laid in his lap also sleeping. Sasuke just leaned back letting his snake curl up in his lap too. Then Hinata sat straight with her cat Yuki in her lap, stroking it affectionately. Itachi sat blankly looking out the window while his raven attempted to preen him. Sasori pulled out a miniature puppet and started to play with it and Deidara wiped out some clay starting to sculpt.

"Deidara if you blow up anything in this train or the school I will personally rip your arms off." Sakura said.

Deidara paled and nodded agreement that he wouldn't blow anything up.

"And no poisoning, killing, or making people into puppets Sasori or I will rip you apart piece by piece.'

Sasori gave a curt nod though.

"Itachi, no using the sharingan while in sight and no using mangekyou on the students."

Itachi just glanced at her.

"Same for you Sasuke, also no maiming any fan-girls. And Naruto… don't do anything stupid."

There was silence as they all nodded.

"No threat for Hinata, un?" Deidara asked.

"She's smart and trustworthy unlike most of you."

Five glares where sent at Sakura while Hinata blushed. Hiun laid down at Sakura's feet and everyone fell into silence each wrapped in their own thoughts. Sakura sat for ten minutes just letting her mind wander from subject to subject. Then the train lurched forwards and Sakura sighed in relief. Before they had even made it from the station their compartment door slid open. Three kids stood there all about twelve. Hiun took this time to yawn making all three of the kids fall back in fright. Sakura immediately perked up.

"Oh hello Lan." She said.

Everyone, including her own group looked at her.

"You're the pretty lady!" He grinned.

"My name is Sakura."

"Oh hello Sakura. Hello tiger."

"Are you looking for someplace to sit?" She asked.

He and his two friends nodded.

"Well we don't have enough room but I can help you find a compartment if you want."

They all nodded. Sakura stood and walked to the door. Hiun stood and followed like a loyal servant. Sakura shut the door behind her and led the kids down the hall. She let her chakra wave out sensing all the other people in the train. She soon felt a compartment that was quite empty. She led the kids to it and opened it up. Inside were two other first years, who were happy to see some kids their age. After a couple of minutes of letting the kids pet Hiun she said goodbye and headed back down the hall.

She hadn't made it far before she heard some laughter and clatter. A door swung open a second later. She stopped as a kid stepped out. He had light blonde hair and a face that seemed to smirk a lot. He wore green clothes and looked quite arrogant. Hiun didn't seem to like him at all and they had only just seen him. Behind the blonde kid where two larger kids that seemed to be thugs.

The three turned in the opposite direction of them and didn't even see Sakura and Hiun. Sakura glanced into the compartment to see a girl with dreamer eyes and long pale hair. There was also a girl with long orange hair. They were trying to scoop up a small hand bag of stuff. Hiun grabbed a magazine in his mouth and stepped into the compartment to hand it to the dreamy girl. The two girls gasped at him and the red head looked ready to scream in fear while the dreamy girl just froze.

"He won't hurt you." Sakura said quickly.

The pair looked at her and back at the tiger who was still offering the dreamer her magazine. She slowly took it.

"He's a pet?" the red head asked.

Sakura nodded.

"His name is Hiun."

"Are you a new student?" The dreamer asked in a water smooth voice.

"Yes. I'm an exchange student."

"Ooh!" The red head said. "My name is Ginny Weasely and this is Luna Lovegood."

Sakura bowed her head.

"My name is Sakura Haruno."

"Have you met a girl named Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Sakura's mind clicked to her files and she remembered that Hermione was Harry Potter's best friend."

"No." Sakura said.

"Well you should talk with her. She would be very interested to meet you." Luna smiled.

Luna stayed crouching and started to pet Hiun.

"Well maybe I'll go look for her." Sakura smiled.

The two nodded and Sakura excused herself stepping into the hall with Hiun. She decided to go look for Hermione, Ron, and Harry, who the mission file said they always stayed together. It would be easier to protect them if she could befriend them. She headed down the hall and looked around wondering which compartment. She shrugged and went to the closest one. She opened it and looked in at the blonde kid, the two thugs, a taller boy, and a girl. They looked up at her.

"Who are you?" The blonde sneered.

"I'm an exchange student and I was looking for my friends, sorry to bother you."

Before Sakura could close the door the blonde kid stood in front of her.

"Why don't you sit with us? I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."

'**Harry's rival/enemy, father is death eater**.' Inner Sakura said as if talking of the weather.

Sakura smiled slightly and shook the kid's hand.

"I would but my friends are excepting me."

The boy just sneered and griped her wrist ready to pull her in when a loud growl rang out. The girl screeched as she saw Hiun. Draco paled even more and let go of her wrist.

"Now Hiun be nice." Sakura said.

The tiger was right beside her growling and barring his teeth. Sakura turned and walked off before any questions could be asked. Hiun followed her and she smirked. She decided it was too much trouble to look in every compartment for the trio so she returned to her group. She sat by the window again and drifted off. She woke though as the lunch trolley went by. They all bought some food and some flavoured beans that came in every flavour. That entertained everyone for a while. Even Itachi and Sasuke looked amused as they all tried the candy beans.

After a while everyone fell silent again, readying, dozing, or just thinking. Hiun started to get restless after a while and Sakura decided to go look for the trio again. The pair walked from the compartment and headed back down the hall. They actually hadn't made it far when Sakura heard familiar laughter and some yelling. She walked up to an open compartment to see Draco and his two thugs picking on some kid with bright red hair. A girl with a book and brown hair sat beside him with a boy with black hair across from him.

'**Potter…Granger…Weasely…. We found them!**' Inner Sakura sang.

'I can see that.' Sakura replied blandly.

Sakura glanced around the compartment. It seemed Draco was making fun of Weasely because of some hideous dress robes he had on him. Sakura cleared her throat. Draco spun to face her. He smirked.

"Ah, I never got your name." He said

"Sakura Haruno." I smiled.

He nodded.

"Why don't you come with me back to our compartment and leave these losers." He said.

"I'm sorry but my friends get jealous easily so I best just not."

Draco looked her in the eye. Then he stepped past her. Hiun growled at him and he paled. Draco took off his thugs trailing him. Sakura looked into the compartment to see the guy stuffing the dress robes away and the girl and the boy with black hair starring up at Sakura.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you at Hogwarts before." Harry said.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm one of the exchange students."

"Exchange students?" Hermione squealed her eyes lighting up.

"Yes. Me and six others will be staying at Hogwarts for a year." Sakura smiled.

"What country are you from?"

"Japan."

"Ooh."

"Leave her alone Hermione." Ron said. "My name is Ron Weasely."

"And I'm Hermione Granger."

"And I'm Harry Potter."

There was silence as they looked at Sakura for her reaction. She just bowed her head.

"So why did Draco turn so pale?" Harry asked.

"Of he just spotted Hiun."

"Hiun?" Ron asked.

Hiun walked around Sakura's legs till he stood in the compartment. The cat on Hermione's lap backed up hissing and the two owls started to shake in fear. Ron's eyes were larger then saucers as he fell back into the bench seat. Harry gapped and Hermione squealed.

"This is Hiun." Sakura smiled.

"H-he won't attack us w-will he?" Ron stuttered.

"No. Hiun won't attack you."

The three calmed slightly and Hermione reached out tentatively and stroked him. Her purred and she calmed more.

"He's a real white tiger?" She asked

"Yes." Sakura smiled.

"What does Hiun mean?" She asked.

"What do you mean, mean?" Ron asked.

"The name is obviously Japanese so I'm wondering if it translates as something." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh." Ron said looking off.

"His name means bad fortune or fate."

"Odd." Ron blurted out.

He blushed in embarrassment slightly as Hermione rolled her eyes again and Harry grinned.

"Sakura."

Sakura looked over her shoulder at Itachi.

"We need you back in the compartment."

Sakura nodded and he walked off.

"Come on Hiun. Well I'll see you later." She waved to the three.

Then she and Hiun hurried down the hall to the compartment. It seems they had wanted her to start planning about the year and the mission. She didn't mind and soon enough they were all talking and making plans after they had stuck a silencing charm on the compartment which Itachi had learned from a book. After about an hour a prefect came by and told them it was time to put their robes on. With lots of complaining about the 'restricting and ugly' robes that looked like dresses they all stood dressed. Then suddenly as they stopped Naruto's eyes glued to Sasori and his different robe.

"Why are you wearing those robes?" The blonde fox scowled.

"I can wear what robes I want, because I'm going to be teacher."

"WHAT!?" The two blondes yelled while all the others, except Sakura, starred.

"He will be a professor for the new Physical education class, gym." Sakura smirked.

"You knew?" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade and I decided on it." Sakura said.

"We needed someone that could roam the school at will and be close to the teachers." Sasori drawled.

"It's so unfair though. Why couldn't I be a teacher?" Naruto pouted.

"Because you're a moron." Sasuke smirked.

"SHUT UP TEME!" Naruto yelled.

Everyone seemed amused by their antics.

"They always like that, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yes." Hinata said quietly

"And anyways Naruto you are too young to teach and Sasori can't be a student unless he uses a henge all the time to hide his puppet body. He's better suited for the position too." Sakura smirked.

Naruto continued to pout. Sakura just tsked and led them outside. A huge man that was bigger then even Kisame was calling for the first years to follow him and the group wondered if they should too. Then they decided to just follow the other students. They walked up and starred at the hundred carriages waiting. They starred more at the… horses pulling them though. They were completely fleshless, their black coats clinging to their bones. Their heads were dragonish and their pupils were white. They had wings that sprouted from their withers and were black and leathery, like bat wings. When they pulled their eyes away they started to climb into the carriage. Sakura made sure everyone was in, including their pets, before she shut the door.

"Thestrals." She said allowed gaining everyone's attention. "You can only see them if you've seen death."

Everyone blinked at her.

"How do you know, un?" Deidara asked.

"Read a 'magical creatures' book and memorized it." She snickered.

The rest of the journey was mostly done in silence as all of them looked out the windows. When they saw Hogwarts from the outside they gasped. It was a lot grander then they had thought. Once they reached the castle the carriage doors opened. They all hurried through the downpour of rain to the building. As they walked in they all dodged a water balloon. They looked up to see a ghost laughing gleefully and throwing water balloons at people. Sakura snickered as Ron was hit. Then McGonagall came out of the hall.

"PEEVES! Get down here now! Don't make me get the headmaster!"

The poltergeist just laughed and zoomed away. Then McGonagall shooed the students into the hall stopping the ninja first though. As soon as they were all in McGonagall motioned them to follow her. She led them to a small door and the filed in. As they did so they noticed they were in the great hall but were behind the teacher's table against the wall. McGonagall pointed Sasori to a seat beside Snape and the red head sat down smirking at Deidara and Naruto who scowled at him.

The others stood in the shadows in silence. As the first years filed in the ninja looked all around starring at everything including the banners, teachers, ceiling, students, the stool and hat, and the tables. As McGonagall stepped up the few steps to the stool she stood waiting. Suddenly the hat started to sing surprising the first years and the ninja. They listened to the long narrative ballad until the end. Then everyone burst into applause. Once that was done McGonagall pulled out a long list and cleared her throat.

"When I call your name sit on the stool. When your house is decided go sit at the table with your fellow house mates… Ackerley, Stewart."

A small trembling boy walked up to the hat and sat on the stool slowly putting the hat on. It only took a few seconds before the hat opened its 'mouth'.

"RAVENCLAW!" It shouted.

The small boy hurried off to the table on the purple banners. Sakura glanced around to see if any noticed them. It didn't seem like it. She then just stood, closing her eyes, and half meditating as she waited, for the sorting to finish. Hiun growled softly as the headmaster stood, when the sorting was finished.

"Before we put the stool and sorting hat away, we have six more to be sorted." He smiled.

All the students started to whisper.

"They are exchange students from Japan. They will be sorted into the houses. They will do everything with the houses. They will sit at the tables, go to classes, and such with their houses but they will be staying in their own dorm so they can be with people they know and since the house dorms are mostly full anyways. I hope you will be courteous and kind to them."

The six, understanding this was their cue, stepped forwards and around the teachers table. Most of the girls (and some guys) were already drooling. Sakura and Hinata could see why too. Deidara had long blonde hair, a blue sparkling eye(s) and looked exotic. Itachi and Sasuke being Uchiha's were perfect, dark, mysterious, and fan-girl attracting. And Naruto wasn't any less attractive then any of the three. His blonde hair still spiky, resemble the sun, and his blue eyes would let any be lost in their depths. He was also quite handsome in his features.

Besides the drooling girls were drooling boys. Sakura had to admit she was quite the beauty herself, and Hinata was probably the most beautiful woman she had seen. Hinata had her clear white violet-tinged eyes and long flowing purple-black hair that was gathered in a messy bun. Other then that the shy girl had a figure that made anyone envious and her robes and uniform only showed it off. Sakura smirked as the crowd burst out clapping and whistling. Deidara and Naruto grinned and winked at some girls causing swoons, and Sasuke and Itachi just stood there… also causing swoons. Hinata turned slightly red and twiddled her fingers and Sakura gave a smile. The headmaster waited till there was silence then sat and looked to McGonagall.

"Uzumaki, Naruto." She called.

Naruto bounded to the chair with great energy and sat down setting the old hat on his head.

.-.

'_Ah, what a brave young mind.'_

Naruto blinked at the voice in his head.

'Who are you?'

'_I'm the sorting hat.'_

'Oh!' Naruto gasped. 'What are you doing in my head?'

'_I'm figuring which house you should be in.'_

'Oh, can you tell me about the houses?'

'_Ravenclaw is for the clever, Hufflepuff is for the hard working and loyal, Slytherin is for the __ambition, cunning, and resourcefulness, and Gryffindor is for the brave and courageous.'_

'Oh.' Naruto mulled.

'_You will be in neither Ravenclaw nor Slytherin that is for sure. But you have qualities that could place you in either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor.'_

'Oh Gryffindor! I like their colors and I have to guard Harry.' Naruto said.

'**I agree with the kit! Hufflepuff would suit him but it wouldn't suit me. Gryffindor will suit me too though!' **A voice boomed.

'_Who are you?_' The hat asked in shock.

'**I am the Kyuubi.**' A voice laughed.

'_Interesting… you have the nine tailed fox in you.'_

'Yes.' Naruto said hesitantly.

'_Well I agree with both of you so…'_

.-.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled.

The red table erupted in cheers. Many of the girls sighed dreamily. Naruto gave McGonagall a cheeky grin and skipped to the table letting people pat him on the back and introduce them selves.

"Um…Deidara." McGonagall said.

She seemed a bit confused about the lack of last name but shrugged it off as the second blonde walked to the hat. He sat happily on the stool and tugged the hat on.

.-.

'_Another odd one.' _

'You the hat, un?'

'_Yes, now let me see which house you should be in…'_

There was a moment of silence.

'_Well no Ravenclaw for you. And you don't have enough qualities to be in Slytherin either. You are brave and reckless and would fit well in Gryffindor. Hufflepuff would suit you well though. You work hard to become stronger. And you are quite loyal to a certain someone.' _The hat chuckled_._

Deidara blushed slightly at the pictures the hat had dug up.

'_Well then…'_

.-.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat roared.

Cheering came from the yellow house as Deidara grinned and leapt from the stool, rushing to claim a seat at the table.

"Uchiha Itachi." The professor called.

Many girls waved and batted their lashes as Itachi walked up and sat emotionlessly on the stool.

.-.

'_What an interesting mind.'_

'Nh.'

'_I see you say that a lot.'_

'Nh.'

'_You aren't loyal to very many and you don't work that hard, so Hufflepuff isn't for you. You are brave at times but it isn't a quality you are known for so Gryffindor is out. You are cunning and resourceful so Slytherin would be quite good for you. But you are also a genius, sort of a twisted genius with a twisted mind, but a genius none the less.. Probably the smartest person I've seen in a hundred or more years. It's a hard decision between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. But I think you would fit much better in….'_

.-.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted.

Whistles, claps, and yells of welcome burst from the green table. Itachi smirked slightly and glided to the table ignoring most of the women. Sasuke watched in brother until McGonagall called his name. He hurried to the stool and sat down. He set the hat on his head and impatiently waited.

.-.

'_So, a brother of the genius.'_

Sasuke growled at that but the hat ignored him.

'_A genius, like your brother, but not as smart as him. Now let's see what's in you head.'_

There was a long minute of silence.

'_A couple of years ago I would have set you in Slytherin with no hesitation but now….. You are smart enough to go into Ravenclaw but I do not think I will stick you there. You still are cunning and resourceful but have little ambition now so Slytherin is also out. You actually are very loyal now and quite hard working but I have another house in mind.'_

'Gryffindor.'

'_That was what I was thinking too. You are quite brave. And you want to follow a certain some one there.' _The hat chuckled.

If you looked very closely you could see a small tinge of pink in the ex-avenger's cheeks.

'_So that's decided then.'_

.-.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The red table once again burst into applause. Sasuke smirked as he headed for Naruto who was also grinning and cheering. Sakura and Itachi watched him closely before looking back to the Professor.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata slowly walked to the stool and sat down gingerly. She gulped as the whole school watched her and the hat was set on her head.

.-.

'_Ah what a shy one we have here.'_

'H-hello sorting hat.' Hinata said politely.

'_Polite too.' _

Hinata just waited in silence.

'_So smart, shy, polite, loyal, hard working, and brave when needed. You defiantly do not belong in Slytherin. And you don't belong in Gryffindor. So, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. You would do well in Hufflepuff. You have always been loyal to your family and village and you have always worked a hard to be stronger. You did get stronger too, and ANBU now…. You finally made your father proud.'_

Hinata blushed slightly and nodded.

'_But you also have brains. Your cousin is said to be a genius but you are even smarter then him if I have anything to say. You may not be the best at fighting but you can plan ahead quite far, you have become a master of traps and tactic, and you always had good written scores…. I've decided….'_

.-.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The purple and blue house looked quite happy to have her, especially the guys. Hinata shyly walked up and blushed as everyone welcomed her.

"Haruno, Sakura."

Sakura stepped forwards, Hiun on her heels. Sakura heard some squeals of fright and some mutters of concern as the school saw Hiun. Sakura smirked and glanced at Dumbledore who had an even stronger twinkle of mirth in his eyes then before.

"This is my pet Hiun. He will not harm anyone as long as you give him no reason and as long as I tell him not to." Sakura announced.

Everyone starred at her a second. McGonagall glanced at Dumbledore who smiled.

"But you can't bring a tiger to school. It's against the rules!" A boy at the Slytherin table yelled.

Sakura raised a brow and looked to Dumbledore who smiled and stood up.

"Mr. Nott, Miss Haruno here has broken no rule that I know of. It says you may bring a pet, _preferably_ a cat, a toad, or an owl or bird. And beside I believe the tiger is part of the cat family."

There was a bit of silence as everyone agreed to Dumbledore's point. Sakura just walked up to the stool and sat down the hat on her.

.-.

'…'

'**So come to look around hey old hat.**' Inner Sakura snickered.

'Now be polite Inner Sakura." Sakura sighed.

'_Two minds…. Interesting.'_

'**So hat so where do we go?'**

'I said be polite.' Sakura hissed.

'**Make me.**' Inner Sakura sneered.

'You asked for it!'

The hat watched as the two battled, I mean literally. On the outside Sakura had closed her eyes so she to was in her mind. It took two minutes before the two stopped fighting. They stood not looking at one another, looking a bit dishevelled.

'_Well Sakura you are a hard one to sort. You have qualities for all houses, even Slytherin.'_

Sakura and Inner Sakura smirked.

'_You hold many secrets too. Secrets that would destroy people and secrets that some would kill to learn….'_

Sakura nodded as the hat trailed off.

'**And if you reveal any to anyone we will burn you**.' Inner Sakura glared.

The hat was silent.

'_I can see what you were like as a gennin. You have changed a lot, some for good some for bad_.'

The two smirked as the hat fell silent again.

'_This may take me a while… You must make a choice too because I may not be able to for once.'_

The two grinned manically.

.-.

Everyone was getting a bit bored and concerned, even McGonagall. The pink haired beauty had been sitting on the stool for ten minutes not making a sound. She had sat with her eyes closed not moving. The hat was also silent. Suddenly it started to move.

"SLYTHERIN!" It called.

Slytherin cheered and smirked while the other three tables sat in silent surprise. All of the ninja where starring at Sakura who stood up and gave them a smirk that they had never seen before, and that would make any Slytherin proud. McGonagall picked up the hat which for once looked gloomy. McGonagall frowned and glanced at Dumbledore who had not lost the twinkle but was still watching the hat.

"Keep an eye on that girl." The hat said as McGonagall set it off to the side.

McGonagall blinked.

"She will not go against the contract but she will look for every small loophole and use it, probably just for her amusement."

McGonagall looked at the hat a moment longer then moved and sat at the teacher's tables. She glanced at Sasori who was watching Sakura as she moved to the Slytherin table and introduced herself. When everyone fell silent Dumbledore stood up.

"I only have to words for you… Tuck in."

The ninja gasped and starred as the plates were suddenly filled with food. Naruto started to dish everything out like Deidara, while Sasuke, Hinata, and Itachi took only a little and ate politely. Sakura picked some food she recognized and started to eat answering occasional questions and ignoring others. Most people, who had tried to make a move on her retreated, as soon as Hiun, who was lying at her feet under the table, growled. Sakura snuck him some snacks too and the evening passed nicely. When the dessert was finally polished off the plates disappeared and everyone looked back up at Dumbledore who stood up.

"I have a few announcements. Mr Filtch, the caretaker, has asked me to remind you that the forbidden forest is out of bounds. Also there is a list of items banned. You can find the list on his office door. I would also like to say that there will be a new course that is mandatory for all students. It is a physical fitness course that will teach games, fitness and such. It will be taught by Professor Akasuna who has also come from Japan.

The students applauded and Flitwick motioned for Sasori to stand. The red head did so and bowed his head before sitting. You could hear more sighs come from the girls as they laid their eyes on the angelic face. When the clapping ended Dumbledore continued.

"I also have to painfully say that the inter-house quidditch cup will not take place this year."

This was met by a stunned and sad silence and many whispers.

"This is because of an event that will be starting in October and continued through the school year. I am sure you will enjoy it immensely. I have the pleasure of announcing that this year at Hogwarts…."

He was cut off as the hall doors were swung open. A traveler wearing a dark coat and leaning on a staff stepped in. he pulled the hood back as everyone head turned to him. Everyone watched in silence as he walked to Dumbledore. A dull thunk was sounded with each step. Dumbledore shook his hand and they muttered something before the man walked to the spare seat at the teacher's table. The man sat down and looked around.

"May I present our new Defence Against the Dark Art's teacher, Professor Moody."

The only ones to clap were Sasori, in a bored way, Dumbledore, and Hagrid.

"Now as I was saying." Dumbledore started again. "This year Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard tournament."

The ninja all listened closely as the headmaster launched into a small description of the event. When the headmaster finally wished them a goodnight everyone stood and flooded from the room except the ninja. McGonagall met them at the door and led them down the halls. Sasori had headed off with Dumbledore. McGonagall finally stopped when she reached a large painting that had a large Cherry blossom tree. The petals were swirling around in the sunny day and a small girl with long brown hair in a braid was picking flowers a harp lying beside her.

"Minerva it has been a while." She giggled.

"It has. These six will be staying here now though, Fraya." McGonagall smiled.

"It will be nice to have someone finally use the room. What is the password?"

McGonagall turned to the ninja. Sakura smirked.

"Make it 'trust'."

The ninja glanced at Sakura wondering her reasons but shrugged as McGonagall told the girl. The ninja filed through with McGonagall.

"Now only Snape, Dumbledore, and I know you are ninja and guards. Keep it that way." The woman said before walking back out and shutting the painting.

The others all looked around. They stood in a fair sized room. It had a table for studying and a couple bookshelves. There was a fire place along with a comfy couch and a couple of cushioned armchairs. There was a stairway at the end of the room and a couple windows near it. The floor was also covered in a thick fuzzy rug. The colors of the room were a mixture of deep reds and blacks. Their trunks were stacked near the staircase. The six headed up the staircase to find themselves in a small hall. There were three different doors. They peeked in to find identical rooms. The rooms each had two double beds, a desk, a couple shelves, nightstands, and seats under the windows. Everyone glanced at one another.

"How are we going to do this?" Hinata asked quietly

"I call this room!" Naruto shouted going into the first one.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his partner and also walked into the room with him. Deidara grinned and hurried into the middle room.

"If I share a room with Deidara he will be a bloody corpse by the end of the month." Itachi said in an uncaring way.

Sakura sighed.

"Hinata, do you want to stay with Deidara or Itachi?" She asked.

Hinata gulped and looked at Itachi who just looked around, his sharingan spinning lazily, as if ready to change to Mangekyou. She hurried after Deidara not saying a word though it seemed like she felt safer with the blonde then Itachi. Itachi then walked to the farthest room and set to exploring it, Hiun also followed understanding that would be their room. Sakura sighed again. Then she walked back don the stairs. She flicked her wand out and cast a simple levitating charm. She had learned a lot of spells from reading and practiced some while at the leaky cauldron and on the train. She levitated all the belongings up to the top of the stairs and into each person's room. Then she walked to her room. She walked in and set her trunk in front of her bed. Then she did the same with Itachi's.

She glanced around to see their room was a mixture of reds, blacks, and traces of silvers. She unpacked her thinks making sure everything was neat and tidy. Itachi did the same and Sakura was relieved to see he was also an organized person. When that was done Sakura checked out their bathroom too. Each room had one attached. Theirs was fairly large and had everything they would need. It was deep greens and whites. Sakura just smiled and stretched. Then she moved to her bed. She pulled the curtains closed around the four poster bed and quickly changed into some shorts and a tank top. She then unpacked Hiun's bed. She set it on the floor and as soon as Hiun touched it, it enlarged to fit him perfectly. Hiun purred and curled up on it. Then she climbed into bed. She sighed happily into the soft bed and snuggled under the covers. She slowly drifted off feeling relaxed and happy.

.-.

Itachi woke as sun from the window fell onto him. He hadn't bothered to shut his curtains the night before. He opened his eyes slowly and scanned the room lazily. He could see Hiun still sleeping, twitching slightly in his dreams. Sakura wasn't in sight though. Her bed was made and everything was quite tidy. Itachi lifted his head and glanced at the bathroom door. It was closed and he could see a light on inside. He glanced at his clock to see it was seven in the morning. Itachi slowly swung his feet from the bed and sat up. He glanced out the window and saw the sun was just rising. He noticed Kuroi sitting on the window sill looking out. Itachi walked up to him and opened the window. As soon as he did so his black raven took flight. Itachi looked out a minute then shut the window and made his bed.

When he finished that he quickly changed into his uniform. Then he moved to the bathroom. He could hear water running and sighed. She wouldn't be out for a minute. Then he grinned. He whipped his wand out and twirled it mumbling the spell. The door opened with a click. It didn't seem that Sakura had heard him yet and he had masked his chakra so she wouldn't sense him either. He smirked and stepped up to the sink and counter. He grabbed his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth. When he was finished he grabbed his brush.

As he started to brush his hair the water turned off and a hand reached for a towel. Itachi stepped over and pushed it into her hand. The shower curtains were shoved aside to show Sakura with a towel wrapped around her. Her eyes landed on a smirking Itachi who was facing her and doing his pony tail. She let out a shriek and glared daggers at him. She hopped from the shower and looked like she wanted to hit him, hard. She didn't though. She just grabbed her pyjamas and stalked back into the room stepping by her bed and closing her curtains. Itachi just smirked finishing his hair. When he was done that he walked back out into the room. He grabbed his books and set them on his bed.

Then he grabbed a book bag he had bought. He stuffed the books he needed inside with ink, quills, and parchment. Then he added some very inconspicuous shuriken. He finally stuffed in some extra reading material and reminded himself to go to the library if he had the time. He looked up as Sakura stepped away from her bed. She wore her uniform and had a book bag the color of her eyes thrown over her shoulder. Her long pink hair was braided in one large braid and handing down to her waist. Itachi looked her up and down. The skirt showed off her long creamy legs and showed even more of her beauty.

Itachi felt a smirk tug at his lips again. He just walked out the door though. He could sense Sakura following closely behind him, leaving the door open a crack for Hiun. Itachi walked down to the common room to find no one there. He shrugged and glanced at Sakura who followed him. He decided to go see if he could get some breakfast at the great hall. Sakura caught up to him and walked beside him looking like she didn't have a care in the world. As they entered the great hall they saw only a few teachers and students. They sat down together at the Slytherin table and grabbed some of the food set out. Sakura ate some toast and talked with the bloody baron ghost who had joined them. Itachi just sat eating his eggs in silence.

After a while he and Sakura stood. Snape handed them each a schedule as they walked out the door. They took them and headed off to the library. They each grabbed some books and were content to go to their first class; transfiguration. They walked in silence till they reached the room. They walked in to find McGonagall sorting some things. They just sat pulling out their books, happy to just sit in silence and read.

As class started they listened closely, ignoring Sasuke and Naruto who sat on the Gryffindors side of the room. Naruto really wanted Sakura's attention though and kept throwing small paper balls at her with a speed most students wouldn't see. Soon Sakura had a small pile of paper balls around her desk. Itachi was listening to the teacher his head in his hand and his elbow propped on the desk. He watched with lazy amusement. Sakura's eye was starting to twitch with annoyance and anger. As soon as class was over she shot from the room, Itachi right behind her. They stood outside the door and watched as the students filed past.

When Naruto emerged she grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. The two brothers watched in amusement as Sakura raised a fist ready to punch Naruto's lights out. But just then the golden trio and Draco and his goons emerged from the room. The two groups starred at her and Draco and his group smirked while Hermione's eyes widened and Harry and Ron starred. Sakura gave Naruto a glare and dropped him. He started to rant on about her mercy and she was tempted to punch him again. The golden trio grabbed him and dragged him away, Sasuke following.

"I think we're going to get along." Draco said smirked, and then he walked off with the two.

Itachi looked at Sakura with a small smirk.

"I want to just pound him good." She scowled.

He smirked even more and set off. Sakura huffed and lifted her bag higher on her shoulder before following him. They set of to their second class, Charms. They were greeted buy a short man who seemed quite cheerful. They sat in the large class and pulled out their charms books. They both knew all the first and second year charms but hadn't practiced any except the silencing charm and Alohomora. As Flitwick started the lessons he told the ninja that if they couldn't do much it was okay.

The Slytherin's shared this class with the Ravenclaw's so that meant Hinata was also in class. She was sitting between a day-dreamy looking girl and a boy who was glancing at Hinata everyone in a while and blushing. Itachi and Sakura next to one another and a Ravenclaw sat on the other side of Sakura since they were at the middle for the class. The boy who had yelled about Sakura's tiger, Nott, sat on Itachi's other side.

The lesson went on without much trouble, the ninja getting almost everything right away. It was quite easy for them to ender stand with their chakra control, besides that Sakura and Itachi turned their sharingans on discreetly. And on top of all of that they were all very intelligent. As the lesson finished Sakura and Itachi walked off for lunch. Hiun somehow found them to and met up with them before they reached the hall. He looked happy and just walked beside Sakura. Most people gave her room and only the brave waved or pet Hiun as they passed. Sakura and Hiun didn't mind. As they reached the hall they moved to the Slytherin table. They sat down and ate while working on the little homework they got, together. They did so till they finished eating. Then they wandered down to the dungeons, to their next class; double potions.

Sakura found some people already there. The Gryffindors looked nervous while the Slytherins smirked like it was all under control. Sakura heard some of the students talking about potions. They said it was hard but Snape favoured his house, Slytherins. And he hated Gryffindor just like the Slytherins. Hiun nuzzled Sakura's leg in goodbye and trotted off. Sakura watched him go. Then she leaned against the wall. Itachi did the same, crossing his arms. When the doors opened, most students were already there. They headed in and sat down, Gryffindors on one side Slytherins on the other. Snape walked in his cape billowing. Sakura sat beside Itachi and they stayed silent. Naruto, Sakura could already see, was yawning. Snape shot him a scowl and stood next to his desk. Snape looked over everyone.

"Welcome to the fourth years potion." He drawled. "Many of you will have to work quite hard to pass it."

No one moved. Snape flicked his wand and directions appeared on the black board.

"This is done alone."

No one moved.

"Well get going." He snapped.

Everyone leapt up and hurried to grab the things. Sakura and Itachi smirked. The man didn't do much but he was quite intimidating. But Sakura felt he could be trusted and she didn't often get that feeling. She would speak to Dumbledore about him later. She grabbed her things and set them down at her table. She started her cauldron and opened her text smirking. Potions would be a breeze after Tsunade's lessons. And Sakura was already the best poison master after Sasori and could heal even his poisons. She had made a lot of potion like things and potions wouldn't be different; even easier since she had instructions.

She read the potion instructions one and then returned to the first step. She started cut some thing sup making sure she had all the things ready. Then she tossed the first couple of things in. The book said stir counter clockwise five times. Sakura frowned thoughtfully. It would be better if she stirred three times clockwise then two times to opposite way. She did so and moved to the next step after writing what she had done next to the first step. She continued on this way doing some things the way she thought would be best, adding extra, or less. All the while she wrote what she had done. As the class drew to an end Snape stood and wrote the homework on the board.

"Hand in your potions." He said.

Students scrambled to fill their flasks and set it on his desk. Sakura smirked in amusement as she glanced around. Hermione, Sasuke, and Itachi had done well getting their potions almost clear like the book said. But Sakura's had turned out crystal clear.

'**Now we know who the better potion master between the book and us. Us.**' Inner Sakura said smugly.

'What do you mean us? I was the one who did everything.'

'**Yeah but I'm you so I also did it.**'

Sakura walked up to Snape's desk once most of the students had stopped crowding to drop their own flasks on his desk. She set her potion on his desk with an indifferent look. Snape looked at it a moment then up at her. She didn't look smug or happy because she knew that would get on her nerves. She bowed her head in respect to him and turned and walked back to her desk. She sat and Snape stood. He looked them over.

"It seems Miss Haruno is the only one to get the potion perfect." Snape said.

Everyone glanced at her but she just looked ahead.

"Twenty points to Slytherin." Snape smirked. "Five to both Mr. Uchihas for getting theirs also. As for the rest of you I suggest you read the instructions more closely."

Then he dismissed them. They all filed out. Itachi and Sasuke looked at her.

"How did you get it so well? We read the instructions and did everything perfectly but it wasn't as good as yours." Sasuke said.

"I'm quite good at poisons and herbs and such and that is the same as potions, and I'm much smarter then a text book." She grinned.

Sasuke was then dragged away by Naruto and Sakura followed Itachi back to their dorm so they could change for gym class. They walked into their dorm to find Hiun gone. They ignored the fact and quickly changed into sweatpants and t-shirts. Itachi wore black sweat pants and a black t-shirt while Sakura wore green sweat pants and a white t-shirt. The two left the room without another word and headed back down the halls to a set of double doors that were open.

They walked in to find a large room. The floor was polished wood and the roof was quite high. It looked like a gymnasium. There where posters of the human body and many posters of games and their rules. There were a couple bins of balls and such against the back wall. Along some walls were benches. And against one wall were pillows to sit on and a black board on the wall. Itachi and Sakura went to the pillows and plopped down lazily.

As the minute wore on more and more students entered looking around in curiosity. Naruto wisely didn't sit next to Sakura who still glared at him. Itachi noted once again that the Slytherins were on one side and Gryffindors on the other. There were seventh years and fourth years of Gryffindors and Slytherins in the class. There were also seventh year Ravenclaws, and seventh year Hufflepuffs in the class making quite a few people.

Everyone was talking before the doors opened quickly. Sasori walked in and everyone quieted. He wore blood red sweat pants and a white t-shirt. He had used a henge to make his puppet parts look human. It looked like most students didn't know what to expect from him. He strode past those sitting down and to the wall where the black board was. He turned to them and clasped his hands behind his back. He gave them a bored look as he looked them all over.

"I can see you are all wearing the clothes required. I will not allow robes or wands in this class. If you brought a wand please bring it forwards. No one shall use on in my class. Not even me. Well only the healer shall use their wand. No one else, not even me."

More then half the students stood slowly and moved to him, where he set all the wands neatly over the black board on a small shelf. When the students were once again sitting he turned to them.

"The whole point of this class is not to learn spells, it is to get excises and become active."

When he was sure they were listening he continued.

"You will learn various games and sports, do exercises, and get fit."

He sent a pointed look to the two thugs by Draco.

"You will participate each day or I will fail you. Half you mark is on how good you are, and the other half is on participation. I will not tolerate lateness, nor will I tolerate duelling with wands. You may fight for all I care as long as you do it when I am not talking, nor with wands."

Some sent him odd looks.

"Today I thought I would start you off easily with a game of dodge ball."

Itachi saw Sakura smirk sadistically and look at Naruto who cowered behind Sasuke. Most students though looked confused.

"Does anyone _not_ know the rules?" Sasori asked.

More then half the kids put their hands up. Sasori sighed.

"The rules are simple. There are two teams. One on each side of the room, the Gym. I will set out a bunch of balls. When I say go you each try to get the balls. Then you try to hit people on the other team with the balls, without passing the halfway line. If someone is hit with the ball they are out and sit on the benches. If you catch a ball thrown at you, you are safe. If the ball bounces before hitting you, you are safe. The only way to get back in the game is if I say jail break. Got it?"

Most students nodded.

"Now we can do Gryffindor and Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin and Ravenclaw or Girls vs. guys. Which one?"

"Gryffindor and Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin and Ravenclaw!" Most yelled.

Sasori nodded.

"Slytherin and Ravenclaw to the left side of the gym, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff to the right. I do not mind violence so you may throw the ball with what ever force you want and you may hit them where ever. If I see you cheating you will sit out for the whole game though."

Itachi stood with all the students and moved to the Slytherin's side. He noted with amusement that Naruto and Sasuke where backing up keeping their eyes on Sakura who was grinning. They looked scared. He guessed anyone with superhuman strength could throw a ball really hard. He glanced at Sasori who looked as bored as usual. The red head walked to one of the bins and grabbed two mesh bags of colourful balls. He moved to the center of the gym and Itachi now noticed a line separating the two sides. The puppet master dumped the bags of balls on the floor and tossed the bags to the side. He picked up a ball and held it up.

"These are rubber. They will not hurt much unless thrown well or aimed at certain spots."

Everyone nodded and waited.

"Everyone to the back walls."

Everyone obeyed and stood against the opposite walls.

"When I say." Sasori said.

Most tensed and got ready. Sasori backed up to his wall and pulled a whistle from his shirt. He put it to his mouth and looked to each side. His eyes rested on the ninja in the group and he gave a slight smirk of amusement. He blew the whistle and everyone ran. The ninja made it first, using reasonable speed and grabbed the balls tossing them back to their side. As soon as people had the balls they were wiping them as hard as they could at the 'enemy'. Itachi saw most were looking on in a feral way, as if ready to destroy the other in their built up hate.

Itachi leaned his head to the side and dodged a ball thrown at him. He looked to his little brother who grinned and tossed a second ball in the air before catching it and whipping it at him. Itachi caught it and just raised a brow. Itachi heard a scream and turned to see Naruto dodging balls that flew at him. He turned to Sakura to see her grinning and tossing balls at him. Finally one hit him. It nailed him in the face making him fall back, unconscious. Most froze and looked at the unconscious blonde who also had a blood nose.

They all turned to Sakura who was grinning holding two more balls. Most of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs gulped while the Slytherin's cheered. Sasori walked to the blonde and dragged him to benches dropping him on one. The game resumed more slowly. Itachi didn't bother to throw any balls only dodging the ones thrown at him, most thrown by Deidara and Sasuke. He did notice though that Sakura hit two more guys giving another a bloody nose but not knocking him out, and giving one a black eye. He watched as Draco's thugs nailed an orange haired kid hard making him fall back on his ass. The boys black haired friend, Harry, was nailed after that as more then half the Slytherins threw balls at him at once.

Itachi watched in amusement as the bushy haired girl Hermione looked quite determined as she picked up a ball and turned to the blonde Draco who was sneering at her. Suddenly she wiped the ball at him making him stumble back. He cried out and many paused to watch. He looked up at her gaping as his nose poured blooded and looked broken. He glared and motioned his thugs forwards. They threw balls at her but she effortlessly dodged them. Itachi knew anyone with average speed and someone fit could dodge them easily. He watched as she picked up to more balls and chucked them at the two giving them both black eyes. The three had to go to 'jail' glaring the whole time.

As the game wore on people thinned out. Finally only Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura, Hermione, Nott, and Neville where left. Neville was still in by pure clumsiness. He had tripped or fallen every time a ball came at him. Deidara had been eliminated by Sakura and Hinata had been hit by Sasuke. Suddenly a ball whipped by knocking Nott out of the game, with a broken finger. Sakura wound up and threw a ball hard. Sasuke tried to dodge it but it nailed him in the gut. He doubled over clutching his stomach, the wind knocked out of him. Now it was two on two. The Gryffindors gulped and prayed for their two.

Hermione gulped but looked on in determination. Itachi had to admit she was good. He tossed a ball at her. She tossed her ball at him too, and he pretended to have been distracted, letting the ball graze his arm. His ball also hit Hermione's arm gently. The Gryffindors cheered for her as she sat down. He also sat down. The ninja knew it had been an act. Itachi watched on. Neville was shaking and gulping. He had seen how Sakura had knocked Naruto out, gave out four black eyes, five bloody noses, and a broken finger or two.

Sakura smiled at him and he swallowed hard. Sakura picked up a ball and the boy also did. She then leaned back and threw it at him. He quickly threw his too. Then he cringed and turned away ready to be hurt but was pleasantly surprised as the ball just hit his back gently. He looked up and she gave him a kind smile. She had side stepped his; making it look like she had just dodged his, almost being hit but not. Neville made his way to the seats and the Gryffindors patted him on the back for his job well done, while the Slytherin's cheered for their victory, Ravenclaw also patting one another on the back. Sasori blew his whistle and everyone looked up. He motioned everyone to the pillows and they hurried over. When they were all sitting Sasori motioned Sakura up.

"I know Mrs. Haruno here since I used to teach at her school. She is a very skilled healer so those with injuries please step forwards."

Most looked hesitant to get healed by the one who had injured them. She gave a kind smile and they all relaxed stepping forwards. She grabbed her wand and started to heal the various injuries. It had been quite easy since all she had to do was do her normal healings but through a wand which helped focus the power. She healed the all except Naruto who had already healed. No one really realized that though. When everyone was healed they sat down again. Sasori looked them over once again.

"Some of you are fit, others need a lot of work. Next class we will start to talk more of exercises to do. You may go."

"But the bell hasn't rung." A girl said slowly.

"You will need extra time to change, so go and do not complain…Wait. Mrs. Granger please stay behind."

Everyone stood and grabbed their wands before leaving, except Itachi, Sakura, Deidara, Hermione, Ronald, Harry, Draco, and his thugs. Hermione stepped forwards and Sasori pulled a small book out of his pocket. He tossed it to the girl who caught it.

"Your play impressed me the most. You play well for a civilian. And it is hard to catch my notice."

The girl didn't seem to hear the part about the civilian. She looked over the book that seemed to be on meditation. She flipped through it and her two friends also looked through.

"Ooh. The mudblood got a present because she thinks she's so good." Draco mocked.

Hermione sent him a glare.

"I'm warning you Malfoy, shut up."

"Or what?" He asked sneering.

The ninja just watched. The thugs glared at Harry and Ron while Hermione and Draco glared at one another.

"Just shut up." She hissed. "Thank you Professor Akasuna." She smiled.

He gave a brief nod.

"Trying to suck up to the teacher now?" Malfoy asked, an anger in his eyes.

Sakura grinned as she recognized what kind of anger it was. Hermione just turned her back on him.

"Oh? Did I discover something mudblood? Liking a teacher are we?"

Before anyone could stop her, except the ninja who didn't see any reason too, she had spun her fist raised. She punched Malfoy in the gut making him double over. He coughed out his air as Hermione grinned. Her two friends starred.

"Blimey Hermione, that punch was better then last year." Ron said.

"Well I took some karate lessons last summer, and he was asking for it." She snorted.

"But you did it in front of a teacher." Harry gulped.

The girl and Ron froze as if remembering there were other people where there. She turned to look at Sasori gulping in fear. Sasori had read the rules and knew something like that could almost get her expelled. He just gazed down at her. Draco was still gasping for air while his thugs smirked at her. Ron and Harry also gulped. Sasori looked at Draco then her.

"Next time hit just a little higher, it is a better spot to hit. Makes him loose his air for longer, and hurts more." Sasori drawled.

The six gaped up at him.

"Better hurry off." He said.

Hermione nodded still staring in disbelief. Harry, Ron, and her all ran from the room. Draco looked up at him scowling.

"Shouldn't you take points off for that?" He rasped.

"You _were_ asking for it. And I said I didn't mind if you fought just not with wands."

With that Sasori turned back to Deidara, Sakura and Itachi. Crabbe and Goyle grabbed Draco and dragged him off. Sakura grinned and lazily laid on the ground resting her elbow on her pillow, her head in her hand. Sasori turned to her his eyes narrowed.

"Don't you have class?"

"I believe those two do too, yet here we all are. Any reason they stayed behind?"

All three narrowed their eyes at her. She stood and gracefully walked up to Sasori. She walked around him slowly. His eyes followed her. She reached up and twirled a piece of his hair in her fingers. She let her gaze go over all three of them. Deidara had tensed up when she had gotten close to the red head and Itachi looked indifferent, though his eyes were sharper.

"I know more then you think." She whispered.

They all clearly heard her and stiffened slightly. Then she walked towards the door. Once she reached the she rested a hand on the large door. She looked over her shoulder at them.

"Don't be to long Itachi, we have class."

The three watched her leave, with narrowed eyes.

"Do you think she knows, un?" Deidara asked.

"She was saying the truth. She knows more then we think, yet I am not sure which knowledge she holds." Itachi said calmly.

"She will make a good Akatsuki member." Sasori smirked.

"Yes… Yes she will." Itachi said.

"That being if we can get her to join us, un." Deidara said.

"It may not be as hard as we think. She is different." Sasori said.

Itachi nodded.

"Her being put in Slytherin proves that point. She is much more different then what we had thought." He said.

"Watch her closely." Sasori said.

Itachi gave a curt nod and smirked before slipping from the room leaving the two behind.

.-.

...

.-.

THIS WAS KINDA WHERE I WAS GOING WTH IT:

ItaXSaku

DeiXHinaXSaso

NaruXSasu

Sakura is already (secretly) a part of Akatsuki. She works directly for Madara. Pein doesn't know of her.

Harry finds out Sasuke speaks 'parseltongue'.

Sakura is in Triwizard tournament.

Instead of Cedric dieing, just Harry gets the portkey. When Voldemort is alive he doesn't hide, he heads to Hogwarts to confront and battle the wizards with Orochimaru with him.

Sakura hates Orochimaru. He tortured her once when she was a child and almost broke her mind when trying to make her the perfect mindless weapon, but she was saved and Inner Sakura was the result. (FLASH BACKS) While with Orochimaru she also learned a bunch of his secrets; How his body switching technique works, all his forbidden jutsus, his weaknesses, and a bunch of other things.

She has a breakdown later when battling Orochimaru. Her mind almost breaks again when he directly attacks her using legilimency (learned from Voldemort) pushing the memories back on her. She goes blank and Orochimaru uses her against her friends and team.

Kabuto saves Sakura in the end. He heals her mind using skills he knows and learned (legilimency and just healing and good old 'mentioning her friends and loved ones' trick). When she first regains her mind she'd devastated that she attacked her team (injuring Naruto and Sasuke and almost killing Deidara). She's momentarily vulnerable. Orochimaru is frustrated that she was healed and decides to cut his losses and tries to kill her. Kabuto takes the hit from his sword. Snaps Sakura out of it.

In the end as he dies it's revealed he's her brother (Should he be? Or maybe not.) In the end she kills Orochimaru and Harry kills Voldemort.


	26. Mad Hatter Naruto

2YEARS OLD

.-.

Drip. Drip, Drip.

Naruto watched the scene with dull blue eyes. His hair hung limply on his head and his body was still. His skin was to pale to be healthy. He couldn't hear much. Everything had been blocked out except the one noise.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

He didn't have any strength to move, or scream, or cry; so he just laid there, body burning with pain. The men and women around him were laughing now, pulling away from him and smiling as if they had just done a great deed.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Naruto's skin, pale as paper, was covered in blood. His clothes were torn and ripped and bloody. He had deep cuts all over his chest and legs and arms and back. Numerous bones were cracked, sprained, and broken. Every cell in his body was screaming in pain. But he paid no attention to that.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

He had first met Tahiko a month ago. He'd bumped into the man, but instead of yelling at him or hitting him, the man had stared at him, then given him his lunch saying he looked to skinny. Naruto hadn't been able to say a word, just stare at him as he had walked off whistling.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The second time he'd met the man was when he was running from some drunken villagers. The man had pulled him into an alley behind a dumpster. The man had grinned at him and they'd listened as the men ran past. Naruto ended up staying behind that dumpster and talking with the man for hours.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The fourth time, fifth time, sixth time, and so on were blurred together. He had forgotten how many times they'd met after that. Naruto would spend days with the man, even sleeping beside him at times. Tahiko was, what he called himself, a 'traveller'. He'd said he'd travelled around often but never had a home, so he just slept anywhere. Naruto told the man he had an old apartment but Tahiko laughed and said it was better under the stars.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The last time he'd talked to the man, Tahiko had told him something that had made him angry, sad, and horrified. He'd told Naruto that he'd learned about a sealing; the sealing of the Kyuubi in a child. Naruto had quickly pieced it together when the man had given him a serious look. He'd cried and raged for hours. But Tahiko had never left him. He'd been there to let Naruto vent anger and sob on. He'd laughed when Naruto calmed down and told him he'd always be Naruto.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Naruto's broken body twitched slightly, but his eyes never moved from the wall opposite of him. His eyes were dulled with pain. But he, himself, felt absolutely hollow. Nothing inside. He was empty and numb.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Tahiko looked just like always. He had thick curly brown hair, and large brown eyes. He was big for a man and his messy beard made him look more intimidating. His face looked like it was chiselled of stone giving him a hard appearance, but when he had smiled Naruto had seen his whole face soften.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

But now his face was motionless. There was no kind smile and there would never be. Tahiko's eyes were half open, half closed, mouth closed and unreadable. His once tan skin was pale. His tattered clothes were even more tattered. And rivers of red ran over his skin, down his arms, down his fingers, to drip off and hit the stone pavement.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

One of the shinobi in the crowd stepped forward to sneer at him and Naruto allowed his voice to reach his ears.

"Fucking Demon. We killed your friend so easily, but you just. won't. die!"

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The man had raised a kunai, slashing it towards him in an arc. Naruto didn't let his eyes leave Tahiko. The man had died. All because the villager and some shinobi had decided Naruto was a monster. Maybe he was. If it hadn't been for him Tahiko would still be whistling down the street or lying under the stars. But the villagers and shinobi around him had _chose_ to kill him, not Naruto. Naruto couldn't take his eyes off the drops of blood hitting the ground. He felt something in him…snap.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Blood sprayed through the air and a scream of pain echoed through the alley. The villagers and shinobi in the crowd cheered for the man who had stepped up to kill the demon. But then he fell backwards, his throat slit. Cheers died off abruptly and some screams followed. Naruto stood up and looked at them blankly, eyes still a dull blue. His left hand was drenched in blood, large claw like nails flexed. He snarled at them.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Naruto gazed up at Tahiko again, eyes empty, face unreadable. Slowly he stepped forwards and pulled the katana out of his chest, and caught the heavy body. No one was left to stop him. The alley would be stained red even when the bodies were removed. Naruto swayed under the body as he was weak from blood loss. His wounds all cried out in pain as he gently lowered the man to the ground. He waited a moment.

…

No more sound. Naruto had decided he hated the sound of dripping. He also decided he both hated and loved blood. He hated it because it didn't suit Tahiko, it wasn't his color. He loved it because it was so pretty, and it tasted good. And it felt so nice on his skin, especially when it wasn't his.

Naruto didn't look up as people dropped into the alley with him. Shinobi looked on frozen. The Sandaime with them looked at Naruto sadly and reached out to touch his shoulder. Naruto didn't react so the old man gently pried him off Tahiko.

"Come on Naruto. We have to go to the hospital now.

"Tahiko." He murmured.

"He'd dead Naruto." The Sandaime said gently, sadly.

"I know. I need to bury him."

The words stung the Sandaime's heart. He scooped the boy into his arms, not carrying about the blood staining his robes.

"We will Naruto. But first we need to take you to the hospital."

Naruto didn't reply so the Sandaime took off towards the hospital. The wounds on the boy didn't worry him that much. They'd stopped bleeding and though there were some fatal ones they were already closing up. Most likely because of the Kyuubi. The Sandaime was worried about the boy mentally. Something had changed and the Sandaime knew something had snapped. He hugged the boy tightly and cursed his own village.

.-.

Naruto looked at the blank white walls with no emotion. He heard the door slam behind him and the sound of a bolt being drawn. It was an average sized room. There was a bed in the left corner and a small dresser in the right. There was a door leading to a small bathroom also. The bathroom held a shower, a sink, and a toilet. There were no windows and everything was white. Plain, boring, white. Naruto sat on the floor and gazed at the opposite wall, unseeing. All the blood on him had dried now. His clothes hung loosely from his still frame, in tatters.

He'd been taken to the hospital. The Hokage had been called to the council. As soon as he was gone a masked man had grabbed Naruto and carried him deep into the tunnels under the ANBU headquarters to the cells. They'd went as deep as possible and tossed him into this white room. Naruto looked at his clawed hands. The claws hadn't shifted back to nails. They were still an inch and a half long and as strong as steel. His teeth were sharper also. He wondered why but didn't care much.

Naruto didn't know how long he just sat there, but finally the door swung open. Naruto didn't turn or look around. An old hand rested on his shoulder as the Hokage came and crouched in front of him, face solemn. He looked older then before.

"Naruto, I just met with the council. What you did was counted as self defence."

Naruto didn't respond, just waited.

"But too many people on the council fear you now. They won't allow you to roam about as they call it…I'm sorry." The old man choked out. "But you're to stay in this cell."

Naruto blinked once.

"For how long?"

"I-I'm unsure." The man said. "I promise I'll get you out though."

Naruto nodded slowly.

"But what about burying Tahiko?"

"I'll take care of it." The man promised softly.

Naruto nodded once.

"Everything shall be provided for you and I'll try to visit as often as possible." The Hokage said gently. "I'll bring you some things to do….The seals around this room will stop you from breaking out with chakra or even brute strength but I had them changed slightly so you _can_ still use chakra. You know what it is correct? I believe you started it in the academy already."

Naruto didn't respond.

"…Here. I got this off of Tahiko's body."

A small book was set in Naruto's hand. Naruto remembered it well. It was Tahiko's only real possession. It was a small foreign novel called 'Alice in Wonderland'. Naruto ran his fingers over it.

"Tahiko read it to me. His favourite character was the Mad Hatter." Naruto said softly.

The Hokage pulled him into a tight embrace blinking tears out of his eye.

"I'm sorry Naruto." He said again.

Naruto just closed his eyes and leaned into his arms. He gazed over the man's shoulder and saw his reflection in a mirror. His reflection grinned back. Maybe that was when the madness started.

.-.

Naruto looked over the plain clothes in the dresser. They were all whites and greys. That was it. It made Naruto annoyed. He hated those colors. Naruto pulled a pair of clothes on scowling at their lack of color. Then an idea struck him and he grinned. He slashed up his arm with his claws and watched as the blood splattered the clothes. He held his arm over them and watched as it dripped on them. After a minute he pulled his shirt off and wrapped it around the wound, staining it even more.

When the Hokage came a day later the wound was gone and so was the scar, but the red was still there.

Naruto never saw white or grey clothes in that room again

e hated ]

.-.

Naruto gently stroked the wall with his brush. Bright red slipped from the brush to leave traces on the wall. Every move of his wrist drew a new delicate line. Every color of the rainbow was on his wall in a beautiful mix. The walls weren't white anymore. Naruto had long since decided he hated the color white. So he'd asked Hokage-jiji for some paint. The old Hokage visited him once every two weeks or so, busy with other things and such. He brought Naruto something new every time. Sometimes it was just books, sometimes it was a treat like pocky, and sometimes it was something larger, like his paint set, or the training weights.

His room wasn't very large but it was definitely lived in now. The whole right wall was coved in bookshelves filled with books ranging from taijutsu, to politics, to flowers. Against the left wall was his bed, with deep blue blankets now, and a bar hanging closer to the ceiling he could hang from and do exercises. On the left side of the door leaving his cell was his desk and chair, a small set of shelves attached to it for his clothes. On the right side was a shelf full of weights and kunai and stuff. Naruto never left the room but it didn't mean he couldn't practice wielding knives and such. The last wall held the door to his bathroom. It was the wall he was painting.

The other walls were covered with designs and he was finishing this one. Every wall was part of a large scene, from Wonderland. It was mostly a forest, stretched over the walls with large looming trees and wildflowers. Shadows mixed with the painting holding shapes and such. There was a field of flowers and a mushroom with a caterpillar near the door. A dodo was darting between the trees to the left, a white rabbit copying him on the opposite wall, a pocket watch out and a look of horror on his face. The Cheshire cat was above the door leaving his 'cell' grinning down at him, the stripes on his tail gone.

The wall he was painting at the moment was his favourite. There was a tea party happening. The March hair was off to the side with the sleep dormouse. The main figure that grabbed your attention was the Hatter. He was the largest, best painted character. He wore a vest, slacks, a button up shirt, and his large green top hat. Tucked in his breast pocket was a watch and in his hand was a tea cup. His face was stretched in a grin and his soft brown eyes seemed mischievous. Long brown hair fell to his shoulders in curls framing his face. Naruto grinned right back at the painting.

"Let's be friends Hatter." He whispered as he gave a final stroke to the man's face.

.-.

Naruto hummed as he bounced his legs against the wall. His back was on his bed and his legs were against the wall at a ninety degree angle. He hummed to himself louder and then abruptly cut off as a voice yelled in his head.

'**Stop That Infernal Humming!'**

"Oh! Hello Voice." He said cheerfully, completely aware of the fact he didn't have to say the words out loud.

He started to hum again and thump his feet against the wall. He heard a soft sigh of resignation

'**Why can't you just read?! You've been humming the same tune over and over for the past EIGHT HOURS!'**

'I'm bored of my books. Well not really, but I have to save some. I won't get anymore till Jiji comes to visit again." Naruto chirped.

'**Then Paint!'**

"I don't want to."

'**Train!'**

"I don't have anything new to do. I've already memorized the jutsus and the taijutsu basics. And everything else is getting boring. Besides I've finished my training for the day."

There was a moment of silence before Naruto started to hum again.

'**What…what if taught you something new?'** The Voice said, almost desperately.

"Really?" Naruto grinned as he swung his legs around and sat up.

The voice insulted him often, and yelled at him, and taunted him, but he'd never offered to teach him anything. In fact the Voice was on barely tolerant of him. Actually he wasn't tolerant of him, that's why he yelled and taunted and insulted.

'**This can help you play more games of shougi, Go, and cards**.' The Voice bribed hopefully.

"Hmmm." Naruto hummed.

He could tell the voice was desperate. He couldn't exactly block himself from Naruto so he heard and saw everything the blonde did. He must be getting annoyed of the humming.

"Okay Voice." He chirped.

The voice gave a happy sigh. Then Naruto pictured him giving a mental frown.

'**And stop calling. Me. VOICE!'** He roared. **'I'm the great Kyuubi no Kitsune! You may call me Kyuubi-sama.'**

He must have had mood swings as he's started out mad, then arrogant, then calm. Naruto shrugged.

"Sure Voice-sama."

He heard a resigned sigh again.

"So what's the new thing you'll teach me?" Naruto asked.

'**It's a jutsu. It's called Kage Bunshin. It's listed as a Kinjutsu as it takes a shit load of chakra.'**

"Voice-sama!" He said aghast. "Don't swear!"

'**No one can hear me except you moron.'** The voice snarled.

Naruto shrugged.

"So how do you know a jutsu anyways?" Naruto asked.

'**We foxes are renowned for our illusions. I hid among humans for hundreds of years disguised as a human. I gained a lot of knowledge and crap.'**

"So that's how you avoided detection." Naruto grinned. "I'd wondered how a gigantic nine tailed fox had hidden so well and was only spotted suddenly when it approached the village."

The voice gave another sigh and proceeded to tell him about the jutsu.

.-.

Naruto flipped the small fridge open and happily grabbed a sandwich. The guards had stopped coming down twice a day to give him food. Instead one had brought a fridge. Now they came down once every third or fourth day. That meant he only got one hot meal every third or fourth day. Naruto didn't much care. He stretched hearing his back crack before he took a bite of his sandwich.

He plopped down on his bed and munched on his sandwich as he listened to Kyuubi drone on. He's gotten the fox to teach him some things. The Kyuubi was immortal and had hundreds of years worth of knowledge. He wasn't as horrible as Naruto had thought either. He wasn't good by any means but he wasn't evil.

He'd talked with him for a long time before Kyuubi had agreed to teach him some things. It had taken a lot of persuasion but the Kyuubi had finally relented, if just because he was tired of Naruto's whining. He now taught Naruto ninja history, politics, demon history, flower arranging, seduction, math, a few different languages, chakra manipulation, his element manipulation, walking up walls, forging to a degree, drafting, drawing, jutsus, taijutsu, how to throw senbon, herb mixtures, poison, antidotes, seals, cooking, washing, masks, tricks to detect lies, interrogation, kenjutsu, more Kinjutsu, wide scale destruction jutsu, traps, how to fight with staffs, bows, hammers, spears, scythes, how to act sane, how to act insane, how to act, how to detect people, how to charm people, woodworking, singing, how to play instruments, and everything else the fox could think off.

The Hokage had brought everything he needed for each subject if he even needed it. He could just as easily meet in his mindscape with the Kyuubi and do things there. The Hokage knew he could converse with the Kyuubi, but not that they were on civil tones.

Naruto hummed agreement as the Kyuubi brought up a point and continued to listen to him. He finished off his sandwich rather quickly and continued to listen to Kyuubi as he glanced up at the clock hanging on his wall. It said three. He didn't know if it meant three in the morning or three in the afternoon. He had long ago lost track of day and night. He had also long ago lost track of the day, month, and even year. He didn't care. There was just time now.

He knew the Hokage would get him out. Even if it took a hundred years. Naruto nodded to another point Kyuubi made and laid back shaking all thoughts but the Kyuubi's lecture from his mind.

.-.

Naruto was sitting at his desk working on a seal when there was a knock at the door. The only one who bothered to knock was the Hokage. Actually the only one to even show his face was the Hokage. The ANBU who delivered his food and such just dropped it in his room and left without a word. Naruto grinned up at the old man as he stepped through the door.

"Jiji!" He greeted.

"Naruto." The old man smiled stepping into the room.

He held two bags in his hand and Naruto peered at them curiously. The old man smiled and held one out. Naruto took it and looked inside grinning widely at what he saw. A bunch of blank scrolls, ink, brushes, an old clock, a new toothbrush, a new set of clothes (the ANBU took his outfits to wash and such but he only had three sets), scraps of wood, a new whetstone, and a large box of pocky. Naruto grinned setting it gently on his bed and running his fingers over every item before setting them in their proper places. He grinned the widest at the old clock. He had taken to tinkering with items and sometimes the old Hokage would bring him things to take apart. Then he gave the old man a hug.

"It's good to see you Jiji!" He said happily.

The Hokage chuckled and held out the second bag. Inside was a large covered container and a square wrapped package. Naruto opened the container and was surprised to see a large cake. It had orange icing with blue writing on it. 'Happy Birthday Naruto'. Naruto looked at it a moment.

"It's my birthday?" He asked curiously.

"Yes." The Hokage said softly.

"…How old am I?" he asked.

"…Thirteen."

Naruto smiled.

"So I've been in here seven years?"

The Hokage gave a curt nod looking at the ground.

"It's okay Jiji." Naruto grinned at him. "I don't blame you."

The Hokage gave him a sad smile.

"You forgive so easily Naruto."

"Only you." Naruto said easily, smiling brightly. "And Tahiko. But he's gone now."

The Hokage looked at him sadly.

"And you haven't even seen his grave." The old man whispered.

"I've got over it. As soon as I'm free I'll go see it." Naruto said simply.

Then his goofy grin was back on. He pulled out the square package and opened it gently. A huge grin split his face as he pulled out a green top hat. It had a strip of deeper green around it with a small tag sticking out. The laminated tag had 11/9 on it written in the Hokage's printing. Naruto plopped it on and spun around. The Hokage laughed.

"I thought you would like it." He said. "Happy birthday."

"I love it!" Naruto sang.

The Hokage chuckled as he leapt forwards and hugged the old man.

"Let's eat that cake." He chuckled after a moment.

Naruto nodded in agreement and leapt forwards to grab a knife to cut it with.

.-.

Naruto looked at his nails with a critical eye and tapped them against the table. All those years ago when he had killed those villagers and shinobi he had gained them. They had never went away. He'd never thought much on it before.

"Hey Voice-sama!" He said.

There was a weary sigh from his mind.

'**What?'**

"How come I still have claws?"

'**Claws? Oh, your nails. Those aren't claws. They're longer stronger nails, not claws.'**

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"But why do I have them?"

'**When you attacked those people you unconsciously drew on my power. But you didn't feel any anger or pain or such which would have brought out my chakra, instead you drew some of my Youki. Demons have two energies, chakra, and youki. The chakra is similar to human chakra but denser, more controlled, and different colors. Youki is like my demon energy. It's my raw energy, almost like my life force. It's used for various things. It isn't drawn with anger or raw emotion. It's more controlled by need. You needed something to help you but not out of anger. You'd gone 'emotionally numb' or in shock. So you drew my youki to your hands and legs. If you haven't already noticed, you gain more then just stronger nails, you're faster. Youki isn't meant for humans, usually it kills them, but as I'm in you, you are considered a 'half demon' to my youki. Youki usually harms everyone but the person it belongs to though. Except with my presence it didn't. It did change you though.'**

"So you're saying your demon energy changed me?"

'**Yes. It gave you weapon like nails and it changed the muscles in your leg.'**

"Cool."

'**Hmmm…I could possibly change you more if you like.'**

Naruto snapped to attention.

"Really? You could do that?"

'**Only if you gave me permission. The seal will let me then.'**

"What would you change?"

'**Just your body. I won't be able to access the seal or your mind, just your physical features.'**

"Let's do it!"

.-.

Naruto was tinkering with a bunch of gears and metal when the Hokage showed up. The old man had knocked like always and stepped in to find Naruto hunched over his desk.

"Hello Naruto." He greeted.

"Hey Jiji." The boy said absently engrossed in his work.

The Hokage chuckled and moved to put the juice he'd brought in the small fridge. He turned back to face Naruto. The boy pulled back from his desk and spun to give him a smile.

The Hokage's pipe fell to the ground with a loud clatter as the man stared openly.

Naruto grinned at him. He knew he looked different. He was a bit skinnier now with lean wiry muscles covering his body and pale skin. His eyes were still their deep cerulean blue but now each held a darker blue slit pupil. His whisker marks had faded more and were barely noticeable. His blonde hair, which hung down to the middle of his back wasn't as spiky, curlier now, though the length weighed it down. He'd lost all his baby fat giving his face a feminine look which made his face beautiful. He'd grown about an inch also, though he was still an inch short of average height. There were changes the eye couldn't see also. Like his bones were much denser now making them harder to break. All his muscles and joints had been changed also, making them more for speed and flexibility.

The Hokage stared wide eyed slack jawed for a good minute. Naruto pouted softly.

"No hug?" He asked giving the man a glimpse of watery eyes.

The Hokage shook his head and stepped forward to give him a hug. When he stepped back he looked Naruto up and down.

"What happened?"

"Kyuubi changed my body."

The Hokage stared again in numb shock.

"I gave him permission." Naruto smiled.

The Hokage finally sighed and gave him a hesitant smile. They sat down and started to play their monthly game of shougi.

.-.

Naruto listened to the peacefully sound of the harp as he sat cross legged, hands on his knees. His hair splayed everywhere but he didn't move a muscle. He focused on his breathing and ever so slowly relaxed every muscle in his body. It was a meditation exercise. If he could calm his body enough to quiet his heart and breath and use his chakra to cover his scent he would be almost completely hidden.

He sat in the relaxation position and state for five minutes before his eyes snapped open and he looked at his clone who was softly strumming a lap harp. The clone gave him a smile and he smiled back before cutting off all his chakra and falling from the ceiling. He landed gracefully and stared at the door leading from the cell for a long moment. Then he smiled and returned to training.

.-.

Naruto gave a giddy giggle as he looked at the silver pocket watch. Jiji had given it to him. He had then tinkered with it. Kyuubi had helped. Kyuubi had actually been fairly good at 'watch making'. You could do some pretty amazing things with jutsus and chakra. He flipped the silver lid open and snapped it close as quick as he'd opened it. He grinned and slipped the watch in his pocket before attaching the chain to his pants. He slipped his top hat back on and gave a merry laugh.

He moved to the fridge and pulled a bottle of juice out of it and then flopped down on his bed. He gulped some juice down and closed his eyes to start picturing his next design in his mind. A grin spread across his lips, showing his sharp teeth. He glanced to the door once more.

.-.

Naruto stared at the old man with a blank expression. The old man had a soft smile on his face. Naruto mulled the words over in his head.

"I'm being released." He breathed softly.

The Hokage gave a chuckle and patted him on the shoulder.

"Yes, you are." The Hokage smiled.

Naruto looked around his room. This had been his home for the past nine years. He'd been in here since he'd been six. He then moved as if in a trance, moving to his dresser and desk to scoop every belonging of his into storage scrolls. He'd dabbled in seals a while and had more then enough storage seals.

Within five minutes everything was packed. Naruto had also pulled on the new clothes the Hokage had handed him. A pair of black pants, black sandals, and a deep green shirt, which he tucked into his pants. The last thing he did was pull on his top hat, brushing his bangs aside. He gave a large grin and followed the Hokage. He paused at the doorway of his cell though. Then in one swift step he was out of it and inside a hall. He gave a wide silly grin and followed the Hokage as they started up a long winding stair. The Hokage smiled with him the whole way.

"Where will I stay?" he finally asked.

The Hokage gave a soft smile.

"I've got you a piece of property and a house."

Naruto raised brow. The Hokage sighed and handed him a long scroll. Naruto studied the blood seal on the front.

"That belonged to your father. He wrote down all his techniques along with your mothers. Their history is also in there. Along with a list of the things they left you, including scrolls, a sword, and a piece of property with a home. The one you will be living in."

Naruto looked at the scroll.

"The Yondaime was my father." He finally remarked.

The Hokage choked on his pipe.

"How did you figure that out?" he coughed.

"Kyuubi remarked that I look exactly like him and all the other facts matched up."

The Hokage sighed but gave him a small smile. Naruto smiled back showing no hard feelings towards the Yondaime or him. They travelled in silence, a silly grin still on both their faces though. Naruto could smell fresh air as they got closer to the surface. When they finally exited the stairs they stepped into a well lit hall. Naruto was hit with the scents of people. He knew they were in ANBU headquarters. Luckily they didn't meet any people as they walked out of the building. Naruto did regret stepping out of the building without thought though.

He hissed in pain and pressed his hands to his eyes. He'd forgotten how bright the sun was. His room hadn't been dull but the light was still low. He felt the Hokage grab his hands and pull them from his face. A moment later a pair of glasses was shoved over his face and he sighed in relief. Even through the sunglasses though his eyes felt irritated. The advanced sight he'd been given wasn't helping any. He paused though as the shooting pain faded to a dull throb. He could smell so many things. Trees, wind, dirt, people. The world was alive with scents. Noises were everywhere. The world was so full and almost overwhelming. It was so big.

Naruto swayed once before straightening and taking small breaths. He put up his emotionless mask and avoided looking in people's eyes as he hurried on. The people that walked by only bowed to the Hokage and cast him a single curious glance. They didn't recognize him. That thought made him give a slight smile. It vanished quickly though. He followed the Hokage quickly, keeping hunched over to shade his face with his hat and not let anyone get a good look.

Five minutes later they were on the outskirts of the village next to the forest owned by the Nara. A small dirt road led to a beautiful wall of vines. It was easy to see the property he was led to was surrounded by a large stone wall, which had been overgrown with vines. The metal wrought gate though was clean, oiled, and free of vines. They stepped in and Naruto found himself gasping at the beauty of the place. Surrounding the outside of the fence were large trees to block but the inside of the property was free of wild trees.

There was a small gravel path leading to a traditional Japanese house about two stories high and family size. Surrounding the place was a large lawn of emerald grass and gardens of bright sweet smelling flowers. Large sakura trees dotted the yard. Behind the house was a large pond filled with koi. A small bridge crossed it into a bare area he guessed was for training. In the back yard was also a beautiful ornament pavilion with benches. It was set up in an area so there was always a space inside that was shaded.

The inside of the house was all done, each room painted in warm bright colors and filled with comfortable furniture. There was even a library. Appliances were set up and the cupboards were filled with food. The only thing not done was his room. It had bare furniture and an empty closet. The Hokage just shoved a note in his hand. It held bank account information.

"Your father and mother left it for you. They never spent much and both had done quite a few well paying missions. They weren't poor even before they became ninja anyways, so you're a bit better then well off."

Naruto smiled. Then the Hokage turned serious.

"One of the agreements to letting you out was you had to become a ninja."

Naruto shrugged. He had wanted to be one anyways.

"You'll be joining a genin team in a month." The Hokage announced.

Naruto raised a brow.

"No academy?"

"I had the choice to enter you for the exams and final month but I knew you would want some time to adjust out here."

Naruto nodded agreement. The Hokage paused a moment then swept him into a hug. Naruto squeezed back.

"I'm sorry it took so long to get you out of that cell." He whispered.

"But you did get me out. That's all that matters. I had faith in you."

The Hokage gave him a sad smile and bowed his head before walking off. Naruto gazed around his house and felt like he was home.

.-.okage puased then swept him into a hug.

"I'm sorry you had to stay in th Hokage puased a moment then swep

Naruto slipped into the flower shop, face carefully blanked and sombre. He wore black pants, black slipper like shoes, a black mesh t-shirt and a short sleeves black coat. The only color on him was the deep green top hat sitting on his head hiding most of his golden hair. Over his eyes were a pair of black sunglasses. He still wasn't used to the light. He _had_ only been out for a day. Held in one hand was a small worn book with the title reading 'Alice In Wonderland'. The girl at the counter gave him a curious smile.

"May I help you?" She asked politely.

He didn't answer. Instead he inhaled deeply and looked at the wonderful colors and flowers. The girl frowned but for a moment Naruto only basked in the beautiful mixture of scents.

"I would like both a pink and red carnation, a tea rose, a blue Salvia …" He paused a moment. "And a red Cyclamen and a purple Hyacinth."

The girl frowned.

"Why would you want those? They don't look good in a bouquet."

He gave her a steady gaze.

"I am not ignorant to what flowers mean."

She blushed but quickly gathered the flowers up. He paid silently and exited the store, a bouquet in his arms. He wandered down the streets of Konoha till he came to a cemetery. He entered the cemetery and headed down the rows. He walked about for a minute before he reached the grave he wished for. He slowed as he came to the white headstone. Tahiko's name was carved elegantly on the front. There was no other information. Naruto had asked the Hokage not to put anything else on. Naruto crouched by the headstone and ran a hand over it.

"Tahiko." He whispered softly. "I'm here."

He breathed a soft sigh, a smile on his lips. A breeze tugged his wispy hair and he gave a sad smile at the headstone.

"I'm sorry it took so long to say goodbye."

He felt tears burn his eyes. He hadn't cried in over nine years. He didn't bother to wipe the tears as they poured over his face. He gave a bitter chuckle and laid the flowers on the headstone.

"I didn't even get to attend your funeral. Sarutobi jiji was the only one to show I think. You didn't know anyone else. Jiji just attended for me."

He blinked away a few tears so he could see properly and brushed the petals of one of his flowers.

"They all mean something." He said softly before giving a short laugh. "I had a lot of time in that cell. I even read about flowers!"

His laughter floated through the empty area. He looked at the flowers again.

The pink carnation means 'I'll never forget you' and the tea rose means 'I'll always remember'. The red carnation means 'admiration' and the blue Salvia means 'I think of you'…" he paused a moment, "The red cyclamen means 'resignation and goodbye' and finally the purple hyacinth means 'I'm sorry; please forgive me'."

A moment of silence hung in the air and Naruto looked off at nothing.

"I'm going to be a ninja." He finally said. "Jiji signed me up. I'm fine with it. I don't think I could ever be a normal civilian. And in the time I stayed in that cell I just grew restless."

He felt the urge to babble to the grave, so he did.

"I think I'll be a splendid shinobi." He whispered. "In fact I rather enjoyed the blood on my hands when I killed my attackers and your murderers. I can still remember the feel of the adrenalin and the slick blood. I can still remember the taste of copper and death. I can still remember the sound of the screams. I can still remember the smell of the terror. I can still remember the sight of the horror in their eyes and the complete fear of me. It was addicting."

Naruto paused.

"I've started a mask. You'd like it. I act mad like the Hatter, amusing like the Cheshire. It helps hide me from the world. It protects me from the world. But sometimes I wonder if it's truly a mask, or if I'm as mad as the Hatter. What if it's not a mask but me? I know I'm not all sane but what if I get lost in insanity?"

He gazed at the head stone with sad blue eyes.

"If I got lost in the insanity, perhaps the world would make more sense."

Naruto stayed chatting at the grave stone for hours, talking about things he'd learned from books, Kyuubi, and the Hokage, to the plans he had for his house. The sun had long set before he had even started thinking of going home.

.-.

Naruto gazed around his house. Nothing had changed since the day before. In fact Naruto hadn't even moved his things from the front entrance. He had immediately dressed in black and gone to visit Tahiko before even looking through the house. Naruto gave a soft sigh and set his top hat beside him to run his fingers through his hair. He'd ended up sleeping next to Tahiko's grave. He tried to untangle his hair as best he could as he hummed in thought. Finally he made twenty kage bunshin.

"Ten of you go check the seals around the property if there are any. Namikaze Minato was a seal master so I'm guessing their have to be some sort of seal defence up. Add to them or upgrade them."

Ten clones saluted and bound off.

"One of you go to the bank, to check on the funds. When you have the money four clones will join you. Please buy food, material, some weapons, and anything else needed."

Five gave nods and bound off.

"The last five, please arrange the rooms like wanted and fix up the yard."

As they swiftly set to work Naruto decided to go check out the bathroom and get clean.

.-.

...

.-.

Like mad hatter is Naruto. Just a story of if Naruto was more insane.

.-.


	27. Slytherin HP

5 YEARS OLD

.-.

Severus Snape potion master, Slytherin head, and spy was on a mission. One he was sure would end in disaster. He was being sent to escort a student to diagon alley to get their school supplies. But this student wasn't just any student. In fact this student was the son of his worst enemy and best friend/crush. Not a good mix. The boy's name was Harry James Potter.

Snape snarled at the thought. He could already picture the boy. He would be a perfect copy of James Potter in looks and personality. Thin, messy black hair, glasses, arrogant, cocky, loud, rash, _Gryffindor_. He shuddered at the thought of another James Potter. He had not wanted to come get the hellion, but McGonagall was to busy, same with the others, and Hagrid had had an incident with a giant spider.

As Snape stepped from Figg's house he sneered. Every house, driveway, and yard looked exactly the same. Disgusting. He glanced at number four and quickly strode over to it. As he reached the place he knocked loudly on the door three times and waited. Ten seconds later the door opened. Snape's vision was assaulted by a thin horse-y woman. His lips pulled back into a sneer. Her smile and greeting died as she saw him.

"Severus." She greeted with a sneer.

"Petunia." He sneered right back.

Silence reigned until a large man with no neck, but a huge moustache lumbered into the hall.

"Who is it dear?"

"One of _them_."

Mr. Dursely's calm looked vanished and he narrowed his eyes as he seemed to bristle.

"I'm here for Harry Potter." Snape said trying to keep the snarl from his voice.

"He won't be going to that freak school of yours!" The huge man spat.

Snape blinked once, then scowled hard at them.

"Bring Potter here."

The man made to slam the door in his face. Snape, already irritated, flicked his wand out and they paled drastically.

"Go get him." Snape snarled.

Petunia vanished down the hall.

"Now look here." Mr. Dursely started weakly.

Snape snarled and the man silenced. A minute later Petunia returned dragging someone by their arm. Snape could tell he was starring as the boy was pushed forwards, but he didn't care. The boy was short for his age, and thin too. He had long black hair that fell just past his shoulders. It wasn't messy as it was weighed down but the ends did flare a bit. He also had Lily's build with a small nose and high cheek bones, looking quite feminine. But the most noticeable feature was those large emerald eyes. They were much greener then Lily's had ever been, like the killing curse.

Snape stared a moment. This was no miniature James Potter. If it wasn't because of the hair color and the glasses he would look so much like Lily. Snape blinked the surprise away as the boy was shoved out the door, and as the door slammed behind him. The boy stumbled out, and Snape unconsciously caught his arm. The boy flinched away from him and ripped his arm from his grip. When the boy looked up at him Snape saw a carefully made blank mask.

"Come on Potter, we have lots to do and I don't want to waste any time dawdling." Snape snapped in his 'I hate Gryffindors and Potters' tone.

Just as he was about to turn a sort, blank tone interrupted him.

"Excuse me…But who are you and where are you taking me?"

"I'm Severus Snape, Potion master at Hogwarts and we are going to get your school supplies."

"Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry." Snape scowled.

"…"

"It's a school for magic." Snape snapped.

"Magic isn't real." The boy whispered.

Snape stared.

"What do you think killed your parents and gave you that scar?"

"A car crash."

Snape would have gaped if he had been anyone else. Then he growled/groaned. 'Didn't the bloody muggles tell him anything? Wait…that means he doesn't know he's famous, which could mean he may not be spoiled.' Snape looked him over and was surprised to see the boy wearing worn clothes three times too big for him, and broken glasses. In an instant his image of a spoiled attention seeking brat was shattered. He stared a few moments longer then sighed inaudibly. He held his wand up and with a 'bang' the knight bus (which also ran during the day) appeared (spelled so the muggles couldn't see it).

"I'll explain on the way." Snape growled.

The boy quickly followed him onto the bus where they sat down just before it was off. As they rode to diagon alley Snape explained briefly about the wizard world, Voldemort, and his scar. He was fairly surprised the boy didn't pester him for more answers and blabber questions. The boy just listened closely and looked thoughtful. Once they reached the entrance diagon alley they hurried off the bus and Snape led him through the Leaky Cauldron and with a nod to Tom, he led him to the brick entrance.

As Snape tapped the correct bricks and they slid apart he glanced to the boy. Potter looked around a bit of wonder lighting his eyes up, before it was shoved under the blank mask. Snape briefly wondered why he wore a mask. Was it survival instincts, politeness, or something else? He didn't question the boy though and just led him through the throng of people to the crooked white Gringots. Potter stared at the goblins a moment as they entered but thankfully didn't gawk or ask questions. As they stepped into the lobby he paused and pulled a gold key and a school list from one of his pockets. He held it out to Potter and the boy took them gently.

"That's the key to your school vault. Get what you need then meet me back here. I have to go get something from another vault."

"Sir…" The boy started.

Snape raised a brow in question.

"I can go get my own things…I've shopped before."

Snape fixed him with a stare. Emerald eyes bore back and Snape saw an odd tone to them, like something in him had been defeated but was slowly fixing itself. To his shame he was the first to look away from the unnerving stare.

"Fine. Do you need me to escort you home?"

"I'll just catch the bus back to my relatives."

Snape had noted the use of the word relatives, not family, or home. He gave a sharp nod and strode off to an open teller. He had the feeling Harry Potter was going shake the pillars of the wizarding world, and maybe not in a good way.

.-.

Harry watched the man walk away before heading to a teller. He still had no idea what these creatures were but they seemed to be in charge of the …bank. As he reached the teller the creature looked down at him.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to see my …vault balance."

The creature gazed at him before giving a curt nod and motioning another over.

"Griphook take Mr. …"

"Potter."

The goblin stared at him an extra moment.

"Take Mr. Potter to the vault manager."

The creature, Griphook, nodded and motioned Harry to follow him. They exited the Lobby and headed down a stone hall.

"Pardon me, but what are you?" Harry asked calmly after a moment.

The creature gave a grin showing off a mouth full of pointy teeth.

"A goblin."

Harry nodded, glad he hadn't taken the question as rude. They finally stopped in front of a door after about four minutes. Griphook held the door open for him and Harry stepped in. he heard the door shut behind him and Griphook walk off. The office was quite plain holding a desk, a few chairs, and some shelves filled with papers and book. Another goblin sat behind the desk. It looked up at him and peered at him through some glasses,

"How may I help you Mr…"

"Harry Potter. I would like a balance of my account."

The goblin nodded.

"I'm Ragnok. I'm the vault manager."

Harry nodded to him and the Goblin snapped his fingers. A folder appeared and he shuffled though it, motioning for Harry to sit in the chair in front of his desk. Harry sat straight and waited.

"Which vault?"

Harry paused a moment thoughtfully.

"I only know I have a school vault. And I only got the key today."

The goblin stared at him a moment before narrowing his eyes.

"You have four vaults Mr. Potter."

Harry blinked.

"Your school vault, which is obviously made to pay your school fees and your school supplies. It was made by both your parents when you were first born. The second vault is the Evan's vault. It was your mother's vault. Third is the Potter vault. It obviously belonged to your father, and holds a vast amount of stuff from the whole Potter line. The last vault was made by your father and godfather, I believe, and is what he asked to be named the 'go wild vault'. It was made by your father and godfather to give you spending money until you inherited the Evan and Potter vaults."

"Inherited?"

"Yes. You may take what you wish from the school vault and the 'go wild' vault, but you may not take any money out of the Potter or Evan vaults until you become of age, 17, or become emancipated."

"May I have a sheet with a list of what is in each vault?"

"Of course. I shall also add the properties you own. And to let you know, you are one of the richest people in England."

With the snap of his fingers a long rolled up parchment appeared. Harry unrolled it and looked it over, stunned at the amount.

_School Vault: 100 000 galleons_

_Go Wild Vault: 500 000 galleons_

_Evan Vault: 367 000 galleons_

_Potter Vault: 57 628 982 galleons_

_Properties:_

_Godric's Hollow_

_Potter Mansion_

_Potter Estate_

_Nightpale Alley_

_65% of quality Quidditch Supplies_

_50% Flourish and Bolts_

_10% Ollivander's wands_

_100% Lady's Familiars _

"Where is Nightpale alley?" Harry asked.

With the snap of a finger a map appeared in front of Harry. It showed the large Diagon alley and connecting alleys. Connected near the end of diagon alley was Nightpale alley, with Daybright alley right across from it. A little farther up was flyaway alley and even farther up was Knockturn alley, it was closest to the Leaky Cauldron.

"You'll find Lady's Familiar's, a small book store, a café, a music store, a small park, and an inn that attaches to Muggle London, in Nightpale alley. You own all of this alley and can shut down or remove any store you wish in it. Daybright alley contains some stores similar to the ones in your alley, including a robe store. Both alleys are a more high class then the other alleys. Flyaway alley contains a couple restaurants and inns, it's also holds a sweet shop and some gift stores. Knockturn alley, if you haven't heard holds stores that sell more questionable items and hold darker people. It's one most tend to avoid." The goblin said.

Harry nodded and tucked the map in his large pocket.

"I would like to see my vaults. All of them. And if I ever want to a business transaction, can I do it through you?"

"Yes."

"And privacy?"

"Will not be a problem. We are sworn to withhold our client's privacy, none of this shall leave this room."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Griphook!"

The door creaked open and Griphook appeared.

"Take Mr. Potter to his vaults please."

The goblin bowed. Then Harry turned back to the other goblin.

"May I have all the keys to my vault?"

"Of course. I shall summon them from where ever they have been stored."

With an extra snap of his fingers three keys appeared, including the gold key pulled from Harry's shirt. Ragnok's eyes narrowed.

"The Potter Vault key has been spelled. I can not summon it. Is this your doing?"

Harry scowled.

"No. I wasn't even aware that I was a wizard until earlier today."

The goblins both glared at nothing.

"It seems your magical guardian has been keeping stuff from you." Griphook growled.

"Magical guardian?"

"It would be who ever got guardianship from the Wizengamot. In your case Albus Dumbledore." Ragnok scowled.

Harry also frowned.

"We shall replace the locks on the Potter vault and make a new key." Ragnok huffed.

"Could you check to make sure nothing was taken from my vault during the time this Dumbledore held my key?"

"Of course." Ragnok said. "We shall also make sure he has no access to any of your accounts."

"Can you do that?"

"Of course. Unless your magical guardian has your permission he should not be able to access your vaults anyway."

"I've never met him, so I couldn't exactly say yes or no, so I guess he used that to his advantage." Harry frowned.

The goblin gave a sharp nod.

"Thank you." Harry said politely before turning and following Griphook.

"A word of advice young Potter." Ragnok called after him. "Quickly read any books on wizard laws and etiquette."

Harry bowed his head to the goblin as he exited the room. Harry followed Griphook back into the lobby then to a coal-mining-looking cart. Harry sat calmly in the chair as the goblin grabbed a lever and yanked it back. With a whoosh of speed they were off. Harry had the time of his life on the ride, though he kept it mostly hidden, except for the smile on his lips. Their first stop was vault 614. He handed Griphook the small gold key and the door opened to show his School Vault. Griphook quickly explained the currency as Harry scooped some of the money into a pouch which eh found in the room. When he had as much as Griphook suggested he stuck it in his pocket. With another yank of the lever they were off again.

Their next stop was vault 356. It was the 'Go Wild Vault'. After asking if some of it could be changed to pounds the goblin showed him a small credit card. The goblin explained it would take money directly from the vault and it would work in both the muggle and magical world. Harry thanked the goblin and stored the red card with the word Gringots in black letters in his pocket. The next vault was the Evan vault. It just held galleons and with a quick peek they were off to the last vault. The Potter Vault was number 13. When Griphook opened it Harry was left in a stunned silence. It was huge! When Harry stepped in he saw the room was as large as at least five of the Dursely's houses. It was filled with gold coins, with a few scattered silvers. There was a walkway between the piles of gold that led to a group of shelves near the back. Harry found the shelves contained books, lots of books. He was immediately upon them.

Harry, never having had toys, or such had been drawn too books. When he had first started school he had immediately learned he loved reading. He loved knowledge. He loved _learning_. He had spent every free second at school in the library. And every time he was kicked out of the Dursely's for the day (which was quite often) he would head straight for the public library. He had soaked up the information. He wasn't sure if he had a photographic memory, or if his thoughts were just well organized but he could easily remember most of what he read, even if it was years ago.

Harry found a trunk near on of the many shelves and opened it. He started to go through the book shelves tossing books he chose in the trunk. The trunk automatically shrunk and organized every book for him. He wasn't allowed to take any of the money out but he was allowed to take books out. When he had decided he had enough books he dragged the trunk to Griphook and the goblin shrunk it so he could tuck it away. Then the door shut and Harry made sure the money, the keys, the trunk, his 'credit card' and his map were all tucked away nicely.

When the two once again reached the lobby Harry thanked Griphook and waved to the goblin before walking from the bank. He pulled the school list Snape had given him and looked it over. Then he checked his map and headed off to the first place; Madam Malkin's. As he walked in the store he saw a kid hop off a stool and head to the till. The lady that had been measuring him turned to Harry.

"Hogwarts dear?"

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"Well then, hop up on the stool."

As Harry stood and got measured the woman chatted on happily. When the measuring was finished she pulled out her notebook and wrote them all down.

"What material would you like your robes to be?"

"The finest."

"That's quite expensive deary."

"Don't worry about the cost."

"Then would you like the charms package also?"

"What does it include?"

"Waterproof charms, a heating charm that changes to a comfortable temperature no matter where you are, and a stain-removing charm."

"Yes, add that please. And I'd also like an extra set of robes for anytime. Can they be a forest green with black trim?"

"Of course."

She ripped the paper from the pad and handed it to him.

"Take it to the girl behind the till deary."

Harry nodded and walked to the till. A younger looking girl was manning it. He handed her the paper and she hurried off to get his order. Five minutes later she returned his things already bagged up and shrunk. She handed him an extra bag and he stuck all his shrunken

items inside. He paid her the price with the money from his school pouch, the total coming to 23 galleons and seven sickles. She also allowed him to change into the forest green robes and pull a black cloak on over it before he left.

When he was finished in Madam Malkin's he decided his next stop would be the book store. He reached Flourish and Bolts in a few minutes and grabbed his books in five. Then eh headed through the store adding more books to his collection. After he had paid the store keeper and got him to shrink the books he hurried to the potion store. He quickly bought the scales, the cauldrons, the vials, and the first year starter kit along with a few other extra things to experiment on.

Next was his wand. He easily found Ollivander's as it was right in between Daybright alley and Nightpale alley. He entered the stuffy looking store and glanced around easily. The whole store looked cramped, filled with so many wands. Within seconds of his entering a man with white hair and large glasses popped out from one of the shelves. He gave a misty smile as he looked at Harry.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I've been expecting you.

Harry just tilted his head as the man rambled on about his parents wands. 'Add a top hat and he reminds me of the mad hatter from Alice and Wonderland.' Harry thought pleasantly. As Ollivander asked him to stick his arm out he did so ignoring the man's ramblings in favour of concentrating. As soon as he had entered the store he had felt a pull. As he continued to try to locate the pull Ollivander stuffed various wands in his hands. After half an hour one wand shot out sparks and Ollivander smiled at him. He set the wand on the desk and looked to Ollivander who frowned.

"It is compatible, but I feel another pull."

The man studied him a moment.

"The wand chooses the wizard." Was all he said after a moment.

Harry took this as a go ahead and walked down a shelf. He followed the shelves to the back of the store where he crouched down and reached his arm back in a shelf. He pulled it out bringing a black case with him. Ollivander, who had followed him and stood at the end of the shelf, gasped. Harry pulled the lid off the box and his eyes met a black wand with shapes scribed into the handle. He gently grabbed it with one hand and a burst of black and silver sparks flew out in the shape of a bird, as a cry filled the air, sounding very beautiful. Harry let the box drop as he caressed the wand. It was like some part of him had been made whole.

"What is it made of?" Harry asked.

"Black lotus wood, twelve and a half inches. Core is the feather of a dark phoenix. The handle is littered with anti-summon runes, and other runes." Ollivander answered quietly.

"What is a black phoenix?"

"As you may know a phoenix is usually red and gold and is considered the most 'Light' creature in existence. But there is another species of Phoenix. A black phoenix. They are black and silver, and though not considered dark are also not considered light. They're neutral or grey. And all black phoenixs are female. As no one has found a way to kill a phoenix and since they are reborn from flames, there are rarely any phoenix eggs, and even fewer dark phoenixs."

Harry hummed a response.

"How much?"

"Seven galleons."

Harry pulled them out and tossed them to the man.

"Is privacy a policy here?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Harry left leaving the man to watch him walk out of the store. He could swear her heard a soft 'I expect great things of your Mr. Potter,' follow him out the door. Harry tucked the wand away gently and then headed off to Nightpale alley. As he entered he headed towards the end of the alley and a large blue building. The building had a fancy sign reading 'Nightingale Inn'. Harry stepped inside and found himself in a room of pastel colors, antique furniture, and what looked like a restaurant. At the far end of the room there was another door which looked to lead outside and a counter and till. To the left was an elegant wire staircase twisting up. Harry walked to the till and put on a shy smile as he looked at the older woman behind the desk. She had blonde hair and twinkling hazel eyes. She looked to be about thirty. As she noticed him she gave a beaming smile and he held his hands behind his back smiling back shyly.

"How can I help you sweetie?"

"Well I got my Hogwarts letter just before my family and I were going to go on vacation. I wanted to stay here and learn more of the wizarding world, so my parents said I could, as long as I stayed in this inn, as my uncle lives close by on the muggle side."

She made an 'aww' sound.

"Well of course you can stay sweetie. Room 13 is open. You must be a very responsible young man for your parents to allow you to stay."

He looked down acting embarrassed and she handed him a key as he handed her some galleons.

"I'm Lisa dear, if you need anything come get me. Now what's your name?"

"Tobias Smith."

Then he scurried to the stairs and headed up. He found himself in a hall full of doors. He headed down till he reached number 13. The room itself was a olive green with a large queen sized bed covered in brown blankets, a dresser, a nightstand, a desk, a chair, and a door leading to a white and green bathroom. Harry quickly shut the door behind him and pulled out all his shrunken items. He tapped each one with his wand like told to and they enlarged.

He put all his clothes in the dresser and stacked all his potion stuff, parchment, ink, and quills on the desk. Then he put all his new books in his book trunk and pushed it to the end of his bed. When that was finished he pulled two book out to read; Wizarding customs and etiquette, and Wizarding politics and laws. He immediately launched into memorizing the books as best as he could, since he intended to use the information to his advantage. First though he needed to know what he was up against so he started on the laws and politics book first.

It was around six when he finally set his books down to go get dinner. As he entered the restaurant part again he found many tables filled with chatting people. He found a table empty near the wall and slid into a seat. A few minutes later a waitress appeared and took his order. It was when he was getting his food that Lisa appeared with her own dinner. She plopped down across from him and started to chat on. He listened politely and memorized the important parts. When he was finished he excused himself and headed back to his room to read.

.-.

When Harry woke early the next morning he had a long relaxing shower before he pulled on his cast-offs. When he was ready he headed downstairs to find a lone waitress manning the till as it was still early. She took his order and he soon had a plate of bacon, toast, and eggs in front of him. He wolfed the food down and hurried into Nightpale alley. Once in the alley he hurried down the roads towards the bank. He needed to have a chat with a goblin. As he entered Gringots he found it mostly empty of people as it was still seven in the morning. With a stroke of luck he spotted who he needed walking towards the hall with some papers.

"Ragnok." He called jogging up to the goblin.

The goblin looked up and blinked once.

"I need to speak with you."

The goblin gave a nod and motioned him to follow him. Harry followed the small goblin back to his office where they both sat.

"What can I do for you Mr. Potter?"

"Call me Harry. And was wondering if you could do a few things for me. I'd pay you."

"What do you need Mr. Po-Harry?"

"I've read up on this Dumbledore character and he sounds powerful and brilliant. But he's my magical guardian and never told me anything, so I wouldn't trust him with my socks."

The goblin smirked.

"I was wondering if you could tell me if I had any tracking charms on me."

The goblin flicked a finger then scowled.

"You have a very strong one on you. No wizard besides Dumbledore could remove it."

Harry raised a brow.

"But…" Harry prompted.

"I'm not a wizard." The goblin grinned showing off his feral looking teeth. "Though if I destroy it he will immediately know."

"…Could you transfer it to an object?"

The goblin's grin was all the answer he needed. He pulled a galleon from his pocket and the goblin waved his hand in an arc. The coin flashed and grew warm before it returned to normal and Harry looked it over.

"Could you transport it somewhere for me?"

"Tell me the address."

"Privet drive number four, little Whinging."

The goblin took the coin and in a brief hum it was gone.

"Thanks. Secondly I was wondering if there was some way you could spell me so no other tracking charms could be laid on me."

The goblin gave a thoughtful frown.

"I couldn't spell you, but I could spell an object that would destroy any tracking charm within a foot of you that isn't your own. It would also make sure you couldn't be tracked by any magical means."

Harry smirked and then tilted his head.

"You said an object, so I would have to keep this object on me at all times? Like jewellery?"

"Yes."

"Would an earring work?"

"Yes."

"Could you make an earring if I gave you the material?"

The goblin gave a nod and Harry dug a sickle from his pouch. He handed it to the goblin, who held it in his palm. The silver coin was covered in a blue glow for about two minutes before the glow faded. Now sitting in the goblins palm was a small earring in the shape of a silver cross with a snake wrapped around it. Harry gently took it setting it into his galleon pouch so he wouldn't loose it, as he didn't have his ear pierced yet. He smiled thanks at Ragnok.

"What do I owe you for that?"

"Nothing. As long as it's to spite the ministry or Dumbledore I'll help." He grinned.

Harry decided he liked this policy. Then he looked at the time. He stood.

"I have to go. Can you point me in the direction of the ministry of magic?"

The goblin gave a wicked grin and hopped up. It led him back to the main lobby and to a fireplace. At the goblin's instructions he grabbed some green powder held out to him.

"This is called the floo network. Toss the powder into the fire, step in, and yell out your destination."

Harry bowed his head to the goblin.

"If things go well I shall see you soon."

The goblin gave another grin and walked off. Harry tossed the powder into the flames and watched as they turned emerald green. He stepped in quickly.

"Ministry of Magic."

The world tilted and twirled in a swirl of green. It lasted a few sickening moments before he stumbled from another fireplace. He found himself in a lobby the door to the ministry guarded by a tired looking guard. Harry walked up to him and handed his wand over.

"Black lotus wood, 12 ½", black phoenix feather. Have a nice day Mr…"

"Potter."

The guard didn't even register his name as he waved him past. 'What tight security.' Harry's sarcasm had kicked in. Harry headed towards an elevator and slipped in as it opened.

"Law enforcement floor please." He said aloud seeing no buttons.

The elevator took off smoothly and he silently enjoyed the elevator music. When it finally stopped he stepped out of the open doors into another reception room. This one had a lady behind a desk. He walked up to the secretary and smiled up at her. She smiled back.

"How can I help you?"

"I'd like to see Madam Bones please."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No. But it's important."

"Wait a moment please."

She walked to the large door behind her and opened it, popping her head in. A few seconds later she stepped to the side and held toe door open.

"She'll see you now."

Harry gave her a shy smile and slipped into the office. His attention focused on Amelia Bones who was sitting behind a desk.

"How can I help you?"

"I want to file to be emancipated please."

She blinked owlishly.

"Why?"

He bit his bottom lip helplessly and gave her a pitiful look.

"Well I learned about the wizarding world yesterday and I learned I could. I don't want to go back to my relatives." He sniffed.

He made some fake tears and he soon heard the woman slip up beside him and crouch beside him rubbing his back.

"Why not dear?"

"Well they'll be mad I can do magic. They hate magic! They'll make me do more chores, and Uncle will hurt me and then I'll have to stay in my cupboard with nothing to eat for a week." He sobbed.

He felt her tense a moment before gathering him in a hug. He flinched back and she tensed more.

"What's your name dear? Do you have any other relatives?"

"No. My uncle and Aunt are the only ones left. My parents died. And my name's Harry Potter."

She did a double take. She stared at him a second her eyes smouldering.

"And what about your magical guardian dear?"

"Well I just learned of him yesterday, his name is Bumbledoor or something, and he was the one who stuck me with the Durselys."

She narrowed her eyes dangerously but smiled at him.

"Why don't you sit here for a while?"

She guided him to a comfy chair and sat him down handing him some paper and pencils.

"You play here a moment please."

He found it amusing she was treating him like a child but nodded sniffling a bit.

"If you need anything you see Kathy out here okay?"

He nodded again wiping his eyes for effect. When she was gone he started to doodle on the paper, going over his plans. After about half an hour he leaned back in the chair and pretended to drift off. He immediately knew though as Amelia, another man who looked fairly important, and a stupid looking man walked in. He evened his breathing and listened closely.

"The boy's eleven! We can't let him be emancipated!" the stupid man shouted.

"Minister listen." Amelia started.

'He's the minister?' Harry wondered faintly. 'Wow, he looks incompetent.' (You have no idea Harry)

"He came to me telling me his relatives lock him in a cupboard under the stairs, beat him, and starve him for weeks at a time. He didn't even know he was a wizard till yesterday, and he's a half-blood, he should have known he was a wizard long ago. And his magical guardian was the one who stuck him in the abusive home."

The man grumbled and the smarter man walked up to Harry looking down at him. He reached out and rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry immediately leapt into his act. He shot straight up, eyes wide and flinching away. He raised his hands as if to shield himself.

"I'm Sorry Uncle! I didn't mean to fall asleep!" he sobbed.

The man pulled back with a start.

"It's okay." Amelia cooed as she crouched beside him.

Then her eyes caught his drawings. They were of an almost empty cupboard with a blanket neatly spread in one corner and spider webs on the ceiling.

"What is this?" She asked kindly.

He looked down acting shy and embarrassed.

"That's my bedroom. And that's my blanket, it isn't very warm but it's nice. And those spiders are my best friends! They don't hit me or make fun of me or call me freak." He said as if happy.

The two men were silent and Amelia forced a smile on.

"Can you do something for me dear?"

He nodded eyes large and innocent.

"I'm going to put my wand by your head and I want you to think of a couple times where your…uncle hit you or some other bad memories, okay?"

He sniffled but nodded obediently and immediately summoned up one of the worse memories he had along with a couple others. He stared at the silver wisps that attached to Amelia's wand. She moved them to a dish like thing on one of her shelves. Then she tapped the dish and what looked like a projection of his memories appeared and started to play.

He could hear the memory him sobbing and screaming as his uncle hit, kicked, whipped, and broke his body. It was about half an hour of the memory before it changed. His aunt was pressing his hands onto the stove as she yelled at him because he had burnt the bacon. He was five. Then there was a memory of Dudley hitting and kicking him as his father cheered him on. When the images faded Amelia looked at him with misty eyes. He just blinked at her.

"See minister." She muttered.

"But we can just put him up for adoption instead of getting him emancipated." The minister muttered absently his face showing disgust.

"No!" Harry yelled drawing attention. "If I'm adopted they'll do the same thing! My uncle and aunt told me adopting is even worse them then! And the orphanage is were freaks go!"

"He's clearly afraid of adults Fudge!" The other man said. "He can take some tests and if he's responsible enough, and financially sound I say we let him get emancipated. He'll be at Hogwarts ten months of the year anyways, and if he's financially sound he can get a house elf to help look after him self in the summer."

"…The Wizengamot." Fudge squeaked.

"We can gather them now! The boy can provide us with memories, Amelia can easily grab the social service records and such, and I can go get witnesses!" The smarter man said.

"...fine." Fudge grumbled.

"I'll start now!" the other man growled taking off out the door.

Fudge slinked out a moment later. Then Amelia turned to him frowning at him sternly.

"Drop that act Potter."

He raised an elegant eyebrow as the innocent air around him vanished replaced by an intelligent calm. He folded his hands on his lap and leaned back.

"So you noticed."

"You're good, and all those emotions seemed real. But I noticed you acted naïve and innocent, but then you couldn't have known about getting emancipated. Also most abuse victims would be terrified, not giving any info out so freely. And to top it off no kid would draw their bedroom."

Harry smirked.

"I'll help though." She said.

He grinned slyly.

"Thank you madam Bones." He smiled charmingly.

She snorted.

"Well I'd best go get those records."

"You won't find any."

She did a double take and gave him a questioning stare.

"Social services never came by the Dursely's."

She stared then narrowed her eyes. Then she looked thoughtful.

"Feel free to do what you wish in here. This may take a couple hours. You can read, or talk with Kathy, or whatever. I'll check in every once in a while. I'm sure you have patience. Oh, and my room isn't watched or spelled for any eavesdropping."

He grinned and she walked out. He slipped up to a book shelf and skimmed it before grabbing a book that caught his eye.

.-.

The Wizengamot looked irritated as they saw fudge take a seat.

"Why are we called here to get some kid emancipated? Just ship him off to adoption." A man asked.

"This is a little more serious." The smarter man, Rufus said.

"Whatever." A woman in the back muttered.

Fudge cleared his throat.

"Dumbledore couldn't make it as he is preparing for the year at Hogwarts. Once he learned it was just a quick decision on a kid getting emancipated he said we could handle it and he would trust our judgement." The minister said.

Amelia stepped forwards almost thanking her luck that Dumbledore was so arrogant.

"The child has asked his name be withheld. He doesn't want any past history to interfere with this."

A few muttered.

"Fair enough." One person said.

Amelia started her case off by calling the witnesses up. It was a muggle (who they would obliviate later). After a few questions they learned most people though Harry's bruises because he was fighting. It seemed his uncle and aunt had spread vicious rumours around. After the muggle was let go Amelia brought his health record up showing he hadn't been to a doctor, dentist, or optometrist (he got the glass from a lost and found box), in his whole life, and no social services had ever checked up on him.

Then Amelia brought the memories out. No one recognized Harry. Most people were horrified at the memories. In magical society abusing a magical child was one of the greatest offences. It was because their population was so low any magical child was a blessing, and if the child had some sort of wizarding blood in them they were priceless. Lucius Malfoy (who was on the Wizengamot) even felt disgusted at what these people had done. Even Voldemort would never have even _thought_ of beating a magical child he'd given them quick deaths, and only if it was needed or the child would die without them.

By the end they were all ready to skip everything and just sign the papers to get the boy emancipated. But Bones said she had to test the boy to make sure he was mentally ready to take this on. She returned to see Harry asked him various questions and he answered, the innocent mask on. When Amelia returned to the court she replayed the memory. Finally the Dursely's were brought in. Veritaserum was applied and they all started to ask questions.

It was soon learned that Harry had been living with the Dursely's for ten years. In those years he had been beaten at least every week, almost everyday, he had been made to do an impossible amount of chores since age four, he had been starved and ridiculed, and he had been left by his magical guardians (Harry and Dumbledore's names had been omitted). He had been forced to get low grades in school, and spending money to get him new clothes of glasses was thought a waste. Almost all the Wizengamot were ready to leap at the Dursely's throats. Finally it was time to vote.

.-.

Harry's eyes rolled over the words on the page, barely pausing to blink as he took the information in. He didn't even glance up as he heard the door open. He finally snapped the book shut though as the person stopped in front of him. Amelia was smirking as she handed over some papers.

"Sign these, and you're emancipated."

He gave a beaming smile and with the flourish of a quill he had signed on the dotted line. He read over the paper and whistled.

"You actually got fudge, and all of the Wizengamot to sign this?" He asked.

She gave a triumphant smile.

"Even Dumbledore. We owl'd him and when he saw the whole Wizengamot and Fudge signed it he signed it without a second thought. I love ignorance and arrogance sometimes."

"And my name is still kept under wraps?"

"Yes. Everyone was so caught up in the upcoming trail of the Dursely's that they overlooked that small detail. The only one to enquire after your name was Lucius Malfoy. But he gave up as I hinted some Aurors were heading to get the Dursely's and they may need help. The entire Wizengamot is so sure they can make no real disastrous or wrong decisions that they forgo all caution. The only one in that party that has a wit of sense is Malfoy, and he has the dark mark, though he pleaded imperious. So you're now an adult in the wizard world, you are free legally, and the Dursely's will be more then likely spending the rest of their days in prison."

Harry gave a gleeful noise and took a copy of the papers, which Amelia made for him.

"It was nice helping you." She smirked.

He nodded.

"Thank you Madam Bones. And it was very nice to share a pleasant scheme with some one intelligent for once."

She gave a laugh and patted him on the shoulder. He flinched slightly, pulling away from the hand, and she sobered.

"I see some of it was not an act."

"My memories were real. And I hate contact."

She gave a serious nod then glanced at the book he had been reading. It was a record of trials and lawsuits, self updating.

"Would you like a copy?" She asked.

His eyes flickered to the book.

"You can give copies out?"

"There is no law specifically on that." She smirked. "Besides, what harm can you do reading that?"

It was a question not a statement.

"Lots." He smirked.

"As long as it's not directly tied to me…" She shrugged and copied it for him.

Then she led him out of her office.

"Would you catch lunch with me Mr. Potter? It's already two o'clock."

"I would love to Madam Bones."

"Call me Amelia dear."

"Then you must call me Harry."

She nodded and waved to her secretary before walking out of the door. They headed to the floo and flooed to an Italian restaurant in Flyaway alley. The two talked about harmless things as they ate. When they finished Amelia stood and said she had to be heading back. Before she left though, she looked Harry dead in the eye.

"You are quite strong Harry Potter. You've spent ten years in hell and still act sane. I…If you ever need anything come see me."

He gave her a nod and she headed back through the floo. Harry left the restaurant and headed back to Nightingale in. As he reached it he slipped in the door and hurried up the stairs. Once in his room he grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and ink. He sat down at the desk and started to write a list of what he needed to do.

See goblins about inheritance

See parent's will

Get larger trunk

Haircut

Glasses (Contracts?)

Clinic

Get Owl (possibly a second familiar also)

Get ear pierced

Explore Diagon alley more

Go to Muggle London

-get clothes

-get books

-possibly get some music device

-get some lined paper and pens

-get a book bag

Knockturn Alley

-get second wand?

-get books

-get anything interesting

-explore

He nodded at his list and stood before grabbing a few things and changing into his forest green robes. They were comfortable, not as comfortable as muggle clothes though. Harry headed out the door and waved to Lisa before walking back into the alley. He wandered into Diagon Alley and started to walk down it, glancing at all the store names. In a stroke of luck he found two places he needed side by side. A healer clinic and an eye doctor; Maude's clinic and Jones Eye World. He walked into the clinic first. He found a wizard sitting behind a desk, writing on some paper. He smiled at the man and the man raised a brow.

"I was wondering if I could have a check up."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No."

"Hmm let me see."

He looked over a calendar and schedule. It was about then a woman walked in from a separate room.

"Hey Josh, who do I have next?" She asked.

The man behind the desk looked to Harry.

"No one is scheduled but this young lady wants a check up."

She grinned and motioned Harry over. Harry glared mentally at the man. He knew he looked feminine, but 'lady?' He was wearing male robes!

"First time I've ever had anyone come in just for the sake of a check up." She said.

Harry smiled at her.

"Please sit on the bed."

He did so. She lifted her want and tapped his head. Her wand glowed a moment and she concentrated. He felt a tingle as her magic sped through his body, checking it over. Then she made a strangled noise as she looked at Harry with wide eyed. She stared a moment in complete shock and horror

"You have three broken ribs and two bruised ones."

'That explains why it hurts to breathe.' Harry thought calmly. 'Good thing I have high pain tolerance

"My uncle got quite mad when he learned I was a wizard." Harry sniffled making his eyes wet.

She immediately melted for him sniffing herself.

"You poor child! Muggles are such idiots!" She spat. "You are being taken care of though?"

"Yes. My friend's mommy came and saved me. Then she brought me here. She didn't know I was hurt though. She went to talk to some lady in the ministry and told me to explore. But I was sore and I heard you were an awesome healer!"

The woman sniffed and moved to a cabinet pulling out some vials of liquid. She handed him five.

"You drink these dear. They'll take pain away, heal the broken ribs, and heal the bruises."

He drank them quickly making a face to improve the act. She smiled through her sniffles. Women were so easy to fool if you acted right, and so easy to get to sympathize with you. He slowly felt his body tingle and slowly he started to breathe easier. Then the woman gave him more potions saying they were nutrient potions. He drank these too and then the woman checked him again.

"Now you're just underfed. You make sure you eat lots young man, and healthy food mind you. Take these nutrient potions once a day for at least a week too. I hope the man who did this to you chokes to death on his own tongue while he sleeps." She said messing up his hair as he took the potions, tucking them in his pocket.

"Bye nice lady!" he waved as he skipped out the door.

Once again he had slipped away without giving a name. Some people were so naïve and oblivious. It was one thing Harry had learned; People saw what they wanted to see and they believed what they wanted to. Harry shook the thoughts off and walked to the eye place. As he entered he found pictures of eyes everywhere, some even blinking, some just following him with their pupils. There were shelves of glasses, sunglasses, and other such objects. At the far end of the room there was a desk with a tall wizard sitting there.

"Welcome to Jones's Eye World, how can I help you?" he asked in a bubbly voice.

"I was wondering if you had something that could cure my sight completely." Harry said.

The man nodded cheerfully.

"We do but it is quite expensive."

"How much?"

"20 000 galleons."

"Success rate?"

"100%, and your eyes will never fail you again, even in old age." He said jollily.

Harry thought a moment.

"Is it a potion?"

"Yes."

"So it just heals my eyes after I drink it?"

"Well it takes half an hour, and there is pain involved. You an also get upgrades."

"Upgrades?"

"Well we can enhance your sight so it is even better then just healed. You can also change the color if you want. And then there are a few other choices."

"Can I get it done immediately?"

"Yup!"

"Good. I'll take it."

The man found a large parchment and held it out to him.

"Pick the upgrades you want. Each additional upgrade is 5 00 galleons."

Harry looked down the list and ticked off the ones he wanted.

Sharper sight (he can see better then normal)

Slight night vision (lets him see in the dark just a bit better)

Invisibility proof (sees through invisibility cloaks and weaker disillusion charms)

There were a few others like, slit pupil (just for look), but he didn't really want anything else. He handed the man the list and he hurried off through a door. Five minutes later he came back with a glass of clear blue liquid, slightly darker then water. He led Harry back through another door into a room with a bed.

"You'd best be lying down when the pain comes."

Harry nodded and sat up on the bed. The man handed him the potion and he drank it in one go. He handed the cup back and waited. About thirty seconds later he felt a heat in his eye. Then they felt like they itched, then finally they felt like they were burning. Harry gasped and gripped the blanket under his hand as his eyes seared as if they were melting. He didn't register the time as it passed as he kept his eyes clenched and his moth clamped shut. In some of the more agonizing moments he yelped.

Finally the pain ebbed away until he felt normal. He opened his eyes to find he could see clearly. He sat up and found his glasses, which he had forgotten to take off, slightly bent on the bed. He picked them up and tossed them into a rubbish bin. Then he stood and moved to a mirror by the door. He looked in and smirked. Without glasses he did look a bit more feminine as the glasses had taken away from the soft edges of his face, but he looked much better without them, no matter how feminine the look was.

He walked from the room to find Jones helping another customer so he glanced around at the sunglasses. He found a normal pair of black shades and took them to the till to wait. When Jones finished with the customer he beamed at Harry. Harry paid for the shades and eye potion with his Gringots card and then left Jones standing there smiling happily.

Once back in the alley he headed straight for the inn. He dropped his nutrient potions off and pulled on his cast-offs. Then he walked back down stairs and out the front door, into muggle London. He grinned at the street he stepped onto. Nightingale inn was tucked between a pizza parlour and a clothes store. The street looked like one teenagers would visit a lot as it held a hairdresser, three different clothes stores, a book store, a shoe store, a candy store, and a piercing and tattoo parlour. Harry grinned and headed straight for the clothes store.

As he walked in he was greeted by a girl behind a counter. With a shy smile he asked her if she could help him pick out a new wardrobe. She had almost squealed in delight and got him to practically try on the whole store (even some female clothing which was humiliating for him). He left the store with three bags hanging from his arms. He headed next to the hairdresser; luckily it was a walk in one. He only had to wait a few minutes before he was in a seat. The lady trimmed his hair and evened his bangs, which hung to just a little below his nose. Then she dyed the tips of his hair silver.

The next stop for him was the piercing parlour. The teen behind the till there fit in as he had five different piercings on his face, not including his ears. When Harry asked for his ear to be pierce the man said he needed adult permission. Harry slipped him an extra hundred pounds and he was soon walking from the store with his ear pierced, and the earring the goblin had given in his left ear. His last stop was the book store. He took his time to look over all the books and choose a good basket full. Then he also grabbed some paper and pens from the stationary and supply corner. He also found a nice emerald green book bag, with a black tree stitched onto one side. When he had bought all his books and such he was really weighted down in bags. Waving off help from the cashier he walked outside and crossed the street.

He entered the Nightingale in only to have Lisa swoop down on him and help him carry his bags to his room. Once she had finished chatting he dropped his things near the dresser. His book trunk was almost full, and he didn't want to mix his wizard and muggle books together so he decided he would get his trunk next. Harry walked back downstairs and walked once again back intro Diagon alley. He was almost exhausted but trudged on wanting to get this done with. He found the trunk store easily and stepped inside. A tall witch greeted him.

"How may I help you sir?"

"Do you have any trunks with lost of space and more then one compartment? Cost isn't an issue." He said with a soft sigh.

She nodded and started to show him trunks. The one that caught his eye though was the last one she showed him. It was a good size and black. It also had a locking mechanism that would only open for his magical signature. The top of the trunk had four runes carved above the lock too.

"This trunk is the top of the line, and quite expensive, but well worth the price. As you can see when I open it looks like a regular trunk, but when you close it and tap one of these runes you open it again and it's a different compartment. Three compartments are just as large as they appear and not made for much, but the forth compartment I like an automatic library. It can hold a large number of books and to retrieve them all you have to do it think of the book you wish.

Harry smirked and looked up.

"I'll take it."

She grinned in delight and he quickly paid for it. She showed him how to automatically shrink it by tapping his wand on the lid twice (do the same when it's shrunk to enlarge it). He walked from the store ready to head straight back to his inn and sleep. But as he walked back into Nightpale alley he decided he could do one last stop at Lady's Familiars.

He walked into the store to be assaulted by the noise of so many creatures. He was greeted by the clerk but waved the man's help off. Harry walked to the owl section and looked them over. None of them felt right though. He knew these owls had been raised to be special carrier owls so they were much more intelligent then normal so just anyone wouldn't do. He was about to give up on finding the right owl when a snowy owl caught his eye. She was average size and had pure white feathers, only a few speckled with black, and amber eyes. She sat watching him. He fell in love on first sight. He gently took the cage she was in and set it on the till counter. Then he went and grabbed some treats, food, water dishes, and a stand. He set them all by the till and then went off to glance at the other animals.

Finding nothing else that caught his attention he paid the man at the counter, who helpfully shrunk all of the supplies for him. Then Harry grabbed the owl's cage and walked out the door back to the inn. When he entered the inn one of the waitresses smiled at him and walked up the stairs with him, setting some dinner on his desk for him. He thanked her then set his owl on his window sill. Then he unshrunk his trunk and tossed all his books in the fourth compartment, emptying his other trunk. Then he dumped in all his muggle books.

He switched compartments to the third compartment and put all his school supplies like the parchment and potion stuff in there, packing it neatly in the small space. Finally he opened the second compartment and put in all his clothes, empting his dresser. When that was finished he sat down to eat. He let his owl, newly named Hedwig out of her cage and set the perch up and gave her a treat while filing the water bowls. Then Harry slipped out of his clothes into some newly bought pyjamas and flopped down on the heavenly bed, exhausted from his day.

.-.

Harry woke as early as usual the next morning, about six thirty. He had another long warm shower before pulling some muggle clothes on, and pulling one of his plain black robes over top of them. Then he pulled his hair back and tied it with a strip of cloth from one of his ripped cast-off shirts. Then he told his two pets to be good and hurried downstairs. He had a quick breakfast and was out the door by seven. His first stop was Gringots. The building was practically empty of wizards just like the other day so he didn't need to wait in any lines. Actually he didn't even have to talk to a teller as he saw a familiar face. He walked up to the goblin and smirked at it.

"Hey Griphook, can you point me in the direction of someone in charge of inheritance and will?"

The goblin gave him an odd look.

"Of course Mr. Potter. I'm fairly surprised you remember my name though."

Harry raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Most wizards do not bother to remember our names, and if they do they can never tell us apart." He sneered.

Harry shrugged a reply and followed him down a different hall then before. When they stopped it was in front of a larger door then Ragnok's. Griphook popped into the room only to pop out a second later and shoo Harry in. The door shut with a soft click behind Harry as he walked into the stone room. There was a goblin sitting behind a large desk, and another goblin scurrying around switching papers between filing cabinets which filled the room. The goblin behind the desk looked up and sneered looking at Harry through his odd glasses.

"Yes?"

"I wish to see my parent's will and claim my inheritance." Harry said calmly yet politely.

"Hmmm. Name?"

"Harry Potter."

"You're too young to claim your inheritance."

"I was emancipated yesterday?" Harry said giving a feral grin. "I pulled one over the ministry and got them to emancipate me without even glancing at my name."

The goblin seemed to like this and also gave a grin. He barked some words at the other goblin in a different tongue and the goblin dropped some files and moved to a different filing cabinet.

"I'm Charfir." The goblin said.

Harry gave a nod and sat at the chair when motioned to. The other goblin popped up beside Charfir with a folded parchment. Charfir spoke to the other goblin who nodded and slipped out the room. Harry turned back to Charfir who held the paper out for him. He took it gently and opened it.

_The last will and testament of Lily Nee Evans-Potter and James Alexander Potter._

_On the occurrence of our death we give everything to our son Harry James Potter. Harry shall be put under his godfather Sirius Black's care. Should Black not be available for any reason he is to go to the following people in order:_

_Severus Snape (Lily's Choice)_

_Remus Lupin (James' choice)_

_Minerva McGonagall (Agreed on by Both)_

_If none of these are available he is to be put in a safe comfortable wizarding house. He is in no way to be given to any muggles to raise, this means he can not be given to Lily's sister's family. We wish him all our love and hope he grows up happy._

_Lily Nee Evans-Potter_

_James Alexander Potter_

Harry stared at the paper furiously.

"Who was the one to read this?" he asked in a deadly voice.

"One Albus Dumbledore. He then said it would be taken care of and locked it." The goblin said.

Harry took a deep breath but it did nothing to calm him.

"Who is Sirius Black?"

"Your godfather was arrested the night of your parent's death for killing Peter Pettigrew and thirteen muggles. He was your parent's secret Keeper."

"What did he say the reason was in his trail?"

"Nothing."

Harry looked up at the goblin.

"He wasn't given a trial."

Harry's eye narrowed.

"And Remus Lupin?"

"He's a Werewolf. If not for the laws against them I am sure he would have cared for you and been your guardian in a heartbeat."

"Snape?"

"You should be in his care as he is you godfather, your mother's choice I might add. I'm quite sure he's unaware of this choice though."

Harry felt his power flare and his jaw clenched as his hands tightened. The air seemed to cackle and the temperature dropped.

"What are the laws about wilfully going against a will that had nothing to do with you?"

The goblin gulped at his ice cold tone. Not much could scare a goblin but this kid was giving off a magical aurora that had his senses screaming.

"A large fine and maybe even years in prison depending on the case."

Harry ground his teeth as he tried to calm himself. It took him five minutes to grab the rage in himself and calm it. When he was calm he took a ragged breath. It was about then the other goblin entered the room again and armful of things. Harry sighed and smoothed the paper out.

"May I get a copy of this please?"

"Yes. Shall you be taking Dumbledore to court?"

"Not yet. I do not know enough about this world to get caught in political games. But is should be useful as blackmail if he over steps his boundaries."

The goblin nodded and in the snap of his fingers a copy appeared and he was folding the original back up. Then Charfir pushed a silver knife and an elegant looking parchment towards him.

"Please cut your finger and drop three drops on the paper. This will tell us which vaults you inherit."

Harry blinked. He had just expected to be allowed in the Evan and Potter vaults. He took the silver knife though and sliced his finger, without so much as a wince. The paper seemed to soak the blood up before it started to form words. The goblin leaned forwards with Harry.

Melrose Vault

Borean Vault

Maeneil Vault

Ascots Vault

Gryffindor Vault

Slytherin Vault

Harry stared a moment as the goblin slowly cleared his throat.

"Well it seems you have quite a few." He said.

"How are they mine?" Harry asked curiously.

"The Potter line is a very ancient and noble line. Those vaults are most likely from families that married into the Potter line then died out. As for the Gryffindor Vault, well Potters have always been said to be his decedents."

"And the Slytherin one?"

"Maybe you're mother wasn't a muggle after all. Slytherin was said to have had two children, his son marrying into the Riddle line, and his daughter starting another. You're mother may be from the second line. But even if you were born of either lines doesn't mean Slytherin excepts you as an heir. For it to show up here means his magic and blood has accepted you as heir."

Harry smirked and stood.

"May I go check these vaults?"

"Of course."

"Then thank you. I shall leave you to your work and go find a goblin to take me down."

"May your gold flow freely Mr. Potter."

"Same to you."

"Oh, and Mr. Potter if I may make a suggestion, get some books on elementists."

Then the goblin waved him off and he took the list of vaults and walked out of the room. He walked back to Gringots lobby and headed to Ragnok's office. When he reached the door he knocked softly. When a 'enter' reached his ears he stepped in. Ragnok grinned at him.

"How can I help you Mr. Potter?"

"I was wondering if you had learned if any money or possessions have been taken from my vaults by my former Magical Guardian."

Ragnok's grin turned sour as he sneered and pulled a paper from his desk.

"Mr. Dumbledore has taken out 500 000 galleons from your 'go wild vault' one of the few he can access. He's transferred al that money to the Weasely Vaults."

"Weasely?"

"A pure-blooded family, considered blood traitors by other purebloods, and very poor. We have no notion as to why he's been transferring money to their vaults but I have a feeling you will find out later. Also an extra 30 000 from the Evan's vault and added to the Weasely vault as a dowry. We have learned Dumbledore was going to draw a marriage contract between yourself and Ginvera Weasely, as you are now emancipated this will not work. Then he had also taken out 500 000 from the Evans vault and transferred it to his own accounts. And lastly he transferred an extra 100 000 from the 'go wild vault' to a vault for an organization called the 'order of the phoenix'."

"Any items?" Harry seethed.

"Yes actually. He has taken all your mother's jewellery from the Evan's vault, all of her pictures, a diary, and her marriage ring. He also has taken an invisibility cloak from your 'go wild vault' along with something called the marauders map and a book on becoming an animagus written by your father and your godfather."

Harry closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. As he started to feel calmer he looked up at Ragnok.

"Is there any way I can get it back?"

"Some. We can take the money from his vaults but the items we can not."

"Why not?"

"We can not access them as they are either at Dumbledore's ancestral home or in Hogwarts and we can not get to either as they are heavily guarded by wards."

"So if I go to Hogwarts I may get some?"

"You would just have to summon them."

Harry smiled and nodded his thanks.

"Well that was all I wished to ask. I must be off. Thank you for your help."

Ragnok grinned in a feral way and Harry bowed his head once before leaving. He walked back to the lobby and found Griphook. With some quick words with the goblin they were heading off to his new vaults. The Melrose, Borean, and Ascots vaults held just gold with only the few random books, though all the books were rare, and there was at least one of the family history in each vault.

When they stopped at the fourth vault Harry found out that Maeneil, whom the vault was named after had been the very start of the werewolf disease, or at least the first one with it. The goblin told him that he had been born thousands of years ago and had been at first a wolf able to change into a man. He had learned to be human and somehow was almost immortal. He had taught others how to embrace there wolf side starting the werewolf disease, though it had been different then. They had used to be able to change between wolf and human at will, though the pull was quite strong on the full moon. But with wars and other such things they had died out and fewer people learned how to 'embrace the wolf'. People tried so hard to repress the 'wolf' it changed them so they only changed on the full moon when the restrained wolf was to strong. But as the gene had become repressed it had changed changing them into little more then blood driven creatures.

Harry had been saddened by this thought but was quickly cheered as he found books written by Maeneil himself, and others like him. It seems the last of the line of the 'True Wolf' had died out after marrying into the Potter line. Harry, instead of packing these books copied them and took the copies. Then he nodded to Griphook and they headed to the last two vaults.

The Gryffindor vault was huge. So was Slytherin's. They were both side by side and numbered with '1' and '2'. Griphook stated they were the first wizards to open vaults in the bank and two thousand years accumulated a lot of interest. Harry also learned both had magical protections on them. To enter you had to smear a bit of blood on the lock. The vaults were amazing though. Gryffindor's vault was absolutely enormous. It was filled with so much gold it made Harry's eyes hurt. The right corner from the door though held no gold, but something much more valuable. Books. Hundreds of books. Harry had never seen so many books, not even at the public library. He move to them immediately. He refused to take the original copies out and copied the ones he wanted. He was glad they hadn't come up with the copyright charm when Gryffindor had added them to the vault, unlike all of the books he had recently bought.

When Harry had browsed a few small sections of a shelf he stored all his books in his trunk, which he had shrunk and brought along. He then started to move up the isle made between the gold and books to the far end of the room, which was really far back. A large section of the back of the wall though was amazing. It held weapons. Weapons Harry recognized from medieval times, and some he had never even dreamed of. Finally Harry pulled a sword from the wall along with an axe and a large spear which had a long wood shaft and a foot of jagged metal on the top. He stored them both in the last compartment left in his trunk.

Finally he walked from the vault and entered Slytherin's vault. It was just as large as Gryffindor's if not large and held a bit more gold. It held just as many book though. The book, though, looked to be from all over the world, unlike Gryffindors which had all been in English and Latin. Harry realized he would have to learn some more languages if he wished to read them. He was already fluent in French as his elementary had been a French-English emersion. He also knew a bit of German as one of the neighbours was from Germany and spoke German quite a bit.He wa

Some books that really caught Harry's attention were some written with weird squiggle lines which he shockingly understood. He decided to ponder on this later and stored the copies in his trunk. Then he headed down to the far wall wondering if there would be something like weapons also. There weren't weapons. Instead there were large shelves covered in boxes and jars. They were potion ingredients. He didn't know much about potions yet but he knew more then half of these had to be extinct while the rest had to be on the verge of extinction. He didn't touch them… yet. Though he did grab a pair of silver daggers that where displayed dead center of the shelves.

Harry finally stepped from the vault also and smiled at Griphook telling him he was finished. They rode back to the main floor and Harry asked for a list with his total assets. Griphook vanished down a hall returning a moment later with the paper. When asked why he didn't snap his fingers and make a copy he was told client privacy was held in high regards and they could make no copies of any records unless the one watching the originals gave permission. Harry nodded at the intelligence and looked his list over.

_Vaults_

_School Vault: 99 280 galleons_

_Go Wild Vault: 400 000 galleons_

_Evan Vault: 367 000 galleons_

_Potter Vault: 57 628 982 galleons_

_Melrose Vault: 1 895 739 galleons_

_Borean Vault: 1 439 673 galleons_

_Ascots Vault: 2 673 181 galleons_

_Maeneil Vault: 33 692 298 galleons_

_Gryffindor Vault: 3 968 673 039 galleons_

_Slytherin Vault: 4 087 446 720 galleons_

_Total__: 8 154 413 474 galleons_

_Properties:_

_Godric's Hollow_

_Potter Mansion - Scotland_

_Potter Estate - Whales_

_Melrose mansion – Egypt_

_Melrose cottage – France_

_Borean estate - Ireland_

_Ascots Cabin – Northern Rockies_

_Ascots mansion – Africa_

_Ascots get-away - Germany_

_Maeneil Stronghold – Rome_

_Maeneil summer home – Italy_

_Maeneil house – Greece_

_Gryffindor Castle – Scotland_

_Gryffindor Estate – Caribbean _

_Gryffindor Mansion – Japan_

_Slytherin Castle – Netherlands_

_Slytherin Hideout – Russia_

_Slytherin Mansion – India_

_Other Properties:_

_100% Nightpale Alley_

_65% of quality Quidditch Supplies_

_50% Flourish and Bolts_

_10% Ollivander's wands_

_100% Lady's Familiars _

_50% Hogwarts_

Harry almost whistled to himself and gently tucked the paper away. Harry bowed his head to Griphook and walked outside of the bank. He then pulled the hood up on his outer robes and headed into Knockturn. He had some exploring to do. For about three hours Harry wandered around Knockturn alley. It was as large as Diagon Alley at least, but so much more twisty making him get lost once. He browsed more then one store and bought more then a couple books, most illegal or dark. He didn't much care. After three hours though, and exploring most shops, he found what he was looking for; a wand shop. He slipped into the dusty looking store and glanced around. There was a counter, and some boxes scattered around, but it was almost deserted looking. Harry only had to wait ten second before a small man appeared. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was skinny and small but didn't look all that bad. The man gave Harry a grin.

"Ah, what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for a second wand."

You could never tell when you need one. The man scanned him then beckoned Harry with a hand. Harry followed him through a hall and into a full room. There where slabs of stone, wood, and other such things on shelves on one side, and jars and vials of other things on the other side. At the end of the room were large shelves full of small boxes like Ollivander's store.

"It's costly but I can make you a custom wand. Or you can test out my already made wands." The man rasped.

"Custom made."

He gave a smirk and Harry raised a brow though the man couldn't see it.

"Then concentrate and move to what materials you feel a pull from."

Harry took a claming breathe and closed his eyes. He felt a mental tug to the left side of his room and slowly reached out running a hand over a smooth cool material. The man behind him made a surprised noise but didn't bother Harry as he turned and moved along the other shelf. He stopped to point to a jar before pointing at a second. When he finished pointing at the two, he opened his eyes to see the man starring curiously at him. The man set a smooth black material on a clear table.

"For the shaft you choose wood from a special tree that grows only in extreme cold, mostly found on the poles."

Harry nodded, though he had never heard of the wood before.

"And for the core you surprisingly chose two substances. But most surprisingly you chose two very rare ones, just as rare, if not more so, as the wood. First." He paused to grab the two jars and hold one up. "Crushed ice fairies wings. Ice Fairies are the rarest of all elemental fairies as they also live only in the cold staying mostly in places where winter reigns. Secondly you chose dementor crushed dementor bones. Dementors are creatures that bring a deep chill and feed off happy memories. Not many know, but they originated from Antarctica. You choose three substances that come from very cold places."

"And what does that mean?"

The man shrugged.

"Maybe nothing, maybe everything."

Harry frowned, but saw he would get nothing more. The man started to gather the material together.

"If I may have just a bit of your blood to make the wand more tuneable to you…" The man said slowly.

"Swear you won't use it for anything other then my wand."

Harry wasn't stupid. He had read a bit on blood magic and knew how much power someone could have over him with just a drop of blood.

"I swear on my magic to do nothing with your blood besides use it to tune your wand."

Harry gave a nodded and pulled out one Slytherin's silver daggers, which he had at his waist. He cut his finger gently and let a few drops spill in a vial the man held out. Then the man looked up at him.

"Can you come back in about an hour? It should be ready then."

Harry nodded and turned on his heel. After leaving the building he wandered back down the street until he reached a dingy looking store the sign above it read 'Brogin and Burkes'. Harry slipped in and glanced around. Some other man had been in here when he had last passed and he hadn't wanted a paranoid man throwing him glances as he tried to talk discreetly to the manager. Harry glanced around at all the objects but was finally drawn to a silver necklace. It was a beautiful silver tear drop on a silver chain.

"Ahh, I see the necklace caught your eye." An oily man said as he stepped from a back room.

"Yes. What is it?"

"It's called phoenix tear. It's said to heat up if any dangerous spells or objects are within five feet of you, and become warmer the closer you get to the object." The man simpered.

"Said?"

"It's a picky item. It doesn't let just anyone touch it. Burnt all of the customers trying to pick it up and I can't remove it since it burns me." He said.

Harry reached out and gently lifted the chain. It seemed to cool under his touch. He turned to the man.

"I'll take it. Also do you have any books?"

The man gave an oily smile and led him to the back room. It was full of old looking books and Harry started to look over them. He soon had an armful and was quite near the back of the store. It was about then he started to hear a voice.

'_Ssstupid human keepingsss me locked in heresss. Whensss I getsss out I ssshall bite him.'_

Harry curiously peeked around a shelf but didn't see anyone. About to shrug it off he spotted a glass tank on a shelf by some books. He walked up to it and blinked at the black snake in the tank. It was only about a foot in half in length, and quite slim. It had ebony scales and glowing blue eyes. It looked irritated as it looked to be uncomfortable in the tank. It lifted its head and tasted the air looking at Harry.

'_Another human comesss to look at me. Hopefully he opensss thisss lid. Thensss I will attack himsss and be free!'_ The snake hissed gleefully.

Harry blinked once. Then he blinked again. 'I…I heard the snake talk.' He thought surprised.

'_Um…maysss I asssk how you ssspeak Englisssh?'_ Harry asked.

The snake seemed to freeze up. Then it made a noise of disbelief.

'_A ssspeaker?'_

'_Um…' _

Harry was slightly unsure of what to do. Then the snake gave a hiss like laugh

'_I do not ssspeak the human language, you ssspeak the sssnake language.'_ It hissed.

'_I sssee.'_ Harry said slowly.

It hissed another laugh and Harry just shook his head.

'_Did you wantsss out?_' Harry asked.

'_Yesss_!' The snake shouted.

'_Okay then. But promissse not to bite me.'_

'_I promissse.'_

He lifted the lid with a free hand and stuck his hand in. The snake curled up his arm and he gently pulled it from the tank.

'_Whatsss your name ssspeaker?'_

'Harry.'

'_Well Harry, thank you. I wasss getting hungry and sssore in that cage. Isss like you. I ssshall come with you.'_

Harry stared a moment then chuckled. Seems he'd been adopted.

'_Fine you may come with me.'_

The snake nodded.

'_Whatsss your name?'_ He asked

'_Zero_.' He hissed.

Harry smiled at it and it slithered up his arm to wrap around his neck. Harry started to head back to the main entrance when a book caught his eye. It was a leather bound book with the title on the spine; 'Elementists and Their Power'. He quickly added the book to his pile remembering the words of the goblin. Then he headed off. As he passed the manager he dropped a handful of galleons on the counter. The man made a gleeful noise. There was enough to pay for everything and some extra.

"I wasn't here." Harry said.

"Who are you?" The man asked playing along.

Harry smirked. He didn't know if it was worth caution or not, but better safe then sorry. He strode for the store and wandered around a little while longer before heading back to the wand store. As he entered the back storage room he found the wand man giggling as he practically skipped around a newly created black wand.

"So powerful and beautiful." He cooed.

Harry cleared his throat and the man jumped and spun to him. A grin spread across his face.

"It's done." He said in a wistful tone.

"How much?"

"158 galleons."

Harry knew that was a lot more the Ollivander's, but the man has said the stuff was rare, and to have a wand that wasn't on the ministry register and couldn't be tracked for the unforgivables was worth it. (His other wand had the tracking spell destroyed when he became emancipated but was still tracked for unforgivables). Harry pulled out his bank card but the man held up a hand.

"Would you like a charm thrown on?"

Harry raised a brow.

"Anti-summoning charm."

Harry nodded and the man waved his own wand over the wand a few seconds. Then he took Harry's bank card and ran his wand along the strip. He handed it back to Harry and Harry tucked it away. He reached for the wand and when eh grasped it he felt a chill sweep though his body, yet it wasn't uncomfortable. The wand felt like a bar of ice in his hands, yet oddly he didn't want to let go, like the chill was a comfort. The man gave a clap behind him and he turned to look at the grinning man.

"Feel that chill?"

Harry nodded.

"If anyone else picks it up they will also feel that, though if the wand doesn't like them, which it probably won't like anyone but you, it may be able to give them frost bite."

Harry raised a brow.

"Does the chill feel comfortable?"

Harry nodded.

"Make sure you read up on elementists."

Harry narrowed his eyes under the hood. Did everyone know something he didn't? He let out an inaudible sigh and tucked the wand away.

"Where can I get a creature you call a …house-elf?" He asked.

"Look in Edwin's store." The man said.

Harry nodded and headed off. He hurried back down the street looking for said store. It took half an hour but he did find it hidden between to larger buildings. He slipped in and saw a bare room. He waited a moment and a man walked out from a back room.

"Yes?" he rasped.

"I'm looking for a house-elf."

He gave a crooked grin, showing a few missing teeth. He snapped his fingers and ten dirty looking elves appeared in a line. They either wore towels, pillowcases, old clothes, or nothing. Harry looked them all over. Most recoiled as he stepped closer. He stopped at the sixth one. The small elf was a green brown color and wore a dirty pillowcase. He looked scared but still excited at the same time.

"What's your name?"

"Dobby sir." It saluted energetically.

Harry nodded.

"I'll take this one."

The man grinned and Harry tossed him the gallons needed. (He had just enough in his pocket). He turned back to the small house-elf.

"Meet me in room 13 at Nightingale inn." He said only loud enough for the elf to hear. "Take a bath and find something cleaner to wear."

The elf grinned and saluted before vanishing with a pop.

"Excitable thing aren't he." The man rasped a laugh. "Got him in a deal a while ago from the Malfoys. They say he's defective."

The man realized he had just gave away something. His eye grew.

"Don't tell them I told!" He said quickly.

Harry smirked. The Malfoy's were supposed to be clean, but to do dealings with someone in Knockturn didn't make that picture. Harry just waved a hand absently and walked from the store. Finished in Knockturn, he headed off towards Diagon Alley. He slipped from the dark alley and pulled his hood down without anyone noticing, easily. He started to walk down the long alley looking around leisurely. He stopped a few stores like the sweet shop, a small café, and a pet store to buy some things for Zero. His last stop was what looked like a weapon store. Harry found swords, books, armour, clothes, and knives filled the whole store making it look quite dangerous.

He stayed in the store a few minutes and left with a book on hand to hand fighting, a book on knife fighting, and a book on sword fighting. He also walked out with black dragon hide boots, and two dragon hide wand holsters. After that he headed back towards his inn. He was greeted by Lisa once again as he entered the building. She immediately steered him to a seat and set a huge meal in front of him saying he didn't eat enough. He ate it all smiling at her when he was finished as she told him to make sure he went to bed on time. He nodded to her and hurried to his room.

As he entered his room he found his window open letting in a nice cool breeze and Hedwig's perch empty. Harry stored his newly bought books in his trunk. He was already wearing the phoenix tear necklace and his wands were both in the holsters. He also made sure to put his bank card in a safe place before pulling out the list he had off all his properties, setting it on his desk. Then he set up Zero's tank and filled it with sand and magically heated rocks. Zero slithered in happily and curled up. Then Harry glanced around.

"Dobby?"

There was a pop and the house-elf appeared. But now he was cleaner, and wearing an old white tank top. It was big enough for a dress on the elf and it was even tied at his waist with some string almost like a toga.

"Yes master?"

"First my name is Harry Potter."

The elf gave a squeal and his legs suddenly gained extra weight. He glanced down to see the elf hugging his legs.

"Harry Potter is the greatest wizard ever! He defeated the bad man!"

Harry felt his lips twitch. Suddenly the elf gasped and leapt away.

"Dobby is so sorry for hugging master! Dobby will punish himself." He wailed before starting to bang his head on the wall.

"Stop that." Harry said quickly half amused by the actions.

The elf immediately stopped and hopped over to him smiling.

"I will not punish you, or ask you to punish yourself unless you betray me."

"I's will never Betray Master Harry Potter, sir!"

Harry nodded.

"Good. I have a couple jobs for you."

He grabbed the list of properties.

"I want you to go to each of these places and see if there are any other house elves. If there are make sure they start to clean the places up. If there aren't just remember the place and tell me when you get back. Also write down how large each place is and what wards on it. You can do that right?" There was a nod as he paused. "Also write down if the wards are strong or not. And please write if there are any people or magical creatures there. Then find all the dark or cursed objects in each place and lock them in one room so I may see them later. Can you do all that?"

"Of course Master Harry Potter sir!" he said in an almost gleeful tone.

Harry nodded and handed him the parchment.

"Please don't loose that."

"I's won't!" He promised.

Then the elf was gone with a pop. Harry ran his fingers through his bangs a moment before shedding the outer robe and pulling out some books. He plopped down on his bed and started to read.

.-.

For three weeks Harry just read and practiced magic, more of the former, while he stayed at the Nightingale inn. He rarely left unless to just get some exercise, which he tried to do daily. He also met Amelia for lunch once in a while. She was nice, intelligent, and as scheming as he was. It was the second day after he had been emancipated, that the word had got out to the papers, though no one knew his name, and they hadn't even got a picture of him. As he found out about the magical newspaper he had also gotten a subscription for it, though most of it was drivel.

He was fed at least three times a day though as Lisa always made sure he ate. He was still going by the name Tobias Smith and gave that name to the few people who asked his name as they passed or talked with him. He didn't see many people though as he exercises early and stayed in his room most of the day. Hedwig stayed either on her perch or outside enjoying her freedom from her cage.

Zero usually stayed in his cage or wrapped around Harry's neck when he went out. No one ever seemed to notice the snake; people only saw what they wanted and no person wanted to see a child with a snake wrapped around there neck so they just believed they had been seeing things. Zero was quite nice to hold a conversation with also. Seems he was much older then a regular snake, being about a hundred years old. He had been caught because of his venom which was very useful in potions and could either be deadly of just a paralyzer when the snake chose.

Harry learned quite about the wizarding world in two weeks along with past corruption. He had somehow found a 'Hogwarts; a History' in Knockturn alley. It was the unedited one which told of the chamber of secrets and the killing, of the forbidden forest, and of the Triwizard tournament. Frankly Harry wondered why they had edited the book as it was only fair to tell of all the dangers the kids would face. He also learned that any book on Dumbledore or any mention of the man said he was powerful, brilliant, and Light focused after his defeat of Grindweld. But it never mentioned how the 'evil' man had popped up or how Dumbledore had defeated him. Harry suspected a cover up.

Also all books on the 'terrible' reign of Voldemort never really described his evil deeds. They just say he killed hundreds, but where were the mentions of these hundreds? Also it failed to say why Voldemort had got these ideas. With a bit of digging he learned Voldemort had once been named Tom Marvalo Riddle. He had been a half-breed. Now Harry could understand the views like purebloods are the best and Muggles and Muggle-born weren't even worth noticing (he didn't follow these ideals though), but that would make half bloods also slightly inferior and Harry doubted even someone as 'evil' as this Voldemort could be such a hypocrite. Frankly he suspected different goals behind Voldemort's campaign.

And did no one question how a child survived the killing curse. There was a brief mention in a book that Dumbledore had said his mother's sacrificed had saved him. And how many other mothers also sacrificed their lives? Harry wondered how stupid the wizarding world was if they saw everything in black and white and listened to every word of a man who hadn't even revealed how he had defeated the 'enemy'. Harry found himself becoming very, very suspicious.

He had decided though that he would have to wait to meet with Dumbledore to answer a few questions. Other then all that dribble, he had learned quite a bit about the laws, customs, politics, and other such things. He had also read quite a bit into magical theory and spells. He found he could easily do the first year spells, but found most of them useless. He has taken up learning spells from his 'dark arts' books. They were much more useful. He also learned that wizards were very unfit. They didn't seem to do anything for themselves having spells for everything, cleaning, cooking, knitting even. It was a bit disgusting. He swore to make sure he stayed fit. It would give him a huge advantage in fights. And he was sure he would at some time get in some kind of fight or duel.

Besides spells he read up on herbology, astronomy, divination, potions, and history. Frankly most of the 'approved' history books sucked. They were so edited they were below vague. And astronomy was the same as muggle astronomy, which he had learned before in the library. Divination was just an absolute joke. Even if a prophecy were true, which there was only about one percent chance of that, it could be interpreted in so many ways it made your head spin.

Herbology was something Harry found he would enjoy, as he enjoyed gardening. He also found a love for potions. He had grown to love cooking and the two were slightly similar. He even bought some more potion ingredients, starting to make his own collection, and started to practice some of them. He had also bought some plants which he grew in some pots near his window. There were so many different plants in the magical world and he desired to learn as many as possible.

And then he had started into the mind arts. He found it very unnerving that people could get into his head. He had read Dumbledore was a master at this. He swore not to look the man in the eye until he had mastered blocking his mind. He found this part of the mind arts actually easy. He had already long ago built a calm mind so his temper didn't brake free so often. The main reason though had been to block out the pain. Pain had been a distraction he could not risk so he had learned to block it out making sure he had a clear organized mind. Thinking of that brought back memories he wished to bury deep.

He had started to meditate each night for a good half an hour building his defence up. First he had cleared his mind then started to figure out how to he would organize all his thoughts and memories. He had, in the end gotten it quite organized. Seems he was a natural at occlumency. His mind now resembled a forest. A very old forest. There where large twisted leafy trees. They reached up high and had few breaks in the canopy. It was dark like midnight. Though there was light. The roots of the trees, which all partially raised from the ground, grew over millions of small orbs that glowed soft purples, blues, and greens. They lit up his mind making a soft glow and few shadows. They glowed well enough, and were hidden well enough that it seemed the roots and bottom of the trunk glowed themselves.

But unlike what some would suspect the orbs did not hold his memories, they just lit up his mind. His memories were in the forms of small fairies. The fairies were only half a foot tall at most and where all naked, their skin icy blue in color and their eyes solid black. They had wings that seemed to be made of ice crystals and were silver in color. These fairies darted around the trees and if you listened closely you could hear them all humming a soft melody. When ever you tried to catch one, though, it would dance away or fly up high almost making it impossible to gain the memories.

The forest was quite large and twisty, but if you knew the path you could find a huge lake that stretched on, in one direction, farther then Harry could see. The shore was made of small pebble and lined with the same trees. Above the sky was dark only light by a full, glowing moon. His fairies rarely came here though. He had learned the lake was his magic core. He had been at first amazed at how clear and blue the water was. Then he had noticed that the water was beyond icy, and if you looked closely you could see a thin sheet of ice over the water. He had puzzled at that. But when he had first seen that he hadn't dwelled to much on the ice. No, what was more important was the huge fence that had surrounded his lake. It had been a wicked metal fence made of rusty wire, glass, large sheets of jagged metal, and barbed wire. Only a small piece of his magic lake had been able to slip out of the fence into a small stream that ran through the forest. He had been stunned by it. He had gone to Ragnok and asked what it meant.

To say he had been furious when he had learned what it was, was an understatement. He had been beyond livid. The goblins had actually locked him in a Ragnok's office until he calmed. It had been a block put on him; a block that would keep most of his magic at bay giving him only enough to be just average in terms of ability. Harry had wanted to kill Dumbledore, the one who had put it on him. He had buried the urge though, for now. But with the held of four goblins they had broke the block and Harry had felt so much more powerful. He had started to learn spells on the first try after that, speeding his progress up very quickly. He had soon after that learned the reason for the thin sheet of ice on his lake. He had learned it by complete accident the day after the block was removed.

_.FLASH BACK._

_ Harry sighed as he shut standard book of spells grade one. The book wasn't very useful having only coloring charms, levitating charms, and other such things. They would be useful in a way, and worth the time to learn, but they wouldn't prepare him for the real world. He picked up his drink from the table and made a face as the water was really warm. It was quite hot outside and Harry was already sweating from just sitting there in a t-shirt and shorts. He glared at his window outside to the sky. He hated hot. And it wasn't helping that if he got anything to drink it would be warm and gross in minutes. _

_He suddenly felt the cup in his hand go ice cold. He blinked and glanced at it in surprise to see ice crystals creeping out from near his hand out around the glass. The water inside the cup froze and he could only stare. He set the cup down on his nightstand gently and prodded it with a finger. 'How in the hell?' He wondered. Then he was suddenly struck by a thought. He practically flew to his trunk and pulled a book out. He opened the large leather bound book and flipped to the first page._

'Elementists are wizards or witches whom can control an element with their will. The magical person does not need to be in anyway strong physically or mental, but they must have magic. It has been proven they must be born with the power, though none are sure why said person gets the power and not others. It seems to be just luck of the draw. Elementists are rare though so not many have been able to add anything to the research.

The most common elementists are those whom control fire, water, wind, and earth. There are others though that can control lightening, metal, wood, stone, and ice. The rarest of all of these is ice. Ice is actually a combination of wind and water. If an ice elementists trains hard enough it has been said they can break down the ice and control water and wind also though this hasn't been proven.

Elementists usually come into their power at the early age of fifteen. Elementists can be quite strong depending on how much they train their power. They can also be very destructive so most are cautioned to practice their powers only a little bit at a time and try nothing bog. It is also wise to be cautious around elementists as if they are very emotional their powers will respond. Example is if you anger a fire elementist you may find your robes lit on fire. Elementists are in no way considered dark though, or considered as magical creatures, nor are they illegal.'

_Harry's eyes widened and he gently set the book down. He could be an ice elementist. Was that why his second wand was made with so many things originated in the cold or why the temperature dropped when he was mad? He glanced to his cup of water to see it was melting again. He gently grabbed it and focused as hard as he could on the glass and water freezing._

_After a solid minute of concentrating the glass exploded. Harry felt some glass slice his cheek as he automatically dropped the exploding cup and turned away. He opened his eyes again to see frozen glass everywhere. 'I guess that's what they meant by caution. Too much pressure and power, and it becomes destructive.' Harry marvelled. Then a grin stretched across his face and he returned to the book._

_.END OF FLASHBACK._

He had started to practice the powers daily and found it became easier each time. So he trained and learned because as they say; knowledge is power. It was a week before he left for Hogwarts he met a surprising person.

.-.

Harry sighed running his fingers through his bangs, careful not to show off his scar. He was waiting for the sale's person to shrink his new cooler but the man couldn't seem to find his wand.

"Ah ha!" interrupted his thoughts.

'Seems he found it.' Harry thought. He was handed his newly shrunken package and walked out of the store. He was going to head straight back to his inn when he saw a small girl with curly brown hair standing beside two muggles, and what looked like an old woman. The woman seemed to be waving goodbye and the small girl gave her a shy smile waving back. Harry immediately noticed the smile was a fake. A good fake, but a fake none the less. He made his way over, curiously. As he got closer he found the woman and man waved, giving the woman fake smiles as she walked away. As soon as she was gone they both frowned at the girl. Then they led her to a small alley between two buildings out of sight, though Harry followed and watched. The lady, whom he expected was her mother, dropped a bag in the girl's hands and sneered.

"Well there you go witch." She sneered.

The girl gulped and seemed to shrink slightly.

"We don't care what you do now, just don't show up on our doorstep begging us to take you back, heathen." The man hissed silently.

Then the two stalked off and the girl looked after them with a dead look. He walked up beside her and cleared his throat. She spun with speed and took a step back hugging her bags to herself.

"Yes?" She asked in a blank voice.

"I couldn't help but over hear. Your parents didn't seem too thrilled with you being a witch."

"…They're Christian. They believe I got the power from the devil." She muttered.

"And obviously you don't believe that."

"Of course not." She snorted. "Power is just power, it's what you use it for that defines what you are."

He nodded at the wise words and looked her over. She was average height with brown frizzy hair and hazel eyes. By the size of the book bag she was holding, it was filled with shrunken books. She saw him looking and sighed.

"Their last gift to me. They bought me everything I wanted from here, left me with some money, then abandoned me. I believe they just bought the stuff and gave me the money to satisfy their own guilt at leaving their eleven year old daughter alone to die."

Harry furrowed his brows and then gave her a small smirk.

"Are you smart?"

She looked offended as she raised a brow and gave a pretty impressive sneer.

"Top marks in boarding school. I already have scholar ships lined up and waiting for me. I even passed elementary three years early."

He nodded.

"And you're going to Hogwarts?"

"I wouldn't have been abandoned other wise."

He smirked again.

"How would you feel about being my friend?"

She looked at him suspiciously.

"And what would this…friendship entail?"

"You help me if I ever need it, you watch my back, you swear loyalty to me."

"And what do I get?"

"I would make you a ward of the most noble and ancient house of Potter."

He had been labelled as head three weeks ago and now wore four rings. The Slytherin ring (silver with an emerald and an 's' and snake carved in), the Gryffindor ring (Silver with a ruby and a large 'g' and griffin carved in), the Potter ring (black onyx with a sapphire and a large 'p' and threstal carved in), and the Maeneil ring (a steel color metal and a black stone that almost looked deep red and wolf carved in). All the other houses had been too little to have a head after having merged with the Potter line. The girl raised a brow at him.

"You're the head of a house?"

"Four actually." He smirked.

She blinked.

"And you're old enough?"

"I got emancipated three weeks ago. The ministry is full of fools who'll buy a sap story easily if you have at least some evidence."

She stood as if assessing him.

"Would I be like a servant?"

"Kind of, but not in the sense like a maid though, more like a vassal. You would have to listen to a command if I made any and swear never to betray me, but other then that you could do what ever you wished. Also if you become my ward I am to take care of you and make sure you represent my house well. Meaning I have to make sure you always have shelter, food, clothes, and such."

She bit her lip narrowing her eyes in thought. She weighed her money bag and Harry could easily see there was just enough to make it through the rest of the summer (a week). Having no other option she sighed.

"Fine. But I won't be your concubine." She huffed.

He blinked. While being the head of four houses did allow that, he hadn't really ever considered it and still wouldn't. He gave a deep chuckle.

"Of course milady."

She huffed again.

"What do I do?"

"Say 'I swear on my magic and life to serve the house of Potter, under Harry James Potter, until released of this oath or death part us."

She cleared her throat.

"I, Hermione Jane Granger, swear on my magic and life to serve the house of Potter, under Harry James Potter, until released of this oath or death part us."

She glowed softly before she blinked

"That sounded oddly like a marriage vow."

He blinked, then realized it had. He chuckled.

"So you're Harry Potter." She stated.

He shrugged.

"Yes. But please call me Tobias while here in Diagon. I hate unneeded attention."

She gave a nod and then looked to him suspiciously.

"So you really will take care of me?"

"I, Harry James Potter, swear on my magic to take care of Hermione Jane Granger."

He glowed briefly like she had. She seemed to sigh as if a weight had been lifted.

"Thank you." She said truthfully.

He nodded then looked her over.

"Now, let's go get you some more robes, a trunk like mine, and a familiar."

She blinked.

"I've got robes. And I have a suitcase, so I don't need a trunk."

He just smirked and led her off. An hour later they were walking into the Nightingale inn weighed down by Hermione's school supplies, along with extra robes, and cat supplies. Hermione's new familiar was a small American short haired cat which was grey and covered in black markings. It was part kneazle making it smarter then normal. Harry, making a quick story up about his cousin also getting a Hogwarts letter and finding him today, asked Lisa if an extra bed could be put in his room. She had nodded happily and led them both upstairs. She easily transfigured a bed and moved Harry's over so it fit. Then she nodded happily to the two and headed back downstairs.

Hermione quickly set up her turn at the foot of the bed and unpacked everything else into it. Then she set her cat things up and gently set the kitten (newly named Dragon) on the bed. Harry then sat her down on his bed and pulled out a pensive (which he had gotten illegally from Knockturn Alley). He showed her various memories of his child hood, his emancipation, his inheritance, and some of his shopping. He had to hand it to her, she was quite composed taking everything in stride, even a beating he had shown her.

When the memories were finished he dragged her outside again and they headed for Gringots. With a quick word to Ragnok he had gotten her a bank card connected to his vault and told her she could use it when she pleased even if she said she didn't need to do that. Then the goblin made her an earring like Harry's though hers was a small silver panther that looked to be ready to pounce. Luckily she already had her ears pierced and slipped it in.

When they left Gringots they both pulled up their hoods and slipped into Knockturn Alley. They headed to the wand makers and an hour later Hermione had a new, untraceable wand, made of rose wood, and a strong mix of sphinx hair, her blood, and crushed wolf fang. The man had seemed so gleeful when he had handed her that wand. Harry decided to watch her a bit closer but other wise pushed it from his mind. Then they headed back to Diagon where he bought her a wand holster and a dagger which she tucked away.

Then they walked back to the inn, but instead of staying they stepped into muggle London after ditching their outer robes. Harry led Hermione to the hairdresser and got her hair trimmed, layered, and the tips died a black. Then they stopped by the book store. When Harry had said she could get as many books as she wanted she had a look of heavenly pleasure. He left her in the store for about an hour as he stopped by a few food stores to fill up his magical cooler which he bought. He didn't know what he was going to get at Hogwarts but he had found he liked muggle candy better then Magical. He also bought food that magical people didn't eat or drink, like pop. When his cooler was full he returned to the book store and bought a few more books himself before they left the store, Hermione already reading a book as they walked back to the inn.

.-.

The last week of summer passed by quite quickly. Harry had started Hermione into some darker spells not in Hogwarts curriculum. He also got her to start clearing her mind to start her occlumency. He didn't give much info away and when she asked why he was being so secretive he replied until she got occlumency down to a master level he wouldn't tell her much because there were people who could read your mind just by looking in your eyes. She had dove into the mind arts more after that.

It was about a day after he found Hermione that Dobby appeared. Appears he only had house elves at the Potter places. The house-elf had taken it on himself to clean all of the others and Harry didn't say no. When Dobby had left again Harry had to explain to Hermione all about House-elves and their magic, at least what he knew. He had learned, that like him, she loved knowledge. It was about at that time he started teaching her to hide it, how to prove she was better and more knowledgeable then others, with out right out showing off. It was quite productive.

.-.

Hermione huffed and blew some bangs out of her face. Harry just cast a blank look around.

"So we have to run at the pillar between 9 and 10."

"Yes." She sighed again.

"Hmmm. You're going first."

She just sighed. As they neared the platforms 9 and 10 Harry grabbed her arm and held her back, his eyes wandering to a family of red heads.

"This ways kids. What platform is it again?" The mother asked.

"9 ¾." A smart looking boy beside her said loudly.

"A bit suspicious that they all seem to have been on the platform many times and she has to ask." Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"And they're practically yelling it." Harry pointed out.

"So we avoid them?"

"Yes."

Suddenly the red head parade stopped. The woman glanced around.

"He must not be here yet. Dumbledore said he'd bee here soon though." The woman said.

Harry's eyes narrowed and his lip pulled back in a snarl lightly. He watched as the youngest red head puffed up and smirked smugly at his brother.

"I'm going to be the best friend of the boy-who-lived."

"Yes dear you are. And remember tell him how evil Slytherin is, and how good Gryffindor is. And mention his parents." The mother fussed.

"Of course." The kid said.

Harry's eyes narrowed with Hermione's.

"We definitely avoid them." She hissed.

"Maybe not the look-a-likes." He pointed out.

Two twins stood a little behind their family staring at their brother with barely hidden disgust and contempt.

"We'll meet you on the train." One huffed.

"If you see Potter, tell your brother, dears."

They gave unconvincing nods and headed through the wall. As the red head family glanced around and waited Harry tilted his head away from them and walked side by side with Hermione and chatted in soft tones. The red heads tried to get a look at his face but he didn't look at them just walked through the wall. Once on the platform he saw a large red train surrounded by kids and parents. The two pushed through the crowd and loaded their trunks on, pulling out their book bags for the ride. They walked quickly onto the train and found an empty compartment. They sat down and almost immediately pulled a book each out. It was about an hour later that a tall kid with long black hair and olive skin entered the compartment. He had dark eyes and an aristocratic look. He seemed to be a first year judging by the plain black robes he wore. He lifted a hand in greeting.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Harry gave a nod to the seat and the boy sat down.

"I'm Blaise Zabini." He said with a charming grin.

"And who are you two beautiful ladies."

Hermione gave him a blank look and Harry gave him a calm, concealed glare, while the boy grinned wider.

"Hermione Granger."

"Pleased to meet you." He bowed his head still grinning.

Then he turned to Harry and looked him up and down.

"And who are you, lovely?"

Harry blinked once.

"Harry Potter, a pleasure to meet you." Harry purred back.

Blaise blinked, opened his mouth, then closed it. Then he snorted before bursting into laughter.

"Sorry about that! You look like a girl!"

Harry sent him a nasty glare that shut him up.

"Ah well Potter, I didn't suspect you to be like this. Giving me a Slytherin worthy glare and looking like a girl. The future Slytherins all had a bet going. Many thought you would be loud, arrogant, and anti-Slytherin. But I can see you aren't."

Harry gave a smirk and returned to his book. Blaise just leaned against the seat and seemed to fall into thought. It was about an hour later when the trolley had just passed by that the small red headed boy burst into the room. He gave Harry a wide grin.

"I'm Ron Weasely." He said shaking Harry's hand with out Harry even lifting his hand.

"Harry Potter." Harry said in a blank blunt tone.

Ron nodded then glared at Blaise.

"You don't want to hang out with him. He'll be a Slytherin and Slytherin are all evil." Ron spat.

"Oh?" Harry asked raising a brow.

"Yeah. Gryffindors the best, it's for those with bravery and honour."

Harry let a small smirk tug at his lips.

"Amazing." He said with faint amusement.

"Yeah. Slytherin is for the sneaky and the back stabbers."

Harry let the smirk widen. Hermione had now stood. She cleared her throat and Ron looked at her.

"Who are you" He sniffed.

"Hermione Granger."

Ron looked down his nose at her.

"She's my friend." Harry smirked.

Suddenly the loathing look was gone replaced by a grin.

"Nice to meet you." He grinned.

Then he rounded on Blaise.

"Get out you dirty snake."

Blaise did not look amused. Harry cleared his throat scowling lightly at Ron.

"You are not in charge of the compartment. Since we were her first we can decide who shall sit with us." He said calmly.

"Oh. Right." Ron said sheepishly. "Tell him to get out then."

Harry was sort of surprised by his denseness.

"I believe, that you cannot order me."

Ron scowled at him.

"Didn't you hear anything I just said though? He's going to be in Slytherin!"

"If you are so childish as to believe people who are ambitious and cunning are evil, and at _eleven_, then I pity you, I really do." Harry said.

Ron looked livid.

"Now out." Harry ordered calmly.

Ron planted his feet still glaring. Hermione, who was still standing set her book down gently on her seat as if it were made of glass and then stood. She punched Ron in the gut hard. The boy doubled over and she took the time to grab him by his collar and drag him out the compartment door. She dropped him in the hall and kicked his side. Then she flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"You mess with Harry, you mess with me, got that Jackass?" She asked.

The boy nodded pitifully and scampered off. Hermione clicked the door shut and sat down, gently picking her book up. Blaise was starring at her mouth slightly open.

"She's much stronger then she looks." Harry said shrugging.

"Bloody hell." He muttered. "I won't be messing with you anytime soon."

She threw him an innocent smile and fluttered her lashes. The rest of the ride was done in a relative silence. Blaise seemed like the quiet type and the other two were glad for that as they just read their books. As they arrived at Hogwarts the two headed off to the boats while Blaise headed off to another group of kids. The two sat down in a boat and some looked like they also wanted to sit with them, but Hermione's glare held them back. Finally a small chubby kid with brown hair had to sit with him.

As they first saw Hogwarts Harry had to admit it did look pretty nice with the large lit up windows and the large welcoming doors. Hermione seemed to like it too. But Harry wondered, if this was only one of the magical schools, what did the others look like? The half giant Hagrid led them from the boats as they landed, up to the large door. After he knocked a tall stern woman showed up. She was the one he had seen with Hermione's family. He glanced to her.

"She's Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher." Hermione nodded. "She showed us to Diagon alley."

Harry gave a brief nod and followed the rest of the first years up to a second set of doors. McGonagall told them to be quiet and wait while she hurried into the room. It was as soon as she left that Ron walked back up to him.

"I see you ditched the Slytherin, Mate." He grinned throwing his arm over Harry's shoulder.

Everyone looked at them as they were quite close to the front of the group.

"Weasely. You have three seconds to remove that arm, before I break it." Harry said a cold voice.

The boy chose to ignore him.

"I told you they're evil. When you get in Gryffindor with me we can prank them."

Ron's grin was broken as he yelled in pain. Harry had grabbed his wrist hard. He twisted it, forcing the boy to his knees.

"If you touch me again Weasely, I will hurt you." Harry said in a deadly voice making everyone take a step back. "Got that?"

The boy whimpered nodding. Harry dropped him and looked back to the doors as if nothing had happened. Ron glowered at him.

"When you get into Gryffindor, don't come begging me to be your friend." Ron growled.

Harry gave an amused smirk.

"Is that a threat?"

The boy just glared. He let a chuckle out.

"Oh well, it does not concern me, as I will not be in Gryffindor."

The boy looked dumbstruck by that and just sat there. McGonagall came back, and with a stern glance at Weasely, she led them all into the great hall. Harry had to admit the charmed ceiling was interesting, but it wasn't that hard of a charm. Instead he looked about the teachers. He spotted a tiny man, Hagrid, a dreamy looking person covered in bangles, a man in a turban, Snape, and a few other people who looked quite average. Snape was glaring about him while trying to tune the turban wearing man out.

Then Harry's eyes landed on the person at the head of the table. Dumbledore. Harry could feel the area around him drop in temperature as his anger for the man rose. He averted his eyes suddenly though and reigned in his temper as he saw the man look at him. He was good at occlumency but not good enough to block someone like Dumbledore. Harry closed his eyes and took a calming breath, ignoring the hat which began to sing.

When he was sure he had a reign on his emotions he returned his gaze to the sorting which had began. When Hermione was called up she glided to the stool with grace and gave the crowd a blank look as the hat was set on her head. She seemed intent on what ever the hat was saying. Finally the seam that acted as a mouth opened and it bellowed Ravenclaw in a loud voice. Hermione gave him a smirk and skipped over to the purple and blue table. Harry only half listened as the sorting went on.

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry looked up as his name was called. He was faintly annoyed as he heard whispers follow him to the stool. He had a quick look at the hall before the hat covered his eyes.

'_Ah, Mr. Potter. I've been expecting you.'_

Harry quirked his lips in a smirk.

'_A great mind here….you are a genius if I do say so, and quite a good chess master.'_

Harry knew he didn't mean in the game sense.

'_Cunning, very cunning and ambitious. But brave also. And hard working. And there is a lot of intelligence and wit... Where to put you?'_

Harry shrugged mentally.

'You're the one who's supposed to do the sorting.'

The hat gave a laugh.

'_Well not Hufflepuff. You are hard working and can be loyal, but you wouldn't do well there. You'd have driven them in circles by morning. Gryffindor is also out. While brave, and honourable you are not rash, or the type to stick out. And definitely not one to fight so openly. It's a close call between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You would be at the top in Ravenclaw as you have much intelligence. You could rise above them all with your wit. But you're cunning enough to dig into Slytherin, and definitely ambitious. You also love Knowledge, which is known for both houses, though for different for each. Ravenclaw loves knowledge for knowledge's sake. While Slytherin loves knowledge for its power…. You would be great in both.'_

Harry felt his smirk grow.

'_Such a hard choice.'_

Harry waited patiently.

'_Well Mr. Potter, would you like to be great?'_

'Of course.'

'_I believe the key factor here is your love of knowledge and your plans.'_

Harry felt his smirk fade slightly as he became cold.

'Reveal anything and I will burn you.' He hissed with a snarl.

'_I am sworn to secrecy. The minds I search are never reveal, no matter how much a certain headmaster is curious.'_

Harry nodded relaxing just slightly. He felt the hat dig deeper into his minds.

'_Yes, you understand knowledge is power, and use it as such, though you also have a love for it just for its sake. I believe you would do well in_ SLYTHERIN.'

Harry stood glancing at the silent hall.

'_You will be great Mr. Potter.'_ The hat whispered just before Harry pulled it off.

Harry strode over the silver and green table and sat down at the first year end. He sat politely and half focused on the rest of the sorting. The last one finished with Blaise being sorted into Slytherin. The tall boy immediately sat by Harry and they looked up to see Dumbledore stand up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to welcome all the first years and wish you a happy year. There are some rules you must be aware of. All Zonko products are banned, and Mr. Filtch, the caretaker has a list of all three hundred items on his door if you care for a look. The forbidden forest is banned to all students and there is no magic in the corridors. Also the third corridor is forbidden, under pain of death."

Some people, like the Gryffindors laughed. The Slytherins all remained silent though.

"Now, let's tuck in."

He waved his hands and the tables filled with food. Harry blinked but then smirked as he dished out a plate of potatoes, corn, some steak, and a glass of water. As he started to eat he glanced back at the head table as he felt eyes on him. His eyes briefly met the blue of the headmaster and he quickly tore his gaze away glaring at his food with a vengeance. He looked up again though as he felt more eyes on him. Across from him was a blonde with silver eyes.

"From your glances, you seem to hate the headmaster." He said curiously.

Harry raised a brow.

"Hate is such a strong word." He drawled gaining some attention. "Yet so appropriate."

Blaise snorted into his napkin and tossed Harry a smirk.

"I'm Draco Malfoy by the way." The blonde said. "To my left are Vincent Crabbe, Daphne Greengrass, and Tracy Davis. To my right are Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, and Pansy Parkinson."

Most just glanced up at him before returning to their food and conversations. Harry though shook Draco's hand across the table.

"I'm Harry Potter. I doubt you've ever heard of me." He said sarcastically.

The boy just quirked his lips. Harry returned to his food now preferring silence, responding shortly when drawn into a conversation. After the food vanished, when dessert finished, Dumbledore once again stood.

"Prefects will lead all first years to the house dormitories. I only have a few last parting words; oddment, blubber, tweaked."

"He's mad." Draco muttered as they stood.

Harry smirked.

"Most of the time the true geniuses are truly insane…"

Draco gave him a frown and followed the prefect off. Harry fell to the back of the group. He could tell none of them trusted him at all. He also knew they didn't know what to think of him. They had been raised to see him as a gold boy, as their enemy. But now he was one of them and they didn't know what to do. Even Blaise, who seemed to find him okay didn't give Harry any delusions of friendship. 'Just as I want it.' Harry thought. As they reached a blank wall between two portraits the prefect looked at it.

"Basilisk."

The wall seemed to melt away into an arch way. Everyone followed him through to find themselves in a common room. It was decorated in silvers, greens, and black. There were many comfy looking chairs and couches surrounding a large fireplace. There were also tables to do work at. Harry noticed a window at the back and realized it was looking into a lake. He watched as the other years walked down various halls, all of the same year going down the same hall. The prefect turned towards all the first years and looked at them sternly.

"Here in Slytherin we have a few rules. While outside of these dormitories you act proud, polite, and calm. While in these dormitories you may do as you wish. If there are any fights or arguments they stay in private, we do not need you making fools of this house outside of here. Outside of these rooms you put all differences away and stand up for one another though, it's us against three other houses; we stand together. If you need any help with your studies ask an older student or our head, as we do not need idiots in our house. Also if there is any reason you need to speak with someone, go to the head of our house, Severus Snape. He'll be the only professor or maybe even adult that will ever be more then fair with you. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. That's the first year hall. You may take any room you wish each is guarded by a portrait which should only let you in unless you bring someone else. As we have most of the dungeons everyone gets their own rooms. Curfew is ten, we don't care if you stay up later, but do it in your own room. Oh, and the portraits can be temperamental so they may not let you choose them. There should be two extra rooms as there aren't many of you this year so you should have no trouble choosing. Now shoo!"

The group headed to the hall he had pointed to and entered to find the wall lined with eight portraits, four on each wall. Harry headed straight to the last portrait and gazed at the man in it. He was tall and well built with long straight silver hair past his shoulders, and eyes a piercing gold. You could see his ears were slanted at the ends. He wore a traditional Japanese outfit consisting of white yukatas and a white haori. Both contained silver, icy blue, and emerald green dragons wrapping around them.

He also wore small black leather slippers and a pair of daggers at his waist. He had a regal look as he sat in a large black throne. He was laying in a relaxing position, his legs crossed and his head leaning on his hand which was propped by the elbow on the arm of the chair. The background was dark like there was little light and shadows seemed to flicker across it. The man watched him with half lidded eyes. On his lap was curled up black snake. The man gave him a lazy look.

"Yes?" He asked in a lush voice.

"My I have the room behind your portrait, lord elf?" he asked bowing his head.

The man sat straighter and a small smirk slipped onto his face. Before he could say anything though, they were interrupted by Draco. The blonde was scowling while his two 'guards' were looking sour.

"Who says you get first choice?" Draco asked with a glare.

Harry raised a brow.

"I believe I should get the best portrait, one that reflects my own power and status. Clearly this is the one." Draco smirked.

Draco turned to the portrait and smirked.

"Open up. This is my room now."

The elf lord stared at Draco a moment before flicking some hair away and leaning back into his chair in a relaxed, uncaring way.

"I find your attitude lacking, leave." The man spoke commandingly.

Draco glared at the portrait and bristled at the dismissal.

"He asked you to leave." Harry said crisply after a minute of silence.

"You're a fool Potter. I always get what I want, and you can't stop me."

"He dares to be a fool, and that is the first step in the direction of wisdom." The portrait remarked idly, leaning against his one propped up elbow as he examined his nails on the opposite hand.

Draco shot him a glare and stepped so he was almost nose to nose with Harry. The blonde stared in his eyes and Harry stared back, letting a bit of his power slid into them. Draco must have noticed something in them as he switched from a glare to a curious look. Suddenly a hiss made Draco freeze. His eyes left Harry's to glance down. Zero, who had been wrapped around Harry's neck, had slipped his head up and out of the collar and was hissing at Draco. Draco paled as he saw a drop of venom slid off his fangs. Harry lifted his hand as Draco took a step back. Zero leaned into the touch and seemed to purr a moment before he was back to hissing at the others. All the other first years were starring with wide eyes now. Nott made a strangled sound.

"T-that's a Magical Laevis black snake." The boy chocked out. "They're one of the most poisonous snakes in the world."

Draco flinched back even further as they watched the snake hiss at them before curling around Harry's neck tighter, so he was more like a necklace. The snake hissed a laugh as it tasted Harry's neck.

'_Ssshall I bite him?'_ The snake asked.

Harry shook his head just enough for the snake to feel.

"H-how did you get one of those?" Nott asked.

Harry just smirked.

"Aren't those illegal?" Blaise gulped.

"No." Nott said. "They are able to inject their poison at will and change it to a non-deadly venom. They won't use their lethal venom unless their bonded master tells them to. So they are half harmless. And they're almost extinct."

Harry just smirked at the boy and turned back to the portrait. The man was grinning slightly now.

"You may take this room." He said to Harry.

Then he swung open and Harry stepped in. The door shut with a click and he glanced around. There was a large bed covered in silver and red blankets and pillows, a black nightstand, and a black desk with a chair. Black book shelves lined one wall, and opposite of them was a fireplace with two comfy looking emerald green chairs. The floor was covered in a thick emerald and silver rug and silver pillows decorated the chair. There was also a door on the same wall as the fireplace, leading to what looked like a bathroom.

Harry's trunk popped up near his bed and he smirked. He pushed the trunk against the rear of his bed and unpacked a few books onto his shelf along with his potion supplies. Then he filled his desk with parchment, ink, quills, lined paper, ball point pens, pencils, and other such supplies. He had found parchment and quills time consuming to use so he had got some muggle supplies for note taking. Harry also unpacked Zero's large tank and set it between two book shelves on a transfigured stand. Finally he lit the fireplace and sat in one of the comfy chairs. He glanced around and decided to get some pictures of something to cover the walls later. He stood after a moment and grabbed some nightclothes before heading into the bathroom. He found the room a combination of polished white and a deep green.

The bathroom had a large tub built into the floor at the end with a shower stall closer to the door. Then there was a medium sized counter with a sink and a mirror above it. Between the tub and the shower there was a laundry basket and across from that a toilet. The last noticeable thing was a shelf near the sink holding towels, soap, shampoos, conditioner, face clothes, and other bath supplies. Harry change into his night clothes and returned to his bed where he read before sleeping.

.-.

When Harry woke the next morning he found himself addled slightly before remembering where he was. He slid from his bed and changed into some muggle sweat pants and a t-shirt. Then he pulled on some running shoes and walked from his room pulling his hair into a ponytail. He slipped from the Slytherin dorms easily as no one else was up at five thirty in the morning. He couldn't fully break his habit of waking at five every morning. At the Durselys he had been woken at five every morning to make breakfast and lunches for everyone going to work of school.

Harry slipped out of the dungeon and made his way to the front door of Hogwarts. As he reached the outside he sighed happily. The air was a perfect crisp temperature, not to warm. He started his stretches to loosen his muscles. When he was finished he took off jogging. The grounds were very large and there were many places to run; around parts of the castle, through courtyards, near the tree line, by the lake, or around the quidditch pitch. After about an hour of running and stuff he spotted some one waving him down. He jogged up to the huge half giant. The man looked at him curiously.

"What'a ye doin' out 'ere so erly?" He boomed.

"I'm jogging." Harry smiled.

"Oh. I'm 'agrid." He smiled.

"I'm Harry." He said shaking his large hand.

"Well I best be gettin' on. Com' over for tea 'ometime." He waved.

Harry waved back and decided to head for the castle. He entered the Slytherin dorms a few minutes later. The place was still quite deserted and Harry just shrugged. Breakfast started at seven and went till nine and you could go at anytime during then. It was only six thirty or so, so most wouldn't be up. Harry headed back to his room and the elf lord opened up as he saw him. Harry thanked him and walked into his room.

He had a quick but nice shower before pulling his robes on. He packed his book bag with parchment, ink, quills, paper, pens, and other supplies, and some books to read in spare time. Then he set his bag on his bed and braided his hair so it was out of his face. Finally he checked his earring and his necklace. When everything was in place he allowed Zero to curl around his neck. The snake actually looked like a black choker of sorts as he didn't move much, just resting on Harry's neck.

Finally Harry slipped from his room and headed out of the common room. A few people were up now as he passed them by. He first stopped at the library and browsed a few minutes. He signed out a book on Hogwarts' rules as he could have an advantage if he learned them. Then he headed for breakfast. There were a few people scattered about in the great hall. Most were Ravenclaws and Slytherins. No Gryffindors were out and only one Hufflepuff.

Harry noted most up were not first years. In fact he was the only first year in the room. He shrugged to himself and moved to the Slytherin table. He sat down politely and stacked his plate with some ham, some scrambled eggs, a bagel, and a bunch of fruit including apple slices, strawberries, and some pears. He also poured a large glass of water and dug in. By the time he had finished his meal the hall was slowly getting more students in. He had just finished when Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy filed in. Blaise and Theodore followed them seconds later with Daphne and Tracy right behind them. As breakfast progressed teachers started to hand out times tables. When Harry received his Snape just stared at him a moment as if trying to puzzle him out. When the man seemed finished he walked away leaving Harry to look at his new schedule.

Monday, Wednesday; 

7:00 – 9:00 – Breakfast

9:00 – 10:30 – Transfiguration

10:30 - 12:00 - Potions

12:00 - 1:00 – Lunch

1:00 - 2:30 – Herbology

2:30 - 5:30 – Double DADA (Double Herbology on Wed.)

5:30 – 6:30 - Dinner

9:00 – Curfew

Tuesday, Thursday;

7:00 – 9:00 – Breakfast

9:00 – 10:30 - Charms

10:30 - 12:00 - History of Magic

12:00 - 1:00 – Lunch

1:00 - 2:30 – DADA

2:30 - 5:30 – Double Transfiguration (Double Potions on Thurs.)

5:30 – 6:30 - Dinner

9:00 – Curfew

Friday;

7:00 – 9:00 – Breakfast

9:00 – 10:30 - Potions

10:30 - 12:00 - Transfiguration

12:00 - 1:00 – Lunch

1:00 - 2:30 – DADA

2:30 - 5:30 – Double charms

5:30 – 6:30 - Dinner

9:30 – Curfew

Harry memorized his classes for the day and slid the paper into his bag. Then he glanced at his watch, which he had got in Diagon Alley and worked near magic. There was still fifteen minutes till class. Just then the air was filled with the noise of birds. Everyone looked up to see owls pouring in for the morning post. Harry easily spotted Hedwig out of the group. She was one of the very few snowy owls. She dived for him instead of just swooping and dropping her stuff off. Harry stroked her neck and handed her some sausage as he took the bundles from her. She had quite a bit of mail for him.

He moved to the daily prophet first. He read the first article about a break in and then found the rest of it gossip. He set the paper down and looked at the bundle of envelopes. He glanced at the first one and gave a smirk. It was legal papers for Hermione. She was now legally disowned by the Grangers, but still bearing the Granger name. It also made sure she was his ward legally, so now no one could say otherwise. She already was his ward by magic, but this was just for all the people to actually see. He set this by the paper hiding it from prying eyes. Then the letter he had been waiting for. It was from Amelia. He had brought up the issue of Sirius Black being in prison without a trial and she had been frothing at the mouth by the display of illegal conduct. She had finally got him a new trial. It would hit the paper tomorrow. She also had scheduled a private meeting for him.

He gave a dark smirk and resisted the urge to cackle. He noticed the few people near him, which was still out of arms reach, scooted over even more. He tucked this letter into his pocket and looked to the last letter. It was from Ragnok. He had wanted to start investing in some companies in both the muggle and magical world with his money and the goblin had started to look places up for him. This was a list of some such companies. Harry also tucked this away in his pocket. Then he stroked Hedwig again. She had stayed as the other owls had left. He handed her the legal papers and the prophet for Hermione.

"Take these to Hermione, love." He cooed to his owl.

He got a few odd looks from the first years who had heard him, for the obviously affection in his voice. She preened his bangs a minutes then flew off to Hermione before heading back off to the owlry. Harry turned back to his own table to see a few people watching him. He saw Nott starring at his snake in slight fear but fascination as Zero had slithered onto the table by his food and was drinking from his water cup. Blaise was just watching Harry like he was a puzzle, deep in thought. Daphne and Tracy were chatting softly and casting glances around, Pansy was humming as she ate, Crabbe and Goyle were stuffing themselves, and Draco was eating calmly, but sending Harry wary glances. Harry waited till Zero finished drinking then lifted the cups to his lips and drank. Pansy gave a squeak.

"That's gross! How can you do that when your…pet just finished drinking from it?" She asked her nose scrunching up.

Harry rolled is eyes and drank even more. She just made a face and turned back to her food pointedly ignoring him. Harry smirked and stroked Zero. The snake decided to explore the table and when most people looked away it slid between the food and silverware down the table. Harry just hummed softly and stood. He knew Zero would be fine so he set off towards his first class. His day went fairly well he had to admit. McGonagall seemed annoyed he wasn't in her house and saw fit to not give him points even though he had been the first to finish the match stick to a needle.

Potions' was different though. When he had been called on the attendance list Snape had just looked at him then started to fire questions at the Gryffindors. He had had to pair up with Nott, who seemed to view him with fear, curiosity, and suspicion. Neither talked much but their potion finished well. Harry used Lunch well, eating quickly and starting a paper he needed for transfiguration.

DADA was an utter waste of time. You couldn't understand a single thing Quirell said with his stutter. So Harry had taken to reading his text book and swore to practice after dinner sometime.

Dinner was a quiet affair, at least for him. No one really bothered him, actually trying to alienate him. It seemed students stayed together in groups consisting of their years, and as he had struck fear and uncertainty in the first years, and insulted their 'prince', so he was mostly ignored. Not that he minded. After he finished eating he set off to an unused classroom and started to practice his defence spells.

After a good hour he switched to his weapon practice. After he had got the weapons from his vaults and the books from the store he had started to practice using the blades and just hand to hand. He was progressing quite well for having no teacher.

After he had done this for a good hour and a half he headed back to the dungeons. As he entered the common room he found a couple glances thrown his way. He ignored them and walked in. Instead of heading for his room though he headed straight for Nott. The boy, who was sitting near Blaise on a couch reading, looked up at him as he neared. Nott narrowed his eyes in caution. Harry just started unbuttoning his robes. The boy made a strangled sound and everyone else stood gaping. As soon as the boy's outer robe was off Harry looked through it then pushed it to the side. Harry frowned and started to look Nott over who tried to stand but Harry was to close to allow it.

"Hey!" a prefect said moving to pull Harry back.

Harry shot the prefect a look that could freeze hell. The prefect visibly cringed back. Harry turned back to Nott while everyone looked unsure of what to do. Most voted to stand back unless the boy did anything to bad. Harry ran a hand up Nott's leg and the boy blushed in embarrassment as he tried to push Harry away. Harry sighed in annoyance and then grinned. Nott gulped and Harry suddenly reached a hand into his pocket. Harry grinned wider and pulled his hand out, holding Zero. Nott blinked. Harry stepped back and let Zero wrap around his arm.

"So that's where you've been all day Zero, I knew you were on Nott, but in his pocket?" Harry said aloud before walking off for his room.

Nott blinked furiously and then quickly pulled his outer robes on blushing lightly and shuddering at the thought that the poisonous snake had been with him all day.

"Well that was anti-climatic." Blaise muttered. "I almost thought he was going to molest you there."

Nott sent him a cold look.

"His glare was very impressive." Draco muttered. "The prefect didn't even hesitate to back away."

Nott just glared at them all.

"So what did he look like so close up?" Pansy chirped.

"What?" Nott asked in confusion.

"Does he just look feminine from a distance or up close to?"

Nott gave her an odd look.

"Yes." He mumbled after a moment though. "He looks more…delicate closer up. His wrists are tiny, everything about him is tiny, like he'll break under the smallest touch."

Draco nodded.

"I think we should keep an eye on him." The blonde muttered.

There was a round of nods of agreement.

Harry mean while had stopped in front of his portrait. The elf lord was missing, only his snake sitting on the throne. Harry glanced around then turned to the snake.

'_Where isss your lord?'_ Harry asked.

'_I'm not sssure. I sssupossse hesss off visssiting sssome other portrait.' The_ snake yawned.

'_Hmm. Can you let me in?'_

'_Of courssse.'_

The portrait swung open and Harry stepped in. he sighed as he laid his bag on his trunk and set Zero in his tank. Then after a moments pause he cleared his throat.

"Dobby?"

With a pop the house elf appeared

"Yes master Harry sir?"

"How is the cleaning going?"

"Oh! Dobby is cleaning all yours houses good, sir."

"Good. Can you spare some time?"

"Of course!"

"I would like it if you could make a map of Hogwarts for me. It would be magical of course since so many stairs and halls move. I would like it to include every secret tunnel you can find. Also can you add some charms on it so it will only show the map when given a password?"

"Of course master Harry sir! I's will start right away."

He vanished with a pop. Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Then he gathered the little homework he had and started it.

.-.

The next morning during breakfast he was interrupted by McGonagall who strode up to him.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office after you have finished breakfast Mr. Potter. He's fond of ice mice."

Harry gave a nod and stood having already finished eating. He slid from the great hall and asked a portrait for directions before heading off. When he found himself in front of a gargoyle he cleared his throat.

"Ice Mice."

The gargoyle spun to life and Harry quickly climbed the stairs. He paused out side the headmaster's doors. He took a few moments to take deep breathes and hide all his emotion behind his occlumency shields. Then he knocked.

"Come in Mr. Potter."

He walked calmly yet proudly into the room and let his eyes roam a moment. It looked fancy with all the items and books crowding the round room. The headmaster sat behind a desk and gazed kindly at Harry.

"Please have a seat."

Harry sat stiffly.

"I received word the Amelia Bones needs to take you after dinner for an hour to go visit Sirius Black."

Harry gave a nod. The man's smile turned sorrow filled.

"I have to ask you not to go Harry-"

"Mr. Potter."

"Pardon?"

"You can call me Mr. Potter."

"Oh, of course."

Some twinkle had died in his eye.

"It's just when you were a child your parents let me call you Harry."

"Well they aren't here to let you now." Harry said crisply.

The man frowned faintly.

"Anyways H-Mr. Potter, I must not ask you to go see Sirius Black. He is still a prisoner and a dangerous one. He may still be guilty and we don't need you hurt."

Harry gave him a frosty stare.

"He is innocent till proven guilty, not guilty till proven innocent, and he has not proven it. And you may ask all you, does not mean I shall comply."

The twinkle faded even more.

"But my dear boy-"

"No."

There was a strained silence.

"Fine, let's talk of your sorting then."

Harry raised a brow.

"What about it?"

"Well my boy-"

"Potter."

"Yes, well Mr. Potter, both your parents were in Gryffindors, and spent their whole life fighting against Slytherins. I think they would be heart broken to see you in Slytherin."

Harry clenched his fists tightening them around the chair arm. How dare that filth play with their memory like that?! Harry looked at the floor in fury. He could feel the man start to get smug, misinterpreting his hung head.

"I see you understand." He said in concern making Harry clench his fists harder. "If you wish we could resort you. I'm sure the hat would go along."

Harry stood and looked at the man, furry in his eyes. But even his anger couldn't make him be as foolish as to look into Dumbledore's eyes.

"No."

"Pardon?"

"No. I will not be resorted. Good day Headmaster."

He didn't even pause before he strode out the door and off to his first class. 'That Bastard!' he snarled in his mind. He gave a frustrated growl and slammed his fist into the wall. He tried to take calming breathes as the wall cracked with his power, and frost grew over the stone. When he was calm enough he sighed and took off.

.-.

The day passed quickly as Harry stayed silent in classes and quickly did his work, but not plainly showing off. By the time dinner rolled around he was much calmer. He took his time to enjoy a healthy meal before Amelia Bones arrived in the great hall drawing attention as she entered. She looked quite stern and strict as she gazed around the silent hall. Most watched her in puzzlement wondering why she was there. Harry just gracefully rose from his seat and walked up to her. She cracked a small smirk.

"Mr. Potter."

"Madam Bones."

"Come along then. I shall have him back with in two hours." Amelia said to Dumbledore who had stood.

He looked ready to protest but the two were already walking out the door.

.-.

Harry spotted the cell Sirius Black was in before they even reached it. The ministry had waiting cell in one of the lower levels and Amelia had led him straight to them. You could tell which one Black was in because three guards stood in front of it. As they reached the cell Amelia told the guards to wait at the end of the hall. Harry ignored them in favour of looking into the grey cell. A man was sitting on the left, his back against the wall his head bowed over. He looked ragged, thin, and tired. As soon as he had heard Amelia he looked up. As his eyes found Harry they seemed to brighten and the man dragged himself to the barred gate. He kneeled in front of Harry, clutching the bars with pale hands.

"Harry?" He rasped.

"Sirius Black." He greeted.

"You were the one to get me a trial?"

Harry nodded.

"You believe I'm innocent then?"

Harry nodded again and the man sagged against the bars as if the world had been lifted from his shoulder.

"It was Pettigrew!" He growled. "I chased him, he ran after blaming me."

Harry nodded more slowly and crouched in front of Sirius black. His black eyes bore into Harry's green ones, showing quite a bit of sanity for one who spent ten years in prison. Slowly, as if unsure Black reached a hand out to Harry. Harry saw the guards shift at the end of the hall and even Amelia, who had stepped back for their privacy fidgeted. Harry reached up and held the hand in a calm grip. Sirius black grasped his hand with both of his own and looked ready to collapse.

"I'm so sorry." He sobbed. "I should have taken care of you. But I just saw the traitor and my dead friends."

"It's fine Sirius. I forgive you."

The man gave a weak tired smile as he leaned even farther into the bars.

"But I can't forgive myself. Just seeing how the muggles turned you so emotionless."

Harry gave a small smirk and then scowled.

"It was Dumbledore's fault."

Sirius hissed at the name.

"Dumbledore! When I get the chance I'll show him how powerful a Black is."

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry Sirius. I get first dibs on him."

The man calmed and also chuckled.

"Yes, I guess you deserve it more then me."

A comfortable silence reigned a moment.

"You're trial is tomorrow." Harry replied.

The man nodded.

"When you get cleared, will you still be my godfather?"

Harry really did want him as a godfather, as family, as someone to lean on, as someone to love him. Sirius smiled sadly.

"It makes me happy you think I'm going to be cleared."

Harry just gave a small smile but it faded when Sirius looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I will always be your godfather Harry, and I always have. I love you like my own son. When I first saw you in Prongs arms I felt like I had my own child. I just wish I could have been there for you."

The man blinked away tears. Then he grasped Harry's shoulder. He smiled and Harry sat more comfortably as the man started to talk about his family and himself. Harry listened with rapt attention taking in every detail. After a good half an hour he trailed off.

"Promise me something Harry?"

Harry nodded at the serious tone.

"Never let anyone decide for you. Live you life the way you want it!"

"I promise. But you'll be out of here soon, then you can make sure I hold that promise."

"…Harry."

Harry looked into his dark eyes.

"Dumbledore is a chess master. He loves to stick to his plans. You just ruined one by getting me out of prison and getting a different guardian. I…He won't be happy. Watch out for yourself okay?"

Harry nodded. Then Amelia was waving him back.

"I have to go." Harry stood.

He felt a hand grip his and looked back into Sirius's black eyes.

"Take care of yourself… And goodbye."

"You say it as if we'll never see each other again."

Sirius just gave a sad smile and pulled him into a hug. Harry kissed him on the forehead making the man squeeze him tighter. Then he let him go and Harry walked off to Amelia. They walked out of the holding area and Amelia glance to him.

"He's innocent." Harry said with such conviction she believed it.

"Well it'll be proven tomorrow."

.-.

The next morning when the morning post arrived, Harry opened his daily prophet.

'**SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT!**'

the title page blared. Under it was a picture of Sirius being released from the trial room with a smile on his face. There was a small article on it. But then a second title made Harry freeze.

'**SIRIUS BLACK ATTACKED**!'

There was another picture of him ten steps from the trial room being hit by a slashing charm. His stomach was covered in blood a second later. Harry had to watch as the blood sprayed out then poured down the wound and his body dropped as people screamed. Aurors ran through the crowd trying to find the killer. Harry was pulled from the article as a withered hand reached in front of him and tried to take the paper. Harry refuse to let go as he turned to see Dumbledore behind him smiling in sad grandfather way.

"Harry, I'm sorry about your godfather. I don't think you should look at the article, it's a bit descriptive in the picture."

Harry noticed the whole attention of the hall was on them but ignored them. He gave Dumbledore such a glare the man almost stepped back.

"You have no right to call me Harry with out my permission headmaster." He said, every word dripping with basilisk venom. "And I shall read what ever I like. You can't stop me."

The whole hall seemed to intake.

"I have the right to take something away if it's harmful to a student, and I believe that paper is harmful for you mentally."

Dumbledore summoned the paper and Harry fumed. He saw Hermione stand and chuck him her paper. He caught it and smirked. Dumbledore summoned it to. Blaise tossed him his. Dumbledore summoned it. Draco passed him his. Dumbledore summoned it. This went on till all the first year Slytherins had given him their papers. And some of the older Slytherin students were ready to also give up theirs. Finally Dumbledore dropped the stack of papers and walked off trying to keep his dignity. Harry chuckled and tossed the papers back. He noticed some of the other's watching him. He raised a brow and most looked away, except Blaise who looked thoughtful.

"We all expected the great Harry Potter, the Lights Golden Boy, to be Dumbledore's pet." He said after a moment.

Harry hissed at him in a menacing manner. Blaise leaned away even though the table separated them.

"Dumbledore, is an absolute fool. He can go to hell."

Then Harry stood and walked of to write a letter to Amelia. Sirius was alive at least, but Harry needed to make sure he was in a safe location. Maybe one of his manors. Half the hall watched him go. A sixth year Slytherin swallowed.

"That kid scares me." He muttered.

Others glanced at him.

"He has that look in his eye…like he had been broken, then left to rebuild himself with hate and power…like he has nothing to lose." The boy shuddered.

A couple nodded and glanced after the boy.

.-.

Harry sighed as he rubbed his temple. All the first years in Gryffindor and Slytherin were in flying lessons. Ronald Weasely was boasting loudly and the Gryffindors were just making noise in general, The Slytherins though quieter, were also excited and some boasting amongst themselves. As Hooch arrived they all set their brooms on the ground. Harry's was the only one to jump to his hand on the first try.

After they all mounted Hooch started rearranging grips. Harry stayed patient until she finally finished and told them all to get ready to lift up. It was about then a boy in Gryffindor, Neville if he remembered correctly started to rise. All eyes were on him as the broom took off towards the castle. Harry watched blankly as the boy fell and broke his wrist. Hooch quickly took him off to the hospital wing. After she was out of sight Harry saw Draco reach down and pick up a remember-all.

"Look what the dork forgot." Draco snickered.

The rash Weasely strode forwards fuming.

"Give it back Malfoy!" He spat.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find, like on the roof."

Harry sighed at the idiocy as Draco rose into the air on his broom. Weasely, being so hot headed rode up also. Weasely started to yell and attempted to fly at Draco and take the ball. Draco snickered and flew a short distance away. Weasely charged after him and missed as Draco flew back again. This continued on until they had reached the edge of the lake. Harry didn't miss the look of quick panic on Draco's face as he saw the water.

When Draco had looked down Weasely had charged again. The red headed boy tried to grab the remember-all but being too clumsy, smashed into Draco. The boy gave a yelp as he was thrown over the side of his broom and down towards the lake. Weasely gave a triumphant grin and then scowled as he realized Draco was still holding the remember-all. As Draco hit the water Harry saw the look of panic come back tenfold. The boy yelled and struggled as he hit the water, then he was under. Most waited for him to come up but after a second Harry realized something. At the same time Pansy screamed.

"He can't swim!"

Weasely looked really nervous as he landed jerkily on land and the other students rushed to the water's edge. Harry sighed as he realized none knew what to do. 'Idiots.' He thought. He started to run to the lake stripping off his outer robes as he did so. When he reached the students he shoved Blaise and Pansy aside, catching their surprised looks before he was diving headfirst into the water. His body tensed for a moment as they icy cold washed over him, but then he was looking around. Luckily Draco had fallen near the shore and Harry caught sight of the boy below struggling to swim up, but robes pulling him down, and lack of lessons also not helping. He kicked hard a couple times and was soon by the boy. Draco looked panic stricken and even under water Harry could see the look.

Harry tore his outer robes off the boy and then grabbed his arms and started to swim up. The boy was already ceasing his struggles, for lack of air. As Harry reached the surface he took a deep breath and swam to shore. The students were waiting and making quite a bit of panic and noise. Blaise and Nott were closest to him and helped pull Draco out of the water. Harry rolled onto shore coughing lightly, and looked at Draco again. The boy was motionless as he lay on the grassy. Pansy was crying and everyone else was panicking at his lack of breathing, even the Gryffindors. Harry gave a sigh again and shoved her aside to give the blonde room. He felt for Draco's pulse and found a soft one under his fingers. But the boy wasn't breathing.

"Dammit." Harry cursed softly under his breath.

Then he grabbed the boy's chin and tilted it slightly before covering his lips and breathing in. He was yanked back by Blaise and Nott who were looking confused and angry.

"What the hell?!" Nott yelled.

"Do you want him to die?!" Harry snarled.

They let go of him looking startled and also slightly fearful at his tone and how his eyes probably glowed with his magic. Harry barely noticed Snape, McGonagall, and Hooch running full speed towards them across the grass as he turned back to the blonde. He didn't really know CPR but he had to try and he got the gist of it. Harry breathed into Draco again then pumped his chest seven times, hard. Harry's magic sparked in him, trying to help, soothing Draco's own erratic magic into cooperating. He repeated the process three times before Draco convulsed and choked up water. Harry turned him to his side and the blonde spit up a lot of water before slowly starting to take regular breathes.

Harry sighed and stood pushing past the student and letting the three teachers swoop down on Draco and Weasely. Weasely was getting literally screamed at by McGonagall and Hooch as Snape grabbed Draco and rushed him to the hospital wing. Harry slipped from the crowd in the lasting chaos and grabbed the robes he had dropped on his run. He wrapped one around himself and set off to the dungeons to get some dry clothes ignoring all looks sent at him.

.-.

It was a couple hours later Harry was stopped in the halls by Snape who looked him up and down.

"Thank you." The man muttered. "Poppy said he would have died if not for you as you were the only one to jump in the lake after him and the only one who knew that muggle technique that restored his breathing."

Harry shrugged.

"He's my godson."

Harry blinked.

"He owes you a life debt now, and I owe you now also."

It seemed to be almost half painful him to say it. Harry shrugged again and walked off. As he entered the common room he was suddenly the attention of the entire room. Blaise was the first to step towards him.

"I apologize for almost stopping you early and getting in the way."

Harry shrugged and glanced around once.

"Why did you save him Potter?" Someone called out.

Harry scowled.

"If you believe I did it because I think of him as a friend or even like him then you are utterly mad. I did it only because no one else would and because I could."

With that he walked off to bed.

.-.

The next morning during breakfast Draco showed up again. He looked very subdued as he sat down at the table with Pansy fussing at his side and Crabbe a look out on his other side. Many were whispering around the hall as they either looked at him or Draco. Draco sat across from him and cast him a glance before quietly eating his eyes downcast. As the morning post arrived, Harry found a large black owl land in front of him and arrogantly stuck its leg out. Harry took the letter from around its leg and the owl dropped another package by Draco before swooping off. Harry looked at the creamy parchment and frowned before opening.

'_Harry James Potter,_

_We wish to send you our deepest appreciation for saving the life of our only son and heir, Draconis Lucius Malfoy. Should you ever need anything, come ask the most ancient and noble house of Malfoy. _

_Sincerely _

_Lord Malfoy and Lady Malfoy'_

It was blunt and to the point but very valuable. Harry tucked it away and returned to eating until he heard a yell.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASELY! I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! ALMOST KILLING SOMEONE BECAUSE OF YOUR FOOLISHNESS!? I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT! YOU HAVE TO GROW UP AND THINK SOMETIME! WHEN YOU COME BACK FOR CHRISTMAS WE SHALL BE HAVING A VERY LONG TALK! NOW YOU GO APOLOGIZE TO DRACO MALFOY IMMEDIATELY!"

Weasely turned bright red and looked ready to run when the twins hauled him over to the Slytherin table and made him face Draco. The whole hall had gone silent.

"Sorry." Weasely muttered.

Draco gave him a small nod. The twins let the boy go and he bolted. Then the twins walked off back to their table. Harry returned to his breakfast when he felt Draco watching him. He looked up at the blonde who sighed.

"Thank you for saving me yesterday. I now owe you a life debt." He muttered looking down.

Harry studied him a moment.

"Hmm. I shall say one thing, 'That which doesn't kill you...will probably try again.' I suggest you learn how to swim." Then he stood and walked off.

.-.

The first two months of school passed quite quickly. Harry would wake early every morning, exercise, then have breakfast. During the breaks between classes he would try to do most of his homework (or during History of magic), then he would have a quick dinner before heading off to an empty room to practice spell work. Dobby had given him a map of the school after the first week and informed Harry that for some reason he couldn't find some parts of the castle like rooms, and passageways. The elf lord portrait had then informed Harry that the founders themselves had created extensive passages and room and hidden quite a few. Harry didn't find any in the first two months.

Harry also found a love for potions. He, after asking permission from Snape, started to use a practice lab for his experimenting. Snape seemed too confused and puzzled about him to bother him or even talk with him long. Like his conscious was conflicting in him. Harry had decided to give the man his space and leave him alone. Most of the other Slytherins, he also left alone, and they him. Some seemed angry and annoyed with him as he didn't stay in their hierarchy system, preferring to ignore most of them. Though he knew they were plotting something. Draco also avoided him, and tried not to antagonize him since he owed him a debt.

He also got a reply from Amelia. She had moved Sirius Black to Harry's Gryffindor estate in the Caribbean. It had some of the best wards being Gryffindors once, and it had good weather. Sirius was healing well, but would still need a while as he was also recovering from Azkaban. Harry had hired a healer who Amelia had suggested then swore her to secrecy. She stayed with Sirius. Dumbledore had tried to go visits as soon as he had learned Harry had moved Sirius. Harry didn't trust the man one bit and as the place was untraceable the man was stuck. Harry had then found out a man named Remus Lupin had contacted Amelia and asked to see Sirius. She told him they were good friends and as he was in Harry's parent's will he felt he could trust the man. He gave the man permission to move in with Black.

Harry had found he was growing to hate Dumbledore more as the man kept trying to guilt him into switching houses with stories of how disappointed his parents would have been. Harry ignored him. Harry ignored most people. He only ever fully responded to Hermione who stayed by his side when ever possible. Harry even ignored many teachers, ignoring their questions and only showing he could do the work. Some of the teachers respected his wishes of silence and peace including Flitwick, Sprout, and Snape. McGonagall tried to get him to respond and was frustrated when he didn't, but she never gave him harsh punishment. Two months had flown by for Harry and soon it was Halloween day.

.-.

Harry looked at all the food on the table and scowled. Then he sighed and dug in trying to ignore all the chatter going on in the hall. Suddenly he felt someone squeeze on the bench beside him. He blinked. No one was brave enough to sit with in arms reach of him. He looked over and was fairly surprised to see Hermione. She slid onto the seat and started to dish out food.

"I finished the reading all the Hogwarts laws, and I am allowed to sit here. There is nothing Dumbledore can do unless he declares inter house unity isn't allowed, and then he's going against a whole slew of other laws." She said in a clipped tone.

"Hn." He shrugged.

"What is a Ravenclaw doing here?" Blaise asked raising a brow.

Hermione sniffed ignoring the eyes on her.

"I'm sitting by Harry what else?"

They were all switching their eyes between him and her. They all knew he was anti-social, and despised being chattered at, so why was he letting her do what she wanted?

"Hermione." He said softly.

"Fine! I won't pick fights." She huffed.

Then she started to shovel more food onto his plate.

"You have to eat more. What would I do if you starve to death? Hmm? I'd be thrown back to my parents." She spat the word like poison.

"We've gone over this Hermione." He sighed. "I've got everything set up so you will not have to go back to them. I can't have Dumbledore getting a hold of your parents, and you through them."

She huffed again. Then she practically shoved food in his mouth. He calmly let her chatter away about his habits and try to force feed him. When the food vanished, replaced by dessert, she smirked and watched him.

"So Mr. Sweet tooth, how do you like it?"

He ignored her, eyes roaming the dessert and candy. She was correct; he had a major sweet tooth. He rolled his eyes at her as she waved a candy apple in front of his face. He grabbed it and bit into it while getting some cake and such on his plate. She took only a small amount of sweets and continued to chatter away, also telling him some Hogwarts laws that they could use. It was getting a bit late when the doors suddenly sprang open and Quirell ran in screaming.

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" He screamed. "…Thought you aught to know."

Then he fainted. Everyone started to panic and it took three firecrackers from Dumbledore to calm them down.

"House prefects will lead their houses to their dorms, professors will follow me."

Everyone started to mill for the door and the teachers took off. Harry started to swear about morons and one being the Headmaster, gaining attention from the people around him as he rarely spoke, let alone showed such dialect.

"Our dormitories are in the dungeons."

Blank looks.

"…Where the troll is."

The people who heard him started to panic again.

"WANDS OUT!" A prefect yelled. "Everyone watch for it!"

They started the trek down to the dungeons. It was quite nerve-racking, at least for most. Harry himself felt perfectly fine. When they finally reached their dorm area the prefect said the password and everyone bolted in. As soon as the door shut the prefect started to give off roll call. When that was done calm was finally restored.

"Excitable, aren't they." Hermione remarked from beside him.

He blinked. He had only faintly realized she had come with him. Her remark also seemed to draw attention as wands were suddenly pointed at her.

"What are you doing here?" An older Slytherin growled.

She huffed, crossed her arms, and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"I came to watch Harry."

Harry sighed and palmed his face.

"I doubt he needed your help." Another sneered.

"Whatever. It's my duty to make sure he stays safe."

"And why is that?" Draco asked curiously.

"Personal reasons." She said absently looking around.

They slowly lowered their wands.

"When your house takes attendance you'll be caught." A Slytherin hissed.

Hermione shrugged.

"I have plenty of excuses to use. The panic just helped."

Some smirked at that. Then she plopped down on a couch, squeezed in between Blaise and the arm. Harry smirked and sat beside her on the arm. Slowly everyone started to do what they wanted. Five minutes later the house elves popped in food, drink, and more seats. After ten minutes Snape entered the room drawing attention.

"The troll has been caught." He drawled. "Is everyone here?"

A prefect stepped forwards.

"Yes, everyone is accounted for, and one extra."

"An extra?" Snape asked raising his brow.

Hermione popped a hand up and continue to talk to Harry in a low tone.

"She followed Potter, says she has an excuse." The prefect said with furrowed brows.

Snape lifted a brow in amusement.

"And what is your excuse?"

Hermione smiled innocently and batted her lashes.

"Why professor, I got separated from my house in the panic and tagged along with the first group of people I saw, it just happened to be the Slytherins."

Harry would swear he saw Snape's mouth twitch just slightly upwards.

"Come. I'll return you to your dorms then and inform, Filius."

She hopped up and bowed her head to Harry before trotting after the professor. After the wall closed up talking resumed.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Draco asked. "She's a muggle-born isn't she? Filthy things."

"No she's not my girlfriend, yes she's a muggle-born, and no they aren't 'filthy things'." Harry replied coolly.

"All muggle borns and muggles are filthy." Draco sniffed.

"Hmm." Harry said. "Have you ever met a muggle or muggle-born, and talked civilly with them?"

"Well…no." Draco said reluctantly. "But they're all barbarians!"

"Interesting…that's what they would say about wizards."

Everyone blinked in confusion.

"To them, we're a couple hundred years behind. While you dress in robes and have laws that originate in the medieval ages, they're far more advanced in technology."

This left quite a few people blinking.

"What's this technology then?" Nott asked.

"An example? Well let's take music." Harry smirked. "You only hear music if the singer is there, or if you have it recorded by a magical device, which is quite expensive, or old fashioned wind records, while Muggles have a whole system for music. If someone makes a song somewhere in the world it's recorded, then available for anyone at various places."

They were giving him looks of disbelief. He stood and walked to his room. He returned a moment later with a MP3 and connecting stereos.

"This is a muggle music device. I can put up to a thousand songs on this thing and listen to them. Watch."

"It won't work here." A kid yelled.

"Hermione tinkered with it. It is now powered with magic so it will work around magic."

That left some blinking. Harry flicked it on and many blinked as the screen let up. Harry switched a song on and the stereos blasted the music out making more then one person jump. Harry spent the next half an hour showing them different music and explaining the small device. Finally he had enough questions and stood.

"Maybe we can talk more later." Harry drawled while thinking 'not'. "But I'm going to retire for the night."

Then he walked off to his room sighing ready to sleep.

.-.

Harry found himself going through the same routine again for about a week just filling his days with learning. Hermione was now sitting with him at the table though and even walking with him to the dungeons. Everyone seemed to see she was his friend and left her alone, except a few Gryffindors who made fun of her. They soon learned to fear Hermione's right hook. The Slytherins all avoided her just as they avoided Harry, just not as much. On the weekends Harry found Hermione sticking to him like a burr. She even stayed in the common rooms with him. The teachers and older students tried to stop her but it said in the rules one may enter another's common room if they had permission.

.-.

Harry stared at the group. He blinked as if seeing things and looked again. He lightly pinched himself. It wasn't a dream then. There, filling the common room was a large group of the Slytherins. They had somehow conjured chairs and even some desks as they wrote notes. Hermione was standing up at the front of them with a black board and a desk filled with muggle things. She was explaining what they did and how they worked. Harry slowly sat down in an empty seat. Blaise, who was in the next seat, looked at him.

"What is going on?" Harry asked calmly.

"Quite a few of us showed an interest in muggle things. We know practically nothing about them. Even muggle studies doesn't teach us much. Hermione overheard us talking about it and said she'd teach us. And you know Slytherins. You take what you get. So now she's teaching us. Your system of laws and hierarchy are quite fascinating. Same with daily jobs. I never knew there could be so many different career options for muggles. We all assumed they were idiots."

Harry snorted lightly.

"They made up most of the equations you use in arithmacy." He pointed out.

Blaise frowned but looked back at Hermione. Seems she had become a teacher. She didn't seem to mind though as she started on public transportation. Harry just stood and headed back to his room as she talked on.

.-.

Harry looked up from his book as Hermione plopped down by the chair he was sitting in and sat right at his feet.

"Lessons done?" he asked in slight amusement.

The lessons had been going on for weeks now.

"Yes. For tonight." She sighed.

"Getting tired with them yet."

"Nope." She chirped.

Harry shook his head in amusement.

"What are we doing for Christmas?" She asked suddenly.

"We're going to see Sirius."

"The Caribbean." She squealed happily.

He smiled slightly.

"Yes. We'll stay with him a week, then we'll be going to Canada and the Northern Rockies for a week to ski. I own a cabin and ski resort there."

She squealed happily again and he snorted just slightly.

"Did you know," She drawled after a few minutes of silence, "There's a Cerberus on the third floor?"

Harry raised a brow.

"I overheard Weasely talking about it. He ran in there to get away from Filtch and almost got killed along with those Seamus and Dean kids. "

"Yes I do know there's a Cerberus." Harry said flipping a page. "And it's guarding something."

She smirked.

"He thinks Snape's after whatever is in there as he was bitten on Halloween."

"It's not Snape. It's Quirell."

She blinked in surprise.

"The stuttering fool? What makes you say that?"

"I've studied his speech pattern. The stutter is fake. Besides that why would a DADA teacher run from a troll, when he's the one who's hired to do things against stuff like that. And what was he doing anywhere near the dungeons to see the troll on Halloween?"

Hermione nodded absently as she thought.

"What is he after?" She asked.

"That's the big question." Harry said. "I believe it is what was in vault 713, the one that was broken into. It was brought here obviously. It's also small if someone could move it without anyone noticing."

She nodded.

"So we just have to learn about a small powerful and precious object that Dumbledore is involved with."

"What makes you say powerful? It could just be valuable."

"Ahh." He smirked. "But there were plenty of precious items in Gringotts. No one would break into a single vault if they had the power, just to grab one valuable item. They could just as easily break into a large vault and grab more then one precious item."

She nodded again. Then she rested her head on his knees as she leaned against his legs.

"There is absolutely no way that I can get thrown to my parents again, is there?"

"No." he said easily.

"Sure?"

"Yes."

He knew she had never gotten along with her parents, and when she was told she was a witch Harry guessed her parents had done something to make her fear them. He stroked her hair a moment setting his book aside.

"They won't get you." He said softly in an almost purring like way. "I won't let them. You're mine now."

She nodded softly closing her eyes and relaxing against him. He stroked her hair softly as he picked up his book in one hand.

.-.

...

.-.

So...kick-ass Hermione as a semi-body guard and cool as a cucumber Harry who secretly does care. Harry's main goal is to get complete freedom from Dumbledore. While some take the headmaster's side most people aren't stupidly blind and see he is wrong some times. In the end I think the pressure from the man is insane and Harry leaves to live with Sirius, dragging Hermione or something or other.

_Properties:_

_Godric's Hollow_

_Potter Mansion - Scotland_

_Potter Estate - Whales_

_Melrose mansion – Egypt_

_Melrose cottage – France_

_Borean estate - Ireland_

_Ascots Cabin – Northern Rockies_

_Ascots mansion – Africa_

_Ascots get-away - Germany_

_Maeneil Stronghold – Rome_

_Maeneil summer home – Italy_

_Maeneil house – Greece_

_Gryffindor Castle – Scotland_

_Gryffindor Estate – Caribbean _

_Gryffindor Mansion – Japan_

_Slytherin Castle – Netherlands_

_Slytherin Hideout – Russia_

_Slytherin Mansion – India_


End file.
